


Роджер

by SisforSibyl



Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: Cheating, Coming of Age, Drug Use, F/M, Het, M/M, Slash, в эпиграфах к главам использованы неудачные стихи Роджера Уотерса, от 1954-ого до 1977-ого, таймлайн занимает 24 года
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 243,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisforSibyl/pseuds/SisforSibyl
Summary: "Из дома вышел человекС дубинкой и мешкомИ в дальний путь,И в дальний путьОтправился пешком.Он шел все прямо и впередИ все вперед глядел.Не спал, не пил,Не пил, не спал,Не спал, не пил, не ел.И вот однажды на зареВошел он в темный лес.И с той поры,И с той поры,И с той поры исчез.Но если как-нибудь егоСлучится встретить вам,Тогда скорей,Тогда скорей,Скорей скажите нам."(Даниил Хармс)
Relationships: David Gilmour/Roger Waters, Roger Waters/Carolyne Christie, Roger Waters/Judy Trim, Roger Waters/Original Female Character(s), Syd Barrett/Roger Waters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. «…at the man on the border»

_Dedicated to my S., the person who steals salt-shakers_

_The world is big_

_But I feel I'm bigger_

_The soil is difficult to dig_

_Easier is to pull a trigger_

_How the past looks like?_

_I never knew its face_

_I wait for a huge strike_

_That will put me on my place_

_The world must know where it is_

_Because I don't_

_How truly big the world is?_

_They say it's just a stone_

_With the relatively small vigour_

_Well if it is_

_Then I am truly bigger_

— Прочь с моего газона, Уотерс!

У миссис Галлахер зычный грудной голос, пухлое, лишенное талии короткое тельце, а пахнет от нее чем-то похожим на приправы, и от запаха свербит в носу и бунтует желудок.

Мама говорит, что от нее пахнет потом. Она скажет так и сегодня, брезгливо сморщив нос, когда миссис Галлахер притащится к ней на крыльцо, крича, что он опять вытоптал ей всю траву. Ни матери, ни миссис Галлахер не объяснишь, что мяч случайно залетел на ее участок, а играть в футбол без мяча ну совершенно невозможно, вот и пришлось пробежать по ее ровному, будто скалкой проглаженному, газону.

— Ты что, оглох? Я сказала, а ну сошел с моего участка! Ты больной, что ли, совсем? Мало я твоей матери жаловалась?

Наконец вытащив мяч, закатившийся в просвет между крыльцом черного хода и занозистыми перилами, Уотерс встречается взглядом с возмущенно багровеющей миссис Галлахер, — она выглядывает из окна и продолжает причитать и краснеть, да так густо, что, кажется, вот-вот взорвется. Не вслушиваясь в ее тираду, он припускает с газона к двору на противоположной стороне улицы, где его уже ждут остальные мальчишки. Все они с любопытством смотрят на разворачивающееся представление, толкают друг друга локтями, гикая и смеясь, и жестами подзывают Уотерса. Никто не скрывает своего облегчения, что старуха Галлахер отчитывает не его, — и в то же время каждый втайне завидует Уотерсу, который опять выглядит героем, пожертвовавшим собой ради общего дела.

Завтра в классе разговоров только и будет, что об этом. Уотерс придет на урок, как всегда, понурясь и глядя себе под ноги, а все одноклассники окружат его и обрушат шквал вопросов: как громко орала та тетка из дома семнадцать на Cherry Hinton Road, всыпала ли дома мама, и, главное, тебе было страшно? Скажи, а? Страшно, Уотерс?

— Мяч! Кидай нам мяч!

Их всего-то четырнадцать, но для дворовой игры, где правила нарушаются на раз, в ходу тычки, пинки и постоянное попадание мяча в аут; для единственного развлечения, которое они могут себе позволить, им игроков предостаточно. Курить ни один из них еще не научился, они же не сынки фрезеровщиков, экспедиторов или посудомоек, — эти-то всюду ходят чумазые, в одежде, явно доставшейся им от старших братьев, и с самокруткой в уголке рта. Если ты не студент, не иностранец, решивший пару дней поглазеть на упирающиеся в смурное небо готические крыши колледжей, а работы тебе не видать лет до пятнадцати, то что еще делать в университетском городке, как не пухнуть со скуки, иногда поигрывая в футбол и нарываясь на неприятности. 

Когда Уотерс наконец со всей силы бросает им мяч, мальчишки восторженно вопят, задирая вверх головы, — но не переступая черту, где заканчивается плохо положенный асфальт и начинается земля вперемешку с гравием. 

Наученные горьким опытом Уотерса, они уверены, что стоит им покинуть свою территорию, как сотни миссис Галлахер окружат их, и крики и ругательства обрушатся на их головы, как из рупора.

— Дома зададут? По первое число, да? — с неубедительным сочувствием выпаливает Хокинз и потрепал Уотерса за плечо. Поджарый, крепкий для своих одиннадцати лет Хокинз — защитник. Играет он лучше остальных. Они с Уотерсом принадлежат к той малой части ребят, которые стараются играть по правилам, а не просто гонять мяч, разбивая в кровь ноги любого, кто покусится на этот потрепанный и несколько сдутый трофей.

Уотерс только мотает головой, с неожиданным интересом рассматривая собственные грязные бутсы. Хокинз продолжает допытываться, посадит ли его следующим вечером мама под домашний арест, но, заметив плохо скрытую самодовольную улыбку на лице друга, хохочет и тычет его пальцем в бок.

— Опять героем вышел, — подзуживает он Уотерса, но уголки губ ползут у того выше и выше. В отличие от уже переросшего детскую пухлость Хокинза Уотерс выглядит совершенно несуразно. Части его тела точно развиваются отдельно друг от друга — ступни и ладони крепкие, а колени и плечи еще хлипкие, и он вечно себе что-то вывихивает или растягивает. Брат один раз сказал ему, что когда он улыбается — точь-в-точь некрасивая девочка с карикатурных изображений англичан: курносая, бледнющая и костлявая. Не будь он высоким для своего возраста, наверное, дразнили бы в школе нещадно.

— Так что эта ведьма сказала? А? — все не угомонятся мальчишки. Облепив его со всех сторон, они почти на пятки друг другу наступают и вглядываются в лицо Уотерса, как в шар гадалки. Им хочется услышать что-то вызывающее, что-то вопиющее, что-то, что можно будет шептать на ухо остальным, что-то, что даст им возможность сверкать глазами и со значением ухмыляться за семейным ужином.

Им хочется чего-то забавного, и грубого, и запоминающегося.

Им точно не хочется услышать одно только: «Поймаю — уши надеру, Уотерс». 

Им точно не хочется правды.

Уотерс замирает, растерявшись, всякая тень улыбки исчезает с его лица, и он не может выдавить из себя ни звука. Вот она — награда, пристальное внимание за старания. Вот она, здесь и сейчас, возьми же свой приз, свой царский титул — в масштабах одного обшарпанного двора в Кембридже. Возьми ее и пронеси в воспоминаниях, как конфету из дорогой кондитерской в хрустящей золотистой обертке, думай о ней, когда вечером, после визита старухи Галлахер, мать всю душу из тебя вытрясет, а брат, поди, даст подзатыльник и прошипит, притянув за отворот футболки: «Ты чего мать расстраиваешь? Ты что, не понимаешь, как ей тяжело?»

В голове Уотерса сейчас столько мыслей, хоть ковшиком их оттуда вычерпывай: он видит, как внимание мальчишек рассеивается, но они все еще ждут, что вот-вот, прямо сейчас, разорвется бомба.

Ничего дельного на ум так и не приходит, и он сцепляет зубы еще крепче и опускает взгляд. Лучше уж промолчать, чем сморозить глупость.

— Эй, да чего вы к нему пристали. Сами, что ли, не слышали: «Еще раз зайдете ко мне на участок — сожру вас, а кости потом выброшу в окно!» — Хокинз делает страшную гримасу, и все тут же начинают смеяться, хотя видно, что младшие по-настоящему пугаются такого обещания.

Хокинз сжимает плечо Уотерса, и его немного отпускает. Все еще не поднимая глаз на остальных, он становится на свою позицию. В конце концов, Уотерс — нападающий, гораздо лучший, чем все остальные, а красиво болтать нападающему и не нужно.

А Хокинз — хороший друг, очень хороший, раз помог ему выбраться из переплета, не опозорившись, Уотерс это прекрасно знает, но ему почему-то все равно хочется дождаться, пока они с Хокинзом останутся наедине, подойти и ударить его по лицу.

Вмазать так, чтобы тот не вздумал разевать свой рот, когда его не спрашивают. И плевать на его лучшие побуждения, — ты, Хокинз, засунь их себе сам знаешь куда!..

Когда тем же вечером Уотерс возвращается домой и заходит на кухню, мать сидит в темноте, хоть глаз коли, и что-то пьет.

Видимо, чай, решает Уотерс, заметив стоящий на плите пузатый чайник.

— Здравствуй, мам.

Мама не отвечает, — только делает глоток из чашки и почему-то морщится.

— Ты чего в темноте сидишь?

— Сядь, — говорит мама и допивает содержимое чашки.

— Мам, если к тебе заходила миссис Галлахер…

— Да, Норма ко мне заходила, — мать перебивает, не дослушав, и медленно, будто бы выбирая правильные слова, продолжает, — но сейчас не об этом. Я всегда говорила с тобой, как с взрослым, и скажу тебе начистоту, для нас с тобой и Джоном наступают непростые времена.

На этих словах Уотерса едва не переламывает надвое от страха. Как на диапроекторе, в голове крутятся картинки из дня, когда он обнаружил солдатскую форму у матери в ящике комода в день победы над Японией, когда петарды прорезали дождливое небо и разрывали тучи своим светом; тревожные новости, которые можно было выловить на серьезных радиостанциях для взрослых.

Уотерс почти никогда не понимал, о чем вещали дикторы, но состояние беспокойства передавалось даже сквозь помехи, его он легко подхватывал и проносил с собой даже во сны.

Сколько бы он ни рылся в своей памяти, день победы над Японией кажется первой отметкой на стене, — отметкой у самого пола, вроде тех, что ставят родители у дверных косяков по мере того, как их ребенок растет. Свое первое воспоминание Уотерс сохраняет именно таким — торжественным и тревожным; все высыпали на парад, празднуя кончину тысяч британских солдат, а воздух будоражили хлопки взрывающихся фейерверков. Уже потом, слушая рассказы о военном времени, он стал соотносить шум фейерверков с взрывами бомб, ведь если закрыть глаза, то и разницы никакой не заметишь, верно?

Уотерсу кое-что приходит на ум. Когда мама увидела беспорядок в том ящике комода — с перевернутым свертком с гильзами, военной формой, похоронкой и стопкой писем, и поняла, что ее младший сын туда лазил, она впервые его выпорола.

Он тогда спросил у Джона, делала ли она так с ним, но тот покачал головой, —сказал, что помнит, как мама сама эту форму заворачивала и прятала в комод.

Тогда ему показалось несправедливым, что память так подводит его, что воспоминание осталось лишь у Джона. Как будто это воспоминание делало брата ближе к умершему и строило стену между младшим Уотерсом и призраком, поселившимся в комоде.

Тогда Уотерсу было семь лет.

— Мам, что случилось? Мам? — сиплым голосом повторяет Уотерс, будто бы это может магическим образом исправить то, что поломано или же скрипит и трещит прямо сейчас. Хотя он пока и не знает, что это.

— Мне урезали зарплату в полтора раза, — мама бросает на него колкий взгляд, словно пытаясь угадать, понимает ли он значение ее слов, — чертов Иден. Не знаю, как мы потянем плату за дом, но нам точно придется жить поскромнее, — она встает и убирает чашку в раковину. Старый фарфор дребезжит при соприкосновении с плиткой. В полутьме кухни мама выглядит выше и старше, чем обычно, но чернота закрывает ее лицо, делает ее безликой. 

Совсем не слабой и нуждающейся в поддержке; не такой, какой она должна быть сейчас.

Уотерс наклоняет голову, пряча глаза. Почему-то ему стыдно и страшно, и неизвестно, что перевешивает.

— Я буду брать учеников на дом, — мама поворачивается.

Они стоят совсем близко. Она — крепкая, как ее учительская ротанговая трость, выхолощенная, сухая и высокая, с забранными в пучок волосами, как высшая сила, сошедшая к Уотерсу и приказавшая ему повзрослеть прямо сейчас. Лишенная лица тень-исполин без знака плюс или минус.

Рядом с ней Уотерс чувствует себя еще меньше и беспомощнее, чем обычно, — а бог свидетель, что он и так кажется себе совсем мелким и слабым.

— Мы будем сдавать маленькую комнату на втором этаже. Я всегда знала, это нехорошо, что она пустует. Теперь время это исправить, — мама вытирает чашку сухим полотенцем и ставит назад в сервант.

— Мам… я могу что-то сделать? — какой же он грязный: на подошвы бутсов налипла палая листва, руки и шея в пыли, пот уже высох и теперь прохладной, тонкой коркой липнет к лицу, так что, должно быть, поблескивает в темноте. В горле сухо, кашлять хочется нестерпимо, но кроме испуганного шепота ничего изо рта не выходит.

Уотерс не очень хорошо понимает, что конкретно означает словосочетание «урезали зарплату», но судя по ее еще более безапелляционным, чем обычно, интонациям и смятению, взбаламутившему Уотерса всего изнутри, это совершенно точно не менее опасно, чем взрывы бомб, поношеная шинель в комоде и объявление военного положения.

— Нет, ты ничего сделать не можешь, — одно мгновение он может разглядеть усмешку, но она тут же проваливается между губ, и Уотерс отчего-то чувствует себя обиженным, — иди к себе.

Он предпочитает послушаться и пятится к двери, но мама вдруг делает шаг к нему и цепко прихватывает его за плечо, так что через рубашку чувствуются острые ногти.

— И вот еще что. Чтобы я Норму у себя больше на пороге не видела, — прикрикивает она, — запомни хорошенько.

Уотерс несколько раз кивает — так усердно, что подбородок едва не касается грудной клетки, — и она тут же его отпускает, но терпкий, бьющий прямо в нос запах не ускользает от него, и от этого он сбегает с кухни еще быстрее.

Уотерсу только одиннадцать, но он прекрасно знает, как пахнет джин.

Когда он поднимается вверх по ступеням, Джон с растерянным лицом снует между двумя их спальнями, перенося свои вещи в комнату брата.

— Что ты делаешь?

Джон не отвечает, только окидывает его быстрым, острым взглядом и исчезает в дверях своей комнаты. Когда он с очередной охапкой вещей — на этот раз старая одежда и тетради, — направляется в сторону комнаты младшего Уотерса, тот преграждает ему вход. Непонятно с чего он ощетинивается и едва не кричит:

— Это моя комната!

— Я делаю, что мне мать сказала, — отрезает Джон и протискивается между его плечом и косяком двери. — Жить теперь вместе будем. Больше пустых комнат — больше пространства для квартирантов. 

После этого оба не раскрывают рта. Джон принимается сгружать свои вещи в комнате в одну кучу у окна. Что-то заталкивает под кровать: какие-то географические карты и парочку атласов, приключенческие романы, стащенные из местной библиотеки, и несколько подарочных макетов кораблей. Все переломанное и подклеенное им же десятки раз, о большинстве этих вещей Джон уже и не вспоминает, но выбрасывать жалко.

Придется освободить для брата больше половины места в шифоньере, расчистить весь стол и подоконник. Хотя им обоим никогда многого не требовалось, каждый привык к скрытности в собственной спальне, с прикрытой на ночь дверью, чтобы мама не учуяла запаха папирос, к которым в последнее время пристрастился Джон, и не услышала радио с работающим едва ли не до рассвета «Радио Люксембург», на которое по вечерам настраивает приемник ее младший сын.

Уотерс не знает, что изменится в его жизни с переездом брата, с их такой внезапной бедностью — в мыслях Уотерса они теперь ничем не лучше тех бездомных с одной деревянной ногой и трясущейся рукой на паперти, — с квартирантами, которые, должно быть, наводнят их дом, пронырливые, деловитые, как тараканы. Ничего этого он не знает, мысли перескакивают с матери на Хокинза, с желания получить на Рождество новые бутсы на то, что теперь ему предстоит стать мужчиной. Вот бы выспаться и проснуться следующим утром уже взрослым: со щетиной, волосами в подмышках и в паху и, если бы, чуть меньшим носом и наконец-то крепкими коленями. Но сон не приходит; даже после того, как Джон гасит ночник, Уотерс долго ворочается и наконец не выдерживает:

— Джон… ты спишь?

— Нет. А что?

— Скажи, ты помнишь звуки рейда?

Джон отвечает не сразу. Наверное, сначала думает, что ослышался. Потом взбивает подушку и только бурчит:

— Спи давай, придурок.

Уотерс решает не допытываться — он даже и не знает, что конкретно такое этот рейд. Родственники, приятели, учителя — все они с приближением годовщины окончания войны все чаще и чаще повторяют это слово.

«Рейд». Громкое, устрашающее, предвещающее скорую смерть чудовище. Как кукушка в лесу, отсчитывающая, сколько тебе осталось лет на этом свете.

Уотерс засыпает, и во сне рейд звучит, как тысячи смеющихся над ним горбоносых хокинзов.

***

_The Mole had been working very hard all the morning, spring–cleaning his little home. First with brooms, then with dusters; then on ladders and steps and chairs, with a brush and a pail of whitewash; till he had dust in his throat and eyes, and splashes of whitewash all over his black fur, and an aching back and weary arms._

Kenneth Grahame, «The Wind In The Willows».

Утром Уотерс просыпается от возни Джона. Накануне он умудрился перенести свой матрас в его комнату, напылив так, что они оба чудом не захлебнулись. Джон вообще неприхотливый, ему достаточно только постелить его собственное постельное белье в каком-нибудь углу, и жить можно. А то, что угол чужой, совсем его не смутит.

Уотерс слышал, что таких называют военными детьми. Тех, кто привык прятаться в подземке во время бомбежек и переплывать Ла-Манш на ржавых баржах с ватагой таких же перепуганных, готовых на все, чтобы выжить, детей.

Самого Уотерса к таким уже не относят, хотя он ненамного младше Джона. Он знает, что должен радоваться, что знает о войне только понаслышке, но на деле тайком завидует Джону — он жертва войны, а не неблагодарный мальчишка «поствоенного поколения», от него не требуют вечного почтения к ветеранам и стыда за то, что он живет благодаря смерти папы. 

Уотерс винит себя за подобные мысли, но ничего с собой поделать не может.

Джон все копошится под одеялом, сбивая простыни, так, будто гнездо себе свивает. Почему-то накрывается пододеяльником с головой — даже макушки не видать, и все ворочается, ворочается, ворочается.

Уотерс еще до конца не проснулся, глаза все продолжают слипаться. Звуки приглушены, цвета приглушены, только пение жаворонков в приоткрытом окне возвещает о новом утре.

Уотерсу хочется сказать Джону, чтобы тот прекратил свои перемещения и либо засыпал до будильника, либо свалил куда подальше.

Дни такие долгие, по утрам хочется забыть о «сегодня» и перенестись на двадцать четыре часа вперед, где всегда, всегда больше возможностей, чем здесь и сейчас, и может, даже будет солнечный, погожий денек, а ночью заснуть совершенно не получается — хочется вылезти в окно и с одним только транзисторным радиоприемником уехать на попутке куда-нибудь за пределы Кембриджа.

Уотерс знает, что родился намного южнее, в Суррее, но его он тоже совершенно не помнит.

Они переехали в сорок второй дом на Rock Road сразу после окончания войны. Дом находился далеко от старинных университетских зданий, вечно спешащих по своим делам студентов, а значит, и праздно шатающихся приезжих. Средняя школа, в которую ходят Уотерс и все его приятели, находится в нескольких минутах ходьбы от дома, стоит только свернуть с их совсем замусоренной, в сравнении с улицей для «богатеньких», как говорит мама, улицы, миновать пару больших ухоженных домов, к хозяевам которых она порой заходит на чай, перейти широкую дорогу, и вот они — черные школьные ворота.

Уотерс поступил туда только в этом году и с содроганием думал об оставшихся шести с половиной годах обучения. Джон на это всегда только хмыкал и говорил, что раньше у него было так же, а теперь, когда осталось всего несколько лет до выпуска, он до него точно дотерпит и ему советует, если тот не хочет потом всю жизнь быть сварщиком на заводе. Слово «сварщик» звучало неплохо, но, поглядывая на пахнущих перегаром рабочих с завода, копоть у которых наверняка осела уже не только на коже, но и на мозгах, Уотерс всегда передергивал плечами от отвращения.

Он боялся, что мама это заметит, знал, что она разозлится, но она обычно смотрела прямо перед собой и не обращала на это никакого внимания. Уотерс всегда восхищался тем, как уверенно она смотрит вперед — точно полицейская лошадь на параде с шорами у глаз, не отвлекается на мельтешащих людей и прочую ерунду.

Уотерс недовольно и сипло со сна бормочет, чтобы Джон уже утихомирился, а то уснуть никак не выходит. Поспать еще хотя бы пару минут, отсрочить приход очередного долгого дня. Впереди шесть часов занятий, а перед уроками Уотерсу еще нужно поймать Хокинза и списать английский. Учителя говорят, что его грамматика безнадежна, поэтому он решил плюнуть на английский совсем — в конце концов, времена он согласовывает весьма неплохо, а ничего больше ему пока и не нужно.

— Джон… Джон, перестань.

Джон его, кажется, и не слышит. Уотерс видит, как натягивается пододеяльник, а потом вновь проседает, испещренный складками. Будто Джон там судорогами исходит, право слово. В голове у Уотерса совсем пусто, он бездумно смотрит на мерное движение светлой ткани, вот она вся белоснежная, прямая, виден силуэт человека, спрятанного под ней, его напрягшиеся ноги и вытянувшееся туловище, а вот ткань опускается вниз, посеревшая от множества теней, повторяет изгибы тела под ней. Распластанного, будто бы растекшегося по матрасу, только видны напряженные руки, двигающиеся у пояса часто-часто.

— Джон! Эй, Джон! — Уотерс всполошился сразу же, как до него дошло, чем Джон так занят под одеялом.

Он вскакивает с постели, искренне надеясь, что он не совсем красный. Уотерс испуган, кажется, больше, чем после вчерашнего, когда мать своим строгим голосом почти что гвозди в его голову загоняла. Он слышит собственное бухающее сердце едва ли не у горла, по телу проходится жар. Раз! И закипают даже внутренности, и Уотерс вновь чувствует горячечный стыд, и неизвестно, отчего сильнее: оттого, что его старший брат мастурбирует прямо рядом с ним, в его комнате, в первое утро их отныне совместного проживания или оттого, что до него так долго не доходило, чем он на самом деле занимается.

Возможно, ему и бояться нужно скорее собственной наивности, чем близкого контакта с утренними делами брата, в которых, наверное, ничего постыдного и нет.

Уотерс догадывается, что утренняя эрекция входит в комплект взрослого, пока далекого, но такого желанного для него мира, равно как и пушок над верхней губой, и кухонные разговоры с матерью о том, что более скромная жизнь — это то, что их в скором времени ждет.

Уотерсу интересно, как часто теперь у них будут происходить подобные разговоры.

Уотерс не знает, хочет ли он, чтобы они происходили вообще.

Еще Уотерсу интересно, входит ли лишний пенни на карманные расходы в понятие «взрослой жизни».

Наконец Джон выныривает из-под одеяла. У него красная шея, красное лицо и красные уши. Глаза горят так, как бывает, когда тебе либо очень больно, либо очень хорошо.

— Чего тебе?

Такого вопроса Уотерс явно не ожидал услышать; он, кажется, все-таки покрывается пятнами, ведь чего он так всполошится, он и сам не может объяснить.

— Как будто ты сам не дрочишь.

— Я таким не занимаюсь, — врет Уотерс.

— Ну да, вешай лапшу на уши кому другому, — зло отвечает ему Джон, но потом раздраженно встряхивает головой, и, завернувшись в одеяло, поднимается на ноги. — Пойду в ванную, раз ты такой неженка.

Когда дверь за Джоном плотно затворяется, Уотерс как никогда быстро сбрасывает с себя пижаму и тут же надевает школьные брюки.

Шершавая, плотная ткань больно проезжается по коже, посылая мурашки по всему телу, и Уотерс в первый раз мысленно благодарит руководство школы за выбор такой кошмарной формы. Любые непристойные желания улетучиваются, как ни от чего другого.

У самых ворот школы они с Джоном расходятся. Тот уходит курить за угол с друзьями, а Уотерс в толкучке холла выцепляет глазами Хокинза: у него всегда есть сделанное домашнее задание, вычищенный, отглаженный пиджак, а вокруг вьется стайка приятелей.

Когда он побегает к Хокинзу, у него уже наготове тетрадь с решенными заданиями из учебника математики. Хокинз хватает ее, раскрывает на середине и проглядывает столбцы аккуратно написанных цифр, плюсов, знаков равно и аж присвистывает, впечатлившись.

— Не понимаю, как ты это делаешь. Как ты не путаешься во всех этих закорючках?

— Не понимаешь, вот и не спрашивай лишний раз, — грубовато ляпает Уотерс, сам расплываясь в улыбке от такой похвалы. — Лучше сочинение давай.

— Ага, сейчас, — Хокинз роется в портфеле, так что из него едва не выпадают напиханные кое-как учебники, — на, бери, — он протягивает примявшиеся на дне портфеля листки.

Уотерс хмыкает.

— Неряха.

— Да чего с тобой сегодня такое, — обижается Хокинз. — Вчера мать шею намылила из-за старухи Галлахер?

— Она здесь ни при чем, — дергает плечом Уотерс. Смотрит исподлобья на стоящих вокруг них с Хокинзом мальчишек, и уже хочется провалиться на месте, лишь бы те прекратили на него пялиться. Практически все приятели Хокинза — из семей тори, и Уотерс демонстративно старается с ними не заговаривать, вспоминая разговоры матери о том, что консерваторы во главе с Иденом только и хотят, что превратить их страну в «капиталистический ад».

Листки он, конечно, все равно забирает, хотя вчитываться в то, что понаписал Хокинз про «Сон в летнюю ночь», совершенно не хочется. В голове одна звенящая и пестрая карусель из матери, отхлебывающей из чайной чашки то, что оказалось джином, и Джона с его «как будто ты сам не дрочишь», заставляющим Уотерса чувствовать себя полным дураком.

Чем больше Уотерс об этом думает, тем темнее становится тень матери в сумраке кухни и тем снисходительнее звучит комментарий Джона.

А ручка, будто сама, выводит что-то про отношения Оберона и Титании. Какую же, должно быть, галиматью он пишет, лучше уж скопировать измышления Хокинза от начала до конца. Роджер школу терпеть не может и с первого же дня во всеуслышание начал называть ее дырой, чья главная особенность — это крепкие краснокирпичные стены, не пропускающие внутрь шумы с проезжей части, так что порой начинает казаться, что Cambridge County School for Boys — это миниатюрный мирок. В нем проживают два противоборствующих слоя: ученики и учителя — одни порываются перегрызть вторым горло, а те, в свою очередь, с тем же рвением перекрывают первым кислород.

Даже видимость уважения к учителям совершенно не поддается ему, — впрочем, его нетерпимость взаимна. То ли дело Хокинз! Они сидят за одной партой, и, должно быть, именно присущее Хокинзу естественное умение держать себя в руках из раза в раз удерживает Уотерса на волоске от того, чтобы быть наказанным на виду у всего класса.

Со звонком Хокинз окликает его по имени, и Уотерс спешно дописывает последнее предложение, выводя: «И вот после всего этого Оберон делает так, что Деметрий все-таки отвечает Миранде взаимностью».

— Миранда — это вроде из другой пьесы, а? — лезет под руку Хокинз.

Уотерс только пожимает плечами.

— Откуда ты это имя вообще выкопал?

— Да там на оборотной стороне сборника вроде оно было. Какая разница. МакАлистер такой тупой, что у него все эти имена, наверное, в котелке перемешались.

Хокинз не любит такие шутки, ему кажется, что Уотерс временами передергивает слова любого, кто ему не нравится.

Уотерс и сам знает, что порой Хокинза воротит от того, что он болтает, и от этого только сильнее раззадоривается. Ему так и не удалось понять, почему они вообще стали друзьями. Компания из начальных классов распалась и перемешалась, не выдержав столкновениями с реалиями средней школы, Хокинз — приезжий откуда-то из Кента и, должно быть, единственный нездешний, над северным акцентом которого почти не смеются. Уотерс знает родителей Хокинза: иногда они по очереди встречают его из школы. Живут они в центре — позволить себе такой дом могут только какие-нибудь шишки из городского муниципалитета или специально приглашенные университетские преподаватели. Вот последним-то и является сам мистер Хокинз. Что он преподает, Уотерс запомнить не смог, слишком уж длинное и мудреное было название, но зато он точно не забудет, как тот при встрече пожал ему руку и назвал мистером Уотерсом.

Мистер Уотерс, вот это шуточки.

Профессорские замашки, как потом объяснил Джон, не скрывая своего раздражения. Его-то мистером Уотерсом вряд ли кто называл, хотя он и старший. Вот и бесится.

Они оба любят внимание. Хокинз и он. Только Хокинз просит его открыто, едва ли не с протянутой рукой, и может привлечь его легко, как перетянуть одеяло на узкой кровати — оглянуться не успеешь, как компания, собравшаяся вокруг тебя, переключается на легкого на подъем Хокинза.

Уотерсу куда сложнее. Внимание он поглощает с опаской, как дворняга, боящаяся, что в протянутый ей кусок мяса щедрый даритель впрыснул яд. Направленное конкретно на себя внимание он не любит, оно смущает и отпугивает. Но когда хвалят правильно решенные им уравнения или меткий удар по воротам противника, на его лице появляется эта зубастая, широкая улыбка, которой он в зеркале и сам пугается.

Хуже всего для Уотерса — томительные и неловкие моменты, когда кто-то ожидает от него этого верного решения или гола одним ударом по мячу. В эти моменты в голову совсем ничего не идет и хочется попросту испариться.

Порой выручает болтовня Хокинза, но непонятно, что именно доводит Уотерса до белого каления: когда нежелательное внимание окружающих нацелено на него или же когда это внимание исчезает, не дав ему второго шанса оправдать себя.

И плевать на чьи-либо добрые побуждения.

Просто плевать.

— Пошли? МакАлистер нам трепку задаст, если опоздаем.

— Ага.

Уотерс подхватывает свой портфель и возвращает Хокинзу его сочинение. Когда тот комком запихивает его обратно в портфель, Уотерс только выразительно хмыкает — в конце концов, он видел папашу Хокинза. Несмотря на профессорский чин, у того видок был совсем не отутюженный — с туфель давно сошел лак, а одна из пуговиц на белой рубашке пришита красными нитками. Видимо, внимание миссис Хокинз распространяется на внешний вид сына, но не мужа.

В класс они вбегают самыми последними. МакАлистер, восседающий за учительским столом прямо под пока еще пустой доской, неодобрительно причмокивает языком и, будто бы оказывая им милость, направляет указку на пустующие первые парты.

Мол, давайте, присаживайтесь, джентльмены.

Только не расшаркивается. 

Саркастичный дундук. 

Именно так думает Уотерс, выкладывая на парту экземпляр сборника шекспировских пьес.

— Итак, надеюсь, все принесли заданное мной на прошлой неделе сочинение по «Сну в летнюю ночь».

МакАлистер мерно постукивает кончиком указки по столу, то ли призывая к молчанию, то ли нагнетая напряжение. Указка действительно невольно привлекает к себе внимание: первая половина учеников на собственном опыте выяснила, как больно та может бить, а другая выучилась на их примере. Длинная, деревянная, многократно использованная — она одновременно и внушает всем младшеклассникам парализующий страх, и подстрекает их однажды разломить ее пополам, чтобы у МакАлистера пена пошла изо рта от злости.

Шелестят открываемые тетради, шелестит весь класс, от газовой шторки, обеспокоенной ветром из открытого окна, до шепота мальчиков: «Ты написал?» «Нет, скажу, что дома забыл».

Указка продолжает постукивать, у самых боязливых на лбу выступают капельки пота.

— Ну-с, кто начнет?

У МакАлистера противные моржовые усики, — такие вышли из моды еще в прошлом веке и вряд ли когда-нибудь вновь станут ее частью. Он вечно носит черные брюки в полоску на подтяжках, хорошенько спрятанных под шерстяным, скучным до зубного скрежета пиджаком. Еще у МакАлистера рыкающий, совсем топорный английский, выдающий в нем выходца из не самых благополучных районов Глазго.

— Лес рук, — с явным удовольствием комментирует он ряды затихших школьников. Он пробегает глазами по рядам, не обращая внимания на тех, кто сидит с исписанными листками — как и на тех, кто явно не готов, но уже смирился с тем, что сегодня его ждет очередная экзекуция.

МакАлистеру нужны жертвы поинтереснее. 

Даже Уотерс не может обвинять его в подобной избирательности. Сегодня только вторник, и всем нужно хоть как-то развлекаться до конца очередной непримечательной недели.

Уотерс сидит, опустив голову и стараясь не привлекать лишнего внимания. Он прекрасно понимает, что лучше бы он написал отчаянную чепуху собственного авторства, чем списывал у Хокинза. МакАлистер любит спрашивать последнего, несмотря на то, что пишет он, как и остальные, не бог весть как, голос у него звонкий, приковывающий к себе внимание. Слушать его порой бывает даже интересно, чего нельзя сказать об остальных учениках, бубнящих свои сочинения с бумажек без всякого выражения.

Уотерс в их числе.

— А-а… вот и наши две звезды английской словесности, которые считают, что у них есть дела поважнее пьес Шекспира. Вот ты — нет, не ты, Хокинз, я лучше послушаю твоего друга. Судя по его гримасе, он жаждет поделиться с нами своим мыслями по поводу Оберона и Титании. Уотерс, прошу.

Уотерс не смотрит никуда, кроме своих листков, но точно знает, что все мальчишеские головы теперь повернуты в его сторону. Покосившись в сторону, он видит, что Хокинз беспокойно жует свою нижнюю губу.

Кажется, страшно им обоим.

В конце концов, Уотерс берет себя в руки, бегло просматривает накарябанные в спешке предложения и начинает читать. Читает он сбивчиво и быстро, зная, что чем раньше прекратится этот позор, тем лучше. Написал он действительно полнейшую глупость: путался в именах, переиначивал события и отходил от темы.

Уотерс прекрасно понимает, что у остальных мальчишек сочинения ненамного лучше, но по тому, как часто МакАлистер перебивает его, проезжаясь чуть ли не по каждому слову, что он произносит, он понимает, что других учитель спрашивать не собирается. Может, для сравнения потом и спросит кого-то более или менее башковитого, — а может, и вовсе остановится сегодня на нем одном.

— Да куда ты так торопишься, читай основательно, так сказать, с чувством.

— Громче, Уотерс, громче, не стесняйся.

— Как ты произносишь это имя? Ударение не на первый слог, а на второй.

— Уотерс, даже подмастерья у сапожников с окраины так не говорят. Что же, твоя мать не научила тебя правильно разговаривать, она вроде бы учительница, это ее прямая обязанность.

Эти фразы кусают Уотерса в открытую для всех и всего голову, в памяти они будут пищать и жужжать еще долго, а токсины, которые они впрыскивают под кожу, останутся там и того дольше, будут вызывать зуд, злость и стыд.

Перетерпеть эти удары не так уж сложно, — нужно только сжать зубы покрепче и представить, что ты находишься под непроницаемым каменным куполом со звукоизоляцией и искусственной подсветкой.

Все эти люди снаружи слышат, как твой голос отражается от высокого свода и много раз отдается эхом.

Все тебя слышат, а вот ты — никого.

О чем это крылатое с ядовитым хоботком насекомое — все серое-серое внутри и снаружи — говорит, можно не прислушиваться, пока оно повторяет «Уотерс, то», «Уотерс, се», но стоит ему заикнуться про маму, Уотерс точно с катушек слетает. Он закрывает рот чуть ли не с хлопком, а в теле как будто пружина сжимается, едва не звеня от напряжения.

— Не смейте ничего говорить о моей матери, — выходит гораздо громче, чем все, что бормотал Уотерс до этого.

— Что ты сказал? — МакАлистер приподнимается на стуле, его голос позвякивает от возмущения.

Сидящий рядом Хокинз тычет Уотерса в бок ручкой, видимо, умоляя замолчать и не ухудшать и без того безнадежную ситуацию.

— Я сказал, чтобы вы не смели ничего говорить о моей матери, — Уотерс выпячивает челюсть, на скуле вздувается желвак, а руки нещадно мнут лежащие перед ним листы. Ему хочется подскочить к МакАлистеру и врезать так, чтобы тот никогда в жизни больше не смог раскрыть рта. Уотерса распирает от разгоревшейся внутри ярости, которую под контроль он взять не может и не хочет.

— Да какое ты право имеешь так со мной разговаривать! Ты… — видимо, МакАлистеру нужно время, чтобы подобрать Уотерсу нужное определение, — ты, мелкое ничтожество!

Хокинз уже едва не пропарывает Уотерсу в пиджаке дырку концом ручки, так остервенело он ей тычет.

— Хокинз, а ты куда? — Замечает его неловкие движения МакАлистер. — Что, хочешь помочь другу? — Голос гремит на весь класс, бам-бам, как колокола King’s College, но теперь в слова примешивается и ехидца.

Остальные мальчишки сидят притихшие: некоторые делают вид, что сильно заинтересованы своими сложенными на партах руками, а другие, наоборот, во все глаза глядят на разворачивающуюся сцену. Все эти стриженые на один лад, черные, светлые, рыжие головы с выглядывающими из-под челок любопытствующими и испуганными глазками, все они повернуты в сторону первой парты и учителя с его указкой, которую он грозно наставляет на нарушителей порядка в его, именно его классе.

— Да, Хокинз, раз тебе так неймется, почитай-ка мне свое домашнее задание, — МакАлистеру видно, как он боится, и указка начинает танцевать в его руках еще быстрее.

— Давай же, чего ты ждешь. Или ты не написал ничего?

— Написал…

— «Написал, сэр».

— Я написал, сэр.

Хокинз едва не роняет от перевозбуждения листки и заворожено смотрит на деревянную, заточенную палку в руках учителя. Уотерс не знает, в курсе ли Хокинз, что он скопировал некоторые абзацы его сочинения слово в слово. Так или иначе, МакАлистер это узнает прямо сейчас, и чем раньше, тем лучше.

Лучше уж отдуваться за свои ошибки одному, чем с Хокинзом, которого, наверное никогда еще так свирепо не отчитывали.

— Сэр, я списал сочинение у Хокинза, — выпаливает на одном дыхании Уотерс.

МакАлистер сначала даже не понимает смысла доносящихся до него слов — видимо, чистосердечные признания он слышал на своем учительском веку редко.

— Еще раз, Уотерс?

— Это не мое сочинение, я списал его у Хокинза.

Уотерс отлично знает, что последует за этими его словами.

Да, он отлично знает, что теперь ему придется познакомиться с указкой МакАлистера получше.

В начальной школе никого так не наказывали, а эти пару месяцев ему везло.

Уотерсу остается только надеяться, что от Хокинза МакАлистер теперь отстанет — тот же хороший ученик, а в школе вообще пай-мальчик. Даже самые суровые учителя относятся к нему благосклонно.

— Сэр, я…

— Закрой свой рот, Уотерс. Он и так у тебя немаленький, нечего разевать его, когда тебе захочется. А ты… — он пристально поглядывает на Хокинза и тут рявкает так, что несколько капелек слюны падают на его стол, — а ты считаешь, что имеешь право потворствовать жуликам, паршивец?

— Нет…

— Что «нет»?!

— Я не знаю, что такое «потворствовать».

Если до этого и оставался какой-то шанс, что Хокинза не накажут, то теперь он исчез совсем.

МакАлистер едва ли не вылетает из-за своего стола, до крайности разъяренный и глухой к любым оправданиям.

— Встать. Оба, — командует он, — а ну подошли ко мне.

Они встают прямо напротив неотрывно следящих за ними тридцати пар глаз. Глаза за последние месяцы прекрасно выучили, что следует за этими словами учителя.

Они напуганы. Они жаждут зрелищ.

— Уотерс, ты первый. Вытягивай руку.

Уотерс старается смотреть не на указку в правой руке МакАлистера, а ему в лицо, как делают на пороге смерти герои вестернов, которые иногда показывают по центральному каналу. Но все те злодеи с начищенными револьверами на гнедых лошадях обычно куда менее пугающие, чем МакАлистер сейчас.

Он огромный, грозный, с топорщащейся темной порослью на лице и этой острющей указкой в руке.

Боже, какая же она длинная.

И какая же она, должно быть, тяжелая…

Он выставляет вперед правую руку, ладонью вверх.

Ему кажется, что указка точно может расшибить ему все пальцы, переломать кости, да даже дырку проделать своим концом. С остальными раньше ничего подобного не происходило, — но и МакАлистера он еще не видел таким разозленным.

В последнюю секунду, когда указка сверху летит на его ладонь, взгляд Уотерса соскальзывает со скрытых за очками-половинками глаз МакАлистера на указку.

Он зажмуривает глаза, пытается не издать ни звука, но сдается сразу же, когда жгучая, острая боль прошивает его ладонь по диагонали.

Издает задушенное «ох».

Некоторые кричат в голос, некоторые еще и разнюниваются, плачут и просят не бить. Некоторые, как он, сдерживаются изо всех сил.

Джон говорит, что старшие ребята выучиваются терпеть молча. Кто-то даже геройствует, с усмешкой принимая наказание.

Джон как-то сказал, что даже если ты не окажешься таким стойким, как рассчитываешь, этого не нужно стыдиться. Уотерс тогда ему не поверил, но теперь он понимает, что тот имел в виду.

Уотерс прячет руку под пиджак, как будто так боль и жар пройдут, но от соприкосновения с шершавой тканью становится только хуже.

Его глаза еще закрыты.

Хокинз рядом с ним вскрикивает и, кажется, даже отступает назад после того, как указка со свистом разрезает сначала воздух, а потом и кожу его руки.

— Можете садиться, — уже спокойнее говорит МакАлистер. Видимо, происходящее принесло ему долю облегчения.

Уотерс падает на стул, рядом с ним опускается Хокинз.

До конца урока они сидят неподвижно, не глядя друг на друга. МакАлистер что-то объясняет у доски, а все остальные ученики скрипят ручками по бумаге.

Уотерс старается не поддаться слабости и не начать качать свою руку, как, он видел, любят делать остальные, — тем более он точно знает, что боль это не успокоит.

Только перед самым концом урока Уотерс решается взглянуть на ладонь — та вся покраснела, а наискосок проходит темно-красная полоса. Притронуться к ней он не решается, она и так вся пылает.

Когда звенит звонок, Уотерс первым хватает свой портфель и выбегает из класса.

Он не говорит с Хокинзом до самого последнего урока, и так бы и ушел домой один, но тот плетется за ним со школьного крыльца.

Все так же молча.

Уотерс останавливается как вкопанный, когда видит на скамье у ворот мистера Хокинза. На его коленях лежит дипломат, а в руках видна скучная серая обложка какой-то книги, видимо, университетской; редкие волосы растрёпаны.

Уотерс всегда задавался вопросом, есть ли в том, как часто мистер Хокинз забирает своего сына, определенная система, ведь логика здесь точно должна быть, — согласно их учебникам математики и естествознания, она есть во всем.

Но то ли мистер Хокинз заходит за своим сыном слишком редко, то ли это слишком сильно смущает Уотерса, — понять ее он никак не может.

После того, как они втроем: он, Хокинз и отец Хокинза, — в первый раз дошли до подпирающего небосвод здания King’s College и расстались, Уотерс понуро побрел в сторону своего района. Только когда он дошел до дома и со злости пнул клумбу георгинов, хотя прекрасно знал, сколько сил мама на нее тратит, он почувствовал, как сильно раздражен.

Раздражал его именно мистер Хокинз.

Приводил в тихое бешенство своей вечной немного растерянной улыбкой, которую унаследовал его сын; тем, что не чурался заходить на территорию школы и, сев на низенькую скамейку, ждать сына; тем, что часто по дороге домой покупал Хокинзу газировку и всегда предлагал купить и Уотерсу.

Уотерс, конечно же, всегда вежливо отказывался.

Сегодня же и сам Хокинз совсем не хочет, чтобы отец встречал его. Даже делает пару шагов назад, но мистер Хокинз как будто чувствует присутствие сына поблизости и поднимает голову.

Опять — растерянная улыбка растягивает рот. Подбородок, синеватый от бритвы, словно надломленные густые брови, складывающиеся в приветствие губы.

Уотерс отходит в сторону, но мистер Хокинз замечает его и доброжелательно машет рукой, подзывая.

Недоумевая, почему никто из них не возвращает улыбку, мистер Хокинз сам подходит к ним, его взгляд делается серьезным; окинув взглядом их невысокие фигурки с неуклюже спрятанными за спины правыми руками, он наконец соображает своей умной профессорской головой:

— Почему ты прячешь руку? Йен?

Йен.

Хокинза так никто не называет.

— Йен, покажи руку, пожалуйста, — Уотерс слышит, как родительский тон сменяется учительским. Его мама так тоже может. Только тон мистера Хокинза мягче; его хочется послушаться, просто забыть обо всем, закрыть глаза и послушаться. 

Но мистер Хокинз просит не Уотерса, а своего сына. И тот действительно слушается, — выставляет руку вперед, ладонью вверх. Ровно так же, как выставлял ее сегодня перед МакАлистером. Уотерс с нескрываемым любопытством ожидает реакции мистера Хокинза.

Интересно, взорвется ли он, будет ли ругать сына прямо перед Уотерсом, может, даже за уши оттаскает — мистер Хокинз, он, небось, эмоциональный, может и на школьном дворе такое устроить.

Мать таскала за уши Джона, когда замечала обличающие синяки на ладонях. Джон тогда шипел и извинялся, но с какого-то возраста научился хорошо прятать свидетельства собственных провинностей под безразмерными свитерами. Мать никогда не интересовалась, за что наказали ее сына, но они с Джоном оба знали, что на их сторону она точно не встанет.

Сама учительница, она не станет предавать своих.

Когда она говорила, что Джон сам доводит учителей, Уотерс всегда уважал ее за последовательность.

Теперь он не уверен, что сможет разделить ее точку зрения, хотя стоит надеяться, что она все же ничего не заметит.

Когда взгляд мистера Хокинза падает на ладонь сына, у него все лицо идет уродливыми темно-красными пятнами. Уотерс знает, что такое часто происходит со взрослыми, когда они доходят до точки и уже никого вокруг себя не слышат.

— Кто это сделал? — не оправдывая надежды Уотерса, спрашивает мистер Хокинз, и голос у него дрожит от возмущения. — Я спрашиваю, кто это с тобой сделал? Да какое они имеют право?.. Мы прямо сейчас пойдем и разберемся, обязательно, понимаешь?

Уотерс, кажется, от таких слов белеет, как бумага. А вот мистер Хокинз в противовес ему краснеет еще ярче, хватает сына за рукав и тянет на себя.

— Пап, слушай, не надо, правда, только хуже будет, — тараторит Хокинз и пытается опять спрятать поврежденную руку за спину.

— Нет, нет, мы прямо сейчас пойдем и… я не знаю, потребуем извинений. Я не бью детей, и ни у кого нет права делать это с моими…

Они спорят так еще пару минут, Хокинз все упирается и отказывается куда-то идти, а мистер Хокинз настаивает, упрашивает, и за этим занятием выглядит куда более беспомощным и жалким, чем его сын.

Вот дурак, только и думает Уотерс. Неужели не понимает, что от этих разбирательств станет только хуже? Да и кто его послушает, уж точно не МакАлистер.

Вскоре отец Хокинза немного успокаивается, начинает говорить ровнее, и только порой срывающийся на фальцет голос показывает, насколько он возмущен. А вот сам Хокинз вновь распускает нюни; глаза блестят от слез, но уже не от страха и боли, а от какого-то непонятного Уотерсу облегчения: вот он, папа, пусть теперь он сделает так, чтобы боль ушла, все стало лучше, а учителя были такими же, как в начальной школе.

Будучи свидетелем семейной сцены, Уотерс понимает, какой он здесь лишний. Хокинз все время поглядывает в его сторону, одними губами бормоча бессмысленные извинения. Какого черта он не убежал за ворота, едва приметив мистера Хокинза во дворе, Уотерс не понимает.

Какой же он чужой, снова и снова проносится в его голове, и эта мысль, кажется, ужасает его сильнее, чем понимание того, что сегодня вечером мать разозлится на него не меньше МакАлистера.

Или еще хуже — скажет, что разочарована в нем.

— Пап, пап, ну пожалуйста, — хнычет Хокинз, и Уотерсу хочется дать ему подзатыльник за то, что тот так унижается перед отцом.

Хотя он что, сам никогда перед матерью не плакал, удивляется собственным умозаключениям Уотерс и понимает, что совсем запутался. Он пытается перенести на место Хокинза себя и представить, что этот улыбчивый, неопрятный мужчина — его отец, но ничего не выходит.

У Уотерса и на язык не ложится это «папа».

Перед тем, как все-таки уйти домой, они неловко прощаются с ним. Хокинз кивает пару раз, а его отец, взяв сына за руку, ободряюще улыбается, видимо, вспомнив, что Уотерса сегодня тоже наказали.

Он стоит у школьных ворот еще пару минут, ссутулив спину, будто груз учебников в портфеле неожиданно начал со всей силы притягивать его к земле. Потом плетется вдоль улицы, останавливаясь у каждого дома. Особенно долго он слоняется у идеально побеленного большого дома у самой дороги; из окна на Уотерса лениво смотрит черная кошка, и непонятно, в чьих глазах больше правдивых представлений о жизни, в его или в ее.

Когда Уотерс наконец доходит до дома, он низко наклоняется и обрывает всю правую сторону георгиновой клумбы, топчет сорванные цветки бутсами, давит их подошвой так, что некоторые лепестки приклеиваются к ней, а другие расщепляются на мелкие лоскуты и так и остаются лежать на земле.

Теперь Уотерс кажется себе достаточно плохим, чтобы, когда сегодня мать устроит ему взбучку, верить в ее правоту.

Этой ночью, засыпая под свет электрической лампы, у которой Джон корпеет над своим домашним заданием, Роджер видит во сне гигантский красный цветок с рыкающим шотландским акцентом и очками-половинками.

Этой ночью Уотерс впервые называет кого-то «папой».

***

_I_

_That is no country for old men. The young_

_In one another's arms, birds in the trees_

_— Those dying generations — at their song,_

_The salmon-falls, the mackerel-crowded seas,_

_Fish, flesh, or fowl, commend all summer long_

_Whatever is begotten, born, and dies._

_Caught in that sensual music all neglect_

_Monuments of unageing intellect._

_II_

_An aged man is but a paltry thing,_

_A tattered coat upon a stick, unless_

_Soul clap its hands and sing, and louder sing_

_For every tatter in its mortal dress,_

_Nor is there singing school but studying_

_Monuments of its own magnificence;_

_And therefore I have sailed the seas and come_

_To the holy city of Byzantium._

W. B. Yeats, the beginning of «Sailing to Byzantium».

На следующий день первым уроком у них естествознание.

Учитель монотонно гудит о грызунах, не отрывая старых, подслеповатых глаз от учебника. Он кажется старше самого здания школы, хотя куда там, — старше самого Кембриджа, носит сюртук с позолоченными пуговицами, пенсне, а некоторые поговаривают, что и панталоны.

Никто его особенно не слушает, от его бездумного чтения вслух клонит в сон, так что большинство мальчишек просто рассеянно пялится на его сверкающие, видимо, хорошенько начищенные пуговицы и точно такую же, будто бы позолоченную оправу пенсне.

Все это богатство либо поблескивает в полутьме класса, когда город объят утренней дымкой, либо отражает редко появляющиеся солнечные лучи, и тогда разморенные ученики, развалившиеся на партах, ловят взглядом солнечные блики на этих шести, ах нет, постойте семи пуговицах и одной позолоченной круглой оправе.

Стекло пенсне увеличивает правый глаз учителя, так что левый кажется слишком маленьким в сравнении со своим всегда полуприкрытым то ли от старости, то ли от какой-то болезни собратом.

Свою фамилию учитель назвал в самый первый учебный сентябрьский день, но так скомкано и быстро, что никто ее не расслышал, и с тех пор он приобрел прозвище «Циклоп», которым все его за глаза и обзывали.

Более скучного и безразличного к окружающему миру человека, чем Циклоп, Уотерс еще не встречал. Он будто бы смотрит на жизнь сквозь толстое стекло пенсне, и она не вызывает у него ровным счетом никакого отклика.

Циклоп реагирует только на школьный звонок и на уж слишком разошедшихся учеников в классе. Тогда он стучит ладонью по столу, будто бы в зале суда, призывая к тишине; может каркнуть: «Тихо!», но на большее его не хватает.

Никто из учеников не испытывает к нему ни любви, ни ненависти. Тесты он проводит редко и попустительски относится к списыванию с учебников. Его задания на дом всегда отличаются диковатой оригинальностью и невозможностью предугадать правильный ответ. Стоит отдать Циклопу должное — он благосклонно принимает в ответ любую, даже самую отъявленную ерунду, если она выполнена в стиле вопроса.

Уотерс подглядывает в тетрадь, бегло просматривая свой ответ на сегодняшний вопрос: «Если поместить грызунов трех разных семейств: крота, водяную крысу и выдру, — в один контейнер, какое поведение этих животных можно предсказать? Возможен многовариантный ответ».

Однозначно хорошо в Циклопе то, что он еще ни разу не прибегал к телесным наказаниям в отношении их класса. Вряд ли он придерживается пацифистских взглядов мистера Хокинза, — скорее всего, он просто ленив, или же покрывающаяся пылью день за днем указка, лежащая на столе, тяжела для его старческой руки.

Хокинз подсаживается к Уотерсу за секунду до звонка на урок. От него пахнет жареными каштанами, на губах цветет знакомая, не обращенная ни к чему и ни к кому, беззаботная улыбка, а правая рука аккуратно забинтована.

Уотерсу хочется назвать его неженкой, и он назвал бы, если бы желание больше никогда не вести с Хокинзом бесед не заставило его промолчать. 

Вчера вечером они с мамой так и не увиделись, — она пришла с работы позже обычного, в ноябрьских уличных потёмках не заметив обезображенную клумбу. Когда он услышал знакомое «цок-цок-цок» ее низких каблуков, он успел, сидя на кровати с книгой, спрятать под одеяло правую руку, так что ни покрасневшая кожа, ни неловкое положение запястья не выдали его провинности.

Джон все заметил сразу же, усмехнулся и спросил, как прошло его боевое крещение. Уотерс вспылил и ответил что-то совсем невразумительное.

— Не ложитесь поздно, — только и сказала мама, мельком заглянув в их комнату. Несмотря на то, что она простояла на пороге всего какие-то несколько секунд, они с Джоном прекрасно знали, что ее цепкий взгляд успел охватить каждый уголок их спальни.

Уотерса это всегда приводило в восхищение, реакция же Джона была ему совсем непонятна: он то не обращал внимания на зрительные обыски мамы, то от него за версту несло недовольством и гневом.

Он никогда не говорил об этом с Джоном. Они вообще разговаривали довольно редко.

Сейчас же ладонь у Уотерса все еще сильно саднит, правда, покраснение постепенно переходит в синеватый кровоподтек, разделяющий руку на две части. Если бы такой длины у него была линия жизни, Уотерс посчитал бы, что бессмертен.

Писать у него совсем не выходит, больно даже ручку в руку взять. Он пытается кое-как обхватить ее за кончик двумя пальцами, чтобы та не соприкасалась с поверхностью ладони, но она каждый раз выпадает — звякает по столу, привлекая внимание скучающих учеников.

— Как ты сегодня?

Хокинз не отстанет — улыбка расползается еще шире по его лицу, как нефтяное пятно по поверхности океана. Эту улыбку невозможно не замечать, нужно либо поддаться ей, либо размазать ее Хокинзу по лицу.

— Неплохо, — не разжимая губ, отвечает Уотерс. Он тупо смотрит на тонкий, с жесткими потрепанными краями учебник естествознания. Он большой и всегда с трудом влезает в портфель — а из-за того, что библиотечный, весь исчиркан карандашом, многие страницы надорваны.

«Седьмой класс», — выведено крупными буквами на форзаце. Уотерс карябает надпись ногтем, продолжая традицию всех остальных владельцев этой книжонки, делает надпись еще более нечитаемой, чем она была, когда учебник только попал к нему в руки.

— А рука как? —продолжает допытываться Хокинз. — Мама мне вчера ее арникой намазала, сразу полегчало. А тебя чем мама лечила?

Мамочка обработала тебе ручку волшебной мазью. Может быть, еще и сказок на ночь почитала, домашний ты мальчик?

Скажи, ты просишь ее не выключать свет на ночь, потому что боишься монстров в шкафу?

Не бойся, монстры действительно есть, и много, вот только свет не спасет тебя от них.

Они отнюдь не в шкафу твоего чистенького профессорского домика. Они ближе, чем ты думаешь, Хокинз.

Ничего из этого Уотерс не говорит вслух. Была бы смелость, он бросил бы в лицо Хокинзу горсти обидных слов — но чего-то недостает, какой-то толики безрассудности, последней соломинки, чего-то, что можно было бы использовать, как оправдание перед совестью.

Остается только выводить вензеля на обложке учебника кончиком неостриженного ногтя. Хотя бы это выходит у него весьма недурно.

Нутром чуя, что сейчас Хокинз ляпнет какую-нибудь еще несусветицу, Уотерс сжимает край учебника, — горячечная боль вновь приливает к ладони. Жжется, жжется, жжется, так что никакой мочи нет.

— А папа сказал, что если это еще раз произойдет, он обязательно разберется. Наш директор, оказывается, хороший друг его работодателя или кого-то в этом роде. Папа сказал, что если и тебя накажут, он сделает все то же самое, — говорит Хокинз, и Уотерс бьет его острым корешком учебника прямо в бок, удачно попадая между ребер.

Уж что-что, а удар у Уотерса отменный. Недаром его все зовут в школьную команду регби, вот как точно бьет, да еще и силы навалом. Руки у него большущие, крепкие, мало кто в его возрасте может такими похвастаться.

Хокинз вскрикивает то ли от неожиданности, то ли от боли и валится вместе со стулом прямо на пол, хватаясь за ушибленный бок.

Он начинает ныть тут же, смотрит на Уотерса своими большущими глазищами, из которых так и льется — непонятно, от обиды, или ему действительно так больно. Он размазывает слезы по лицу, и от одного этого, от этой дурацкой немой обиды, от неприкрытой слабости, Уотерсу хочется врезать ему еще раз. На этот раз чтобы знал, что когда бьют, нужно встать и дать в ответ, а не валяться на грязном школьном полу, раскрывшись, как младенец.

Потому что лежачих бьют. Бьют, и еще как, и тебе, Хокинз, надо это понять.

Напоследок Уотерсу хочется еще и съязвить, чтобы совсем прищучить новоявленного друга. Был бы другом — не трепался бы все время о своей семье интеллектуалов и святош, еще и ожидая, что Уотерс поддержит его болтовню, будет одобрительно кивать и поддакивать.

Вот тупица, ей-богу.

Что, теперь твой папаша придет в школу и будет разбираться со мной? Натравит на меня своих друзей и работодателей? А?

С губ Уотерса действительно едва не срывается весь этот поток бессвязных то ли угроз, то ли подколок, но в классе, точно пожарная сирена, раздается вопль Циклопа, который прерывает хныканье Хокинза и все громкие, жужжащие и кусающиеся в мозгу злостные мысли Уотерса.

— Уотерс! Ты что, совсем страх потерял? Да… да как тебе не стыдно бить своего друга, бесстыдник. Сейчас же выметайся из моего класса, а ну, я сказал. И чтобы без родителей не приходил, понял ты или нет? — Циклоп оглушительно молотит ладонью по своему столу, в такт собственной речи, но, что поразительно, к указке и не притрагивается. Никто еще никогда не слышал, чтобы Циклоп сказал столько слов за такой краткий промежуток времени. Уже пораженные случившимся ученики удивляются еще больше, — вмиг проснувшись, они наблюдают за разворачивающейся сценой, как в бесплатном кинотеатре. — За время моей многолетней, ты слышал? многолетней практики ничего подобного я не видел, тем более от ребенка твоего возраста…

— Я не ребенок! — Уотерс и сам не понимает, что кричит, и тут же осаживает себя. Если и были какие-то границы, переходить которые ему было непозволительно, то сегодня он успел за одно утро перейти их все.

— Так… — теперь голос Циклопа звучит еще более угрожающе. Его огромный, тоже очнувшийся от вечной дремы глаз смотрит так пристально, будто хочет из Уотерса душу вынуть, — сейчас же к директору, и без родителей на моих глазах можешь не появляться. Вон, сейчас же!

Второго приглашения Уотерс не ждет — свалив тетради в портфель, он рывком встает со стула, едва не перевернув его, быстрым шагом добирается до двери и закрывает ее за собой с глухим стуком.

Уотерс чувствует, как его пульс сходит с ума, кровь в жилах стучит, и бежит, и играет в салочки быстро-быстро-быстро, глотка пересохла так, что из горла выходят одни только сипы, и ему хочется разодрать себе лицо в кровь, только чтобы все, что он наделал только что, было позабыто и навсегда похоронено в прошлом.

Он сам не понимает, раскаивается он или нет, не понимает, что на него нашло, не понимает, прав он или виноват, не понимает, идти к директору или же сбежать куда подальше от своего позора, от своих воспоминаний о произошедшем и от своей совести. Он ничего не понимает.

Хочется подойти к кому угодно и попросить разобраться, попросить залезть к нему в голову, распахать там все и выкопать те гнилые семена, из-за которых вышло, что он только что подвел маму. Подвел себя. Какая вера теперь самому себе, если он и сам не осознает, как у него хватило наглости портить все второй день подряд.

Именно тогда, когда мама больше всего нуждается в его помощи и поддержке.

Именно тогда, когда она попросила его не расстраивать ее и вести себя по-взрослому.

Именно тогда, когда ей так тяжело, когда она совсем одна, а Джон донельзя равнодушен, и маме неоткуда ждать помощи, — только от него, от ее младшего сына.

Сейчас он даже не может взять ответственность за собственные поступки, собраться с духом и дойти до кабинета директора без того, чтобы не поскользнуться — пот с Уотерса чуть ли не ручьем льет.

Самое отвратительное в сложившейся ситуации — это не потеря друга, не позор перед всем классом, даже не тот острый, разочарованный, бьющий наповал взгляд матери, который ему прекрасно знаком и который его еще ждет. Нет, самое ужасное — это то, что Уотерс больше не может положиться на единственного человека, которому он безоговорочно доверял до этого.

Уотерс больше не может положиться на себя. Как верить самому себе, когда непонятно, что он выкинет в следующую минуту. Кого еще ударит и повалит на пол, кому еще съязвит и нахамит, так что впору язык с мылом мыть.

Уотерсу кажется, что он сейчас разрыдается, прямо как несчастный Хокинз, дружба с которым сегодня точно подошла к концу, но осознание того, что по коридорам могут слоняться прогуливающие уроки старшеклассники, а может, даже Джон, заставляет его взять себя в руки и направиться в сторону кабинета директора.

Перед тем как постучаться в тяжелую дубовую дверь, Уотерс в который раз ужасается себе и собственным мыслям, которые, кажется, ничем не распутать и не очистить. С замирающим сердцем он поражается собственной испорченности. Несмотря на все, что уже произошло и что произойдет после того, как директор услышит его рассказ, после того, как мама зайдет в этот самый кабинет с поджатыми губами и тяжелым, как все гири мира, взглядом, — несмотря на все это, какая-то часть Уотерса торжествует, ликует и до сих пор уверена в своей правоте.

Должно быть, именно эта часть его и позволяет ему не растерять остатки напуганного и сжавшегося в предчувствии скорой боли разума.

***

_He slipped his hand and ran away!_

_He hadn’t gone a yard when—_

_Bang!_

_With open Jaws, a Lion sprang,_

_And hungrily began to eat_

_The Boy: beginning at his feet._

_Now just imagine how it feels_

_When first your toes and then your heels,_

_And then by gradual degrees,_

_Your shins and ankles, calves and knees,_

_Are slowly eaten, bit by bit._

Hilaire Belloc, from the «Cautionary Tales for Children». 

— Облокотись на спинку стула.

Мама говорит учительским, покровительственным тоном, но даже сквозь эту выдрессированную годами преподавания маску Уотерс слышит в ее голосе злость, которой та пока не дает выхода.

Он слушается и обхватывает руками гнутую спинку деревянного стула.

Дверь на кухню не заперта, но у Джона не получится вмешаться. Джон знает, что будет происходить сейчас на кухне, и понимает, что то же самое может произойти и с ним, если он полезет, куда не следует.

Уотерс не знает, что происходит в других семьях, — эта одна из вещей, которую он с приятелями никогда не обсуждает, — но не сказать чтобы он сильно протестовал против порки.

Это всегда больно, но боль можно перетерпеть. Указка МакАлистера накануне причинила ему куда больше страданий, а во время игр в мяч во дворах с одноклассниками Уотерсу нередко заезжали бутсой по ноге или животу. Ничего, терпимо.

Куда хуже справляться с обидой. Как бы виноват он ни был, она всегда разъедает его изнутри, что-то в голове отчаянно бунтует не только против каждого удара, но и против этого снисходительного, ледяного тона, которым мать говорит Уотерсу, что он должен делать.

Как будто за столько раз он так и не запомнил последовательность действий.

Снимаешь штаны, облокачиваешься на стул, получаешь свою порцию ударов ремнем, утираешь нос и надеваешь брюки обратно.

Дальше живи, как хочешь, до следующего наказания. Свободен.

И чем громче злонравный, своевольный голосок в голове вопит, что все это неправильно, и бесполезно, и совсем не помогает, тем сильнее Уотерс сжимает спинку стула и, опустив голову, принимает удары один за другим, думая, что мама-то и не догадывается, за что на самом деле его нужно выпороть.

Никто ему этого не сообщал, но Уотерс чувствует, что мысли у него в голове куда опаснее проступков. Это мысли диктуют ему, как нужно поступить в следующий момент. О существовании некоторых мыслей он и сам не подозревает, а некоторые не может обуздать, как, например, сегодня утром, но их так просто из головы не вытащишь. Ни метлой, ни ремнем.

На них не действует ни боль, ни унижения. Наоборот, они будто наживаются на этих чувствах, процветают и не дают Уотерсу покоя.

Порой ему даже хочется рассказать о них маме, но каждый раз его что-то останавливает, что-то стихийное, что-то, чему он не может дать достойного объяснения.

— То, что ты сделал сегодня со своим другом, непростительно, — объясняет ему мама.

— Я не хотел.

Уотерс слышит, как та скручивает вдвое ремень.

Он отлично знает его — не только на ощупь, нет, он впервые обнаружил его в ящике комода, рядом с солдатской формой. Жесткий, толстый военный ремень.

Уотерс знает, кому он раньше принадлежал, и всегда ждет, что у мамы как-нибудь дрогнет рука, когда она сложит его пополам.

— Ты не должен был грубить вчера своему учителю английского. Мне жаль, что ты этого не понимаешь.

Уотерс оборачивается.

Нет. Как будто кто-то поворачивает его голову назад, так что они с матерью встречаются взглядом.

Она выглядит почти растерянно. Уотерс никогда раньше не поворачивался до самого конца наказания, а теперь он отчего-то нарушает это негласно установленное правило.

— Да? — нетерпеливо спрашивает его мама, овладев собой.

— Я не грубил ему.

— Что?

— Я не грубил МакАлистеру, все было не так. Я очень виноват, но…

— Закрой рот, — неожиданно жестко отрезает мама. Обычно она никогда не позволяет себе так говорить, но, видимо, последние слова Уотерса действительно вывели ее из равновесия.

— Но…

— Я сказала тебе заткнуться, — в ее голосе — сталь, но Уотерс вновь чувствует это чуждое ему желание поспорить, появившееся совсем недавно. Доказать свою правоту, какой бы она на самом деле ни была; пока она кажется настоящей и стоящей борьбы, ему, Уотерсу, хочется бороться изо всех сил.

Сейчас ему кажется, что он просто обязан за нее бороться.

— МакАлистер сказал, чтобы я прочел…

— Повернись.

— Но Хокинз…

— Я сказала, повернись немедленно, ты что, оглох? — кричит она. 

Мама никогда раньше на него не кричала. Уотерс слышал, как однажды она долго спорила о чем-то с Джоном в гостиной и сорвалась на крик, а Уотерс потом даже попытался ударить Джона за то, что тот доводит маму до такого состояния. Тот вывернулся, обозвал его наивной мелюзгой и закрылся в комнате.

Теперь это он доводит маму до крика, и это самому себе стоило бы вмазать, но желание доказать свою правоту здесь и сейчас никак его не оставляет.

— Ты как ведешь себя со мной и остальными в последнее время? — ее голос звенит, и звенит пряжка ремня, которым она взмахивает.

Когда ремень опускается на его ягодицы в первый раз, Уотерс едва губы себе не прокусывает, так хочется смолчать. Таким способом легче дистанцироваться от происходящего. Можно представить, что это происходит не с ним. Или что его наказывают за то, в чем он действительно провинился.

Уотерс знает, что достоин наказания, но хочет, чтобы он получил его за дело, а не за то, что учителя наговорили маме в школе. Не за ложь.

Обычно она не бьет больше десяти раз.

Но в этот раз всыпает ему все пятнадцать. Уотерс чувствует, что и бьет она сильнее и больнее обычного, но он старается не заваливаться вперед, не увиливать от ударов, как делал, будучи ребенком, а стоять прямо, пока ему не начинает казаться, что бьют его так нещадно еще и потому, что он стоит прямо и крепко; что мама хотела бы, чтобы он повторял ошибки, которые совершал в детстве, когда еще не понимал, как нужно вести себя во время порки.

— Можешь одеваться, — сухо роняет мама в конце и тут же выходит из кухни, даже не затворив за собой дверь.

Подтягивая наверх штаны, Уотерс удивляется тому, что сегодня первый раз после такого унизительного наказания его глаза остались сухими, а на сердце не полегчало.

Внутри все сжимается, когда он в очередной раз за сегодня кажется себе гнусным преступником.

Но почему-то там же внутри все ликует.

***

_It's always the same when I feel the autumn coming. I want to be up and away somewhere, over the hills and far away._

B.B., «Down The Bright Stream».

В субботу мама говорит, что возьмет его на чай в дом своей подруги.

Должно быть, это какая-то воспитательная мера, решает Уотерс и даже воодушевляется, ведь никто не может знать заранее — вдруг такие походы помогут ему оставить детские игры и научат наперед думать головой.

Пыл его заметно убавляется, когда мама говорит, что старших детей дома не будет, — мол, отец семейства решил повезти их на рыбалку на Кам, останутся только двое самых младших.

— И сколько им?

— Кажется, девять и одиннадцать, но это совершенно не важно. Я хочу, чтобы ты достойно себя вел и не позорил меня, понял?

— А зачем мне вообще идти?..

— Потому что я так считаю нужным, — отрезает мама и роняет через плечо, — одевайся. Выходим через пять минут.

Выходить куда-либо Уотерсу не хочется, но он ясно знает, что споры с мамой ни к чему не приведут. Рука уже практически восстановилась, только побелевшая тонкая полоска, проходящая по диагонали, свидетельствует о произошедшем пару дней назад. Ягодицы саднят, лишь когда он долго сидит на одном месте. К концу школьного дня Уотерс весь изводится, ерзая на жестком стуле, и, пока никто не смотрит, пытается забраться на стул с ногами, но это производит слишком много шума, и все тут же начинают пялиться на него, видимо, ожидая, что же он вытворит на этот раз.

Никакого Хокинза возле Уотерса теперь уже, конечно, не видно. На следующий день после инцидента тот отсаживается от него в другой конец класса, не здоровается и не смотрит на него, и непонятно, как Уотерс теперь собирается ходить на вечерние игры в футбол в ближайший двор, где чуть ли не вся команда ходит в прихвостнях у Хокинза.

Должно быть, придется действительно бросить игру в мяч и заняться регби.

Он крепкий, пробивной, а значит, сможет добиться неплохих успехов.

Но больше всего Уотерса беспокоит случайная встреча с мистером Хокинзом, которая вполне вероятна в их небольшом городке. Посмотреть ему в глаза он точно не сможет, а тот вряд ли еще хотя бы раз назовет его «мистером Уотерсом».

— Поторопись! — слышит он окрик мамы, вскакивает с постели, засовывает ноги в разношенные бутсы и скатывается вниз с лестницы.

— Тише тут, иначе сам будешь лакировать ступени, — одергивает его мама.

Она стоит на пороге. Заходящее так рано в последние дни осеннее солнце светит в спину, золотя ее темные, забранные в неизменный пучок волосы и болотного цвета учительское платье, тоже неизменное, как будто однажды оно просто приросло к ее коже, и его уже невозможно снять. И волосы, и платье стянуты так туго, что Уотерсу кажется, именно им мама обязаны высоким ростом и сухостью.

— Чего ты медлишь? Живее.

— А к кому мы идем?

— Ты вряд ли их знаешь. Надеюсь, ты помыл шею перед выходом.

Уотерс помалкивает — маме ответ не требуется, а вот шею он действительно не помыл.

В конце концов, он что, какой-нибудь ребенок, возящийся в грязи, чтобы мыться каждый раз перед выходом из дома?

Они направляются в сторону Hills Road, мама идет быстро, руки у нее сжаты, точно она держит что-то в щепоти, Уотерс же бежит рядом. Несмотря на то, что сначала он не хотел из комнаты выходить, сейчас его насквозь пробирает волнительное ожидание того, какой чай, и какие крекеры к чаю, и какие дети будут у этих маминых друзей.

Когда они подходят к белому, богато декорированному дому с аккуратной лужайкой, подстриженными кустами и гравийной дорожкой, энтузиазм Уотерса несколько утихает.

— Это тот дом с кошкой… — протягивает он и всматривается в незашторенные окна, будто бы черная кошка должна была все это время сидеть на подоконнике и ждать его, неусыпно следя своими зелеными глазами за улицей.

— Какая еще кошка? Ты вообще о чем? — спрашивает мама, с привычной укоризной качает головой и открывает калитку, направляясь к крыльцу.

Уотерс вглядывается в окно еще пару мгновений, пока в нем откуда-то сбоку не появляются два детских лица — они едва не сталкиваются друг с другом лбами, пожирая глазами Уотерса, но, поняв, что тот видит их, исчезают так молниеносно, будто их и не было.

Уотерс цокает языком. Он только учится этой привычке, — взрослые так делают везде и всюду, когда хотят выставить окружающих дураками, — но так как вокруг Уотерса все действительно дураки, ему стоило бы побыстрее ее освоить.

Желательно упражняться перед зеркалом по утрам, ведь именно там можно выискать главного дурака во всей округе. 

Дверь им открывает улыбающаяся темноволосая женщина. На ней белое легкое платье, а сквозь подол видны ее аккуратные светлые коленки.

— Мэри, ты не представляешь, как я рада, что у тебя получилось прийти. А с тобой твой сын, как я понимаю? Давненько я ждала встречи с вами, молодой человек, — шутит она и тут же смеется, откидывая голову назад. Уотерс бы оскорбился, если бы кто-то другой посмеялся над ним в такой бесхитростной манере, но он же обещал маме вести себя хорошо.

К своему ужасу, он замечает, что мама тоже суховато улыбается, как будто и ей смешно.

Уотерс думает, что если у дома такая хозяйка, то какими же будут ее дети.

— Пожалуйста, не стойте на пороге, проходите, ну же.

Внутри дома все такое же легкое и белое, как и ее платье. В вазе стоят засушенные чайные розы, на диване лежат декоративные подушки с цветочным орнаментом, а на стене висит довольно большая репродукция какой-то пасторальной сцены. Все выглядит выбеленным и вычищенным; из патефона, стоящего на журнальном столике, играет классическая музыка.

Обычно Уотерсу она кажется скукой смертной, но в этом, точно прилетевшем из сказки про пряничный домик, месте, она звучит весьма уместно.

— Твои дети дома, Уин? — осведомляется мама. Ее голос звучит на удивление мягко.

— Да, они все крутились под ногами, пока я заваривала чай, а сейчас… — Хозяйка растерянно улыбается, но при этом в ее улыбке есть нечто совершенно очаровательное, как у маленького ребенка или у звезд немого кино, использующих улыбку вместо всех слов. — Ты знаешь, как это бывает…

— Конечно.

— А, вот они, — она подзывает кого-то, манит рукой и смотрит в сторону обитого чем-то мягким и приятным, вроде плюша, дивана, но Уотерс, сколько ни присматривается, никого там не видит, — ну же, не стесняйтесь.

Наконец из-за дивана выглядывают те две головы, которые Уотерс приметил в окне. В конце концов, они вылезают оттуда и подходят к гостям ближе.

Мальчик и девчонка. Еще и за руки держатся. Девчонка выглядит старшей, ровесницей Уотерса. У нее распущенные, такие же, как у матери, темные волосы, осторожные глаза. Мальчик еще совсем сопляк, лет девяти, не больше, — в вязаной темной жилетке и коротких шортах он выглядит совсем дико для застегнутого на все пуговицы Уотерса.

Он точно не помнит, но, кажется, в таком возрасте он одевался совсем по-другому.

Вернее, мама одевала его по-другому.

— Это Розмари Барретт, — раздается у самого уха Уотерса голос мамы, — а это Роджер Кит Барретт, — вы с Артуром всегда зовете его полным именем? — уже громче спрашивает мама, а миссис Барретт все с той же улыбкой кивает.

— Да, всей семье нравится полное. Познакомьтесь, — обращается она теперь уже к собственным детям, — это…

— Джордж, — заканчивает за миссис Барретт мама, как будто та и не знала, как зовут сына подруги.

Уотерс чувствует себя совершенно не в своей тарелке, он не знает, сказать что-то или же смолчать. Улыбаться, как идиоту, ему точно не хочется.

Наконец повисшее молчание нарушают шаги мальчишки Барретта. Он расцепляет руки с сестрой и уверенно подходит вплотную к Уотерсу, все так же молча цапает его за руку и тянет вперед, кивая на лестницу, ведущую наверх, прочь от своей мамы, их беленькой гостиной, чая, крекеров и вроде бы даже сносной классической музыки.

Будь тот старше, Уотерс бы точно завелся от того, что какой-то незнакомый ему мальчишка дергает его за руки и пытается куда-то увести.

Наверное, он просто балованный, невыносимый ребенок, вот сестра его выглядит куда более разумной и здравомыслящей.

Но он же обещал маме вести себя хорошо.

— Идите, идите, — подбадривает его миссис Барретт, — я принесу вам молоко с печеньем наверх. Ты же не возражаешь, Джорджи, если я украду у тебя маму на пару часов?

О, боги. Да они тут все ненормальные.

Уотерс поддается и плетется вслед за сынком Барреттов, рука у него совсем по-детски мягкая и маленькая, а вот ладонь Уотерса полыхает, как кусок дерева в камине.

Он его еще прямо за больную руку тащит.

Уотерс пытается обернуться и посмотреть на маму, и, может быть, по ее взгляду он поймет, как она презирает весь этот балаган, но они уже заворачивают за угол и начинают подниматься по лестнице.

— Куда мы идем?

— В Тельмар, — отвечает Барретт, как будто это совершенно очевидно.

— А-а-а, — тянет Уотерс, словно он все понял.

Тот все никак не отпускает его руку, точно боится, что Уотерс от него убежит.

— Значит, ты Барретт, да? — глупо переспрашивает он, чтобы хоть как-то поддержать разговор.

— Роджер Кит. Ага, — кивает тот с таким скучающим видом, будто бы это Уотерсу тут восемь с гаком лет, и он какой-нибудь непонятливый кретин.

И еще это «Роджер Кит». Уотерс не знал своих сверстников, называющих друг друга по имени, никаких «Стивов», «Бенедиктов», «Джонов», «Полов», а может еще, не приведи Господь, «Джон Полов» он не знал. Вместо них были «МакКлины», «Джимзы», «Фоксы», «Бойды», а порой и, не приведи Господь, «О'Флэрти». 

Имя — это то, что принадлежит членам семьи; то, что произносится по утрам за газетой и вечером, перед тем, как все расходятся спать. Для всего остального мира: учителей, молочников, почтальонов и приятелей — ты существуешь под фамилией, которая сразу же показывает, к какой семье ты принадлежишь. Под знаменами какой страны ты ходишь. Чей тотемный столб прославляешь.

Уотерсу кажется, что в этой традиции есть что-то древнее, что-то мифологичное.

Именно фамилия показывает, что ты кому-то в этом мире принадлежишь, что в каком-то доме тебя кто-то ждет.

Да и кто ты такой? Совсем еще молокосос, каким бы взрослым ни хотел показаться. Тот, кто ничего еще не добился, а сидит, свесив ножки с плеч своей семьи.

Имя нужно заслужить.

Имя нужно заработать, а не трепать его попусту.

Тем более, — и за это Уотерс рьяно ратует, — родители вечно ошибаются в выборе имени.

Вот какой он Джордж? Джорджи — они коренастые, невысокие, частенько смуглые и курчавые. Само имя «Джордж» очень тяжеловесное и еще сильнее прижимающее Уотерса к земле.

Куда больше ему нравится собственное среднее имя. «Роджер» звучит куда более подходяще, но даже до него ему предстоит долго расти. А пока он только Уотерс. Вот Джон уже вроде бы заработал на свое имя — он слышал, как его друзья кидали ему мелкие камешки в окно, когда звали гулять, и кричали «Джон, ну выходи уже!»

А он — Уотерс и ничего больше.

Почему этот малец Барретт нарушает традицию, Уотерсу непонятно. С его сестрой все проще, — у девчонок, скорее всего, свои традиции, да и тем более имя Розмари ей очень даже идет. Она типичная Розмари в своем платье с белой оторочкой и большими глазищами орехового цвета.

Может, этот мальчишка считает себя лучше остальных? Или ставит себя выше своей семьи? Да нет, непохоже, решает Уотерс, глядя, как Барретт легким движением нажимает на высоко приколоченную дверную ручку и впускает Уотерса в их с Розмари спальню.

В таком возрасте Барретт еще не мог заработать имя, до этого момента ему жить и жить, но портить отношения подобными вопросами при первом же знакомстве Уотерсу не хочется.

— А теперь что? — спрашивает он, сдерживая восхищенный вздох, когда оказывается внутри спальни Барреттов с завалами книг в ярких, манящих обложках, деревянными игрушками с сердитыми, пугающими и такими замечательными лицами, россыпью цветных карандашей на столе и приглушенным красноватым светом из-под бордовой газовой ткани, которой замотаны все лампы в комнате.

Уотерс не знает, как их родители позволяют своим детям творить такое, но спрашивать точно не будет — не хватало еще выставить себя недоумком, сегодня он и так побеждает в конкурсе самых глупых вопросов.

— А теперь мы будем играть в прятки, — уверено отвечает Розмари, — ты водишь.

***

_I was a child and she was a child,_

_In this kingdom by the sea,_

_But we loved with a love that was more than love —_

_I and my Annabel Lee —_

_With a love that the wingèd seraphs of Heaven_

_Coveted her and me._

Edgar Alan Poe, from «Annabel Lee».

Полтора часа и семнадцать раундов спустя Уотерсу кажется, что он совершенно выдохся. В прятки он не играл с тех пор, как Джону исполнилось восемь, а так как приглашать друзей домой у них было не принято, игры пришлось оставить, как старый и давно забытый атрибут детства. Очередной пылесборник в памяти Уотерса, к которому он не возвращался даже мысленно, так давно это было.

С Барреттами же игра запестрела новыми красками: прятаться и искать кого-то в чужом, совершенно неизвестном ему доме было скорее увлекательно, нежели страшно. Барретты, отдать им должное, не жульничают, сидят тихо, как мыши, но находит он их поразительно быстро и после первых двух раундов начинает понимать, по какому принципу они прячутся.

Розмари любит темные тихие места, вроде сундука с какой-то дребеденью — игрушечной посудой, старыми раскрасками и обрезками ткани, — в их комнате. Она закрывается в чулане, где хранится рассада, или даже в ванной.

Мальчишка Барретт, напротив, выбирает незамысловатые места, но прячется неслышно и совсем не движется, так что отыскать его не так-то просто.

В последний раз Уотерс обнаруживает его за шторой, в которую он искусно завернулся, и если бы не тень, падающая от его тела, Уотерс бы его так и не отыскал.

До этого дня Уотерс и не думал, что игра в прятки может так его увлечь, что он позабудет и о времени, и о молоке с песочным печеньем, которое оставила на столе миссис Барретт.

В какой-то момент Розмари перегибается через перила и внимательно смотрит на происходящее внизу, так что яркий электрический свет озаряет ее худое сосредоточенное лицо.

— По-моему, твоя мама скоро уходит, — говорит она немного разочарованно.

Уотерс только коротко кивает и уже готовится спуститься вниз, но мальчишка Барретт вновь хватает его, на этот раз за рукав рубашки, и просит:

— Давай последний раз.

Уотерс покусывает губы, раздумывая. В конце концов, Розмари могла и ошибиться, да и мама его еще не звала, а если и позовет, он тут же спустится.

Ничего плохого не должно случиться, точно.

— Хорошо. Только быстро.

Барретт выдает улыбку, видимо, отличающую все его семейство — правильную и ладную, в его случае, правда, выявляющую отсутствие парочки зубов. Он подбегает к сестре с криком: «Ты водишь!» и крутит ее вокруг своей оси.

Посерьезнев, он машет рукой Уотерсу, словно говоря, что тому нужно идти за ним, и исчезает за одной из многочисленных дверей на этаже. Уотерс, стараясь ничего не задеть ногами, следует за ним. Когда они оказываются внутри, он понимает, что в этой комнате еще не был. Прежде чем ему предоставляется возможность осмотреться, Барретт тянет его на пол, и Уотерс падает на колени, едва не стукаясь лбом о кусок какой-то натянутой на каркас материи.

— Где мы?

— В спальне родителей. За ширмой. Она гудит, так что никто нас не найдет.

«Гудит». Уотерс прислушивается, но ничего, кроме их сбившегося дыхания, не чувствует и вновь думает, какой же странный малый этот Барретт.

— А нам можно здесь быть?

— Не знаю. Наверное, нет, но уже поздно спрашивать, — шепчет ему в ответ Барретт.

В кромешной темноте Уотерс не видит его, только чувствует его дыхание и запах молока и сладостей на своем лице.

— Не волнуйся. Мама не узнает, что мы здесь были. Точно. Зуб даю.

— У тебя их и так немного.

Барретт понимает шутку и, кажется, смеется, тотчас зажимая себе рот. Видимо, действительно не хочет, чтобы сестра их нашла.

Уотерс слышит тиканье настенных часов, а Розмари все не идет и не идет.

— Скажи… — вдруг подает голос Барретт и медлит, видимо отчаянно выдумывая, чтобы бы такого спросить у гостя, пока тот не ушел.

— Ну?

— Что тебе снилось вчера?

Роджер удивляется вопросу, и не подумав, тут же ляпает:

— Не помню.

— А я тебе не верю.

— Ну и пожалуйста.

Они молчат, пока, наконец, Уотерс не заговаривает:

— Мне снился человек в красном камзоле с длинными черными волосами. Он сидел на коленях на лесной опушке. И напротив него было большущее стекло, только он почему-то в нем отражался. Как в зеркале, — спешно добавляет он, — но это все глупости, на самом деле.

— Нет, мне вот нравится эта история, — совсем тихо говорит ему Барретт, — твои сны похожи на мои.

— А что тебе снится? — Уотерсу даже вроде бы действительно становится интересно, но перед тем, как Барретт успевает ответить, дверь в спальню открывается, и на пороге появляется Розмари. Она с победным криком показывает в их сторону пальцем, и они понимают, что ширма оказалась не лучшим прикрытием.

Они выбираются из спальни, пока наверх не заявилась миссис Барретт. И уже приготовившись продолжить, Уотерс слышит голос своей мамы.

Это «Джордж» звучит не как зов, а как утверждение.

По пути домой мама спрашивает его, что он думает по поводу младших Барретов. Уотерс ограничивается одним лишь «хорошо» и злится на себя за то, что не может рассказать маме, как ему было хорошо на самом деле, в тот редкий момент, когда она интересуется этим.

Да чего уж там – «хорошо».

Так весело ему не было давненько, а учитывая испоганившую ему жизнь последнюю неделю, все было просто прекрасно.

— А с Роджером Китом ты был знаком и до этого, — говорит мама, открывая дверь. — Вы ходили в один класс на занятия живописью, когда тебе было восемь.

— Да?.. Я не помню, — он и вправду ничего подобного не помнит.

Мама только плечами пожимает.

— Давно это было.

Когда Уотерс ложится спать, он надеется, что им с мальчишкой Барреттом приснится один и тот же сон. 

Но, как назло, именно сон этой ночи Уотерс не может вспомнить наутро, как бы ни старался. 


	2. Pimples dangerous and blessed

_When I was a child I asked my mom_

_How did that man look like_

_How was he before that fatal bomb_

_I wonder if we are alike_

_I asked mom about his favourite food,_

_The colours and seasons and attitude,_

_The expressions and words that he used_

_How did he say my name_

_If he did at all_

_Did he seek justice, did he seek fame?_

_If he sought anything at all_

_I feel it could be good_

_To go for a walk or fishing or play golf,_

_Or go on a octopus ride or to the wood_

_Read books out loud_

_And he will meet me after school_

_That will make me feel proud_

_And I won't break a single rule_

_But instead I have his worn out uniform_

_And a shell-case too_

_Mom, I have a last question for you_

_What flowers did he like?_

_'Cause I want to buy some_

_That might build between us a liaison_

_Although there is no grave to put them on_

Роджер ворочается в полутьме — в город пришла жара и принесла эти душные августовские сны о женщинах. Помнится, в пятнадцать лет женщины плотно вошли в него — таким же августовским сном, — женщины стали приходить и уходить каждую ночь, и не мысли, а ночные рефлексы стали двигать его тело.

Часы говорят, что совсем скоро рассветет, и округу разбудит выводок жаворонков, свивших гнездо прямо у окна Роджера. С восходом совсем недавно родившиеся птенцы как по часам начинают пищать, и Роджер с отвращением представляет их голые тельца, пучеглазые мелкие головы и разинутые рты.

Этим летом они начинают вопить громко-громко, будто Роджеру на ухо, когда он ложится, разморенный небывалой жарой. Каждая косточка в теле гудит – так он устает. Пять дней в неделю его команда по регби занимается, готовясь к новому сезону, и, несмотря на то, что его последний школьный год, казалось бы, подошел к концу, Роджер не пропускает ни одной тренировки. Он и сам не знает, в чем тут дело: спорте, в привязанности к команде или в желании иметь обязанность, от которой он бы не смог отвертеться.

С каждым днем они начинают тренировки все раньше и раньше.

С каждым днем становится все жарче и жарче; бесчеловечные двадцать шесть градусов загоняют всех горожан в дома под слабый ветерок хлипеньких вентиляторов.

С каждым днем Роджер ложится все позже и позже, зная, что сегодня, как и за день до этого, ему приснится что-то такое же жаркое и влажное, заставляющее его просыпаться раскрасневшимся и подозревать, что Джон, лежащий на кровати у другой стены, по его глазам прочтет, что же это было.

Роджеру уже семнадцать, и днем он борется с солнцем – забрасывает мяч так далеко, чтобы он сбил солнце к чертям с небесных петель, и оно упало куда-то за горизонт.

Роджеру только семнадцать, и по ночам он всякий раз проигрывает битву с собственным сознанием. Парад обнаженной плоти в его голове пульсирует и взрывается, заставляя его самого пульсировать и взрываться; каждое утро онопустошает домашний баллон с водой, по полчаса стоя под холодным душем, и каждый вечер застирывает белье, сгорбившись над раковиной.

От ледяной воды руки краснеют и отказываются слушаться; Роджер выводит пятна, зная, что следующим вечером ему придется делать это еще раз.

С самого начала, с того дня, когда Джон по наставлению матери познакомил десятилетнего Роджера понятиями «секс» и «беременность» (про последнее он распинался особенно долго), Роджер понял, что сексуальное желание – часть священного «быть взрослым», — но он даже не предполагал, что оно будет означать постоянную, иссушающую неудовлетворенность.

Роджеру понадобилось немало времени, чтобы понять, что он спутал влюбленность и похоть. Если в первом случае ты прячешь под подушкой собственные корявые стихи, то во втором порножурналы и сальные фантазии. 

Роджеру не нравится это слово. «Похоть». В его представлении оно уничтожает личность, низводит до уровня пещерного человека, и еще множество высокопарных формулировок, от которых почему-то перепихнуться хочется еще больше. Роджер старается избегать прикосновений к телу, как будто оно больно заразной болезнью. По утрам, чтобы прийти в чувство, ему достаточно умыться холодной водой, а ночью, опустошенный, он на самой низкой громкости слушает радио, стоящее у изголовья. 

Но после того, как он засыпает под музыку, до наступления утра остается много времени. Около часа ночи, когда напротив мерно сопит Джон, ситуация в пижамных штанах близится к полнейшему коллапсу. Ткань натягивается, впивается в кожу, сбивается в складки, все тело лихорадит, и хочется дотронуться до себя так сильно, что из Роджера просто дух выбивает.

Воспоминания о снах разбиваются о внутреннюю поверхность черепа, как будто бьют настенные часы. Бум, бум, бум.

Рыжая девушка с фигурой, похожей на песочные часы, и грушевидными грудями, нагая, гладкая, вся осыпанная веснушками, выходит из реки Кам и опускается перед Роджером на колени. 

Женщина с ярко накрашенным красным ртом подходит к нему на вечерних танцах и направляет его правую руку себе между ног, прямо под платье. 

Знакомая, работающая в кондитерской, водит испачканными в глазури пальцами по своим губам, открывая белые зубы и кончик влажного языка. 

Этих прерывающихся до самого главного видений достаточно для того, чтобы Роджер взвился под одеялом и через ткань потрогал себя рукой.

Оргазм бьет по голове кувалдой, и Роджер каждый раз задается вопросом: всем ли так тяжело переносить мокрые сны, или он действительно так редко притрагивается к себе, что после каждого раза ему приходится еще несколько муторных минут приходить в себя?

Он так и не может до конца понять, отчего ему так неудобно и стыдно даже думать о том, чтобы, дотронуться до себя. Дело не в спящем рядом Джоне и не в том, что он не слышал, чтобы мать хотя бы раз произнесла слово «секс». Причина сидит в нем самом. Она представляется Роджеру застрявшей в теле иголкой, причиняющей сиюминутные боли, пока однажды она не дойдет до сердца и не остановит его. Роджер не знает, правдивы ли такие истории, но Джон пугал его ими в детстве.

Возможно, причина в сменяющих друг друга студентках женского колледжа выше по дороге, которые снимают комнаты в их доме. Обычно квартиранток не больше трех, и живут они прямо напротив их с Джоном комнаты.

Иногда, если сидеть совсем тихо и прислушиваться, можно уловить их смех и быстрые разговоры, – а если сделать вид, что направляешься в ванную, то и постоять пару минут у их двери, подслушивая, о чем они говорят.

На самом-то деле Роджеру совершено плевать, обсуждают ли они планы на выходные, сплетничают о знакомых или делают домашнее задание. Куда интереснее — одеты они или нет, а если одеты, то во что; распускают ли они волосы, ходят ли на ночь в душ, а если да, то как и чем они пахнут и…

А если одна из них резко откроет дверь, Роджер успеет отскочить и сделать вид, что собирается спуститься вниз по лестнице.

Это то самое, что называют хорошей миной при плохой игре, ведь студентки не дуры и смекают, что к чему.

— Хочешь какую-нибудь из них? — спрашивает его Джон.

Роджер тушуется и неопределенно мотает головой.

— Я бы трахнул Фиби, — говорит Джон, но больше напоказ, чем искренне. — А ты нравишься Шарлотте. Я видел, как она смотрит на тебя за ужином. Так бы и съела, — посмеивается он, сея в голове Роджера целую армию новых мыслей и фантазий.

Вопросы бьются в голове Роджера как рыбешки, выброшенные на берег. Действительно ли она думает о нем? Хочет ли она его? Если хочет, то как? Значит ли это, что она готова переспать с кем угодно? Сколько мужчин у нее до этого было? И как? Действительно ли – Роджер вычитал в одном из запрещенных для продажи романов, – это жарко, влажно и тесно? Как она смотрит на него за ужином, если даже Джон все заметил? А мать заметила?..

Роджеру снится он сам, сидящий во главе стола у себя на кухне. Перед ним стоит человек, его черты знакомы Роджеру, но он не узнает его. У человека короткие каштановые волосы, как у Фиби, родинка над верхней губой, как у Шарлотты, и смуглая кожа, как у Сюзанны. Человек совсем обнажен, но между ног у него плоская, бесполая серая пустота. Она притягивает Роджера, он даже тянет руку, чтобы дотронуться, но точно знает, что пустота всосет его в себя, что ему придется исчезнуть и раствориться в этом человеке со знакомыми чертами.

— Роджер, — зовет его человек, — встань.

Но Роджер сидит, точно привязан к стулу, и во все глаза смотрит на плоскую грудь человека; раскрывает рот, чтобы ответить, но получается только стон.

Он не может отвести глаз от этой тусклой серой воронки. Такая обычно появляется в сливе раковины, и сейчас она манит, манит и манит Роджера к себе.

— Роджер, вставай!

Все тело сводит судорогой, и он просыпается, хватая за плечо тормошащего его Джона.

— Какой-то твой знакомый спать не дает. Зовет тебя под окном. Хочешь, чтобы мать проснулась?

— Что? Уже так поздно?

— Шесть тридцать, вообще-то. Надо было ложиться раньше, а не слушать это дерьмо по радио, — огрызается Джон, возвращаясь к себе в кровать. — Если у меня не получится заснуть, ты получишь, я и так на работе выматываюсь, как незнамо кто.

Роджер пытается встать с постели, но едва не валится с нее — все конечности будто сковало, голова гудит, а в штанах дела еще хуже, так что он оборачивает одеяло вокруг бедер и выглядывает из приоткрытого окна.

— Уотерс, сколько можно?

— Сторм, тише, мать твою! — громким шепотом отвечает Роджер. Тот нетерпеливо подскакивает на месте, да и вообще выглядит куда более свежим и отдохнувшим, чем Роджер. — Дай мне пять минут, — он захлопывает окно.

— Да, да, подрочи, хорошее решение, — бросает вслед ему Джон, когда он скрывается за дверью ванной.

В ванной Роджер спускает брюки и смотрит на себя в зеркало. Понятно, почему девчонки готовы гулять с ним, но полезь он к ним под юбку, ему несдобровать — глубоко посаженные, немного раскосые глаза, челюсть такая, что ей впору гвозди забивать, несуразно широкие плечи — и как кто-то может на это позариться?

А сейчас еще и заспанный, заторможенный, уродливо, пятнами, покрасневший.

И эрекция. 

Роджер залезает в ванную, под холодную воду. Она еще ни разу не подводила, и уже через пару минут Роджер выбегает из дома, на ходу со всей силы толкая Сторма в плечо. Тот теряет равновесие и едва не падает на цветочную клумбу.

— Почему ты такой кретин, Роджер?

— Так вышло исторически, — усмехается тот. — Не надо было стоять под моими окнами и орать. Ты брата разбудил.

— Если бы я не разбудил брата, ты бы сам не проснулся, — протестует Сторм, но спорить не продолжает. Он младше Роджера на год, не такой крепкий и высокий, зато язык у него подвешен хорошо. Порой, желая задеть его, Роджер едко замечает, что на поле Сторм был бы полезнее в качестве судьи.

Сторм — один из тех редких приятелей, кто в состоянии спорить с Роджером до умопомрачения. Мало кто выдерживает его манеру беседы с резкими переходами от выражения своего мнения к безапелляционному словесному наскоку, когда Роджер готов задавить своего собеседника, смешивая факты и домыслы, так что любой в конце концов начинает пасовать, отдавая Роджеру корону победителя.

Сторм действует иначе: подначивая Роджера, так что тот злится, чувствуя себя круглым идиотом, а потом злится еще больше из-за того, что позволил Сторму опять так сделать.

Роджер бы даже сказал, что они со Стормом неплохие друзья — но его никогда не покидает ощущение, что их разведет какая-нибудь дурацкаяпричина, и они станут совершенно чужими друг другу людьми.

— Слышал, нашему общему другу с Hills Road вчера мать гитару подарила? — в своей обычной витиеватой манере начинает разговор Сторм, пока они бегут на тренировку.

— Понятия не имею, о ком ты, — отрезает Роджер и ускоряется. По утрам у него нет никакого желания болтать.

— Волнуешься? — меняет тему Сторм.

— С чего бы это? — огрызается Роджер, уже догадываясь, что тот имеет в виду.

— Из-за экзаменов. Тебе же послезавтра результаты придут?

— Завтра, — в голосе Роджера сталь. Сторму порой кажется, что Роджер весь сделан из стали — с механическими руками, ногами, шестеренками в голове, и он не живет, а работает, как швейцарские часы.

А потом ломается.

Сторм никогда этого не видел. Но он предполагает, что когда это случится, — а даже у самых идеальных устройств случаются перебои, — ему лучше быть от Роджера подальше.

Когда они добегают до поля, все уже начали, и капитан прикрикивает на них:

— Чего тормозите, членососы? А ну живо играть! 

Роджер припускает по полю, направляясь на свою позицию. 

В самый первый день — Роджеру тогда только стукнуло двенадцать, — к нему подошел тогдашний капитан. Тщательно изучив взглядом разлет его плеч и потрогав мышцы на ногах, — от неожиданности Роджер едва не вмазал ему коленом по лицу, — он сказал Роджеру: быть ему трехчетвертным.

Тогда он имел весьма приблизительное представление о том, чем занимаются трехчетвертные, а сейчас он перебирает ногами быстро-быстро, вот, вот, еще скорее, он должен поймать этот пас от Доркинза, но кто-то сзади врезается в него, и Роджер кубарем откатывается в сторону, пока мяч пролетает над его головой и попадает в руки какого-нибудь Триффита, O’Доннела, Уайта или черт еще знает кого, с земли и не разобрать. Кажется, Роджер умудрился содрать колени в кровь, так что трава под ногами испачкалась — но несмотря на это, он поднимается на ноги и вновь кидается вперед.

Он возвращается на свою позицию, кивает головой стэнд-оффу и срывается с места так, чтобы тому было удобнее отдать пас. Должно быть, Роджер самый быстрый в их школьной команде. Для того чтобы серьезно заниматься легкой атлетикой, он был тяжеловат, но для регби и футбола в самый раз, и сейчас он бежит что есть мочи в полной уверенности, что Олтен, играющий под десятым номером, кинет ему мяч, и…

И Олтен действительно кидает мяч — но в противоположном направлении, и кидает сильно и высоко, так что мяч крутится в воздухе, он чуть ли не в облака его забросил, — и, падая, выходит в аут.

Роджер предсказуемо закипает и быстрым шагом направляется к Олтену.

— Если бы ты отпасовал мне, я бы уже был там! — он тычет указательным пальцем в сторону боковой линии.

— Остынь, я тебя не видел, — отмахивается Олтен и оборачивается, видимо, возвращаясь на свою позицию.

— Не видел? Да чего ты мне тут заливаешь, ты видел, как я тебе кивнул.

— Ничего я не видел.

— Тогда иди и проверься у окулиста! Чего тебе делать в команде, когда ты за столько лет не можешь выучить, кому тебе нужно пасовать, — цедит Роджер.

Остальные игроки останавливаются, следя за развитием разговора. Капитан, жилистый старшеклассник с короткой, всегда красной шеей, в любой момент может сказать: «Начали!», и игра продолжится, но пока он молчит, видимо, заинтересовавшись тем, кто выйдет победителем из спора.

— И что ты хочешь этим сказать? Что я плохой игрок? — Олтен наконец отвечает на тяжелый взгляд Роджера и обиженно супится.

— Да. Именно это и хочу. И я не думаю, что нашей команде нужны ни на что не способные игроки, — тихо, но отчетливо продолжает Роджер. Он поймал Олтена. Теперь тому остается только набухать от злости, пока Роджер не прикончит его чем-нибудь особенно оскорбительным и колким.

Если к кулакам Роджер прибегает изредка, то довести словами не брезгует никогда.

Внутри у него пенится желчь похлеще, чем у Олтена, и озлобление усиливается в ожидании того момента, когда можно будет ее на Олтена вылить.

Более того. Возможно — весьма вероятно, что гнев сидел в Роджере задолго до того, как несчастный Олтен не отдал ему пас. Возможно, злость тихонько спала, пока Олтен не разбудил ее. И вот она стоит в горле — еще пара фраз, и выплеснется, затапливая того, кто посмел нарушить ее сон.

— На самом деле, Олтен, никто в команде не в восторге от твоих способностей. Держат тебя только по старой памяти.

— Завали варежку, Уотерс, — голос Олтена срывается на фальцет, и он потерянно смотрит на остальных игроков, видимо, ожидая поддержки. Те молчат, и неизвестно, согласны они с Роджером или не хотят вмешиваться, чтобы не попасть под раздачу.

— Да ты и сам знаешь, что никчемен.

— Роджер, перестань, — выступает один из игроков, но Роджер отрезает:

— А ты не лезь, я не договорил. Шел бы ты домой, Олтен, только время тратишь. Наше и свое, — на лице его появляется зубастая усмешка.

Вмазать Олтену хочется невероятно, но он сдерживается, стискивая кулаки — едва не раздирает себе ногтями ладони.

Видно, как Олтен звереет, но, надо отдать тому должное, не лезет драться, зная, что с Роджером ему все равно не совладать, а говорит, едва не заикаясь от ярости и обиды:

— Ты — урод, Уотерс, и вот так… так считают все… и плевать тебе самому на команду… тебе на всех плевать, кроме себя!..

Он плюет Роджеру под ноги, срывает с себя футболку с номерным знаком — ткань трещит — и бросает ее на землю.

— Идите вы все нахрен, все равно хотел осенью это дерьмо бросить! — Олтен вопит так, как будто хочет перекричать толпу народу. Но на поле тишина. Кембридж еще не проснулся, а Роджер, игроки и даже капитан только смотрят на Олтена — кто насмешливо, кто жалостливо, кто с особенно обидным равнодушием.

Только когда Олтен выходит на дорогу в легкой белой майке и тренировочных бриджах, капитан произносит:

— Какой ты, Уотерс, все-таки мудила.

— А что? — вскидывается тот, — я не прав? Я не сказал то, что думают все?

— Во-первых, не все. Во-вторых, только бакланы прощаются с игроками… так.

Роджер встречается с капитаном взглядом, но ни доброжелательности, ни неодобрения в его глазах не находит. Только вялое любопытство.

Когда капитан кричит: «Начали», Роджер ловит себя на мысли, что не знает его имени. Все в команде называют его просто «капитан», но почему-то именно сейчас Роджеру становится странно, что за все годы знакомства он ни разу не поинтересовался, как того зовут.

Тогда Роджер приходит к выводу, что когда он станет капитаном, все будут знать, кто он такой. Все будут знать, что он Роджер Уотерс.

И пока ему совсем не важно, капитаном чего он хочет стать.

***

_When they got home, the Rat made a bright fire in the parlour, and planted the Mole in an arm–chair in front of it, having fetched down a dressing–gown and slippers for him, and told him river stories till supper–time. Very thrilling stories they were, too, to an earth–dwelling animal like Mole. Stories about weirs, and sudden floods, and leaping pike, and steamers that flung hard bottles—at least bottles were certainly flung, and from steamers, so presumably by them; and about herons, and how particular they were whom they spoke to; and about adventures down drains, and night–fishings with Otter, or excursions far a–field with Badger._

Kenneth Grahame, «The Wind In The Willows». 

Роджер резво перемахивает через калитку.

Он отлично знает, на что опереться, насколько громко хрустнет гравий под его ногами, как перескочить через кусты жасмина, пионов и лаванды, чтобы не примять их, как схватиться за оконную раму, чтобы не сверзиться вниз.

Подтягивается на руках, цепляется за жесткие белые ставни, надеясь, что руки не оставят черных отпечатков. Все тело дрожит от напряжения, но оно проделывало этот фокус слишком много раз, чтобы подвести Роджера и сорваться, переполошив всех в доме.

Он позволяет мышцам расслабиться, только когда забирается на подоконник второго этажа, разобравшись с тем, куда поставить ноги и как правильно развернуться, чтобы не выпасть назад и не рухнуть внутрь комнаты.

Ковер заглушает звук его шагов, когда он крадется к ближайшей к окну постели. У изголовья стоит мольберт с подсохшим за ночь масляным наброском. Какая-то мешанина из черных линий во все стороны и скуластое мужское лицо посередке. Человек на кровати спасается от жары под простыней, так что видна только темная макушка. Роджер подбирается совсем близко к кровати и присаживается на корточки, так что голова спящего теперь совсем близко и над белой тканью виднеются кончик носа и опущенные веки.

Роджер тянется вперед и прикрывает спящему рот рукой, чтобы тот не перебудил домашних, когда разбудят его самого — и одновременно с этим шепчет:

— Проснись, Барретт.

Тот просыпается — скорее от давления руки Роджера, чем от прошелестевших над ухом слов. Он моргает спросонья, бестолково и быстро — так крутится пленка на соскочившей бобине.

— Эй, Барретт… проснись.

Просыпается он на удивление тихо, будто бы ждал, что Джордж Роджер Уотерс разбудит его, пробравшись в окно в девять часов воскресного утра. Приподнимается на локте, все еще замотанный в простыню, и рука Роджера остается лежать у него на лице.

Там, где мягко — губы, а где тверже — скулы и подбородок.

У Роджера большая рука, может все лицо обхватить при желании.

Роджер чувствует, как под тканью губы Барретта изгибаются в улыбке. Точно две невидимые гусеницы прогибаются и ползут в разные стороны.

Он убирает руку.

— Доброе утро, — у Барретта хриплый со сна голос. Голос этот напоминает Роджеру сам себя до того, как сломался — он был более высоким и менее вкрадчивым, чем сейчас. Теперь слушать его — как пальцами разламывать пополам абрикос. Сначала мягко и вязко, а потом раз — и косточка, о которую можно зубы переломать.

— Ты с тренировки? Ты же как прелый лист сейчас, — Барретт хмурится, но голос у него веселый, как будто он знает про Роджера то, чего тот сам не знает про себя.

— В смысле?

— Не знаю, как тебе объяснить, если ты так не понимаешь, — если у него появились силы на шутки, Барретт окончательно проснулся. Он перекатывается на самый край постели, чтобы не побеспокоить Розмари, спящую у стены.

— Попробуй догадаться, что значит быть прелым листом, пошевели мозгами, Уотерс.

«Уотерс». Барретт его так никогда не называет, кроме тех моментов, когда ему хочется поиздеваться. Он вообще всех зовет по имени, в отличие от Роджера, для которого имен, кроме его собственного, не существует в принципе. Барретт обычно говорит, что это привычка рабочих, и Роджеру только кепки и зубочистки в зубах не хватает, чтобы завершить образ.

Единственное, что удивляет Роджера — это то, что он никогда не злится на такие подколки. Живущий у него в животе злой зверек продолжает спать, оставляя Роджеру непривычное чувство легкости.

— Это значит, что я в твоем представлении гнилое растение? — предполагает Роджер. Черт подери. Они как два умственно отсталых шепчутся и играют в шарады.

Ну что за ерунда.

— Нет, это значит, что ты грязный и мокрый. Идиот, — Барретт теперь открыто издевается и через плечо косится на спящую Розмари.

Роджер морщится, но проглатывает крошечную обидку. Если «прелый лист» — это почти изящно, то «идиот» уже стоит на грани.

— Впрочем, неважно… Почему ты так рано сегодня?

— Сторм сказал, что тебе мать подарила гитару. Вчера.

По Барретту видно, что он искренне удивлен тому, как быстро Роджеру рассказали, но он тут же передергивает плечами.

— Слухами мир полнится, — с расстановкой отвечает он. — На самом деле, ничего особенного, она же акустическая.

Роджер опускает взгляд. Он хочет сказать кое-что, что давно задумал, но не может выбрать момент.

— Не понимаю, почему Сторм первым узнал. На музыку ему всегда было плевать.

— Они с матерью заходили к нам вчера вечером. Так или иначе, — он садится на постели, — ты хочешь на нее посмотреть, угадал?

— Ты на ней уже играл?

Барретт картинно морщится и качает головой.

— Ммм, пытался. Она все-таки не банджо и не укулеле, — он кивает в сторону шкафа, где спрятаны инструменты, — так что было непросто, но, я думаю, это дело времени, — делает паузу, точно раздумывая над чем-то, — ведь так?

— Да… да, — с нарастающей уверенностью говорит Роджер. Он-то и на фортепиано играет так себе, не говоря уж о гитаре. Барретт же совсем другого сорта. Роджер слышал, как тот играл Революционный этюд в рамках школьного конкурса на прошлую Пасху. Сам факт того, что он умудрился все их выучить, не выходит у Роджера из головы.

— Мы можем, — Роджер прочищает горло и лихорадочно пытается придумать, что же такого предложить, потому что оправдать свой приход чем-то, кроме «из-за моего длинного языка мы лишились одного игрока и освободились раньше», сейчас просто необходимо, — мы можем сыграть вместе. Я достану свою гитару.

Барретт живо кивает.

— У тебя? 

— Нет, мать по воскресеньям отдыхает допоздна, нехорошо будет ее будить. Да и наши студентки, должно быть, еще спят.

— Ваши студентки, — дразнит его Барретт, — ваши, ваши, ваши. Почему они не уезжают домой на каникулы?

— Откуда мне знать, это не мое дело.

— Может, какая-нибудь из них запала на тебя?

— Закрой рот, Барретт, и избавь меня от своих догадок.

— О, значит, я угадал, — он посмеивается и встает с кровати — осторожно, чтобы та не заскрипела.

Роджер тоже поднимается на ноги и уже готовится лезть назад в окно, когда Барретт останавливает его.

— Перестань, выйдем вместе через входную дверь. Только душ сначала примем.

— Не понял, — Роджер останавливается как вкопанный.

— Я вспотел за ночь, а ты весь извалялся в земле, траве и своей глупой игре для дюжины огромных лбов. Или сколько вас там. Если твоя паранойя распространяется на мытье в чужих ванных, мой папа может пристроить тебя в местном желтом домике. Там, говорят, очень интеллигентные психи. По меркам психов, конечно.

— Хорошо, хорошо, только помолчи, — Роджер старается не шуметь, даже дыхание задерживает, пока они с Барреттом выбираются из спальни, и позволяет себе выдохнуть, только когда тот закрывает за ним дверь ванной.

— Ты первый или я? — кажется, Барретт говорит сам с собой, хотя определить к кому он обращается, всегда представляется сложной задачей — он ведь вечно бормочет себе что-то под нос, напевает, покачивается, рифмует и танцует твист языком. Кому еще тут пора в желтый домик.

Роджер стоит, пялясь на расчерченный на квадратики кафель ванной, льется вода, а Барретт продолжает свой односторонний диалог, и его голос сливается с журчанием. Звуки такие же шелестящие, переливающиеся от одного слова к другому, из холодной в горячую, и такие же нескончаемые. 

Относительно нескончаемые, конечно же. 

Баллон воды в какой-то момент опустеет, как пустеет все в мире, однажды создавшем такие слова, как «начало» и «конец». Голос Барретта в какой-то день тоже должен выцвести и опустеть — но Роджер надеется, что не застанет этот день. Что же будет смывать с него прилипшие травинки, грязь и глупые правила, какими полнится Земля, если не вода и не этот голос? 

Роджер слышит шлепки мокрых ступней о кафельный пол, считает до пяти и только потом поворачивается к Барретту. Тот уже завернулся в полотенце и теперь мудрит над пробором сестринской расческой.

— Горячая в последнее время плохо идет, — предупреждает Барретт, когда Роджер залезает в скользкую ванную.

— Ничего, я привык.

— Спартанец.

— Что?

— Я говорю, ты закаленный, как спартанец.

— В детстве я вечно ходил больной. Однажды температура поднялась до сорока с половиной.

— Тогда в Спарте тебе бы не повезло. Всех болезненных детей они скидывали со скалы. Будь рад, что живешь в Англии.

— Никто не рад тому, что живет в Англии. Может быть, только ирландцы.

Они оба смеются. Роджер почему-то думает о том, что их смех сливается со звуками падающей сверху воды. Конечно же, он сам этим звукам совсем чужд, но Барретт попадает по нужным нотам.

Раз Роджер принадлежит текущей воде, как Барретт, значит, Роджер тоже никогда не опустеет; значит, и он не имеет ни начала, ни конца.

Какая же чушь. Ерунда все это, вот что он думает, закручивая кран, выключая звуки, и тоже заворачивается в полотенце. Оно влажное после того, как им вытирался Барретт, но ведь лучше такое полотенце, чем никакого, разве нет?

Когда они спускаются вниз по лестнице, изо всех сил стараясь не шуметь, ступени все равно безжалостно скрипят и ноют под их шагами. В прихожей Роджер едва не спотыкается о спящего в обувной коробке Феджина. Белый, оставляющий на всех поверхностях следы шерсти, он больше похож на огромный, мерно вздымающийся клубок пуха, чем на кота.

Феджин живет в семье Барреттов уже больше десяти лет. По словам миссис Барретт, черных котов в этом доме у никогда не было. Барретты вообще любят все белое. Чтобы подходило к цвету их высоких потолков или, может, оттеняло темные волосы всех членов семьи — хотя откуда ему знать, Роджер никогда не разбирался в подобных тонкостях. Еще в психолога, или социолога, или кто там копается в человеческих мозгах, играть не хватало.

— Может, поедем на реку? Там и поиграем? — предлагает Барретт, когда они наконец выходят из дома навстречу пустым дорогам и домам, облизанным широкими лучами солнца. В руках у Барретта гитара — дорогая, полированная, с длинным, удобным ремешком.

— Давай.

— И, говоря о реке…

— Черт, погоди, совсем забыл, мне же за гитарой сбегать нужно, — Роджер со злости поддевает ногой камешек и бьет по нему носком бутсы, так что тот взлетает и катится, пока не проваливается в сток у проезжей части.

— О, я с тобой. Заодно возьмешь мотоцикл, — загорается идеей Барретт и первым бежит в сторону дома Роджера.

Может быть, ему не стоит забывать, что Барретту только четырнадцать лет, проносится в голове Роджера, но он не фокусируется на этой мысли, вместо этого припуская следом. Барретт бежит быстро и легко, профессионально отклоняя корпус и прижимая руки к бокам, но Роджер все равно перегоняет его, легко толкнув в плечо, как когда они играли в догонялки в детстве.

— Кажется, кто-то сдал после золотой медали в лакроссе этой весной, — Роджер пытается взять свое за «идиота» и улыбается. Самодовольно и до ушей — опять так же, как в детстве. Лицо кривится, и Роджер, зная это, прикрывает рот рукой.

— Я не старался, — начинает оправдываться Барретт, но поняв, как глупо звучат его слова, смеется и садится на припаркованный у дома Роджера мотоцикл. Поддержанный, множество раз ломавшийся и чинившийся, зато тарахтящий на всю округу так, что соседи жалуются на шум.

Но Роджер плевать хотел на этих неженок. Это же сто двадцать пятая модель Francis Barnet тысяча девятьсот сорок шестого года. Барретту лет столько же, сколько ему.

— Постарайся не расколотить здесь ничего, я скоро, — сурово произносит Роджер, но на самом деле такое неподдельное восхищение чуть-чуть ржавым и чуть-чуть неисправным мотоциклом льстит ему, как ничто другое. Как будто это часть самого Роджера, и похвала ему — все равно что похвала быстрым ногам Роджера или его… Он не может придумать, что еще в нем достойно комплиментов. 

Он уже подходит к крыльцу, когда дверь сама раскрывается, и на пороге он видит мать. Она уже одета, но по неубранным волосам и босым ступням он понимает, что она только проснулась.

— Джордж, — у нее рассерженный взгляд, она кивком зовет его в дом, но Роджер даже порог не успевает переступить, когда Барретт проскальзывает между ним и дверным косяком вслед за матерью.

— Доброе утро, миссис Уотерс.

Мать вздрагивает, не ожидав услышать чужой голос, но тут же оттаивает, узнавая сына подруги.

— А-а-а, это ты, и тебе доброго утра. Куда это вы с самого утра отправляетесь? — она спешно поправляет волосы и растягивает губы в вынужденной улыбке. В отличие от большинства друзей Роджера, которых она на дух не переносит, Барретт ей всегда был симпатичен — но сегодня ее, видимо, что-то действительно выбило из колеи.

— На Sheep's Green, — отвечает тот, и Роджер не понимает, планировал ли он поехать с ним на Sheep's Green с самого начала или же взял название с потолка.

— Хорошо, хорошо, —несколько раз повторяет мать, собираясь с мыслями. — Джордж, но ты никуда не поедешь, пока не разберешься с проблемой, — уже тверже говорит она.

— С какой проблемой?

— С _нашей_ проблемой, — она акцентирует внимание на слове «нашей», и Роджер сразу же понимает, что она имеет в виду.

— И как мне это сделать?

— Я не знаю, как, но разберись с этим сегодня же. Фиби разбудила меня этим утром и сказала, что у нее опять что-то стащили. Ты что, хочешь, чтобы они от нас съехали? — понижает голос мать. — Ты представляешь, во сколько нам это обойдется? — сейчас она уже шепчет, видимо, смущаясь стоящего в дверях Барретта.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — Роджер устало трет глаза, не представляя, как он выполнит просьбу матери. — Ты не знаешь, когда именно это случилось?

— Я не интересовалась, знаешь ли, — раздраженно отвечает мать и подходит к плите, что-то ища глазами. — Роджер Кит, тебе заварить чаю?

— Если вам будет несложно, мэм, — отвечает тот, одаривая ее той улыбкой, какую обычно так любят матери хмурых и замкнутых сыновей.

— Поднимись и узнай у нее сам, в конце концов, — прикрикивает на Роджера мать, и тот, скорчив Барретту глупую гримасу, выходит из кухни.

Барретт догоняет его уже у лестницы.

— О чем она вообще?

— А какого черта ты вообще поплелся за мной?

— Да я как ее увидел, понял, что будут проблемы, и мы никуда не уедем, а твоя мать меня любит больше, чем тебя самого, так что я думал…

— Ты слишком много думаешь, и все неверно.

На этот раз Барретт принимает оскорбленный вид, косит глазами и подмигивает, как будто у него тик, пока Роджер наконец против воли не начинает улыбаться.

— Так о каких кражах она говорила?

Роджер замирает на мгновение и произносит на одном дыхании:

— Кто-то крадет нижнее белье наших квартиранток.

Сначала Барретт молчит, а потом со значением присвистывает.

— Он к ним что, в комнаты забирается?

— Нет, если бы. Ты же знаешь, у нас бельевые веревки за домом висят.

— Ага.

— Ну вот. С них он и крадет.

Барретт задумчиво покусывает губы и наконец спрашивает:

— А он только лифчики забирает или все остальное тоже?

— И это вся твоя реакция? — Роджер скорее растерян, чем зол. Да черт побери этого Барретта! Даже не удивился. Конечно, может быть, в мире его богемной семьи, где покупают антикварную мебель и подают датское печенье в промышленных масштабах, подобные занятные вещи случаются постоянно, но для семьи Роджера все это из ряда вон. 

— Ну… у каждого свои хобби, — начинает Барретт, но Роджер его обрывает.

— Хобби? Хобби — это когда ты собираешь монеты, голубиные черепа на худой конец, но не крадешь чужие трусы.

— Каждый развлекается по-своему, — пытается парировать Барретт.

— Это воровство, а воры должны быть наказаны, — веско произносит Роджер.

— Ой, да ты сейчас поучаешь, как твоя мамочка. Просто учительница младших классов.

Роджер поджимает губы — вот сейчас точно как мамочка, — и демонстративно разворачивается, чтобы взбежать вверх по лестнице. Барретт остается внизу.

Да, видимо, ему не стоит забывать, насколько Барретт его младше — вот и порет подобную чепуху, не разбираясь в происходящем. У него, конечно, еще с детства были свои представления о том, чем можно и нельзя заниматься — но то, что происходит сейчас, еще и противозаконно, и у Роджера есть все основания хорошенько поколотить вора при поимке.

Мало того. То, что делает этот человек – грязное извращение. Крал бы он носки или рубашки, можно было бы подумать, что он бездомный или продавец поддержанных вещей, но он ворует девичье нижнее белье с известной целью, и, наверное, именно это приводит Роджера в гнев более всего.

Хотя, кроме озлобления, этот вор будит в Роджере что-то еще.

Роджер назвал бы это смущением, пусть никогда и никому не признался бы в этом. В его представлении этот вор настолько низко пал, что смирился с собственной природой и поддался искушению.

Возможно, еще Роджер испытывает это терпкое, зеленое чувство — зависть, но в этом он не признается даже себе.

По дороге к студенткам он позволяет себе заглянуть в щель между особенно часто всплывающими в его голове словами. Эти два слова — эти два чувства, _страх_ и _стыд_ , похожи на две дверные створки, которые он как-то приоткрыл, так что стала видна зияющая дыра, скрывающая в себе всех возможных демонов.

Роджер колотит по двери рукой и громко повторяет:

— Фиби? Фиби? Надо поговорить, — обычно он ведет совсем иначе, но сейчас злющая, как черт, мать и Барретт, которому лишь бы над ним посмеяться, да и все разобранное на невнятные куски утро дают о себе знать.

Никто не отвечает, и Роджер сам дергает ручку и влетает в комнату.

Злющий как черт. Как мать.

— Я… — начинает Роджер и деревенеет.

То, что он видит, напоминает мир его снов — мучительных, стыдных, за долю секунды вскипающих так, что Роджер едва не сваривается заживо в простыне.

Сейчас он как лист кровельного железа, накаленный добела под тем самым августовским солнцем за окном.

Единственное, что отличает открывшуюся Роджеру сцену от видений, приходящих в ночи —это то, что реальность оказывается лучше. У зеркала стоит Шарлотта, и кроме короткой юбки, не прикрывающей даже колен, на ней ничего нет.

Мокрые, потемневшие от воды волосы, чистое, еще не подправленное косметикой лицо, маленькие красные соски.

Загорелая шея и плечи, но совсем белая грудь.

О форме купальника можно догадаться хотя бы по этому переходу в тоне кожи.

Роджер видит в зеркале, как она смотрит на его отражение. В отличие от него она не выглядит ни испуганной, ни смущенной, как будто его появление на пороге их комнаты было вполне ожидаемо.

В ее правой руке зажата расческа, и Роджер вполне готов к тому, что сейчас Шарлотта закричит или швырнет ее в него.

Но она все стоит, не пытаясь прикрыться, и он тоже стоит, не оборачиваясь и не извиняясь, как будто воды в рот набрал. Такой одетый и совсем маленький — по сравнению с ней.

Когда она поворачивает к нему голову, Роджер вспыхивает. Он чувствует, что краснеет, и его взгляд мечется по всему периметру комнаты, но каждый раз наталкивается на ее грудь.

Небольшая. Гусиная кожа. Несколько светлых, заметных только на свету волосков вокруг сосков.

В нос Роджеру бьет сильный запах хозяйственного мыла и сладких духов.

— Ты — Джордж, да? — спрашивает она так, будто и не раздета вовсе, а Роджер не стоит так, словно его ноги прибили к полу гвоздями.

— Роджер… это мое среднее имя. Мне так больше нравится. Не знаю, почему, — говорить сложно, горло пересохло. Но если он сейчас облизнет губы или громко сглотнет, она может неправильно его понять.

— Тогда зови меня Чарли. Мне так тоже больше нравится.

— Чарли, — Роджер кивает. В голове пляшут догадки, не слишком поздно ли будет извиниться перед ней, но для начала нужно перестать смотреть на ее грудь и хотя бы поднять взгляд чуть выше.

Но ведь будь она против, разве она не высказала бы ему это сразу, когда Роджер только ворвался в комнату?

— У тебя красивые губы, — она и вправду бросает взгляд на его губы, и спрашивает как бы между делом, будто ей и неинтересно узнать ответ: — Я тебе нравлюсь, Роджер?

Его как будто ударяют по затылку, так что три стоящих в рядок постели, трюмо, кадки с бугенвилиями и сама Шарлотта начинают кружиться у него перед глазами.

Он понимает, что ответить нужно сейчас же — еще секунда и Шарлотта, возможно, просто посмеется над его тупым молчанием, а этого нельзя допустить, никак, никак, никак.

Тут она переводит взгляд с его застывшего лица ниже и улыбается. 

Триумфально, как кажется Роджеру.

Смотрит на плод своих стараний.

— Иди сюда, — не дождавшись ответа, просит — нет, велит, — она. Так обычно говорят маленьким детям или животным, надеясь, что те понимают человеческий язык. Шарлотте не больше двадцати, но Роджеру она кажется намного, неизмеримо старше его.

Роджер ловит себя на том, что двигаться ему, как ни странно, легче, чем говорить. В спортивных бриджах жмет, ткань кажется очень шершавой, по коже уже идет неприятный зуд, так что хочется скинуть всю одежду как можно быстрее.

Они стоят друг напротив друга. Она кажется ненастоящей, нарисованной на куске фанеры, и убедиться можно лишь одним способом — дотронувшись до нее.

Роджер обращает внимание на родинку над ее верхней губой, ту же, что и у существа из его сегодняшнего сна. Коричневая точка на лице Шарлотты делает ее чуть более реальной. А потом Шарлотта, точно читая его мысли, берет своей маленькой, кое-где заляпанной чернилами ладонью его большую, жилистую руку и опускает ее себе на грудь.

Роджер слышит, как стучит ее сердце.

Бом-бом. Так спокойно. Словно ничего не происходит.

Хотя пока ничего и не происходит.

Сердце же Роджера качает кровь так быстро, что, кажется, сейчас оторвется и подскочит вверх, прямо к его горлу. Роджер закашляется и выплюнет свое сердце прямо в ладонь Шарлотты. 

Прямо сейчас она смещает его руку чуть ниже и давит на нее, заставляя Роджера обхватить ее правую грудь крепче и веером распустить пальцы.

Он так и не может понять, почему она так легко делает это и зачем ей это вообще нужно. Он понимает только, что ее грудь — самое мягкое, к чему он когда-либо притрагивался.

А дальше мир, как в самом настоящем сне, вдруг запускается по новой, и слова бросаются быстро и необдуманно, конечности живут сами по себе, а разум отправляется в долгожданный отдых. В мире этом часы идут куда быстрее, чем в настоящем. Быстрее всего они идут перед самым пробуждением.

— Подними мне юбку, — велит она, пока он порывается поцеловать ее, но все не попадает губами в губы, а она почему-то не дается. Улыбается, как будто играя с Роджером, но он настойчиво тычется в ее губы. Да, черт возьми, он ведет себя так, как будто он ни с кем не целовался до Шарлотты, но все дело в том, что так невыносимо, как сейчас, еще не было.

Его руки неохотно сползают с ее груди ниже, обхватывают талию, притягивая к себе ближе, падают вниз по шву юбки, забираются под нее и наталкиваются на что-то теплое — то, к чему Роджер не прикасался еще никогда в своей жизни.

Он слышит свой тихий, со свистом выходящий сквозь зубы стон, будто бы из далекого тоннеля, слышит смех Шарлотты, слышит собственные мысли, сейчас состоящие из одних только восклицательных и вопросительных знаков, примерно: «У всех женщин там… так?», «Она часто не надевает белье, как сегодня?», «Она может дотронуться до меня так же, иначе я подорвусь, как чертова мина, прямо сейчас?»

— Моя кровать посередине, — шепчет она Роджеру на ухо, и он чуть не приподнимает ее подмышки, пятясь вглубь комнаты. Совсем теряет голову, прикасаясь — даже не целуя, а просто прикасаясь сухими губами к ее шее, ключицам и грудям.

Он придерживает ее за спину, присаживаясь на край кровати, вновь заводит руку под юбку, еще не догадавшись ее снять. Ладонь щекочут лобковые волосы, от этого Роджеру почему-то становится еще более неловко, и он отдергивает руку, будто его кто-то ударил.

Но Шарлотта, кажется, этого даже не замечает — напротив, она тянется к пуговице его бриджей, но перед тем, как расстегнуть, кладет ладонь прямо на его пах, и Роджер замирает, жмурясь до черноты под веками.

Все это действительно нестерпимо и больше напоминает пытку. Перед глазами начинают без всякого повода вертеться образы матери, заваривающей чай, Барретта с его новой гитарой и улыбкой, не изменившейся за шесть лет их дружбы, Сторма с его крупными, зоркими глазами и Олтена, красного, как свинья, потрусившего прочь с тренировки, потому что это он, Роджер Уотерс, его выгнал.

А теперь и образ Шарлотты с встревоженным взглядом.

Хотя последнее уже не образ — скорее, пробуждение ото сна, приходящего тогда, когда дрема уже была готова исполнить любое, самое дерзкое его желание.

Он видит замешательство на ее лице, и только проследив за ее взглядом, обращенным куда-то вниз, понимает, что только что произошло. 

В бриджах больше не тесно — наоборот, там полный штиль. Одежда больше не кажется лишней, а кровь опять ровно распределилась по телу. Эрекция спала так же быстро, как и пришла, пригласив на замену грузное чувство вины. 

— Боже… извини, извини меня, — Роджер поспешно поднимается, убирая ее руки от своего паха, почему-то оправляет на себе футболку, откидывает челку в сторону, словом, совершает тысячу глупых и бестолковых движений, видимо, восполняя недавнюю статичность.

— Что происходит?..

— Извини, мне нужно идти, прямо сейчас, — повторяет он, точно спасительное заклинание, и пятится к двери, зная, что теперь, наверное, не сможет сесть с Шарлоттой за один стол. Да, если бы они все-таки перепихнулись, и то было бы легче.

Это хотя бы значило бы, что он повел себя по-мужски, а не как хлюпик. 

Да ни один из снов Роджера не заставлял его краснеть сильнее, чем один эпизод реальной жизни обычным августовским утром.

Уже закрывая за собой дверь, Роджер слышит недоуменное: «Придурок» у себя за спиной.

Когда он заходит на кухню, у него и сомнений нет, что мать с Барреттом обо всем знают. Смотрят на него так, точно все это время подглядывали в замочную скважину, и знают всю историю от начала до конца — с момента, когда он сжал соски Шарлотты между пальцев, до того, как напряжение в мыслях сбило напряжение в паху.

— Ну? — испытующе спрашивает мать. — Ты узнал?

Роджер понимает, что у него напрочь из головы вылетела Фиби, злосчастный вор, исчезнувшее белье, — словом, все вещи, не касающиеся Шарлотты — которая, должно быть, сейчас продолжает расчесывать волосы, точно ничего и не произошло.

Роджер уже собирается сказать, что не нашел Фиби, когда в дверь пару раз звонят и тут же нетерпеливо стучат, и даже выкрикивают что-то с порога.

— Открой, — говорит мать, — наверное, какой-нибудь твой дружок. Сказал бы им, что неприлично наведываться так рано в чужие дома воскресным утром.

Но когда Роджер отворяет дверь, перед ним оказывается вовсе не какой-то его «дружок», а подозрительного вида широкоплечий лоб, хмуро чавкающий резинкой:

— Мне нужен хозяин дома, — не здороваясь, говорит незнакомец. С виду ему не меньше двадцати пяти, сквозь щетину видна неприятная красная сыпь, а глаза перебегают с Роджера на ту часть дома, что видна у него за спиной.

— Вы кто такой?

— Еще раз: мне нужен хозяин этого дома. Надо с ним кое-что перетереть.

— Я хозяин этого дома, — жестко отвечает Роджер и прикрывает дверь. Если начнется ссора или, не дай бог, потасовка, матери это видеть точно не нужно.

— Ты? — незнакомец усмехается, даже челюсти на секунду останавливаются. — Да у тебя молоко еще на губах не обсохло. Зови сюда отца, малец.

— Мой отец, — Роджер яростно нажимает на слово «отец», — был убит при военных действиях в Анцио в тысяча девятьсот сорок четвертом году, а мой брат ненамного старше меня, поэтому ты, козел, либо говоришь, мне зачем пришел, либо сваливаешь с нашего порога.

Тот молчит, будто бы раздумывая, сломать Роджеру нос сейчас или сначала резинку выплюнуть, но взвесив все аргументы за и против, переступает с ноги на ногу и то ли кашляет, то ли усмехается.

— Я Арнольд О'Брайан, — наконец со значением произносит он.

— Это должно было мне что-то сказать?

— Я Арнольд О'Брайан, — повторяет он с еще большим гонором. — Я — жених Фиби Дайер. Она ведь именно здесь снимает комнату?

Уже предчувствуя дальнейшее развитие разговора, Роджер, заметно помрачнев, кивает.

— Значит, именно здесь у вас орудует какой-то извращенец, который ворует ее одежду. И не просто какую-то одежду, а белье, известно это тебе или нет?

Роджер кивает вновь.

О'Брайен резко подается вперед и, сграбастав Роджера за плечо, цедит в лицо, едва не сталкиваясь с ним носами.

— Этот говнюк таскает трусики моей невесты, а ты, видимо, только мастер права качать, так чтоб разобрался с этим дерьмом, иначе тебе не поздоровится, — он отодвигает от Роджера лицо и кривит губы в усмешке, — хозяин тоже мне нашелся.

— Я предприму все возможные меры, — сухо отвечает Роджер.

— Где, кстати, Фиби?

— Не знаю, — поспешно, даже слишком поспешно говорит Роджер. — Я не видел ее сегодня, вы можете подождать на кухне, если хотите.

Он знает, что хамить потенциальному мужу их квартирантки — по крайней мере, _и дальше хамить_ , — было бы весьма недальновидно. Не хватало, чтобы она съехала от них, иначе всем им придется затянуть пояса потуже.

Когда О'Брайен проходит вслед за ним на кухню, матери, к счастью, уже нигде не видно, только Барретт сидит на табурете и, склонившись над гитарой, тренируется играть какой-то аккорд.

— У вас тут еще музыкант-педик живет? — не скупится на выражения О’Брайен. Но свой вопрос он задает с поразительным простодушием, так что у Роджера и сил грубить ему в ответ не остается. Он только едко выговаривает, показывая рукой на О'Брайена:

— Это Арнольд О'Брайен, жених Фиби.

Барретт, видимо нисколько не обидевшись, отрывается от инструмента и представляется:

— Я не музыкант-педик, я — Джеймс Джойс.

— Кажется, слышал об ирландском футболисте с такой фамилией, — челюсти О'Брайена вновь останавливаются, точно помогают мозгам вытащить из памяти знакомую фамилию «Джойс» и понять, откуда она.

— Вряд ли, — ухмыляется Барретт и, отложив гитару, подходит к Роджеру. Вопросительно смотрит на него, и Роджер знаком просит его выйти с ним из кухни. Роджер быстрым шагом направляется в гостиную, резко распахивает ящик комода и достает оттуда что-то завернутое в черную, плотную ткань.

Когда та слетает, под ней оказывается старая, но хорошенько начищенная двустволка.

— Ты собираешься застрелить его за то, что он не знает о Джойсе? — очень серьезно спрашивает Барретт.

— Нет, я собираюсь застрелить этого чертова вора, — отвечает Роджер, выуживая из недр комода картонную коробочку с пулями. 

По Барретту не понять, согласен ли он с таким решением проблемы, — пока он не спрашивает, запальчиво и почему-то шепотом:

— А дашь мне потом пострелять?

***

_Insanity is a perfectly rational adjustment to an insane world._

R. D. Laing

Они устравиваются у кухонного окна, из которого открывается вид на задний двор с бесконечными, точно телефонные провода, бельевыми веревками. Дула заряженной двустволки совсем не видно за темным тюлем, которым они с Барреттом для прикрытия завесили раму, так что даже самый осторожный посетитель никого бы в окне не увидел. 

Поначалу время на их стороне — солнце освещает находящийся на западной стороне дворик, оставляя дом в тени. Но чем дольше они сидят под подоконником, тем сильнее солнце изменяет наклон, в итоге оставляя двор в прохладной тени.

На бельевых веревках Роджер предварительно развесил выданное матерью белье, посчитав, что охота «на живца» должна пройти плодотворно. Все это напоминает охоту и рыбалку в одном флаконе, ведь им с Барреттом нужно сидеть как можно тише, точно в лодке в ожидании того, как поплавок заскачет в воде. То же в охоте на диких уток, которой они порой баловались с одноклассниками — нужно сидеть в засаде, не отводя глаз от ружья, и терпеливо выжидать, когда птица появится поблизости.

Сидящий рядом с ним Барретт, безусловно, проявляет куда меньше заинтересованности и беспрестанно шумит: то вытягивает, то подбирает под себя ноги, едва ли на гитаре не бренчит — но, конечно же, жадно посматривает на нее, приставленную к стене. Такую новую и неопробованную.

Должно быть, он остался и не убежал на Sheep's Green один только потому, что действительно понадеялся, что Роджер даст ему тоже нажать на курок. С несвойственным в отношении Барретта злорадством Роджер смакует мысль о том, как тот все-таки наивен.

Да он не позволит ему заряженное ружье и в руки взять, не то что стрелять.

Впрочем, Роджер не обманывается и на свой счет — конечно же, кем бы ни был этот вор, стрелять по нему он ни за что не будет. Но припугнуть выстрелом, может быть даже холостым, не помешает. Любой нормальный человек не сунется больше на участок, где его чудом не продырявили.

Дальше Роджер просто догонит его и повалит на землю. Даст ему пинка, пригрозит, чтобы тот и на милю к их дому не приближался, иначе он напишет заявление в ближайший полицейский участок.

А белье пусть оставит себе. Так Роджер ему и скажет. И желательно еще обзовет как-нибудь смачно. Но с этим у Роджера никогда трудностей не возникает.

Должно выйти зрелищно, так он решает, — и уповает на то, что Барретт в конце концов останется доволен, что не свалил домой, а остался на поимку преступника. В стиле любимых детективов Роджера.

В принципе, если бы не Барретт, он бы не стал затевать всю эту суету с ружьем и ловлей на живца. Так, сидел бы у окна и смотрел на ряды бельевых веревок, пока не приметил бы шевеление в кустах или какую-нибудь незнакомую фигуру, приближающуюся к их двору.

Перед Барреттом хочется повыставляться. 

Хотя теперь Роджеру приходится терпеть скучающее выражение на лице Барретта. Внутри черепа колотится подозрение: вдруг тот, опухнув от тоски, уйдет к себе домой, так и не дотерпев до представления.

Тогда Роджеру придется ждать весь вечер, долгую ночь и краткий ошметок утра, пока они смогут увидеться с Барреттом вновь. Хотя, возможно, их отложенная идея сыграть на гитарах будет иметь больший успех, чем сегодня…

Но сегодня Роджеру меньше всего хочется, чтобы он уходил. Когда он уйдет, в голову вернутся мысли о Шарлотте, о поисках нового стэнд-оффа вместо Олтена и еще черт знает о чем.

А пока он здесь, можно не думать вовсе. Только переводить взгляд от ружья к Барретту, от Барретта к ружью и так до бесконечности.

— Дай, — часа через три говорит Барретт и кивком указывает на левую руку Роджера, — я разомну. Она, наверное, затекла.

Роджер сначала медлит, но все-таки расцепляет пальцы на двустволке, крепко придерживая ее одной правой. Руку тяжело распрямить полностью, костяшки похрустывают, ладонь вся в белых и красных пятнах. Его громадная, уродливая ладонь.

Барретт берет его запястье и крутит его, так что расслабленная кисть мотается из стороны в сторону.

— Твоя рука похожа на флюгер, — с лица Барретта исчезает это осточертевшее Роджеру выражение зеленой тоски, и с почти исследовательским интересом он принимается водить ногтем по ладони Роджера.

— Куда дует ветер?

— Что?

— Ты флюгер, ты должен указывать туда, куда дует ветер.

Роджеру хочется выругаться — пусть представит, что сегодня жара и никакого ветра, — но с другой стороны, почему бы и не поддаться, раз уж все равно неизвестно, сколько еще ждать этого вора.

— Или нет, ты не флюгер. Ты магический шар, — знаешь, как у гадалок. Повернется направо — значит «да», налево — «нет».

— У тебя есть какие-то вопросы? — догадывается Роджер.

— Ага.

— Тогда задавай, пока я от усталости всю магию не просрал.

— У тебя есть планы на вечер?

Роджер несколько секунд разбирается со сторонами и разворачивает руку, так что кончики пальцев указывают куда-то левее его плеча.

— Здорово, — говорит Барретт, словно получил ответ не от Роджера, а от самого настоящего магического шара.

— И ты ведь мой друг?

Рука незамедлительно совершает разворот в девяносто градусов и указывает вправо.

— Еще лучше. Значит, ты сможешь заночевать сегодня в нашем лодочном домике на Sheep's Green? Вместе со мной.

Рука неопределенно указывает куда-то вверх.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — заранее хмурясь, спрашивает Роджер.

— Магические шары не разговаривают, магические шары только отвечают «да» или «нет».

— Магических шаров не существует, — Роджер едва не вырывает руку из мягкого захвата Барретта, но сдерживает раздражение и спрашивает снова, — зачем нам вообще ночевать в этом домике?

Барретт выдерживает долгую паузу, то ли раздумывая о чем-то, то ли нагнетая, и, наклонившись совсем близко к Роджеру, шепчет ему с плохо скрываемым возбуждением:

— Я пару дней назад познакомился с двумя девушками. Они твоего возраста, думаю да. Такие летние девушки, для осени они уже не подойдут, но для августа в самый раз, у них летние платья, волосы и ноги…

— Ты о чем вообще? — перебивает его Роджер — чуть громче, чем нужно. Он никогда не разделял любви Барретта к этим его словесным игрищам, а тем более сейчас, когда тот несет эту чушь. Этот бред. Эту околесицу. Ведь Роджер совсем не дурак, он знает, куда Барретт клонит.

— Они сказали, что придут вдвоем. Сегодня вечером. Я сказал, как пройти до нашего лодочного домика — все равно им, кроме меня, у нас в семье никто не пользуется, — его улыбка становится еще более рассеянной, так что Роджер все-таки выдергивает руку. Только Барретт, кажется, на это не обращает внимания.

— А я тут при чем?

— Они сказали взять друга, — Барретт заглядывает Роджеру прямо в глаза. В глазах у него самого сейчас предвкушение большой увлекательной игры, участником, которой он предлагает Роджеру стать.

Вот только играть Роджеру не хочется совершенно.

— И я выбрал тебя.

Выбрал.

Роджер не хочет чувствовать себя польщенным — не в рыцари же его посвятили, — но все равно чувствует. Выбрал, выбрал, выбрал. В голове теперь звучит только это слово; тело откликается на него приятной дрожью, звереныш, живущий у него в животе, от удовольствия урчит, будто его сырым мясом накормили.

Роджеру нравится, как Барретт произносит «я выбрал тебя», и он ненавидит себя за это.

— Выбери, какую захочешь, они обе жутко хорошенькие, правда, правда… — он медлит, видимо выискивая очередной аргумент. — Ты же закончил старшую школу, Родж, время это отпраздновать.

— Я не буду спать с девушкой в твоем присутствии, Барретт, — качает головой Роджер и переводит взгляд на двустволку. Думать о сексе после инцидента с Шарлоттой еще более неудобно и стыдно, чем обычно, но неудовлетворенность, зреющая с самого утра, откликается в паху знакомым зудом.

Говорить об этом еще мучительней.

Тем более с Барреттом. Черт его раздери, он и не предполагает, что Роджер, его старший друг Роджер, еще никогда ни с кем не спал. И, честно говоря, у Роджера нет никакого желания его просвещать.

— Так что?

— Я спрошу у матери. Она не любит, когда я ночую вне дома.

— Я уже спрашивал у нее, сказал, что хочу попросить тебя научить меня рыбачить. Она разрешила.

— Значит, ты за этим зашел к нам на чай?

— А ты думал, мне печенья захотелось?.. О, ты смотри! — Барретт аж привстает с колен, указывая пальцем в открытое окно.

Роджер мгновенно поворачивается и видит, что кто-то, прячась в тени, семенит прямиком к материнским бельевым веревкам. Видимо, он проник через щель между двумя поломанными досками в заборе, а теперь тянется к белому лифчику, озорно держащемуся только на одной прищепке.

Роджер целится, уже готовясь стрельнуть вору куда-нибудь под ноги, но вдруг тот выходит на край двора, и его освещает солнце.

Роджер прекрасно знает, кто это: у вора даже с такого расстояния видна заячья губа, горб у правого плеча заставляет его прихрамывать. Говорят, Рэймонд Лэйн умственно отсталый не только потому, что у них вся семья точно из цирка уродов сбежала, но и потому, что его больной на всю голову, мотающий сейчас второй срок старший брат еще в детстве отрезал Рэймонду яйца и продал их проезжавшей мимо знахарке. Лет пятнадцать назад об этом пол-Кембриджа говорило. Возможно, это были не самые правдивые слухи, но соваться к семейке теперь побаивались.

— Кто бы мог подумать, — Барретт во все глаза смотрит на сдирающего с веревки лифчик Рэймонда и, кажется, поражен его появлением даже больше Роджера.

— И что ты будешь делать теперь? Стрельба отменяется?

— Вот гадство, — Роджер разряжает ружье и прячет пули обратно в коробочку. — Только день зря потратили.

— Что ты скажешь этому буйному кельту? Он, поди, еще заявится к тебе.

— Скажу, чтобы шел разбираться к Лэйнам сам. Мне моя шкура дорога.

Он сокрушенно выдыхает и от злости едва не пинает кухонный стол.

— Переоденешься?

— Ты о чем? — все еще не совладав с собой, грубо спрашивает он.

— Ну, — Барретт закатывает глаза, — ты, конечно, можешь остаться и в этом, но тебе вряд ли что-то перепадет от девочек.

Только тогда Роджер вспоминает, что он до сих пор одет в футболку со знаком дюжины на спине.

***

_Now, o now, in this brown land_

_Where Love did so sweet music make_

_We two shall wander, hand in hand,_

_Forbearing for old friendship' sake,_

_Nor grieve because our love was gay_

_Which now is ended in this way._

_A rogue in red and yellow dress_

_Is knocking, knocking at the tree;_

_And all around our loneliness_

_The wind is whistling merrily._

_The leaves — they do not sigh at all_

_When the year takes them in the fall._

_Now, O now, we hear no more_

_The vilanelle and roundelay!_

_Yet will we kiss, sweetheart, before_

_We take sad leave at close of day._

_Grieve not, sweetheart, for anything —_

_The year, the year is gathering._

James Joyce, «Now O Now in This Brown Land».

По правде говоря, лодочный домик Барреттов никакой и не домик, а самый настоящий сарай. 

Находится он на отшибе Sheep's Green — всего-то свернуть с Fan Causeway, так что все машины начнут сигналить, а водители — бить по своим приборным панелям, мол, парень, ты разворачиваешься в неположенном месте. А потом вниз, вниз, вниз и свернуть там, где не очень круто. Мотоцикл будет тарахтеть по кочкам, подпрыгивать, так что придется сжать руль покрепче и сбавить скорость, Барретт станет смеяться, он вообще любитель посмеяться, когда происходит что-то опасное, но это не успокоит Роджера, а заставит его держать мотоцикл еще крепче, чтобы только не перевернуться вместе с сидящим сзади Барреттом и не угодить в болото, каких вокруг полно.

— Родж, тебе рассказывали в детстве, что здесь повсюду живут чудовища? Зеленые, склизкие, с чешуей? Они только и делают, что лежат в ожидании дождя и бормочут «ummagumma, ummagumma»?

Барретт пытается перекричать шум мотора, но до Роджера доносятся только отрывки сказанного. Вокруг ничего нет — только бесконечные зеленые островки, сгрудившиеся под свинцовым куполом туч, сидящий сзади Барретт, сцепивший руки у Роджера на животе, и звонкое «ummagumma, ummagumma».

Голос искажается от рычания мотоцикла и свиста ветра, и уже не разберешь, Баретт ли это, или мифические чудовища действительно ожили и повторяют, как заведенные: «ummagumma, ummagumma».

— Их всем в детстве рассказывали. Родители рассказывали их своим детям, а потом шли трахаться к себе в спаленку.

Роджер не может позволить себе оглянуться, но надеется, что Барретт хотя бы улыбнулся каламбуру. Он-то всегда смеется над шутками Барретта.

Когда они останавливаются у того, что Барретт назвал лодочным домиком, Роджер не удерживается от издевки:

— Какие хоромы! Уверен, девочки оценят.

— Это лучше, чем валяться на Coe Fen среди помоев и десятка других невезучих парочек, — парирует Барретт.

В качестве дома эта халупа действительно никуда не годится, но сарай из нее выходит недурной — на полу почти нет земли, у противоположной от входа стены стоят несколько хорошо знакомых Роджеру старых ширм из дома Барреттов. В центре — давно не использовавшаяся лодка с одиноким веслом внутри.

Запах затхлый, но терпимый.

— Говоря о логистике… — прокашливается Роджер, не зная, как начать разговор. 

— О чем? — переспрашивает Барретт, но потом догадывается. — За ширмой есть матрас, он принадлежал Розмари в детстве. Розовый, — он издает короткий смешок и бросает на Роджера осторожный взгляд. Видимо, действительно опасается, что тот пойдет на попятную.

И правильно.

Роджер только об этом и думает. Попроси его об этом кто угодно другой, он бы отказался, не раздумывая, но в том, как Барретт обставил свое предложение, было нечто подкупающее. В том, как он подчеркнул, что Роджер — его друг — друзей у него до кучи, но он попросил об услуге именно Роджера. Не Сторма, хотя он посимпатичнее будет, и не кого-нибудь из художественной школы. Именно его, Роджера.

Тем более, откажись он, Барретт бы еще решил, что он струсил, потому что никогда ни с кем не спал.

Может, еще и пошутил бы об этом, а этого бы ему Роджер никогда не простил.

— В лодку можно бросить плед, будет не так жестко.

— Где ты их вообще откопал?

— Кого? Девочек? — на лице Барретта вновь появляется это хитрое выражение, как будто он знает какой-то важный секрет, которым он и не против поделится, только нужно хорошенько попросить.

Просить Роджер ненавидит и не умеет.

— Рене занимается в нашей группе по живописи. А Джейн вроде бы ее лучшая подруга или что-то в этом роде, — тут Барретт вдруг подскакивает и, достав из заднего кармана маленький гребень, видимо, тоже принадлежащий Розмари, начинает поправлять пробор. — Они должны прийти с минуты на минуту, как я выгляжу?

А он нервничает, изумленно думает Роджер. Взволнованный Барретт — это что-то новенькое. Обычно он невероятно спокоен, ведь знает, что всегда выйдет сухим из воды — откуда у него такая уверенность, непонятно.

— Да нормально ты выглядишь, нормально, — нехотя отвечает Роджер. В тот же момент дверь сарайчика медленно открывается, и внутрь заходят две девушки. Одна за другой.

— О, привет! — Барретт поспешно подходит к ним, на ходу засовывая гребешок в карман, и целует ту, что поменьше и покрасивее, в обе щеки.

А сначала предлагал Роджеру выбрать, какую захочет. Ну да ладно, они обе совсем не хуже той же Шарлотты.

— Рене, — он кивает той, что уже схватила его под руку, — Дженнифер, это мой друг Роджер.

Они в унисон здороваются с ним, и Роджер тоже здоровается, но с места не двигается.

Конечно же, Роджер бывал на свиданиях раньше. Держал девушек за руки, покупал им цветы, мороженое, с одной танцевал на выпускном балу в июне, целовался — сначала в щеку, коротко на прощание, а потом в губы, мокро, с языком и с сильной эрекцией после. Он обнимал девушек за плечи, мог положить им руку на спину, но никогда ниже.

Исключая сегодняшнее утро, конечно же, но его Роджер не считает. Это был скорее сон наяву.

Кошмар наяву.

Теперь же он стоит в чужом лодочном сарае, нескладный и притихший, а Барретт ведет беседу за них двоих. Говорит о всякой чепухе, задает много вопросов —«кто?», «когда?», «где?», но Роджер был бы слепым, если бы не заметил руку Барретта, дюйм за дюймом продвигающуюся по спине Рене, от верхних позвонков и ниже. Почему-то Рене привлекает внимание Роджера сильнее, чем «его» девушка. У Рене большие темные глаза и молочно-белая кожа, Рене чем-то даже похожа на Барретта — такая же тонкая и улыбается так же многозначительно, как он.

Когда рука Барретта сползает чуть ниже ее поясницы, Роджер резко осознает две вещи: он раздражен так сильно, что сжатые кулаки сейчас, кажется, разломятся пополам, а еще ему нужно срочно выйти на воздух. Сейчас же.

Он мямлит какое-то извинение и с грохотом закрывает за собой дверь сарая. Пальцы еле гнутся и дрожат, как у заправского пьяницы, но Роджер умудряется прикурить сигарету и длинно со вкусом затягивается.

Тут же закашливается, конечно же. Курить он начал совсем недавно, а денег хватает только на самый дешевый, крепкий табак.

Не хочется ни болтать с этими незнакомыми девицами, ни трахаться, ничего, хочется только, чтобы этот балаган побыстрее закончился.

Просто очередной страшный сон — пока ты в нем, кажется, что он бесконечен, а проснешься — не сможешь вспомнить, о чем он был.

Но эта летняя ночь точно его не разбудит — слишком ровная жара, никакого ветра. Да, Роджер другой такой жаркой ночи и не припомнит. А она ведь только началась. Сейчас не больше десяти вечера.

Роджер удивлен только одному — ни страха, ни стыда он сейчас не чувствует. Возможно, они придут вместе с возбуждением, но пока внутри него только черная, выжирающая внутренности злость. В какой-то момент зверек проснулся — какая муха его укусила, неизвестно, только сейчас он рвет и мечет, исцарапывает Роджеру изнутри всю грудь, и звуки, которые он издает, одному Роджеру слышные звуки, клокочут в горле. Зверек разрастается до таких размеров, что Роджеру начинает казаться, что внутри у него никого нет, просто он сам — огромный, взбешенный зверь. Ему не за что ухватиться, все, абсолютно все и внутри, и снаружи — глубоко неправильно.

Неправильно было соглашаться и приезжать сюда, неправильно будет трахать эту девушку, у которой он знает одно имя, пока Барретт развлекается с другой в какой-то паре метров от них.

Эта последняя мысль злит Роджера так, что он бросает под ноги недокуренную сигарету и заходит обратно.

После темноты глаза слепит свет керосиновой лампы, поставленной в центре сарая. Барретта он не видит, но зато слышит — и слышит отлично, у него тихий голос с незнакомыми Роджеру интонациями.

И этот голос доносится из-за ширм.

А потом к нему присоединяется женский.

Дженнифер, сложа руки на груди, сидит на краю лодки. В отличие от Рене, у нее серьезное, почти жесткое лицо. На ней легкое, светлое платье, и Роджеру почему-то сразу начинает казаться, что ей в нем неудобно, будто оно и не принадлежит ей. Зато смотрит она на него с явным интересом. Выжидает.

Стараясь не медлить, он присаживается рядом.

— Вы нормально добрались? — ляпает он и только потом вспоминает, что Барретт спрашивал у них то же самое.

— Да, — только и отвечает Дженнифер, явно не настроенная вести беседы.

— А где ты учишься?

— Уже закончила. В сентябре иду в университет.

Головастая, выходит.

— Значит, завтра тебе тоже результаты экзаменов придут?

— Да.

Черт подери, она что, только одно это слово и знает?

Роджер уже собирается спросить что-то столь же неуместное, но его перебивает длинный, высокий, со звучащим в нем смехом, стон Рене.

Роджер краснеет тут же, а Дженнифер, напротив, не теряется и не отрывает взгляда от его лица.

Происходящее дальше напоминает ему цирк и комнату страха одновременно — каждый раз, когда он собирается что-то сказать или даже сделать — в конце концов, в том, чтобы обнять Дженнифер, ничего неуместного нет, — его попытка сопровождается звуками, раздающимися со стороны ширмы.

Шелест одежды, смешки, слова, смысл которых неясен, но буквы прекрасно отпечатываются в памяти, вздохи, женские стоны и влажные прикосновения кожи о кожу. Как кровь, бьющаяся роджеровых в висках, не заглушает наводняющие сарай неприличные звуки?

Возможно, Роджеру кажется, а возможно, с каждым мгновением они становятся громче и чаще, и он едва ли не молится, чтобы они поскорее прекратились, пока не слышит, отчетливо, будто у себя над ухом, голос Барретта.

Он даже разбирает обрывок фразы.

— …я тебя так хочу…

Так Роджер узнает, какой же был звук у рейда.

Конечно, на уроках истории им показывали документальные фильмы, где звучала сирена, оповещающая о рейде.

Но о настоящем, о самом ужасном звуке, что он когда-либо слышал в своей жизни, Роджер узнает на собственном опыте.

У рейда звуки задыхающегося, бормочущего что-то пошлое, и гадкое, и непозволительное, громко дышащего через рот Роджера Кита Барретта. 

Уши закладывает, рот пересыхает, а в глаза будто песок попал.

Роджер едва не всхлипывает от накатившей на него волны чего-то безымянного, но очень знакомого. Такого сильного, что конечности будто отказывают, по спине катятся капли пота, и вся кровь, из всех вен и артерий несется прямо ему в пах. Он, наверное, сейчас бледный, как смерть, ведь вся кровь собирается между ног, и теперь там все пульсирует, подергивается и накаляется.

— Ты собираешься что-нибудь делать? — в голосе Дженнифер неприкрытое раздражение, она поводит плечами и неодобрительно косится на Роджера.

Он же ничего не может из себя выдавить и надеется только на то, что она не заметит, как быстро у него натянулись брюки.

— Ну ты и пень, — злобно бросает ему она и выкарабкивается из лодки. — Скажи Рене, что я пошла домой.

У Роджера не хватает сил ничего сказать.

Какой же он, и вправду, пень, думает Роджер, но эта мысль не кажется ему ни горестной, ни обидной. Уши, голова, все тело забиты звуками, доносящимися из-за ширмы, и никакого спасения от них нет.

Мысль о том, чтобы выйти вместе с Дженнифер на воздух и избавить себя от них, ему в голову так и не приходит.

Когда он слышит череду громких, видимо, завершающих действо звуков, он не удерживает равновесие на краю лодки и больно стукается виском о весло.

Боль отрезвляет.

Он лежит, пялясь в покрытый плесенью и паутиной потолок. Лежит ровно до того момента, когда становятся слышны приближающиеся шаги и оклик:

— Родж!

Он его зовет или что?

Роджер приподнимается на локтях и видит раздетого по пояс Барретта. У того встрепанные волосы, так что его драгоценный пробор оказывается безвозвратно утерян, раскрасневшееся лицо и розоватые пятна на шее и ключицах.

Кажется, именно эти штуковины и называются засосами. 

Роджер никогда никому таких не ставил, и никто не ставил их ему.

— Это было потрясающе, слушай, я никогда не делал этого раньше и не думал, что это так хорошо, это как пойти в парк аттракционов и прокатиться на всех горках одновременно и еще при этом пить имбирный эль и… — Барретт запускает руку в волосы, и Роджер отстраненно отмечает, что еще не видел никого таким счастливым.

— И Рене тоже понравилось, она… — он подходит к Роджеру совсем близко и договаривает, сильно понизив голос, — она кончила, знаешь…

Роджер запрокидывает голову и смотрит на стоящего перед ним Барретта снизу вверх. Виден подсыхающий пот на его плечах и животе, под брюками явно нет белья, так что складки ткани повторяют контуры его члена, Роджер даже не пытается туда не смотреть — да, это неприлично и неправильно, но что может быть более неприличным и неправильным, чем то, что только что произошло?

— Постой, — Барретт в первый раз за эти пару минут замечает кого-то, кроме себя и спрашивает, — а где Дженнифер?

— Ушла, — спокойно отвечает Роджер и только сейчас осознает, как смехотворна вся эта история. От него сбежала девушка, потому что он отказался с ней спать. Ему что, одиннадцать лет? Да услышь он такое от кого-нибудь другого, высмеял бы его.

— Как «ушла»? — еще не придя в себя, весело спрашивает Барретт. — Вы не?.. — Он делает красноречивый жест руками, и когда Роджер качает в ответ головой, недоумевая, спрашивает: 

— Но почему?

— Я не захотел, — как же Роджеру хочется, чтобы Барретт остановился на этом и прекратил дознаваться, но кого он обманывает — он прекрасно знает, что Барретт на этом не остановиться.

Как же Роджеру хочется ошибиться.

— Я не понимаю.

— Тут нечего понимать. Я не захотел.

Они смотрят друг на друга долго и внимательно. Роджер знает этот пронизывающий взгляд Барретта, когда тот пытается едва ли не в голову тебе залезть за ответом.

Вот только сил обороняться у Роджера совсем нет. Не сейчас. Не после того, что случилось.

— Но ты хочешь. По крайней мере, сейчас, — медленно произносит тот, будто бы озвучивая собственные догадки. Даже подтверждение находит, — ты возбужден.

Керосиновая лампа скоро потухнет. Потухнет, и они все останутся в темноте, Рене, дремлющая за ширмой, и они с Барреттом друг напротив друга, застывшие в противоборстве, происходящем только у них в головах.

Придет темнота и спрячет очертания предметов, и Барретта она тоже спрячет, и как же это будет хорошо. Негоже ему стоять и светить своим полуголым телом и глазами с еще не сузившимися зрачками.

— Скажи, у меня красивые губы? — еще до того, как вопрос оформился в голове, задает его Роджер. Надо же проверить, правду ли говорила ему Шарлотта. И плевать, что спрашивает он об этом у своего друга. 

Видно, что Барретт не ожидал такого вопроса, но он умудряется не растеряться, и говорит, причем даже без обычной своей беззаботной улыбки:

— Да, красивые.

Роджеру этого достаточно: он прыжком выбирается из лодки и, не прощаясь, выбегает из сарая. Выезжать отсюда на мотоцикле в такой темноте смерти подобно, и он припускает по берегу пешком, позволяя реке вести его. Sheep's Green большая, но Роджер выберется, ничего другого ему и не остается.

Когда за спиной слышится стук открывшейся двери и быстрые шаги, он бежит быстрее, но в конце концов его нагоняют и хватают за плечи. Роджер знает, кто это, поэтому не бьет локтем грудь, как сделал бы с любым другим, а пытается вывернуться из захвата.

Но Барретта не отцепить так просто — он повисает на Роджере и в конце концов утаскивает его на землю. Они валятся в траву. Барретт держит его, обхватив всеми конечностями, а Роджер даже вывернуться не пытается, просто давит Барретту на голую грудь ладонями, чтобы тот уже отпустил его и оставил в покое.

— Дай мне уйти, — просит Роджер, пытаясь унять скачущее сердце и развернуться так, чтобы Барретт не прикасался к ткани, натянувшейся на его болезненно долго возбужденном члене.

— Нет… я же говорил с твоей матерью… — Барретт задыхается, он не привык сцепляться с кем-то в клинче. Ну конечно, уличных драк у него на счету даже не ноль, а минус единица, — ты можешь остаться, и я хочу, чтобы ты остался, — он все пытается обхватить поясницу Роджера ногами, но те соскальзывают. 

В конечном итоге у него выходит кое-как пригвоздить Роджера к траве и сесть сверху.

— Я победил, — совсем тихо говорит он, — теперь я царь горы, — говорит он и раскачивается туда-сюда, как на тяни-толкай с детской площадки. 

В темноте Роджеру не видно, улыбается ли Барретт, но он совершенно уверен, что — нет, не сейчас.

А потом, когда тот все же замолкает, Роджер слышит тикающий внутри него часовой механизм.

Механизм спешит, с каждой секундой идет все быстрее и быстрее, и разобраться в том, куда это он так, получается только за мгновение до того, как он взрывается, едва не лопая Роджеру барабанные перепонки. За секунду до конца Роджер сжимает запястья Барретта, и под его пальцами бьется пульс — неожиданно так же быстро, как эти часы внутри него. 

Он крепко сцепляет зубы, совсем как от боли. Он делал так раньше, когда его наказывали мать или учитель, а сейчас он, сцепив зубы, зажмуривается и переворачивается вместе с Барреттом, так что тот оказывается под ним.

Боль разрывается снарядом, а потом отпускает.

Так близко к отвесному берегу, что голова Барретта повисает над рекой, она шелестит в метре под ним, но Барретт не пытается вырваться, а наоборот, весь растекается, ослабив хватку.

Не издавая ни звука, Роджер приподнимается и тянется к брюкам, дотрагивается до паха и предсказуемо чувствует прохладную, влажную ткань.

Роджер осторожно слезает с Барретта, тело сыто и довольно распрямляется, а в голове только послеоргазменный туман. На душе так гадко, что хочется пойти и увязнуть в чертовых болотах, себе самому назло.

Роджер бредет в сторону города, а отойдя на приличное расстояние, оборачивается. Барретт лежит на том же месте. Несмотря на то, что ночь безлунная и красит все одним и тем же цветом, Барретт почему-то выходит намного темнее деревьев вокруг и даже темнее реки.

Рейд прекратился. Сейчас оставшимся в живых положено выйти из бомбоубежищ и посмотреть, в сохранности их дома, уцелели ли друзья и родственники.

А потом им следует успокоиться и оставаться в таком состоянии совсем недолго.

До следующего рейда.

***

_We live in a moment of history where change is so speeded up that we begin to see the present only when it is already disappearing._

R.D. Laing

В полночь он добирается до дома и еще с порога слышит две вещи — крики и плач. Если крики можно разделить на мужские и женские, то плач лишен пола. Это пугает Роджера.

Вбегая внутрь, он видит Джона с огромной походной сумкой на плечах и мать, кричащую, что он «не имеет права».

Джон тоже кричит, но лицо его сохраняет поразительное спокойствие.

Кажется, он даже не замечает Роджера, когда выходит на освещенную одиноким фонарем улицу. Небо точно облили нефтью, сквозь его непроницаемую черноту не видно ни месяца, ни звезд. Фонарь щедро льет на участок дороги перед их домом масляно-желтый свет, но в окно видно, что Джон избегает светлых мест и быстро уходит в темноту.

Когда мать поднимает на Роджера лицо, он видит размазанные по ее щекам слезы. Испещренное рано проступившими морщинами лицо искажается, точно мать сдерживается, чтобы не разрыдаться прямо при Роджере. Она крепко сжимает губы и отворачивается, прячась от взгляда сына.

Роджер пару секунд смотрит на ее мелко подрагивающие плечи и опрометью бежит за Джоном, едва не падая, поскользнувшись о коврик на пороге.

Настигнув его у поворота, Роджер разворачивает его за плечи, так что сумка валится у Джона из рук — в ней что-то дребезжит, стучит, звенит и хрустит, будто рвется на волю, но Джон этого словно не замечает. Нехотя поднимает взгляд на Роджера и сквозь зубы цедит:

— Успокойся.

— Что ты натворил?

— Ничего такого, чтобы вызвать у кого-либо беспокойство.

— Ты в своем уме? Ты вообще мать видел? — Роджер срывается на крик. Улица у них тихая, и соседи, должно быть, спят, но если он не возьмет себя в руки, они точно выглянут из окон, а назавтра начнут судачить о произошедшем так, точно сами участвовали в ссоре.

— Видел. Я все видел.

— Что ты ей сказал? Куда ты вообще идешь?

— На вокзал, билет я уже купил.

Джон задевает сумку носком ботинка; выругавшись, облокачивается о стену и закуривает. Предлагает сигарету и ему, но Роджер бьет его по руке, так что тот роняет ее прямо в лужу под ногами. И поделом. За то, что довел мать до такого состояния ему надо бы врезать покрепче.

— Я уезжаю в Манчестер. Знакомые возьмут меня там на работу, я уже обо всем договорился. Мать только сейчас об этом узнала, вот и взбесилась. Но ничего, — голос у Джона, правда, неуверенный, как будто ему кто-то вбил в голову эти слова и он так часто повторял их про себя, что умудрился поверить. А теперь вот начал сомневаться. — Она оправится.

— Ты сам вообще веришь в то, что говоришь? — едва слышно спрашивает Роджер и делает пару шагов назад, под желтоватый свет фонаря. Свет лижет ему спину и бутсы. Этот день высушил в нем все, что возможно, а последней подножкой, видимо, станет прощание с братом. Роджер понимает, что вряд ли убедит его остаться. Они, Уотерсы, все одинаковые — упрямые, сухие, пробивные, если что решат — не отступят.

Джон стоит неподвижно, решив не приближаться, точно ему уютно в тени.

— Мне душно здесь. Мне душно рядом с ней. Душно и тесно.

— Ты оставляешь ее, как отец. Одну.

— У нее будешь ты.

Они молчат пару минут.

Каждый чувствует мертвецкую усталость, каждый хочет уйти — слишком тягостно стоять вот так друг напротив друга, не зная, что сказать на прощание после семнадцати лет тесного сожительства.

— Тебе бы тоже уехать. Здесь нечего ловить, и ты это прекрасно знаешь, — Джон подхватывает сумку за ремни, едва не прогибаясь под ее тяжестью. Кряхтит, бросает окурок под ноги, но все же поднимает ее, уже готовясь уйти.

— Ты мой брат, Джон, — звучит жалобно. Жалобно и по-детски, но Роджер все равно говорит это, и это больше похоже на «не уходи» или «сделай так, чтобы все было хорошо». Джон же, в конце концов, его старший брат, он должен, должен… 

Все в голове рассыпается — все, кроме убеждения, что Джон должен остаться.

Он должен остаться с ним и матерью дома.

А может, он ошибается, и Джон вовсе ничего им не должен?

Роджеру хочется, чтобы он был должным. Он в который раз думает о папе, остановить которого от похода на фронт он не мог, спасти которого он тоже не мог, но Джон же сейчас совсем рядом — живой, не сильно старше, не злой, в теории он, Роджер, может остановить его — и тем самым спасти.

— И я всегда буду твоим братом, — Джон играючи стукает Роджера кулаком по плечу и находит в себе силы на улыбку. Вот и все их прощание.

— Послушай, — Джон оживает, делает несколько шагов вперед и говорит в неожиданном запале, — только ответь честно, понял?

— Ну? — Роджер с чего-то ощетинивается, ему чудится, что вот сейчас Джон не удержится и точно подложит ему свинью. 

Очередная фамильная черта Уотерсов.

— Ты трахал Шарлотту?

Роджер мешкает — он не знает, как обозвать то, что случилось между ним с Шарлоттой, но кажется, «трахом» это даже с натяжкой не назвать. Джон, кажется, и сам все видит по его лицу, усмехается почти с сожалением.

— Я слышал, в прошлый вторник мать на кухне рассказывала Шарлотте о тебе. Сказала, что видит, что вы друг к другу неровно дышите, сказала, чтобы та проявила инициативу, сказала, что тебе давно пора стать мужиком. Я подумал, тебе нужно об этом знать, — Джон поворачивается, и, не сказав больше ни слова, медленно, согнувшись под весом сумки, идет в сторону Hills Road.

— Я тебе не верю, — врет Роджер. Сказать это почему-то кажется необходимым. Но Джон уже не слышит его, а может, делает вид, что не слышит. До Манчестера путь далекий, тратить силы в самом начале с точки зрения Джона нецелесообразно.

И еще с этого дня его семья — не его проблема, пора Роджеру взять ее на себя.

Когда Роджер возвращается домой, мать сидит в темной кухне и пьет что-то из чашки. Роджер не может поднять на нее глаз. Добравшись до своей комнаты и повалившись на кровать, Роджер засыпает мгновенно. На этот раз ему снится играющий с тряпичной куклой ребенок. 

Этот маленький человечек подходит к нему и спрашивает, мальчик это или девочка, указывая на куклу. 

Но в темноте нельзя разобрать.

На следующее утро ему, как и всем остальным выпускникам Великобритании, приходят результаты экзаменов. Проваленная «теоретическая математика» означает, что он единственный из девяноста мальчишек в его параллели в Cambridgeshire High School for Boys останется в старшей школе на третий год.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сноски
> 
> (7) Революционный этюд — этюд для фортепиано до минор, Opus 10, № 12, написанный Фредериком Шопеном.  
> (8) Анцио-Неттунская операция — стратегическая военная операция вооружённых сил США и Великобритании против немецких войск в ходе Второй мировой войны, часть Итальянской кампании.  
> (9) Каламбур — в кембриджском жаргоне «ummagumma» означает «секс».


	3. Of a nocturne, the blonde

_I have lots of questions in my head  
And I don't know who can answer  
They say there is a big world ahead  
But with homeless, whores and cancer  
How all it could be?  
I have lots of limbs to fight with  
But I don't know whose back I must cover  
When an idol turns out to be a spiv  
And government deprives you off supper  
What can I do?  
I have lots of words in my mouth to tell  
But they all appear awkward and silent  
And just on past all of them can dwell  
From sincere becoming more violent  
Should I say 'em out loud?  
I have someone in my everything  
He fits into a pocket and the ocean  
I would lose for him anything  
But I don't know if I like this notion  
Will he take me home?_ _  
_

Могила Артура Макса Барретта — самая пышная на всем кембриджском кладбище.

На крупной надгробной плите выгравирован портрет со словами: «Любящему мужу и отцу». Лаванда, посаженная вокруг надгробия, за год сильно разрослась, так что могила уже не выглядит такой свежей.

Роджер не знает, что должно приносить больше боли — недавно вырытая могила, напоминающая о близости потери, или же поросшее травой место захоронения, всем своим видом говорящий, как давно ты не видел умершего.

Роджер практически никогда не бывает на кладбище — у папы могилы нет, его кости гниют где-то под Анцио, и никто никогда не узнает, где именно, а если бы даже и узнал, их не стали бы переправлять в Кембридж. Родственники матери похоронены в одном мелком городке в Суррее, названия которого Роджер уже не помнит, и потому кладбище для него — место совсем незнакомое.

Однажды в январе его мотоцикл в очередной раз заглох, как раз когда он проезжал мимо кладбищенских ворот. Злой и все сильнее замерзающий, Роджер решил заглянуть внутрь, чтобы отсрочить момент, когда нужно будет на морозе тащить мотоцикл вверх по улице до самого дома.

В тот день надгробие было покрыто легкой изморозью, так что выгравированные на гранитной плите черты покойного мистера Барретта точно подернулись сединой. Он умер, когда только начал седеть — кажется, виски и бакенбарды серебрились, а щетина и волосы были ровно такими же, как в юности.

По крайней мере, так сказала на поминках миссис Барретт. Роджер пришел на них из вежливости вместе с матерью, пару часов проерзал на стуле, а потом незаметно ушел.

Вся семья Барреттов сидела за одним столом — собрались давно разъехавшиеся по Англии старшие сыновья, сидели по обе стороны от матери, а Роджер молча сравнивал их — темноволосых и большеглазых. Во всем черном посреди сияющей почти что хирургической белизной гостиной, они были похожи на сюрреалистическую Тайную Вечерю. Вот только Христа нигде не было видно — любимое мистером Барреттом кресло с парчовой обивкой, доставшееся ему от каких-то дальних родственников, укативших в Америку, пустовало и подпирало стену. На него никто старался не смотреть — но яркая деталь интерьера всегда бросается в глаза.

Роджер предполагает, что за год им всем должно было стать легче, хотя откуда ему, выросшему без отца, об этом знать? Мать подталкивала его к Сиду, наговорила ему на ухо слова, которые он должен был сказать ему — участливые, но безликие до зубного скрежета, и у Роджера хватило ума держать рот закрытым.

С Сидом они об этом так ни разу и не поговорили. После похорон, когда все вернулись в дом, Роджер пошел за ним в их с Розмари спальню. У Сида правая рука была еще измазана в земле, которую он по традиции сыпал на опущенный в яму гроб.

Спальня была неестественно вычищена, как будто кто-то недавно провел в ней генеральную уборку: холсты Сида — в рядок у стены, разобранный на части мольберт — на полу, книги — в стопках, постельное белье выглажено, а одежда — в коробках, разложенная по цветам.

— Мать сказала, что я могу переехать в комнату в подвале. Могу играть там на гитаре, когда захочу, все равно сверху будет не слышно. Знаешь, даже предлагает сдавать остальные комнаты, она уже и раньше об этом говорила, когда Алан и Дон уехали, а теперь всерьез за это принялась. Читает вот объявления в газетах, думает, что ей это поможет. Дура, — неожиданно выругался Сид. Мать он любил, как и она его, причем их любовь всегда выражалась открыто и без обиняков; как будто они протягивали друг к другу сердце в ладонях и говорили: «На, бери».

Роджер никогда не понимал таких отношений. Они напоминали ему скорее театральную постановку об идеальной семейной жизни, чем то, к чему привык он сам.

— Хотя… нет, она не дура. Не знаю, зачем я это сказал, — извиняющимся тоном сказал Сид. Как будто он чем-то обидел Роджера.

Роджер же стоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку, как всегда, чувствуя себя лишним в этой пахнущей деревом, духами и красками комнате. Было слышно, как пришедшие попрощаться с мистером Барреттом двигают внизу стулья, скрипят вилками по тарелкам, переговариваются и смеются.

Роджер думал о том, что поминки, по сути, ничем не отличаются от дня рождения или свадьбы — шума столько же.

Еще он спрашивал себя, что думает об этом Сид.

Внизу кто-то поставил пластинку Литтл Ричарда. Лучше бы слушали ту унылую классику, которую так любит миссис Барретт. По его мнению, она бы куда лучше подошла к ситуации.

— Еще она сказала, что я могу поставить там аквариум. Показывала в каталоге — такой высокий, минималистичный, знаешь, — продолжил Сид. — Ты меня слышишь?

Вопрос застал Роджера врасплох, и он подошел к Сиду ближе, словно это могло подтвердить, что он действительно внимательно слушал.

— Я тебя слушаю.

— Я не это спросил. Я спросил… я не помню, что я спросил, — он обхватил себя руками за плечи, как будто ему холодно, и Роджер не успел продолжить мысль — он дотронулся до плеча Сида, обтянутого белой рубашкой.

Воротник, застегнутый на все пуговицы.

Черный галстук-бабочка, завязанный совсем неровно — видно, что Сид никогда не занимался этим раньше.

— Мать вчера плакала целый день, и Розмари тоже, но знаешь, я — нет, не думаю, что я вообще когда-нибудь смогу заплакать. Знаешь, внизу в гостиной один из этих кретинов, которые несли гроб, задел им стену, сильно приложил, так что на обоях теперь вмятина. На наших белых обоях, мы даже и не переклеивали их никогда, теперь вмятина. Мать сказала, что не собирается ее заделывать. Я, я так боюсь спросить почему, — губы Сида сложились в нервную, острую улыбку, она разрезала его лицо, как ножницы, и тут же пропала.

По телу Сида прошла быстрая, но сильная дрожь, и это напомнило Роджеру то, как выгибается кошка, завидев опасность. Только Сид не скалил зубы, не шипел и не выпускал когти, он совсем не был похож на это живучее, юркое животное, которое гуляет само по себе.

Он всего лишь человек, и поэтому он сказал:

— Со мной все хорошо. Все отлично, — и заплакал, зарываясь лицом Роджеру в рубашку. Рубашка была старая, мать купила ее ему на вырост в подарок на Пасху. Роджер надел ее первый раз, и вышло, что не зря — он чувствовал, как ткань мокнет и сминается, как Сид весь ходуном ходит и все повторяет: «Со мной все хорошо».

— Я знаю, — ответил Роджер. Он и вправду знал. В затылке жгла мысль: стоит ли быть сильным и погладить Сида по голове или обнять за плечи, — но сильным быть не получилось.

Тогда Роджер пообещал себе, что будет сильным, когда беда постучится в его дом. Сейчас, полтора года спустя, они с Сидом стоят у могилы, и Роджер думает о том, что люди, говорящие, что время — лучший лекарь, либо лжецы, либо полные идиоты. Вряд ли Сиду стало легче, вряд ли он смирился, да разве это возможно? Роджер своего отца и не помнит, но продолжает думать о нем каждый день, погрязая в воронке из бесконечных «а что, если бы?..».

— Можно положить тебе руку в карман?

— Что?

— У меня руки замерзли. Можно, я положу их тебе в карман?

— Если хочешь.

Сид становится совсем близко к нему и просовывает кисти рук в карманы куртки Роджера. Она черная, кожаная, совсем обычная — не похожая на то, что сейчас модно. Сид почему-то начинает смеяться — у Роджера в карманах что-то звенит и шелестит, и пока Сид ощупывает находки, Роджер пытается вспомнить, что же там напихано.

— Я уже нащупал пятнадцать пенсов и пачку жевательной резинки, — должно быть, для Сида нет ничего кощунственного в том, чтобы веселиться у могилы собственного отца. — Или это пачка презервативов, а, мистер Уотерс? — с притворной строгостью спрашивает он.

Роджер только отворачивается, как будто неловкость пройдет быстрее, если он не будет смотреть на Сида. Он не краснеет, нет, нет, за последние пару лет он научился не покрываться пятнами после таких вот шуток, но гадливость все еще сжимает ему все внутри.

— Хотя нет… — разочарованно продолжает Сид, — кажется, это все же жвачка. Джуди что, сама ходит в аптеку?..

— Прекрати, — обрывает его Роджер и пытается отстраниться, так что карманы натягиваются и едва не трещат по шву.

— Прости.

Роджер прекрасно знает, что тот не имеет этого в виду. Сида не заботит, да и никогда не заботило, сколько стыда, стеснения и пожирающего интереса, которому он никогда не дает хода, Роджер испытывает после таких ремарок.

А еще это вызывает воспоминания. Множество самых разных, как осенние листья, собранных в черный полиэтиленовый пакет его памяти, прорывающийся от одних слов Сида — и вот эти листья уже кружатся на ветру, завихряясь, и увлекают Роджера с собой, как будто он тоже прелый лист. 

После того, как воспоминания выбираются из памяти, их уже не остановить и не вернуть обратно, а зверька внутри Роджера не приструнить и не успокоить. Зверек не знает чувства вины и цепляет воспоминания своими коготками, и Роджер ничего не может поделать с тем, что происходящее нравится ему все больше и больше.

Ему нравится, когда Сид в очередной раз неосторожным словом позволяет ему вспомнить все, что привело их к августовскому побоищу у берега Кам, и все, что случилось в тот день.

Ему нравится, когда Сид вот так греет свои руки у него в карманах.

Когда коты чувствуют, что смерть гладит их против шерсти, они прячутся — забиваются за батарею, сворачиваются клубком под ванной, исчезают среди рядов банок на балконе. Слоны отбиваются от стада, киты выбрасываются на берег. У прошлого те же животные повадки: оно уходит умирать в шкаф, оседает под кроватью в коробке из-под обуви, прячется в ящике стола. Кроме тех воспоминаний, что ты перебираешь так часто, что они замусоливаются твоими руками и мыслями. Из этих получаются идеальные копии, точные чучела прошедших событий, и забыть их не получится никогда.

Это нравится Роджеру больше всего.

— Брал бы с собой перчатки, — пытается заземлиться Роджер.

— Сейчас просто рано. К пяти должно потеплеть.

— А что у тебя в пять?

— Собираемся с матерью и Роз притвориться, что у кого-то в семье есть хороший вкус, и пойти на центральную ярмарку. Там завозят антикварные стулья такого-то графа из сякого-то рода, может, удастся сбить цену и купить.

— Ясно, — Роджер не знает, что еще и сказать, — удачи.

Сид наконец высвобождает руки, но не отходит, так что они едва комично не сталкиваются друг с другом носами, между ними, кажется, и дюйма нет. Все в Роджере требует отступить, сделать один шаг назад, но он, сжав кулаки так сильно, будто воду из ладоней выжимает, удерживается на месте.

— Разожми, чего ты все время такой… — Сид берет его правую руку, и ему достаточно провести по ней пальцами, чтобы та разжалась и вздрогнула у него в ладони.

— Какой?

— Как сухая ветка. Костер можно разводить.

Сид опять лезет к нему в карман и достает оттуда два пятидесятипенсовика. Прикладывает их к глазам и, прищурившись, хмурит брови, так что две серебристые монеты встают между нижними веками и надбровными дугами. 

— Помнишь эту традицию? Класть монеты на глаза умерших? Если ты при жизни ничего не стоил, после смерти тебе могут неплохо так набить цену.

Монеты падают им под ноги, прокатившись на ребрах, и обе валятся решками кверху.

Роджер уже знает, что будет возвращаться в мыслях и к этому воспоминанию. Будь у него возможность, он бы положил его в стеклянный шар, какие обычно продаются в магазинах для туристов — внутри у них Big Ben, зеленые парковые зоны с ручными белками и, конечно же, черно-красный солдатик.

Потрясешь — и снежинки полетят.

Здесь тебе ни здания Парламента, ни Вестминстера, ни снега — только они с Сидом у могилы, жевательная резинка у него в кармане и его разжавшаяся ладонь.

Возможно, это все из-за того, что Роджеру всегда было тяжело заводить друзей, и ни с Хокинзом, ни со Стормом у него так и не вышло построить настоящих мостов. Ни душевно, ни надолго, ни в горе, только в радости, а если в радости, то только по пьяни и до первой ссоры.

С Сидом же изначально все пошло наперекосяк — возможно, именно это Роджеру и нравится. Вполне возможно, что десятки друзей и приятелей Сида относятся к нему точно так же, как Роджер — еще несколько часов после встречи их слегка потряхивает, они проговаривают сказанные Сидом слова и смакуют то, как он произносит их имена.

По крайней мере, Роджеру легче так думать.

Так или иначе, в последний год они видятся все реже и реже, и даже концерт этой наспех сколоченной группы Geoff Mott and The Mottoes, о котором Роджер договорился с мюзик-холлом заранее, не особо помог. Роджер поступил в политех и сегодня — видимо, насовсем, — уезжает в Лондон, Сид наплевал на старшие классы и ушел в местный колледж чтобы рисовать, писать и играть, и вокруг него такое количество людей, занимающихся тем же, что странно, как Сид вообще находит время на эти их встречи. Хотя после того, что Роджер натворил тогда у лодочного домика, странно, что Сид просто не перестал с ним общаться.

Поведи себя так с Роджером кто-то другой, он с полудурком точно бы связи все оборвал.

— Я куплю тебе что-нибудь на ярмарке.

— Стул?

— Нет, что-нибудь более полезное.

— Мозги, например.

Сид смеется и кивком указывает на калитку кладбища.

— Мне надо идти.

— Тебя подвезти?

Ну пожалуйста.

— Да нет, я сам.

Сегодня явно не его счастливый день.

— Сегодня в два часа на Grantchester Meadows, не забудь, — напоследок бросает Роджер, а Сид только глаза закатывает.

— Как я могу забыть о такой важной встрече, сэр!

Сид трусцой отбегает к выходу и оборачивается, уже будучи за оградой. Острые черные зубцы забора расчерчивают его лицо на прямоугольники. Кажется это не должно быть страшно, но Роджер все равно пугается чего-то.

Он кидает последний взгляд на захоронение и тоже уходит.

Роджер всем сердцем надеется, что это не фамилия «Барретт» на могильной плите пугает его до трясучки.

***

_One evening, I sat Beauty in my lap — And I found her bitter — And I cursed her._

Arthur Rimbaud, «A Season In Hell».

Он берет уроки у мисс Робинсон уже третий месяц, но за это время лучше запомнил размер ее груди, чем построение гамм.

Мисс Робинсон разведена. Она рассказала Роджеру о своем бывшем муже на одном из первых занятий. Принимает она на дому, и когда Роджер первый раз позвонил в дверь ее квартиры, расположенной на чердаке третьего дома на Wheeler Street, он насквозь промок и испачкался, потому что наступил, кажется, в каждую лужу по дороге. Мисс Робинсон назвала тот дождь «гриппозным» и подала ему щетку для одежды, чтобы он почистил брюки. Тогда мисс Робинсон сказала, что для занятий день слишком ветреный и что с таким ливнем за окном гитару не услышишь. Она заварила чай: «Зеленый? Черный? Травяной? Я положу туда имбиря? Ты никогда не пробовал? О, я уверена, что тебе понравится», разложила перед ним кусочки шоколада с перцем чили и пообещала, что это будет самым вкусным, что он когда-либо пробовал в своей жизни.

— У них сумасшедший вкус, — Мисс Робинсон, должно быть, была единственным человеком в Кембридже, который употреблял слово «сумасшедший» в положительном контексте.

Роджер тогда, конечно, никакого шоколада не попробовал, но она продолжала предлагать каждый раз, когда считала, что вместо игры на гитаре ей лучше поупражняться в заварке чая.

Бывший муж мисс Робинсон, о котором она говорила часто и всякий раз с восхищением, был евреем и большим любителем сэндвичей с сыром и беконом, с которыми он справлялся в один укус. Поняв, что в старушке-Англии ловить нечего, он передал жену вместе с их квартирой в центре Лондона кредиторам и уехал в Австралию.

Мисс Робинсон продала квартиру в Челси, переехала в исторический квартал Кембриджа, повесила на стену обширную карту Австралии, где красным было помечено новое пристанище ее мужа, и поместила в газете объявление о том, что бесплатно учит желающих играть на гитаре.

Роджер, возившийся с гитарой с четырнадцати лет, тут же позвонил по указанному адресу и на первое занятие притащил с собой подаренную неизвестными шведскими родственниками фанерную бандуру, на которой он с горем пополам бренчал, чтобы покрасоваться перед девчонками.

Когда Роджер с завистью взглянул на ее дорогую, хорошенько вышкуренную гитару, мисс Робинсон тут же заявила, что берет гитару с собой на ночь в постель. Что спит с ней, как с каким-то сексуальным предметом или любовником.

Роджер едва язык не прикусил от такого заявления.

После того, как он узнал про развод, его так и подмывает спросить, не поэтому ли муж сбежал от нее на другой конец света.

Совершенно невозможно понять, сколько мисс Робинсон лет — аккуратно наложенная косметика прекрасно скрывала морщины, подправляла форму бровей и придавала живую свежесть губам и щекам.

Мисс Робинсон говорит, что муж любил, когда он ярко красилась — и добавляет, что даже если бог не наделил всех женщин красными губами, это явно то, что он подразумевал, когда создавал их. Роджер, который не верит ни в бога, ни в то, что его собственное пребывание на земле пребывание на земле замечает хоть кто-то, кроме директора школы, относится к этому заявлению скептически.

Поспорить с тем, что он сам любит, когда мисс Робинсон ярко красится, Роджер не может.

Гитара и впрямь ему совсем не дается, точно говорит: «Брось ты это дело, Роджер, иди, как учителя говорят, на завод и не прыгай выше головы». Сладить с ней так же сложно, как с Джуди.

Хотя с Джуди Роджер мучается чуть меньше — всего-то два года. У нее соломенного цвета волосы, мечты о художественном колледже и преподавании и цепкий, пронизывающий взгляд. Не такой, как у Сида, с его странными играми и обещаниями взять тебя за руку и вывести в темное, магическое место, а потом оставить совсем одного на извилистой тропе, нет, у Джуди манера будет пожестче. Она просто схватит тебя, крепко, как сжимает зубы бойцовский пес, пока не откроешься ей до конца, не изольешь себя — и только потом обнимет и пообещает никогда не оставить.

Наверное, именно из-за несгибаемой натуры Джуди у них все никак не выходит преодолеть период бессмысленных подарков и спертого дыхания при виде друг друга и наконец оказаться в постели.

Роджер не помнит, когда именно он начал представлять именно мисс Робинсон, трогая себя, но оргазм тогда был таким острым, пугающе острым. С тех пор он начал все чаще думать о ней — мисс Робинсон с длинными, аккуратно подпиленными красными ногтями, горбинкой на носу и канареечными нарядами, которыми она, по-видимому, закупалась в Лондоне, мисс Робинсон, мисс Робинсон, мисс Робинсон, Софи.

На рождественской открытке, стоящей у нее на одной из полок книжного шкафа, желают благополучия именно этому имени.

Роджер старается лишний раз не думать об этом, а то еще скажет в неподходящий момент, и мисс Робинсон начнет что-то подозревать. Роджер говорит ее имя вслух очень редко.

Только когда кончает.

Роджер понятия не имеет, что так сильно — и так бессмысленно физически — влечет его к ней: обещание опыта, совершенная скрытность их встреч, щедрые вырезы на ее платьях? Или то, что однажды она предложила погладить его промокшую под очередным ливнем рубашку прямо на нем?

«Вы хотите сжечь меня заживо?»

«Можешь снять ее, и я поглажу на доске. Не беспокойся, я отвернусь».

«Нет, что вы, у вас очень жарко, она высохнет и так».

Роджер понял, что флиртовал с ней, слишком поздно, когда уже вышел за порог под еще не закончившийся ледяной ливень.

Вопрос, поняла ли она, не стоял вовсе — ну, конечно же, поняла, она из Лондона или откуда?

За эти месяцы Роджер выучивает пару гамм и может сыграть их, совсем не сбиваясь, пока мисс Робинсон выстукивает ладонью ритм. На указательном пальце у нее тонкое золотистое кольцо с алым камнем, точно кто-то кровью капнул.

Но лучше, чем гаммы, Роджер выучивает очертания ее грудей. Больше, чем у Шарлотты, но меньше, чем у пин-ап девочек в журналах. Бретелька лифчика иногда сползает на плечо, и Роджер может только предполагать, какой вид она скрывает.

— Ты станешь архитектором, мистером Уотерсом? Ты же Уотерс, да? — мисс Робинсон качает головой и вновь исчезает за дверью кухни. Судя по запаху, она вновь заваривает ему какой-то редкий сорт чая, о котором Роджер раньше и не слышал. Иногда она приносит коробки с заваркой прямо в гостиную, где они занимаются, и предлагает ему выбрать, что он хочет пить сегодня: черный, белый, зеленый, нет, это травяной, не путай, Роджер, зеленый и травяной — это совершенно разные вещи.

— И ты не уйдешь отсюда, пока не попробуешь шоколад. Он не отравленный, можешь мне поверить, — мисс Робинсон кладет перед ним плитку горького шоколада. — Тут восемьдесят шесть процентов какао, в Кембридже ты такого не найдешь, так что не вредничай и съешь хотя бы немного.

Фольга хрустит, обнажая темные дольки с тиснением в форме ореха на каждой, мисс Робинсон задевает их острым ногтем, чертыхается, смеется и даже не смотрит в сторону гитары, которую Роджер с собой приволок.

— У нас же последнее занятие, дорогой, — она пододвигает свой стул ближе к нему и говорит, заговорщицки понизив голос, — а я тебя так плохо учила, если уж говорить честно.

Чашка едва не выскальзывает из рук Роджера, но пара капель кипятка все равно падают ему на брюки, и он морщится, отставляя чашку на стол.

— Больно? — она беспричинно улыбается и говорит, точно отвечая каким-то своим мыслям: — Бедный, бедный мальчик. Уедешь и забудешь все мои уроки. Совсем не будешь вспоминать меня и мой фарфоровый сервиз, все, что осталось от счастливого замужества. Я права?

— Нет, что вы…

— Я-то знаю, что ты меня и хорошим словечком в будущем не помянешь.

Ей, кажется, и не нужны ответы Роджера, она сама знает все, что тот может сказать, и потому говорит сама. Это напоминает сцену из фильма. Роджер ведь только в кино видел этих ухоженных женщин, которые, кажется, родились в своих красных платьях и пышных юбках, с нарисованными дугами-бровями, как у Марлен Дитрих. Это они говорят так — красиво и непонятно.

Как паучихи из географического атласа, те, что водятся в дебрях Южной Америки: издалека — безобидные, с изящными белыми полосками на брюшке, а если подойти ближе, становится видно мохнатые лапы и щелкающие клыки.

Что совершенно не отменяет того, как сильно Роджеру нравится мисс Робинсон.

Особенно сейчас, когда она, закинув ногу на ногу, покачивает носком туфли — и та, надетая на босу ногу, падает на пол со звонким шлепком.

— Если ты воспитанный юноша, то поднимешь, — выносит вердикт мисс Робинсон.

Когда Роджер нагибается и подбирает упавшую туфлю, он уже точно знает, чем закончится его последний урок гитары с мисс Робинсон. Предвкушение ужасает и очаровывает его. Он теребит горло своей черной водолазки, которую хочется и натянуть до подбородка, и снять вовсе, чтобы она перестала душить его своими полиэстровыми объятиями.

— Почему бы тебе не поступить в консерваторию, Роджер?

Сначала он пожимает плечами, но потом все же решает сказать напоследок правду:

— Я ненавижу гаммы.

— А знаешь, что? — голос мисс Робинсон звенит так, будто она смеется, но ее лицо напряжено, и губы чуть приоткрыты. Ни улыбки, ни смеха, одно только затаенное ожидание. — Я их тоже терпеть не могу.

Она слишком уж внимательно смотрит ему в лицо, как если бы ждала знака.

— Мы похожи, ты так не считаешь? — совсем уж явно подсказывает она ему.

Роджер неуверенно кивает, но им обоим этого оказывается достаточно.

Ее отпускает, напомаженные губы складываются в улыбку, она скользит руками себе под платье, быстро, совсем не напоказ, но Роджер пожирает этот жест глазами, как если бы перед ним раскручивали кино-бобины, показывая запрещенный к просмотру фильм.

Сейчас мисс Робинсон и есть все запрещенные к продаже киноленты и книги, о которых Роджер когда-либо слышал. Мисс Робинсон — сигареты, которые ему запрещала курить мать, и виски, который они с однокашниками пили, когда прогуливали занятия.

Тело мисс Робинсон повторяет изгибы Gretch Country Gentleman — самой дорогой гитары, которую Роджер когда-либо видел в их местном музыкальном магазине. 

Но, в отличие от Gretch Country Gentleman, мисс Робинсон оказывается ему по карману.

В ее руках появляется и сразу исчезает что-то черное и кружевное — она оставляет его прямо рядом с чашками чая и плиткой шоколада. И, зная, что случится потом, Роджер уже понимает, что лучше всего он запомнит именно свернутое белье мисс Робинсон, спрятанное между фарфором и фольгой. Этот маленький кусочек ткани.

Роджер задерживает дыхание.

— Ты видел когда-нибудь? — она разводит колени и снимает с себя вторую туфлю.

— В журналах. Как и все.

— Все видели гораздо больше. По крайней мере, в этом возрасте ты должен был видеть гораздо больше.

Подол затеняет все то, что Роджер сейчас окидывает пораженным взглядом. Он смотрит на темные завитки лобковых волос, на бледные, веснушчатые бедра, пока мисс Робинсон не произносит:

— Можешь дотронуться.

Роджер понимает, что медлит, потому что ему страшно. Он боится, и боится сильно, и страх нарастает с каждым мгновением, а он продолжает смотреть между ног мисс Робинсон. В журналах эти места походили на искаженные изображения цветов, на розовые колокольчики с алой сердцевиной, на маки, в которые вместо мужчин проникают тугие бутоны еще не раскрывшихся тюльпанов, а маки начинают кровоточить и сочиться цветом. 

В журналах это казалось Роджеру красивым, но теперь, когда он смотрит на обнаженную женщину, он не находит в себе ничего, кроме страха перед этим взрослым, опытным существом. 

Он вытягивает руку, скользит ладонью по внутренней стороне ее бедра, он не может остановиться, точно руку странным образом засасывает внутрь.

Роджер по-прежнему хочет мисс Робинсон, но еще больше он хочет уйти.

— Теперь моя очередь, — говорит она, сводя колени и зажимая его руку между ними.

Если мисс Робинсон и цветок, то она самая настоящая венерина мухоловка. Роджер и представить боится, что будет, когда он войдет в нее, но подозревает, что это совсем не будет похоже на сладкое цветочное противоборство, которое он так часто представляет по ночам.

У мисс Робинсон по всему телу веснушки, у нее жирная и горьковатая на вкус помада, у нее именно та форма груди, которую Роджер так часто представлял и рисовал карандашом в своих мыслях, ориентируясь на формулу игрека равного синусу икс, так что получались идеальные полукружья.

Она сама снимает с него одежду, и Роджер покрывается гусиной кожей от прикосновения ее острых ногтей. Она сама стелет на пол расшитый восточным орнаментом плед и сама подкладывает Роджеру подушку под голову.

Золотистые кисточки неприятно впиваются ему в затылок, но он не решается сказать об этом вслух.

Мисс Робинсон такая же легкая, как Джуди, и она просит, чтобы он поддержал ее за бедра, когда начинает елозить на нем, так что грудь мерно колышется, а живот раз за разом подрагивает.

Но Роджер не решается и на это, он и в глаза ей не глядит. Только лежит, вжавшись в колючий плед, и смотрит прямо перед собой, сфокусировав взгляд на большой родинке в дюйме от ее лобка. Родинка движется вверх-вниз перед его глазами, то приближается, то удаляется, и даже когда Роджер кончает, до боли зажмурившись, родинка все еще маячит перед ним — темная, гигантская, как черное брюшко паучихи, вьющей во снах Роджера паутину прямо над его головой.

Роджер так и не произносит долгожданное «Софи», хотя раньше он только это и воображал.

Потом мисс Робинсон шепчет ему на ухо, что он показал себя молодцом, что в его возрасте мало кто может продержаться так долго, она водит пальцами по его груди и говорит, чтобы он ни о чем беспокоился, ведь она пьет какие-то волшебные таблетки, но о чем она толкует, Роджер никак понять не может.

Он знает только одно: венерина мухоловка сделала свое дело и захлопнулась, откромсав от него что-то важное, что-то, что она будет жевать и переваривать до конца своих дней. Роджер пока не знает, чего он лишился, но уверен, что он еще об этом пожалеет.

Забрав гитару и сбежав вниз по ступенькам на улицу, он останавливается, чтобы перевести дух, зарывается руками в волосы.

Его всего колотит.

***

_Strings in the earth and air_

_Make music sweet;_

_Strings by the river where_

_The willows meet._

_There's music along the river_

_For Love wanders there,_

_Pale flowers on his mantle,_

_Dark leaves on his hair._

_All softly playing,_

_With head to the music bent,_

_And fingers straying_

_Upon an instrument._

James Joyce, from «Chamber Music».

Grantchester Meadows всегда было излюбленным местом сбора студентов, супружеских пар, домохозяек со скотч-терьерами, безработных, живущих на неплохое пособие, вопящих в предвкушении летних каникул детей — словом, всех тех, кто не подходит под определение «турист».

Рабочих здесь редко встретишь. Везде сующее свой длиннющий веснушчатый нос британское общество слишком выразительно фыркает при виде любого, чей акцент не соответствует принятым стандартам. Сама река, кажется, мельчает, леденеет и свирепо щерится мордами выдр и водяных крыс, оккупировавших берега — так что всем, чей оклад слишком мал, чтобы позволить себе лишнюю порцию трески с картошкой на ужин, приходится ретироваться.

Секрет Grantchester Meadows в том, что площадь, которую они занимают, ничем не определена, не расчерчена и не измерена. Луга поделены на неравные продолговатые участки, поросшие крапивой и репейником, с загонами для скота, мостиками над болотцами, коровьими лепешками то тут, то там, самодельными качелями, перекинутыми через ветки плакучих ив, омывающих свою листву в прибрежных водах.

Берега в свою очередь — довольно крутые, покрытые серой глиной, в которой летом все были не прочь помесить ноги. На них легко поскользнуться и упасть в неглубокую воду. Дно устелено корягами, острыми камнями и водорослями, придающих реке мутноватый зеленый отлив.

Роджер вихрем съезжает по чуть наклоненной вниз улице, яркая расцветка его мотоцикла с трудом видна за слоями пыли и грязи — Роджер не чистил его с того дня, как узнал поступлении в политех. А раз уезжает он уже сегодня вечером, почему бы не испачкать и не изъездить старичка до победного конца? Да он такой древний, что его даже в магазин поддержанных железяк бы не взяли.

Под колеса забиваются сорняки, он и в кучу навоза едва не заезжает, не следя за дорогой. Роджера трясет, все кости перемалываются на кочках, но он мчится, не сбавляя скорости, потому что в этот день, в день, когда все выходит чуть лучше, чем обычно, он не может свернуть себе шею, застряв колесом в пресловутой выбоине.

Ну конечно, не может.

Он точно знает, куда ехать. У Сида давно появилось облюбованное место на лугах, куда он сбегает уже целый год. Именно оттуда берутся все истории о косяках, которые Сид выкурил, сидя в траве с планшетом или просто вырванными из школьных тетрадей листами. Сид никогда не водил его туда, но он часто говорит о раскидистой иве, которая закрывала его от проплывающих мимо лодок; о том, как он отрисовал в лугах все свое портфолио для художественного колледжа; о том, как однажды хотел дать имя этому месту, но озлобившийся ветер едва не смел его прямо в реку, и Сид понял, что эта территория имеет свое собственное название, которое ему не надлежит менять.

Роджер знает, что любого другого он бы попросту высмеял, но то, как доверительно Сид сообщает ему обо всех этих происшествиях, почему-то заставляет его кивать и слушать.

Как будто понимает все эти вещи, о которых ему говорит Сид.

На самом деле он понятия не имеет, о чем Сид порой толкует, но ведь чем дольше он будет притворяться, тем больше Сид будет ему рассказывать.

Теперь-то, когда он уезжает в Лондон, неизвестно, когда еще ему доведется услышать эту странную смесь вранья, правды и выдумки.

Он умудряется не заплутать, по памяти следуя расплывчатым указаниям Сида, куда и когда сворачивать.

Сид уже ждет его.

Лежит, распластавшись на траве, пожевывая рогозовый лист, и то и дело прикладывает к глазам бутылку из-под сидра.

— Сид! — Он бросает мотоцикл под ноги, тот падает наземь с приглушенным стуком, и Роджер едва не спотыкается об одно из его колес.

Место и вправду скрыто за деревьями, и вокруг ни души. Только небольшое стадо бурых коров, мерно пожевывающих траву — и то не ближе, чем в ста футах.

Сид оборачивается, только когда Роджер усаживается рядом с ним. Потягивается и шутливо толкает его в плечо.

— Вот, смотри, это твой подарок, — Сид протягивает ему бутыль и щурится от солнца, настойчиво лезущего лучами ему в глаза из своего зенита.

— Она пустая, — Роджер даже в руки ее не берет. Сидра он лет с шестнадцати не пил, а пустые бутылки только бездомные сдают — по три пенни за штуку, и то, если стекло не треснуло. А эта уже явно покоцанная — обертку Сид содрал, так что клей оставил на зеленом стекле грязные потеки, у горлышка царапины, как будто Сид хорошенько приложил ею по столу.

— Вот именно, видишь, зеленая? Мы с Роз только сегодня обнаружили… — Сид подпирает голову рукой и разворачивается к Роджеру. Все вертит и вертит перед его лицом бутылку, как какой-нибудь приезжий гипнотизер с маятником в руках, — если сдирать бумажные кожурки и разглядывать на просвет… понимаешь?

Он, не мигая, смотрит на Роджера, видимо, ожидая, что сейчас тот закивает и доскажет за Сидом его мысль, поймет его с полуслова, без объяснений, и едва ли не «Эврика» закричит.

Роджер знает, что Сиду недостает такого человека, но он им, понятное дело, не является. Им не является ни Либби, о которой Сид раньше был готов болтать часами напролет, ни Сторм, ни некий Фред, с которым Сид, по его собственным словам, может играть все, что угодно, начиная от Дилана и заканчивая Чаком Берри, ни даже Роз.

— Сид, я… я не понимаю.

— Ну, смотри же, — он настойчиво сует Роджеру бутылку, — Роз купила газировки, и сразу появились рубиновые миры с красными решетками, за ними бродили черные тени — люди, все эти люди, которые тоже пришли на ярмарку, кто за стульями, как мать, кто просто поглазеть, а сейчас смотри, видишь реку?

В висках начинает знакомо постукивать, это крохотные раскаленные молоточки, раз, два, три, вперед! Он растерян, и волнение все быстрее и быстрее расходится по телу, сковывает, так что Роджер — знакомое с детства чувство — кажется себе еще более неловким и громоздким, чем обычно.

Если он сейчас, сию же секунду не поймет, о чем Сид так восхищенно распинается, тот в нем разочаруется и уже не захочет с ним болтать, не пригласит на «свое» место на Grantchester Meadows, не будет с ним играть и не напишет обещанных писем.

Не проводит на вокзал.

Роджер понимает, что Сид что-то говорит про реку, и поворачивает в ее сторону голову, рыщет взглядом по ее мутноватой поверхности, по бликам, по уткам, чьи головы то исчезают в воде, то снова показываются из нее.

— Ты не туда смотришь, — с нажимом произносит Сид и прихватывает Роджера за подбородок, разворачивая к себе лицом, — смотри сюда, — очень четко говорит он и пихает бутыль прямо ему в лицо.

И тогда Роджер видит.

Сквозь зеленое бутылочное стекло действительно видна река. Пустая, легкая, ничего не стоящая бутылка превращает весь мир вокруг в реку. Река пенится, как от настоящего порыва ветра, и золотится от солнца. В реке лежит, приподнявшись на локтях, Сид, его лицо подернуто дымкой, река забирает зелень из его глаз и омывает ей все вокруг, лицо искажается, но вовсе не выглядит страшным. Скорее далеким — как будто стекло строит между ними прозрачную непробиваемую стену.

Роджеру хочется закрыть руками глаза, погрузиться в траву с головой, прячась от всепроникающей Кам, и, лишь отдохнув от этого нового открытия, вновь закинуть голову. Поднести стекло к лицу — и вот он уже будет под водой, утопленником, таким же далеким и чужим и зеленым. И будет мечтать о том, чтобы выбраться наружу.

И так снова и снова.

Как аттракцион без билета.

Только цветное стекло и рука Сида, держащая его перед лицом Роджера.

— Теперь нашел реку?

— Нашел.

— И что ты видишь, расскажи.

— Тебя, зеленого, и траву, и деревья, и, кажется, там кто-то проплывает на реке. У него зеленое лицо, зеленая лодка и весло, но река… настоящая река еще зеленее. Это здорово, ты прав, это очень здорово, — повторяет Роджер, пока Сид не убирает руку, и мир вновь не наполняется своими обычными цветами.

Небо — синее, сегодня даже без наплывов серых туч, лодка — черная, лодочник — белый в своей белой прогулочной одежде, Сид… нет, Роджер не может так быстро выбрать, какой цвет принадлежит Сиду более остальных — на Сиде все цвета одновременно.

Сид поднимается с травы, и, размахнувшись, закидывает бутыль на самую середину реки.

— Зачем ты ее выбросил?

— Хорошего понемножку, — он улыбается и стаскивает с себя жилет.

— Ты чего, сам тоже решил выброситься?

— Почти, хочу искупаться.

— Слишком холодно, — Роджер кривиться и вжимается спиной в траву. Она щекочет открытые участки кожи, лезет всюду, по ней ползут редкие муравьи, а кое-где и термиты, и Роджер давит одного между пальцами.

— И это ты главный спортсмен, — Сид кидает ему свои рубашку и брюки. Пряжка ремня едва не ударяет Роджера по носу, и он предупреждает:

— Станешь кидаться башмаками — догоню и надеру уши, — но он говорит несерьезно.

— О, попробуй, — Сид беззвучно смеется, растянув губы в улыбке и сощурив глаза, как зверь перед прыжком.

А ведь гнаться пригрозили именно за ним. Кто тут еще за кем собирается охотиться.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я с тобой подрался? — ошеломленно спрашивает Роджер.

Тут Сид смеется уже вслух, как будто озвучивая то, что шепчет Роджеру тонкий голосок зверька у него внутри: «Да не подерешься ты с ним, Уотерс, как будто я тебя не знаю». 

— Я готов пойти на этот риск, — Сид стаскивает с себя обувь и бросает ее Роджеру. По одному — и одну туфлю он умудряется поймать, а вторая падает ему прямо на грудь и мажет рубашку мешаниной из грязи и жухлой травы.

Роджер присаживается, готовясь подняться, подбежать к Сиду и дать ему жалкое подобие подзатыльника. Возможно, тот действительно побежит от него — и Роджер, конечно, даст ему фору, — или прыгнет в реку, спасаясь от «драки».

Но прежде, чем Роджер успевает подняться, Сид стаскивает с себя нижнее белье и кидает его в ту же сторону. Сбитое ветром в сторону, оно падает не меньше чем в футе от Роджера, он не смотрит, но слышит. А Сид стоит, уперев руки в бока, и его губы дрожат от рвущегося наружу смеха.

Роджер не смотрит ему в глаза.

Потому он и срывается с места, встав так быстро, словно кто-то держит его на мушке. В несколько широких шагов Роджера они оказываются нос к носу, рука нарочито долго поднимается, чтобы проехаться где-то в дюйме от затылка, Сид успевает схватить его за локоть и, потянув на себя, падает спиной вперед в реку.

Роджер не удерживает равновесия — срывается, едва не задевая лбом глинистый берег, и тут же оказывается под толщей холодной воды.

Когда он поспешно выныривает, в ушах у него еще стоит насмешливый смех Сида, будто бы осевший на поверхности Кам после того, как тот исчез в ее недрах.

Но долго продержаться на поверхности продержаться ему не дают: за спиной раздается громкий всплеск, и кто-то давит на его плечи, так что Роджер мигом уходит под воду, едва не наглотавшись воды от неожиданности и недостатка кислорода. Он раскрывает глаза, но ничего не видит — одни тени и расплывающиеся очертания не то камней, не то мелкой рыбешки.

Нога проезжается по вязкому глинистому дну, одежда тянет вниз, а легкие дерет, так хочется вздохнуть. Кто-то хватает его голыми руками за ворот рубашки и наваливается сверху, если такое вообще возможно под водой.

Сид топит его, тянет ко дну, как водяной из страшилок, которыми так часто пугают детей: «Не ходите купаться одни, ребята, зеленая кикимора утащит вас с собой в страну теней». Невозможно распознать черты — большое белое пятно, лицо Сида, маячит перед лицом Роджера. Он тянется руками куда-то в стороны, пытаясь то ли зацепиться за берег, чтобы выплыть, то ли сбросить Сида с себя. Пальцы путаются в чем-то мягком — может, в водорослях, а может, в темных волосах напротив.

В какой-то момент, когда Роджера едва наизнанку от натуги не выворачивает, Сид видится ему гигантской водяной крысой, напавшей на него с одним только намерением — утопить его, удержать в холодной воде до смерти. Хоть бы горло она ему перегрызла, что ли, ведь терпеть у Роджера больше нет никаких сил.

Но Сиду, кажется, только этого и надо было — и когда Роджер совсем ослабевает в его руках, когда вода забивается ему в нос и в уши, обувь тянет на дно, а глаза бездумно впериваются в белое пятно впереди, только тогда, Сид вытаскивает его на поверхность — жадно глотающего воздух, издающего судорожные рокочущие звуки.

— Ты что, с ума сошел? Совсем помешался? Ты меня чуть не убил! — теперь Роджеру хочется ударить его совсем не в шутку, а по-настоящему, действительно, без шуток, причинить боль. — Зачем ты это сделал, а? Да ответь мне уже, зачем ты все это делаешь? Я чуть не сдох, — Роджер пытается удержаться на поверхности, потяжелевшая одежда тащит вниз, а он надрывается, так что даже коровы вроде жевать перестали и смотрят с интересом.

Сид же не отвечает, и даже не серьезнеет, хотя знает, что от улыбок Роджер распаляется еще больше и может не остановиться в нужный момент. Мокрые волосы, лезущие в глаза, кажутся совсем черными на бледном лице, они заслоняют ему глаза, но Сид не отбрасывает их.

— Пожалуйста, — голос Роджера звучит почти жалобно, когда он просит: — пожалуйста, скажи мне, зачем.

Он и сам не знает, что за ответ ему нужен, но он нужен прямо сейчас. Роджер заждался его, Роджер устал ждать его. Он не знает, в чем измеряется его ожидание, в годах или минутах, и не знает, в какой момент оно поселилось внутри него — когда Сид посадил его за родительской ширмой, играя в прятки с сестрой, или когда за той же ширмой в присутствии Роджера спал с девчонкой, чьего имени они оба уже и не помнят.

— Отвечай мне, — в голове у Роджера пусто, и мысли, возникающие там, сразу слетают ему на язык. Сердце бухает в груди, нажралось кислорода, но никак не успокоится.

Да чего же ему еще надо.

Из воды выглядывает одна только голова Сида, когда он подплывает к Роджеру — не спеша, точно они на прогулке, а мышцы не сводит от холода. Он так близко, что Роджер аж назад отклоняется, елозит затылком по отвесному берегу, измазывая волосы в серой глине, прижимается лопатками.

— Зачем ты меня топил, скажи мне?

— Я хотел, чтобы ты испугался, — отвечает Сид, наблюдая за тем, как Роджер сильнее вжимается затылком с берег. Волосы потом не отмоет и будет ходить, как седой.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы ты не уплывал от меня далеко.

Роджер выбирается на берег молча. Подтягивается на руках, так что мокрая глина сминается под ладонями, крошится, едва не утаскивая его обратно в воду. На суше одежда кажется еще более тяжелой и холодной, Роджер едва не скрипит под слоями ткани и раздевается резкими движениями, как заржавевший железный дровосек. Сид тоже выбирается из реки и сразу же кутается в жилетку, ссутуливаясь и словно уменьшаясь в размерах. Уже не такой всесильный и опасный, каким он казался Роджеру под водой.

Теперь они сидят на траве, и у них зуб на зуб не попадает. Дрожат, не зная, чем укрыться, и должно быть, у них обоих в головах проскакивает мысль, что зря они вообще затеяли эту прогулку.

Как Роджер теперь будет добираться до дома — непонятно. Он и так трясется, весь продрогший, с негнущимися пальцами, едва ли не в судорогах, а липнущую к коже одежду хочется и стащить, и завернуться в нее. По дороге еще и ветер будет обдувать, так что приедет он, скорее всего, заледеневшим до костей, и очень удивится, если вечером у него не подскочит температура. О, отлично будет прийти завтра на первые занятия в политех погребенным под месивом из кашля, жара и пота, завернувшись в несколько свитеров.

— Во сколько у тебя поезд? — Сид задает этот вопрос раз в пятый, и Роджеру остается гадать, спрашивает ли он об этом, потому что умудрился опять забыть, или чтобы поддержать поломанную беседу.

— Без четверти восемь, — отвечает он. Он поднимается, поднимает валяющийся на боку мотоцикл и отряхивает сиденье от налипших травинок и грязи. Драндулет, как всегда, не желает заводиться, утробно протестует, порыкивая и тарахтя, и на десятый раз наконец сдается на волю хозяина.

— Можешь меня подвезти?

Роджера впервые подмывает отказаться, ляпнуть что-то колкое и обидное, чтобы тот не думал, что он его простил.

Но он знает, что, несмотря ни на что, скажет Сиду «да». Скажет: конечно, без вопросов, залезай назад, держись покрепче и постарайся не сверзиться, пока нас будет мотать по кочкам, пока болота будут лизать нам подошвы, а чудовища вокруг — петь прощальное «ummagumma, ummagumma».

Роджер остается на месте и задает самый, казалось бы, обоснованный вопрос:

— А как тебе хватило воздуха?

— Когда?

— Ты знаешь. Там, под водой.

Сид пожимает плечами.

— Просто я рыба и умею осваивать неизведанные глубины. Я давно уже научился дышать водой, соляной кислотой и пеплом, могу обойти все физические законы и законы невидимые.

Роджеру требуется пара секунд, чтобы разглядеть, что за рукой, которой Сид вроде бы потирает лицо, прячется улыбка.

— Ты выныривал, да? — напирает Роджер, но тот так и не отвечает, просто подходит ближе, оглядывает трясущегося от холода Роджера и снимает с себя жилетку.

— Она мне будет короткой, — отговаривает его Роджер, когда тот надевает ее ему через голову, но в конце концов ему остается только продеть руки в рукава и немного согреться.

— Что, боишься, Джуди увидит? — смеется Сид, и Роджера всего передергивает. Он не представляет, как посмотрит ей в лицо после того, как трогал другую женину сегодня под блузкой, под юбкой, под самой кожей. А она ведь точно придет проводить его на вокзал и будет стоять рядом с его матерью, и каждая сделают вид, что не замечает другую, и что Роджер, ее Роджер, прощается и говорит «я обязательно приеду на следующий уикенд» именно ей.

— Высадишь меня у музея Фицуильяма? — спрашивает Сид, залезая на мотоцикл. Прижимается к его спине, так что Роджера теперь греет не только овечья шерсть жилетки, но и нагретое до тридцати шести и шести градусов по Цельсию тело, сцепившее руки у него на животе.

— А чего не у дома?

— Меня там должен ждать Фред, — объясняет Сид, и они трогаются. 

Роджер мало знает про Фреда. Он видел его лишь пару раз, дома у Барреттов и в «Anchor», где часто собирается кембриджская молодежь с гитарами, гармониками и гладильными досками, чтобы, залившись темным нефильтрованным, вытягивать из них невнятные фальшивые мелодии. Чего у Фреда не отнять, так это того, что играет он в разы лучше остальных, на лету схватывает новые композиции, прибивается к разномастным местным группам, играющим то рок-н-ролл, то скиффл, то джаз, и даже получает за это какие-то деньги. Говорят, его часто можно увидеть в Millers Music Centre — он ходит в кожанке, пухлой от разложенных по карманам спичечных коробков, сигарет и медиаторов; щупает струны и грифы, хотя все знают, что эти сокровища по карману только самым богатеньким.

В последний год он часто бывает у Барреттов. Раньше всех заскакивает к Сиду, и они сидят, выкуривая косяк за косяком и что-то заучивая на гитарах. У Фреда это получается поразительно быстро — он вечно напевает себе под нос какую-то белиберду, как будто не может запомнить тексты, но зато играет отменно. По словам матери, растили его в семье лейбористских нуворишей — но, что бы это не значило, он как-то умудряется совмещать учебу в техническом колледже с выступлениями то в блюзовой, то в рок-группе. Роджер считает, что у кембриджских музыкальных групп по определению нет будущего, хотя такое мнение появилось у него скорее от зависти.

Фред не понравился ему с первой встречи — ровно такой же упертый, как и Роджер, он был готов без конца талдычить одно и то же и никогда не уступал. Признаться себе, что они с этим настырным и пробивным парнем в чем-то похожи, Роджеру не позволяет гордость.

Когда он подъезжает к кованому витиеватому ограждению музея Фицуильяма, полисмен, стоящий у массивных мраморных ступеней, неодобрительно оглядывает его шумного, покрытого ржавчиной монстра. Роджер жалеет, что не может пустить тому в глаза еще больше пыли и дыма. Сид спрыгивает с мотоцикла, не дожидаясь, когда тот остановится. Фред уже ждет его, облокотившись о раму своего велосипеда. За плечом у него, как всегда, висит гитара, и неизвестно, как Сид собирается играть с ним, раз свою он оставил дома.

Роджер собирается напомнить Сиду, во сколько отходит поезд на Лондон, но вовремя прикусывает язык — если Сид опять забудет точное время, это уже не его проблемы.

Переступив через порог дома — предварительно удостоверившись, что от него не пахнет табаком, — Роджер застает мать в гостиной. В ее руках утюг, а на гладильной доске небольшая стопка его рубашек — всех как одна белых, с аккуратными дырочками для запонок, которыми он так никогда и не удосужился воспользоваться.

— Ты поздно, — только и говорит она, окидывая его странным, блуждающим взглядом.

Роджер бормочет извинения, но только дойдя до ванной и выкрутив на полную горячую воду, видит в зеркале, что на нем все еще надет жилет Сида. Он пропитался водой от рубашки Роджера и уже не греет, и Роджеру остается гадать, забыл ли Сид забрать его или же намеренно позволил ему проехать так остаток пути.

Сняв жилет через голову, Роджер мнет мягкую шерсть, рассматривает складки, теребит пальцами этикетку — такой дорогой шмотки он давненько в руках не держал. Роджеру даже не нужно подносить ткань к носу, чтобы почувствовать — тот пахнет травкой и цветами с клумбы у дома, за которой Сид частенько ухаживает вместе с матерью.

Он оставляет ванну наполняться, быстро проходит в свою спальню, раскрывает упакованный накануне чемодан и прячет на самое дно жилет Сида.

Там же, внизу, лежит стеклянная коробочка с набором патронов времен Второй Мировой Войны.

***

_I am going to stick to my old river, and live in a hole, and boat, as I've always done. And what's more, Mole's going to stick to me and do as I do, aren't you, Mole?"_

_"Of course I am," said the Mole, loyally. "I'll always stick to you, Rat, and what you say is to be—has got to be._

Kenneth Graham, «Wind In The Willows».

Единственное, что утешает, так это то, что Сторм вроде бы даже не на колесах.

Он стоит посередке, прямо между матерью и Джуди — те сегодня подчеркнуто вежливы друг с другом, обе надели аккуратные бежевые платья и будто бы на булавках пристегнули улыбки.

Одна называет его Джорджем, другая Роджером, и пока он мечется между ними с тяжеленным чемоданом, ему кажется, что он раздвоился. Сторм сочувственно поглядывает на него, иногда подмигивает с насмешечкой — мол, держись, друг, — иногда вставляет ничего не значащие фразы, видимо, гадая, на кой черт он сюда притащился.

— Ты точно сказал ему правильное время отправления?

— Да точно! — огрызается Роджер; теперь даже то, что Сторм ничего не наглотался, не помогает ему успокоиться.

— Ты бы уже садился, Джордж, опоздаешь, — советует мать, то и дело поглядывая на гигантский циферблат на стене вокзала.

Без двадцати пяти восемь.

Джордж.

От звуков своего имени Роджер едва не морщится. Сколько раз он ни просил мать не называть его так, все без толку. Порой ему кажется, что эта ее привязанность к имени — просто попытка замедлить взросление младшего сына, ведь старший буквально просочился сквозь пальцы. Приезжает из Манчестера раз в полгода, а потом вновь исчезает, так и не сказав, у кого живет, сколько получает и когда планирует вернуться, если планирует вообще.

Роджер помнит тот момент, когда из мальчишки Уотерса он превратился в Роджера. Он повзрослел в тот день, когда мать оставила для него на столе длинную, обклеенную клейкой лентой и покрытую множеством шведских марок почтовую коробку. Выпотрошив ее голыми руками, под горошинами пенопласта он нашел свою первую акустическую гитару. Роджер и имени тех родственников, что ее подарили, не знал — но, видимо, прислушавшись к жалобам матери, что ее Джордж целыми днями либо пропадает непонятно где, либо портит глаза, читая под тусклой лампочкой у себя в комнате, они приняли решение отправить незнакомому ребенку первый и последний подарок и купили ему самую дешевую гитару, что нашли в своем Стокгольме.

По правде говоря, хотя за эти пару лет инструмент у него менялся целых два раза, а из Джорджа он превратился в Роджера, — все это, в его представлении должно было сделать его совершенно взрослым человеком, который может быть опорой для матери, поддержкой для Джуди, ну и, конечно же, перспективным архитектором, — на гитаре он играет ужасно.

Его вновь бросает в жар от мыслей о мисс Робинсон. Воспоминания о ее прикосновениях куда живее стоящих напротив него матери и Джуди, ее волосы темнее, чем у матери, а губы сочнее, чем у Джуди, хотя ни ее пахнущее гибискусом тело, ни узкие бедра и сухие щиколотки не отменяют его привязанности к Джуди. Он не чувствует никакого стыда и, возможно, именно поэтому представляет, как в следующую встречу сможет зайти с ней чуть дальше, чем целомудренные объятия или поцелуи в губы и ключицы, виднеющиеся над воротом ее обтягивающей блузки.

Роджеру хочется, чтобы эта легкость, это поразительное бесстыдство, с которым он думает о сексе с Джуди, когда та провожает его в путь, длилась вечно.

Больше всего ему хочется сохранить эту уверенность в себе хотя бы до следующего уикенда, когда они смогут уединиться где-нибудь у реки.

— Пять минут, Джордж, — в голосе матери слышится недовольство. Она уже недовольна присутствием Джуди, которую называет пустышкой, а теперь еще и боится, что Роджер опоздает на поезд, и им всем придется ждать следующего.

И она, и Джуди, и даже Сторм — все знают, почему Роджер еще не зашел в свой вагон и не уселся на место. Сида все еще нет.

Без двадцати восемь.

Отчего-то Роджер не удивляется — он будто заранее знал, что тот опоздает или вовсе забудет, что сегодня его чертов друг, с которым чуть не целый день провел, уезжает учиться в Лондон. А если он даже проводить его забыл, то разве выкроит время между игрой на гитаре, встречами со своими богемными друзьями, свиданиями с Либби и учебой в художественном колледже, чтобы писать Роджеру обещанные письма?

Роджер помнит, как Сид заработал себе имя. Все эти годы он упорно называл его Барреттом, хотя тот этого терпеть не мог — говорил, что так делают только «замшелые работяги». «Роджер Кит», «Роджер Кит». Да не нравилось Роджеру никогда это длинное имя, тем более, это он — Роджер, а мальчишка Барретт — кто-то совсем другой. Ему подошло бы что-то более звонкое, краткое, как всплеск в воде. Ему нужно было имя, которое можно повторять много раз, когда вы идете в лес, а он прячется за деревом и может часами ждать, пока ты его отыщешь. Глупо стоять на опушке и кричать: «Роджер Кит, Роджер Кит». «Сид» — это то, что надо. Поэтому, когда знакомые нарекли его Сидом в честь какого-то особенно ловкого джаз-музыканта из «Anchor», Роджер согласился и стал повторять по множеству раз «Сид-сид-сид-сид-сид», чтобы не просто запомнилось, а прижилось, срослось с владельцем, как будто Барретта так звали с самого рождения.

Правда, дома родители и Розмари все равно продолжали говорить: «Иди ужинать, Роджер Кит», «Тебе не кажется, что начинать курить — это глупая затея, Роджер Кит», «Роджер Кит, к тебе пришел твой друг Джордж».

Совсем как мать Роджера, право слово.

На самом деле, хотя Роджер долго не признавал этого, звать Сида по фамилии было кощунством. Бессмысленно даже пытаться приравнять Сида к его сестре, братьям, родителям и родственникам родителей.

— А с чего ты вообще уезжаешь вечером, а не утром, как все нормальные люди? — нарушает застоявшуюся тишину Сторм.

— Хотел выспаться, — отвечает Роджер.

— До отправления осталась одна минута! — кричит контролер, забираясь в один из вагонов. Роджер бросает последний взгляд на группы провожающих, выискивая знакомую фигуру с темной шапкой волос, в белой, с закатанными рукавами рубашке.

Он последний раз обнимает Джуди, склоняется в три погибели и зарывается лицом в ее завязанные в конский хвост светлые волосы. От нее пахнет травяным шампунем, а вовсе не дорогими духами мисс Робинсон, и Роджер ловит себя на мысли, что этот запах нравится ему больше.

Роджер запрыгивает в свой вагон одновременно с прощальным свистком, знаменующим отправление; протискивается между рядами с чемоданом в руке и с трудом закидывает его на верхнюю полку.

Ехать всего час, без пересадок, и — та-дам! — станция Liverpool Street откроется ему.

Но он еще не успевает сесть на свое законное место у окна, когда ловит взглядом метнувшуюся в его сторону тень на платформе. Она замирает, едва не впечатываясь в окно, точно муха в лобовое стекло, и Роджер тоже замирает. Стоит, как вкопанный, на полусогнутых.

Сид действительно в белой рубашке с закатанными рукавами, только на этот раз на шее у него намотан аляповатый шелковый шарф, совершенно точно принадлежащий Розмари, а на носу болтается странная самодельная конструкция, смахивающая на очки сварщика. Роджер приглядывается и понимает, что это вогнутый прямоугольник стекла с просверленными по краям отверстиями, в которые Сид продел тонкую резинку.

Выглядит это так, словно Сид вылез из фестивального фильма про пришельцев, но Роджер-то понимает, что тот просто решил воплотить свою идею с цветными стеклами. 

Сид ничего ему не говорит, даже не пытается шевелить губами, извиняясь, он только поднимает вверх руку и машет ею очень медленно, из стороны в сторону, наподобие маятника, куда более осмысленно, чем мать, Джуди и Сторм. 

Только когда поезд трогается, до Роджера доходит, что очки Сида сделаны не из цветного стекла, а из самого обычного, прозрачного, и значит, он видит его не в зеленой реке, не в рубиновых мирах, не в апельсиновых рощах или черных заливах, а просто так. Видит самого настоящего, бледного, вымотанного Роджера, стоящего в полутьме вагона.

Роджер стоит еще долго и садится, только когда поезд отъезжает на приличное расстояние от станции — он откидывается на кресле и почти сразу впадает в туманную, неглубокую дрему.

Когда через какие-то четверть часа контролер дотрагивается до его плеча, чтобы проверить билет, Роджер вздрагивает от неожиданности и смаргивает, прогоняя остатки сна. Тот не имел никакого смысла — Роджеру приснилось, что он был уткой, и ему сломали клюв, а это явно ничего не может значить.

До самого конца путешествия в голове у него вертится мысль, что, раз Сид все же пришел его проводить, возможно, он не забудет и про письма.


	4. Scribbly black

_People are talking_ _  
_ _My friend is chalking_ _  
_ _And I am just walking_ _  
_ _My enemy is hawking_ _  
_ _My friend is sleepwalking_ _  
_ _And I am him stalking_ _  
_ _Now there is a hole on my forehead_ _  
_ _'Cause ha, ha, ha I was jaywalking_ _  
_ _On my funeral nothing would be said_ _  
_ _My friend won't come but balking_ _  
_ _So now ha, ha, ha I am squawking_ _  
_ _I know I should be declared guilty_ _  
_ _At him I am always gawking_ _  
_ _I should leave and go to the city_ _  
_ _His absence could be caulking_ _  
_ _Ha, ha, ha_

  
_Из переписки Джорджа Роджера Уотерса и Роджера Кита Барретта._

3 сентября, 1962.   
Дорогой Сид,   
Политех — та же дрянь, что и школа. Да, прошло всего три дня, но я уже успел сделать определенные выводы. Преподаватели бьются над нами, как припадочные. Говорят, чтобы мы забыли все, что нам рассказывали в школе или на курсах. Я в куда более выгодном положении, чем остальные, по крайней мере, никому из тех, с кем я здесь познакомился, не выпадал шанс работать подмастерьем у мистера Бейгеля, а мне, как ты помнишь, он все же выпал.   
Преподаватель теоретической математики, мистер Пичи, каким-то образом прознал, что я получил по ней «U» два года назад, и не преминул высказаться на этот счет во время занятия. Все, конечно же, обернулись ко мне, а я не нашел ничего лучше, чем сказать, что не трачу время на то, что не считаю полезным для моего будущего. Я усмехнулся, а он позеленел от злости и сказал, что на его предмет мне придется тратить время еще два года, намекая, что жизни он мне теперь не даст.   
Вот так я нажил себе врага.   
На рисунке, скульптуре и композиционном моделировании ко мне подсаживается один и тот же парень, носатый еврей в дорогущих шмотках. Говорит, что если бы я больше улыбался людям, жить мне стало бы гораздо легче. Довольно глупо, ты не находишь? Это называется улыбаться фальшиво, так все подряд делают, и плевать, в Кембридже ли, в Лондоне или на Дальнем Востоке. «Тем более», — сказал я Носатому, — «ты хоть видел, как я улыбаюсь?» И показал ему мою широкую улыбочку, с зубами и всем остальным, а он посмеялся и сказал, что я прав, и что мне действительно лучше рта не раскрывать. Он вроде бы пытается набиться мне в друзья, но я сюда учиться приехал, а не приятелей заводить.   
Хотя он совсем ничего, этот Носатый.    
Кстати, я раза три прослушал альбом этого фолк-певца, который ты мне так советовал. Честно говоря, я очень внимательно прислушивался ко всем песням (даже к самым скучным), но, на мой взгляд, это какая-то мутная дичь. Ты бы, наверное, сказал, что эта музыка похожа на гусениц, хрустящих дубовыми листками, или морских полипов, или что-нибудь в таком духе, но я правда считаю, что под такое только в чайной сидеть. Каверы старых баллад совершенно примитивные, а его собственные песни и вовсе невнятные, о ком он поет, вообще не ясно. Песня какому-то Вуди напоминает эти стихи озерной школы, которыми нас пичкали на английской литературе.   
Правда, мне очень даже понравилось, что в «House Of The Rising Sun» вместо «бедных парней» он поет о «бедных девчонках», это и впрямь остроумно.   
Я поспрашивал продавцов в музыкальном магазине недалеко от политеха, они говорят, что он и в Америке не больно пользуется популярностью, так что, похоже, он такой же музыкант-однодневка, каких у нас в Англии полно. Еще и голос гнусавый. Так что я совсем не понимаю, почему тебе этот альбом так понравился. (Еще и псевдоним он выбрал себе совершенно блеклый, что, в честь Дилана Томаса назвался?)   
Спать совершенно не могу.   
Ты не представляешь, как здесь чертовски шумно. Ближайшая станция подземки — Piccadilly Circus, поэтому по ночам здесь все продолжает громыхать и тарахтеть, еще больше, чем днем. Полицейские машины сигналят и светят мигалками, а так как штор у меня на окнах нет, они слепят мне глаза до самого утра. Прохожие свистят и галдят, как бывает в центре Кембриджа после выпускных экзаменов. Здесь что, выпускные каждый день?! Засыпаю я только под утро, вспоминаю, как тихо было на моей Rock Road.   
Кроме осени пятьдесят восьмого.   
Тогда на Hills Road шла стройка. Рабочие смазывали кирпичи цементом (только сейчас думаю, вдруг это был не цемент, а какой-то другой, специфический материал — видимо, хорошего архитектора из меня не выйдет) и строили, строили, строили. Прямо рядом со школой, они использовали те же красные кирпичи, ты тогда сказал, что это вылитая картина Лаури, а я спросил, кто это, а ты стащил из школьной библиотеки книгу о нем, чтобы показать мне. Я, помню, и на уроки то не пошел, стоял у ворот, у велосипедной стоянки, и курил. Я тогда только начал покуривать, а ты — следом за мной. Ты обещал мне сбежать с занятий, и я все ждал, пока не прозвенел звонок на ланч, и директор вышел на крыльцо, тоже перекурить. Старый хрыч заметил меня и как заорет: «Эй, ты, у велосипедов, стой на месте, парень!» Честно говоря, я задеревенел, но заставил себя затянуться еще раз. Пусть выкусит. Ты как раз выбежал из школьных дверей и понесся в мою сторону — хотя этот козел попытался ухватить тебя за плечо, ты едва портфелем его по лысине не шибанул, вывернулся и залез на мой мотоцикл быстрее меня. Он зафырчал, но завелся с первого раза, а я с чего-то так разнервничался, что руки дрожали.   
Столько воды утекло с тех пор, даже не стыдно вспоминать, ха!   
Почему-то только сейчас вспомнил, что ты всегда называл мой мотоцикл по имени.   
Как увидел его в первый раз, сказал, что он вылитый Джеральд.   
Жду ответа,   
Роджер   
P. S. Я был рад, что ты все-таки пришел меня проводить, но ты вечно опаздываешь. Как-нибудь опоздаешь так на что-то важное, или я просто не смогу тебя дождаться.   
  
7 сентября, 1962.   
Дорогой Роджер,   
Только что вернулся из парикмахерской — Либби уговорила… нет, заставила, нет, насильно повела меня туда, сказала, что ее отец не может позволить, чтобы его дочь встречалась с кем-то, у кого такие патлы. Но какие же у меня патлы? Мистер Гозден просто Фреда не видел, у меня по сравнению с ним крохотный хохолок.   
Знаешь, каждый раз, когда иду в парикмахерскую, удивляюсь тому, что все они застеклены. Каждый прохожий может остановиться и разглядывать парикмахеров и их посетителей столько, сколько им вздумается. Я совсем не против этого, наоборот, я нахожу в этом определенное удовольствие. Поток прохожих за стеклом утоляет мои скрытые желания эксгибициониста. Мне нравится, когда некто неизвестный смотрит, как меня обстригает мастер.   
Кто знает, возможно, потом этот человек пойдет домой и не сможет избавиться от воспоминания о моих волосах, темным полукружьем лежащих на полу парикмахерской? Возможно, он потом запрется у себя в комнате и займется чем-то неприличным, представляя, как ножницы вились над моей головой, а в голове у него будет только чик-чик, чик-чик, чик-чик?..   
Иногда мне кажется, что в том, как парикмахеры орудуют этими острыми ножницами, тоже есть что-то невероятно неприличное. Однажды я читал Фрейда (украл из кабинета отца, он никогда не говорил мне, что эту книгу читать нельзя, но уже по насмешливой укоризне в глазах Фрейда на портрете на первой странице я понял, что в ней есть что-то запретное), так вот, однажды я читал этого Фрейда, и, думаю, он бы оценил мою идею. Он бы, должно быть, нахмурил брови и сказал, что в парикмахерских происходит «дефлорация волос». (К слову о бровях — почему никто не дефлорирует их вместе с волосами?)   
Я думаю, что бы на мои мысли сказал ты, Роджер. Что это акт насилия? Интересно, что бы сказала Рапунцель — ты представь, шел бы я по лесу Кембриджшира и натолкнулся бы на башню без единой двери. Я бы стоял, запрокинув голову, и разглядел бы у самого верха одно-единственное окошко. Там сидела бы она, Рапунцель, и с любопытством поглядывала на меня.   
Мы бы перемигивались какое-то время, а потом я рассказал бы ей про лишение волос девственности посредством чего-то острого в руках ст _о_ ящего/сто _я_ щего/настоящего мужчины. Как думаешь, она бы поняла, к чему я клоню? А ты бы понял? Но ей бы эта сказка точно понравилась, так и вижу, как она просит меня продолжать, всплескивает руками и наконец выбрасывает из окна свои золотые косоньки, такие длинные, такие густые, и я хватаюсь за них и, в конце концов, залезаю к ней в ее светелку, где Рапунцель сидит одна-одинешенька.   
Она стыдливо смотрит мне в глаза и говорит: «Когда я пою, мои волосы светятся».   
Когда она притягивает меня к себе, дотронувшись до моих свежеобстриженных черных волос, перед тем, как украсть ее первый поцелуй, я отвечаю:   
«Мои тоже».   
И я сделаю свое черное, как мои волосы, дело еще до того, как она попросит меня спеть и раскроет обман. Хотя — кто знает, я никогда не смотрел на себя в зеркало, когда пел, возможно, ты, Родж, знаешь лучше.   
Так мои волосы светятся, когда я пою? Если и светятся, то светятся темнотой? Скажи мне, о великий логик и мыслитель, может ли светиться темнота?   
К этой моей истории о лишении принцессы невинности, только вот без помощи ножниц, а благодаря кое-чему другому, что я прячу в своих брюках, к этой былине мне сразу вспоминается стихотворение Джойса, я напишу его тебе на обратной стороне письма, не забудь, пожалуйста, прочесть. Оно мне до того понравилось, когда я его впервые прочел, что последние пару дней я только и делаю, что пытаюсь наложить его на музыку. Я не хочу просить Фреда, чтобы он послушал и сказал, что думает — не дай бог, зазнается и решит, что я ничего не стою, потому что играю хуже.   
Я бы этого не вынес — если бы он решил, что лучше меня только из-за этого.   
И я не собираюсь отвечать на твои комментарии про Боба Дилана, ты просто дурак и ничего не понимаешь, лучше уж приезжай домой на уикенд — я уложу тебя в моем подвале, выключу свет, так что даже Исилдур с Кольцом заснут в своем аквариуме (Кольцо в последнее время жутко разжирел на этом корме, а Исилдур выглядит мрачным — думаешь, мне нужно побеспокоиться?), сверну тебе косяк и еще раз поставлю альбом, и тогда ты просто не сможешь не проникнуться этим чудом.   
Шлю тебе множество приветов,   
Сид.

P. S. Lean out of the window,   
Goldenhair,   
I heard you singing   
A merry air.   
My book was closed;   
I read no more,   
Watching the fire dance   
On the floor.   
I have left my book,   
I have left my room,   
For I heard you singing   
Through the gloom.   
Singing and singing   
A merry air,   
Lean out of the window,   
Goldenhair.   
  
17 октября, 1962.   
Дорогой Сид,   
В который раз убеждаюсь в том, что люди вокруг — полнейшие идиоты. Они не видят ни истины, ни лжи, не смотрят ни в прошлое, ни в будущее. Они смотрят телевизор.   
И главное, от кретинов никуда не деться — их так много, что сколько ни сидишь у себя с чертежами и проектами, они все равно умудрятся влезть и привязаться, а если отшиваешь их — обижаются, жалуются, что я им грублю. «Сверчок, знай свой шесток» или как там говорят.   
Носатый говорит, что с моим характером мне нужно либо заработать дохрена денег, чтобы обрести независимость, либо вступить в лейбористскую партию и сделать себе карьеру. Первый вариант мне, конечно, по душе, но тогда я стану капиталистом, совсем как семья Носатого, а так быстро отказываться от своих принципов (вернее, принципов моей матери) я не готов). А идти в политику мне уж точно не хочется. Придется много врать и слишком часто встречаться с теми самыми недоумками, общения с которыми я, как ты уже понял, хочу избежать.   
Дни не отличаются разнообразием. Вчера я по твоему совету ходил в Tate Britain, а до этого завтракал в какой-то дешевой забегаловке у станции подземки Pimlico. Взял простецкую рыбу с картошкой, на большее моей стипендии бы точно не хватило. Почему-то вместо газеты мне дали три засаленных мятых коробки.   
— А почему три? — это выглядело подозрительно, а руки продавщицы были все в жире и рыбной чешуе. Противно было так, что меня едва не вытошнило ей под ноги.   
— В одной треска, в другой картошка, в третьей салат.   
По моему лицу, скорее всего, было понятно, что салат я не часто в забегаловках ел, поэтому девица все-таки довела свое объяснение до конца:   
— Салат — это сейчас модно.   
Никогда не знал, что салат это модно, должно быть, Лондон — единственное место, где это так. Да я само это слово — «модный» — терпеть не могу.   
Про Tate Britain мне бы хотелось рассказать тебе лично, а не в чертовом письме — кстати, некоторые из них, видимо, до тебя не доходят… Почта Великобритании работает еще хуже сейсмологов, а ведь я каждый раз промокаю до нитки, когда выхожу на улицу без зонта. Но, должно быть, тебе скучно все это читать…   
Честно говоря, прерафаэлиты в галерее меня не особо впечатлили. Я знаю, что ты и сам их не то чтобы любишь, но у мне они были прямо-таки неприятны. Не думаю, что кто-нибудь в этом мире может объяснить, зачем выставлять прерафэлитов в одной из главных галерей Англии, чтобы все пялились, говорили ничего не значащие слова умные слова, а потом шли пить минералку в кафетерий. На самом деле, мне редко нравится в галереях. Помню, классе в девятом мать взяла меня на пасхальные каникулы в Бирмингем, там у нее жила одна знакомая. Мы пошли вдвоем в Национальную Галерею Бирмингема, и в самом главном зале там стояла скульптура, я не помню имени автора, но вот она меня полностью захватила. Огромная, под семь футов, она состояла из двух большущих частей — настоящего бура и гипсовой фигуры, больше похожей на инопланетянина, чем на человека. Это существо восседало на буре, обхватив его ногами, как настоящая семейная пара в постели. Существо было белое-белое, с вытянутой, обезличенной мордой, и тупо смотрело перед собой. У меня было ощущение, что оно уничтожит меня прямо на месте, проделает этим буром дырень в моей груди, распилит сердце, и то же самое сделает с моей матерью и с каждым, кто пришел в галерею в тот день.   
Но мать эта скульптура не заинтересовала, она увела меня, кажется, к импрессионистам. Ни названия, ни имени скульптора, я, к сожалению, не запомнил, но помню эту ужасающую конструкцию так, что могу нарисовать ее по памяти, если будет нужно.   
Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо.   
Передавай привет Розмари.   
Твой Роджер.   
  
25 октября, 1962.   
родж, родж, родж   
жизнь хороша, пока у тебя есть бутылка, нет, неверно, жизнь хороша, пока у тебя есть, с кем эту бутылку разделить, да, верно, у нас была бутылка сухого, белого, очень белого, но все же не настолько белого, чтобы слепить глаза, и не настолько сухого, чтобы не пробраться вниз по горлу, «ты ел? когда ты в последний раз ел?», у нее рыжие, забранные в пучок волосы, ее зовут Полли Гартер, и она очень, очень милая, более милая, чем Лотти, Линда, Лиз и Либби, словом, любая девчушка, чье имя начинается на «Л», но все же менее милая, чем любое твое письмо, мой драгоценный родж, у Полли самая ласковая и властная рука на свете, этакая латная парчовая перчатка, ох, почему, я не падаю, как ортодоксальные пьяницы, как сбитая снегопадом кегля на дорогу, наверное, потому что снегопада нет, «напиши в следующем письме роджу о себе, пьяной скотине», говорит Сторм, я стою в вагоне и облизываю стихотворения Т. С. Элиота и читаю вслух сигаретный фильтр, хотя постойте, все наоборот, По курит дорогие лакричные сигариллы, а возможно, не сигариллы, а трубку или папиросы, жаль, нет травы, ее я бы скурил дотла, слышишь, родж, дотла, но неважно, все это неважно, у нас есть пластиковая мышеловка из магазина «все для детей», пластиковые гитары, которые нам сколотил один мой знакомый из колледжа, но нет пластиковых, дежурных слов — по крайней мере, их нет у меня, у меня никогда их нет, у меня есть рифмы и музыка и у меня есть я, разве это не замечательное приобретение? купить себя на Сотбис по себестоимости, я продал свои почки, чтобы купить себя новехонького с почками и сердцем и матерчатой брошью в виде пурпурного цветка, Полли, о, Полли, она не похожа на Бриджит Бардо, она не похожа на чайник, сахарницу, чайку, она похожа на себя со своим тренькающим смехом и сердцевидным лицом, и я бы послушал с ней все свои виниловые пластинки, и это не эвфемизм, и не малапропизм, и не гражданская война в Испании, знаешь, я думаю отрастить усы, это сделает меня грустной голливудской валентинкой с черными тараканьими усищами и бездонными (какая пошлость) глазами и кровоточащими деснами, «давай, скажи, что ты развращаешь и растлеваешь всех вокруг себя», призывает меня моя пьяная в дымину компания, особенно наседает Мик, ты помнишь нашего Мика? у него мечты о жизни в Пакистане, тухловатая, запаянная в кляр треска, что обернута в объявление о строительстве новой протестантской церкви, что обернута в мое сердце, что обернуто в мою кровь с повышенным уровнем табака, алкоголя и возбуждения, и разве мы не прекрасны, все мы, с нашими жестяными душами, которыми мы играем в пинг-понг, пока я разыскиваю в проулках собственной головы ответ, но ответа нет, потому что нет вопроса, да и времени совершенно нет   
твой волынщик   
  
27 октября, 1962.   
Дорогой Роджер,  
Посылаю тебе вдогонку к предыдущему еще и это письмо, чтобы ты не решил, что я совсем выжил из ума. Безусловно, табак и алкоголь делают меня невыносимо прекрасным и замечательным, но ты, должно быть, не одобришь того потока сознания, который я прислал тебе. Ты представь, все такой же пьяный, я завалился на почту и потребовал конверт с маркой, еле наскреб достаточно мелочи и кинул письмо в этот красный, точно предупреждающий о скорой опасности красный ящик. Только потом я ужаснулся, вмиг протрезвев, и понял, что же я наделал.   
Ты знаешь, я совсем редко пью, я и не люблю это, нет-нет, но вчера у одного из парней был день рождения, и они буквально влили в меня полбутылки вина, а как я мог отказаться от такой щедрой-прещедрой вещицы? Теперь я чувствую себя мало того, что плохо от похмелья, ты бы знал, хотя ты, скорее всего, и так знаешь, какая меня мучает сейчас мигрень, не-вы-но-си-мо, так еще и вспоминаю, как я вел себя с той девушкой, благо, до Либби еще не дошел слушок, чем мы с ней занимались, пока остальные лежали вповалку, совершенно без сил.   
Ты ведь знаешь, как я люблю Либби, и я люблю в ней все, она даже заставила меня по-другому смотреть на девушек, теперь я вижу не бессмысленный комплект глаз-грудей-ног, я вижу изгибы их шей, вижу, когда они сутулятся, а когда распрямляют плечи, вижу икры, колени, голени, вижу мышцы, напрягающиеся и расслабляющиеся под кожей, вижу слегка подкрашенные глаза и румяна на скулах, вижу следы лака для волос, прозрачные заколочки, спрятанные в прическах, вижу кривоватые боковые зубы и крупные, белоснежные передние.   
После того, как я вижусь с Либби, я больше и лучше рисую, причем где угодно — на салфетках, скатертях, ее бежевых перчатках, стенах колледжа, стенах моей комнаты, всяческих стенах, холстах, вырванных из линованных блокнотов бумажках. Я бы начал рисовать даже на твоих белых рубашках, будь ты прямо сейчас рядом со мной.   
Сегодня я проснулся и написал имя «Либби» у себя на бедре, жаль, ты не можешь этого увидеть. Ты бы сразу понял, какая Либби изумительная, жаль, что она никогда тебе особенно не нравилась. Буду с тобой честен, я никогда не задумывался о причинах, но раз ты в последнее время стал реже писать, возможно, тебя и я вместе с ней стал куда меньше интересовать, чем раньше.   
А у Розмари все великолепно, можешь не беспокоиться, знаешь ли.   
До свидания,   
Сид   
P. S. Ты когда-нибудь видел кита? Если видел, то должен понимать, что хоронить его очень и очень сложно, однако, если ты его не видел, то представь, как закапывают в землю жилой дом — это будет очень похоже. (В новостях показывали, как на берегу Атлантического океана хоронили эту громадину. Я решил нарисовать эти похороны в масштабе один к одному, но вряд ли муниципалитет Кембриджа поддержит эту идею, ведь тогда мне придется изрисовать весь King’s College.)

30 октября, 1962.   
Дорогой Сид,   
Кажется, в прошлый уикенд я говорил тебе, что не могу писать часто из-за промежуточных экзаменов, но ты не дослушал, а потащил меня в кино. Иногда я удивляюсь, как ты смотришь такое кино, вернее, как ты выбираешь его из всего списка фильмов на афише. Мы так и не успели обсудить его в прошлый раз, мне надо было бежать на поезд, но, знаешь, мне очень даже понравилось. Я до сих пор не понял до конца концепт съемок тремя разными режиссерами, но одно я знаю точно — ничего похожего на этот фильм («Боккаччо-70»? Я правильно запомнил?) я никогда в своей жизни не видел. А ты помнишь музыку оттуда? Она мне так запомнилась, что я пробовал подобрать ее на гитаре, когда вернулся в Лондон, но ничего не вышло. Кривые, неправильные, фальшивые звуки, они были совершенно не похожи на то, что мы с тобой услышали.   
Какая новелла тебе понравилась больше? Готов поспорить, что первая. На мой взгляд, она слишком сюрреалистичная, выглядит как сон, причем сон кошмарный. Правда, актриса, играющая главную роль, невероятно красива, уверен, тебе она понравилась не меньше, чем мне. И, поверь мне, если бы ты стал встречаться с ней, я бы был куда больше за тебя рад, чем сейчас, когда ты уже который год тратишь время на эту Гозден.   
Мне же больше понравилась вторая история, помнишь, про ту бедную женщину, муж-аристократ которой бегал к проституткам, и все пользовались ей как вещью? Даже ее отец. Это было… мне было грустно, когда я смотрел на нее, ты ведь понимаешь о чем я? Я никогда не сталкивался с подобным, но, честно говоря, произойди это в моей жизни… я не хочу об этом думать, нет. И все же эта новелла куда больше привязана к реальности, чем первая или даже последняя, я смотрел ее — и точно видел, что да, такое могло произойти в жизни, такое могло произойти с кем угодно, даже со мной.   
И ты не знаешь случайно еще таких… киноальманахов — кажется, я правильно их назвал, никогда раньше не видел ничего подобного. Хотя это я уже говорил.   
Повторю то, о чем я уже сказал тебе в начале письма: не писал я так долго из-за экзаменов, поэтому укор, а писал ты мне именно с укором, не отнекивайся, не имеет под собой ровным счетом никакой почвы. В последнее время мы с Носатым даже в бары по вечерам не заглядываем. Живет он, конечно же, дома с родителями и каждый раз тащится через весь Лондон на Regent’s Street — даже не представляю, сколько времени у него каждый день уходит на дорогу. Порой он или я покупаем бутылку виски или джина и, распив ее, засыпаем на чертежах, при этом непонятно, что страшнее: пролить алкоголь или испортить рисунки. Из-за экзаменов на отделении страшные волнения и постоянное выматывающее ожидание. Это неописуемые чувства, на самом деле, когда одновременно боишься провалиться и хочешь сдать все сразу же. Вчера, когда мы с Носатым уходили, увидели, что в одной аудитории студенты спали прямо на партах, завернувшись в ватманы. Они лежали совсем неподвижно, видимо, даже во сне стараясь ничего не помять.   
Я, а тем более Носатый, такой старательностью не отличаемся — по крайней мере, в этом чертовом композиционном моделировании, которое нужно сдавать на днях. Вот инженерная графика, или там архитектурное проектирование, идут у меня гораздо лучше, а Носатый частенько помогает мне с начертательной геометрией, у него как-то особенно красиво выходят эти фигуры в пространстве. У меня они все время заваливаются на бок и норовят выпасть за край листа. На высшей математике Пичи меня валит, так что я подозреваю, что к экзамену меня могут не допустить. Носатый говорит, мне нужно просто перестать насмешничать на его занятиях и раскрывать рот, только когда того требует ситуация. Я говорю Носатому, чтобы это он не раскрывал рта и избавил меня от своих советов. Себя изменить я уже не могу, не маленький, а Пичи тем более.   
Сейчас мы с Носатым только вернулись из бара, он находится где-то за Picadilly, если идти вниз, к Темзе и свернуть на одной узкой улочке. Мы с ним часто коротаем там время. Обычно там ошиваются студенты, но в последнее время их становится все меньше и меньше, и иногда мне даже почти становится стыдно, потому что приближение экзаменов не заставляет меня, как остальных, закрыться у себя в комнате и чертить проекты. Сегодня, правда, такого не было — в бар заявились совершенно отвязного вида девицы, они подсели к нам, Носатый сразу же уши развесил, начал лыбиться, как совершеннейший кретин, решил, что нам от них что-нибудь перепадет. Было ясно, что они хотят выпить, а в карманах у них, как, впрочем, и у меня, шаром покати, но мы купили им вишневого пива, а они предложили нам травы.   
Вытащили из сумочек две самокрутки, и мы с Носатым приняли их — в конце концов, чтобы такое богатство (а они были отменно набиты и свернуты) досталось бесплатно… такое случается разве что на Рождество. Потом девицы схватили друг друга за руки и начали выплясывать прямо посреди бара. Они высоко поднимали ноги, так что задирались юбки и были видны резинки чулок, запрокидывали головы, смеялись и едва не обливали друг друга пивом.   
Миленько.   
— Танцующие люди выглядят глупо, — заявил Носатый, но я-то сразу понял, что, стой он на ногах покрепче, точно бы присоединился к этим девицам.   
— А тебе не кажется, что большинство вещей, которые мы делаем, выглядят глупо? — хотя я не хотел с ним ссориться, это получилось резко. — Например, вот сейчас мы сидим в этом баре, курим шмаль и напиваемся, хотя на носу экзамены. Разве это не глупо?   
— Это богемно, — парировал Носатый и затянулся.   
Тогда я вспомнил о тебе, о том, что ты бы никогда не сказал такой ерунды, но это Носатый, он мой друг, и я должен терпеть его проколы. Здесь он мой, должно быть, единственный друг. Есть, конечно, компания ребят, с которыми мы порой собираемся, но про них я и рассказывать тебе не собираюсь, я знаю, что тебе бы они показались слишком «обычными».   
Не всем же быть тобой или Рэем Лэйном, правда же?   
На этом я прощаюсь, а то засыпаю прямо над письмом, завтра же с утра побегу на почту его отправить, надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо.   
Твой Роджер.

5 ноября, 1962.   
Дорогой Родж,   
Недавно я познакомился с одним человечком, человечка зовут Юстас (прямо как в романах Вудхауза), Юстас носит туфли своего отца, они велики ему на несколько размеров, ему пятнадцать, но он совершенно потерян в жизни, говорит, что у него «герпес души», и я уверен, что именно такими фразами он клеит девчонок. Юстас занимается конным спортом, и когда мы гуляем по Jesus Green, он всегда просит меня идти справа от него, ведь именно так делают с выездковыми лошадьми, а он не привык изменять своим привычкам. Замечательный человек этот Юстас — он ненавидит опаздывать, ведрами пьет какое-то гадкое пойло, типа разбавленного виски, и совершенно не умеет петь. Как видишь, у вас с ним много общего!   
Правда, наутро после пьянок Юстаса выворачивает, и остатки его ужина оказываются в унитазе. Клянусь тебе, у него не горло, а самый настоящий водосток.   
Недавно он всунул мне в руки книжку Джойса и заставил читать «Встречу» вслух по ролям, а потом предложил сыграть в ее героев, и если бы ты читал ее, Роджер, то знал бы, как это было ве-се-ло.   
За окнами догорает осень, я жутко голоден, всю ночь вместо коротких юбок и голых девичьих коленок мне снились горячие бобы в томате и рассыпчатое печенье, которое ты как-то привозил мне из кондитерской в Лондоне. Несколько штук еще остались в ящике моего стола дома, но до них сейчас не добраться — ночую я у Либби. Проник к ней в окно вчера в полночь, когда вся ее семья сгрудилась в гостиной у телевизора, а она ждала меня, приникнув к стеклу, а потом ко мне. Помнишь, как было у Джерома? Вот вы ждете, пока чайник закипит, а он все свистит и долго-долго греет вам воду, пока вы пристально смотрите на него — но стоит вам повернуться к нему спиной, он, обиженный невниманием, доведет воду до нужной точки кипения и возвестит об этом пронзительным «чууууу!» По-моему, с девушками та же история. И вообще с любыми отношениями. С любовью. Либби любит меня, а я люблю ее, но иногда она отнекивается, упирается своими ладонями мне в грудь, отталкивает мои руки, крутит головой, приговаривая, что я порчу ей прическу. Но стоит мне перестать бегать за ней все-то на недельку, и она оставляет в моем почтовом ящике свою фотографию с надписью на обороте: «Приходи сегодня ко мне домой после двенадцати. Окно я оставлю открытым».   
Я — не ты, Родж, я редко лазаю кому-то на второй этаж, но это оказалось удивительно простой и даже занятной вещью. Видимо, поэтому ты так легко справлялся, хотя, возможно… это дело практики?   
Так или иначе, мы уединились в ее комнате — нужно было не шуметь, совсем ни капли, но ты ведь знаешь, каким я могу быть тихим, когда нужно. Ты только присядь поудобнее, Родж, сделай себе чашку чая, расслабься, ведь ты не мог не понять, куда я клоню, верно?..   
Либби послушная, как ручной зверек, и я сказал ей на ухо: «Расстегни мне пуговицы на рубашке», а когда она это делала, не поднимая на меня глаз, я повторял: «И еще одну, и еще». Одежда Либби не менее послушна, чем она сама, и снимать ее было очень легко. За окном резко полил дождь, будто предупреждая меня о чем-то, но я был не в настроении слушать его и закрыл окно. Он был сильный, и мои руки сразу же вымокли в крупных холодных каплях.   
Либби одновременно похожа и нет на тот дождь — тоже мокрая, причем мокрая везде, но совсем не холодная, а наоборот, теплая, а кое-где и горячая, и у меня дрожали руки от такой быстрой смены температур.   
Мы выбились из сил лишь под утро, я лежал на самом краю ее кровати, а Либби положила мне голову на плечо, она была с распущенными волосами, покрасневшими губами и сосками, красивая и такая обычная, знаешь, ничем не отличалась от тех девушек, которых нам порой приводят в колледж — рисовать с натуры. Мне почему-то очень уж хотелось говорить, а она все зевала, пока я пичкал ее какими-то историями и сказками, и выглядела как медузка, выплюнутая на берег утренним отливом.   
До того, как она окончательно провалилась в сон, я начал рассказывать ей «Спящую красавицу», но не ту, не версию Андерсена, а ту, что я рассказал тебе, двенадцатилетнему, когда ты признался, что совсем не читал сказок. Я сотворил всю эту запутанную историю про Красавицу и королевство демонов, где та танцевала в платье, доходящем до самой земли. Ты поверил каждому моему слову, а я тогда подумал, что я, должно быть, гениальный рассказчик, если старшие мальчики готовы поверить всему, что я говорю. Возможно, не только ты, а все люди, все-все, могут поверить каждому моему слову? Я бы хотел, чтобы они пошли за мной, как за Гамельнским крысоловом, пока я играю на своей дудочке…   
Мне было девять, и я сказал тебе, что Спящая красавица хотела быть актрисой волшебного мира, королевой мира, в котором живут все-все сказки, что я когда-либо рассказывал тебе, Роз и многим другим. Я до сих пор помню твой ответ, ты спросил меня: «Спящая красавица бы дразнила демонов, они бы смотрели на нее и дразнили свои нервы, дразнили самих себя? Но она же спала вечным сном и не могла играть с ними». Ты выглядел таким грустным, Родж, как будто действительно дразнил бедных демонов, с которыми больше не могла играть Спящая Красавица. А я хотел напугать тебя до седых волос и произнес заговорщицким шепотом: «У демонов было очень богатое воображение, Родж, и они могли играть с Красавицей в своих головах, когда та спала».   
Знаешь, я вспоминаю это и то, какими детьми мы были, и так же сильно, как тогда, хочу быть этими бесконечными королевами, Чеширскими котами, магами, деревьями и кустами шиповника, которые умеют говорить на всех языках, оборотнями и живыми имбирными человечками, которые вгрызаются сами в себя, хочу быть Гансом, набредшим на пряничный домик и сжевавшим его сахарные стекла, и ведьмой, которая только и ждет гостей, чтобы сварить их себе на закуску к полуденному чаю.   
Надеюсь, это письмо застало тебя в самом добром из всех добрейших здравий.   
Твой Сид.   
  
11 ноября, 1962.   
Сид,   
После прочтения твоего письма я долго думал, зачем ты мне такое понаписал. Если хочешь поупражняться в жанре эротики, советую тебе обратить свои старания в нечто более полезное и отправить свои опусы в «Tipografia Giuntina». Если уж они издали «Любовника Леди Чаттерлей», то твои автобиографические очерки примут с радостью. Разбогатеешь, станешь знаменитым, как мы с тобой всегда и хотели.   
Кстати, помнишь, в прошлом письме я рассказывал тебе про бар, где мы угостили девиц пивом?   
Одна из них сделала мне минет за дверью черного хода.   
Ее звали Кэти.   
Роджер.

21 декабря, 1962.   
Дорогой Роджер,   
Под ногами ад. Дождевые черви! Чьи-то кишки, выползшие наружу. В такую погоду я стараюсь идти по улице, как по краю очень высокого здания — не глядя вниз. Если бы была собственная машина, собственный зеленый Ламборгини на воздушной подушке… Хотя лучше, конечно, телепорт, как в фильме «Муха», на который мы три года назад сбежали с уроков. Но я ведь не жадный. Я жалостливый. Терпеть не могу бессмысленных жертв и пачкать ботинки. Пачкать ботинки о бессмысленных жертв — вдвойне ненавижу.    
А если они еще живы?    
А если я убью их, случайно наступив? Ни Софокл, ни Еврипид, ни один из военных журналистов времен Второй мировой не опишут такой трагедии! Я заламываю руки, рассматривая очередное пятно грязи на брюках, а ливень все не перестает. Ты бы тоже заломил руки, будь ты здесь сейчас со мной, или, на худой конец, я бы тебе их заломил.    
Черви ведь такие хрупкие. Как медузы. Или ночные бабочки. Фьють — и эта крылатая идиотка несется прямо на тебя, чтобы найти бесславный конец где-то в твоих волосах. А ты не хотел ничего плохого, просто открыл окно. Теплой осенней ночью свежий воздух так опьяняет. О, не пей воздух, Гертруда, пьянство не красит и даже не штукатурит. Кто знал, что для маленького крылатого камикадзе эта ночь будет последней?   
…Надо написать пьесу про случайные жертвы и назвать ее «Открытое окно».   
С меня стекает семь ручьев, и я стараюсь не изгваздать перевязанную ремешком коробку, которая подпирает изнутри дверь моей спальни. Представь себе, на самой верхней полке в шкафу в нашей подсобке Роз нашла письма, что писала моей матушке подруга ее минувших дней. Роз зачитала мне избранные отрывки, и мы вместе следили, как изживает себя дружба двух женщин. В тот момент меня окутало тоненькой пеленой грусти, потому что я решительно не люблю, когда что-то заканчивается, будь то банка шоколадной пасты, мелочь в кошельке или какие-нибудь отношения. И я подумал о том, что из меня исчезла тоска по тем, с кем я давненько не разговаривал, хотя раньше мы были такими хорошими друзьями. Конечно же, я скучаю по Либби, когда отец увозит ее в эти бесконечные поездки по Европе, я тоскую и хочу уткнуться в ее колени, в ее желтые волосы, прижаться к ее спине и не двигаться, наблюдая, как мир течет мимо нас.   
Но, кроме этой тоски, ни один человек, с которым мы расстались, не вызывает у меня схожих чувств. Будто мое прошлое где-то незаметно умерло, и, пожалуй, я совсем не хочу знать, где.   
Теперь эта коробка с письмами стоит у моего аквариума, я сложил туда все свои дневники, которые вел с одиннадцати лет. Возможно, я как-нибудь перечитаю их все разом, буду смеяться над ними, стыдиться их, или даже сделаю из них погребальный костер одной самой обыкновенной ночью.   
Конечно же, ничто вышесказанное не относится к тебе, Родж, я скучаю по тебе почти так же, как по Либби, но когда вижу тебя, понуро бредущего с вокзала, то думаю: и чего это я скучал по тебе, когда ты ровно такой же, как и всегда, ни капельки не изменившийся?   
Надеюсь, ты бережешь свое прошлое чуть лучше, чем я свое.   
Твой Сид.   
  
19 января, 1963.   
Дорогой Сид,   
Сегодня по новостям впервые передают правду, а не вешают нам лапшу на уши, как то бывает обычно. Эта зима действительно самая холодная с 1946-го года (не могу не подчеркнуть, что это год твоего рождения), валит снег, черт подери, никогда не думал, что когда-либо это напишу, но я целыми ночами мерзну под одеялом и оттого практически не сплю. Пока шел от почты, где мне пришлось разориться на конверт и марку, до дома, весь продрог, и даже самое теплое из моих пальто не спасло мою шкуру.   
С этого месяца я живу в другом месте — мы с Носатым обитаемся в довольно просторной квартире на Highgate. Не знаю, был ли ты там когда-нибудь, я, например, до сегодняшнего дня северный Лондон практически и не знал, хотя название Highgate было мне знакомо. В газете с месяц назад опубликовали объявление, мол, сдаются три квартиры: одна в Wimbledon, другая в месте с каким-то длинным французским названием, а третья на Highgate.   
Один знакомый, а вернее, незнакомый мне музыкант, ведь я с ним только выпил однажды кружку пива, ничего больше, не помню уже, по какой причине, сообщил мне, что этот район расположен на высоком холме, и у местной больницы даже есть специальная отметка, что это самая высокая точка в Лондоне. Еще он сказал, что если небо чистое и нет тумана, оттуда можно разглядеть даже Leicester Square, но сколько я ни смотрю из своего окна, мне даже вокзала King's Cross не видно. Должно быть, это научит меня поменьше верить всяким щербатым и горбатым музыкантишкам — видимо, все они те еще вруны.   
Живем мы с Носатым в одной комнате. Она крошечная, ничего, кроме кровати (нам приходится спать на одной кровати, но до тех пор, пока он не путает меня с подушкой, я не особо возражаю), проигрывателя и книжного шкафа, набитого книгами нашего арендатора, в ней не помещается. К слову об арендаторе: этот мужик бы тебе точно понравился. Он лектор в одном из художественных колледжей на севере Лондона, и в квартире повсюду разбросаны его книги, а на стенах висят постеры с картинами Пиросмани и Дикса. Живет он в отдельной комнате, вдвое больше нашей с Носатым, там вечно играет восточная музыка, пахнет благовониями, и туда он таскает книги из своих высоченных деревянных шкафов. Иногда он присоединяется к нам за ужином, но никогда не достает при нас свои продукты и старается не смотреть нам в тарелки, пока мы едим. Обычно он сидит в своем кресле, покуривает трубку и читает нам стихи или говорит с нами.   
Знаешь, он, наверное, первый взрослый человек, который серьезно разговаривает со мной и слушает то, что я ему говорю. Правда, говорю я немного — не хватало, чтобы он посчитал меня навязчивым или слишком болтливым. А если уж совсем честно, у меня и духу не хватает беседовать с ним подолгу. Носатый и другие съемщики — их имен я даже не запомнил, — справляются с этим куда лучше. Те двое живут вместе в комнате напротив нашей, и мы встречаемся только за завтраком, когда делим остатки чайной заварки и разбегаемся по своим делам. Честно говоря, арендатор благосклоннее к нам с Носатым, чем к тем двум. Иногда он дает мне что-нибудь почитать. Сегодня вот всучил манифест итальянских футуристов, а я сказал, что один мой друг (догадайся, кто!) знает о них едва ли не все.   
Короче говоря, если бы вы встретились, вам было бы, о чем поговорить.   
Арендатор, как и ты, обожает котов, хотя его две твари похожи скорее на гарпий, чем на реальных животных. Одна мохнатая, а другая лысая, как бильярдный шар.Арендатор, а если уж совсем точно, то мистер Леонард, каждый день прибивает гвоздями к стене кусок лосося, и стук молотка около шести утра каждый день возвещает о том, что нам пора собираться на учебу, а котам — а если уж совсем точно, то Танджи с МакГи, — время жрать. У Леонарда, видимо, денег куры не клюют, раз он кормит своих зверюг лососиной. Один из котов — конечно, мохнатый, — вечно залезает ко мне на колени, а потом мне приходится по сто лет чистить брюки.

Хотя, думаю, тебе бы эти коты понравились, а ты бы понравился им.   
И не спрашивай, почему.   
Ты, наверное, слышал, хотя я знаю, что политикой ты не интересуешься, о том, что умер Хью Гейтскелл. Когда я узнал, не мог сказать ничего связного еще несколько часов. Я понятия не имею, кто теперь будет вести лейбористов, но одно я знаю точно: другого такого политика нам никогда не найти. Стоит только вспомнить, как он повел себя во время Суэцкого кризиса! Безусловно, он был слишком мягок с капиталистами, но это не отменяет его точнейшей критики в адрес Идена и остальных толстопузых тори. Я не буду распространяться об этом, я знаю, как все это тебе неинтересно, но пойми же, я не мог об этом не написать.   
P. S. В прошлом письме ты спрашивал, пишу ли я сейчас стихи — да, Сид, я пишу. Не знаю, стоит ли мне посылать их тебе, тем более после твоих. Я никогда не думал, что кто-то может написать о тигре, скачущем по джунглям и устраивающем там переполох, а под конец сжирающем слона, так, чтобы мне было интересно, но у тебя вышло. Честно говоря, я никогда не читал ничего похожего на то, что придумываешь ты (хотя я и стихов немного в своей жизни читал), так что я попытался немного скопировать твой стиль изложения, хотя, безусловно, мне недостает ни чувства языка, ни таланта.   
P. P. S. Я знаю, что по сравнению с твоими стихами мои хромают на обе ноги и вообще полная чепуха, но я все же напишу их здесь.   
To open piece foil with a straw   
And penetrate girl's thoughts   
Thinking of penetrating her jaw   
Lot & his daughters cast their lots   
Claim a clam   
Turn to whips and chips   
My girl doesn't give a damn   
Garlic dips, her white hips   
Rantum scantum   
And rigor mortis too   
Yellow brick road to Bethlehem   
Gallows bird, bless you   
Твой Роджер.   
  
7 февраля, 1963.   
Дорогой Роджер,   
С добрым утром тебя, я перевел часы (оказывается, весь этот год они шли по времени Пекина, то-то я везде опаздывал) и сократил ту маленькую временную пропасть, которая между нами разверзлась, но ты ни на секунду ближе ко мне не стал. (Здесь можно дискутировать о разнице между реальностью и нашими представлениями о ней, но дай же мне побыть поэтичным, а не достоверным).   
Вселенная живет благодаря инстинкту самосохранения, она держит меня в изоляции от самой себя, от себя настоящей, потому что, если бы я смог дотянуться рукой до самого себя, хоть на пару мгновений переплести пальцы с самим собой и сказать: «Привет, Сид», и самому себе ответить: «И тебе привет, Сид», тогда море свернулось бы в горстку соли, оно бы ссохлось, не выдержав груза меня на этой земле, почва под моими ногами покрылась бы паутиной трещин и расползлась, увлекая в свою светлую глубь белохвостых оленей и соек с перебитыми крыльями.   
Луна, блудная дочь Земли, вернулась бы в объятия матери, под своим рыхлым телом похоронив людей, и реквиемом им был бы мой голос и звон падающих звезд.   
(Черт бы побрал эту инверсию.)   
Я бы так хотел найти себя настоящего!   
Ты и представить себе не можешь, Роджер, как я хотел бы, чтобы мои настоящие координаты совпали с теми, которые принимает за реальность моя разбухшая от мыслей и стихов голова. Если бы всех тех, которых я считаю за свои «я», обняли границы одной страны, если бы, припав лицом к окну, я бы увидел самого себя в ржавом свете фонаря…   
…вселенная бы расширилась, расплылась, превысила гравитационные силы (скажите мне, о, физики, но, увы, не Дюрренматт, возможно ли такое?), и неумолимо распались бы галактики и звёздные скопления, планеты бы стали пригоршней атомов.   
Знаешь, что было бы тогда?   
Тогда весь мир нашел бы свой конец во тьме, не выдержав стольких Сидов, стольких меня в своем сегодняшнем дне.   
Ради всего святого, прости меня, я сейчас уже слишком сильно под гашишем.   
[…]   
И вновь доброго утра, Роджер. Мне, да и тебе тоже, повезло, что вчера я был совершенно не в состоянии отправлять письмо, и ты не получил это одурманенное послание.   
Но знаешь, я все же не буду вычеркивать его — кто знает, возможно, ты найдешь его забавным или увлекательным, ведь все то, что люди прячут в себе, находясь в повседневно-озабоченном состоянии нормального человека, раскрывается под воздействием даже самого легкого из наркотиков. Я не знаю, что именно человек говорит, будучи в полете, но это абсолютно точно самая правдивая из всех правд, потому что в такие моменты человек перестает бояться своего настоящего «я», он не бежит от себя самого, а наоборот, падает в родные объятия, как младенец, после долгого расставания воссоединяющийся с матерью.   
Вчера мы весь день курили, засев в комнате Сторма — я, он и По. Мать Сторма, по его словам, спит чрезвычайно чутко, и поэтому, когда мы проголодались, мы на цыпочках прокрались на кухню и мазали хлебцы джемом, мы не могли ни сделать тостов, ни даже хлопьев зачерпнуть, она бы точно проснулась. Но Роджер, ты не можешь представить, как нам было смешно! Гораздо больше, чем под травой, и все вокруг: цветы в горшках, прохожие за окном, ковер, дверные ручки, торшер, — все было невероятно забавным. Мир громко шлепал своими губами, на улице галдели белки, ветер кувыркался и махал хвостом, у людей из носа и ушей цвела брюссельская капуста, а музыка, которую ставил Сторм наверху в спальне лизала мне ступни, ластилась, а игла проигрывателя гавкала под моей рукой.   
Я прекрасно понимаю, что ничего этого на самом деле не происходило, но усиленные в сто раз ощущения вылились в этот паноптикум всяческой дребедени, прямо как в «Алисе в Стране Чудес».   
Ты понимаешь меня?   
Надеюсь, что понимаешь.   
Это случается не всегда (я про твое понимание моих слов, конечно же), но каждый раз ты пытаешься, и ты ведь единственный, столько раз ошибается, но продолжает пытаться.   
Последнее, что я успеваю написать — почтовое отделение закрывается через четверть часа: я прочел твое стихотворение, и все, что я могу сказать о нем, Родж, это:   
jingling my thoughts   
through your words   
thinking of a roundelay   
hooray, hooray   
can you cut it simple & short?   
like a mod to his hair   
cut it nice and everywhere   
put «yeah», «love» and «dig»   
and partridges and a milky wood   
the game «do it like Syd»   
does justice only in childhood   
you are a best barber I know   
on the river where we grow   
Твой Сид (сколько бы их на деле не было).   
  
23 марта, 1963.   
Дорогой Сид,   
Пишу это письмо на коленке, хотя это даже и не письмо, а так, пара строк.   
Меня взяли играть на гитаре в настоящую группу. У них есть клавишник, своя ударная установка, словом, все профессионально. Ужасно боюсь, что они выгонят меня после первого же выступления в клубе, ведь я все время ошибаюсь. По их словам, их устраивает и то, что у меня нет музыкального слуха, и их клавишник сам настраивает мою гитару.   
К музыке он относится куда серьезнее меня, тебя, да и любого, с кем я когда-либо имел дело. Закончил консерваторию или какую-то специализированную школу по классу фортепиано, я, честно говоря, так и не понял.   
Сейчас мне нужно бежать на репетицию, поэтому приходится заканчивать письмо так скоро. (Стараюсь думать о том, что вся эта затея провалится, я не настолько наивен, чтобы верить в хороший исход).   
Твой Роджер.   
  
6 апреля, 1963.   
Дорогой Сид,   
Ты не ответил на мои последние четыре письма, вернее, мне не дошли твои ответы. Повезет, если меня не выгонят из квартиры — каждый день я тормошу почтальона, не принес ли он мне чего-нибудь. Остальные жильцы думают, что либо я слетел с катушек, либо меня бросила невеста, а до меня никак не дойдет…   
[Затушевано карандашом; неразборчиво написано несколько предложений; зачеркнуто так, что в одном месте прорвана бумага]   
Так или иначе, я продолжаю ждать.   
Твой Роджер.   
[Письмо не отправлено]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сноски
> 
> (1)Низшая оценка в английской системе образования.  
> (2)Намек на одноименный дебютный альбом Боба Дилана.  
> (3)Имеется ввиду Л. С. Лаури, английский художник, известный своим изображением обычной жизни рабочего люда.  
> (4)«Боккаччо-70» — фильм, состоящий из четырёх новелл в духе «Декамерона» Джованни Бокаччо, снятых режиссёрами Федерико Феллини, Лукино Висконти и Витторио де Сика.  
> (5)Рассказ из сборника «Дублинцы» Джеймса Джойса, поднимающего темы взросления, юношеского бунта и гомосексуальности.  
> (6)Намек на повесть «Трое в лодке, не считая собаки» Джерома К. Джерома.  
> (7)Хью Гейтскелл принадлежал к правому крылу Лейбористской партии, придерживался установки на построение в Англии «демократического социализма» и являлся сторонником сотрудничества классов.  
> (8)Намек на пьесу «Физики» Фридриха Дюрренматта.


	5. A very special

_It is hard for me to be with others_

_But it's harder to be with myself_

_No disparity between strangers and brothers_

_Sun and lanterns, cheeks and mothers_

_I don't know what means «together»_

_Words are rumbling inside_

_There's no way I can digest them ever_

_No sounds are coming outside_

_And what I hear and what I see:_

_Guitars, black t-shirts, rulers, pens,_

_Dust, traffic noises, sycamore tree,_

_Ginger ale, new rules and guitars again_

_I feel captivated inside myself,_

_Inside political beliefs, rebellions, the band,_

_When I wake up I don't recognise myself_

_And these things I write with my big hand_

«S1GMA 6 — для клубов и вечеринок».

Роджер боится многих вещей — но больше всего он боится, что однажды в каком-нибудь задрипанном клубе или на вшивой вечеринке, пока он будет пытаться спрятать собственное шестифутовое тело за соло-гитарой, кто-нибудь крикнет:

— Медленно пальцами перебираешь, парень!

Или:

— Тоже мне, гитарист нашелся!

Роджер знает, что тогда он точно не сдержится, спрыгнет со сцены и надает придурку по шее. И никто его остановить не сможет.

Даже он сам. 

Чэпмен такого терпеть не станет и просто выгонит его взашей, а заодно с ним и Ника — в конце концов, таких ударников, как Ник, пруд пруди, стучать-то он начал совсем недавно. Раньше тоже пытался выучиться играть на гитаре, но Роджер как-то сказал ему, что он едва ли не носом по струнам елозит, и он забросил это занятие.

— Ты чего, заснул? — Ник толкает его в бок. — Или все вынашиваешь планы мести? — он смеется, как будто только что хорошо пошутил, а не лишний раз напомнил Роджеру о том, что случилось в прошлый уикенд. Роджер крепче сжимает чехол от гитары и прикрывает глаза — слова Ника уже впились в череп, и теперь нужно не сосредотачиваться на них и попытаться заснуть. Но все остальные мысли возвращаются и спотыкаются об одну, и в конце концов он сдается — расчищает воспоминание о прошлой субботе и вглядывается в него в который раз за эту неделю.

Роджер смотрит на него, как в детстве смотрел на свое отражение в зеркале — требовательно, недовольно и без надежды на улучшение.

Неделю назад Чэпмен организовал выступление S1GMA 6 в одном из новых клубов на Brick Lane. Это одно из тех мест, которые Роджеру не нравятся, хотя он и пытается привыкнуть. Их непринужденная атмосфера, кажется, расслабляет всех, кроме него. У таких клубов обычно нет ни правил, ни лицензии, выпивка там дешевая, а посетители настолько обкурены, что слушают даже ту дешевку, которую S1GMA 6 обычно играет.

Вместо того, чтобы после выступления закинуться спидами с остальными, Роджер или спешит назад, на Highgate, или сидит у бара, дымя сигаретой и с неодобрением посматривая на окружающих.

Именно с таким выражением лица он сидел на первом собрании школьных «пехотинцев» — директор, помнится, всегда смаковал это слово, хотя означало оно всего лишь дюжину школяров в матросках. 

Дело даже не в том, что все здесь выглядят слишком доброжелательными и натурально сверкают — ботинками, начищенными на Carnaby Street, и лицами, начищенными препаратами. Когда Чэпмен начал таскать их по таким клубам, Роджер сразу почуял западню. В этих привычных ко всему местах люди особенно любят собирать вокруг себя верные компании и завоевывать их восхищение, критикуя и высмеивая все, что попадет в их поле зрения.

Роджер хорошо представляет себе этих местечковых диктаторов, новоявленных лидеров, готовых вывалять в грязи любого ради благосклонности своих. 

Безо всякой справедливости.

Роджер хорошо знает таких людей, потому что он сам такой. 

Среди множества компаний, в которых он успел побывать за свою жизнь, от части он откололся сам, поняв, что лидерство ему не светит, из другой его выперли бывшие товарищи. Те самые «пехотинцы» спустя пару месяцев после его назначения на пост главнокомандующего еще и поколотили и едва не выбили пару зубов. В какой-то момент Роджер бросил винить бывших друзей — в конце концов, найти новую компанию ему было совсем не сложно. Вот Ник, например. Ник, даже зная, что Роджер за глаза называет его «Носатым», перезнакомил его со всей своей компанией деток из богатых семей. Тем лень вставать в шесть утра и ходить на лекции, получению образования они предпочитают кое-как громыхать песни Ледбелли — и Роджер с его хилым умением играть на гитаре пришелся им кстати.

Сборище псевдоинтеллектуальных оболтусов, тратящее деньги не на ставки на скачках, а на виниловые пластинки, приняло Роджера с поразительным воодушевлением. Джульетта, которая пела в S1GMA 6 задолго до того, как туда попал он, как-то сказала, что в нем есть «очаровательный душок провинции» и, рассмеявшись, свернула разговор на последние романы битников, вышедшие в Штатах.

Будь на ее месте мужик, Роджер бы наградил его нехилым тычком в плечо, а имей она чуть меньше мозгов и голос чуть хуже — возвратил бы комплимент. Но Джульетта встречается с их клавишником, так что разрывать с ней дружеские отношения кажется Роджеру глупым.

В конце концов, возможно, она и не имела в виду ничего плохого.

Вот Сид тоже из провинции. И Джуди, и Сторм, и По, и вся компания Роджера, большинство членов которой либо уже перебралось в Лондон, либо доживает последние дни в Кембридже, копя на переезд.

Когда менеджером S1GMA 6 стал Кит Чэпмен, вместе с визитками с надписью «S1GMA 6 — для клубов и вечеринок» в жизни Роджера появились и эти богемные клубы, разбросанные по всему Лондону: Battersea, Whitechapel, Bloomsbury, — скажи, что тебе нужна живая музыка на вечер, и эти ребята приедут куда захочешь. В комплекте терпимый аккомпанемент, симпатичный ритм-гитарист и приятный женский вокал.

К концу вечера все в любом случае надираются так, что S1GMA 6 вряд ли кто-то, кроме бармена, слышит.

Роджер прав — эта публика не против крикунов, поносящих никому не известную группу. Роджер понимает — если один из ее участников решит дать грубияну сдачи, это никому не придется по вкусу. Это кажется Роджеру совершенно несправедливым, но в таком случае против системы идти бесполезно, нужно только ровно стоять на ногах, крепко держать гитару и играть, стараясь не перепутать аккорды.

E, A/E, A мажор?

Или минор?

Черт возьми, как это получается, вчера же зубрил, забросив задания по инженерной графике.

В прошлый уикенд он практически не ошибался, руки послушно повторяли выученные накануне комбинации, а тот ублюдок, та гнида, тот выродок где-то в глубине зала вдруг прекратил танцевать и завопил:

— Что за муть нам здесь играют? У этого гитариста, да, долговязого, руки кривые, он же фальшивит!

Роджер тогда не сдвинулся с места, только ниже склонил голову и перестал играть — и так и стоял ни жив ни мертв до самого конца песни — и черт теперь разберет, действительно ли все вдруг замедлилось, или только в красноватом мареве, расстелившемся перед его глазами; действительно ли голос Джульетты стал тише, а Ника и вовсе перестало быть слышно. С последним сложнее всего — он и так бьет по барабанам не больно-то сильно.

Роджер никогда не устает поражаться собственным вспышкам злости — снаружи все как будто превращается в древний диафильм, а внутри заводится гоночная машина. Каждый нерв оголяется, скалится, верещит; зверь внутри точит когти о мышцы Роджера, будто его ошпарили кипятком, грызет кончик собственного хвоста, будто хочет проглотить самого себя, у зверя пена горлом идет, хотя разве это пена? 

Нет, самая настоящая щелочь.

Когда песня закончилась, и они решили сделать передышку, Роджер закрылся в туалете прямо с гитарой.

В такие моменты времени у него совсем мало.

Роджер отлично знает последовательность действий: спрятать лицо и не моргать, пока не окажешься один, а потом делать, что вздумается. Кусать себя за стиснутые кулаки, вцепляться руками в волосы, считать количество трещин на стене — да все, что угодно, пока слезы не прекратят катиться по покрасневшим щекам.

Самое тяжелое — заставить себя не плакать. Роджер пытается каждый раз: старается сфокусироваться на чем-то постороннем, ругает себя, бьет по лицу, вспоминает забавные несуразицы, о которых писал Сид в своих письмах, стряхивает с себя обиду буквально руками, но никогда, никогда у него не выходит остановиться.

Он знает, что плачет не от самой обиды, не от напряжения, не из-за упущенной возможности постоять за себя и не из-за гнилостного привкуса во рту после стычки. 

Винить в слезах нужно именно разбушевавшегося внутри него зверька. Это его злость, его агрессия и отчаяние выходят через слезы — да и какие это слезы, подначивает сам себя Роджер, не слезы, а самая настоящая едкая пена, идущая у зверька горлом, отчего-то прозрачной и соленой течет у него из глаз.

Роджер знает, что плачут только слабаки. Плачут те, кто хочет, чтобы на них все смотрели. Плачут маменькины сынки. Плачут неудачники. Плачут те, кто не может дать сдачи. Даже девчонки, наверное, меньше плачут, чем он.

А сильные не плачут. Сильные люди не позволяют себя спровоцировать. Вот мать не плачет. Джона он тоже плачущим не видел.

Хотя многим его знакомым плевать, если их застанут рыдающими, больными или расклеенными. Не все они слабаки, но все не умеют держать свои проблемы при себе — все готовы раскрыться, плакать тебе в жилетку и жаловаться на несправедливость.

Роджер таким никогда не был. Однажды во время игры, прямо на поле, у него правая рука вышла из сустава, и он кричал от боли, режущей все мышцы на волокна. Она скрутила руку предплечья до запястья, пока тренер не подбежал и не вправил ему сустав. Когда Роджер немного пришел в себя — на все том же поле, команда, сгрудившись, стояла вокруг него, — он провел грязной рукой по вспотевшему лицу и почувствовал, что оно мокрое все — от век до подбородка, слезы даже в уши затекли.

Но Роджер не помнил того, как заплакал.

Увидев его замешательство, тренер потрепал его по здоровому плечу и сказал, что мужчине от боли плакать не стыдно.

Роджер не покраснел только потому, что уже был весь красный. Слышать такие слова всегда казалось ему особенно унизительным. 

Тем более от тренера. 

Тот был сильным, по-настоящему сильным, зачем же тогда он оправдывал слабость Роджера, да еще и перед всеми? 

Лучше бы ударил, право слово.

Теперь у всех надолго в головах останется, что двенадцатый, Уотерс, разнюнился от пустяковой травмы прямо во время игры.

Тогда Роджеру было четырнадцать.

Единственным человеком, перед которым Роджер позволял себе заплакать, была мать. Она могла припечатать несколькими словами так, что на глаза сами собой наворачивались слезы, и вот он уже шмыгал носом и вытирал лицо рукавом. На это мать обычно щурилась, качала головой и шла к себе в спальню, только что не говорила: «Я разочарована в тебе, Роджер».

Опять — лучше бы порола.

Но пороть его мать прекратила, когда Роджеру стукнуло тринадцать. «Ты уже не мальчик», — как-то произнесла мать, отправляя его стричь газон, вместо того чтобы достать из ящика комода отцовский ремень.

Роджер страшно удивился — ему-то казалось, что он стал «не мальчиком» уже давно, может, даже раньше того вечера, когда мать рассказала ему на темной кухне про урезанную зарплату.

Но в прошлую субботу он опять, как ребенок, не знающий, что можно делать, а что нельзя, что черное, а что белое, заплакал в кабинке туалета в клубе от одного замечания в свою сторону. 

И вина за это лежала на зверьке, вырывшем себе уютную норку у него за грудиной.

Вина всегда лежала на зверьке.

Роджер плакал молча, позволяя слезам застилать глаза, так что деревянная отделка туалетной кабинки совсем расплылась. От сдерживаемых порывов все тело ломило и трясло.

Роджер знает, что такое нужно просто переждать, но страх быть увиденным или услышанным никогда не оставляет его.

Поэтому сейчас, пока они едут в тот же клуб на Brick Lane, ему остается только скрещивать пальцы и надеяться, что сегодня посетители обратят свой гнев на разбавленные коктейли, на хреновое освещение — словом, на что угодно кроме того, что соло-гитарист опять перепутал ноты.

За неделю ровным счетом ничего не поменялось. Снаружи сияет неоновыми буквами скособоченная вывеска, пара человек пытается отдышаться у дверей. Роджер мельком оглядывает их — ни одного знакомого. Внутри накурено так, что в глазах тут же начинает слезиться. Склеившиеся друг с другом парочки покачиваются в наркотическом дурмане под только им слышную музыку.

Роджер ловит себя на мысли, что завидует.

Он бы тоже хотел, чтобы у него в голове звучала музыка, но ни алкоголь, ни трава не помогают. На сцене он слишком занят тем, чтобы не спутать один аккорд с другим, чтобы услышать то, что играет.

Остается слушать пластинки Гильберт и Салливан, Фрэнки Лэйн, Original Dixieland Jazz Band, Ледбелли. 

Рок-н-ролл Роджеру не нравится — он похож на вертлявую девицу, которой может попользоваться каждый. Роджер не любит бесперспективной конкуренции.

К Элвису он тоже равнодушен. Спорить не будет — двигается он хорошо, а ботинки у него еще лучше, но на этом интерес Роджера угасает.

— Живее, Уотерс, — подгоняет его Чэпмен и машет рукой, сгоняя их, точно овец, на невысокую платформу, которую и с натяжкой нельзя назвать сценой, — и не прячься ты за гитарой, вечно тебя куда-то уносит.

— Если хочешь, можешь со мной махнуться, все равно разницы никто не заметит, — хохмит Ник. 

За два года дружбы с Роджером он уже должен был понять, что шутить так — как ходить по тонкому льду. Но сейчас Роджер напряжен настолько, что при всем желании не смог бы начать грызню.

Роджер повторяет про себя последовательность нот, которые ему придется отыграть через пару минут, подключает гитару к усилителю и прикуривает заранее свернутый косяк. В нос бьет знакомый сладковатый запашок, а мысли заполняет приятный, уносящий всякое беспокойство туман.

— Эй ты, отключай свой усилок, и живее, — раздается у Роджера за спиной.

Трава всегда делает неожиданными даже собственные движения — Роджер поворачивается слишком уж резко. 

А обращались даже и не к нему. 

Рослый рыжий парень с такой же, как у Роджера, сигаретой в зубах тычет пальцем в спину Рику. Рик отшатывается, но не перестает возиться с проводами.

Рик вообще тихушник, этакий компромиссный, покладистый парень с дипломом о музыкальном образовании. На самом деле, он из тех людей, которые добиваются своего исподволь — такой человек готов согласиться со многим, но в конце концов добивается того, чего хочет. 

Роджер может представить, насколько скучно играть в группе с неучами вроде них с Ником, и в глубине души благодарен Рику за отсутствие даже намека на снисходительность.

— Чего тебе надо? — влезает Роджер. В конце концов, Рик, путающийся в проводах усилителя, пока над ним нависает здоровенный лоб — довольно жалкая сцена.

— Вы здесь больше не выступаете, — отрезает Рыжий с отвратительным шероховатым акцентом бедняцких районов Глазго. Роджер с подозрением относится к людям из этих мест со встречи со своим первым учителем литературы. Лицо Рыжего обожжено улицей, а взгляд — травой, а может, и чем покрепче, у него вздутые жилы на руках и модные брюки на один размер больше чем нужно, так что виден туго затянутый широченный ремень. у него ремень под брюками?

Если дело дойдет до потасовки, Роджер может с ним не справиться.

— У нас договоренность, — Роджер снимает с шеи гитару — если Рыжий ударит, денег на починку ему никто не даст.

— Ничего не знаю про вашу договоренность. Вы здесь больше не играете, усек? На прошлой неделе ваше бренчание никому не понравилось, так что на кой черт нам было приглашать вас еще раз?

Если бы Рыжий выбил ему зуб, это бы разозлило Роджера меньше, чем его последняя фраза. Он весь взвивается и подходит к Рыжему вплотную, и они стоят друг напротив друга, молчаливые, взбешенные, совсем как на каких-нибудь петушиных боях, выжидая, кто первый клюнет.

— Ты глухой? — Рыжий говорит уже тише — видимо, тоже не хочет нарываться на драку. 

Жалко испортить свои брючки кровью.

— А ты тупой? — парирует Роджер.

— У нас действительно договоренность, — кто-то поддакивает ему из-за плеча, но у Роджера в висках стучит так громко, что распознать голос уже не выходит.

— Значит, так. Вы либо валите сами, либо вас вышвырнут. И вашу певчую птичку тоже, — добавляет он, кивая на Джульетту.

— Хорошо, — подает голос Рик, — мы сваливаем, — он наматывает на руку провода усилителя, и до Роджера доходит, что тот зол не меньше него — именно зол, а вовсе не испуган, как ему сначала показалось, — подожди нас на улице, — просит он Джульетту.

— Ты, мать твою, знаешь, сколько мы времени потратили, чтобы добраться сюда? — все не может уняться Роджер. 

— Роджер, мы сваливаем, — с нажимом произносит Рик.

В первый раз на его памяти тот повысил голос.

— Давай, не будь придурком, — слова Ника звучат как просьба, но Роджер не обращает на них внимания.

Нужно найти Чэпмена.

Нужно найти Чэпмена и высказать ему все, на что он долгое время нарывался своим никудышным менеджментом. Конечно, можно поступить проще — и одновременно все усложнить, ввязавшись драку с Рыжим. Это явно не то, что ему нужно субботним вечером, но адреналин от несыгранного концерта бередит кровь и нервы, а проросшие в голове семена марихуаны лучше Роджера представляют себе, как поступить в следующую минуту.

Роджер видит, как остальные берут инструменты и прорываются сквозь поток танцующих в направлении выхода. Во рту у него вкус поражения — гниль, будто он зубы забыл почистить, и Роджер знает, что его просто так не вымоешь, сам собой не рассосется.

Рыжий напоследок смеривает его злобным взглядом, но делает это скорее для помпы, нежели действительно пытаясь запугать. Подходит к барной стойке, щеголяя пришитым сзади к рубашке тонким хлястиком, забавно подскакивающим при каждом шаге.

Роджеру становится смешно. Желание сцепиться с Рыжим крошит его мысли с еще большей силой, только теперь Роджер абсолютно уверен, что выйдет из драки победителем. То ли это трава обглодала ему мозги, то ли чертов хлястик действительно так глупо смотрится на высоченном Рыжем.

Пытаясь прорваться через ряды вихляющих бедрами парочек, он отчего-то вспоминает, что завтра утром к нему должна приехать Джуди. Винить в этом, конечно же, стоит марихуану, адреналин и потные тела, через которые приходится пробираться вперед. 

Они встречаются третий год, и это постоянство хоть что-то, но должно значить.

По крайней мере, Роджеру так кажется, когда он с завистью поглядывает на развлекающихся со своими подружками приятелей. 

Джуди учится в городишке на юге Англии, и оттуда до Лондона не так-то просто добраться. Роджер поражается верности Джуди даже больше, чем собственной, хотя он и срывался пару раз — после ужина в более-менее пристойном кафе он и почти незнакомая ему девушка трогали друг друга, вжавшись в стену в темном переулке, она мяла его пах сквозь брюки, а он лез к ней под подол платья заиндевевшими на холоде пальцами. Такие девушки обычно смеялись, говорили, что им щекотно, дрожали от холода, а через какое-то время дрожали вновь, но уже совсем по другой причине.

С Джуди он, конечно же, добивается больших успехов. 

Роджер никогда не забудет тот день, когда он впервые зашел чуть дальше, чем поцелуи, взяв ее руку и положив ее к себе между ног. 

Они сидели в кинотеатре и смотрели «Вкус меда». В самом начале просмотра они сцепили пальцы; выждав какое-то время, Роджер обхватил ее тонкое запястье, так что ладонь Джуди вполне могла выскользнуть из его хватки, и, толком не отогнав сомнения, правильно ли то, что он собирается сделать, он опустил ее руку к себе на промежность. Ее прикосновение практически не ощущалось сквозь ткань, но от одного осознания, чем он занят прямо сейчас, пока сотня человек смотрит в экран, захватила его воображение, и возбуждение не оставило себя долго ждать.

Так что, пока он пробирается вслед за Рыжим ближе к барной стойке, фрагменты его отношений с Джуди выстраиваются рядами ряды, как костяшки домино — черно-белые, как и фильм в том кинотеатре. Одно воспоминание падает на другое, приводя его в действие и оживляя в памяти Роджера детали, о которых он раньше и не подозревал. Прошлое щекочет его инстинкты, а руки сами собой сжимаются и разжимаются, раз, два, три, четыре, когда он добирается до бара, желание кому-нибудь вмазать доходит до наивысшей точки.

Кровь или сперма, субботу он и так потерял, какая теперь разница, на что или на кого потратить ее остатки?

— Что будешь пить? — Задает вопрос бармен, поигрывая двумя высокими стаканами, переворачивая их и перебрасывая из руки в руку. 

Вот еще, циркач нашелся.

Роджер качает головой и озирается в поисках Рыжего — тот точно испарился, вихрастой макушки нигде не видать.

— Не видел здесь такого большого рыжего парня? Шотландец, кажется.

Бармен почему-то только зубы скалит на его вопрос, панибратски толкает Роджера в плечо и тычет указательным пальцем куда-то в сторону.

— Да не вижу я… — Роджер осекается, когда наконец-то замечает, на что указывает ему бармен. В стороне, возле сваленных в кучу поломанных стульев, пустых бутылок и еще какого-то мусора стоит Рыжий, сцепившийся с каким-то низким, коротко стриженым парнем с оттопыренными ушами.

Они с Рыжим сжимают друг друга за плечи и кусаются.

Только прищурившись, Роджер понимает, что ошибся.

Они не кусаются.

Они целуются.

Целуются, целуются, целуются.

Рыжий гладит своего дружка по спине, а тот прижимает его к себе за затылок. Роджер, как полный идиот, таращит глаза еще добрых две минуты, пока не приходит в себя и не переводит глаза себе на руки. Едва не сшибая людей тяжелым чехлом с гитарой, он выбегает наружу.

— Эй, надеюсь, ты не подрался с ним, мы тебя уже заждались… — начинает Ник, но замолкает, когда Роджера тошнит прямо на тротуар. Выходит из него совсем немного — желчь и сегодняшний завтрак. 

Должно быть, трава была особенно забористой.

Роджер старается не изгваздать свои ботинки и издавать поменьше шума, а когда спазмы прекращаются, прижимается холодным лбом к грязной стене клуба. Дрянной вкус во рту теперь совсем невыносим, и как изгнать его, Роджер не знает. Возможно, самым обычным сном.

Что Роджер знает, так это то, что тошнит его не от двух педерастов, высасывающих друг из друга душу, а от того, что Ник прав: он действительно полный придурок.

***

_Heaven is inscrutable,_

_Earth keeps its secrets,_

_The nine-headed monster eats our souls,_

_Frosts and snows snap our bones._

_Dogs are set on us, snarl and sniff around us,_

_And lick their paws, partial to the orchid-girdled,_

_Till the end of all afflictions, when God sends us his chariot,_

_And the sword starred with jewels and the yoke of yellow gold._

_I straddle my horse but there is no way back,_

_On the lake which swamped Li-Yang the waves are huge as mountains,_

_Deadly dragons stare at me, jostle the rings on the bridle,_

_Lions and chimaeras spit from slavering mouths._

_Pao Chiao slept all his life in the parted fens,_

_Yen Hui before thirty was flecked at the temples,_

_Not that Yen Hui had weak blood_

_Nor that Pao Chiao had offended Heaven:_

_Heaven dreaded the time when teeth would close and rend them,_

_For this and this cause only made it so._

_Plain though it is, I fear that you still doubt me._

_Witness the man who raved at the wall as he wrote his questions to Heaven._

Li He, «Don't Go Out Of The Door».

Порой ему снятся поцелуи с Джуди. Ее язык превращается в огромную сороконожку, и она сучит лапками у него во рту, неприятно щекоча нёбо.

Наутро он боится тащить в рот хоть что-то, кроме джойнтов, к которым так пристрастился. Он боится даже пить чай — когда делает первый глоток, его единственная чашка оживает и вцепляется ему в губу.

Роджер боится засыпать. Ему снятся темные силуэты обнаженных женщин, вырастающие из корней его волос. По ночам в голове прокатываются названия контрацептивов, которые радостно перечисляла стайка студенток, пока он сидел неподалеку и рисовал очередной проект.

Исключая эти выматывающие страхи, убеждает себя Роджер, с ним все здорово, с ним все в порядке. Он держится на плаву.

После неудавшегося выступления в клубе на Brick Lane они все вместе послали Чэпмена куда подальше. Оно и к лучшему. В конце концов, им больше не придется петь ту погань, которую клепал Чэпмен — накладывал свои стихи, всегда начинавшиеся с чего-нибудь достойного Вордсворта: «А доводилось ли вам лицезреть утреннюю розу?» на музыку Чайковского.

Но сейчас Роджеру не до мыслей о будущем группы, которую так и язык-то не поворачивается назвать — так, кучка недоучек, которым отчаянно хочется писать музыку, хотя часть из них еще не справилась с построением гамм.

Сейчас Роджер держит Джуди за руку. Уже довольно долго, так что его пальцы скоро окостенеют, но разжать их он не может — знает же, как долго ее не видел, и как долго, может быть, не увидит. Поэтому ему хочется просидеть так хоть целую вечность, даже если нервные окончания в руке отомрут, и ее придется ампутировать. 

Роджеру кажется, что это и есть любовь.

Они сидят дома у ее подруги, которая, по словам Джуди, ушла гулять до самого вечера. Безусловно, это она так прилично хочет сказать ему, что подруга специально оставила их одних.

Чтобы они могли заняться… заняться друг другом. 

Роджер никогда не забудет, как он поразился, узнав, что Джуди девственница.

Хотя она никогда не была одной из тех девушек, которые готовы уступить после первого же похода на танцы. Джуди делает все постепенно, она похожа на форт, сдающийся врагу медленно, день за днем ослабляющий охрану на часовом посту. Прошло несколько месяцев между тем днем, когда Роджер впервые поцеловал Джуди в губы, и тем, когда она наконец-то разжала зубы и впустила его язык. Череду своих небольших завоеваний Роджер отмечает зарубками в памяти и собирается помнить о них всегда. 

Вот он стоит у ворот ее школы, обнимая Джуди за талию, вот он крепче прижимает ее к себе и чувствует, как приподнимается и опадает от дыхания ее грудь, вот они очень мокро и спешно целуются на вокзальной платформе за минуту до того, как отойдет ее поезд, вот он нащупывает сквозь слои одежды ее грудь и боится сжать, вот он впервые видит ее соски — розовые и отвердевшие, а вот он первый раз прикасается к ним ртом.

В какой-то момент Роджер поторопился и хотел расстегнуть пуговицу ее ситцевой юбки, но Джуди вся напряглась под его руками, стала неподатливой и какой-то жесткой, точно не человек, а памятник самой себе. Роджер тут же разжал руки, но Джуди все равно поджала губы, отодвинулась на другой конец дивана и демонстративно надела лифчик и блузку.

Этот случай вернул их отношения с Роджером на одну стадию назад — она ничего ему не сказала, но он больше не пытался залезть к ней под одежду, а терпеливо ждал пару недель до того, как она опять позволила ему зайти чуточку дальше.

В их первый раз Джуди попросила его принести из ванной полотенце. Она явно притащила его из дома — розовое, расшитое безвкусными красно-зелеными цветами. Она постелила его себе под поясницу, а после стянула с себя юбку вместе с нижнем бельем. Роджер еще стоял перед ней — слишком неподвижный и слишком одетый, со стыдом отмечая, что пшеничного цвета волосы у Джуди везде.

Еще он подумал, что миссис Робинсон была гораздо темнее, тоже — везде, но эта мысль отчего-то пришла к нему без какого-либо стыда.

Она попросила его задвинуть шторы на окнах, видимо, стесняясь солнечных лучей. 

В тот раз Роджер боялся сделать ей больно, и, кажется, все же сделал — когда они закончили, у Джуди были поджаты губы, а глаза чуть покраснели.

Теперь же они сидят на узком диване, ободранном домашним котом по имени Бамбузл, диване, который кажется Роджеру самым замечательным, удобным и располагающим к занятию любовью предметом мебели в целом мире, пока Джуди не спрашивает его:

— Ты купил то, что я просила?

Роджер не выдерживает и морщится, зная, что последует дальше. 

Этот разговор повторялся не один раз.

— Нет.

— Родж, сколько раз я могу тебя просить…

— Я знаю.

— А по-моему, нет. Разве ты не хочешь меня? — она зачем-то переходит на шепот. 

— Ты знаешь, что да.

— Тогда почему ты не можешь купить их?

«Их». Роджер надеется, что она не произносит слово «презервативы» из того же стыда, что и он, но ведь она не стесняется просить его, чтобы он зашел в аптеку и, не запинаясь и не хмурясь, купил «их».

— Бога ради, Джуд… — начинает было Роджер, но тут же осекается. У него нет ни объяснений, ни оправданий, есть только желание защититься, заставить Джуди понять, почему он порой застывает у аптечных витрин, высматривая, кто стоит у кассы — мужчина или женщина, сколько ему или ей лет, есть ли на аптекаре тяжелые учительские очки в роговой оправе и что о нем подумают, подойди он прямо сейчас с исчерпывающей просьбой: «Пачку презервативов, пожалуйста».

Все равно, что парацетамол купить, не сложнее, но Роджер не решается, кто бы ни стоял за кассой, сколько бы людей ни было внутри, как бы скоро ни приезжала Джуди и как бы сильно он ее ни хотел.

— Бог здесь не при чем, Родж. Ты что, хочешь, чтобы я забеременела?

— Конечно, нет.

— Ты не хочешь меня? Или что?.. Ответь мне уже, наконец, скажи честно, просто не хочешь? — она заглядывает ему в глаза. — Или у тебя появился кто-то, кроме меня?

— Не говори так, я никого не хочу, кроме тебя.

— Тогда я ровным счетом ничего не могу понять.

— Прости меня, Джуд, послушай, просто прости меня.

— Но я не могу простить тебя, ничего не понимая. Я тебя не понимаю.

Он притрагивается к ее щеке, будто она в любой момент может исчезнуть. Испарится, пузырясь, как те куски мыла, которые выставляются в витринах аптек, со всякими экстрактами и ароматизаторами. 

Самое шикарное мыло всегда быстрее всего кончается, Роджер знает это по собственному опыту. Дешевое, дерущее кожу, заводское может пролежать у тебя с полгода, пока не превратится в грязный обмылок — лучшие же куски, завернутые в хрусткую, яркую обертку, всегда норовят выскользнуть из рук и смыться — оглянуться не успеешь, уже приходится покупать новое.

С Джуди ровно то же самое. Она вечно просачивается сквозь пальцы Роджера, разъезжает по одному и тому же маршруту Кембридж-Бат-Лондон, оставляет на лице Роджера поцелуи и обещания приехать сразу же после очередных экзаменов, а потом он сидит, отупевший и растерянный, и только приятная легкость в брюках говорит о том, что Джуди действительно была в его объятиях этим утром.

Роджер ловит себя на мысли, что его жизнь похожа скорее на список расставаний с людьми, чем встреч.

Даже если знакомство оказывается совершенно незначительным, в памяти остается момент прощания, почему-то всегда именно он. 

Папа погиб, Джон променял их с матерью на индустриальный город в другом конце Англии, Хокинз так и не простил ему тот удар, Сид пишет все реже, а встречи с ним давно превратились из традиции в счастливые случайности, вот и с Джуди все разваливается по причине его трусости. Его ребячливости. Его глупости.

Помолчав, Джуди спрашивает:

— Это из-за твоей матери?

— Что? — Вопрос застает Роджера врасплох. Он отодвигается от Джуди, почти что вжимаясь в спинку дивана.

— Она меня ненавидит.

— Прекрати, это не так.

— Это ты прекрати, уж я-то знаю. Она что-то говорит тебе обо мне? Она… — Джуди медлит, видимо, подбирая верное слово, — она считает меня грязной?

— Нет. Как тебе только такое в голову пришло?

— А что я еще должна думать? — Джуди пожимает плечами и прикрывает глаза — видимо, говорить с Роджером об этом и еще встречаться с ним взглядом для нее слишком. — Ты же знаешь, что ты был у меня первым.

— Джуд…

— Я никогда ни с кем до тебя этим не занималась. 

— Я знаю. Дело не в этом.

— А в чем?

Сказать ей правду у Роджера язык не поворачивается, и он пытается изобразить недоумение, так что губы кривятся от фальшивой улыбки, а все остальное лицо остается неподвижным.

— Я не знаю. Поверь мне, я правда не знаю, — врет Роджер — в голове точно кто-то разочарованно причмокивает губами, выражая свое неодобрение. Роджер прекрасно знает, почему мать терпеть не может Джуди, почему поносит ее почем зря, когда Роджер имеет неосторожность упомянуть ее в разговоре.

Слыша ее имя, мать всегда хмурится, голос ее становится резче, приобретая знакомую Роджеру с детства менторскую интонацию. 

Роджер ни разу не говорил с ней о том, что сообщил ему Джон в ночь, когда ушел из дома, и эта недосказанность оставила трещину, со временем расходящуюся все сильнее и сильнее.

Когда мать впервые встретилась с Джуди, пожала ей руку и перебросилась парой фраз о погоде, Роджеру показалось, что они понравились друг другу. Они даже вели себя немного похоже, сдержанные и основательные во всем, что делали или говорили. Обе были принципиальными и бескомпромиссными, а важнее всего — неспособными на подлость. Правда, после произошедшего между ним и Шарлоттой доверие Роджера к матери пошатнулось, но Джуди ни разу не подводила его — напротив, она раз за разом прощала его, не оставляла его одного, не поворачивалась спиной, когда Роджер в ней нуждался.

После того, как в вечер их знакомства Роджер вернулся со свидания, мать сказала:

— Милая девочка. Для чего только она тебе нужна, мне совершенно не понятно.

С тех пор Роджер старался не поднимать эту тему, но мать всегда вспоминала о Джуди, когда во время своих редких поездок домой он вдруг срывался с места, оставляя на столе нетронутый ужин.

— Только не сделай ей ребенка, будь добр, — в один из последних визитов сказала ему она, и ее слова до сих пор эхом звучат в голове у Роджера. 

За эти первоначальная ирония сошла с фразы, как краска, и все что слышит в ней Роджер теперь — это угроза и укор, и они режут и кромсают его мысли каждый раз, когда Джуди пододвигается к нему слишком близко. Роджер еле удерживается, чтобы не зарыться лицом ей в волосы, не положить руку на колено и не сказать, то, что он ни одной девушке прежде не говорил.

Но сейчас Джуди только вздыхает, то ли сокрушенно, то ли примирительно, не разобрать, пролезает руками себе под блузку, так что слышно шуршание расстегивающегося лифчика и участившееся от натуги дыхание.

Она сама пододвигается к Роджеру, наклоняется к нему, все еще неуклюже вжатому в продавленный диван, и перед тем, как прикоснуться своими губами к его, просит, глядя прямо в глаза:

— Только, пожалуйста, обязательно вынь его из меня перед концом.

***

_And beyond the Wild Wood again?» he asked; «where it's all blue and dim, and one sees what may be hills or perhaps they mayn't, and something like the smoke of towns, or is it only cloud–drift?»_

_«Beyond the Wild Wood comes the Wide World,» said the Rat. «And that's something that doesn't matter, either to you or me. I've never been there, and I'm never going, nor you either, if you've got any sense at all. Don't ever refer to it again, please. Now then! Here's our backwater at last, where we're going to lunch._

Kenneth Grahame, «The Wind In The Willows».

Сид опаздывает на тридцать семь минут.

Они не виделись целый триместр.

«Какой у тебя вагон? Скажи мне номер вагона, и когда ты приедешь, я уже буду ждать тебя с букетом зеленых гвоздик на платформе», — написал ему Сид в своем первом письме за последние несколько месяцев. Роджер опять умудрился ему поверить — и вот теперь он ждет, как последний дурак, ходит взад и вперед у дверей своего шестого вагона. Сигареты крошатся, спички на секунду взмахивают рыжим хвостом и тут же затухают на сильном ветру, ноги носят Роджера туда-сюда, а хмельные от предвкушения мысли советуют прекратить это бессмысленное ожидание и пойти уже домой.

Роджер пытается считать свои шаги, считать плевки под ногами или почерневшие от старости комочки жевательной резинки, прилипшие к плитам платформы. У него ничего не выходит, он сбивается, путает цифры, забывает, что и зачем считал, то и дело отбрасывает со лба взлохмаченные ветром волосы, порой достает из кармана гребень — железный, всего в пару дюймов длиной, — смотрит на его зубцы, а потом возвращает на место, поглядывает на часы, и иногда ему кажется, что они сломаны и минутная стрелка не движется совсем, он ведь стоит здесь уже целую вечность, скоро солнце зайдет, а Сида все не видно.

В какой-то момент Роджер вспоминает о списке задач, решения к которым он должен сдать всего через пару дней, и даже думает, не присесть ли на скамью и не приняться ли за них, но взять себя в руки у него совершенно не получается. Вписанные в круги треугольники больше похожи на зубастые цветы, чем на экзаменационные задания, формулы шалят и пляшут перед глазами, разваливаясь пополам, а графики, развесив свои грифельные конечности, расплываются по листу тетради.

Еще через четверть часа Роджер наконец замечает кого-то похожего на Сида, бегущего от дверей вокзала к путям с большой цифрой «8» в торце. Роджер никак не может взять в толк, Сид это или нет, но у приближающегося человека удивительно знакомая походка: характерные для профессиональных легкоатлетов прижатые к телу руки, покачивающаяся из стороны в сторону в такт шагам голова. В отличие от Роджера, который при беге всегда смотрит только на цель впереди, Сид всегда хочет отследить проносящийся мимо мир, правда, при этом никогда не оборачивается, оставляя мир пронесшийся позади себя.

— Прости, прости меня, я все еще не перевел часы на летнее время, прости, пожалуйста!

«Я тебе не верю, к другим ты так не опаздываешь».

«Я ждал тебя почти час».

«А я других так никогда бы не стал ждать». 

«Я знал, что ты опоздаешь».

«Я думал, что ты так и не придешь».

— Ничего, я и не заметил, как время пролетело, — вместо этого говорит Роджер. Голос у него чуть охрипший от долго молчания.

— Да? Даже жаль, я хотел, чтобы ты ждал меня. И мне нравится твой голубоглазый свитер.

Сид изменился.

Это один из его бесчисленных талантов — меняться с ног до головы: остригать волосы и вновь их отращивать, носить безразмерные вещи с барахолки или дорогие, подаренные кем-то из Лондона, шмотки, говорить на разные голоса и обращаться к самому себе от третьего лица, — словом, он может позволить себе любую радикальную перемену, но всегда останется Сидом. 

В этот раз он опять изменился.

Роджер считает, что просто невозможно сделать это за такое короткое время, и решает, что это все фокусы его памяти. Давно сломавшийся голос Сида становится еще более низким, и говорит он тише и вкрадчивее, чем раньше. Волосы коротко подрезаны, над верхней губой жиденькие усы, а на шее повязан аляповатый малиновый шарф в белую крапинку.

Роджер знает, что в Лондоне такое модно, но на улицах консервативного Кембриджа вид Сида, должно быть, производит неизгладимое впечатление.

Он, кажется и в росте прибавил — до Роджера ему, конечно, не дотянуться, но своих братьев он точно перерос. Раздался в плечах, перестал быть знакомым Роджеру щуплым Сидом Барреттом с Hills Road. Как будто он уже и не его Сид, а чей-то еще.

Правда, говорит он все так же — непонятно, скача с интонации на интонацию; улыбается своей темной, скользящей как будто по всей фигуре улыбкой — она такая у всего выводка Барреттов, — и произносит такие вещи, которые обычно бесят Роджера, но сейчас почему-то нет.

Сид не обнимает его, как раньше — Роджер в таких случаях всегда осторожно смотрел по сторонам, пытаясь понять, как среагируют на это окружающие, но те почему-то никогда ничего не замечали.

Роджер даже подумывает о том, чтобы пожать Сиду руку, как обычно делают они с Джоном, когда тот приезжает домой к матери на Рождество или Пасху. Но пожимать Сиду руку — значит знакомиться с ним новым, непривычным ему, а подобную встречу Роджер точно хочет отсрочить.

— Ты изменился, — кратко заключает Роджер.

— Правда? — Сид, кажется, несказанно рад, что Роджер это заметил, он улыбается и бросает в ответ, — а ты нет. Ты все такой же.

— Это плохо?

— Нет. Ты — часть моего мира, которая никогда не меняется. Ты всегда все тот же Родж.

Эта мысль почему-то радует и ужасает его одновременно, но он совсем не успевает в этом разобраться, потому что Сид шагает к нему и поддевает руками рукава его свитера.

— Да. Совершенно официально готов заявить и даже предоставить расписку, что я влюблен в этот свитер.

— Я купил его в…

— Нет, не говори! — выпаливает Сид и качает головой. — Я хочу думать, что он один такой в целом мире и второго похожего мне не найти. Если я узнаю, что где-то такая вещь поставлена на поток и бедные-бедные индийцы на фабриках клепают эти свитера один за другим, я приду и перестреляю там всех.

— Ты слишком много смотришь вестернов.

— Нет, наоборот. Сейчас я смотрю много Бергмана, а ты знаешь, что Бергман ответил, когда ему посоветовали снять вестерн? Он засмеялся, представляешь?

— Не представляю, — честно отвечает Роджер.

Сид не смеется, даже не улыбается, и если бы он назвал Роджера занудой, ему и то не было бы так тревожно. Они стоят совсем близко друг к другу, а у Роджера язык не поворачивается предложить сигарету, он не может заговорить даже о чем-то незначительном: погоде, учебе, неистребимом потомстве котов, обживших дом Барреттов — да о чем угодно.

— Что тебе снилось сегодня?

— Что?

Сид частенько спрашивает такие вещи — но не на вокзальной же платформе, не после пары ничего не значащих фраз, не когда Сид потрепал его свитер, оставляя на нем запах никотина и масляных красок.

— Я не помню.

— Я тебе не верю.

— Твое право, — отрезает Роджер.

С этим странным, чужим Сидом можно говорить в безапелляционном тоне, можно грубить, можно исходить желчью, можно делать все, что угодно. Но как только Роджер формулирует эту мысль, ее тут же приходится отбросить, и он смягчается. В конце концов, только его Сид спрашивает о снах, только ему говорит, что у его одежды голубые глаза, и всю прочую прекрасную дребедень, что без Роджера так бы и оставалась у него в голове.

— Мне приснилось, что я съел скворца.

И вновь Сид не смеется, хотя должен был. Роджер и сам хохотнул, когда за завтраком вспомнил, как во сне глотал живой черный бьющийся комок, и как сокращалось горло, когда он пытался протиснуть птицу внутрь себя. Это не было ни больно, ни странно, ни отвратительно и походило скорее на принятие лекарства, когда весной чувствуешь, что болезнь подкралась уже слишком близко и вот-вот схватит тебя за глотку.

Роджер принял скворца, как иные принимают рыбий жир, с жертвенным спокойствием и смирением.

И разве это не забавно?

По мнению Сида, видимо, нет.

— Жаль. Я думал, что перед нашими встречами тебе снюсь я. Я загадываю такое желание по вечерам перед тем, как ты приезжаешь.

На этих словах Роджер отворачивается и не находит ничего лучшего, как предложить:

— Пойдем, посидим в баре.

— Я думал, ты захочешь домой.

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел домой?

Сид отвечает не сразу, а когда начинает говорить, звучит фальцетом и забавно хмурит брови, как самый настоящий клоун на детском утреннике:

— Я бы очень-очень огорчился, если бы бедному Кролику уже никогда-никогда не пришлось пройти через парадную дверь своего дома.

— Почему? Пожалуй, придется… — тоненьким голосом произносит Роджер, и получается даже смешнее, чем было в книжке. А Сид читал ее Роджеру вслух так занятно, что они оба смеялись до колик. Роджер не знает, как он умудрился не забыть эти строчки, но видимо, все, с чем знакомил и чему учил его Сид, вгрызлось в его память, и уже ничего из нее не выбьешь — воспоминания так и будут сидеть у него в голове, иногда возвращаясь такими вспышками, мол, Джорджи, забыл о нас, а мы все еще здесь,

«Пятачок, помнишь что сейчас за день?» 

«Этот день называется «сегодня», мой дорогой». 

«О, это мой любимый день!..»

А теперь они смеются, вернее, Сид смеется, а Роджер скалит зубы, и перед глазами вертится то, как Сид, будучи еще маленьким мальчиком Роджером Китом Барреттом, всучил ему эту книгу в руки, новехонькую, а Роджер было отказался, слишком уж взрослый, ведь ему уже двенадцать, и он давным-давно не ребенок, который читает сказки про зверей, не то что Сид. Правда, потом книжку он все-таки прочел, и они разыгрывали ее с Сидом и Розмари на разные голоса: «Я буду Тигрой, Роз — Кенгой, а ты — Кроликом, но еще и Иа, ты вылитый Иа, Джорджи».

Потом они с Сидом бредут прочь от вокзала, и им уже вольготнее и легче друг с другом. Паузы проходят все менее тягостно, Роджер легче подбирает слова и поносит чью-то мать чуть реже, чем привык в Лондоне, где, кажется, жизнь зависит от того, сколько раз ты обругаешь другого, и плевать — почтальон это, преподаватель или действующий премьер-министр.

Они идут и смотрят только вперед, перемахивают через ограду Ботанического сада и, неудачно приземлившись, едва не сваливаются на запруду. Из карманов Сида сыпется мелочь, а из куртки Роджера — табак. В нос бьет сладковатый цветочный запах и терпкий древесный. Когда они пробираются под лапами елей, Роджеру слепит глаза мошкара, и, воспользовавшись моментом, Сид перебивает его рассказ об очередном никчемном преподавателе и прячется за древесным стволом, изгибаясь так, что его силуэт совсем исчезает из виду. Теперь вокруг Роджера одна только темная зелень, шевелящаяся от всевозможных жучков земля и гулкая пустота в голове.

— Я тебя вижу.

— А я тебя нет, — Роджеру почему-то становится так смешно, что он хочет упасть и растянуться на траве, его прямо распирает от смеха. Смех щекочет его изнутри, и с непривычки Роджер пытается выдавить его из себя, как икоту, но ничего не выходит, и ему приходится подчиниться. 

Выходит какое-то девчачье хихиканье.

С Роджером такое бывает, если он совсем пьян или шмали за вечер оказалось слишком много. Все это вместе создает идеальный дубликат счастья, и лучше сунуть два пальца в глотку, чем держать эту фальшивку внутри.

Но сейчас он не пил и не курил, и мир кажется не подделкой, а самым настоящим, с круговертью из ветра, зелени и пустых карманов и Сидом, которого нигде не видно, но в тоже время и как раз поэтому он везде.

— Я все думаю… — после долгого молчания Сид наконец выскакивает из-за ствола, в волосах у него иголки и труха. Как будто век там сидел, право слово, — думаю: в твоем университете все действительно такие отвратительные или тебе просто невозможно угодить?

— Оба пункта.

— Нет, я так не играю, выбери один.

— Но это будет неправда.

— А кто сказал, что мне нужна правда? — Сид не дает ему ответить — выбирается из огромного елового колпака, под которым они стоят, и бежит в сторону фонтана. Тот расположен в самом центре Ботанического сада — расставленные вокруг него скамьи образуют идеальный круг, там вечно собираются приезжие и мамаши с колясками, больше похожими на миниатюрных броненосцев. 

Роджер приподнимает мохнатую еловую ветку и, щурясь от закатного солнца, смотрит на Сида. Тот запрыгнул на бордюр и теперь, расставив руки в стороны, подставляется под водяные брызги. Когда Роджер подходит к нему, у него уже вымокла вся рубашка и ботинки потемнели от сырости.

— Ты не сказал матери, что приехал, правда? — глаза у Сида прикрыты, лицо побелело от холода, а интонация не предполагает ответа, но Роджер все равно отвечает.

— Не сказал.

— И Джуди тоже не сказал.

— Джуди в Бате.

— Но, будь она здесь, ты бы все равно не сказал, правда?

Роджер достает из кармана пачку сигарет и пытается прикурить, но ветер раз за разом тушит огонек спички. Он своровал коробок из какого-то бара в Bloomsbury — на коробке изображен амфитеатр, а внизу, на арене, оскалившись, готовятся к прыжку два льва с черными пастями и белыми клыками. Их грива напоминает спичечный огонек, только этот, нарисованный, не гаснет от ветра. Прямо перед львами стоят два человека, их руки вскинуты вверх, глаза расширены от ужаса, а рты раскрыты. Для коробка это невероятно детальный рисунок, и, несмотря на то, что он опустел, Роджер решает, что не выбросит его хотя бы из-за рисунка. Он не знает, что привлекает его больше: ужас на лицах жертв или безликая толпа, больше напоминающая разноцветные столбики, чем людей.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я ответил? — бесхитростно спрашивает его Роджер и тут же усмехается. — Ты же говоришь, что правда тебе не нужна.

Сид качает головой и улыбается. Роджер видит в этом хороший знак, ведь теперь он тоже вступил в игру и тоже играет с Сидом в слова, и это делает их почти что равными.

Но все же не до конца. Водит всегда Сид.

— Где ты сегодня ночуешь?

— В Лондоне.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду?

— Я возвращаюсь в Лондон последним поездом.

Сид делает шаг назад. Он весь вымок и теперь вытирает тыльной стороной ладони лицо и шею, растирает их, побледневший, ледяной и хмурый. Он дышит себе на руки, и Роджер предложил бы ему свой «голубоглазый» свитер, но ему почему-то неловко.

— Сегодня все синее. Цветы синие, вода синяя, ты говоришь по-синему.

— Что это значит?

— Я ненавижу синий.

— Тогда извини.

Сид резко передергивает плечами, и Роджер понимает, что в очередной раз сказал какую-то глупость.

— Когда у тебя поезд?

— Через сорок минут.

— Зачем было вообще приезжать всего на пару часов? Это бессмысленно, знаешь.

Роджеру хочется нагрубить в ответ, но с Сидом он никогда себе такого не позволяет. Даже с этим новым Сидом, с его цирковой одеждой, редкими усиками, еще более непонятной, чем обычно речью и несвойственной резкостью.

— Дай мне, — Сид протягивает руку и кивает на спичечный коробок, который Роджер еще не убрал в карман.

Роджер подмечает про себя, что он взял коробок излишне аккуратно, двумя пальцами, словно не хотел притрагиваться к его рукам.

На этой мысли у него в голове опять идет рябь, словно там муравейник разворошили, и теперь все разбегается в разные стороны, выходит на поверхность, отчаянно роет тоннели и прячется.

На смену удовлетворенной неизвестно чем пустоте приходит беспокойство.

А ведь скоро обратный поезд.

Минутная стрелка идет против часовой, кто-то объявил обратный отсчет, и песок начинает сыпаться: сорок минуть, тридцать девять, тридцать восемь, тридцать семь…

— Гляди сюда, — Сида же наоборот как будто отпустило: он улыбается, с любопытством смотрит в траву и, наклонившись, поднимает с нее что-то шевелящееся и зеленое.

У существа длинные колыхающиеся усики. Совсем как у Сида, хотя жуку они явно идут куда больше.

— Зачем ты себе это отрастил?

Сид сразу понимает, что Роджер имеет в виду, и пожимает плечами:

— Я так скучал по тебе, что забывал бриться.

— Сбрей их, ради бога.

— Тебе не нравится? — Сид, кажется, действительно удивлен, он долго скользит взглядом по лицу Роджера, будто бы говоря: «Как так вышло, друг, что тебе во мне что-то не по нраву?»

— А знаешь, я был неправ. Ты изменился. Ты теперь не только говоришь по-синему, но и весь синий. Как холодная вода, такой же синий, — Сид кладет жука в спичечный коробок и осторожно задвигает его под крышку. — Этого жучка зовут Бароном, как меня.

— С каких пор тебя зовут Бароном?

— Не помню уже. Кажется, это Фред придумал, так что теперь я рисую и играю под именем Барон и ни под каким другим. И теперь я вручаю Барона тебе, так что почти что отдаю тебе себя самого.

У Сида торжественный голос, когда он дотрагивается коробком поочередно до каждого плеча Роджера, как король, посвящающий своего вассала в рыцари, а потом кладет коробок в карман его куртки.

— Позаботься обо мне. Позаботься обо мне хорошенько.

Роджер молчит, потому что знает: что бы он ни сказал, это точно испортит всю возвышенность и всю абсурдность момента. А он хочет помнить его именно таким: прохладным, с багряным вечерним горизонтом и темной каймой сумерек на нем, с жуком, трепыхающимся у него в кармане, и этим новым Сидом, которого ему уже хочется узнать поближе.

И чтобы никакого синего цвета.

— Пошли, я провожу тебя обратно.

Назад они именно что бредут, еле волоча ноги, как будто сговорились — а разговаривают, наоборот, быстро, как будто встретились только что, и теперь нужно сказать друг другу слишком много важного и незначительного, а пока не скажут, и расстаться не смогут.

— У нас тогда на клумбе вырос огромный ирис, такой большой был, когда распустился, совсем как заледеневший водопад, переливался то розовым, то красным, представляешь?

— Ага.

— Я сделал его фотографию и тут же побежал в проявочную. Вышло немного смазанно, и фотография была слишком уж громкой, я хотел куда более тихую и уютную, как камин дома или сахарница в белой глазури с цветочным орнаментом, знаешь такие?

— Да… наверное, да.

— Так вот, к этому моменту тот ирис завял и походил уже не на заледеневший водопад, а на питьевой фонтанчик с ржавой водой. А знаешь, что было потом? Я взял акварельную бумагу и срисовал ирис с фотокарточки, но уже таким, каким мне хотелось бы его видеть, чтобы вода растекалась по ватману, и цвета вливались один в другой, как река в море, и все было бы тихим и спокойным, как того хотелось мне.

— Я бы хотел на него посмотреть.

— На ирис?

— На рисунок.

— Нет, я уничтожил его. Разорвал и сжег. Но сначала опять достал фотоаппарат и сделал фотографию рисунка. Фотография у меня осталась. Вот там ирис настоящий, куда больше, чем на первой карточке, мне даже стало жаль, что цветы не могут вырастать и распускаться такими, как на моих рисунках. Они бы от этого только выиграли, ты не находишь?

— Конечно.

Восемь минут, семь, шесть, пять…

— Сейчас поезд отойдет без тебя, — говорит Сид.

— А я думал, что только через пару минут… — Роджер оборачивается в сторону табло с одинокой строчкой «Кембридж-Лондон (Liverpool Street)» и вздрагивает, когда чувствует, что кто-то обнимает его сзади за плечи.

— Я до тебя дотрагиваюсь, а ты до меня нет, потому что я тебя поймал, — говорит Сид, и Роджеру почему-то кажется, что тот хотел сказать это еще часа три назад, когда они только увиделись на платформе под номером восемь.

— Я тебе столько всего еще не рассказал, — Роджер вскидывает голову, пытаясь обернуться. У него в голове начинают скакать датчики, мысли шалят и переплетаются друг с другом, а во рту самая настоящая каша.

— Чэпмен, — мозг выцепляет знакомую фамилию и начинает придумывать к ней более-менее осмысленное предложение, — я не рассказал тебе о Чэпмене. Мы его выгнали к чертям собачьим.

— Наверное, потому, что он был напыщенным индюком?

— Да. А как ты догадался?

Роджер затылком чувствует, что Сид смеется над ним.

— Угадал. Просто случайность.

Видно, как по вагону поезда прохаживается туда-сюда контролер. Где-то в отдалении ухает сова. Шелест сухих листьев о тротуар похож на звук капающей с крыши воды.

— Я не знаю, когда смогу приехать опять. У нас постоянно репетиции.

— Если я поступлю в художественный колледж, в этом отпадет нужда, — Сид расцепляет руки. — Он в центре Лондона. Может, перееду к тебе, кто знает. Я вчера послал туда мое портфолио, — он ежится и туже заматывает шарф. — Тебе надо идти.

— Да, да. Мне надо идти. Так когда мы увидимся?

— А мы и не расстаемся. Ты забыл, что я у тебя в кармане? — Сид сам берется за ручку вагона и тянет дверь в сторону. Они стоят совсем близко друг к другу, и лицо Сида освещает тусклая мигающая потолочная лампочка.

Роджер хочет сказать что-то еще. На «до свидания», или «бывай», или «до встречи» он никогда не разоряется, но никакие другие слова в голову не приходят. 

Приходится быть немым и неуклюжим, пока Сид изучающе смотрит на него.

Точно крюк закидывает. Существует этот крюк на самом деле или нет, Роджер всегда на него ловится. И раньше — много, много раз, — и сейчас.

Он так и стоит, безнадежно пойманный, пока Сид не толкает его шутливо в вагон, и в эту же секунду поезд трогается. Он даже забывает помахать Сиду рукой. Садится на одно из свободных мест и подкладывает под голову куртку, пытаясь забыться во сне. Но сон, как назло, не идет, и приходится рассматривать пролетающие перед глазами ошметки ночной жизни с черными деревьями, черными станциями, черными людьми и черными звездами. Последние черные не по цвету, но по сути, так объясняют ему на редких лекциях физики, но именно сейчас все это кажется Роджеру крайне незначительным.

Уже подъезжая к Лондону, он вскидывается и лихорадочно шарит по карманам, вытаскивая коробок. Он мягкий и хрусткий на ощупь, и Роджеру не нужно раскрывать его, чтобы понять, как там поживает Барон, но он все равно делает это. Выдвигает днище и видит раздавленного зеленого жука и слизь, вытекшую из треснувшего панциря.

Усики, правда, еще шевелятся, но разбираться, предсмертные это судороги или посмертные, Роджер не хочет, и выкидывает коробок при выходе со станции.

Всю дорогу домой и весь огрызок ночи Роджер не может отделаться от отвращения, вызванного умирающим насекомым. Сначала во сне к нему приходит орава таких усатых зеленых жуков, в каждом по восемь футов роста. В их тельцах сидят черные жуки-управленцы, и они руководят теми, чтобы гигантские жуки пожирали Роджера.

Сначала они откусывают конечности, потом принимаются за внутренности. Голову выплевывают — в ней слишком много отравленных, грязных мыслей.

Голова плачет и скулит, перекатываясь из стороны в сторону, как орех, упавший с дерева.

Вынырнув из этого сна и поелозив лицом по намокшей подушке, Роджер погружается в другой. Этот сон напоминает один из августовских, тех, что впервые пришли к нему в пятнадцать лет. В нем нет ни единой голой женщины, ни одного проникновения, ни шлепков плоти о плоть, ни полных губ, ни возбужденных сосков, но сон все равно такой же вязкий и горячечный.

И такой же глупый и неловкий.

Во сне Роджер видит Сида — должно быть, его желание присниться Роджеру действительно сбылось, только на день позже, чем он его загадал.

Сид одет все в ту же намокшую под фонтаном рубашку, на пальцах у него пятна засохшей краски, а взглядом он ощупывает Роджера с ног до головы и проникает глубоко внутрь. Сид несет всякую околесицу. Роджер никак не может понять, о чем он толкует, поэтому только молчит и слушает.

— Я бы вполне мог нарисовать твой портрет. Знаешь, я обычно не рисую на заказ, но твои пожелания я учту. У тебя очень необычное лицо, я такое не видел больше ни у одной девушки. Думаешь, мама отпустит тебя вечером? У меня как раз никого не будет дома. Ты очень милая, будь я на месте твоих родителей, никуда бы тебя после шести не отпускал…

Роджер растерян — ему бы сказать, что Сид спутал его с одной из своих подружек, что он никакая не «милая», что он — Роджер, друг Сида, с которым он только что расстался на вокзале.

Но он молчит.

— Ты очень застенчивая, правда? — Сид улыбается и подходит ближе. Глаза у него шальные, блестящие, и Роджер лихорадочно думает, как же девушки не пугаются, когда Сид смотрит на них с таким выражением.

Роджер не знает, как прекратить происходящее. 

Его раздирает от смущения, стыда и от какого-то еще ощущения, названия которому он пока не придумал. Но самое глупое, что он сейчас может сделать — это, конечно же, сказать Сиду, что тот ошибся, сказать, что он никакая не девочка. Так Роджер только дураком себя выставит.

Да и, в конце концов, Сид знает лучше.

Сид всегда знает лучше, таково правило.

— Так ты придешь ко мне сегодня? Я нарисую тебя, как ты только захочешь, — Сид растягивает слова, он подходит все ближе и ближе, пока не зажимает Роджера в углу непонятно какой комнаты неизвестно какого города. Он кладет свои руки на его плечи, ведет ими вверх, обводит пальцами ключицы и шею, пока Роджер стоит не в силах пошевелиться. Он ни на что не способен — только получать свою долю унижения и извращенного внимания.

— Могу обнаженной даже…

Между ними не остается ни места, ни воздуха, Роджер очень хочет зажмуриться и сделать вдох, но ничего не выходит, и он продолжает, не мигая, смотреть Сиду в глаза. Тот прижимается к нему и наклоняет его голову к себе. Кончиком носа он водит по лицу Роджера, обводит подбородок и скулы и говорит, едва ли не соприкасаясь с ним ртом:

— Если честно, ты мне так нравишься, крошка.

Роджера выбрасывает из сна с таким громким хлопком, что у него закладывает уши, а тело пару раз конвульсивно дергается.

На тумбочке звенит будильник, но Роджер успевает выскочить из постели на секунду раньше. 

Сразу же, как нащупывает мокрые липкие пятна на простыне.

Через пару дней Роджер находит на дне почтового ящика открытку. С одной стороны к ней приклеена фотография чего-то перепончатого, ярко-красного, едва ли не сигнализирующего: «Опасность. Не трогать». Роджер не сразу понимает, что на самом деле на фотографии ирис. 

На другой стороне нацарапано небольшое послание:

Дорогой Р,

В последнее время с Либби стало невозможно находиться рядом. Я сказал, что если она опять заявится на свидание в своем розовом костюме Chanel, больше ее портретов я рисовать не буду.

Через неделю у меня интервью в Camberwell College Of Arts. 

Еще не похолодало.

У нас зелено — листья с деревьев пока не опали, я тоже весь зеленый — от зависти: мой билет на The Beatles пропадает из-за треклятого интервью, но, как писал старик Сэлинджер, «я пережил столько вещей, пожалуй, я переживу и это». В конце концов, если в колледж меня не примут, я всегда смогу нацепить передник и пойти продавать себя на улицы Soho или же поселюсь в твоем гитарном чехле (там точно хватит для меня места).

Знаешь, я не знаю, что и как случится, но я не боюсь.

Твой С.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сноски
> 
> (18) В британских школах того времени все мальчики должны были записываться на одно внеклассное занятие, среди которых числились скауты, «пехотинцы» и проч.  
> (19) Фильм Тони Ричардсона в жанре «драматургии кухонной мойки», главной темой которого является сексуальное раскрепощение главной героини.


	6. Ice-cream 'scuse me

I don’t want to be anything

A Teddy Boy, a Mod or a Dandy,

A sooty gutter child fiddling with string,

A mommy’s little boy choking on a candy.

I want to be your fingers writing this,

Your drooling saliva on the pillow,

Your bedtime story traded for a kiss,

Your stolen branch of a moldy pussy willow.

I no longer want to stay “I” by myself

I long for “You”, even more for “Us”,

But if I put all that I am on a shelf,

Then I’ll be naked. Then I’ll be a sus.

I — a cannonball, a seawall or a late-night-call,

I want to be nothing. I want to be all.

— Ромашкового чаю не хотите? Чувствуйте себя, как дома, вторая тумбочка справа, третий ящик снизу, да-да, именно там. Я слышал, вы с художественного отделения, верно? Что же вы не поступили к нам в Hornsey, лучше места для занятия живописью вам не сыскать, уж поверьте мне на слово. Не наступите на Танджи с МакГи и не перепутайте их с тапочками. МакГи — сиамец, когда-нибудь видели таких? Прошу вас, если утром по пути на кухню встретите эту парочку на моем кресле, достаньте из холодильника лосося, последняя полка сверху, правый угол, и прибейте небольшой кусок к стене, да-да, прямо здесь. Видите дырку? Гвозди поищите в серванте, там должна быть целая коробка. Мой знакомый биолог сказал, что домашним животным очень полезно напоминать о том времени, когда они жили в дикой среде и добывали пропитание сами, что вы об этом думаете? И если лезете на чердак, то курите только в окошко, там же все деревянное, не хватало, чтобы вы весь дом спалили по юношеской неосторожности, вы же не подведете меня, молодой человек? И все же выпейте чаю — один студент одаривает меня за оценки пакетиками ромашкового чая, у него, кажется, вся семья задействована в чайном бизнесе, такие местечковые мафиози, взяли и оккупировали все чайные северного Лондона. Как же это презабавно, да-да...

Майк Леонард снует по квартире, кажется, в четвертый раз показывая Сиду комнаты, стучит по деревянным панелям на стенах, раскрывает одну книгу за другой, оставляя за собой бумажные следы, и Роджер, согнувшийся над чертежом, может разглядеть названия: «Одно лето в аду», «Федр», «Муки и радости», «Домой возврата нет» и что-то еще, Роджеру совершенно неизвестное.

Черкая карандашом на листе ватмана, Роджер исподтишка наблюдает, как остановившийся у очередной полки Леонард о чем-то с жаром рассказывает Сиду, не переставая при этом перебирать книги и останавливаясь наконец на большом сборнике репродукций Перуджино.

Роджер был прав: эти двое быстро поладят друг с другом.

Год назад, когда к Леонарду въехали они с Ником, их ждала куда менее радушная встреча. Возможно, дело в том, что Сид учится в художественном колледже, а значит, по определению должен разделять все увлечения Леонарда. А может, это просто Сид — Роджер не помнит, чтобы хоть кто-то при знакомстве оставался к нему равнодушным.

Когда они только стали настоящими друзьями, а не мальчишками, чьи матери любят, прихватив детишек, собираться вместе за чаем, то есть незадолго до пятнадцатилетия Роджера, — он был уверен, что Сида по жизни будут травить все, кому не лень. А как иначе, если ты сынок самого успешного врача в городе, говоришь исключительно шарадами, одеваешься с иголочки и за что бы не взялся, оказываешься лучшим? 

Вышло же все наоборот — вместо доли отщепенца ему выпала тяжкая, с точки зрения Роджера, доля души компании. Сид стал тем, кого всегда ждут на вечеринках, зная, что с собой он принесет настроение Kensington Gardens из «Питера Пена» и самых убедительных рассказов По, от которых потеют ладони и сосет под ложечкой.

И Роджер же знает, что таких, как Сид: легких на подьем, но непостоянных, выпадающих из одного настроения в другое за долю секунды, лишенных центра тяжести, — всегда и везде гнобят.

А одаренных не любят еще больше. 

Но где бы Роджер его ни увидел, вокруг Сида всегда крутится жужжащая и заглядывающая ему в рот компания, позволяющая ему творить все, что заблагорассудится. Побыть с Сидом наедине —задача куда тяжелее тех, то попадаются Роджеру на тестах по строительной механике. 

Сид, в отличие от жилых комплексов, которые Роджер чертит уже третий год — живой, подвижный, непонятный человек. Части ничего не сообщают о целом, и не получится, как на занятиях по истории искусств, где они, смотря на ротонду с ордером, бубнят «классицизм», взглянуть на спину Сида и его короткую челку, и выдать вердикт. С ним зазубренный метод опознавания не действует. К Сиду не прилагается чертежей, его, как дом Эшеров, нужно разбирать вслепую. Ничего и не остается, кроме как щупать то гобелен на стене, то балюстраду на веранде, случайно натыкаясь на тайные ходы и выдвижные полки.

Как действуют остальные, Роджер не знает и знать не хочет. 

Ему вполне достаточно того, что видит он сам.

Всех этих людей — любого пола, возраста, положения, —цепляющихся за Сида, как маленькие осьминоги. Они оседают у него в волосах, карманах и мыслях, и Сид всегда носит с собой воспоминания о них, иногда едко описывая этих знакомых в письмах ему или сочиняя на кого-то из них абсурдистскую эпиграмму. 

Кем Роджер точно быть не хочет, так это одним из героев стихотворений Сида. Лучше перестать общаться, притвориться, что ничего, кроме детской дружбы, их не связывало, чем стать еще одним маленьким человечком, которому Сид даст смешно звучащее прозвище, придумает к нему рифму и нацарапает шарж. 

Хотя теперь перспектива стать персонажем в глумливом и нелепом мире Сида Барретта кажется уже не столь чудовищной. 

Вероятность прослыть больным — намного страшнее. 

— Если вам что-то понадобится — стучите, хотя у вашего amie должно быть все необходимое. 

Леонарду не больше тридцати пяти, но его манера вворачивать в свою речь иностранные слова, приглаженная волосок к волоску прическа великовозрастного мода и очки в тяжелой роговой оправе прибавляют ему лет пять, не меньше.

— О, вы правы, у Роджа всегда есть все, что мне только может понадобиться. 

Он чувствует на себе взгляд Сида и опускает голову еще ниже над ватманом. Чертеж «Спортивного центра с универсальным игровым залом и плоскостными сооружениями» одиноко лежит на столе. Руки Роджера посерели от грифеля, а кончики пальцев исколоты циркулем. Стол маленький и низкий, и Роджеру приходится сгибаться в три погибели, чтобы рука не сбивалась, а линейка не соскальзывала. Обычно он занимается в спальне — вместе с Ником расстилает листы бумаги и рисует, елозя животом по полу, несколько часов подряд, пока руки не затекут так, что разогнуть их можно, лишь опустив в горячую воду.

Теперь, когда папочка Ника позволил своему сыну снять квартиру побольше, и тот съехал, весь линолеум в распоряжении Роджера. 

Где-то пару часов назад Сид переступил порог их квартиры в первый раз, закинул свой чемодан на кровать и тут же объявил:

— Я могу рисовать на кровати. На планшете. Будем с тобой, как настоящая богемная семья, рисовать, читать друг другу стихи и курить шмаль. 

От слова «семья» Роджер поежился. 

— А ты был прав, знаешь, — Сид усаживается на край стола, как только слышит стук закравшейся за Леонардом двери. Северную сторону спортивного центра, над которым который день трудится Роджер, теперь закрывает его ладонь. Очень знакомая — белеющие на свету костяшки, пятна краски, угля и пастели, коротко остриженные ногти.

— И насчет чего же?

— Он славный, этот Леонард.

Роджер хмурится.

— Он от тебя совсем голову потерял. Вот сколько книжек надавал.

— Верно, верно... — бездумно поддакивает Сид, но быстро приходит в себя, его лицо как-то заостряется, глаза щурятся, а уголки губ приподнимаются.

Ясно, что Сид что-то надумал.

— Ты совсем не смотришь на меня. Твое внимание нужно по зернышку собирать. А ты меня все лето не видел, Родж. 

— Я встретил тебя на вокзале. 

— Невелика заслуга, — ухмыляется Сид. Всякий раз, когда Сид поддевает его, Роджеру начинает казаться, что он что-то заподозрил. Или, что еще хуже, давно его раскусил, а теперь провоцирует и насмехается, стоит ему заскучать. 

Каждый раз, когда он так говорит с ним, Роджеру слышится гул приближающегося рейда. 

Он запомнил его еще с того вечера в лодочном домике, — отнюдь не с документальных фильмов, которые им показывали в школе. Роджер никак не может решить, стоит ли ему стыдиться того, что рейд, раньше ассоциировавшийся с папой, теперь связан еще и Сидом. Он путается, пытаясь отследить ход собственной мысли, предугадать следующую координату — но так уж выходит, что в голове вместо: «Всем скрыться в бомбоубежище!» звучит что-то, что тянет его наружу, грудью навстречу удару.

Волны мыслей разбиваются о Сида и разливаются на множество потоков. Ведут к папе — Роджер пытается разглядеть его очертания в пыли и гари, поднятых упавшими бомбами, — к матери в черном вдовьем платье, к Джону, от которого он давно не получал никаких писем, к Джуди, к университету, к его неумению играть на гитаре, к группе с утвердившимся составом горе-музыкантов, но вечно меняющимся названием.

А потом стрелочки, по которым следуют образы, перетекая из одного в другой, меняют свой маршрут — теперь они накладываются друг на друга и внезапно сливаются в один жирный знак равенства, заставляя Роджера возвратиться к началу.

Остается только удушливая дымка, пылающая от снарядов земля и осколки бомб, и земля под ногами хрустит от железа и костей сгоревших заживо мыслей.

«Постарайтесь найти оставшихся в живых и расходитесь по домам», — повторяет голос по радио. — «К следующему рейду нам всем нужно приготовиться тщательнее». Роджер не умеет готовиться, но проглатывает ложь, обещая себе, что со временем научится справляться и с этим.

Мир не устает указывать Роджеру на его место. Устраивает ему ежедневные головомойки, приговаривая, что он никто иной, как покусанный жизнью голодранец с улицы голодранцев со вкусами и манерами голодранцев. Он ведь ничего не знает, кроме пяти способов наловить форели и значения слова «безотцовщина»? С серебряной ложкой во рту у Роджера не вышло. Подмоги для матери из него не получилось. Лицом он не вышел. Про людей запоминает только плохое, а академические знания в голове не задерживаются, разве что в них есть какая-то деталь, которую он бы и рад забыть, но память решила вцепиться в нее клещами. 

Он запоминает даты, но не имена, обувь, но не лица. Он хочет писать музыку, но слуха у него нет, и возможность эта кажется совсем далекой. 

Верность Джуди он сохранить и не пытается. О сексе стыдно даже думать, но делать это меньше двадцати четырех часов в сутки почему-то не получается. 

Есть те, кто зовется его друзьями, но о том, чтобы полностью довериться им, и речи нет. 

Роджер никогда не повернется спиной к незнакомцу. 

Когда он в который раз понимает, что мораль запрещает ему проводить ночь с кем-то, кроме Джуди, все женщины вдруг начинают казаться злыми, насмешливыми и вконец испорченными. Они, конечно же, сами его соблазняют.

Люди на вечеринке особенно уродливы, когда Роджер приходит на нее совсем один. 

Веселье всегда начинается, как только он выходит за дверь. 

Раскусить людей совершенно невозможно, хотя даже учитывая все это, пытаться залезть в чужую голову или под юбку кажется менее страшным, чем в голову к самому себе. Остается носить фамилию человека, чьего лица он не знает, и гадать, насколько они похожи, основываясь на собственных домыслах. За все эти годы Роджер успел обдумать несчетное количество вещей: обрастал ли щетиной его папа так же медленно, как он, умел ли он пересвистывать всех птиц в округе, как его сын, грыз ли он, как и Роджер, абрикосовые косточки, пока остальные беспокоились: «Зубы себе переломаешь!»

Да что он вообще знает о папе, кроме того, что услышал от матери? Бывший набожный англиканец? Левак и пацифист? Что значат эти слова, если попытаться отделить их от официальных определений в оксфордском словаре и применить к человеку, который так много значит для Роджера и про которого он ничего не знает? 

Хотя постойте, одно он знает точно: королевское стрелковое подразделение «С», да, это словосочетание вполне успешно отвечает на дурацкий вопрос: «А кто твой отец, Уотерс?»

Как в начальной школе, честное слово. 

— Кто твой отец, Триффитт? 

— Бакалейщик, мисс! 

— А твой, Мондер? 

— Учитель в вечерней школе, мисс! 

— Твой, Рассел? 

— Эм, он временно безработный, мисс...

— Ладно, идем дальше. А кто твой отец, Уотерс? 

— Королевское стрелковое подразделение «С».

Да, именно в составе этого подразделения его папа был убит из железнодорожного орудия «Анцио Энни» в сорок четвертом году. 

В классе на таком внимания не заостряли. Тех, чьи отцы ушли на войну и не вернулись, было немало, а разбираться, что там мальчик имеет в виду под своим подразделением «С», никому не хотелось. А если у мальчика появлялись проблемы с выполнением заданий и походом на уроки, могли начать сочувственно коситься: «ничего удивительного, бедняжка растет без отца». 

Единственным человеком, которого Роджер всегда мучил расспросами о папе, был Джон. По ночам, когда он сам, завернувшись в одеяло, читал очередную книгу, а брат доделывал уроки под тусклым светом старой лампы, Роджер мог выглянуть из под своего стеганого домика и задать вопрос:

— Ты помнишь, у него были мозолистые руки? 

— А он носил усы? 

— Сколько ложек сахара он добавлял в чай?

— Как он нас звал? 

— Ты называл его папой? А я? 

Со временем Джон научился не сердиться на эти расспросы и отвечал — коротко и ясно. Совсем как мать. 

— Не помню я ничего этого, как и ты, не помню. Больно мелким был. 

— А как это — называть кого-то папой? 

Джон тогда отложил карандаш и развернулся на стуле к Роджеру. Взгляд его помутился, как будто он вспоминал иностранное слово, которое ему вдолбили давным-давно в детстве, а теперь требуют вспомнить. 

— Это как будто у тебя есть костыль, — наконец сказал Джон, — только ты понимаешь, насколько он тебе нужен, когда его отбирают. 

— Но ведь костыль не нужен, если у тебя крепкие ноги? 

— Это тебе так кажется, — веско произнес Джон и вновь склонился к тетради. 

Эти слова еще долго не выходили у Роджера из головы. Снились ему в ту пору одни калеки, лишенные конечностей или с гнойными гангренами на голенях, а в голове кругами расходилось «папа, папа, папа...»

Теперь на место этих снов пришли другие, и нельзя сказать, что Роджер рад замене. 

— Пойдем, — Сид легонько дотрагивается до его плеча, но убирает ее вовремя — за секунду до того, как обтянутые футболкой мышцы напрягаются, превращая плоть в камень, а Роджера в изваяние. 

— Я хочу показать тебе кое-что, пойдем, это интересно. Верь мне, — Сид спрыгивает со стола, но дальше не двигается. Ждет, что Роджер встанет и пойдет за ним — они оба знают, что Роджер конечно же встанет и конечно же пойдет. 

— Пока ты возился со своими планами, я кое-что нашел у нас в комнате. 

— И что же? 

— Я нашел свое пятно, - радостно сообщает Сид, когда за их спинами захлопывается дверь. 

— Что ты нашел?

— Пятно, мое пятно, я нашел его так быстро, ты не представляешь. Сразу же понял, где оно. 

Роджер машинально пробегает взглядом по комнате.

— Да ты его не увидишь, дурак, — смеется Сид. — Это другое пятно. Не скучное-прескучное английское, а пятно индейцев яки.

— Каких еще индейцев? 

— Ты все-таки не прочитал Кастанеду, которого я тебе посылал, да?

Роджер припоминает тонкую книгу с потрепанным корешком и крупными красными буквами на обложке: «Учение Дона Хуана». Тогда, не разобравшись, Роджер решил, что это очередная интерпретация мольеровского «Дон Жуана», и забросил ее в дальний угол. 

— Ты никогда не читаешь то, что я тебе советую, — с обидой произносит Сид. 

— Неправда! — возмущается Роджер. — Я читал «Поминки по Финнегану», и тот сборник восточной поэзии тоже...

— Здесь, — обрывает его Сид, садясь на кровать. Он перебирается в середину, облокотившись о высокую мягкую спинку, и разводит руками. Диван-кровать занимает практически всю комнату и выглядит еще массивнее из-за тяжелого покрывала, расшитого маленькими человечками, держащими горны, плуги и серпы. 

Должно быть, удобно иметь «свое» пятно по центру этой огромной кровати. Роджеру бы такое точно не помешало. 

— Здесь мое пятно, — заметив недоумение на лице Роджера, он все же объясняет: — Согласно словам Дона Хуана, пятно — это место, где ты более всего силен и счастлив. Есть плохие пятна, а есть хорошие. У всех свои. 

— Тогда у меня все пятна плохие, — усмехается Роджер. 

— Такого не бывает, — качает головой Сид. — Никогда.

— Тогда где мое хорошее пятно? 

— Твое пятно рядом со мной, — с уверенностью отвечает Сид. 

— А если тебя не будет? — Роджер в жизни не поверит ни в какие пятна. Если строгая англиканская мораль директора и школьных учителей не смогли вбить в него веру в существование бога, то у Кастанеды с его «пятнами» еще меньше шансов. Но спорить с Сидом доставляет ему непонятное удовольствие. Как будто во время подобных разговоров он тоже, как и Сид, начинает верить во все эти пятна, мантры и реинкарнации. — Как же мне быть без своего пятна, когда тебя со мной нет? 

— А тогда ты не будешь сильным и счастливым, это же просто, — объясняет ему Сид. Должно быть, именно так пятилетним детям объясняют, что случилось с бедной птичкой, после того как кот Джон-Джон отгрыз ей голову. 

Нет, она уже не сможет улететь, дорогой, она умерла. 

Как и маленький ребенок, Роджер не до конца понимает смысл слов Сида, хотя речь сейчас идет не о каком-то дохлом голубе, а о нем самом. В отличие от маленького ребенка, он чувствует не грусть, а странное удовлетворение от слов, которые услышал. 

— Этому тебя тоже Дон Хуан научил?.. — Роджер осекается. Голос у него отчего-то хриплый. 

— Человек живет только затем, чтобы учиться, а уж учится ли он хорошему или плохому — зависит лишь от природы его судьбы, — нараспев произносит Сид. —Если бы меня услышала сейчас твоя матушка —прибила бы сразу же. Сказала бы, что сынок Барреттов оказывает на тебя плохое влияние, — зубоскалит он. — У тебя есть планы на ошметки сегодняшнего утра? Нет, крошки даже, крошки-кошки, — договаривает он себе под нос. 

Роджер пожимает плечами. Он все еще не знает, присесть ли ему на кровать или же продолжить стоять, опустив руки по швам.

В конечном итоге Сид дает ему подсказку:

— Замечательно. Тогда ты поможешь мне разобрать чемодан и сделать из этой норы место, где будет не стыдно богемно промотать наши жизни.

На слове «богемно» он корчит рожу, и Роджер слушается.

Правда, кого именно он слушается: Сида или зверька, свернувшегося в несколько узелков где-то в самом низу его живота, с наполнившейся слюной пастью и тянущим воздух носом, ожидающего, что его сейчас хорошенько накормят, — неизвестно. 

Ночью, когда Сид гасит свет и только зеленоватый свет уличного фонаря освещает их незашторенную комнату, Роджер отползает на самый край кровати. Он спиной чувствует, как Сид возится, перекладывается с боку на бок, и только когда тот совсем затихает, позволяет себе перевернуться.

Он много раз будил Сида, но никогда не видел, как тот засыпает — прижав подушку к груди, точно собирается прямо сейчас вскочить и вызвать Роджера на бой, как раньше любил делать со своей сестрой. Когда глаза вконец привыкают к темноте, ему удается разглядеть чуть приоткрытый рот Сида, спокойное выражение его припорошенного тенями лица. 

Он вспоминает, как Сид, еще будучи ребенком, говорил, что сны Роджера похожи на те, что снятся ему самому, и они делились ими, как другие мальчишки делились тянучками, газировкой и игрушечными солдатиками.

Сейчас Роджер лежит, как этот самый солдатик, вытянувшись по струнке и прижав руки к груди. 

Они по привычке стиснуты в кулаки. 

Но куда крепче обычного. 

Роджер думает о том, что возможно, заснув сейчас, он увидит то, на что во сне глядит Сид, он думает о том, что возможно, сегодня душные сны отступят и сдадутся, думает о том, что теперь воображение удовольствуется настоящим Сидом и прекратит мучить его снами, похожими один на другой и в тоже время такими разными.

Эти сны мучили его все лето. От них на пижамных шортах, а порой и на простыне оставались влажные пятна, и Роджер весь день приходил в себя, тормоша воспоминания, пока не наставала ночь и с ней — время нового сна. 

Когда Роджер наконец засыпает, он видит совсем не то, что, если верить его рассказам, видит Сид. 

Они стоят на окраине города, теплый ветер носит вокруг мусорные пакеты, вдалеке бьют колокола, а Роджер пытается снять с Сида его модную водолазку, но сколько бы раз он ни стягивал ее, под той оказывается еще одна, и еще, и еще, и спустя тысячу ударов колокола Сид все так же одет, как и в начале сна.

Роджер просыпается раньше будильника и, скрючившись, прикрывая ладонью пах, закрывается в ванной. 

Он искренне надеется, что они с Сидом уже давно не делят сны.

***

The Tao gives birth to one

one gives birth to two

two gives birth to three

three gives birth to ten thousand things

Laozi, «Daode Jing».

T-Set. Теперь они именуются так, и это название нравится Роджеру еще меньше, чем дюжина предыдущих. Это чуть менее претенциозно, чем The Meggadeaths и, в отличие от The Abdabs, не напоминает речь заикающегося под спидами мода, но T-Set — все еще не то имя, под которым Роджер хочет выступать, а уж записываться тем более. 

В последние месяцы состав группы меняется так же часто, как название. Единственное, чего Роджер по-настоящему опасается — так это того, что во время одной из замен кто-то по ошибке, а возможно, по умыслу, выкинет из группы и его. 

Или же посадит за ударные — в представлении Роджера, это ничуть не лучше.

После того как Джульетта пригласила на одну из репетиций своего знакомого по фамилии Клоуз, карьера Роджера как соло-гитариста закончилась. В отличие от него, Клоуз не путается в нотах, и неуверенно, но все же пытается импровизировать на сцене. Клоуз, в принципе, неплохой малый, у него всегда можно одолжить новую пластинку, если у самого нет денег, а можно пропустить по кружке эля и временно забыть о том, что у него есть группа, учеба, девушка и лучший друг, мокрые сны с участием которого посещают Роджера уже с полгода. 

Когда Клоуза оставил бездомным очередной арендодатель, пустующая комната на Highgate оказалась весьма кстати, и уже через пару дней он подписал контракт с Леонардом. На вопрос, почему в течение двух лет Клоуз сменил семь квартир, он не смог ответить ничего вразумительного.

По мнению Роджера, у него был весьма вороватый вид, который вместе с проводами от усилителя, наподобие талисмана обмотанными вокруг его шеи, не вызывал доверия у хозяев. 

Сид объяснил это иначе: сказал, что у него глаза Джесси Джеймса. 

Леонард то ли глазами с Клоузом так и не встретились, то ли не испугался, выдал Клоузу ключи и показал, как разворачивать складную лестницу на чердак: до инструментов, которыми тот был набит сверху донизу, он не дотрагивался уже пару лет, так что пусть ими хотя бы кто-то пользуется, сказал он. 

Одна из бесчисленных странностей Леонарда — это его уверенность в том, что из их группы выйдет что-то путное. 

Потому что, ей-богу, сам Роджер в этом давно уже сомневается. 

Сейчас они сидят в подвале политеха, даже не расчехлив инструменты, и третий раз подряд слушают пластинку. Свежая, без единой царапины, она крутится, позволяя игле извлекать из нее звуки. Один за другим.

I'm a loser

And I lost someone who's near to me

I'm a loser

And I'm not what I appear to be

Когда они прослушали ее в первый раз, Роджеру показалось, что кто-то пребольно ударил его по лицу. 

Потраченное впустую время вернулось к Роджеру и решило отомстить, и это было куда больнее всех указок, что когда-либо били его по рукам. Роджеру кажется, что все мелодии, которые он переврал за свою жизнь, решили свести с ним счеты. Вот что он потерял, пока зарывался в чертежи и планы никому не нужных зданий, пока корпел над конспектами, сдавал, проваливал и пересдавал экзамены, вместо того чтобы закрыться в комнате и через год открыть дверь в сопровождении сотни прилично разученных на гитаре песен. 

При следующих прослушиваниях пластинки отвращение и жалость к себе отходят на второй план, не оставляя место ничему, кроме совершенно ребяческого восторга. Роджеру начинает казаться, что ничего лучше он в жизни не слышал. Ни Бесси Смит, ни Берлиоз, вообще ничто в этом мире не может сравниться со звуками с пластинки, крутящейся в футе от него. Когда пластинка в третий раз заканчивается и продолжает крутиться вхолостую, Ник снимает ее с иглы и бережно кладет в полиэтилен. 

— Этот Леннон... — Роджер останавливается, не зная, что сказать.

«Великолепен»? Так говорят девчонки, взвывающие от восторга, стоит упомянуть The Beatles в разговоре.

«Молодчина»? Так говорят только, когда с человека от старости песок уже сыплется.

— Вторая песня на Дилана чем-то похожа, — замечает Рик, но никто не отвечает ему. 

Еще минуту назад звучала музыка, теперь она ушла, оставив за собой тишину, которой не нужны слова ни одного из них. Тишине нужно только возвращение музыки. 

Правда, Роджер припоминает, что нечто похожее ему на днях говорил Сид. «Beatles For Sale» достались ему через третьи руки, и он тоже провел всю ночь с сокурсниками и пластинкой и вернулся в Highgate под утро. Он растолкал Роджера, выждал пару минут, позволяя ему прийти в себя, и скороговоркой зашептал что-то про альбом, который тот обязан прослушать, угрожая ему чуть ли не смертной казнью. 

Роджер тогда только отмахнулся и снова заснул, но когда Ник притащил на сегодняшнюю репетицию новехонький, еще не вскрытый винил, он знал, к чему должен быть готовым. 

Ровно одну секунду Роджер убежден, что сейчас кто-то предложит распустить группу, забросить музыку и больше не делать вид, что из их ветхой телеги под названием T-Set может что-то получиться. 

Он боится и в то же время ждет, что один из них озвучит эту мысль, и тогда он пожмет этому человеку руку и сбежит из чертова подвала, выбросив приобретенную после появления Клоуза бас-гитару в ближайший мусорный бак.

Кажется, это продавец в музыкальном магазине сказал, что на басу играть легче — у него всего-то три струны. Да и удержать его Роджеру будет несложно, у него же такие сильные руки: под кожей вечно видны напрягшиеся жилы. 

А еще у баса длиннющий, тяжеленный гриф, за который Роджер может цепляться так крепко, как ему захочется, а вернее, как потребует леденящее волнение перед концертом.

Если T-Set сейчас решит разойтись по домам, Роджер все равно вернется, выбьет у предложившего эту идею все зубы — даже если мордовать придется самого себя, — и попытается склеить черепки разуверившейся в себе группы. 

Никто ничего не предлагает.

Роджер встает, дергает молнию на гитарном чехле и упрямым голосом спрашивает:

— Может, начнем уже репетицию?

***

“I don't talk about my river," replied the patient Rat. "You know I don't, Toad. But I think about it," he added pathetically, in a lower tone: "I think about it—all the time!”

Kenneth Grahame, «The Wind in the Willows». 

— Ты пьян?

— Да. Ненавижу это состояние… Очень, очень пьян. А ты?

— Тоже. Но чуть меньше, чем ты.

Нет ничего более отвратительного, чем пьяный смех. Пьяному смеху не нужна причина, он плевать хотел на обстоятельства и начинается в большинстве случаев из-за полнейшей ерунды, которая и улыбки не стоит.

Когда Роджер пьет, он либо мрачнеет, либо становится еще более саркастичным, самоуверенным до надменности, красуется собственным остроумием направо и налево. Словом, Роджеру идет хмель, а до пьяного смеха он никогда не опускается, всегда останавливаясь на уровне снисходительной усмешки. 

А вот Сид, когда пьет, срывается в пьяный смех, пьяные шутки, пьяные улыбки и весь, с ног до головы, становится пьян. В нем пьянеет все: ботинки на высокой платформе, заледеневшие в декабрьский холод пальцы, пуговицы на пальто, — пьян рот, пьян покрасневший от виски кончик носа, пьяны веки, радужка и зрачок.

Нет ничего более отвратительного, чем пьяный смех, но Сиду идет и он — наверное, потому, что он и так все время смеется. Сид может смеяться над чем угодно: и над тишиной, и над серьезным разговором, вводя собеседника, а иной раз и целую компанию, в полнейшее замешательство. Сид и трезвым может смотреть на Роджера так, словно у него на уме тайна, и он мысленно потешается над ним, не помышляющим ни о чем настолько важном и значительном, как она. 

Только Сид может смотреть на него, а потом засмеяться, словно Роджер совсем глупый, словно Сид знает о Роджере больше, чем он сам. Роджеру в таких случаях всегда кажется, что тот над ним просто потешается, но при этом он может начать смеяться сам. Когда он сдерживается и молчит, его не оставляет чувство, что он вновь проиграл Сиду в какой-то игре, правила которой ему неизвестны. 

Сегодня они оба напились, без повода и почти без умысла, вымотанные батареей экзаменов, предшествующих Рождественским каникулам. «Old Crow» и «Сегодня есть шанс не отморозить себе на улице уши, так что, может, пробежимся двенадцать миль туда и обратно?» сделали свое дело, и вот они, сбив дыхание еще в середине пути, неспешно бредут к Темзе, распивая бутылку на двоих. 

— Когда дойдем, мы будем, во-первых, вусмерть пьяны, а во-вторых, вусмерть продуты проклятым ветром, мы подхватим пневмонию и умрем, — с непоколебимой уверенностью заявляет Роджер. 

— Я счастлив, что ты не скрываешь свой прожженный оптимизм, — говорит Сид и улыбается еще шире. От виски и холода губы у него влажные и обветренные, но Сид, видимо, слишком пьян, чтобы мазать их вазелином, как он обычно делает по десять раз на дню.

— Но все не так страшно, как тебе кажется. Ветер сегодня весь малиновый, а значит, теплый, мягкий, малиновый, дутый... — начинает заговариваться Сид, вновь непонятно перескакивая со слова на слово. 

— И от него несет клопами, — перебивает его Роджер. 

— Почему именно клопами? — удивляется Сид. 

— Потому что в малиннике всегда есть клопы. 

— О, мне это нравится. Ты тоже играешь. 

— О чем ты? 

— Какая разница, о ком, главное, что ты играешь, а ты играй дальше, не останавливайся, давай, играй со мной дальше, — просяще повторяет Сид и делает несколько глотков виски. Он закашливается, зажимает рот ладонью и сгибается, едва не теряя равновесие. 

— Думаю, тебе достаточно. 

— Мне было достаточно уже полчаса назад, но когда это кого-нибудь останавливало, — он закатывает глаза, как будто вспоминая что-то, а потом зажмуривается, пытаясь ухватить ускользнувшую мысль. 

— Ты не умеешь пить. 

— И не желаю учиться. Терпеть это не могу. Все в голове куда-то уплывает. Или топится. Представь, мозг, как корабль, и налетев на айсберг, шлюзы его погружаются в воду… катастрофа! Потом… только вместо воды у нас виски, а вместо корабля... — изо рта вместо слов опять выскакивает смешок, Сид зачем-то давит его, цепляется за плечо Роджера и говорит заговорщицким шепотом: — Самое презабавное — это то, как мы будем добираться до дома. 

— Мы вполне можем успеть на последний автобус, —отвечает Роджер. 

От хватки Сида плечо начинает медленно накаляться под слоями одежды. 

— Нет, нет. Это скучно. 

— Мы можем повернуть сейчас назад. 

— Еще скучней. Пошли быстрее, иначе нас к месту приморозит, — решает Сид и тянет Роджера за собой.

— Ты мне пальто сейчас порвешь. 

— А потом заштопаю его, как примерная служанка. 

— Ну что ты несешь, — расслабленное алкоголем лицо никак не хочет хмуриться, и Роджер просто следует за Сидом, сворачивающим в узкие улочки, так что они пробегают мимо черных входов пабов, блюющих на собственные ботинки пьянчуг, темных витрин закрытых на ночь магазинов и плотно затворенных окон жилых домов. 

Когда они выбегают к Westminster Bridge, их чуть не сносит ветром в реку. Под ногами — гололед, и Сид едва не валится на тротуар от клокочущего в горле еле слышного смеха. Теперь уже Роджер держит его за ворот пальто, чтобы он не расшибся или не угодил на проезжую часть. У происходящего привкус вчерашнего дня — чего-то давно пройденного. Оно напоминает Роджеру время, когда ему с Сидом было легко и просто, когда все не казалось настолько значительным и нагруженным непонятным смыслом. Раньше, даже если они просто сидели у реки в Кембридже, и каждый занимался своим делом — Роджер, например, читал стащенную из библиотеки книгу, а Сид рисовал на манжете своей полосатой рубашки, — даже во время этих бессмысленных посиделок Роджеру казалось, что он на своем месте, и ему не хотелось сдвигаться с него никогда.

Теперь во всем, что Сид делает или говорит, он видит тайный умысел, как будто вся непринужденность с возрастом вымылась, и теперь нельзя ни на секунду отпустить себя. 

Больше нельзя сесть напротив Сида и не двигаться четверть часа, полчаса, час и больше, как было можно еще год назад. Теперь Роджер потирает ладони, мнет брючную ткань на коленях, поправляет челку, мечется, ходит взад-вперед, не может усидеть на месте.

В мире, где все неожиданно приобрело недоступный Роджеру смысл, его старания разобраться в собственной жизни обесценились. Роджер мало знает, а понимает еще меньше, но единственное, что он пытается делать — это ловить редкие моменты гармонии. 

Он коллекционирует эти мгновения, как любитель аберраций — находить в своем павильоне бабочек, прокалывать их иголкой и засушивать, поставив под стекло. Роджер пытается пореже думать об этом, чтобы воспоминания не затерлись и не приелись ему, но выходит это из рук вон плохо. 

— Обопрись о меня, — говорит он Сиду, который отходит в сторону на разезжающихся на оледеневшем тротуаре ногах. 

— Тише! — шикает на него тот. — Иначе он нас услышит. 

— Кто услышит? 

— Он! — Сид тычет пальцем в сторону Big Ben, —помнишь, как мы играли в прятки в детстве? Помнишь, верно? Давай повторим, только водит — он, — окруженный светящимся золотистым зданием Парламента Big Ben возвышается над ними обоими. Его горящий в темноте ослепительно белый циферблат расчерчен черными стрелками и нагроможденными друг на друга цифрами. Спрятаться от такого гиганта чертовски сложно, но раз Сид предлагает, Роджер никак не сможет отказаться. 

— Тебе нельзя столько пить. У тебя верные признаки белой горячки, — говорит Роджер громким шепотом. 

Сид только смеется и без предупреждения срывается с места, перебегая на другую сторону моста. Редкие автомобили на высокой скорости расчеркивают колесами дорогу, и Роджер, лавируя между ними, тоже оказывается на противоположной стороне, слыша за спиной пронзительные гудки.

Сид машет руками, подзывая Роджера к себе, и когда тот приближается, возбужденно произносит:

— Он не должен найти нас как можно дольше. 

— А как мы узнаем, что он нас нашел? 

— Мы услышим это. Он с нами заговорит, — уверенно отвечает Сид и вновь отбегает, прячась за широкой колонной, подпирающей здание. Роджер остается только следовать за ним, укрываясь с другой ее стороны, и украдкой подглядывать за башней, обращающей свои четыре циклопических глаза во все стороны света.

Роджеру тепло от бега и виски, руки отяжелели от хмеля и почти что опустошенной бутылки Old Crow. Он оглядывается по сторонам, выхватывая чернеющий в ночи монумент Боудикки, приметную табличку: «Будьте осторожны: кругом карманники!», свет фар от проезжающих машин, сменяющие друг друга красный-желтый-зеленый на светофоре напротив и бледное на контрасте с черным пальто, черными волосами и черным небом лицо Сида.

Тишину взрезает скрип закрывающихся ворот станции метро Westminster прямо за их спинами.

— Я счастлив, что я здесь. Хотел бы я быть на этом месте лет десять спустя и быть так же счастлив, — заплетающимся языком произносит Сид. Его глаза прикрыты, но Роджеру все равно кажется, что Сид говорит это все же ему, а не самому себе.

— Скорее всего, так и будет. Думаю, где бы ты ни был, ты будешь доволен тем, что имеешь, — слова сами склеиваются в предложения, а у Роджера голова идет кругом. Он себя не слышит — только воду и ветер и автомобили, пронизывающие густую зимнюю ночь.

— Я не уверен, что мне это подходит. Нет, я не знаю, где хотел бы оказаться через десять лет, — Сид пристально смотрит на Роджера и прибавляет: — думаю, у реки. Не знаю, какой... Кам, Темзы, Сены, нет, наверное, все-таки Кам. Я бы хотел прожить и состариться у реки.

— Для меня ты никогда не состаришься.

Ногти скребут по стеклу бутылки, и этот чуть слышный звук едва не перебивают всю то живое, звонкое напряжение, что разверзлось сейчас вокруг них.

Сид улыбается одним ртом, глаза же, как это часто с ним бывает, пытливо смотрят вперед. Потом он нащупывает такую же холодную, как каменная колонна, к которой они прислоняются, руку Роджера и слегка сжимает его ладонь.

Роджер не знает, что означает этот жест, и не пытается угадать — все равно не выйдет.

То, что он испытывает от прикосновения Сида, для него не ново, но он никогда не устает удивляться тому, как сильно это на него влияет. Касания всегда действуют по принципу домино: от места соприкосновения пульсация расходится по всему телу: в колени, шею, голову, пах. Механизмы, названия которых Роджер не знает, начинают свою работу и постепенно разгоняются. Вот Роджер уже совсем не мерзнет — даже наоборот, он бы распахнул слегка пальто, если бы не боялся, что Сид посмотрит и все поймет.

Воронка похоти внутри Роджера пугает и очаровывает его.

Никогда — ни в пятнадцать, ни в самом начале отношений с Джуди, он не чувствовал подобного. И если в самом начале он умудрялся путать это с приступами тахикардии, щупал запястье и считал пульс, сбиваясь из-за сосущего чувства под ложечкой, то теперь он знает, что на самом деле проделывает его организм, когда Сид появляется на пороге комнаты.

Это желание.

Оно не дает покоя, оно никогда не даст ему покоя.

Роджеру кажется, что он никогда в жизни столько не мастурбировал и не видел столько откровенных снов. В них они с Сидом бесконечно трогают друг друга, как двое слепых, оставшихся одними на планете. То, что Роджер всегда спит в перешедшем ему от какого-то родственника свитере, достающем чуть не до колен, помогает ему скрывать эрекцию от Сида, но просыпаться он все равно завел правило первым.

Сид перестает сжимать его пальцы, когда Big Ben все-таки находит их.

Он действительно заговаривает с ними. Биение колокола возвещает полночь — а возможно, то, что попытки Роджера держаться на безопасном от Сида расстоянии в который раз провалились.

Звенящее напряжение истончается с каждым ударом и наконец вовсе исчезает, оставив после себя холодный ночной ветер и полное отсутствие шанса попасть на последний автобус на Highgate.

— Пойдем домой, — завершает игру Сид. В голосе у него сквозит смутная, едва различимая печаль, как будто тот, кто придумал этот мир, надул его, сказав, что все вокруг — игра в домино на пивные крышки, скорлупки фисташек, крылья майских жуков, а сейчас оказывается, что никакая это не игра, а самая настоящая жизнь.

Никто не успел к ней приготовиться, а она — раз — взяла и нагрянула.

***

There was an Old Man of Peru,

Who watched his wife making a stew;

But once, by mistake, in a stove she did bake

That unfortunate Man of Peru.

Edward Lear, “The complete nonsense of Edward Lear.”

— Ты точно умеешь? — из-под шерстяной шапки крупной вязки, сидящей на голове Джуди, видна только ее широкая улыбка. Все остальное скрыто тенью, так что краснеющий на морозе рот — единственное, что у Роджера получается разглядеть.

Кроме ее неумолкающего рта, Роджер усиленно старается сосредоточиться на собственных ногах, которые прямо сейчас выписывают замысловатые фигуры на катке.

— Конечно, я умею, — Роджеру удается звучать уверенно, хотя последний раз он стоял на льду лет пять назад. А уж кататься вперед спиной, как он делает сейчас, у него никогда особенно не выходило. В какой-то момент он обязательно поскальзывался и пребольно падал со своих шести футов роста, утаскивая обескураженную даму сердца за собой.

— Где ты такую купила? — он треплет ее по голове. Шерсть приятно покалывает ладонь. Джуди, чуть запрокидывая голову, тянется за его прикосновением, и из тени теперь показывается ее острый нос и слегка накрашенные глаза. Внимание Роджера вновь привлекает ее большой красивый рот. Губы с едва заметными трещинками. Крупные белые зубы.

— Я сама связала.

— Здорово вышло.

— Ага. Я знаю.

— Черт подери… — цедит сквозь зубы Роджер, когда они едва не врезаются в бортик. Он хватается за него рукой, привлекая Джуди ближе к себе, так что ладонь ненароком проезжается ниже талии. Джуди давится смешком, обнимает его, отклоняясь корпусом назад, закутанная в свое меховое бежевое пальто; у нее сухие пшеничными волосами и красные губы, которые она то и дело облизывает.

Его девушка. Его, его, только его.

Они видятся раз в несколько месяцев, и Роджера каждый раз подмывает спросить, как она на стенку не лезет во время разлуки.

Но всякий раз ему не хватает мужества.

Спят они еще реже, чем видятся — никогда нет ни времени, ни места, никогда не получается долго и основательно, никогда не выходит по ночам, чтобы заснуть, завернувшись в одно одеяло, переплетя руки и ноги, чтобы и сон был один на двоих, а после проснуться утром — все себе отлежав, но все равно довольными и счастливыми.

Сколько чужих диванов и раскладушек они продавили, сколько раз занимались сексом второпях, поглядывая на слишком уж быстро бегущую стрелку часов, сколько раз он хотел рассмотреть Джуди в мельчайших подробностях, узнать не только на ощупь, посмотреть на нее обнаженную в полный рост, овладеть ей в каком-нибудь новом положении, о котором он узнал из журнала – в итоге найденного матерью и показательно отправленного в мусорную корзину, сделать это перед зеркалом, на столе, в ванной, у стены, говорить с ней, спрашивать, что ей нравится, а что нет, сказать что-нибудь ужасное, что-нибудь непристойное, что-нибудь, что он никогда никому в этой жизни не говорил.

Роджер говорит себе, что они не спят друг с другом на каждой встрече из-за того, что порой им попросту негде.

Но он знает — на самом деле он опасается того, что Джуди решит, что ему только это от нее и нужно.

Сейчас Роджер пролезает рукой под полы пальто и кладет ладонь на ее ягодицы, а Джуди уже не улыбается. Точно выжидая, смотрит на него исподлобья.

Он не может перестать мечтать о ее красных губах, о том, как долго она не делала с ним ничего этими губами.

Он хочет спросить, снится ли он ей когда-нибудь, но боится, что она задаст встречный вопрос.

Иногда Джуди ему и вправду снится, только занимаются они всегда совершеннейшей чепухой: собирают каштаны в парке, сидят в придорожных чайных, случайно сталкиваются в существующих только во снах местечках.

Роджер старается внести каждую свою мысль или фантазию в список, поместить в нужный ящик с аккуратной именной табличкой и закрыть на ключ, чтобы возвращаться к ним многие месяцы или даже годы спустя. Сны о Джуди включены у него в собственный реестр, никак не пересекающийся с той увешанной тяжелыми замками шкатулкой, в которой хранится все влажное и непристойное.

Роджер научился принимать это: он любит Джуди, и сны о ней не бывают грязными, тяжелыми и тревожными.

Но возможно, именно из-за этого мучающее его желание даже после секса с ней никуда не уходит. И душные сны, где он проникает в безымянную девушку, не уходят тоже. Порой он просыпается в страхе, вспоминая, как вворачивался в темный девичий треугольник, и ему казалось, что он останется там навсегда. Как ребенок, боящийся, что однажды вернется в утробу матери, и та его больше никогда от себя не отпустит.

Еще одно чувство из снов – это вожделение другого сорта. Вожделение, на которое наложен запрет, и чье имя не положено называть. Оно появляется в снах о Сиде, очевидно не безликих и ничуть не зловещих. Но и на прогулки по сновиденческим набережным с Джуди они совсем не похожи. Сны с Сидом парадоксально близки к тому, что Роджер видел на пин-ап плакатах. Там они могут мять друг другу плечи в объятиях, от которых трещит в костях и голове, могут прикасаться губами ко лбу, рту, шее, пялиться друг на друга голыми. Иногда они щиплются за бока, пересчитывают друг другу ребра, как фортепианные клавиши, щупают тела сквозь одежду.

Иногда во сне Сид дрочит ему, и ладонь у него широкая, суховатая, мягкая. Когда Роджер видит такое, он всегда просыпается во влажном нижнем белье.

Иногда происходит наоборот, и сон показывает Роджеру то, чего он никогда не видел — исказившееся лицо Сида, когда тот кончает.

Роджер понятия не имеет, что они должны делать друг с другом дальше, он даже не знает, как это правильно называть: что «гомосек» — оскорбительно, а «содомит» не употребляют нигде, кроме зала суда.

— Роджер, ты здесь? — шепчет ему на ухо Джуди, привстав на цыпочки. — Совсем ушел в себя, — в ее голосе нет обиды, одна только неназойливая забота, и Роджер берет ее ладонь и целует несколько раз.

В горле у него пересохло.

Джуди трогает его через джинсы.

— Ты хочешь?.. — одними губами спрашивает она. 

Он смотрит поверх ее головы на редких катающихся — те с потерянным видом по кругу рассекают лед. Кто-то спотыкается и падает на колени, кто-то продолжает, методично перенося вес с ноги на ногу, доезжает до одного бортика, разворачивается и устремляется в другую сторону. 

Их двоих никто не замечает, а если прижать к себе Джуди покрепче, никто и не заподозрит, что сейчас она осторожно одной рукой расстегивает пуговицу у него на куртке и прикладывает свою заледеневшую маленькую ладонь к его животу. Холод чувствуется даже сквозь свитер, и Роджер покрывается гусиной кожей, но ее рука, вжатая между их телами, довольно скоро отогревается и спускается чуть ниже. Почти неслышно бряцает пряжка ремня, тренькает молния брюк, когда Джуди тащит бегунок вниз, и Роджер громко, прямо на весь каток, сглатывает. 

Прошлым летом они пару раз занимались сексом в парках, но тряслись тогда больше от страха, чем от удовольствия; и уж тем более она никогда не прикасалась к нему в таком людном месте.

Джуди куда меньше его, едва достает до плеча.

Сейчас она кажется Роджеру такой высокой.

Ему всегда нравились такие — хрупкие девушки с железной волей. Несоответствие внешности и характера очаровывает Роджера. Не то что он сам — прямой снаружи и изнутри, человек, про которого все становится ясно, стоит только взглянуть на его крепко сколоченное тело и задранный нос.

Роджер кажется себе слишком уж очевидным, и конечно же, он ненавидит это.

Нет времени растянуть игру, и Джуди быстрыми, короткими движениями водит по его члену рукой. 

Роджер морщится и отводит взгляд в сторону.

У Джуди сухая ладонь.

Возбуждение не нарастает. Он знает, что Джуди ласкает его, но не чувствует этого. 

Роджер краснеет, понимая, что стесняется, будто до него никогда раньше не дотрагивались. Его рука на плече Джуди отчего-то становится слишком тяжелой и жесткой, и он думает, как ей должно быть унизительно заниматься этим на морозе, на людях. С ним. 

— Все в порядке? — движения чуть замедляются, она пытается заглянуть ему в глаза, но он только сильнее отворачивается. 

По коже пробегает неприятный холодок.

От ветра ли, пота или неловкости, этого Роджер не знает. 

— Извини. Я... так холодно, — он заставляет себя улыбнуться, но выходит скорее натужная гримаса, — у тебя рука, наверное, устала. 

— Нет, нет, все хорошо. 

Роджер чертыхается сквозь зубы. Уж лучше бы она согласилась с ним, лучше бы сказала, что да, рука устала, и затекла, и пора заканчивать этот балаган и уходить отсюда, сбежать куда-нибудь, где будет тепло, а Роджер будет застегнут на все пуговицы. 

— Ты прав... — наконец роняет Джуди и поджимает губы, приняв свое поражение, — устала, рука устала. 

Она останавливается и слишком быстро вытаскивает руку из его брюк. Пока он поправляет одежду, она ловко вытаскивает из нагрудного кармана носовой платок и хорошенько вытирает свою ладонь. 

Роджер представляет себе Джуди, склонившуюся над раковиной и отдраивающую кожу мылом и пемзой. 

— Мне пора на вокзал, Роджер. 

Ему удается изобразить удивление:

— Уже? 

— Уже. 

***

_I is another._

  
Letter to Georges Izambard from Arthur Rimbaud, Charleville, 13 May 1871. 

— Еще минута, и я сниму ее с петель! — кричит Роджер, молотя по хлипкой двери кулаком. 

— А она не на петлях, она сдвижная, — отвечают ему с той стороны, и Роджер не знает, издеваются над ним или нет. 

— Сид, это не смешно, у нас одна ванная на пятерых, — обращается он к двери. 

За ней молчат, слышен только плеск воды. Если закрыть глаза, можно представить, что они на реке. Реки никогда не замолкают, встревоженные то веслами лодочников, то прибрежной живностью, то купальщиками, то ветром. Роджер представляет, что там, за дверью, течет Кам, как она текла давным-давно — когда и время, и кровь текли медленнее. 

В то время они всем делились друг с другом, на летних каникулах устраивались на короткие подработки — мочили груши, собирали вишню, подвязывали хмель, делали все, что было по силам, и никто не стоял у них над душой. 

Роджер занимался этим, чтобы подкопить карманных денег, а Сид — потому что вся эта чепуха казалась ему очень забавной. Он называл это ответственностью Чеширского кота, ведь: «Летняя работа вроде бы есть, Джорджи, но на самом деле ее нет, она перед тобой, но она не более настоящая, чем Атлантида, девятый вал или домовой». 

Дверь со скрипом отъезжает в сторону. Сид шлепает босыми ногами по кафелю, вся одежда у него в мокрых пятнах, и вода катится с него прямо на пол, затекая в стык между плитками, так что те однажды зацветут плесенью и грибком, и именно по его вине. 

— Радовался бы, что у нас не одна ванная на дом, как в твоих коммунистических брошюрах. 

— Они не коммунистические…

— Да не будь ты таким занудой, — говорит Сид, — и куда это ты спешишь на ночь глядя, а? 

— Отойди, — отмахивается Роджер, но Сид заслоняет проход плечом и глупо подмигивает ему. Мокрые пятна на предплечьях, груди, коленях. Между ног, хотя туда Роджер старается не смотреть. 

И все равно смотрит. 

— У тебя свидание?

— Иди-ка ты к черту, Барретт, — Роджер протискивается внутрь. 

За спиной слышится пощелкивание закрывшейся щеколды. Он знает, что Сид стоит прямо за ним. 

— Чего тебе? — Роджер смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале и не видит, только чувствует, как Сид приближается к нему. Шаг, еще один. 

— Поймал. 

Роджер чувствует руки на своей спине, раскрытые широкие ладони, и вздрагивает, не сдержавшись. 

— Брысь отсюда. 

— Не-а. 

— Не уйдешь — перестану покупать твой чертов гофрированный картон, сам за ним по всему Лондону бегай. 

— Ты брюзга. 

Роджер поворачивается, и Сид накрывает его глаза руками. Мир погружается в тревожную тьму, нагоняющую мурашки и лижущую Роджера под одеждой, становится тепло и щекотно и…

— Мы с Либби всегда мыли друг другу волосы, долго-долго, чтобы они скрипели от чистоты.

Роджер разводит руки, задевая левой полку с туалетными принадлежностями, и что-то летит на пол — лезвие, пена для бритья, зубная паста, черт подери, какая разница. 

— Не открывай, — просит Сид и убирает ладони. 

Слышится плеск воды в кране. Шаги босых ступней по кафелю. Стук крови в висках. 

А потом Сид тянет его за край рубашки, но Роджер вырывается. Отступая, он наталкивается на бортик ванной и падает в нее, больно ударяясь поясницей, локтями и икрами. 

— Сукин сын, это из-за тебя все… — взрывается Роджер, но ругань утопает в водном потоке, низвергающемся на его одежду. 

— Прости, — без следа раскаяния говорит Сид. 

— Выметайся отсюда. 

— Ты на меня в последнее время все время злишься. 

— Да, — он не успевает вовремя прикусить язык. 

— Можешь продолжать злиться, — пожимает плечами Сид и принимается рыться в недрах ящичков под раковиной. Выудив нужную вещицу, он прячет ее за спиной и предупреждает: — глаза закрой, если не хочешь чтобы их разъело и остались две дырки в черепе. 

Роджер упрямо продолжает глядеть прямо перед собой. 

— Да мыло это, всего лишь мыло, — уверяет Сид, а потом подходит совсем вплотную к бортику ванной. 

Роджер задерживает дыхание, когда он прикасается к его волосам. Руки Сида и обмылок поочередно оседают у него на голове, и Роджер позволяет себе сжимать губы и вздрагивать, оправдывая это неловким: «Затылком приложился». Страх нарастает вместе с возбуждением — он опять чувствует их, и это так же внезапно и неожиданно и нестерпимо, как в самый первый раз. Пружина распрямляется — она никогда не ржавеет, ни от усталости, ни от смущения, ни от испуга, ни даже, как теперь становится ясно, от воды. 

У Роджера насквозь мокрые брюки, они неприятно липнут к телу, облегают его, и если покрасневшую кожу еще можно объяснить горячей водой, то в качестве оправданий _этому_ приходится выбирать между «меня возбуждает Сид» и «меня возбуждают большие фаянсовые предметы», и еще неизвестно, что хуже.

— Пойдешь на свое свидание поскрипывающий от чистоты, с прической от Сидни Барретта, вооружившись цветочно-шоколадным сюрпризом, Роджер, ведь так?..

Этот голос — этот яркий, затекающий Роджеру в уши настойчивее воды голос. В темноте закрытых глаз он гремит водяными раскатами. 

Выдержать его Роджеру не удается. 

Он резко вырывается, отклоняясь назад, и вновь едва не ударяется затылком и покрытую плиткой стену. Разлепляет глаза — по роговице начинает хлестать желтый электрический свет, и от жара и движения кружится голова.

— Руки убери, — слова клокочут в горле, точно вода затекла и туда. Куда она точно попала — так это в голову, через все в дырки в черепе, просверленные годовым помешательством, напоминающим о себе всякий раз, когда они вот так стоят рядом и в желудке, паху и голове скручивается спираль.

Роджер не может понять, зачем он это сказал, ведь Сид уже не держит его — только стоит, прислонившись спиной к противоположной стене, и смотрит своим темным, неясным взглядом. 

Вода течет по полу, скапливаясь между плитками, когда Роджер выбирается из ванны и едва не поскальзывается на образовавшейся лужице. Приходится стиснуть стенки раковины, чтобы не разбить собственное отражение кулаком — из зеркала на Роджера смотрит кто-то покрасневший и злой с пятнами зеленого, лилового, красного на потемневших от воды волосах. 

— Мать твою, что ты?.. — он хватает Сида за руку, и тот послушно разжимает ладонь, так что кусок мыла выскакивает и падает прямо им под ноги. Обмылок — всех цветов радуги, Роджер видел его и раньше, когда Сид разводил о него краски, приговаривая, что мыло вместо палитры всегда используют реставраторы, а он, Сид, — «реставратор еще не оживших полотен». 

Больше Роджер ничего не говорит. Он просто перегибается через бортик ванной и выворачивает кран с холодной водой, вымывая из волос краску. В ушах гремит водяной поток и ярость, но он все равно умудряется расслышать шаги Сида, удаляющегося по коридору прочь от ванной комнаты. 

Вечером вместо своего любимого ромашкового чая Леонард готовит им всем глинтвейн. Зайдя на кухню, где они сидят, размазывая по тарелкам остатки ужина, он перестает насвистывать и объявляет, что намерен украсть их у серых учебных будней — а затем, подтолкнув носком башмака кота, открывает бутылку вина. У Леонарда всегда хватает такта не комментировать их скудный рацион и не щеголять собственными деликатесами, но этим вечером он достает из серванта две запыленные бутылки вина и принимается колдовать над ними, доставая из разноцветных бархатных мешочков разноцветные специи. 

До этого Роджер ни разу не пробовал глинтвейн — и тем более не знал, что его так легко готовить.

Когда они, слегка обеспокоенные таким радушием, вваливаются в гостиную, Леонард сворачивает на кофейном столике аккуратные джойнты, по одному на каждого. Сид — с закатанными рукавами рубашки и вымазанными в краске руками, — прикрывает рот ладонью, стараясь не засмеяться. 

Смотреть на лектора престижного колледжа, с ювелирной точностью делящего марихуану, им всем правда в новинку. 

— Выглядите, как профессионал, — щерится Роджер.  
После того, как Сид всучил ему рисунок понурого лохматого зверя с подписью: «Обычно ты — ослик из мечтаний Милна, но сегодня осел именно я», ни на какое свидание Роджер не пошел. 

Своей совести он сказал, что делает это ради Джуди. 

Его совесть сказала ему, что он враль. 

— У меня большой опыт, мой мальчик, — со своими старомодными обращениями, стрижкой и костюмами Леонард выглядит прямо-таки умудренным этим самым опытом. — У нас есть вино и дары матушки-природы, Бодлер бы одобрил наш вечер. Тем более, слишком уж редко мне выдается шанс поговорить с вашим поколением в, так сказать, непринужденной обстановке. 

Леонард салютует им бокалом глинтвейна и делает небольшой глоток. 

— Попробуйте. 

— Решили поиграть в Уайльда? — несколько едко интересуется недавно заселившийся в комнату Клоуза однокурсник Сида по имени Гилберт. Роджер с ним не особенно общается и знает только, что Гилберт большой любитель заправлять травой оторванные дверные ручки, грызть карандаши и делать эскизы на салфетках. Салфетки все остальные вечно невнимательно выбрасывают, а Гилберт щурит серые глазки, трясется от злости на всех вокруг и на самого себя и еще более остервенело грызет карандаши.

— А мне и играть не нужно, — отшучивается Леонард. — Вы присядьте, присядьте. 

Роджер хочет запротестовать — обычно сворачивается один косяк, а потом его передают по кругу, по часовой стрелке, по одной затяжке, из рук в руки, из губ в губы. 

— А студенты знают, чем их профессор балуется? — скалит зубы Роджер. 

— Откуда мне знать, — Леонард пожимает плечами, но Роджера не проведешь, — они, должно быть, догадываются. 

— Будьте осторожны, вдруг они предложат это вам на зачете? Как взятку? 

— Такую возможность вам подсказывает эмпирический опыт?

— Я не понимаю... — Роджер переводит взгляд с Леонарда на бокал. На багровой поверхности видны головки гвоздик, твердые комочки молотого мускатного ореха и все остальное, чего Роджер в жизни не пробовал. 

— Он имеет ввиду, предлагал ли ты профессорам... — начинает было Клоуз, но Роджер отрезает:

— Я понял, что он имеет ввиду. 

Повисает неловкая пауза, прерываемая лишь шелестом папиросной бумаги и сопением Леонарда, трудящегося над самокрутками. 

— Вот, первая для вас, мистер Уотерс, кажется, вам она нужнее, — Леонард протягивает ему джойнт. 

Должно быть, это самый опрятный джойнт из всех, что Роджер когда-либо видел. Будь это острый на язык сверстник или незнакомец средних лет, Роджер нагрубил бы, но Леонард покоряет своей непосредственностью. Он поражает пронесенной сквозь года незамутненностью видения, которой Роджер лишился после одной из своих драк, когда на него полезли сразу девять прыщавых крысят с острыми коленками и в матросской униформе.

После того случая Роджер поставил крест на своей деятельности пехотинца и сменил тельняшку на значок группы за атомное разоружение.

— Спасибо, мистер Леонард, — подыгрывает Роджер и затягивается. В горле приятно першит, он с полминуты держит дым за сомкнутыми губами и выпускает его парой колец. 

Чему он научился за годы жизни вдали от дома, так это тому, что когда предлагают дармовой косяк — лучше соглашаться. 

— Мистер Клоуз, мистер Гилберт, мистер Барретт... Жаль, что Танджи с МакГи не курят, они стали бы отменными компаньонами на вечер... вы не находите? 

С каждой затяжкой Роджера все сильнее грызет подозрение, что Леонарду что-то от них нужно, что за распустившимися в вежливой улыбке тонкими губами скрывается тайный умысел. 

А возможно, трава просто раздувает паранойю Роджера — она разгорается, раздается в стороны и оседает в воздухепризрачной тенью. Совсем как дымные кольца. 

— У вас, должно быть, залежи этого богатства, — как бы между делом произносит Сид, но Роджер прекрасно знаком с этой интонацией. Тот всегда делает так, когда пытается что-то выведать — и с Роджером этот трюк всегда работает. 

— И не только его. 

— Да что вы? — Сид хочет удержать скучающий тон, но срывается: — А чего именно? 

— Вряд ли это лежит в спектре ваших интересов. 

— А откуда вы знаете о моем спектре? 

— Я могу догадаться. Я, кажется, начинаю узнавать вас все лучше и лучше. 

— Тогда вы должны знать, настолько широк мой спектр. 

Леонард откидывается на кресле, точно задумываясь о чем-то, но наконец встает и делает пару шагов к одному из книжных стеллажей. Книжные полки являют собой полную противоположность той чистоте, которая царит в его комнатах. Тома сложены один на другой безо всякой логики — старые фолианты и дешевые новинки, покусанные котами корешки и обложки, завернутые в полиэтилен, чтобы ни пыль, ни время не повредили их бумажное содержимое. 

Леонард, сощурившись, водит взглядом по одной из полок, а потом кинематографичным жестом достает тонкий сверток. Ни названия, ни картинки на первой странице — только на ладан дышащие листы, скрепленные плохим клеем. 

Точно контрабандное издание. 

Роджер усмехается. 

Почему-то, когда Леонард протягивает Сиду книгу, Роджер начинает тревожиться, что все представление он устроил ради этой самой книги. Что он предсказал вопросы Сида, книгу спрятал на стеллаж специально, местоположение заучил заранее и…

— Я не очень хорошо понимаю по-французски, — перебивает его мысли голос Сида. — Это чьи-то письма? 

Леонард кивает и, заложив руки за спину, начинает по памяти переводить, видимо, одно из писем в книге. Вот позер. На вкус Роджера, звучит это очень нарочито, но при этом все равно западает куда-то вглубь. Как удачный футбольный бросок, пробитый из штрафной — игрок получает желтую карточку, но это не отменяет чистоты и точности броска. 

— «Первое, что должен достичь поэт — это полное самопознание; он отыскивает свою душу, её обследует, её искушает, её постигает. Надо стать ясновидцем, сделать себя ясновидцем. Поэт превращает себя в ясновидца длительным, безмерным и обдуманным приведением в расстройство всех чувств», — с чувством выполненного долга Леонард опрокидывает в себя весь бокал глинтвейна. — Это Рембо, - поясняет он. 

Потом они еще долго молчат, курят, пьют, покачивают носками ног в такт музыке, по-разному разливающейся у них в головах. Трава у Леонарда оказывается забористой —мысли затвердевают в мозгу Роджера физически ощутимыми слепками и перекатываются там каждый раз, когда он поворачивает голову. 

Он думает о подарке на Рождество для Джуди, о том, что на неделе все-таки нужно позвонить матери, о группе, которая находится в состоянии медленного распада уже который месяц, и все предлагают взять кого-то нового и свежего, кто положит конец абсолютного творческому застою. 

— А что для этого нужно? 

— Для чего?

— Я имею в виду... — Сид осекается, явно пытаясь подобрать верные слова, — что нужно для того, чтобы стать ясновидцем? Конкретно? 

— Родиться Рембо, должно быть, — Леонард явно уже потерял нить разговора, и слова Сида только спутывают его мысли, так что всякий смысл оказывается потерян. — А с чего мы вообще начали об этом говорить… Впрочем, неважно, — Леонард демонстративно откашливается, подготавливая самого себя и остальных к долгой, обстоятельной беседе.

— У меня есть к вам предложение. 

— И вы решили споить нас и дать бесплатной травки, чтобы... — со смешком начинает Гилберт, но тут же затыкается — Клоуз чувствительно пихает его локтем под ребра.

— Кому-кому, а вам мое предложение не адресовано, мистер Гилберт, — вежливо затыкает его Леонард. — Я слышал, ваша группа — ей-богу, названия не вспомню, — так вот, ваша группа ищет себе нового участника. Репетиции у вас не ладятся, материала не хватает, и мест для выступлений вы найти не можете, в общем, полный швах. 

«Швах». Этого слова Роджер от него не ожидал, но положение T-Set по-другому действительно не назовешь. 

— Поэтому я подумал, что могу подсобить вам собственными связями — и умением играть на клавишных. 

— У нас уже есть клавишник, — поспешно говорит Роджер.

— Я и на органе еще отлично играю. 

— Мы подумаем над этим, — с продирающимся сквозь пелену марихуаны энтузиазмом произносит Клоуз. 

— Мы вряд ли вас возьмем, — Роджер говорит наперекор ему и чувствует на себе его цепкий, недовольный взгляд. 

— И почему же? Возрастом не вышел? — Леонард попадает в яблочко, и в комнате в который раз повисает неуютная тишина. 

Роджер не может признать, что Леонард прав — в конце концов, сказать такое собственному домовладельцу, если устроился по приемлемой цене в не самом нищем лондонском районе — явно неудачная мысль. Клоуз тоже молчит, придавленный безапелляционостью его формулировки. Можно легко представить, что ждет Роджера на следующей репетиции, когда Клоуз сообщит всем, что по его вине они лишились такого перспективного участника. 

— Выходит, я прав, — выносит вердикт Леонард, и Роджер хочет разубедить его, но не находит удачных слов. 

— Боюсь, вы не правы, — подает голос все еще вертящий в руках книгу Сид. 

— Да что вы? — иронично переспрашивает Леонард. 

— Да, вы совсем не правы. Дело в том, что я их новый участник. Они позвали меня в группу сегодня утром. 

В первые несколько секунд Роджер пытается выудить воспоминание об этом из собственной усталой и голодной памяти и только потом понимает, что Сид бессовестно и шедеврально врет. 

— Да. Как раз перед завтраком. 

— С каких пор ты вообще по утрам завтракаешь? — интересуется Клоуз, едва не разрушая его спасительную, по мнению Роджера, ложь. 

— С тех пор, как стал вашим новым гитаристом. 

— Я этого что-то не припомню... 

— Больше травы кури, и свое собственное имя не вспомнишь, — у Роджера резкий голос, а глаза, совсем темные в сумраке гостиной, проделают в Клоузе две дыры, если тот не заткнет свой рот прямо сейчас. 

— Зато я все хорошо помню. У нас репетиция в среду, верно? — обращается к нему Сид, склоняя голову в сторону. Между пальцев у него еще дымит самокрутка, а бокал глинтвейна нетронутым стоит на полу. 

Ну конечно. 

Дома у Барреттов, вероятно, его готовили лучше. 

— В пятницу. 

— Я почти что и не ошибся, — улыбается Сид и с усилием поднимается на ноги. — Это дерьмо меня совсем скосило, — он делает очередную затяжку и с удовольствием выдыхает всей грудью. Так и не выпустив из рук книгу, он лавирует меж кадушек с комнатной геранью и бокалов глинтвейна, выстроившихся на полу, и скрывается в проходе. 

Когда четверть часа спустя Роджер отворяет дверь спальни, Сид еще не спит —лежит, раскинувшись на кровати, с самокруткой, зажатой в зубах. 

— Он сильно расстроился? — спрашивает Сид; непонятно, действительно ли он этим обеспокоен. 

— Да черт его знает. Я как-то не обратил внимания. 

— Ты никогда на такое внимания не обращаешь. 

— Это проблема? 

— Да нет, я так просто подмечаю, — равнодушно отвечает Сид и тушит косяк о стеклянный край переполненной бычками пепельницы. 

Ночь безлунна, и Сид лежит, погрузившись в полный мрак, вычищенный, вылизанный тенями; он кажется Роджеру совсем одетым — хочется подойти поближе и снять с него этот плотный, скрывающий все тело темный костюм. 

— Ты отлично придумал. С группой, — Роджер мнется у двери, будто бы пригвожденный к ней темнотой. Как будто он и без этого не выдохся за последнее время. 

— Я думал, тебя это разозлит. Ты же не любишь, когда посягают на твое. 

— Да, но с тобой другое дело. 

Сид ничего не отвечает, и Роджер надеется и боится, что того сморил сон. 

— Ты же не пошутил? Ты и вправду придешь на репетицию? 

— Если не заблужусь в подвалах вашего политеха, то, да, приду. Вы же, кажется, там их проводите. 

Роджер выскальзывает из одежды и натягивает свитер. Он помнит, что в сентябре, когда Сид только заселялся, изо всех щелей тянуло противным холодком — сейчас же декабрьские морозы серьезно взялись за всех, кто спит под простыней. Роджеру же ничего другого не остается, когда Сид, словно очень эгоистичная гусеница, заворачивается в выданное им Леонардом широкое стеганое одеяло с шерстяным ромбом посередине. Ромб этот точно дразнит его, страшно замерзающего по ночам.

Роджер все еще верит, что холод сдерживает его, охлаждает душные сны и отвлекает внимание, хотя ежедневная утренняя реальность должна была давно избавить его от этих иллюзий. 

Когда Роджер ложится на краю кровати в своей обычной позе солдата на вахте, Сид выглядывает из своего шерстяного кокона и говорит:

— Я, кажется, влюбился. 

Роджер смаргивает. 

— Опять? 

— Да, но в этот раз все будет не так, как с Либби. Мы расстанемся, как только по-настоящему привяжемся друг к другу, чтобы помнить только этот самый лучший период. Никаких ссор и выяснений отношений. Никакой бытовой рутины, все будет, как фиолетовый бархат с золотом, понимаешь?

— То есть, после расставания с Либби ты хранил целибат целых две недели?

— Ты ничего, ничего не понимаешь, — громким шепотом отвечает ему Сид и тут же срывается на смех. — Ее зовут Дженни. Она так добра ко мне, ты не можешь представить. Она… как если бы я был калифорнийским старателем, а она золотой жилой. 

— Понятно, — сухо отвечает Роджер. 

— И это все? — Сид явно поражен скупостью реакции. — Ты больше ничего не скажешь? 

— Репетиция в шесть вечера. Гитару свою не забудь, — только и отвечает Роджер и будто по команде переворачивается на другой бок, утыкаясь взглядом в черную стену. 

Пост сдан, сэр. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сноски
> 
> (20) Произведения Артюра Рембо, Платона, Ирвинга Стоуна и Томаса Вулфа соответственно.  
> (21) Экспериментальный роман Джеймса Джойса.


	7. Honey pots and mystic

_Can I just crash on your bed_

_& die there,_

_lay down my head_

_amongst sleepy pillow-covers & a damp willowy sheet?_

_Because it is the only place_

_where my dreams will become concrete,_

_where death will allow me._

_Can I lay me down_

_with my disability for glee,_

_& my sticky agnaily fingers,_

_& gooseberry stuttery conduct_

_of the worst of all the worst singers_

_& sugar-coated lies 'n' penetrating eyes,_

_with my bronchitis and myness,_

_& urge to a trumpet-accompanied demise?_

_Can you tuck the moth-eaten eiderdown_

_with my nicotine, beach-tree stains_

_& a smell of cheep-gin-uptown,_

_iciness of Golf Stream on its bad day,_

_Philip Larkin’s sorrow_

_& wing-shot pigeons made of clay_

_Can you lay me down_

_with you?_

_although I ain’t do nothing but howl._

_In the sexless world of godmotherness & clerks, _

_of caramel easter eggs,_

_of hidden from ma & pa leather-gloves — _

_here I go —_

_a lump of dirt,_

_no promises or dough,_

_with a brick on my chest_

_& an oil lamp between my legs_

_& a talent for a sweet unrest._

_Can I ooze through —_

_back & forth to you?_

_Peek-a-boo!_

— Ничего, еще два дня без сна, и ты будешь готовенький, — зубоскалит Ник, похлопывая Роджера по плечу. 

В эту ночь, как и в две предыдущих, Роджер не ложился. Только раз он позволяет себе задремать – думает, минут на пятнадцать.

Сон прокалывает его тут же — насквозь.

Снится, что он стоит в комнате, наполненной густой беззвездной темнотой. В паре футов от него — точная копия его самого находится, одетая, как и он, в скучную черную футболку и шерстяные брюки. Губы копии крепко сжаты, и глядит она, со знакомой смесью подозрительности и надменности, прямо на него. 

Они стоят друг напротив друга, а между ними — прозрачное зеркало. 

Просыпается он от того, что, пахнущий улицей и лососем Танджи, видимо, сочтя его мертвым, облизывает его лицо. Неповоротливый, явно страдающий ожирением всех конечностей кот, должно быть, решил переключиться на человеческую падаль, но Роджер отмахивается и выбирается из вороха чертежей и текстов песен Ледбелли, разложенных на полу на манер оккультных пентаграмм. 

Роджер подскакивает на месте, когда видит минутную стрелку, уже успевшую перескочить шестерку. Времени вымыть волосы в раковине уже нет, и Роджер спешно натягивает на себя первый попавшийся свитер, висящий на спинке стула. 

В коридоре он разминается с Гилбертом. От того несет сладковатым запахом травки и холодом. 

По квартире и так ветер гуляет, а Гилберт вечно открывает окна, впуская внутрь сквозняки. 

Роджер останавливается у двери их с Клоузом спальни — кажется, даже древесина пропиталась запахом марихуаны. Роджер колотит в дверь кулаком и заходит, не дожидаясь ответа.

— Ты чего еще не собрался?

— И тебе доброго утра, Уотерс.

Клоуз лежит на своей половине кровати в одних брюках, кое-как укрывшись шерстяным пледом. 

— И закройте уже окно, весь дом продули. 

— Да не кипешуй, чего себя с утра накручивать, — урезонивает его Клоуз, перегибаясь через край кровати к вороху одежды. Видно, что от холода пальцы у него еле гнутся, и он едва не соскальзывает на пол. 

— Вы с Гилбертом себе скоро все мозги прокурите. 

— Кто бы говорил. Да и вообще, ты бы не о нас с Гилбертом беспокоился. 

— А о ком? — ощетинивается Роджер.

Клоуз давит смешок и лениво, путаясь в рукавах, втягивает себя в водолазку.

Вот нелепость-то. 

— Да ни о ком. 

— Нет, я хочу знать, что ты имел в виду. 

— Мать твою, Родж, оставь меня в покое, ебаный ты параноик.

Роджер злится, но решает прекратить пререкания. Он еще раз окидывает взглядом комнату – такую же, как и их с Сидом, но в то же время совершенно другую, с беспорядочно рассованными по полкам виниловыми пластинками, гитарой, прислоненной к кровати, и еще сотней ненужных вещей, от астрологического глобуса до раскрошенного китайского печенья с предсказаниями. 

— Жду тебя на остановке через пять минут. 

— Померзнуть решил? — удивляется Клоуз и прежде, чем Роджер успевает захлопнуть за собой дверь, обвинительно тычет в его сторону указательным пальцем и кричит: — и вообще это мой чертов свитер сейчас на тебе, Уотерс! 

В автобусе они едут в полном молчании. 

Дабблдэкер по-воскресному пуст, водитель временами с любопытством посматривает на их гитарные чехлы. Автобус тормозит чуть ли не на каждом светофоре, а на остановках двери раскрываются слишком уж неспешно. Роджер разглядывает пустующие места — они никогда не бывают заполнены в такую рань, новодитель продолжает останавливаться и останавливаться и останавливаться.

Роджер входит в некое подобие транса и резко выходит из него всякий раз, когда грузное красное тело автобуса делает поворот. Высаживаются они с Клоузом почти на конечной. Здесь расположена школа, в которой они умудрились получить приглашение сыграть. 

Школа как школа — красная кирпичная кладка, заплеванный внутренний дворик, редкие окурки, вдавленные носками ботинок между плит, при входе выгравирована белиберда на латыни, должно быть, сворованная из речи какого-то римского сенатора. 

Пока они ищут актовый зал, столпившиеся в коридоре тонкие галстучки и короткие юбки хмуро поглядывают на них, переговариваются вполголоса, явно недовольные, что их загнали в выходной день в школу, чтобы слушать музыку какой-то никому не известной группы. 

Роджер хочет огрызнуться на каждого, кто так думает о T-Set, но при этом понимает, что сам бы на такое не подписался. 

Знает, что сам бы себя не одобрил. 

Роджер смотрит на школьников и видит, что со времен его выпуска тонкие галстучки стали еще тоньше, а короткие юбки — еще короче. Он, должно быть, взрослеет, раз смотрит на собственные школьные годы как на руины мертвого города — поймав эту мысль, Роджер тут же поправляет себя. Он, должно быть, _стареет_ — повзрослел он давным-давно. 

Когда они наконец находят громадные двери актового зала, остальные уже раскладывают аппаратуру на сцене. 

Сид выглядит так, как будто его изрядно потрепали: на голове гнездо из волос, на обычно выглаженной одежде складки, манжеты расстегнуты. 

Должно быть, этого никто не замечает. 

Ведь никто не разглядывает Сида так пристально, как Роджер.

На лицах Рика и Джульетты выражение такого густого сиропистого счастья, что Роджеру хочется сказать что-нибудь плохое. 

Инфляция. 

Ядерная зима. 

Гарольд Уилсон сегодня за утренним чаем подавился кубиком сахара и умер.

Джульетта беременна, но не от тебя, Рик. 

— Я так понимаю, нам не заплатили вперед, потому что никто не придет, — раздается из-за ударной установки. 

— Очень оптимистично, Ник, — хмыкает Клоуз, вытаскивая гитару из чехла. Большущий Les Paul с недавно перетянутыми струнами посверкивает в ярком свете. Роджер вспоминает, что в его школе все было таким тусклым: парты, стены, лица, двор. Трава выцветала, белая плитка в туалетах покрывалась пылью и трескалась, мел оставлял на ладонях серые полосы. Но так было раньше, а сейчас он пришел сюда не учиться, не получить по рукам указкой, не вырезать циркулем на парте: «Все козлы, а я главный» — сейчас им нужно отыграть сет перед оравой, которая только и думает, что только о средстве от прыщей и быстром «туда-сюда» в кабинке туалета.

— С чего начнем? — спрашивает Сид. Он несколько раз рассеянно проводит пальцами по струнам, и ненастроенная гитара отвечает ему хрипловатыми всхлипами.

— Со Стоунз. Ты же сам вчера предложил, забыл, что ли, уже? 

— Да, — лицо Сида жгутом перетягивает улыбка, — верно. 

— С тобой все в порядке? — Рик отвлекается от протянутого ему баса Роджера и напряжено всматривается в лицо напротив. Роджер тоже поднимает взгляд. Вся его воля концентрируется в сжатых кулаках и плотно сомкнутых губах, пока Рик со своим дипломом консерватории и идеальным музыкальным слухом настраивает его бас. 

Перед любым выступлением или репетицией, когда Рик помогает ему с настройкой, Роджер вспоминает миссис Платт, работавшую в их кембриджской школе учителем музыки чуть ли не со времен Первой мировой. У миссис Платт были тяжелые руки с выпуклыми зелеными венами, точно она была мертвой аристократкой, которую усадили за фортепиано для фотографии, но темная кровь обличительно прилила к кистям.

Было непонятно, как она такими граблями попадает по клавишам. 

Однажды она оставила его после занятий и сказала говорить вслух, что он слышит: низкие ноты или высокие, и все колотила по фортепиано. Роджер как мог старался услышать разницу, но у него ничего не выходило.

Накануне мать коротко постригла его, словно в военное училище захотела отдать. Роджер стыдился своих ушей — они казались ему слишком оттопыренными, и после разговора с миссис Платт он корил себя за то, что не сосредоточился на задании, а думал о своих покрасневших от холода и стыда ушах. 

Угадывать у него всегда выходило худо, и тот раз не стал исключением. 

В заключение мисс Платт наговорила много приятного. Столько Роджер никогда от учителей не слышал. Она сказала и о том, что он распевается быстрее остальных, и о том, что задатки для игры на инструментах у него есть, и о том, что он способный, и умный, и совсем не скверный мальчишка, как говорят другие. 

А потом она взяла и испортила все, сказав, что у Роджера амузия. 

— Это значит, я умру? — спросил Роджер, уже уверенный в ответе. 

Мисс Платт засмеялась и попробовала было потрепать его по голове, но Роджер вывернулся и выбежал из кабинета. В тот же день в городской библиотеке потрепанный медицинский справочник рассказал ему о существовании таких слов, как «простая слуховая агнозия», «слухоречевая агнозия» и «тональная агнозия». 

«Считается, что среди известных деятелей культуры амузией страдал Уильям Батлер Йейтс».

Значит он совсем как этот чертов пэдди. 

— Настроил, — негромко говорит Рик и передает ему бас. Тот тяжелый — руки у Рика заметно напрягаются, когда приходится сидя поднимать его над органом Hammond. 

Роджер молча кивает в знак благодарности. 

Он понимает, что с Риком ему повезло.

Ник стал бы хохмить, обратись Роджер к нему, Клоузу ни до чего нет дела, а после многочисленных пикировок с Джульеттой просить ее о помощи по меньшей мере странно.

После их первой совместной репетиции Сид между делом спросил, почему Роджер просит об этом Рика, ведь Сид его лучший друг, Сид всегда хочет и может помочь. 

— Попросил бы меня хорошенько, вот и все. 

— Вот именно, что «хорошенько», — передразнил его Роджер. Чего-чего, а «просить хорошенько» ему не хотелось. 

Рик же мог сделать все как надо, без вопросов и комментариев. Если бы он не напоминал Роджеру миссис Платт, цены бы ему не было, но каждый раз вместо «возьми, я настроил» ему слышится «у тебя амузия, амузия, амузия, ааа-муу-зии-яяяя». 

— Сейчас все просто слишком похоже на разрезанный пополам скон, который напичкали маслом, джемом и пудрой, — пытается объясниться Сид, а они пытаются сделать вид, что все понимают. — Родж, спички есть? 

Роджер кивает и лезет в карман брюк, но Сид останавливает его:

— А коробок? 

— Что? 

— Спички в коробке? 

— Конечно, а ты думаешь...

— Ты не мог бы выйти со мной? Мне очень нужно перекурить. 

— А мне не нужно, — Роджер бросает ему в руки коробок и отворачивается к микрофонной стойке, подгоняя ее под свой рост. Та поскрипывает и не дается, видимо, не предназначенная для кого-то выше пяти футов. 

Обычно он Сиду не отказывает — наоборот, послушно плетется за ним, напоминая себе моргать и переводить взгляд, а не пялиться.

Черт подери, как же он пялится. 

Но сейчас он злится; зверек, уже успевший превратиться в зверя, ворочается внутри, ведет усами, так что внизу живота становится щекотно, в горле першит, а на глаза едва не наворачиваются слезы от собственной беспомощности. 

Зверек растет так же неравномерно, как рос сам Роджер. Вроде лежал, разве что лапами время от времени двигая — и вдруг принялся царапать его изнутри когтями, биться, как будто он хочет вылезти наружу, как будто ему мало одного Роджера. Порой, когда Роджер целует Джуди, он боится, что зверек выскочит из его рта и оцарапает ей губы. Он отравит ее, и она позеленеет, покраснеет, побледнеет и упадет, и это будет его, Роджера, вина. 

Эти мысли, как в детстве, ужасают его и приводят в восторг в одно и то же время. 

Правда, Роджер знает, что зверек ищет совсем не Джуди. 

— Тогда подержишь мой коробок?

«Может, тебе еще и подрочить?» — так сказал бы Роджер, будь это кто из политеха — но так случилось, что это Сид, и именно Сид стоит в паре футов от него, лохматый, с красными от недосыпа глазами и приоткрытым ртом, как будто он собирается сказать что-то еще, но не решается. 

Когда они выбираются через черный ход на все еще пустую улицу, провожаемые клоузовским «Давайте только резче», Роджер облокачивается о холодную кирпичную стену, закрывает глаза и ждет. 

Он знает, что Сид сам ему все расскажет. 

— Я сегодня римская свеча для фейерверков. Помнишь, как в сказке Уайльда? — он отдает Роджеру спичечный коробок, а сам вертит в пальцах незажженную сигарету и говорит очень быстро. — Помнишь, как на Parker’s Piece в майский день?.. Помнишь...

— Сид, у нас выступление сейчас, — пытается урезонить его Роджер. 

— А ты снеговик, вот ты кто, Родж!.. Но я не злюсь, не злюсь, ты просто ничего не знаешь, ты даже представить не можешь... — он захлебывается словами и замолкает, переводя дух. — Я попробовал вчера диэтиломид d-лизергиновой кислоты. 

Роджер раскрывает глаза.

Он всматривается Сиду в глаза — расширенные зрачки все еще почти перекрывают радужку. Сид пару раз моргает — чернота от этого, кажется, разрастается, и вся темная зелень глаза едва не скрывается за чернильным пятном. 

— И когда ты придешь в себя? 

— Я уже пришел. Я отыграю сет, не волнуйся ты так. Просто... все вернулось домой: голова, селезенка, тридцать два зуба и двадцать три хромосомы, все дома, кроме глаз, глаза задержались в пути, но у них есть фонарь, компас и прощальный поцелуй на удачу, хотя, постой, не только поцелуй...

— И каково это? — притворяться, что ему не интересно, глупо, и легче спросить, чем мучить себя догадками. 

Сид сразу улыбается. 

— Ты знаешь, как кричат чайки? Когда одна такая пичуга прилетает утром к твоим окнам и начинает кричать, как кошка, которой хвост зажало дверью? И вот она кричит, и как будто рассказывает грязный анекдот своим братьям, и потом все они начинают по-чаячьи хохотать, пока ты поносишь их, колотишь кулаком об оконное стекло, а они все никак не заткнутся. И вдруг на их хохот прилетает другая чайка и начинает требовать, чтобы и ей рассказали анекдот. И они все хором повторяют его, и все вместе вновь начинают хохотать. И это все звучит, как если бы... как если бы кошачьей ораве прихлопнула хвосты целая батарея дверей, но вчера никаких таких дверей у нас не было, да и кошек тоже, что значит, что и чайки у нас под окнами, наверное, не кричали, но, несмотря на это… — Сид прикуривает и, глубоко затянувшись, просовывает сигарету Роджеру между зубов. 

Его пальцы кратко касаются губ Роджера.

— …Но, несмотря на это, я их слышал. А значит, они были. 

Он усмехается:

— А сигарета полагается тебе за то, как му-жест-вен-но и ры-царст-вен-но ты держал коробок. 

Роджер закашливается, дым заполняет гортань и попадает в глаза, и внутри, где-то глубже, все щемит. Пусть он кашляет, как чахоточный, зато Сид не услышит, что зверек внутри удовлетворенно урчит от прикосновения. 

— Хотя это необычный коробок, Родж. Вчера он был для меня самым настоящим космическим кораблем, который должен был лететь на Венеру, но она была позорно съедена одним трипующим пришельцем с планеты Земля, и коробку-кораблю пришлось отправиться на Юпитер. И все так светилось, ты представить не можешь. 

— Конечно, светилось. Это же психоделик, — демонстрирует знание Роджер — по части опыта он проигрывает по всем фронтам. — И как ты себя чувствовал? — уже менее уверенно спрашивает он, но тут же себя обрывает: — Все потом. Нас все заждались уже, пошли. 

Он тушит сигарету о стену и уже разворачивается к двери, когда его прихватывают за плечо. 

— Уотерс. 

Внутри у него все переворачивается и ухает на сверхзвуковой скорости куда-то ниже пяток. 

Возможно, в стельки туфель. 

Или даже ниже. 

Он не оборачивается. 

— Роджер, посмотри на меня. 

Он поворачивает голову и видит лицо Сида совсем близко. Кажется, за время их разговора зрачки Сида сузились, а речь стала более связной, хотя, черт подери, когда она вообще была связной? 

— Если бы ты попробовал то же, что и я, ты бы увидел все, что вижу я, понимаешь? Это как наши сны. Такие похожие. Так было бы и с трипами. Я даже не сомневаюсь. Ты веришь мне? 

Роджер не отвечает. 

— Я написал вчера песню, — бросает Сид. 

— Хорошую? — после некоторой паузы спрашивает Роджер. Совсем как маленький — ведь он и так знает ответ. 

— Она узкая и вельветовая. И она точно понравится всем завтра, если не понравится сегодня. 

Роджер старается не дышать, но выходит плохо. Плечо, за которое держит его Сид, подгорает все сильнее и сильнее, и странно, что изо рта и ушей еще дым не повалил. 

— А вчера? — у него получается не захлебнуться словами, но в рот лезут комки отяжелевшего воздуха, и его едва не трясет от того, как упорно он пытается удержать себя в руках.

— А что «вчера»? Вчера было вчера, и о нем уже нужно забыть. 

Роджеру хочется податься вперед и прицельно упасть на Сида, так, чтобы Сид дотронулся до его паха, чтобы залез ему в рот, чтобы пробрался под рубашку, кожу и плоть, чтобы откопал этого зверька, и чтобы тот наконец-то прекратил его донимать и кусать изнутри.

Роджер чувствует, что краснеет. 

— Ты прав, надо идти, — именно сейчас соглашается Сид и первым исчезает за дверью. 

***

_You need a man to go to hell with._

Tuesday Weld

— Следующая наша песня называется «Percy the Rat Catcher», - обращается Клоуз к оставшимся в зале троим старшеклассникам. 

— Это худший выбор в твоей жизни, Клоуз, — комментирует Роджер. Он опустошен. Школьники начали уходить один за другим сразу после того, как с популярных блюзовых песенок они переключились на собственные композиции. И это не все. Угреватые, сутулые, не имеющие представления о музыке вне репертуара Top Of The Pops подростки демонстративно зевали, насмешничали и корчили рожи, пока им не пришла в головы блестящая идея направиться в сторону выхода. 

Туда им и дорога. Роджер кипит — в такой важный день, как этот, им нужно хотя бы немного уверенности, а эти малолетние крысята не могут хотя бы из вежливости высидеть концерт. 

Он бы обязательно пожаловался на это преподавателям, если бы те не покинули актовый зал еще раньше своих учеников. 

А ведь начали так бодро. Со Stones. Подростки любят Stones. Да чего там, все любят Stones. Все хотят танцевать под «Route 66», а не под «Butterfly» никому не известной T-Set. 

Возможно, Роджер бы и не разошелся так, если бы в последнее время не играл хорошо. Часы, проведенные за басом с метрономом, не прошли даром, дело сошло с мертвой точки, техника улучшилась, и сейчас Роджер может дышать не через раз, он больше не боится забыть аккорды или сбиться с ритма. Было бы для кого. 

— Какой вообще смысл играть? Даже эти трое не ушли только потому, что заснули, — вполголоса произносит он. 

— Если мы прервемся, думаешь, нам заплатят? 

— Да нам по-любому не заплатят. Ты этих учителей видел? У них глаза на лоб полезли, когда мы начали «Lucy Leave». Ты вообще о чем думал, когда «Percy» объявил?

— Раз такой умный, Уотерс, сам бы и объявлял, — огрызается Клоуз. 

— Вы там заткнетесь когда-нибудь? — Нику, очевидно, осточертело играть вступительный ритм.

— Роджер прав, — вставляет Сид и немедленно снимает с себя гитару. 

— Черт, и ты туда же. Да чего вам стоит сет доиграть? — Клоуз едва не произносит это в микрофон и чертыхается, скрипнув зубами. 

— А сейчас удачливая группа T-Set, которая играет только для избранных знатоков, — в голосе Сида слышен сарказм, но очень мягкий; он не злится, как Роджер, — представит вам нечто совершенно иное. 

Роджер знает эти интонации наизусть.

Он знает Сида наизусть. 

Лучше всего он знает его взгляд. Он может почувствовать его на себе, различить в нем ожидание, или любопытство, или просто выражение приязни. Еще в этом взгляде всегда есть нечто невесомое, как будто Сид в любой момент может ускользнуть, выпасть — внутрь себя, а может, в какой-то другой, невидимый никому, кроме него самого, мир. 

Роджер знает, что Сид смотрит так на все и всех — ему невыносимо осознание того, что и девицы, влюбленные в Сида, и девицы, в которых, по его словам, влюблен он, удостаиваются ровно того же взгляда. 

Чего он не знает, так это того, как выглядит этот взгляд — ведь у Роджера никогда не хватает сил его выдержать. Роджер очень боится, что Сид смеется над ним глазами, когда он не видит. 

— Я вам прочту кое-что из репертуара моего давнего друга Билли Шакспера, — произносит Сид нарочитым шамкающим голосом. 

Трое в зрительном зале оживают, когда понимают, что Сид только что обратился к ним. Он прикрывает глаза, как будто пытается что-то вспомнить, а потом начинает говорить: гнусаво, резко и дребезжаще.

— Быть здесь сейчас или не быть – вот в этом

Вопрос; что лучше для души – терпеть

Пращи и стрелы сих нестройных звуков

Или, на музыкантов ополчившись,

Покончить с ними? Заскучав, уйти, 

Не более, и если это кончит 

Тоску по блюзу черных в Миссисипи, 

Нам свойственную – завершенья лучше 

Нельзя и жаждать. Заскучав, уйти; 

Уйти, быть может, что-то слушать; да, 

Вот где затор, какие же пластинки 

Мы выберем, когда освободимся 

От шестерых гандонов, что стоят на сцене? Вот остановка.

Подростки в зале с внезапным интересом вслушиваются в текущую со сцены речь. Почему-то строчки из осточертевшей пьесы, которой им промывали мозги перед экзаменами, вызывает у них больше отклика, чем долгие гитарные проигрыши Клоуза, хотя играет он неплохо. 

Сид все не останавливается — продолжает, схватившись за сердце: 

— Вот отчего мы медлим, вот причина

Всех наших бед. Ведь кто бы снес The Kinks

И Роя Орбинсона с Джимом Ривзом,

Гармошку Дилана, и Диксона припевы,

И этот нудный джаз, и все, что терпит  
Домохозяйка от радиостанций,

Когда б она могла вязальной спицей

Покой добыть? Кто б стал под грузом свингующего Лондона,

Кряхтя, плясать – но страх, внушенный чем-то

За этим – неоткрытою страной,

В пределах чьих ни жанры, ни ансамбли

Нам не известны, – он смущает волю

И заставляет нас все эти звуки

Предпочитать другим, знакомым. Так…

Сид отчего-то мешкает, хмурится и тут же — выглянув из шкуры трагика и тут же вновь в нее облачаясь, — продолжает:

— Мы трусим перед желтым C аккордом,

На яркий цвет решимости природной

Ложится немощь бледная незнанья,

И никогда не слышанные песни

Неловкость вызывают и теряют

Свои названья. Но теперь – молчанье…

Сид разворачивается к Роджеру и, едва не опрокинув микрофонную стойку, кланяется. Роджер слишком ошарашен, чтобы вовремя среагировать. Он замирает, поняв, что за бас-гитарой в этот раз спрятаться не выйдет, и жалеет, что совсем недавно постриг челку – глаза теперь не отвести. 

— Офелия... — с серьезным видом продолжает Сид, глядя прямо на него. Как он умудряется не смеяться, Роджеру неизвестно. Трое в зале так же неподвижны, как он — видимо, ждут окончания представления. 

— Офелия...

В твоих альбомах, нимфа, 

Ты помяни мои стихи.

Кашлянув, Сид добавляет чужим, высоким голосом — видимо, копируя интонации мальчишек, у которых он еще не сломался:

— А теперь, по традиции моего другого друга, Берти Брехта, мы похлопаем сами себе и удалимся, — он начинает хлопать. — Дураки, это даже не лучший монолог в пьесе, — и, кивнув залу, исчезает за кулисами. 

Роджер смотрит на свою руку и видит, что зажатый между чуть не вибрирующими от напряжения пальцами медиатор натер ему большую вздувшуюся мозоль. Он притрагивается к ней, стараясь не сковырнуть, чувствуя жидкость под тонким слоем эпидермы. 

Вот надавишь — и взорвется. Бум, бах, на руке дыра, а потом мучайся на всю неделю. 

Нужно не тревожить это место, решает Роджер, на что зверек внутри щерится: это значит, что что бы Роджер ни делал, скоро что-то все равно взорвется. 

Знать бы только, что. 

Инструменты они собирают в спешке, почти в полном молчании. Слышно повизгивание молний на гитарных чехлах и редкие гулкие удары тарелок и барабанов, пока Ник разбирает ударную установку. Кажется, не они хотят уйти поскорее, а сама школа выгоняет их — инфантильных переростков, поддавшихся моде десятилетия и решивших, что они на что-то способны. Чем они отличаются от

школьников, которым только что играли?

Кто им сказал, что у них получится что-то сделать? 

Кто им сказал, что к них получится кем-то стать? 

Чужая школа встревожена их присутствием. Из собственных школ они выросли — так однажды обнаруживаешь, что вырос из своих детских башмаков, и теперь нужно копить деньги на новые, или сбивать ноги в старых, или вовсе скинуть их и побежать босиком по брусчатке, по битому стеклу, птичьему помету и тонкому слою январского ледка. Собственные школы не примут их назад — хотя они и не рвутся, — чужие тоже не желают их видеть, этот кирпичный, меловой, грифельный, бумажный организм пытается вытолкнуть их наружу. 

Они уже не дети — но и не взрослые, недостаточно взрослые для того, чтобы кто-нибудь снаружи воспринял их всерьез. 

Что бы они ни играли, даже в школьных залах у них не наберется больше трех посетителей — в клубах, барах и на дискотеках тем более. 

Выступление оставляет после себя лишь раздражение от впустую потраченного времени. 

Они выходят в вестибюль под пристальными взглядами троих подростков. Вблизи безразличная публика обзаводится двумя тонкими галстучками, раздражением от бритвы на щеках, ячменем на глазу, обгрызенными ногтями и заусенцами на пальцах; одной короткой юбкой, звякающими бусами, непрокрашенными корнями волос и веснушками по всему лицу. Голодные до впечатлений малолетки, жаждущие вырваться из школы и бежать. Бежать так быстро, как позволят легкие и ноги, пока их не поймают и не затащат обратно силком. 

— Привет тебе, — громко говорит короткая юбка, когда они уже направляются в сторону выхода. 

— Кому именно? — спрашивает Ник, едва не разламывающийся надвое под тяжестью своей установки. 

— Не тебе, — улыбается короткая юбка, — вон тому. С большой гитарой. 

Ник присвистывает и кивает Роджеру. 

— Какой комплимент, смотри-ка. Гитара же у тебя очень… большая.

Короткая юбка встает, сразу же становясь очень-очень короткой юбкой, и подходит к Роджеру. На лбу у нее замазан косметикой прыщ, а ребра ладоней сероватые от грифеля. У Роджера бывает так же, когда он подолгу рисует чертежи. 

— Мне нравится твоя гитара. 

— Спасибо, — Роджер подумывает, не назвать ли ей марку баса, но хвалиться нечем, да и вряд ли она бы впечатлилась, даже если бы это был Fender Precision Bass. — Это бас-гитара на самом деле. Знаешь, что это такое? — он показывает на чехол у себя за плечами, пока она наматывает себе челку на палец и смотрит куда угодно, но только не на чехол. 

— Не-а. А ты бы показал мне, если бы... если бы я попросила? 

— Бас? — усмехается он, — я думаю, у тебя пошире круг интересов. 

— Ага. Я люблю ходить в кино. И чтобы там можно было купить взорванной кукурузы. И изюм. У нас есть такой кинотеатр неподалеку. 

Роджер вспоминает о другой любительнице посмотреть изюм и погрызть кино, Роджер вспоминает о Дженни Спайрс. 

Он думает, что трахнул бы Дженни Спайрс, хотя она младше его лет на шесть, любит трещать о русском балете, и ее уже трахает его лучший друг. 

Вместо Дженни Спайрс он может завалить вот эту очень-очень короткую юбку.

— Я живу на другом конце Лондона, но, почему бы и не приехать, — его окликают сзади — он слышит приближающиеся шаги и поспешно добавляет, опасаясь, что это учителя пришли спасать свою малышку от коварного музыканта: — как насчет этой субботы? 

— Родж, пошли быстрее, пока у нас деньги не потребовали назад.

— А нам все-таки заплатили? — Роджер разворачивается и видит, как Сид делит стопку синих бумажек на шесть равных частей. 

— Пока вы здесь собирали свое приданое, я очень убедительно попросил директора не выгонять бедных студентов на улицу без гроша в кармане. Сказал, что если не заплатит, мы сыграем на бис у входа. И да, это твое, — Сид подходит к нему, протягивая банкноты. 

— В семь вечера, ты сможешь? — очень-очень короткая юбка, осмелев, треплет Роджера за рукав. 

По сравнению с долговязым Роджером она выглядит совсем уж мелкой — девчонка с обманчивой распущенностью снаружи и ворохом страхов и комплексов под ней. 

По крайней мере, Роджеру хочется так думать. 

— Сейчас как раз выходит новая комедия, говорят, очень смешная. Я люблю, когда смешно. 

— А он не любит, — неожиданно отвечает за него Сид. — Он любит трагедии и вычислительные машины. Как Алан Тьюринг. Так вышло, что они любят одни и те же вещи. 

— А что он любит? — юбка выглядит сбитой с толку, ее взгляд прокатывается по Сиду, щупает, оценивает. 

— Когда он был жив... — Сид замолкает и усмехается краем рта. Ему, видимо, нужно повсюду оставить свой след, до всего дотянуться, чтобы, когда Роджер будет платить за газировку в кинотеатре, ему вспомнился Сид, как он протягивает ему деньги в вестибюле непонятно какой школы в непонятно какой день. Роджеру надо бы его одернуть – но ему страшно любопытно. 

Он хочет услышать, что скажет короткой юбке Сид. 

— Когда он был жив, пройдоха Алан любил математические формулы, Британскую империю и продажных мальчиков. Поэтому с кино и изюмом вряд ли выйдет. 

Поначалу Роджер забывает почувствовать злость. 

Он застывает. Даже если бы Сид подошел и сказал, что он все давно о Роджере знает, было бы не так стыдно. 

Правда, неловкой паузы не возникает — сам Сид тут же начинает смеяться, обращая все в шутку, и его смех подхватывают остальные, даже другие двое – их тонкие галстучки, похожие на суконные крысиные хвосты, подпрыгивают и дергаются из стороны в сторону, как будто тоже смеются на шуткой Сида. 

Не смеются только Роджер и юбка.

— Ну простите, я пошутил, — заливается Сид, переводя взгляд с него на нее и обратно. Он кладет руку Роджеру на плечо: чего ты, друг, как будто говорит он, чего ты такой серьезный и грустный и жесткий, чего ты не смеешься над моей шуткой, ведь ты всегда на ними смеешься. 

— Не прикасайся ко мне, Барретт.

Слова выходят сами собой. Но вместо необходимого стального тона выходит какой-то сиплый шепоток.

— Никогда, — добавляет Роджер. Он знает, что такую фразу мог бы сказать ребенок, у которого отобрали лопатку в песочнице, а не вымахавший до потолка мужик. Никак не Роджер Уотерс. 

Роджер разворачивается, выходит из вестибюля, выходит из школьных дверей и останавливается на проезжей части, поняв, что дальше выходить некуда. Он хочет протянуть руку и дотронуться до воображаемой дверной ручки, открыть дверь в очередную комнату и выйти туда, и повторять это до тех пор, пока он не очутится в теплой темноте, в когда-то вытолкнувшей его наружу материнской утробе — кажется, только тогда у него получится остановиться. 

Перед ним резко сворачивает кэб, едва не отдавив ему ноги, и Роджер отшатывается назад, спотыкаясь о бордюр. 

Когда остальные, гремя инструментами, наконец выходят из школы, Ник говорит ему на ухо:

— Твой кретинизм тебя когда-нибудь изничтожит, точно тебе говорю. 

Пока они едут на студию на West Hampstead, Роджер не говорит ни слова. Автобус потряхивает на выбоинах, гриф гитары сквозь ткань чехла больно бьет его в плечо; Роджер смотрит себе под ноги, но все равно видит, как держатся за руки Рик и Джульетта. Он вспоминает о Джуди.

Он вспоминает, что она терпеть не может ту музыку, которую они играют. 

Еще он вспоминает, что даже не подумал о Джуди, когда очень короткая юбка покачивалась перед ним с носка на пятку, так что небольшая грудь, обтянутая цветастой рубашкой, точно двухместное сиденье качелей то приближалась, то удалялась от него. 

Роджеру не нужно поднимать глаз, чтобы почувствовать взгляд, упирающийся в сиденье по правую сторону от него. У взгляда начищенные черные туфли и носки в мелкий оранжевый горох. 

Роджер хотел бы и взгляду запретить к нему прикасаться, но знает, что потом он об этом пожалеет.

***

_In the embracing light and warmth, warm and dry at last, with weary legs propped up in front of them, and a suggestive clink of plates being arranged on the table behind, it seemed to the storm–driven animals, now in safe anchorage, that the cold and trackless Wild Wood just left outside was miles and miles away, and all that they had suffered in it a half–forgotten dream._

Kenneth Grahame, «Wind in the Willows».

— Well, I'm a king bee

Buzzin' around yo' hive

Well, I'm a king bee

Buzzin' around yo' hive

Well, I can make honey, baby

Let me come inside. 

— Может, он лучше с американским акцентом споет? 

— Если ты такой умный, Клоуз, иди сам спой, — огрызается Джульетта.

— Чего ты так кипятишься? У тебя эти дни что ли? — ответно огрызается Клоуз. 

Он бы такого себе не позволил, будь Рик рядом.

Все понимают, что Джульетта злится не из-за этого – и даже не из-за того, что вокалистом в этот раз выступает Сид, а не она. Дело в том, что Рик договорился с какими-то знакомыми о дешевой сессии в студии, а потом решил не участвовать в записи. 

— Я могла бы не приходить, а остаться с Риком. Вы меня и позвали-то только чтобы каждый меньше платил, как будто я не знаю, — она обхватывает себя руками и замолкает.

Все остальные тоже молчат – Джульетта права.

Они стоят, сгрудившись, у микшерного пульта. Студия совсем хилая — одни кнопки заклеены скотчем, на других стерлись обозначения, третьи вообще покрыты пылью. Из них пятерых только Роджер, листавший брошюры по звукорежиссуре, кое-как разбирается в сведении звука, так что теперь он сгибается над пультом, пытаясь заставить все работать. 

Сид стоит за стеклом и следит за немой ссорой. 

— Я начну сначала, да-да, начну, — говорит Сид и ждет сигнала, что Роджер готов возобновить запись. 

— Хорошо. 

— Или мне начать со второго куплета? Или, может, посмотрим, как оно звучит в записи... для начала? — он стучит ногтем по микрофону, точно проверяя, работает ли тот. 

— Скажи ему, что у нас время ограничено. Мы не можем так долго тянуть, — вставляет Клоуз. 

— Хорошо, начни со второго, — говорит в динамик Роджер. 

— Но я могу начать и сначала. 

— Мне все равно. 

— Мне тоже. 

— Вы там еще долго трепаться собираетесь? Родж, уже реши что-нибудь, — перебивает Ник. 

Они пристально смотрят друг на друга, пока Роджер не начинает тереть рукой глаза – сам не знает, зачем. Когда он убирает ладонь от лица, Сид все еще стоит, исследуя взглядом микрофон. Черт подери, да что он там нашел такого интересного, почему в оставшиеся полчаса они не могут собраться сделать хотя бы одну приличную запись. 

— I'm young and able

To buzz all night long

I'm young and able

To buzz all night long

Well, when you hear me buzzin', baby

Some stingin' is going on. 

Аппаратура барахлит. Уже не в первый раз — стрекочет, шипит, перескакивает на высокую громкость, так что у всех едва уши не закладывает. 

— Блядь, выруби ее, выруби сейчас же, у меня сейчас мозги вытекут! — Клоуз склоняется над пультом и лезет куда-то своими кривыми пальцами, что-то наугад переключая, пока Роджер не замечает в стене трехголовую розетку и, схватив провода, не выдергивает штекеры. 

Его резко отбрасывает назад. От кончиков пальцев правой руки электричество распространяется по всему телу: плечи, грудная клетка, крестец, каждый хрящик, места, о существовании которых Роджер даже не подозревал. 

Голоса слышатся, как из далекого коридора. 

— Как тебя поджарило.

— Черт, ну куда ты полез, совсем спятил?

— Роджер, все в порядке, Роджер? — женский слышится лучше остальных. 

Голос, который Роджер помнит лучше всего, кажется, тоже женский. Он громче, строже и холоднее, чем у Джульетты, этот голос неповторим. 

Он принадлежит только матери. 

Порой женские голоса округлые, розоватые, мягкие, на ощупь – гусиный пух. Но чаще они совсем другие: колючие, красные, как открытые раны, с темными волосками, торчащими из них, как паучьи ножки. Прикоснешься к этому бездонному и мокрому, и тебя засосет куда-то внутрь и не выпустит из этих глубин никогда, ни-ког-да. 

— Сколько рогов жука-оленя ты видишь? 

Еще существует этот голос. Сейчас он выставил перед Роджером четыре пальца. 

Этому голосу — тому, что за ним стоит, этому взгляду и носкам в горошек, — хочется разбить лицо. 

— Я в норме, — Роджер разлепляет глаза и пытается встать. Немного качает, но ноги держат, это уже хорошо. 

Сид опускает руку и отходит на пару шагов назад.

— Если ты что-то испортил, пока геройствовал, нас прикончат, — говорит Клоуз, рассматривая концы проводов, издохшей многоножкой лежащих под пультом. 

— Да брось, они выглядят... безобидно, — говорит Ник, не глядя вниз. — Смотри сюда, — он ведет пальцем перед лицом Роджера, прямо как Сид только что, и дает команды. — Теперь сощурь глаза, да, а теперь наоборот, раскрой пошире… у тебя всегда правый глаз открыт шире, чем левый? Я раньше не замечал... 

— Заткнись уже, — Роджер вскидывает голову и трет глаза, как будто это может помочь, — тоже мне, доктор нашелся. Мистер Мейсон с медицинского, звучит-то как. 

— На мой взгляд, звучит солидно. 

— Тупо это звучит, понял? 

— Ну ты и мудак, Уотерс, я все-таки помочь хочу. 

— Не нужна мне твоя помощь, — отрезает Роджер, зная, что за грубость ему бы пощечину залепить не помешало. 

От электрического разряда Роджеру кажется, что он видит себя со стороны, а со стороны T-Set похожи на горе-команду из глупой анимационной короткометражки: Ник с большущим носом и таким же большущим наследством от родителей, вечно недовольный Клоуз, чьи мамочка с папочкой давно уже говорят ему бросить бренчать на гитаре, ведь «это не принесет тебе ни гроша, Джон!», и Джульетта с призраком обручального кольца на пальце.

А еще они с Сидом. 

«Я буду Тигрой, а ты — Кроликом, но еще и Иа-Иа, ты вылитый Иа-Иа, Джорджи». 

Должно быть, он действительно настоящий осел. 

— Давайте закончим на сегодня, — предлагает Джульетта. Она говорит осторожно – чувствует, что все на взводе.

Иногда Роджеру интересно, каково это — быть единственной женщиной в мужском коллективе. Бывает ли Джульетте не по себе? А возможно, ей смешно и кажется, что они спорят из-за ерунды? Может, она давно хочет от них отделаться — в конце концов, она всегда говорила, что она с Риком, и ей этого достаточно, чтобы быть счастливой. 

Роджер никогда этого понять не мог, но разве женщин поймешь? Разве поймешь вообще кого-то, когда не знаешь, чего ждать от себя самого? 

— Ага, а то мы здесь точно что-нибудь расколотим. 

— Но мы не дописали. 

— У нас есть другая версия, мы ее второй дорожкой сегодня записывали, верно? — Сид оглядывает остальных, а когда они кивают, возвращает взгляд Роджеру — мол, Роджер присутствовал и все прекрасно помнит. 

— Она была не особенно удачной. Мы же поэтому и решили переделать, —продолжает настаивать Роджер, но его уже не слушают, или делают вид, что не слушают. Они отключают инструменты от усилителей и достают чехлы: нет, никакой перезаписи, мы устали от неработающей аппаратуры, мы устали от постоянных неудач, друг от друга, и особенно — от тебя. 

— Давайте поужинаем вместе, как вам идея? Здесь неподалеку есть одно индейское место, там подают уникальное блюдо, — Сид заговорщицки понижает голос. — Называется «трубка мира», после него всем легчает на душе, можете мне поверить. И да будет вам известно, это далеко не единственное, что там можно попробовать... — он смеется, и его смешки будто бы локтями расталкивают остальных, и они тоже начинают смеяться. 

Кажется, это первый раз, когда Роджер остается в стороне.

Вместо смеха внутри у него зверь, державшийся весь день, издает оглушительный рев, так что у Роджера раскаляются барабанные перепонки. В нем только раздражение, скручивающее чуть не до трещин. 

Роджер не понимает, кто из них подходит к другому, но вот Сид, стоящий совсем близко, руку протяни — и ухватишь за плечо, почему-то начинает молоть что-то совершенно не связанное ни с музыкой, ни с записью, ни с одной из тем, которая способна Роджера заинтересовать. 

Он пытается вслушаться: «Сейчас забежим в этот ресторанчик… знаешь… понимаешь... и тогда бы я стал Сант-Сагха… и он предлагает сжечь все мосты и формулы... нужно только отказаться от а, бэ и игрек, а цэ и икс оставить», но все это заглушает ворчание зверя. Роджер слышит, как тот точит один коготь о другой, как делают ведьмы в мультфильмах. 

— Ты меня не слушаешь, — внезапно останавливается Сид. 

Тут он ошибается — Роджер слушает его, и слушает внимательно, просто не слышит. Да и как можно его слышать, когда зверь внутри воет, а Сид стоит совсем рядом, будто ничего и не случилось, и у Роджера потеют лоб, спина, поясница, руки, так ему хочется сдвинуться хотя бы на дюйм, хотя бы на самую чуточку, и или ударить Сида со всей силы по лицу, или подтащить к себе и сделать что-то необратимое. 

Что-то, от чего не получится откреститься ни одному из них. 

Что-то, после чего они прекратят танцевать друг вокруг друга, прекратят двигаться зигзагами, разглядывая друг друга на безопасном расстоянии, обвиняя в происходящем что угодно, кроме самих себя. Роджер не знает, за что он себя корит, но это чувство все чаще сдавливает его желудок, заставляя сутулиться, кашлять, хрипеть, ругаться и отпускать челку. 

Когда же это прекратится. Когда желание застынет. 

Когда же это прекратится. Когда желание разорвет его. 

— Ты меня не слушаешь, черт тебя подери, совсем, черт, черт, — повторяет Сид совсем тихо, так что никто, кроме Роджера, не может разобрать слов. Сейчас его глаза совсем не смеются. Не смеются ни щеки, ни уголки рта, ни одна часть его тела не смеется, и Роджер находит это отталкивающим, странным и привлекательным одновременно. 

Сид смотрит на него так, как будто знает о нем абсолютно все. Так, как будто хочет сказать, что за этот день он — всеми правдами и неправдами, — вытащил из него всю подноготную. 

— Почему ты меня, блядь, не слушаешь? Я что, по-твоему, просто так... языком молочу? Для себя самого? 

Что-то внутри Роджера — не зверь, нет, зверь не может быть так спокоен, — отмечает, что Сид хорошенько взбесился, раз перешел на ругань. 

— Ты всегда болтаешь для себя самого, — говорит Роджер, чтобы что-то сказать; ему не хочется отстаивать свою правоту, хочется просто удариться головой об стену и никогда не приходить в сознание. 

— Ах вот ты так, оказывается, думаешь? Пошел ты, Уотерс, чурбан долбаный! Как я умудрился забыть, что тебя ничего, кроме собственных... проблемок не интересует! 

— Зато ты мастер трепаться об этой… всеобъемлющей эзотерической хрени, как _я_ мог забыть, — цедит Роджер. В отличие от Сида, он не кричит — видит, что все остальные, серые от усталости, смотрят на них. 

— Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь.

— А ты сам-то знаешь? Или тебя больше заботит, что это индийское дерьмо сейчас модно? — нет, поздно — он тоже повышает голос.

Их голоса звенят, и, черт, черт, как же плохо и как же здорово, что можно выжать газ и проораться как следует, ведь он и не вспомнит, когда в последний раз они с Сидом кричали друг на друга, чтобы слова вибрировали в горле, а легкие драло, чтобы под языком скапливалась слюна, как у бешеной псины. 

В какой-то момент Роджер подхватывает лежащую под ногами куртку и бас — к черту чехол и усилитель, — и выходит. За дверьми студии должны быть еще одни двери, и еще, и еще, пока он не окажется в пустоте, без входа и выхода. 

— Стой, сейчас же стой! Я сказал тебе: стой, ты что, оглох? 

Никогда такого не было.

Такого Сида он раньше не видел. 

Он не знал, что тот может кричать на него. 

Что тот вообще может кричать. 

Роджер и не предполагал, что когда Сид кричит, он выглядит таким беспомощным. Таким маленьким.

Роджер захлопывает за собой дверь. 

На улице он останавливается, ожидая, что Сид выбежит за ним, но никто не выбегает.

Тогда Роджер направляется вверх по Finchley Road — и только через два светофора соображает одернуть полы куртки, прикрывая натянувшуюся на паху брючную ткань.

Это произошло опять, но в этот раз Роджер не чувствует ни стыда, ни злости. 

Он не чувствует ничего — позволяет зверьку проглотить его желание и, возможно, насытиться им.

Когда он добирается до дома, на кухонном столе стоит включенное старенькое радио Леонарда. Оно трещит, хрипит, говорит с шамкающим луизианским акцентом Slim Harpo, перебивая само себя помехами. Роджер ударяет по кнопке «выключить», но мозг продолжает прокручивать одни и те же слова: 

«When you hear me buzz, little girl

You know some stinging's going on

I'll sting!»

Ноги буквально подкашиваются, стоит ему зайти в спальню. Он не помнит, как расшнуровывает ботинки, не помнит, как снимает одежду, не помнит, как оказывается под одеялом, которое в кои-то веки достается ему одному.

Роджер готов поспорить, что Сид останется на ночь у одной из своих подружек, и потому забрасывает в угол свой безразмерный свитер и распластывается на кровати в одном нижнем белье. 

Роджер ловит себя на мысли, что после трех дней безостановочной работы точно не сможет уснуть, и тут же засыпает. 

***

_In the dark pine-wood_

_I would we lay,_

_In deep cool shadow  
At noon of day._

_How sweet to lie there,  
Sweet to kiss,  
Where the great pine-forest  
Enaisled is!_

_Thy kiss descending  
Sweeter were  
With a soft tumult  
Of thy hair.  
O unto the pine-wood  
At noon of day_

_Come with me now,_

_Sweet love, away._

Joyce, James. “Chamber Music.” 

Он лежит привязанный. 

Поначалу он не может в это поверить — но когда попытка пошевелить ногой завершается неудачей, ничего другого не остается.

Поверить недостаточно – нужно понять это.

Или хотя бы попытаться. 

Он не может пошевелить ни руками, ни ногами.

Даже повернуть голову. 

Роджер должен взять себя в руки — бояться нельзя, — но из этого тоже ничего не выходит, разве можно взять себя в накрепко привязанные руки? 

Конечно, нет. 

Даже ребенок скажет, что нельзя. 

А Роджер не ребенок, Роджер взрослый, Роджеру двадцать два года и пять месяцев. Какой неудобный возраст. Если бы он только посоветовался со старшими, то знал бы: стоило остановиться на старых-добрых одиннадцати, до прыщей, похоти и похмелья. А сейчас уже поздно. 

Но кроме, собственно, перспективы привязанной жизни, а вернее — нежизни, ведь всем известно, что жить на привязи никак нельзя, — так вот, кроме перспективы самого неудобного во всех отношениях дальнейшего существования Роджера, существует еще кое-что.

На Роджера что-то смотрит. 

Взгляд впивается в Роджера, движется по нему, ощупывая тело, как тонкий, едва осязаемый усик, или щупальце маленького осьминога, или рыболовный крючок с приманкой. 

Что именно смотрит на него, Роджер не понимает. 

Интересно, глаза или взгляд — ведь разница между ними велика. Глаза бывают у кошек, а взгляд — у людей; у цветов не бывает ни первого, ни второго; у некоторых диких зверей бывает взгляд, который цепляется, как чертополох; у некоторых людей глаза и взгляд неотличимы. 

Пялятся — и не поймешь, глядят они или глазеют! 

Ему кажется, что он лежит уже очень долго, но спина почему-то не затекает. Зато его беспокоит то, что смотрит. 

Может быть, чужак находится позади него? Роджер пытается запрокинуть голову, натягивая прижатые к пространству вокруг волосы, кожу на лбу и подбородке, но даже тогда не может рассмотреть чужака. 

Каждый его волосок привязан, обмотан вокруг собственного колышка. 

Может быть, существо засело где-то сбоку, может быть, стоит посмотреть по сторонам? Роджер ворочается, натягивая путы, стягивающие его плечи, локти, запястья и пальцы, — но даже тогда ему, распятому посреди космоса, не удается ничего увидеть. 

Может быть, оно расположилось у него в ногах? Может быть, это оно связало его и оставило мучаться? 

А может быть, это прямо над ним? Держится сверху, как паук, ожидая, когда его жертва начнет подгнивать в коконе, чтобы можно было втянуть ее внутрь своей глотки, раздробить зубами, спустить в желудок и сыто облизнуться напоследок. 

Стряхнуть с колен крошки и промокнуть рот белым платком с синей вышивкой.

Роджер чувствует, как его тело начинает все беспорядочнее и бесполезнее подергиваться в путах, и они, невидимые, натягиваются еще сильнее. Но как он ни пытается сдержаться, у него ничего не получается; его трясет с головы до ног. И только свирепо взглянув вперед, Роджер понимает, что его глаза зажмурены. 

Взгляд чужака дотягивается до его щеки, тонкой кисточкой ведя по контуру лица — и вдруг путы отпускают Роджера, выплевывают его из невесомого пространства на что-то жесткое, теплое, подсвеченное тусклым желтым. 

Роджер просыпается, раскрывая глаза — или же раскрывает глаза, просыпаясь, — и обнаруживает себя на постели. Руки неудобно согнуты и затекли, а ноги напряжены и тесно сжаты, как будто он всю ночь по канату лазал. Сид потряхивает его за плечо.

Одеяло Сид все равно отобрал, когда вернулся, и теперь сидит, закутавшись в него и скрестив ноги, с раскрытой книгой на коленях и включенным ночником на тумбочке. 

Из голого, без занавесок, окна в спальню льется зимняя, беззвездная чернота. Кажется, она проникает и в голову Роджера — а может, эта дурная зелень распускается в черепе от кошмара; а может, от недосыпа. 

На запястье громко тикают часы. 

Чей-то пасхальный подарок, вроде бы. Сложно вспомнить.

Роджеру так жарко и так хорошо, что он знает, что это совсем не заслуга стеганого одеяла. Ему не нужно опускать взгляд, чтобы понять, что у него сильная эрекция. 

Роджер не может вспомнить, что же ему такого приснилось, что сейчас было бы достаточно нескольких прикосновений для того, чтобы все закончилось. 

Как бы ему хотелось, чтобы с оргазмом закончилось действительно все. 

— Ты трясся, — говорит Сид и оглядывает его с ног до головы. Сид — единственный известный Роджеру человек, умеющий смотреть в две точки одновременно. Прямо сейчас это его глаза и пах. 

Горит в обоих местах. Скулы краснеют, а в трусах все напрягается еще больше, хотя, казалось бы, сейчас Роджеру так неловко, и страшно, что все должно бы стыдливо опасть. 

— Да? — выдавливает из себя он. 

— Да, — кивает Сид, и Роджер понимает, что означает его долгий, неулыбчивый взгляд. 

Он означает, что все действительно закончилось. 

Сид все понял, связал два и два и теперь знает, по кому, кроме Алана Тьюринга, плачет поправка Лабушера, знает, что Роджер болен тем же, чем разодетые кретины из Сохо, тем же, чем дрочилы в общественных туалетах. Хотя, те, мать их, хотя бы не прячутся. 

— Я говорил тебе не притрагиваться ко мне, — произносит Роджер, отупело разглядывая запястье Сида, который все еще держит руку на его плече.

— Я и не притрагивался. Тогда, в студии, когда тебя зловредным током шибануло, я ничего не сделал. Но безучастный Сид тебе совершенно не понравился, — ерничает он. — Поэтому я решил забыть о твоем решении. Это же глупо. 

Глупо. Вот, значит, как он решил. 

— Так что да. Пока ты спал, очень уж тебя потряхивало. И ты что-то говорил. 

— Говорил? 

— Шептал, скорее. Я никогда раньше не знал, что ты говоришь во сне, но теперь знаю. И еще, — Сид слегка наклоняет голову, — еще ты так, знаешь, хныкал. Я подумал, что у тебя ночной кошмар, и поэтому разбудил. Кто же посмел обидеть моего друга Роджа, а? — Сид отпускает плечо и резко отводит Роджеру волосы со лба. 

Те мокрые. Взопрели. 

А ладонь у Сида такая прохладная. 

Зачем он, мать его, разбудил Роджера, он ведь почти что кончил. Не хватает всего ничего: еще одного такого движения, чего угодно, лишь бы Сид только еще раз дотронулся до него, и все произошло бы так же быстро, как и тогда, много лет назад у лодочного домика на Sheep's Green. 

Роджер отшатывается, и ладонь Сида скользит по воздуху. 

— Но, видимо, я ошибся, — Сид переводит взгляд ниже — этот свой ощутимый, весомый взгляд, прямо как во сне, где Роджер спутал его с усиком, щупальцем и крючком. — Я точно ошибся, тебе ведь снилось что-то гораздо более приятное. Жаль, я не спал и не видел того же, что и ты. Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что нам снятся похожие сны. 

Сид откладывает книгу в сторону. Ночник устало освещает заголовок: «Глава 24» — желтоватые, замусоленные пальцами листы. Часы все тикают. Сид облокачивается о подушку и смотрит на Роджера исподлобья с темной смешинкой в сжатых губах. 

— Мне нужно отойти, — шепчет Роджер. Привстает, пытаясь утянуть за собой одеяло, но Сид перехватывает его и дергает на себя — изо всех сил, так что пододеяльник трещит. 

— И куда ты, а? — голос у него подскакивает, словно он тоже взбудоражен до предела. 

— Мне надо.

— И куда тебе надо, а? Никуда тебе не надо. 

— Мне нужно в ванную.

— Нет, не нужно, — отрезает Сид. Жестко. Совсем как Роджер. 

Роджер все-таки соскакивает с кровати и замирает — руки по швам, полуголый, разгоряченный, с пересохшими губами, горлом и сердцем и сильнейшей эрекцией, — пока Сид разглядывает его, как картину, которую сам только что написал. 

— Ты боишься сделать это при мне? 

— Ничего я не боюсь. 

— Боишься подрочить при мне? Да? Это? — Сид еще сильнее склоняет голову, так что упавшая челка и тени скрывают все его лицо, кроме рта, растянувшегося в насмешливой улыбке. — Да я переспал с девчонкой пять лет назад почти что у тебя на глазах, в том грязной сарае с керосиновой лампой и лодкой посередине, помнишь? Я трахнул ее, — Сид сглатывает, смакуя собственные слова, — пока ты сидел в одном футе от меня. И теперь ты не можешь подрочить при мне? Теперь тебе стыдно? 

Роджеру хочется в кои-то веки быть честным и ответить: да. «Да, мне стыдно». 

Выключатель щелкает под рукой Сида, и ночник гаснет. Сид встает на кровати, и та жалобно скрипит под его весом, но он затыкает ее, шагнув вперед, наступая босой ступней на пол. 

Стоит, будто хочет броситься вперед.

— А мне не стыдно, знаешь... — он стягивает с себя майку, оставаясь в одном белье. — Мне перед тобой ничем заняться не стыдно, веришь мне, Родж? 

Он поднимает руку и вкрадчивым движением тянется к Роджеру, так что тому приходится сделать шаг назад, чтобы избежать прикосновения. Он пятится. Спиной чувствует, что уперся в стену. 

Сид накрывает рот ладонью, будто бы пряча улыбку, и повторяет за Роджером, опираясь спиной о противоположную стену. 

Вот это игра!..

Раньше это Роджер всегда повторял за Сидом, а теперь все получается наоборот, ведь это он первым начал. Теперь они стягивают с себя белье, они смотрят друг на друга, они недвижны. 

— Люблю момент, когда Шалтай-Болтай говорит Алисе: «Слава!», неважно зачем и неважно когда. Сейчас, Родж, мне ничего не важно. 

У Сида все еще склонена голова, когда он проводит рукой по ключицам и животу, и медлит совсем немного, прежде чем обхватить ладонью член. 

Он выдыхает совсем громко и продолжает говорить. 

Мокрые от пота руки дрожат. 

Кажется, голос Сида гладит зверя против шерсти. 

— Алиса тогда спрашивает, при чем же здесь «Слава!», на что Шалтай-Болтай презрительно улыбается. 

В черноте комнаты видны его двигающиеся по вертикали белые пальцы, и Роджер, не отрывая от них взгляда, повторяет, совершает те же движения так же нарочито неторопливо, хотя выдержки осталось всего ничего. 

— Он ей растолковывает: «И не объяснишь, пока не разъясню. Я хотел сказать: «Разъяснил, как по полкам разложил», — Сид запинается, слышно, как он глотает ртом воздух, — но все же заставляет себя продолжить. — А Алиса ему писклявит: «Но «Слава!» вовсе не значит «Разъяснил, как по полкам разложил». 

В темноте ничего не разглядеть — не знай бы Роджер, что это Сид, он бы не догадался, — но он все равно не закрывает глаз, он не закрыл бы их, будь он даже слепым. Невозможно перестать пожирать глазами обвитую тенями фигуру напротив, и он продолжает смотреть, пока в темноте сгущаются звуки, мокрые и короткие, повторяющиеся все чаще и чаще. 

Роджер должен был кончить, только к себе прикоснувшись, но что-то держит его, что-то не дает ему провалиться в холодную январскую черноту, напитавшую комнату. 

— А знаешь, что Шалтай-Болтай ей отвечает? — спрашивает Сид. Слова выходят из его горла тяжелыми и громкими, как будто в нем запустился механизм, остановить который он не в состоянии. — Знаешь? Знаешь?!

Их точно услышат, прознают, чем они занимаются здесь, прознают, четвертуют никогда больше не посмотрят в сторону их бренных останков.

Нельзя этого допустить, и потому Роджер в два шага преодолевает расстояние между ними, и темнота падает ему на глаза непроницаемой завесой. Сид откидывает голову назад, стукаясь затылком о стену, весь изворачивается, выдыхая Роджеру в рот, и тот чувствует на губах привкус зубной пасты и травки.

— А я знаю, что Шалтай-Болтай ей ответил, он, который... он сидел на стене… — слова дробятся у Сида во рту, сбиваясь в нечленораздельную кашу. 

Они неуклюже сталкиваются руками.

У обоих они подрагивают, влажные от смазки. 

Они трогают друг друга, трогают, трогают.

Спешат. Роджер едва не сворачивает шею, склоняясь и прихватывая Сида за плечо зубами, ведь он сейчас точно закричит, закричит и перебудит весь дом, и включится ночник, и опять затикают часы, и Сид прекратит быстро двигать рукой, и Роджер кончает, случайно разжав зубы и вместо этого тычась в плечо Сида открытым ртом. Весь стыд, все секреты и вынашиваемые обиды, вся эта темень вокруг и вакуум внутри, весь предвзятый, одичалый, чумазый, высасывающий все желание жить мир наваливается на Роджера откуда-то сверху, ударяет по затылку, так что в голове, как под колокольным куполом, не остается совсем ничего. 

На мгновение Роджеру кажется, что внутри у него все подлатали, заделали дыры и хорошенько отштукатурили, и если бы Сид не продолжал повторять свою околесицу, толкаясь в сжимающую его ладонь Роджера, он бы, наверное, распластался на полу. 

— Он сидел, сидел, сидел на стене, и... ни один кровоточащий... сукин сын не мог его оттуда забрать, Шалтая... — Сид содрогается, мотает головой из стороны в сторону, и в ночи комнаты голова его похожа на черную голову пугала, надетую на трость. 

Правила игры все те же, хотя было ли это игрой вовсе — Сид вместо Роджера утаскивает их обоих на пол. Приподнимается, стаскивая одеяло с постели, и накрывает их обоих с головой. 

Вместе с одеялом их накрывает темнота, однородная и непроницаемая, и только по тяжести тела рядом с ним и учащенному дыханию Роджер понимает, что Сид здесь. 

Когда воздуха под одеялом совсем не остается, Сид выныривает, выдыхая чаще и громче. Они лежат и смотрят друг на друга вполоборота, и Роджеру хочется задержать дыхание, чтобы удержать в памяти этот момент полной неподвижности. 

А потом Сид улыбается, точно на пробу, — Роджер видит, как поблескивают в темноте его зубы, — и вновь начинают тикать часы. 

Сейчас они совсем одни — Роджер и Сид, никакого зверька — и, не зная, когда они в следующий раз останутся наедине, Роджерцелует осязаемую темноту перед ним, легко поймав эти черные губы. 

Ночь вокруг них — черная, но силуэт Сида почему-то темнее. 

У Сида теплый рот, голова его чуть наклоняется, и язык, тоже теплый, быстрый, обводит зубы Роджера, щекотно притрагивается к небу. Роджер больше не может ничего сделать и пускает его в свой рот, сжимая руками плечи Сида. 

Такие крепкие плечи. 

— А потом Шалтай-Болтай говорит, опять же презрительно: «Когда я беру слово, оно означает то, что я хочу, не больше и не меньше!», — Сид лезет ему губами в самое ухо, так что Роджеру кажется, что он глохнет, и он переворачивает Сида на спину, одновременно пытаясь подложить под него одеяло — они уже и так отбили деревянными половицами все колени, хотя Роджер не может быть уверен, что это его действительно заботит. 

Он трогает Сида всюду, куда может дотянуться. Дотрагивается до впалого живота, обводит костяшками ребра, прикасается к мошонке, сковыривает подсохшее пятно спермы на внутренней стороне бедра, щепотью сжимает коленные чашечки, ведет по надбровным дугам к верхней губе, пораженно выдыхая, когда чувствует кончиками пальцем щетину.

Сид позволяет ему дотрагиваться всюду, куда тот может дотянуться. Он двигается под ним, ловит руки Роджера, как заводной, хмурится, раскрывает рот и тут же накрывает его ладонью, гася звуки. 

Во второй раз все получается очень резко. Сид смачивает пальцы слюной — видно, как он втягивает щеки и возит пальцами туда и обратно. Он обхватывает Роджера рукой уже увереннее и напрягает ноги так, что они почти начинают дрожать, когда Роджер обхватывает их своими. 

Он вжимается в ладонь Сида и, когда все заканчивается, понимает, что кончил так быстро, как будто к нему никогда никто так не притрагивался. 

В висках стучит набатом. 

Роджеру кажется, что сейчас самое подходящее время что-то сказать, а в голове полный штиль. В голове картинка: Hyde Park два года назад, когда он только приехал в Лондон, кареты, за бешеные деньги катающие туристов вокруг парка, и голуби, подбирающие туристические крошки с асфальта. Одна из карет тронулась, и колесо переехало голубя. Он захлопал крыльями, дернулся, приподнимаясь над собственной оторванной лапкой, осел и больше не двигался.

Роджер двухлетней давности сморщился и побрел в сторону подземки, а теперь он сам чувствует себя этим голубем — так стучит у него в висках, адреналин не дает дышать.

Он хочет рассказать Сиду о голубе, о крыльях и крови, которая не дает ему покоя; крови, от которой он так позорно быстро кончил; крови, которая, кажется, вновь приливает туда, в пах; крови, с которой он больше никогда не сможет справиться. 

Он прижимается к нему совсем близко и уже собирается раскрыть рот, но слова исчезают. 

Возможно, их недостаточно, а возможно, слишком много, но они в очередной раз подводят, оставляя его одиноким, голым и захлебывающимся мыслями напротив другого человека. 

Напротив _этого_ другого. 

В голову ничего не приходит, поэтому Роджер берет его руку и кладет себе на бедро. Так ему становится спокойнее. Так ему кажется, что он что-то сказал. 

Сид решает заговорить вместо него:

— Сейчас в тебе очень много цветов. Как коробка масляной пастели за четыре фунта, у нас продаются такие недалеко от школы. В них мелков шестьдесят, не меньше — знаешь, мне понадобилась пара недель, чтобы вызубрить названия всех этих цветов. С тобой сейчас то же самое. 

Роджер молчит, пытаясь представить все цвета, о которых говорит Сид, но воображение отказывается работать. Кажется, все в нем потихоньку отказывается работать, Роджер пустеет с каждой секундой. 

— Это хорошо, наверное, — Роджер сглатывает — больше всего он хочет и боится признаться, что ни о чем сейчас думать не может, кроме того, чтобы повторить случившееся еще один раз, а потом еще и еще. 

— Ага, — безмятежно соглашается Сид, и его голос должен бы успокаивать, но не делает этого. Член Роджера прижимается к животу Сида, тот со смешком стекает ниже, обхватывая его бедра коленями, и покачивается несколько раз. 

Взад и вперед. 

Именно так он делал пять лет назад в траве у берега Кам. 

— Хочешь об этом поговорить? 

Роджер думает: нет, ни за что и никогда. 

Он знает, что утром к ним обоим придет стыд и неловкость, и они попытаются «разъяснить — как по полкам разложить», но, черт возьми, пусть это будет утром, пусть это будет когда угодно, но не сейчас. 

— Не сейчас. 

— Хорошо, хорошо, — говорит Сид скорее своим мыслям, чем словам Роджера, и, видимо, что-то решив, кивает, — но сейчас мы сделаем, как я хочу. 

Когда Сид проползает на коленях чуть дальше, Роджер вспоминает о миссис Робинсон — как он ровно так же лежал на полу, а она приподнималась и опускалась, все чаще и чаще, трогала и терла пальцами промежность, а он лежал, распластанный под ней и собственным возбуждением. 

Сид на порядок тяжелее и жестче. У него темные волоски на ногах и чуть более редкие на руках, и Роджер всегда знал это, но теперь он может почувствовать их, проводя руками по телу Сида. У Сида отросшая за день щетина, и если прижаться к ней лбом, то кожа покраснеет от раздражения. К утру она отрастет еще больше, и Роджер может только гадать, насколько колючими будут тогда щеки Сида. 

А насколько колючими будут его собственные?

Сид делает все очень медленно, как будто эта ночь бесконечна, и она будет тянуться, пока они оба не кончат, кусая друг другу рты, охрипшие и содрогающиеся. Когда спираль внутри Роджера распрямляется до предела, он крепко закрывает глаза и тянется к руке Сида, чтобы направить, помочь, показать, как лучше, но Сид больно сжимает его пальцы в горсти:

— Нет, потерпи, так будет приятнее, обещаю, — он останавливается и, склонившись, щупает его ребра, одно за другим, и лижет их, долго и тщательно. 

В какой-то момент Роджер прекращает считать, сколько раз тот успел довести его до самого порога, сколько раз говорил ему терпеть, и ждать, и думать о синусах и косинусах — ведь, в представлении Сида, именно это он изучает в архитектурном. Роджер хочет сказать, сколько он уже терпел и ждал, но это получится какое-то слюнявое, бабье признание.

Когда Сид в очередной раз говорит ему держаться и не падать, то ли держаться за что-то, то ли держать самого себя, Роджер рывком привстает, подгребает его под себя, чувствуя, как Сид дрожит от лихорадочных движений его руки, и, схватив его за отросшие и свалявшиеся волосы на затылке, он переваливается через край и падает, падает, падает, и как же это сладко. 

Они лежат еще долго, пока конечности окончательно не затекают, а они сами не замерзают настолько, что приходится пересесть на кровать. 

Роджер не помнит, когда последний раз кончал три раза за ночь. Это точно было не с Джуди. 

— А я был прав, когда сказал, что ты совсем не изменился. Кончаешь все так же. 

Они сидят голые, в коконе из одеяла и простыни, друг напротив друга, соприкасаясь телами и взглядами.

— Так же быстро? — усмехается Роджер, думая, не отвести ли ему глаза. 

— Нет. Когда ты кончил тогда, у реки, ты был весь такой же цветастый и жмурился. 

— Нет, ты все путаешь, — Роджер качает головой. — У меня были открыты глаза. Я точно помню, что видел тебя, видел твое лицо в тот момент. Было темно, но я точно видел тебя. 

— Тогда ты видел меня за закрытыми веками. Кто сказал, что это невозможно, —стоит на своем Сид. — Я есть хочу. Можешь что-нибудь принести из кухни? 

— Ты чего, сейчас ночь. До утра доживешь?

— Уже утро, смотри, — Сид кивает в сторону окна, где рассветное солнце лениво облизывает их оконную раму. 

— Этого быть не может. 

— Будешь спорить с природой? Может быть, ты еще скажешь: «протестую»? – подкалывает его Сид. 

— А что... я протестую, еще как. Все просто... 

— Было темным, да? Понимаю, — Сид разглядывает оживающий за окном Лондон. Понедельник — ну и толпа будет на остановке, и целый долгий день в университете, откуда Роджер выберется только под вечер. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? 

— Догадался, — отвечает Сид, и сегодня, только сегодня Роджеру этого ответа достаточно. 

Сейчас ему опять кажется, что Сид успел поменяться за ночь, что в нем появились черты, которых он раньше не замечал. Ему опять кажется, что Сид стал темнее и светлее одновременно — как черные линии комнат и лестниц на чертеже на белом ватмане, так и Сид с темными чертами бледного лица, с черными изгибами архитектурно выстроенного тела. 

А возможно, в этот раз Роджер просто разрешает себе не отводить взгляд, когда Сид смотрит на него, что-то про себя отмечая, и все эти шутки, рифмы и парадоксы кружатся внутри его беспорядочной головы. 

— В холодильнике будет кочан капусты. Принесешь? И тосты. И джем. Я жутко голодный, знаешь ли, — в кои-то веки четко формулирует свои мысли Сид. — А для себя можешь взять мертвых зажаренных мышц. 

— Это называется мясо. А ты однажды совсем сбрендишь со своими пакистанскими практиками. 

— Они не пакистанские, — не соглашается Сид, но тут же смеется. 

Перед тем, как выйти из комнаты, Роджер пару мгновений смотрит на дверь — он почему-то уверен, что, выйди он на кухню, Сид повернет ключ в замке и не пустит его назад. Вместе с бесконечной ночью могло закончиться что-то еще, и Роджер не готов пожертвовать этим ради желаний собственного желудка. 

Он оборачивается и видит, что Сид водит карандашом по измусоленной серой бумажке, накладывая линии одну за другой, пока те не складываются в переломанный, лишенный округлостей череп. 

— Все ведь в порядке? — ему приходится откашляться, чтобы голос не звучал так сипло. 

После паузы Сид поднимает голову — как будто и забыл, что Роджер еще здесь, — и, оглядев его, говорит:

— Конечно, в порядке. Мы оба в порядке, Джорджи. Теперь.

Роджер не знает, почему, но из комнаты он выходит чуть менее обеспокоенный. Пока он механически намазывает на тосты первый попавшийся под руку джем и водружает их на разрезанный пополам кочан капусты, на кухню заходит Леонард. 

Уже в костюме и начищенных ботинках, он смотрит на Роджера и вместо приветствия интересуется:

— Хорошо проводите время? 

— Кто? — переспрашивает Роджер, хотя ответ очевиден, и от одной этой мысли ему хочется сквозь землю провалиться. 

Но Леонард уже не слышит вопроса — разыскав что-то среди бесчисленных кувшинов и креманок в серванте, он выбегает из комнаты. 

Уже у двери их спальни он снова ловит Роджера и внимательно оглядывает его с головы до ног. От этого взгляда Роджеру хочется навсегда покинуть квартиру —раскрывающиеся друг за другом бесчисленные двери снова всплывают у него в голове, — но Леонард неожиданно хлопает его плечу и говорит с неуместной торжественностью в голосе:

— Доброе утро, — и сразу за тем исчезает в проеме. 

Перед Роджером — плотно прикрытая дверь в их с Сидом комнату, скрипучая, с облупившейся по углам краской; чтобы открыть, нужно хорошенько дернуть на себя — она застонет, но поддастся. 

Слегка помедлив, Роджер с силой нажимает на дверную ручку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сноски
> 
> (1) Перефразированный монолог «Быть или не быть» из пьесы «Гамлет» Уильяма Шекспира.  
> (2) Бертольд Брехт — немецкий драматург и создатель «эпического театра».  
> (3) Алан Тьюринг — английский математик. Во время Второй Мировой войны, он возглавлял группу Hut 8, ответственную за криптоанализ сообщений военно-морского флота Германии. В 1952 году Тьюринг был признан виновным по обвинениям в совершении «грубой непристойности» в соответствии с «поправкой Лабушера», согласно которой преследовали гомосексуальных мужчин. В 2012-ом году Тьюринг был признан «одной из самых известных жертв гомофобии в Великобритании».  
> (4) «I’m a King Bee» — блюзовая песня Слима Харпо, записанная в 1957-ом году.  
> (5) Знаменитая цитата, сказанная в подростковом возрасте Джону Леннону его тетей Мими.  
> (6) Отсылка к детским повестям и стихам о Винни-Пухе под авторством Алана Александра Милна.  
> (7) Сант-Мат — средневековое религиозное движение бхакти, появившееся в северной части Индийского субконтинента в XIII веке и получившее большую популярность среди богемной молодежи конца 1960-ых. Последователь учения Сант-Мат зовется Сант-Сагха.  
> (8) Отсылка к роману Льюиса Кэролла «Алиса в Зазеркалье».


	8. My hairs on end

_You and the morning —_

_You come too soon_

_Fattening the longing_

_To butcher it at noon_

_When we’re outside_

_Away from our room_

_And you seek and I hide_

_In the room of my gloom_

_Touching my axe_

_Until there are blisters_

_And it becomes lax_

_And the liquid glisters_

_Under_

_The midday sun_

_I plunder_

_What I once won._

_The milky remains on your thighs —_

_It’s what is left and lost in the inside_

_Distilling into clean and tidy lies_

_Until we fall for another ride._

_The only thing that can not be darkened_

_By shadow — is fire_

_Such truth deserves to be exiled and punned_

_And its speaker called a liar._

_The fire teases and takes a bite_

_And turns our squeaky bed into a pyre,_

_It pierces the dark with its angry light_

_Hence now I can imagine a black bonfire._

Роджер сидит с чашкой кофе в руках и думает, что одной этой чашки ему достаточно. 

Хотя нет, он даже не думает. Просто сидит.

У стула спинка с двумя перекладинами и жесткое сиденье. У чашки отколотый глазурованный краешек. Кофе дешевый и ядреный — покойник встанет, если ему залить такой в онемелый рот. 

Стула, чашки и кофе Роджеру оказывается достаточно. На сегодня. На сейчас. 

Раньше Роджер ненавидел такие моменты. Бывает, вроде читаешь, а потом смотришь на часы и видишь, что прошло уже с четверть часа, но что ты прочел — не имеешь ни малейшего понятия. И где, спрашивается, четверть часа? Верните ему четверть часа обратно — или дайте вспомнить, о чем он думал все это время. 

Теперь эти минуты забытья больше не кажутся ему такими мучительными. 

Танджи подползает к Роджеру, подволакивая лапы. Трется боком о его штанину, оставляя рыжий шерстистый след, и, не дождавшись никакой реакции, исчезает под столом. 

Надо отрезать ему лосося, думает Роджер и отмирает. 

Мир движется, форточка хлопает пару раз от порывов ветра, слышны крики на? кокни из спортивного бара и скольжение резака по бумаге из спальни, где работает Сид. 

Роджер спал часа три и еще не до конца проснулся. Во сне в нем жили запахи серы и палых листьев. Он зашел глубоко в чащу леса, раздирая зеленую подстилку охотничьими сапогами — теми самыми, в которых всегда ходил на охоту в Кембридже. 

Так вышло, что Роджер пропустил момент, когда сапоги были ему впору — помнил только, как однажды надел их и стер ноги в кровь. На его папе, по рассказам матери, они сидели как влитые, и по выходным он уходил в желто-красные леса Кембриджшира, а в пятницу вечером мечтал вслух о том, как птичьи крылья будут взбивать воздух над его головой, а ружье — приятно и больно отдавать в плечо. 

По утрам папа надевал эти сапоги. 

Так продолжалось очень долго — до того, как он ушел на войну. 

Во сне сапоги оказались на ногах Роджера и то болтались на них, то начинали нещадно жать, и он спотыкался и едва не утыкался носом в мокрую землю. 

Время от времени он видел других. Другие шли в самые глубины леса, переговарились, свистели и жевали табак. 

— Почему серой, мать ее, так воняет? — кричал им Роджер, но они не слышали его. 

Становилось все темнее и темнее — только силуэты деревьев чернели в наступившей древесной ночи. 

Роджер шел вперед и увидел вдали два красных уголька. Они приближались с каждым его шагом. 

Угольки казались глазами огромного животного, вышедшего на охоту, чтобы поживиться другими охотниками, обряженными в кепки, кожаные перчатки и высокие сапоги. 

Роджер понимал, что ему должно быть страшно, но страшно не становилось, и как только он понял, что за зверь стоит перед ним, лес посветлел, и огоньки превратились в два фонаря, горящих красным огнем. Они висели на каучуковых веревках, привязанных к одной из высоких елей.

Роджер обернулся и увидел на земле охотников в разорванных куртках, со слетевшими в грязь кепками и конечностями изогнутыми так, как будто их кто-то хорошенько потрепал в клыкастых челюстях. 

Роджер замер — на секунду ему показалось, что вокруг опять чернота, и сам он черный, измазанный углем, искупанный в чернилах и помеченный ночью, — но потом ноги снова начало сдавливать, все туже и туже, как в испанских сапожках. 

— Оставь их в покое, ты еще не дорос, — услышал он голос матери. Она сказала эти слова однажды, когда ему только исполнилось девять. 

После этой фразы Роджер проснулся. Его торчащие из-под одеяла ноги замерзли, так что когда он согнул их и прижался ступнями к теплому ото сна Сиду, тот проснулся тоже.

За окном сумерки заглатывают последние лучи солнца, через четыре часа у них первый из трех ночных сетов в Countdown Club, а сегодня суббота, значит, нужно выйти пораньше, сесть на черную ветку метро, а на Embankment пересесть на зеленую и поехать на запад…

Из спальни слышны шуршание бумаги и стук, с которым падают с края кровати кисточки, или карандаши, или угли, или чем там сейчас должен пользоваться Сид. 

Теперь нужно встать со стула и отмыть чашку с отколотым краем под мыльной водой, чтобы кофейная гуща на донце не засохла. 

Когда Роджер зайдет в их комнату, он увидит Сида, склонившегося над басовым усилителем. 

В руках у Сида будет широкая малярная кисть, выводящая буквы на черной поверхности. Роджер посмотрит на руку Сида, движущуюся почему-то справа налево, и попытается сложить прыгающие завитки в буквы, а их в слова: «D, N... D, Y, O... K, N, I, P... T». 

«The Pink Floyd Sound». 

Порядок. 

Теперь главное, чтобы краска успела высохнуть до выступления. 

***

_I went off with my hands in my torn coat pockets;_

_My overcoat too was becoming ideal;_

_I travelled beneath the sky,_

_Muse! and I was your vassal;_

_Oh dear me! what marvellous loves I dreamed of!_

_My only pair of breeches had a big whole in them._

_– Stargazing Tom Thumb, I sowed rhymes along my way._

_My tavern was at the Sign of the Great Bear._

_– My stars in the sky rustled softly._

_And I listened to them, sitting on the road-sides_

_On those pleasant September evenings while I felt drops_

_Of dew on my forehead like vigorous wine;_

_And while, rhyming among the fantastical shadows,_

_I plucked like the strings of a lyre the elastics_

_Of my tattered boots, one foot close to my heart!_

Arthur Rimbaud

В последнее время Роджер не склонен поддерживать идею репетировать в Regent Street Polytechinic. Обычно они собираются там после того, как остальные студенты разбредутся по домам и освободится чайная в цоколе, так что можно подключить инструменты к усилителям и репетировать, пока сторож не закроет политех на ночь. 

Роджер все чаще приходит в университет вечером после занятий и все реже — на сами занятия по утрам. 

Некоторые профессора никак не реагируют при виде него с гитарным чехлом за плечом, видимо, окончательно поставив крест на его архитектурном будущем. Другие пытаются острить; третьи качают головой и говорят: «А из вас бы вышел весьма перспективный архитектор, мистер Уотерс, жаль, жаль». 

Четвертый курс для Роджера ограничивается редкими лекциями, во время которых он то и дело проваливается в сон, обещаниями профессорам сдать просроченные чертежи и проекты и репетициями в цокольном этаже политеха или в Hornsey Art College — эту площадку им предоставляет Леонард. 

Несмотря на попытки изобрести причину для отказа, Леонард все-таки умудрился стать если не членом группы, то ее ближайшим ассистентом. Его безвозмездная помощь за три года знакомства начала приниматься как должное. 

Леонард называет себя мастером по цветовым технологиям, хотя остальные над ним посмеиваются. 

Но если Леонард прочно занял свое место в жизни Роджера, то другие люди — много других людей, — продолжают заявляться туда, как к себе домой, а потом выходить, оставляя после себя мутные воспоминания, слова-паразиты, комки жевательной резинки и чеки на выпивку из дешевого бара на углу.

Одним из таких стал долговязый — даже выше Роджера, — светловолосый тип по имени Деннис, которого они на пару месяцев взяли в группу вокалистом. Светлыми у него были и криво постриженные усы, и ежик на голове, и утренняя щетина — а брови были светлыми настолько, что на здоровом розоватом лице просто исчезали. Когда он пел, то старательно басил под Джонни Кэша; взбежав на сцену, совал гармонику под нос на манер гитлеровских усиков, хмурил брови и ругался во все горло на немецком. Когда Денниса, числившегося не только в союзе музыкантов, но и в Королевских военно-воздушных силах Великобритании, наконец призвали, не расстроился никто, даже он сам. 

Потом за собой закрыл дверь Клоуз. Прощаясь, Роджер в первый раз назвал его по имени и неловко обнял за плечи, сжавшись непонятно почему. 

— Мамочка и папочка не любят, когда малыш Бобби лабает на гитаре? — улыбка Роджера скисает и съезжает на сторону. 

Клоуз не обижается — или не подает виду. Похлопывает Роджера по плечу и говорит:

— Бывай, Уотерс, может, тебе повезет с этой группой больше, чем мне. 

— Повезет, — кивает Роджер, но изнутри покалывает неуверенность: а правда ли?

— Надо будет пропустить по пинте как-нибудь, я же съезжаю в конце месяца. 

Роджер молчит; закуривает и произносит:

— Я не знал. 

— Ну вот так.

— Понятно. 

— Ага. 

После того как Клоуз, собрав чемодан, уезжает жить к своей девчонке куда-то на другой берег Темзы, они с Роджером созваниваются еще пару раз — вернее, Клоуз звонит Роджеру, и тот бредет в прихожую и, под объедающим ноги сквозняком, наклоняется над телефонным аппаратом. 

— Как дела, старина? — стена, на которую опирается Роджер, такая же холодная, как и все вокруг.

— Ты что, с отцом своей подружки переобщался? Какой я тебе «старина»? 

— А ты все такой же говнюк, — злобно шипит на него трубка; молчит, а потом, немного успокоившись, продолжает: — Ты и не представляешь, как я чертовски рад, что съехал. 

— Да ну?

— Когда народу меньше, нервишки восстанавливаются. Никто не мельтешит перед глазами. Ты бы подумал о переезде.

— Мне и здесь неплохо, — быстро отвечает Роджер. 

— Тогда передай это Гилберту с Барреттом. Спорим, хотя бы один из них со мной согласится. 

— С чего бы? — Роджер расправляет плечи. Хочется вернуться в спальню — подальше от сквозняка, яркого света и голоса в телефоне. В спальне — теплое и живое, темное и скользкое, и до всего там можно дотронуться рукой, в который раз убедиться, что оно существует, и оно его, Роджера. 

— Да потому что все всегда уезжают, ты взрослый мальчик, сам должен знать, — тянет Клоуз. 

— Себя ты тоже взрослым считаешь? — Роджер качает головой, хотя Клоуз его не видит. — Мне надо идти. 

— Сейчас час ночи, куда тебе там надо? 

— У нас ночной сет на Kensington High Street. 

Ложь дается ему легко; так же легко положить трубку и больше никогда не отвечать на звонки. 

Дверь за Клоузом захлопывается, и Роджер старается об этом не думать.

Теперь они воюют с залом впятером, а на периферии маячит Леонард. Он умело управляется с проектором, и пятна цвета растекаются по стене, рассыпаются на фракталы и бесконечно соединяются друг с другом. 

— Как пятна Роршаха, правда? — пристает к Роджеру Сид. — Что ты видишь, Родж? 

— Пятна я вижу. Огромные пятна, — бурчит Роджер, но заметив, как Сид улыбается его словам, находит сравнение, которое он не осмелился бы озвучить никогда, даже с ним наедине. 

Он видит перед собой одну из их ночей — одну из первых, когда распластавшийся на кровати Сид казался ему чернильным пятном, принявшим, как краски Леонарда, форму человеческого тела. Только рука Роджера на его теле чувствовала живую пульсацию, раскручивающую обороты, и было отчетливо слышно, как сердце Сида все скорее и скорее качает кровь. В какой-то момент чернильная тень на постели задергалась, как будто ее ударили током, и на ладонь Роджера попала темная влага. 

— Когда моя мама была такой большой, а я был таким маленьким, я прыгал в ее тень и каждый раз спрашивал, чувствовала ли она это, было ей больно или нет. 

Роджер не ответил — устроившись на боку, он пытался отдрочить себе, и одеяло, которое он чуть не на нос себе надвинул, ходило ходуном. 

— Ты спятил? — просто спросил Сид. Мягко положил руку ему на спину, и Роджер неловко развернулся. Когда Сид обхватил его член, плечи Роджера задрожали, задрожали жилы, задрожали кости, задрожало все то, для чего Роджер не знал названий. Эти пару минут он хватал Сида за все, до чего мог дотянуться, и беззвучно кончил, сгорбившись и уткнувшись лицом тому в плечо. 

Стало тепло. Наконец-то тепло. Он же мерз все эти зимы, когда Сид захапывал одеяло себе, а теперь наконец оттаял. 

Роджер плохо помнит, что было потом, но, кажется, он еще долго лежал, пока Сид из чернильного пятна, которое умело улыбаться, шутить и говорить совершенно непонятные вещи, не превратился в укутанного, как простыней, утренним светом, человека. 

Тогда Роджер заснул. 

Роджер смотрит на Леонарда, сочиняющего очередное цветовое сочетание, и стряхивает с себя воспоминание. Он вернется к нему, обязательно вернется, но не сейчас; сейчас совсем не время. 

— Я написал кое-что. Это для дуэта, для Джулс и кого-нибудь из нас, — ложь выходит корявой, и Роджер тут же поправляется: — Для Джулс и Сида. 

Он берет на гитаре соль мажор и играет рифф. Все молчат, и Роджер почти уже решает, что Рик неправильно настроил бас, и звуки выходят совсем не такими ладными, какими слышатся у него в голове. Роджер не признается, что корпел над риффом часов пять кряду: что-то подкручивал, менял тональности, хотя что он вообще в них понимает, ведь у него ни чутья, ни слуха. 

По лицам остальных совершенно не ясно, нравится им или они слишком вежливы, чтобы сказать, как все плохо. 

— Слова вот, — он вытаскивает из кармана брюк мятую бумажку с текстом. 

— Споешь? — просит Сид. Роджер мнется. Слова кажутся ему дурацкими и неловкими — и те, что на бумажке, и все, что можно сказать.

Сид забирает у него бумажку и пробегает ее взглядом.

— Ну, раз ты так считаешь, — Сид проглатывает смешок, но Роджер все равно замечает. — «Oooh, walk with me, Sidney», —напевает он себе под нос. — Ты мое имя написал, как Сидней. А это город, между прочим. 

— Да ну тебя. И это вообще не твоя партия, знаешь? 

— Знаю, — откликается Сид. — Джулс, смотри, что у нас теперь есть, чтобы разбавить The Shadows, — он машет листком перед Джульеттой. 

В последнее время Джульетта редко приходит на репетиции. Сиду, который иногда выбирается на ночевку в их с Риком квартиру, она напоминает таксу Милдред, которую мать Сторма держит уже лет пятнадцать: разленившуюся, с вертлявым хвостом, мокрым носом и длинным языком.

«Ее теперь интересуют другие вещи. Не музыка», — подытожил он после одной из таких встреч. Он говорил без иронии, значит, все это и вправду серьезно.

— И как ты хочешь, чтобы мы пели? 

Это удивительно. Обычно Сид стоит у руля и все решает — но кто сказал, что сегодня будет как обычно. 

— «I’d love to love to love to, baby, you know…»

— Четче.

Сид повторяет, хмурится — ему непривычно слушать чужие указания. Неизвестно, нравится ли ему это, но Роджеру — определенно да. 

— «Ooh, Sydney, it's a dark night

Hold me hold me hold me hold me hold me hold me tight»

Голос Джульетты щекочет слух. Его жесткий костяк обшит бархатом, он похож на темное и густое домашнее вино, и он оплетает голос Сида — куда более слабый, похожий на свет, пробивающийся сквозь ткань и заливающий все позолотой. Голос, который не может повторить одни и те же строчки одинаково дважды. 

— Не спеши, — поправляет Роджер. 

Сид корчит рожу, но слушается:

— «I’d love to love to love to

But I've got flat feet and fallen arches, 

Baggy knees and a broken frame. 

Meningitis, peritonitis, DTs and a washed out brain.»

— Звучит неплохо, — подытоживает Роджер, надеясь, что он не выглядит самодовольно.

— Что такое DT? — спрашивает Джульетта. 

— Белая горячка. 

— Белочка. 

Они отвечают с Сидом одновременно. 

— Основываешься на собственном опыте, а? — смеется Ник, покручивая барабанные палочки. 

Роджер молчит, повторяя уже прозвучавший рифф, и Ник следует за ним, выбивая простенький, отлично подходящий к этой незамысловатой мелодии ритм. 

В какой-то момент все в Роджере замолкает, и он отпускает мысли и образы, оставляя только те, что так или иначе связаны с играемой музыкой. Роджеру первый раз в жизни кажется, что он мыслит не словами, а музыкой, и это ощущение — полнейшего одиночества и в то же время единства со звуками и музыкантами, которые следуют за ним, — это древнее, первобытное чувство, несет его все выше и выше, вверх и вперед. Поток музыки — точь-в-точь воды Кам: нужно научиться плавать, и вода не будет такой холодной, конечности перестанет сводить судорогой, а легкие — раздирать паникой. Нужно научиться играть и после очередной попытки составить из семи нот более-менее приличную мелодию, и поток сам понесет его и завертит: Роджер, звук и жесткие струны баса.

Давным-давно в одном из своих писем Сид писал, что держит книжку Камю так, «как гладят оголодавших, диких котят». По его словами, от этого философские эссе сразу стали более понятными, длинные предложения разделились на короткие и едва ли не количество страниц уменьшилось вдвое. Возможно, если Роджер последует примеру Сида: ослабит хватку на грифе, прекратит так яростно дергать струны, — музыка все-таки поддастся ему?

Но пока Роджер в этом сомневается. 

Даже сейчас, когда написанный им рифф повторяется раз за разом одновременно на басу, ударных и электрическом органе под слова, написанные им же несколько недель назад — пока Сид еще спал, накрывая собой сбитую простынь, одеяло и обе подушки. 

Роджер не знает, удастся ли ему однажды совладать с музыкой, заарканить ее, подчинить — но в этот раз ему удается подманить ее поближе.

Сид с Джульеттой повторяют «hold me hold me hold me hold me tight», и Роджеру кажется, что их голоса прорастают в него, и там, в нем, даже вечно стоящий на страже зверек утихомиривается, не облизываясь и не дыша. Музыка проталкивает вату в его пасть, зачехляет плотной тканью острые когти и пеленает глаза переливчатой темнотой. 

— Обычно, когда кончаю, вокруг все темнеет и освещается, — сказал Сид несколько недель назад. — Но в этот раз было совсем иначе. Я слышал музыку, и у нее было твое лицо. 

— Я не понимаю этого.

— Ты просто не видишь и не слышишь себя со стороны. Но это полный порядок, попутный ветер, roger that, — тогда Сид подмигнул ему и искривил рот в подобии улыбки, а потом пристроил его ниже, так что Роджер почувствовал себя в тех самых водах с попутным ветром, шумным, бурным ветром, самым настоящим попутным штормом — и полным штилем сразу затем. 

— Что ты об этом думаешь? О песне? — спрашивает Роджер, когда репетиция заканчивается. Джульетта подкрашивает губы — Роджеру хочется засмеяться или схохмить, но он молчит. 

Глядит на Сида исподлобья. Ждет. 

— Я не думаю, мне просто нравится.

— Но?

— Никаких «но».

— Ты не думаешь, что это было слишком? Все дело в лирике, понимаешь, они могли подумать, что…

— Что она написана человеком, который знает, о чем говорит? — с явным удовольствием тянет Сид. 

Он закидывает чехол за плечо, одной рукой ловко застегивая пуговицы на пальто. У воротника приколота тряпичная брошь в форме стрекозы, посеревшая от постоянной носки. 

— Хочешь знать, что я думаю, Родж? Ну конечно, хочешь. Я думаю, что если бы тебя так беспокоило, что подумают наши замороченные авитаминозные мартовски гриппозные друзья, ты ничего бы не приносил, а прятал бы свои стихи под подушкой, — Сид произносит предложение на одном дыхании и качает головой. — А нам стоит разучить эту вещь и сыграть ее на концерте, вот что я думаю. Мы можем успеть, пока Джулс не бросила группу, — вдруг окончательно серьезнеет он.

***

_If I don't know I don't know, I think I know. If I don't know I know, I think I don't know._

_  
_R. D. Laing

Иногда он просыпается посреди ночи и чувствует эту штуку, упирающуюся ему в позвонки, — и тогда он думает, что понимает о похоти все. 

Тогда ему кажется, что он знает член Сида на ощупь лучше, чем свой собственный. Даже в пятнадцать, когда в голове у Роджера днем и ночью стояла красная взвесь, он не кончал так часто, как теперь. 

Сейчас от них обоих разит сексом, они перепачканы друг в друге, и Роджер не понимает, как это никому вокруг не заметно — у него же на теле, на губах и во рту слюна Сида, на одежде — его волосы, а на пальцах — смазка с его члена, и такое бывает, когда они зажимают друг друга на заднем дворе клуба, где только что выступали, и Роджер тут же лезет вспотевшими руками Сиду в брюки. 

Если намазать фосфором, он весь — все тело, вся одежда, — загорится зеленым.

Он и так горит весь — от похоти.

От чувства вины. 

Он помнит результаты опроса по всему Соединенному Королевству: девяносто три процента респондентов назвали содомию медицинским отклонением, подлежащим обязательному лечению. А значит, то, как они с Сидом вплавляются друг в друга за закрытыми дверьми спален, туалетов в клубах, гостиных знакомых, все это и яйца выеденного не стоит — раз вылечивается курсом гормонов или, как любят вещать доктора по телевидению, усовершенствованной техникой лоботомии. 

Правда, на одном из последних собраний палаты Лордов Лорд Аррен заявил, что от поправки Лабушера нужно избавляться; после этого все начали шептаться, что он сам, должно быть, тот еще едок пареньков, этот чертов тори, но за смелость ему нужно отдать должное.

Роджер предполагает, что он выберет, если на одну чашу весов поставить Сида, а на другую — всех тех девушек, с которыми он обжимался по углам, и всех тех, что ждут его в будущем? А кого бы он выбрал, будь перед ним только Сид и Джуди? Роджер вспоминает рыжего кретина из клуба, запретившего им — тогда еще S1GMA 6, — выступать; вспоминает пидорский хлястик на его рубашке и парня, с которым он лизался. Эти двое не желали прятаться, им не нужны были конспирация и алиби перед подружками, мамашами и кем угодно еще. Их могли бы засунуть в тюрягу за непристойное поведение в публичном месте. Или еще хуже — их могли бы отправить лечиться, вправлять мозги; им бы день за днем показывали карточки с голыми девицами, пока их бы не затошнило, пока кровь бы из глаз не пошла и пока, наконец, не обнаружилась бы одобренная полицаями, пасторами и врачами эрекция на _правильное_. Им, очевидно, было наплевать на такие перспективы. Но Роджер этого допустить не может. 

Что с ним будет в политехе, в группе, дома? Что подумает мать, догадаться несложно, но одни мысли об этом заставляют Роджера краснеть. На миссис Барретт он и взглянуть без стыда не сможет  —  она, конечно, улыбнется ему своей типично барреттовской улыбкой и угостит выпечкой, но останься они наедине  — живьем сожрет.

Что думает по этому поводу Сид, Роджер не спрашивает, опасаясь возможной насмешки над его испугом. 

Роджер наталкивается взглядом на фортепиано, на белеющий на крышке огрызок бумаги в клетку, где что-то написано витиеватым почерком Сида. Он расправляет лист и пробегает глазами стихи:

«waters are watering the waterholes

whose waterfalls are watering the moles

the watercolored watermarks on their backs

tremble as they wait for the waterspouts to crack

and water that waters the Cam waters

will drown the watermen’ watery daughters

whose waterfights is lost in the waterbeds 

and waterbirds lose their beaks and heads

when watercress is distracted by spring slaughters

the over-watery Cam waters are watering my Waters!» 

Сид часто оставляет ему такие записки  — как другие, наверное, оставляют пару шиллингов на завтрак, пачкают кровью из порезанного пальца острый край консервной банки или поправляют сбившееся ночью одеяло. 

Роджер не знает, проворачивает ли он такое со своими девушками, да и не хочет знать. Сид никогда не скрывает, если собирается куда-то с кем-то идти; иногда Роджеру кажется, что у них под окном должна выстраиваться очередь терпеливо ждущих его людей. Одноклассники из кембриджских интеллектуалов, Фред, Сторм, По, Либби, незнакомые Роджеру девчонки с лентами в волосах, девчонки с высоким подъемом ноги и фигурами-рюмками, девчонки с большими ртами, девчонки с толстыми томами современной поэзии в руках, девчонки, с которыми можно обсуждать Кастанеду, секс, эзотерику и британскую новую волну. С переездом в Лондон круг людей, связанных друг с другом Сидом Барреттом, только расширился: парни с замашками Трумана Капоте из Camberville Art School, девицы с тремя дюймами косметики на лице, поступившие туда же на скульптурное отделение и похожие на скульптуры; девицы, рисующие хной на руках в перерывах между свиданиями с Джеймсом, Патриком, Ричардом, Сидом.

Наверное, эти рифмованные записки, этакий осовремененный Эдвард Лир, девицам должны быть по душе. 

Роджер не понимает, как так вышло, что он успел представить Сида почти всем своим знакомым, а у _его_ знакомых, у всех этих длинных-юбок, войлочных-сережек, нестриженных-стогов-волос, пахнущих-полынью-и-коноплей, которых Сид без конца таскает к ним на Highgate, не может запомнить ни имен, ни лиц. 

Когда Сид запирает изнутри дверь их с Роджером спальни, снаружи все равно слышно пластинку Bo Diddley, через щель идет запах крепкой шмали и смех, становящийся тише по мере того, как в их головы пробирается кислота. Роджеру хочется знать, что они видят перед собой, друг в друге и в себе. Ему хочется и самому стать частью этого, но он боится не справиться с ритуалом; боится, что после закрытия двери, включения пластинки, раскуривания косяка и рассасывания нахимиченного сахарного кубика сделает что-то не так, и его высмеют и выпихнут оттуда. Сид столько раз рассказывал ему о своих экспериментах с кислотой, но пока Роджер перекатывает во рту только эти рассказы; пытается представить, как вязала бы марка, разваливающаяся на языке, как горчила бы в горле, как через четверть часа мир стал бы распадаться на фракталы. 

– Ты нигде не сможешь услышать столько цветов, увидеть столько звуков и почувствовать столько мыслей, сколько там, поверь мне, никогда, ты же мне веришь? 

Конечно, он верит Сиду, но пока одной фантазии хватает для того, чтобы он покрылся гусиной кожей, а в голове все начало перемешиваться и расслаиваться. И если такая замечательная, волшебная и ни на что не похожая штука все-таки существует, а у него есть возможность однажды ее попробовать, какой смысл спешить? 

«Поспешность нужна только при ловле блох»,  — любит говорить его мать. «Поспешишь  — людей насмешишь»,  — говорили учителя в школе. Эти две фразы сидят у него в голове и грызут ее всегда, когда он пытается отпустить себя и сделать что-то, что не сможет удержать или проконтролировать. 

Роджер думает… он слишком много думает. Думает, что войти в компанию Сида у него никогда не выйдет, никогда не выйдет избавиться от собственных удивления и неприязни.

– Мне не нравятся твои друзья, – как-то признался он.

– Они никому не нравятся, кроме меня, поэтому они _мои_ друзья, – сказал Сид, и понять, шутит он или нет, у Роджера в очередной раз не вышло. 

Сегодня мир заперт снаружи. Их с Роджером разделяет хлипкая дверь в трехэтажном домике на Stanhope Gardens; за окном редкие холодные дуновения последнего месяца зимы задирают прохожих, а внутри относительно тепло и сухо; поскрипывает проигрыватель, и этот звук перекрывает музыка, вкручивающаяся Роджеру в висок  — через провода, через иглу, скользящую по поливинилхлориду, пока пластинка наворачивает круги, через ушные раковины и мембрану. Музыка пробирается внутрь его головы; она набирает обороты, она разгорается внутри Роджера с небывалой мощью, ее уже нельзя потушить, выключив проигрыватель, она угнездилась внутри него, ухватилась за него, подвинув навострившего уши зверька, и теперь обитает внутри него на тех же правах, что и он, хотя он там уже много лет.

_Oh, the farmers and the businessmen, they all did decide_

_To show you the dead angels that they used to hide_

_But why did they pick you to sympathize with their side?_

_Oh, how could they ever mistake you?_

_They wished you’d accepted the blame for the farm_

_But with the sea at your feet and the phony false alarm_

_And with the child of a hoodlum wrapped up in your arms_

_How could they ever, ever persuade you?_

Одиннадцать минут двадцать секунд  — указано на оборотной стороне диска. Гармоника, ударные, клавишные, орган  —  есть ли там орган, Роджер не знает наверняка, хотя все в нем сжато и напряжено, силится расслышать каждый звук, каждое сочленение нот, переходы между тональностями, в которых он и вовсе никогда ничего не понимал. Голос, ведущий слова,  —  или слова, ведущие голос,  —  не разобрать, они кружат вокруг Роджера, и разделить их, расчленить их, разобрать их на составляющие у него не выходит. 

_Sad-eyed lady of the lowlands_

_Where the sad-eyed prophet says that no man comes_

_My warehouse eyes, my Arabian drums_

_Should I leave them by your gate_

_Oh, sad-eyed lady, should I wait?_

Роджер смотрит на стихи, которые набросал этим утром, до того как помчаться на автобус. Стихи морщатся  — из-за его кривого почерка, или из-за стыда за самих себя, или из-за пролитой на листок воды . Сиду он их не показывал и не покажет — сейчас стерпеть хромую рифму и притянутую за уши игру слов еще труднее, чем утром.

«Barrett’s barret’s got a barrette

Barrel organ is played by a brunette

Barrett’s oesophagus she’s got,

Barrel Fever, barrel of beer and what not

Get her a bouquet of barren flowers

Wear a barret, today’s gonna be showers

Clearin’ needs a pipe, piperin’ needs a claret

Fuck knows what needs a barretor Barrett»

Хочется разорвать листок на клочки и смыть в унитаз, но эта театральщина будет не лучше стихов. 

Сид не стал бы так поступать с неудачными стихами  — хотя Сид попросту не стал бы их сочинять, а даже если бы они и сочинились, он бы, наверное, разрезал бумажку ножницами, перемешал бы получившиеся буквы и слоги, а потом составил бы из них новое стихотворение, намного лучше прежнего. Конечно, Сид бы сделал именно так.

Роджер и сам бы попробовал, но он не Сид  — то, что так легко и выходит у Сида, у Роджера ни при каком раскладе не получится, и пытаться не стоит.

— Блядство, — заключает Роджер. Его голос тонет в хрипловатом, неровном голосе Дилана, в взмывах гармоники и гитарных переливах.

Роджер нашаривает на полу ручку и пишет на обратной стороне листа:

«Barrett luvs buying bric-a-brac»

Разве он виноват, что с фамилией Барретт ничего не рифмуется? 

А вот к «bric-a-brac» подходит уйма вещей: «deck», «black», «shack» и еще куча; Роджер решает записать то, что первым пришло в голову:

«For his pa, who’s just got a sack»

Па, папа, папка, папочка, батюшка, отец — столько слов, а выбрать нужно что-то одно. Чего Роджер не понимает и боится, что не поймет никогда, так это того, как Сид умудряется из всех английских слов всегда выбирать нужное — зачерпывать пригоршню синонимов, а потом шелуху и оставлять только одно, единственно верное, самое точное, самое нужное, такое, от которого увсех дух захватит. 

«They live on the cul-de-sac of cobblestone

In a tiny apartment they freeze to the bone»

Роджер прокручивает написанное в голове, считает ритм — одиннадцать и двенадцать, а должно быть одинаково, и ударения должны совпадать. На уроках английского в старших классах миссис Уайзмэн тысячу раз повторяла, что ударение на первый слог назывется так-то, а на второй — так-то, но разве теперь это вспомнишь? На уроках английского Роджер играл в морской бой, пускал моль из спичечного коробка под воротники одноклассниц, ковырял в носу и глядел в окно.  
Да даже если и вспомнишь — как это поможет?

«Mr Healthy and Mr Clean

Gotta come and take my dope from me»

Восемь и девять. Роджер загибает пальцы. Преподаватель высшей математики из политеха на смех бы его поднял, но сейчас он не стоит с куском мела у черной доски. Сейчас Роджер один — один на один с листком бумаги, на котором высыхает словесная суматоха из его головы. Роджер не знает, почему это происходит, но, как бы слова ни звучали у него в голове, стоит ему записать их, они теряют всю свою относительную красоту. Едва родившись в нем, они умирают на бумаге, и это не дает ему покоя.

«His son somehow looks so much like me

His son sits in poverty and smokes alone

His son waits for his daddy to come from the factory

To bring some milk and bread and never leave home»

Роджер отмечает, что вышло совсем не так, как у Сида — никакой темной сказочности, никаких замарашек с золотыми браслетами и зубами, никаких сычей, охотящихся за языками первых болтунов в округе, никаких сучьих девиц, которых Сид в своих письмах, стихах и рассказах «honey bunny, lovey-dovey pearls of love, pumpkin dearest!» 

У Роджера — никакого такого слюнявого дерьма.

— Нравится слушать тр _е_ ск? — Сид входит в комнату бесшумно, и непонятно, какого черта он так рано вернулся со своего дурацкого свидания с очередной девчонкой, которая, поди, и возраста согласия еще не достигла. 

Сид любит таких. 

По правде говоря, Сид любит всех, и чаще всего это взаимно, но больше всего Сид любит этих девчонок в балетных пачках, с лицами с обложек модных молодежных журналов, с темными карандашными стрелками у глаз. Он любит тех, у кого отменно подвешен язык, у кого есть собрание пьес Уайльда и нет ни принципов, ни стыда, ни совести — так сказали бы бабки, продающие жареные каштаны на рождественских ярмарках. Наверное, за такие слова других людей Сид и любит этих девчонок, с которыми можно грязно разговаривать и грязно целоваться, которые носят прозрачные тряпицы вместо белья, которые, надо сказать, и на Роджера в клубах клюют, но с которыми он никогда не позволял себе связываться. 

Да будь он Сидом, именно с такими бы и валялся на кровати — с утра до вечера.

— Пластинка закончилась, не повернешь? — спрашивает Сид и сам тянется к проигрывателю. — Ты все-таки послушал ее, и как тебе? Расскажи и покажи.

У Сида растрепанные волосы, растрепанные черты лица и растрепанный голос. Роджера подмывает спросить, как там его свидание, как зовут пятисотую счастливицу, ждет ли её повторная встреча, а главное: какого черта Сид сообщает ему обо всех своих потрахушках, почему он не может соврать, сказать, что идет удить американскую форель на южный берег Темзы, или что у него важная-преважная встреча с Мистером Важным-Преважным. Почему не может сказать что-то неправдоподобное, но менее мучительное. 

От Сида пахнет духами «L’Interdit» от Givenchy — как раз такие тот советовал Роджеру купить для Джуди. Видимо, одна из его подружек пользовалась ими, иначе откуда он мог знать, что они пахнут сандаловым деревом, мандаринами и иланг-иланг. «А если хорошенько принюхаться, почувствуешь мускус», — сказал Сид, когда Роджер представил ему купленный флакон, и сбрызнул духами себя. Совсем чуть-чуть, но этого оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы Роджер почувствовал мускусный запах. 

На вкус обожженная парфюмом ключица оказалась терпкой и горчила под языком. 

Как и предполагал Сид, Джуди пришла в восторг от подарка, и с тех пор каждый раз, когда Роджер наклонялся, чтобы поцеловать ее за ухом, кожа была такой же, как в день покупки «L’Interdit», когда он слизывал мускусный запах с Сида. 

— Я никогда не слышал ничего такого раньше, я имею в виду… она идет так долго, и при этом она вся разная, ты…

— …понимаю, — предвосхищает его вопрос Сид. 

— И если Дилан написал такую длинную композицию, значит, и я, я имею в виду, и мы тоже можем, — Роджер замолкает. Слова, которых во рту так много, склеились одно с другим, превратились в липкую, вязнущую в зубах кашу. Нужно либо проглотить комок и замолчать, либо продолжать пытаться распутать все это крайне важное, крайне существенное, и еще сотня слов с добавлением «крайне». 

— То есть, это значит, что мы, в принципе, можем написать все, что захотим, — он продолжает после паузы: — я могу написать. 

— А ты сомневался? 

— Всегда были правила. 

— Да не было никаких правил, — нетерпеливо отрезает Сид. — Все правила придуманы, чтобы ты в себе сомневался и не пробовал тьму-тьмущую вещей, которую, может, и хотел бы попробовать, но вот беда, — он корчит гримасу, — правила запрещают. 

— А ты?

— А что я?

— На тебя ни одно правило не действует, так? — Роджеру хочется спорить, сказать: да нет, и на тебя, Сид, действуют правила, все они, прописанные в генетическом коде, впитанные с молоком матери; мы хотим бороться с ними, но не можем, слишком уж сильно их влияние. И ты, Сид, не исключение, ты — один на тысячу, но все равно — один из нас.

— Силы притяжения на меня точно действуют, не переживай. Хотя кто знает — следи за мной внимательно по ночам, вдруг поднимусь к потолку и улечу через форточку, и будешь смотреть, как я плыву между облаками, проследишь за мной до самой Battersea Power Station, но там меня точно всосет в одну из труб, вуушшшш, — он округляет щеки и дует Роджеру в лицо. 

— Это все звучит здорово, но неправдоподобно. Не бывает так. 

Брови Сида поднимаются. 

— А тебе откуда знать? Ты слушаешься того, что тебе говорят — нет, не преподаватели, не твои любимые правые, левые, верхние, нижние или какие там еще бывают политики, не учебники и не кодексы чего-то там, нет, этих ты демонстративно не слушаешься, — но ты слушаешься других. Того, что тебе шепчут там, изнутри, — Сид садится к Роджеру на пол, прикладывает ладони к его вискам и очень тихо и четко произносит: — А там тоже могут шептать всякую чушь, там тоже могут врать, могут бояться, могут трястись от страха перед этим круглым голубым шариком, по которому ты чоп-чоп-чопаешь каждый день, понимаешь? Просто ложь внутри себя сложнее распознать — тому, что внутри, мы все верим, — но и там может быть настоящий цирк с добрыми зубастыми клоунами, бешеными дрессированными собачками и фокусником, который по пьяни все-таки отрезал бабенке ее ножки.

— Я… не нужно, я, — у Роджера першит в горле, он пытается отвернуться, но хватка Сида только усиливается, он подбирается еще ближе, так что они стукаются коленями, и Роджер предсказуемо возбуждается от сближения и от голоса, который излагает ему свое неправильное, извращенное учение. Его слова, в отличие от слов всех пасторов, которых Роджер когда-либо слушал, проникают в самое сердце, клином выбивая оттуда то, что никогда, с самого рождения не давало Роджеру покоя. 

— Правил нет, мой мистер Уотерс, и ты уже достаточно большой мальчик, чтобы узнать этот секрет, – Роджер закрывает глаза, но все равно слышит, как он улыбается. 

— Докажи, – бросает вызов Роджер.

— Мы спим с тобой. 

Роджер вздрагивает, в голове вертится «тише, тише», хотя Сид и так шепчет, хотя вряд ли кто-то мог его услышать, хотя вряд ли кому-то вообще есть до них дело. 

— Я хочу тебя. Я хочу тебя за миллионы и миллионы вещей: настенные часы с кукушкой, рисунки по линейке и циркулю, тяжелые ботинки с хлопьями грязи на подошвах и влажные, хлюпающие, тесные ночные кошмары. Я хочу тебя здесь, а «здесь» — это там где я. Я хочу тебя рядом с собой, в моем кармане, в моей тубе для набросков, в моих штанах. Ты можешь занять все эти места, а я буду находиться в противоположных, в анти-местах, в анти-пространстве, но рядом с тобой. Я хочу показать тебе, как можно гулять под зонтиком по самому воздуху, как выдавать эти милые, симпатичные звуки на фортепиано безо всяких клавиш. Я хочу, чтобы у нас была кровать в мексиканских плантациях марихуаны, и не было ни планов, ни работы. Чтобы денег тоже не было, и мы жили на деньги соседей, что им бы ни разу не понравилось, но мы все равно сделали бы так, как задумано, потому что я хочу этого почти так же сильно, как я хочу тебя. О чем бы я ни думал, я думаю о том, как мне хочется прижать тебя к чему-нибудь, о том, как хочу мусолить твои волосы во рту, хочу слизывать отпечатки грифеля у тебя с рук, чтобы я сам был весь в грифеле, пальцы, язык, слюна. Я бы трогал тебя, пока ты бы совсем не выдохся, пока у тебя бы жидкостей в теле не осталось, пока мы оба не были бы как два расстроенных пианино.

Сид произносит все это скороговоркой, и когда тот заканчивает, Роджер переводит дух, словно это он сейчас распинался. 

— Никаких правил, ты слышишь мою мысль? Никаких правил больше! Никогда, никогда! 

Он кричит. Звуки разбиваются о тишину квартиры, как тогда, в их самый первый раз, когда они оба пытались разбиться друг о друга, сталкиваясь руками, бедрами и ртами, и захлопывали звуки их у себя внутри. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты пообещал мне…

Роджер хватает его за воротник рубашки, едва не отрывая с мясом верхнюю пуговицу, но Сид не затыкается, только чуть понижает голос и все продолжает приказным тоном, мол, пообещай мне, Родж, пообещай сейчас же, обещай мне наплевать на все правила, принципы, законы, записанные на бумаге, и те, что неписаны, обещай мне, сука, да что же ты, мать твою, твою мать, обещай.

Кроме «L’Interdit» от Сида доносится еще два запаха — гашиша и женского тела. Если первый Роджеру хорошо знаком, второй может быть и шуткой воображения — но Джуди пахла так же, когда он трогал ее между ног, водил ребром ладони по лобку, когда от ее губ, потрескавшихся и вымазанных в помаде, перешел на другие; вот тогда впервые он почувствовал этот запах, а Джуди гладила его по затылку, так что он вжимался сильнее, чтобы уже никогда этот запах не забыть. 

Хочется выругаться, подраться, трахнуться. 

Сид лезет к нему с мокрым поцелуем, и слюна попадает Роджеру на подбородок, так что он высовывает язык и слизывает ее, дотягиваясь самым кончиком. Во рту у Сида он нашаривает очередной запах и прикладывается к этому запаху, как к бутылке, присасывается губами, и Сид сипит ему в рот от боли, потому что зубы Роджера сжимают его язык, словно хотят откромсать его ко всем чертям, этот красный, влажный язык с привкусом металла и горечи. Такой вкус у Сида бывает, когда он ходит на свои кислотные встречи, пропадает на ночь, а потом возвращается, смаргивая и вызевывая остатки трипа прямо Роджеру в рот. 

Он принимал ЛСД, курил гашиш и трахался с облитой духами Givenchy девицей, пока Роджер корпел над этапами внутреннего проектирования, зубрил этап синтеза принципа, этап структурного синтеза, этап параметрического синтеза и трахался с системой проектной документации очередного никчемного строительства, который в качества примера ему выдал преподаватель. 

— Стой… — Сид привстает, и едва не валится набок от смеха, чувствуя, как сжалась рука Роджера в его джинсах, зачем-то ухватившись за подкладку кармана. — Стыд — ты стой прямо! Ты — господин!

Сид хохочет, выворачивается, чуть не сшибает проигрыватель и ставит пластинку заново. Роджер чувствует, как подрагивают его колени — странно, что он не падает на пол, носом в обложку «Blonde on Blonde». 

— Нет, камнем, палкою сердца

Не разбивают —

Невидимую глазу плеть

Я знаю.

Сид частит стихи, как будто куда-то ужасно торопится, хотя торопится из них именно Роджер — он все спешит, сдергивая с Сида джинсы вместе с бельем, аж руки трясутся, когда он облизывает себе пальцы, чтобы обхватить Сида вернее и крепче, и все это превращается в полнейшую бессмыслицу, когда «до смерти это чудо… Исхлестать — и плеть не сметь по имени… Назвать» сливается с «well, they'll stone ya when you're trying to be so good… they’ll stone ya just a-like they said they would»; а Сида колотит не меньше, его приходится придерживать за рубашку, пониже диафрагмы, чтобы набок не завалился. 

Роджер поднимает на него глаза, и взгляд у Сида такой, какой обычно бывает на самом пике действия наркотика. Тяжелый взгляд, когда зрачки тяжелеют, спеют, становятся похожими на разбухшие изюмины, едва не выскакивают из радужки. 

Сейчас радужки не видно. Сейчас цвета сменились, разделились на черные и белые, и в сумраке только Роджер — сейчас правил нет, а значит, можно делать что захочется, и день расплаты не настанет никогда. 

_They'll stone ya when you're walkin' to the door_

_But I would not feel so all alone_

_Everybody must get stoned._

В здравствующем монохромном мире на члене черного Сида выступает белая капля смазки, и «they’ll stone ya when you are young and able», и Роджер склоняет голову чуть ниже и проводит языком, собирая ее. У смазки новый, непонятный ему запах и новый, непонятный вкус. В голове звук гармоники, трубы и качающего кровь сердца, и Роджер благодарен за то, что хотя бы мыслей никаких в ней не наблюдается. 

Он исподтишка посматривает на Сида, жалея, что не может спросить его, как же это он взял и не закончил стихи, ведь Роджеру просто до смерти интересно, что за хренотень произошла в них дальше. Сид, точно почувствовав, вновь начинает читать, но уже не говорит, а выдыхает, слово за словом:

— Мальчишки чудо-птиц

Камнями, не могу, бьют —

Но и на… Ррродж… еррр… тех камнях

Они поют.

Когда Роджер чуть отстраняется, Сид хватает его за плечи, как будто на дыбе их выкручивает, и тут же отнимает руки, прижимает их к груди, трет ладонями глаза, легко и резко пару раз бьет себя по щекам, а главное — он наконец-то молчит, прикусив губу, но все продолжает смотреть, как будто не хочет, чтобы Роджер забыл, как выглядят его глаза, эти въедливые, широко распахнутые глаза. 

— Можешь закончить сейчас, мистер Дикинсон, — с неожиданной прямотой заявляет ему Роджер. 

Сид немо раззявливает рот. Боится проиграть. Запинается:

— А стыд — у нас-то —

Не прячет ни один.

Стыд — ты стой прямо.

Ты — господин…

Сид оттарабанивает стихи в самой скучной манере, которую Роджер от него когда-либо слышал. 

_Well, they'll stone you and say that it's the end_

— Джорджи, пожалуйста. 

Когда Роджер дотрагивается до него ртом, сжимая губы и задерживая дыхание, а потом наклоняется еще ниже, в голове остается только одна бессмысленная мысль: этот участок плоти на вкус как любой другой. Ему не мерзко и не стыдно, только начинает тошнить, когда головка члена упирается в небо, и тогда он закашливается и широко открывает рот. 

— Зубы, твои зубы, не отхряпай мне… слышишь, — Сид то ли задыхается, то ли умирает, то ли смеется, не разобрать сквозь навернувшуюся на глаза влагу, но Роджер не смаргивает, он не хочет видеть ровным счетом ничего, и проделывает ртом ровно то же самое, схватившись за бедра Сида до синяков, потому что тот дергает, как повешенный, то коленями, то бедрами, то всем телом сразу. 

_They'll stone you and then say you are brave_

_They'll stone you when you are set down in your grave_

Сид хватает Роджера за челку, отворачивая его голову в сторону, и сжимается, и издает несколько придушенных звуков, и пока клавишные, гармоника, хор на бэквокале и сердце сглатывают все посторонние звуки, он сильно вздрагивает и валится от оргазма куда-то в сторону, так что Роджеру приходится схватить его поперек туловища, чтобы он не приложился виском о край кровати. 

Первое, что чувствует Роджер, когда приходит в себя пыльном клубке из их с Сидом сброшенной одежды, это иссушающую жажду. В горле пересохло, и, вспоминая высоко взвившийся голос Сида, он подозревает, что не у него одного. 

Правую щеку стягивает что-то влажное. Он проводит по ней рукой, собирая капли белесой спермы, и растирает их между пальцами. 

Он знает, что стыд, принципы, правила, голоса, всю жизнь о них ему талдычащие, совсем скоро снова навалятся на него во главе со зверьком, и что бы ни сказал ему Сид, Роджеру не удастся от них улизнуть. 

Но это будет чуть позже. 

Сейчас он просто хочет пить и вымыть лицо и руки. 

— Давай выпьем, — предлагает он. 

— Давай. Чего-нибудь покрепче только.

Роджер застывает, удивленный таким заявлением от Сида — тот же морщится от всего, что крепче вина, — и тем, что после всего он еще способен удивляться. 

— Да… чаю там, из двух пакетиков, — его глаза улыбаются, вновь зеленые, перечеркивая монохромный мир, царствовавший над ними еще пару минут назад. Сид совсем прежний, и только металлическая горечь у него во рту выдает, что еще этим утром он путешествовал по местам, Роджеру неизвестным. 

***

I

What was he doing, the great god Pan,

Down in the reeds by the river ?

Spreading ruin and scattering ban,

Splashing and paddling with hoofs of a goat,

And breaking the golden lilies afloat

With the dragon-fly on the river.

II

He tore out a reed, the great god Pan,

From the deep cool bed of the river :

The limpid water turbidly ran,

And the broken lilies a-dying lay,

And the dragon-fly had fled away,

Ere he brought it out of the river.

III

High on the shore sate the great god Pan,

While turbidly flowed the river ;

And hacked and hewed as a great god can,

With his hard bleak steel at the patient reed,

Till there was not a sign of a leaf indeed

To prove it fresh from the river.

Elizabeth Barrett Browning, from the beginning of «A Musical Instrument».

«ПУТЕШЕСТВИЕ

приносите мебель игрушечный пропеллер бумажный коврик

краску связку воздушных шариков маскарадный костюм маску

робота свечу ладан лестницу колесо

фонарь себя самого и всех остальных

13 марта в 17.00»

Это the Marquee Club. Это март тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят шестого. Армия США еще находится в Южном Вьетнаме. Boeing 707 врезается в Монблан, хороня под собой сто семнадцать любителей полетать по маршруту Бейрут-Женева. Советская межпланетная станция в первый раз приземляется на поверхность Луны. В Тайване резня. Охламон Джон Клиз сбрасывает личину «пайтона» и снимается в сериале Frost Report. В Бинане резня. Лидер Ганы Кваме Нкрума приезжает в Гвинею, и там ему дарят психиатрическую больницу. В интервью журналу London Evening Standard Джон Леннон заявляет, что The Beatles сейчас куда популярнее Иисуса. Штаты объявляют, что количество военных на территории Вьетнама нужно срочно увеличить. ИРА взрывает колонну Нельсона в Дублине в честь пятидесятилетия восстания за отделение Ирландии от Соединенного Королевства. Один из братьев Крэй застреливает бандюгана на улице, где пару веков назад промышлял Джек Потрошитель. Группа The Pink Floyd Sound впервые включена в программу Спонтанного Андеграунда в The Marquee Club, где выступали The Rolling Stones, The Yardbirds и The Who.

Времена врут, обещая скорые перемены. 

Через восемнадцать дней Лейбористская партия выиграет парламентские выборы в Великобритании, а ровно через месяц журнал Time выпустит номер под названием «Лондон: Свингующий Город».

_Oh, myyy girl sitting in the sky_

– Давай, Рик, сыграй им свои турецкие сладости, — гогочет Роджер. Божечки, Рик, как это смешно, эти его однонотные композиции, как будто он держит палец на одной клавише по десять минут —если бы не эхо-машина, квакушка и еще пара педалек, названия которых Роджер пока путает, если бы не все это оборудование, никто бы и слушать их не стал. 

_Oooh, let’s roool another one_

Они выступают после каких-то заблюзованных, отблюзованных, как говорит Ник, «совершенно блевотных» The Mannish Boys. Роджер в кои-то веки не столь категоричен: конечно, слышать в тысячный раз «I Pity The Fool», которую лучше Бобби Бленда не исполнить, радости мало, но их фронтмен совсем неплох. Он двигается, кривляется, выделывает какие-то коленца, поет сквозь зубы, а от прожекторов его глаза сверкают разными цветами. 

Когда The Mannish Boys заканчивают свой сет и спускаются за сцену, их там уже ждут. Фронтмен плюхается прямо на пол, обхватывает себя руками и, закуривая, произносит, явно довольный собой:

— Ну что, как я и говорил, я ваш личный Мик Джаггер? Скажете, нет, ну? 

Остальные музыканты кажутся слишком вымотанными, чтобы спорить, и кивают головами — этому набриолиненному клоуну не надо таскать инструменты, он может просто вертеться перед микрофоном и привлекать внимание девчонок, а остальным приходится пахать, чтобы их заметил какой-нибудь притаившийся в зале продюсер. 

— Скоро все газеты будут писать об успехе Дэйви Джонса и его мальчиков! — он несет околесицу, пересыпая ее нервными смешками, и это выдает в нем любителя спидов, но Роджер не может винить его в этом.   
Штука в том, что он и сам сейчас на спидах. 

_I liiike to see you run_

— Заткнись, Дэйви, — машет рукой один из музыкантов и залпом выпивает полбутылки газированной воды. Дэйви на это только продолжает хихикать и роняет сигарету. Она падает ему под рубашку, и он переворачивается, как лисица, которой охотники подпалили хвост, и скулит от боли. 

— Мужайтесь, матрос Джонс, это всего лишь огни святого Эльма, — на лице Сида появляется снисходительная улыбка. Роджер всегда удивляется, как он еще по морде не схлопотал за этот свой покровительственный тон.

Дэйви закусывает губу и бросает окурок им под ноги. 

Жалкий, жалкий Дэйви, ему бы завязать со скоростью, пока не разбился о чей-то крепкий кулак. 

— Наш выход, — бросает Сид. 

Они и так это знают, но озвученная мысль преображает их наадреналиненные тела, в голове точно в гонг бьют: бом! бом! бом! — они выбегают на сцену, и только встав к микрофону, Роджер спохватывается: а взял ли он с собой бас. 

_Layyy baaack!_

Бас оказывается в его руках. Микрофонную стойку, пожалуй, нужно поправить, ага, вот так. 

— Привет, мы The Pink Floyd Sound, и мы начнем с признания в любви к единственной светлой вещи в современном мире, — Сид подмигивает залу. — Бу-ху-ху, – он трет кулаками глаза, вытирая воображаемые непрошенные слезы. — В честь нее мы и назвали песню «Let’s Roll Another One». 

Роджер закрывает глаза, и действие спидов тут же распространяется на руки, ноги, уши, и тело продолжает работать в кромешной темноте, заполняющей все под веками. Господи Иисусе, он знает последовательность аккордов наизусть, бас, стараниями Рика, подкручен идеально. Всю песню одно и тоже: A, G, A, G, A, G, запутается только полнейший дурррак, только конченый кррретин, а Роджер ни капельки не конченый…

_Don't talk to me_

Интересно, с какой строчки станет понятно, что они нездешние? Когда проявится акцент? Сколько же их из Кембриджа набралось — выкормышей зеленых парков, голубой реки и корич-ч-ч-чневых, кирпич-ч-ч-чных колледжей? Сколько их, если всех пересчитать — но ведь только они, только The Pink Floyd Sound пишут такую музыку, музыку, в которой столько фидбэка, столько эха, в которой «все страньше и страньше!», в которой «все чудесатее и чудесатее!» 

Интересно. Забавно. Поррразительно! А стер ли он следы порошка у себя под носом — а то будет выглядеть, как маленький соплежуй, или как самый настоящий торчок, а Роджер ведь не такой, и он не хочет, чтобы кто-то так о нем подумал, не хочет, чтобы о нем составили превратное мнение, чтобы на него повесили ярлык, чтобы его запихнули в ящик с каким-нибудь гадким названием. 

Он не принимает ничего по-настоящему серьезного. 

Трава и спиды не считаются, это все сейчас делают. Как вообще можно выжить в эти крысиных бегах, если не обращаться за небольшой поддержкой к матушке-природе? Как не сойти с ума, когда время утекает сквозь пальцы, заляпывая своими грязными следами бутсы, и когда в этих следах ты видишь все то, что не успел или забыл сделать?

Немножко амфетамина, мой друг, и все станет легче, приятнее, выносимее. 

_Pleeease, just fuck with me_

В такие моменты, как этот, Роджеру кажется, что он сходит с ума. Когда музыка вычищает память, заставляет отбросить все лишнее, запихивая в мусорные мешки очистки прошлого, настоящего и надежд на будущее, когда музыка стирает имена и титулы, оставляя лишь лица, когда уши закладывает так, что перестаешь следить за тем, _что_ говорит тебе человек, и следишь только за тем, _как_ , вот тогда, именно тогда, Роджеру кажется, что он помешался.

Посередине песни возбуждение и амфетамин решают за него, что он полоумный, и Роджер надеется только, что он _достаточно_ полоумный для того, чтобы стать поп-звездой, чтобы все девчонки были его, чтобы вместе с местом в первом ряду на митинге социалистов у него еще было шампанское, и яхта, и дом на юге, и золотое кольцо на маленькой ручке Джуди, и им гордилась бы мать, и ее подруги, и все сучьи учителя, которое предрекали ему крах и неудачи, и папа, им гордился бы его папа. 

Роджера отпускает, когда он думает о папе и о том, что бы он подумал, будь он сейчас здесь, среди слушателей, повернувших лица к сцене, и репортеров из The Sunday Times. 

А если даже у него не получится стать полоумной поп-звездой, он будет просто полоумным мужиком, полоумным архитектором, полоумным работником фабрики, полоумным кем угодно — а что, ему только двадцать три, и у него все задатки. 

Хотя он уверен, что Сиду бы куда больше понравилось, если бы он был и тем, и другим, и третьим, и одновременно. Черт с этим. Сейчас он должен сыграть A, E, A, B, C, G… G, сейчас главное все не испоганить. 

_Pleeease, you know I'm feeling frail_

Музыка несется вскачь, приходится сжимать медиатор крепче и быстрее перебирать руками, пока те не замелькают, хотя вот незадача, глаза-то у Роджера закрыты. Он слишком хорошо знает мелодию, чтобы сбиться, вчера он репетировал, пока ладони не начали дрожать, а шея — ныть под тяжестью висящего на ремне баса. 

_It's truuue, sun shining very bright_

Хоппи назвал весь этот балаган Лондонской Свободной Школой. 

Хоппи вообще хороший мужик: знает вдоль и поперек весь Лондон, вечно шастает со своей камерой, фотографируя все, что на глаза попадется. Видимо, именно так ему удалось отснять карточки с The Beatles, Алленом Гинзбергом и Малкольмом Икс, устроить порядочное количество хеппенингов и поэтических клубов, добиться контрактов с Melody Maker и Peace News и через какое-то время со скандалом расторгнуть их. 

Из-за таких людей, как чертов Джон Хопкинс, древний остов города и начал двигаться, и если раньше он выплюнул из своего чрева всех тедди-боев, заменив их модами, то теперь готов избавиться и от них. И все из-за такого человека, как Хоппи. 

Хоппи не чурается фотографировать и неприглядную сторону Лондона — с подпольными тату-салонами и дешевыми кафешками, проститутками и фетишистами, неухоженными парками на Muswell Hill и облезлыми блохастыми собаками с пеной из пасти.

_It's youuu, I'm gonna love tonight_

Хоппи сказал, что Лондонская Свободная Школа будет чем-то похожа на бесплатные американские университеты, и попасть туда сможет кто угодно, от новых левых до членов кампании за ядерное разоружение. Кажется, именно так Роджер с ним и познакомился. Хоппи, старше его лет на десять, спросил, как там стены King’s College — не повалились еще? А Роджер предложил ему переложить свои активистские дела на его плечи, а самому съездить и посмотреть. Хоппи посмеялся и рассказал ему, как сжульничал на приемных экзаменах и получил грант, когда в карманах и в голове был один ветер. Роджер не растерялся и поведал, как отряд школьных пехотинцев задал ему, пятнадцатилетнему любителю командовать, хорошую трепку, и после этого его тут же понесло в пацифизм.

_Ice creeeam tastes good in the afternoon_

Потому-то, когда Лондонская Свободная Школа все-таки открылась на Notting Hill, Хоппи позвонил сказать, что выбил их группе место в The Marquee. 

— Что, Уотерс, ты, небось, штаны намочил, а? — Хоппи хохотнул в трубку. — Не благодари и не опаздывай, понял? И да… — в трубке было слышно, как он облизывает губы, — если вы, ребята, ищете менеджера, то это правильное место, усек? 

Не дождавшись ответа, он повесил трубку, оставив Роджера наедине с триумфом, тут же сменившемся страхом, сменившемся триумфом, а потом вновь страхом и вновь триумфом. 

_Ice creeeam tastes good if you eat it soon_

— Это наш шанс! Если мы поймаем кого-то значительного… мы сможем заключить контракт, верно же? — Ник аж запинаться начал, когда узнал. 

— Значит, мы должны сделать все, что сможем, чтобы на нас клюнули. 

— Вам бы повезло, если бы, — Сид сложил руки на животе, и нахмурился, — если бы с вами был Фред. Он играет куда лучше, чем я, и голос у него отличный. 

— Да не нужен нам твой Фред, — огрызнулся Роджер, — я нашел нам такого человека, как Хоппи, а ты говоришь, что отдал бы свое место другу. 

— Ты просто не знаешь его так, как я. 

— И не хочу. Это ты наш фронтмен. И гитарист. И ты пишешь песни, и ты здесь, в Лондоне, и через четыре дня будешь выступать в the Marquee. Мы раньше о таком только мечтать могли. А где сейчас твой Фред? Что-то я давно о нем не слышал. 

Роджеру кажется, что ругается он не с Сидом, а с этим самым Фредом, воспоминания о котором с трудом достает из памяти. Роджер припоминает, что у того была смазливая физиономия, кожанка и дорогущая гитара, на которой он играл лучше всех в Кембридже. 

По крайней мере, так говорили. 

Кажется, Роджер даже заставлял себя ему не завидовать. 

Рик с Ником об этом Фреде слышали только со слов Сида — а с Сидом они пересекались каждый раз, когда Фред заезжал в Лондон. Для Роджера эти встречи почему-то были такой же красной тряпкой, как и свидания Сида с девицами. 

— Он играет в Jokers Wild. 

— Никогда о них не слышал. 

— Уверен, они о нас тоже не слышали. 

— Но услышат. А мы о них — нет, — отрезал Роджер. Он и сам не знал, чего так завелся, но остановиться уже не мог. 

На это Сид насмешливо скривился и ударил словами, больно, больно:

— Ты так считаешь, дорогой мой, только потому, что у тебя совсем нет воображения. 

Вот тогда Роджеру стало страшно, и он, наконец, замолк. 

_Don't touch me, child_

Джульетта ушла как раз за пару дней до звонка Хоппи. Уже к концу февраля ее пребывание в группе стало чисто символическим, но никто не хотел озвучивать то, что было и так всем ясно. 

Теперь она выходила замуж, становилась миссис Рик Райт, и кто мог упрекнуть ее в том, что ей надоело каждые выходные мотаться из клуба в клуб и нянчиться с четырьмя неудачливыми музыкантами. А некоторые из них и не музыканты вовсе. Рик хотя бы консерваторию закончил, Сиду удается все, за что бы он ни брался. Роджер успокаивал себя тем, что быстро учится, а Ник… Ник — его друг, и с тарелками точно когда-нибудь разберется. 

_Pleeease, know you drive me wild_

После того, как они все заверили Джульетту, что все понимают, и пожелали удачи, она поднялась по лестнице из подвала политеха, чтобы никогда больше туда не спускаться. 

Роджер успел перехватить ее у метро. Он прихватил ее за локоть и выпалил:

— Я ведь тоже приударял за тобой. В самом начале. Почему все-таки Рик, а не я? Мне просто любопытно, честно. 

Джульетта тогда посмотрела на него, долго и внимательно — будто сама гадала, почему не клюнула на него. Он ведь умел нравиться — девчонки почему-то считали, что такие только и думают о том, как затащить кого-нибудь в постель, а потому лучше не выпендриваться и сделать первый шаг самой. 

— Ты неустойчивый, очень, — наконец выдала она. — И сложный. Вот, что я думаю. Просто этого никто не видит пока. Но это можно почувствовать, когда ты стоишь совсем близко, и порой, — она смеется, чтобы загладить неловкость, — порой у меня от этого волосы дыбом встают. 

Она отступает назад и достает из кармана пальто карточку проездного. 

— А остальные что? — Роджер обещал себе не дергаться, что бы она не сказала, но то, что он слышит, предсказуемо выводит его из себя. — Все остальные, на твой взгляд, простые? — Роджер говорит «остальные», но Джульетта догадывается, кого он имеет в виду. 

— И Сид не простой. Вы с ним, для меня, жутко сложные. Но я ведь и не Сида выбрала, согласись, — она пожимает плечами и разворачивается, все той же легкой походкой удаляясь в темные недра подземки. 

Роджер ежится. Он выбежал из политеха, забыв про куртку. 

_Pleeease you know, I'm feeling frail_

В The Countdown Club им все это время приходилось несладко. Они приезжали туда поздней ночью и оставались на три сета по полтора часа. Освобождались только под утро — уставшие, потные, с надоевшими песнями, которые все равно приходилось играть снова, и снова, и снова. 

Зато именно в том клубе они начали работать над длинными проработанными соло. 

Джемом это назвать было сложно — в конце концов, все они были заранее отрепетированы и заучены накануне, — но публика, заливавшая свои шоты коктейлями и приправлявшая курево спидами и кислотой, любила качаться под их долгие инструментальные проигрыши. 

_Don't try another cat_

Если уж быть совсем честным — хорошей блюзовой группы из них бы все равно не вышло. Сид не Эрик Клэптон, да и никто из них не дотягивал до уровня хорошего музыканта. Даже Рик, каждую написанную Сидом песню переносивший на нотный лист, не обладал навыками хорошего блюзового клавишника, так что с каждым сетом они все ближе подходили к рок-н-роллу.

_Don't go where other you must know why_

Если после выступления в The Marquee они смогут найти себе менеджера, им с Сидом и Гилбертом больше не придется каждый день сбрасываться по шиллингу на ужин. По введении этой традиции Сид подумал, что один шиллинг приходится на всех, и носил им день за днем сырую брюссельскую капусту, которую Роджер теперь видеть не может. 

— Ты что, вчера родился? — Роджер хотел сказать это зло, но не вышло. 

— Я не очень дружу с цифрами, ты же знаешь. 

— Ага, представляю, что будет, когда ты гонорары начнешь получать. 

Сид искренне рассмеялся.

_Very, very, very frail_

За день до выступления в The Marquee один его одногруппник принес с собой на Highgate обезьяну. Лемур по имени Казимир помещался в рюкзак и вел себя тихо-тихо, но как только хозяин привязал его поводком к дереву у дома, начал скакать и издавать отчаянные клокочущие звуки, распугивая прохожих. Тогда Сид тоже смеялся — хохотал все громче по мере того, как учащались обещания проходивших мимо тетушек заявить в полицию. 

_Oh, my girl sitting in the sun_

Если у них все получится, если они действительно найдут менеджера, Роджер поедет к Джуди в Бат и подарит ей платье с вырезом и кружевами на подоле, которое она давно хотела сшить сама, рассказывала об этом Роджеру по телефону с месяц назад. 

И плевать, что он хотел копить на новый бас, он так давно не делал Джуди подарков, а ведь он так любит ее, его, только его Джуди.

_I’m hiiiigh, don’t try to spoil my fuuuun_

Выбраться бы им куда-нибудь вдвоем на выходные. Можно снять маленький домик в Кембридже, один из тех, что были перестроены после войны из лодочных сараев, ничего не сказать ни родителям Джуди, ни его матери, никому, исчезнуть на пару дней, как они всегда хотели. 

Они бы заснули на одной кровати, и наутро у Джуди были бы потрескавшиеся губы и легкий запах изо рта, как всегда у всех бывает по утрам. 

Ведь бывает же? 

_I like to see you run_

По крайней мере, у Сида бывает. Но в последнее время они просыпаются в одной кровати все реже. 

С тех пор, как тот начал встречаться с Линдси Корнер — все реже, и реже, и реже. 

_Like that_

После того, как «Let’s Roll Another One» заканчивается, Роджер открывает глаза и закрывает свою голову на ключ, оставив все мысли в полной темноте. 

Из этой темноты он, господи-боже-спасибо, не выныривает до самого конца выступления.

Из черноты доносится голос Сида: 

— А сейчас мы вам сыграем «Louie Louie»!

***

_When they got back to the kitchen again, they found the Rat walking up and down, very restless. The underground atmosphere was oppressing him and getting on his nerves, and he seemed really to be afraid that the river would run away if he wasn't there to look after it. So he had his overcoat on, and his pistols thrust into his belt again. "Come along, Mole," he said anxiously, as soon as he caught sight of them. "We must get off while it's daylight. Don't want to spend another night in the Wild Wood again.”_

Kenneth Grahame, «The Wind In The Willows».

— Ууу, люююди, — тянет Сид и передергивает плечами. — Мне они не нравятся, совсем, совсем они мне не по душе, какие-то слишком люди, не нелюди и не вылюди даже, а совершенно обычнейшие люди, и как с такими рядом находиться, ты скажешь мне? 

Сид совершенно точно доволен, раз не заботится о тонкости формулировок и несет такую ерунду. Он пьет мартини, облокотившись на барную стойку, а Роджер заливается виски, не отрывая взгляда от зала, точно «важные люди» непременно будут ходить там с табличкой на спине. 

Роджер знает, что Сид редко, даже так нарочито и не всерьез, выражает свое отношение к разноцветной, расслабленной, упившейся музыкой и веществами человеческой массе. 

Друзья Сида, конечно, считают его душкой — некоторые и называют его так, — но Роджер, только Роджер знает, что Сид может морщить нос и материться через слово, называть всех вокруг «выблядками», пока Роджер скалится и посмеивается от особых витиеватостей.

— Выпить хотите? — к ним подсаживается незнакомец, на вид всего на пару лет старше Роджера. Сразу слышен королевский английский, впечатление дополняет наряд среднестатистического мода и большие очки в роговой оправе. 

— Мы уже пьем, — качает головой Роджер. — Но если вы платите, я бы выпил еще. 

Незнакомец, как и Сид, делает выбор в пользу мартини, и Роджеру приходится глотать эту сладкую гадость, пока он оценивающе разглядывает их — как галстуки или запонки в каком-нибудь магазине для богатеньких, где он, должно быть, привык одеваться. 

— У вас интересный звук. Своеобразный. 

— Знаете, «своеобразный» обычно говорят о том, что не понравилось, но признаться вежливость не дает, — отвечает Роджер. 

Сид трогает Роджера за плечо. Роджер может представить, какого размера должны быть сейчас его зрачки, полировать спиды алкоголем — не самый лучший выбор, но в такой день можно еще раз притвориться, что правил нет, так?..

— Хорошо, что вам нравится. Мне тоже нравится наша музыка. Видите, у нас много общего. 

— А вы своеобразные ребята, — после паузы произносит незнакомец — пытается угадать, потешаются они над ним или говорят серьезно. 

Машинально поправляет высокое горло своей водолазки; черт, он действительно выглядит, как великовозрастный мод. Только эмблемы королевских военно-воздушных сил Великобритании на ней недостает, она бы так замечательно довершила образ. 

— А вы — нет, — Сид улыбается широко-широко, только уголки губ не трещат.

— Что «нет»?

— Вы — несвоеобразный. В самом лучшем смысле этого слова. 

Роджеру кажется, что если он сейчас не засмеется, то просто повалится на пол, поэтому он зажимает ладонью рот — в конце концов, незнакомец не виноват, что попал под раздачу. 

Слишком уж наэлектризованные они сейчас.

Хотя с этим недомодом они только время теряют, могли бы уже если не познакомиться с кем-то полезным, то хотя бы выпить с Дэйви Джонсом. Он, конечно, недоумок, но весьма талантливый недоумок. 

— Давай, пойдем, — тихо говорит он Сиду и кивает в сторону другой части бара, откуда слышны женский смех и звон бокалов. 

Сид коротко кивает в ответ. 

— Подождите, — останавливает их незнакомец. 

— Ну что еще?

— Вам не нужен менеджер? 

Они застывают. 

— Нам? Вы имеете ввиду «The Pink Floyd Sound»? — переспрашивает Роджер. 

— Верно, — кивает тот. Бросает быстрый взгляд на часы, стоящие, поди, как присмотренный Роджером бас, и протягивает ему небольшой картонный прямоугольник. — Это моя визитка, позвоните мне, если что-то надумаете. Я думаю, что смог бы добиться для вас контракта со студией. Вечер добрый, — незнакомец исчезает в толпе так же молниеносно, как появился. 

«Питер Дженнер, лектор Лондонской Школы Экономики, 07437478901». И, конечно же, тисненая золотом эстетически привлекательная закорючка. 

— Родж, — говорит ему на ухо СидЕго голос дрожит. 

— Что? — он разворачивается, и они едва не сталкиваются носами. 

Роджер ловит себя на мысли, что ему жутко хочется сделать что-то неправильное у всех на глазах. 

— Давай устроим пьянку, — произносит Сид таким торжественным тоном, словно заключает с ним невероятно важную деловую сделку.

Безусловно, на такое предложение Роджер не может ответить ничем, кроме согласия.

Повернувшись к барной стойке, он договаривается о том, что купит три бутылки виски — в конце концов, если у них будет контракт, о потерянных деньгах можно будет волноваться чуть меньше. 

Так они находят себе менеджера.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сноски:
> 
> (1) The Shadows — британская инструментальная группа.  
> (2) В радио коммуникациях выражение «roger that» означает «вас понял».  
> (3) Цитата из песни Боба Дилана «Sad Eyed Lady Of The Lowlands».  
> (4) Стихотворение Эмили Дикинсон.  
> (5) Цитата из песни Боба Дилана «Rainy Day Women #12 & 35».  
> (6) В начале 1960-х Боуи выступал под своим собственным именем или под псевдонимом «Дэйви Джонс».  
> (7) «Louie Louie» — песня Ричарда Берри, написанная им в 1955 году.


	9. Carrot, ebony [...] copper, silk

_Come-cum-come_

_Come back to me_

_With lavender pretzels and a dream catcher._

_Return-turn me on-return_

_Return to me_

_With dope-Shiva-fingers and victims of the rye._

_Drown-drum-drown_

_Me and me and me_

_In your electricity hair._

_When my future's behind me_

_And possibly today possibly everything’s possible_

_Come and return and drown me again_

_‘Cause now it’s far too innate to call it pain._

— А я думал, я здесь единственный еврей, — ухмыляется Ник, глядя, как Роджер заглатывает две таблетки сразу. — Не перестарайся, дружок. 

— Какой я тебе дружок, — Роджер грубит, одновременно сгибаясь пополам от смеха. Вытирает с подбородка нитку слюны. — А сейчас давай с тобой дойдем до бутылки и налижемся, — ему становится смешно от того, какой он дурень — второй раз за ночь мешать спиды с алкоголем, — но сейчас ему слишком хорошо, чтобы думать о том, как они будут при смерти валяться на полу утром. 

Хотя до утра не так уж и далеко.

Они выдвинулись из The Marquee не раньше трех, по пути прихватив каких-то незнакомых любителей дармового виски и шумной музыки, и те за первые четыре автобусных остановки превратились в их самых лучших друзей. Хотя вот Сид этих людей и так знал, с кем-то он, кажется, вместе учится. А трех девчушек с верхнего уровня даблдекера им, возможно, даже удастся объесть всей компанией, такие у них сползающие чулки и высокие налаченные прически. Потому что, если честно, кроме дикой жажды и желания двигаться, пока не упадаешь, и болтать, пока язык в глотку не провалится, кроме этого Роджеру так сильно хочется трахаться, что его хоть туши. 

— Давай, давай, пойдем, найдем нам кого-нибудь, — бормочет он, пока Ник отпивает виски прямо из горла. — Были бы у нас деньги на ром. На черный ром, черт, говорят, это такой улет. 

— А тебя нехило развезло, Уотерс, — Ник качает головой и пьяно смеется, разводя руками. — И вот здесь я, значит, жил! Как нам вообще удавалось помещаться в этой комнатушке, а? 

— Тогда ты был менее избалованный, вот что. А сейчас папочка подарил тебе машину, и ты можешь разъезж-ж-жать на ней по всему Лондону и клеить баб. Конечно, тебе нужна спальня побольше, и кровать, самое главное, большая кровать, и чтобы никаких скрипов, — Роджер падает спиной на их с Сидом постель, и та предсказуемо взвизгивает. Пружины впиваются ему куда-то между лопаток, и джинсы у паха натягиваются еще сильнее. Тело реагирует на знакомые поверхности куда лучше головы, хотя мозг сейчас должен работать в десять раз быстрее обычного, разве нет? 

— А старик Леонард не против всего этого?..

Роджер резко приподнимается — лицо обдает жаром, но он заставляет себя спросить: 

— Чего «этого»? 

— Да того, что вы привели невесть кого в его квартиру и будете бухать здесь, пока не заблюете ему ковер? Даже котов не видно, забились, небось, куда-нибудь под шкаф. Они вообще живы еще? Когда я съезжал, они уже еле ходили, жирные такие. 

От радости и злости на Ника за то, что тот напугал его до чертиков, Роджер хватает его за волосы и сильно тянет, улыбаясь от уха до уха. 

— Отпусти, мудак, больно! 

— Нет, нет, Леонарда вообще в городе нет, — Роджер хватается за горлышко бутылки и делает несколько поспешных глотков, проливая виски себе на рубашку. — Его пригласил прочесть пару лекций университет Ноттингема, вот он и свалил. А коты… да кому, блядь, какая разница, где сейчас эти жирные скотины, — Роджер обхватывает себя руками — его всего трясет, и, должно быть, уже давно, но понимает он это только сейчас. 

Стучат зубы, он непривычно часто моргает, и хочется побежать, бежать, убежать. 

— Хочешь засадить одной из этих? — спрашивает Ник и неровной походкой направляется в гостиную. Роджер следует за ним и едва не наступает босой ногой на осколки разбитой бутылки. 

Узнает, кто это сделал — башку оторвет. 

— Ты помнишь, как их зовут? 

— Еще чего, я их первый раз в жизни вижу. 

Они оба смеются, как полные придурки, и пялятся на девиц. 

Те выглядят более трезвыми, чем они. 

Жаль, тут нет Клоуза — он бы споил их как миленьких, под дурацкие прибаутки угощая их виски с колой в пропорции три к нулю. 

На одной из них виснет Гилберт, сам похожий на девчонку — больно хлипкий, весь расхристанный, две другие треплются о чем-то с Сидом — вернее, треплются только они, а он совсем неподвижно сидит на краешке дивана, как будто примерз к месту, и бровью не ведет. 

— Отбить у Гилберта бабу — раз плюнуть. Не-a, the times, they are _not_ a-changin’! 

Роджер оставляет Ника позади, надеясь, что у того хватит ума не ходить за ним, а склеить эту тощую веснушчатую девчушку, от которой всю ночь не отстает Гилберт. 

— Сид, — зовет он, подойдя вплотную к дивану. 

Сид реагирует не сразу, но все-таки поворачивает голову на голос и смотрит на Роджера так, будто никогда раньше не видел.

— Хочешь отойти? — спрашивает Сид и сразу встает — несколько тяжело и неловко, но тут же встряхивается, и в глазах у него появляется знакомый блеск, а это значит, что игра в очередной раз началась, и всем пора занять стартовые позиции, потому что через секунду — бах! — из пистолета вылетит пуля, разорвется, и тогда начнутся бега. 

— Пойдем, я давненько хотел тебе кое-что показать, мой сердечный друг Роджер-Поджер, у тебя после этого челюсть упадет на пол, как в мультфильмах, а ты сейчас такой пьяный, что ее и не сыщешь. Пьяный в стельку — а ты умеешь стелить стельки? Вот я нет, какая жалость, — Сид, подтягиваясь на руках, выбивает щеколду у двери на чердак, приделанной на потолке в самом углу гостиной. Поскрипывая и охая от старости, как и все в этой древней квартире, выкатывается лестница. Сид легко взбирается вверх, стряхнув свое сомнамбулическое состояние. Девицы за их спинами жмутся друг к другу, как брошенные щенята, и их сплетенные руки напоминают Роджеру цветные картинки из журнала Penthouse, где такие вот девицы целовались, вжимались друг другу коленями меж ног и трогали друг друга — везде. Роджер, наоборот, поднимается с трудом, чудом не сверзившись вниз. Чердак пыльный и темный, он пахнет старостью и еловыми досками и встречает их разбросанными повсюду инструментами, от ситаров до ксилофонов, к которым никто, кроме странных квартирантов Леонарда, в жизни не притрагивался. 

Леонард держит здесь все то, что не помещается в его спальню: восточные флейты всех размеров и видов, рояль с треснутой крышкой, неизвестно зачем ему нужный, когда в гостиной стоит настроенное бехштейновское фортепиано; пыльные фолианты, о которых он, наверное, давным-давно забыл, а до него их никто, кроме автора, не открывал; тяжелые ключи от несуществующих замков, пара сундуков с тряпьем; то, что Леонард называет корнями мандрагоры, больше похожее на мутировавшие капустные кочерыжки, пустые бутылки: те, что подороже — Леонарда, те, что подешевле — его квартирантов. 

Все, что попадает на чердак, на чердаке и остается, вмерзая в прошлое. 

— Сид-ни, — по слогам произносит Роджер. В голове вертится какая-то детская песенка, которую он тысячу лет не вспоминал. Слов и не помнит — только мелодию; она шла, точно лошадь гарцевала. 

Ему впервые спел ее Сид — мать этого не любила, а вот Сиду нравилось нашпиговывать его сказками, легендами и песнями, воспитывать Роджера на свой лад, скармливать ему все то, чему его самого однажды обучили родители или сестра. Невольно приходит в голову сравнение с псом, которому маленький мальчик исподтишка бросает куски ветчины с тарелки. 

— Смотри-ка, — говорит Сид. У самой стены, рядом с окошком, стоит массивный китайский гонг. Должно быть, он стоит здесь давно — такую штуку незаметно на чердак не затащишь, — но Роджер видит его впервые. — Он всегда был накрыт, видишь? — Сид показывает на лежащий на полу лоскут ткани. 

Роджер подходит ближе, рассматривая медный круг, и пытается вообразить, какое громкое, гулкое тремоло можно извлечь из него одним ударом. Он замечает колотушку, спрятанную за одной из подпорок гонга, и тянется было к ней, когда Сид перехватывает его руку — очень резко, как будто ему не за что удержаться. 

У него неожиданно мокрая, вспотевшая ладонь. 

— Не надо, — сипло говорит он. — Весь дом перебудишь, а мы же этого не хотим, — он заставляет себя улыбнуться. 

— Под чем ты сейчас? — с искренним любопытством осведомляется Роджер. 

— Это гонг chau, — сделав вид, что не услышал вопроса, поясняет Сид. Хотя кто знает, возможно, он действительно его не услышал, — с китайского переводится как «мишень», его раньше использовали, чтобы расчищать дорогу для всяких важных серых костюмов. 

— Разве тогда уже были чиновники? 

— Когда «тогда»? — Сид замолкает и тут же смеется сам над собой. — В общем, тогдашние полицаи использовали его, как сирену. 

— Ясно… — амфетамин баламутит мозги и вновь подбрасывает Роджеру знакомую мелодию. — Ты не помнишь тот стишок, там было что-то про камыш и все время повторялось: «ho»? Так запала в голову, но вспомнить, чтоб его, никак не могу, — он трет лицо руками.

— I’ll sing you one, Ho

Green grow the rushes, Ho

What is your one, Ho?

One is one and all alone

And evermore shall be so. 

Сид проговаривает ее очень тихо, как будто их могут подслушать, но Роджер слышит каждый звук. 

— Так глупо. Все говорят «камыш у реки», хотя на самом деле это рогоз. Никому не нравится слово рогоз, оно, что, не поэтичное? — Роджер понимает, что его несет, нужно срочно тормозить, но найти тормоза у себя в мозгу никак не выходит. 

Кажется, он забыл, где они. 

— А в чем разница? Для стихов все едино. 

— Но это неправильно… — Роджер хочет добавить что-то еще, но не может, не может выудить слова из собственной глотки. 

— Что неправильно?

— Просто неправильно… я не знаю, — Роджера прошибает холодный пот. 

Ему точно не стоило мешать спиды с виски. 

Сид подзывает его жестом, и они оба присаживаются на трещащий под их весом подоконник. Роджеру хочется сказать: вот будет хохма, если он обвалится. Ему хочется признаться: он умирает, потому что в желудке все переворачивается, и внутренности, по правилу уробороса, жрут сами себя. Ему хочется попросить: пусть Сид возьмет его лицо в руки и сделает так, чтобы сразу стало лучше. 

Он молчит, язык неподвижно лежит между зубов, губы не двигаются.

Сид прикасается к нему, нащупывает пачку табака в нагрудном кармане. Сказать бы, чтобы тот снял с него липнущую к телу рубашку, но язык Роджера не слушается. 

Сид сворачивает самокрутку из папиросной бумаги Роджера, набивает ее табаком Роджера и вставляет с одного конца фильтр из его пачки. 

«Ворюга», — собирается сказать Роджер, но Сид вовремя затыкает ему рот сигарету.

Они сидят молча, из дыры в полу слышатся голоса и музыка, свет ламп в гостиной освещает небольшой закуток чердака, а из закрытого окна под боком ощутимо поддувает. Светлеет, и Роджер вглядывается в просыпающийся для новой рабочей недели город, пытаясь разглядеть Leicester Square — ведь недаром же говорят, что с Highgate виден и другой берег Темзы? Или даром? 

Когда легкие почти переполняются дымом, Роджер убирает сигарету из губ и выдыхает. Несколько колечек дыма пару секунд стоят в воздухе, а потом тают у них с Сидом на глазах. 

Сид вновь застывает — как фильм с сорвавшейся бобиной. Глаза его затуманиваются, становятся похожи на большие темные бусины. 

— Где ты сейчас? — удается произнести Роджеру. 

Сид отвечает не сразу. Он разлепляет губы с тихим звуком и доверительно сообщает:

— Далеко. Куда дальше, чем ты можешь представить. 

— Можно с тобой? — спрашивает Роджер — он спрашивал так в детстве, когда они играли в прятки, Розмари водила, и Сид вел его за собой в один из уголков дома. 

— Сегодня не выйдет, у меня ничего нет для тебя… — его голос затухает на середине фразы, он вновь замолкает и бездумно смотрит Роджеру куда-то ниже подбородка. 

Роджеру хочется, чтобы тот заговорил, он готов зарычать от разочарования, что тот не хочет поболтать с ним, хотя бы немного. 

Возможно, он бы хотел поболтать с теми рыбоньками внизу? Познакомиться с ними поближе, в горизонтальной плоскости? 

Был ли Сид когда-нибудь одновременно с двумя? 

Вот Роджер не был — а он бы хотел, очень хотел.

Роджер бы хотел попробовать все. Попробовать все, что когда-либо делал Сид.

Роджер обнаруживает свои пальцы у Сида во рту — он не помнит, как они там оказались, он только старается дышать глубже, чтобы не стошнило, а Сид прикрывает глаза и лижет его пальцы. Язык чуть шершавый, зубы с силой сжимаются, а когда он втягивает щеки, все его лицо заостряется; Роджеру кажется, что его пальцы всасывает в теплую, мокрую воронку, из которой он может и не выбраться. 

Роджер подается вперед, сигарета выпадает из руки. Он пытается за что-нибудь ухватиться, восстановить равновесие, чтобы не упасть, как сигарета, и они с Сидом нелепой грудой конечностей вжимаются в стену. Роджер ощупывает его с ног до головы, до кровоподтеков и складок на одежде. 

Вспухшие губы рыщут по лицу Сида, точно пытаясь разбудить его.

— Не сейчас. Ты бы себя со стороны видел, весь серебришься… и стояк у тебя серебрится. Серебрится и стоит, как… как сталагмит… это же все увидят, когда ты выйдешь. 

— Это потому, что ты мне давно не отдрачивал. 

— Это потому, что ты слишком сильно хочешь этого. У тебя даже уши серебрятся, мне глаза режет, — Сид смеется и наклоняет голову так, что Роджер впечатывается ему ртом куда-то висок. 

— Я тебя хочу. 

— Это я уже слышал…

Раздается жуткий грохот. 

Диск гонга покачивается из стороны в сторону, потому что Роджер со всего размаху задел его локтем. Голоса внизу настороженно затихают, а потом кто-то выкрикивает: 

— У вас там все хорошо? 

Сид кашляет пару раз, а потом кричит им, громко и отчетливо: 

— Да, у нас все на одиннадцать из десяти! Мы сейчас спустимся — ждите, ждите! 

— Перебрали, что ли?

— Точно! — он тут же понизив голос, добавляет: — Давай, Родж, нам нужно возвращаться с наших небес на Землю, три, два, один, пуск, — пытается вывернуться, и Роджер уже готов его отпустить, когда спиды вдруг снова прошибают его со всей силы, и он разворачивает Сида спиной к стене и со всей силой давит ребром ладони ему между лопаток. 

Сид частит его имя, но не сопротивляется, даже когда Роджер вжимается в него пахом, так что член через все эти слои шмоток трется о его поясницу — даже когда он, не выдержав, говорит. 

Говорит полную галиматью:

— Я хочу тебя трахнуть, трахнуть, понимаешь, мне нужно тебя трахнуть, хочу трахать тебя, постоянно, знаешь ты это или нет? 

Роджер замолкает и сразу резко отстраняется. 

Он никогда такое никому не говорил. Даже случайным девушкам. Даже Джуди. Особенно Джуди. 

Роджер не знал, что способен на такие желания. На такие слова. 

Он не знает, как именно проворачивают это гомосексуалисты с задворок Soho, не знает, как бы он сделал это, если бы Сид согласился, знает только, что очень этого хочет. 

Они молчат, и Роджер, не придумав ничего лучше, решает по привычке разозлиться на себя и на свой длинный язык. 

Он надеется, что Сид пойдет прямо к лестнице, ничего не говоря, но тот обходит его сзади и говорит очень четко и тихо, как будто успокаивает маленького ребенка: 

— А я уж боялся, что ты никогда этого не захочешь. Мы обязательно займемся исполнением этого твоего желания, но не сейчас, зрители не те. Ты же не позовешь на новый фильм Фассбиндера разнорабочих из Brixton? — у уха Роджера раздается смешок. — Секс – это тоже искусство, он требует деликатности, понимаешь, Родж?

Роджер слушает это, и внутри у него все медленно обваливается. Ему жарко, по лбу градом катится пот, и хочется выключить свет повсюду: на улице, дома, в собственных глазах. 

Он спускается вслед за Сидом, закрывает на щеколду дверь на чердак и оглядывается, убеждаясь, что праздник подошел к своему концу. Пока они были наверху, все успели заснуть — в самых нелепых местах и позах, что можно было найти в гостиной. Как магические чудища, окаменевшие с рассветом, только без таких страшных рож. 

Счастливчик Ник все-таки отбил девушку у Гилберта, и теперь они спят в обнимку, полуголые, ухитрившись засунуть головы под кресло, которое теперь загораживает их от солнца. Гилберт заснул неподалеку, с горя обняв бутылку. Рик, умудрившийся сохранить верность Джульетте и собственное достоинство, подложил руку под голову и навалился на закрытую крышку фортепиано. Повезло еще, что табурет у него из-под задницы не выскакивает. Остальные улеглись кто куда — Роджер даже не может сосчитать, сколько относительно знакомых ему людей сейчас здесь находится.

Он стоит не шевелясь, пока Сид задергивает шторы. Удивительно — обычно он не озабочивается такими мелочами. 

Ничего не говоря, Сид сбрасывает на пол маленькую подушку и утягивает Роджера на ковер. Он засыпает мгновенно и через пару минут уже раскидывается в тесноте, толкая соседей, и шепчет что-то во сне, видимо, жалуясь невидимым камердинерам, что пол-де слишком жесткий, а в одежде слишком душно. Сид совсем близко, и от него приторно пахнет мартини. Переворачиваясь во сне, он по привычке закидывает на Роджера ногу, и тот вытягивается по-солдатски, убежденный, что так никогда не уснет. 

С этой мыслью он и засыпает. 

Ему снится маленький человечек из того потайного народца, что, по легенде, обитает на зеленых пастбищах Кембриджа. Он подходит к нему — носатый, мелкоглазый и недовольный, — подходит и скороговоркой говорит: 

— Убери свою душу. 

— А где она? — слова человечка заставляют Роджера беспокоиться, но если он найдет эту душу, то живо уберет ее. — Она на лице, да? Я могу сделать себе другое лицо. 

Роджер ощупывает свое лицо, но не находит там ничего, кроме того, о чем и так знает: двух глубоко посаженных глаз, носа, которым можно гвозди забивать, и рта не меньше. Но никакой души там и в помине нет. 

— Может, она в штанах?

Роджер вспыхивает от собственного предположения и тут же дотрагивается до молнии на брюках — дергает за язычок, но тот застревает, зажевав ткань. Какое гадство! Роджер вспыхивает вновь, на этот раз от неловкости, и воюет с молнией, пока руки не начинает ломить от усталости. 

Человечек смотрит на его старания и вдруг гаркает ему прямо в ухо: 

— Твоя душа у тебя в пятках, дурень!

Роджер раскрывает глаза на выдохе и тянется вперед затекшими руками. Где-то здесь должен спать Сид, но перед глазами одна пелена. Рядом что-то темнеет, и он поворачивается к этому чему-то, беззвучно открывая и закрывая рот. Он тянется вперед губами.

— Эй, я здесь. 

Голос Сида доносится откуда-то сзади, Роджер аж подскакивает — и сразу чувствует, что голова раскалывается на половинки, и одна начинает выть от похмелья, а другая — от амфетаминового отходняка.

Сегодня он — самое настоящее разбитое корыто. 

Он глухо стонет от боли и злобно смотрит на подушку, которую только что целовал, пока Сид стоял сзади и потешался над ним. На его счастье, никто, кроме Сида, ничего не заметил — в комнате пусто, только с кухни доносятся непозволительно громкий грохот посуды и звучные зевки. 

Сид стоит у крохотного зеркала, висящего над диваном, и расчесывает свалявшиеся волосы. В отличие от них всех, он выглядит свежим и бодрым, и Роджер завидует ему, клиническому алкогольному абстиненту. 

— Плохо тебе сейчас? — спрашивает Сид в своей вечной любопытствующей манере — в голосе у него ни капли сочувствия. 

А Роджеру действительно плохо — в глазах рябит, он чувствует каждую свою мышцу, каждый лопнувший сосуд, каждый волосок на макушке. Он жмурится, и в голове внезапно встает рекламная картинка: дружная семья, отец готовит на всех завтрак. Он кладет на тарелку каждому по одинаковому куску яичницы, разливает по кружкам чай, а потом все сидят за столом, перешучиваясь и болтая, а главное — едят, едят, едят так, что трещит за ушами. 

Первосортная промывка мозгов на ваших экранах; пример идеального маркетинга, совершенной расстановки ценностей; семья настоящей звезды, настоящего номера один, настоящего музыканта для Top Of The Pops!

Роджер встает и, прихрамывая, плетется на кухню. Ему несказанно везет — на обычно пустующих полках он находит яйца. Всего пять, но ничего; одна штука на каждого — это совсем не плохо. Он кое-как разбирается с конфоркой и разжигает огонь. Ловко разбить яйца о край сковороды не выходит, и он перемазывает все руки жидким белком. Но чего не отнять даже у самой неудавшейся яичницы — это запаха. На него в кухню стекаются все остальные — хорошо хоть, под руку не лезут. Глазуньи, как в рекламе, у Роджера не вышло, желто-белая смесь поблескивает под крышкой, зато они наконец-то будут завтракать чем-то теплым и перестанут обсуждать за столом похищение лосося из кошачьих запасов. Пока яйца жарятся, Роджер разливает в кружки воду из чайника и вытаскивает из холодильника пакет с остатками молока. Но в плетеной коробке для чайных пакетиков черного не обнаруживается. Любовь Леонарда к травяным настоям сложно удержать в памяти; Роджер чертыхается и заваривает то, что есть. 

Когда стол накрыт, и у каждого на тарелке лежит по куску тонкой, пережаренной яичницы, Роджер решает, что его долг выполнен. 

Гилберт делает глоток из кружки и тут же выплевывает жидкость обратно. 

— Да здесь холоднючая вода! Ты что, чайник не ставил? 

Роджер замирает. А ведь действительно, не ставил. 

— Ты бы проспался, Уотерс.

Все жуют яичницу в молчании, и когда Роджер пробует ее сам, он рад отсутствующим комментариям — на зубах хрустит скорлупа.

К концу завтрака стол наконец оттаивает, и все начинают перебрасываться бессвязными фразами — о вчерашней пьянке, погоде за окном и дешевых ватманах недалеко от колледжа. Только Гилберт демонстративно ковыряется в зубах вилкой, а выходя из-за стола, бросает:

— Побыл мамочкой, Уотерс, молодец. Только продукты зря перевел. 

Роджер бы съязвил в ответ или даже дал ему по шее, но сейчас даже вдохи с выдохами усиливают мигрень. Он продолжает ломать яичницу вилкой — куски липнут к ней и друг к другу. Сид то и дело поглядывает на него, успевая при этом аккуратно резать яичницу на квадратики, медленно отправлять их в рот, тщательно пережевывать и смаковать мерзкий холодный чай. 

Наконец повалившись на свою кровать, Роджер позволяет себе проскулить от боли. Кровать тоже скулит — как однажды сказал Сид, у бедняжки ревматизм, но всем плевать на ее боли. 

На Роджера всем сейчас так же плевать. 

Роджер нашаривает под подушкой ручку и мятую бумажку — когда-то она была чеком из продуктового, но сейчас все буковки стерлись. Одна из сторон подушки вся в темных следах, хотя Роджер тысячу раз напоминал Сиду, чтобы тот закрывал ручку, когда заканчивает сочинять.

Не думая ни о чем, Роджер залпом пишет:

«Doctor doctor!

I'm in bed

Achin' head

Music seems to help the pain

Seems to improve my brain.

Doctor, please, tell your wife that

I'm alive - flowers thrive -

real eyes - realise - real lies».

Сид заходит в комнату, как только Роджер дописывает последнюю строчку. Как хищных рыбин — запах крови, Сида манит запах чернил.

Он садится рядом, кладет на лоб Роджера прохладную ладонь — Роджер издает глухой звук и подается вперед, ближе к руке.

Так действительно легче.

Он смотрит на Сида и думает, что после психоделиков не бывает такого сильного отходняка. Прими он вчера то же, что и Сид, сейчас не умирал бы, скрючиваясь на кровати, не пропускал бы опять занятия.

Роджер смотрит — кажется, что темные волосы ожили, извиваются, как актинии, маятниками покачиваются из стороны в сторону.

Роджер моргает.

— У тебя волосы двигаются. Как щупальца. Ты не боишься, что они тебя удушат?

Сид с серьезным видом качает головой:

— Оставь, я смогу с ними справиться.

Они водят губами по губам друг друга, и тут Сид замирает, очевидно, подглядев смазанные строчки. Он проглатывает написанное и говорит только:

— Склей.

Поначалу Роджер не понимает, но потом приподнимается на локтях и вычеркивает последние слова, и вписывает другие. Он смотрит на стихи.

«realise - realise - realise».

***

The thread in the hand of a kind mother Is the coat on the wanderer's back.

Before he left she stitched it close

In secret fear that he would be slow to return.

Who will say that the inch of grass in his heart Is gratitude enough for all the sunshine of spring?

Meng Jiao, «Wanderer’s Song».

Единственное, что меняется со временем — это количество часов, которое Роджер готов проводить на полу с чертежами. 

Однообразные проекты зданий, никому, кроме профессоров, не нужная методология проектирования, основы конструкций, о которых Роджер не знает ничего, кроме названия.

Ни тори, совершенно равнодушные к любой сфере искусства, ни лейбористы, вкладывающие деньги в одни социальные пакеты, архитектуру в современной Великобритании финансировать явно не собираются. А зачем? Главное, чтобы в домах можно было прожить — чтобы крыша не протекала и несущие стены были покрепче, на остальное — начхать. Еще, видимо — чтобы новостройка не выделялась на фоне соседних; чтобы была красно-кирпичной, симметричной, обычной до зубовного скрежета.

Роджер не понимает, зачем тогда стране год за годом выпускать из университетов новых архитекторов — существующих вполне достаточно, чтобы перерисовывать старые чертежи на новой бумаге. 

Сейчас Роджер дочерчивает очередное мультифункциональное здание; за четыре курса он нарисовал их не меньше сотни, и где они все теперь? Пылятся в профессорском столе? В архиве колледжа? А может, их давно уже выбросили?

С каждым месяцем Роджер проводит все меньше часов с чертежами и все больше — с гитарой. Но сейчас его последний чертеж практически готов: детали проработаны итальянским карандашом, который стоил, как неделя горячих обедов, и осталось только добавить контраста углем, чтобы заключительная годовая работа была закончена. 

Роджер отрывается от чертежа и утыкается взглядом в собственный портрет. 

В художественной школе Сида приближается летний просмотр, и сейчас его работы развешаны по всему периметру спальни на бельевой веревке. Эскизы, зарисовки с натуры, картины маслом, акварелью, разными пастелями, наброски сангиной, аппликации, где старые газетные заголовки объединены с ключами от пивных банок и билетами на поезд Лондон-Кембридж. 

Сид умеет использовать все, что под руку попадется.

У самого окна висит его собственная любимая работа — игрушечный поезд, разбивающий на две равные части мужской лоб.

Сид говорит, что это лучшее, что он когда-либо писал. 

Портрет Роджера чуть менее сюрреалистичен. Черная гелевая ручка — «— Может, лучше тушью? — Много хочешь, дорогуша, слишком неэкономично для бедного художника-бродяжки», — линии резкие и длинные, как лондонский ливень. 

Кап-кап, раздавалось за окном, когда Сид, поставив Роджера в совершенно нескладную позу, делал первые наброски. 

Чирк-чирк, стрекотала ручка, рассекая пространство листа. 

Роджер был совсем голый и стоял, подрагивая от смущения и сквозняка.

«У тебя слишком длинные руки, ты это знал? По пропорциям не сходится, это же презабавно, да?»

«И глаза раскосые. Чуть-чуть. Такие вещи видны только художникам и паталогоанатомам. Вторым везет больше, их натурщики никогда не устают и не отпрашиваются пописать».

«Еще у тебя большой член — да, это я замечаю, конечно же, только как художник!»

Когда Роджер увидел законченный портрет, обведенный черным человек посреди белой пустоши показался ему совершенно незнакомым. Это был кто угодно, но не он. К неизвестному тянулся истерично-розового цвета плющ, изгибая свои растительные конечности в крепком, монструозном объятии. На взгляд Роджера, плющ получился куда правдоподобнее человечка.

— Очень неплохо вышло, мне нравится, правда, — подумав, заявил Роджер. — О, и не только потому, что это про меня. 

Сид его совсем не понял:

— Это не про тебя, это про мое отношение к тебе. И все это мне не нравится. 

— Отношение? Или то, что вышло не про меня?

Сид тогда ничего не ответил. 

А вот сейчас его слышно на весь дом, и ни для кого не секрет, с кем он болтает. Имя Линдси повторяется через слово, как будто Сид в маразме, и ему нужно все время произносить имя собеседника, чтобы его не забыть.

Они с Линдси разговаривают каждый вечер, если только Сид не решает переночевать у нее — нет, и в этом случае разговоры будут продолжаться, только вдали от ушей Роджера.

Девицы Сида делятся на случайных баб и официальных девушек. Первых Роджер не запоминает — слишком уж их много, да и что там запоминать, кроме капроновых колготок, тонального крема и манерных ужимок? Вторых же Сид приглашает домой, официально щиплет за руку, когда они не понимают его шуток, официально целует за ухо при встрече, официально обнимает, положив руки ниже спины, но выше бедер, и официально просит позвонить перед сном. 

Роджер первый раз увидел Линдси в конце февраля, когда вернулся на Highgate после семинара и обнаружил их с Сидом за столом, в молчании держащимися за руки над сахарницей. Сахарница тоже молчала, выпятив толстое стеклянное пузо.

Сухо поздоровавшись с ней, Роджер протопал к холодильнику, долго рылся в нем, перекладывая одинокий кабачок из одного в отделения в другое, и наконец решил прикончить пакет гилбертовского молока. 

Пока он пил, Линдси заговорила, а Сид не перебивал ее, и это было что-то из ряда вон выходящее. 

— Я с тобой не согласна все-таки. Я имею в виду, в книгах и фильмах все эти параллельные вселенные очень реалистичны, но на деле… Знаешь, мне недавно посоветовали статью о Льюисе, он философ, если я правильно помню. Так там писали, что возможность и действительность — это два свойства одного и того же. Ты когда-нибудь слышал о таком? Льюис называет это теорией мультивселенной. 

После этой фразы Роджер подавился остатками молока и поспешил выйти с кухни. В спальне он понял, что все еще держит в руках пустой пакет. 

С тех пор, когда Сид по несколько часов пропадает в промозглой прихожей у телефона, Роджер знает, с кем он разговаривает. Сид зажимает трубку ухом и наматывает провод на пальцы, собирая их в вензеля и бантики, а свободной рукой черкает что-то в записной книжке, на салфетке или на манжете, или на чем-нибудь еще, что окажется под рукой. 

Он рисует людей — иногда лишенных лиц хранителей зонтиков, или бездомных, или карикатурных злодеев с палками в руках и беззубой пастью, а иногда и их общих знакомых. забавно - через описание картинок на бумажке под телефоном сразу возникает Роджер, который пробирается туда и рассматривает их, раз уж не может расслышать разговоры Он делает наброски их репетиций — вот круглая барабанная установка Ника, вот Рик — куда подробнее, ведь он Сиду очень-преочень нравится. Его контур красиво пушится, а пальцы на клавишах органа Hammond сгибаются, точно лапки паука. Роджер стоит в уголке, больше похожий на фонарный столб, чем на человека, в руках у него загогулина бас-гитары. 

В центре — клубок черных каракуль; ни гитары, ни конечностей, ничего. 

«Никогда не умел себя рисовать», — обычно поясняет Сид. 

Сейчас Линдси, должно быть, занимается тем же самым — черкает в собственном блокноте и треплется, треплется, треплется. 

Как Леонард, оплачивающий телефонные счета, еще не выкинул Сида из квартиры, непонятно. Хотя — это ведь Сид. Так уж повелось, что ему всё прощают.

Роджер вот не треплется по телефону. Он говорит с матерью каждые вторник и пятницу в восемь часов вечера, когда заканчивается одна из ее кулинарных передач, и с Джуди раз в два дня. Знакомым звонит только по делу. Хотя вчера вот ему набрал Рик — спрашивал, хочет ли Роджер поехать с его компанией на Патмос. Дескать, после экзаменов понежиться под греческим солнцем — самое то, а его друзья уже подыскали квартиру на побережье, обещают достать дармовую водку и перевезти через границу шмаль. На деле-то Рик, конечно, предложил билет Роджеру после того, как ему отказал Сид. Но Рик не худший попутчик — языкастый, если компания хорошая, и с Роджером они ладят не так уж и плохо, как может показаться на первый взгляд. 

Но, неизвестно из каких соображений, Роджер отказался.

В какой-то момент голос Сида затихает, и Роджер слышит шаги — все четче и четче по мере того, как Сид перемещается из прихожей в гостиную, из гостиной — в коридор, а из коридора — в их комнату. 

— Когда будешь жить в собственной квартире — разоришься на звонках, — Роджер делает усилие, чтобы не развернуться к Сиду. Шея давно затекла, все руки и, должно быть, лицо в угле, конечности колет иголками, и все тело просит о движении, но Роджер умудряется удержаться.

— А у меня не будет телефона. 

— Тогда как ты будешь дозваниваться до какой-нибудь своей бабы?

— Я не буду дозваниваться до нее. Она будет жить со мной — все проще.

Роджер все-таки поворачивается. 

Ему хочется выплюнуть Сиду в лицо: «Ублюдок» и посмеяться над этим вместе с ним, но он боится, что у него не выйдет рассмеяться, и поэтому он молчит. 

— У тебя член на ножках на щеке углем отпечатался, — замечает Сид, — совсем как у Да Винчи. Ты знал, что на одном из набросков Да Винчи целый батальон членов на ножках накорябан? Кажется, это изображение Иоанна Крестителя.

— Заткнись.

Роджер машинально потирает щеку и вновь берется за карандаш. Колонны, да, он хотел установить тосканские колонны у центрального входа, точно, именно этим он сейчас и займется. 

Его портрет смотрит прямо на него. На бумаге у Роджера опасливый, любопытствующий взгляд, какой обычно бывает у людей, когда им жуть как хочется и жуть как страшно попробовать что-то новое. 

Сейчас у него взгляд, скорее всего, рассерженный, но откуда ему знать точно. В голове распускается отголосок страха: вдруг всю жизнь он будет существовать в тени незнания самого себя? — Роджер этого до смерти боится. 

— Извини, — произносит голос из-за его спины. Роджеру хочется думать, что голос раскаивается, что голос больше не будет говорить ему таких вещей о их будущем, что голос лжет, когда говорит их. 

— Знаешь, пока болтал сегодня по этой чудо-машине словесных путешествий, понял, что все это время смотрю на стену и сам того не замечаю. И в тот триумфальный момент, когда я это подметил, в голову пришли твоя маменька и ее рассказ о том, что когда ты был от горшка два вершка, ты пытался выбраться из своей детской кроватки и на стену залезть, помнишь? Прижимался к ней, впивался в обои мягкими еще ногтями и пытался подтянуться, залезть, залезть, помнишь?

Поначалу Роджер молчит, делая вид, что пытается вспомнить тот вечер: Сид согласился остаться у них на ужин и сидел за их тяжелым дубовым столом, слишком громко тикали часы, за окном слышался собачий лай. Мать то и дело одергивала его: «Сейчас же убери локти со стола», «Опять ты соль рассыпал, будешь сам потом подметать», «Ну куда ты все смотришь? У нас, что на стенах какие-то рисунки или записи, о которых я не знаю?»

Да, так и сказала, а потом выдала Сиду эту историю про детскую кроватку, попытки маленького Джорджа долезть до потолка — самый настоящий клоп, — и то, как он мочил штанишки каждый раз, когда мать укладывала его назад и откатывала кровать на середину комнаты. 

Роджер тогда думал, что провалится под землю от стыда. 

Благо, она хотя бы Сиду не рассказала о том, как укладывала его к себе в постель, чтобы он прекратил кричать, потом÷у что кричал он без остановки — и даже когда научился говорить, кричал все равно больше, и ей приходилось опять укладывать его к себе. 

— Да, я помню это, — после паузы отвечает Роджер, — а потом я опять рассыпал то ли соль, то ли перец, и она дала мне подзатыльник. 

— Ага, а когда мы вышли после ужина, мол, проводить ты меня захотел, как девчонку, — голос смеется, — а на деле легкие хотели никотина повдыхать — тогда я тебе тоже в шутку подзатыльник выписал.

— И я тебе пообещал, что руки откручу, если еще раз это вытворишь. 

— А открутил бы? — Сид наконец обходит его и садится на корточки, загораживая ряд собственных рисунков, скрывающих их обоих от посеревшего неба и дождевых туч, готовых разродиться своим мокрым бременем.

— Тогда?.. 

— Сейчас. 

— А тебе так этого хочется? — Роджер заставляет себя усмехнуться, но выходит худо — лицо как в параличе, только губы умудряются ломано изогнуться. 

— Не-а, мои руки драгоценны, как две драцены, я пока не готов с ними расставаться, знаешь ли, — Сид проводит ладонью по чертежу никому не нужного «мультифункционального здания», смазывая угольные контуры. 

— Чего ты, блядь, делаешь? — спрашивает Роджер. Внутри растекается поразительная бесстрастность, которой не было даже тогда, когда он делал замеры для всех этих встроенных в здание комнат — а ведь замеры всегда действовали на него не хуже успокоительного. 

— Я рушу твои мечты о признании в архитектурных кругах, — отвечает Сид, продолжая водить рукой по чертежу. — Такие круги, кстати, существуют ли вообще? 

Роджеру хочется спросить, как он смотрит на то, чтобы Роджер содрал все его картины с веревок,— но он на десять из десяти уверен, что Сид ответит, что от этого они станут только лучше, что разрушение равняется созданию, в общем, сказал бы любую красивую неправду, в которую Роджер бы безоговорочно поверил. 

— О, а вот это комиссия более всего оценит. Какое воображение, мистер Уотерс, скажут они, какой, не побоюсь этого слова, мистер Уотерс, постмодернизм! — гнусавит Сид, изображая разом всех этих университетских дундуков, дряхлых и омертвелых телом и душой. 

Обводит кончиком ногтя тот самый нарисованный член на тонких паучьих ножках. 

Роджер начинает смеяться первым, и ему представляется, что они опять школьники. Что они просто дети с более счастливыми тревогами и всей этой кембриджской шушерой, которая раньше казалось такой важной. 

Дотрагиваются они друг до друга тоже как дети: Сид ведет пальцами по испачканным углем местам, по внутренним сторонам локтей, подбородку и щекам, а Роджер держит его за сухое предплечье. 

Раньше он считал, что никогда не сможет привыкнуть к щетине, плоской груди и жестким углам — сейчас ему кажется, что он знал это сухопарое мужское тело, сколько себя помнил. 

Сид одной рукой зажимает ему нос, а другой пытается раскрыть ему рот.

Зверек начинает порыкивать и извиваться, и Роджеру приходится за ним повторять, чтобы тот не разодрал ему ничего изнутри. Вместе со зверьком он скрипит зубами, нехотя расцепляет их, сильно раззявливая рот. 

На языке привкус угля. 

— Трубочист, ты весь в угле, носишь одежду из угля, живешь на углу угольного дома на угольной улице, у тебя угольная подружка и вместе с ней вы едите угольный творог на завтрак и занимаетесь углевозней.

— Если я трубочист, то ты кто? 

— А я — щетка для прочистки труб, — Сид проползает на коленях так, что они сидят совсем близко друг к другу. Он склоняет голову Роджеру на плечо и царапает ногтем хлопковую ткань футболки. Шрк-шрк. 

— У тебя сейчас круги на лице, как на воде, Уотерс, как если бы река беспокоилась и от этого течение шло все быстрее и быстрее. 

Роджер разворачивается, выискивая взглядом любую отражающую поверхность, но все, что он находит — это зрачки Сида, а в них он темный и алебастровый, и никаких кругов не видно. 

Сид скользит ладонью по его чертежу, разбросанным вокруг линейкам и записанным на отдельном клочке бумаги замерам, и тут же встряхивает головой, сплетая идеи с мыслями и образы со смыслами и… 

— Ты бы смог начертить, нет, даже сконструировать что-то чуть менее очевидное? Например, реку? Как думаешь, кто построил Кам? Маленький зеленый народец, живший на большом зеленом острове? Я думаю, у них должен был быть главный архитектор, мистер Кам Всезнающий... или озеро, ты смог бы построить озеро? Это даже легче, оно круглое, как блюдо, там нет ни течения, ничего непостоянного, ты же ненавидишь все непостоянное, а, Роджер?..

Роджеру хочется спросить, вопрос это или утверждение. 

— Что думаешь?

— Я думаю, что ты угробил мою экзаменационную работу, и даже не смей меня называть скучным после этого. 

Теперь уже по лицу Сида идет круг, но он закусывает свою улыбку и, подтянувшись на руках, забирается с ногами на кровать. Скрещивает ноги и тянет:

— Знаешь, кого ты мне напоминаешь?

— Мистера Кама Всезнающего, я надеюсь. 

— Скорее уж мистера Кама Не-знающего-ничего-дальше-своего-носа, но нет. Ты похож на Ланцелота, сына девы озера, помнишь такого? Или твоя матушка права, и ты действительно проспал все уроки английского? — раздается смех, но тут же стихает, как будто кто-то резко закрыл клапан. 

Роджеру не смешно, а в голове все путается, превращаясь в мешанину из чертежей, углов, касательных линий, смеха Сида и всяческих озерных дев. Теперь он понимает, что зря тогда по пьяни признался, чего в последнее время начал хотеть с тревожащей частотой. 

После того, как слова были произнесены, мысли об этом стали приходить еще чаще, превращаясь в смехотворный ряд образов, где они с Сидом занимаются не пойми чем, не пойми где и не пойми как. 

Роджер чертыхается про себя, чувствуя, что краснеет. 

— Почему именно Ланцелот? — выдавливает из себя он. 

— А ты бы предпочел быть лебедем Лоэнгрина? Бездумно плыть, пока на тебе сидит какой-то вшивый юнец в доспехах? Чтобы ты был обряжен в перья, как у чучела, а вместо своих глаз — стеклянные пуговицы?

— Я не знаю. 

— А я знаю, — Сид протягивает к нему руку и, кривляясь, произносит фальцетом: — Я вручаю мою честь тебе на сохранение, Ланцелот, — и тут же добавляет шепотом, как бы по секрету: — А я тогда королевишна Гвиневра. 

Поднимает свою руку ему навстречу, Роджер поражается, как она не скрипит. Его ладони вспотели, хочется вытереть их о брюки, но Сид же это точно заметит и сразу же поймет, как он взмок, хотя вот сейчас, когда их руки соприкасаются, он и так это понимает, не дурак. 

Нет, дурак — это всегда Роджер. 

— А ты в курсе, мой дорогой рыцарь-шмыцарь, что некоторые легенды имеют наглость утверждать, что Ланцелот и Гвиневра не ебались, а просто грустно-вустро смотрели друг на друга и бдили свою честь, — Сид кивает пару раз, как китайский болванчик, и похрустывает суставами на пальцах.

Щелк-щелк.

Отвести глаза не удается — Сид как на крючке держит, не отцепишься, как бы ни хотел. 

— Да-да, вот-вот, Роджер, примерно вот так и смотрели, правильно, — в кои-то веки голос Сида не веселится, он плещется и шуршит вокруг Роджера, осторожно оплетая его, так что ему начинает казаться: о чем Сид ни спросил бы его сейчас, Роджер никуда не денется от ответа. 

— Как думаешь… ебались ли эти нехорошие изменники? 

Сухость во рту режет язык и шинкует звуки:

— Думаю, да. 

— Думаешь, ебались?

— Я… да. 

— Вот и я о том же, — Сид медленно поднимается с кровати, хмуря брови, как будто его тело начало движение без его ведома. Когда он выходит из комнаты, Роджер остается совсем один в окружении огромного количества лиц, разглядывающих его с листков бумаги. Все в комнате молчит: и виниловый проигрыватель, и пружины кровати, и половицы, и сам Роджер, застывший в тишине, как будто ни разговора, ни самого Сида никогда и не было — только он, вещи и чертежи. 

И уголь.

Повсюду уголь. 

Слышно, как в ванной начинает литься вода. 

К горлу подступает тошнота, к желудку — оголодавшая пасть зверька, а к глазам — влага. Не хватало только расплакаться сейчас из-за того, что он не в состоянии справиться со своей паникой. Как у него вообще хватило духу предложить сделать то, о чем он ни малейшего понятия не имеет. Как хватило наглости и как не хватило мозгов. 

И каким, Роджер, нужно быть слабым, чтобы лежать на полу и глотать слезы, пока Сид в ванной счищает с себя твой чертов уголь, твои чертовы потливые прикосновения, чертового тебя. 

Так тебе и надо, мальчишке, разрывающемуся между юбкой своей матери и своей девушки, правильно, что Сид сейчас вышел, и за ним защелкнулась дверь спальни, а потом и дверь ванной, лучше бы он там и остался, подальше от параноидального тебя с жиреющим, хвостатым черноглазым зверьком у тебя в нутре. 

Таких, как ты, и нужно оставлять одних, от таких, как ты, нужно бежать, бежать изо всех сил. 

Роджер пропускает момент, когда вода перестает шуметь, а половицы начинают скрипеть, и дверь вновь щелкает, как будто те же действия повторяются в обратном порядке, и Сид проходит в спальню. 

Сиреневые вельветовые брюки липнут к мокрому телу. 

Роджер напрягается и встряхивает головой, надеясь, что тот не заметит, как покраснели его глаза. 

Сид с умышленной тщательностью развешивает одежду: рубашку, брюки, носки. Под брюками у него ничего нет, и он стоит, голый, с влажными от водяных брызг волосами, прислонившись спиной к двери. Роджер вспоминает сцены из фильмов, где романтический герой легко прислонялся боком к мраморной колонне с одной рукой в кармане брюк. 

Будь это Роджер, он бы либо промахнулся рукой, либо проскользил по поверхности и рухнул на пол. 

Про таких, как Роджер, фильмов не снимают, и, должно быть, это к лучшему. 

— Ваше последнее слово, подсудимый, — с холодком в голосе говорит ему Сид, но увидев, как Роджер опешивает, легко смеется, мол, старина, ты что, все чувство юмора растерял, пока я себя губкой намыливал?

— Знаешь, Родж, иногда мне кажется, что, живи ты в викторианскую эпоху, ты бы свою женушку оприходовал только в специально выбранные часы по определенным дням недели, — Сид подходит к нему, сминает ткань его футболки, тянет на себя. 

— Ты делал это когда-нибудь? Я имею в виду, — Роджер сглатывает, — не с бабой. 

— Будешь всех девушек бабами называть — всю жизнь со своей Джуди проживешь. 

Сид произносит ее имя как ругательство. 

— Да, делал — хотя что мы как на уроке, — да, я трахался с мальчиком. Правда, не так, как ты этого хочешь. Я у него был первым, как ты будешь первым у меня, в этом есть что-то похожее на обряд, ты не находишь? — Сид раздевает его по мере разговора, расстегивает ремень, стягивает брюки, так что те болтаются у щиколоток вместе с нижним бельем, оставляет только футболку. 

Она совсем глупая, с ретушированным изображением Big Ben. Белая башенка на черном фоне. 

Сид присаживается на корточки, испытующе глядит на него снизу вверх, сжимает его еще совсем вялый член и смыкает на нем губы. Из Роджера выбивает дух. Их рты и языки побывали друг у друга везде, не было и дюйма кожи, где они бы не попробовали друг друга на вкус, но каждый раз, каждый чертов раз доказывает, что Роджер еще не успел к этим прикосновениям привыкнуть.

— Трахни меня, как ты сам хочешь, — говорит ему Сид, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. — Как ты сам хочешь?

Роджер выворачивается, зарывается руками в волосы и старается выровнять дыхание. 

Конечно же, у него ничего не получается. 

— Я, я, нам надо обговорить… логистику, — он запинается. 

— Ага, — соглашается Сид, залезая еще мокрыми руками ему под майку. 

— Послушай сюда…

— Ладно. 

— Я не знаю, как делать это. Совсем, — он хотя бы не мямлит, признается, как на духу — и задерживает дыхание, выискивая на лице у Сида реакцию. 

— Смотри… — тянет тот, выдумывая что-то на ходу. 

Роджер отступает назад, спотыкаясь о собственные брюки, и наворачивается, больно стукаясь лопаткой об изножье кровати. 

— У тебя есть задача, и тебе нужно решить ее, чтобы поступить на следующий курс, влиться в архитектурные круги, стать мистером Уотерсом Много-чего-знающим и строить самые лучшие озера в этой галактике. Условие задачи таково: треугольник, — Сид садится на колени у кровати и складывает ладони домиком, — вписан в окружность, — он сгибает пальцы, посматривая на Роджера, а Роджер недоверчиво смотрит на него, — вернее, в две окружности.

Роджер оседает на кровать.

— А теперь представь эти фигуры в объеме, сможешь? Так вот, напротив друг друга, с разных концов, значит, у нас есть два… велосипедиста. И они двигаются навстречу друг другу. Они… разгоняются, — Сид глотает смешок, но тут же заставляет себя посерьезнеть. — Они перебирают ножками все быстрее, крутят педали все быстрее и быстрее, скорость повышается, опасность, красные знаки на дороге, звезды в глазах и вулкан готов извергнуться в штанах. И значит, тебе нужно вычислить, какова будет сила трения в… не знаю в чем, для того, чтобы велосипедисты успели доехать друг до друга за, там, минут двадцать, вряд ли у них получится дольше, принимая во внимание возраст, гормоны и прочую дребедень.

Лицо нещадно печет от прилившей крови, в висках стучит, и Роджер с трудом сдерживает желание прикрыть ладонью пах, где кровь клокочет так же нестерпимо.

— Я ничего не понял, — он срывается на шепот. 

— Ничего, — качает головой Сид; он живо подскакивает к шкафу и начинает рыться в нем, ощупывая свои бесчисленные попугаечные пиджаки и цветастые брюки, — главное, что оба велосипедиста останутся довольны. 

Наконец, вывернув добрую дюжину штанов, он чертыхается и запихивает их все обратно.

— Послушай, дружочек, — тараторит он, на этот раз потроша рюкзак, — я свой флакон, видимо, посеял где-то, у тебя случайно нет вазелина?

— Зачем? — спрашивает Роджер и только потом понимает, что, скорее всего, сморозил глупость. 

Поначалу Сид смешивается, не понимая, шутит Роджер или нет, а потом наконец вытаскивает что-то из недр рюкзака. 

— Ага, вот оно. Моя прелесть, — произносит он и тут же смеется сам над собой.

Сид стелет на пол одеяло и, морщась, ложится на спину. Ему должно быть сейчас холодно и неудобно — ровно как Роджеру, хотя он-то сидит на кровати, а не на жестком полу. Сид отвечает на его вопросительный взгляд коротким: 

— На постели скрипуч-ч-че. 

Он стаскивает с кровати подушку, подкладывая ее под поясницу. Когда он обмакивает пальцы во флакон, растирая между ними липкую полупрозрачную мазь, Роджеру становится понятно, зачем тот спрашивал о вазелине. 

— А ты ней стой без дела, — голос у Сида срывается на окончаниях, но он все продолжает болтать, — решай задачку, я что, зря старался — придумывал ее, напрягал все свои математическо-логическо-физические извилины, выходит, все было зря?

Сид держится одной рукой за деревянную ножку кровати, а другая ходит неровно, срывается, так же, как его голос. Роджер старается смотреть только на напрягшуюся, слегка согнутую в колене ногу Сида, ногу с темными короткими волосками и аккуратно остриженными ногтями. Но удерживать взгляд на одной только ноге не выходит, и взгляд Роджера то и дело проскальзывает выше — на руку Сида с напрягшимися мышцами, так что проступают вены, и его лицо, с прикрытыми глазами и налипающей на глаза челкой. 

Роджеру кажется, что если он сейчас обхватит пальцами член, то не выдержит и будет позорно сидеть с помутившимся взглядом и белесыми потеками на животе. 

— Это больно? — выдавливает он, когда Сид, стиснув зубы, ругается. 

— Ага. 

— Тогда почему ты этого хочешь? 

— А почему ты такой сложный и проблемный, и мыслей в тебе так много, и от этого ничего путного? — скороговоркой спрашивает Сид. Приподнимается на локтях и просит: — Иди-ка. 

Роджер склоняется над ним, расставив локти, отросшие волосы немного прикрывают глаза, а Сид неотрывно смотрит, почти не моргая. Он помогает ему, скользя ладонями по мошонке, и Роджеру кажется, что проходит несусветное количество времени, пока их тела наконец не сталкиваются друг с другом. 

По спине течет пот, скапливается в выемке на пояснице. 

Господи боже, сколько он делал отжиманий в своей жизни, и никогда у него руки так не дрожали, и не было так тяжко, тяжко, тяжко держаться и не падать ничком. 

— Ты когда у Джуди срывал ее цветочек, она была такой же тугой или я все-таки переиграл? — сквозь гул в ушах прорываются слова Сида, и Роджер кричит у себя в голове: да, да, ты переиграл, переиграл во все и всех, но вместо слов из него прорываются только всхлипы, которых он у себя никогда не слышал. 

Да чего там, господи, господи, он ни у кого этих звуков не слышал — как будто его мучают, режут и ласкают одновременно. 

Сид сильнее сгибает ноги, с трудом забрасывает одну Роджеру на бедро и все не перестает спрашивать:

— Так лучше, лучше?

Роджер выбрасывает одну руку вперед, пытаясь схватиться за его волосы, но вместо этого ладонью закрывает ему рот, да что там, все лицо своей большущей ладонью, хотя рот ему скорее самому себе нужно прикрыть, потому что из горла поток этих животных, мокрых звуков, и ему их никак не остановить. 

Сид хватается за его плечо, пытаясь выловить его губы своими, но вместо этого Роджер только утыкается лицом в его шею и повторяет без остановки: «Тише, тише, пожалуйста, тише», хотя на деле эти слова ему нужно говорить себе. 

Он кончает, едва двинувшись, как будто кто-то по затылку ударяет, и удар проходит от головы вниз по телу, а тяжесть между ног рассасывается, превращаясь в липкую жидкость. 

— Прости… — говорит Роджер таким тоном, как будто только что случайно раздавил каблуком любимого оловянного солдатика Сида, — я не хотел, прости, — он отодвигается слишком резко, переворачивается на спину и стукается затылком о край кровати. 

— Знаешь, когда ты в постели стонешь мое имя, у тебя голос, как тесто, и такой багровый-багровый, очень вязкий, очень, а потом он становится похож на что-то вроде хлеба, как корж, понимаешь? И когда ты кончаешь, он совсем темный и совсем жесткий, — Сид подтягивает ноги к груди и вперивается взглядом в его лицо. 

Это кажется даже более стыдным, чем если бы тот смотрел на его обмякший член. 

— Я не говорил твое имя. Сейчас. 

— Но мы ведь повторим, и вот тогда ты будешь. 

Роджер прикрывает лицо рукой, как будто на ладони будет написана причина того, почему все случилось так быстро и сумбурно. Господи. 

— Думаешь, они услышали? — с опаской спрашивает он. Он знает, что Сид может сказать «да» из одного только желания увидеть, какое у него будет выражение лица.

Но в этот раз Сид только плечами пожимает и меняет тему:

— Хочешь посткоитальную сказку? 

— Я даже не хочу знать, что это. 

— Тогда я все-таки расскажу, — Сид привстает и расправляет плечи. Со своей наготой он всегда поступает просто — не придает ей никакого значения. Худощавый, с крупными чертами и острым разлетом плеч, он одинаково свободно ведет себя на сцене в канареечном наряде с Carnaby Street и просиживая в чем мать родила вместе с Роджером на полу в будний день, когда на улице еще светло, и клерки только возвращаются из своих офисных зданий, где они трудятся на благо своего улья с девяти до пяти. 

— Жил-был мальчик, и звали его Роджер, — заговорщицким шепотом начинает Сид, — и жил Роджер на берегу реки у темного, дикого леса, где, по преданию, жил Пан, спавший в ожидании затерянного принца своего затерянного королевства. И однажды Роджер сбежал от своей гусыни-матери и попал на извилистую дорогу, которая привела его к большущему пню, который светился, как большой костер, только зеленым светом. Он развернулся, чтобы последний разочек взглянуть на свой дом, но увидел только ночь, которая незаметно прокралась ему за спину и накинула на мир свою волшебную темную мантию, которая красит все в черный. И единственный свет, который остался у Роджера, был в этом зеленом-презеленом пне. 

Раньше, в их детстве, историй было куда меньше — вместо слов Сид просто тащил его смотреть ночью на гнилушки. Кидал кусочки глины Роджеру в оконное стекло, и пока Джон сопел сквозь сон, Роджер спускался вниз на цыпочках, зная, что мать никогда не опустит его гулять ночью в Кембриджские чащи. Иногда с ними была Розмари, но чаще они ходили вдвоем, Джордж Роджер и Роджер Кит; и они шли вместе, спотыкаясь и падая — Роджер потому, что вечно прятал руки в карманах, как делали старшие ребята, а Сид — потому, что вечно рвался идти первым, пытаясь покорить самую высоту. 

В конце концов они добирались до гнилушки и рассматривали сотни светящихся фосфоресцирующим зеленым грибов, которые расцвечивали лес, как не смогли бы все фонари с Рождественской ярмарки. 

— Это чудеса, — всегда утверждал Роджер Кит, когда они, притихшие, стояли в летней ночи, пока над головой бесшумно мелькали темные силуэты козодоев. 

Джордж Роджер же любил ударом ноги пропарывать гниющее нутро пня, чтобы вокруг них рассыпались светящиеся клочки.

— Это все мицелий, это он светится. 

— Тебе кто это сказал?

— Я прочел в энциклопедии. 

— Там все врут, — убежденно говорил Роджер Кит, он и слышать не хотел ни о каких грибных корнях. 

— И из-за пня выбирается тот самый Пан, — продолжает он здесь и сейчас. 

— Сид, мне почти двадцать три…

— Ах, да, ты старый для сказок, а-ну отодвинься, не хочу, чтобы песок, что из тебя сыплется, на меня попал, — Сид демонстративно морщит лоб и зажимает нос двумя пальцами. 

— Ладно, сдаюсь, и что там было с твоим мальчиком?

— А дальше Пан сказал ему, чтобы тот пришел в одно определенное место, где его будет ждать встреча с Желтым Иисусом, который возьмет его с собой на небеса! И если мальчик переживет эту встречу, то Пан вновь покажется ему и укажет путь. И знаешь, что? Мальчик встретился с Желтым Иисусом, и теперь он вновь живет в томительном ожидании Пана. 

Роджер вытаскивает из памяти это название и еще целую коллекцию синонимов, первым из которым идет «диацетилморфин», вторым — попсовенькое «героин», а третьим — манящее охотников до красивостей «Желтый Иисус». Роджер видел этот мелко покрошенный белоснежный порошок, который некоторые всасывали в ноздри до дыр в носовой перегородке, красных глаз и работоспособности возделывающей поле лошади. 

— И мальчик был счастлив, когда Желтый Иисус принял его в свои объятия. У этого Иисуса не было стигматов на ладонях и ступнях, не было уроков, которые мальчику нужно было выучить, — Сид улыбается, что-то вспоминая, — на прошлых выходных мы с Линдси и Фредом в первый раз попробовали плоть нашего Иисуса, и это было… суперкалифраджилистикэкспиалидошес. Как будто на перине лежишь и плывешь меж голубых перистых облаков или спишь в белом пузыре одуванчика, ты знаешь это чувство? 

Роджер смотрит на него, не моргая. Он не понимает, о чем тот толкует, но звучит это действительно «суперкалифраджилистикэкспиалидошес».

— Я слышал, — он тщательно подбирает слова, — я слышал, что в первый раз это не так здорово. 

— Глупости, да кому ты веришь? — Сид усмехается и опять переводит тему, — и по поводу второго испытания — ведь маленькому мальчику Роджеру нужно пройти их все, чтобы доказать Пану, что он достоин того, чтобы его назвали потерянным принцем потерянного королевства… Следующая вещь, которую ему следует сделать — это помочь своему другу в беде, — Сид берет его за ладонь и кладет ее к себе на низ живота. 

Отпускает. 

— Я думал, принцем ты, конечно же, вообразил себя, — Роджер медлит, но все же опускает ладонь ниже, приминая лобковые волосы. 

— Да, — Сид прикрывает глаза, соглашаясь неизвестно с чем, — но маленький мальчик Роджер — это ты. И добрый, старый, как темный, дикий лес, Пан дает тебе второй шанс. 

В этот раз должно быть легче, ведь если мальчик нашел в себе силы оставить позади свой дом на реке, то…

— У тебя Big Ben в угле, — зачем-то замечает Сид, когда Роджер медленно входит в него. Грязная, из белой превратившаяся в коричневую башенка на черной ткани футболки — вся в угле. 

Они пораженно смотрят друг на друга, как будто не виделись много лет, затерявшись в темном, диком лесу. А потом они занимаются любовью.

***

“I know it's a—shabby, dingy little place," he sobbed forth at last brokenly: "not like—your cosy quarters—or Toad's beautiful hall—or Badger's great house—but it was my own little home—and I was fond of it—and I went away and forgot all about it—and then I smelt it suddenly—on the road, when I called and you wouldn't listen, Rat—and everything came back to me with a rush—and I wanted it!—O dear, O dear!—and when you wouldn't turn back, Ratty—and I had to leave it, though I was smelling it all the time—I thought my heart would break.—We might have just gone and had one look at it, Ratty—only one look—it was close by—but you wouldn't turn back, Ratty, you wouldn't turn back! O dear, O dear!”

Kenneth Grahame, «The Wind In The Willows».

Вечером Сид снимает с бельевых веревок рисунки. Люди, чашки, звери, подсвечники, пятна цвета и пятна тьмы — все исчезает с прищепок и складируется в одну большую папку, которую Сид в конце концов заклеивает скотчем и выносит в коридор. 

— Не отсыреет? — озабоченно спрашивает он у Роджера. 

— Не-а, лето же. У тебя завтра просмотр? 

Сид кивает, а потом начинает рыскать по комнате, обшаривает углы, потрошит шифоньер, заглядывает под кровать и набивает свой рюкзак тряпками, блокнотами, кисточками и полупустыми баночками желтой и фиолетовой краски, приговаривая «я люблю фиалки, а он — лютики, я — лиловый, а он — желтый», пока его рюкзак не раздувается, становясь похожим на обожравшегося мошек паука с длинными лямками вместо ножек.

— Ты рюкзак с собой в Camberwell потащишь? У вас там что, двухдневный поход в Somerset House? — лениво осведомляется Роджер, с пола перебравшийся на кровать. 

— Не угадал. 

— Тогда зачем тебе все это барахло? 

— Это у тебя на полках барахло, эти твои циркули, резаки, астролябии или что ты там себе накупил, а у меня все по делу, — внезапно обижается Сид. 

— Так куда ты собрался?

— Угадай. 

— Я терпеть это не могу, — отрезает Роджер. Каждая его косточка сейчас расслаблена так, что думать представляется делом очень сложным. Но потом он все-таки пересиливает себя: — Домой собрался на выходные?

— Смотря что считать домом. 

— Я не знаю, не знаю я, — повторяет Роджер, пытаясь содрать широкую улыбку с его физиономии. Когда он одаривает такими улыбками девиц, те либо разворачиваются к барной стойке, либо прячут лицо у него на плече, принимаясь расстегивать брюки.

— А я, между прочим, рассказывал тебе об этом, — он качает головой, изображая расстройство, — ну давай же, угадай, четыре буковки «ф», — но, увидев, что Роджер смотрит на него без намека на размышления, говорит: — Фантазировать фуги во Франции с Фредом. Чего ты перестал в довольстве мараться-улыбаться? Ты, когда кончаешь, жмуришься, как будто тебе соленая вода в глаза попала, и улыбаешься во-от та-ак, широченно, ну же, чего ты прекратил? 

Роджер резко встает, так что кровь со всей дури ударяет в голову и комната вокруг делает парочку кругов, но кружение внутри куда хуже. Как будто зверька в его груди тошнит желчью, и она ошпаривает Роджеру внутренности. Он старается дышать ровно, но ничего не выходит, и он бросает:

— Ты мне даже ничего не говорил об этом. 

— Говорил, говорил. 

— Когда? Может, я спал, или ты меня с кем-то попутал? — Роджер хочет, чтобы вышло грубо, но получается почти обиженно. 

Теперь в его глаза действительно попадает соленая вода, и он жмурится, жмурится, жмурится, пока перед глазами не начинают плясать багровые круги. 

— Я не помню, — после паузы удосуживается ответить Сид, — но я уезжаю завтра сразу же после просмотра, и я говорил тебе все, а у тебя, значит, дырявая башка…

— Это у меня-то дырявая башка? — Роджер весь подбирается, как животное перед броском, рывком подбирает валяющиеся у кровати брюки и выплевывает: — Никогда не можешь предупредить перед тем, как исчезнуть, мать твою. 

Роджер всегда считал, что сбегают от ссоры только стервозные бабы, но сейчас сам поступает ровно так же; на ходу натягивая брюки, он выскакивает из спальни и направляется в прихожую. 

— У тебя майка в угле. И рожа тоже, — бросает Гилберт, выуживающий остатки фасоли из консервной банки. 

— А ну иди сюда, — зверек бросается вперед, и чтобы тот не пропорол его внутренности, и не вышел из грудины на всеобщее обозрение, Роджер повторяет движение и набрасывается на Гилберта.

Они падают, едва не ломая табурет, на котором Гилберт до этого сидел. Роджер железной хваткой держит его за бока, пока тот лягается, понося чью-то мать. По-настоящему драться совершенно не хочется, но идти на попятную чревато; лучше уж быть названным психопатом, чем трусом. 

Все заканчивается довольно быстро — Леонард тянет его за отворот майки, едва ощутимо, с опаской, как будто боится, что Роджер сейчас и на него кинется:

— Полно, молодые люди, вы доказали, что вы оба мужики, а теперь довольно этой херотени, я кому сказал! 

Кажется, он первый раз на памяти Роджера повысил голос. 

— Да он совсем больной. Иди проверься, Уотерс. 

Роджер щерится и выходит из квартиры, ни на кого не оглядываясь — даже на Сида, который стоит, оперевшись о дверной косяк и безучастно посматривая на происходящее.

Он доходит до ближайшей телефонной будки и, наковыряв в карманах мелочи, набирает номер.

— Рик, это ты? Черт, Джулс, дай мне Рика, сейчас же дай мне его. 

Когда на другом конце наконец слышится запыхавшийся голос Рика, Роджер выпаливает на одном дыхании:

— У тебя еще остался билет на Патмос? Да? Так вот, я еду.

***

The condition of alienation, of being asleep, of being unconscious, of being out of one’s mind, is the condition of the normal man. Society highly values its normal man. It educates children to lose themselves and to become absurd, and thus to be normal. Normal men have killed perhaps 100,000,000 of their fellow normal men in the last fifty years.

R.D. Laing, «The Politics of Experience/The Bird of Paradise».

Роджер не знает, сколько сейчас градусов, но их достаточно, чтобы он ощутил себя яйцом, которое варят вкрутую на медленном огне. Панама не спасает положение, по шее градом катится пот, а кожа вся высушилась, и Роджер с удовольствием сбросил бы ее, как змея — ненужную шкуру, но его кровь слишком горяча, чтобы он сошел за кого-то из рептилий. 

Кипит воздух, кипит узо в рюмке, кипит его кровь. 

— Почему ты не взял Джуд? 

— Она бы точно не захотела закидываться кислотой в вашей компании. И она не любит, когда такое пекло. 

— А ты хорошо знаешь свою девушку. Вот, даже решаешь за нее, что бы ей понравилось, а что нет. 

— Терри, замолкни уже, — просит Рик. Он уже пару часов сидит на диване с косяком и, широко распахнув глаза, рассматривает высокое синее небо. 

— Да ладно, я шучу, — Терри шутливо толкает Роджера кулаком в плечо и смеется громким конопляным смехом. Роджеру хочется рассмеяться самому, но он проглатывает это желание и трет руками лицо. — Я сам знаю, что Джуд от всего этого дерьма тошнит. 

— Ты так хорошо ее знаешь? — Роджер старается говорить ровно, но удержаться не выходит. Об этом третьекурснике со скульптурного отделения Bath University он пару раз слышал от Джуди — она говорила, что в первый день ее пребывания в университете Терри принес им ноготь гашиша и накурился так, что перепутал ее с холодильником и долго рассказывал ему, как тот умопомрачительно красив и как складно говорит о творчестве Матисса. 

— Мы ходим в пиццерию по выходным. Или в кино. Когда она не слишком занята своими горшками, — Терри вновь смеется и на этот раз хлопает Рожера по колену. 

Они знакомы всего пару дней, но Терри ведет себя с ним так, как будто они в детстве в одной песочнице играли — хотя откуда Роджеру знать, может, он всегда себя так ведет. Может, этот сукин сын на короткой ноге со всеми, кого видит. 

— Она тебя-то не достала своими горшками, а, Роджер? — Терри задыхается смехом, в горле у него клокочет, как у разошедшегося на рассвете петуха. — Джуд, от горшка два вершка, крутит горшки!

Почему-то Роджеру это тоже начинает казаться забавным, и он посмеивается уголком рта, так что все лицо сползает на одну сторону, как перекошенный забор. Он прекрасно знает, о чем толкует Терри. Джуди столько рассказывает ему, как одни дни проводит за станком, другие — за печкой для обжига, а третьи — с красками, расписывая затвердевшую глину. Говорит, что хочет быть как какой-то Питер Волкер, Веткерс, Вурко…

— Все пытается наделать глиняных хренов, как ее любимый Вулкос!

Точно, Вулкос! Роджер напополам сгибается от смеха. Джуди присылает с письмами фотографии сосудов, изогнутых и гладких — Терри прав, они действительно похожи на члены, на множество членов всех размеров и расцветок, лучше бы она с его членом так возилась в их редкие встречи, обрабатывала так же ловко, как свои глиняные изваяния, лучше бы… 

— Эй, Роджер, ты мне нравишься, парень, — Терри ползет к нему на коленях, а изо рта у него едва пена не идет, так ему смешно. 

Друзья Рика, Уизел и Джонс, сидят на полу веранды, застыв в самом эпицентре кислотного трипа. 

— Давай примем по марке за нашу зарождающуюся дружбу, а, друг? 

Рик машет рукой, широко улыбаясь:

— Родж такое не любит.

— Да? — удивляется Терри, вскакивая на ноги. — Но неужели ты не уважишь меня? — он хватает Роджера за голое, нагретое солнцем плечо и потряхивает. — Он не уважит меня, Рик? Ты сам-то тоже не будешь?

— Буду, буду, — Рик возится на диване и выуживает из его недр коробку жевательных конфет, — кто знает, возможно, это моя последняя. 

— Почему? 

— Джулс не любит, когда я на ЛСД. 

— Да? А ты-то сам почему ее не взял с собой? Думал подцепить здесь кого-то? — гогочет Терри. 

Рик кривится: 

— Она решила провести время с семьей, у нас ведь свадьба в октябре. 

Надо бы поздравить, но вместо напутственных слов у Роджера вырывается только:

— Я хочу попробовать. 

— Вот! А ты говорил… Роджер — наш человек, — Терри подбирается ближе к дивану, опять же на коленях — и как только держится на обжигающих половицах, сейчас же градусов двадцать пять, не меньше. Он вырывает из рук Рика коробку, снимает крышку и достает два бумажных квадратика. Подносит один из них совсем близко к лицу. У Терри острый, длинный нос, который, кажется, вырастает еще на дюйм всякий раз, когда тот смеется или щурится, и ребра, кожа на которых натянута, как на барабане — красная, шелушащаяся кожа. 

Должно быть, он, как Сид, ходит летом либо белый, как поганка, либо красный, как рак. 

Роджер стряхивает эту мысль и тянется за маркой.

— Лев или лужайка? 

— Что? 

— Что предпочитаешь, марку с картинкой льва или с лужайкой? Как скучно, в прошлый раз у меня была с Буддой. О, Рик, там и для тебя есть, смотри-ка, на ней букет цветов, точно для тебя! 

— Дай уже сюда, — почему-то раздражается Роджер, пытаясь выловить руку Терри, которая кузнечиком скачет туда-сюда. 

— Эй, да расслабься ты, на тебе льва, — тот подкидывает марку в воздух, и Роджер хватает ее, зажимая, как летучее насекомое, в кулаке. — Осторожнее, не помни ее, — предупреждает Терри и, высунув язык, демонстративно кладет ее на кончик. 

— Я знаю, что делать с маркой, — ворчит Роджер, но медлит. Квадратик жестковат, и когда он облизывает край, тот оказывается горьким, как микстура. 

Сид как-то говорил, что любит эту горечь больше всего.

Они не виделись с Сидом с тех пор, как Роджер выбежал от Леонарда и всю ночь бродил по лондонскому пригороду, катая по тротуару пустые бутылки и распугивая сонных голубей. 

— Ты, наверное, единственный оставшийся музыкант, который не пробовал кислоту, — говорит Терри, посасывая марку. — Когда горечь уйдет, разжуй ее, лады?

— Лады, — соглашается Роджер, — я вообще-то скорее архитектор. 

— А как же группа? Вы же вроде бы в одной группе с Риком, нет?

— Да какая группа… у нас даже менеджер официально только с сентября появится — ни контракта со студией, ни аппаратуры нормальной, исполняем тот же блюз, что и сотня других групп вроде нас, — от злости он закусывает губу и едва не шарахает рукой по каменной балюстраде веранды. 

— Родж, мне кажется, ты преувеличиваешь, — подает голос Рик, но Роджер его обрывает. 

— Если этот Дженнер нас продинамит, группа развалится, это же очевидно. Все это чувствуют, Рик.

— Сид мне ничего подобного не говорил. 

— Сиду гораздо интереснее его живопись и его любимый Кокошка и… не знаю… розовый период Пикассо, чем бренчание на гитаре без малейшей перспективы на успех. А я был бы рад закончить всю эту пятилетнюю катавасию в политехе и получить наконец диплом. Да и Ник, думаю, тоже. 

— Эй, парень, не заводись так, — просит Терри. Голос его звучит гулко, как будто из тоннеля, и Роджер щерится; внезапно накатившая злость жжет его язык, глаза и внутренности сильнее любой кислоты. 

Потом он сжимает зубы и сразу разжевывает марку на мелкие клочки. 

— Не, не, слушай, тебе надо сейчас думать о хорошем, гармония, сечешь? Мы в кругу друзей, вокруг небо-море-облака, смотри, красота какая.

— Да пошло оно все, — громко говорит Роджер. — Эта чертова кислота что-то совсем на меня не действует. 

— И что? Может, расстреляешь меня за это? — шипит Терри. — Только вот если она все-таки подействует, а я думаю, так и будет, то за удачу твоего трипа я теперь не ручаюсь. 

В ответ Роджер делает то, чего совсем от себя не ожидал. 

Он плюет Терри под ноги — густая, нахимиченная слюна. 

Потом разворачивается и выходит с веранды на кухню. Ветер захлопывает за ним дверь, и фигуры оставшихся снаружи расплываются за стеклом, становятся раздутыми, искаженными, странными-престранными. 

Роджер удивляется. 

Он слышит крик Терри:

— Давай, вали домой, если еще не забыл, где это!

Роджер наливает себе воды из-под крана. Выплеснуть бы ее прямо в рожу этому Терри, вот он разозлится. Будет совсем как Роджер — раздраженный, недовольный.

Вот бы все сейчас были как Роджер. 

Раздраженными и недовольными. 

Просто так, без причины. 

Может быть, свалить домой, если он еще не забыл, где это? 

А может, расстрелять Терри, раз уж тот сам предложил?

Почему-то эти две фразы цепляются к Роджеру, как репей; крутятся в мозгу, как взбесившиеся грызуны; и кусаются, кусаются, кусаются. 

Роджер хочет переступить порог и впечатывается лицом в стекло. Стакан падает на пол и разбивается на мелкие кусочки. Дешевка. 

Рожер не понимает, почему у него не получается попасть на залитую солнцем веранду, туда, к друзьям, почему не получается договорить с Терри, почему он один на чужой кухне, а под ногами осколки. Во рту горчит. Он не понимает, почему. 

Кажется, он должен был кого-то расстрелять. 

За стеклом движутся странные фигуры — две пары линий и круглые верхушки. Роджер должен был что-то сказать или сделать, но он не помнит, что, и это не дает ему покоя. 

Роджер всхлипывает — хочется побыть счастливым хоть немного. 

Он ведь даже что-то разжевал, только чтобы маленький сиротливый мальчик наконец побыл со своими друзьями и купался вместе с ними в золотом-презолотом химическом счастье. 

Роджер по привычке пробует поймать зверька у себя в груди, но ничего похожего не находит. 

Кто-то стучится внутри него. 

Расстрелять, валить домой, если он помнит, где это. В голове царит блаженное ничто — кроме этих самых слов. 

— Где ты? — его голос глубоко внутри него. Но этот голос куда более тихий и высокий, чем у него. У Джорджа Роджера Уотерса был именно такой голос.

А потом все идет не по плану.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Отсылка к песни 1964-ого года «The Times They Are a-Changin’» Боба Дилана.  
> (2) Penthouse — эротический развлекательный журнал для мужчин. Отличается от Playboy более «жёстким» сексуальным содержанием. В США признан порнографическим.  
> (3) Английская народная песенка, чаще всего исполняемая на Рождество.  
> (4) Top of the Pops — музыкальная программа британского телевидения, выходившая на BBC, своего рода телеверсия национального хит-парада.  
> (5) Дэвид Льюис — один из самых выдающихся американских философов 20-ого столетия.  
> (6) Ланселот (Ланцелот) Озёрный — в легендах о короле Артуре и основанных на них рыцарских романах — знаменитейший из рыцарей Круглого стола. Сюжет Ланселота составляют чудесное воспитание Ланселота Девой Озера (откуда его прозвище), многочисленные перипетии его любви к королеве Гвиневре (супруге короля Артура) и его тщетное участие в поисках святого Грааля.  
> (7) Лоэнгрин — герой немецких произведений о короле Артуре. Сын Парцифаля (Персиваль), он — рыцарь Святой Чаши Грааля, посланный в лодке, которую тянут лебеди, чтобы спасти деву, которая никогда не должна спрашивать его имени. Его история — это версия легенды о Рыцаре Лебедя.  
> (8) Гвиневра — супруга легендарного короля Артура, изменившая ему с Ланселотом, одним из рыцарей Круглого Стола. Один из первых и эталонных образов Прекрасной Дамы в средневековой куртуазной литературе.  
> (9) После выхода фильма «Мэри Поппинс» в 1964-ом году 34-буквенное слово Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, смысл которого в фильме объясняется как «слово, которое говорят, когда не знают, что сказать», стало самым популярным английским словом длиннее 28 букв.  
> (10) Питер Вулкос — знаменитый американский деятель культуры, работавший в направлении абстрактного экспрессионизма.


	10. On an eiderdown. Yippee!

_O little homes,_

_I am wildly hungry_

_In the locked closet of my mind,_

_In the factories of Black Country_

_Sooty smiths grind_

_My heart, t, t, t, t,_

_Its pace slowly quickens_

_Unable to impart_

_Choosing betwixt wolves and chickens,_

_But we all know —_

_The lot has been already cast_

_So some of us are on the death row_

_And some are preparing to be harassed,_

_Some say, “All birds sing sweetly”_

_As they know that yardbirds in the trenches never last_

_And some know nothing of song completely_

_So they break their backs digging the past_

_Some hide in the alleyways,_

_Some disappear into the wallpapers,_

_Some get their tails cut like rays,_

_Some make garlands of capers_

_Smouldering in ennui…_

_And some are me._

Ему снится, что он идет по тонкому льду. 

Ему снится, что он высокая напольная лампа, и его включают и выключают без его разрешения, потому что у торшеров не спрашивают. 

Ему снится, что он был единственным зрячим кротом в своем роде, но мальчишки выкололи ему глаза, и теперь он ничего не видит.

Ему снится, что он прыгает на месте, что он прыгает через скакалку, что он прыгает, пытаясь дотянуться до турникета, но мать хлопает его по макушке и кричит: «А ну прекрати, кессонную болезнь заработать хочешь?»

Ему снится, что он идет по тонкому льду, и тот проламывается под его ногами.

Ему снится, что перед школой он набирает в рот воды, а потом забывает ее выплюнуть, и весь сон беззвучный, как под водой.

Ему снится, что он коллекционирует спичечные коробки, открывает один из них, а там среди спичек лежит он сам, и выходит, он собрал самого себя. 

Ему снится, что он стоит на улице и не может понять, какой из домов — его.

Ему снится, что он идет по тонкому льду, и тот проламывается под его ногами, и ему приходится учиться дышать и жить и говорить и работать под водой. 

Ему снится, что на руках и ногах появляются неудобные присоски, и куда бы он ни ступил, сойти с места не может. 

Ему снится, что красные женские рты, очень много, проникают под одеяло, как постельные клопы, и пытаются искусать и исцеловать его всего. 

Ему снится, что его невеста приходит к нему домой и ищет его повсюду, а он прыгает на месте в самом уголке и думает, как бы не заработать кессонную болезнь. 

Ему снится, что он идет по тонкому льду, и тот проламывается под его ногами, и ему приходится учиться дышать и жить и говорить и работать под водой, а он хочет только одного — выбраться на поверхность, хотя легкие давно уже стали жабрами, плевать, ему хочется быть тупой рыбкой-самоубийцей и выпрыгнуть из воды, только бы больше никогда не дышать ей. 

Ему снится, что он спит, что он спит, что он спит. 

Иногда ему снится, что он просыпается, но это ложь.

— Джордж, Джордж, Джордж, — открывается люк — канализации ли, траншеи, палубы яхты, Роджер не знает, он лишь слышит, как шпульк-шпульк, отвинчивается крышка люка, и маленький Джордж Роджер Уотерс выбирается на поверхность. 

Серость. Почему-то мама не приходит включить/выключить свет, не приходит с печеньем и молоком, не приходит поцеловать в лоб на ночь и проверить температуру, когда он так болен, не приходит прочесть сказок/его мысли, она не приходит, не приходит, не приходит. 

В окно стучат ветки, камни, кусочки затвердевшей речной глины, плевки, окрики: «Уотерс, Уотерс, выходи гонять мяч!».

Работает радио. 

— Мевенви Прайс!

— Мистер Мог Эдвардс!

Слышен шорох их одежды, когда они раскланиваются друг перед другом, слышны мокрые причмокивания — и в левую щеку, и в правую, — голоса по радио трещат, и целые пригоршни слов пропадают в помехах.

Джордж Роджер Уотерс весь чумазый, из-под земли же выбрался. Еще он горячий, как грелка — с таким-то жаром выплевывать горькую микстуру под подушку — ай-ай-ай! нехорошо, малыш — а еще он холодный, как ледышка — он же столько лет прожил под коркой льда. 

Хочется быть теплым и хорошим мальчиком, хочется смотреть Loony Tunes с мамой и пакетиком соленых чипсов и газировкой и чтобы был велосипед со звонком и ручная крыса с голым хвостом и накачанный футбольный мяч! 

Голоса в радио — как тряпичные куклы цвета разваренного мяса. 

— Я — торговец, сходящий с ума от любви. Я люблю вас больше, чем фланель и ситец, вышивки, тюль, полотно и шерсть, шелк, кретон, крепон, муслин, поплин, материю на чехлы и саржу во всемирном Доме тканей. Я пришел, чтобы забрать вас отсюда в свой торговый центр на холме, где у входа звенят колокольчики. Сбросьте свои крошечные домашние туфли и уэльскую шерстяную вязаную кофту, я согрею простыни, как электрическая плитка, и лягу рядом с вами, словно большой воскресный кусок жаркого.

Джордж Уотерс помнит, что однажды у него был совсем похожий сон! 

Мама, Джон и он поехали на побережье, как они обычно делают каждый август. У него появилась орава друзей, а еще песчаные замки и гнилые палки, которые он метал в замки, и те рассыпались с тихеньким вушшшш. А когда пришло время возвращаться домой, Джордж Уотерс притворился мертвым, чтобы мама не забирала его от друзей. 

А возможно, это был и не сон вовсе. 

Он совсем не хочет болеть и слушать далекие механические голоса, он просто хочет кока-колы. 

— Я свяжу вам синий, вышитый незабудками кошелек, чтобы удобно было носить деньги. Я растоплю ваше сердце, и кошелек незаметно выскользнет из-под пиджака, когда вы будете закрывать магазин.

И это Джорджу Уотерсу снилось! Тогда он забрался в мамин кошелек и претворился маленьким, сияющим пенни, но мама случайно отдала его торговцу сладостями, когда пошла в кондитерскую, чтобы купить своему младшему сыну ирисок. 

Вот придет она домой, а его не будет, ведь он лежит в кассе с другой мелочевкой. Он нарочно будет молчать, чтобы мама поняла, как ей плохо, плохо, плохо будет без него и чтобы она вернулась, вернулась, вернулась. 

— На приморской окраине города мистер и миссис Флойд, старички, спят тихо, словно мертвые подталкивая друг друга время от времени в бок, как будто намекая на что-то, беззубые, соленые и коричневые, как две копченые селедки в банке.

— Дзинь-дзинь! — к черту радио, к черту голоса, к черту болеть, к черту сны, вот, вот, Уотерс просыпается от звонка будильника, но не может понять, кто он — Джордж или Роджер. Он остервенело щупает лицо, но оно остается у него на ладонях. 

Может быть, он не первый и не второй. 

Может, он Джон. 

Может, он Эрик Флетчер. 

Уотерс бежит по коридору. Он шумит, точно нагруженный металлоломом, смотрит себе под ноги, а на них — оп-па! — прицеплены пустые пивные банки, какие цепляют к хвостам котят мальчишки, заскучавшие от собственного детства. 

Он спотыкается и падает. 

Болит в груди. 

Возможно, его зовут Мэри. 

Он выглядывает из окна, как всегда, когда друзья кричат его имя, приглашая погонять мяч.

Но сейчас никто не зовет его, даже ветер. 

Уотерс пятится, отходя от распахнутого окна все дальше и дальше, он пятится, пока оно не превращается в плоский голубой прямоугольник с развевающимися по бокам шторками. 

Он пятится, пока не выпадает из окна. Было ли оно тем самым или уже другим, Уотерс не знает, главное — он падает и падает, и этому падению нет конца. 

Перед глазами — стекло — под ногами — стекло — в руках — пусто, а вокруг несколько черных силуэтов. Они так похожи на деревья, у них есть по две загребущие ветки, по пяти распустившимся почкам на них, и передвигаются они на двух корнях, а на верхушке у них — воздушный шар. 

Это красиво, совсем как на центральной ярмарке в Кембридже. 

Правда, когда мама повела его туда первый раз, он испугался и был напуган до тех пор, пока не наткнулся на тир для самых маленьких, где ему выдали игрушечное ружье, тоже для самых маленьких, и сказали целиться в красноносого фанерного клоуна. 

— Дайте мне настоящее, сэр, я умею с ним обращаться, я даже кроликов стреляю. 

У смотрителя лукавая лисья улыбка. 

Он ухмыляется, глядя поверх головы Уотерса. 

За ним стоит мама, и она треплет его по голове. 

Уотерс не замолкает.

— Я не сделаю ничего дурного, только дайте, пожалуйста, ружье, сэр. 

— Зачем тебе настоящее ружье, сынок, если ты не собираешься делать ничего дурного? — спрашивает его смотритель, наклоняясь совсем близко и подмигивая своим неожиданно увеличившимся глазом. Смотритель и его вопрос наводят на Уотерса такой страх, что он разворачивается и мчится со всех ног куда-то вдаль, он бежит все быстрее и быстрее, так быстро, что его ноги в отглаженных летних шортах и начищенных туфлях превращаются в кроличьи лапы. И сам он целиком и полностью становится кроликом, именно таким, каких он так любит стрелять, стащив со стены отцовское ружье. 

Бам! Бух! Тарабах! 

Уотерс оборачивается, пригнув длинные уши (потом нужно научиться с ними обращаться), и видит, что за ним гонится его ружье. 

Лучше бы гнался лис-смотритель, лучше бы гналась мама, крепко стиснувшая зубы, прямая, точно аршин проглотила, с волосами, зачесанными назад так, что кожа на лбу едва не рвется от натяжения, мама, мама, мама. 

Но гонится ружье. 

Оно гонится и палит.

В крепко-накрепко прижатых к телу ушах Уотерса стучит: «Может, расстреляешь меня за это?»

Голову осколочным ударом пропарывает воспоминание о мальчике по имени Роджер Кит Баррет из племени Барреттов, живущих в белоснежном доме, с их белоснежной кожей и темными волосами и темными мыслями и темными желаниями. Когда этот мальчик узнал о том, что Уотерс стреляет кроликов, он тут же начал канючить и просить, чтобы тот отдал ему лапку одного из них на счастье. 

— Я не буду резать тебе никакую лапку, как мама тогда потушит дичь на ужин?

Вкусно-вкусно-вкусно, с уксусом и яблоками и нежнейшим мясом, не ужин, а пир, не пир, а чума, не чума, а ум отъешь и отравишь, и вкуснее уже ничего никогда не попробуешь, спасибо, мама, мама, а можно, я пойду мяч погоняю, сейчас ведь еще не совсем поздно?..

— Я хочу лапку, — упрямо говорит мальчик. — Принеси мне лапку, пожалуйста, а я… а я… иначе я распылю волшебной пыли, от которой Атлант, который держит небеса, чихнет, и небеса покачнутся и упадут на всех нас. И мы умрем. И ты тоже, вот так. 

— Ага, так я тебе и поверил, а ну, докажи, покажи эту пыль. 

— Ты что, хочешь чтобы на тебя обрушились небеса? — мальчик делает страшные глаза. — Пристрели мне кролика!

«Может, расстреляешь меня за это?»

Может, и расстреляю. 

А возможно, все это Уотерс попросту выдумал, в кроличьем рту горько, в ушах гулко, а перед глазами муть и зелень. 

Вот бы Уотерс не был жалким куском крольчатины, вот бы он смог развернуться к ружью лицом, а вернее, мордой, и броситься на него, заставить ружье подчиниться, ведь подчинялось же оно его папе, на нем даже ножом вырезано «Эрик Флетчер Уотерс», и это означает, что оно принадлежало его папе, его папе, папе…

— Джордж, почему ты не в постели? — голос матери звенит, она хватает его за ворот пижамы и тянет за руку в сторону кровати. — Да ты весь ледяной. Зачем ты стоишь у окна? Тут сквозняк по ногам ходит. Совсем сдурел? 

Он плачет. 

Как мама не понимает, что он никакой не Джордж, а кролик, ну почему мама опять не понимает, она никогда не понимает, никогда. Уотерс плачет, всхлипывает, нарушая этим закон о том, что звери не могут плакать, он плачет и плачет, ему хочется попросить маму, чтобы она отвела его от окна, уложила в постель и подоткнула одеяло, и обтерла мокрой губкой вспотевший лоб, и тогда он бы все-таки смог заснуть. 

Он не помнит, когда в последний раз спал. 

Уотерс плачет — ноги не хотят слушаться, не хочет слушаться ни спина, ни голова, он смотрит прямо перед собой на оконное стекло, а за ним ходят тени, они постепенно приближаются, но они не спешат помочь ему.

«Вали домой, если еще не забыл, где это!» 

Одна из теней прокричала это, а он разозлился, а потом в руках разбилось стекло, а потом дверь на веранду не захотела открываться, а потом он потерял себя и стал маленьким никчемным мальчиком с фамилией своего папы, температурой больше, чем мамина месячная зарплата, и крохотной спаленкой для него одного. 

Ему страшно, ему одиноко, ему холодно. 

— Джордж, ты посмотри на себя, — мама трясет его за плечо, как тряпичную куклу, — ты весь раздуваешься от температуры, как… как… как шар!

Мама поражено округляет рот.

Уотерс впервые видит ее удивленной. 

Он шмыгает носом. 

Хочется пить. 

Стучат зубы.

— Почему ты не слушаешься меня? А ну сейчас же пошел в кровать! Ты хочешь от пневмонии умереть? Ты хочешь меня в могилу уложить? Ты этого хочешь? Ну, скажи!

— Мам, мам… я не могу, прости, мам, пожалуйста, — он лепечет, как младенец, и глотает слезы. Во рту — горько, горько, горько. — У меня не получается, правда.

— Старайся! Старайся, я кому сказала? Когда ты уже придешь ко мне домой? Совсем забыл обо мне, глупый мальчишка, хочешь меня оставить, как твой отец?

Уотерс ревет навзрыд, в глазах точно две дамбы прорвало, и он плачет и плачет, и не может остановиться, ну конечно, он ведь глупый мальчишка, несносный мальчишка, который только и может, что…

— …дерзить мне постоянно! 

— Я не хочу тебя оставлять, нет, правда, нет. 

— Тогда почему ты не идешь домой? Сколько можно заниматься ерундой в этом своем Лондоне с гитарой — или на чем ты там играешь? Это из-за этой девки? Обрюхатишь ее, а что потом, а? Ты обо мне, обо мне подумал? Сначала твой отец, потом Джон, теперь ты, вам бы только играть, только бы уйти от меня.

— Я хочу домой, я просто хочу домой, — содрогается Уотерс. Он пухнет, пухнет все его тело, и ноги, и руки, и голова, одна тень за окном отрывается от своих темных сородичей и подходит к нему ближе и ближе, — мама, я так хочу домой.

— Но ты и есть дома. 

— Я не помню, я не помню, где дом! — Уотерсу хочется согнуться пополам, но магический суперклей держит его в одном положении, даже головой не качнуть, все тело онемело, как под анестезией, снаружи пусто, а внутри — страшно, одиноко, мокро от слез.

«Вали домой, если еще не забыл, где это!» 

Теперь тень стоит почти вплотную, ее темное тело без лица расплющено стеклом. Она идет медленно — почему так медленно, Уотерс уже не может стоять на этом месте с мамой, повторяющей ему на ухо, что он совсем как отец, что он уйдет и не вернется, а она останется в пустом доме наедине с потрескавшимися фарфоровыми чашками и армейской формой в нижнем ящике комода. 

А потом тень сотворяет чудо. Неведомым Уотерсу волшебным способом она открывает одну из оконных створок и переступает через порожек, впуская в отравленную вирусом и слезами спальню Уотерса нагретый воздух и желтые, лимонадные лучи. 

Уотерсу кажется, что он падает под лед. Вода — теплая, совсем как та, канализационная, в ванной, а вот он, напротив — холодный, сейчас он растает под коркой теплого льда, и тогда он, Джордж Роджер Уотерс, будет во всех водах сразу, и тогда его останки унесет по течению в море. 

Неожиданно у него получается переступить с ноги на ногу. 

Он теряет равновесие и едва не падает. 

Совсем как игра «жарко-холодно» — до этого было жарко, а теперь он идет все дальше и дальше от дома, и становится все холоднее и холоднее, и он будет мерзнуть, пока не околеет, он точно околеет. 

— Роджер. 

Тень умеет разговаривать. 

Мама наконец отстает от него. От разочарования ее лицо заострилось, нос стал длиннее и брезгливо сморщился. 

Уотерсу стыдно за свое поведение, за то, что он расстроил маму, за то, что он был очень, очень плохим мальчиком. 

Она так и говорит:

— Ты был очень плохим мальчиком сегодня. Очень непослушным. 

Он краснеет. Мама всегда говорит такое при гостях, а ведь он уже взрослый, слишком взрослый для публичной порки, правда ведь? 

Сам он не очень-то в этом уверен. 

— Роджер, ты меня слышишь? 

Тень оказывается воришкой — она крадет чье-то очень знакомое Роджеру лицо, шарик на самой ее верхушке обрастает светлыми волосами, древесные ветки покрываются кожей, а два корня в самом низу скрываются под светлыми брюками-клеш. 

Тень очень осторожно проводит рукой — ага, это рука! — перед его лицом. 

Роджер пару раз моргает. 

— Терри, перестань мельтешить уже, пожалуйста, — тень говорит неровно, но все же говорит, а это значит, что она уже не тень, а самый настоящий человек, кто-то с лицом, именем и историей, кто-то очень знакомый Роджеру. 

— Роджер, ты можешь идти? 

Роджер. Роджер — это он, не Джордж и не Уотерс, а Роджер, и это выталкивает его на поверхность, прочь из омерзительно-теплой водички, на самый верх, так что, возможно, скоро он сможет сделать вдо-о-о-о-ох. 

— Мама, кажется, я просыпаюсь? Когда я проснусь, я лягу в постель, как ты хочешь, — Роджер говорит легко и уверенно, он говорит, как будто лжет. 

— Он нас не узнает? 

— Не знаю. Видимо, нет. Помоги мне перетащить его на диван, пусть ляжет.

Роджер поворачивается к маме и едва не отскакивает — это уже не мама, а что-то совсем иное, прыгучее, щетинистое и острое. Голос слишком низкий для мамы, а взгляд — мутноватый, зрачки похожи на две спелые сливы. 

— Пойдем, Родж, давай, ты не торопись, — произносит Тень почти что умоляюще.

Когда у Роджера получается соотнести голос с тем, который он часто слышал на сцене в the Marquee, он понимает, что это Рик держит его под локти и тянет на веранду.

Он делает шаг, а потом еще один и еще. 

— Как-то тебя быстро отпустило, Рик. 

— И прекрасно, хотя бы кто-то нормальный на этом острове. 

— Ты имел в виду скучный. 

— Терри, не сейчас, пожалуйста. 

Шажок за шажком, топ-топ-топ, они подходят все ближе и ближе к продавленному дивану. Роджеру хочется рухнуть на него, тело гудит, руки болят, как будто он таскал гири, а ноги едва не отваливаются, точно он переплыл все Эгейское море. 

Роджер с трудом сгибается и, ложась на бок, подтягивает ноги к себе. Жарко. Этот сучий жар греческого солнца. На столе стоит нетронутая бутылка узо. Одна мысль о нем вызывает тошноту. 

Джонс до сих пор сидит, скрестив ноги, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, из чего Роджер заключает, что ему должно быть хорошо, а куда подевался Уизел, он понятия не имеет. 

Рик стоит напротив него, вглядываясь ему в лицо. Терри тоже валится на диван, и Роджеру приходится подтянуть ноги, так что он едва не бьет себя коленями в подбородок. 

— Словил бэд трип, да, Родж? — выдавливает Рик. Видимо, сам он еще не до конца отошел. 

— Да его просто сильно зацепило. 

— Ты посмотри на него, он дрожит, ты идиот или что? 

Терри только пожимает плечами и хлопает Роджера по спине. Роджер так смертельно устал, что даже не хочет открутить этому клоуну руки. Странно, но руки у Терри такие же, как у мамы — мягкие, с аккуратными ногтями. Роджер думает, что никакого отношения к кислоте это сходство иметь не может, и эта мысль греет его, как никогда не согреет кипящее солнце Патмоса. 

Тогда Роджер хватает Терри за кончики пальцев и сжимает их. Действительно, мягкие и нежные и мамины. 

Поняв, что он только что сделал, он разжимает хватку. Он бы даже вскочил с дивана, но тело пока слишком плохо слушается. 

Наверное, Роджер помешался. 

Солнце печет все сильнее, голова от него начинает кружиться, а внутри нее начинают ворочаться мысли о возвращении в Англию, о встрече с Джуди, Джоном и матерью — его настоящей матерью, а не этой слабой истеричной женщиной, которая ему привиделась. 

Он вспоминает и видение о Сиде с его просьбами о кроличьей лапке, но не может припомнить, сделал ли он ему тогда этот талисман или нет, и просил ли Сид об этом вообще? Роджеру хотелось, чтобы все это оказалось реальностью, но чему можно доверять в мире, где неясно, что привиделось, а что нет?

Сид сейчас, наверное, где-то у Средиземного моря. Или в Бретани. Или в самом Париже. 

Роджер открывает было рот, чтобы сказать, что завтра же купит билет домой, но почему-то осекается. 

— Я хочу вернуться в Англию, — только и говорит он. А потом все же решается задать вопрос, который вертится на языке чуть не с первого дня на Патмосе: — Не знаешь, когда Сид возвращается? 

— Двадцать пятого, если не ошибаюсь. 

Значит, почти через две недели. 

Это так долго, что Роджер не знает, как пережить эти дни в Лондоне, на их улице, в их доме, в их спальне. 

Он хочет прямо сейчас позвонить Джуди и спросить, готова ли она любить его без оглядки все это время.

Прямо так — любить без оглядки.

Еще он не представляет, как и на чем будет один добираться до Англии — но он готов и вплавь, так ему хочется побыстрее убраться отсюда. 

Роджер не понимает, как Сид может так часто и с таким блаженством принимать ЛСД — должно быть, тот был не прав, и на трипах они видят совершенно разное, и, сколько ни грызи сахарные кубики, Роджеру никогда не увидеть то, что видит Сид. 

Единственное, что он знает, и понимает, и представляет — так это то, что он никогда больше не станет принимать психоделики. 

***

_There was a Young Lady whose chin_

_Resembled the point of a pin;_

_So she had it made sharp, and purchased a harp,_

_And played several tunes with her chin._

Edward Lear, «The complete nonsense of Edward Lear».

Он все-таки купил Джуди то платье. 

То самое платье, синее, с длинными рукавами, подолом, расшитом кружевами, и небольшим вырезом на спине, которое он присмотрел для нее после их успеха в the Marquee. Платье сшито из какого-то мягкого и легкого материала, названия которого Роджер не знает, но оно удивительно подходит Джуди, потому что она на ощупь такая же легкая и мягкая. 

Когда Роджер заходит к ней в комнату в ее кембриджском доме — впервые за последние три года, — в голове тут же прощелкивает: та похожа на комнату Сида и Розмари. На стене висит постер с одной из фотографий Ман Рея, стол уставлен коробками с кистями и баночками с засохшей краской. Парочка глиняных ваз, которые Джуди перевезла сюда в один из своих редких визитов. На аккуратно заправленной кровати лежит реплика куклы Эдисона. Роджер подбирает ее, прикасается к жестким синтетическим волосам, лезет ей под платье, щупая между ног, и, не обнаружив ничего, крутит ручку на спине. 

Фонограф начинает задыхаться и кашлять, но через треск Роджер все равно слышит механический голос, читающий:

— Twinkle, twinkle, little star,

How I wonder what you are!

Up above the world so high,

Like a diamond in the sky!

Будь у него такая в детстве, он бы боялся ее до смерти. И как девчонки могут это слушать — нарочно писклявый взрослый голос читает затертые тысячами повторений стихи. Широко распахнутые стеклянные глаза, острые ресницы из конского волоса и маленькая, работающая на последнем издыхании голосовая машина, похороненная в пластиковом тельце. 

Джуди поворачивает ключ в двери. 

— Папа купил мне ее на восемнадцатилетние, — смешок, — сказал, что я уже вышла из того возраста, когда ее боятся. 

— Как ты ее назвала?

— Никак. Или назвала как-то, а потом забыла, — Джуди забирает куклу у него из рук и ставит на одну из книжных полок. Позади нее остаются сияющие глянцем корешки «Тесс из рода Д’эрбервиллей» и «Миссис Дэллоуэй». 

Джуди, вся как будто вытянувшись, пристально смотрит на него. 

Рядом с ней он кажется себе слишком высоким, слишком большим — большим, как выросшая Алиса, которая пытается снова пролезть в кроличью нору, но та не пускает ее, слишком маленькая, слишком узкая. 

Он ведет по щеке Джуди тыльной стороной ладони, как будто не узнавая. 

Кажется, будто они не виделись целую вечность. 

— Ты скучала по мне? — он ведет рукой вниз по ее шее, теребит воротник ее совсем нового платья, прихватывает ее за локоть, притягивая к себе. 

Ему хочется ее голоса даже больше, чем слов, чем губ, чем поцелуев. Он помнит ее губы, помнит ее груди, ее талию и ступни, но ее голос, который он так часто слышит по другую сторону провода, вымывается из его памяти раз за разом. 

Он помнит, что она говорила, но не помнит, как. 

Он помнит ее голос — успокаивающий, собранный, таким обычно гипнотизирует детей в начальной школе, а потом они вырастают, и он начинает казаться им наигранным; ее голос похож на клетчатую бумагу в новой тетради, таким он его помнит, но ему нужно услышать его еще раз, чтобы больше не забыть.

Нужно выучивать его наизусть, как очередную песню. 

— Не сжимай меня так сильно. 

— Джуд… — он поднимает ее руку к своему лицу и целует костяшки, — скажи мне, скажи, ты скучала по мне? 

— Ну зачем ты спрашиваешь меня… — она переводит взгляд в сторону, стушевавшись, — правда, разве меня, нет, нас с тобой сейчас тебе мало?

Он качает головой, и они целуются. Это чем-то напоминает их первый поцелуй, когда Роджера сразу же угораздило полезть языком ей в рот. 

Рот Джуди был как клецка — мокрый и клейкий. Роджер тогда завяз в нем на пару минут. В поте лица старался расшевелить ее язык своим, но ничего не выходило. Больше смахивало на неуклюжее лизание клецка в темноте, и как бы он ни старался, комок теста не хотел отвечать ему взаимностью. 

Когда они отстранились друг от друга, Роджер смотрел на Джуди не отрывая глаз, ожидая, что она сейчас вытрет рот рукавом, но ничего подобного она не сделала. Потом они неуклюже распрощались, и она исчезла за воротами своего дома. 

Роджер зачем-то убедил себя, что она все-таки утерлась, как только закрыла за собой входную дверь. Возможно, потом даже сполоснула рот водой или почистила зубы. 

В этот раз она отвечает ему. 

В голову тут же бьет мысль: они могут вот так вот недвижно стоять и целоваться так редко, что можно пересчитать по пальцам. Еще в голове шумит от осознания, что с Сидом они целуются чаще — правда, с ним это всегда выходит резко и торопливо, и Роджер так до сих пор и не придумал оправдание этим поцелуям.

От этих мыслей ему делается дурно, и он оглаживает тело Джуди, поднимаясь от предплечий к ключицам. Она отворачивается и фыркает, как собака, которую гладят против шерсти. 

Роджер тянет ее за волосы. Светлые и ломкие. Хочется взять и цапнуть ее за мочку зубами, но для этого нужно согнуться в три погибели, да и вряд ли Джуди это понравится. 

— Не так сильно, — просит она, и добавляет неспешно: — пожалуйста. 

Он отпускает ее. Руки повисают, как плети. В голове холодно, а в паху горячо — предсказуемость должна успокаивать, но у него все не получается до конца угомониться. 

Хочется трахаться, хочется грязного секса, чтобы потом было стыдно, и он бы пришел домой к матери и сел есть пастуший пирог, запивая водой из-под крана. Так и будет, и потом они выпьют чай, и все это время он будет украдкой посматривать на мать, ведь она точно знает, чем он занимался с «этой девчонкой Трим» нынче в полдень.

Джуди роется в крохотном сувенирном сервизе, расставленном на одой из полок. Подняв крышку чайничка, она достает серебристый пластиковый квадрат, и тут-то Роджер краснеет.

Все вновь происходит не так, как он хотел. Они должны были сначала заняться сексом, лизать друг друга, кусать, целовать, пить и затыкать друг другу рты, а стыд должен был придти гораздо позже. Но стыд не спрашивает его и приходит сейчас, уродливо заливая лицо Роджера краской. 

Джуди стоит в той же нерешительности, что и он. Она поглядывает на кровать, как будто совсем не хочет туда забираться, не хочет повторять все эти банальные движения — туда-сюда, сунь-вынь — плюс кислородное голодание под одеялом. Потом она смотрит на Роджера, и он думает, что лучше бы она продолжала глядеть на кровать. 

Она смотрит так, как будто и его она тоже совсем не хочет. 

Джуди выглядит такой маленькой, хотя она младше его всего на месяц. 

Она решается подойти к нему и всовывает ему в руку запечатанный презерватив.

Каждый раз, когда она делает это, он вспоминает как сам месяцами мучился у аптеки и не решался зайти. 

А Джуди непонимающе глядела на него, слегка сощурившись, и они спорили, спорили, спорили. 

После таких ссор он почему-то возбуждался еще сильнее, но вместо секса с ней ему хотелось уйти. 

— Ты хочешь меня? 

Джуди молча сжимает его ладонь и лижет ему кончик большого пальца. 

— Джуд, скажи, ты никогда не говоришь, я хочу знать. 

— Зачем ты спрашиваешь сейчас? Ты никогда меня об этом не спрашивал раньше. 

Он хочет сказать, что раньше все было по-другому, но не знает, что именно. 

— Надо быть тихими. Мама дома…

Он целует ее, заставляя проглотить конец предложения. Они не занимались этим у нее дома с выпускного класса. Джуди закрывала дверь на ключ, зашторивала окна, и они по-мышиному копошились на простыни. 

Это всегда случалось быстро и заканчивалось по просьбе Джуди, сразу когда Роджер кончал. 

Джуди нравится все, что происходит до и после — когда он прикасается к ней ртом, когда они лежат взмокшие в нагретой постели, сцепив руки, когда он целует ее шею, грудь и живот. 

Она редко касается Роджера ртом или руками, но иногда она просит, чтобы он проник в нее пальцами. Роджеру кажется, что смотреть на нее в этот момент даже лучше, чем спать с ней по-настоящему. Каждый раз, когда она сжимается изнутри, Роджер теряется от удовольствия и одновременно что-то теряет. Каждый раз, когда они занимаются сексом, он расщепляется на части, которым и названия дать не может, распадается и падает, из раз в раза, из раза в раз. 

Иногда он думает о том, догадываются ли родители Джуди, чем они занимаются, заперевшись в спальни. 

Он боится узнать ответ. 

Роджер не спал ни с кем с июня. 

С того раза с Сидом. 

С того раза, как Роджер его трахнул. 

Он понятия не имеет, сделают ли они это еще раз, помирятся ли они, вернется ли тот от своих чертовых лягушатников — и каждый раз, когда он думает об этом, у него прихватывает в груди и в паху. 

Он снимает с Джуди платье, вспоминая, как стоял в магазине и держал его в руках. 

— Какой вам нужен размер?

— Я… я не знаю, моя девушка довольно маленькая, ниже меня примерно на… как-то так, — он приставил ладонь к шее.

Продавщица многозначительно улыбнулась. 

— Это не она маленькая, это вы слишком большой. 

Роджер снимает с Джуди туфли, тянется к крючку бюстгальтера — тот, конечно, застревает, и Роджер возится с ним, как девственник, и злится, злится, злится так сильно, что хочет порвать его совсем. Ему кажется, что еще немного — и он взорвется на месте, хочется, прижать Джуди к постели и войти в нее, и раствориться в ней. 

— Что с тобой сегодня? Ты резкий, — благо, в голосе Джуди скорее улыбка, чем испуг. 

Они падают на кровать. Роджер щекочет Джуди под ребрами, но останавливает ее, когда она собирается разорвать упаковку с презервативом. Он мокро целует ее, спускаясь ниже на неразобранной постели. Так жарко и тесно, хоть шею ломай — кровать упирается в деревянную стенку шкафа, так что Роджер гнется в три погибели, склоняясь к ее лобку, а Джуди изо сих сил старается не шевелиться, но от этого только дрожит. Мелко-мелко.

Еще до того, как Роджер обводит языком ее половые губы, он чувствует у себя во рту знакомый вязкий вкус. Здесь волосы у нее темнее и жестче, чем на голове, но почему-то, когда он, прикрыв глаза, поглаживает ей промежность, никакой разницы не чувствуется. 

Как глупо. 

В какой-то момент в голове опять стреляет: знала бы Джуди, что побывало у него во рту за последний год, ее бы точно затошнило. 

Но сейчас она способна только трепыхаться на кровати, закрывать лицо и рот руками, на этой самой кровати, на которой они столько раз спали, когда учились в Upper Sixth, на кровати, на которой еще полчаса назад лежала пищащая детские песни страшная кукла. 

Такая же светловолосая и синеглазая, как сама Джуди. 

Роджер чуть отстраняется и сжимает зубы. Джуди приподнимается на локтях и говорит едва слышно:

— Я не могу, у меня не получается… извини, — теперь и она тоже вся красная. 

Роджер ничего не отвечает и снова склоняется над ней. Затекло скрученное тело, спина и шея, но он продолжает, слыша, как голова Джуди падает обратно на подушку. 

Она все-таки кончает, долго и молчаливо, сцепив ноги у него на плечах, и на губах Роджера вырисовывается неуместная усмешка. 

Он проскальзывает выше на постели и ложится на бок, вглядываясь в ее порозовевшее, с тонкими чертами лицо. 

— Хочешь, я сделаю тебе это?.. — она проглатывает слово и порывается встать, но Роджер не дает ей. 

Он хорошо знает, что Джуди терпеть не может делать ему «это». Так же сильно, как он сам этого хочет.

Роджер открывает окно, вдыхая свежий воздух летнего Кембриджа. 

— Хочешь сходить на ужин в The Anchor? — спрашивает он после недолгого молчания. 

В паху зудит, а в голове несвойственная в такие моменты трезвость. 

Ему нужно как-то продержаться до двадцать пятого числа. 

***

_Whose woods these are I think I know._

_His house is in the village though;_

_He will not see me stopping here_

_To watch his woods fill up with snow._

_My little horse must think it queer_

_To stop without a farmhouse near_

_Between the woods and frozen lake_

_The darkest evening of the year._

_He gives his harness bells a shake_

_To ask if there is some mistake._

_The only other sound’s the sweep_

_Of easy wind and downy flake._

_The woods are lovely, dark and deep,_

_But I have promises to keep,_

_And miles to go before I sleep,_

_And miles to go before I sleep._

Robert Frost

На прощальный ужин мать устраивает пир: ростбиф, пюре, салат из шинкованной капусты с морковью, все, за что Роджер готов был удавиться, когда жил в Кембридже подростком. 

Правда, тогда он все время так сильно хотел жрать, что мог сгрызть и ножки стола, когда приходил домой после тренировки по регби. 

Сейчас мать сидит напротив, сложив руки на столе, и смотрит на Роджера, пока он накладывает себе салат и заправляет ростбиф горчицей. 

— Ты весь вкус портишь горчицей. 

— Мне нравится, когда остро, — просто отвечает он, отправляя в рот тонкий ломоть мяса. 

— Извращение какое-то, — качает она головой, — ты режь его хотя бы. 

Дома ничего не изменилось. Джон, которого заглотил Манчестер, все еще не может выбраться в родной дом на юг; город разжевывает его своими неровными улицами, беспорядочным графиком работы кэбмена, коллекцией красных шарфиков Manchester United и скидкой на полуденный чай со сконами в дешевых чайных. В отличие от него, Роджер заставляет себя приезжать в Кембридж хотя бы раз в два месяца на уикенд. 

На кухне все так же устало жмурится лампочка, сковорода подгорает, чайник свистит громче всех вокзальных свистков, в их с Джоном спальне у стен стоят две кровати, а под потолком на тонкой нитке висит модель Supermarine Spitfire, с которой он так любил играть в детстве. 

Он жужжал, представляя, как там — за окном, в том настоящем мире в далеком тридцать девятом, — зажужжали моторы, изгибал руку, представляя, как истребитель выделывает фигуры в воздухе. «Roger that! Roger that!» — говорил он самому себе и представлял, что он летчик, что он ничего не боится, что он будет жить вечно. 

Он представлял, надув щеки и уперевшись рукой в пояс, что похож на папу. Что, увидь он сейчас своего сына — непременно гордился бы так же, как Роджер гордится им. 

Ведь его папа — герой войны. 

Дом тих. 

Дом был тихим и много лет назад, когда они жили втроем — мама, Джон и он, и даже появление квартиранток не смогло его расшевелить. Дом оставался нем к призыву поиграть, дом не любил ни салочки, ни больницу — только прятки. Роджер затаивался в мансарде — оттуда можно было выбраться на крышу и сидеть, поплевывая вниз, на тротуар Rock Road, — он пытался скрыться под скамьями парков, в провонявших табаком и дешевым пойлом пабах, на перекрестках с указателями: «Лондон—Станстед—Или», в домах друзей, в квартирке миссис Робинсон, в сорванных у знакомых девушек поцелуях, но этого было мало. 

Дом побеждал и всегда находил его, где бы Роджер ни прятался. 

Дом любит напоминать Роджеру о том, что папа уже не вернется — черный костюм, в котором Эрик Флетчер ходил на работу, пара кепок, хранящихся в ящике в прихожей, сколько Роджер себя помнит, но никаких фотографий. 

То ли их никогда и не было, даже со свадьбы, то ли мать выбросила их, когда пришло извещение. 

Иногда Роджер спрашивает себя, помнит ли она, как выглядел папа.

Помнит ли она цвет его глаз, помнит ли, был у него прямой нос или с горбинкой? Помнит ли она его любимую колонку в газете, футбольную команду, за которую он болел, помнит ли, пил он темное или светлое пиво. 

И если она все это помнит, то почему никогда не расскажет, ни Джону, ни ему?

Дом молчит, а Роджер ест ужин. 

«Жрет, как конь, а все равно прямой и тощий, как проволока. У твоего сына все в дурь уходит», — так говорили маме соседки, когда Роджер в очередной раз привязывал к хвосту их разжиревшей кошки банку газировки, или топтался на клумбах в бутсах, или поколачивал чьего-нибудь сына. «На такого не напасешься».

Дом ловил его в ловушку и — раз, Роджер оглянуться не успел, — побеждал в игре. Дом всегда тут как тут, он даст о себе знать, придет во сне, в воспоминании, в звонке матери или в случайной встрече со школьным приятелем: «Ты давненько не появлялся в Кембридже, Уотерс». 

Дом выигрывает всегда, кто бы ни водил. Когда Роджер ищет его, дом хорошенько прячется от него, оставаясь тусклой печатью в памяти или зудом в затылке, когда у него спрашивают, поедет ли он на уикенд домой, а Роджер не может припомнить, где это. Иногда Роджер готов волком выть, он останавливается и зовет дом, чтобы тот вышел из своего укрытия, чтобы была ничья, чтобы победила дружба. 

Но дом все не выходит, заставляя Роджера гадать: а был ли он вовсе, или ему просто показалось. 

Возможно — Роджер сомневается в этом, но возможно, что играет он совсем не с домом, а с самим собой, возможно, он ищет самого себя, того маленького мальчика по имени Джордж Роджер Уотерс, мальчика, который однажды спрятался так хорошо, что потом забыл, как выбраться наружу. 

Мальчика, который забыл, что это все игры в прятки, а не настоящая жизнь. 

Настоящая жизнь — за горизонтом, за болотами Кембриджа, вперед по магистрали, там, где в тридцать девятом начали кружить стайки Supermarine Spitfire, реальная жизнь там, Роджер, а совсем не здесь. 

Совсем не в этом тихом доме. 

Совсем не за этим столом. 

И каждый раз, приезжая на уикенд к матери, Роджер понимает это все лучше.

— Ты руки помыл? — с сильным опозданием спрашивает мать. Перед ней только чашка English Breakfast и апельсин, который она чистит уже с четверть часа. 

Роджер кивает. 

— Я что-то этого не припомню, — зачем-то продолжает она, собирая пальцами край накрахмаленной скатерти, — иди. Сходи помой сейчас. 

— Мам, да помыл я, — Роджер хмурится. 

Мать мнется. Роджер чувствует, что она что-то замалчивает — ходит вокруг да около и смотрит ему в рот, как будто ждет, что Роджер сейчас признается ей в чем-то секретном. 

На одно мгновение в голове мелькает мысль, что она узнала о них с Сидом, и он едва не роняет на пол столовые приборы. 

— Я слышала, что вы с Джуди собираетесь снимать квартиру в Лондоне. Вместе. 

Роджер не успевает почувствовать облегчение от того, что разговор не касается Сида — слишком быстро вскипает. 

Он отодвигает тарелку, сцепляет зубы, по привычке прячет кулаки под столом. Видел бы себя со стороны — набычился, смотрит исподлобья. 

В детстве мать тоже всегда узнавала о самых тайных его затеях, от нее невозможно было ничего спрятать. 

Но сейчас он уже не ребенок. 

Да и с Джуди они начали серьезно говорить о съеме квартиры совсем недавно. Роджер знает, как трудно найти жилье в центре Лондона, чтобы не остаться при этом без пенни в кармане. Да еще и некоторые арендаторы требуют документ о регистрации брака, боясь подмочить репутацию.

Кажется, Роджер был первым, кто предложил съехаться, но именно Джуди прописала бюджет, составила список обязательных покупок и обзвонила своих знакомых из Лондона, которые могли бы подсказать подходящее место. 

— Ты, наверное, уже устал жить в пригороде. Highgate ведь пригород, да? — в голосе Джуди была одна только забота, когда она спросила его об этом. 

— Да, но до центра рукой подать, — несколько преувеличил он. 

— Словом, мне кажется, что сейчас самое лучшее время, ведь так? 

Когда Джуди спрашивает его так неуверенно, разве он может сказать «нет»?

Они с Джуди встречаются уже пять лет, да это целая вечность, разве нет? Он целовал ее везде, где только можно, спал с ней, говорил «Я люблю тебя», а она послушно отвечала «Я тоже». Разве этого не достаточно для того, чтобы решиться жить вместе, как взрослые? Разве это не сделает все настоящим? И если у них все получится, значит, они и вправду подходят друг другу. Большой Родж и его Косточка, как он иногда ее называет. Она ведь действительно как косточка — маленькая, хрупкая и жесткая. 

И он любит ее такой — по крайней мере, ему кажется, что то, что он испытывает, это любовь. Ни в кого больше он не влюблялся, сравнивать ему не с чем. 

Он почти что не изменял ей, а о тех, с которыми все-таки случилось, она никогда не узнает.

Роджер сделает все возможное, чтобы она не узнала. 

И о Сиде — никогда. 

Роджер делает глоток чая, кипяток обжигает гортань. 

— Где ты это слышала?

— Это неважно, — говорит мать. 

— А мне важно. 

— Прекрати сейчас же, — отрезает мать, — я даже обсуждать это не хочу, но ты должен знать, что я считаю это глупой идеей, Джордж, — она вытирает уголок глаза и аккуратно переливает чай из чашки в блюдце. Горячая вода едва не переливается через край. Мать разламывает апельсин на дольки и отправляет одну в рот. 

Роджеру хочется сказать, что ему все равно, что она считает. 

Роджеру хочется сказать, что это не ее дело. 

Но это, конечно, совсем не так, и поэтому он говорит: 

— Ты просто ненавидишь Джуд. 

— Ну конечно, нет, — она повышает голос. — Что ты там придумал у себя в голове. Дело не в этой твоей светленькой девочке, — она морщится — машинально, а может, подчеркивая свое нежелание называть Джуди по имени. — Я понимаю, что тебе кажется, что это любовь на всю жизнь и прочее и прочее, всем в твоем возрасте так кажется, но это не так. Тебе всего двадцать три, ты даже университет еще не закончил, тебе нужно больше думать об учебе. 

— Я думаю о ней. Много. 

— В перерывах между встречами с девчонкой Трим и бренчанием на гитаре. 

— На бас-гитаре. 

— Что ты сказал?

— Я сказал, что играю на бас-гитаре.

— Ты что, совсем меня не слышишь? — она отставляет в сторону блюдце. Она злится, но движения у нее, как всегда, точные, выверенные. Четверть века преподавания маленьким непослушным детям. 

Роджер для нее сейчас — тоже маленький непослушный ребенок, который никак не выучит урок. 

—Я знаю, к чему все идет. Вы считаете себя такими современными, верно? Ты, Джон, вы все? — она сухо улыбается. — Вы будете жить вместе, а потом оглянуться не успеешь, как она придет к тебе с круглым животом. А потом? Свадьба? Хочешь поиграть в настоящего мужчину? — ее улыбка становится для Роджера слишком острой, и он отводит глаза. 

И спрашивает, тихо, не поднимая взгляда:

— А сколько было папе, когда вы поженились? 

Что-то заставляет его посмотреть наверх, и он видит, что мать привстает со стула и подносит руки ко рту, когда будто он ее ударил.

— Как ты можешь… 

— Но я просто спросил.

— Как ты можешь такое у меня спрашивать, — она качает головой, как учительница, показывающая ребенку, как она в нем разочарована. Сильно-пресильно. 

В голове пенится стыд напополам с торжеством, а зверек возбужденно выписывает круги. 

— Тогда было другое время, — ее голос дрожит — от гнева. — Мы были другие, ты, ты ничего не знаешь. 

— Но если ему было можно, значит, и мне тоже. 

— Ты не он! — она изо всех сил бьет ладонью по столу. Чай выливается за край блюдца, оставляя мокрые пятна на скатерти. 

На этот раз Роджеру кажется, что это его ударили. 

— Ты боишься, что я оставлю тебя, как он? — Роджер тоже вскакивает с места, поражаясь своей догадке. 

— Как ты смеешь говорить мне это?! Твой отец никогда не оставлял меня. Да какой свиньей надо быть, чтобы сказать такое, а? И тебе не стыдно? Твой отец погиб за мир, за свою семью, — она кричит так громко, что сейчас ее, должно быть, слышат все соседи, — за тебя, твоего брата и меня. Неужели ты этого не понимаешь? 

— Лучше бы он никуда не уходил! — Роджер тоже срывается на крик, но ор внутри его головы еще невыносимей, кричит все: он сам, зверек и сирена; звуки рейда прорезают голову, отдаваясь в затылке головной болью. 

— Лучше бы он остался здесь с нами! — он подходит к матери ближе, как будто она не слышит. — Он ушел, и что теперь у нас есть?! Ты счастлива? А Джон? А я? Лучше бы он не был героем войны и не умирал под Анцио, лучше бы он остался, лучше бы был предателем, лучше бы… лучше бы он был плохим человеком, но остался! 

Мать наотмашь бьет его по щеке. А потом еще и еще — частит руками, он почти не чувствует ударов, чувствует лишь, как слезятся глаза, хотя у нее тоже, они у нее зеленые и мокрые и блестят, совсем как у Роджера сейчас. 

Как же они похожи. Мать и он. 

Он перехватывает ее руки, ему почему-то очень хочется обнять ее, сказать, что ему жаль — что папа погиб, что Джон уехал и вряд ли когда-нибудь вернется, что ей пришлось воспитывать их одной, что сам он думает совсем не как она и не хочет меняться. Роджеру жаль за все, что он когда-либо сказал или сделал ей — но только не за эти последние слова.

Мать вырывается и отступает. 

Роджер замечает, что она чуть ссутулилась, а в ее заколотых волосах видны серебристые пряди — и от одной мысли, что его мать стареет и, что время никогда не перестанет разделять их, Роджеру хочется плакать. 

Он хотел бы, чтобы мама тоже расплакалась, чтобы они сделали это вместе, и тогда в первый раз в жизни за свои слезы Роджеру не было бы стыдно. 

Но вместо этого она уходит, оставляя Роджера у стола с грязными тарелками, остывающим чаем и едва запахом апельсина.

Поставив ногу на ступеньку, она оборачивается. 

— Твой отец никогда бы такого не подумал. И не сказал бы, — веско произносит она. Ее голос едва слышно дрожит. Никто другой не понял бы, что она плачет, но Роджер слишком хорошо знает мать, чтобы этого не заметить, — он был выше этого. 

Зверек издает последний утробный вой, укладывается внутри груди Роджера и начинает пускать слюни. А возможно, он тоже плачет, кто его разберет. 

Когда Роджер слышит скрип двери спальни, он собирает грязную посуду и переносит ее на кухню. Набирает в раковину воду, тупо разглядывая, как она пенится от мыла. 

В какой-то момент он выкручивает кран и выбегает на улицу. Он бежит долго, до самого дома семьи Трим, стучит в дверь и терпеливо ждет, пока ему откроют. 

На пороге стоит Джуди. 

У нее округлившийся от удивления рот. 

На ней то самое синее платье.

Из кухни слышны голоса ее родителей. 

— Я хочу, чтобы мы жили вместе, хочу всегда быть с тобой, — он сгребает Джуди в охапку и целует ее в губы. 

У них убаюкивающий привкус черного чая и апельсинов. 

***

_I didn’t go to the Moon, I went much further — for time is the longest distance between two places._

Tennessee Williams, «The Glass Menagerie».

—  Прощаясь, она показала мне белые зубки

И спросила, хочу ли я поцеловать ее губки.

— То есть, ты ее не трахнул?

—  Непростительное заявление!

У тебя наступило затмение?

Она была слишком нежна и юна

Чтобы я, как последний кобель

Стал просить ее греть мне постель.

— Может, она не те губки имела в виду. 

Гогот.

Голоса узнаваемы. 

Вернее, один из них, до другого Роджеру нет дела. 

Хочется выйти наружу, выбежать из дома, добраться до King’s Cross St Pancras и взять билет на ближайший поезд обратно до Кембриджа, но так поступают только сопляки. Да и тем более, они точно услышали скрип открывающейся двери, стук об пол тяжелой сумки и его топанье. 

Вот, притихли даже. 

Он остервенело пытается придумать, что бы такого приветственного сказать. Не молчать же, как будто он до сих пор всерьез обижен — но и не "здор _о_ во" же говорить. Он думает об этом все те десять секунд, что идет по линолеуму прихожей. 

За полтора месяца, или сколько он там не был на Highgate, в квартире ничего не изменилось. 

Бледные шторки на кухонном окне, прибитый к стене кусок заветрившегося лосося, запах травки и ромашкового чая, гора немытой посуды в раковине; все это густо разлитое по углам декаденство, от которого Роджера успел отвыкнуть за время отдыха в провинции, — от томика Бодлера в оригинале, засунутого под ножку стола, до постера «Фотоувеличения» с полуголой Верушкой и восседающим на ней белобрысом актеришке — во всю стену. 

На этой кухне и через пятьдесят лет едва ли что-нибудь изменится — разве что пыли прибавится, а вместо этих Танджи и МакГи по дому будут расхаживать Танджи VII и МакГи IX. 

А вот Сид изменился. 

У него покрасневшая от солнца кожа, шелушащаяся на предплечьях и на лице, и белые туфли Gohills на каблуках, которые Роджер заприметил в витрине одного из магазинов на King’s Road. 

Кажется, Сид еще больше вытянулся, хотя в двадцать лет вроде бы никто уже не растет. 

Напротив него устроился какой-то не знакомый Роджеру тип с длинной свалявшейся бородой и стопкой книг на коленях. 

— Я думал, ты возвращаешься завтра, — только и говорит Роджер. Спортивная сумка оттягивает одно плечо, на другом — чехол с акустической гитарой, без которой Лондон ему не позволила покинуть совесть. Вот он и стоит, перекошенный, как огородное чучело, и, наверное, тоже совсем другой — загоревший, с отросшими волосами, в дурацких щегольских очках с розовыми стеклами и косынкой в горох на шее. 

Сид отвечает не сразу. 

Сначала он смотрит на него, как будто и вправду не узнал, и только потом отвечает, делая паузу после каждого слова, как будто говорит что-то страшно важное. 

—  Я передумал ехать дальше

Решил вернуться чуть пораньше.

Бородатый мужик не обращает на Роджера никакого внимания — он изучает обложку верхней в стопке книги. Крупным красным шрифтом на ней выведено: «Корона жизни: изучение йоги», Сант Кирпал Сингх.

От голоса Сида в голове почему-то становится мутно, и сперва Роджер не может разобраться, что из этого название, а что — имя автора. 

— Я пойду, знаешь, — он осекается и, чтобы избежать лишней неловкости, выходит из кухни. Под ноги попадается жирный Танджи, и он едва не наворачивается, пытаясь не отдавить ему лапы. Гитаре везет меньше — она со всей силы стукается грифом о дверной косяк. Роджер молится, чтобы с ней все обошлось, но даже не раскрывает чехол, чтобы проверить.

В голове все еще тяжелая зелень, рот наполняется слюной, и на какой-то момент Роджер решает, что у него сердечный приступ или кровоизлияние или что-то не менее ужасное и смертельное. 

Когда он слышит знакомый цокот каблуков в коридоре, становится еще тревожнее и одновременно легче. Как пациент на приеме — доктор огласил диагноз, и теперь остается только стоять и ждать, когда он разъяснит все эти незнакомые слова на латыни. 

Когда Сид входит в комнату, и она будто уменьшается в два раза. Роджер уже и забыл, какая она крошечная — а может, Сид и вправду вымахал?

— Ты, что вырос? — вопрос старого соседа, который произносит это каждый раз, как тебя увидит, а ты думаешь: а не заткнулся бы ты, индюк. 

—  Всех оставляю в дураках

Когда хожу на каблуках.

И верно. Каблуки у него дюйма полтора. Роджер замечает, что туфли обмотаны чем-то похожим на эластичный бинт, белым и сверкающим, как и их лаковая поверхность. 

— Был разозлен, как настоящая химера,

Когда обувки не нашел того размера.

Роджер замолкает, раздумывая, что бы такого спросить, чтобы Сид не нашел подходящей рифмы. 

Он не может понять, зол ли он на него до сих пор, обижен ли. Может, плюнуть ему в довольную рожу, чтобы знал, как часто Роджер вспоминал о нем этим летом? Чтобы отомстить за бэд трип на Патмосе и за недели в душном Кембридже, где он метался между матерью и Джуди, за все эти ожидания и сомнения. 

Отчего-то Роджер уверен в том, что Сид приложил руку к каждой из этих вещей, и он не может перестать винить его в них. 

Вместо этого он ляпает: 

— И давно ты так разговариваешь? 

—  На дороге стало слишком скучно 

Я начал рифмовать благополучно

И тут услышал хохот Фреда —

Сразу понял, что это победа!

Кстати, бородатая красавица 

Тоже утверждает, что ей нравится , — Сид указывает подбородком на дверь, видимо, имея в вид того типа с ворохом индийской макулатуры. 

— А мне нет. Звучит глупо и выпендрежно, — врет Роджер и наконец кладет чехол и сумку на кровать. Она выглядит так же, как в день его отъезда. Сида тогда уже не было — зашторенные окна, кусочки грифеля, сложенные в рядок на полу, кое-как заправленная кровать. 

—  Тот бородач не любит рок-н-ролл

Но не расстраивайся, он уже ушел.

— Так или иначе, — Роджер мнется, но все же заставляет себя посмотреть Сиду в глаза. По ним, как и всегда, нельзя понять, о чем тот думает, с Роджером ли он сейчас, или уже отвлекся на одну из своих сумасбродных, не имеющий никакого отношения к реальности мыслей, — я приехал, чтобы собрать вещи. Мы решили снимать квартиру с Джуди. На Shepard’s Bush. 

Черт возьми, они не могут быть еще более разными. 

Роджер, высокий и плохо скроенный, и Сид, сделанный неизвестным портным по специальному заказу. 

Роджер знает, что Сид Барретт выкроен явно не для него, знает, что тот стоит сейчас перед ним, но на самом деле он далеко, «далеко-далеко за холмами», и от этого Роджера тошнит. Хочется открыть окно, перегнуться через раму, глотнуть свежего-свежего городского выхлопного воздуха, и никогда не оборачиваться назад. 

—  Спрятал я для тебя что-то в шкафу, внутри

Створку правую вскрой-ка, сам посмотри , — Сид кривится от криво срифмованных строчек и сам раскрывает шкаф, доставая оттуда бумажный сверток. Кидает его Роджеру — тот ловит, и упаковка рвется, обнажая что-то острое и жесткое. 

Роджер угадывает и достает тонкий, больше похожий на рекламную брошюру «Вопль». Откровения Гинзберга смотрят на него черными буквами, крепко держа при себе знаки препинания. 

Он пролистывает книгу, удивляясь, как Сид смог найти ее во Франции на английском. Должно быть, американская контрабанда — шла на корабле по океану, огибая потерявший свое былое значение зеленый островок, где чахлая Викторианская мораль все еще запрещает книги. 

— Долой цензуру, — улыбается он. Роджер читал «Вопль» и раньше, по чужим огрызкам, но даже не думал, что сможет стать обладателем собственной лицензионной копии. 

Роджер открывает книгу ровно на середине — аккуратный шов, делит ее пополам: 

— «Я с тобой в Рокленде

где ударам электрошока уже не вернуть твою душу уже не вернуть твою душу из паломничества ко кресту в пустоте».

Сид воодушевленно продолжает с ним по памяти:

— «Я с тобой в Рокленде

где под покрывалом мы целуем сжимая в объятьях Соединённые Штаты которые кашляют по ночам мешая нам спать».

Роджеру все еще жарко и муторно, а из книги словно дует ветер, который Роджер собирался найти в открытом окне. В голове пульсирует сказанное Сидом когда-то «Правил нет! Правил нет!». От этого хочется взять бас и упражняться двадцать часов подряд, пока руки не начнут болеть, как будто он товарные вагоны разгружал; хочется писать стихи — свободно, резко и точно, как умеет Сид; хочется подойти к нему и дать ему пощечину, хочется затолкать ему в рот косынку Роджера, чтобы он молчал и мычал сквозь нее, хочется трахнуть его, хочется плакать над «любовными приключениями улиц с тележками полными слёз и плохой музыки».

Хочется стать «ангелоголовым хипстером». 

—  Ты пролистай до конца безо всякого риска

Там для тебя с Июля лежит записка 

Ее не отправил я отнюдь не из лени

А просто на марку не было лишнего пенни.

Между листами Роджер и вправду обнаруживает открытку — на лицевой стороне изображен берег Сан-Тропе с дощатым причалом, где на фоне слившихся моря и неба стоит черноволосая женщина в облегающем бирюзовом купальнике. Она поднимает руку, точно машет кому-то, но на горизонте ни лодки, ни купающихся — только непроглядная, бесконечная синь. 

На обороте мелким, убористым почерком Сида: «Я бы хотел сейчас бежать от подземки в нашу с тобой комнату на Highgate с новым сборником Керуака, черешнями и эрекцией, а не сидеть в каталажке!.. (Вот бы датского печенья.) (Вот тебе еще словцо: «ирекция», от латинского «гнева», — оно будет про ошибки в словах и злость друг на друга.)

P. S. Линдси пишет, что нашла нам чердак на юге Л. (И молока бы еще.) Она уже купила нам шшшикарного кота, поэтому, как честный человек, я не могу отказаться от ее предложения переехать.

P. P. S. Твой портрет обеспечил мне переход на следующий курс и даже стипендию, но я бросаю учебу, а это значит, мы станем электрическими-психоделическими-флуоресцентными профессионалами, а это значит, мы будем разъезжать по всему миру в розовом фургончике и давать концерты, а это значит, мы всегда будем друг у друга, а это значит — радар, лохмотья, сахар, тиковое дерево. (Пшенка-кашолка-серебряная ложка!!)

Твой Сид (?) 12/08/66».

Роджер шумно выдыхает.

Значит, и Сид переезжает. В голове длинно пробегают все вопросы, которые Роджер мог бы сейчас ему задать: как отреагировала его семья? А знают ли они вообще? Как он мог решить перебраться куда-то с этой своей моделькой, какой бы трижды умной она не была? Любит ли он ее? Любит, любит, любит? Почему Роджера так это беспокоит, так жалит, так бьет и кусает, и зверек так грызет его на этих мыслях, так выжирает изнутри.

— И когда ты переезжаешь? 

—  Там в доме сейчас чинят лестницу

Так что где-то в конце месяца.

— Прекрати, — обрубает Роджер, — засунь свои стихи себе в задницу. 

Это Сида почему-то невероятно веселит, он опирается о дверь спиной, так что волосы сминаются, образовывая вокруг его головы волнистый черный ореол. 

— Я от тебя никогда не отстану

И рифмовать не перестану

Так что ты учись бежать и замирать,

Ведь с тобой я продолжу играть. 

Роджер вспоминает Патмос, кислоту и видения. Как бы он хотел рассказать об этом Сиду — обида на него отпускает все скорее и скорее, хочется завалить его воспоминаниями о Греции, Кембридже, Лондоне этим летом, мыслями обо всем, о чем Роджер думал, что играл и писал. 

—  Бородач тот, как и я, проповедует Сант Мат

Скоро будет посвященье, долгожданный шах и мат

Очень дурно заставлять на улице его стоять

Но мне хочется сейчас одного лишь — с тобой спать.

Роджер сокращает расстояние между ними в один шаг, совсем как в их первый раз, когда они стояли, пригвоздив друг друга взглядами к стенам. Он хочет Сида так же сильно, но — по крайней мере, он надеется на это, — уже не так спешит, когда обхватывает его лицо, обрамляет ладонями, и целует куда попадется. 

—  Хочешь, закинемся химией, лето пока и жара?

Изведем и друг друга не выпустим хоть до утра? 

Голос у Сида колеблется, сбивается, как будто датчики внутри него шалят, а Роджер молча смотрит ему в самые зрачки, стараясь не замечать своего темного отражения на их черной блестящей поверхности. 

— Я уже пробовал. В Греции. У меня был бэд трип, — произносить это так же омерзительно, как вспоминать. — Я не хочу больше никогда пробовать эту гадость. 

—  Да понял я: ты ЛСД возненавидел

Но расскажи-ка, Родж, что ты под ним увидел?

Роджер встряхивает его за воротник и говорит ему зло, в самые губы, хотя настоящая злость и прошла уже давно, оставив место только похоти — черт подери, он ведь и не спал ни с кем, ни с одной душой, с того самого раза:

— Тебе что, совсем плевать, что со мной было?

—  Конечно же, нет,

А там ты не видел парад планет?..  — Сид замолкает, и в этот раз кроме слюны Роджер чувствует во рту что-то еще, что-то горькое, что-то знакомо, отвратно горчащее — но он изо всех сил старается об этом не думать. 

Сид хватает его за плечи, как будто хочет оторвать его от себя, но так и не отрывает. 

Роджер покусывает его кончик носа, его подбородок, лезет к шее, кружит по ней языком и губами, пока Сид не дает ему разрешения: 

— Давай, сделай, изругай, дай, чай, май… — он замолкает и только шумно выдыхает, когда Роджер сцепляет зубы у него на шее. 

—  Джорджи Зубастый, как надпись на афише

Только я прошу, кусай чуть-чуть потише, — задыхается Сид. 

— Когда ты уже это прекратишь? — внутри у Роджера разливается лихорадочная веселость, выкручивающая суставы, наполняющая рот пеной, нагревающая кровь и раздувающая брюки у паха. 

Он хочет приказать Сиду, хочет, чтобы тот кивнул ему и тут же ослушался, хочет здесь и сейчас, чтобы больше никаких игр, и чтобы главная игра никогда не заканчивалась. 

Сид замирает — кажется, даже задерживает дыхание, вновь одаривая Роджера таким взглядом, как будто они незнакомцы и видятся впервые в жизни, хотя все вокруг уверяют, что они — закадычные друзья и полжизни провели бок о бок. 

От этого взгляда Роджеру становится страшно, и он стискивает Сида еще крепче. Будь он из дерева, давно бы затрещал. 

— Когда свиньи полетят, — одними губами говорит Сид. 

Снаружи, в настоящем мире, свежий-свежий ветер бьется, смеясь, о закрытые окна их спальни, а когда они громоздким комом валятся на постель, контрабандная брошюра соскальзывает прямо в коричневое грифельное крошево на полу. 

Страницы беззвучно сминаются.

«Я с тобой в Рокленде

где ты бьёшь по клавишам кататонического пианино ибо душа безгрешна и бессмертна она не должна умереть оставленной богом в укреплениях психушки».

***

IV.

He cut it short, did the great god Pan,

(How tall it stood in the river!)

Then drew the pith, like the heart of a man,

Steadily from the outside ring,

And notched the poor dry empty thing

In holes, as he sate by the river.

V.

This is the way,' laughed the great god Pan,

Laughed while he sate by the river,)

The only way, since gods began

To make sweet music, they could succeed.'

Then, dropping his mouth to a hole in the reed,

He blew in power by the river.

Elizabeth Barrett Browning, from the middle of «A Musical Instrument».

«ОБЪЯВЛЕНИЕ

ПОП-ТАНЦУЛЬКИ при участии самой известной лондонской группы

PINK FLOYD

«Interstellar Overdrive»

«Astronomy Domine»

(песня о звездах)

и другими композициями

из их научно-фантастического репертуара

также в программе:

ПРОЕЦИРУЕМЫЕ СЛАЙДЫ

ПЛАВАЮЩИЕ КИНОШКИ

время: с 20 до 23 часов

день недели: пятница

место: Церковь Всех Святых

повод: Прекрасные Времена

Еще одна акция Лондонской Свободной школы»

— Когда до них дойдет, что никакая мы не научно-фантастическая группа? Заебали уже. 

— Да прекрати, вам это только на руку. 

— И каким это, интересно, образом?

— Все любят звезды и космос и галактики, а еще все любят пялиться в ночное небо и закидываться ЛСД, согласись. 

— Я вообще не люблю ЛСД. 

Они с Кингом часто устраивают такие споры, хотя сотрудничают пока только два месяца. Кинг, уволившийся из отдела обучения персонала авиакомпании «British Airways», взялся за них вместе с Дженнером. В отличие от последнего, готового часами продумывать плавный переход от одной части песни к другой, музыкальные способности Кинга не выходят за рамки «Mary Had a Little Lamb». 

По правде говоря, Роджеру не нравится ни тот, ни другой — они похожи на уставших любителей скачек, которые решили, что спродюсировать популярную андеграундную группу — легче легкого. 

С Дженнером у него сразу не заладилось. Их первая официальная встреча с группой произошла в начале сентября в пабе на Old Compton Street, где в одном углу целый отряд надушенных хастлеров продавался богатым дедушкам, а в другом кто-то смачно блевал, в перерывах бурча слова к «Blowin’ In The Wind». 

— И от какой студии вы планируете добиться контракта для нас? От Polydor Records? — язвил Роджер, пока они сидели за столом с кружками пива. 

— Мы собираемся сами учредить компанию, — с уверенностью начал Дженнер, — с шестисторонним соглашением. 

На это скептически хмыкнул не только Роджер. 

— Может, вы и в демократию верите? Неужели не хочется урвать двадцать пять процентов с прибыли? 

— А прибыль будет?

— Да, раз уж вы решили в нас вложиться. 

— Мы оба верим, что у вашей группы большое будущее, и мы только хотим ускорить его приближение. 

— Знаете, с такими заявлениями вам только в наркодилеры идти, — Роджер ухмыльнулся, — мол, не волнуйтесь, эта субстанция безопасна, да, я сделал ее вчера на уроке химии из крысиных хвостов и нитрата лития, но вы почувствуете себя на все сто, — он раскатал слова во рту, пародируя американский выговор: — бесплатный сыр бывает только в мышеловке. 

После того, как он обозвал Дженнера наркоторговцем, дружеских отношений у них получиться не могло.

Отходчивый и реже мельтешащий перед глазами Кинг всё равно вызывал у Роджера желание поспорить — одними своими часами Longines и застенчивой улыбкой в стиле «извините, что я здесь стою, но ничего, сейчас я уберусь восвояси, а вы продолжайте играть, продолжайте». Во время споров Кинг обычно стоял на месте, то и дело кивая, а Роджер прохаживался взад-вперед и пространно объяснял, в чем именно Кинг абсолютно не прав. 

Когда контракт, обещающий «игры в демократию», всё же был подписан, миниатюрный фургон для аппаратуры разваливался на глазах, инструменты датировались BC, да и собираться на репетиции становилось все тяжелее и тяжелее. 

— Либо вы становитесь нашими менеджерами, либо мы распадаемся, — поставил ультиматум Роджер и прямо-таки кожей почувствовал, как они всполошились. 

Конечно, он хватил через край, но тащить в непонятном направлении лишенную какой бы то ни было организации развалюху под названием The Pink Floyd Sound никому в группе уже не хотелось. 

Роджеру двадцать четыре. Он достаточно насмотрелся на их соперников из Soft Machine на Top Of The Pops по телевизору, и ему хочется побыть одним из тех ребят на сцене — стоять под светом прожекторов, пока три камеры одновременно снимают его с разных ракурсов. 

Больше всего, конечно, хочется внимания и секса, которые идут в комплекте с синглом и концертами на лучших лондонских площадках. 

Надо отдать им должное, Дженнер с Кингом взялись за дело всерьез. Для начала они накупили им оборудования на тысячу фунтов, переделали название, оставив куцее Pink Floyd, и наняли штат работников. Инструменты, впрочем, украли в первую же неделю сотрудничества, следующую партию пришлось брать в рассрочку, и теперь их пестрая компания питается одними уцененными овощами и фруктами, с рынка на Portobello Road. 

Зато сейчас — четверть часа до их первого серьезного концерта, наконец-то устроенного не Роджером. До учреждения Blackhill Enterprises это ему приходилось сидеть с телефонной книгой в руках, обзванивая знакомых и рявкая, что им кровь из носа нужно выступить в такого-то числа таком-то клубе в рамках такой-то программы. 

Лондонская Свободная школа, а возможно, и сам Хоппи — по старой памяти, — ангажировали их в эту субботу на ночной сет в новомодное местечко, которое, к удивлению Роджера, оказалось церковью. Либерально настроенный настоятель The All Saints Church Hall позволил использовать помещение для различных мероприятий: от собраний совета коммуны до выступлений театра с одними только черными актерами. 

Сейчас они все вместе сгрудились в комнатке, где, видимо, коротает время священник перед мессой — в ней пахнет кадильным дымом, а под самым потолком висит небольшое бронзовое распятие, тускло блестящее в полутьме. 

— Столько людей набралось, — бормочет Рик, сцепив руки на коленях. 

Выходит, нервничает не только Роджер. 

Снаружи слышен гам, скрип стульев, смех и совсем не трезвые шутки. 

Роджеру кажется, что он сходит с ума — ему слышится повторяющееся «Pink Floyd, Pink Floyd, где уже эти сраные Pink Floyd?»

— Как они узнали, что мы будем выступать? Даже афиш не было. Только это, но кто эту дрянь заметит, — Роджер комкает в руках отпечатанную на мимеографе листовку, где им в очередной раз приклеили прозвище «космической» группы. 

Космическая группа с космическим набором песен и космическим бюджетом — что, видимо, должно означать полнейший вакуум во всем, что касается денег, песен и группы. 

Pink Floyd? 

Где ебаные Pink Floyd?

Отправились в космос, вестимо. 

Только когда он ловит пораженный взгляд Дженнера, он понимает, что только что сморозил что-то глупое.

— Вы популярны, — Дженнер нервно облизывает губы,

как будто ему самому не верится. — Вы одна из самых популярных групп лондонского андеграунда. Вы наравне с Soft Machine. 

— Ага, только Soft Machine об этом не знают, — усмехается Роджер. Ему хочется добавить, что они и играть нормально не умеют, что они написали песен пять оригинальных, не больше, что все, что у них есть — это заигранные до дыр джемы кажется, броская одежка из Granny Takes A Trip и проецируемые цветные кляксы. 

Но ничего этого он не говорит, завороженный шумом снаружи. 

Крики в церкви становятся громче, гул нарастает, и все они одновременно понимают, что пора выходить.

Звук вибрирует у них в телах от долгого ожидания и адреналина, тот висит под сводами храма, и зрители проникаются им. Возможно, все они уже на кислоте, но Роджер отчетливо слышит их голоса, неровный гул разговоров, и единственное, что он может разобрать — это «Pink Floyd».

Дженнер встает, отодвигая шторку от входа. 

— Вам пора. 

Роджер крепче сжимает бас и поднимается с места вместе с остальными. Прежде, чем дать ему выйти на построенную специально для мероприятия невысокую сцену, Дженнер трогает его за плечо:

— Я не знаю, почему ты пока этого не понимаешь, а ты явно не понимаешь, но у вас есть все шансы стать такими же известными, как The Beatles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сноски
> 
> (1) Здесь и далее приведены цитаты из радио-спектакля Дилана Томаса «Под сенью Молочного леса».  
> (2) Узо — бренди с анисовой вытяжкой, производимый и распространяемый повсеместно в Греции.  
> (3) «Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star» — популярная английская колыбельная.  
> (4) «Тесс из рода Д’эрбервиллей» — роман Томаса Харди.  
> (5) «Миссис Дэллоуэй» — роман Вирджинии Вулф.  
> (6) Upper SIxth — последний год в школьной системе в Великобритании.  
> (7) Supermarine Spitfire — британский истребитель времён Второй мировой войны. Различные модификации использовались в качестве истребителя, истребителя-перехватчика, высотного истребителя, истребителя-бомбардировщика и самолёта-разведчика.  
> (8) Знаменитый кадр из фильма Микеланджело Антониони «Фотоувеличение» 1967-ого года.  
> (9) Революционная поэма Аленна Гинзберга «Вопль» была запрещена к печати и продаже в Великобритании, поэтому в то время ее часто нелегально привозили на остров из США или Франции.  
> (10) «Mary Had a Little Lamb» — одна из самых знаменитых английских колыбельных.  
> (11) «Blowin’ In The WInd» — знаменитая песня Боба Дилана 1963-ого года.  
> (12) Polydor Records — одна из самых известных звукозаписывающих студий в Великобритании.  
> (13) BC — «before Christ» английский эквивалент «до Рождества Христова».


	11. Dan Dare, who's there?

_You feel it, you seize it and tease it_

_Every time you see the autumn coming_

_You seal the moment with the cuckoo-spit_

_As you are listening to the funeral drumming._

_Whistle-blows, the platform crumbles_

_And the salt-stained goodbye falls_

_And the calendar starts nailing you with the numbers_

_To the grey cinderblock walls._

_All the grave-robbers put on the gloves_

_Placing in the coffin heart-shaped stones,_

_When language is dead and sooty are the doves_

_And sweet is rot and ivory are the bones_

_Sick of all the toffs and rebels_

_You swim against the tide,_

_Until you hear the tolling of the bells,_

_That’s how you know: something in us died._

_Can’t tell a chick from a bloke_

_You plan to burn down Westminster palace,_

_Dress in black and act like a jerk,_

_When you’re only an overaged Alice._

_Again, you feel it pierced by despair,_

_You feel the autumn is coming today_

_So you want to be up and there somewhere,_

_Over the hills and far away._

Перед ними две тысячи человек. 

Нет, еще раз: перед ними две тысячи человек. 

Две тысячи лиц, четыре тысячи глаз, тысяча тысяч блестящих в свету прожекторов стеклярусов на поясках, на языках, заместо сердец. 

Обнаженные плечи. Соски. Животы. 

Перед ними — две тысячи человек, слившиеся в один организм, пульсирующие в одном ритме: заведись, настройся, выпади.

Только ритм и зрители. 

Сцена отделена невысокой красной перегородкой — видимо, для того, чтобы музыканты не грохнулись в волнующееся человеческое море. 

Мы и они. Pink Floyd и зрители. 

Горло Роджера сжимают застегнутое на все пуговицы синее поло и очередная клетчатая косынка. В зале душно, хотя на улице в последние дни все холоднее, и Роджер не понимает даже, от чего конкретно ему так жарко: от набившейся в небольшое помещение толпы, от нагретых прожекторов, от адреналина или от тесной косынки.

С концерта в The All Saints Church Hall прошла всего неделя, а они уже выступают в Roundhouse — тоже еще недавно заброшенном и никому не нужном бывшем хранилище для джина. Ранее тот служил локомотивным депо, вот публика и спотыкается без конца об остатки рельс на полу. Низко нависающий над главным залом балкон держат подгнивающие деревянные колонны. На обоих уровнях толпы людей — полураздетых, покачивающихся в такт музыке и сжимающих в кулаках липкие сахарные кубики. 

Попробовать такой Роджер не решился. 

Он так и не узнал, кто на кого вышел первым. Три дня назад до него дозвонился Дженнер, с восторгом сообщивший, что Хоппи обещал им целых пятнадцать фунтов за выступление на концерте в поддержку газеты IT. 

— Я не знаю такой газеты, — поначалу Роджер, как и всегда, был настроен скептически. 

— Конечно, не знаешь, она еще не вышла. Да ты и слышать ни о чем таком не мог, это будет новая андеграундная газета! 

— Пятнадцать фунтов — это много, — веско произнес Роджер. 

— Это больше, чем Хоппи заплатил Soft Machine.

— Это он сам тебе сказал? 

— Послушай, Роджер, — было слышно, что Дженнер еле сдерживается, чтобы не повысить голос, — это шанс для Pink Floyd войти в историю лондонского андегрануда. 

— Если ты имеешь в виду кучку затраханных сопляков, которые занимаются йогой… 

— Нет, — отрезал Дженнер, — я имею в виду огромную толпу людей, у которых есть шанс что-то изменить. И ты бы это понял, если бы обращал внимание на что-то, кроме себя самого видеть дальше своего носа. Пятнадцатого октября у вас выступление. И между прочим, ты к этим «затраханным соплякам» тоже относишься!..

Теперь Роджер видит эту «огромную толпу людей» своими глазами — но поверить, что она действительно здесь, перед ним, совсем рядом, ему все еще сложно. 

Зрители в сверкающих кафтанах и пестрых пиджаках, в гномьих ботинках с длинными загнутыми носами; вся эта компания, тесным кольцом окружившая Пола МакКартни и его спутницу в облегающей монашеской; Микеланджело Антониони со знойной итальяночкой, облокотившиеся о барную стойку; может здесь и святой Петр тоже выплясывает?..

Роджер смотрит на собственные руки, передвигающиеся вверх-вниз по бас-гитаре: квинта за квинтой, до-соль, до-соль, до-соль, до-соль… может, его и зовут вовсе не Роджер, а До-Соль? 

До-Соль Уотерс! 

До-Соль Уотерс, который всех хочет надуть — ведь он никакой не поэт, не архитектор, не музыкант, не любящий сын, брат, жених или друг, на самом деле он просто стальной До-Соль, неуклюжий, скрипящий, как несмазанная пружина. 

По левую руку от него, посередине сцены, стоит Сид, и как только Роджер слышит до-мажор, который тот берет на своем новом взятом в залог белом Fender Stratocaster c зеркальными дисками, он обыгрывает его.

До-ми-соль, совсем просто, отчаянно просто, да и тем более, разве на него кто-то смотрит? 

Смотрят на Сида. 

Смотрят, как Сид то и дело использует фидбэк, как блестит его новехонькая гитара, как он крутится и вертится на месте под светом ламп. Он размахивает руками, а светоустановки проецируют их гигантские колеблющиеся тени на экран позади. Сид стоит совсем близко к красной перегородке, и кажется, что на сцене его удерживают одни только волны одобрения, исходящие от публики в нескольких дюймах от его ног. 

Кинг купил слабые лампы, и им пришлось устанавливать их под самым куполом зала, чтобы они отбрасывали правильные крупные тени за их спины. Роджер этой световой установкой гордится, он знает, что их слайды далеки от фантасмагорических водоворотов света на Haight-Ashbury в Фриско, где тысячи хиппи засыпали и просыпались под пульсацию музыки и игру прожекторной светотени. Но ведь они и не в Америке, верно? 

Нет, а потому их шоу по праву может считаться одним из лучших в Лондоне. 

Тем более с совсем новой усовершенствованной аппаратурой. 

Плевать, что она не купленная, а самодельная. 

Дженнер с Кингом хорошенько постарались. Вделали в установку («это настоящая бомба, Родж!») и цветные светофильтры и объемные фонари.

Тоника, квинта, тоника, тоника, в зале копошатся, а туалетных комнат, между прочим, всего две на такую ораву, странно, что никто еще под себя не мочится. Хотя пусть бы и — что бы ни происходило внизу, сейчас Роджер чувствует себя ровно так, как Сид, по его собственным рассказам, на кислоте. 

Радость подкрадывается со спины, без причины и повода и предупреждения берет Роджера под руки и ведет за собой, как арлекин в цирке, как женщина с фигурой девяносто-шестьдесят-девяносто, как золотая медаль на шее, как ворох купюр в карманах — неописуемое глупое счастье.

Роджер улыбается изнутри себя — лицо сейчас слишком напряжено, чтобы двигаться. 

Разве когда-нибудь было лучше? 

Световое шоу озаряет зал, осыпает зрителей цветными бликами, все скрипит от выкрученного на полную громкость фидбэка, а на них, на Pink Floyd, ради которых волнуется эта толпа и танцует вместе с проецируемыми на экран каплями краски.

Роджер легко выделывает хаммер и слышит звук перехода — плавный, красивый, совсем как на репетициях. И опять тоника, квинта, и тоника, раз за разом, октава…

Темнеет. 

Прожектора перестают мигать в такт ударным Ника, и это не только свет, вырубается все электричество, молчат лампы, гитары, орган Рика, микрофоны — даже малюсенькие лампочки у барной стойки, и те выключились. В черноте мерцают только сигареты и косяки. 

На мгновение Роджер пугается, что в воду, бутылку которой он выпил перед выступлением, кто-то все-таки подсунул кислоту, и он опять видит то, чего быть не должно, иначе отчего погас свет?..

— Это была «Interstellar Overdrive» Pink Floyd — и да, надеюсь, никто из вас не боится темноты, — громко говорит Сид и смеется — видимо, над всеми теми, кто боится, и кому, значит, повезло не так, как ему самому. 

Он-то не боится ничего.

Толпа отвечает ему хлопками, криками, свистом и топотом ног о хрустящий от битого стекла пол. 

В темноте неожиданно быстро получается отсоединить инструменты от усилителей, и до того, как механики разберутся с неполадкой, Роджер выбегает за сцену. 

В чернильной темноте оглушительно взрываются аплодисменты. 

Неужели они так хороши?

Через пару минут свет включается — и вместе с ним, желтым и режущим глаза, за сценой оказывается Хоппи. Роджер не слышал его с того самого дня, когда тот пригласил Pink Floyd на выступление в The All Saints Church Hall. 

Хоппи весь раскрасневшийся и лучезарный — именно он организовал «Всенощное Бдение», как его теперь окрестили. 

И он, конечно же, катастрофически завяз в кислоте. 

Как и большинство присутствующих. Как и Сид с Риком. 

— Эй, Хоппи, давненько не виделись, — говорит Роджер. 

Он действительно рад его видеть. Да что там, он бы сейчас кого угодно был рад видеть: приставал из школы, университетских преподавателей, даже полицейских, караулящих их снаружи.

— А, это ты, точно, привет, — Хоппи взмахивает в ответ рукой, но тут же переключается на Сида. 

Белая рубашка с высоким горлом, черные, еще сильнее отросшие волосы, вспотевший лоб и зрачки размером с изюмины — Роджеру не нужно смотреть, чтобы знать, какой сейчас Сид. 

— Баретт?.. Это ты Барретт, верняк? Мужик, это было потрясающе, ужасно психоделично, ужасно… — Хоппи смеется нетрезвым смехом и хлопает Сида по плечу. — Куда лучше остальных групп, запомни это. И здесь сейчас журналисты из «Sunday Times», ты в курсе? — Хоппи трясет головой, как скаковая лошадь после удачного забега, и продолжает тараторить: — Через неделю вместе с Джо Бойдом — вы все знаете Джо? а впрочем, неважно, мы открываем супер-пупер-популярное место для таких, как мы. Мы! Я хочу, чтобы вы выступили на открытии. Там можно будет играть, говорить сколько душе угодно о политике, боге и наркотиках, и материться столько раз, сколько захочется, райское местечко, верняк?

Хоппи вдруг захлопывает рот, и за сценой становится тихо. 

Снаружи слышно начало выступления Soft Machine, вызывающее свежие вскрики, свист и аплодисменты. 

Сид почему-то медлит. Все они давно бы ответили за него: и Роджер, и Рик, и Ник, и появившиеся из ниоткуда Дженнер с Кингом, радостно потирающие руки, — но когда Хоппи говорит «вы», все знают, что он обращается именно к Сиду Барретту.

— Да, да, почему бы и не прийти, — безо всякого энтузиазма отвечает Сид. Что бы он ни принял, это явно покрепче смеси, которая бурлит в Рике или Хоппи. Его взгляд переползает с одного из стоящих вокруг на другого, он устало улыбается. 

— Конечно, мы придем, — вступает в разговор Дженнер, — только нужно будет обговорить размер гонорара. 

Хоппи покусывает губы, а потом кивает:

— Позвони мне домой завтра ближе к вечеру, номер ты знаешь. Если, конечно, нас всех сегодня не заметут полицаи, — он усмехается и исчезает за дверью. 

— Это охерительный успех, — выдыхает Кинг, когда они все понимают, что произошло. 

Роджер отворачивается. 

Счастье всплескивает у него внутри и тут же испаряется без остатка.

Роджер не может понять, зависть ли это — а если и да, то кому именно он завидует? 

И разве это выступление — не то, чего он хотел? Разве не хотел, чтобы их признали? Чтобы после четырех лет ленивого бренчания они наконец взялись за ум и чего-то добились?

Роджер представляет себе лицо миссис Барретт и то, как она заправит за уши темные пряди волос, когда Сид расскажет ей про выступление, и то, как она ответит: «Я всегда говорила, что у тебя большое будущее, Роджер Кит. Ты самый талантливый мальчик на свете, и все это знают». 

Роджер ни за что не стал бы спорить с миссис Барретт. 

Он знает, что та права. 

Сид и вправду самый талантливый из них, неудивительно, что он так выделяется.

А чего Роджер вообще ожидал? Менеджеры и продюсеры могут сколько угодно распинаться о демократии — публика гораздо более честна. И у нее есть любимчики и козлы отпущения, тут уж ничего не попишешь. 

— Если нас не обольют дерьмом в «Sunday Times», я сделаю Джулс предложение, — объявляет пришедший в себя Рик. 

Ник присвистывает и сразу добавляет:

— А я куплю новую бочку. 

Сид молчит, совершенно их не слушая.

— А ты, Родж? — окликает его Ник. 

— А я… — он зажигает сигарету и делает глубокую затяжку, так что горло и легкие начинает покалывать, — а я пойду заберу документы из университета. 

На следующее утро, бесшумно, чтобы не разбудить Джуди, выбравшись из постели, он выбегает на улицу и покупает «Sunday Times» в ближайшем киоске. 

«Вчера вечером поп-группа под названием PINK FLOYD исполнила волнующую музыку. Их выступление сопровождалось демонстрацией цветных изображений на большом экране за спиной музыкантов. Кто-то соорудил целую гору желе, которая была съедена в полночь, а кто-то припарковал свой мотоцикл прямо в центре зала. Разумеется, все было весьма _психоделично_ ».

Роджер кривится — за все это время он так и не понял, что все вокруг имеют в виду, когда используют это слово. 

***

_III_

_O sages standing in God's holy fire_

_As in the gold mosaic of a wall,_

_Come from the holy fire, perne in a gyre,_

_And be the singing-masters of my soul._

_Consume my heart away; sick with desire_

_And fastened to a dying animal_

_It knows not what it is; and gather me_

_Into the artifice of eternity._

_IV_

_Once out of nature I shall never take_

_My bodily form from any natural thing,_

_But such a form as Grecian goldsmiths make_

_Of hammered gold and gold enamelling_

_To keep a drowsy Emperor awake;_

_Or set upon a golden bough to sing_

_To lords and ladies of Byzantium_

_Of what is past, or passing, or to come._

W. B. Yeats, the ending of «Sailing to Byzantium».

В начале сентября они с Джуди начали снимать половину невысокого, недавно отремонтированного дома на углу улицы. Слева прачечная, впереди за углом овощная лавка, где днями и ночами шумят пакистанские торгаши, и паб, рядом с которым околачиваются ночные бабочки. 

Другую половину дома занимает семейная пара чуть старше их, с обручальными кольцами на пальцах и будто склеенными руками. Роджер ни разу не видел, чтоы они их расцепляли. 

Юджин и Лила. Он преподает философию экзистенциалистов в UCL, а она родом из Калькутты, целыми днями шьет броские костюмы на заказ, но сама ходит в джинсах и скучных серых блузках. 

Лила — первая встретившаяся Роджеру индуска с татуировкой. 

Он как-то спросил ее, не скучает ли она по дому, а она ответила, что нет «ведь дом всегда вместе с ней». Она закатала штанину, и на лодыжке у нее был дом — с дымоходом, ковриком у крыльца и раскрытыми ставнями. 

Тогда Роджеру удалось скрыть удивление — не хватало еще, чтобы она сочла его очередным зашоренным европейцем. 

По ночам нередко слышно, как соседи занимаются любовью. 

Салатовые стены совсем тонкие, и от стука изголовья о смежную с их комнатой, от влажных звуков и поскрипываний никуда не деться. 

На следующее утро склеены у них не только руки, но и улыбки. Роджер в такие утра старательно не смотрит им в глаза. Джуди же этих мелочей, кажется, вовсе не замечает. 

Обязательная утренняя обязанность, которую Джуди наложила сама на себя, сначала поражала Роджера не меньше черного домика на ноге Лилы, но потом он к этому привык: она берет использованный презерватив, заворачивает его в лист, вырванный из вчерашней газеты, и только потом выбрасывает в мусорный бачок. 

Сам Роджер по утрам просто выкуривает сигарету, а потом садится на автобус и едет на репетицию. 

В понедельник после концерта в Roundhouse он решает выполнить свое обещание и спустя четыре месяца отсутствия заходит в здание Regent Street Polytechnic в последний раз. 

Шагая по длинному коридору в сторону кабинета декана, он в кои-то веки поднимает взгляд от линолеума и смотрит по сторонам, гадая, узнают ли его однокурсники или преподаватели — или электрик, стоящий на стремянке и копошащийся в вентиляционном отсеке. 

Роджер одет совсем не для этого места. С архитекторами сложно — они стоят где-то посередине между технарями, с их зауженными брюками и кожаными портфелями, и гуманитариями, отпустившими волосы до пояса и обрядившимися в цветные шмотки, так что совершенно невозможно понять, кто перед тобой — мужик или баба. 

Архитекторы не признают прямой пробор, как первые, но не решаются изрисовать себя хной, как вторые. 

Роджеру понадобилось все лето, чтобы перетащить себя из привычных джинсов и черной рубашки в бесконечные полоски, клетки, большой и маленький горох, цветы, турецкие огурцы, треугольники, звезды и квадраты, шейные платки, кардиганы, пояса с бахромой, туфли на каблуках, — словом, во все, что в Кембридже назвали бы тряпьем для педиков. 

Одним из первых, кто обменял свою джинсовую куртку, вошедшую в моду с выходом «The Freewheelin’ Bob Dylan», специально заштопанную, пыльную и великоватую ему, на белые кубинские каблуки, был Сид. 

Когда в Chelsea открылся тогда еще никому не известный Granny Takes A Trip, Сид скупил в нем, наверное, все, что было напялено на манекены. Именно поэтому, когда весной о местечке написали статью в Time Magazine, никто так и не смог понять — это Сид перенял манеру одеваться у пластиковых застекленных человечков или их одели под него. 

Роджер сдался не сразу. Когда в сентябре он начал появляться на выступлениях в чем-то, кроме черной водолазки, черных брюк и сероватых от пыли черных ботинок, на него тут же обрушился град шуток. 

«Ты же говорил, что никогда не будешь, как овца, следовать веяниям моды. Уже забыл об этом, Родж?»

Да пошли они все в пизду. 

Должно быть, сегодня первый раз, когда он действительно пытается привлечь к себе внимание этим попугаечьим шмотьем. 

Вопросы, которые покусывали его через зверька в груди все четыре года, что он бродил от аудитории к аудитории, теперь совсем не мучают его. 

Вдруг он слишком сильно выделяется?

Или же, что хуже, вдруг он выделяется недостаточно сильно? 

Соплежуи с детской площадки с пластмассовыми лопатками и полными песка шортами, школьные учителя с указками, пенсне и запахом изо рта, девчонки с шариками жвачки за ухом, профессора с эго размером с остров Уайт, свингующие завсегдатаи свингующих клубов свингующего Лондона — Роджер всегда был тем, к кому все они цеплялись; достаточно больно, чтобы он закрылся в кабинке туалета и плакал от злости, но недостаточно долго, чтобы запомнить, кто он такой и чем он, собственно, им не понравился. 

Роджера шпыняли, но никогда не устраивали ему бойкотов, его били, но никогда ничего не ломали, к нему приставали девицы из старших классов, но никто ни разу не трахнулся с ним за супермаркетом у школы.

Но единственное, что заботит сейчас Роджера по-настоящему так это то, что, он идет забирать документы и вряд ли появится в этом месте еще раз. 

У Роджера на носу круглые очки с голубыми стеклами, так что все вокруг кажется рекой Кам — и внутри у него спокойная река. До очередного выступления еще целых семь часов, паниковать можно начать много позже.

Удивительно — студентов он встречает всего нескольких, в коридоре как никогда тихо и спокойно. 

Из-за двери до него доносятся обрывки разговора. Он узнает голоса декана, важного профессора М и миссис Архитектурные Материалы, фамилии которой он в упор не помнит. 

— А дочь сидела и мешала… тюрю в молоке, и знаете… мистер М…? …мюсли! Я сказала… я была в ее возрасте… никогда!

— Я прекрасно… и понимаю, но…

Роджер со всей силы стучит в дверь и входит, не дожидаясь разрешения. 

Свет из окон сначала кажется очень ярким, и Роджер жмурится, чувствуя себя чем-то вроде крота перед привыкшими к этому белому-белому свету существами. 

Они похожи на лягушек. Наглых и громких. Лягушек, набивающих брюшко мошкарой, пока на болото не заявится цапля половчее, и — хвать!..

— Доброе утро, — говорит он. Они должны были сразу обо всем догадаться. Что еще здесь делать студенту, который с сентября не появлялся на занятиях, да и одет точно не для семинара по инженерной графике.

— Все-таки решили забрать документы, верно? — спрашивает профессор М, точно между делом. 

— Верно. 

Профессор М с кряхтением поднимается с кресла, подходит к высокому стенному шкафу и, сощурившись, ищет нужный сектор. 

— Жалеть не будете? Мы ждали вас, не исключали — думали, что такой перспективный студент не выбросит свой шанс на ветер. А вы вот как нас расстроили. 

Роджер пожимает плечами. Его впервые кто-то называет перспективным — и только для того, чтобы убедить его остаться. 

— Думаете, что вы все такие революционеры? — добродушно продолжает профессор М. — Мои дети тоже так думают, и я так думал, и мой отец, когда был молодым, наверное, тоже так думал, — он замолкает и одними губами перебирает фамилии. — Это путь мира, мистер Уотерс — максимализм, бунтарство; мы все через это прошли, и вы тоже пройдете.

— Профессор, не отговаривайте молодого человека. Все мы имеем право на ошибку… — начинает миссис Архитектурные Материалы. 

— А я и не отговариваю, я только рассуждаю вслух. Так о чем это я — ах да, мистер Уотерс, потом вы будете жалеть. Не сегодня, так завтра, не завтра, так через пару лет. Будете жалеть, что не получили образования. Тем более, вам осталось отучиться всего один курс — а потом бы шли заниматься чем хотите. Вам — диплом, нам — хороший выпускник. Я понимаю, вам, как и всем молодым людям, хочется изменить мир, провозгласить свободу, равенство, братство, и все это прочее, — он поворачивается к Роджеру и подмигивает ему. — Вы легко пойдете на баррикады. Вы ведь либерал, да? Вы прямо-так. источаете левачество, вы об этом знаете? 

Роджер сдерживает усмешку. 

Ему хочется, чтобы этот разговор поскорее закончился. 

— Я не знаю, чем вы занимаетесь в свободное время, но могу догадаться. Хотите печенье? — он кивает миссис Архитектурные Материалы, и она протягивает Роджеру креманку с бисквитами, сухо улыбаясь при этом. 

Роджер вспоминает, что ее лекции ему даже когда-то нравились. 

Простецкая скучная баба за пятьдесят, с тремя подбородками и тросточкой для ходьбы. Милая женщина, но за четыре года он так и не смог заставить себя запомнить ее имя. 

— Поп-музыка, танцы-шманцы, всякая восточная дребедень, мол, открой свое сердце переменам, запрещенные вещи, нехорошо, — профессор М смеется, будто сам себе не веря. — Вам все это кажется новым и необычным, и вы думаете, что вы один на миллион, — он качает головой, наконец-то выуживая из шкафа нужную папку. 

На ней крупно написано «Джордж Роджер Уотерс».

— Но это не так, если быть честным. Каждому последующему поколению будет казаться, что именно оно создано для того, чтобы взять и сделать мир лучше. 

— Да что вы перед ним распинаетесь, — встревает миссис Архитектурные Материалы. — Этим молодчикам все как об стенку горох. Он, наверное, и не слушает даже. 

— Я слушаю, — выходит слишком резко. Миссис Архитектурные Материалы поджимает губы и выходит из кабинета. 

Профессор М протягивает ему папку.

— У вас, наверное, и девушка есть — и вы думаете, что все это серьезно и навсегда. 

Роджер тщетно старается не думать о том, что все слова профессора М могут оказаться правдой. В голову лезут воспоминания о вчерашней ночи, когда они открывали этот новенький клуб, куда их пригласил Хоппи. 

Клуб сделали на месте заброшенного танцевального зала в подвале дома тридцать один на Tottenham Court Road. Снаружи было крупными лиловыми буквами намалевано UFO, а внутри — еще лучше — крутили куски фильмов Кеннета Энгера на большущем проекторе, раздавали бесплатные журналы, трепались о том, как избавить Notting Hill от заборов и пили апельсиновый сок, никакого алкоголя. 

Линдси на коленях у Сида, его нос, зарывшийся ей в волосы, его губы на мочке ее уха, его крохотная записка у Роджера в кулаке: «Мне срочно нужно в сортир, не подержишь мне член во время этого нелегкого и крайне одинокого действа?»

— Спасибо, я пойду, — выдавливает из себя Роджер, сильнее стискивая папку. 

Профессор М неодобрительно качает головой. 

— Ваши родители бы этого не одобрили. 

Как чеку из гранаты выдернули. 

— До свиданья, — Роджер разворачивается выходит из кабинета. 

Только на улице Роджер понимает, почему колледж практически пуст — сегодня Рождество. Он молча бредет по направлению к автобусной остановке. 

Как бы правдивы ни были слова профессора М, обратно он не вернется. 

***

_How a Princess Edane,_

_A daughter of a King of Ireland, heard_

_A voice singing on a May Eve like this,_

_And followed, half awake and half asleep,_

_Until she came into the Land of Faery,_

_Where nobody gets old and godly and grave,_

_Where nobody gets old and crafty and wise,_

_Where nobody gets old and bitter of tongue;_

_And she is still there, busied with a dance,_

_Deep in the dewy shadow of a wood,_

_Or where stars walk upon a mountain-top._

W. B. Yeats, «The Land Of Heart’s Desire».

— Что нужно сделать, чтобы Темза стала желтой?

«Нассать в нее».

Роджер молча проходит мимо группы парней, несущих ту чепуху, которая только во время кислотного отходняка в голове и бывает. Все это вполне может быть включено в следующий номер психоделического журнала Хоппи IT. Почему бы одной газетенке в этой стране не обсудить планы парламентского лобби по легализации марихуаны под забавным названием SOMA? Хоть какое-то разнообразие.

Сегодняшнее выступление вышло одним бесконечным джемом на тему «Astronomy Domine». Накануне слова Хоппи о том, что запуск нового клуба должен пройти без сучка без задоринки, заставило их ни разу не сбиться, но сегодня все было уже не так. 

Сид появился в UFO уже под ЛСД.

Линдси с ним не было, он вошел один — длинная оливковая мантия, туфли, делавшие его почти ростом с Роджера, и отутюженные волосы — как черные пружины на голове.

Тогда Роджеру показалось, что с Сидом Pink Floyd никакое световое шоу не нужно. Публика должна затриповать от одного его вида, от его полного стихов рта, от рук, использующих подшипники для игры на гитаре, от головы с царствующей в ней кислотой. Возможно, это только к Роджеру она так зла? Возможно, Сид умеет укрощать ее, как заклинатели делают это с королевскими кобрами? 

Роджер не любит выступать в клубах. Каждый раз, выходя на сцену, он вспоминает о существовании чертовых выскочек, которые напиваются и разевают рот в самые неподходящие моменты. «Да этот ваш дылда ни хрена играть не умеет!» Такого он, конечно, не слышал уже года три, но воспоминание свежо.

Перед самым выходом на сцену Сид сказал, что у него есть новая песня. 

Он говорил не очень четко. 

Слова падали, как бусины с нитки, приходилось чуть ли не руками ловить их, но Роджер разобрал: «Ты знаешь, о чем она, Родж, ты был там, где она родилась». 

В этот вечер людей, кажется, набилось еще больше, чем накануне — все выстуженные улицей, возбужденные пребыванием в таком до ужаса _психоделичном_ месте и разжиженные — конечно же, жидким сахаром во рту. 

Один раз Сид не поменял аккорд и продолжил играть так, еще и растягивая звук новенькой эко машиной Binson, которую купил им Дженнер. Роджер играл свое и думал: Сид взболтал себе мозги, потому что знал, что так сделает каждый первый в аудитории, или в зале все решили за ним повторить? Может быть, они думали, что это научит их извлекать из гитары такие же странные звуки?

В самом конце Роджер ударил по четвертой струне, и она неожиданно громко, угрожающе завибрировала, как будто сообщала всем: «Берегитесь!».

_Blinding signs flap_

Толпе понравилось, толпа загудела — их лица слились в одно носатое, глазастое и губастое большое лицо, и Роджер чувствовал, что нравится толпе все больше, когда повторял это «ми, ми, ми, ми, ми, ми», резко переходил на до-диез, повторял ее и тут же вновь переходил к ми. 

_Flicker, flicker, flicker blam. Pow, pow._

Он держал ритм идеально, и все в нем ликовало, что сегодня все ему дается так легко. 

Господи боже, как же легко. 

_Stairway scare, Dan Dare, who's there?_

Роджер обыгрывал аккорды Сида так, будто он ничем в жизни больше не занимался, только перебирал пальцами на гитаре, ми-бемоль-си-бемоль-ми-бемоль, и так от начала времен до их конца. 

_Lime and limpid green, the sounds around_

_The icy waters under_

_Lime and limpid green, the sounds around_

_The icy waters underground._

Роджер спиной чувствовал, как черные капли растекались на желтом фоне. А возможно, у него просто появились глаза на спине — а возможно, они всегда там были, эти спящие глаза, раскрывшиеся сегодня так кстати. 

Зал точно почувствовал, когда они собираются закончить. 

Кажется, все, кроме их инструментов, замолкло. 

Сладкое ничто — ни посторонних звуков с улицы, ни шелеста публики, ни разбитого бокала, ни шепотка, только их собственные приоткрытые рты и сдерживаемое дыхание, когда Ник вернулся к отбивке на ударных, которая перешла в коду, и слушатели наконец выдохнули полной грудью. 

Роджеру чувствовал, что победил, и впервые победа казалась такой заслуженной. 

Роджер не помнит, как они складывали инструменты и хлопали друг друга по плечам, перед глазами только слушатели — хотя какие они теперь слушатели? Теперь он один из них, и они заглядывают ему в глаза и как будто не могут поверить, что он только что провожал их в часовое путешествие от Нептуна к Сатурну и звал к Оберону, Миранде и Титании, кружащимися вокруг планет-хозяев где-то в космосе, где-то, где их никогда никому не увидеть. 

«Всякий раз, когда я чувствую приближение осени, я чувствую все то же, хочу оказаться где-то не здесь, за холмами и далеко отсюда.»

Сейчас бы виски, сейчас бы скрутить кого-то в бараний рог, сейчас бы перепихнуться с какой-нибудь девчонкой с подгоревшей на ЛСД головой. 

Он оборачивается и смотрит на остальных. Рик, даже если и хочет, не будет ставить под угрозу свою приближающуюся свадьбу с Джульетт, а вот у Ника знакомый блуждающий взгляд — видимо, в поисках именно такой шмары, которую представил себе Роджер: длинные ноги, длинные ногти, длинные ресницы, на языке марка и готовое «да».

Роджер едва шею не сворачивает, выискивая Сида, но натыкается на болтающего с группкой накрашенных вешалок Дженнера; покусывающего ногти, оробевшего Кинга; Хоппи, которого слышно с другого конца зала. Рука Сида ловит его плечо в тот самый момент, когда Роджер высматривает рядом с собой напудренную девицу в юбке колокольчиком такой длины, как будто она села на пару размеров после неудачной стирки. 

Роджер вспоминает о Джуди, которая ждет его дома. 

Первая ошибка Джуди — ее уверенность, что до их первого раза Роджер был девственником. 

Вторая — неспособность представить его с одной из «этих неумытых, пошлых девах», как она любит их обзывать. 

Роджер хочет их до рези. Он хочет их, даже когда Джуди говорит, что хотела провести это Рождество с ним, а не отдавать его сотне незнакомых людей. Она так и сказала, а Роджер пообещал, что вернется сразу после окончания сета. 

Джуди никогда не ходит в такие места — слишком шумно, липко и непонятно. 

Джуди никогда не узн _а_ ет, что ошибается. 

Рука Сида настигает его, когда он уже собирается поздороваться с девицей. 

— Хочешь пари? 

«Хочешь» было бы достаточно. 

Роджер не поворачивается. Он чувствует дыхание у своего уха, он чувствует его волосами. Чувствует мозгом, пересохшим ртом и потяжелевшим пахом. 

— Почему бы и нет, — Роджер слышит себя как будто со стороны. 

Видимо, кислотный пик был тогда, на сцене, а сейчас Сид потихоньку отходит — голос уже куда более осознанный, требовательный… земной. 

— Помнишь, как в Кембридже? Когда мы клеили девочек на скорость? Помнишь? 

Роджер кивает — девица в юбке дергает плечом и разворачивается к нему спиной. 

— Давай так же? Только в этот раз для победы нужно будет, — он сглатывает, опять у самого уха Роджера, — обменяться с ними жидкостями. 

Роджер собирается было поднять голову, чтобы встретиться с Сидом глазами, но тот разжимает хватку на его плече и уносится в людском потоке куда-то в сторону барной стойки. 

Хотя какая это, к черту, барная стойка? Детский сад — апельсиновый сок, имбирное пиво и вода из-под крана. 

«Очень психоделично», как сказали бы тупицы из Melody Maker. 

Роджер проталкивается между вспотевшими от ламп, разговоров и танцев телами посетителей и находит Сида, прислонившегося к металлической спинке стула. С ним коротко остриженная девица с выбеленными волосами и в очках в толстой черной оправе, наверняка очередная любительница Уорхола. 

Сид держит ее так, как четверть часа назад держал свою гитару. 

Правда, сейчас он выглядит более заинтересованным. 

Роджер видит, как заинтересованы его губы, язык, пальцы, пах. 

Роджер видит, как он прикрывает глаза, ввинчиваясь в ее рот своим. 

Люди становятся уязвимыми, когда целуются — смотришь на них, и хочется отвести глаза, такое это нехорошее дело; заняться шнурками на своих ботинках, или осколками стакана на полу, или мозолями от медиатора на пальцах, — только не этими двоими, высасывающими души друг из друга. 

Роджеру хочется заехать себе кулаком по носу — ведь если он так сделает, будет фонтан крови, и Сид обратит на него внимание — застынет, глядя, как покривилось его лицо и как по нему течет все это солоноватое и красное. 

Роджер вытворит это прямо сейчас — Сид вовремя раскрывает глаза, ловя в силки его помутневшие глаза. 

Расширенные черные зрачки. 

Не знай он Сида всю жизнь, ему бы стало не по себе. 

Ложь. 

Ему не по себе.

Люди становятся уязвимыми, когда целуются, но лишь когда их глаза закрыты. Когда же их губы заняты одним, а смотрят они на другого — это чудовищно. 

Никто не должен так делать. 

Никогда не должен так делать. 

По крайней мере, с Роджером — и никто так не делал, никогда не поступал так бесчеловечно, пока он стоял напротив, вытянувшийся, как струна, и вымотанный, черт подери, как же он вымотался. 

А потом Сид отрывается от девичьего рта, должно быть, очень горячего, настойчивого и мокрого, и кивает Роджеру куда-то в сторону, тянется освободившейся рукой, и ему приходится повернуть едва ли не скрипящую на плечах голову, чтобы увидеть, кому это он пожимает руку. 

Парень перед ними такой же высоченный, как Роджер. Весь из себя нескладный, тощий, как гороховый стручок, и такой носатый, что в детстве он, должно быть, пробивал в полу дырки.

Он внимательно смотрит на Роджера, словно примеривается к нему. Его взгляд похож на взгляд той девочки в юбке, которая теперь утанцовывает все дальше и дальше по залу. 

Кажется, у Роджера уже мозги закипают. 

Через секунду он узнает его, и когда тот протягивает ему руку, пожимает ее с добродушным: 

— Рад познакомиться, Пит. 

— А уж как я рад, ты точно представить не можешь. 

Сид зачем-то подмигивает ему, и только переведя взгляд на спутницу Пита, Роджер понимает, зачем. Она — настоящая кукла с пушистыми пышными волосами, ресницами и платьем. Этакая фифа с журнальной картинки — и парень, который больше похож на голодающего еврея из варшавского гетто. 

— Карен, — представляется она. 

Даже имя, как у фарфоровой куклы из магазина для богатых избалованных девочек. 

— Я бы предложил купить вам выпить, если бы здесь подавали что-то, кроме сока. 

— Мы здесь развлекаемся по-другому, — пожимает плечами Сид. 

«Мы». 

Все, кто пришел в клуб в эти два дня, сделались «мы», а новоприбывшие — пока еще «они». Роджер морщится от непривычного теплого ощущения — он тоже причислен к «мы». 

— Я был здесь вчера, но не устоял перед маркой и был в совершенно неподходящем состоянии для полноценной беседы. 

Кажется, Пит любит набивать в предложения побольше длинных слов. 

Небось, выбирает их по длине носа. 

От этой мысли становится смешно, но Роджер берет себя в руки и переводит взгляд на Карен. Она держится прямо и мило ему улыбается. 

— Надеюсь, твоей подруге выступление понравилось не меньше, чем тебе? — спрашивает Роджер, не отрывая глаз от Карен. 

У Сида не получается проглотить смешок, и он улыбается во весь рот. Как будто говорит Роджеру, что эти его заигрывания — самое забавное, что он когда-либо видел. 

Роджер не злится — Роджер чувствует себя с ним заодно, и от одного этого в голове туман. 

Совсем как их детские игры. 

Совсем как в когда еще совсем маленький Роджер Кит взял его в игру со своей сестрой. 

— Это было очень необычно, — с той же улыбкой отвечает Карен. 

— Да, ваша экстраваганза поражает! — выдает Пит и тут же замолкает. Его глаза суетятся, как будто он хочет добавить что-то еще, но ничего не может придумать. Синий свет ламп делает его лицо печальным.

— Сразу видно, что у группы сильный лидер, — наконец говорит он и косит глазами в пол. Со своим узким лицом, впалыми щеками и длиннющим носом он похож на мышь, мышь-полевку, и сразу после этой мысли Роджер понимает: ему срочно нужно выпить чего-то крепкого.

— В Pink Floyd нам всем тоже нравится ваша музыка, — Сид слегка отодвигается от своей девочки и подается вперед, — особенно Роджеру. 

Он специально не отвечает на недоуменный взгляд Роджера и вновь разворачивается к девице. Она вертится у него в руках, и Роджеру нужно приложить определенное усилие, чтобы отвернуться. Он продолжает свое путешествие по скрытым белым платьем округлостям Карен. 

— Тебе правда нравится? 

Роджер поначалу не знает, как ответить. 

После того, как он послушал их первый сингл, он сказал только, что никогда не сможет научиться играть на басу так, как это делает Джон Энтвисл — но этот комментарий он решает проглотить. 

— Мне нравится находка с заиканием в «My Generation». 

Пит сияет, и Роджер не оборачивается, когда у него за спиной сдавленно смеется Сид. 

Совершенно необъяснимо, почему один из передовых гитаристов Лондона, буйный Таунсенд, потрошащий на сцене гитару за гитарой, реагирует на его слова, как какая-то сопливая девчонка на уроке пения. 

— А тебе наша музыка как? — спрашивает Роджер. Он закуривает; предлагает сигарету сначала Карен, а потом Питу. 

Тот продолжает болтать:

— Это было блестяще, даже более, чем блестяще. Я ждал, когда вы появитесь, весь вечер, и когда вы оказались на сцене, я подумал: Иссус ебаный Христос, эти ребята сейчас делают что-то невообразимое с моей головой, и сопротивляться я совсем не смогу. Просто невероятно, как вы это делаете? Я не знаю, конечно, могу только догадываться, но… — Пит говорит так много и быстро, как будто он на спидах, — это было блестяще, просто блестяще. В какой-то момент я подумал, что кто-то подсыпал мне кислоту в сок, мне казалось, что у меня трип, хотя у меня порой случаются такие…— он запинается на последних словах и ерегибается через свою спутницу, как обычно делают пьяные в стельку люди, решив, что настало время для разговора по душам. 

Будь Роджер на его месте, он бы дал себе в челюсть за такой откровенный флирт с Карен. 

Какая у нее, должно быть, грудь, матерь божья. 

— А у тебя случается?

Роджеру требуется пара секунд, чтобы понять, о чем Пит его спрашивает. 

Он качает головой и отвечает:

— Нет. Не случается. 

Пит переводит взгляд на свои руки, поджимает губы и вытирает их тыльной стороной ладони. 

Роджер чувствует себя неловко, но извиняться за ответ было бы совсем глупо. 

С другой стороны к нему нагибается Сид, он складывает руки рупором и приставляет их к уху Роджера. 

Черт, это же так неприлично и глупо — вот так перешептываться у всех на виду. 

Роджер хочет перехватить его руку, но не может себя заставить. 

— Кажется, ты его склеил. Можешь даже попробовать выиграть пари.

Роджер надеется, что в переливающемся красками свете UFO никому не видно, как он покраснел. 

Сид хлопает его по плечу, с оглушительным мокрым звуком целует фабричную девицу и направляется в другую часть зала, сейчас же теряясь в гуще людей.

— Прости, через минуту вернусь, я скоро, — врет он Питу, бросая последний взгляд на Карен. 

Он точно знает, что ему от нее сегодня ничего не перепадет.

Роджер опять начинает бороться с толпой. Проходит вечность, пока он наконец не выныривает у входной двери. Он почти успевает схватить ждущего его там Сида за кончики пальцев, и они выскакивают наружу. 

Вспотевшее тело тут же начинает нещадно обдувать ночной ветер. 

Сид выуживает из недр мантии пачку сигарет, вертит ее в пальцах, как будто не узнавая. 

— Если бы я там выкурил еще одну, у меня бы глаза вытекли. Такой смрад. На казнях еретиков было и то лучше. 

— Знаешь по собственному опыту?

— Дорогой Джорджи… — начинает было Сид, но его прерывает чей-то оклик. 

Как черт из табакерки, из центрального входа выскакивает Эмили Янг. 

Эмили Янг — единственная малолетка в Лондоне, о который знает любой, кто хоть раз ходил на дансинг в андегранудный клуб. Эмили всего пятнадцать, и Роджер понятия не имеет, читала ли она Набокова, но она выглядит, как настоящая нимфетка, и даже имя подставить удобно: «Эмили, свет моей жизни, огонь моих чресел. Грех мой, душа моя. Э-ми-ли: но никаких тебе трех шажков языка во рту, лишь на третий слог тот наталкивается на небо. Э. Ми. Ли». 

Ярко накрашенный рот, вырез там, где еще ничего не выросло, и наглость в словах, взглядах и движениях — такая наглость, от которой чувствуешь себя не то ребенком, не то стариком. 

Связываться с Эмили никто не торопится. Ее отец — литератор голубых-преголубых кровей, и кроме «Эрота Отверженного», он знаменит еще и многословной страшной угрозой тому, кто испортит его дочь. 

Что конкретно случится с виновником, Роджер умудрился упустить, но на Эмили особо не заглядывается. 

— Сид, Сид! — повторяет она. У нее колокольчиковый голос, талия, как стебелек у лилии, сосредоточенность нарцисса во взгляде и длинное платье до самого пола, как бутон крокуса. 

— Это правда, что у тебя посвящение в Сант Мат через месяц? 

Сант Мат. 

За последний год он раз сто слышал об этом Сант Мат от Сторма с Сидом. Роджер называет это место сектой, а они называют его дуралеем, которому нет дела до духовного очищения. На такое Роджер обычно улыбается, показывая зубы, и рассказывает им очередную байку о школьном капеллане с его любовью к мальчикам из младших классов.

Кроме всяческих мантр и ступеней обучения, в Сант Мат входит отказ от алкоголя и наркотиков. 

— Ну и мясо не жрать, конечно-конечно, — говорит Роджер, когда они это обсуждают. Он совершенно не понимает, как эти монахи умудрились прочистить Сиду мозги. 

— Ты познакомишься с Махараджей Чаран Сингхом, да? — спрашивает Эмили. 

Сид кивает, поджигая ей сигарету. 

В слепяще-белом свете фонаря они выглядят очень похоже: всклокоченные музыкой и веществами, до противного самоуверенные и молодые, куда моложе остальных посетителей клуба. 

Наверное, Роджер здесь лишний, возможно, ему лучше убраться, ни Эмили, ни Сид на него сейчас и не смотрят, но несвойственное спокойствие удерживает его на месте. 

— Я тоже хотела пройти обучение и стать Сат Сингх, но отец сказал, что я еще ничего не понимаю и слишком… ну, ты понимаешь, — Эмили проглатывает очевидное «слишком маленькая для этого». 

Роджера это раздражает. 

— А тебе же всего двадцать, да? Про таких Махараджа говорит, что они еще не доросли, — Эмили хихикает и выпускает колечко дыма.

— Махараджа меня обязательно примет, — улыбается Сид. 

Видно, как блестят его глаза, в них это знакомое всем его друзьям выражение: «что же, я не виноват, что мне везет». 

Они с Роджером встречаются взглядами поверх головы Эмили. 

Тогда Роджер вспоминает еще кое-что:

«А знаешь еще, почему они тебя не примут, Сидни?» 

«И почему?»

Они оба выкурили тогда слишком много шмали и стояли совсем близко друг к другу на кухне, пока остальные вместе с Линдси что-то громко обсуждали в другой комнате. 

«Потому что, чтобы стать последователем этого вашего индийского шарлатана, нельзя трахаться вне брака. А ты ведь трахаешься вне брака», Роджер говорил тихо, едва губами шевелил. 

А Сид улыбался, с каждым словом все шире, а потом прихватил Роджера за ворот рубашки и засмеялся, как самый обычный обкурившийся мужик. 

«Да, я очень трахаюсь вне брака. Вот это моветон», Сид зажал себе рот руками, но смешки все равно пробивались наружу, и Роджер затрясся от смеха вместе с ним. 

И тогда, и сейчас у Роджера на уме были одни только губы Сида. Губы и все, что скрыто под одеждой. 

— Смотри, чтобы папа не узнал, что ты дымишь, как паровоз. 

Эмили давится смешком, хотя по ней видно, что ей совсем не смешно.

— Смотри, чтобы ему никто об этом не рассказал.

А вот Сид очень звонко и искренне смеется. 

— Пошли кое-куда, — он хватает Роджера за руку, и вот они уже быстро спускаются вниз, все ниже и ниже, в самые недры UFO. Играет «Pet Sounds», по всему клубу стоит гомон посетителей, раскалившиеся лампы красят стены во все цвета радуги. Сид тянет его куда-то за угол, туда, где все окрашено красным и не видно ни одной человеческой тени. Рядом кладовка и крохотная комнатка для рабочих. 

Сид разжимает хватку. 

Он стоит, прислонившись к стене. Подошвы его туфель скользят на хорошенько налакированном полу. 

Прикрыты глаза, приоткрыт рот. 

Кажется, он славливает последние крохи трипа.

Кажется, он опять не здесь. 

Роджер хочет сказать, что они не спали друг с другом уже три недели, он хочет сказать, что, да, он считал, что несмотря на сладкие, душные ночи с Джуди, он скучал по этому, он хочет сказать, что все эти три недели он не видел Сида трезвым и чистым, и что по этому Сиду он скучал тоже. 

Он подходит ближе и убирает налипшую Сиду на лоб челку в сторону. 

— Хочешь я угадаю, что тебе снилось ночью?

— Не хочу, — отвечает Роджер. 

— А я все равно угадаю, — настаивает Сид. — Тебе, скорее всего, снились сумасшедшие ученые, которые использовали твою самую уродливую фотографию для доказательства своей теории, ведущей происхождение хомо сапиенс от козлов, и ты был так оскорблен, что проснулся ни свет ни заря.

— Как скажешь, — говорит Роджер. 

Сказать правду, сказать, что он не помнит свой сегодняшний сон — слишком скучно, а Сид ненавидит, когда скучно, а значит, ненавидит и Роджер. 

— Так что за новую песню ты нам написал, а? — спрашивает Роджер и, видимо, ошибается. 

— Она про одного нехорошего мальчика, — Сид запрокидывает голову, подставляя красному свету бледную шею, — нет, не про тебя, — предупреждает он следующий вопрос. 

Роджер кренится вперед — не человек, а заржавевший механизм, — и едва не утыкается Сиду губами в подбородок. 

— Сид… — он медлит, не зная, стоит ли договаривать, — приди завтра на репетицию трезвый.

Он не решается взглянуть Сиду в глаза после такой просьбы; поворачивает голову, считая черные полосы от подошв на переливающемся красном полу. 

Его взгляд спотыкается о чьи-то белые туфли.

Роджер отскакивает в сторону, как накачанный футбольный мяч. Он не знает, как давно здесь эта девица, но его попытки прогрызть Сиду шею вряд ли остались незамеченными. 

Если она узнала их обоих. «Этих парней из Pink Floyd». Если это так — для них обоих это начало конца. 

Тюремное заключение, химическая кастрация — или просто позор, слухи и косые взгляды — Роджер скорее спрыгнет с Waterloo Bridge, чем станет терпеть это. 

Девица отшатывается назад и всплескивает руками. Ее ярко накрашенный рот изгибается в улыбке. Позабавленная гримасой ужаса на лице Роджера, она исчезает за углом. 

Роджер узна _е_ т ее. Он уже видел ее однажды и, кажется, даже успел переброситься с ней парой фраз. 

Это было выступление в Roundhouse, и она пришла под руку с Миком Джаггером. Роджер помнит ее маленькое детское личико и голос взрослой женщины. Когда он увидел ее на коленях у Джаггера, он в который раз напомнил себе, для чего вообще решил стать музыкантом. 

Будь он из той же лиги, что Мик, внимания к его персоне было бы выше крыши, и девчонки бы штабелями выстраивались, чтобы попасть к нему в постель. 

— Она нас видела, — выдавливает Роджер. 

Сид за это время и не пошевелился. 

— Какой ты все-таки шебутной, Роджер. 

— Ты сошел с ума? — Роджер едва зубами не клацает о возмущения. — Ты знаешь, что с нами будет, если она пойдет и расскажет кому-нибудь?

— Да ничего не будет. И не было. Все это — одно бесконечного путешествие. Ты на время смотрел? Сейчас ночь, все спят, и все вокруг — сон. 

— Ты что, еще не отошел, что ли? 

Сид не отвечает.

— Нам надо завершить пари. Жаль, ты ее спугнул. Я бы с превеликим удовольствием начал ее обхаживать, — то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез произносит он. 

— Она девчонка Мика Джаггера. Не надо тебе ее обхаживать. 

— А что? Тебя вот тоже можно назвать моей девчонкой, но я же позволяю этой твоей Джуди тебя обхаживать. 

Роджер столбенеет. 

Заливающий их обоих световой пурпур не прячет, а подчеркивает идущие по коже красные пятна. Когда-нибудь, Роджер в это верит, когда-нибудь он избавится от них раз и навсегда, но, как всегда — не сегодня. 

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что мелешь иногда? — произносит он. Иронии не получается, и вместо этого фраза выходит совсем уж обиженно. 

— Я сплю, Роджер, — со сквозящей в голосе усталостью отвечает Сид, — и это все длинный-длинный сон. И знаешь, что? Я очень от этого счастлив. 

***

_Rain on Rahoon falls softly, softly falling_

_Where my dark lover lies._

_Sad is her voice that calls me, sadly calling_

_At grey moonrise._

_Love, hear thou_

_How desolate the heart is, ever calling,_

_Ever unanswered—and the dark rain falling_

_Then as now._

_Dark too our hearts, O love, shall lie, and cold_

_As her sad heart has lain_

_Under the moon-grey nettles, the black mould_

_And muttering rain._

James Joyce, «She Weeps over Rahoon».

Сид с Линдси живут на юге, на последнем этаже дома на Earlham Street. 

На двери прибита табличка: «Висячий дом в кирпичных садах Мистера Корнера и Миссис Барретт». 

Каждый раз, когда Роджер стучит в эту дверь, он перечитывает надпись, разрешая зверьку внутри кусать самого себя за хвост и рвать шерсть когтями. 

Вот бы двинуть по этому куску дерева, держащемуся на коротком гвозде с покрашенной фиолетовым шапочкой, сшибить на пол и придавить каблуком. 

— Я знаю картину, которая идеально тебя описывает, Родж. Она была в той большой книжке с картинками, которую мы стащили, когда как-то сбежали с уроков. Она была напечатана прямо на развороте и называлась: «А, ты ревнуешь?» Наверное, старина Поль стоял под горячим солнцем Таити со своими горячими таитяночками на пляжу и рисовал. 

Слова Сида колются, и Роджер предпочитает сделать вид, что пропустил их мимо ушей. 

Каждый раз, когда он стучится в эту дверь, он боится, что ему откроет не Сид, а кто-то другой. 

Например, Линдси — откроет и скажет, что на самом деле все это просто затянувшаяся шутка.

Не может же им обоим так долго везти. 

И как только эти люди с большими именами и большой преданностью Свободной Школе, которые живут прямо под Сидом, этот Питер Уинн-Уилсон и эта его подружка Сюзи Голер-Райт, еще ничего не сообразили? 

Толстые стены, крепкий деревянный потолок, дверь, закрывающаяся на ключ и цепочку, лестница с первого на второй этаж — Роджер перечисляет, только чтобы беспокойство оставило его, но оно не оставляет никогда. 

Ник говорит, что Роджер не умеет отпускать себя. 

Даже когда пьет вприкуску со шмалью. 

Ник как-то сказал, мол, надеюсь, что во время траха тебя все-таки легчает. 

Роджер ему ничего не ответил. 

Сегодня он сорвался из Shepard’s Bush, поехал по проверенному маршруту — сесть на бордовую линию, проехать две остановки, пересесть на зеленую, проехать еще две остановки и наконец выйти на Earl’s Court.

Из одного гнездышка переместиться в другое. 

Хотя разве у «мистера Корнера и миссис Барретт» гнездышко?

Скорее уж осиное гнездо, опиумный притон, Эдем после того, как оттуда изгнали тех двоих непослушных человечишек, и все в нем заросло сорняками, фрукты сгнили в траве, а змий создал по своему образу и подобию двух других кандидатов на вечное счастье. 

А Роджер тогда кто?

Вряд ли в Эдем можно постучаться, как сейчас делает он. Считает секунды: раз, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть, семь — дверь открывается поначалу совсем чуть-чуть, так что видна только половина лица Сида, — девять…

Восемь. 

Роджер пропустил восемь, но это уже не важно. 

— Входи. 

Смешок, как всплеск. 

Сид с Линдси купили верхний этаж совершенно голым. Не было ни кровати, ни торшера — только стены, окрашенные в посеревший от времени белый, и поеденные молью занавески. На новоселье Сид разливал вино в стеклянные банки из-под корнишонов и консервированных персиков, и все стелили куртки на пыльный пол. 

Теперь пол куда более грязный, стены неаккуратно перекрашены в лиловый, так что крупные мазки сливаются с совсем крохотными («так Малевич всегда делал, ты что не знал?»), а пьют тут не из банок, а из горла. 

Правда, теперь на полу постелены тростниковые циновки, у окна стоит мольберт, а на подоконнике — целая батарея пустых бутылок из-под вина. Прямо на полу — шахматы, доска для игры в го и набор домино. Черная подставка сливается с черными костяшками, и на фоне этой черноты видны только молочные точки, как крохотные круглые глазки, обращенные в чудную комнату вокруг.

На стащенные с барахолки настольные лампы, расставленные по всему периметру комнаты, надеты коричневые бумажные пакеты, так что все освещается не светом, а дымчатой тенью.

Посреди всего стоит Сид и кутается в старушечью шаль крупной вязки.

Нелепо.

— Выглядишь в ней, как… — Роджер хочет найти сравнение позаковыристее, но на ум ничего не приходит. 

— Как старушка из Барселоны, которая в сиесту сидит с другими старыми перечницами и распивает херес? — подсказывает Сид. 

— Да. Нет. Ну да!

Роджер смотрит на двуспальный матрас в самом центре комнаты. 

Две подушки одна на другой. 

Одеяло. Стеганое. Похожее на то, под которым они мерзли на Highgate. 

Роджер знает каждый фут этой квартиры наизусть, но все равно всякий раз рассматривает ее. 

— Автопортрет? — Подкалывает он Сида и кивает в сторону мольберта. 

На картине две огромные, кривозубые, широко разинутые пасти — как будто хотят выскочить из своего холщового укрытия и заглотить Роджера. Одна будто бы покусывает другую. 

Роджер смотрит на красный язык, высовывающийся из черной глотки, и его передергивает. Почему-то он чувствует нежность. 

— Это красиво и отвратительно. 

— Выбери из двух слов одно.

— Мне нравится. 

— Все равно два слова, — Сид показывает пальцами «два» и машет рукой перед лицом Роджера. 

— Я не знаю, я правда не знаю! — он повышает голос и тут же одергивает себя. 

Он подходит ближе и замечает вплетенный в шаль бисер — тот вьется и складывается в разноцветные квадраты, синие, красные, желтые, черные, их столько, что не сосчитать. 

Когда он в начале осени рассказал об этом месте Джуди, она сказала, что их комната гораздо больше подходит для двух взрослых людей, и Роджер с ней согласился. 

Но как ему, черт подери, здесь нравится. 

— Это Линдси вышила? 

— Линдси? Она скорее себе пальцы по очереди сломает, чем возьмет в руки иголку. Кажется, ей кто-то отдал или… сейчас ведь так мерзло. 

— Просто платить за отопление нужно вовремя. 

— А тебе нужно перестать быть таким занудой. Кажется, на тебя плохо влияет житье-бытье с Джуд. 

— Закрой рот, Барретт. Вот поймаю тебя… — Роджер замолкает. Он часто говорил так раньше, но давно не повторял это где-то, кроме своей головы.

— Уши надерешь?

— Не смейся надо мной. 

— Но ты смешной. Джуди тебе такого никогда не говорит? Кстати, теперь можешь меня ловить. 

— Нечестно. Слишком мало места. 

— Я всегда могу выпрыгнуть в окно. Второй этаж, может, я даже ножку не поломаю. 

— А тебе нравится, когда опасно.

— И тебе. 

Сид зажигает свечу и ставит ее у кровати. Пахнет лавандой. Так всегда пах Кембридж весной. Лаванда росла везде — в полях, в парках, у школы, вдоль дорог. Ее сажали на клумбах, но она умудрялась прорастать даже сквозь асфальт. К зиме серела и исчезала, а весной появлялась опять. 

Мальчишки, выкурив сигарету, растирали лавандовый стебель в ладонях и жевали росток, отбивая запах. 

Девчонки клали охапку в сумку и в ящик для белья, натирали шею и запястья лавандой вместо духов.

— У меня завтра посвящение в Сант Мат, — с ноткой гордости сообщает ему Сид. 

— Здорово. Не провались там. Хотя ты ведь никогда не проваливаешься. 

Да какого черта он все стоит и мнется. 

Роджер проходит вглубь комнаты, сбрасывает пальто прямо на постель, а сам садится на циновку. Подтягивает ноги ближе к себе и сцепляет руки на коленях. 

На переносице у него сидят очки, на этот раз стекла противно-розовые, и он сам шутит про это, чтобы не начал шутить кто-то другой. Зауженные брюки жмут, когда он садится, а вышивка на рубашке елозит по коже. 

Хочется снять все эти шмотки, спрятаться от холода под крышей, под одеялом, под Сидом, и больше никогда оттуда не вылезать. 

Он говорит:

— Поставь пластинку. Что угодно.

Прикрывает глаза. 

Слышатся шаги Сида, пам-пам-пам, треньканье иглы по винилу, протестующий хрип проигрывателя, успокаивающие его заклинания Сида и та-дам — музыка. 

— Новехонькая. Сама прискакала ко мне из магазина. 

— Кто это?

— Американские психопаты! Они очистят двери твоего восприятия, Родж, и тогда все предстанет тебе таким, какое оно есть — бесконечным. А теперь молчи и слушай. 

Роджер чувствует прохладные пальцы Сида на своих веках. 

Такой музыки Роджер еще никогда не слышал. 

В ней сидит неизвестный Роджеру вирус, у нее грипп, хроническая бессонница и холера, и все эти болезни, конечно же, разом передаются Роджеру, когда он слушает песни. 

Эти заразные песни. 

_Enclose me in your gentle rain_

_The time you ran was too insane_

_We'll meet again, we'll meet again_

Слышится чирканье спички, шелест бумаги, громкий выдох Роджеру прямо в лицо. 

От сладковатого запаха гашиша рот наполняется слюной. 

От долгой слепоты Роджера накрывает легкая паника.

Сид сжимает его подбородок, и Роджер послушно раскрывает рот. Он вбирает в рот пары и держит их там долго-долго, до того момента, как изо рта Сида вновь доносится это дуновение, и Роджер вновь затягивается, позволяя гашишу проникнуть не только в рот, но и глубже, пройти вниз к горлу, добраться до легких, пока… 

Роджер закашливается. 

Возможно, эта пластинка носит в себе штамм чахотки, и теперь она передалась Роджеру?

Слышится бульканье. Пом. Всего один раз, и Роджер не понимает, откуда, он слегка покачивается взад-вперед, все еще не разжимая затекших рук. 

— Открой рот.

— Зачем? — почему-то шепотом спрашивает Роджер. 

— Потому что я буду травить тебя ядом. Рот в рот. 

В его разомкнутые губы что-то течет. Течет это еще и по подбородку, и по шее, и, должно быть, пачкает рубашку, а значит, потом не отмоется, но ничего, Роджер ее всегда ненавидел. 

Вино. 

Хорошо, что он не видит этикетки, скорее всего, это дешевое столовое дерьмо, но даже если бы увидел — он слишком одурманен, чтобы бунтовать. 

А теперь еще и станет пьян. 

Мысли Роджера скручиваются в ломаные хороводы, и на свет вылезает неизвестно когда услышанная сказка, где хозяин бросал провинившемуся ученику черствый хлеб и говорил: «Ешь», приносил ему плошку с протухшей водой и говорил: «Пей». 

Но сначала он хлестал его вымоченными в соленой воде плетьми, да, кажется, именно так все и было. 

А потом Роджер стонет Сиду в рот и давится вином, вновь кашляет, краснеет, хватается за горло, откидывается назад, стукаясь головой о деревянный пол, и открывает глаза, открывает глаза, открывает глаза. 

По телу разлита такая тяжелая истома, что он едва может переползти на матрас, забирается на него прямо в обуви. 

Он хочет сказать, что ему жаль простыни, которые окончательно почернеют от налипшей пыли и сора, но они и так нуждаются в стирке. Постельное белье грязное, такое грязное — то, что они с Сидом могут сделать на нем прямо сейчас, нанесет на них больше грязи, чем вся уличная обувь мира — но со стороны разница будет почти незаметна. 

_For if we don't find_

_The next whisky bar_

_I tell you we must die_

_I tell you we must die_

_I tell you, I tell you_

_I tell you we must die_

Роджер вспоминает вчерашний вечер, когда они провели вместе час.

Один час после месяца репетиций, выступлений, дружеских посиделок, завтраков, которые растягивались до ужинов, и они ни разу не оставались наедине, а у Сида внутри была одна музыка, стихи и ЛСД, и ни через что из этого Роджер и не пытался пробиться. 

Вчера. 

От вчера осталось только одно «я хочу тебя» за другим, вчера Сид хватался за эту самую простынь, и мир накалился сильнее, чем только что отлитая бронза. Вот что было вчера.

Роджеру хотелось сделать что-то Сиду в наказание, и он сам не знал, в наказание за что. Наверное, за то, что Сид меняется, но это ведь взросление, верно? Он меньше говорит и больше времени проводит один, и если раньше Роджеру приходилось бороться за его внимание с несчетным количеством его друзей, то теперь ему нужно пробиваться к Сиду еще и сквозь самого Сида, а для этого Роджер не слишком… 

Теперь все усложнилось.

Вчера Роджер нарочно был резким, и каждое его движение пропитывалось резкостью: он резко хватал Сида за волосы на затылке, резко вдавливал пальцы ему в открытую поясницу, резко отбрасывал его руку, когда Сид тянулся к себе.

Он был резким и знал, что Сиду это не может не нравиться, и добился того, что тот начал бормотать, слегка развернув к Роджеру голову, красный и придушенный подушкой: 

— Больно, мне больно, больно... — а потом его чуть подбросило, и он закричал. Кажется, впервые закричал с Роджером в постели. Он закричал так, что все его лицо перекосилось, как у горгульи, и Роджера внутри него сковало, как в самых настоящих тисках. 

Сид кончил, так ни разу к себе и не прикоснувшись, а потом неудобно завалился на живот. 

Когда Роджер отстранился, он долго не мог перевести взгляд с белесого потека спермы у Сида между ягодиц, и это было, без сомнения, самое ужасное, что он когда-либо видел. 

Если бы он не кончил за пару секунд до этого, у него совершенно точно вновь появилась бы эрекция. 

Когда они в первый раз переспали друг с другом, за день до Франции и ссоры и долгого одинокого лета, Роджер поймал себя на мысли, что это второй раз, когда он кончил внутрь кого-то. 

Миссис Робинсон говорила, чтобы он не волновался, ведь она пользуется какими-то там мудреными таблетками. 

Тогда Роджер не знал, что она имеет в виду, и был рад побыстрее убраться. 

С Сидом вышло не так. Роджеру кажется, что такое может быть только у него с Сидом, но он знает, что ему всего двадцать с небольшим, а значит, все это совсем скоро может оказаться самым настоящим враньем. 

_The time to hesitate is through_

_No time to wallow in the mire_

_Try now we can only lose_

_And our love become a funeral pyre_

Но сегодня не так, как в их первый раз, не так, как вчера, сегодня так, как никогда. Роджер подозревает, что шалые мысли лезут в голову от вина и курева, но отмахивается от сомнений благодаря им же. 

Роджер тянется вперед тяжелой, как гиря, рукой.

Сид ловит ее, и Роджер умудряется почувствовать прикосновение еще до того, как оно происходит в реальности.

Похоть прогорклая, как масло.

Музыка льется ему в рот, но отчего-то не закупоривает слова внутри, а наоборот, вытаскивает их наружу. 

Он не узнает себя, когда сипло проговаривает: 

— Иди ко мне. 

Сид понимает его по одним только этим корявым словам, но, поморщившись одним глазом, качает головой: 

— Не могу, вчера ты меня так истрепал, Джорджи. 

Роджер отмахивается — на языке у него вертятся слова. Слова тяжелеют во рту, набухают, хочется вытолкнуть их наружу, хочется прокричать их Сиду в ухо, чтобы он уж наверняка услышал. 

Кажется, что эти слова были у него внутри всегда. 

Раньше того дня, когда они впервые трогали друг друга, ворошили ночь, говорили друг другу во рты всякую грязь. Раньше первого сна Роджера, после которого он испачкал простыни и уже не смог смотреть на Сида, как прежде. Раньше их первой встречи. Раньше всего. 

Роджеру кажется, что он узнал Сида очень давно, и что тогда все и началось. Просто они забыли об этом с годами. 

Сид лезет к нему, лезет на матрас, лезет ему в брюки, а у Роджера голова идет кругом. 

_Some are born to sweet delight_

_Some are born to the endless night_

_End of the night, end of the night_

Должно быть, это холод на улице, холод в коридоре и холод у Роджера на теле. Должно быть, во всем виноваты шмаль и вино, но рот у Сида горячее, чем обычно, и этот рот обхватывает его так, что Роджер истончается и едва не умирает. Весь сходит на нет, пока Сид своим ртом ласкает, мусолит, терзает, и все другие сладкие глаголы, которые только знает язык. 

Внутри и снаружи — шторм, мотает из стороны в сторону, а потом паралич разбивает, и он не может двинуться, и изнывает, и принимается нести полную околесицу. 

Сегодня Роджер говорит такие слова, которых раньше никогда не произносил. 

Он, кажется, никогда и не знал таких слов. 

Ему хочется, чтобы Сид отвечал, но чтобы при этом он не отрывался от Роджера никогда. 

Сид отстраняется с мокрым хлопком. 

— Ты можешь быть громким. Сегодня. 

Роджер прикрывает глаза тыльными сторонами ладоней и зачем-то вцепляется в мысль, что понятия не имеет, где его зверек. От травы ли, или от музыки, или от секса, делающего все вокруг теплым и мокрым, но он спит. Он блаженно спит у Роджера внутри. 

Роджер жмурится, глаза застилают собственные звуки, и сразу становится легче и тяжелее, и никаких соседей, никаких людей вокруг, никакого зверька. 

_Of our elaborate plans, the end_

_Of everything that stands, the end_

_No safety or surprise, the end_

_I'll never look into your eyes again_

Тук-тук. 

В дверь стучат. 

Роджеру становится так страшно, что будь он маленьким, точно намочил бы себе штанишки. Сейчас он прикусывает себя за запястье и стискивает простынь в кулаке, так что та трещит и рвется. 

«Сид! Ты дома, Сид? А Линдси тут? Я принес то, что ты просил, Сид!»

Роджер треплет его по плечу, вдруг тот не слышит, а если и слышит, то зачем притворяется, что не слышит, но вместо этого рука соскальзывает, почти сразу же тянет его за челку, и волосы Сида щекочут ему ладонь. 

Ему хочется прогрызть свою руку. 

Когда слова снаружи сменяются чертыханиями, и незваный гость прекращает безуспешно дергать дверную ручку, когда ругань сменяется удаляющимися шагами вниз по лестнице, а те в свою очередь сменяются тишиной, тогда все разгорается вновь. 

Роджера колотит, он пытается подцепить Сида за ухо, положить ладонь ему на лоб и отпихнуть, ведь он больше не может держаться, но тот не слушается, и единственное членораздельное, что Роджер выдавливает из себя перед оргазмом — это глупое:

— Тебе не противно? 

В ответ тот щиплет его за бедро. 

Роджер кончает, и это даже больно. 

Как сильный удар по затылку. 

Как авиакатастрофа — в представлении того, кто никогда не самолете не летал. 

Как будто Роджера все это время целили в небо, а теперь пустили в свободный полет. 

Все становится таким раскаленным, что Роджер боится, что кожа сейчас отойдет, и наружу выйдет мясо, а за ним кости и слова, которые он так долго учился закупоривать в себе.

_It hurts to set you free_

_But you'll never follow me_

_The end of laughter and soft lies_

_The end of nights we tried to die_

_This is the end_

Он кричит и останавливается, только когда оргазм отпускает. 

Не существует никаких «возможно», «почти», «кажется», «как будто», «чуть ли не», существуют только они вдвоем, восточные циновки на полу, бумажные пакеты на лампах, холодные батареи. 

Сегодня. 

Это все происходит сегодня, и сегодня будет всегда, потому что ни в чем другом ни один человек жить не может, как бы ни пытался. 

Когда пластинка заканчивается, музыка продолжает играть у Роджера в голове. 

Сид подтягивается на руках, и ему уже не приходится брать Роджера за подбородок, чтобы тот раскрыл рот. Вместе со слюной через поцелуй в рот втекает что-то еще. 

Он широко распахивает глаза, и, не колеблясь, глотает. 

Сид же проглотил. 

— Не противно? — повторяет Сид. 

Роджер качает головой. 

Сид заползает под одеяло, накрывая их с Роджером с головой. 

— Давай так будет всегда, — говорит Роджер, потому что сейчас он считает, что от Сида это действительно может зависеть. — Это лучшая шмаль, которую я… которую я курил, — признается он. 

— Нет, — отвечает Сид, — просто, когда любишь, всегда так. 

Роджер закрывает глаза и нащупывает чужую руку на матрасе. 

Холод поспешит сковать их, если они хотя бы попытаются раздеться. Они сплетают друг с другом ноги, и Роджер может представить, как неприятно должно быть голым ступням Сида притрагиваться к его грязным жестким туфлям. 

— Я хочу, чтобы что-то было впереди, — честно говорит Роджер.

Они никогда не говорили всерьез о том, что будет потом, о заветном будущем поп-звезд, но оба частенько возвращались к старым фантазиям. Роджер мечтает молча, а Сид часто болтает о цветах и пчелах и реках патоки или пишет абсурдные стишки.

Царапает на чеке из магазина: «Takes two to know, two to know, two to know».

Напевает себе под нос, но так, что все кругом слышат: «’Cause we're the fishes and all we do, the move about is all we do».

Косится на Роджера и блеет ему в лицо: «Lanky-y-y».

— Впереди последний месяц зимы, — говорит ему Сид. Его отросшие волосы лезут Роджеру в глаза и рот, и тот, как последний дурак, зажевывает их. 

Внутри разливается бесшумный смех. 

Зверек не присоединятся. 

Он все еще спит. 

Роджер вкладывает свою руку в руку Сида и сжимает, и этим они решают все вопросы. 

— Это не то, что нужно. Что еще впереди? — спрашивает он.

Сид громко сглатывает — они лежат так близко друг к другу, как будто еще дюйм — и будет не отличить, кто из них кто. 

— Впереди пять часов вечера. А значит, я заставлю тебя спуститься вниз к Питеру и Сюзи, взять у них заварки и попросить их нарезать нам сэндвичей. Вот будет сюрприз для них — пришел в гости старый добрый друг Сида!

— А потом?

— А потом, с сэндвичами в кармане, мы отправимся в St James Park, в маленькую лиственную рощицу, в которой запрятан не загаженный купальщиками пруд.

— А потом?

— Потом мы купим радужную форель на ближайшем рынке, запустим ее в воду и станем ловить голыми руками, стоя по колено в воде. 

— А потом?

— А потом будет что-то ещё.

— А потом?

— Потом опять будет что-то ещё.

— А что будет в конце?

Они встречаются взглядами.

Роджеру кажется, что он разламывается на пласты. Внутри — ни мысли. 

— В конце будет река, которую ты для нас смастеришь, потому что научился всякому мудрому в своих архитектурных кругах. Эта река будет у нас вместо Кам. Мы будем жить на ней и мы умрем на ней. 

Сид говорит «мы умрем на ней» так, как будто говорит «мы никогда не умрем». Роджер не знает, как это у него получается. 

— В конце мы будем путешествовать по телефонным проводам, оказываясь, где захотим, у нас будет парк аттракционов и целое поле конопли. У нас будут самые дорогие пачки хлопьев на завтрак, я буду вырезать из пакетов лотерейные этикетки, и каждый раз цифры будут сходиться, и каждый раз я буду получать приз. А тебе будет доставаться все это пластиковое барахло: пластиковые фигурки мышей, пластиковые сырные терки, пластиковые обручальные кольца. В конце мы будем смотреть на злоключения Гомера Пайла и качаться на гамаке, пока не затошнит. У нас будет кот, собака, два белых кролика, которые вечно будут куда-то опаздывать, и маленькая девочка по имени Джесмин. Как тебе такой трафарет на будущее? Доволен теперь, Джорджи?

Роджер хочет ответить колкостью, но вместо этого говорит:

— Или Джейд. Джесмин или Джейд. 

— Договорились. 

Сейчас мир такой маленький и тесный; кажется, его можно зажать в ладони и сломать. 

Но его скорлупка разбивается колокольным звоном ближайшей церкви: бом, бом, бом, бом, бом — ровно пять раз. 

Роджеру требуется несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что это означает. 

Пять часов. 

Он обещал Джуди быть дома в три. 

Она сказала, что хотела бы провести это воскресенье с ним. Редкий день, когда она не на работе, а он не с группой, а из-за него все опять идет наперекосяк. 

Как его мать и предрекала. 

Больше всего Роджеру не хочется вылезать из-под одеяла, Господи Боже, неужели ему придется застегнуть пальто и душу на все пуговицы, и заправить рубашку и душу в брюки, потому что показывать ее куда более неприлично, чем член, причесаться, ополоснуть лицо водой и уйти, уйти совсем, уйти домой. 

Но Роджер знает, что как бы долго он ни шел, домой он уже не придет. 

После того, что было сегодня здесь, там — где его прописка, его документы, его Джуди, — там больше не его дом, и он никогда там не был. 

Но и здесь не его дом тоже. 

Здесь «Висячий дом в кирпичных садах Мистера Корнера и Миссис Барретт», и разве Роджер видит на табличке свою фамилию?

— Сид…

— Да. 

Это даже не вопрос. 

Как будто он чувствует. 

Роджер выбирается из-под вороха простыней и поднимается на ноги. 

Туфли все еще грязные, рубашка так же липнет к телу, он весь в гусиной коже, а брюки, да, именно, как были неудобными, так и остались. 

Как будто ничего не изменилось. Как будто ничего не произошло. 

— Ты можешь позвонить ей, заболтать и остаться играть со мной в го, пока не придет Линдси, — Сид и голову с подушки не поднимает. 

Это непривычно. Сид почему-то не вертится, не ходит кругами, не перескакивает с ноги на ногу, а лежит, утопая в одеяле, которое выглядит уж слишком большим для него одного. 

— Я обещал, что мы проведет день вместе. Она готовила ростбиф, когда я уходил. 

— А ты любишь ростбиф. 

— А я люблю ростбиф, — Роджер не знает, как обьяснить Сиду, почему ему так важно уйти. Он знает, что дело не только в Джуди. 

Возможно, дело еще в том, что он немного, самую капельку боится. 

Боится, что останется сейчас и больше уже не сможет выйти из этой двери. 

Будь его воля, это была бы единственная дверь, которую он бы держал закрытой вечно, не выходя наружу никогда, но есть и другие люди, кроме него — есть Джуди, есть соседи снизу, есть мать, есть Pink Floyd. 

Да. Есть Pink Floyd, а это важнее всего. 

Роджер это знает, знает это и Сид, хотя об этом они тоже не говорили.

— А еще я не умею играть в го. 

— У меня есть еще шахматы. И домино. Черное, а ты любишь черное. 

Роджер уже поправил одежду, застегнул пальто и пальцами кое-как привел волосы в порядок. 

«Но ростбиф ты любишь больше», — издевательски шипит проснувшийся зверек. Он неподвижен, но заставляет Роджера вздрогнуть. 

— Мы сыграем в следующий раз. Договорились? 

Сид не отвечает. Раскинувшись на матрасе, он тянется к обтянутому кожей черному блокноту, между страниц которого оказывается спрятан почти до кончика сточенный карандаш. Сид что-то пишет в нем, выдирает лист, комкает его и бросает в Роджера.

— Я вернусь, — говорит Роджер, как будто кто-то из них в этом сомневается. 

Он сбегает вниз, так и не встретившись с Питером и Сюзи, на ум опять приходит миссис Робинсон, то, как он бежал вниз по лестнице, прочь от нее, от ее богемной по меркам Кембриджа квартиры, после того, как потерял невинность, прижатый к полу ее ногами. 

Тогда это был побег, сегодня все по-другому. 

По крайней мере, Роджеру хочется в это верить.

У двери Роджер замечает знакомую фигуру.

Белобрысый мужик, один из так называемых друзей Сида, тех друзей, с которыми он пьет чай с волшебным сахарком, а потом приходит на выступления совсем не в себе. Роджер вспоминает, что этого дружка зовут Понджи — видимо, это он колотил в дверь и звал Сида. 

— Эй, ты не знаешь случайно, Сид дома? Я ему обещанное принес типа.

Благо, Понджи не узнал его. Видимо, решил, что все это время он гонял скучные черные чаи с Питером и Сюзи. 

— Понятия не имею, — врет Роджер. 

Он понимает, что Понджи принес Сиду, и ему совершенно не хочется, чтобы завтра тот в очередной раз пришел на репетицию с наэлектризованной кислотой головой. 

Хотя нет. Завтра никакой репетиции, у него же это чертово Сант Мат-посвящение, будь оно неладно. Должно быть, после него они со Стормом нарушат все данные клятвы — напьются, накурятся и завалят в постель девочек. 

— А, ну ладно. Я пойду еще раз тогда постучусь. Сид никогда не забывает о таких передачах. Да и не могла же у него музыка в пустой комнате играть. 

— У него — могла, — говорит Роджер, но спорить бесполезно. 

Он злится на себя — лучше бы сказал, что Сида нет дома, что никого нет дома, и этот придурок бы сразу отвалил; но нет, Роджеру надо было быть дипломатичным с этим сукиным сыном, черт бы его побрал. 

Всю дорогу домой Роджер стискивает в руке бумажный шарик, как если бы это был ключ от какого-то волшебного сундука. Он не хочет читать послание на людях — как будто те могут подглядеть и растрепать всем вокруг. Как будто до него есть кому-то дело. Свернув в подворотню, Роджер распрямляет помятый лист. 

Он думает, что знает, какие слова будут нацарапаны на нем. 

«The black and green scarecrow is sadder than me

But now he's resigned to his fate

To him life's so unkind - he would be a fool not to mind».

Чтобы сглотнуть комок в горле, Роджеру требуется пара минут. 

Ночью Джуди — как назло — говорит ему, что ей бы хотелось, чтобы они проводили больше времени вместе, но, как бы ни сложилось, она все равно любит его. 

Это не то.

Это совсем не то. 

Роджеру снится, как он пишет «Сидни» на бумаге много-много раз, пока рука не начинает отваливаться от усталости и имя не теряет свой смысл. 

Когда он следующим утром просыпается с мыслью о произошедшем накануне, он пару секунд не может вспомнить, что это «Сидни» все-таки означает. 

Бреясь, он внимательно смотрит в зеркало. 

Пена на подбородке напоминает ему собственную сперму на подбородке у Сида, и ему хочется расколотить зеркало на мелкие осколки. 

А потом на кухне звонит телефон, и взяв трубку, Роджер узнает от Сторма, что инициацию в Сант Мат прошли все, кроме Сида.

***

_“This is the place of my song–dream, the place the music played to me," whispered the Rat, as if in a trance. "Here, in this holy place, here if anywhere, surely we shall find Him!”_

Kenneth Graham, «Wind In The Willows».

— Пять тысяч фунтов вам, а нам десять процентов отчислений со всех концертов. Обычное дело. 

Говорят, что когда Дэйв Дэвис подписывал контракт с Pye Records, продюсерам пришлось тащиться домой к его родителям и давать бумажки на подпись его отцу. Сколько ему было тогда, семнадцать? 

Кажется, после этого The Kinks сразу же выпустили хит. 

Обычное дело. 

В этом сентябре Роджеру исполнится двадцать пять. 

Большинство его сверстников еще пару лет назад плюнули на высшее образование и пошли работать — хоть на завод, хоть в пекарню, хоть в преисподнюю, — и получать свои двенадцать фунтов в неделю. А для таких умников, как Роджер, понастроили колледжей — иди, учись, а потом ищи место попрестижней. 

Роджер остался на второй год в школе, полгода проболтался в Манчестере, подрабатывая в никому не нужной архитектурной конторе, нарушил устоявшийся холостяцкий порядок квартиры Джона, пошел в университет и бросил его, так и не доучившись. 

Конечно же, его предупредили, что он может восстановиться на следующий год, и они с Ником дали зарок, что оба так и поступят, если идея с Pink Floyd не выгорит. 

Вернее, это была идея Ника. 

— Запомни, лучший способ для архитектора заполучить клиентов — это податься в шоу-бизнес. Я все время жду, что вот-вот появится некто, готовый потратить полмиллиона фунтов стерлингов на дом по моему проекту. 

Роджер подумал, что все выгорит. 

Он подумал, что это стоит того. 

Даже если Свингующий Лондон, о котором все время толкуют Сид и Дженнер, и существует, Роджер его не знает; и большинство бас-гитаристов, которых он слышит в клубах, играют лучше него; и тона он не различает и никогда различать не научится; но когда Кинг сказал, что они добились им контракта с EMI, Роджер подумал, что все выгорит и строит того. 

Роджер подумал, что ему плевать на то, что уже произошло, а что будет впереди — неизвестно, но он не боится. Он совсем этого не боится. 

И что бы ни случилось там, в будущем, он не хочет этого бояться. 

Теперь должно стать легче, правда? 

Зверек ему не поможет, он и сам не понимает, что творится, только ходит взад-вперед у Роджера в груди и водит носом, настороженно навострив уши. 

Роджеру хочется верить, что Свингующий Лондон, Свободная Школа, тедди-бои, моды, денди, психоделические шмотки, от которых ему совсем расхотелось смотреть в зеркало, что все это однажды исчезнет, может быть, даже сменится чем-то иным.

Чем-то, частью чего у Роджера тоже не получится стать. 

Но, возможно, именно эти пять тысяч фунтов, соглашение с Bryan Morrison Agency, новоприбывший на корабль Pink Floyd метеороподобный продюсер — «мистер Бойд, да ладно тебе, какой я мистер, зови меня Джо, а ты знаешь, что я работал с Диланом?» — и часы на студии Sound Techniques в Chelsea, возможно, все это действительно что-нибудь значит. 

Он ведь так пашет сейчас.

Это все похоже на мечту — когда-то они с Сидом и с их большущим, вот такенным воображением, мечтали о том, как попробуют настоящие косяки, окажутся в постели с кем-то, кроме собственной руки, и станут миллионерами. 

Иногда посмотришь в зеркало, и думаешь, что таким же и остался — только высокомерия прибавилось, а вместо обертки от мороженого в кармане пачка презервативов. 

Роджер не любит смотреть в зеркало.

Мать однажды рассказала ему, что в три года он хотел купить тягач. Он хотел пойти на работу, заработать денег и купить тягач — огромный, со сложной панелью управления и шумным мотором. 

Он хотел поехать в Италию и забрать папу на тягаче, и когда он возвращался бы домой, все на Hills Road знали бы, что это едут Эрик и Джордж Уотерс, отец и сын, что они оба наконец-то вернулись домой. 

Но на все это были нужны деньги. 

Теперь у них четверых под носами контракт, под которым каждый должен поставить подпись. 

Барретт, Уотерс, Райт и Мейсон. 

На предыдущей странице уже расписались Дженнер и Кинг. 

А теперь их очередь. 

Ручка на ладони не кажется ни легкой, ни тяжелой, и Роджер поразительно спокоен, как будто это самый обычный лист бумаги, как если бы он писал стихи или решал уравнения. 

— А что с нас? — несколько заторможенно спрашивает Ник. Все они и так знают ответ, но им нужно удостовериться в последний раз, что происходящее с ними сейчас реально.

— А с вас мастер тейп. Чтобы на радио гремела музыка Pink Floyd.

И денежки бы капали в их карманы, ага, проще некуда. 

Но ничего, он подумает об этом позже, главное, что у них есть хотя бы одна песня, которую можно урезать и приодеть так, чтобы из нее вышел сингл.

Роджер первый берет в руки шариковую ручку и ставит подпись. 

Теперь он работает на EMI. 

_On the wall hung a tall mirror_

_Distorted view, see through baby blue_

_Oh, Arnold Layne_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сноски
> 
> (1) Цитата Тимоти Лири, американского писателя, психолога, участника кампании по исследованиям психоделических препаратов, ставшая центральным догматом культуры хиппи.  
> (2) Микеланджело Антониони — знаменитый итальянский кинорежиссер, с которым впоследствии Pink Floyd будут сотрудничать, написав саундтрек к его фильму 1970-ого года «Забриски-пойнт».  
> (3) Бочка — бас-барабан.  
> (4) Кеннет Энгер — один из главных представителей американского киноавангарда 50-х—60-х годов, практически в одиночку создававший свои фильмы. Исповедует учение телемы, созданное Алистером Кроули.  
> (5) SOMA — отсылка к наркотику, появившемуся в романе Олдоса Хаксли «О дивный новый мир».  
> (6) Скандальная поэма лорда Кеннета, известного под псевдонимом Уэйланд Янг.  
> (7) Pet Sounds— альбом американской рок-группы The Beach Boys, вышедший в 1966 году. Пластинка стала ранним примером концептуального альбома и оказала значительное влияние на развитие рок-музыки 1960-х годов.  
> (8) Имеется ввиду полотно Поля Гогена.  
> (9) Перефразированная цитата из «Дверей восприятия» — эссе английского писателя и философа Олдоса Хаксли, описывающего свой опыт употребления мескалина.  
> (10) Здесь и далее приведены цитаты из песен «The Crystal Ship», «Alabama Song (Whisky Bar)», «Light My Fire», «End Of The Night» и «The End» группы The Doors из одноименного альбома.  
> (11) Гомер Пайл — герой третьего сезона американского ситкома «Шоу Энди Гриффита».  
> (12) Тедди-бои — молодёжная субкультура, существовавшая 1950-е гг. в Великобритании.


	12. The […] electricity eyes

_do you have the nerve?_

_do you?_

_to make all the words in a line matter?_

_all soldiers’ wives receive an awaited letter?_

_and all starving children on Earth fatter?_

_and the March Hare find his Hatter?_

_because I do_

_so share it with me (against wear and tear)_

_along with a sling and a stone,_

_my icy staff to bear_

_because I can't do it alone._

_[Последняя строчка перечеркнута дважды.]_

Не ходите, детишки, на Abbey Road! Там вас ждут страшные чудища в лоснящихся жирно-серых, как рыбья подливка, костюмах, с ценником, (не)очевидно повисшим на новехонькой федоре.

Задние лапища у чудищ обуты в начищенные чумазым мальчишкой с улицы — «Два шиллинга за пару, сэр!» — блестящие туфли, а передние шесть месяцев в год облачены в кожу черной перчатки, а другие шесть голы и аккуратно острижены, чтобы детишки, которые не слушаются своих мамочек и все же приходят на Abbey Road, не пугались когтей, острых, как скальпель, и длинных, как кортик. 

Если вы милые детишки, все-таки идете на Abbey Road, то знайте: там вас ждут колготки, юбка-карандаш, черная подводка, секретарские очки в тяжелой оправе, и все это — на одной бедняжечке, сидящей за столом и — дзинннь! дзинннь! дзинь-дзинннь! — отвечающей на звонки, звонки, звонки… и как же жаль, что нельзя, как завещал Сид Барретт, путешествовать по телефонным проводам. 

Мистер Норман Смит, а вернее, мистер Нормальный, мистер Норма, мистер Все-В-Норме (с обязательным аристократическим выговором), вы слишком долго причесывались утром, мистер Норман, так долго и тщательно, точно у вас не волосы, а галочье гнездо, и вы разворошили его еще больше; вы причесывались так долго, мистер Норман, только для того, чтобы сделать вид, что вы не занимались собой совсем; что вы не проснулись по звонку будильника, что вы едва не проспали, и во рту у вас не было ни крошки, а под пиджаком у вас пижамная куртка, а в дипломате у вас ночной колпак, и на обед вы закажете три корочки хлеба — для себя, мистера Дженнера и мистера Кинга. 

Ни одной не достается только вашей совести, которая смеет диктовать вам, что притворяться славным парнем, когда на самом деле таким не являешься — не-хо-ро-шо!

Если вы добрались до Abbey Road без происшествий, стоит оставить страхи за дверьми. Нужно взять себя в руки, и ноги тоже взять в руки, а руки не надо никуда брать — ими надо лишь перебирать, быстро-быстро перебирать по струнам. Записывать песню — одну за другой — нет времени, нет денег, нет терпения — все начнет гореть множеством желтых! оранжевых! розовых! лампочек, и это так тяжело, и так муторно, и так здорово, что домой вернешься только к ночи, поволочешь к постели свою миссис, откинешь голову на подушку и только тогда вдохнешь полной грудью. 

А-а-ах. 

И по ночам тебе будет сниться волшебное _ничто_ , которое высвободит-высвободит-высвободит (бесконечный повтор) высвободит-высвободит-высвободит тебя. 

***

_That Night a Fire did break out -_

_You should have heard Matilda Shout!_

_You should have heard her Scream and Bawl,_

_And throw the window up and call_

_To People passing in the Street -_

_(The rapidly increasing Heat_

_Encouraging her to obtain_

_Their confidence) - but all in vain!_

_For every time She shouted 'Fire!'_

_They only answered 'Little Liar'!_

_And therefore when her Aunt returned,_

_Matilda, and the House, were Burned._

Hilaire Belloc, «Cautionary Tales for Children».

История об озорном мальчике Сиде Барретте, лгунишке, который был сожжен заживо. 

— Они отказали! Письмо пришло сегодня, они отказали в использовании стихов Беллока! Сукин сын с четверть века уже гниет в могиле, а они отказали! — возмущается Кинг. 

На самом деле, все к лучшему. Ведь в глубине души Кинг не хочет, чтобы Сид пел стишки Беллока. Да кому вообще сейчас нужен Беллок, когда есть Барретт, который может часами просиживать, скрестив ноги, с гитарой в руках, джойнтом в зубах и салфеткой на коленке и сочинять, сочинять, сочинять. 

Часы завороженно останавливают свой ход, заглядывают ему через плечо и молчат, останавливая ход времени, чтобы дать ему больше часов, минут, секунд, миллисекунд, миллимиллисекунд, миллимиллимиллисекунд. Сид Барретт играет с музыкой, как с котенком, приручает ее, чтобы она терлась о его колени, урчала и выполняла всевозможные трюки. 

Кто сказал, что кошки не поддаются дрессировке? 

Все знают, что Сиду Барретту не сложно научить музыку новому, ему это раз плюнуть. Совсем ему это не тягостно, ведь он так рано научился бегать, читать, говорить со взрослыми, как взрослый, и играть на фортепиано. 

Он рано понял, что взрослые врут о прячущихся в шкафу монстрах. 

Шкаф действительно битком набит страшными существами, но только не нужно их бояться — нужно выпустить их, усадить в кружок и каждому дать овсяного печенья с молоком. Тогда существа обрадуются и закружат тебя в хороводе и научат всяким вещам, о которых другие дети только догадываются, а взрослые давно забыли. 

_There was a Boy whose name was Jim;_

_His Friends were very good to him._

_They gave him Tea, and Cakes, and Jam,_

_And slices of delicious Ham._

В самом начале песни бас сливается с органом, и Роджер Уотерс раз за разом выводит B, B, B, B, а вот Рик Райт устраивает что-то чуть более замысловатое. Боже, благослови Рика Райта (и Королеву) — так думают и Дженнер, и Кинг, и Норман, и Браун; благослови единственного настоящего музыканта в этой чертовой группе, кажется, он единственный, кто учился играть, а как он добр — настраивает инструменты всем остальным, вы только представьте!

— Ччччшшш, пау-у! — Кинг слушает, как шепчут в микрофоны Сид с Риком, и думает, что наследие Беллока — самая настоящая шара, и какие же они там все ослы, что не дали разрешение на использование стишков.

Ну и пусть. Он видел, что Сид написал свои собственные рифмы, несколько разных версий, и сегодня в студии предложил им выбрать — на вкус Кинга, они ничуть не хуже Беллока. 

— А маму героя будут звать М-м-м-матильдой!

Кинг слушает, прикрывает лицо руками и выдыхает.

Он вспоминает о своей матери, и от этого почему-то покалывает в кончиках пальцев. Он видит ее за их крепким кухонным столом — она намазывает масло на хлеб и неодобрительно косится на «Нравоучительные Сказки» Хилэра Беллока у него в руках. Тогда она заявила, что все эти стишки — чушь собачья, что они не смешные и не страшные, и Кинг поспешил с ней согласиться. Потом они замолкли и принялись за ячменный суп. Кинг хлебал один бульон, макая в него ржаные корки. В отличие от матери, размякшую крупу он ненавидел.

_The Chief Defect of Henry King_

_Was chewing little bits of String._

_At last he swallowed some which tied_

_Itself in ugly Knots inside._

Сейчас мать даже не знает, чем он занимается. Она, должно быть, до сих пор думает, что ее сын работает на авиакомпанию, что он скучный клерк, что он мечтает о собственной визитке с тиснением, герани на окне и жене, которая будет так усердна, что когда-нибудь она зальет бедные цветы до смерти. 

Когда Кинг думает о том, каким важным-преважным его мать хотела, чтобы он стал, а он пошел ей наперекор, все внутри у него переворачивается от глупого злорадства. Он знает, что он просто осёл, если несбывшееся желание его старой матери так его веселит, но ничего не может с собой поделать. 

Порой, когда он приходит вечером домой, уставший и довольный, ему хочется набрать номер, который он регулярно прокручивает в голове, но он так и не решается перенести его из собственной памяти в настоящую жизнь. Ему остается только гадать, понравилось бы матери то, чем он занимается сейчас, или нет. Конечно, она бы не взяла в толк, что такое Лондонская Свободная Школа, но если бы он сказал, что основал свою фирму и получает одну шестую прибыли, что добился для одних странноватых, но очень талантливых парней контракта с известной студией — тогда бы она, пожалуй, всплеснула руками и сказала, что всегда верила в _своего Энди_. 

Кинг бы точно покраснел на другом конце трубки, начал бы переминаться с ноги на ногу и повторять: «Спасибо, мам, спасибо, спасибо». 

Но он был бы счастлив. 

_Finding she was left alone_

_Went tiptoe to the telephone, 999_

_Summoned the immediate aid_

_Of London's Noble Fire Brigade_

Сейчас, когда он стоит в студии, а за стеклом Рик Райт и Сид Барретт записывают вокал, Эндрю Кинг совсем не здесь. Он все еще у себя дома, за столом с матерью, ложка за ложкой вливает в себя пакостный ячменный суп. Зубы клацают о медь, он причмокивает и дует на поверхность. Пока еще слишком горячо и мерзко, нужно дотерпеть до момента, когда суп охладеет, но останется все таким же мерзким. А пока он водит кончиком ложки по поверхности супа, расчленяя круглые жиринки на чуть более мелкие, потом еще меньше и еще. 

— Уважь маму, съешь хотя бы немного, — добродушно подсказывает ему отец из-за газеты. 

Кинг упрямится, но стоит ему посмотреть чуть выше и увидеть мать, зорко следящую за его манипуляциями, он все-таки убирает книжку Беллока. Он решает никогда больше ее не читать и завтра же отдать первому попавшемуся мальчишке в школе. Он заставляет себя проглотить сначала одну ложку, а потом и вторую. 

Мать смягчается — она улыбается краешком рта. От этого ее лицо сминается и становится похожим на пожухлый осенний лист. 

Кинг всегда любил осенние листья. 

Райт с Барреттом замолкают, и Кинг понимает, что они записали очень даже удачный тейк. Так песню и нужно отправить Норману на обработку.

Но когда они выходят к нему и просят показать им, что получилось, Кинг их совсем не слышит. 

Он должен быть здесь, на Abbey Road Studios, но вместо этого он лежит под подоткнутым матерью одеялом, а она сидит на краешке кровати и читает ему вслух о приключениях Тома Сойера; в его воспоминаниях ему не двадцать восемь; память переносит его на две декады назад, погружая его под теплое пуховое одеяло, в его спальню, где горел ночник, от матери пахло выпечкой и комнатными растениями, и ни тогда, ни сейчас он не жалел о том, что так и не прочел Беллока. 

_For all the time spent in that room_

_The doll's house, darkness, old perfume_

_And fairy stories held me high on_

_Clouds of sunlight floating by._

Придя вечером домой, Кинг подходит к телефонному аппарату с явным намерением наконец-то позвонить матери. Но потом он опять вспоминает, что все эти словечки: «психоделия», «рок-н-ролл», «продюсерское дело» — мало что ей скажут; вспоминает, что давненько не стриг ногти и что ни женой, ни геранью на подоконнике так и не обзавелся. 

С этими мыслями и с облегчением он идет спать, и во сне у него играет та самая песня, которую они записывали сегодня. 

***

_The east wind sighs, the fine rains come:_

_Beyond the pool of water-lilies, the noise of faint thunder._

_A gold toad gnaws the lock. Open it, burn the incense._

_A tiger of jade pulls the rope. Draw from the well and escape._

_Chia's daughter peeped through the screen when Han the clerk was young,_

_The goddess of the River left her pillow for the great Prince of Wei._

_Never let your heart open with the spring flowers:_

_One inch of love is an inch of ashes._

Li Shangyin.

Решка, решка, решка, решка, решка, орел. 

Прерывистая, прерывистая, прерывистая, прерывистая, прерывистая, сплошная. 

_Above (three) — K’UN — The Receptive, Earth_

_Below (three) — CHÊN — The Arousing, Thunder_

Шесть линий на листе бумаги и раскрытая «Книга Перемен» перед глазами. 

Cид как-то рассказал о том, как прожил первый месяц учебы в Camberwell на Tottenham Court Road, в комнате, снятой у матери знакомого по фамилии О’Коннелл.

Он описал эту женщину огромным рыжим видением с рыжими волосами, бровями и фартуками. Видение, которое говорило со своим сынком по-гэльски, всюду сновало с бархатным мешочком, где хранились скандинавские руны, и варило в гигантской кастрюле самое вкусное рагу, которое Сиду когда-либо доводилось пробовать, а напившись, ругалось с яростью Боудикки. 

Такой была мамаша О’Коннелл. 

_THE JUDGEMENT_

_Return. Success._

_Going out and coming in without error._

_Friends come without blame._

_To and fro goes the way._

_On the seventh day comes return._

_In furthers one to have somewhere to go._

Сид Барретт рассказал об этом Рику Райту в их первую встречу в далеком шестьдесят четвертом. 

Это была их первая репетиция с Сидом. После нее, видимо, стремясь понравиться Рику, он предложил ему косяк — и пока сворачивал его, рассказывал об этой О’Коннелл, чьи выкрики было частенько слышно с улицы, хотя жила она то ли на пятом, то ли на шестом этаже.

По рассказам Сида, книжные шкафы у миссис О’Коннелл были завалены оккультной литературой, полки заставлены шкатулочками с оберегами, флаконами с жидкостями устрашающих цветов и не менее устрашающего запаха, кристаллами и маленькими статуэтками. 

По рассказам Сида, он выпрашивал у миссис О’Коннелл бесплатные расклады на Таро и сессии по хиромантии и одалживал у нее толстенное издание «Книги Перемен» — а монетки для гадания брал у ее сына, ведь у самого Сида мелочевки в карманах тогда еще совсем не водилось.

_THE IMAGE_

_Thunder within the earth:_

_The Image of THE TURNING POINT._

_Thus the kings of antiquity closed the passes_

_At the time of solstice._

_Merchants and strangers did not go about,_

_And the ruler_

_Did not travel through the provinces._

Ни один из них не был болтуном, а с Сидом оказалось приятно молчать. Приятно идти сквозь парк в музыкальный магазин или чайную или галерею. Приятно раскуривать один косяк на двоих и обсуждать новую пластинку The Yardbirds или же жилку на тонкой щиколотке проходящей мимо девушки. 

Как-то на одну из встреч вместе с двумя кубиками сахара он принес ту самую «Книгу Перемен». 

Китайская философия для европейцев — это в первую очередь модное веяние, а уже потом путь к просветлению или что там ищет Сид, так думал Рик. 

Рика просветление интересует намного меньше. Чего он по-настоящему хочет, так это купить Джулс стоящее кольцо, чтобы больше не было стыдно смотреть ее родителям в глаза, и стать популярным музыкантом. 

Именно в этой последовательности. 

Когда Сид взялся подбрасывать монетки и чертить линии на рукаве белой рубашки Рика, которую Джулс, между прочим, только вчера погладила, он не сдержался и спросил:

— И ты во все это веришь?

Сид остановился и, помедлив, убрал свои три пенни обратно в карман. 

Больше он не гадал Рику на гексаграммах, а на вопрос так и не ответил. 

_THE LINES_

_Ø Nine at the beginning means:_

_Return from a short distance._

_No need for remorse._

_Great good fortune._

В какой-то момент Рик забывает, сколько раз они наложили голос Сида на трек: кажется, что он просачивается через колонки с разных сторон, со всех сторон — из трещин в стенах, из дырок в полу, из щелей в оконной раме. А ведь голос у него не такой уж сильный, не лучше, чем у Рика, и поют они в одинаковой тональности — но он умеет проворачивать с ним какую-то свой особенный псссиходелличный тррюк. Надо бы его запатентовать, пока никто хитрый не украл. 

Сид умеет делать так, что его голос проходит сквозь окно, из рубки в контрольную комнату, а там оседает на мониторах и микшерном пульте. Рик не то чтобы разглядывал Сида, хотя нет, разглядывал, и ему было неясно, что тот делает такого в комнатке, обитой поролоном и ковролином, чтобы звуки, даже самое тихое эхо, куда-то впитывались, чтобы голос, отскакивающий от микрофона, делался пустым и полным в одно и то же время. 

_Six in the second place means:_

_Quiet return. Good fortune._

На взгляд Рика, самая своеобразная вещь в Сиде — это то, что он (как любят неодобрительно говорить те, кому за сорок и чье время давно прошло) — сложный человек. 

Раньше Рик так не думал, но сейчас он понимает: если ты вертишься во всей этой психоделической тусовке, сложным тебе быть противопоказано. Если ты хиппи, то ты никогда не стрижешь волосы и ногти, никогда не прицепляешь искусственные цветы к пиджаку (натуральное, все должно быть натуральным!), никогда не применяешь насилие, никогда не говоришь: пожалуй, братишки, не стоит сегодня налегать на марихуану. Если ты одеваешься на King’s Road, мечтаешь купить билет в один конец в Haight-Ashbury, и пропустить марку ЛСД вечером для тебя все равно, что диабетику забыть о порции инсулина, то ты не имеешь права быть сложным, потому что либо «да», либо «нет», дружок.

Никаких «да нет», никаких «возможно», «может быть», «когда рак на горе свистнет!»

_Six in the third place means:_

_Repeated return. Danger. No blame._

А Сид именно из таких, и эти его метания не доведут его ни до чего хорошего. 

Как-то Рику сказала об этом Джульетт — они лежали в кровати, она гладила его по плечу, и сон витал между ними, позволяя им сперва сказать друг другу «спокойной ночи», прежде чем впиться в них поцелуем. 

— Вы такие разные — вы все, — шепнула ему она. 

— Расскажешь, в чем? — он не видел ее, но чувствовал ее дыхание у своих губ. 

— Двое проблемных — и ты знаешь о ком я. А ты с Ником — как буйки на море, которое все время штормит. 

Рик понял, что она имеет в виду, и поцеловал ей ладонь. 

Сразу стало неуютно, и перспектива выбираться из этой кровати через семь часов, чтобы спешить на репетицию, представилась ему совершенно безрадостной. 

_Six in the fourth place means:_

_Walking in the midst of others,_

_One returns alone._

Это правильное слово: «проблемный». 

Сид невероятно живой, даже слишком.

Даже когда он молча трипует, привалившись головой к подушке на полу, а у него лихорадочно блестят глаза. Как химическая реакция — сколько бы ты ни пытался потушить огонь, он только сильнее разгорается, почти опаляет тебе руки, когда ты пытаешься дотронуться до него. 

_Six in the fifth place means:_

_Noble-hearted return. No remorse._

Кто второй «проблемный», Рик тоже понимает: они два сапога пара. Этот Роджер Уотерс, который вечно лезет к бьющей из Сида жизни, лезет, как лезут все остальные, но всегда подбирается ближе всех остальных. 

Рик не знает, почему это кажется ему странным, почему это его беспокоит. 

С Роджером Уотерсом они никогда не станут друзьями — уж точно не после рассказа Джульетт о том, что он пытался склеить ее, когда только стал играть в S1GMA 6. 

Но дело не только в этом. 

Есть что-то еще. 

— Джулс, — сказал он, когда они той ночью сплелись в постели, прежде чем уснуть, — мне все это не нравится в последнее время. 

_Six at the top means:_

_Missing the return. Misfortune._

_Misfortune from within and without._

_If armies are set marching in this way,_

_One will in the end suffer a great defeat,_

_Disastrous for the ruler of the country._

_For ten years_

_It will not be possible to attack again._

Рик сам не знает, что имеет в виду. Перед глазами у него студия и Сид у микрофона — идет запись вокала, и все они стоят и смотрят на него через стекло. 

Эта смутная сумятица у Рика в душе и глаза Сида, которые скользят по ним, когда запись заканчивается. 

Когда он выходит, кто-то спрашивает, о чем эта песня. 

— О зимнем солнцестоянии, конечно же, — отвечает Сид, — и о маленьких гномиках в саду сержанта и сержантихи Бертран. 

_Sunset, sunrise_

Именно тогда Рику вспоминается, как Сид хотел погадать ему по «Книге Перемен».

Тогда Рик спросил Сида, гадает ли он на прошлое. 

— А зачем? — сказал Сид. — Что прошло, то прошло. 

И когда они с Джулс лежали рядом, вокруг них лежала темнота, а внутри них готов был распустить свой черный зонтик крепкий сон, Рику казалось, что он слышит звон трех монеток, которые шесть раз подбросил для него Сид.

Хотя, наверное, он просто устал и все это ему только снилось. 

***

_“And were we not saying long ago that the soul when using the body as an instrument of perception, that is to say, when using the sense of sight or hearing or some other sense (for the meaning of perceiving through the body is perceiving through the senses)-were we not saying that the soul too is then dragged by the body into the region of the changeable, and wanders and is confused; the world spins round her, and she is like a drunkard when under their influence?”_

_“Very true.”_

_“But when returning into herself she reflects; then she passes into the realm of purity, and eternity, and immortality, and unchangeableness, which are her kindred, and with them she ever lives, when she is by herself and is not let or hindered; then she ceases from her erring ways, and being in communion with the unchanging is unchanging.”_

Plato, «Phaedo».

Для этого трека Сид потребовал партию заводных игрушек, Мейсон — сагаты, Уотерс — слайд-вистл, а Райт — орган Farfisa, орган Hammond и орган Лоури, не говоря уже о двенадцатиструнной акустической гитаре и пианино «хонки-тонк». 

Словом, аппетиты у этих молодчиков были немалые. 

— А что означает название? — осведомился Кинг, заранее зная, что внятного ответа вряд ли добьется. 

— Это как снег, только наоборот, — ответил Сид и попросил Уотерса дунуть в слайд-вистл сильнее. 

_Yippee! You can't see me_

_But I can you._

Кинг всегда выделял эту песню. 

Когда он впервые услышал ее на репетиции под названием «Snowing», он удивился, что Сид обозвал ее так, ведь звук у нее — именно что летний. Первые десять секунд кажется, что почки деревьев созревают и распускаются, тут же увядая. Кинг подозревает, что это должно быть как-то связано с Кембриджем — Сид с Уотерсом, кажется, родом именно оттуда. 

Когда Кинг только познакомился с ними, они сидели в пабе, Дженнер рассказывал им о Blackhill Enterprises, которые тогда находились в процессе создания, и Кинг был уверен, что перед ним четыре парня из центрального Лондона, ведь в андеграунде терпеть не могли кокни — и весьма взаимно. 

Когда кто-нибудь говорил о кокни в связи с музыкой, в голову приходили разве что братья Дэвисы из The Kinks, но они к андеграунду никаким боком не относились. Воспевания сырых комнатушек в северном Лондоне, где можно прожить на одном черном хлебе и меде, не были по душе завсегдатаям UFO или «Granny Takes A Trip». Лирику тогдашних The Pink Floyd Sound Кинг еще не видел и не подозревал, что когда-нибудь они дойдут до «Arnold Layne» с его бельевыми веревками, самогоном и кросс-дрессингом. 

Но когда заговорили те двое — кто был первым, Уотерс или Барретт, Кинг уже не помнит, — по их выговору тут же стало понятно, что они не из Лондона.

Кажется, это Сид сразу сказал, что "чванливые профессора и не менее чванливые студенты из их города" говорят по-другому. По его словам, у него был выговор района Cherry Hinton, где он родился и жил до самого переезда в Лондон. 

— У вас в Кембридже население сто тысяч, Королева назвала вас городом, считай, за красивые глаза, — усмехнулся Кинг. 

— Акцент — он не только на языке. Он в глазах, и в твоей походке, и в том какую кашу предпочитаешь на завтрак. 

Кинг тогда еще не знал, каков Сид Барретт, и потому спросил:

— И какую кашу ты не предпочитаешь? 

— А я не ем кашу, во-об-ще, — засмеялся Сид и показал язык. 

Если бы не заверения Дженнера, что он нашел по-настоящему талантливых ребят, Кинг бы подумал, что Барретт — очередной долбанутый джанки. 

Ну или, может, что они там в Кембридже все такие — Кинг понятия не имеет, он там ни разу не был.

_No fair, you can't hear me_

_But I can you._

Теперь, когда он слышит армию заводных игрушек и звуки слайд-вистла, наложенные один на другой, он ловит себя на мысли, что все это не просто так. 

Ему сложно разобрать, о чем Сид толкует в своих песнях, в этой особенно, но смысл в ней точно есть. Он должен быть. 

Кинг чувствует его нутром, как будто что-то старое, что-то из его детских воспоминаний вновь, спустя все эти годы, захватывает его сердце и голову. 

Боже, о чем он вообще думает. 

Размышлял бы лучше о том, как наложить друг на друга звук всех трех орг _а_ нов, не потерять акустическую гитару и выдвинуть вперед тихий вокал Сида. 

Кинг пропускает момент, когда память снова вышибает его из реальности, перемещая в прошлое. 

«Сегодня» выскальзывает из-под Кинга — а возможно, Кинг поскальзывается на нем и падает на спину, падает назад, падает дальше «вчера». 

Во «вчера» он нащупывает свое прошлое, родное и свежее, оно становится куда ближе настоящего. Кинга это пугает и восхищает, и он теряется, потому что не привык испытывать одновременно столько сложных чувств. Хотя, возможно, именно «сегодня» ему стоит начать учиться? Или же «вчера»? 

Память подсказывает ему, что в тринадцать родители отправили его в частную школу. Школа находилась в Дорсете, и кроме разжиревшей на рыбе с картошкой медсестры и похороненных в миле к западу четырех монашек, женщин в школе не было. Там взрослые мальчики научили Кинга правильно затягиваться сигаретой и жевать хвою, чтобы никто потом за курение не всыпал. 

Одним из наказаний был ледяной душ, и легко подхватывающий простуду Кинг боялся его, как огня. 

Главным его развлечением после комендантского часа — каждый день в десять тридцать вечера, включая уикенды, — было просиживать пижамные штаны у окна, открывавшегося ровно настолько, чтобы туда можно было просунуть ладонь. 

Когда свет выключался, и остальные мальчики либо засыпали, либо мастурбировали, стараясь издавать как можно меньше шума, Кинг забирался на подоконник. Поджав под себя ноги, он смотрел на ночной пейзаж, пока глаза не начинали распознавать черные силуэты деревьев в черноте высокой травы и еще более высокого забора, которые, в свою очередь, плавали в черноте ночи. 

_Too much, I won't touch you_

_But then I might._

Иногда случалось чудо, и по дороге проезжала машина или велосипед, мерцающий белым огоньком — такой огонек казался Кингу гигантским королем светлячков. 

Когда в тишине раздавалось рычание мотора или стрекот велосипедных спиц, Кинг ждал, что кто-то, кто ведет свой путь сквозь английскую ночь, остановится под его окном и предложит Кингу стать его спутником — при условии, что на рассвете, до подъема — каждый день в шесть тридцать, — они вернутся.

Но ни машина, ни велосипед никогда не останавливались, как бы Кинг ни пучил глаза и ни отмораживал себе задницу. 

И тогда, задолго до рассвета, стараясь не потерять черноту ночи и не потеряться в ней самому, Кинг ложился обратно в постель и закрывал глаза, и перед ними еще стояли два ярких огонька автомобильных фар или же один, тусклый, велосипеда. 

_Alone in the clouds all blue_

_Lying on an eiderdown._

_Yippee! You can't see me_

_But I can you._

Если ему не везло — слишком выматывался за день, — он засыпал тут же. 

Но если везло, он еще долго лежал без сна, представляя черные деревья и черный лес и черное кладбище с черными надгробиями монашек в нем. 

Он представлял тишину. 

И кортежи автомобилей и стайки велосипедов. 

А иногда. 

И уханье совы. 

До самого утра.

***

_There was an Old Man of Calcutta,_

_Who perpetually ate bread and butter;_

_Till a great bit of muffin, on which he was stuffing,_

_Choked that horrid Old Man of Calcutta._

Edward Lear, «The complete nonsense of Edward Lear».

В шестьдесят пятом году Норман Смит решил, что более невыносимого человека, чем Джон Леннон, он на своем веку не встретит. 

Норману Смиту, как и всем людям, было свойственно ошибаться. 

_I want to tell you a story_

_About a little man_

_If I can._

Если Леннон не мог прожить и дня без подколки, если он называл Нормана Смита «Нормальным Смитом», мол, он уж слишком нормален, простоват, а впридачу к этому скучный и серый —

Если Леннон зло шутил над ним и его запонками в виде королевского профиля, которые Норману, между прочим, подарила его красавица-невеста —

Если Джон Леннон делал все, чтобы превратить жизнь «Нормального» Нормана Смита в нескончаемый кошмар — 

Сид Барретт выбрал более изощренный способ издевательства. 

Он Нормана просто не замечал.

Помнится, Норман даже однажды спросил их инженера Пита Брауна, который пребывал в таких же смешанных чувствах к этой новой психоделической группе на их лейбле: Пит, это я такой скучный или Барретт совсем ку-ку?

Браун сочувственно улыбнулся и отдал ему остатки своего кофе:

— Ты не скучный, тебе просто сорок четыре. Для них это значит быть скучным, — он покосился на разодетых в цветные шмотки педиков из Pink Floyd, сгрудившихся у микшерного пульта. 

Одна из проблем с этой группой, а вернее, с Сидом Барреттом в том, что он никогда тебя не слушает. 

Что бы ты ни говорил, давал ли дельные советы или нес околесицу — как об стенку горох. 

— Ты не мог бы спеть это еще раз, но на тон ниже? Окей? 

— Да, да. 

Норман начинает запись, и Сид поет на тон выше. 

Норман останавливает запись. 

Норман берет микрофон и повторяет просьбу. 

Норман начинает запись, и Сид поет на тон выше. 

Норман останавливает запись. 

Норман останавливает запись. 

Норман останавливает запись. 

И так бесконечно. 

Безусловно, Норману за это платят. 

Ему платят за то, чтобы он цацкался с этими ребятами, черт подери, да даже если ему притащят пациентов ближайшей психиатрической клиники и заставят работать с ними, он все равно получит оклад — но ровно тот же оклад он может получить и с The Pretty Things. Он слыхал, что они отличные ребята, ладят друг с другом и не пытаются распилить череп своего продюсера на множество маленьких кусочков. 

А если не думать о том, как Барретт поет, приходится думать о том, что он поет. 

Иисус кровоточащий, что еще за гномы?!

Норману сразу вспоминается день, когда МакКартни с Ленноном притащили в студию свою песенку про норвежский лес. 

Они, конечно, сделали похитрее — людям умным было ясно, что она про девок, которые любят сосаться с девками; дураки видели в ней историю о бедном парнише, которого обломали с веселой ночкой, и ему пришлось заночевать в ванной; высокодуховные натуры — норвежский, мать его, лес.

Норману нравится такой подход. 

Норман считает, что когда музыкант напичкивает песню всякими смыслами, и каждый видит в ней то, на что хватает ума — это признак большого ума музыканта.

А Барретт с ним, видимо, совсем не согласен. 

Когда Барретт говорит «единорог», он имеет ввиду не мутировавшую козу с рогом, которая пропарывает девственную плеву бедняжек-девушек, тем самым превращая песню в сатиру на викторианское женское воспитание — нет, когда Барретт говорит «единорог» он имеет ввиду именно что белую лошадь с длинным красивым рогом и красивыми звонкими копытцами. 

По крайней мере, так это видит Норман, а Норману сорок четыре, и он прекрасно понимает, что в этой жизни к чему. 

Если уж кому-то действительно интересно мнение Нормана, то он считает, что в жизни Сида Барретта было многовато книжек Толкиена и маловато ремня. Ему бы это явно бы не повредило. 

Черт его знает, играет ли Барретт в помешанного или у него действительно мозги набекрень, но Норману постоянно кажется, что тот над ним попросту потешается. Слишком уж он любит использовать музыку для того, чтобы сделать какое-то относящееся к нему самому заявление.

Если говорить проще — а Норман всегда стремится говорить проще в этом и без того слишком мудреном мире, — каждый раз, когда они начинают новый тэйк, стоит ожидать, что и мелодия будет другой, и интонации вокала сменятся, и паузы между словами будут разниться. 

С другими музыкантами куда легче. Если Рик Райт решил, что сыграет на этом треке на вибрафоне и челесте, которых он раньше в глаза не видел, он переломит себя, но сыграет хорошо, и с каждым тэйком будет играть все лучше и лучше, пока они не добьются того, чего хотят. 

С Ником Мейсоном все то же самое. Даже лучше — у них получается за раз записать и ударные, и тэмпл-блоки, которые Норман поставит в самом начале трэка. 

С Роджером Уотерсом чуть сложнее — он любит поспорить, а уж если Норман ошибется, тот никогда об этом не забудет и еще припомнит — в такие моменты Норману кажется, что в этого парнишу вселяется змеиный дух Леннона. 

_Look at the sky, look at the river_

_Isn't it good?_

— Так, Сид, давай еще раз последний куплет перед припевом, окей?

— Ага, конечно. 

Норман знает, что ничего не выйдет, но попытаться же стоит?

_Look at the sky, look at the river_

_Isn't it good?_

В этот раз Норман ошибается, а значит, им все-таки удалось записать очередную дорожку, а значит, это успех — всем открыть шампанское, всем начать бить бокалы, всем бросаться тортами в лица друг друга! а значит, все это ненадолго, ведь после подъема всегда идет спад, этому Норман научился еще на войне, а значит, завтра на студии его ждет очередной кошмар. 

Ночью Норману снится сорок четвертый и то, как по рации его называют «пилотом Смитом», и то, как его ровнехонько летящий планер вдруг начинает медленно заваливаться на левый бок…

***

_Then suddenly the Mole felt a great Awe fall upon him, an awe that turned his muscles to water, bowed his head, and rooted his feet to the ground. It was no panic terror—indeed he felt wonderfully at peace and happy—but it was an awe that smote and held him and, without seeing, he knew it could only mean that some august Presence was very, very near. With difficulty he turned to look for his friend, and saw him at his side, cowed, stricken, and trembling violently. And still there was utter silence in the populous bird–haunted branches around them; and still the light grew and grew._

Kenneth Graham, «Wind In The Willows».

Музыка пулей пробивает левое ухо через левую колонку своей левой мелодией. 

Сид любит, когда звук перескакивает из одной колонки в другую и атакует уши с разных сторон, потом подскакивает ближе и вминается тебе прямо в череп через лоб, вввинчивается в затылок, отравляя оба уха гррромким звуком. 

Сид научил Роджера любить этот трюк. 

_After this there was a feast of the Jews; and Jesus went up to Jerusalem._

Они записывают альбом почти месяц, разрываясь между бесконечным туром по Великобритании и работой на студии. 

Роджер не помнит, когда он в последний раз не спеша ел, пил, трахался, чистил зубы, врал, спал, спал, спал. Все скачет по нелинейному рваному графику — вчера они в Манчестере, сегодня в Лондоне, а завтра в Малверне, и это никак не исправить, не остановиться, не обьяснить Джуди, которая день за днем остается одна дома, что он вынужден мотаться по всему Королевству и записывать альбом круглые сутки, но ничего, кроме семи фунтов в неделю, он принести ей не может. 

Роджер так устает, что у него нет сил мысленно похлопать себя по плечу в честь того, что на их пластинке появится написанная им вещица.

Не Сидом, а им. Им одним. 

Хотя, черт подери, как же давно он ее написал и, как же сильно она ему не понравилась еще тогда. Но на альбоме в одной из строчек будет значиться его имя, и Роджер может считать это своей личной победой. 

_Now there is at Jerusalem by the sheep market a pool, which is called in the Hebrew tongue Bethesda, having five porches._

В отличие от остальных треков, в его песне нет ни квакушки, ни челесты. Обычный набор: ударные, перкуссия, электрогитара, орган Farfisa и его бас. 

Звук баса Роджера звонкий и резкий. Роджер орудует медиатором, так что акценты выходят еще более звучными, слышно каждую отдельно взятую ноту. 

Конечно, ошибки от этого тоже слышны лучше, но выходит рвано, выходит жестко, выходит именно так, как Роджер любит. 

Нужно спешить. Накануне они выступали в Enfield College of Technology, а завтра для них расчищают кафетерий Лондонской Школы Экономики, значит, на запись у них времени всего ничего.

_In these lay a great multitude of impotent folk, of blind, halt, withered, waiting for the moving of the water._

Роджер устал от советов Дженнера, Кинга, Нормана, Брауна, мать их забери, сколько же людей вокруг, но он знает, что чем быстрее он научится у них продюсированию треков, тем лучше. 

Приходится часами просиживать за микшерным пультом, разбираясь в рукоятках и циферках. В голове все путается, совсем как на паре по высшей математике, которые осточертели ему еще на первом курсе колледжа — но если тогда ему было наплевать на проставленные профессором баллы, то теперь война идет не на жизнь и не на смерть, а на музыку, и если он не сумеет взять себя в руки, если будет продолжать путаться, делать ошибки, снова путаться и снова делать ошибки, тогда… 

Роджер не знает, что будет тогда, но уж точно что-то ужасное. 

Он часто смотрит на Сида. Тот подкручивает что-то, двигает рычажки, поправляет громкость и кладет один слой вокала на другой, и Роджеру становится стыдно за собственную зависть. 

_For an angel went down at a certain season into the pool, and troubled the water: whosoever then first after the troubling of the water stepped in was made whole of whatsoever disease he had._

Сид. 

Он думает о нем постоянно. Зачастую эти мысли бессознательны, они забредают в его голову, как будто там есть для них место. Как рядки солонок и перечниц, которые высыпают свое содержимое прямо Роджеру под череп, и он ничего не может с этим поделать, только раздражается, морщит нос и чихает, так что глаза слезятся, а в груди ноет. 

Звереныш у него в груди ноет от этих мыслей еще чаще, чем раньше. 

А иногда Роджер специально задумывается о Сиде. Целенаправленно возвращается к нему мыслями — и тогда становится по-настоящему туго.

_And a certain man was there, which had an infirmity thirty and eight years._

Во время этого тура-без-конца Роджер спит с девицами без имен, разговаривает с пьянчугами без определенного места жительства, пытается заснуть на кроватях без матрасов, спит без сновидений и убеждает самого себя, что хотя бы здесь, на студии, они все гнут спины ради чего-то стоящего. 

Надо отдать должное Норману с Брауном, которые, хоть и выглядят, как два серых лица, работающих на серую корпорацию самых серых в мире людей, все же возятся с ними и объясняют, что к чему на космическом корабле по имени Abbey Road Studios. 

_When Jesus saw him lie, and knew that he had been now a long time in that case, he saith unto him, Wilt thou be made whole?_

Если он запишет вокал за один тэйк, то вознаградит себя… 

_Doctor kindly tell your wife that_

_I'm alive_

Роджер теряется — он не знает, чем хочет или может себя вознаградить. 

Краем мысли он представляет, как эти слова говорит ему Сид, и в его глазах знакомый масляный блеск, а голос, как керосин, и руки Роджера, и зверек в груди, и напряжение в паху, и все его тело, и все то, что запрятано в нем, подступают к Сиду так близко, что из-под подошв летят искры. 

Но сейчас ему скорее кажется, что его ресницы кто-то опалил, и оттого у него такие влажные глаза; неудачливый желторотый огнеглотатель решил поживиться факелом, и теперь голос у него хриплый, а в горле — комок. 

Последнее время его мучает бессонница. 

_The impotent man answered him, Sir, I have no man, when the water is troubled, to put me into the pool: but while I am coming, another steppeth down before me._

Он не запишет вокал за один тэйк. 

Он никогда не записывает вокал за один тэйк. 

Но попытаться все равно стоит, поэтому Роджер закрывает глаза, так что лицо Нормана в окошке контрольной комнаты исчезает. 

Ему кажется, что он засыпает, но это ложь, потому что он не спит уже целую вечность — хотя, возможно, он заплутал в собственной голове, и на деле ему снится бессонница.

_Jesus saith unto him, Rise, take up thy bed, and walk._

Роджер пытается. 

А потом он пытается еще раз и еще раз. Пытается записать со второго тэйка и с третьего, и так, пока не получится, а в какой-то момент должно получиться, потому что всем когда-то везет, а значит, повезет и ему.

_And immediately the man was made whole, and took up his bed, and walked: and on the same day was the sabbath._

***

_For that which is non-existent cannot be known-we cannot know._

Aristotle, «Posterior Analytics».

Пит Браун курит, держа сигарету между средним и указательным пальцем. 

С утра Браун вливает в себя чашку черного кофе и стакан ледяной воды и весь день держится на одних только сигаретах. Вот и весь его бензин. 

Браун любит самокрутки, у него в запасе всегда несколько пачек папиросной бумаги и табака. Табак — его лучший друг и его огнеметная смесь. 

Фильтры Браун не покупает из принципа, фильтры — для маменькиных сынков. 

С такими замашками и запахом, как у тряпки, которой подтирают пиво с барной стойки, Браун мог бы стать типичным голливудским мачо, если бы не был голубее неба. 

На Abbey Road Studios это знала каждая старушка уборщица — Браун любит, когда его трахают в задницу, и любит трахать в задницу сам. 

_The black and green scarecrow as everyone knows_

_Stood with a bird on his hat and straw everywhere._

_He didn't care._

Кроме водительских прав в кармане пиджака, возраст выдают небольшой пивной животик и небольшая серебрящаяся бородка. Браун отлично помнит день, когда Pink Floyd только пришли на студию — этакие умники, которые горазды поболтать, но игра их — вот незадача! — мягко говоря, оставляет желать лучшего. 

Брауну сразу увидел этих ребят насквозь. 

Ударник не совсем понимает, чем он здесь занимается — колошматит друг о друга тэмпл-блоки, согнувшись над микрофоном с озабоченным лицом, и чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Бедный парниша. Если у этих четверых с альбомом все выгорит, он еще наслушается шуток о том, какие все ударники ту-у-упы-ы-ые — дай им длинную палку, они найдут, чем себя занять. 

Второй, белобрысый и тихий, сразу пришелся Брауну по душе. Хочет опробовать все, чего есть клавишного в каталоге, и на всем получается не ахти; но он и не выставляется, просто делает свое дело — обручальное кольцо на пальце показывает, что он ко всему подходит серьезно.

Двум другим Браун дал про себя клички. Вслух он их так, конечно, называть не станет, чтобы они не устроили ему темную, когда он пойдет вечером на парковку.

Браун назвал их Дровосек и Пугало. 

На Дровосека забавно смотреть: он очень старательно делает вид, что умеет играть на бас-гитаре, пыжится изо всех сил, но явно чувствует себя некомфортно. Таких ребят, как он, не интересует ничего, кроме собственных проблем, и в их раздувании он, должно быть, профессионал — слишком чеканная речь, слишком недоверчивый взгляд. Воспринимай он себя чуть менее серьезно, они с Брауном смогли бы поладить. 

С Пугалом еще легче. Его Браун просто бы хотел выебать, а разговоры — дело десятое. 

И нельзя сказать, чтобы это желание было таким уж несбыточным. 

Пугало — из тех, кому в принципе плевать, с кем спать, пока им не лезут в душу. Поэтому Брауну с его золотыми руками и врожденным чувством такта может и перепасть. 

Иногда, когда Пугало сидит и кое-как делает вид, что ему интересны дерьмовые советы Нормана, Браун откладывает в сторону провода и представляет, как здорово было бы разложить его — Пугало, не Нормана, упаси Боже, — в контрольной комнате.

Любимая фантазия Брауна — то, как он ставит Пугало на четвереньки и ебет его в задницу, пока у того спина не переломится; потому что самое абсурдное, что можно представить — это Пугало, смотрящий Брауну в лицо. В конце концов, Браун не хочет портить свою фантазию собственными упитанными щеками, вторым подбородком и круглыми ушами. 

Его лицу вообще нет места в его фантазии. В его голове лицо Пугала заостряется, и он кончает с широко раскрытыми удивленными глазами.

Браун был бы не прочь подойти к нему как-нибудь и рассказать ему в деталях, какой силы оргазм он может ему подарить, но он никогда этого не сделает. 

Проблема Пугала в том, что он слишком много о себе думает. 

Браун знает, что это недостаток всей молодежи, но у Пугала эта болезнь слишком уж ярко выражена. 

Посмотреть хотя бы на то, какие он пишет песни. 

_His head did no thinking_

_His arms didn't move except then the wind cut up_

Пит Браун работал со многими, но только Пугало может прийти в студию, вручить продюсеру текст и сказать как бы между делом: 

— Я подумал, что это очень в стиле экзистенциалистов. Но без пошлости, я бы не хотел, чтобы от нашего альбома воняло Сартром. 

«Воняло Сартром». Ну-ну.

Брауну хочется сообщить Пугалу, что «воняет» — это когда забегаешь поссать в туалет паба на Muswell Hill перед самым закрытием, а в кабинке заблеван не только унитаз, но еще и стены и пол, а работает ли смыв, узнать не получится, потому что ручка тоже вся заляпана какой-то дрянью.

Вот там, Пугало, будет вонять. 

Думал бы Пугало чуть меньше, ему бы сразу полегчало. Ведь нужно быть слепым и глухим — или же нужно быть не-Брауном, — чтобы не заметить, как его гложет его «экзистенциальная» дума. 

_But now he's resigned to his fate_

Бедный, бедный Пугало — Браун выходит в коридор, открывает дверь в вычищенный туалет с сияющей белой плиткой, купленной на студийные деньги, закрывает кабинку на щеколду. 

Представляет себе розовую округлость губ Пугала, когда тот зевает или чем-то недоволен, и принимается дрочить.

***

_True guilt is guilt at the obligation one owes to oneself to be oneself. False guilt is guilt felt at not being what other people feel one ought to be or assume that one is._

R. D. Laing

Ник Мейсон уже не помнит, как так вышло, что они узнали о том, что The Beatles будут записывать свой восьмой студийный альбом через стенку от них, еще до того, как подписали контракт. 

Теперь они работают бок о бок с теми, про кого они раньше говорили: «Вот-бы-быть-как-они».

Быть, как The Beatles значило гораздо больше, чем быть просто знаменитым, богатым и желанным. 

Больше, чем увидеть свою фотографию на первой странице The Times, чем возможность купить себе замок в Девоне, чем купить кусочек моря в собственной лагуне, чем купить Ла-Манш. 

Больше, чем набить квартиру таким количеством цыпочек, что гонорея начнет передаваться воздушно капельным путем. 

Разница между двумя группами, записывающимися сейчас по разные стороны коридора, в том, что они — громче, а The Beatles — лучше.

Несмотря на то, что они видели The Beatles на тусовках, ни одному из них ни разу не удалось с ними поболтать — да что там поболтать, хотя бы просто взглянуть в глаза и сказать, мол, я тот еще обалдуй, но учусь играть, честно, честно, честно. Может, купить им выпить. 

Норман обещал, что сам представит им The Beatles и после месяца работы действительно решился сделать это. 

Возможно он так медлил потому, что боялся, что они не узнают его — или сделают вид, что не узнали, в конце концов, с выхода «Rubber Soul» прошло целых два года, и все перевернулось с ног на голову. 

Если их альбом выстрелит так же громко, Ник тоже притворится, что ни разу в жизни Нормана не видел, и пошло достоинство и совесть и прочая хренотень к чертям. 

_May I inquire discreetly_

_When are you free to take some tea with me?_

Зайти в студию к The Beatles — это все равно, что быть представленным королевской семье в дворцовых декорациях. 

Их трое. 

Леннона нет — королева сбежала с бала, но никто не жалуется.

Встреча краткая и сумбурная, и Ник запоминает только похлопывание по плечу от МакКартни, когда тот говорит, что у них светлое будущее. Роджер этим, конечно же, недоволен — как он потом говорит, тот их разве что «сынками» не обозвал. 

Нику МакКартни, напротив, кажется искренним и взрослым, и если первое в музыкальном бизнесе днем с огнем не сыщешь, то второе Ник редко встречает в людях в целом, из детей они превращаются в старых детей, а потом в детские трупы на кладбище. 

Ник хорошо это знает. 

Родившийся за год до окончания войны в Бирмингеме, который исправно служил котлованом британской индустриальной революции, в семье, где любили деньги, он понимает, что такое бедность, бомбежки и безотцовщина. На своей шкуре он ничего подобного никогда не испытывал, но его школа была набита мальчишками, которые днем гордо носили фамилию своего отца, а ночью допытывались у старших братьев и сестер, любил ли их папаша забивать гвозди в пабе вместе с друзьями.

Матери часто давали таким мальчишкам вторые имена в честь отцов, а сами они не любили играть в солдатов, как будто хорошо помнили, что произошло в тридцать девятом. 

Когда Ник дружил с такими мальчишками, он видел, как яростно они пытаются повзрослеть. 

Считают себя умнее и самостоятельнее тех, у кого дома все хорошо и все живы. 

Совсем как Родж.

Послевоенное поколение точно родилось обутое в деревянные башмачки одинакового размера — нога растет, и бегать хочется все сильнее, но они жмут и натирают кожу до волдырей, и в какой-то момент нужно либо стать хромым на обе ноги, либо сбросить обувь в грязь и остаться босиком на мостовой из колючей неровной брусчатки. 

Роджер выглядит именно так. 

Босой парень, которого вечно несет в две разные стороны — в эту минуту он притворяется, что на ногах у него чуть ли не хрустальные туфельки, а в другую тычет тебе под нос запыленным голым носком под нос, мол, ты и жизни-то не знаешь, золотой мальчик, и чего ты ко мне привязался? 

Роджер его друг, и Ник бы никогда не сказал ему этого в лицо, но он твердо знает, что Роджер больше всех ждет момента, когда он станет взрослым. Как его любимый Клемент Эттли. Как Джеронимо. Как Неистовый Конь. Как его отец.

Но как же до этого еще не близко. 

Пока среди них всех, среди них четверых, а возможно, среди всех членов Лондонской Свободной Школы, Роджер — самый взрослый ребенок. 

Возможно, и Леннон такой — возможно, именно поэтому Роджеру он так сильно нравится. 

А МакКартни совсем другой. МакКартни толковый и взрослый, и в его: «Вы еще подомнете нас под себя» нет ничего снисходительного, ничего ироничного, ничего того, что могло бы Нику не понравиться.

_Lovely Rita, maid, ah_

_Rita!_

Когда они собираются вместе на следующее утро, Ник говорит Норману, что неплохо было бы поймать такое же звучание, как в той самой «Lovely Rita», запись которой они слушали накануне. Pink Floyd, конечно, не могут так же играть на казу, пропускать сквозь зубцы гребешка бумагу и использовать вокальную перкуссию — но они могут сделать громче и чуднее, чем у всех остальных вместе взятых. 

Вечером у них на руках оказывается почти что готовая композиция, еще одна в списке тех, которые Норман уже успел возненавидеть. 

Нику она нравится тем, что у нее растут ноги из одного из их самых ранних выступлений, когда какой-то хмельной хмырь подобрался к их микрофону и завопил: «Ба-бум-чи-чи! Ба-бум-чи-чи!», и это было истерически смешно и тогда, и теперь. 

Рику нравится, что здесь у него есть красивое соло на органе Farfisa. 

Роджеру — что он назвал песню, скрестив аббревиатуру военнопленного «POW» с названием сообщества фронтовиков первой мировой «Toc. H.»

А Сиду — что название похоже на слово для курения косяка — «toking», и что, по его словам, звук вышел «как во сне про розовые тропики, правда же?», что бы это ни значило. 

Ник с ним совсем не согласен — такие звуки могут присниться, если только тебя во сне укусит малярийный комар, прилетевший из тех самых розовых тропиков; вот тогда тебе приснится кошмар, и в нем это нескончаемое: «Ба-бум-чи-чи! Ба-бум-чи-чи!

«Ба-бум-чи-чи! Ба-бум-чи-чи!»

«Ба-бум-чи-чи! Ба-бум-чи-чи!»

…будет жужжать тебе на ухо.

***

_The range of what we think and do is limited by what we fail to notice. And because we fail to notice that we fail to notice, there is little we can do to change; until we notice how failing to notice shapes our thoughts and deeds._

R. D. Laing

— Она идет примерно так: пам, пам, пам! — пытался напеть Дженнер. 

Разве он виноват, что в детстве ему медведь на ухо наступил? Даже простенькую мелодию воспроизвести не может. 

— Это не очень помогает, Питер, — ответил Сид. 

— Ну знаешь, там такие ударные сначала, рваные… на маракасы похожи. А потом гитара, такая рубленая, типа пам, пам, пам!

_I just got out my little red book_

_The minute that you said goodbye_

_I thumbed right through my little red book_

_I wasn't gonna sit and cry_

_And I went from A to Z_

_I took out every pretty girl in town_

_They danced with me and as I held them_

Сейчас Дженнер гордится тем, что из этого «пам, пам, пам!» родилась «самая звезданутая песня лондонского андеграунда», как называет ее Хоппи — а учитывая репутацию Хоппи, к нему определенно стоит прислушаться.

Теперь для того, чтобы отправиться в далекие галактики, высоко к кометам и падающим звездам, уже не требуются вещества. 

Теперь можно устроить пирушку, усевшись на созвездии с помощью Pink Floyd. Никаких слов — только чистый звук, ничего лишнего, никакого слюнявого дерьма.

Дженнер помнит тот день, когда Сид принес на репетицию усовершенствованный им рифф, в котором Ник Мейсон тут же признал «My Little Red Book» группы Love, и заявил, что раз они прут мелодии у короля сиропной музыки Берта Бакарака, то быть беде и долго Pink Floyd не просуществовать. 

Роджер Уотерс вообще сказал, что это напоминает ему песенку из ситкома «Steptoe and Son», и Дженнер так до конца и не понял, издевается он или нет. 

Но вот теперь можно спросить у них: что, съели? Конечная вещь получилась на все десять баллов. 

Публика начинает аплодировать, стоит ей услышать начальные ноты.

Даже Норман, услышав этот трэк, притих и стал чуть меньшей занозой в заднице, чем обычно. Поначалу они, конечно, долго спорили, что лучше использовать — ревербератор или эхо, но в конце концов Норман заткнулся и внезапно сыграл им что-то хитроумное на ударных, заткнув за пояс языкастого Мейсона. 

Дженнер старается спорить с Норманом как можно меньше. 

В отличие от Джо Бойда, под чьим крылом они выпустили два прибыльных сингла, Норман пытается прилизать каждую песню, обстругать ее, припудрить ей носик, чтобы не к чему было придраться.

Благо, с этим треком он позволил им «извращаться», как они хотят. 

— Ваш «Interstellar Overdrive» как пить дать провалится в Америке, — проворчал он, но все же позволил записать им все девять минут и сорок одну секунду трека. Им и так сложно, ведь решить, что оставить, что искромсать, а что выбросить совсем, всегда непросто — тем более, если речь идет о песне, которая стала гвоздем их программы в последние пару месяцев. 

Стоит отдать Норману должное, он записал «Rubber Soul» — но на вкус Дженнера, этого мужика слишком уж тянет к коммерции. Он так часто повторяет, что на радио Pink Floyd никто крутить не будет, что впору думать, что ему за это платят. 

А еще он спорит. 

Дженнер старается не влезать и в споры, которые Норман ведет с Сидом. 

Он совсем не согласен, что «с этим парнем что-то не в порядке». 

Всем известно, что главный в группе — именно Сид Барретт, он слышит музыку, чувствует ее кожей, да он даже говорит так мелодично, как будто поет а капелла.

Сид может подойти к Мейсону и сказать ему, как он хочет, чтобы звучали ударные. Сам он играть на них совершенно не умеет, но ритм бьется у него где-то внутри, и он точно может сказать, в каких местах хочет услышать басовый барабан, а в каких малый.

В какой-то момент они с Дженнером придумали накрыть барабаны полотенцами для рук, и звук исказился, став более глухим, но что думал по этому поводу сам Мейсон, Дженнер так и не удосужился спросить. 

Процесс микширования Сид, по его словам, находит унылым, но иногда весь взвивается и начинает наобум двигать ручку на пульте вверх и вниз, создавая причудливые рисунки. 

С ним сложно работать, но, черт подери, Дженнер любит это, как раз потому, что нет никакого шанса предсказать, что Сид собирается провернуть. Плавные соло сменяются резкими диссонансами, а вошедшее в моду дилановское бренчание — джазовой импровизацией, когда темп композиции остается за бортом. Как и Дженнеру, ему нравится использовать эхо, квакушку и слайд-гитару, заворачивая трэк в причудливую форму, где совершено разные начало и конец песни начинают повторять друг друга в деталях. 

— Нужно будет поставить этот трек последним хотя бы на первой стороне альбома, — заявил Норман в конце записи. — Если поставим раньше, пластинку могут не захотеть дослушивать до конца. 

Вот гадина же. В отличие от Нормана, Дженнер идеалист; мысль о том, что их дебютный альбом кто-то решит выключить уже на первой стороне, кажется ему оскорбительной. 

Ну ничего. Пускай «Interstellar Overdrive» — это два разных прочтения одной и той же музыкальной темы, наложенные друг на друга, зато это их первый чертов хит, который всегда особенно сильно ждут на концертах. 

Так что пока один ноль, Норман. 

***

_There was a Young Lady of Lucca,_

_Whose lovers completely forsook her;_

_She ran up a tree, and said " Fiddle-de-dee!"_

_Which embarrassed the people of Lucca._

Edward Lear, «The complete nonsense of Edward Lear».

Ник делает отбивку на ударных, а Дженнер в мегафон зачитывает названия небесных тел — прямо астронавт при разговоре по селекторной связи, ах, смотрите, гитара Fender Esquire появляется на расстоянии, сама собой она плывет по воздуху, становясь все громче и громче, делаясь все ближе и ближе, о, что за чудная гитара! 

Сегодня просто Рождество! 

_All Twelve Houses_

_Low viscocity_

_Scorpio_

_Arabian Skies_

_Libra_

_Cordelia_

_Mars_

На Abbey Road Studios все давно уже шепчутся о некоем Барретте, который играет на гитаре зажигалкой Zippo, и под повторные басовые партии и орган Farfisa — недешевая техника у этих студентов, правда же? — два голоса несутся вверх, прорывая бумажный потолок, мчатся за грань синего небесного листа, они скачут в самую черноту открытого космоса, где любое движение переходит в бесконечность, повторяясь раз за разом, раз за разом, раз за разом, вечно. 

Как эхо самого себя, выкрученное на максимальную мощность. 

(«А вот это, ребятушки, ваша новая эхо-машина Binson, не сломайте в ней ничего, а то платить-то придется папочке!»)

_Repeated — a — plumb_

_A man who was under a great influence_

_Pluto was not discovered until 1930_

_Try to join conjunction with the fixed stars_

_Co-habitation too psychic_

_Shoot near the f-fire ball_

_Sun Sign System_

_Sun Sign System_

E, E ♭ , G и A.

Они каждый раз просят именно эту песню, когда выступать приходят Pink Floyd. 

Люди любят космос и звездочки и вселенные, от Земли за столько тысяч лет все порядочно устали, и потому теперь они просят отправить их куда-нибудь запредельно далеко, хотят, чтобы музыка научила их плавать не только взад-вперед и в океанские глубины, но и наверх, чтобы взобраться по веревочной лестнице так вы-со-ко. 

_Jupiter and Saturn, Oberon, Miranda and Titania._

Среди них только Сид знает, что у Урана действительно так много спутников. 

И что у Сатурна есть луна, а луну, что поразительно, зовут не «Луна», а совсем по-другому, даже не женским именем, а греческим «Титан», и каждый раз, когда кто-то говорит это Тайй-тэ-энн и по-французски носом тянет «нн», вспоминаются страшенные сестры и братья Кроноса и золотой век его правления на Олимпе. 

И где же тут космос? 

_Neptune, Titan, Stars can frighten._

Сколько раз они исполняли эту песню на публике, никогда она не была такой чистой, как сейчас. 

Точно они отправили ее к музыкальному ювелиру, а вернее, каждый из них взял в руки специальные ювелирные принадлежности, один бог знает, как их назвать, и начал работать над песней, стирая шероховатости. И все они вместе, вчетвером, а также гарцующие вокруг Дженнер, Кинг, их свеженький продюсер Норман Смит, в полукоматозном состоянии от полного отсутствия профессионализма, и не привыкший к по-настоящему гррромкой музыке инженер мистер Питер Браун — все они разбомбят ваши черепа к ебанным чертям.

_(Barnabas disappears)_

_Sun Sign System_

_Sun Sign System_

_I am seeing green_

_Starlight Orbita_

_You have total flow 1-7_

_You have hold of your goal_

И все равно, что хотят они разного — вот Пит Браун хочет, чтобы стало чуть тише, а то у него мозги из ушей польются; Кинг с Дженнером, верные дилетанты, хотят помогать, пока от усталости и раздражения и возбуждения не повалятся с ног; Рик Райт хочет писать хорошую музыку, а Ник Мейсон хочет, чтобы затея не провалилась и не пришлось отчитываться перед семьей за то, что он ушел из колледжа из-за ерунды. 

У Сида Барретта музыка в крови, и он хочет того, чтобы ее древняя тайна звала его, а он шел ей навстречу, пока они не встретятся на перекрестке и не обнимутся, как старые друзья.

У Роджера Уотерса же, по слухам, музыки в крови нет ни капли, но он больше всех хочет, чтобы все вокруг было так, как желает именно он. По слухам, он желает, чтобы Сид Барретт привел себя в порядок, перестал придуриваться, перестал вести себя, как будто «что-то у него не так… по слу-у-ухам…», чтобы стало, как раньше, просто и легко, хотя все это вранье, и Роджер Уотерс это знает. 

Никогда не было просто и легко. 

Осталось это знание прожевать и понять. Проглотить и оставить в себе, чтобы он понял от кишок и выше и ниже и глубже. 

_When you dance you die_

_The last one eats the oreo_

_Go_

_Gateway towards your goal_

_Goal_

_Go_

_(Got a private life at home name's Daphne)_

В целом, несмотря на желание Нормана вжать все их потуги на джем во время записи в трехминутный трек, Ник понимает, что им ужасно повезло с этим мужиком.

Он поощряет их интерес к теории и технологии записи и никогда не бьет по рукам, как другие продюсеры. На выкрашенной в зеленый, как в коридорах КГБ, цвет Abbey Road Studios торжествует очумелая смесь консерватизма и радикализма. У компании есть крупный инженерный отдел, где непрерывно конструируется огромное количество магнитофонов, микшерных пультов и вспомогательного оборудования. Как им объяснили, запись делается на четырехдорожечных магнитофонах, а затем микшируется на моно- и стереокассету. Ник частенько видит, как Браун орудует маленькими латунными ножничками для предотвращения любого магнитного излучения, которое может повлиять на звук.

Браун, как выяснилось, действительно ценный кадр — для него не составляет никакого труда сегодня записывать таких недоносков от рок-н-ролла, как Pink Floyd, а на следующий день — Герберта Фон Караяна с его оркестром из восьмидесяти человек. 

Ник знает, как им повезло, что на студии есть это бесконечное число странных и до этого неизвестных им всем инструментов. По помещениям расставлены пианино Bell, орган Hammond, клавинеты, тимпаны, гонги, треугольники, китайские лютни, храмовые колокола и ветровые машины. С некоторыми инструментами Нику удалось познакомиться, когда он жил на Highgate, но большинство он видит впервые. 

Возможно, им опять повезет и никто не заметит, что они используют все эти инструменты не только чтобы добавить сволочной психоделики, черт бы ее побрал, но и чтобы замаскировать собственное неважнецкое умение играть на рядовых инструментах — гитаре, басу или ударных. 

Рику вот везет. 

Он у них в группе «настоящий музыкант». 

Роджер же скорее дотошный менеджер, чем будущий Кэрол Кей, а Ник просто помогает удержать корабль на плаву, стараясь не впадать в искушение утопиться. 

Еще есть Сид. Ник не знает, кто он, но он есть, и сейчас они с Роджером стоят в стороне, что-то втолковывая друг другу. 

Роджер цапается со всеми подряд, а Сид из тех людей, которые умудряются избегать самой неизбежной ссоры. Сейчас Сид явно проигрывает. 

— Может, ты дослушаешь меня?

— Я слушаю.

— Ты перебиваешь... постоянно перебиваешь.

— Я?!

— Да.

— Неправда.

— Перебиваешь!

— Это не так, не так, скажи, я перебил его? — Роджер оборачивается к Нику. 

— Эй, разбирайтесь-ка между собой сами, — устало отмахивается тот. 

Есть люди, рожденные врать другим — и это Сид, а есть те, кто рожден врать самим себе — и это Роджер. Ник знает, что это одна из причин, по которой в этой студии им всем так тяжело дышится. 

***

_Where the bee sucks, there suck I:_

_In a cowslip’s bell I lie;_

_There I couch when owls do cry._

_On the bat’s back I do fly_

_After summer merrily._

_Merrily, merrily shall I live now_

_Under the blossom that hangs on the bough._

_back to top._

William Shakespeare, «The Tempest».

Легко вспомнить, как Сид написал эту песню. Она родилась еще в то время, когда они любили ходить куда-нибудь вчетвером — Рик с Джульетт и Сид с Дженни Спайрс. 

Они встречались у метро, а потом шли в кафе, где можно было заказать дешевые сэндвичи и подогретую настойку имбиря. Они выбирали заведения, где пахло пачули и на стенах темнел пришпиленный булавками бархат. А иногда они гуляли по парку, Рик доставал папиросную бумагу, а Сид — травку, и они крутили косяк, а потом усаживались на траве, подложив под себя плащи, и разговаривали о чем только в голову взбредет. 

Иногда Сид брал с собой гитару — он любил подшучивать над Риком, мол, тот играет на таком неудобном инструменте, как фортепиано, его ни в карман положить, ни в футляр завернуть. 

Рик вспоминает одну из таких встреч. 

Какая сцена — вечер. Август. Они вчетвером сидят под дубом, таким раскидистым, что кажется, его зеленые лапы обхватывают весь земной шар. Сид улыбается гитаре и тихо поет ей. 

_There were three sisters, fair and bright,_

_Jennifer gentle, fair Rosie Marie,_

_Wanted to wed with a valiant Knight_

_As the dew flies over the mulberry tree._

— Тебе не кажется, что сейчас рановато петь Рождественские гимны? — спросила Джульетт. 

— Да их для того и придумали, чтобы Рождество всегда было в ушах и на языке, — пожал плечами Сид. 

Его голос заглушало чириканье птиц, лай носящихся кругами собак, детский визг всякий раз, когда воздушный змей делал очередной пируэт в небе, хруст фольги, свистящие затяжки, копошение насекомых в земле и всяческие другие неслышные для человеческого уха биения жизни. 

Но несмотря на это, голос Сида все равно проникал внутрь.

_The eldest sister took him in,_

_Also bolted the silver pin._

_The second sister made his bed,'_

_Placed the pillow right under his head._

Должно быть, это была одна из причин, по которым Дженни была в него влюблена.

Ради этого она сбегала из дома в Кембридже, забывала о танцевальных репетициях и обещаниях больше не подводить отца.

А все друзья Сида и он сам забывали о том, что ей всего пятнадцать, и принимали ее в компанию, как равную.

_But the youngest sister, fair and bright,_

_Wanted to wed with the valiant knight._

_Well, if you will answer my questions three,_

_Then, fair maid, I would marry thee._

Джульетт засмущалась. 

Тогда она еще была частью The Pink Floyd Sound, и во время таких посиделок в парке они с Сидом частенько пели вместе, но в тот раз она явно услышала этот хорал впервые и сидела, обиженная, как ребенок, надув губы.

Дженни, чуть приоткрыв рот, во все глаза смотрела на Сида. Обычно с таким щенячьим обожанием глядел на нее он — он делал так почти всегда. Но только не когда пел.

_Oh, what is whiter than the milk?_

_What is softer than the silk?_

_Oh, snow is whiter than the milk;_

_Down is softer than the silk._

Рик не знал, да и до сих пор не знает, как он относится к голосу Сида. 

Сид поет тихо и почти монотонно, как будто не хочет дать слушателям понять, где его предел. 

Сид сам знает свой предел и, должно быть, этого ему достаточно. 

Через пару месяцев Дженни бросила его, и Сид, видимо, из любви к четным числам, прекратил прогулки с ним и Джульетт. 

Рик не мог винить их — Сиду, «грустному-грустному Сиду», как тот сам себя называл, не составило труда тут же найти себе временную подружку, явно не для того, чтобы петь ей хоралы под акустическую гитару, а Дженни стало тяжело со взрослым студентом художественного колледжа, который кроме нее явно путался еще с несколькими девчонками, экспериментировал с наркотиками и признавался в любви первым встречным. 

Рик был его другом и знал, что стоит Сиду влюбиться, его становится очень много — и если одни готовы пить это бесконечное внимание день за днем, то другие в какой-то момент начинают от него уставать, как от пластинки, играющей по кругу с утра до ночи. 

Любви Сида всегда слишком много, и когда он любит, это нельзя не увидеть. 

Рик знает.

_And what is sharper than the thorn?_

_What is louder than the horn?_

_Oh, hunger is sharper than the thorn,_

_Thunder's louder than the horn._

Но так было раньше, так было раньше, раньше, не сейчас. 

Сейчас он с Линдси, и их совместная жизнь оказалась не лучшей идеей. Он видится с ней все реже, реже целует ей руки у всех на глазах, реже болтает и шутит и играет на гитаре, мурлыча чужие стихи. 

Песню, которую они записывают сейчас, Сид, скорее всего, написал, когда встречался с Дженни. Недаром даже имя ее в лирику поместил. 

_Be a hip cat, be a ship's cat._

_Somewhere, anywhere._

Из-за фортепиано Рику видно, как Сид пропускает звуки электрогитары через эхо-машины, в духе зловещего Эдди Дуэйна. Ник с маракасами и Роджер, водящий по басу смычком, создают душное, потустороннее звучание, которое повторяет все то, что испытывает сейчас он сам, пока его руки мечутся с одной клавиши на другую. 

_And what is broader than the way?_

_What is deeper than the sea._

_Oh, love is broader than the way;_

_Hell is deeper than the sea._

Какая сцена — вечер. Апрель. Они вчетвером сидят с студии, двери заперты, но ор с ресепшн все равно слышен, в EMI стоит нескончаемый ор, нанятые работники кричат либо в телефонные трубки, либо друг на друга.

_Well, now you've answered my questions three;_

_Now, fair maid, I would marry thee._

Кажется, спокоен здесь только один человек — Сид. Как и пару лет назад в парке, он улыбается гитаре и тихо поет ей. 

***

_I must see new things and investigate them. I want to taste dark water and see crackling trees and wild winds. I want to gaze with astonishment… I want to experience them all…_

Egon Schiele’s letter to Anton Peschka

Когда песню «She Was A Millionaire» не включают в альбом, Сид сидит на полу и скручивает Кубик Рубика. 

Эта песня была его любимой. 

И каждый квадратик черный.

***

_Perhaps he would never have dared to raise his eyes, but that, though the piping was now hushed, the call and the summons seemed still dominant and imperious. He might not refuse, were Death himself waiting to strike him instantly, once he had looked with mortal eye on things rightly kept hidden. Trembling he obeyed, and raised his humble head; and then, in that utter clearness of the imminent dawn, while Nature, flushed with fulness of incredible colour, seemed to hold her breath for the event, he looked in the very eyes of the Friend and Helper; saw the backward sweep of the curved horns, gleaming in the growing daylight; saw the stern, hooked nose between the kindly eyes that were looking down on them humorously, while the bearded mouth broke into a half–smile at the corners; saw the rippling muscles on the arm that lay across the broad chest, the long supple hand still holding the pan–pipes only just fallen away from the parted lips; saw the splendid curves of the shaggy limbs disposed in majestic ease on the sward; saw, last of all, nestling between his very hooves, sleeping soundly in entire peace and contentment, the little, round, podgy, childish form of the baby otter. All this he saw, for one moment breathless and intense, vivid on the morning sky; and still, as he looked, he lived; and still, as he lived, he wondered._

Kenneth Graham, «Wind In The Willows».

Он считает, что это потрясающая песня.

Он считает, что в ней есть все и даже больше, все то, о чем он сам бы хотел писать и даже больше, все, что к чему он когда-либо притрагивался в жизни, все, что когда-либо любил, слышал, видел и даже больше. 

В ней сама жизнь и куцый полумесяц в небе и каждая спрятанная за тучей звезда и упавшее за горизонт полуночное солнце. 

И даже больше.

_I've got a..._

Роджеру кажется, что он никогда не чувствовал этого раньше — только сейчас. 

Совсем как почти никому не известный поэт Роберт Браунинг, писавший своей знаменитой знакомой горячечные письма. Роджер помнил, как читал их и чувствовал то же самое, а в голове и в кончиках пальцев покалывало, пока перед глазами разворачивались строчки, где все до самой стертой запятой было посвящено Элизабет Барретт: «I love your verses with all my heart, dear miss Barrett».

Сейчас двадцать первое мая, и они все знают, что они вполне смогут записать эту песню до конца рабочего дня, и это значит, что все треки для альбома будут готовы. 

И это значит, что они смогут пойти в паб и надраться там на свои гроши, а потом пойти домой и наконец-то выспаться, выспаться, выспаться. 

В последние дни, полные бессонницы, разъездов и борьбы за очередной тэйк на студии, Роджер научился видеть сны наяву. 

Он старается думать, что это не беспокоит его, но у него не выходит. 

Он старается перестать трястись от страха, но у него не выходит. 

Он старается ненавидеть себя и Сида и каждую чертову букашку за то, что они застряли в этом студийном кошмаре, от которого невозможно проснуться, ведь ни один из них не спит, но у него не выходит. 

_I'd give it to you…_

Когда-то Сид Барретт пытался обучить его этой науке — летать и видеть сны наяву. 

Это была их первая встреча, но старший мальчик был так рад знакомству, что не мог взять себя в руки и приняться за учебу этой магической науки.

Теперь эти два мальчика заново проигрывают отрезок своего общего прошлого:

— Все было совсем не так! 

— Ты просто все неправильно помнишь! Ты все забыл! 

Неважно, кто какую реплику говорит — как в театре, каждый готов подменить другого, реплики — это общественное достояние, их можно делить и раздавать, как горячую вокзальную выпечку.

Роджер думает, что эта песня похожа на его первое воспоминание о Сиде, о его сестре и его матери и их котах, если бы только все, что он помнит, было сном. Память Роджера и его воспоминания куда менее чудные, куда более линейные, куда более… скучные, чем эта песня. По крайней мере, сам Роджер считает так. Образы прошлого падают на него, как костяшки домино, одна за другой, и падение одной предсказывает судьбу последующей. 

Костяшки падают с мягким стуком. 

С таким звуком вещи падают, но не разбиваются. 

Мама не будет злиться, только пожурит за неосторожность. 

Мама. Роджер вспоминает не свою мать, а Уинифред Барретт, вспоминает ее белые руки и лицо, когда она открыла перед ним дверь и назвала «молодым человеком», и Роджер уже тогда знал, что будет помнить это до скончания своих дней. 

Еще Роджер вспоминает ее покрасневшие от рыданий глаза на похоронах мистера Барретта и думает, что глаза у Сида тогда были ровно такими же, но они изменились, когда на следующую неделю ему подарили самую настоящую электрическую гитару. Тогда в них появилось это мерцание, как у маяка в непогожую ночь, хотя откуда Роджеру знать, как выглядят маяки, ведь он никогда не видел их вживую, только на картинках или экране телевизора.

_There's a tear up the front. It's red and black._

_I've had it for months._

Роджеру кажется, что у кого-то из них двоих раскроен череп. 

Красное и черное сливаются, как сливается свежая кровь с уже подсохшей, с хрустящей корочкой вокруг ранки, идеальное цветовое решение, должно быть, очень модно, очень броско, у девочек от этого увлажняется нижнее белье, а у Роджера — глаза, но правда в том, что это ничего не меняет. 

Последнее время они с Сидом цапаются, как кошки, не поделившие молоко, и Роджер удивляется самому себе, пугается, воодушевляется, и все делает для того, чтобы Сида встряхнуть-встряхнуть-встряхнуть. 

Роджер искренне надеется, что не переходит границу, и искренне надеется, что переходит. 

_I don't know why…_

Сейчас, когда они записывают любимую-песню-Джорджа-Роджера-Уотерса-во-веки-веков-аминь-блядь, бас Роджера недовольно зудит — слишком уж громко думают эти женщины из кафетерия, с ресепшена, из уборных и кладовок, все они думают лишь об этой старой-престарой сказке, где один мальчик выбрался из своего гадкого городишка у реки и отправился в дремучий лес, потому что кто-то запудрил ему мозги. 

Кто-то убедил мальчика, что в лесу его ждет рогатое существо, которое играет на панфлейте, и теперь звук этих пустотелых трубок зовет мальчика все дальше и дальше в лес. 

Роджер Уотерс знает, что сказки лгут, как и все в этом мире, но все вокруг верят в них так же отчаянно, как сам мальчик, и он боится, что это никогда, никогда, никогда (до бесконечности) не прекратится. 

Правда в том, что Сид Барретт помнит все и ничего никогда не забывает, только если сам не решит что-то забыть, и единственный человек, который может перехитрить его — он сам. 

Что бы Роджер Уотерс ни решил сказать ему, он знает, что никогда не забудет первый визит в тот белый дом, и то, как маленький мальчик в джемпере тянул его за рукав вверх по лестнице, и детскую комнату с разбросанными по полу цветными карандашами, и игру в прятки, и детский голос мальчика по имени Роджер Кит: «Твои сны похожи на мои».

_I've got a…_

Фисгармония, челеста, пианино хонки-тонк, литавры, колокола, перкуссия, смех, смех, смех, смех и забавнейшие эффекты, которые они проделывают с микшерным пультом, так чтобы и гуси и велосипедные спицы и мышка по имени Джеральд и ожившие имбирные человечки ожили и стали куда живее всех музыкантов и инженеров, сгрудившихся в студии. 

Когда Роджер смеется прямо в микрофон, он старается чтобы получилось натурально, пытается припомнить все самые пошлые и глупые шутки, которые он когда-либо слышал: «— Сколько нужно картофелин, чтобы прикончить пэдди? — Ни одной! — Ха ха ха!», но изо рта выходит не смех, а что-то совсем другое, болезненное и нечеловеческое, и это даже не смех зверька, а скорее его отрыжка, его вой, его рычание, переселившиеся из груди Роджера ему в горло. 

Роджер не знает, как с этим жить, потому что умирать, чтобы избавиться от этого, он совсем не готов. 

_Take a couple…_

Ответ знает только папа, но он в Анцио, и он давно мертв. 

_I'll give you…_

Когда этот день заканчивается, ведь все в этом мире когда-нибудь заканчивается, Роджер бредет до дома один и молча укладывается спать со своей милой Джуди Трим. 

— Спи без снов, отдохни, — шепчет ему Джуди Трим. 

Он думает о том, что даже когда человек не запоминает сон, ему все равно всегда что-то снится, и это правило его мозгу никогда не удастся перехитрить. Тогда Роджер надеется, что сегодня ему приснится он сам — спящий без сновидений с головой Джуди Трим у него на плече у них дома. 

Он прикрывает глаза и тут же впадает в забытье — хаотичное и страшное, но куда более понятное, чем жизнь, с которой Роджер успел столкнуться. 

Ему хочется вновь раствориться в темном море — довольно — вспышек молний, что означают эти постоянные грозы — кошмар хочет заставить его греметь, как гром — вместо ушей у него куски жести — при каждом вздохе в его груди бушует зверь и взрывается метан, а шахтеры убегают в подземные галереи — все взлетает на воздух, на воздух и — прекрасно, прекрасно, но это же не сон, а самый настоящий динамит. В его веки вонзаются шпаги, в его горло впиваются пальцы, о его кожу трется гравий. 

Даже во сне Роджеру страшно, что кто-то попытается вытолкнуть его из сна, он боится, что кто-то накажет его за отмененный сегодня концерт в Брайтоне, ведь и он и тихушник-клавишник и Носатый и его Сидни еле ноги волокли к вечеру. 

Роджер вцепляется в сон когтями, его плоть приросла к ночной темноте, ночь у него во рту, его кровяная краснота-чернота отказывается течь.

Он спит, о господи, спит!

_Let’s go…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сноски
> 
> (1) Здесь и далее приведены цитаты из «Книги Перемен», 24-ой главы.  
> (2) Намек на Сержанта Бертрана — французскому солдату, сержанту, военному инженеру 74-го полка французской армии, некрофилу и осуждённому преступнику, жившиму в XIX веке и прославившемуся благодаря своей склонности к некрофилии и некросадизму.  
> (3) Здесь и далее приведены цитаты из Нового Завета (Ин. 11:1-45), история о воскрешении Иисусом Лазаря из Вифании.  
> (4) Клемент Эттли — британский политик, лидер Лейбористской партии и 62-й премьер-министр Великобритании. Председательствовал в Комитете Лорд-президента, отвечавшем за гражданские вопросы во время войны, был вторым человеком в «Военном кабинете» после Черчилля.  
> (5) Джеронимо — легендарный военный предводитель чирикауа-апачей, который в течение 25 лет возглавлял борьбу против вторжения США на землю своего племени.  
> (6) Неистовый Конь — военный вождь племени оглала, входившего в союз семи племён лакота.  
> (7) Герберт Фон Караян — австрийский дирижёр. Работал с Берлинским филармоническим оркестром на протяжении 35 лет.  
> (8) Кэрол Кей — американский музыкант, один из самых знаменитых бас-гитаристов в мире.  
> (9) Эдди Дуэйн — американский гитарист, считающийся пионером гитарного «твэнга», главным в 1950-х годах (наряду с Чаком Берри) популяризатором электрического гитарного звука и (согласно Allmusic) самым успешным рок-н-ролльным инструменталистом всех времен.  
> (10) Роберт Браунинг — английский поэт и драматург и Элизабет Барретт — известный английский поэт Викторианской эпохи были мужем и женой.


	13. Heavily spaced

«В небо над Лондоном выстрелили из ракетниц — так андеграунд давал знать о начале этого действа… Десять тысяч человек, целая армия в душистых старых кружевах, в бархате, с бусами и колокольчиками, все — под кайфом». 

— Вот это поебота! 

На постере — обведенная по контуру черным дамочка в профиль, с голой грудью и пурпурными волосами. В волосах — цветастые звездочки, вместо ушей — косые волнушки, а во взгляде — лизергиновый туман. 

На такое даже не передернешь. 

Она висит в дымном кольце на белом фоне, а под ней буквами, больше похожими на ракушки, выведено: «14 Hour Technicolour Dream». 

Когда-то неподкупный андеграунд заглотила коммерция: слева мелким шрифтом указан список групп, которые выступят этой долгожданной ночью. В самом начале — гвозди программы, вроде The Crazy World of Arthur Brown, Soft Machine, The Move, The Pretty Things и — что бы вы могли подумать — та-дам! — Pink Floyd, а потом уже что-то совершенно невнятное, вроде The Interference, которая одним своим названием ставит фингал под глазом, Utterly Incredible Too Long Ago To Remember Sometimes Shouting At People — интересно, сколько раз они ошибутся, когда будут произносить собственное название, — и Сьюзи Кримчиз, чья фигура, хочется надеяться, будет такой же аппетитной, как фамилия. 

На самом деле весь этот день — это полная поебота. 

Роджер чихает так, что в ушах звенит, а в глазах темнеет, как у героя американских мультфильмов. 

Утром они были в Лондоне и снимали клип, который, вообще-то, тоже поебота, днем уже мчались в аэропорт, а вечером отыграли выступление в голландском Зандаме, где, как говорят, Моне накалякал одну из своих картин. Роджер ее не видел, но он уверен, что это ровно такая же поебота, как и город, и их выступление, и все эти красно-оранжево-желтые тюльпаны, на которые у Роджера, как выяснилось, аллергия. 

Он вновь чихает. 

А ночью вновь Англия, вновь Лондон, вновь лужи, пинта эля, чтобы заправиться, вновь отыгрывать выступление перед десятитысячной аудиторией, которая занята собой, а вовсе не музыкой. 

Тяжесть падает на плечи Роджера утром, и днем, и ночью, и когда кажется, что падать там уже нечему, что спина вот-вот сломается, Роджер запирается в себе. 

Он не понимает, как можно привыкнуть к этому графику: один день ты с утра до ночи в студии, кое-как записываешь трэк, потом мчишься на концерт на другой конец страны, а через двенадцать часов опять в старом-добром Лондоне, и везде нужно быть свежим и свободным, чтобы как следует окунуть аудиторию в потусторонние звуки Pink Floyd. 

Тот клип, что они умудрились снять зимой неподалеку от дома родителей Ника, в Сассексе, не угодил BBC — «Arnold Layne» вышибло из чартов, и их двухминутное валяние дурака на камеру в компании голого манекена в полицейской каске показалось этим дундукам слишком рискованным ходом. 

Именно Роджер предложил для новой версии St Michael's Church, мимо которой ходил все те четыре года, что добирался до университета из дома Леонарда. 

Деревья в садике, принадлежащем церкви, как будто вытатуированы на горизонте. Готическая церковь покалывает облака острием шпиля. Мелкая заводь покрыта волнистой пленкой воды. Одинокая фигура дамочки в темно-зеленом костюме выцветает, пока та прогуливается вниз по дороге. Роджеру кажется, что он превращается в камеру, которую держит знакомый Дженнера — он то и дело прерывает их, у него то штатив барахлит, то кадр смазан, то они делают все слишком быстро. Для Роджера сейчас все вокруг черно-белое, как для камеры, и плевать на их роскошные пестрые шмотки. 

Они придумывают все жесты и повороты прямо на месте. 

Сид не сохраняет энергию в преддверии тяжелого дня — он тратит ее здесь и сейчас, он ходит кругами, прикидывая, как же им рассказать историю бедного воришки по имени Арнольд Лейн. 

— Рик, если бы ты ходил восьмерками с левого ближнего к камере угла к правому дальнему, это была бы настоящая шангри-ла. 

— Ник, а ты мог бы раскинуть руки и смотреть в небо, как если бы ты был Икаром, который вот-вот взлетит? Перья и воск! И никакого солнца! 

— Роджер, а мы с тобой должны драться, а потом вальсировать. 

Он знает, _что_ почувствует, еще до того, как, собственно, чувствует. 

Это чувство — что все вокруг все поймут — наконец, наконец — если он согласится. 

Это чувство — что все вокруг все поймут еще быстрее — наконец, наконец — если он откажется. 

Это чувство — что все вокруг все поймут — наконец, наконец, так или иначе — что бы он ни сделал, убежал или остался, дал Сиду в челюсть или вцепился в губы. 

Это чувство. Роджер боится дать ему названия. 

Это чувство, когда под ногами день за днем нет твердой земли. Чувство присущее юности, присущее пьянству, на самом деле — константа дружбы с Сидом, эта морская болезнь, эта тошнота, эти головные боли, это томление, это чувство, это чувство, это чувство. 

Сид достает сигареты, и Роджер позволяет себе сжать его ладонь, кроша их в труху. 

— Убери. С нашей репутацией они решат, что это шмаль, и придется в третий раз все переснимать. 

— Но это же весело, — Сид робко улыбается и прячет руки за спиной. Крошки табака и папиросной бумаги сыплются им под ноги. 

Роджеру хочется целоваться, но сейчас, как всегда, не время и не место. 

В клипе они дерутся, как танцуют и танцуют, как дерутся. 

Должно быть, вся идея в этом, но Роджер слишком поздно это понимает. Он просто повторяет одни и те же движения, отталкивая Сида от себя — тот отскакивает, как надувной шарик, — а потом хватая его за руки, сближаясь с ним в нелепом клинче. На записи длинный плащ Роджера цвета охры превращается в черный дракуловский балахон, по нему рыщут руки Сида, и сразу вспоминается их тяжесть, легкость этой тяжести, единственная выносимая тяжесть этого дня. 

Они похожи на танцующих медведей в цирке!.. 

Видны их руки и взбитые ветром волосы. 

Не видно самого важного — того, как они прижимались друг к другу лбами, как путались ногами, какую россыпь красных полумесяцев оставили друг другу ногтями на телах, когда Роджеру внезапно хотелось не только целоваться. 

Когда к концу съемки Сид говорит, что будет «пр-р-росто фан-тас-с-с-ти-ка!», если Рик с Ником встанут спиной к камере, а Роджер согнет шею, спрятав лицо под челкой, ведь тогда родятся контрасты-диссонансы-полярности, он забывает сказать, что при этом будет делать он сам. 

Времени у них в обрез, и потому оператор говорит снимать оставшееся длинными фрагментами, минуты несутся вскачь, быстрее, быстрее, быстрее. 

Роджер встает в нужную позицию. Что Сид забыл упомянуть, так это его собственные колени, сталкивающиеся с землей, его собственная спина, ветрено уклоняющаяся назад, подвязанный у ремня кардиган, сам ремень с тяжелой пряжкой, две пуговицы у брюк, всего две пуговицы, которые можно расстегнуть одной рукой, пуговицы, две, брови, изгибающиеся, как арки у церкви позади них — про все это Сид не рассказал. 

Сид шевелит губами, и Роджер как будто слышит слова песни. 

Сид выстраивает свое лицо, так что каждая черта разламывается на десятки других, о которых Роджер никогда не слышал на уроках рисования; у него такое лицо, как будто ему сделали «крапиву» по всему телу разом, как будто подцепили крюком и тянут вверх, как будто он кончает, как будто он кончает, как будто он кончает. 

Когда — спасибо рассщедрившемуся на кэб Дженнеру — они мчатся в сторону Heathrow, Роджер смотрит в окно. 

Кажется, скоро будет дождь.

Он видит в небе птичьи стайки, долго следующие за кэбом и быстро исчезающие затем, и думает: раз человечество сконструировало самолеты, летающие даже в ту погоду, которая наводит ужас на настоящих пернатых, с головами людей все совсем не в порядке. 

Роджер чувствует сковывающую тяжесть в плечах, но это не мешает ему чувствовать себя бессмертным. 

После концерта в Зандаме внутри сбиваются какие-то настройки, по венам бежит очередная доза адреналина, на языке бегают храбрые, но слюнявые слова — их Роджеру удается запереть за частоколом зубов, — а сам он бежит в сторону туалетов, где на нидерландском написаны не понятные ему указания, он бежит, бежит, бежит туда, куда отлучился Сид пару минут назад. 

На выступлении в Зандаме с Сидом происходит то же самое, что уже случалось на нескольких концертах раньше — где-то в середине исполнения что-то в нем проседает и выцветает; они с Роджером точно меняются местами: Сид начинает долго держать одну ноту, сгибается над гитарой так, как будто решил рассмотреть собственные туфли. 

— Открой, — говорит Роджер, хлопнув ладонью по двери туалета. 

Статус кво вновь меняется, и на этот раз Роджер оседает, когда Сид втаскивает его в кабинку и, спустив его брюки до колен, наскоро дрочит ему, подставляя руку к его шее, так что подбородок то и дело больно стукается о косточку. 

Слишком быстро. 

Костяшки пальцев скребут прямо под яремной веной, рука на члене сухая и жесткая, лицо перед ним кривится в улыбке, как будто этот человек напротив хочет пощекотать его топором по яйцам. 

Все переворачивается с ног на голову, так было в первый раз, это и сейчас никуда не делось, но сейчас Роджеру кажется, что все беспокойство и хаос и ожидание — только отголосок того, что уже когда-то произошло.

Отголосок их комнаты в Highgate, визжащей кровати, набитого дешевой вегетарианской едой холодильника. 

Отголосок возни в траве у берега Кам, его ветхого мотоцикла, «Почему, когда я делаю вот-т-т т-т-так, ты т-т-так дергаешься?..» 

Такое обычно случается с пластинками — слушаешь одну часто-часто, она приедается, и ты уже не возвращаешься к ней, а выбираешь другую, а потом с ней случается ровно то же самое. 

Роджеру кажется, что, будь Сид прежним, он бы так не думал. 

Роджеру кажется, что он слишком много думает для человека, над чьим членом сейчас трудится чья-то рука. 

— Не надо, не надо, черт… — Роджер сталкивается с оргазмом, как с убийцей, вылетевшим из-за поворота — неожиданно и быстро, жертва не успела подготовиться к встрече. 

Холодно и мокро — и совсем не похоже на то, что обычно происходит между ними, когда Роджер спешит, как ненормальный, а Сид держит его, словами, взглядом, своими ногами за бедра, так что те трещат от натуги. 

Они в молчании моют руки, каждый в своей раковине — и только когда они садятся на обратный самолет, Роджер понимает, что они даже не целовались.

Сейчас они выходят на сцену, и сквозь стекла выставочного центра, где проходит 14 Hour Technicolour Dream, на них льются первые лучи мутного солнца.

Сид смотрит на свою гитару и бормочет себе под нос, Роджер слышит: «Солнце устало, город устал, у толпы томно встало, а вот у меня — упал». 

Девицы в первых рядах орут имя Сида, когда понимают, что закрывать концерт будут те самые Pink Floyd. Они хватаются своими девичьими ручками за полы платьев, часто моргают и раскрывают рты, похожие на выброшенных на берег рыбин. 

— Мы не сучьи Битлз, чтобы они так орали, — выплевывает Роджер.

Его слова тонут в гаме толпы. 

— Но тебе же нравятся Битлз, — пытается урезонить его Ник. 

— Но мне, блядь, не нравятся эти вопли.

— А если бы они кричали твое имя, было бы лучше? 

Вот дать бы Нику сейчас по роже, и дело с концом. 

Когда они начинают играть вступительные ноты «Interstellar Overdrive», у Роджера перед глазами еще стоят девицы, которые после концерта выловят Сида, повиснут у него на шее, измажут его лицо в помаде, просунут его руку себе под юбки, пока музыкальная машина будет журчать хитами последних месяцев. 

_Electrical banana_

_Is gonna be a sudden craze_

_Electrical banana_

_Is bound to be the very next phase_

Пока они играют получасовой сет, пока гудят их руки, изгибаются губы, пляшут мысли, каплет с проектора освещение, солнце восходит все выше и выше. Роджер стоит к нему спиной, но ему кажется, что оно такое же беспокойное, как и все в Alexandra Palace. 

Беспорядочные мысли стрекочут в Роджере на манер калейдоскопа, один из осколков попадает ему прямо в лоб, и Роджер думает о том, что теперь у них с Сидом все всегда будет так, как произошло в туалете в Зандаме. Теперь все будет именно таким: редким, выменянным у времени на что-то ценное, чего они оба в будущем недополучат. Роджера мутит от этих мыслей. 

Потом он слегка поворачивается, и выцепляет Сида взглядом еще до того, как, собственно, видит его — белая, точно из рисовой бумаги рубашка, очень темные глаза, гитара, издающая несвойственные ей звуки. 

Роджер ловит себя на том, что неприкрыто разглядывает его — глаза слезятся, глаза пылают, глаза отказываются закрыться — будто он никогда не видел Сида раньше. Зверек внутри напряжен еще больше, и он тоже смотрит на Сида. Хотя внутри Роджера слишком темно, чтобы что-то разглядеть. 

Но Сид сам переполнен тенями — возможно, именно это делает его видимым для зверька.

Зверек требует, чтобы Роджер неотрывно глядел на Сида, этот зверек такой дикий, что в груди становится просто больно. 

Когда аплодисменты сметают их со сцены, они слышат, как участники The Flies кричат им:

— Продались! Вы продались, ублюдки! Ваш «Arnold Layne» — жрачка для сопляков! Сколько вам заплатили, что вы позволили себе такие костюмчики?! 

— Ебаные придурки, — морщится Роджер. 

— Если они так решили, возможно, во всем этом есть смысл, — рассеяно говорит Сид. 

— В чем — в этом? 

Но Сид не отвечает. Подойдя ближе к окну, он смотрит на солнце. Роджер смотрит туда же, но не выдерживает и отворачивается. 

В глазах после яркого света темнеет. 

***

_“Now it passes on and I begin to lose it," he said presently. "O Mole! the beauty of it! The merry bubble and joy, the thin, clear, happy call of the distant piping! Such music I never dreamed of, and the call in s stronger even than the music is sweet! Row on, Mole, row! For the music and the call must be for us.”_

Kenneth Graham, «Wind In The Willows».

— День такой тихий — если прислушаешься, сможешь услышать солнечный свет.

— Начинаем через десять минут!

Камеры, свет, инструменты — все готово, кроме самих Pink Floyd. 

Сегодня BBC Lime Grove Studios в их полном распоряжении, и все только для того, чтобы их показали по BBC1 с синглом, умудрившимся вскарабкаться на шестую строчку в английских чартах. 

Когда Роджер узнал, что их пригласили на злосчастный Top Of The Pops, он покраснел, а потом повалил Джуди на кровать, выбивая из себя один из самых диких оргазмов в жизни. 

Джуди, еще не слышавшая песню, была так горда, будто сама участвовала в записи. Она непонятно посмотрела на Роджера, этим женским взглядом как будто краешком глаза, взглядом, который он никогда не понимал, и сказала, что тот выглядит как мальчишка. 

Потом она сказала, что любит его. 

Это был четвертый раз, когда она произнесла эти слова — Роджер считает, Роджер никогда такого не забывает. 

Стараниями провидения и мистера Нормана Смита выпуск «See Emily Play»катапультировал их в сиропный мир, полный Top Of The Pops, The Look Of The Week и прочих телевизионных программ, оказаться на которых хочет каждая группа, чтобы потом рассказывать, какие там все продажные свиньи. 

Хотя теперь и сами Pink Floyd — продажные свиньи, разве нет? 

Возможно, The Flies были правы, въедливый бес под названием «коммерция» захватил их и заставляет теперь завивать волосы, начищать туфли, замазывать темные круги под глазами тональным кремом и выступать на Top Of The Pops. 

Но к черту это. 

— Возможно то, возможно сё — нахуй The Flies. Они бы все душу продали, чтобы оказаться на нашем месте, — пожимает плечами Ник, когда Роджер рассказывает ему о криках в Alexandra Palace. Это ведь было больше двух месяцев назад. 

— Сид так не считает, — Роджеру кажется, что он произносит это веско, но Ник не выглядит впечатленным. 

Ник берет расческу и, скорчив рожу своему отражению, проводит пробор; затем снова кривится и проводит его в другом месте. 

Роджеру кажется, что тот молчит очень долго, но когда он заговаривает, Роджер хочет, чтобы он замолчал. 

— Ты мне на Сида пожаловаться решил? Вы бы сами разбирались, не знаю, какая муха вас укусила… 

— Я не жалуюсь, — отрезает Роджер. 

— Окей, как скажешь. Просто, что бы с ним сейчас ни происходило, это касается не только его.

— Если ты хочешь сказать…

— И не только тебя, — обрывает его Ник и пристально смотрит на отражение Роджера в зеркале. Роджер моргает несколько раз, встревоженный начинающейся перепалкой. Он отворачивается, надеясь, что это не выглядит так, как ему кажется, и проводит рукой по лицу.

— Мало сплю, — поясняет он. 

Он не знает, убедил ли он Ника хоть в чем-то. 

Перед выступлением Роджера предсказуемо мутит. 

В тот самый момент, когда операторы показывают им зеленый свет, он задерживает дыхание, и к заложенным ушам и желудку, сцепившемуся со зверьком в смертельной хватке, присоединяется гнилая отрыжка. Внутри все проседает — вжииик! — и песня заканчивается. 

Это быстрее, чем нырять в Кам за упавшим в нее сачком, быстрее, чем расшибить в кровь коленку, быстрее, чем самый первый минет. 

Сегодня им везет — их агент, Моррисон, смилостивился и не поставил им концерта на вечер. Правда, завтра придется добрых полдня трястись, скрючившись, в фургоне, но сегодня у них есть целый свободный вечер. 

Не спеша снимая макияж после выступления, Сид непроницаемым взглядом обводит просторную гримерную. 

Всего два выступления. 

Через неделю и вновь через неделю, всего два раза, Сидни, и это закончится — черт подери, им всем стало бы легче, если бы он перестал строить из себя разочаровавшегося в популярности пиздюка и просто плыл по течению. Никому из них не нравится стоять истуканами у микрофонов и делать вид, что они играют музыку, которая на самом деле идет из динамиков, никто не в восторге от снующих туда-сюда операторов и зрителей, которым одни хиты подавай. 

Роджер наскоро смывает тональный крем холодной водой. На лице остаются мутные разводы, глаза краснеют, но Роджер всё равно заканчивает быстрее остальных и успевает нагнать Сида, бредущего в сторону автобусной остановки. 

— Стой, стой же, — он хватает его за плечо. 

Видимо, именно это чувствуют счастливчики, попавшие в трансформаторную будку. 

Шесть тысяч вольт дробят позвонки, жгут волосы, выдавливают глаза, кастрируют, четвертуют и подвешивают на месте. 

Может, будка этого и не делает, но Сид — еще как. Дотронешься — и все, как будто до этого ничего не существовало, нет ни прошлого, ни воспоминаний о нем, ни увещеваний, ни обвинений, только сегодня и сейчас. 

— Да? — откликается Сид, как будто они продолжают давно начатый разговор. 

— Ничего, — качает головой Роджер. Замешательство затыкает рот. 

— Я сегодня думал…

— Что?

— Что у тебя точно выпиленный лобзиком идеально прямой нос. 

Роджер убеждает себя, что это не издевка, но у него, кажется, не выходит.

— Вовсе нет. Он совсем не прямой. Ты художник, разве не видишь? 

— Мне не нужно смотреть, чтобы знать, что я прав, — с прохладцей говорит Сид. 

Он стоит к Роджеру вполоборота. Как будто решает, переброситься с ним еще парой фраз или пойти по своим делам. 

— Никогда бы не подумал, что выступать перед этими истуканами может быть приятнее, чем... ну, хоть перед посетителями UFO. 

Сид безучастно смотрит на него. 

— Тут… никто не кричит твое имя нам на ухо. А то так сразу начинает казаться, что мы одни из этих сладких мальчиков с гавайскими венками на шеях. 

— Но ты ведь злишься не только на это. 

— Может быть, — Роджер смотрит себе под ноги. Темные плевки жевательной резинки на тротуаре, раздавленное тельце дождевого червя прямо у подошвы его левой туфли, несколько уже истоптанных травинок пробиваются наружу. 

Лето в разгаре. 

Из паба напротив доносится запах ростбифа и хмеля. 

— Ты хочешь есть? — наудачу спрашивает Роджер. 

Сид прослеживает его взгляд и тоже смотрит на вывеску «The White Hart» через дорогу. Роджер знает, что тот уже давно не ходит в такие места — зачем, если он не ест мяса и пить не любит? 

Роджер представляет, как здорово было бы посидеть в этом пабе, потрепаться о последнем футбольном матче Арсенал против Манчестер Юнайтед и послушать старую-старую музыку, прямиком из американских прерий. 

_I wish I was a mole in the ground_

_Yes, I wish I was a mole in the ground_

_If I's a mole in the ground I'd root that mountain down_

_And I wish I was a mole in the ground_

— Мы с Линдси собирались пойти к друзьям этим вечером. 

— Что, они поджарят тебе вегетарианский омлет? — ерничает Роджер. 

— Они поджарят мне мозги, — на лице Сида вспыхивает лукавая улыбка. Как будто из-под аккуратно заправленной кровати показались сбитые простыни. 

— Мне правда надо идти. 

Теперь улыбка трансформируется в жалкую, извиняющуюся. 

Такие улыбки хуже плевка в лицо. Роджер тут же распрямляет плечи и отвечает:

— Да, мне тоже. 

Сид поворачивается, но, сделав шаг вперед, останавливается — кто-то из скандинавского фольклора, превратился в статую с первыми лучами солнца. 

— Ты слышишь его? 

Роджер чувствует себя сбитым с толку, отсталым, чувствует, что не понял шутки. 

— Кого? 

— Свет. Свет солнца, помнишь, я говорил? День сегодня тихий. 

— Смеркается уже, — невпопад отвечает Роджер и ежится. — А ты его слышишь?

Но Сид уже не отвечает — повернувшись на каблуках, он идет вниз по улице, проходит автобусную остановку и тенью исчезает за углом. 

***

_“The Mole, greatly wondering, obeyed. "I hear nothing myself," he said, "but the wind playing in the reeds and rushes and osiers."_

_The Rat never answered, if indeed he heard. Rapt, transported, trembling, he was possessed in all his senses by this new divine thing that caught up his helpless soul and swung and dandled it, a powerless but happy infant in a strong sustaining grasp.”_

Kenneth Graham, «Wind In The Willows».

Два часа праздника в честь рок-н-ролльного концерта на месте консервативной филармонии, в честь отворяющего двери лета любви, в честь музыки Pink Floyd, в честь мая. 

Свободные игры в честь мая, разыгравшиеся двенадцатого числа в The Queen Elizabeth Hall, сто двадцать минут непрекращающегося джема, картофелины, бьющиеся о гонг, букеты нарциссов, чтобы завалить ими аудиторию в конце, машина по производству мыльных пузырей в углу сцены и предупреждение Дженнера: «Запомните, это ваше первое и последнее выступление на этой площадке, эти сукины дети учредители всегда найдут, к чему придраться» — это точно лучший концерт, который у них когда-либо была возможность дать. 

— У вас не будет группы на разогреве, и да, все места сидячие, — говорит им Дженнер. 

— А их нельзя открутить? — Роджер наклоняется и сильно дергает за ножку кресла. 

— Ты сдурел, что ли? Нет, нет, их нельзя открутить! — Дженнер хватает его за рукав. — А если бы и можно было, мы бы не стали. Знаешь, во сколько обойдется ремонт пола?

Роджер смеется и ослабляет хватку на кресле. 

— Когда они примут вещества, а они примут, этому миленькому декору не поздоровится, — говорит он. 

— Тогда мы выдадим им бумажные слюнявчики! — отрезает разозленный Дженнер. — Если ты такой предусмотрительный, Уотерс, то придумай что-нибудь сам. 

Времени на репетицию всего ничего. 

В зале разлита тишина, и она заполняет все: каждую щель, трещины в оконных рамах, дверные проемы. По длиннющей сцене змеятся провода усилителей, инструменты расставлены, куртки сброшены. Свои туфли Роджер поставил на одно из сидений, и их высокие светлые язычки напоминают кроличьи уши; белый кролик — единственный слушатель их плохо отрепетированного концерта. 

— Смотри, и на этом моменте ты подойдешь к бревну, вот сюда, — Роджер показывает на деревянный брусок, стащенный Дженнером со стройки неподалеку, — подойдешь и начнешь пилить. 

— У нас и пилы-то нет, — замечает Ник. 

— Она точно будет к выступлению. Ты пилил что-нибудь в своей жизни? 

— Неа, но я забивал гвозди. 

— Ааа, ну тогда ладно. Смотри, не отпили себе руку, а то как мы найдем себе другого ударника, — предупреждает Роджер.

— Спасибо, Родж, я всегда знал, что ты меня ценишь, друг. 

— Питер, Питер, когда мы войдем в «Games For May», ты наводнишь все вокруг красным? Будет, как в Ветхом Завете, то море из крови, — выдает Сид. 

Питер всегда появляется на генеральных репетициях. Он притаскивает светоустановку и свою подружку Сюзи, они раскуривают косяк и подкручивают машину, направляя свет на стену позади инструментов. Питер сразу отказался использовать клубную аппаратуру и вместо этого прибрал к рукам светомашину со своего основного места работы, театра в West End. 

Фонари для подсветки, соединенные с 500- и 1000-ваттными прожекторами, управляются хрупким пультом с клавишами, который с важным видом держит Питер — так, чтобы слайды в нужный момент начали плавать, раскрываться, точно бутоны цветов, падать, осыпаться и пожирать друг друга.

— Я работы не меньше вас делаю, а на пост-концертные потрахушки меня что-то никто приглашать не спешит, — шутит Питер, нагревая слайды паяльной лампой. 

Сюзи спокойно смотрит на него. 

У Сюзи кукольная внешность: сердцевидное лицо, обрамленное соломенными волосами, и слабый голос — чтобы различить слова, нужно внимательно следить за ее губами. Сюзи улыбается только глазами, но никогда ртом, как будто улыбка у нее слишком хрупкая, чтобы до него добраться. 

Питер, высокий и плечистый, возвышается над ней, как скала, и общего между ними — только мягкие длинопалые руки. 

На таких руках видна любая царапина, зимой кожа трескается и краснеет, а летом обгорает и шелушится. 

У Питера с Сюзи «свободные отношения» — это значит, что они готовы взять к себе в кровать третьего. По крайней мере, Роджер об этом слышал. 

То была краюха слухов, доставшаяся ему от Сида. 

Давно это было. 

— А ты откуда знаешь? — не поверил тогда Роджер. 

— Я спал с ними обоими, — ответил Сид и тут же испарился, оставив Роджера гадать, соврал он ему или нет. 

Роджер никогда не пытается уличить Сида во вранье. Сид растягивает значение правды, так как хочется ему самому, для Сида все это как игра с резиновым мячиком, как поход на пляж для с зонтиком от солнца, огромными смешными очками и лопаточкой в руке, та же легкость, та же беззаботность, то же безразличие к фактам и правилам, и, как и ребенка, его невозможно переспорить. 

— Еще раз прогоним «Games For May», окей? — предлагает Роджер, надевая на шею ремешок баса. 

— Брось, мы уже достаточно времени с ней провели, — качает головой Сид. — Лучше с-с-совсем немного рас-с-слабиться, — говорит он одними губами и кривит их в улыбке. Между его пальцев оказывается небрежно свернутая папироса, она прокатывается вверх по его ладони ко рту, щелчок зажигалки — Роджер знает, какой запах издаст подожженная смесь. 

Старая добрая матушка-природа в отдельно взятом листе каннабиса, вот что Сид предлагает им всем. 

Роджер бы и сам не отказался. С виски на два пальца, в баре, развалившись в кресле, с полуголыми детками, вспотевшими, тяжело дышащими, с их вздымающими грудями и взлетающими вверх тряпицами коротких юбок — идеально, но не сейчас. Не когда у них совсем скоро выступление, и сюда вот-вот валится толпа, покачивающаяся от кислотных видений. 

— Но ты все равно ошибаешься, — говорит Роджер. 

— Да перестань. 

— Ошибаешься, это так. В припеве. Он начинается с ми ре ми, а ты идешь ми ре ре или ми ре соль, или я уже не помню как. Это хорошо слышно. Мы же не глухие, мы слышим, — Роджер бросает взгляд на остальных. 

Все, кроме Сида, еще сидят со своими инструментами, точно забаррикадировавшись.

— Я знаю, как играть свою песню. 

— Я не говорю, что ты не знаешь, я говорю, что ты ошибаешься в ней. 

— Я знаю, как и что играть, это я ее написал. 

Недосказанное «а не ты» повисает между ними.

Тихие топи зала точно облили дизелем, а огонь совсем близко, он уже зарождается в их желудках, проклевывается через свою скорлупку, ему только повод дай — он захватит все живое. 

Роджер ненавидит злиться на Сида. 

Сида нельзя переспорить, нельзя убедить в своей правоте, нельзя переманить на свою сторону, нельзя образумить — он только корчит рожи и тебя выставляет дураком. 

«Games For May» была написана на следующий день после того, как Дженнер выбил им это выступление, а Хоппи в журнале «IT» предложил название перформанса: «Games For May — Space Age Relaxation For The Climax Of Spring». Сид принес новую песню сразу же, как будто она ему приснилась или уже давно лежала готовая. Грелась у него за пазухой, билась в клетушке его груди, а тут вырвалась, обрела звучание и! —

Полетела. 

Теперь же все может полететь к чертям, потому что Сид не хочет лишний раз взять гитару в руки и потратить десять чертовых минут на последний прогон. 

— Родж, ладно тебе, не делай из мухи слона, — говорит Питер, воркуя над светоустановкой.

Должно быть, Роджер хорошенько разозлился, раз даже Питер влез, и от этого он злится еще больше. Зачем этот придурок вообще суется не в свое дело, чего ему стоит, как хорошему мальчику, просто продолжить наносить на слайды чернила доктора Мартина и охлаждать их феном для волос? В конце концов, ему платят за это, а не за ценные советы. 

Роджер отмечает, как двигаются пузыри, проецируемые на стены — они перескакивают друг через друга, будто играя в чехарду — но тут же одергивает себя. 

— Я делаю из мухи слона? Я всего лишь предлагаю потратить последние десять минут на что-то полезное, а не… 

Сид выходит из концертного зала. 

Рот Роджера закрывается с глухим хлопком, и он шумно сглатывает. Кажется, будто за шиворот ледяной воды налили, и он стоит пораженный и вымокший. 

Роджер не понимает, зачем он это делает, но он оставляет бас прямо на полу и направляется к выходу. 

Ник одними глазами спрашивает его: «Может, не надо?», но Роджер делает вид, что ничего не заметил, и идет за Сидом, сначала просто вниз по коридору, потом один пролет вниз по лестнице, а потом дверь мужского туалета захлопывается перед ним, едва не ломая нос. 

Шлепать по холодному кафелю странно — как будто он маленький ребенок, испугавшийся ночных монстров и забывший, что это лягушачье шлепанье лучше всего выдаст его в темноте.

Сид стоит у писсуара; Роджеру видна его спина, обтянутая белой поплиновой рубашкой, темный склоненный затылок и кубинские каблуки, покачивающиеся взад-вперед, когда он переминается с пятки на носок. 

— Ведешь себя, как кретин, — произносит Роджер и сам себе не верит. 

Это он кретин — пошел босиком за Сидом и стоит сейчас, как истукан, пока тот мочится. 

Сид встает на носки. 

— Нет, ну правда, как ребенок. 

И вновь на пятки. 

— Ты меня слушаешь? Я же просто не хочу, чтобы во время концерта что-то пошло не так. 

Замирает, но через секунду опять покачивается, привставая на носки. 

Тихое попискивание скользящей молнии. 

Сид всплескивает руками, но не поворачивается, так что слова выскакивают из его рта, рикошетят от стены и только потом падают Роджеру в уши. 

— Жил на свете старик в бороде.

Говорил он: «Я знал, быть беде.

Две совы, три чижа

И четыре стрижа

Свили гнезда в моей бороде».

Он подходит к раковине, выкручивает кран с горячей водой и оставляет под ней руки. Когда вода нагревается и мутнеет, Сид резко вытаскивает покрасневшие ладони. Он дует на них, а потом зачем-то проделывает процедуру опять. В этот раз его хватает на пару секунд, и лицо тоже розовеет. 

Он не смотрит на Роджера. 

— Обожаю пузыри. Когда они вскипают на коже. Волоски поднимаются вверх и точно редеют, — обращается Сид к самому себе.

— Ты что, смеешься надо мной? — сипит Роджер. Зверек в груди озадаченно сворачивается в комок и притворяется спящим. 

Конечно. 

Кому такое понравится.

— Сид, не играй со мной в это, _мне_ это не нравится, ты знаешь, — они стоят друг напротив друга, и Роджер клянется, что простоит так хоть целую вечность, пока Сид наконец на него не посмотрит, — ты ведь знаешь, да?

Сид берется за ручку двери, но Роджер перехватывает ее. Их пальцы сталкиваются на прохладной стали, и по Роджеру пробегает такой родной холодок, такой знакомый невыносимый и жгучий холодок, от которого дыбом встают волосы, а по всему телу гусиная кожа, во рту все высыхает, а между ног тяжелеет и готово вскипеть. 

А ведь он был, черт подери, зол всего пару минут назад. 

— Не молчи, я не люблю, когда ты так… — Роджер осекается, увидев, что Сид вскидывается от этих слов и смотрит на него, по-птичьи склоняя голову на бок. 

Роджер сжимает его ладонь, в голове у него стучит. 

— Сидел в лодке старик на брегу

Он сказал: "Я плыву! Я гребу!"

Но сказали в ответ: "Ерунда!"

Загрустил очень сильно тогда

Этот бедный старик на брегу.

Сид говорит складно — а потом внезапно выворачивает ладонь и царапает голое запястье Роджера, оставляя красные полосы от ногтей. 

Помедлив, он притрагивается к ним, на этот раз подушечками пальцев, мягко, едва ощутимо, и раньше Роджеру было бы достаточно этого. 

Но не сейчас, сейчас Роджеру мало этого, как однажды ему оказалось мало дружбы, потом мало случайных рукопожатий и «Я покажу тебе, как рисовать идеальные окружности, Джорджи», мало поцелуев и рук Сида у себя между ног, сейчас ему мало всего того, что он успел приобрести за эти годы, и ему нужно больше, ему нужно все без остатка, ему нужно больше, чем он, возможно, может дать сам, но уступать он не согласен. 

Как же сухо во рту. 

Этих странных игр Роджеру никогда не было мало, и их он готов кому-нибудь отдать взамен на уединение — чтобы весь мир остался за рубкой со звуко- и светоизоляцией, и они с Сидом смогли бы заснуть в их личной темноте, не тронутой ни солнцем, ни тенью. 

Вот чего хотел бы Роджер, но Сид явно думает иначе. 

Должно быть, именно поэтому он толкает дверь и выходит в коридор, оставляя Роджера наедине с белым кафелем, одинокими писсуарами и все еще текущей кипящей водой в кране. 

***

_“Clearer and nearer still," cried the Rat joyously. "Now you must surely hear it! Ah—at last—I see you do!"_

_Breathless and transfixed, the Mole stopped rowing as the liquid run of that glad piping broke on him like a wave, caught him up, and possessed him utterly. He saw the tears on his comrade's cheeks, and bowed his head and understood. For a space they hung there, brushed by the purple loosestrife that fringed the bank; then the clear imperious summons that marched hand–in–hand with the intoxicating melody imposed its will on Mole, and mechanically he bent to his oars again. And the light grew steadily stronger, but no birds sang as they were wont to do at the approach of dawn; and but for the heavenly music all was marvellously still.”_

Kenneth Graham, «Wind In The Willows».

Идет вторая неделя выступлений на Top Of The Pops. 

На этой фурцелларановой, сахаристой программе, получающейся в результате взбивания желатина со звуком простенькой трехаккордной фанерной гитары, на этой программе, попирающей все законы электродинамики, пар идет у слушателей не только из ушей, но и из телевизоров. Картинка с разодетыми в ярко-черное и ослепительно-белое ребятками начинает рябить, а безликий голос с воодушевлением восклицает: «А сейчас начинается Top Of The Pops!».

— Они опять опаздывают? — кисло осведомляется один из операторов. 

Они — это Pink Floyd. 

Их здесь презирают, а они презирают всех здесь. 

Правда, здешние, надо отдать им должное, работают, зарабатывают свои ничтожные деньги и пытаются на них прожить — в отличие от них, раз за разом опаздывающих и появляющихся с таким лицом, точно был обьявлен национальный траур. 

Они терпеть не могут телевизор, коммерцию, синглы, глупые передачи для домохозяек и их разожравшихся котов. 

Это вполне можно понять. 

Чего Роджер не понимает, так это почему нельзя притащиться в BBC Lime Grove Studios вовремя, сделать свою работу и уйти, забыв об этом дне до следующей недели. 

Роджера греет мысль, что Джуди сегодня специально отпросилась с работы, чтобы в нужное время включить телевизор, где ее Роджер Уотерс появится на экране на установленные три минуты — с той же песней, которую он исполнял неделю назад, на том же канале, в то же время. 

До студии он добирается очень быстро. Должно быть, он выглядел невероятно важным, когда спускался по улице: оранжевое видение, в брюках и рубашке цвета концентрированного лимонада и с черным чехлом на плече. Даже голуби оборачивались, вылупляли свои пугливые глазки, курлыкали и отлетали подальше от цветного Роджера. 

Солнце, как и на прошлой неделе, печет, оно потеет и растекается желтым, лучи жидко проскальзывают по затылку, в них вымокают волосы, мысли и одежда. Лучи подталкивают Роджера вперед, заставляя перебирать ногами, и так до тех пор, пока солярный голос не начинает звучать у него в голове, и он не обнаруживает себя идущим очень быстро.

Когда Сид опаздывает на съемку, Роджер совсем не удивляется. 

В последнее время он, кажется, совсем теряет способность к этому чувству. 

Роджер хочет забыть, что Сид опять где-то пропадает, он хочет забыть, что до выступления осталось пятнадцать минут, и что Сид еще ни разу так не задерживался. 

Этим утром он проснулся в мокрой от пота постели, едва не придавив Джуди собственным телом, свалился на пол и, вышибая дверь в ванную, добрался до зеркала. 

Сощурившись, Роджер широко раскрыл рот и попытался разглядеть свою гортань. 

Разглядел он только ос — рой голодных, яростных ос, которые спрятались в его сонном горле и кусали его — бомба медленного действия, которая однажды, когда Роджер спал, беззащитно разлегшись на собственной кровати, решила сработать. 

Черно-желтая бомба вибрировала свои жадными брюшками у него во рту, нашпиговывала его гортань ядом, жалила, жалила, жалила, пока Роджер не онемел.

Осы уничтожили его голос, испоганили его связки раз и навсегда. 

Горло Роджера раздулось, они оставили его калекой раз и навсегда. 

Обо всем этом он бы тоже с удовольствием забыл.

Но чем меньше Роджер думает о том, что ему привиделось этой ночью, тем чаще он вспоминает о том, что Сида нигде не видно. 

Дженнер уже полчаса мнется у телефонного аппарата, по четвертаку спуская свою месячную зарплату с работы в Blackhill Enterprises, а Сид не отвечает. 

— Что, кинул вас фронтмэн? — вроде бы дружелюбно осведомляемся один из осветителей. 

— Ты бы захлопнулся, друг, — ласково советует ему Ник.

Сид вторгается во владения BBC за семь минут до выступления, и одет он так, будто обменялся шмотками с дворником в собственном квартале для современной адаптации «Принца и нищего». На нем драные джинсы, скорее всего, даже не его собственные, а одного из его живущих на энергии космоса и ЛСД друзей, а прическа напоминает Роджеру тот самый день, когда Сид попробовал кислоту в первый раз. 

Тот день, тот день, который Роджер никогда не забудет, ведь тогда они едва не измельчили друг друга, в их комнате, в их постели, под их одеялом.

Когда они были как стеклянная бутылка и смоченная горючим тряпка — бесполезные и простые сами по себе, но способные подорвать все и вся, находясь в непосредственной близости друг к другу. 

Этой близости не было так давно, что ее, казалось бы, тоже пора забыть — но, как и кошмар с осами, забыть ее не представляется возможности. 

— Где ты мотался? — взрывается обычно терпеливый Дженнер. Сид пожимает плечами, берет с полки пушистую кисточку для пудры, но, брезгливо поморщившись, кладет ее обратно. 

— Выглядишь, как бездомный. 

— Я выгляжу, как я сам, — холодности в словах Сида нет. Только безразличие.

Роджер проглатывает уместное: «Ублюдок». С Сидом ругательства не работают. Уверенность Сида в собственной правоте распространяется на окружающих, как заклинание, и один только поцелуй прекрасной принцессы может расколдовать его и даровать ему понимание того, что — нет. 

На самом деле он просто ублюдок. 

На самом деле опаздывать на съемки на студии BBC опасно, неправильно и вообще — ублюдочно. 

Но сегодня Сид выглядит не только как ублюдок. 

Еще он выглядит изможденным. 

Будь он героем сказки, ему следовало бы разложить постель, вымыть теплой водой и напоить заваренным по всем правилам чаем, а не гнать на съемку. 

Роджер посмеивается над собственными мыслями. 

Видимо, солнце сегодня было по-настоящему злым и нагнало на него эти бессмысленные мысли — все еще пр _о_ клятый разгаром лета, он спрашивает одними губами: 

— Ты в порядке? 

Поначалу Сид смотрит на него непонимающе, но потом оживляется и неопределенно качает головой: 

— Я не спал этим днем, но прилег ночью. 

— Понятно. 

Роджер всегда говорит «Понятно», когда ему ничего не понятно. 

— Жарко сегодня, да?

— Да нет. Люблю я солнце. 

— И я тоже. 

— Но не так, как я, — Сид выдает одну из своих смутных улыбок. Непонятно — это улыбка, как улыбка или он смеется над Роджером. 

Роджер замирает — они говорят друг с другом так, как будто познакомились только что.

— Ты знаешь, как люди поклоняются солнцу? Они сидят, скрестив ноги, и смотрят на него, не отрываясь. В конце концов они слепнут, а через год — высыхают, как растения. 

— И где это они ему поклоняются? Явно не здесь, — говорит Роджер. 

— В Перу, в Венесуэле и в России. 

Кажется, каменеет не только Роджер, но и весь мир вокруг. 

Перу, Венесуэла, Россия и Роджер, и никто не может выяснить, издевается Сид или нет.

Роджер думает, что Сиду пора подмигнуть ему, вырвать у него волос с затылка, пропищать на ухо «берник-бернак», испугать его, смутить его, поразить его, заставить мир в очередной раз встать с ног на голову, поменять местоположение полярных кругов и принудить воду в стоке сливаться самым невероятным образом, раз и навсегда оспорив эффект Кориолиса. 

Съемки проходят так же быстро, как и неделю назад. 

Возможно, чуть-чуть тяжелее, но Роджер старается не заострять на этом внимание; когда все заканчивается, он испытывает все то же сытое облегчение. 

На ум вновь приходит Джуди, которая, скорее всего, сидела с Лилой перед телевизором. В воображении Роджера она предусмотрительно переложила керамические чашку и блюдце на журнальный столик, в его голове она комкала полы своего летнего сарафана, того самого, голубого с цветочным орнаментом и круглым вырезом на спине, который Роджер подарил ей прошлым летом. 

Джуди умудряется носить его так, что он выглядит новым, сколько бы раз она его ни надела. 

Она, должно быть, во все глаза глядела в телевизор вместе с Лилой, и, боже мой, как же он хочет, чтобы она гордилась им, он и представить не может, испытывала ли она это чувство, и никогда не сможет ее от этом спросить, ведь ему слишком стыдно будет раскрыться перед ней, признаться, что такие вопросы его действительно интересуют. 

Еще есть мама. 

Мама точно включила телевизор в нужное время и не пропустила ни секунды их выступления, ведь Роджер специально звонил ей в Кембридж напомнить, что сегодня их сингл опять будут крутить по телевизору. 

Он сказал это, помолчал и добавил, чтобы она предупредила миссис Барретт — вдруг Сид забыл рассказать ей. 

Мама сказала, что посмотрит передачу вместе с Уинифред, и Роджер был рад повесить трубку. 

Когда они выходят из студии на улицу, Сид сам подходит к нему и пытается залезть к нему в карман. Роджер отшатывается от неожиданности. 

— Я хочу закурить, а сигарет — нуль, — нехотя обьясняет Сид. 

Роджер выуживает пачку из кармана брюк и хочет было поджечь папиросу, но Сид забирает ее у него из рук.

Сам поджигает. 

Сам закуривает.

Почему-то Роджеру очень обидно, что тот не дал ему сделать то, что он все эти годы для него делал, почему он не дал прикурить чертову папиросу его чертовой зажигалкой, почему, почему, почему Сиду нужно быть таким чертовым мальчишкой, таким чертовым ослом —

Таким чертовым ублюдком. 

— Мне пора, — Сид широко улыбается и делает неумелый реверанс. 

— Что было этой ночью, утром, не знаю когда? Мы уже решили, что ты вообще не придешь. 

Роджер думает, что если Сид ответит, что ночью со своими дружками постигал себя, принимал вещества и читал стихи, он съездит ему по лицу. 

Вместо этого Сид серьезнеет, смотрит на Роджера пристальным, почти нервным взглядом. 

— Ты действительно хочешь узнать? — опять не то улыбка, не то насмешка.

— Да. 

— Да? — Это звучит торжественно. 

Роджер не может понять, почему, но Сид выглядит почти страшно — человек с ножом, готовый стать этой ночью убийцей. 

А сам Роджер — вышедший из-за угла навстречу убийце человек, готовый окрестить для себя эту ночь последней. 

— Пошли к тебе, — Роджер смотрит прямо на Сида. 

Как же прямо он это сказал. Если Сид засмеется, он совсем этому не удивится. 

Обидится — смертельно, дурень, дурень, ублюдок. 

— Этой ночью я постригся в монахи, заставишь меня нарушить обет?

— Сид… 

— Брат Сид, я попрошу. 

— Прекрати.

Сид молчит одну долю секунды, но этого хватает, чтобы его лицо вспыхнуло, искра прошла по всему телу, от немытых свалявшихся волос до туфель на босу ногу, облила его жидким огнем и заставила развернуться и зашагать в ту сторону, где нет никакого Роджера Уотерса и его просьб прекратить. 

Роджер механически убирает в карман пачку сигарет, приглаживает волосы и тупо вскидывает голову.

Глядит на солнце. Он не знает, как долго нужно смотреть на его сверкающим белым диск, чтобы ослепнуть, а потом высохнуть, но терпеливо ждет. 

Терпения хватает от силы на полминуты, а потом Роджер зло сплевывает и идет в прямо противоположном направлении — навстречу самому себе и своим просьбам прекратить, прекратить, прекратить.

***

_“Rat!" he found breath to whisper, shaking. "Are you afraid?"_

_"Afraid?" murmured the Rat, his eyes shining with unutterable love. "Afraid! Of Him? O, never, never! And yet—and yet—O, Mole, I am afraid!”_

Kenneth Graham, «Wind In The Willows».

Дождь из красок и мишуры лупит по макушке, но зонтов на этот случай не предусмотрено, так что остается только прикрываться ладонью и щуриться от размалеванных в синий, желтый и зеленый лиц публики. 

Бусы звенят гремучими змеями, оплетая шеи. Гвоздики, разбрасываемые по всему Alexandra Palace, готовы насадить глазные яблоки воодушевленной аудитории на свои стебли, готовы заткнуть им рот своими кровавыми бутонами и пережать трахеи гибкой зеленью листьев. 

Эйфория, стоявшая в воздухе свингующего Лондона три месяца после 14 Hour Technicolour Dream, потихоньку начала разочаровывать детей цветов — конфеты набили детям оскомину, раскрасили язык в химические цвета, реальность, расцвеченная кислотой, подменила настоящую, и теперь все соскучились по серому миру прошлого. 

Гвоздем сегодняшнего Love In Festival оказывается вернувшийся из Штатов желчный хлыщ по имени Эрик Бёрдон со своей новой группой Animals. Прошедший крещение в таинстве сан-францисских ночей и переродившийся после всенощной оргии лета любви, он идет первой строчкой фестиваля, но триумфального празднования психоделии не выходит, как не выходило никогда и так никогда и не выйдет. 

Роджер знает это.

Роджер знает это, потому что ненавидит психоделию всем сердцем. 

Если сердцем и вправду можно ненавидеть, он хочет вытряхнуть его из груди и сжать в руке — как мятежник хватает булыжник с мостовой, и ненависть пульсирует в нем вместо грудной мышцы. Роджер хочет сделать именно это и забить эту псик-к-каделию, псссиххходелллию, пссиххх-оууу-делллию! своим окаменевшим сердцем, размозжить ее полные ЛСД, свободы, жизни одним днем, легкости и лживых обещаний мозги. 

Но Роджер не успевает. 

Свинг в Лондоне сам вышибает себе мозги. 

Для Роджера этот публичный суицид случается именно сегодня, двадцать девятого июля тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят седьмого года на севере Лондона, через день после того, как они все вместе приняли решение отменить августовские концерты. 

Никаких больше тридцати фунтов в неделю, которые на самом деле сжирались тратами на бензин для их фургончика и новые инструменты. 

Они знали, что потеряют по меньшей мере четыре тысячи фунтов стерлингов, если не станут выступать в августе. 

Но еще они знали, что потеряют Сида, если не отменят выступлений. 

Потеряют, как мелкую купюру, как потертое медное колечко, оставшееся в наследство от тетушки, как ключи, винный штопор, серебряный крестик с рождественской ярмарки, как теряешь любую ненужную мелочевку, когда несешься по мостовой навстречу своему счастливому будущему. 

Потеряют, как можно потерять рассудок. 

Как Сид теряет его сейчас, прямо в эту минуту, пока все, кроме него, переодеваются для выхода на сцену, а он сидит в продавленном кожаном кресле, на этом достоянии Alexandra Palace, так, точно он врос в него. 

Переодеваться Сиду не нужно — он и так выряжен, как самый настоящий король этого бедлама, хозяин кричащего на разные голоса, шумящего, совокупляющегося, тонущего в клубах марихуанного дыма живого существа, которое принято именовать публикой. 

Существо ждет их появления, ждет первых нот «Interstellar Overdrive», чтобы возложить себе на язык квадратный билет в то, что принято сейчас считать раем. Ждет начальной ноты соль во вступлении к «See Emily Play». Это существо пугает Роджера куда сильнее, чем зверек внутри него. 

Зверек сейчас мечется в клети его ребер, точно уколотый адреналином. Ни когтей, ни зубов, ни ядовитой слюны, только загнанное дыхание и затравленный темный взгляд. 

Если бы у зверька было сердце, если бы зверек не был сердцем Роджера, это самое сердце разорвалось бы от ярости. 

Роджер обмокнут в нее, он завяз в ней, выпачкан от подошв туфель до волос на макушке. 

Режиссер фестиваля, кто бы он ни был, колотит кулаком в дверь гримерной, точно выстукивает Роджеру правильный сердечный ритм. 

— Пора! Пора на сцену! 

— ...а их завезли из Америки только полгода назад, и знаешь, чего? Их популярность растет? Да, да, они работают на батарейках, а еще их можно вставить в розетку, вот, они и начнут жужжать! — непонятно откуда взявшийся в гримерной осветитель с перфорированными наркотиком мозгами путается в клубке проводов, сваленных в углу. Он разговаривает сам с собой и чавкает жевательной резинкой.

Кажется, единственный человек в гримерной, кто действительно находится здесь — это Джун Чайлд. Джун пытается разбудить Сида — их милая секретарша Джун, работающая в Blackhill Enterprises за сущие гроши. Джун, умеющая заваривать лучший черный чай с чабрецом по секретному рецепту, быстро отвечать на звонки и выглядеть полной энтузиазма, даже когда фронтмэн главной и пока единственной группы их лейбла не может прийти в себя. 

Если быть точным, Сид не может придти в себя довольно давно, примерно с выхода «See Emily Play» — но такого, чтобы их живчик, главный счастливчик этой планеты и ее самый сучистый сукин сын не мог подняться на ноги, такого на памяти Роджера не было еще ни разу. 

— Сид! Это я, Джун! Посмотри на меня! 

Она кричит. 

Это самые настоящие крики, но им не сравниться с гулом уставшего ждать музыки существа снаружи. Она треплет Сида по плечу, и видно, как ее розоватая мягкая рука напрягается все сильнее и сильнее, набухают вены, белеют костяшки. Заостряются ногти. 

Как же Роджер хочет, чтобы это все ему только снилось. 

Он готов поклясться, что Ник с Риком чувствуют то же самое. Ту же панику. То же желание рвать и метать и заглушить шум снаружи, и разворошить его изнутри, чтобы Сид поднялся, взял гитару в руки и вышел на сцену. 

Джун куда храбрее их троих вместе взятых, она не боится встать на колени перед Сидом и умолять его очнуться.

Роджер хочет уснуть, хочет, чтобы Сид проснулся, а потом разбудил Роджера, и они пошли бы и вместе встретили неуправляемый ком зрителей и всю неуправляемую реальность там, снаружи. 

Но Сид все еще спит. 

— Вы — давайте на сцену, а мы разберемся, я с Джун, мы разберемся, да, — слова приземляются перед Роджером, точно их сказал кто-то посторонний. Благо, Ник с Риком не спорят, а раскрывают потревоженную кулаками режиссера дверь и выходят к публике. 

Крики и аплодисменты едва не сшибают их с ног, но вместе с ними толпа изрыгает и беспокойство — мол, что это два других музыканта не появляются перед ее взглядом?

Что, струсили? 

— И эта штука, говорят, называется вибратор! Дамочки вставляют их себе между ног и давай наяривать, вот чего говорят! — продолжает вести беседу сам с собой поехавший бедолага. — Даже песня про это есть, про шафран и любовь мальчиков-девочек и бананы, как пить дать, такой шлягер есть. 

— Сид, нам нужно выходить на сцену. Они нас порвут, если мы задержимся еще, — произносит Роджер, гипнотизируя взглядом противоположную стену с осыпающейся изумрудной краской. 

— Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня, ну, — Джун дотрагивается до его щек, берет бледное лицо в ладони. 

Сид не отвечает, не пытается вырваться, не отворачивается — точно это не его лицо, а маска цвета слоновой кости, посыпанная пудрой. 

— Соберись, эй, давай же, нам нужно на сцену, — Роджер стискивает зубы и заставляет себя опуститься на колени, на пол, к Джун. Берет руки Сида в свои и пытается поймать его взгляд. 

Но Сид устал, Сид спит, Сид не хочет играть ни музыку, ни жизнь, не хочет играть в Pink Floyd, не хочет играть с Роджером, не хочет играть даже с самим собой, ведь как поиграешь, когда ноги не держат? 

— Узнаешь меня? Это я. Это я? — выходит почему-то вопросительно, словно Роджер в себе сомневается, зато хватка на руках Сида выходит без вопросов — жесткая, Роджер держит его, как человека, соскальзывающего с мокрого утеса. 

Роджер говорит: 

— Не падай, Сид, не падай, нам надо с тобой встать. 

Он держит большие пальцы на бьющейся зеленым жилке на запястьях Сида, как будто считает пульс.

— Вставай, ну же, пожалуйста, вставай. 

— Говорят, они и стоят не много, купить может каждый желающий. Столько только заглянуть в Soho, и там они продаются, на любой вкус и цвет. А размер! Говорят, там есть огромные, говорят, там есть такие гигантские херы, что непонятно, как наши леди могут их себе запихнуть. Знаешь, стоит только представить такое в их мокрых щелях, так кончить на месте можно. Я бы сам не прочь, — мужик смеется. Его плечи трясутся от смеха, а Роджеру хочется забить ему гвоздь в макушку. 

Роджер подхватывает Сида подмышки и за плечи придвигает к себе. 

— Сид, пожалуйста, помоги мне, — он прячет свой шепот Сиду в волосы. Джун не слышит этого, не слышит этого и спятивший осветитель, и толпа за дверью.

И, главное, Сид не слышит этого.

Больше всего Роджеру хочется сейчас сесть на пол и заплакать, но вместо этого он заставляет Сида опереться на себя и громко говорит: 

— Джун, подхвати его с другой стороны, все у нас получится, у всех троих, давайте. 

Если обращаться к Сиду так, как будто он слышит, сцена выходит почти что семейной. 

Три друга, два мужика и одна девица, тащат свои усталые ноги на работу.

Жаль, они не в фильме. 

Жаль, о таком не расскажешь через год со смехом на пикнике в Hyde Park. 

Жаль, что все это явь, необратимая явь, самая страшная явь, которую еще и нельзя забывать, а то не предотвратишь ее повторение. Явь, которую, что бы ни произошло, всегда будешь помнить.

— Если бы я подарил вибратор Джилл, может быть, она не ушла бы от меня? Эта сука никогда не выходила никуда дальше булочной, а потом взяла и ушла, оставила меня одного, как думаешь, вибратор бы поменял ход мыслей в ее красивенькой тупой головке? Курица! Ненавижу ее… Скучаю, ты бы знал, вою по ночам от одиночества, как волк, как самый настоящий волк, ты представляешь?..

Когда Роджер чувствует, что Сид все же начинает балансировать на собственных ногах, он подхватывает его гитару, вешает ее ему на шею — а потом, забыв обо всем, легко прихватывает его за челку и, согнувшись в три погибели, прикладывается лбом к виску Сида. 

Слышно, как бьются у него внутри кровяные токи. 

Слышен ход жизни. 

Слышно это скрытое кожей движение внутри Сида, движение, которое никогда никому, кроме самого Сида, не раскроется, только лишь потому, что у всех других людей нет этих волшебных глаз, способных разглядеть незримое. 

Способных увидеть потайную, волшебную жизнь вещей. 

Это не вранье, не выдумка, не сон, это что-то иное. 

Не в силах больше переживать это, Роджер подталкивает Сида к выходу. 

Джун расцепляет руки с Сидом и вместо этого прячет лицо в ладонях. 

Она плачет. Роджер не знает, отчего именно. Роджер ничего не знает, кроме того, что самая большая несправедливость, какая когда-либо с ним случалась — это то, что никто не предупредил его, что однажды он столкнется с двадцать девятым июля тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят седьмого года, и проснуться от этого кошмара у него не будет ни единого шанса. 

Он буквально ставит Сида перед микрофоном, и толпа одобрительно покрикивает. Насытившись звуком собственного голоса, она затаивает общее дыхание. 

Все ждут. 

— Так, все собрались, начинаем с «Interstellar Overdrive», — шепчет Роджер — инструментальная композиция должна снять с Сида некоторые напряжение. 

Ник делает начальную отбивку, и Роджер с Риком тут же включаются в песню. Сид опаздывает, ошибается и спотыкается пальцами, искажая звук. Сжав в руках свой белый Stratocaster, он берет длинные диссонирующие ноты, не имеющие ни малейшего отношения к тому, что играют другие — но, надо отдать ему должное, он крепко стоит на ногах, вперив взгляд в гудящее замешательством существо напротив него. 

Роджер играет стройно и гладко, как на своих лучших репетициях, стараясь не отвлекаться на диалог, который слышен из гримерной. 

— Они отдали тебе деньги заранее?

— Да! Тысячу фунтов и все десятками. 

— Быстро в машину! Делай ноги! 

— Желтый, крепкий, полупрозрачный, жужжащий, как колоссальная пчела, вот так чудо, этот вибратор! 

Песни сменяются, недовольство толпы нарастает, Роджер то и дело бросает взгляд на часы, считая про себя минуты до конца сета. 

Когда шоу заканчивается, из гримерной выскакивают Кинг с Дженнером — они дергают провода усилителей, выдирают прямоугольники клейкой ленты, крепящие их к полу, снуют между музыкантами, пока толпа бушует и кидает в них злосчастные гвоздики. 

Роджер тремя короткими движениями складывает ремешок гитары Сида и кладет ее в чехол. Рука у Сида сухая и горячая, и Роджер хватает ее, направляясь к черному выходу.

Коридор узкий и извилистый, инструменты в чехлах опасно гремят, проезжаясь по правой стенке, дверь с красной табличкой «Выход» видится Роджеру миражом, она не приближается ни на дюйм, как бы быстро они ни шагали. 

Вливающиеся в коридор маленькие коридорчики, кровеносная система Alexandra Palace, пугают Роджера; ему кажется, что из любого из них может выскочить режиссер фестиваля, который любым способом захочет вернуть свои деньги. 

Роджер даже не дотрагивается до ручки, он подталкивает дверь плечом и сжимает ладонь Сида еще крепче. 

Когда они выбираются на улицу, он останавливается.

— Живее, сюда! 

Роджер подчиняется голосу, вот они уже вдвоем перебегают дорогу, дверь фургона раскрывается, и они едва ли не падают внутрь, Роджер и его неживая свита: скомканная одежда, в которую он не успел переодеться после шоу, два гитарных чехла и Сид. 

— Жми, жми, газуй уже, — шипит Дженнер кому бы то ни было за рулем, и фургон стартует, фырча чахлым мотором. 

Теперь ни одно заведение не станет платить им вперед, но черт с этим, главное, что они выбрались живыми. 

На следующий день новый выпуск «Melody Maker» оповещает Лондон о «ПРОВАЛЕ PINK FLOYD» и чуть менее красноречиво упоминает «нервное истощение Сида Барретта», ага, вот как, значит, это называется. 

Ни о какой встрече с Сидом и речи быть не может, Роджер не расщедривается даже на звонок. Переломанный в мелкую кашицу, он пытается собрать себя по ржавым кускам и весь день не выходит из дома. 

Посреди оглушающей пустоты внутри в голове Роджера лишь одна мысль, и они со зверьком в ней единодушны: то, что произошло на Love In Festival, больше никогда не должно повториться. 

Он еле отпускает Джуди из постели на работу, а она гладит его по голове, целует в щеки и говорит, что вернется вечером и все вновь станет хорошо. 

По словам Дженнера, купившего Сиду прямой билет на остров Форментера, этот отдых нужен им всем — нужен самому Дженнеру, и Роджеру, и Рику, и Нику, им нужно побыть вдалеке от Сида, а Сиду нужно побыть с самим собой, и греческое солнце вместе с Линдси и мозгоправом по имени Сэм должно будет выплавить из Сида все недуги за следующие четыре недели. 

— Последние два дня были сущим кошмаром, Родж, сначала эта чертовщина на BBC, потом фестиваль, будь он неладен. Но все исправится, Сиду просто дух нужно перевести, в такой чехарде, что у вас в последние полгода, даже здоровый крышей съедет. 

— Но я же не съехал. 

— А ты всегда такой, — хрипло смеется Дженнер. 

— Да пошел ты, — бесцветно говорит Роджер. Даже злость потеряла свои былые краски. Даже она. 

— Сэмми будет держать его под наблюдением. Возможно, лучше было бы показать его Лэнгу…

— Это еще кто?

— А ты не знаешь? Да неважно, главное, что на острове — жара, море, секс, здоровый образ жизни — это поставит его на ноги. 

Роджер хочет поверить словам Дженнера, но даже на это ему не хватает сил. 

Он пожимает плечами, зажимает трубку ухом и поджигает сигарету. 

Стоит, наверное, открыть окно. 

Перед ним простирается целый месяц домашнего отдыха. Он должен быть счастлив, вот что — ведь у него есть деньги, жаркий август и его Джуди, он не имеет права хотеть ничего больше. 

— Тебе бы тоже расслабиться — выспись, сходи на студию с ребятами, помнишь, ты говорил про свою новую наработку? Песню? Азиатчина, да? Так вот, поработай с ней первое время. 

— А потом что будет? 

— А потом у вас будет тур по Америке, вот что, — отвечает ему Дженнер, — но сейчас я просто напьюсь, — и прерывает звонок.

***

_“As they stared blankly, in dumb misery deepening as they slowly realised all they had seen and all they had lost, a capricious little breeze, dancing up from the surface of the water, tossed the aspens, shook the dewy roses, and blew lightly and caressingly in their faces; and with its soft touch came instant oblivion. For this is the last best gift that the kindly demi–god is careful to bestow on those to whom he has revealed himself in their helping: the gift of forgetfulness. Lest the awful remembrance should remain and grow, and overshadow mirth and pleasure, and the great haunting memory should spoil all the after–lives of little animals helped out of difficulties, in order that they should be happy and light–hearted as before.”_

Kenneth Graham, «Wind In The Willows».

Они все успевают возненавидеть «See Emily Play» к тому моменту, когда очередь доходит до третьего и последнего выступления на Top Of The Pops. 

Трехминутный трек для радио, простенький, но такой приятный на слух, всем понравился с самого начала. 

Всем, кроме Сида, который, услышав спродюсированную Норманом версию песни, скривился, точно его лицо свело судорогой.

Для Сида любой сингл — это коммерция, а коммерция — продажное дерьмо, и то, как Норман порезал его историю про беспечную весеннюю девочку по имени Эмили, безусловно, тоже продажное дерьмо.

Должно быть, в отместку за то, что его, Сида Барретта, песню распотрошили, препарировали в анатомическом театре, вздели на крюк и приделали к ней чужеродные коммерческие штучки, сотворив из нее Франкенштейна, в отместку за это Сид решает не появиться на последнем выступлении на BBC. 

Он просто не приходит, срывая съемку, срывая планы, срывая нервы с отведенных им рычажков в мозгах каждого участника этой вакханалии. На записи Сид играл на слайд-гитаре математической железной линейкой, а сейчас он расковыривает их черепа этой самой железкой, пока его друзья, его музыканты, его братья по оружию не запищат от боли и не попросят: «Сид, хватит, пожалуйста». 

«Сид, пожалуйста, вернись к нам».

«Сид, мы будем ждать тебя, только вернись».

Они ждут. 

— Слыхал, что в новостях вчера писали?

— Вчера много что писали, Эндрю, ты о чем конкретно спрашиваешь? О футбольной колонке или о некрологах? 

Давить из себя желчь — да, именно так нужно справляться со стрессом. Кинг вот обсуждает новости. Каждый пробует, что может, только бы справиться с этим липким, пробирающим до костей напряжением, которое портит в студии воздух. 

— Нет, это новости о Луне. 

— А ты что, географ? — они стоят у окна и курят, из другой комнаты слышатся чертыхания Дженнера, который пытается дозвониться до Сида, до Линдси, до их друзей с прожженными химическим сахаром мозгами и пропахшими шмалью пальцами, до самой Королевы. Дженнер все повторяет, что достанет Сида из-под земли, что приволочет его на студию, что они проведут съемку, что его никто и ничто не остановит. 

— Нет, просто познавательно… интересный факт, — в голосе Кинга слышна обида, — я всегда нахожу такое увлекательным. 

Они молчат, молча же тушат окурки о подоконник. 

Роджер жестом предлагает еще одну сигарету, Кинг принимает ее, как трубку мира, и продолжает.

— В газете написали, что ученые выдвинули новую теорию об образовании луны. Дескать, была какая-то большущая планета, и она путешествовала по Млечному пути…

— Она не могла по нему путешествовать, — перебивает Роджер. Ему хочется дать Кингу понять, каким дураком он его считает, лишь бы не отвлекаться на это сосущее чувство в груди, на это бесконечное ожидание, — все планеты перемещаются по продиктованной их солнечной системой строгой траектории. 

— Хорошо, хорошо, — спешит согласиться Кинг, — значит, она путешествовала, эта планета, говорят, она была размером с Марс — большая! — так вот…

— Марс не особо большой. 

— Ну не важно. И столкнулась она, значит, с Землей, и ошметки того, что выбросило на орбиту после столкновения, стало Луной, представляешь? 

Роджер затягивается. В желудке у него не было ни крошки со вчерашнего вечера, а во рту, сколько бы он ни чистил зубы, остается мерзкий привкус. 

— Как тебе?

— Отпад, блеск, Эндрю, я просто кончил, как это охерительно. 

— А тебе обязательно быть таким пиздюком? — взвивается Кинг и тушит недокуренную сигарету о многострадальный подоконник. Пепел очерчивает дырку черным. 

Это точно не понравится дурням с BBC. 

Роджеру хочется ответить: да, обязательно, ведь если он попытается взять себя в руки, то не выдержит и просто-напросто взлетит над крышами зданий, как самый настоящий воздушный шар. Пустота у него внутри невыносима, как эта новехонькая дыра в дереве подоконника. Сердцевина Роджера тоже пепельно-серая, над ним разве что дымок не вьется. 

Вакуум внутри обретает жизнь и разрастается — ведь это наконец случилось, Сид наконец пропал и не пришел, никто не видел его в последние пару дней, никто не знает, где он находится, никто не знает, что, мать его, происходит, и никто не ответит Роджеру на все те вопросы, которые копятся в нем с начала весны.

Главный вопрос — почему все пошло не так, — не оставляет его ни днем, ни ночью. 

Единственная данность, которой Роджер обладает, так это то, что Сида Барретта нигде нет уже целые выходные, а явится он на съемку или нет, ведомо только самому Сиду Барретту, который в последнее время забыл, где остались ключи от его головы, и поэтому там теперь пусто и «не все дома» на веки вечные. 

А может, эта песня на самом деле проклята. 

Роджер никогда в такое не верил, но вот Сид мог. Лихорадочная мысль заползает Роджеру в череп и ворошит там его страхи, как гусеница, жует его разум, дырявит его, перфорирует, укус за укусом, оттого в голову и лезут эти мысли. Роджер пытается отмахнуться от них, но не выходит: образы прошлого падают друг на друга с подозрительным шелестом, и вот от них уже никуда не деться: вот они записывают «See Emily Play» в студии, вот Сид рисует изображение, которое Норман потом поместит на обложку сингла — черный паровоз с черными клубами дыма из черной трубы и черные человечки с черными улыбками на прозрачных лицах, — вот они решают, что на вторую сторону сингла должна пойти «Flaming», вот они слушают получившееся все вместе, вот на начальных звуках, когда тишину нарушает слайд-вистл Роджера, дверь в студию раскрывается, и в нее входит посетитель. 

Этот посетитель присутствует на перезаписи «See Emily Play», и Роджер понимает, кто это сходу, а Сид долго смотрит, не узнавая, и после этого посетитель отводит Роджера в сторону, склоняется к нему слишком близко, смотрит слишком сконфуженно и спрашивает слишком прямо: 

— Что-то не так? Сид меня сначала будто не узнал. 

А вот Роджер сразу узнал его. 

Группа, в которой сейчас играет Фред, блюз-роковая команда под названием Jokers Wild, стала частенько выступать в Лондоне, вот Фред и решил навестить давнего друга. 

Фред говорит, что именно Сид позвал его проведать студию. 

Роджер только пожал плечами. 

Тогда Фред посмотрел Роджеру в лицо, вцепился глазами в глаза, пытаясь выколупать ответ из них, но Роджер закаменел еще больше. 

Фред — точно не тот человек, с которым Роджер станет делиться эмоциями.

— Не знаю, о чем ты. 

— Да? Ну тогда все хорошо, да, все хорошо, — кивнул Фред и отошел к Сиду. Роджеру он, конечно, не поверил.

В конце дня они ушли из студии вместе — Сид оживился, он задавал вопросы невпопад и отвечал неопределенно и сбивчиво, но все же разговаривал и Фреда наконец признал. 

— Так жаль… вот это жалость, что трипы такие короткие. И все, что ты видишь в них, остается позади, — почти что по-детски пожаловался Сид.

— Но это же путешествия. Трип туда и обратно. Ты всегда возвращаешься, в этом и замысел, — объяснил Фред.

— В этом и проблема, — покачал головой Сид и переключил внимание на поломанные ногти на своей руке.

Роджер не встревал.

Фред на студии чувствовал себя как дома — брал в руки инструменты и играл сразу, жонглируя мелодиями, как циркач. Порой Сид присоединялся, показывал ему собственные трюки на гитаре, а Фред кивал и что-то бурчал себе под нос. 

Роджер вспомнил, почему не любил его, когда они все еще жили в Кембридже. 

Что бы Фред ни делал, его рожа умудрялась сохранять поразительное спокойствие, и именно этому Роджер так всегда завидовал.

Сид с его рассказами о его обожаемом Фреде, о его умении складно петь и бренчать на гитаре, да чтоб тот провалился. 

— Да, жаль, что ты пошел в музыкальный бизнес, — издевается он над Кингом.

Ожидание и воспоминания о сессиях с Фредом наслаиваются друг на друга, так что зверек клацает зубами и плюется соляной кислотой, усиливая привкус во рту и заставляя Роджера цепляться к Кингу. 

— Да пошел ты. 

— В тебе умер астрофизик, я совершенно серьезно, а вообще знаешь что, Эндрю… — у Роджера не получается закончить предложение, потому что окно с грохотом закрывается от сквозняка, ворвавшегося из раскрытой двери. 

У двери стоит Дженнер, с приплюснутым от потрясения лицом, а за его спиной — Сид, разодетый и причесанный, с мешком одежды в руках и гитарным чехлом на плече. 

— У меня на часах все еще зимнее время, вот я и опоздал, — только и говорит он. 

Роджер уверен, что ни один человек в комнате в такое объяснение не верит. 

Съемка и в этот раз пролетает в одно мгновение, и Роджер умудряется совсем этому не удивиться. Не удивляется он и Сиду, который заходит в гримерную и через пару минут выходит из нее в таких лохмотьях, как будто в свободное время он уничтожает содержимое не только своей головы, но и шкафа.

Перед тем, как в последний раз закрыть за собой дверь Lime Grove Studios, Дженнер с Кингом отзывают Роджера в сторону и говорят, что им придется отменить все концерты на последующий месяц, и тур в поддержку выходящего через неделю альбома придется отложить. 

Они говорят, что Сид показал им свою новую песню, и это полный провал. 

Они говорят, что хотят купить ему билет в Грецию, чтобы он помок в теплой воде и вернулся домой в Англию с прочищенной головой. 

Они говорят, что наброски, которые Роджер показывал им на той неделе, показались им просто отличными, и они бронируют место в студии для работы над треком, который вполне может войти во второй альбом. 

Они говорят, что завтра у Pink Floyd будет последний концерт летнего сезона тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят седьмого года, и пройдет он в рамках Love In Festival, они надеются, что все пройдет без сучка без задоринки. 

Роджер их не слышит. 

Он слышит в голове обеспокоенный голос Фреда: 

— Если что, я всегда смогу помочь, и как друг Сида, и как музыкант, окей? 

Роджер неопределенно кивнул головой и ответил: 

— Окей. 

Сейчас ему кажется, что стоило расщедриться еще на пару слов.

Подойдя к самому дому, Роджер достает из кармана свой потрепанный черный блокнот и делает последние пометки в тех самых рифмах, которые пришлись по душе Дженнеру с Кингом.

Последние две строчки финального четверостишия Роджер обводит жирным и ставит напротив них три вопросительных знака, но, поколебавшись, все-таки зачеркивает их, с хлопком закрывает книжку и кладет ее обратно в задний карман джинсов. 

_Witness the man who raves at the wall_

_Making the shape of his questions to Heaven_

_Remember a man who got lost and forgot his role_

_Let it be known that they are of the same leaven_

Завтра их последний концерт, последний в этом сезоне, последний рывок марафона, и, совсем по-детски зажмурившись, он загадывает три желания: чтобы ему не снилось этой ночью кошмаров, чтобы Джуди приготовила ростбиф на ужин и чтобы завтрашнее выступление прошло гладко.

Уже оказавшись дома, он узнает из вечернего выпуска газет, что поправку Лабушера вчера отменили в Парламенте, но вместо того, чтобы метнуться к телефону, позвонить на знакомый номер и проорать новость в трубку, он долго стоит под ледяным душем, вспоминая, что забыл загадать главное: чтобы с Сидом завтра все оказалось в порядке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сноски
> 
> (1) Традиционная американская фолк-песня.  
> (2), (3) Лимерики Эдварда Лира.  
> (4) Исторический роман Марка Твена.  
> (5) Намек на песню Донована «South Street Kensington».


	14. Awful, awful, crawl

Их часто затапливало. 

Дома всегда говорили, что это очень по-английски: признать самой сухой зоной в Великобритании Кембриджшир, где после каждого ливня приходится тонуть ногами в сапогах, чтобы не утонуть в дождевой воде на улице. 

Первый вагон метро, первый контролер, опустивший ему на плечо тяжелую ладонь в синей перчатке, первый приезд на станцию Waterloo, первые серые лужи по колено, первые признаки зимы, проглядывающие сквозь палые листья и жирные тельца червей на черной земле.

Тогда же – первое столкновение с возможностью утонуть, исчезнуть под мутными водами; лежать в луже, пока вода будет тереть его кости одна о другую, терзать одежду, проникать в рот, нос и уши, выбивать из него мозги, комочек за комочком; в конце концов в выбоине на дороге не останется ничего, кроме скелета восьмилетнего мальчика. 

Роджер утопал в лужах на улицах Лондона, пытаясь поспеть за мамой, и в голове у него вертелись эти рассказы о Ное и животных, согнанных на ковчег. Вот два дождевых червя под ногами, вот два галчонка на ветке каштана, вот два ореха на том же самом дереве, а если расколоть их, то внутри будут две извивающиеся белые личинки. 

Вот он и мама, их тоже двое. 

Джон подрался в школе и поэтому остался дома, а Роджера мама взяла в его первое путешествие в их столицу из красного кирпича. 

— Здесь так… мокро. 

— Нам повезло, что мы не живем в Суррее, как раньше. Там дожди шли день-деньской, — сказала мама, остановившись у витрины с выпечкой. 

Роджеру казалось, что он чувствует теплый аромат сдобы даже сквозь толстое стекло. 

— И тепло. Здесь теплее, чем дома, — поделился своим наблюдением он.

— Конечно. Знаешь, почему?

— Не-ааа, — протянул Роджер, уже отвлекшись от разговора. В витрине круглый и важный торт, выставленный на обозрение на верхней полке, вел в бой отряд слоек и батальон отглазуренных эклеров, и все они отражались у него в глазах. Роджеру было восемь, и в тот день это поле боя было единственным, на котором ему хотелось оказаться. 

— Из-за фабрик, конечно. Фабрик и заводов. Посмотри-ка сюда, — мама вытянула руку, указывая на что-то впереди. 

Роджер нехотя отвернулся от витрины. Сладостей было ждать бесполезно, но хотелось еще хотя бы секундочку поглазеть на них. Вместо этого он уткнулся взглядом во что-то кирпичное. 

— Это электростанция Battersea. Ту часть, что на западе, электростанцию A, построили давно, еще до рождения тебя и Джона. А вот эту, на востоке, закончили только в этом году. Видишь дымоходы? Они еще совсем не закоптились. 

Роджер запрокинул голову — вышедшее из-за дождевых облаков солнце дало ему пощечину лучом, мешая разглядеть рельефные белые тела дымоходов. 

— Мне она не очень нравится, — признался Роджер и украдкой бросил взгляд обратно на витрину. — А таких, как она… много?

— Заводов? Много. Особенно в Лондоне и в Мидлендс. Но таких, как эта, больше нет. Видишь, какая она огромная, Джордж? 

Он подцепил носком туфли осколок разбитой пивной бутылки и толкнул его в лужу. Тот потонул с многозначительным бульканьем, а мать схватила Роджера за руку и оттащила подальше от лужи. 

— Ну что ты такой дурень, туфли заляпаешь, а мне потом замывать. 

— Извини, мам, — он поспешил вырваться — не хотел, чтобы их кто-то увидел. 

Хотя здесь его все равно никто не знает.

— А почему заводов так много? — поспешно спросил он, лишь бы отвлечь маму от его грязной обуви, себя — от сладостей в кондитерской, а мир вокруг — от себя.

— Чтобы дать людям работу. 

— А ты когда-нибудь работала на заводе? 

— Нет, только в школе. Как и твой отец. 

— Это хорошо. Мне нравится школа, — Роджер слукавил — некоторые занятия он терпеть не мог, например, английский или литературу, а Джон запугал его рассказами о средней школе, до которой оставалась пара лет. 

— Ты тоже можешь пойти работать в школу учителем, когда повзрослеешь. Как и твой отец, — повторила она. 

— Не, я не хочу работать в школе. Я хочу пойти на войну… как папа, — проговорил он, собираясь перепрыгнуть через лужу, но мама успела перехватить его и тряхнула за плечо. 

Посмотрела на него сверху вниз. 

Роджеру захотелось исчезнуть. Казалось, что только сумочка в руках не дает ей его ударить.

Он испугался и мог только стоять перед мамой, опустив руки и раскрыв рот. Ему бы хотелось сказать, что это правда – что он готов хоть сейчас пойти бить нацистов, чтобы защитить свой город, свой дом, маму и Джона, как когда-то это сделал его папа. 

— Никогда больше такого не говори, понял? — это прозвучало почти нежно, и Роджер смог только кивнуть в ответ. 

Потом они пошли дальше по дороге, и Роджер снова думал о ноевом ковчеге, паре сорок на скамейке в парке, паре белок под той же скамейкой и паре серых городских мышей, нарезающих круги вокруг мусорной корзины у той же скамейки. 

Роджер хотел, чтобы они присели на нее и мама бы купила ему Knickerbocker Glory, но на сиденье стояла табличка «Окрашено!», а фургончика мороженщика нигде не было в такую рань. 

Тогда Роджер подумал, что они с мамой могли бы спасаться от лондонского ливня на гигантском ковчеге, пришвартованном у берега Темзы. 

К концу дня Роджер натер ноги, промочил туфли с носками и не знал, что делать: злиться на маму, что она взяла его в такое длинное путешествие, или выпрямить спину и пойти впереди нее. 

Когда они сели в поезд, Роджер прислонился виском к окну и рассматривал через стекло рабочих, бредущих после смены домой, зажегшиеся огни кинотеатров, Battersea с ее огромными рифлеными трубами. Моросило, и он не мог не думать о том, что Ной, должно быть, так и не дождался его у берега Темзы, и теперь ему, как единственному в своем роде, одинокому, забытому на Земле зверьку, остается провожать взглядом уплывающий ковчег. 

Той ночью он видел непонятный путаный сон, где нацисты выкрикивали слова колыбельных, проткнутые дулами ружей плюшки и печенья плясали, дымоходы Battersea испускали холодный запах сырой земли, а мама замахивалась на него, так ни разу и не ударив. 

Роджер проснулся, слыша повисшее в воздухе: "Мама, мама…", перепуганный, с лоснящимся от пота и слез лицом и ломотой во всем теле. Прошлепав босыми ногами по полу к двери ее спальни, он повалился к ней в кровать, повторяя, чтобы она ударила и простила его, чтобы прекратило быть так темно и страшно. 

Тогда мама дала ему проплакаться, а потом вызвала доктора, высокого и тощего, как смерть с картинки, сказавшего, что он промочил ноги и ему стоит оставаться в постели. 

Роджер обрадовался, что ему не придется идти в школу – это радовало его до тех пор, пока мама не ушла спать, и вместо нее на роль сиделки не пришла темнота. 

Тогда температура поднялась до огненной отметки сорок, и Роджер едва не помер, в бреду шепча, что он упустил свой шанс на спасение на борту корабля Ноя, и все из-за того, что каждой твари по паре. 

Каждой твари, но не Роджеру, никогда не Роджеру.

Сегодня вода с небес хлещет по земле так же, как шестнадцать лет назад. 

Роджер простужен, и вместо строчек песни в голову лезут слова того самого доктора. Доктор сказал, что Роджер из южного Суррея, а значит дождь должен быть у него в крови, и как же странно, что он разболелся. Роджер был слишком слаб, чтобы спорить и сказать, что это Кембридж — его дом, и, что Роджер ровно такой же, как и остальные его горожане. 

Но он этого не сказал, а мать не защитила его — наверное, чутье подсказывало им обоим, что слова доктора правдивы. 

Но если в его крови нет ни музыки, ни дождя, то что же тогда течет у него по венам?

Сейчас это явно лишь бренди.

Blue Opera Club больше напоминает сарай, чем концертный зал, а внутри сидят бритоголовые болельщики Brentford FC с животами, вздувшимися от пива и жареной картошки, с пинтой в одной руке и Evening Standard в другой. 

У них сонные лица.

Вчера они выступали в Кроули, а завтра будут уже в Оксфорде, и только сегодня Роджер впервые за долгое время сможет отправиться спать домой — в двухэтажный домик на Shepard’s Bush с салатовыми стенами, белеными оконными рамами, серой дверной перекладиной, двумя зелеными мусорными баками и подобием розового сада снаружи. Весной распустилось всего четыре бутона, и обещанный «королевский чайный цвет» выглядит так, как будто его замачивали в плесневелой чайной заварке. 

Так получилось, что за садом ухаживают Роджер с Лилой. Однажды утром он выглянул в окно, встал из-за стола и вышел на улицу. Лила поливала совсем еще маленькие ростки. Слегка помявшись, Роджер взял из ее рук лейку и проделал то же самое. 

— Ты их зальешь до смерти. 

— Если от ливней они не передохли, то и с этим справятся, — пожал плечами Роджер, надеясь не забыть в следующий раз лить меньше воды. 

Сегодня, после заранее провального концерта, Роджер сможет поехать домой и купить в магазине на углу пакет молока, а перед тем, как открыть калитку — вдохнуть воздух, мглистый и ночной, с ноткой выращенных ими с Лилой роз. 

Роджер остановится перед незашторенным окном, вглядываясь в залитую светом комнату, служащую им гостиной, кухней и столовой. Юджин с Лилой будут делить одно кресло, а Джуди, его Джуди — ждать его за столом. Она будет вычищать маникюрными ножницами глину из под ногтей или, может, жарить кофе в турке, или листать каталог новых лондонских выставок. 

Когда этот концерт закончится, Роджер со всех ног понесется домой и на секунду замрет у окна, уже сомкнув пальцы на дверной ручке. Но так будет всего лишь одну глупую секунду, а потом Роджер откроет дверь, зайдет в дом, посмотрит Джуди в глаза и в тысячный раз перестанет сомневаться в том, что Джуди не подозревает, кого он вдавливал в дверь подсобки клуба еще пару часов назад. 

Сейчас апрель, сейчас они записывают долгожданный первый альбом, сейчас они с Сидом могут вжимать друг друга в любые поверхности, сейчас они могут отдавать, не требуя ничего взамен, сейчас и от них ничего взамен не требуется. 

— У нас концерт через двадцать…

— Семнадцать.

— У тебя как у Железного Дровосека — часы вместо сердца?

— Идиот, они, между прочим, были такой же формы, как сердце…

— А ты очень внимательно смотрел фильм… Ты вообще такой внимательный молодой человек, Джордж, — тонким женским голоском пищит Сид и тут же гогочет, сам себя обрывая. 

Роджер прикрывает ему рот ладонью — он знает, что никого в подвале этого чертового клуба нет, но желудок все равно сжимается в микроскопический кубик, давя зверька. Сразу затем он чихает, и рука срывается. Но рука срывается. Зверек оставляет ему когтями пять глубоких борозд изнутри в груди и на горле. 

— Нас скоро искать будут, — бормочет он.

— Да перестань, придем позже и скажем, что играли в Го. 

— Я не умею в Го. Лучше в покер, — скалится Роджер, прижимая руку Сида к своему паху. Вельвет топорщится, ткань багряная, но ничего этого не видно в темноте. 

— Кто проигрывает — раздевается.

Роджер давит из себя отполированную годами ухмылку и снисходительно спрашивает: 

— Сколько тебе лет, Барретт? Пятнадцать?

— А я бы выиграл. 

— Ты хотя бы правила знаешь?

— Главное, — Сид опирается о стену, улыбается, щурится, выискивая Роджера в полумраке руками и взглядом. В темноте его улыбка срабатывает как вспышка фотоаппарата — навеки оставляет вещи вокруг такими, какими они были секунду назад. 

Белая молния освещает щетки, ведра, полки с коробками гвоздей, лобзиков и плоскогубцев, пакет с с отравой для крыс и Роджера в расстегнутой рубашке и сбившемся на сторону тонком галстуком в цветастую клетку.

— Главное, что я умею блефовать. Ты бы мне проигрывал, сидел бы в одном этом галстуке и пытался меня поймать: «Ты жульничаешь! Да! Нет! Я пас!», — Сид смешно переиначивает его голос и делает это до того здорово и громко, что Роджеру приходится вновь прикрыть ему рот. 

— У тебя во рту желтый запах помады. Так ярко, я же ослепну.

— Я бы тебе никогда не проиграл. 

— Проиграл-проиграл. С тобой бесполезно играть в карты, дружище. Я бы только один носок стянул.

— Закрой рот.

— Хорошо, что играем не на деньги, у тебя же их нет. 

— Закройся. У тебя холодные руки. 

— Главное, что член горячий. Чувствуешь?

— Закройся! 

— Сколько минут нам отмеряет твое механическое сердце на золотой цепочке, а? Чертову дюжину? Дюжину?

— …я чувствую.

Внутренности сворачиваются в клубок, и зверек царапается и повизгивает внутри у Роджера громче и громче и громче. 

Время уходит сквозь пальцы, и им уже совсем скоро пора на сцену, но Роджер не может, нет, даже не так, он не имеет права упустить момент, когда Сид совсем прежний, совсем знакомый, совсем доступный — протяни руку и возьми. 

Роджер ловит момент их уединения, он делает это каждый раз, каждый раз напоминая себе, что всего этого однажды может не стать. 

Они выскакивают на сцену, точно парочка прогульщиков, заглянувших в школу за бесплатной порцией замечаний и молока. Зал чувствует их и начинает недовольно гудеть после вступления к первой же песне. Роджер будет настоящим дурнем, если начнет обращать внимание на разрастающийся гул, Роджер будет дурнем, если отвлечется от игры, если спустит глаза с бас-гитары, со своих рук, с длинной тени Сида на полу перед собой, и посмотреть на Сида значит надолго оторвать взгляд от баса, а это значит ошибиться, и потому ему приходится переводить глаза от струн к медиатору, от медиатора к ладам, от ладов к тени. 

Сейчас ничего, кроме баса, своих рук и тени напротив, у Роджера нет. 

Песня заканчивается, освобождая место для следующей, и они всей группой входят в нее, и Питер с Сюзи незамедлительно следуют за ними, затопляя клуб индиго, так что зрители, облепившие сцену, начинают выглядеть как жертвы отравления. 

Роджер сдувает со лба челку и концентрируется еще сильнее, отыгрывая на басу до ми соль си бемоль…

Должно быть, именно поэтому он не замечает прорезавшего синий воздух медного снаряда, прилетевшего из пучины зрительного зала и попавшего ему в переносицу. 

Поначалу Роджер решает, что кто-то щелкнул его по носу. 

Потом — что вылетели пробки и во всем клубе отключился свет.

А чуть позже он понимает, что ослеп. 

Роджер роняет медиатор и обхватывает лицо руками, сбивая пробор, царапает коротко остриженными ногтями щеки, сопит и продолжает механически прокручивать в голове слова песни. 

_There's a tear up the front. It's red and black._

_I've had it for months._

_If you think it could look good, then I guess it should._

Пальцы скользят друг о друга — мокро — страшно — красные пятна под веками намечают, где примерно установлены лампы — холодный пот на пояснице — шепот Ника со спины; Роджер подносит руки ко рту — солоно, солоно, красный свет — кровь. 

Он вытирает тыльными сторонами ладоней кровь с лица и осторожно, словно боясь обнаружить дыру насквозь, ощупывает лоб. Пальцы натыкаются на что-то вязкое, и только сощурившись, поднеся руку совсем близко к лицу, Роджер понимает, что попал прямо в черный кровавый сгусток, быстро образовавшийся на месте раны. Он сгибается, удивляясь, как еще стоит на ногах, и шарит по полу рукой в поисках медиатора. 

Он может доиграть сет.

Ногти цепляют что-то между досками. 

Вместо медиатора Роджер держит метательное оружие — тяжелый пенс с темной патиной на стороне решки. 

Ярость перебивает ему позвоночник — Роджер удивляется, как хруст не заглушил музыку. Он не видит, как опешили остальные, не видит, что они не отрывают взглядов от кровоточащей раны у него на лбу, не видит замершего хозяина заведения, все, что он видит — это море лиц цвета индиго, и его он, сделав пару шагов вперед, рассматривает, все еще удерживая пенс в кулаке. 

Злость держит его на месте, не дает ему броситься вперед, потонуть в этой темной мути — она приказывает ему стоять, не спуская глаз с одинаковых, будто бы штампованных морд, одна из которых решила, что она тупее и отвратительнее остальных, решила и разбила Роджеру лоб на четыре неравные доли. 

Спасибо за столь любезное предложение лоботомии, мудак.

Песня снова меняется, все вокруг на секунду темнеет, а затем потоки неосязаемой крови снова заполняют клуб, совсем как воды Нила, однажды покрасневшие, и свет становится призывом к действию, яростным кличем, приглашением на поле боя. Морды в первых рядах осторожно и вдруг любопытно поглядывают на Роджера, как будто это он едва не вышибивший мозги кому-то из них. Морды в дальних рядах науськивают друг друга сбросить музыкантов с их пьедестала в кровавый резервуар внизу. 

— Родж, отойди от края, сколько можно повторять… — громко шепчет Ник. 

— Эй, это же «Pow. R Toc H.», заткнитесь все! — истошный вопль раздается где-то совсем недалеко от Роджера. Он поворачивает голову, но смельчак сразу же стихает. Потом он орет снова, на этот раз без слов — и вместе с ним, постепенно заглушая музыку, звенят осколки и кричит кто-то еще, и еще, и еще. 

Когда в футе от него кто-то расшибает кому-то затылок полупустой пивной бутылкой, Роджер следует совету Ника. 

Тот продолжает говорить разумные вещи:

— Кажется, пора сматывать удочки. 

Зал взрывается хрустом, воплями, лязгом, красный свет всасывается обратно в лампы, остановленный по мановению рук решивших спасаться Питера с Сюзи, музыка резко замолкает — незаметно для всех пришедших, так, будто ее и не было. Злость вскипает, и Роджер крепко сцепляет зубы, зверек крутится вокруг своей оси и скребется по стенкам желудка, точно его кто-то заливает железом, а тело Роджера действует четко и быстро: сворачивает провода усилителя, застегивает гитарный чехол, ать-два, ать-два, ать-два…

…выпускает Роджера из клуба. 

Только в фургоне Роджер позволяет себе выдохнуть. Сняв через голову рубашку, он рвет один из рукавов и промокает рану желтым лоскутом. 

— Обработай как-нибудь, как домой придешь, — Дженнер с переднего сиденья делает неопределенный жест. — Эти козлы, не берите в голову, они себе все мозги пропили, — замолкает, не встретив отклика, — да ну вас, — бросает он наконец и предсказуемо чертыхается. 

Их двоих высаживают у метро одновременно — мол, до дома недалеко, ходить полезно. 

Дженнер просто не хочет платить за бензин, но усталость не позволяет им спорить. 

— Ты домой? — спрашивает Роджер, заранее зная, каким будет ответ. 

Сид только качает головой, перебрасывая гитарный чехол на другое плечо. 

— А я домой, — говорит Роджер. 

Ему нравится произносить это — «домой». 

— Вот и блеск да фейерверки. 

— Не хочешь зайти к нам? 

Сид отвечает насмешливо: 

— Ты же знаешь, что не хочу. 

— Тогда я пойду. 

— Тогда иди, — произносит Сид уже мягче. — Было больно? 

— Нет, — врет Роджер, — правда, нет, — убеждает он самого себя. Ему хочется сказать, что сейчас ему больно, хочется умыться, выпить лекарство, и чтобы температура упала до следующего утра. 

— Теперь придется выкинуть это тряпье, — он кивает на изодранный рукав в темных пятнах. 

— Вот это жалость, — Сид подходит ближе и будто бы брезгливо двумя пальцами подцепляет манжету. — Я любил эту рубашку, — прохладные пальцы ложатся Роджеру на виски, — я любил этот лоб. А теперь все, что я любил, вымочено в клюквенном соке, — он смеется. 

Секунды сыплются, как снег, так и не пришедший этой зимой по их английские души, и совсем скоро приходит время, когда Сид убирает руки и пятится. 

Он поднимает руки вверх и по-детски машет двумя ладонями разом. 

— Сид, не опаздывай завтра, — с опозданием бросает Роджер удаляющейся от него спине. 

Спина вздрагивает — Роджер легко представляет, как Сид морщится. 

— Не будь таким занудой. 

— Пообещай мне. 

— Нет, милый мой, мучайся неведением, — упрямо отвечает спина и припускает по улице еще быстрее, точно спасаясь от еще не сказанных Роджером слов. 

Этой ночью Роджеру снится летящий в его сторону пенс. 

Он мчится по воздуху на сверхзвуковой скорости, но так и не сталкивается с лицом Роджера, заставляя его всю ночь ворочаться в ожидании удара. 

Утром Джуди вновь обрабатывает его успевшую затянуться шершавой корочкой

рану. То ли от тяжелого сна, то ли от разыгравшейся температуры, Роджер еле уговаривает себя встать на ноги. 

Просовывая ноги в брючины, он машинально проверяет карманы на наличие мелочи и вдруг, поддавшись сумасбродной идее, рыщет по карманам. Пенс, который он вроде бы запихнул в один из них, пропал. Идея использовать его вместо почившего в Ealing медиатора умирает так же быстро, как родилась. 

— Джуд, ты не видела мою рубашку? — спрашивает он — возможно, пенс остался в его нагрудном кармане. 

— Я выбросила ее. Ты же сам меня об этом попросил вчера вечером, забыл? — Джуди хмурится и пристально смотрит на него. Вчера она увидела его в окне с перевязанным желтой тряпкой лбом и выбежала на улицу прямо в легком домашним платье. 

У самой двери Роджеру подурнело и он стоял, покачиваясь, одной рукой придерживая повязку, а другой внимательно ощупывая дверную ручку. 

— Да нет, нет, я все помню, — успокаивает ее Роджер и отводит взгляд. 

Он выходит из дома в пять вечера, зная, что фургон ровно через четверть часа будет ждать его у метро, откуда они направятся в Оксфорд, а оттуда вновь домой, а потом на пару дней в студию, а затем они в Ни-дер-лан-ды, ни много ни мало как на Reeperbahn.

Выйдя на улицу, Роджер наклоняется, выуживает из щели между стеной и мусорным баком лейку и поливает цветы. 

Он надеется, что не льет на них слишком много, что дождей в ближайшие дни не будет, что Лила уже не возьмется за них этим вечером, но даже если все это случится – он надеется, что они каким-то образом умудрятся выжить. 

***

_As they stared blankly, in dumb misery deepening as they slowly realised all they had seen and all they had lost, a capricious little breeze, dancing up from the surface of the water, tossed the aspens, shook the dewy roses, and blew lightly and caressingly in their faces; and with its soft touch came instant oblivion. For this is the last best gift that the kindly demi–god is careful to bestow on those to whom he has revealed himself in their helping: the gift of forgetfulness. Lest the awful remembrance should remain and grow, and overshadow mirth and pleasure, and the great haunting memory should spoil all the after–lives of little animals helped out of difficulties, in order that they should be happy and light–hearted as before._

Kenneth Graham, «Wind In the Willows».

Они едут со скоростью девяносто миль в час по автомагистрали M25, сокращая расстояние между Лондоном и Бирмингемом. Пока фургон подкидывает на выбоинах, и свет фар прыгает по куску дороги впереди, Роджер дремлет. 

Из-под полуопущенных век он видит укутанные фигуры напротив. Люди спят вповалку — спят ли? Или притворяются, как Роджер? А может, и он спит, и все вокруг ему просто снится. Невидимые дребезжащие инструменты, люди вокруг, которых Роджер узнает в темноте, разговор на передних сиденьях, где в тусклом свете различимы еще три знакомые головы. 

— Магнитола кассету зажевала! Это моя любимая кассета! Ее зажевало! 

— Ты бы лучше за дорогой следил, придурок. 

— Доставай, доставай! Я ее полдня записывал. Доставай!

— А отсосать не завернуть?

— Я рулю, между прочим, у меня что, три руки? Да намотай ты ее! 

Пауза. Тихое пыхтение, потом недовольный голос. 

— Там карандаш лежит, намотай карандашом. Намотай, вон там карандаш! 

— А ты стекло опусти, мне дым в глаза попадает.

— Окей, босс. Блядь, что за дрянь? 

Рычание. 

— Ты какого хера творишь?

— Переключи пока передачу, да, да, включи вторую, будь другом. Включи вторую, говорю тебе, не видишь, у меня сигара упала — я ее поднимаю. 

— Я тебя нахер уволю, когда в Лондон вернемся, понял? И мне плевать, с кем ты там раньше работал. 

— Может, вы помолчите оба, а? Они там спать пытаются, им завтра выступать. 

— Какая ты сердобольная. 

— Читай по губам — о-т-в-а-л-и. 

Дженнера и Джун переругиваются с очередным безымянным роуди. Тощий рыжий бородач, точно сошедший с карикатуры на ирландцев во время мора; бывший шахтер, верящий в теорию всемирного заговора и оттого подписывающий документы разными подписями; коллекционер бабочек; алкоголик со стажем; родственник близнецов Крэй, недостаточно близкий, чтобы носить их фамилию, но недостаточно дальний для того, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания властей; и наконец, этот любитель кубинских сигар с вечным бокалом снейк байта между ног. 

По его собственным словам, до этого он был роуди у Cream — на это Дженнер с Кингом и купились, так и не удосужившись узнать, уволили ли те его или он ушел сам. 

Их в очередной раз подбрасывает на кочке, так что на сиденьи напротив все на несколько секунд оживляются и запутываются в руках, ногах и паре пледов на пятерых. Роджер лежит на другом в обнимку с инструментами, и гриф одной из гитар, кажется, утыкается ему прямо между ног. 

Хочется выпрыгнуть из фургона и сразу домой. 

Их путешествия по стране напоминают судороги больного падучей. Агент выбирает сегодня город на севере, завтра город на юге — то ли наугад тыкает в карту, то ли считает, что они умеют телепортироваться. 

Это начинает раздражать даже Дженнера, поначалу размахивающего перед ними гастрольным планом, как приказом о ядерном разоружении. 

Обычно на переднем сиденьи вместе с роуди есть Дженнер и кто-то третий, меньше остальных выдохшийся на последнем выступлении. Когда Роджер засыпал, это была Сюзи — она жаловалась, что ей частенько приходится управлять машиной, когда роуди засыпает в кресле, продолжая держать ногу на педали газа. Прав у нее нет, как у большинства девчонок, вот она и трясется от страха и кочек на дороге и только успевает вцепляться ноготками в руку роуди, когда им нужно срочно повернуть. 

Полиции, которая может обнаружить за рулем Сюзи без прав, они, конечно, боятся больше, чем корчей на больничной койке после неизбежной автокатастрофы. Хотя вряд ли им бы пришлось долго мучиться — к ним бы тут же примчались владельцы всех музыкальных магазинов, у которых они взяли инструменты в рассрочку, и мстительно отключили бы их всех от аппаратов искусственного дыхания. 

Ездить на их дряхлом фургоне по Лондону куда безопаснее и увлекательнее — в столице у них за баранкой Марш, очередной бездельник, получивший должность в Blackhill Enterprises. Чем конкретно он занимается, никто из них за эти месяцы так и не понял. В пробках в центре он смачно ругается и, коротая время, режет на коленках скупленные из ближайших аптек презервативы. По его словам, кусочки полиэтилена и латекса дают эффект «полного, пссси-хххо-деллл-ичессс-когооо погружения», если вставить их в проектор с поляризатором и смастеренным Питером устройством, обеспечивающим разложение лучей света и пугающие ожоги на руках. Каждую неделю он гонит Джун за очередной порцией презервативов, которые вроде бы делают из высококачественного латекса. Скрючившись над собственными коленями, он лишний раз напоминает Роджеру о том, как он сам не мог и носа в аптеку показать, и стоял у витрины, на ходу сочиняя извинения для Джуди. 

Наверное, именно по этой причине Роджер смеялся громче всех, когда на одном из перекрестков их остановила полиция, и толстомордый полисмен с нескрываемым удивлением уставился на орудующего ножницами Марша. 

Сидящий рядом Питер сквозь смех пояснил:

— Это наш роуди, сейчас он разрезает презервативы, но он вообще с приветом. 

Полисмен отпустил их, даже не проверив права, и еще долго провожал взглядом их расписанный красками фургон.

Возможно, Роджер смеялся тогда слишком громко.

«I’m A Lover Not A Fighter» — сообщают красные буквы на бампере, и все они могут поклясться, что это единственный фургон с такой надписью на планете. 

Немудрено, что они привлекают внимание. 

— Мне бы узнать кое-что… Думаешь, они дрыхнут?

— Спят как сурки. 

— Может, проверишь? Мне нужно руль держать, пока этот поклонник Cream не проснется. Меньше пить надо было. 

— Я не могу, Джун, за этими спинками ни черта не видно. Тени одни и все. Я позову? Если ответят — значит, не спят. 

— Ага, еще пожарную сирену им включи. Они тебе скажут большое спасибо.

— Ну как хочешь. Сама спросила же. 

— Я знаю, знаю… 

Не стряхивая с себя дремоту, Роджер бездумно смотрит на пейзаж за окном, на эту рубашку из зелени и земли, где каждый пологий холм — как очередной стежок зеленых и коричневых ниток. 

Хотя, нет, наверное, все это ему снится, только сон может так вывернуть реальность наизнанку — теперь Роджеру кажется, что одна из фигур отделяется из группы напротив. Человек привстает, выбираясь из вороха пледов и тел, и замирает на одно мгновение. 

Роджер не может различить, куда он смотрит, но догадывается, что прямо на него. 

Они неотрывно глядят друг на друга, как человек на свое отражение, точно пытаясь разобраться, кто из них кто, кто настоящий, а кто фикция, кто исчезнет, стоит только другому шагнуть в сторону, а кто останется самим собой. 

В конце концов человек опускается на пол, ползком подбирается ближе к Роджеру, привстает на колени у длинного сиденья и вновь замирает. 

— Здесь как в карете, да? Кучер смотрит только на своих железных лошадей, а те, кто внутри, сидят друг напротив друга на этих длинных сиденьях. Вот только нужно быть канатоходцем, чтобы сделать шаг, не споткнувшись об аппаратуру. 

Роджер не отвечает. Вместо этого он что есть мочи напрягает глаза, чтобы рассмотреть лицо Сида во мраке. 

— Как дела? Привет тебе, кстати, — бормочет Сид и оглядывается через плечо, следя, чтобы слова не долетели до Дженнера с Джун. 

— Какие они важные, сидят на носу… а мы на корме. На корме всего-всего. 

Роджер привстает, еда не сшибая гитару, спящую в чехле у него в ногах. 

— Хочешь что-нибудь сказать? — спрашивает Сид, и Роджер ловит себя на мысли, что однажды он это уже слышал. 

— Ты за эту минуту сказал больше, чем за последний месяц. 

— А ты считал? 

Роджер слышит улыбку в его голосе. Темное лицо, качнувшись, ложится на сцепленные руки, соприкасаясь подбородком с рукой Роджера. 

— Не приближайся ко мне. 

— Это не оригинально, Родж, я это уже слышал от тебя давным-давно. 

Он холодеет. 

— Я хочу спать. 

— Но ты не спал. А раз ты был непослушным мальчиком и не спал, когда выдалась возможность, то значит, не особо тебе и хочется. 

— Сид, мне лучше знать, когда я хочу…

— Когда ты хочешь, ага, — с усмешкой перебивает его Сид и подтянувшись на руках, подсаживается к нему, — ты не знаешь, что такое сон, у тебя о нем неправильные… — он мусолит во рту все слова, выбирая нужное, — у тебя о нем одни проекции. 

— Сид…

— Неправильно, ты все путаешь. Смотри, — он наклоняется, так что его волосы попадают Роджеру в глаза, а потом обрамляет его лицо ладонями, — повторяй за мной: «привет, Роджер». 

Роджер молчит, и Сид напрягает руки, натягивая кожу на его щеках.

— «Привет, Роджер», — настойчиво повторяет Сид. 

— Привет, Роджер, — решает подыграть Роджер. 

— Вот теперь верно. Теперь ты назвал меня верным именем. Или ты забыл мое настоящее имя?

На этих словах Роджер не выдерживает – хватается за руки Сида и пытается разжать их, но тот слишком цепкий, слишком живой, и сбросить его с себя нет никакой возможности. 

Вместо этого Роджер подхватывает его под коленом и со всей силы дергает на себя. 

На переднем сиденьи кто-то оживает, услышав шорох, но так и не оборачивается. 

— Какой сегодня день?

— Первое.

— Первое, второе и пудинг на десерт?

— Первое июля. Не веди себя как клоун. 

— А тебе весело?

— Да я сейчас просто обоссусь, как мне весело. 

Во рту у Сида кислотный вкус съехавшего с рельс поезда, и Роджеру остается только держаться за поручни в собственной голове, чтобы его не сдавило всмятку этим языком, точно, именно языком. 

— Какой ты храбрый сегодня, целуешься на глазах у семерых людей, не считая меня. И что же ты пытаешься доказать?

— Это ты хочешь что-то доказать, а не я, Сид.

Затылок холодит оконное стекло. 

Сид вжимает в него Роджера, едва ли не падает ему на грудь, все еще крепко стоя на полу фургона. 

То ли от очередного скачка фургона, то ли так, Сид прикусывает ему губу. 

— Хочешь меня выебать, пока все будут пялиться? Или ты думаешь, что спящие — совсем слепые?

— Не сходи с ума.

— Какое сегодня число? 

— Первое, я же уже сказал, первое! — громким рассерженным шепотом отвечает Роджер. 

— Нет. 

— Что «нет»?

— Я не схожу с него. 

— С кого?

— С ума. Я схожу с фургона, вернее, сойду с него, когда доедем. 

Они отстраняются друг от друга одновременно. 

— И ты тоже сойдешь. 

— С фургона, надеюсь? — делает последнюю попытку подыграть ему Роджер. 

— А это как получится. 

Роджеру хочется сдуть его с себя, сбросить на пол, построить между ними стену, но вместо этого он прижимается затылком к окну. 

— Ты больной, — выплевывает Роджер, и Сид отшатывается, как от удара. 

— Сейчас я вернусь на свое место, дорогой, лягу между Питером и Сюзи, потому что они любят, когда я между ними, если ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду, и буду спать с ними до самого утра. Повторяй за мной: «Сладких снов, Роджер». 

Сид встает, не дожидаясь ответа, и, пригнувшись, крадется обратно к себе на сиденье. Перед тем, как завернуться в окрашенный в черное плед, он шепчет:

— Сон — это воздвижение стен между днями, сон — это очень важно, немножечко страшно, конечно, но нужно ему поддаться.

Роджер вздрагивает и ему требуется несколько минут, чтобы собрать себя заново, фрагмент за фрагментом, а когда он оживает и задает свой вопрос, Сид уже засыпает или уже начинает играть в спящего. 

«Ты ведь притворяешься, да?» словно летучая мышь цепляется за потолок фургона, но вскоре вместе с предрассветной мглой, сигарным дымом и оцепенением Роджера выскальзывает в раскрытое окно.

***

_But Mole stood still a moment, held in thought. As one wakened suddenly from a beautiful dream, who struggles to recall it, and can recapture nothing but a dim sense of the beauty of it, the beauty! Till that, too, fades away in its turn, and the dreamer bitterly accepts the hard, cold waking and all its penalties; so Mole, after struggling with his memory for a brief space, shook his head sadly and followed the Rat._

Kenneth Graham, «Wind In The Willows».

Время, когда Роджер не мог надевать ничего, кроме черного, прошло. 

Прошло время, когда он покупал абрикосы только для того, чтобы потом грызть косточки. 

Прошло время, когда он пытался научиться понимать пособия по строительным материалам и людей вокруг: каждого встречного на улице, да хотя бы своих друзей, да хотя бы Сида. Но какие люди, если он картины Ротко еще не научился понимать.

Прошло время, когда он держал у себя ключи от поддержанного бентли Сида, зная, что водить тот не в состоянии. 

Прошло время, когда Сид был в состоянии водить даже раздолбанный пикап по пересеченной местности. 

Прошло время, когда Сид предлагал обсыпать Роджера пшеном на Trafalgar Square и посмотреть, как быстро голуби выклюют ему глаза. 

Прошло время, когда Сид жил на чердаке в «гнездышке мистера Корнера и миссис Барретт», прошло время, когда он жил прямо напротив The Palace Theatre, откуда по вечерам за тобой гнались слащавые звуки мюзиклов, прошло время, когда он жил в Soho, спускаясь вниз по лестнице только для того, чтобы купить новых растворителей для красок и сэндвичей, четыре пенса за штуку, теперь он живет на 

Sunny South Kensington, о котором так любят петь Донован и прочие фрики: «Come loon soon down Cromwell Road, man, you got to spread your wings. A-flip out, skip out, trip-out, and a-make your stand, folks, to dig me as I sing», где посреди неразберихи из баночек с восточными маслами, брошюрами по «мгновенному очччищению мозгов!» и пустых банок из-под сидра играет Смоки Робертсон и развлекаются друг с другом миловидные девочки, а еще стонут-причитают-зовут-распиливают-на-части-требовательным «Сид-Сид-Сид-Сид-Сид».

Прошло время, когда после оглушительного «старого доброго сунь-вынь, по Берджессу это называется именно так» Сид доставал из недр шифоньера Polaroid и приставал к размягченному Роджеру, снимая его – неловкого, голого и неспособного сказать «нет». 

Роджер корчил рожи, засовывал в рот дужки очков с розовыми стеклами, совсем как бабы в журналах с верхних полок магазинов, демонстрировал на камеру дырку в нижнем ряду зубов — пустоту, которую он приобрел совсем недавно благодаря пристальному вниманию к тротуару при ходьбе и резко раскрывшейся двери впереди, — улыбался страшно, пучил глаза, как зомби в американских фильмах, обхватывал рукой член, делая вид, что использует его вместо микрофона, называл его именами любимых блюзменов и спорил с ним о ценах на недвижимость, и, конечно же, грозился, куда без этого, грозился, что если кто-то однажды увидит эти выскальзывающие один за другим из фотоаппарата снимки, он обвяжет Сида веревкой, положит в багажник его бентли и отвезет в Уэльс, а там бросит его в шахту вместе с газовой горелкой и банкой фасоли. 

Прошло время, когда на такую угрозу Сид мог предложить Роджеру пойти в библиотеку и взять оттуда томик «Как перестать беспокоиться и начать жить».

Что кончено, то кончено, нет смысла возвращаться. 

Хотя никакое возвращение невозможно даже в теории — Джек с его пшеницей, что в чулане хранится, и птицей-синицей и псом без хвоста и коровой безрогой, однажды покинув дом, что он построил, уже никогда не сможет в него возвратиться. Стоит Джеку покинуть свое обиталище – и дом испарится, будто его никогда и не было. Не было ни старушки, седой и строгой, ни ленивого и толстого пастуха, ни самой колыбельной, и никакой крючковатый старикан не записывал ее по памяти в лохматом шестнадцатом веке. Стоит Джеку выйти из дома – и страница с вязью четверостиший исчезнет, и как бы далеко Джек ни зашел, вернуться уже не получится, потому что за его спиной только белый лист, только воспоминание о тех двух петухах, что будили его в странном, непохожем на правду сне о когда-то потерянном доме. 

Роджер сейчас в доме другого такого же неудачливого героя, возможно, слишком проницательного или слишком трусливого, чтобы покидать собственный дом. Имени этого человека Роджер не знает и знать не хочет – запоминай он имена всех тех, в чьих домах они останавливаются во время турне, голова бы вспухла, и играть он не смог бы. У домовладельца гора посуды в раковине, необъятный, вздувшийся под футболкой живот, зычный голос и рубленая речь, будто английский ему не родной, и он едва понимает значение сказанных слов. 

— Знаете, какую музыку я люблю, а? — спрашивает он их, разливает по кружкам чай. 

Черт подери — обычно, чтобы не платить за отели, их селят в обычных домах, но у хозяев хватает ума оставлять приезжих в покое, а не приставать с разговорами… да еще о чем? О музыке? Он что, серьезно? 

— The Who? Слышали их, ага? 

— Мы их знаем, — уточняет Роджер и нервно трет руками лицо. Сегодня на выступлении их едва не растерзали. Выбор Моррисона в который раз оказался провальным — остров Мэн в самый разгар шотландского праздника.

— Моя любимая песня какая, знаете? А? 

Роджер передергивает плечами. 

Ему хочется лечь в ванну и заснуть, как-нибудь не захлебнувшись в воде. К утру вода будет ледяной, что обеспечит ему бодрость на этот день и пневмонию на следующий. 

Сид — напротив. 

Стола в квартире толстяка нет, и потому им приходится сидеть на табуретках вокруг кухонной тумбы. 

— «See My Way»? — предполагает Сид. 

У него тихий и живой голос. Увидев лужу застывшей крови под ударной установкой, над которой трудился барабанщик из группы прямо до них, он сразу пришел в себя. 

Роджер так и говорит ему перед концертами. Исправно повторяет: «Приди в себя», ведь кто знает, возможно, однажды фраза сработает, и Сид послушается его. 

Послушается. 

Роджеру нравится то, как звучит это слово.

— Не-а, не она! Вот она! — Толстяк кряхтит, прочищает горло и начинает совсем не мелодично басить: — «Happy Jack wasn't tall, but he wasn't fat! He lived in the sand at the Isle of Man! The kids would all sing, he would take the wrong key! So they rode on his head on their furry donkey!»

С этими бесконечными восклицательными знаками песня превращается в считалочку с детского утренника. 

Роджер вспоминает пространные рассуждения Таунсенда об артистическом манифесте, который необходимо привнести в музыку. Он трепался о нем, пока не напился достаточно, чтобы начать заигрывать с Роджером под носом у своей подружки. 

Лучше бы Таунсенду никогда не слышать песнопений этого толстяка. 

— Я бы спать пошел, — прерывает его Роджер, вставая с табурета. 

— Эй, погоди-ка. Ну, ну, останься. Твой дружок же еще здесь. 

Роджер замирает. 

— Не понял, — перегруженным связкам сейчас не очень удается суровость. 

— Ну, ну, парень, я все время один, а приезжих — мало. Останьтесь оба до полуночи, поболтаете со мной. 

— Ты не окосел? Мы тебе платим вообще-то за жилье. 

— Да чего ты так кипятишься. Я же просто попросил… по-дружески… 

— А я тебе не друг.

Сид не вступает в их перепалку – он просто выходит из-за стола. Возможно, он устал от хамства Роджера, возможно, от песен толстяка, а возможно, от них обоих.

Роджер порывается пойти за ним, но в спину стреляет подлое «дружок», кинутое ему толстяком, и он кривится, точно вместо воды из-под крана хлебнул уксуса. 

Ему хочется сказать толстяку на прощание что-то злое, чтобы он осел на своем табурете и сидел, пока они не уберутся из этой дыры. 

Но слова не находятся, нужные слова как всегда приходят на ум Роджеру, когда уже слишком поздно, и ни время, ни уроки красноречия в пабе этому не помогут. 

Зайдя в спальню, он тут же запирает дверь на ключ. 

Щелк — и они с Сидом оказываются в этой жаркой, тесной коробке с обоями в розовый цветочек, декоративными подушками с бахромой и портретом королевской семьи в рамке на стене. 

— Какой прерафаэлитский диван, — говорит Роджер, носком поддевая ножку, — дешевый. Диван-кровать, — вдалеке от толстяка из него лезут слова, но Сид молчит, точно не замечая его, — хорошо хоть не раскладушка. Хотя нет, вот она там, в углу. Видимо, на ней я спать и буду. 

Сухой смех — как куском жесткой наждачки по горлу. 

Присесть бы, ноги после концерта гудят, но для этого подходит только пол; представив, как нужно будет отчищать концертные брюки от пыли, он снова кривится и опирается о стену. 

Стоило переодеться. 

Стоило привести себя в порядок. 

Стоило не плевать в лицо толстяку. 

Стоило не позволять Моррисону селить себя больше в одной комнате с Сидом, стоило, стоило, стоило. 

Сид — на диване. Он не сидит на нем, не лежит, не делает стойку на голове, нет, Сид на нем находится. Ровно таким же образом теперь находится он и на сцене и в фургоне и дома, хотя откуда Роджеру знать, какой он дома, он теперь не бывает у Сида дома, а значит, не бывает и у себя дома, дома просто нет, никого нет дома, у них не все дома, нет, нет, и нет из-за того, что Сид находится…

— …на диване. Ты меня вообще слышишь?

Сид лениво перекатывает скрюченный джойнт между пальцев. 

— Похоже на личинку. Я так их сворачивал, когда мне было восемнадцать, — хмурится Роджер. 

Сид не слышит его — он слишком увлечен зеленоватым, мелко порубленным, мягким, запеленутым в бумагу каннабисом. Этот хворост для гномиков. Эта красота в два дюйма длиной и в пятьсот глубиной, в самую глубину планеты, к самому ее ядру. 

— Дай мне, — Роджер перехватывает самокрутку и отправляет себе в рот. Все еще не зажженную. 

Сид наконец переводит на него взгляд, складывает руки на коленях и ждет следующего шага Роджера. 

Это отдаленно похоже на игры, оставшиеся в их общем прошлом: что же ты сделаешь сейчас, бравый парень?

Чирк. 

Пшш. 

Пу-у-уфф. 

Распустившийся в воздухе дымчатый цветок отдает в нос сладостью. 

— Этот мужик меня там на кухне так заебал, ты бы знал. 

Сид тянется рукой за джойнтом, но Роджер поднимает его выше. 

— Дам, если наконец заметишь меня в комнате. 

Раньше бы Сид схватил его ладонь и не выпустил, как кот — клубок ниток. Но не сейчас. 

Вместо этого он склоняет голову набок, жмурится и говорит громким шепотом:

— Слышишь?

— Я слышу себя.

— Ближе, — Сид машет ему рукой, забивается в угол, позволяя Роджеру сесть на диван, и кидает в него нетерпеливый, вопросительный взгляд. 

— Ну что?

— На этом диване все звучит особенно ярко. Видишь эти маргаритки и херувимов со стрелами? Они шумят? Бзззз.

Роджеру становится душно. 

Он смотрит на обивку. 

Плоские красные цветочки и толстощекие младенцы со стрелами и лентами на причинных местах мозолят взгляд. Лучше бы раскошелились на гостиницу и остановились в комнатушке с серыми стенами, серой кроватью, серым покрывалом и серой обивкой дивана, о которой можно было бы сказать только серые слова, и никакой пугающей чепухи, за которую Сид сейчас принялся. 

Но Сид бы возненавидел серую комнату, он бы замолчал, сложил бы ноги по-турецки прямо на полу и обратил бы все свое внимание в тот неизвестный Роджеру участок своей головы, где нет ни серости, ни толстяков, ни Роджера. 

— Не думай о нем. 

— О ком?

— О нем, — Сид кивает головой на дверь, и тогда Роджер понимает, — считай, что ты запер дверь, и больше его не существует. 

— Но он там. Я даже слышу, как он… кашляет, — на лице появляется усмешка. 

Роджер готов спорить с Сидом до хрипоты, лишь бы тот не останавливался и продолжал говорить. 

— Представь, что живешь только в сейчас, в этом моменте и нигде больше, что существует лишь то, что ты видишь или слышишь прямо сейчас. Например, сейчас для тебя существует только этот диван, на котором ты сидишь, трава, которую ты куришь и мой голос, который ты слышишь. Он, — Сид вновь многозначительно глядит на дверь, — не существует. Его нет и никогда не было. Значит, не было его пения, ваших разговоров и ссоры, и его огромного живота и залысин и мерзкого чая. Как заводная игрушка, мы с тобой уедем, а он продолжит петь «Happy Jack», дуть Guiness и выклянчивать разговоры у постояльцев. Мы оставим его далеко-далеко позади. 

— Ты прямо сейчас сказал больше, чем за последний месяц, — на губы выплывает улыбка, которую Роджер был бы и рад сдержать, но не выходит. 

С этим человеком у него, как всегда, ничего никогда не выходит. 

— А последнего месяца не существовало. 

— Но он существовал. 

Сид не обращает внимания — в этот раз он выхватывает джойнт затягивается, так что дым выходит полупрозрачными барашками. 

— Докажи. 

— Я его помню, — говорит Роджер прежде, чем успевает подумать, — он существует, потому что я его помню. 

— Скажи-ка мне, Роджер-Поджер, вот сообщи я тебе, что в прошлую субботу устроил концерт на свирели для тех, кто прячется в лесу — для хорьков и ласок, опиши я тебе эту историю, ты бы мне поверил?

Роджер порывается было ответить, но слова застывают во рту. 

Клейкая кашица.

Как же тошнит. 

Противно. 

— Нет. 

— Но я ведь помню этот концерт. Если я его помню, значит, он существует, ведь так?

Ему остается либо согласиться, либо продолжить бессмысленный спор, либо бежать без оглядки. 

— Я тебе не верю. 

— Хочешь сказать, я тебе вру? 

— Я просто тебе не верю, не было никакого концерта, Сид. 

— Но он был! Он был! — Сид внезапно срывается на крик и вскакивает с дивана, — да кто ты такой, чтобы говорить, что… чтобы обвинять меня…

Роджер молчит, вжавшись в спинку дивана. 

— А я тебе докажу, — понизив голос, говорит Сид, — я тебе докажу, докажу, прямо сейчас докажу, — он повторяет эти слова, как мантру, и принимается рыться в холщовой сумке, украшенной вырезанными из цветной бумаги фигурками пряничных человечков. 

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Роджер, пока тот раскрывает маленькую серебристую коробку. 

— Нам нужно было давно это сделать. 

— Что сделать?

— Doctor doctor! 

Сид подцепляет что-то ногтями. 

— I’m in bed!

Захлопывает крышку и бережно убирает коробочку обратно в сумку. 

— Achin’ head!

Разворачивается и смотрит на Роджера. 

Таким взглядом коты одаривают жалкие останки того, что когда-то было клубком. 

— Gold is lead!

Роджер впервые жалеет, что написал эту песню. 

Если бы ее не было, то Сид бы не диктовал ее сейчас, и, возможно, не было бы ничего, ни этой комнаты, ни дивана, ни того неизвестного, пугающего и желанного, что Сид держит на ладони.

Роджер знает, что все это неправда. 

Как бы он ни поступил в прошлом, сейчас бы наступило. 

Это пугает и притягивает Роджера больше всего. 

— You swoon! 

Сид подставляет ладонь к самому его лицу. 

Кажется, Роджер знал это с самого начала. 

Еще когда вошел в эту комнату, он знал, что должен будет ответить на предложение Сида «да» или «нет», что должен будет отправиться с ним в путешествие или нет, что окажется перед выбором, которого на самом деле нет. 

— June bloom…

Голос Сида потухает на последнем слове. 

Роджер помнит, что случилось на Патмосе, еще он помнит все разы, когда Сид приходил на репетиции, концерты, встречи не один, а вместе с химическим веществом, циркулирующим по его венам, Роджер не может не помнить, как сказал себе, что никогда, никогда больше не сделает этого. 

Но помнит он и другое. 

Он помнит, как в таком состоянии Сид делал смешные фотографии с голым Роджером, и это было так глупо и весело, а Роджер смеялся. Роджер помнит, как Сид с маркой на языке украл ему из ярмарочной палатки стальное кольцо в форме пружины и нацепил на мизинец, так что играть Роджеру стало в разы неудобнее, но он так его и не снял. На безымянном на той же руке уже год было кольцо, купленное ему Джуди. Помнит он и то, как вокруг них вертелся фотограф, а они сидели на террасе дома у Ника, растянувшись на плетеных креслах, и Сид отправлял себе в рот сахар, мол, поглядите-ка, сахар! нам принесли эл-эс-дэ, не будь я на трипе, я бы пустился в новый, и в еще один, и в еще… 

Роджер гоготал вместе со всеми, ведь это было и вправду смешно. 

Еще Роджер гадал, что же тот сейчас чувствует и видит и слышит, ведь он хотел бы чувствовать и видеть и слышать то же самое. 

— Эл-эс-дэ, познакомьтесь, это Роджер. Роджер, познакомься, это эл-эс-дэ. 

«Эл-эс-дэ» шелестит у Сида на губах. 

Звучит как пароль, как непристойное предложение, как обращение к кассиру для покупки билета в один конец. 

— Не надо, — сипло произносит Роджер. 

— Согласен, — улыбается Сид и целует его. 

В рот Роджера проваливается затвердевший бумажный квадратик, с таким позабытым, хотя, погодите, уже знакомым вкусом. 

Вместе со страхом и воспоминаниями о кошмаре на Патмосе Роджера прошибает пот. 

— В край озер и камышей

За прекрасной феей вслед —

Ибо в мире столько горя,

что другой дороги нет.

Ты должен следовать за мной, понимаешь? 

— Куда?

— В тот лес. И я покажу тебе тех, кто там живет. И когда ты услышишь музыку, ты поймешь, что мы — там. 

— Послушай, остановись, я не…

— Молчи. 

Когда трип начинается, Сид сам берет его за ладонь.

***

_“I feel strangely tired, Rat," said the Mole, leaning wearily over his oars, as the boat drifted. "It's being up all night, you'll say, perhaps; but that's nothing. We do as much half the nights of the week, at this time of the year. No; I feel as if I had been through something very exciting and rather terrible, and it was just over; and yet nothing particular has happened.”_

_"Or something very surprising and splendid and beautiful," murmured the Rat, leaning back and closing his eyes.”_

_“It's like music—far–away music," said the Mole, nodding drowsily._

_"So I was thinking," murmured the Rat, dreamful and languid. "Dance–music—the lilting sort that runs on without a stop—but with words in it, too—it passes into words and out of them again—I catch them at intervals—then it is dance–music once more, and then nothing but the reeds' soft thin whispering."_

_"You hear better than I," said the Mole sadly. "I cannot catch the words."_

_"Let me try and give you them," said the Rat softly, his eyes still closed. "Now it is turning into words again—faint but clear—Lest the awe should dwell—And turn your frolic to fret—You shall look on my power at the helping hour—But then you shall forget! Now the reeds take it up—forget, forget, they sigh, and it dies away in a rustle and a whisper. Then the voice returns— "Lest limbs be reddened and rent—I spring the trap that is set—As I loose the snare you may glimpse me there—For surely you shall forget! Row nearer, Mole, nearer to the reeds! It is hard to catch, and grows each minute fainter._

_"Helper and healer, I cheer—Small waifs in the woodland wet—Strays I find in it, wounds I bind in it—Bidding them all forget! Nearer, Mole, nearer! No, it is no good; the song has died away into reed–talk."_

_“But what do the words mean?" asked the wondering Mole._

_"That I do not know," said the Rat simply. "I passed them on to you as they reached me. Ah! now they return again, and this time full and clear! This time, at last, it is the real, the unmistakable thing, simple—passionate—perfect—"_

_"Well, let's have it, then," said the Mole, after he had waited patiently for a few minutes, half–dozing in the hot sun._

_But no answer came. He looked, and understood the silence. With a smile of much happiness on his face, and something of a listening look still lingering there, the weary Rat was fast asleep._

Kenneth Graham, «Wind In The Willows».

«Я люблю тебя». Рожера вытошнит, если он не скажет этих слов, но когда он их говорит, легкости, какой бывает при рвоте, не приходит. 

Но когда он говорит их, ничего не происходит. 

Но Роджер счастлив, он счастлив, как никогда раньше не был, он счастлив, как разбойник, в последнюю секунду подобравший верный пароль к секретной пещере. 

Он прост:

Эл. 

Эс.

Дэ. 

Роджер заглядывает внутрь, туда, где должен зарождаться свет, цвета и музыка.

Он знает, что Сид Барретт ждет его там, чтобы сказать те же слова. 

Он уже готов просунуть в пещеру голову, когда трип заканчивается.

***

_Yesterday, upon the stair,_

_I met a man who wasn't there._

_He wasn't there again today,_

_I wish, I wish he'd go away..._

_When I came home last night at three,_

_The man was waiting there for me_

_But when I looked around the hall,_

_I couldn't see him there at all!_

_Go away, go away, don't you come back any more!_

_Go away, go away, and please don't slam the door..._

_Last night I saw upon the stair,_

_A little man who wasn't there,_

_He wasn't there again today_

_Oh, how I wish he'd go away…_

Hughes Mearns, «Antigonish».

Роджер смотрит на свиноматку и жалеет, что не припас бутылки из аэропорта. 

Из бронзовой свиньи с карабкающимися на нее поросятами вытекает вода. 

Закатное солнце съедает облепившие его облака,похожие на комковатую овсянку, оно возит по ним лучистыми желтыми ложками, разгоняя тучи в стороны, и те сдаются – только потому, что вечер совсем скоро придет и выжрет остатки желтого солнца, засосет в свою черную пасть. 

Сегодня суббота, их выступление в Boom Dancing Center по причине практически отсутствующей аудитории и расстроенной гитары Сида закончилось совсем рано, и потому Роджер стоит здесь, слушая, как молодежь Орхуса распевает последние шлягеры на узких датских улочках, а другие движутся мимо светящихся баров и книжных магазинов к площади, к бухте, к собору.

Роджеру хочется задержаться подольше у Свиного источника, но делать здесь совершено нечего — от бухты дует мерзлый ветер, принося с собой проблески простуды и гусиную кожу, всюду слышны обрывки непонятного и от этого будто бы волшебного датского. И ни плеча рядом, за которое можно подержаться. 

Он стоит у Свиного источника, пока колени не начинают каменеть, а голова – гонять из одного угла в другой задутый в нее через уши ветер. Если такое вообще возможно. 

Ну конечно же, нет. 

Роджер вспоминает один из своих снов, когда ему снилось, что на груди у него сидит жирная щетинистая свинья и душит его своим весом. 

Потом Роджер проснулся и понял, что это лишь гранитная плита. 

Могильная или мемориальная, ему так и не удалось разобрать, ведь потом он по-настоящему проснулся, и оказалось, что на его груди вовсе ничего не было, ни пижамной куртки, ни одеяла, ни руки Джуди, и, должно быть, именно это и было горше всего. 

Ближе к полуночи только редкие пьяные возгласы рвут дремотную тишь. 

Роджер пятится, пытаясь вслепую найти гостиницу, где они сегодня остановились. 

Роджер не хочет идти туда, ведь он знает, что в номере уже находится Сид Барретт, и он не может припомнить, бывало ли когда-нибудь в его жизни, что он не хотел остаться с Сидом наедине, но только не сейчас, не после того, как отдых на Форментере с доктором таким-то сяким-то не дал своих плодов, только не после девяти отмененных августовских концертов, когда каждый из них пытался что-то накропать на коленке для следующего, второго альбома, в то время как Сид пытался поправиться.

Сид не поправился. 

Он обманывает себя, повторяя, что не верил в сказочку Дженнера о чудесном исцелении – но ведь он верил, верил, верил, ведь больше верить-то было и нечему. 

Единственный человек, с кем Сид, кажется, еще способен на более-менее цельный разговор – это Рик, но Моррисон селит его вместе с Роджером, ведь «вы же столько лет друг друга знаете», черта с два, Брайан, черта с два, но ведь не скажешь же это ему?

Уже к полуночи Орхус оплетает полная тишина. 

Большинство переулков Старого города даже не освещены. 

Вокруг лишь звенящая тишина, Роджер такой ни в одном городе не слышал. Холодный влажный ветер обдувает лицо, пока Роджер рыщет по переулкам в поисках гостиницы. Один переулок похож на другой, и он снова и снова возвращается мыслями к Свиному источнику, путь к которому тоже уже забыл. Еще у него в голове раздается голос таксиста, этим утром загрузившего их инструменты в машину и рассказавшего им городскую легенду о плачущем призраке, что живет на той же улице, что и они. Стоит его услышать — мгновенно состаришься. В какой-то момент, совсем отчаявшись, Роджер начинает вслушиваться в тишину, ожидая услышать плач. Он движется по правилам лабиринта — всегда поворачивает направо, рано или поздно он точно найдет гостиницу и поднимется в номер.

Возможно, Сид будет ждать его там, а возможно, и нет. 

Роджер старается не надеяться ни на один вариант, но все равно надеется — сам не знает, на что, но все же, но все же. 

Наконец он натыкается на гостиницу, и портье на ломаном английском говорит ему, что скандинавы первыми в Европе начали бороться за здоровье своих граждан и их гостей, поэтому Роджер может курить только в окно, и тогда холод проникнет в комнату, а за окном — только черепица, готические шпили и часовая башня. 

Чертовы скандинавы.

В воображении Роджера постройки уже сливаются в единое целое до горизонта, смешиваются с чернотой ночи, уберегаясь от редких пятен фонарей. 

Еще портье говорит, что Роджер может найти два зеленых яблока на верхней полке. Два бесплатных зеленых яблока — сколько Роджеру должно быть лет, чтобы он перестал радоваться таким новостям? 

Перед тем, как открыть дверь ключом, он пытается не вспомнить людей, которые просили отправить ему открытку из Дании, из самой Скандинавии, из-за границы, из заграницы, он изо всех сил пытается не вспоминать людей, которых, кажется, уже нет. Из окна в коридоре видна вся улица в разрезе, и можно разглядывать его в ожидании силуэта призрака, в ожидании мгновенной старости, которая, к сожалению, ни на дюйм не приблизит Роджера к взрослению. Роджер думает, о чем следует думать в подобные ночи, о чем думают другие люди, но не получается.

Все мысли только об оставленном позади Свином источнике, Сиде в комнате и ключе в его руке. 

И, конечно же, о двух спелых яблоках там, внутри, за этими стенами. 

Через четверть часа после того, как он выкуривает положенную, ночную сигарету, надкусывает яблоко и чистит зубы, зубы, зубы, вверх, вниз, наискосок и сплюнуть в раковину, только после этого Роджер позволяет себе взглянуть на кровать.

На ней лежит Сид, одетый, с прижатыми к груди коленками. 

Он лежит так, как лежал все эти годы до девятого сентября тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят седьмого, до наступившего сегодня, и Роджер не может взять в толк, почему же тогда этот человек на постели заставляет его — заставляет — заставляет —

Сбросив туфли, Роджер ложится на кровать, прямо поверх покрывала, и, дав им обоим пару минут, поворачивается на бок и пододвигается чуть ближе. 

Теперь он лежит и дышит Сиду в шею. 

Тот спит на правом боку, потом что он всегда спит на правом боку и никак иначе. Кудрявые от слишком уж тщательной завивки волосы лезут Роджеру в рот, ему хочется отплевываться, но почему-то он ничего не делает — просто лежит. 

В Роджере ни капля алкоголя, легкие не затуманены никотином, а голова — травой. Он совершенно трезв и чист, и, кажется, это должно помочь собраться и решить что-то. 

Если задача и была, он забыл ее условие. 

Он смотрит на свою руку, белым мазком светящуюся на фоне черной спины Сида. Он заснул прямо в свитере, и правильно сделал — в номере отеля так холодно, что впору спать прямо в ботинках, но ведь тогда ноги запреют, как у неумытого солдата. 

Роджер думает о том, как же это глупо — искать защиты у спящего и ничего не понимающего человека, хотя, возможно, стоит, как ему всегда советовали, довольствоваться малым, и перестать мучить себя и всех остальных?

Роджер лежит и думает, думает, думает, он думает до тех пор, пока не забывает, с чего начал и к чему пришел. Вязкое марево мыслей выходит из берегов, и он захлебывается в них. Ровно так же влага выходит из берегов его глаз, и Роджер захлебывается в ней тоже. Он пытается заткнуть себя подушкой, хотя точно знает, что Сид не проснется, а даже если проснется, то не обратит внимания на него. 

Да на что он сейчас вообще обращает внимание?

Кажется, ни на что.

Возможно, Роджеру это мерещится, но Сид, не просыпаясь, спрашивает его, чего это он плачет, а Роджер отвечает что-то невнятное и крепче прижимается к его спине. 

Ему так и не удается заснуть. 

Как и было сказано утром в газете, за окном светит запредельно яркий Марс.

Роджер не спит, а только перекатывается с боку на бок, одним глазом периодически поглядывая на небо, на эту маленькую крапинку желтого на нем. 

Роджер следит за Марсом, а Марс — за ним, и это происходит ровно до того часа, как облака завладевают всей небесной территорией, загораживая Марс и окрашивая небо в черный. 

Роджер давно уже потерял ощущение времени. Он слышит тиканье часов на запястье Сида, но каждый раз, когда собирается взглянуть на него, отвлекается на очередную мысль, которую забудет через пару минут. 

Роджер ощущает себя оставленным на обочине жизни, с полупустым бензобаком, сдувшейся шиной и потерянными ключами зажигания. 

Темно. Неважно, закрыты его глаза или нет – непроглядная тьма, тьма такая, будто он ребенком затаился в у себя в комнате, а везде, куда ни глянь — закрытые двери. Закрытая дверь в его комнату и комнату матери, закрытая дверь дома и калитки, повсюду эти двери, и каждую из них хочется приоткрыть на секундочку и тут же закрыть, не разобравшись что же там обитает снаружи. 

Роджер лежит на спине, а Сид спит на боку, обхватив себя руками. 

Роджер лежит и вспоминает, как все начиналось. Он родился на юге, в Суррее, но ничего о нем не помнит. В его голове все начинается прямо с Кембриджа, с родной Rock Road, на которой он жил столько лет. Их дом был построен из обычного кирпича, а вот маленький, миниатюрный сарайчик был из древесины. 

Мать говорила, что это мертвая древесина. 

Мать говорила, что Кембриджшир куда севернее Суррея, и от этого все дома произрастали и до сих пор произрастают на холодной северной почве. 

Роджер в это верил. 

На севере, думал Роджер, много мертвого — и древесина, и люди, и ветер. Там совсем другой воздух и куда меньше дождей. 

А еще на севере все разделено на дома, стены и запертые двери. 

Дверь сарая на заднем дворе дома тоже была заперта, за ней прятались мотыги и топор, щипцы и кувалда, гвозди и лейка, и мать почему-то всегда запирала ее за собой по вечерам. Должно быть, боялась, что туда будут забегать лисы — будут спать там, заниматься своей лисьей любовью, крича ночами, испражняться, а по утрам убегать. 

После темноты Роджер попал туда лишь однажды. 

Ему было семь, и дворовая черная кошка, рыская по улицам в поисках сухого местечка, заприметила их сарай, случайно оставленный незапертым той ночью. 

Роджеру очень хотелось увидеть, зачем она побежала именно туда — ведь там паутина, темнота, а иногда и крысы. 

Он побежал вслед за ней — увидел ее из окна своей комнаты. Умудряясь не скрипеть лестницей, он спустился вниз, надел большие сапоги матери и, как на лыжах, последовал за кошкой. 

Она сидела в углу сарая. 

Внутри древесина зеленена в потоке мутного света из окна. 

Свет был похож на растворимую таблетку парацетамола, которую иногда принимала мать, придя после работы. 

Во мраке комнаты Роджер нащупывает руку Сида, в голову просачивается мысль: вот бы сжать! Но вместо этого Роджер едва притрагивается к его пальцам. Почему-то воспоминания о мутном свете луны раскрывают в нем что-то сложное и плотное, и сейчас, с Сидом, эти воспоминания заставляют его раскрываться еще больше. 

Спящий Сид, Сид, который разучился просыпаться, похож на мутное свечение в старом сарае, которое падало внутрь через запыленное продолговатое оконце и делало угол сарая мокрым от света, и кошку делало тоже мокрой. 

Тогда маленький Роджер назвал ее «его кошкой». 

Он любил называть «его» все вещи, которые ему нравились, и кошку тоже. 

Кошку особенно.

Кошка повернула голову, и ее глаза были виноватыми. 

Она не хотела делать это при Роджере, но уже никак не могла остановиться. 

Роджер наблюдал, как судорожно волнуется ее позвоночник, а потом — как из-под нее выкатывается и плывет сквозь это свечение, такое тусклое — катится по полу, а затем останавливается крупное яйцо. Его кошка притянула его лапой и начала ковырять когтем, и когда выковырнула котенка — стала его облизывать. 

А Роджер продолжал смотреть на нее сквозь этот мутный свет. Несмотря на то, что он был тогда совсем ребенком, в нем не было никакого удивления. Возможно, потому, что он был ребенком, удивления и не было. 

Это было очень грустно и торжественно.

Сейчас, когда Роджер лежит на продавленной постели отеля, он улыбается, как улыбался тогда, пока не услышал шаги по траве. 

Мать, заспанная и злая, схватила его за рукав и уже хотела было увести, но увидела кошку с новорожденным котенком и отчего-то замерла вместе с Роджером. 

Когда он потом ровно так же лежал на постели, не в силах заснуть, он гадал, что случится с ними двумя, и правды так никогда и не узнал. 

Иногда он вспоминал об этом. 

Это отчетливо встало у него перед глазами, когда в одиннадцать он проходил мимо дома Сида и еще не знал, что дом принадлежит Барреттам разве не раньше узнал?. В окне он увидел ровно такую же черную кошку и подумал, что это может быть тот самый повзрослевший котенок, или его дальний родственник, или прямой потомок. 

Потом ворота стал запирать Джон, а когда Джон уехал, мать вручила ключи ему, и Роджер должен был быть горд, но первое, что он сделал в тот день — это быстро побежал на задний двор, быстро отпер замок и вошел внутрь. 

Было все так же грязно. Пахло мертвым деревом. На полу вместе с гвоздями был рассыпан крысиный яд. Но ни кошки, ни котенка там, конечно же, не было. 

Роджер повзрослел, но сейчас он улыбается все так же. Как будто луна еще освещает его лицо, и улыбке сложно пробиться сквозь ее отсвет. 

Он никогда не рассказывал об этом Сиду, ему даже никогда не хотелось — но не теперь. 

Теперь ему хочется растолкать Сида, чтобы тот увидел его улыбку, которая вызывает воспоминания о той ночи в сарае. И том окне. И о закрытых дверях. 

Но если свои закрытые двери Роджер наизусть знает, то двери Сида ему не знакомы. 

Роджер придвигается ближе, решив притаиться у спины Сида. Дотрагивается до его руки, и она предсказуемо оказывается холодной, и руки Роджера им совсем не в помощь, они у него не менее ледяные. 

Когда Роджер переводит взгляд на незаштореное окно, в предутреннем сумраке он различает звезды. Возможно, облака просто испарились, улетели куда-то далеко, в другое графство или даже на континент. А возможно, Роджер все-таки задремал и не заметил. За окном падают редкие снежинки. После того, как Роджер побывал в Ирландии, любой не ирландский снег кажется ему жертвой неудачного эксперимента – но все любят снег, даже если он падает на вовремя присыпанную солью землю.

Он встает с постели и подходит ближе к окну. Из-под рамы тянет сквозняком, и Роджер кривится. 

Он дотрагивается кончиками пальцев до стекла — теперь рукам становится еще холоднее, и холод разливается по всему телу, смывая улыбку, частое сердцебиение и всякое желание вспоминать прошлое. 

Остаются только Роджер, досыпающий свое Сид спиной к нему и закрытое окно. 

Роджеру хочется думать, что еще ночь, и это звезды слабо мерцают в рассеивающейся синеве неба. Когда Роджер прикладывает ладони к стеклу, звезды падают и осыпаются, как мука. Он вытягивает руки вверх, придумывая, как же прикрепить звезды так, чтобы они остались на небе вечно. Должно быть, их придется крепить обратно булавками. 

Роджеру кажется, что за последний год он исколол себе все пальцы. 

Так хочется верить, что сейчас до сих пор ночь, и звезды не падают. 

Не падают только Гончие Псы. Кто-то пришил их тонкими белыми нитками. Роджер раскидывает перед стеклом руки и ждет, пока его не завалит этой белой мутью с неба, и тогда он тоже станет Гончим Псом. 

И не будет падать. 

Снаружи распускается зарево, крася снег в розовый. Тогда Роджер отворачивается от окна и подходит к постели. 

Он смотрит на Сида, и пока тот еще спит, можно успеть сказать ему, что Роджер, кажется, его потерял. Что у Роджера, кажется, больше нет возможности увидеть с Сидом один сон на двоих и увидеть мир глазами, которые Сид все обещает одолжить ему, но так и не выполняет обещания. 

— Мне кажется, я потерялся, — горло сжимается, и Роджер прикрывает рот рукой. 

Он не знает, почему сказал именно это, и радуется, что Сид еще не проснулся, и не услышал этих слов.

Когда Роджер наклоняется к нему, чтобы сказать нужные, правильные слова, которые ему следовало сказать уже давно, он видит, что глаза у Сида открыты. 

Когда Роджер, одевшись, молча направляется к выходу из номера, он останавливается у двери и бросает взгляд в окно. Конечно же, никакого снега за окном и в помине нет – равно как и ночи и звезд. 

Как будто ничего этого не было. 

С неба падал пенопласт, или зефир, или кокаин, хотя последний Роджер видел только в фильмах и потому может ошибаться. 

Он сжимает дверную ручку.

На двери нет тяжелого ржавого замка, как на сарае в Кембридже, но открыть ее невозможно.

Роджер зажмуривается и легко раскрывает дверь, представляя, что все это неправда, что все это ему приснилось. 

Только тогда у Роджера получается выйти из номера отеля, и, прикрыв за собой дверь, попытаться снова начать жить.

***

_I am come of a race noted for vigor of fancy and ardor of passion. Men have called me mad; but the question is not yet settled, whether madness is or is not the loftiest intelligence-whether much that is glorious — whether all that is profound — does not spring from disease of thought — from moods of mind exalted at the expense of the general intellect. They who dream by day are cognizant of many things which escape those who dream only by night. In their gray visions they obtain glimpses of eternity, and thrill, in awakening, to find that they have been upon the verge of the great secret. In snatches, they learn something of the wisdom which is of good, and more of the mere knowledge which is of evil._

Edgar Alan Poe, «Eleonora».

Он сидит у иллюминатора и видит, как светит Луна. 

Перед ним десятичасовой трансатлантический перелет и защелкнутый ремень безопасности. 

Перед ним долгожданный американский тур, про который он знает лишь одну вещь — они его не потянут. Их не вытянет ни алкоголь, ни наплевательское отношение к пропущенным выступлениям, ни сам господь чертов бог. 

Роджер откидывается в кресле, опускает веки, засыпает и продолжает видеть перед собой Луну. 

От этого она кажется фикцией, хочется выбросить эту светящуюся пустышку из головы, но не выходит. 

Ничего не выходит. 

Хватит врать себе, Роджер, ведь и заснуть не выходит тоже. 

В голову лезет «Это некурящий салон, сэр» и рука Сида, тушащая сигарету о ковролин, тонкая струйка дыма и черное пятно на полу. Он утыкается носом в иллюминатор, леденеющий по мере их подъема. 

Еще выше.

В дрему вклинивается озабоченный взгляд Джуди, когда она провожала его в аэропорту, не менее обеспокоенный голос матери по телефону и их нервное ожидание, их чертыхания, скрежет зубов и рассерженное:«Где его, блядь, носит?!». 

Оторвавшись от земли, они долю секунды парят в невесомости, а потом самолет выравнивается. 

Этого мига хватает для того, чтобы Роджер, зажмурившись, промотал перед своими глазами происходящее последних месяцев — отменяющиеся концерты, заявление Джуди, что о создании семьи пока думать рано, две написанные Роджером новые песни, их совместное с Сидом путешествие в пропитанный лизергином магический лес. 

То, как легко и плавно они вошли в трип, так что страх, рожденный безумием на Патмосе, постепенно улетучился, отдавая место новому, еще не виданному Роджером сумасшествию. 

Прошло всего ничего, а голова была уже не голова, а облитый водой электрический аппарат, так что под черепушкой все искрило, скрипело и полыхало помехами. Повсюду — фосфоресцирующие, светящиеся цвета, фракталы, распадающиеся на всех плоскостях — на стенах, ковре, потолке. Алмазные отсветы, сверкающие всеми красками, тени и блики, множащиеся в бесконечность. Слова, которые говорил Сид, распадались на слоги, а те, в свою очередь, на звуки, и они вначале вкручивались в голову штопором, а после — лопастью вертолета, распахивая мысли, сознание и лицо Сида напротив. 

Рука в его руке. 

Мысль о том, что Роджер — подслеповатый крот в сюртуке и галстуке с домом на Кам и корзинкой для пикников за плечами, эта мысль, мысль… мысль становилась видением, а то входило в реальность, как влитое, и порождало новую мысль, эту мысль о том, что Сид тогда — водяная крыса с лодкой и веслами на Кам, в берете и туфлях на липучках. 

Они говорили что-то одновременно, не слушая ни себя, ни друг друга, пытаясь прибить галлюцинацию к стене грохочущими звуками своих голосов. 

Тогда казалось, что в истории, порожденной наркотиком, скрывалась единственная возможная правда, единственное объяснение тому сумасшествию, с которым Роджер сталкивался нос к носу каждое утро, и когда Роджера вытащило из трипа, ему хотелось тут же рассказать об этом Сиду. 

Только что найденной правдой нужно было поделиться, но сколько он его не тормошил, путешествие не оставляло Сида. 

Роджер смотрел в его лицо, и ему казалось, что он видит не Сида, а его кусочек. 

— Тебе понравилось… там… на реке? — спросил его Роджер, когда тот оклемался, к утру. 

— Да, но ты не проводил меня назад.

— Неправда, мы были все время вместе, помнишь траву, и пикник, и лодку? 

— Да, но потом был лес, и мы разбежались, запутались в деревьях, и ты не дождался меня. 

— Я… я не помню этого. 

— Ты не дождался, и мне пришлось остаться в чаще, потому что я не помнил дорогу назад. 

Сид выглядел разозленным, и в тот день больше не заговаривал с ним, даже не смотрел на него, и Роджер чувствовал себя виноватым, но сам не знал, за что. 

Луна горит весь двенадцатичасовой перелет. Она горит и в пять часов, когда они все дружно берут по кружке чая, пытаясь сохранить свою английскую аутентичность, горит она вечером, и когда совсем темнеет — за иллюминатор точно кофе проливают. 

— Эй, — окликает он Кинга, сидящего сзади, — помнишь, ты говорил о Тейе? Что произошло с ней?

— Когда? — у того заспанный и усталый вид и пятно от соуса на воротнике рубашки. 

Роджеру он никогда не нравился. 

— После столкновения с Землей. Тогда еще Луна образовалась. Да? Ты рассказывал, не помнишь что ли?

— А-а-а, — кивает он, — точно, ну, про это в той статье было мало, но кажется, э-э, она была больше Земли, намного, и вроде потом она просто продолжила свое движение без особых потерь и просто переместилась в другую солнечную систему. 

— И где она теперь?

— Да чего ты прикопался ко мне? Не знаю я. Как ты верно заметил в прошлый раз, я не астролог, — выплевывает Кинг. 

— Астроном, — Роджер разворачивается. 

Самолет выпускает шасси, точно клыки, и сажает их на землю рывками. 

Заселившись в отель, не позвонив ни Джуди, ни матери, Роджер идет в сторону номера Сида и без стука открывает дверь. 

Тот предсказуемо сидит на полу, наплевав на скучный серый диван. 

Роджер не брезгует им, забирается на него с ногами и кладет руку Сиду на спину. 

Он не знает, как назвать то, что происходит между ними последние пару лет, но ему хочется сказать, что им пора перестать, что им давно пора перерасти это, что в этом нет никакого смысла. 

Роджер не знает, прав он или нет, но он говорит себе, что знает. 

Он точно прав, когда обнимает Сида за плечи, разворачивая его к себе, и они смотрят друг другу в глаза. 

— Ты очень бледный. 

Когда Роджер сошел с трапа вместе с остальными и огляделся — огни высоток, какие он видел раньше только на фотографиях, наполненный электричеством город не грели, но освещали все вокруг. Но не небо и не холодно улыбающийся кусок белого картона на нем. 

Теперь в окне Луны уже и не видно.

Роджер знает, ему не нужно оглядываться, ему нужно только посмотреть в глаза Сида, чтобы понять, что никакой Луны на небе давно уже нет. 

И в глазах Сида, и на небе Роджер видит только черноту. 

А потом Роджеру уже все равно, прав он или же нет, он просто злится – от всего сердца, всем телом и головой и каждым волоском на голове, и зверек внутри проползает вверх по его желудку, добирается до горла, высовывается через рот и говорит голосом Роджера: 

— Ты ведь все время притворяешься. 

Это зверек говорит, это он заставляет Роджера подняться на ноги и уйти из номера, чтобы больше не вернуться. 

Роджер же просто злится. 

А теперь приходит время сказать привет Америке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сноски
> 
> (1) Knickerbocker Glory — десерт, традиционно состоящий из слоев мороженого, фруктов, желе и сливок, подается в высоком узком стакане.  
> (2) Brentford FC — английский профессиональный футбольный клуб из одноимённого города, округе Хаунслоу, на западе Большого Лондона.  
> (3) Evening Standard — британская ежедневная газета, издающаяся в Лондоне.  
> (4) Reeperbahn — знаменитая улица в Гамбурге, в районе Санкт-Паули. Центр ночной жизни Гамбурга, квартал красных фонарей.  
> (5) Близнецы Крэй — преступники, братья-близнецы, контролировавшие большую часть организованной преступной деятельности в лондонском Ист-Энде на рубеже 1950-х и 1960-х годов.  
> (6) Снейк байт — фруктовое, яблочное пиво.  
> (7) Cream — британская рок-группа, состоявшая из гитариста Эрика Клэптона, бас-гитариста Джека Брюса и барабанщика Джинджера Бэйкера. Часто называется первой супергруппой в истории рок-музыки.  
> (8) Марк Ротко — американский художник, ведущий представитель абстрактного экспрессионизма, один из создателей живописи цветового поля.  
> (9) «Как перестать беспокоиться и начать жить» — книга Дейла Карнеги 1948-ого года.  
> (10) Сингл The Who «Happy Jack» 1966-года, повествующая о мужчине, живущем на острове Мэн.  
> (11) Слова из стихотворения «Похищенный» Уильяма Батлера Йейтса.


	15. Rhamadan

_My soul is wrought to sing of forms transformed_

_to bodies new and strange! Immortal Gods_

_inspire my heart, for ye have changed yourselves_

_and all things you have changed! Oh lead my song_

_in smooth and measured strains, from olden days_

_when earth began to this completed time!_

_Before the ocean and the earth appeared—_

_before the skies had overspread them all—_

_the face of Nature in a vast expanse_

_was naught but Chaos uniformly waste._

_It was a rude and undeveloped mass,_

_that nothing made except a ponderous weight;_

_and all discordant elements confused,_

_were there congested in a shapeless heap._

Ovid, «Metamorphosis».

В Сан-Франциско вход только по билетам — правда, вместо прямоугольничка бумаги нужно вплести себе в волосы цветы, и только тогда — только тогда (и никакие «Сезам, откройся!» не нужны) колокольчики в твоих волосах сделают два поклона и четырнадцать реверансов и восемь с половиной книксенов, и врата в Сан-Франциско откроются. 

Приятно вот так сидеть у окна и смотреть у окна и глядеть на город у окна и растворяться в бесконечном — у окна — у окна — у окна — у окна —

Спать глупо — для сна нужно слишком много сил и эгоизма — как можно оставить раскрытый — как ба-боч-ка которая бьет крылами в полете ба-ба-ба-ба-ба — мировой свет / световой мир одному как можно отвлечься от него как можно променять его на сон — сон — самое чистое в мире самое девственное самое нерушимое ведь только сны природа не может затронуть своим циклическим разрушением — только сон. 

Природа дает ему выбор — он может либо любить ее либо ненавидеть — и сейчас Роджер Кит выбирает второе — ведь он в Америке — а значит он готов любить все созданное человеком — фольксвагены — попкорн с посыпкой из изюма — телевизоры — неоновые вывески — презервативы — белый порошок — белые зубы — белок из плюша в витринах — сами витрины — стекло витрин — масонское Всевидящее око на хрустящей зеленой бумажке — приплюснутый портрет такого-то да рассякого-то президента на ее обратное стороне —

А природу —

а природу он будет презирать! 

Вместо сна — он и мыслей его недостоин — Роджер Кит дремлет свернувшись в джинсовый темный калачик — обхватывает себя кренделями рук — хоронит нос на обшивке дивана — и входит в открыто-глазной дыхание-выправляющий мысле-замедляющий транс на всю ночь. 

Сны наяву. 

От снов никуда не убежать. 

Клац-клац-клацанье зубов. 

Гадкие сны. 

Солнце делает сальто-мортале и неуклюже плюхается на горизонт — (не)ловкий акробатический трюк — и Роджер Кит делает усилие — колени воспаряют так что он едва не делает стойку на руках — совсем как Повешенный в колоде Таро — он делает второе усилие — скрип двери — и третье усилие и на третий раз как в сказке — улица!

Да вместе да с этим да рассветом да выбегает да наружу нет падает нет сбивает нет кожу нет на запястьях нет. 

Небо — в крови | руки — в рассвете.

Роджер Кит запрокидывает голову — расставляет ноги в стороны — расправляет руки —

Кости греются. 

Косточки — белые. Так странно — кости греются но не загорают — загорает же кожа — пройдет время и она нальется темным и золотом и красным а потом как со змеи кожа сойдет с его плеч отшелушится загар и вновь все вернется на круги своя к: 

Косточки — белые. 

Хотя все может быть и наоборот ведь так?

Кожа — белая | Косточки — темные золотые красные 

ведь так?

Совсем как у Мунка — Роджер Кит помнит и любит и знает Мунка как родинки на своей левой ягодице — он помнит Мунка и то как он закрывал лицо руками — его слова на обратной стороне холста — он помнит это со времен Cambridge Technical College — эти словечки вязью выцарапанные на холсте — как арабская вязь и арамейский в одном флакончике — как священный язык — он шел по дороге с друзьями — садилось солнце — небо стало кроваво-красным — охватила тоска — стоял смертельно усталый на фоне темной синевы — фьорд и город повисли в огненных языках пламени — отстал от друзей — дрожа от страха услышал крик природы — Роджер Кит знает что тот имел ввиду он тоже слышал это даже до того как впервые посмотрел на картину. 

Роджер Кит помнит извержение Кракатау в 1883-ем году — вулканический пепел обнажающий кровавую рану неба — эта фигура у моста — перуанская мумия на всемирной выставке в Париже в 1889-ом году — она эмбрион — она сперматозоид — она крик природы. Мунк уже тогда знал и про Холокост и ядерное оружие и мировые войны и Роджера Кита — знал про то как Роджер Кит будет смотреть на репродукцию холста и копировать его в блокнот для всякой всячины. 

Безумие — черный ангел, который стоял на страже моей колыбели и сопровождал меня всю жизнь —

Так сказал Мунк так сказала сестра Мунка умершая от туберкулеза в пятнадцать так сказал друг Мунка принесший на его могилу ветку сирени так сказал преподаватель Роджера Кита их классу и Роджер Кит записывал за ним каждое слово. 

И все лишь ради этого момента — Роджер Кит под калифорнийским солнцем и он вторит самому себе который пять лет назад сидел на скамье с беличьей кистью в руке и все они втроем — Мунк Роджер Кит и тот Роджер Кит которого уже нет который остался в прошлом в просторном классе все они повторяют — из их гниющих в могиле тел вырастут цветы и они будут в них и это будет вечность —

Бесконечно —

И тот Роджер Кит что уже лежит в могиле в будущем вторит их словам посиневшими губами и это и есть вечность когда все они из разных точек говорят одни и те же слова пока… 

!

Роджер Кит задумывается о крике природы. 

Он думает о магическом состоянии сна — он думает — нет он не думает — он же презирает природу — он же решил — но то было давно — ведь так — то было прошлой ночью — то было после того как Джордж за/пришмыгнул к нему в номер — после того как его руки и дыхание и узелок в животе — после того как они — они — они — Роджер Кит не помнит что было дальше — но они с Джорджем долго играли в гляделки и Джордж проиграл и обиделся и сказал обидные но ничего не значащие и оттого незапоминающиеся слова и от/ушмыгнул прочь — и тогда Роджер Кит и решил что он не будет прятаться за снами от природы — он встретит ее в открытыми глазами и оттого не будет спать и не будет видеть снов. 

Красивых картинок снов. 

Так было с детства — если Роджер Кит что-то решил — так бывать и никак иначе. 

Но ведь сегодня новый день. 

И потом — Америка!

Нараспев — стихи о сочной дефлорации женушки одного пастора — недаром его потом закрыли в темнице — но он не сдался и вышел и наделал ей детишек пока она не окочурилась — но их первая ночь — его первая ночь — его первый раз — 

— О ты, Америка, земля моя, предел, 

Которым я доныне не владел! 

Сверкает дивный клад, глаза слепя, —

О, как я счастлив открывать тебя! 

В цепях любви себя освобожу, 

И где рука – там душу положу —

Губы выцеловывают звуки и те витают над ним как десятки тысяч поцелуйчиков как те что Моцарт слал своей жене в своих письмах вот забава Роджер Кит однажды писал об этом в письме Джорджу писал писал писал давно это было когда Кембридж еще казался большим когда будущее еще казалось большим когда Джордж еще казался большим давно это было. 

Роджер Кит ежится и прислушивается к урчанию желудка. 

Можно представить! 

Кота. 

Кота внутри Роджера Кита. 

Совсем как удав проглотивший слона совсем как Экзюпери будь Экзюпери здесь он нарисовал бы Роджера Кита проглотившего кота. 

Роджер Кит рыщет в карманах — ручка карандаш мелок этого бы было достаточно он бы намалевал у себя на майке этот рисунок пока не забылось пока образ еще свежий и ненадрезанный окружающим миром и людьми и городом. 

Город — Роджер Кит отвлекается. 

Глаза еще вчера вечером пробежались по гостиничным проспектам по увлекательному рассказу об индейцах Олони говоривших на пенутийском языке и живущих в вигвамах об их крещении в бухте Пресвятой Девы Марии Скорбящей о Фрэнсисе Дрейке и его корсарах облюбовавших залив — 

И ни слова о Хейт-Эшбери. 

Сид вспоминает – он что-то искал. 

Котяра внутри урчит уже громче. Непорядок. Топ. Топ. Топ. Топ. Топ. Топ. 

Топ. Топ. Топ. Топ. Топ. Топ.

Топ. Топ. Топ. Топ. Топ. Топ.

Бежать через дорогу – я и кот. 

Левосторонее движение – забавно. 

ТопТопТопТопТопТопТопТопТопТоп!!!!

Пройтись еще немного. Медленнее. Выискивать место получше. 

Топ. 

Топ. 

Топ. 

Топ. 

Топ. 

Топ. 

Вертикальная вывеска с названием сложенным из светящихся киноварью пластиковых трубочек – трубочки для молочных коктейлей – вафельные трубочки с заварным кремом внутри – больничные трубочки – их пять – по каждой на букву. 

D

I 

N

E 

R

И киноварь поблескивающая на солнце! 

Топ. Дзиииннь! Топ. 

Кафе пустует. Гастрономические ортодоксы-любители завтраков островками рассеяны по залу. 

К Роджеру Киту выплывает форменная девочка / стопроцентная официантка / жвачка укрывшаяся за правой стороной челюсти / фигура на золото конкурса «мисс Калифорния НАВСЕГДА» / блокнот и ручка заигрывают с ним виднеясь из нагрудного кармана. 

— Привет. Как настроение? 

— Настройки сбиты. Привет, — вторит он. 

Улыбка за улыбку, слово за слово, шаг за шагом — согнуть колени перенести вес назад сжаться в спиральку — сесть. 

Стеклянная стенка. Видны машины и светофоры и прохожие и Годзилла крушащая высотки. 

А здесь а внутри а в кафе ах как хорошо и тепло и тихо ах ах.

Снаружи – неостановимый фильм ужасов с уклона во Фрица Ланга | внутри — самые что ни на есть настоящие киноварные джунгли. 

— Ты уже готов сделать заказ?

— А можно твою ручку? 

— Я принесу тебе другую, ладно? Погоди. 

Она — 

Грейс 

(подсказывает бейджик)

ходит совсем по-другому, ее шаги звучат как 

Цок. Цок. Цок. Цок. Цо-о-о-ок (разворачивается на каблуках). Цок. Цок. Цок. Цок.

— Амм, а ты будешь что-то? Кроме ручки? 

Щербатый зуб — спрут Дулут суккуб ∞

— Я могу подойти позже. 

— Я хочу… хочу хлопья с джемом и тост с молоком. И чай, зеленый. 

— У нас нет зеленого. Честно говоря, чай у нас так себе. Может, кофе?

— Может. 

— А молоко какое?

Из киновари | белое. 

Вновь выбор — какой же ответ верный. 

Роджер Кит не знает, какой верный, но он знает, какой интересный —

— Я бы хотел то, которое выдоили у рыжей волшебной коровы. Она ходит по улицам и ищет падающую звезду, не знаешь такую?

Смех — склоненная голова — русая прядь упавшая на высокий лоб — Сократ — Афинская школа — Рафаэль — смерть «после времяпрепровождения еще более распутного, чем обычно» — растекающийся свет внутри Пантеона — эпитафия —

Вот бы и Роджеру Киту такую —

«Здесь покоится ВЕЛИКИЙ Рафаэль, при жизни которого природа БОЯЛАСЬ быть побежденной, а после его смерти она БОЯЛАСЬ умереть».

Роджер Кит хотел бы таких почестей. 

Но еще больше хотел бы молока ведь что лучше унимает разбушевавшихся котов как не молоко?

— А ты что, с ранчо? Хотя нет, акцент у тебя странный. Ты из Европы?

— Я с BA0285, эконом-класс, 12E, салон — некурящщщи-и-ий…

— Ты необычный. И смешной. 

— Ага. 

— Смотри, парень-с-самолета, у нас есть обычное молоко, есть миндалевое, клубничное, шоколадное и соевое, какое ты любишь?

Плечами — вверх и в стороны. 

Он хочет пить рассветное молоко но такого Она (ГрейсзапоГрейсмниГрейс) не предлагает и потому он пожимает плечами. 

Жам жам жам. 

Берет в руки ручку и вертит ей шариковой тонкой полнехонькой чернил синих или черных ему это сейчас предстоит узнать и тогда он берет салфетку так неоригинально но он берет салфетку можно конечно же писать на столешнице или пакетиках от горчицы но стол же с собой не унесешь а приправа будет бултыхаться в пакетике превращая его в надувной матрас для лилипутов а раз так то Роджер Кит — Лэмюэль Гулливер. 

Ручка салфетка образ. 

Вспомнить бы что за образ!

Роджер Кит по привычке скрежещет по кончику ручки зубами ведь все знают что так лучше думается но в голову приходит только набор — сонм — паноптикум из —

Погодите, «паноптикум» такое интересное слово — на вкус оно как сухой тростник в августовский туманный день — пахнет автомобилями покрытыми грязью снизу доверху — а на звук как тарелки их ударника — тц тц тц тц тц — особенно конец слова — этот греческий «кум» звучит совсем как партия ударных во время… 

Роджер Кит не может вспомнить названия песни но он знает что она есть. 

Более того, кажется он сам ее и написал. 

На ум ничего не приходит. Мозги — заветрившийся за ночь вчерашний ужин. Он пытается рассердиться на себя но отвлекается на пришедшую на подносе еду —

(Список)

Kellog’s желтые хрустящие как листья осенью в парке под ногами в руках на капюшоне Джем из Бойзеновой ягоды на блюдце Креманка молока хотя никакая это не креманка а стеклянный кувшин но Роджеру Киту слишком нравится «креманка» чтобы он перестал продумывать это слово сладкое красивое как Гольдберг Вариации которые он когда-то играл на школьном конкурсе пахнущее стогами сена на которые стоит забираться даже когда режешь им коленки в кровь Тост Тост Тост Три Тоста если вспомнить математику Френч-пресс с кофе Роджер Кит ненавидит кофе но при этом Роджер Кит любит когда девочки дают ему советы что надеть что выкурить что выпить Продолговатое Промасленное Нечто цвета американского школьного автобуса — опознание невозможно

он облизывается.

— Я принесла тебе жареной картошки, она у нас в Diner лучшая на весь Фриско. 

— Спасибо… — киноварные джунгли наманикюренные ногти расчерченный на черно-белые квадраты кафель бейджик бейджик бейджик, — …Грейс. 

Роджеру Киту хотелось бы качаться на молочных волнах оседлав хлопья и сражаться против призрачных молочных корсаров хотелось бы плыть на них от одного края миски к другому. Да. Ему бы хотелось. 

Роджеру Киту хотелось бы залезть в банку с джемом из Бойзеновой ягоды и вымазаться в нем как трубочисты вымазываются в саже такой же черной как джем такой же мистической такой же странной на ощупь когда та попадает тебе на лицо / за ворот / в штаны. Да. Ему бы чрезвычайно бы этого хотелось.

Роджеру Киту хотелось бы стать каждым из посетителей кафе сидящим на стульях — послушно и тихонько — совсем как те зверьки которых приносил один друг Роджера Кита когда им было по пять у того была целая клетка зверьков — садовые сони мыши хомяки — «Ферма Грызунов!» — Роджеру Киту пяти лет от роду тоже хотелось себе хотя бы одного но уже тогда он знал что кошки дома Барреттов сожрут его нового питомца ЖИВЬЕМ. Да. Роджеру Киту хотелось бы стать той выхухолью в джинсовой куртке и овсяной кашей на столе в конце зала. Ему хотелось бы стать барсуком с пергидрольными волосами потягивающим коктейль из арахисового масла. Хотелось бы стать енотом с перчаточными тонкими черными лапками разделывающимся со своим тонким черным пластом пережаренного мяса. Ему бы хотелось быть каждым из них — быть лианой светящейся над его головой яркостью в шестьдесят ватт — быть божьими коровками живой защитой облепившими стаканы на столиках — быть шапкой гигантского мясистого гриба которым Грррейс орудует как шваброй в центре зала — ему бы хотелось быть гнилушкой — гнилушкой — гнилушкой — но здесь нет гнилушек — они все остались дома в Англии…

Нет. Больше Роджеру Киту ничего не хочется. 

Бутылка с кетчупом выплевывает свое содержимое с пошленьким звуком. 

Жареная картошка. 

«Никаких канцерогенов» 

Грейс — поневоле смотришь на нее — давай же оторвись от этого текста — встань — иди отсюда прямиком в жизнь — отринь сон — позволь природе пройти сквозь тебя оставляя за собой разрушение — на улицу на улицу на улицу туда где монструозная рептилия рушит небоскребы — схвати Грейс за руку — схвати — схвати — схвати и — бежать!

Грейс поднимает голову и смотрит прямо на него. 

Роджер Кит смотрит сквозь ее глаза — нащупывая приглашая вторгаясь — жареная картошка — «сделано из стопроцентных томатов» — все сводится к этому — вот тебе и настоящая природа. 

Неудачник, ты. 

Роджер Кит вновь берется за ручку — он хочет нарисовать все то что он видит когда закрывает глаза но сначала он должен практиковаться в изображениях того что он видит с открытыми хотя некоторые вещи не меняются им плевать на поднявшиеся/опустившиеся веки. 

Рука Грейс машет ему пока он занят жареной картошкой за которой он прячет салфетку за которой он прячет свою крещенную чернилами руку за которой он прячет слово другое слово и еще и еще пока мысль не иссякла.

_you would hold your head up high_

_you even fry_

Руки — в руинах | город — в чернилах. 

Указательный и средний палец передают купюры Грейс. 

Взгляд малярной кисти — сверху донизу — он мог бы целовать ее ступни — губами обводить кромку ногтя — просовывать язык между пальцами ног и ей бы было щекотно она смеялась бы как кассовый аппарат в конце рабочего дня полнехонький шиллингами. 

— Ты стеснительный. На самом деле, я тоже. И почему ты такой стеснительный? Я расслабляюсь только когда выпью или… — она делает красноречивый жест рукой и округляет губы — затягиваясь сухим воздухом. 

Роджер Кит представляет созданный точно скульптурка им джойнт в ее руках — в ее губах — и ведь не только джойнт. Дальше фантазия отказывает. Вперррвые.

— Грейскудатыподеваласьмерзавка?! Клиентыждут! Хайль Гитлер! 

Вот и Сатана спустился откуда-то из паучьих сетей из комнаты для персонала Diner.

Отныне — киноварь и сера. 

— Хайль Гитлер! Приставить всех ко стенам! Включить душевые и растопить печи! Грейс! Грейс! Грейс! Всех косоглазых! И ниггеров! И педиков! И жидов!..

— Эй, ты меня слышишь? 

Роджер Кит широко распахивает глаза. Он осматривается — никого кроме Грейс и зимородка в бирюзовой накидке читающего газету рядом нет. 

— Ты такой необычный, — повторяет она. 

Дзиииннь!

Шаг и улица проглотит его — шаг и больше он не сможет вернуться назад — шаг и — он оставил свою салфетку на столе.

Роджер Кит возвращается и сминает в кулаке записку — он идет быстро быстро — давненько он так не ходил — почти что спортивная ходьба — почти что бегун на длинные дистанции — Роджер Кит улыбается — вспоминая — он говорит вслух — смотря прямо в пуговичные глаза анаконды замаскировавшейся под провод ведущий к телевизору — коверкает слова:

— Тяжело раз- и об-ъяснить, но я всегда понимал, что нужно бе и жать. Бе это первое, а жать — второе… без особой цели, через поля и леса и джунгли из киновари и серы. И финиша на самом деле нет, потому что призо-зо-зовую ленточку украли, а комментатор и телевизионщики напились и теперь танцуют сербские народные танцы вместе с медведями под музыку Коневича и Мокраняца. Даже если по крикам толпы кажется, что финиш ишь! уже совсем близко — его не существует. Это и есть одиночество бегуна на длинную дистанцию.

Анаконда молчит насупившись. 

Наверное она обижена на Роджера Кита и Роджер Кит решает обидеться на нее. 

Он нарочно громко топает к выходу и в который раз за этот день раскрывает дверь. 

Дзи-и-иннь!

— Я ночую там, — рука указывает на дверь. 

— Ты живешь прямо на улице?

— Нет… там… отель…— все слова стайкой разбуженных грачей разлетаются не позволяя ему закончить предложение. Вот что чувствуют немые. Глухонемые. Глухонемые которые никогда не читали словаря. Глухонемые которые никогда не читали словаря и не смотрели телевизора. Роджеру Киту нравится последнее сравнение. 

— Моя смена заканчивается после пяти, — с улыбкой все ее лицо становится одной большой головоломкой из округлостей и окружностей и вензелей — такая свежая городская гортензия, — как тебя зовут?

— Спроси… Барретта. 

ДЗИИИННЬ!

Гортензия — мама всегда говорила что гортензии красные и только в Camberwell он узнал что оказывается все что он называл красным имело несколько сотен вежливых обращений и титулов.

Роджер Кит идет вниз по улице и перечисляет про себя название за названием 

— вот взять семейство фуксий — каждый дурак его знает — но зато Роджер Кит знает что те цветы что потемнее будут оттенка фанданго и для него нужна насыщенная краска а для той нужна короткая круглая кисть с коротким ворсом 

— есть маджента сотворенная в Ломбардии и предназначенная для италийских пейзажей 

— вспоминается ализариновый который используют все кому не попадя но только два человека имеют права называть его по-старинному титулу «крапп» — Джорджо Вазари и Роджер Кит Барретт. 

— Роджер Кит не любит терракоту — но он скорее даст себе пощечину чем не вспомнит ее — терррра коттта — рождественский подарок для скульпторов и геологов — расписанные ее фигурки Ханумана — жалкий третичный цвет — Джудси — девчонка Джорджа — она любит и террру и коттту – недаром Роджер Кит воротит нос от ее горшков.

— он никогда не рисовал амарантовым цветом — но зато читал о нем стихи — тихие тихотворения творцов — о том как — «амарантовая входит луна в глаза, закрытые устало, и сон ее уносит вглубь колодца, во мрак – и кровь и после смерти льется» — Сид вспоминает как учил их наизусть ел изюм мечтал об амаранте. (Той же ночью намешал краски из всех тюбиков с оттенками красными и провозгласил результат амарантовым – Джордж проснулся — забурчал-заворчал-задолбал — пообещал запирать краски на ночь на замок — конечно же не сдержал своего слова — вот было веселье.)

— кардинал. За все эти годы в художественных училищах Роджер Кит так и не выяснил — это птиц назвали в честь цвета рясы преосвященства или же наоборот? 

— он лишает девственности все свои кисти кошачий язык опустив их в склянку с кармином. Думать о кармине — все равно что растирать меж ладонями стебель засмущавшегося от расставания с летом октябрьского кленового листа — точно пытаясь разжечь огонь от трения — кармин это скорее внутри чем снаружи — кармин это Золотые Ворота до которых нельзя добежать но на которые можно глядеть с возвышения — Золотые Ворота — Золотые Ворота — Роджер Кит воспрянул духом — вот бы вот бы вот бы до них добраться. 

— ржавый. Этот цвет любит Джордж. Роджер Кит никогда не понимал почему. 

— если порежешь себя резаком — потечет малиновый. 

— фалунская красная — он пугается. Он вспоминает окрашенный фалунской красной дом на окраине Кембриджа. Раньше он был окрашен в _желтый_ , а потом кто-то приказал сменить цвет, и его перекрасили в красный. Но дом все равно остался _желтым_. 

Он пугается. 

Он не знает куда идет. 

— бедро испуганной нимфы (лес — сломанный компас — звуки свирели) веселая вдова (пауки — темные закоулки — черная вуаль на лишенном черт лице) Иудино дерево (веревка — падаль — цветы распускающиеся ярко-розовым над головой висельника) мов (ров — ём тов — ∞;) Маркиза Помпадур (рококо — рак легких — зловонное дыхание) резвая пастушка (грязный секс на сеновале — сифилис — черная дыра вместо носа и ампутированные конечности) розовый пепел (пожарища в лесу — волдыри на руках — приглашение вступить в цирк уродов) парнасская роза (шипы — гниение в протухшей воде — и никто не выбрасывает утонувший труп ведь мертвый цветок лучше опустевшего сосуда нет нет неправда) куропаткины глаза (охота — чучело — прибитая к стене тушка) маковый (потеряться в поле — закрыть глаза — одурманенным уснуть).

Он останавливается — его бьет дрожь — а он старается бить ее в ответ — садится на корточки — смотрит на покрытый его тенью квадратик асфальта под ногами — дышит — часто часто часто. 

Ах. 

Ах. 

Ах. 

Ах. 

Ах. 

Опирается спиной о стену. Холодная. Затылок скользит по ней – он шмыгает носом – смотрит вперед – армии ботинок прохаживаются взад-вперед – не замечают его – он один совсем один и он не знает где он не может вспомнить когда он а главное зачем – давит улыбку – все это фикция – он сам себе врет – пускай страшно – пускай страшно – пускай он ползет прижавшись спиной к стене – но он не один – он никогда не был один – с ним всегда была его тень – и темнота в форме его тела прилипшая к тротуару под его ногами тому доказательство. 

Но Роджер Кит знает одну уловку – она выровняет дыхание – она разбудит тебя из реальности – она научит тебя жить даже когда ты умираешь.

Ах. 

Ах.

Ах. 

Ах. 

Ах.

Он знает замечательный фокус — только никому не рассказывай — это секрет — когда страшно — страшно — ползешь — поменяйся местами со своей тенью — и тогда страшно страшно ползти будет она — а ты будешь в безопасности приколотый к ее подошвам — и ничто не сможет тебя затронуть. 

Посмотри на часы — приступай — сейчас. 

Тень — в униформе тела Роджера Кита | Роджер Кит — в тени. 

Салфетка разворачивается в его руке — нашпигованная складками — словами — кетчупными пятнами. Ручка осталась в стране где властвует Грейс и ее нацистский босс-истерик и потому Роджер Кит водит пальцем тени по салфетке — движения складываются в буквы — точно кистью невидимой пишет — он бы выбрал шлеппер с тонким длинным ворсом — надеясь что после своего замысловатого упражнения он запомнит слова и перенесет их на бумагу когда вернется. 

Когда он вернется. 

А когда он вернется?

_you even see me back to the wall_

_we and the wall,_

_full of awe the awful soul_

Когда он отрывается от земли шагая дальше тень вновь хлопается на землю меняясь с ним положениями а слова стираются в его голове — играются в прятки не на жизнь а на смерть — слово за слово – око за око — чернила за чернила — зуб за зуб — если бы Роджер Кит думал о том какими слова станут когда он вернется (!/?) он бы знал что слова будут уже совсем другие но Роджер Кит не думает об этом — тень шагает по улице — а он вслед за ней и наконец-то появляется время для того чтобы отправиться туда где ворочается беспокойство и смятение и все тревоги которые он когда-либо знал — ведь возможно там под их тушами Роджер Кит отыщет ответ — но ответа не сыщешь — его там попросту нет — потому что нет вопроса — и нет 

в

р 

е

м

е

н

и

.

Едва не врезается в стеклянные двери — оттуда доносится знакомый прогорклый запах — Роджер Кит идет на него как кто-то хвостатый и клыкастый ведомый одним своим носом. 

— Что будете покупать, молодой человек? 

— Сигаретки, — на Роджера Кита нападает проказливый жор — хочется метать в рот ириски — придумывать на ходу самые-смешные-во-всем-мире анекдоты — ухватить кассира за рыжую бороду — хвать!

— Боюсь, у нас только взрывная кукуруза и лимонад. Вы уже купили билет? 

— Я могу его выторговать на… мой пояс? Он из змеиной кожи, — враль враль враль ври еще!

— Извини, малец, это не по правилам. Плата небольшая, всего тридцать центов, и тем более, у нас новинку показывают. Я фильм уже три раза видел, ты знаешь, там… — он пододвигается вплотную — превращается в хихикающую над словом «секс» школьницу (а рыжую бороденку можно спутать с акне!) — говорит по секрету, — там такая непотребщина…

Роджер Кит тоже хихикает. 

За компанию. 

Роджер Кит широким жестом театральной школы Гаррика достает из кармана джинсов хрустящего Франклина — позеленевшую от тряски и ходьбы и холмов Сан-Франциско — кассир бросает на него бегающий взглядик жиденьких глазенок проверяет на свет купюру и —

БАБАМ!

— Сдачу можете оставить себе. 

ФЕЙЕРВЕРКИ!

С таким звуком и помпой и взорвалось бы детище Оппенгеймера — но это искореженное носатое заросшее волосяной порослью лицо эти закоченевшие ладони и застрявший в них Франклин (да благословит его Господь Бог!) — это стоит любого взрыва. 

— Ага, ага, вот возьми — твой билет. И бросай курить, ты представить не можешь, как я себе голос посадил с табака, матерь божья, — начинает заговариваться кассир. 

— Я должен бросить курить. Но я не могу бросить курить. Я люблю курить почти так же сильно, как я люблю любить. 

Черное чрево кинотеатра захлопывает свои двери за его спиной — 

все равно что принимать ве-щест-ва

только вместо марки на языке — билет в ладони

и вместо подсудного путешествия — совершенно легальный трип проспонсированный Lawrence Turman Production

и затекает тело не изнутри — а снаружи 

а вокруг не пир друзей — а сборище незнакомцев 

Начальные титры и Роджер Кит понимает, что читал одноименную книжку — он разрывается между тем чтобы заскучать от предсказуемости и порадоваться своим знаниям — он всегда был очень-очень умным мальчиком — этот Роджер Кит.

Знакомая линовка рядов гласит:

На первых 

—

близорукие ценители 

в беретах 

В промежутке — неудавшиеся 

критики — бездельники — мещане-женатики

А на галерке —

громко целующиеся / курлыкающие как голуби / руки-загребущие-под-юбки парочки — бедняки — городские сумасшедшие 

Зал — на самом деле застывший на поверхности воды кит — старый безусый ленивый — этакий кит-увалень с черной шкуркой и черными внутренностями по которым курсирует мелкая рыбешка — первые ряды — те что в промежутке — галерка. 

Роджер Кит смешивается — а бравада утихает подпуская к нему знакомое волнение — край ему нужен край сейчас же он садится с краю рядом с усачом в клетчатом жилете и скучном черном галстуке — точно жалкий кембриджский профессоришка – да что он вообще здесь забыл. 

— Бэ-э-энд-жа-ам-и-ин, — тянет Роджер Кит вместе с пышногрудой блондиночкой — черные стрелки на глазах — фигура рюмкой — наполненная доверху коньяком — нужно лишь залезть в нее языком — как кошка — и вылакать — вылизать со всех сторон — языком. 

Несвязные нейрона мозга заставляют Роджера Кита вспомнить всех тех девочек которых он любил которые любили его которые оставили его — Роджер Кит не хочет думать о них — но те сами заявляются в его голову дымчатыми фигурками — они окружают его — облепляют со всех сторон — вот бы свернуть их накачанные туманом и сожалениями головы но как же он избавится от их фантомных девичьих трупиков? 

Ведь то — кинотеатр. 

Ведь то — Америка. 

_Tell her to find me an acre of land_

_Between the salt water and the sea strands_

_Tell her to reap it with a sickle of leather_

_And gather it all in a bunch of heather_

_Then she’ll be a true love of mine_

Рук не поднять — их как в бетоне отлили — ушей не закрыть — не спастись от говора и музыки с экрана — от шушуканья и шелеста в зале. 

Но вот бы они были здесь. 

Вот бы взять их за руки. 

Фантомные кадавры —

Либби:

Он подписывался под письмами к ней «Твой Барретт, совсем еще школьник». Он делил лист бумаги на неравные апельсинные дольки и награждал каждый рисунком или стихом или шуткой. 

«Губы Либ Меньше Любви = Грустный Сид» — уравнение — много сердечек и тупой карандаш и глупая грамматика.

А потом она променяла его на шляпки от Chanel и заставляла его

ходить в галстуке и завязывать шнурки на туфлях и стричься стричься стричься хотя она знала как он это терпеть не может. Когда она послушалась своего отца и перестала бегать вместе с ним по газонам которые «ЗАПРЕЩЕНО ТОПТАТЬ» он написал ей что-то злое на заборе ее дома. Потом она сказала, что ей надоели его выходки. 

Вот и вся история. 

Дженни:

Он рисовал ей репетиции — бумажные гитары — орган Хаммонд — ударные. Каждые выходные она показывала ему балетные па —

ее талия — тростник — шея — бархотка — ее колдовские

пятнадцать — его фантазии о том что они будут королем и королевой Лондона — его просьбы перевестись в танцевальное училище ближе к нему — его заверения в том что вместе они станут не двумя а одним. Она сказала что его чувств так много что она не справляется с ними как хреновые прерафаэлитовские барышни с _fatigue_ и _ennui_ на 

раскрашенных лицах — она… 

У нее все это время был другой. 

Линдси: 

А вот это враки — разве она оставила его? Вот он глупыш — конечно нет — она ждет его дома где-то в Лондоне где-то в его одежде с его оттенком волос с его пылью на стенах и расстроенными гитарами. Она — его девочка и она узнает все самой первой. Она первая узнала что лицо с обложки имеет право шевелить мозгами — она первая узнала что пока ты путешествуешь на одних дорогах ты можешь тут же догнаться и одновременно бродить по двоим или даже троим — она первая узнала что такое свободная любовь и они пили напиток зеленых фей из одного фужера провозглашая смерть моногамии а потом пили друг друга а потом пили ближних своих — и она не могла оторвать глаз и он тоже. Он тоже не мог. 

Но она не в Сан-Франциско — ее не было ни в том гастрономическом

лесу ни на улицах ни в желудочке умирающего кита — есть ли она хоть

где-то

Маленькие останки его любовей. 

Миражные кадавры — его девочки — 

Джордж:

…

А вот это — смешная мысль. До колик. До истерики. До того чтобы его выгнали из зала к дьяволу за больно резвый смех. 

_Laugh about it, shout about it_

_When you've got to choose_

_Ev'ry way you look at it, you lose!_

— «Вы пытаетесь соблазнить меня, миссис Робинсон?»

Повторяет за героем Роджер Кит и — вжжж — дергает профессоришку справа от него за галстук. 

— Вы сбрендили?!

Тот вскакивает — спотыкается о пакетик конфет у фигуры справа — заваливается на спину — падает — комично — в нем есть что-то от Бастера Китона. 

Выходку Роджера Кита сопровождает долгожданное шиканье. (От кого угодно но не от парочек с галерки! Ха ха ха!)

— Он мне галстук порвал! Он буйный! Вот этот! В клоунской одежде! 

Профессоришка едва слюной не брызжет — выпучивает свои рыбьи глазки — путает щеки с желваками и надувает их вместе с прорисовывающимся на рубашке животиком — Роджера Кита озаряет!

— Он — карп! Карп! Вот он кто! 

— Как ты меня обозвал, гаденыш?

Хрестоматийный пример театра жестокости Антонена Арто:

хватает за грудки | прошибает пот

трясет как будто из него золотые сейчас посыплются | пытается отскочить 

ревет не карпом а самым настоящим медведем | немеет забывая все слова английского словаря

размахивает руками | сжимается сжимается сжимается 

он напал он чокнутый он опасен | он не имел в виду ничего плохого. 

Хрестоматийный пример экспрессионизма в театре (вдохновлено «Убийцей, Надеждой Женщин» Кокошки):

Сейчас у слова «шутка» нет ни запаха ни цвета ни звука. 

Сейчас это слово пустотеет также быстротечно как и Роджер Кит. 

Хрестоматийный пример эпического театра Бертольда Брехта:

— Эй, мистер, да оставьте вы его в покое, вы не видите — он сам испуган. 

— Вас, дамочка, не спросили. Он ко мне полез, как… как… ну вы поняли, что я имею ввиду. 

— Да на нем лица нет. 

— Может, вы уже заткнетесь и дадите нам посмотреть фильм?!

— А твое какое дело?

— Здесь свободная страна, мистер, у нас демократия вообще, еще Линкольн…

— Демократия — это когда на меня набрасываются, а я не могу ответить? Это не демократия, а полная херня!

— Да, блядь, завалите варежку уже! 

(Герои фильма неожиданно соединяются в песне с героями постановки. Глядя со сцены на зрителей, они начинают скандировать)

_…a vision softly creeping_

_Left its seeds while I was sleeping_

_And the vision that was planted in my brain_

_Still remains_

_Within…_

— Слушай, сладкий, идти можешь? Давай, вот так, пошли отсюда, нам здесь не рады, пойдем домой… Да и фильм дерьмо какое-то! 

— Твоего мнения не спросили, толстуха! 

— Иди, вот еще пару шагов и выход, не упади смотри на ступеньках, я тут пока… А ты можешь поцеловать меня в мой черный, жирный зад! А ты не переживай — я тебя в обиду не дам, подумаешь, ты голубой, сейчас же вроде даже от этого лечат… Просто выбирай в следующий раз типов понежнее — видишь, как этот вспетушился? У тебя, кстати, есть имя?

— Бенджамин. 

Занавес

Родненькая тень пришла на помощь и в этот раз. 

Вцепившийся в подошвы тени Роджер Кит плачет и от влаги та становится темнее — но ничто никогда не растет без дождя — настоящая же тень с его сухим лицом и спокойным голосом выпрямляет спину и послушно бредет за негритянкой. 

— Ну и трепку он тебе задал, сладкий, хотя ты и сам хорош — полгалстука ему отхряпал! 

Раньше Роджер Кит с тенью слышали этот акцент только в фильмах но сегодня — бинго! Американский — калифорнийский — черный — они выиграли джекпот! 

— Расслабься. Не бери в голову, так ему и надо. 

А еще негритянка толстая как огромная бурая черная корова каких он видел только на клубнично-сливочных-английских пастбищах — с золотыми кольцами в ушах и кремовой банданой забирающей волосы в пучок — как это красиво — щемит — изнутри — красиво красиво красиво. 

— Я тебя провожу до дома, а то свалишься опять. Ты бы себя видел со стороны, когда он тебя хватанул — бледный, размяк совсем. Я подумала, что тебя кондрашка хватит. Где ты кстати живешь, сладкий?

Ни Роджер Кит ни тень не понимают и половины но послушно кивают. 

— А ты не из болтливых, да? И как мне понять куда тебя вести? 

Они идут по городу — крошечная делегация — негритянке хочется верить — она должно быть была дочерью вождя — мягкого и честного вождя гордого африканского племени — они все были толстыми увальнями с добрыми большими губами и пакетом сладостей в руке — «if you're going to San Francisco you're gonna meet some gentle people there» — они бредут вместе и будут брести пока ноги не сотрутся в кровь пока лица не посинеют пока дорога не кончится а дорога как всем известно не кончается никогда. 

— У тебя может документы какие есть? С адресом? 

Ее рот шевелится как свернувшаяся в клубок жирная гусеница но Роджер Кит не разбирает что она говорит — тень же делает главное — шагает — ать-два! ать-два!

Путь изгибается холмами — дороги горбатятся и нежатся под солнцем — змеиный залитый бетоном народец — истоптанный полчищами сапог — вверх-вниз — самые настоящие американские горки в этой Америке. 

Роджер Кит с тенью стараются держаться ближе к пухлому негритянскому боку — светофоры шипят во-вараньи зебры на переходах готовы ускакать обратно в саванну бордюры кусачие словно крокодилы — только-бы-не-наступить. 

Перед лицом вспархивает белый пакет раскрывая свои сладкие тайны — слаще не придумаешь — внутри спрятан конфетный рай — названия не известны но пестрые фантики говорят сами за себя — Роджер Кит протягивает руку прихватывая для себя целый ворох. 

— Возьми сколько хочешь, малыш.

Драгоценности — все ребята во дворе обзавидуются — будут канючить подставив руки выпятят губы и понеслась — Ро-о-одж ну дай одну! ну дай ну дай ну дай! пожалуйста! а я дам тебе поиграть с моим игрушечным паровозом!

Роджер Кит радостно выталкивает тень валит ее на лопатки захватывая свой пьедестал и разворачивает одну большую конфету — фу — вот это гадость — марципановая — он ненавидит марципан — он спихивает с ладони кромкой ногтя как обычно поступал с вонючими клопами упавшими на него с дерева. 

В Сан-Франциско так мало деревьев. 

В Кембридже их много душистых высоких старых — Роджер Кит смотрит на свои ладони и фантики начинают шевелиться под его взглядом совсем как бутоны на ветру — во рту привкус айвы и прошедших дней — в носу свербит от терпкого цветочного запаха и желания-вернуться-домой — в ушах «when mighty Roast Beef was the Englishman's food, our soldiers were brave and our courtiers were good, oh! the Roast Beef of old England!» и голос сестры — перед глазами фантики расплываются в одно разноперое месиво — и это уже не конфеты а лепестки — ядовитые они пропитывают его голову они отравляют его мозги они перфорируют их они перфорируют их от края до края они перфорируют их обращая время вспять эти лепестки ландыша (аритмия + тошнота) — бругмансии (галлюцинации — ты уже видишь эту летающую свинью?) — волчеягодника (делирий + конвульсии) — белладонны (слепота + сильное потение) — олеандра (сонливость + онемение)— рододендрона (паралич — тошнота) — крокуса (снижение кровяного давления + остановка сердца осстанновкка ос-та-нов-ка ос-та…) — все это прошибает Роджера Кита разом. 

Лепестки разлетаются по тротуару — кожа на руках уже отравлена — главное не тягать теперь пальцы в рот — ему нужно вымыться сейчас же — пусть негритянка доставит его домой — пусть эта женщина сейчас же доставит его домой!!! 

Он рыщет по карманам — сыпется разные разности — бумажки обертки табак пуговицы билеты мелочь салфетка — салфетка! 

— У тебя — чем писать?.. Есть?

_if I speak I’ll feel blue, you?_

_when I try I’m always high!_

— Я работаю в прачечной — я не понимаю стихов, сладкий, прости уж. 

— Янеизболтливых. 

— Что ты сказал?

— Я. Не. Из. Болтливых. 

Смеется. 

— Ты припоздал с ответом на добрые полчаса — я и так уж поняла, что поговорить ты не мастак. 

Поглядывает то на Роджера Кита то на салфетку — не понимает ни первого ни второго. 

Нагибается — кряхтя — обнажается темный веснушчатый ломоть ее поясницы — как остров — как остров который все однажды взяли и бросили — уплыв жить на большую землю — оставив позади акул-молот рифы и остров — а остров остался один на один с испепеляющим солнцем — ночью ломоть песка и земли встречается с ломтем восходящей луны — и никто не знает что есть другая/скрытая сторона острова и другая/скрытая сторона луны ведь никого на острове больше нет — как нет никого сейчас у Роджера Кита кроме волдырей на руках этой поясницы и этого несуществующего острова и враки что нет человека который был бы как остров враки ведь Роджера Кита сейчас бетонными волнами сносит на безлюдный утес где по Роджеру Киту звонит колокол где существуют только он и только эта скрытая/позабытая сторона острова и эта скрытая/позабытая сторона луны. 

А потом поясницу сжевывает край блузки — негритянка поднимается — в ее руках нечто выглядящее как восемь марок склеенных в небольшой прямоугольник. 

— Хорошо, что ты хоть визитку отеля сохранил. Пойдем, я знаю где это. Но никаких больше конфет — ты все их просыпал, неумеха. 

Ходьба. 

Приближение веток-рук-граблей домов шпингалеты гвозди вывески — приближение — приходится маневрировать — червивые яблоки вместо людских голов эти личинки белыми тельцами изгибаются — Роджера Кита не обмануть он не видит а зрит — черное грузное тело хочет защитить но не может — приближение — акулы вокруг льдины с тюленьей толстой тушей — Роджеру Киту хочется сжаться — приближение — его — не избежать — 

Убежать — от солнечной лазури реки | Прибежать — в дикую тьму леса.

Когда папа умер когда не взяли в Сант Мат когда в зале начали кричать перекрывая музыку когда продюсеры прощебетали «Ты в игре, только дай нам новый хит!» когда север сместился с югом а на западе встало новое красное солнце когда он все попутал и понесся в лес понесся не вширь а вглубь когда он совокупляется а лежит плечо в плечо с тенью целующей его ступни когда он забыл о том где же его дом — 

— тогда настало время вернуться домой. 

— Куда мы идем?

— К тебе в отель.

— Нет, спасибо, я вегетарианец. 

— Ты такой с детства, сладкий?

Ходьба. 

Ходьба. 

Ходьба. 

Мысль — она никогда не закончится — эта ходьба — когда же он разобьет ноги до крови — когда же лицо у него посинеет — когда же дорога найдет свой сан-францисканский тихоокеанский финал(?)

— Куда мы идем?

— В отель, я же тебе сказала. 

Куда мы идем. Куда мы идем? Куда мы идем?! КУДА МЫ ИДЕМ?!

пожалуйста

s

o

s

∞

— Куда мы идем. 

— …

Портье тянет шею цаплей смотрит на негритянку он смотрит но не видит главного — не видит рассыпающегося на фракталы Роджера Кита не видит того как тот расслаивается прямо перед его длинным желтым носом он не видит Роджера Кита вместо него он видят лягушку чью мелочевку за УСЛУГИ можно будет запихнуть себе в глотку — сам он чудовище — чудовище болотное — прочь!

— Вот ты и дома. Дальше справишься сам?

Хочется домой. 

— Когда мы туда пойдем?

— Дальше я не могу, меня не пустят, — шепотом, — таких как мы с тобой нигде не любят, но ничего, у нас есть гордость, по нам видно! — громким шепотом. 

Тело негритянки с ее закрытой блузкой поясницей и белым пакетом со сладостями треплет его по плечу — выдыхает — улыбка прерывается разворотом в сторону двери — вот бы сейчас титры горячий чай и домой.

Роджеру Киту не хочется быть одиноким | Роджеру Киту хочется побыть одному. 

— Привет! 

Художественный налет в голове — коралловые губы обвести лайнером ноги мопом обдать индиго контурной кистью залить куртку тенаровой синью а потом флейцем обдать все это к чертям киселем из черного и белого пока не исчезнет — ведьма. 

— Мне сказали, что твое имя — Сид. Я уже думала идти домой, тебя так давно не было. Они сказали, твой номер комнаты, но тебя не было, и я не смогла пройти. 

Колдунья — злая злая — она приведет своего Ганса к противню — но если он подаст ей куриную косточку взамен руки — то она…

То она может привести его домой. 

— Мое имя Роджер. Роджер Кит. Роджер Кит, да, так меня зовут.

— Ясно, Роджер Кит.

— Ты знаешь, где я живу?

— Да. Комната сто сорок три. Я так замерзла здесь, может быть пойдем к тебе, там, наверное, лучше топят? 

— Да… проходи… по-Грейс-я. 

Хиханьки хаханьки — смех — рождественский колокольчик на лошадиной упряжке — дззинь дззинь дззинь — Роджер Кит доволен этим. 

— Мне сказали, что ты играешь в группе. Это правда?

В лифте он вжимается в стекло — держит ведьму на безопасном от себя расстоянии. В зеркальных стенах виден кто-то черный просто черный потому что у черного нет оттенков ахроматический ряд не подразумевает оттенков — и исключений он не предоставляет никому даже такому человеку как Роджер Кит — черное пятно на зеркало черное которое невозможно поглотить ни одной отражающей свет поверхности как бы сильно этого ни хотеть Роджер Кит и черный всегда есть и никаким ведьмам их не сожрать. 

Догадка оказывается верной и с первой же попытки Роджер Кит находит ключ в недрах одежды. 

И вот они в номере гостиницы. 

Вот то ради чего стоило набивать мозоли на пальцах ради чего стоило заливать синью лицо ради чего стоило идти столько миль.

Было столько риторики и была любовь но где же кровь? 

Можно ведь обойтись только кровью и любовью или кровью и риторикой но без крови сэр никак нельзя. 

Против правил. 

И потому сейчас время крови. 

— О боже! Вот это у тебя комната! Потрясающе! 

А теперь последний рывок — кафель холодит истертые туфлями ноги — вода не из двух кранов как дома а из одного и можно не месить кипяток со льдом а сразу залить ванну теплой водой — подставляется ртом — вода попадает в нос мимо рта мимо мимо мочит воротник рубашки щекочет грудь озерцо в пупке ниже еще ниже вот глупое мокрое пятно на паху все подумают не о том а он-то всех одурачит — опять опять. 

— Твой номер больше всей моей квартиры! 

Лезет внутрь — мокрая джинса липнет к коже пыль отрывается от ног и начинает плавать на поверхности пока вода забирается все выше и выше — облизывает каждый дюйм на рубашке — выше ну пожалуйста. Роджер Кит откидывается погружаясь в набирающуюся ванну с головой — слипнувшиеся волосы — волоски обхватывают друг друга в объятиях — льнут друг к другу — промискуитет — тетушки и дядюшки бы всплеснули руками — волосы станут такими черными что из них чернила можно будет выжимать — каракатица — он каракатица — а каракатицы живут под водой. 

Колдовской голос звучит как из тоннеля: 

— Эм, я могу налить себе воды? У тебя тут полный графин стоит. Ты сам не хочешь? 

Он лежит на дне ванны — такой вот полип — адаптируется к водяной среде — камуфляж — как глубоководные рыбки — Роджеру Киту нужен камуфляж высшего сорта — тогда он станет настоящей глубоководной рыбиной — кто-то нет Линдси это была Линдси рассказывала ему что некоторые плывучие и смекалистые организмы ассимилируются так хорошо что сами забывают о своем существовании — самые талантливые и лучшие организмы забывают — Роджер Кит тоже так может — он живет на дне океана и он может все. 

— Вау, какая огромная ванна! — Неподдельное восхищение, — хо-о-очешь я приму ва-а-анну с тобой вместе? — тянет слова во рту как тянучки он бы вылизал кусочки сладостей с ее губ языка десен но как он может он же глубоководная рыбина?!..

Сколько еще он может продержаться без воздуха?

— А ты смельчак. Я бы не смогла так долго. 

Еще. 

— Я впечатлена, правда. 

И еще. 

— Слышишь меня там под водой?

Еще и еще.

— Эй, с тобой там все окей?

— Бу-у-уль. 

Игра с рыбами океанских недр не вышла но теперь он кит но не такой как тот захудалый кинотеатр — он лучше — он подвижный и молодой и УМЕЕТ ПЛЕВАТЬСЯ ВОДОЙ.

— Черт, ты меня всю обрызгал. 

Она пытается увернуться от струи но не выходит он же умелый кит он знает как целиться.

Роджер Кит не знает улыбаются ли киты но если бы они были достаточно умны для того чтобы играть с жертвенными рыбешками перед тем как загрести их в свою пасть они бы улыбались всеми своими многочисленными усами а потом — ам! завтрак подан. 

— Знаешь, чем я занималась до того как стала официанткой? Была спасательницей на пляже. Хотя нет, перед Diner я работала в баре, в богемном таком, подавала там вино, ликеры, было здорово, но лапали слишком часто… Я ведь не много болтаю?

Головой слево-вниз справо-наверх и вокруг своей оси. 

Грейс — рождественский колокольчик на шее замершей лошади колокольчик готовый в любую секунду зазвонить — сидит на бортике его ванной — говорит:

— Так вот, когда я была спасательницей, меня научили всем этим полезным штукам типа массажа сердца и… 

Она краснеет — смущается / в ванной слишком жарко / у нее сердечный приступ. 

Его реплика в этом импровизационным фильме была бы: «А дыханию рот в рот тебя научили, крошка?» но Роджер Кит любит неожиданные решения — он сам себе хозяин. 

— «Вы пытаетесь соблазнить меня, миссис Робинсон?»

Раз: замешательство.

Два: сомнение.

Три: лихорадочный выбор. 

Четыре: верное решение. 

Пять: поцелуй любви а бег в закат держась за руки оставим для следующей части нашей программы. 

От ее поцелуя пахнет жвачкой и щедрым продолжением. 

Если ты хороший английский мальчик то английских девочек тебе нужно кормить в кафешках и танцевать в клубах чтобы открыть коробку с призом своим большим ножом а с американскими девочками тебе нужно просто быть английским мальчиком — хороший плохой злой — да плевать им всем — боже благослови Америку. 

Вот утром было хорошо — она подала ему картошку и ручку — ручку он засунул себе в рот — плохо помнится зачем она вообще была ему нужна — но теперь он бы хотел увидеть эту ручку у нее во рту — но теперь это будет его ручка — теперь это будет его личная ручка — и в ней много нерастраченных чернил.

— Мой чемодан — на постели. Открой его — там будет ящик Пандоры — принеси мне.

— А… хорошо. 

Роджер Кит готов влюбиться в Грейс — она может стать его недельной американской любовью — его недельной любовью Дикого Запада — она может стать девочкой глубоководной рыбы кита и… фанфары — поп-звезды этого года!

— Ты это имел в виду?

А сейчас время выпускать все беды из сосуда! 

Щелк! — главное не выпустить из него надежду — схватить главную беду — щелк! — и под язык. 

— Что это? — Мускусная догадка в ее голосе. 

Беда под языком. 

Ворочать языком неудобно но приходится. 

— Красивая птичка на проволоке хочет чтобы я написал ее портрет?

— Спасибо, меня…

«…никто никогда не рисовал».

— …никто никогда не рисовал. 

«Я знаю. Я буду первым. В чем еще я буду первым?»

— Честь быть первым, моя сладкоголосая птичка. 

Мокрые глубокие поцелуи — ее волосы лезут ему в рот — его руки лезут под ее топ — он держит ее крепко — берет с собой в путешествие — они на лодке — на реке — на его реке — на Кам — он берет ее с собой — в эту остывающую воду — чтобы они вместе приветствовали лицом набегающую рябь — она должна услышать то что слышит он — звук каждого толчка воды о деревянное днище их лодки — лесистый берег там вдалеке — там где заканчивается кафель ванной и начинается болотистый ковролин затемненной спальни — видит каждое отдельное дерево — каждый листик и жилки на нем и дыры проеденные гусеницами — он видит все и заставит увидеть и ее — вплоть до насекомых на земле — и кузнечики и слепни с блестящими спинками и длиннопалых пауков протягивающих свою паутину от ветки до ветки — все оттенки с цветового круга Гете — в каплях росы — в траве — в бликах на воде — он слышит а значит и она тоже трепетание крылышек стрекоз удары лапок жука-плавунца жужжание мошкары пляшущей над водоворотом в котором кружит их лодку кружит лодку где же весло как кружит да зачем же так кружит его тошнит… (нет весла — нет — нет — нет)

— Что-то не так?

Рыбешка скользит у его глаз — он слышит шум рассекаемой ею воды — пахнет тухлятиной — как же может мертвая рыба прыгать? 

— Тебе плохо?

Он вываливается из ванной. 

Тяжеленная одежда оставляет за собой лужицы пока он пытается ползком добраться до леса — у берега он должен спастись — вот уже и ворс ковра — нечто мягкое и теплое на его шеи — ее руки — Грейс.

— Я здесь, ты что…

Берет ее повыше локтя — тянет на себя — она мокрая и скользкая как рыбка — падает на него — остается проверить везде ли она такая мокрая и скользкая — приподнимается и падает на дубовое корневище — переворачиваются сплетаясь — лицом к лицу — коленями на покрывало из цветов и травы и грибов — пружинит — да-а — она везде — мокрая… и скользкая…

Никакие Рождественские колокольчики не умеют хныкать как она — цыпленочьи грудки — богомольи руки — заячий взгляд — как насчет морковки хотя нет уже не сейчас — она хочет не этого — а было бы глупостью не слушать другого утопающего.

Сегодня с ним именно она а значит они вдвоем в воде — они тонут — он не умеет плавать — а она ныряет и по случайности тонет вместе с ним — но раз они вдвоем значит это уже не так и важно?

Ведь дело совсем не в этой девочке под ним. 

Просто ей не стоило тогда обслуживать его столик — ей не стоило ждать его в холле гостиницы — не стоило ей позволить киту засосать ее внутрь — не стоит ей сейчас — какжехорошо —

Она избавляет его от одежды как от ненужного груза она откидывает волосы назад они балансируют на корневище дерева она обхватывает его торс она сжимается она трепещет она держит его за плечи они как тотемный столб готовый упасть как левитирующие фокусники в цирке свободной любви как две русалки сбросившие пуританские чехлы своих хвостов как сон утопающего в последний миг его жизни спаси меня моя любовь — как сон как сон как сон —

— Я презираю природу, — давит он из горла слова как сок. 

Все ее тело кивает ему в ответ. 

Если все это как сон то есть вероятность что это и есть сон — самый странный из всех — сон реальности о том что она когда-то была реальностью когда-то она была настоящей до того как она склонила свою голову и попыталась на веки вечные спастись от природы погрузившись в дремотную идиллию — но ведь Роджер Кит не такой — Роджер Кит готов посмотреть природе в лицо — ведь он решил это так давно — ведь он решил это сегодня на рассвете — давно это было. 

А если это сон, то — 

— то не стоит забывать, что бывают счастливые баю-баюшки-

-баю сны а бывают кошмары. 

И этот готов начаться прямо сейчас (если только он уже давно 

не идет — как подстрочник в новостях «без комментариев» но 

тогда

выходит

что с самого начала

это был 

просто сон).

И тут опушку леса прорывает пушечное ядро. 

Этот человек всегда приходит как пушечное ядро к которому англичане привязывали индийцев поджигали и пускали смеясь целуясь прославляя Королеву Империю и хозяйство в собственных штанах. У этого человека куллингвистический — цареубийственный стиль вторжения в шатры Роджера Кита — он приходит как обеденное время в Озерном Краю — как камберлендские кровяные колбаски на выжженном электричеством хлебце — как Буонаротти с кляпом позорной педерастии у собственного посмертного памятника — как разнорабочие на французских баррикадах — как Эдгар Алан По барахтающийся в бассейне для птиц — как избиение младенцев его собственного Новейшего Завета — как тарантелла десятка Прометеев — как заводские язычники стаскивающие с ночного полотна вниз Луну. 

Разговаривать с ним также сладко как трахаться через дырку в простыне — враки — трахаться с ним все равно что застать воинственного нациста за благоговейным чтением Торы — плохо грязно захватывающе пуритански ужасно грязно фингал под глазом я никогда не буду твоим меня выворачивает от твоего вида останься со мной здесь и сейчас и притворись что мы одни и никого больше нет и не было — с ним как ни с кем другим — я никогда не лгал тебе — мы здесь — только мы двое — на этом ничейном острове под этой ничейной Луной — 

По ком звонит колокол?

Он звонит и по тебе. 

Роджер — в зеркале | Роджер — кто угодно но не я. 

Он разрывает мое путешествие раскрыв дверь настежь — выбивает меня из одного трипа и сносит в другой — где уже нет ни реки ни колыбели из цветов ни Грейс — воды раскручивают меня и прибивают к другой песчаной дороге — к Джорджу — мне это не нравится. 

— Какого?.. 

_When George’s Grandmamma was told_

_That George had been as good as gold,_

_She promised in the afternoon_

_To buy him an Immense BALLOON._

_And so she did; but when it came,_

_It got into the candle flame,_

_And being of a dangerous sort_

_Exploded with a loud report!_

Грейс уплывает от меня с испуганным вскликом. 

Эта девчоночья клика — шуганные — бедные — утопленницы — мои — до оргазма остается пара шагов — пара семимильных шагов — 

— Мы тебя искали по всей гостинице. Портье отказался говорить нам, где ты…

Джордж говорит мне ЭТО но на самом-то деле сказать он мне хочет СОВЕРШЕННО ИНОЕ. 

— Нам нужно… Черт, одевайся. 

— Он не очень хорошо себя чувствует…

— А я тебя спрашивал?.. Я вообще не с тобой разговариваю. Сид, пойдем, сейчас же. 

— Он Роджер. 

— Это я в этой группе Роджер! 

— Но Роджер мне сам сказал…

— Я сказал, пойдем! Сид, да поднимайся ты. Ты знаешь, чем мы весь день занимались? Искали инструменты, между прочем. Ник еле установку собрал, а сейчас мы опаздываем, потому что ты ебешь эту… Да встань ты уже! 

Большие руки — большие претензии — большие обиды — большие заскоки. 

Много мозолей — много носа — много либидо — много требований и обязанностей. 

Таких как он много и при этом он совсем один — король посредственных оксюморонов — пытается стащить меня с моего корневища — моего — даже Грейс меня покинула — а он тащит — красная оголенная головка моего члена — он старается не смотреть туда а я стараюсь не смотреть в его глаза но умудряюсь глядеть в душу. 

Этот Джордж из тех кто быстрее всех разбивает ноги в кровь из тех чье лицо высушивается быстрее других из тех кто выдыхается в дороге быстрее но из тех кто все равно доходит до конца назло правде назло другим назло себе — из тех кто любит несуществующую патетику Аристотеля — оставь меня ровно так как ты умудрился оставить всех остальных — это моя цветочная клумба — моя грибница — мое возвращение домой. 

Тебе его не видать. 

— Ты не видишь, он не может?

Зачем она плачет?

— Тебя не спросил! 

Зачем не плачет он?

Пытается не быть резким — такой вот он со мной ласковый грубиян — со мной ага. 

_The lights went out! The windows broke!_

_The room was filled with reeking smoke._

_And in the darkness, shrieks and yells_

_Were mingled with electric bells,_

_And falling masonry and groans,_

_And crunching, as of broken bones,_

_And dreadful shrieks, when, worst of all,_

_The house itself began to fall!_

Я бы хотел читать тебе вслух статьи про консервирование из газеты Новой Англии ориентированной на одних только янки а ты бы фыркал и строил глупые рожи и храпел и мы бы были счастливы. 

_It tottered, shuddering to and fro,_

_Then crashed into the street below -_

_Which happened to be Savile Row._

_When help arrived, among the dead_

_Were Cousin Mary, Little Fred,_

_The Footmen (both of them), the Groom,_

_The man that cleaned the Billiard-Room,_

_The Chaplain, and the Still-Room Maid._

И это правда но ты ее не услышишь потому что я ее тебе никогда не скажу потому что я глубоководная рыба а даже детишки знают что те кто живут под океанской толщей — не разговаривают. 

Удильщик, портной, солдат, моряк, богач, бедняк, нищий, вор.

Твой Барретт, совсем еще школьник. 

(На самом деле, всего лишь беспозвоночная аберрация под стеклом аурелианов)

_And I am dreadfully afraid_

_That Monsieur Champignon, the Chef,_

_Will now be permanently deaf —_

_And both his aides are much the same;_

_While George, who was in part to blame,_

_Received, you will regret to hear,_

_A nasty lump behind the ear._

Мы вместе натягиваем на меня сухую одежду из чемодана — член мой еще дерзко поднят — поделом поделом всем нам — хоть что-то мы делаем вместе — заводные игрушки из студии — волшебная флейта — каблуки Джорджа цок-цок-цокают как те на Грейс этим утром — нам нужны еще цветы — цветы в волосах цветы в дулах ружей цветы на завтрак обед и ужин — «people in motion there's a whole generation with a new explanation people in motion, people in motion» — я никогда больше не увижу тебя Грейс но ты навсегда останешься моей калифорнийской утопленницей жертвенной русалочкой моей кем-угодно кем захочешь и возможно однажды я даже вспомню тебя.

Джордж тащит меня вниз по дереву утаскивает из леса и толкает в пустошь с белыми призраками лиц а там упрямое солнце и броненосцы с тыквенной кашей вместо голов наши с тобой руки на супер-клее мы еле стоим на ногах готовы упасть но падаем только друг на друга как сщелкнутые двумя азартными послушниками маркиза Де Сада черные доминошки — мы падаем. 

— Ты сможешь? Ты сможешь, да. 

Если я скажу да — ты ведь оближешь мне лицо. 

Я бы хотел этого. 

Но дело уже давно не в том чего я хочу. 

Я тебе говорил в чем дело — в лесе и музыке и свирели и том кто ждет меня в самой чаще чтобы научить слышать и играть по-нас-то-я-ще-му как счастливый сон природы о самой себе как несжираемый уроборос как было в самом начале времен. 

Рев имен — чья-то гитара на моей шее — я не могу и дюйма этого больше терпеть когда ты уже услышишь — прошитых бы мне насквозь двух кусков ткани со слоем ватины между и утиный пух и накрыться с головой и никогда никогда никогда больше не уходить далеко от дома и не пускать в себя зов леса и навсегда стереть из себя знание о том что я и есть зов Темного Леса. 

(Мама не покупала мне ни одной пушистой души для «Фермы Зверьков» потому что я хотел голохвостую крысу а она знала что таких простофили травят / Мама не покупала мне крысу но купила кошку потому что она догадывалась — она всегда догадывалась — видела мои лапки когда я выпускал по-острому по-длинному а ты видел только округлые отпечатки на песке / Мама не…)

_Moral:_

_The moral is that little boys_

_Should not be given dangerous toys._

Струны кольями забора вокруг моего настоящего дома летят с расстроенной гитары и падают в небытие. 

Кесарево сечение концертных мыслей без наркоза. 

Ничто не может тронуть меня больше — я жук и живу свою короткую майскую жизнь — все закончилось и теперь я смогу просто устроиться на своих тяжелых спинных пластинах и сложить ножки могу двигать усиками и жужжать:

— Жил один господин на границе,

Вам такой чудак не приснится!

С кошкой он танцевал, в шляпу чай наливал,

Чем соседей он злил на границе!

Жу-жу-жу! Ночь — гостиница — сон прорывается сквозь мои путешествия — сон давит меня каблуком меня единственного жука на этом убористом материке вместо крови вытекает слизь наступило на меня проткнуло иголкой заядлого коллекционера пришпилило к стене как обычно поступает со мной тень или же я поступаю с ней эрозия серого вещества трансформаторную будку облили водой учиться ходить когда переломали ноги от тебя на(всегда) пахнет травкой виски мной привет Роджер это я Роджер 

это я настоящий Роджер — 

_Georgie Porgie, Puddin' and Pie,_

_Kissed the boys and made them cry,_

_When the girls came out to play_

_Georgie Porgie ran away._

— Люблю я это когда стоишь

в продуктовом и видишь 

людей покупающих яйца

потому что они всегда берут

картонку и затем открывают

ее точно она металлический

кейс полный налички

вовлеченные в сбыт тяжелых

наркотиков и они проверяют

деньги ли внутри мол да не 

пересчитывай ты их они все

там все 12 а потом они всегда

подбирают одно яичко и изучают

его вроде о да первосортное

превосходно я подтверждаю

сделку а ты видишь то же

самое когда покупаешь крупу

для мамы а Роджер ? 

Ночь и я просыпаюсь ото сна в котором я думал о каких-то гиацинтовых джунглях о девочках с неправильным прикусом о потерянных дочерях последних из Могикан оа if you cum in San Francisco summertime will be a syphilis day о гитаре и словах которые она сама играла по огромной парящей вокруг как бабочка Махаон салфетке и слова были такими что сейчас уже и не упомнишь но сон смеялся надо мной своим дремотным ртом и целовал меня за ухом совсем как ты ни-когда —

Теперь рассвет льет свое черное молоко и я думаю что этим утром мне приснится что-то заурядное что-то домашнее что-то хоть что-то может девочки может купюры с нашей Королевишной что-то арлекинное или пьерошное что-то дель арте что-то гильиотинное и дождливое и безлунное и островные там-тамы и в пластмассовой раме окне двигается тьма нового дня и в пару восхода проползают недотроги-Золотые Ворота и руки протянутые через тьму моей тени хватают облатку Луны с небосвода и вгрызаются в него как в спелый тропический плод обгладывая черный лунный бок ту сторону которую никто никогда не видит и ее чернильные соки текут изо рта мне на подбородок мне на грудь пока белая жесткая корка полумесяца дрожит в моих мотыльковых ладонях а весь рот в черном рассвете и это только начало сна/дня ∞ 

_take me by the hand, by the glued hand_

_glue, igloo, yippee!_

_upside down me, just upset yourself_

_if you open wide mouth ’n’ legs_

_I'll stick to the joke, dunno_

_howling and drowning, help me!_

_wall and bad bed bugs, for that matter_

_grab me away from my graceful Grace_

_maybe a day or a couple of weeks_

_ya know, until eclipse_

_pick up my dirty laundry_

_clean my brain up_

_pick up scribbled tissue_

_pick up the production_

_i’m alright! ya know_

_and she served the wine_

_and cups for free four people_

_and that nonsense_

_Gracie does her best, heavily spaced_

_all the jingle jungle I’m sore_

_floats from the bottom_

_name game goes loose_

_in the woodshed Carnegie Hall carnage_

_tonite sunny-yummy dreaming_

_fat old cat or catched rat?_

_in a no man’s band_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сноски
> 
> (1) Отрывок из стихотворения Джона Донна «В постель».  
> (2) Известные югославские композиторы.  
> (3) Стихотворение итальянского поэта Эудженио Монтале.  
> (4) «Добрый день» в переводе с иврита.  
> (5) Имеется ввиду знаменитый фильм Майка Николса «Выпускник» 1967-ого года.  
> (6) Здесь и далее приведены цитаты из песен «Scarborough Fair\Canticle», «Mrs Robinson» и «Sounds Of Silence» группы Simon & Garfunkel, прозвучавшие в фильме «Выпускник».  
> (7) Цитата из знаменитой песни Скотта МакКензи «San Francisco (Be Sure to Wear Flowers in Your Hair)», названной «неофициальным гимном движения контркультуры 1960-ых».  
> (8) «The Roast Beef of Old England» — английская патриотическая баллада.  
> (9) Здесь и далее идет перечисление самых ядовитых растений.  
> (10) Здесь и далее приведены цитаты из стихотворения Хилэра Бэллока.  
> (11) Лимерик Эдварда Лира.  
> (12) Перефраз традиционной английской колыбельной.


	16. I live, I die

_All is never enough._

_And tomorrow never knocks._

_And neurosis pretends to laugh._

_And we are driving and I count my locks._

_And the door is never open._

_And never closed._

_And my land is for no man._

_And I am restless and dozed._

_And the promised land is never home._

_At least for me._

_And my arrival flight is never to Rome._

_And nothing and no one is free._

_And the page is white and darkness is too light._

_And I am the sea when it dries out._

_And when I strike I'm always on the right._

_And I can get drunk on his tales and stout._

_And I don't look back but I attempt._

_And the attempts never count._

_And I'd love to but I can't tempt._

_And my family's falls are on my account._

_And no one comes. (Please, please.)_

_And no one calls or answers._

_And I wanna be teased and be a tease._

_And I gonna go mad and have all the cancers._

_And I am with you and I am alone._

_And I need him, but him needs her needs._

_And can someone throw me a bone._

_And can I cut my belly so it bleeds._

_And I am wrong and he know that I'm right._

_And I want to leave you and sever._

_And he is my Auden's song and noon and midnight._

_And this is it and this is forever._

Если не чувствуешь себя цельным без призового золота, оно тебе не поможет. 

Но чтобы узнать об этом, нужно выиграть забег и получить его. 

Америка – это забег. 

После тура группы либо взвиваются на  музыкальную вершину, либо падают, раскалываются (сколько музыкантов – столько кусков), и ни хиты, ни поклонники в родной старушке-Англии не помогут. 

Роджеру нравится думать, что у них есть все шансы пережить этот тур. 

Янтарь Southern Comfort омывает мышцы, огибает органы, отдается отрыжкой в горле и проникает в речь:

— Не хочешь глоточек?

Дженис откидывает голову, смеясь, и протягивает руку за бутылкой. От алкоголя в Роджере ее некрасивый приплюснутый нос красиво заостряется, а наброшенная на плечи шуба переливается жемчужно-серым. 

Реальность будто обмазана масляными красками. 

— У меня есть такая дома. Шуба такая. Для концертов. 

— Это потому, что вы все там в Англии мне подражаете!

— Нет, — гогочет Роджер, — это потому что я – такая стильная дамочка! 

Теперь смех слышен со всех сторон; Дженис толкает его в бок, выхватывает бутылку виски и, раскинув руки, выходит на сцену. 

Ее голос гремит и падает со сцены раскаленным дождем. 

Дженис делает то, что никогда не получалось у самого Роджера. Она поет, и строчка остается торчать у нее в уголке рта, как сигара, и она так лукава, почти снисходительна к своей хозяйке и всем присутствующим. 

Может, дело даже не в Дженис, а в Америке. 

По телевизору, с постаментов в Hyde Park, в богемных клубах вечно твердили, что в Америке все лучше, там парни говорят о деньгах и престижных колледжах, о потере девственности и войне во Вьетнаме, о сексе и диком Западе, о Рите Хейворт и Дорис Дэй и о том, что стоит, пожалуй, пристрелить очередного президента. 

Может, родись он в Америке, Роджер смог бы выйти на сцену так же свободно, как Дженис. 

Он бы не думал о том, что нос у него как дверная ручка, а челюстью можно забивать гвозди. 

Родись он в Америке, у него была бы подружка-чирлидерша, он бы мог жарить блюз со своими черными друзьями, и его папа по вечерам возвращался бы с работы домой. 

Аплодисменты. Все для Дженис.

Роджер видит ее глаза.

Она не спешит. Она смотрит на людей, прижавшихся к сцене так, точно их распинают во имя шоу. Должно быть, она спрашивает себя, принадлежит ли она этому месту – хотя ей плевать на ответ. Она знает – никто не втопчет ее в грязь, а если кто-нибудь попытается, она встанет и отряхнет одежду. 

И только. 

Страсть вьется вокруг Дженис, и она позволяет ей пропитать воздух, и наблюдает за ней, не опуская глаз. 

Потом она начинает следующую песню. 

Роджер покачивает головой в такт музыке и отбирает у Ника косяк. Виски, травка, девицы и солнце Калифорнии, пекущее картошку, макушки и новых звезд. Можно представить, что это солнце сотворит самое настоящее чудо и обжарит сумасшествие последнего полугода так, что его кровяные тельца свернутся, оно прекратит пульсировать в их телах и погибнет, издав свой последний крик…

Последний крик. 

Последним криком этого лета стала «Scream Thy Last Scream». 

Они все ее ненавидели. Они записали ее с первого тейка и больше не возвращались к бренчащим звонкам, ускоренной квакушке, сумасбродной лирике и слабейшей вокальной партии. 

Сид принес им ее, сказав, что это лучшее, что он написал в последние месяцы, и улыбка, с которой он, сложа руки на груди, слушал запись, словно говорила: «Вот вам новехонький сингл, кррре-ти-и-и-ны». 

Возможно, во всем этом есть скрытое значение. 

Возможно, в этой песне есть никем ранее не рассказанная история, история о том, как кто-то просыпается утром, чтобы купить яиц и сделать себе омлет, и идет в супермаркет, а там его настигает смерть, и он падает, и с ним падает картонка и они оба бьются об пол. 

И они оба разбиваются. 

Тогда старуха с метлой в одной руке и тряпкой в другой нагибается и вглядывается в пустоту глаз кого-то и липкую желтизну разбитых яиц. 

Тогда она тычет в тебя пальцем, и ты не понимаешь, в чем ты виноват: в смерти кого-то или в битой скорлупе. Ты не понимаешь виноват ли ты. Но она утверждает, что да, и несмотря на то, что весь магазин молчит, ты знаешь, что они с ней согласны. 

Тогда она выметает тебя из магазина. 

Тогда ты идешь в место, которое в документах указано как «дом», и включаешь телевизор, и смотришь его ночами напролет, потому что так поступают люди, которые отчаялись и не знают, что еще они могут сделать. 

Ты смотришь телевизор, пока электричество в доме не отключают за неуплату. 

Тогда ты задаешь себе вопрос: зачем ты пялился в экран все это время? И отвечаешь, что смотрел ящик, потому что его смотрят все. 

Тогда на потухшем экране становится видна тень кого-то, чей призрак ты, уже и сам не помнишь как, унес из супермаркета; он все это время стоял за твоей спиной, но ты был слишком увлечен «When little sisters play it tough they make the boys’ life pretty rough! Buy Kellogg’s Corn Flakes!», чтобы узнать, виноват ли ты в смерти кого-то и в том, что дюжина замороженных детишек одной курицы нашли свое последнее гнездышко на полу лондонского супермаркета. 

Тогда ты оборачиваешься, и выходишь из здания, и идешь в супермаркет, и покупаешь картонку яиц, и тень кого-то идет за тобой, и ты возвращаешься и записываешь эту историю, пока его тень лежит на бумаге. 

Ты записываешь историю о крике. 

О крике кого-то, когда тот падал вниз с высоты своих шести футов; или о крике двенадцати невылупившихся птенцов; или о крике старухи-уборщицы; или о крике из телевизора, когда ты нажал на кнопку «Вкл.»; или о твоем собственном, потонувшем в тишине месте, которое ты называешь домом, и в разговорах с другими людьми. Или о крике, которого все вокруг ждали, но он так никогда и не прозвучал. 

И тебе нравится последнее предположение. 

Именно тогда эта история заканчивается и начинается другая. 

Возможно, во всех людях есть история, которую они хотят, но не могут рассказать – возможно, в том, как Сид спел ее, в том, как он накладывал шум толпы после каждого из куплетов, в том, как накручивал на палец сальную прядь волос, в том, как он соединял несоединимые слова на бумаге, во рту, в голове, в том, как молчал почти все время, что был в студии — во всем этом есть история, которую Роджер не может понять. 

А возможно, во всем этом нет никакой истории. 

И это намного страшнее.

Возможно, все это просто шутка. 

Сид смеется над ним.

Ведь он смеялся. 

Этот сукин сын смеялся, когда Роджер вчера пришел к нему в номер и обнял его. Несколько лет назад, когда они только кинулись друг к другу, он делал так каждое утро – еще не разлепив глаза, шарил по другой половине кровати рукой, всякий раз готовясь не найти ничего, кроме холодной простыни. 

Тогда не было денег, были Боб Клоуз, поправка Лабушера, меняющиеся как перчатки названия, ежедневные путешествия из Highgate в университет и обратно, чертежи подвалов банков для фирмы Fitzroy Robinson & Partners, работу в которой он бросил совсем недавно и, конечно же, сны, переставшие быть снами, когда они с Сидом вытряхнули друг друга из одежды на проседающей кровати в доме Майка Леонарда. 

Сейчас у них есть контракт со студией и ее молоточки, стучащие им по вискам, морзянкой выбивающие: «Сингл, сингл, сингл. сингл, синглсинглсинглсингл!!!»

…

..

—.

——.

.—..

На студии говорят, что после очередного хита дела Pink Floyd обязательно пойдут в гору – что они смогут позволить себе новую аппаратуру, домик с дизайнерскими обоями от Morris & Co, еще больше молящихся на них девиц, большие залы, большие деньги, большие контракты. 

Но все это — большие лживые обещания, потому что очередного хита не будет. 

Поэтому они кричат. 

Возможно, в последний раз. 

В тот же самый августовский день они начали записывать песню Роджера. 

Роджер так ее и называет у себя в голове — «его песня». 

Это его первая песня после «Take Up Thy Stethoscope And Walk», и Роджер знает, что она куда лучше. 

Он написал ее дома, сидя на полу в тишине воскресного утра, пока Лила шила себе платье из занавески. Иногда она поглядывала на Роджера, расправляла складку-другую, меняла нитки или выбирала иголку нужной толщины. 

Джуди еще не вернулась с ярмарки, куда ходила за красной глиной, и Роджер ждал ее, чтобы в кои-то веки позавтракать вместе. Джуди бы нарезала салат, он бы открыл бутылку сидра, и они бы ели прямо в постели, притворяясь, что только встали, и не провели утро выходного дня в разных концах города. 

— Юджину очень нравится твоя группа, — сказала Лила, разрывая нить зубами. 

Роджер зацепился за слова «твоя группа» и усмехнулся, сильнее проведя по струнам. 

— Но он всегда на работе, когда вы выступаете. 

— А у вас есть наша пластинка?

— Куда нам… — покачала головой Лила, — у нас даже проигрывателя нет. 

— Вы всегда можете слушать на нашем.

— Спасибо, спасибо… А что ты сейчас пишешь?

— Одну песню. Включим ее в новый альбом. Я надеюсь, — он постучал ногтем по листу на коленях. Плавающие по бумаге ноты. Аккуратно выписанная лирика, намного короче и сдержаннее, чем все то, что выходило в многочисленных черновиках – всего три куплета. Вся надергана из сборника стихов. В нем поэты династии Тан писали о том, что любовь равняется тени, отбрасываемой ею, и о человечке, кричащем свои вопросы в низкие, страдающие от глухоты небеса. 

Этот сборник Сид отдал Роджеру на его двадцатитрехлетие. Издание явно прошло через множество рук, корешок потрепался, а между страниц была спрятана бумага для самокруток. 

Это было последнее, что Сид ему отдал. Роджер держал книгу на самой верхней полке их шкафа, стараясь как можно реже глядеть на нее, но порой не сдерживался и проглядывал стихи, выписывая из некоторых заинтересовавшие его строчки. 

Так родилось то, что он назвал «Set The Controls For The Heart Of The Sun».

«Его группе» песня понравилась не меньше, чем Лиле. 

Проведи они больше репетиций, они вполне могли бы исполнить ее в туре, но выпрашивать у Capitol Studios литавры, вибрафон и гонг для исполнения одной песни было себе дороже. Им и ударную установку нехотя дали – английские музыканты, мол, слишком любят рушить оборудование, и теперь Ник красуется на сцене с барабанами разных цветов. 

— Салатовый хай-хэт подходит к твоим глазам, — смеется Роджер и делает затяжку.

— Он цвета морской волны, Родж. У тебя к отсутствующему слуху теперь и дальтонизм прибавился? — Ник отбирает свой косяк обратно и тычет Роджера локтем между ребер. 

Зверек ощеривается, но Роджер проглатывает желание разозлиться вместе со сладковатой наркотической слюной. 

Очередной перепалки им еще не хватало – тем более, что Ник здесь единственный, за кого Роджер может держаться, чтобы не сбрендить от беспокойных снов, красного солнца, грохота аплодисментов группе Дженис и десятка выступлений на обоих американских берегах. 

Big Brother and the Holding Company во главе с Дженис выбегают со сцены под свист и топот толпы.

Роджер понимает, что завидует – Pink Floyd обычно заканчивают свои выступления перед публикой слишком уставшими, чтобы продумывать громкий финал. Эл-эс-дэ.

— Спасибо тебе, дорогуша! — Дженис отдает ему пустую бутылку Southern Comfort и хохочет над чьей-то шуткой. 

Она едва не падает от смеха, хватается за плечо Роджера, и вот они уже вместе смеются неизвестно над чем. 

— Мне сегодня снилась одна девчонка, вся из себя деловая и заносчивая. Она украла мою шубку и устроила в ней парад на Sunset Strip, такая сучка, представляешь? — она хлопает его по спине и дышит перегаром в лицо, — уж не ты ли это был?

— Если бы это был я, то украл бы еще и туфли. Я, в отличие от тебя, умею в них ходить, — он протягивает ей джойнт, и Дженис затягивается, даже не забирая его из рук Роджера. 

У нее потное, счастливое лицо. Роджер чувствует, как в ней колотится жизнь – как лихорадка, как вирус, она могла бы отыграть еще десять концертов сейчас, – и вновь ощущает зелень злости, цветущую на шерстке его зверька. Роджер и зверек знают, что их группа, выступающая на разогреве для блестящей Дженис, не может без осложнений провести ни одного чертового выступления.

— Вы, англичане, все такие, — подмигивает ему Дженис. — Оккупировали нашу страну, смотришь теперь на кого-нибудь и не поймешь ¬– гомик он или англичанин. 

Роджер в шутку толкает ее плечом и кричит, чтобы открыли еще бутылку. 

Он надрывается от смеха, пьет из горла Southern Comfort и потехи ради не отдает бутылку Дженис – та ведь прикончит ее в один присест. 

В одурманенном марихуаной, алкоголем и адреналином сознании ворочается новорожденный вопрос: почему же все вокруг кажется таким смешным?

По непонятным причинам Роджеру Уотерсу смешно до смерти. 

***

_Snow falling and night falling fast, oh, fast_

_In a field I looked into going past,_

_And the ground almost covered smooth in snow,_

_But a few weeds and stubble showing last._

_The woods around it have it — it is theirs._

_All animals are smothered in their lairs._

_I am too absent-spirited to count;_

_The loneliness includes me unawares._

_And lonely as it is, that loneliness_

_Will be more lonely ere it will be less -_

_A blanker whiteness of benighted snow_

_WIth no expression, nothing to express._

_They cannot scare me with their empty spaces_

_Between stars — on stars where no human race is._

_I have it in me so much nearer home_

_To scare myself with my own desert places._

Robert Frost, «Desert Places».

Сегодня им выступать в местечке под названием Венеция, и они дружно хмыкают, узнав об этом.

Венеция ненастоящая, как и все в Америке. 

Настоящее, знакомое осталось дома.

Чернеющие на загорелых лицах улыбки с прококаиненными зубами, инструменты, которые им не принадлежат, но на выступлениях ими нужно владеть мастерски, ленивый калифорнийский акцент, акклиматизация, сбитые биологические часы, мечты об уединении с простынями с утра до вечера и бессонница по ночам. 

Все это подделка. 

Даже солнце, горячее и яркое, лживо – разве может солнце светить и греть так сильно в начале ноября?

Роджер – сын дождливого Суррея, он не помнит ни отца, ни землю, на которой вырос, но там, в сырых прохладных чащах, между красно-кирпичными стенами, все правда. Отвратительная, гадкая правда, от которой хочется сбежать в такую вот Санта-Монику: безработица, вычищенные войной родословные, бесплатный стакан молока для младшекласников в школьной столовой, порицание в глазах домовладельцев каждый раз, когда платишь месячную ренту за себя и свою подружку, которая «да, вы правильно поняли, мы все еще не женаты, да, да, может быть, в следующем квартале соберемся», полиция на лошадях, разгоняющая вызывающе одетых хиппи с набитыми шмалью сумками и лизергином – зрачками, безотцовщина, текущий кран с холодной водой и сломанный – с горячей, запрещенная литература, запрещенные фильмы, запрещенная музыка, классовое разделение по школе, произношению и длине волос, все это – правда прямиком из страны главных мировых лицемеров, чьи измученные колонии часто и некрасиво отшелушиваются от ее старческого тела. 

Самая неприглядная правда – это то, что все они – безродные островитяне, и возвращаясь домой, они из раза в раз обманываются. 

Просто они любят свое королевство лилипутов и абортированных детей войн. И потому правые и левые, аристократы и кокни, Скотланд-Ярд и заключенные в Holloway Castle, все они превратят свою землю в концентрационный психоделический лагерь, потом сами развалят его на части и застроят пустырь монструозными фабриками, но будут гордиться и вспоминать, как они сами строили и сами разрушали. 

Это самая неправильная правда, с которой Роджер когда-либо сталкивался. Но сейчас, вспоминая места, которые он оставил по ту сторону океана, он знает, что променял бы все будущие концерты на возможность встать посередине London Bridge и дать этой правде заполнить его сверху донизу. 

Он что угодно променял бы на возможность сбежать из этой реплики Венеции. Из этого тура. Из этого дня. 

Но пятое ноября тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят седьмого не готово оставить его. И даже когда с приходом полуночи пятое число сменится шестым, этот день не оставит его в покое. Он будет идти по пятам, будет поднимать его подбородок выше, будет заливать в него виски и вкладывать между его губ одну самокрутку за другой, а вместе с ней – уверенное нетерпеливое: «Мы должны найти другого гитариста, чем быстрее, тем лучше». Будет ослаблять цепь, на которой сидит зверек, будет выпускать его на охоту, будет науськивать его, будет кормить его кусочками сырого красного мяса, тем самым утоляя и голод Роджера, обращая происходящее в твердый черный комок у него в горле, вызывая тошноту, горячку и кошмары. 

Пустой желудок Роджера и бунтует, а рот пенится желчью. 

Воздух обжигает кожу, губы трескаются, а на лбу и руках можно завтрак жарить. 

Когда Роджер получает в Cheetah Club бас-гитару компании Vox, он смело перекидывает ремень через плечо, не представляя, как будет играть на ней, больше похожей на грушу, чем на оставленный им в Англии Stratocaster. 

Он пытается сыграть квинту. Не привыкшие к новой форме баса пальцы соскальзывают. 

Роджер выдыхает и повторяет движение. 

— У кого-нибудь есть бриолин?

Все в комнате разворачиваются. 

Все привыкли, что перед выступлениями Сид обычно сидит молча, поэтому теперь удивленно замолкают. 

— А зачем тебе? Ты же только завился? — спрашивает Рик, выдвигая ящик тумбочки со сценической косметикой. 

— Слишком… слишком. Я как дикобраз, — Сид трясет головой, и перманент пушится еще больше.

— Пять минут до выхода! — гаркают у двери так, что Роджер вздрагивает. 

Он нервно крутит в пальцах медиатор и в который раз прочерчивает пробор гребешком. Их же, черт подери, будут снимать для музыкального канала (Кинг: «Вы даже не можете представить, насколько он популярен!»).

Что-то похожее прошептал ему на ухо Дженнер перед концертом в All Saints Church Hall – пообещал сделать их такими же знаменитыми, как The Beatles. Порой Роджер напоминает себе об этом перед выступлением – и даже когда все горит огнем и по клубу носится пепел, это помогает ему держаться. 

Но не сегодня. 

Кто-то на секунду появляется в гримерной, вкладывает Сиду в руку склянку с бриолином и исчезает. Был ли это услужливый работник или самая что ни на есть мистическая сила, сила дня под названием пятое ноября тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят седьмого, решившая дать Сиду то, чего он хочет?

Роджер стоит к Сиду спиной, но видит в зеркале, как он обмазывает бриолином волосы. 

Лица его не разглядеть – только темная макушка и массирующие голову руки. 

Медленные движения. 

Медленно двигались его руки и медленно сгибались колени, а потом распрямлялись; все его тело так же медленно перекатывалось вперед и назад, с носков на пятки, и тихий скрип высоких зеленых сапог затекал Роджеру в ушные раковины. 

Точно он стоял под водой, а на поверхности разворачивалась реальная жизнь.

Только он и этот звук. 

А потом еще и белые кругляшки из прозрачной баночки, которую Сид трясет над головой. 

Как маленькие дети трясут шары с искусственным снегом в сувенирных лавках, а потом просят мамочку купить их. 

Взрослые люди знают, что снег на башнях тает, и эти игрушки – приманка для туристов и наивных детишек. 

Мама знала об этом и никогда не покупала их бестолковым Джону с Роджером. 

Роджер никогда не тряс такой шар и не знает, каково это – быть богом маленького мира за пару шиллингов, сыпать снег то на землю, то на небо. 

Каждый раз, проходя мимо сувенирной лавки, Роджер вспоминает об этом. 

Сейчас он чувствует себя как маленький житель такого шара – стоит, как приклеенный, а снег летит во все стороны, и от него никуда не деться. 

Остается ждать, когда бог его маленького мира наиграется и поставит шар назад на полку. 

Но чья бы рука ни держала стеклянный мир с фигуркой Роджера внутри, ее хозяин не собирается останавливаться. 

Таблетки мандракса рассыпаются по волосам Сида. Его руки придавливают их, они путаются в прядях, приклеиваются к ним, коронуют его белой разорванной диадемой его собственного королевства, в которое никому, кроме Сида, входа нет. хорошо но слишком?

— Выходите сейчас же! 

— Я готов, — Сид поворачивается к ним лицом и перекидывает через плечо ремень гитары. 

Он единственный, кого пропустили в самолет с собственным инструментом. 

Возможно, потому, что гитара маленькая – а возможно, потому, что Сиду никто не может отказать. 

Они выходят на сцену гуськом через узкий проход, на сцене разделяются. Разогретая публика галдит и всматривается в них. 

После потустороннего терменвокса, который был здесь до них, «Astronomy Domine» должна прийтись толпе по вкусу. Роджер собирается сделать длинный слайд, но палец, конечно же, соскальзывает. Левая рука пляшет между D и быстро и коротко повторяющейся E. Танец продолжается, даже когда Роджер сбивается с ритма, звук явно искажается. Слушатели, конечно, все замечают.

Они замечают еще что-то.

Поначалу Роджер не может понять, что.

Затем он поднимает голову. 

Сида нет на сцене. Он присутствует на ней, но на самом деле он не здесь, не с ними. Даже не близко. 

Одна из его рук держит гриф и не движется. Другая висит плетью, кончики пальцев чуть подрагивают и…

…палец скользит по толстой четвертой струне, выуживая из нее совсем тихий звук.

Рик поет, и для публики с окаменевшими от веществ мышцами лиц и мерно покачивающимися телами его голоса достаточно, тем более что выкрученный на всю громкость бас и орган Farfisa превращает голос Рика в нечто похожее на голос Сида когда-то давно. Когда он раскрывал рот во время концертов и четко произносил слово за словом. Тогда это ощущалось не как голос кого-то одного, а как голос Pink Floyd.

Роджер не слышал этого голоса так давно. 

Он набирает как можно больше воздуха в легкие и разжимает губы – его голос вклинивается в партию Рика, и теперь они пытаются приноровиться друг к другу, повторяя слова, которые слышали от Сида сотни раз до того. 

Подступив ближе к микрофону, Роджер ударяет медиатором по струнам. 

Он ошибается. А потом ошибается еще и еще, он ошибается столько раз, что в середине выступления что-то в голове начинает диктовать ему, что это не он сейчас играет концерт в Санта-Монике, не он лажает раз за разом, точно с инструментом знаком только год, не он прилетел в Америку в крылатой титановой коробке. 

Роджер привыкает к басу только к концу выступления – и тогда же вспоминает, что каждую его ошибку запечатлевает камера. Как безразличный глаз. Как дуло пистолета. Роджеру хочется напоследок посмотреть прямо вперед, и он вскидывает голову. Мокрые от пота кончики волос хлещут по лицу, затекшая спина хрустит, а глаза слепят низко установленные лампы. 

Тоника, квинта, тоника. 

Октава. 

Спина стоящего чуть впереди Сида исчерчена полосками напряженного желтого, и эта картинка смывает с Роджера оцепенение, раздвигает ему веки, не позволяя моргнуть и тем самым избавиться от действительности. 

Откреститься от происходящего не получается. 

Не выходит перевести взгляд себе под ноги и перестать смотреть на неподвижного Сида и на таблетки, тающие под невыносимым жаром ламп. Волосы буквально впитывают их. Ключ бьет из макушки Сида и стекает к ушам, за воротник, на лицо и шею. 

Роджер мог бы быть водой. Возможно, не самой чистой, возможно, зеленоватой и взболтанной с песком, возможно, со сдохшими у берега рыбами, но он был бы водой. 

Сид же – ключ, из которого бьют кипяченые димедрол и метаквалон. У его берегов растут корни мандрагоры. По ночам они превращаются в людей и купаются в белой жиже ключа. 

Роджер хочет подумать, что в отличие от других ключей этот никогда не пересохнет, но пятое ноября тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят седьмого года – день безобразных правд, поэтому он думает вот что: ключ Сида из тех, которые перестают бить быстрее остальных. 

Клейкая меловая кашица впитается в землю. 

Корни мандрагоры подберут под себя ножки и прилягут у берега, заснут без конца, и им приснится, что когда-то они были людьми. 

Роджер не знает, что происходит раньше – он исполняет особенно удачный хаммер, заполняя клуб плавным звуком перехода, или зверек сжимает челюсти и отрывает от него кусок мяса. 

Вместо боли Роджер чувствует злость. 

Он режет руку о струну, и медиатор едва не выскальзывает из влажных, вымазанных в крови пальцев.

Наедине с погруженной в себя публикой Роджер сцепляет зубы. Если бы в «Interstellar Overdrive» был вокал, если бы они условились закончить другой песней, если бы микрофона перед ним не было, он закричал бы, он бы сорвался, он бы позволил зверьку взять свое. Но Роджер должен молчать. Поэтому он срывает с себя бас и, подняв его над головой, со всей силы обрушивает на пол. 

К черту заверения, что они не собираются пойти по стопам The Who, не собираются расколачивать сцену аппаратурой.

К черту выдержку, терпение, самообладание. 

К черту попытки притвориться, что ему плевать на то, что Сид делает с ним, с самим собой, с группой, с его группой. 

К черту ложь – Роджер якобы умеет держать хорошую мину при плохой игре. 

К черту удобную мягкую уютную правду. 

К черту Cheetah Club, к черту съемку, к черту акул из Capital Records.

Он ударяет бас об пол на каждой мысли. 

Он бьет, пока в руках не остается сломанный напополам гриф. 

Бьет, пока не заканчивается песня. 

Пока не заканчивается песня, а с ней выступление, а с ним съемка.

День же не заканчивается. 

Роджер знает, что ни одно его выступление больше не будет таким, как раньше. Роджер уже и не помнит, как было раньше. Возможно, все дело в мышце, на которую покусился зверек. Что же он выгрыз у Роджера внутри? 

Может быть, это жизненно необходимый орган? Но тогда Роджер бы упал на сцену и скончался от внутреннего кровотечения. Роджер же крепко стоит на ногах, окруженный осколками бас-гитары. 

Он не может понять, что изменилось. Кажется, что изменилось все, но Роджер считает, что он уже слишком взрослый, чтобы делать такие заявления. 

Он первым уходит со сцены, ловит Кинга и говорит:

— Нам нужно найти нового гитариста. Мы должны его заменить. Он больше не может выступать с нами. Он не должен выступать с нами. Мы должны найти другого музыканта как можно скорее. 

Кинг так быстро тараторит в ответ, словно уже давно ждал этого. Но Роджер не слушает – только качает головой и повторяет:

— Мы должны найти другого гитариста, чем быстрее, тем лучше.

Под конец Кинг говорит совсем тихо, точно не веря самому себе:

— Только когда вернемся домой. 

Роджер не знает, слышал ли его Сид. Зверек, зализывающий ему рану изнутри, мурлычет, что их обоих это не интересует. 

На выходе из клуба его останавливает пожилой черный мужчина. Это хозяин гитары. В висках стучит кровь, так что Роджер не слышит слов – только видит, как шлепают друг о друга темные губы, как тот пожимает его руку в пятнах крови и раскрывает сумку с остатками бас-гитары. 

Он наконец-то может выйти наружу – навстречу остаткам пятого ноября тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят седьмого и другим дням, от которых Роджер не ожидает ровным счетом ничего, кроме того, чтобы они наступили. 

Роджер засыпает, как только его голова оказывается на подушке. 

В закрытой комнате гостиницы Роджер видит сон о том, что когда-то он был человеком.

***

“There he is again!” cried Izz Huett, the pale girl with dark damp hair and keenly cut lips.

“You needn't say anything, Izz,” answered Retty. “For I zid you kissing his shade.”

“WHAT did you see her doing?” asked Marian.

“Why — he was standing over the whey-tub to let off the whey, and the shade of his face came upon the wall behind, close to Izz, who was standing there filling a vat. She put her mouth against the wall and kissed the shade of his mouth; I zid her, though he didn’t.”

Thomas Hardy, «Tess of the D’Urbervilles».

— Скажите, что вы любите?

— Америку! 

Время ползет так медленно, как будто ему отрубили ноги. Ноги-часовые стрелки. 

Через шесть дней их ждет двенадцатичасовой полет до дома, потом продолжится тур по Англии, они будут выступать на разогреве у Jimi Hendrix Experience, но пока они по другую сторону океана с молочными коктейлями, взбитыми со сливками и арахисовым маслом, бронзовыми от загара девицами и виски. 

Сегодня их снимают для программы Pat Boone In Hollywood, включающей много кривозубых английских улыбок, очертания членов под вельветом брюк и дружелюбные ответы на вопросы самого Буна. 

Можно растечься на диване, все еще отходя от выступления накануне, после которого Сид мыл голову в раковине гримерной, а Роджер надирался в номере Ника – две большущие бутыли виски и сверток первосортной калифорнийской марихуаны. 

— Не стоит волноваться. Бун позадает вопросы, исполнит пару своих песен, и все закончится. И еще одно… Родж, ты, главное, не улыбайся широко – дырка между зубов будет на камеру видна, — Кинг пробует отыграться за подколки, но сразу утыкается носом в свой ежедневник и красным маркером подчеркивает в нем: «06/11. Голливуд, Бун, трепотня»

Рядом с Буном они выглядят как педики: аляповатые рубашки с рисунком из турецких огурцов, лохматых лучами солнц, больших волн в Канагаве – длинные патлы с перманентом из новомодного Vidal Sassoon – нога на ногу, чтобы было видно пестрые носки – вся эта чехарда напротив бежевого костюма Буна, двух расстегнутых пуговиц у воротника и рук в карманах. На то и был расчет.

Расписание программы составлено так, чтобы ни у кого из зрителей не осталось сомнений: настоящая звезда здесь Бун, а не четверка бледных как поганки английских музыкантов, разъезжающих по миру с самодельной световой установкой и самодовольством размером с Аляску.

Перед самой съемкой Кинг поймал Роджера у входа в студию и, поморщившись, как будто ему свело зубы, произнес:

— Проследи, чтобы он не сказал лишнего. 

Роджер уже был готов согласно кивнуть, когда зверек протяжно взвыл у него в желудке. 

Неужели он действительно думает, что способен контролировать мозги Сида?

Вот это шутка. 

Стоило бы посмеяться над просьбой Кинга, но смеяться Роджер вряд ли сможет до возвращения домой. Поэтому он просто пожимает плечами и поворачивается к обескураженному Кингу спиной. 

— Зачем ты так? — голос Кинга звучит почти надрывно. Роджер вспоминает, что Кинг ненамного старше него и тоже никогда не бывал так далеко от дома. 

Правда, на этом их сходство заканчивается. 

Кинг, по мнению Роджера, пытается стать ординарным специалистом в неординарной сфере – Роджер, по мнению Кинга, просто заносчивый ублюдок – каждый из них прав в той же мере, в какой ошибается. 

— Почему я? Он неуправляем и давно уже никого не слушает. Меня тем более, — Роджер качает головой, проходит вверх по коридору, ориентируясь на голоса опередивших его в джунглях студии. 

— Это Голливуд, детка, — говорит он своему отражению и пробует игриво подмигнуть правым глазом. 

В зеркале подмигивание походит на нервный тик – возможно, виной тому отпечатки потных пальцев, покрывающие стекло, а возможно, и нет.

Операторы снимают лица так же часто, как лицо Буна, от обилия стойкой косметики похожее на поминальную маску. 

Бун сидит чуть ближе к ним, чем нужно, чтобы Роджер мог почувствовать себя комфортно. Он шумноват и улыбается слишком белозубо и, как назло сажает их с Сидом по центру, вынуждая Роджера отвечать очень быстро. 

Краем глаза Роджер следит за Сидом. 

Он бросает быстрые взгляды из-под ресниц, и в голову впечатываются слайды – совсем как те, что они используют во время концертов: вот руки Сида на полосатой ткани брюк; вот аккуратно остриженные ногти с белыми полумесяцами; вот рука взмывает вверх и потирает переносицу. 

Некоторые вещи Роджер видит, даже если не смотрит: вот Сид облизывает потрескавшиеся губы; вот дергает нижнюю пуговицу рубашки; вот запоздало рассеянно улыбается какому-нибудь ответу Роджера.

— Вы отыграли много концертов на восточном берегу?

— Поразительно много – круглое число, знаете ли. 

— Дайте я угадаю – десять? Двадцать?

— Не угадали – ноль. Мы запланировали там семь выступлений и семь отменили. Видите, как нам там нравится. 

С каждым смешком в зале Роджер убеждается, что съемка окончится огромным непоправимым провалом. Он почти не удивляется, когда Бун всем корпусом наклоняется вперед, давая понять, что не позволит Роджеру перехватить вопрос, адресованный Сиду. 

— Скажите, что вы любите?

Зверек затыкается и сворачивается в клубок, покалывая шерстью вчерашнюю рану. Хочется широко раскрыть рот и глубоко дышать, но вместо этого Роджер поджимает губы и ловит взгляд Ника. 

Панику в нем можно черпать столовой ложкой. 

— Америку! 

Голос Сида – медовое восклицание, смутная улыбка с темным контуром, отшлифованная специально для ночных разговоров, ватага желтых резиновых утят, плывущих по масличному озерцу на горящей сковородке, билет на экстремальную зону тематического парка, пена от имбирного эля на подбородке. По-детски восторженное «Я люблю Америку!» – по-детски восторженные гримасы зрителей.

Когда аплодисменты заканчиваются, все замирает. Зверек заваливается на спину, отвлекая Роджера, теребит лапами, будто ждет, чтобы с ним поиграли; во рту у него – скопившаяся за ночь желчь, и когти едва виднеются из лохматых конечностей, и Роджеру дергается.

Память о вчерашней ране свежа, как она сама. 

Никогда раньше зверек не нападал на него. 

Окончание съемки не приносит долгожданного спокойствия – адреналин все еще циркулирует по венам, а рана нарывает, чем бы Роджер ни занимался: вставал со студийного дивана, пожимал Буну руку (мягкую, влажную и никак не сочетающуюся с его имиджем удалого парня), пил апельсиновый сок из пакета, влезал в такси, трогал кожу на животе, прощупывая возможные повреждения. 

Он не может почувствовать ничего непривычного, но знает наверняка, что чего-то в нем недостает. И это произошло не внезапно – оно давно росло в нем, как злокачественный аппендикс, наливалось и пухло. 

Атака зверька готовилась давно, и если и был момент, тогда, в самом начале, когда Роджер мог сказать «нет», то он его упустил.

Гусиная кожа, запах перегара, сердце, бьющееся чуть быстрее, чем положено. 

— У меня болит здесь… в груди, болит сердце, у меня болит сердце. 

Ребенок, старающийся казаться совсем не напуганным – ведь мама стоит в дверях, и ее губы белые, как школьный мелок, так она их сжимает, ведь доктор со стетоскопом, проползшим ему под пижамную куртку, спрашивает:

— А где, как ты считаешь, у тебя находится сердце?

Когда они вышли, оставив его одного в комнате, Роджер расслышал слово «умрет», но не расслышал, была ли перед ним частичка «не». 

Он лежит на кровати совсем как тогда. Доктор так и не сказал ему, на правильное ли место он указал, неуверенно положив маленькую ладонь себе на грудь. 

Роджер до сих пор не знает точно, где у него находится сердце. 

Он пытается найти его по стуку, но стучит, кажется, во всем теле, и сердце может оказаться где угодно: в кишках, в правой пятке, у зверька в брюхе. 

Роджер приподнимается на локтях и замирает. Мысли прорастают в неподвижной голове, и он спрыгивает с кровати, пока те приводят себя в порядок; хватает ключи от номера, выбегает из него, скатывается вниз по пожарной лестнице на два этажа и оказывается в коридоре с таким же ковром, такими же вазами с декоративными цветами, такими же пепельницами на стойках, как и на его собственном. 

Он знает, как ему нужно поступить.

Перед тем, как постучаться в номер со знакомыми цифрами шесть, шесть и восемь, он проводит ладонью от ключиц до самого ремня брюк, в последний раз проводя учет внутренностей, но, как и все разы до этого, ничего не находит. 

Впервые за долгое время он чувствует облегчение и давится смешком. 

Роджер перебирает картинки, пришедшие ему в голову после заключительного вопроса Бун. 

Ассоциации, которыми, за неимением существенного, он так дорожил. 

Все, существенное иссякло и потерло свою ценность, и это ослабляет боль от укуса. 

Вместе с оторванным от Роджера мясом от него отделился Сид. 

Тело Роджера не вытерпело быстрее, чем глупая голова. 

Сид теперь оторван от него, и эта перемена необратима, потому что откушенный кусок не приклеишь обратно.

Зверек облизывается, молча на немой вопрос Роджера. 

Желудок сжимается от голода и пищит. 

«А где, как ты считаешь у тебя находится сердце?»

Закрытые двери спален, гостиничных номеров, сарая на заднем дворе на Rock Road – и пустота за ними. Крыльцо, на котором топчешься, когда точно знаешь, что никого нет дома. Глаза Сида…

И все это значит, что Роджер больше его не любит.

А он не сможет заснуть, не сможет заснуть никогда в этой проклятой жизни, если не проверит это, и поэтому пару раз ударяет в дверь, сдерживаясь, чтобы не рвануть на себя ручку. 

Дверь резко раскрывается, так что напрягшаяся рука Роджера повисает в воздухе – и опускается, только когда Сид выходит из темноты номера. 

Босой. 

На нем все те же полосатые брюки из тонкой ткани, а под ними – Роджер четко это видит – ничего.

— Я могу пройти? — собственный вопрос застает Роджера врасплох. Непонятно, кто спрашивает – они со зверьком пришли сюда не больше чем на пару минут, заходить в пропахший травой и Сидом номер совсем не обязательно. 

Можно потолковать у двери – говорить и смотреть Сиду в лицо, смотреть в грудь, туда, где прутья реберной клетки тянутся друг к другу, смотреть на белые брюки в тонкую черную полоску, а под ними – ни-че-го.

Роджер поднимает подбородок и смотрит Сиду в лицо. 

Взгляд у того на удивление осмысленный – испытующий, какой бывал у него всегда, когда они играли в игры. Томительные игры с размытыми границами; Сид каждый раз бросал на него взгляд: «Каков твой следующий ход, Джорджи-Поджи?»

— Хочешь остаться здесь?

Роджер кивает и тут же выпаливает:

— Нет. 

Сид поднимает руки вверх, точно сдается, и пятится внутрь номера. 

Оттуда доносится запах благовоний и табака, а Сид манит его пальцем, и Роджер идет, он, черт подери, идет внутрь. 

Дверь неслышно закрывается. 

— Как ты тут дышишь?

Роджер разгоняет запах ладонью и кашляет напоказ. 

— Это лаванда, — после недолгой паузы произносит Сид. — Ты знал, что эфирные масла содержат около четырехсот ингредиентов?.. А лаванда – даже больше. 

Лаванда – узнавание приходит не сразу, а потом Роджер понимает, как давно не был дома в Кембридже. 

Там лаванда росла на обочинах дорог, на соломенных крышах сараев, во двориках колледжей. Иногда по указу матери он собирал ростки в трещинах в тротуаре. Она никогда не говорила, зачем они ей, но как-то Роджер подглядел и обнаружил, что она кладет их в шкафчик для чистого белья. Он покраснел и не мог взглянуть в ее спокойное строгое лицо еще несколько дней. 

Джуди покупала лаванду на рынке – пыльную, с сухими цветками, перевязанную веревочкой, и добавляла в мясо. 

«Детство в собственном соку», — сказал он однажды. А она, дурочка, обиделась. Перешла на тимьян, и никакой Роджеру больше лаванды – ни в домашнем садике, ни в тарелке, ни даже в воспоминаниях. 

— Нравится? Хотя чего я спрашиваю. Конечно же, тебе нравится, — Сид разводит руки в стороны и делает глубокий, шумный вдох. 

Роджер вглядывается в его грудную клетку. 

Зверек сучит лапами и выставляет вперед когти – уже так сильно, что когти могут легко отразиться в глазах Роджера, и тогда вместо взгляда к телу Сида будут прикасаться лезвия опасных бритв. 

Они будут следовать за несуществующими ошметками белой пены. Бритвы – они очертят ребра, мягкую кожу вокруг сосков, потянутся вниз к выемке пупка и нарисуют вокруг нее косую окружность, а потом подденут резинку брюк, прорежут хлопок и… 

— А еще тебе нравится прожигать во мне взглядом дырки. 

Будь на то воля Роджера, с правого соска должна была бы потечь кровь. Пена бы стала багровой и капала бы на пол вместе с кровью.

Роджер раскрывает рот в беззвучном крике и, переведя взгляд вверх, попадается в капкан глаз, и тогда понимает, что Сид тоже видел наточенные лезвия, скользящие по его телу, тоже чувствовал прохладу мыльной пены на груди. 

Кровь, каплющую под ноги. 

Боль от пореза на коже.

Он почувствовал то же, что и Роджер, когда зверек забился в очередном припадке. Наверное, это первый и последний раз, когда они с Сидом разделили видение. Наверное, именно об этом Сид говорил много лет назад, когда они с Роджером прятались от Роз за ширмой в спальне миссис Барретт. 

Липкая от сладкого печенья рука оставила пятно на выходной рубашке Роджера: «Твои сны похожи на мои…» 

Стоило прожить все эти годы, чтобы стоять на двузначном этаже лос-анджелесской гостиницы, вдыхая запах лаванды, лицом к лицу с Сидом. Чтобы оставить его и закрыть за собой дверь. 

Все эти годы. 

Все это время он ждал этого момента – чтобы видение, пришедшее к ним обоим, разрубило опаленные химией и предчувствием больших денег истончившиеся нити между ними. 

Желудок сжимается, сдавливая дезориентированного зверька. Холодный пот стекает за ремень джинсов, а горло першит от колючего сгустка, не позволяющего Роджеру проронить ни слова. 

Пропажа меняет все внутри и снаружи, при этом оставляя все неизменным. 

Это похоже на первый раз. 

По солнечному сплетению бьет так же.

Нет.

Сильнее. 

Теперь Роджер знает, каково это – верить, что потерял Сида. А потерять его – значит утратить и себя, и зверенка, и это самая ужасающая вера из существующих. 

Именно поэтому Роджер начинает говорить.

У него нет лезвия, но он метит Сиду промеж глаз словами. 

Это расплата – и это самый честный их разговор. 

— Ты, мать твою, охерел, — начинает он сипло, — ты – лживая дрянь, знаешь это? Я… я сколько лет на тебя положил, ты это знаешь, а? А я знаю. Еще я знаю, что ты думал, что фиглярством и… и загадками, мать их, и всем этим дерьмом ты можешь меня сделать?.. Можешь делать со мной что хочешь? Ты захотел, и мы стали жить вместе. Ты захотел, и мы стали играть в одной группе! — тело горит, подпаливая голосовые связки, подначивая их помчаться вверх по раскрытым парусам верхних октав. 

— Ты захотел, и мы разъехались. А потом звонил мне домой, и я мчался к тебе на потрахушки… Считаешь, это нормально? Что же… считаешь, это делает тебя особенным? Ни хрена, скажу я тебе. 

Сид делает шаг назад и падает на ручку дивана, будто спотыкаясь о слова Роджера, путаясь в них, словно в своих ногах, падает, как упал бы от пощечины Роджера, если бы тот решился поднять на него руку. 

— Ты ведь знаешь, что это значит для меня. Ты ведь все знаешь, — Роджер давится слюной и желчью. Обвинения безобразно клокочут в горле. Черт подери, они бы вышли, даже будь у Роджера рот зашит и вырезан язык под корень. 

Сид ему и в глаза не смотрит – потирает одна о другую ладони, словно Роджера здесь нет. 

Кривая линии жизни ему куда интереснее ломаной голоса Роджера. 

— Ты это всегда хотел услышать? Что у меня стоит, когда сама мысль… что… я не ты, мне никогда не было плевать на то, что будет завтра, на то что случится потом. А тебе же всегда начхать, я прав? Ты же везунчик, счастливчик Барретт, да, и я мог бы быть таким, родись я с золотой ложкой во рту, но не случилось. Я вытащил не лучшую карту. Карту не такого уж и талантливого друга… вечно ходит на вторых ролях, вечно на что-то надеется, как чертова дворняга, вечно ждет, что его назовут «лучшим», «лучшим другом», и знаешь, что? Заебался я с этим. И заебался я с тобой. 

Тело ходит ходуном, а зубы клацают, как у очень пьяных, проводящих ночь в обнимку с унитазом и вместе со спиртом и остатками еды выблевывающих желудочный сок, а из глаз с полопавшимися сосудами брызгающих слезами. 

Только вот Роджер со вчерашней ночи не брал в рот ни капли спиртного.

Скривившись, Сид вытирает глаза, точно стирает какие-то мысли, и постукивает себя ногтем по зубам. 

— Ты в курсе, что ты это все сейчас вслух сказал? — спрашивает он и склоняет голову набок. 

Точно Роджер и не человек вовсе, а что-то маленькое под стеклом микроскопа. 

— И что дальше? А? Не строй из себя, блядь, хорошего парня, только не со мной. Ты сам на все отвечаешь: «И что дальше?», — он всплескивает руками. Тяжелые кольца бьются друг о друга.

— Изменил своим девчонкам – «и что дальше?» Переспал с мужиком – «и что дальше?» Со своим другом, так ты думаешь? Что там творится в твоей голове, когда мы занимаемся этим? Очередное «и что дальше?», угадал? 

— Зачем, — у Сида срывается голос. В попытке удержать его он вцепляется в обивку дивана и продолжает еле слышно: — зачем ты все это говоришь, это все не так, не так, ты же сам знаешь, — последние слова тают, не достигая Роджера. 

Кажется, что тело Сида замирает, а губы не двигаются, как будто за него говорит кто-то, кто прячется под диваном или в шифоньере или в мини-баре, кто-то совсем другой. 

— Ты все рушишь. Понял? Ты все, блядь, мне рушишь, — продолжает Роджер. 

— Но ты…

— Я получаю семь фунтов в неделю и живу на деньги своей девушки. И дом делю с парой таких же неудачников. Ты знаешь, что мне мать говорит, когда я приезжаю? Что мне пора бы найти «нормальную» работу, а положить я хотел на нее! Знаешь, что мне действительно важно? На самом деле, все то же, что остальным – секс и деньги, но чуть больше. Внимание, мать твою, и никаких больше вторых ролей, — Роджер вытирает подбородок рукавом рубашки. 

— Что я…

— Чего тебе нужно, ну?!

Крик истончается и исчезает, и в номере шесть, шесть, восемь разбивается тишина. 

Руки Сида втекают друг в друга под падающими в окно огнями мегаполиса.

Он сцепляет их на груди, распрямляет плечи, как будто хочет казаться крупнее и выше. Выждав пару секунд, задает вопрос, опустив тонкие веки:

— И что же я разрушаю?

Роджеру хочется ответить: «все», – но вместо этого он выпаливает:

— Меня. 

Сид вздрагивает, будто слова Роджера застали его врасплох.

Вновь лезет пальцами в рот, смотрит по сторонам, бросает взгляды куда угодно: на рыжий ковер, на чайник на кофейном столике, на вентилятор под потолком – но не на Роджера. 

А потом в нем точно кончается старый завод и начинается новый. 

Он перестает терзать свои пальцы, вытирает влажные от слюны пальцы о брюки. Откинувшись на ручке дивана, Сид кладет руки на затылок, позволяя теням наступающей ночи пометить чернильно-черным голую кожу рук, фантомную ранку на груди и лицо. Брызги теней складываются в чернильно-черную улыбку. 

Она похожа на трещину в земле, какая бывает при землетрясениях: «Спасайся и беги!». 

— Всего-то? — пренебрежительно говорит он. 

Роджер вздрагивает – тьма сверкает перед его глазами, обещая припомнить ему все это. Роджер забывается.

Лицо Сида искажается все сильнее, и он закрывает его ладонями, будто пытаясь стереть свои черты, будто они давят не только на Роджера, но и на него самого. Но как и все в этом гостиничном номере, происходящее от него не зависит. 

Роджер переводит дух и хочет добавить что-то еще, но изо рта выходят одни несвязные звуки. Наконец у него получается выдавить:

— Ты думаешь, это шутка? Я… для меня это реальность, почему ты не можешь понять? Почему ты никогда не можешь?.. Потому что ты Сид Барретт, да? И вся причина. Да кто ты такой, чтобы… чтобы делать это со мной? 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел, — неловко произносит Сид, склонив голову так, чтобы волосы закрыли лицо.

— Я никому бы не позволил, слышишь? Никому! — каждый раз, когда Роджер повторяет «я-я-я», голос взвивается в фальцет. 

Расстояние между ними – короче руки Роджера, но они совсем не близко друг к другу.

Какая занятная механическая физика правит в этом номере. 

Сид подтягивается на руках и привстает с ручки дивана. 

Половина его тела попадает под свечение одного из небоскребов напротив гостиницы. Тот озаряет их сдавшийся мраку номер, и при свете Роджер едва ли может поверить в то, что произошло. 

Роджер смотрит и видит белеющую в ночи кожу груди без намека на дуэль с опасной бритвой. 

Видит кровоточащий заусенец на указательном пальце. 

Видит темные волоски, приглашающие его взгляд к резинке полосатых брюк и ниже. 

Он бы хотел, чтобы ничего, кроме этих деталей, больше не существовало.

— Скажи мне правду. Сегодня, хотя бы сегодня.

— Уходи. 

— Скажи мне, Сидни, только сегодня, я…

— Уходи! 

Сид даже кричит тихо. 

Крик рождается у него не в груди, а у самых губ. 

Он бьет Роджера по ушам, и тот отступает, пораженный. Никогда раньше Сид на него не кричал, никогда, ни-ког-да.

Перед тем, как Сид отворачивается от него к окну, Роджер замечает красный след от кровоточащего пальца на светлой ткани его брюк.

Видимо, единственный, кто имеет право причинять Сиду боль – это он сам, и никакие призрачные опасные бритвы в сознании Роджера этого не изменят. 

Легкие Роджера голодно сжимаются, отдаваясь болью в груди. Зверек, встрепенувшись, убеждает его развернуться и оставить Сида в покое. 

Дверь сама глухо закрывается за ним. 

Все, что было дорого Роджеру, было в номере шесть, шесть, восемь, и Роджер наконец понимает – скоро оно умрет. 

***

_Because your voice was at my side_

_I gave him pain,_

_Because within my hand I held_

_Your hand again._

_There is no word nor any sign_

_Can make amend—_

_He is a stranger to me now_

_Who was my friend._

Joyce, James, «Chamber Music». 

Ее зовут Ребекка, и она носит зауженные розовые джинсы. 

Она ждала их в холле гостиницы, изнывая от скуки и поклевывая соленые фисташки со стойки. Денег на выпивку у нее не было. 

Сначала они не поняли, что она и еще четыре густо накрашенные девицы на каблуках коротают вечер в ожидании именно них. Догадались только после красноречивого знака метрдотеля. 

— Смотрите-ка, их тут пятеро. Кому-то из нас сегодня повезло вдвойне. Или не повезло одной из них, — шепчет Ник и машет им, сидящим на барных стульях.

Самая бойкая отделяется от остальных и про-цок-цок-цокивает по лакированному полу в их сторону. Она останавливается в футе от них, во все глаза глядя на них и не выделяя никого по отдельности, а потом раскрывает подведенный рыжим карандашом рот:

— Мы видели вас вчера в Burbank. Это было… — она облизывает губы, подбирая верное выражение, — …безумно прекрасно! 

— Спасибо, — говорит Роджер, чуть выступая вперед. — Нас сейчас снимали в Голливуде для Boss Town.

— Boss City.

— Да, конечно, Boss City, — улыбается он. 

Лет в пятнадцать, когда он начал гулять с одноклассницами, ему приходилось подолгу простаивать у зеркала, тренируя такую улыбку, которая бы не выставляла на обозрение все разнообразие его зубов. «Будешь так улыбаться девчонкам, они решат, что ты их сожрать хочешь!» — издевался Джон, но в итоге именно он посоветовал держать губы крепко сжатыми. «Они решат, что ты весь из себя загадочный и задумчивый. На это много кто клюет», — со знанием дела заявил он, а Роджер его послушался. требую фотографию с улыбкой с опущенными уголками губ

В конце концов, Джон, а не он, убегал по субботам на свидания. 

Заметив нетерпеливые взгляды со стороны бара, Рик спрашивает:

— Вас угостить? — он отлично знает ответ.

— Ага, — она широко улыбается, заглядывая ему в глаза, и идет следом, каждый шаг – цок. 

Минус один. 

Теперь их осталось четверо. 

Под кожей Роджера скребется азарт, и он толкает Ника в бок:

— Пошли к ним. 

При их приближении девицы расцветают, откидывают волосы назад и впиваются в них глазами. Сколько бы они ни ждали «тех самых Pink Floyd», теперь их наконец-то ждет перевязанный длинной красной ленточкой приз. 

Роджер облокачивается о барную стойку и подмигивает им:

— Если вам так понравились наши песни, почему вас не было сегодня? Я бы точно заметил вас в зале. 

— Мы все заметили бы. Таких красавиц грех не запомнить, — вступает в игру Ник. 

— Так вышло… — объясняет одна, лукаво переглянувшись с остальными, — так вышло, что мы на мели. 

— Да, мы даже на такси денег не смогли наскрести, пришлось ловить попутку, — говорит другая.

— Какие жертвы, и все ради нас, — усмехается Роджер. Он мажет по ним взглядом, прокручивая в голове варианты того, как начнется эта ночь. Судя по степени одетости девиц, именно так она и начнется. 

На одной из них взгляд задерживается чуть дольше, чем на остальных и, как и в музыке, эта лишняя секунда все определяет. У нее упрямый подбородок и пухлые щеки. 

Между ними сидит Ник и, не теряя времени даром, забалтывает окружившую троицу.

Она замечает взгляд и закидывает ногу на ногу – Роджеру кажется, что это означает согласие на все, что он сочтет необходимым. 

Перевесившись через Ника, он спрашивает:

— Что будешь пить?

— Пиво. 

— Пиво? — он медлит. — Окей. Два пива, пожалуйста, — обращается он к бармену. 

— А что? — спрашивает она. 

— Обычно вы заказываете коктейли. Маргариту, например. 

— Ненавижу Куантро, — она пожимает плечами, и ее подбородок становится еще упрямее, — и кто это «вы»? — спрашивает она шепотом, пододвигаясь к Роджеру чуть ближе. 

Он щурится. Она его подловила, эта штучка, и от этой мысли волосы на теле встают дыбом, а в паху тяжелеет. Ай, ай, ай, рановато!

— За что хочешь выпить? — спрашивает он, когда на стойку выкатываются две бутылки пива. 

— За ваш оглушительный успех у нас в стране, — улыбаясь, произносит она и приподнимает бутылку. 

— Оглушшшительный! — Роджер прокатывает слово на языке и тут же мрачнеет, но все равно делает глоток, украдкой посматривая на ее губы, обхватившие стеклянное горлышко. — О чем ты думаешь? — помедлив, спрашивает он. 

— Скажу, если пообещаешь не облить меня пивом за мой вопрос. 

— Обещаю, — лжет он. 

— Вчера на передаче я не совсем… — она тушуется и поджимает губы, — напомнишь мне свое имя? 

Роджер делает еще пару глотков, силясь придумать какое-нибудь забавное прозвище, которое бы заставило ее улыбнуться, и он бы вновь получил возможность представить, как ее губы, как эти губы… 

— Роджер. Меня зовут Роджер. 

Она начинает смеяться, прикрывая лицо ладонями. 

— Что?

— У тебя такой смешной вид сейчас. Такой серьезный. Не знаю, может, мне тебе руку пожать? — она взбивает волосы пальцами и, слегка приподнявшись на сиденьи, пододвигается к нему еще ближе. 

Чертов Мейсон, не мог себе другой стул найти. 

— Конечно, а после этого тебе понадобиться узнать мою фамилию и группу крови и просмотреть на мои детские фотографии. Хотя предупреждаю, — он кладет левую ладонь на стойку, так что еще пара дюймов, и их руки бы столкнулись, — последнее – вещь не для слабонервных. 

На этот раз они смеются вместе, он старается быть тише, впитывая в себя ее мягкий смех. 

Он и вправду скучает по Джуди. 

А возможно, он просто давно не сидел так, болтая о чепухе и заливая бак слабым алкоголем. 

— Ник, дай пройти, — Роджер похлопывает его по плечу, представляя, какими на ощупь окажутся ее руки – небольшие и загорелые, с неаккуратно накрашенными ногтями. 

— А другой ваш друг не хочет присоединиться? — громко интересуется та самая девица, что первой решилась подойти и захапала себе Рика. 

— Друг?.. — Роджер не понимает, сказал ли он это вслух или просто подумал, но в голове слово падает откуда-то сверху неподъемным грузом. 

Этаким черным ящиком, о присутствии которого в комнате порой забываешь, но который напоминает о себе всякий раз, когда вздумаешь пройти от одной стены к другой. 

Сид стоит в центре холла, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Перманент у него на голове топорщится во все стороны.

Почему он не пошел с ними к бару, а почему они его не позвали, а разве должны были, а стоило, а хотел ли он этого, а хотели ли они. 

И все это даже не вопросы. 

С тем же непроницаемым выражением лица Сид достает из заднего кармана джинсов ключи от номера и, как будто не понимая, для чего они нужны, крутит их в руках. 

Не проронив ни слова, одна из девиц встает и цок-цок-цокает к нему. Видно, как движутся их губы, ее рот складывается в улыбку, она убирает прядь волос за ухо, отчаянно желая понравиться человеку, которого видела один раз – когда он расстроил гитару и отказался петь под фонограмму. 

Потом они идут в сторону лифта, и всего, что случится, Роджер уже не увидит. 

— И как он это проворачивает? — со смешением недоумения и зависти спрашивает Ник. 

— Надеюсь, это риторический вопрос, — сухо отвечает Роджер.

Он становится ближе к своей девице и думает, что еще через бутылку вполне сможет позволить себе взять ее за руку. 

У нее открытый плоский живот, а вымазанное тональным кремом лицо выглядит слишком бледным. Кажется, Джуди пользуется чем-то похожим, «Слоновая кость», да, она называет это так – но у его Джуди всегда была прозрачная, светлая кожа, не то что у этой, с калифорнийским солнцем в крови. 

— Странные сигареты… — она затягивается, втягивая щеки. 

Черт ее подери, не может же она быть несовершеннолетней. 

— Английские. У нас табак покрепче будет. 

— Мне нравится, мне нравится все… покрепче, — даже сквозь слои крема виден румянец. 

А еще на ней розовые джинсы. 

Раньше Роджер видел розовые джинсы только в каталогах одежды, которые просматривал Сид до того, как нашел себе эту ходячую энциклопедию моды, эту свою Линдси…

— Шэрон! Шэрон, детка, ты чего?

Он нехотя оборачивается на вскрик – звонко пересекая холл, к ним спешит только что ушедшая девица. По лицу у нее течет тушь вместе со слезами, она дрожит и всхлипывает и начинает рыдать, когда новоявленная подружка Рика усаживает ее на диван и обнимает, поглаживая по растрепанной голове. 

Шэрон сбивчиво отвечает на ее расспросы, нервно перебирая складки своей сбившейся на сторону микро-юбки. Она говорит шепотом, словно стесняясь произошедшего, но Роджер готов побиться об заклад, что Шэрон не расскажет им ничего нового. 

Когда это случилось в первый раз, слухи до него дошли довольно быстро. 

Сторм сказал, что «мистер Корнер» схватил гитару за гриф и ударил ею «миссис Барретт» по голове.

Прежде чем Сторм поверил в то, что глаза его не обманывают – пять ударов. Плашмя. 

Сторм уговаривал ее сходить к доктору, но ей, кажется, было сложнее поверить в случившееся, чем ему. 

Судя по покрасневшему лицу Шэрон, повезло ей не меньше, чем Линдси. 

— Родж, — слышится голос Рика сзади. 

Тот еще ничего не сказал, но Роджер заранее знает, что последует за этим. Он проходил через это не один раз и даже не два.

— Да?

— Поговори с ним. 

— И почему это я должен это делать? Я ему кто? Брат? Мамочка?

— Ты дольше всех его знаешь, — встревает Ник. 

— И что теперь? Пусть Рик попробует. Может, он решит прийти в себя во имя выкуренных вами косяков? Хотя бы до конца тура, а? — Роджер осекается – он не успел уследить, когда в его голос просочилось столько – зверек покашливает и сквозь усы подсказывает верное слово – ревности. 

— Посмотри на нее, — Ник прихватывает его за плечо, — посмотри на ее шею, она же вся расцарапана. А потом посылай нас куда подальше, раз тебе так хочется. 

— А почему бы тебе самому не пойти? — голос взвивается вместе со зверьком. Тот встает на задние лапы, и это как будто прибавляет роста Роджеру – он вжимает голову в плечи, пугаясь, что пробьет потолок. 

— Я бы пошел, если бы знал, о чем с ним разговаривать. У нас, когда он еще был на плаву, херово получалось, а сейчас тем более. Про тачки мне ему, что ли, втирать? Ты вообще как себе это представляешь?

— Да пошли вы, — цедит Роджер и отходит. 

Он – против них всех, он один против всех этих трусов, прикинувшихся друзьями. 

Скорее всего, девицы теперь о нем такого же мнения. 

А потом он натыкается взглядом на шею Шэрон, и отвернуться больше не получается. Несколько красных, воспаленных борозд у яремной вены и исполосованные ключицы. Роджер пятится. 

Пятится в сторону лифта. 

— Не уходи, хорошо? Я приду. Правда, приду, — обращается он к своей девице. Он не спускает глаз с ее розовых джинсов, обтягивающие острые коленные чашечки и узкие бедра, и больше всего ему хочется просто остаться здесь, пить пиво, говорить забавную бессмыслицу и фантазировать о том, как ночью он освободит ее от тугой ткани и увидит, что же она прячет под ней, и ввернется в нее глубоко-глубоко, а дальше…

А дальше он разворачивается и уходит. 

Лифт стальной гусеницей ползет вверх по этажам. 

Роджер смотрит на себя в зеркало, опускает руку и дотрагивается до собственного паха.

Как бы ни повернулся этот разговор, ночью он получит свое. 

Он отдохнет. 

Да, он отдохнет. 

А сейчас ему нужно продержаться еще немного. 

Двери лифта выпускают его со звонком, и Роджер быстро выходит, не замедляясь даже при виде двери с набившей оскомину табличкой шесть, шесть, восемь.

Он входит в номер без стука, и Сид встречает его приветственным кивком, как будто наверняка знал, что тот вот так ворвется к нему. 

Что даже сказанное два дня назад «Уходи» его не остановит. 

Сид сидит на подоконнике с цветочным горшком на коленях. Варварски выкорчеванный росток фиалки лежит на полу в окружении рассыпанной земли. 

Совсем как на похоронах. 

Роджер видел это однажды. Когда хоронили мистера Барретта. Кто сыпал землю на крышку гроба, он уже не помнит, но уверен в одном – это был не Сид. 

— Привет тебе, будь моим гостем и раздели со мной трапезу, — глумливо говорит Сид, поднимая над головой огрызок зеленого яблока и сплевывая зернышко в горшок. 

— Отныне я – Джонни Яблочное Семечко, герой Америки и гроза всех фиалок. 

Роджер думает добавить, что он еще и Джек Потрошитель, если судить по его обращению с Шэрон. Но тогда получится, что он опять вовлекается в игру. 

А это не игры. 

Ее царапины – не игра, и слезы тоже, и ее лицо и голос, когда она рассказывала обо всем так, как будто сама в этом виновата. Все это не игра.

— Я ждал тебя вчера. Ты нарушил свою славную традицию заглядывать ко мне по вечерам и разбивать мое сердечко. Я даже накропал ночью что-то… сумасбродство такое, — он хрустит остатками яблока и, вытащив язык с зернышком на кончике, сдувает зернышко в горшок. — Я заметил, что чем больше я пишу, тем красивее становятся мои руки, — он протягивает их к Роджеру и машет, растопырив пальцы. 

Его руки покрыты целыми созвездиями чернильных пятен, точно Сид болен ветрянкой и перепутал средство.

— Они чернеют и потому красивы, — мечтательно тянет Сид, вдавливая зернышки в землю. 

— Не вижу связи. Хотя чего там, в твоей голове она, наверное, есть. 

— Наверное, — уголки губ Сида дергаются, а потом медленно ползут вверх. 

Прямо как тяжелые шторы в домах аристократов – сначала камердинеры дергают их в стороны, и они протестуют, но все-таки разъезжаются, позволяя солнцу заглянуть в хозяйский дом. 

Роджер хорошо знает эту улыбку, и если раньше он каждый раз ловил ее, то сейчас ему хочется стереть ее с лица Сида. 

Хочется вправить ему мозги, сказать ему, что если он думает, что ему спустят с рук то, что он сделал с Шэрон – он ошибается. 

Он не отмажется от того, что устроил с ней.

Что устроил с Роджером.

Что устроил с группой.

— Ты сказал мне уйти. Тогда. Помнишь? 

— Потому что тогда ты был плохим мальчиком и зарывался, — все тем же тоном продолжает Сид, но лоб его морщится, точно воспоминание выбивает его из колеи. — Да и тем более, ты прижал меня к стенке, — он театрально разводит руками, — загнал меня в угол, а это запрещенный прием, — произносит он и цокает языком.

А потом нарушает невидимую границу и подходит слишком близко. 

Настолько близко, что ткань брюк начинает натягиваться сильнее, а Сид уже слишком близко, чтобы этого не заметить.

— Загнал ты меня в угол, как настоящую крысу. 

Ближе.

В голову Роджера ударяет жар. 

Как же давно он не чувствовал этого – запрещенного, опасного жара, от которого возбуждение путается со злостью, и уже не хочется вспоминать, зачем пришел и что происходило в этой комнате какие-то четверть часа назад. 

— Да ты и есть крыса, — тело слишком раскалено для движений, поэтому он только наклоняется вперед, — засел здесь, и нужно выманивать тебя. Мне нужно выманивать на… на сыр.

Ближе. 

Вот так. 

«Еще ближе» может случиться, только если они снимут друг с друга одежду, а «ближе некуда» – если Роджер проникнет туда, где совсем глубоко. 

— И ты, значит, сыр, да? — дразнится Сид и подцепляет его за ворот рубашки. — Так ответь мне, Джорджи, ты у нас в роли сыра или мышеловки? — он не мешкает, вдавливая ткань в тело, позволяя рукам пробираться ниже, останавливаясь на конечной станции – бинго – ткань брюк больно впивается в пах, и Роджеру кажется, что с секунды на секунду она позорно порвется. — И да, мне жутко интересно, если ты все-таки сыр, потому что, скажу тебе по секрету, для мышеловки ты больно… — он берет ткань в горсть, — …живой. Так вот, если ты сыр, то какого сорта, не подскажешь мне?

Сид не ждет ответа, он ему и не нужен. Все эти слова – только передышка перед тем, чтобы одними глазами рассмеяться Роджеру в лицо и опуститься перед ним на колени. 

— Тонкий голландский в крупную дырку или маленький брусочек такого противного сыра? С плесенью и очень острым запахом, — сощурившись, он тычется носом Роджеру в пах, ведет им вверх по молнии и картинно принюхивается, — очченнь острым. Но, сдается мне, — он пытается обхватить член Роджера через ткань, — ты большой, твердый кусок, очень твердый – на ощупь, но если догрызть до середины, если я догрызу своими крысиными зубками, то ты растаешь у меня во рту.

Когда Роджер прихватывает его за волосы на затылке, от жара уже не спастись, кожа покраснела, должно быть, до цвета артериальной крови. 

Сид – знакомый, чужой и забытый. 

Никогда. 

Он вминается в него, тянет на себя, позволяя жалким, безобразным звукам вырываться у него изо рта, и впечатанное в его брюки лицо Сида, влага от его зубов и языка, трогающих ткань заставляют думать, что он может кончить прямо сейчас. 

Мысль бьет под дых, и в противовес ей он вытаскивает Сида вверх за волосы, а тот кривится и перехватывает руку Роджера на своем затылке, скребет по ней ногтями. Роджер вспоминает:

— Ну что ты натворил с ней? На нее как будто дикая кошка напала.

— А может, так и было, откуда тебе знать, ты был внизу, со своей девчонкой, ты же нашел себе девчонку, знаю тебя, ты нашел, — бормочет Сид и вцепляется в пуговицу его рубашки, — сейчас с тобой будет то же самое.

— Ты ублюдок, — шепчет Роджер, протискивая ладонь в его джинсы, перебирает там пальцами, пока не удается ухватиться за – вновь бинго – твердеющий под его рукой член.

Сид выворачивается, вцепляясь в Роджера одним только взглядом, и тот понимает, что не знает, зачем он сюда пришел.

Кажется, в холле его ждут, кажется, дверь не заперта, кажется, розовые джинсы и упрямый подбородок принадлежат другому, неизвестному ему миру. 

Кажется, они двое в лесу, который кишит охотниками, порохом и сворой собак с пеной на клыках.

На лице Сида лисья готовность к атаке. 

— Меня ждут внизу, — отчаянно говорит Роджер и вгрызается в его рот. 

Как и раньше, Роджеру постоянно что-то мешает: слишком много одежды, слишком туго зашнурованы туфли, «Тяни, просто тяни их», слишком рассыпанная по полу земля, слишком долго искать, чем смазать, «Давай зубной пастой!» — «Болван, консистенция у нее не та» — «Но она с мятой…». 

Это не то место, не та страна, не то время, не тот повод. 

Сид гогочет, едва не высасывая его язык с корнем.

— У тебя должно быть что-то. Что-то похожее на смазку, ну! — злится Роджер, а Сид потешается, устраиваясь поперек кровати.

— У тебя смазки полон рот. 

Роджер замирает не дольше чем на секунду и рывком разводит ему ноги.

— А я это запомню. 

— А я это проверю, — не унимается Сид и кладет ноги ему на плечи. 

Они скользят. 

Перед глазами все тоже скользит. 

Скользит и Роджер – проскальзывает внутрь, сдерживается, каменеет – Сид мелко дрожит под ним и пару раз коротко кивает. 

Спинка кровати громко стучит о стену. Сид закусывает себе руку. 

Потом это повторяется, и Роджер замечает палец с подсохшей коркой и развороченной кутикулой. 

А потом Сид останавливает его, положив ладонь ему на шею. 

Решает поступить с ним, как с Шэрон? Или придумать что-то более интересное?

Роджер крепче сжимает его бедра, но тут пальцы Сида напрягаются, впиваясь ногтями в кожу. 

— Нет, — выдыхает Сид. — Нет. 

Роджер прикрывает глаза, соскребая остатки сдержанности с тьмы под веками. 

— Как скажешь, — он открывает глаза. — Как скажешь. Что ты тогда хочешь делать?

Сид приподнимается на локтях, сближая их лица. 

— Я хочу трахнуть тебя. 

Роджер заставляет себя улыбнуться. 

— Но это я сейчас трахаю тебя. 

Они оба смеются, обдавая друг друга теплым дыханием, смехом и фальшью. 

— Но дай мне в этот раз трахнуть тебя, Роджер. Сейчас я хочу трахать тебя, — смеющаяся маска застывает на лице Сида, а блеск в глазах пропадает. Там не остается ни глумления, ни запала в предвкушении игры. Там не остается даже похоти, и это заставляет Роджера отпрянуть назад. 

Ноги Сида все же соскальзывают с его плеч. 

— Понятно, — признаваться, что ему страшно, Роджеру не хочется даже себе. Он часто моргает, пытаясь найти хотя бы один разумный аргумент, хотя бы одну отговорку, хотя бы для самого себя, но выдавливает невразумительное: — но мы же с тобой не делаем этого. 

Сид подается вперед, берет лицо Роджера в руки и говорит сквозь зубы:

— Я так сильно хочу трахнуть тебя в задницу. 

В его голосе больше озлобленности, чем возбуждения. 

Точно Сид обворовал его, украл его злость, высосал через рот, а теперь использует ее против него. 

Роджер стискивает зубы и отвечает:

— Прр-ос-ти, — а потом он снова рвется вперед, а изголовье снова громко стучит, но Сид уже не сжимается, не жмурится, не дышит, как на финише долгого забега.

Он говорит ровным голосом:

— Это нормально. Когда тебя трахают, — поймав настороженный взгляд Роджера, он бьет уже открыто: — это не слабость.

— Я никогда не говорил, что это слабость.

— Тогда дай мне трахнуть тебя, — парирует Сид.

Роджеру кажется, что его обобрали подчистую, в запасе не осталось ни одного слова, каким он мог бы ответить на это. 

Кроме, возможно, парочки.

Парочки трусливых, жалких слов, которые, он надеялся, ему никогда не пригодятся. 

— Меня ждут внизу.

И тогда он окончательно выскальзывает. 

В воздухе витает пьянящий запах упущенных возможностей, а на языке подгнивают объедки уходящего возбуждения. Вельвет раздражает все еще разгоряченную кожу, и Роджер чертыхается, чувствуя, как рубашка намокает подмышками, стоит ему натянуть ее через голову. 

Он машинально смотрится в зеркало, пытается привести в порядок пробор и разгладить воротник. В паху отпускает, и руки почти что не дрожат, когда он застегивает молнию. Та взвизгивает, как прищемившая хвост крыса. 

Крысы – Роджер вспоминает о придуманной им шараде и пытается отвлечься на нее. Кто он – сыр или мышеловка? 

Они коротко смотрят друг на друга, как бывает, когда люди прощаются на расстоянии, и перекричать городской шум не выйдет, а махать руками слишком нелепо, и приходится только смотреть, запоминая черты, позу и наклон головы. 

Как долгое прощание, затянувшееся на годы.

Тогда Роджер окончательно понимает, что упустил момент, когда все перевернулось с ног на голову. Роджер стал крысой, разрывающейся между желанием схватить кусочек сыра и боязнью охраняющей его мышеловки. 

А раз так, то ему суждена именно такая бесславная смерть. Вот она, стоит в футе от него, рассматривая пошлые обои в сиреневых кустиках на стене, иди к ней, она ждет.

Роджер делает единственное, что пристало умной и трусливой мыши – не говоря ни слова, он выходит из номера, чтобы больше в него не вернуться.

Когда он возвращается, девицы уже устроились на выбранных ими мужских коленях; у Ника – двое, на каждое колено, и он, кажется, до сих пор не может поверить своей удаче – крутит в руках стакан с виски, стараясь не так явно заглядывать в разрез их блузок. 

Вот кретин. 

Обладательница розовых джинсов, упрямого подбородка и острых коленей сидит чуть в стороне, закинув ногу на ногу, и мусолит в руке сигарету. В другой она до сих пор держит пустую бутылку из-под пива. 

От вида ее вынужденного одиночества у Роджера внутри теплеет. 

Она замечает его раньше остальных – замирает и смотрит, широко раскрыв глаза, как будто уже и не верила в то, что он вернется. 

В сознание с опозданием врывается мысль о предосторожностях: от него может пахнуть возбуждением, смазкой, сексом, вдруг Шэрон учует на нем Сида, вдруг они догадаются…

— Привет, — кричит она ему через весь холл и ставит бутылку на столик. 

— Привет, — в тон ей отвечает Роджер, но куда тише, будто говоря это самому себе – мол, привет, Роджер, не думал, что ты такой. 

Наверное, никто не думал. 

Какой же он трус. 

Хорошо, что никто, кроме одного человека, этого никто узнает, и она уж точно, и поэтому он пересекает ради нее холл. 

Прежде чем его спросят про Сида, он берет ее за руку, и говорит:

— Пойдем. 

Она звонко следует за ним, не задавая вопросов. 

Может быть, он заблуждался по поводу ее возраста, и она куда старше, чем ему сначала казалось. 

Он бы поцеловал ее еще в лифте, но вместе с ними туда втекает двое постояльцев – дородные мужчины в официальных костюмах, с официальными дипломатами в руках и официальными безучастными улыбками под щеточками усов. Роджер думает, что мог стать одним из них, если бы послушался школьных учителей, мать, ректора, да что там, у него до сих пор есть шанс бросить все и восстановиться в университете. Он бы смог сам покупать себе ботинки, зубную пасту, овощи на рынке и даже порой платить за Джуди в кафешках, он бы знал все тайны банков Англии, проектируя их в рамках абсолютной секретности в своем офисе на Strand, и Джуди была бы единственной женщиной, которую он бы хотел. 

И он бы больше никогда не приезжал в Америку. 

Роджер крепче сжимает ладонь девицы и пропускает ее впереди себя, когда спустя вечность лифт останавливается. 

Почему-то у самой двери, пока он ищет в карманах ключи, она смеется и ищет его взгляд, вынуждая присоединиться, и ее голос звенит тонко и заливчато, отдается вибрацией в горле Роджера, когда они целуют друг друга. 

Она хватается за него, липнет, как намокший лоскут ткани, и приходится подтягивать ее выше и выше, маленькую и легкую, с острыми коленями и локтями, его звонкую девочку.

— Как мне… — за этот вопрос хочется со всей силы удариться лбом об стену, но Роджер не сможет простить себя, если не задаст его, — как мне тебя называть?

Она отрывается ртом от его пальцев, от его больших, длинных пальцев между ее губ, на ее языке, отрывается, ну зачем она отрывается, и отвечает:

— Ребекка. 

У Ребекки небольшая грудь, два бледных треугольника на загорелой коже, темные корни пшеничных волос, ловкие пальцы с короткими ноготками, когда она разрывает пакетик с презервативом, и косо выбритый лобок, и Роджеру кажется, что только с ней ночной кошмар этого тура прерывается и он просыпается, просыпается рядом с ней. Она, мокрая и скользкая, переворачивается и взбирается на него. В ней, кажется, нет совсем никакого веса, но спина у Роджера все равно затекает, и он задыхается, пригвожденный к простыне.

Жук, придавленный каблуком. Вот сейчас его распорют до самого конца, до самой сердцевины, вывернут всего наизнанку, и в конце, как из любого насекомого, потечет белесая слизь. 

Нет, не думать об этом. 

Ее руки обхватывают его лицо, и Ребекка обдает его шепотом:

— Не отпускай меня, пожалуйста, не отпускай. 

Чувствуется, как ее мышцы тесно обхватывают его, ниже живота все каменеет, и Роджер захлебывается собственным тяжелым дыханием, не понимая, кто из них кого этой ночью не отпустит.

— А хочешь по-другому? — Ребекка берет его тяжелую руку в свою и направляет ее себе за спину, так что его пальцы скользят вниз по ее ягодицам. Они оба задерживают дыхание. 

— Многим, с кем я была нравилось. И я решила… вдруг ты… 

— Я не гомосексуалист. 

«Педик». 

Это называется «педик». 

Тот, кто и вправду не такой, использует слово «педик». 

— Я и не думала, что ты такой. Извини.

— Да нет… У тебя есть?..

— Да, вот здесь. Только медленно, хорошо?

Роджер вспоминает, что никогда не занимался этим с женщиной. Вспоминает тяжесть ног Сида на своих плечах. 

Да пошло оно все к чертям. 

Действительно, к чертям, женщина, мужчина, все едино, те же вскрики и сорванный голос, тяжелое дыхание, жар, у бас-гитаристов ловкие пальцы, а Ребекка закрывает лицо руками и еще долго не убирает их после оргазма. 

Роджер прицельно бросает резинку в бачок с мусором – попал – бинго. 

— Зови меня Бекки. Так меня зовут дома, — говорит она, выходя из ванной. 

Без макияжа ее лицо приобретает естественный темный оттенок, а остатки подводки ложатся тенями у глаз. 

Засыпая, Роджер говорит ей пустые нежные слова.

Говорит то, что, возможно, сам хотел бы услышать. 

Ему снится, что он бежит по лабиринту гостиничных коридоров. Пытаясь спрятаться, он закрывается в одной из комнат – они все одинаковые, – и рыщет, высматривая укромное местечко. Ниоткуда – то ли из-за дивана, то ли из шифоньера, то ли из мини-бара на него прыгает темный человек. 

Он держит в руках что-то острое. 

Из живота начинает идти кровь, но Роджеру не страшно и не больно – просто дух захватывает, как на горках в тематическом парке. 

Он просыпается в панике от того, что сегодня им предстоит преодолеть очередной перелет Лос-Анджелес-Сан-Франциско сколько это точек, и что в самолете он будет один на один с иллюминатором – никакой больше Бекки, обхватившей его поперек живота. 

Его Бекки.

Он платит за такси и доводит ее до самых дверей машины.

— Удачи тебе. Вам всем. Я буду смотреть все передачи с вами. 

Он целует ей руку, а она смеется так же мягко, как вчера. 

Его девочка на каблуках.

Закрывая дверь такси, Роджер бросает взгляд вниз и видит, что Бекки обута в покрытые символами супергероев матерчатые кроссовки с посеревшими от старости шнурками.

***

_Come back. Even as a shadow, even as a dream._

Euripides, «Herakles».

Они проходят сквозь тур по Америке, как джаггернаут.

Последний концерт в Winterland отыгран, а значит, завтра утром их ждет трап самолета, и как только они оторвутся от американской земли и самолет подберет шасси, как хищная птица – когти, все закончится. 

А может, солгать себе и представить, что все уже закончилось?

Нужно только найти гостиницу.

В холмистом Сан-Франциско заблудиться также легко, как в кукурузном поле; повсюду строящиеся высотки, забегаловки, где продают бургеры и содовую, бездомные, спящие в ворохе тряпья, картонок и бездомных щенят. 

Гостиница вырастает перед ним, словно бетонное деревце из волшебных бобов. Кажется, он ходил кругами, огибая ее всякий раз, когда показывались гигантские подсвеченные буквы с ее названием. Как любой архитектор, Роджер не верит в магию волшебных бобов. 

Хотя это Америка. 

Если здесь может существовать Бэтмен, у мозгов президента есть шанс разлететься по салону его автомобиля, а неудачливые «короли психоделии» из Англии способны пережить неделю в этой чертовой стране – если все эти вещи возможны, то волшебные бобы – это далеко не предел фантазий. 

Ночь, а значит, холл гостиницы пуст, только бармен в сотый раз вытирает стенки бокалов, чтобы потом нечаянно промочить их водой и тереть полотенцем снова и снова, пока не настанет время закрытия. 

Завалиться бы спать, и дело с концом. 

У самых дверей лифта его ловит метрдотель, неловко здоровается, точно извиняясь за последующее, и невнятно говорит:

— Ваш… коллега, он здесь, а мы работаем до последнего клиента, но… но не похоже, что он собирается заказывать, поэтому, может быть… может, вы сможете нам помочь? 

Смысл поначалу не доходит до Роджера, в голове у него штиль и предвкушение скорого сна, и он бездумно бредет за метрдотелем.

В глубоком кресле, расставив ноги, Сид – глаза слепо открыты, а в руке тлеет сигарета. Он вновь не сидит, а просто присутствует, окруженный кожаной обивкой, серый среди серого: серая в полумраке одежда, серые с вычерпанной из них жизнью глаза, серая шапочка пепла на сигарете. 

Только кубинские туфли на каблуках – белые и полукруги под глазами – черные.

Косметика это или усталость, Роджер уже давно разучился разбирать. 

— Вы сможете помочь, мистер?

— Идите, — рубит он. 

Удаляющихся шагов не слышно, но Роджер знает, что тот спешит уйти. 

Он бы и сам дал деру, но эта серость уже успела потянуться к нему, облепила его, и отступит он или нет, неважно. Она как смола – не отлипнет, сколько не старайся. 

Роджер подходит ближе и видит красные отметины на указательном и среднем пальцах. 

Две отметины – два ожога – одна сигарета. 

Он хочет выбить ее у Сида из рук, но выходит только неловким, окоченелым движением взять его за кончики пальцев, так что шелковистый пепел лижет ему ладонь, а сигарета падает на пол, испуская предсмертную струйку дыма. 

Роджер делает глубокий вдох, надеясь закатить комок из горла куда подальше. 

Рука у Сида – мягкая и безвольная, какая бывает у спящих.

Какая бывает у свежих трупов – но об этом Роджер знает пока только понаслышке. 

Завтра на пальцах у Сида выступят волдыри.

Если он продолжит неподвижно стоять на сцене с гитарой в руках, они не полопаются, а заживут, не оставят после себя глянцевых отметин. 

Наверное, Сид сумасшедший. 

Роджер думал об этом и раньше, но сегодня он впервые цепляется за эту мысль, как за часть большой правды. Место для кусочка паззла, отвечающего за Сида, найти было всегда непросто – а теперь, когда Роджер готов завершить поиск, результат пугает его. 

Он согласился бы забыть обо всем этом, разметать составленные в цепочки фрагменты и начать заново – но он знает, что забыть уже не получится. 

Это пугает его до смерти. 

Вдруг он не издевается.

Да лучше бы издевался. 

Роджер садится перед ним корточки и накрывает его руки своими. 

Сигарета все не потухает. 

Послушность безвольных рук пугает его. 

Двигаться не получается, получается только дрожать, а хотелось бы наоборот, хотелось бы сдвинуться с места и убежать, и ждать, что Сид проснется и побежит за ним, и они сделают круг по холлу гостиницы, и прибегут к самим себе, когда они еще жили в Кембридже, соревновались, кто быстрее выучит новую гамму на гитаре и дальше плюнет в воду Кам. 

Роджер думает о том, что у него в первый раз нет сомнений в том, что будет впереди. Он не знает, что случится там, в будущем – но иногда для того, чтобы все прояснилось, нужно знать, чего в этом будущем не будет. 

И Роджер знает, чего там не будет. Не будет там для них двоих ни Кембриджа, ни фанерных гитар, ни соревнований в длине плевков, и понимание уже свершившегося будущего материализуется в его руках в виде безвольных рук Сида. 

Совсем как кролик в цилиндре фокусника приезжего цирка. 

Вот кролик есть, а вот его нет. 

Вот руки есть, а вот их нет.

Роджер смотрит на них лишь потому, что смотреть в глаза он позволить себе не может. 

Он сглатывает и запрокидывает голову, совсем как ребенок, надеющийся, что влага сейчас закатится обратно в глазницы и затечет в голову, так что горько будет мыслям, а не лицу. 

Роджер забывает, что он уже не ребенок, что он уже может зажмуриться и вытереть лицом рукавом, Роджер забывает все это, забывает, что он взрослый, серьезный мальчик, а значит, врать больше нельзя:

— Ничего. Скоро все закончится, и мы поедем домой. Мы больше не будем, больше не поедем в тур, мы поедем домой, и все должно стать лучше. Мы поедем домой, я обещаю. Мы едем туда, завтра, ты помнишь, мы едем домой. 

Роджер знает, что это малодушие, но все равно утешает себя тем, что Сид, скорее всего, не слышит его, а значит, не упрекнет его завтра в том, что через двенадцать часов после прилета в Лондон они вылетают на никому не нужный, кроме уже раскошелившегося на него менеджера, концерт в Нидерландах, а потом их ждет больше дюжины концертов на западе, востоке, севере, юге Англии, а потом выступления на сладких телевизионных программах, а потом…

«— Потом опять будет что-то ещё.

— А что будет в конце?»

…а потом Кинг обещал ему, что найдет Pink Floyd нового гитариста. 

Там, внутри него, эта темная, слепящая своим мраком пропасть не дает ему покоя. И, возможно, никогда не даст.

Находиться рядом с Сидом сейчас, в эту секунду, раньше или позже, всегда – все равно что пытаться выпить океан одним глотком – и чем больше пьешь, тем больше горло жжет от жажды. Вот бы выпить этот бесконечный водяной резервуар разом, вот бы пить из него, даже когда горло взорвется, а легкие лопнут, и вся эта пустая, бездонная темнота, скрывающаяся у него в груди, будет раскрыта. 

Зверек выберется на поверхность. 

И он будет счастлив. 

И больше он уже никогда не станет грызть Роджера изнутри, плеваться ядом, щекотать острыми усами, царапать стальным когтем. 

Больше никогда. 

И тогда, вероятно, Роджер тоже будет счастлив.

Все еще спящий с открытыми глазами и бессонной головой Сид движет ногами по полу, сгибает одну и, помедлив, ставит каблук Роджеру на колено. 

Утыкается прямо в кость, как дротик. 

Роджер замечает сухие комья грязи. Поначалу те липнут к его брючине, а потом осыпаются. 

— Мы поедем домой, — тупо повторяет Роджер и смотрит, как другим каблуком Сид вдавливает в пол окурок. ...

Следующим утром он не может вспомнить, как довел Сида до его номера, как нашел его ключи. 

Как нашел его кровать. 

Как нашел свой номер.

Как нашел свою кровать.

Как нашел утро.

Как нашел в нем себя.

***

_VI_

_Sweet, sweet, sweet, O Pan!_

_Piercing sweet by the river!_

_Blinding sweet, O great god Pan!_

_The sun on the hill forgot to die,_

_And the lilies revived, and the dragon-fly_

_Came back to dream on the river._

_VII_

_Yet half a beast is the great god Pan,_

_To laugh as he sits by the river,_

_Making a poet out of a man:_

_The true gods sigh for the cost and pain, —_

_For the reed which grows nevermore again_

_As a reed with the reeds in the river._

Elizabeth Barrett Browning, from the ending of «A Musical Instrument».

Они летят. 

Вновь двенадцатичасовой перелет, вновь увядшие сэндвичи с сырой корочкой, турбулентность, вытряхивающая их головы мысли и оставляющая страх. Только в этот раз они не просят чая в пять пополудни – в этот раз они молчат, обессилевшие, откидываются в креслах. 

Сан-Франциско становится максимально далеким. 

Вначале город сужается до размеров собственной карты, затем до уровня воспоминания, вида с балкона, двузначного этажа студии, вдоль по плоским крышам небоскребов, до красных огней самых высоких, самых пугающих, самых далеких зданий. 

Винт самолета крутится рядом с толстым стеклом и наверняка легко прорежет его, если понадобится. Роджера, как любого ребенка в салоне, подташнивает от страха. Закладывает уши – но это совсем ничего, если попытаться представить себя самого через каких-то полдня – изнуренного, вспотевшего, с голландским концертом на носу, но такого спасенного, такого живого.

Лопни стекло под винтом – они все просыпались бы красными ягодами вниз через пробитое днище. 

Падающий самолет мог бы напоминать гранат – маленький Роджер видел его в телепередачах про южные страны. Там жили свои южные люди, они жили и ели черно-белые гранаты, жили и смотрели на телевизионщиков с BBC своими глазами, по форме напоминающими то геометрические фигуры, которые когда-то преподавали Роджеру в университете, то острые коленки Бекки в тесных розовых джинсах. 

Вот такими Роджер запомнил этих южных людей и их мир с сочными жуками и черно-белым солнцем, мир, увитый повиликой, которую он по просьбе матери выкорчевывал на заднем дворе.

Этот мир увит повиликой. Увешан полыми коконами и цикутой.

Хотя, возможно, все это ему приснилось. 

Самолет прорезает толщу облаков, и Роджер отворачивается от иллюминатора, сразу же проваливаясь в сон. В нем он видит, как, даже не повернув голову в сторону иллюминатора, сразу засыпает, и во сне вновь видит, как, даже не повернув голову в сторону иллюминатора, сразу засыпает, видя в очередном сне, как, даже не повернув голову в сторону иллюминатора, он сразу засыпает, вновь и вновь, раз за разом. 

Когда он поднимает веки, в его глазах нет ничего, кроме отражения огней приземляющегося самолета. 

Англия. 

Но не дом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сноски
> 
> (1) Реальная реклама Kellog’s Corn Flakes — известного бренда хлопьев.  
> (2) Аллюзия на знаменитую гравюру на дереве Кацусики Хокусая «Большая волна в Канагаве».


	17. You and I and dominoes

_Once in an early-Monday-morning-Tube ride_

_I heard two black holes colliding_

_the bigger and the smaller,_

_I heard their moans and whimpers;_

_and the black void around them_

_was vibrating_

_as if they were making love_

_but really_

_they were devouring each other;_

_and that's what excites cold blood_

_in the underground that deep_

_in the veins like mine_

_in such loneliness as this._

Он спасает Беате из-под поезда – успевает выдернуть ее с рельс на платформу. 

Каждый раз люди на ведут себя по-разному: порой игнорируют, порой потешаются, показывают пальцами; порой порицают, порой подбадривают и хлопают в ладоши; а порой бросают ему Беате обратно. 

Каждый раз, когда это происходит, вокзал выглядит немного иначе. Неизменна только одна вещь. 

Он погибает. 

Он всегда пытается сообразить, не получится ли как-нибудь выжить им обоим – но почему-то не получается. 

Травма тоже всегда разная: иногда он чувствует, как мозги из головы вываливаются на рельсы, иногда слышит хруст в сломанном позвоночнике, иногда держит в руках отрезанные ноги и понимает, что боль так и не придет, ведь у него шок. 

Конечно, он пытается спастись. Но неохотно. 

Желание жить такое же слабое, как его тело. Он понимает, что можно успеть, что платформа совсем невысокая, что можно протянуть к кому-нибудь руки, что поезд едет не так уж быстро, а машинист напуган до седых волос и пытается затормозить – но нет. 

В нужный момент сил на последний рывок никогда не оказывается. 

В последние пару раз он наконец соображает, что люди на платформе могут сбросить Беате под следующий поезд, когда он будет лежать на шпалах с размозженным черепом. Это обессиливает еще больше.

Беате, а вернее, Беате Кюн, была куплена на последний день рождения Джуди. Джуди принесла ее домой в картонной коробке и сказала, что это будет подарок от Роджера. 

Сказала, что это лучший подарок, который она когда-либо от него получала. 

Сказала, что если Роджер сам отвезет Беате в эти выходные к ветеринару, это будет ее лучший день рождения.

На коробке остались следы клейкой ленты, а вместо крышки Джуди накинула на нее свой платок – шелковый, с голубыми лилиями. 

Его он купил ей за десять фунтов три года назад. Тогда она не могла наглядеться подарочную бумагу с золотой тесемкой – а теперь накрывает этим платком коробку с рынка. 

Поморщившись, он принялся ворочать ложкой в тарелке с супом. 

— Я думал купить тебе годовой абонемент в Tate Modern, — буркнул он.

— Смотри, какая она замечательная, такая маленькая детка, — сказала Джуди, заглянув в коробку. — Да брось, все равно на мои деньги покупаем. И я думала, ты любишь кошек. 

Роджер окаменел. Ложка, обиженно звякнув, упала на пол. 

— Я помою, — только и выговорил он. 

В ту субботу он первым делом положил кошку обратно в коробку и повез ее на прививки. Оплачивал он их из отложенного на новую бас-гитару, а потом позвонил Дженнеру и сказал, что пора покупать время для следующего альбома.

Теперь Беате подросла, серая шесть стала гуще, глаза налились темным медом – а половина песен для второго альбома была записана. 

Норман притащил их на студию в Soho. 

De Lane Lea Studios выходит на грязный узкий проулок с мусорными баками в паре футов от двери, но они решили, что раз здесь писались The Rolling Stones, внутри будет лучше, чем снаружи. 

Это не EMI – здесь нет возможности достать слайд-вистл или коллекцию ксилофонов всех возможных размеров, да здесь даже туалета нет, так что приходится мочится в раковину. Первой Норман берет песню, написанную Риком – Роджер не удосуживается запомнить ее название даже после того, как в десятый раз повторяет один и тот же басовый проигрыш. В отличие от записи «The Piper At The Gates Of The Dawn» работа на De Lane Lea Studios идет тихо и размеренно – никто не ждет чудес, никто не думает, что Сид неожиданно воспрянет духом. 

Играет – и пусть играет. Хотя бы на это он еще способен. 

— Неплохо выходит, — комментирует Норман, поглядывая на то, как Сид, играет на слайд-гитаре, — кто научил или сам?

— Фред его научил, — непонятно зачем огрызается Роджер. 

Норман, которого все они на дух не переносят, сейчас очень даже им помогает – играет на ударных. Ник все утро терял в процессе игры барабанные палочки, в итоге швырнул их себе под ноги и вышел из студии, появившись в ней лишь через пару часов, хмельной и расстроенный. 

Бэк-вокал Норман записывает в одиночестве, махнув рукой на все их расспросы – валите, мол, домой к своим миссис и оставьте меня в покое. 

Вечером, когда Ник, так и не извинившись за свое поведение, тащит Роджера в паб, вопрос всплывает быстро:

— Чего ты не спел? Любой голос бы подошел. 

— А ты чего? Ты же у нас всегда первым везде лезешь? — парирует Ник. 

— У нас с Риком больно тональность разная. 

— Та же херня, — кивает Ник. 

— Да и песня… в общем, бывало и лучше, — кривится Роджер. 

— А ты иди и напиши лучше, умник. 

— Я и напишу. Уже написал, между прочим. 

— Ты про свои китайские экзерсисы? — смеется Ник, но, увидев глаза Роджера, уже спокойнее добавляет: — Да я шучу. Ты же знаешь, что мне понравилось. Просто все это доканывает. Хотя забудь – не будем же мы и в пабе работу обсуждать. Еще пинту, пожалуйста!

— Да нет, — вдруг говорит Роджер, — дело не в песне. 

— Ты о чем сейчас?

— Да все о том же, — он откидывается на стуле. — Рик пишет так, как Сид бы написал, понимаешь? Все эти «dream yourself away». Вернее, он пишет так, как, по его мнению, написал бы Сид, — он стирает пальцем со столешницы капли эля и усмехается, — но штука в том, что Сид бы так не написал. Парадокс.

— Родж, мы можем не уходить в это сейчас? Я только решил хорошенько надраться, — Ник отхлебывает из высокого бокала и устало трет веки. Вечер пятницы – им всем нужно к своим миссис, жрать, трахаться и спать, а завтра играть где-то на восточной окраине Лондона. 

— Да прекрати ты нудеть, — не внимает Роджер. — Тебе не кажется, что это странно? Писать песни в стиле другого человека, потому что тот их писать не в состоянии, но делать это неправильно, — Роджер легонько дует на пену в своем бокале и переводит взгляд на Ника. — Что думаешь?

— Я думаю, что ты слишком много об этом думаешь, — говорит, выделяя слова. 

— Я серьезно. 

— Я тоже. 

— Иди ты нахрен, — Роджер старается сказать это не грубо. 

— Ладно. Если серьезно, то я думаю, что нам нужно больше материала. 

— У меня есть материал. 

— А ты можешь допустить хотя бы на минуту, что я говорю не о тебе. Мир не вертится вокруг тебя, Уотерс. 

— Кажется, я уже что-то такое слышал. Сначала в школе, потом в университете. Видимо, я совсем скатился, раз мне говорят то же самое ночью в пабе. 

— Видимо, ты не учишься на ошибках, — в тон ему отвечает Ник. — Спорим, я смогу прикончить эту пинту в один присест?

— Нет, не спорим. Я знаю, что можешь, — качает головой Роджер. — Я сейчас работаю кое над чем. 

— Ага-а, — тянет Ник, пытаясь поставить пустой бокал себе на голову. Тот снова и снова соскальзывает ему в руку. 

— И это совсем не похоже на то, что пишет Сид. Я бы даже сказал, это что-то абсолютно противоположное.

— Тебя сейчас тянет на противоположное, ага, — бормочет Ник. Он запрокинул голову и теперь устанавливает бокал у себя на лбу. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Ник цокает языком. 

— Я не знаю, мужик, не знаю. Просто… ты злишься, это понятно. Мы все злимся, но ты… словом, ты же его лучше нас всех вместе взятых знаешь, и поэтому…

— Поэтому что? — Роджер кладет локти на стол. Теперь он устрашающе возвышается над Ником. Как будто своих шести футов ему не хватает. 

— Ты к нему придираешься в последнее время. 

— Я не придираюсь. Это не то слово, Ник, я на ошибки указываю. Я не собираюсь молчать, когда кто-то специально играет одну и ту же неправильную ноту на всех концертах. 

— Я понимаю, понимаю, ты чего, все в порядке, не кипятись так, — Ник заслоняется рукой. 

— Дело не в Сиде. Я бы так с каждым поступил. И понял бы, если бы сам лажал, а мне об этом сказали. 

— Так, парни, мы больше не разливаем, комендантский час, — кричит им бармен и ударяет кулаком по небольшому колоколу у двери. 

— Вечно мы поздно. Даже выпить нормально не выходит, — ворчит Ник и в пару глотков опустошает пинту. 

— Я бы пригласил тебя к нам, но Джуди рано ложится спать по пятницам. У нее завтра какие-то курсы, детишки в художественной школе. 

— А, Джуди... как она там? Давно не виделись, — без особого интереса спрашивает Ник. 

— Ну, она глава художественного департамента в средней школе где-то на Shepard’s Bush. Этим летом слепила серию ваз с японскими мотивами и пытается протолкнуть их на какую-нибудь выставку. Иногда даже продает что-то на Camden Town Market. 

— И как? Успешно?

— Да примерно, как наша пластинка. 

Ник хохочет и хлопает Роджера по спине. 

Роджер замолкает ненадолго, а потом начинает говорить с редкой для него сомневающейся интонацией.

— Мы думаем – вернее, я думаю, – о помолвке.

— Во время какой из попоек ты это надумал?

— Это дело решенное, — с нажимом отвечает Роджер. 

— Ладно, ладно, — Ник закуривает, жалея, что не заказал чего-то покрепче, — мне нужно тебя поздравить. Наверное. 

— Наверное.

— Поздравляю, — Ник глубоко затягивается. Он не замечает – или делает вид, что не заметил, – что Роджер вытащил из его пачки аж две сигареты, одну из которых он поджигает, а другую прячет в карман пальто. — Джуди – хорошая девушка. И вы ведь встречаетесь еще со школы?

— Да. Я как раз тогда остался на второй год.

— Как романтично, — фыркает Ник. — Я имею в виду – вы так давно вместе, свадьба – это вопрос времени.

— Я ничего не говорил про свадьбу. Только про помолвку. Нужно все это продумать.

— Да, да, конечно. А у тебя уже есть кольцо?

— Хочу попросить у матери.

— А она даст?

— Не знаю, — Роджер поднимается со стула, и, смерив бокал недовольным взглядом, допивает остатки эля, — может быть. Если нет, попробую договориться со студией об авансе.

— Да вы скорее договоритесь до продажи твоих почек, — машет рукой Ник. — Тебя подвезти? — спрашивает он, когда они выбираются на улицу.

Ник знает ответ, но все равно каждый раз спрашивает. Прежде чем отказаться, Роджер позволяет себе полюбоваться черной японской легковушкой. Он представляет, как под смазанную ветром музыку едет мимо истерично мигающих вывесок, мимо лисиц, перебегающих дорогу, мимо крикливых пьяниц. 

Потом качает головой.

— Тебе вообще за руль нельзя — пришибешь еще какую-нибудь старуху. Я за тебя в суде поручаться не собираюсь, — Ник уже отъезжает, и за него говорит средний палец у лобового стекла. 

Машина разгоняется и пролетает вниз по улице, но Роджер уже не видит этого. Он идет к метро и не то надеется, не то боится, что к его возвращению Джуди еще не будет спать. 

Лила с Юджином точно не лягут – по пятницам они пропадают у своих бесконечных друзей, или родственников, или знакомых, с которыми их связывает то, что они однажды вместе ждали автобус под дождем, и те одолжили им зонт и заодно на всякий случай продиктовали адрес. Или что-нибудь такое же странное.

Он живет с этими двоими уже второй год, но не знает о них почти ничего. Юджин – профессор непонятно где, а Лила, эмигрантская дочка, подрабатывает в десятке мест сразу. Он цепляет на манжеты запонки в виде майских жуков, а она любит ходить в строительном комбинезоне. Может сидеть в нем на диване со светлой обивкой, поливать цветы или готовить карри. 

Когда Джуди купила Беате, они оба страшно оживились. Юджин долго рассказывал Роджеру о крысиных ядах, бедном детстве в Шеффилде и кошке по имени Молли; Лила присела на корточки и пообещала делиться с Беате соевым молоком. Роджер нетактично рассмеялся.

Возможно, они с Джуди могли бы уже будущей осенью переехать в другой дом – в более благополучный район, и чтобы у них была своя кухня, своя гостиная и свой сад. 

То, как просто Ник сказал «свадьба», его напугало. 

От мыслей о будущем мышцы слабеют, из головы вылетают важные вещи: дописать новый рифф, подобрать партию баса для песни Сида, у которой пока что нет ни лирики, ни аранжировки, одна голая гитара; обновить проездной, купить молока. 

Дни распадаются на фрагменты – как будто жизнь раскалывается, и теперь надо жить на обломках. Об острые края легко порезаться, но при этом из них можно составлять фигурки, собирать пазл, соединять их в слова. 

Летняя зелень уже ушла с улиц, но поселилась в Роджере. Правда, у него внутри она больше похожа на болото.

В один из таких зеленых дней они в последний раз записываются на студии в Soho. Норман сгоняет внутрь целый оркестр Армии Спасения. 

— А у вас есть красные ведерки? — только и спрашивает Сид, увидев столпившихся музыкантов. Те мнутся и оглядываются – как будто ждут, что их выставят вон.

— Сейчас не Рождество, — наконец отвечает ему альтист. 

Сид будто не слышит его.

— Мы носим их только на Рождество. Они же для благотворительности. 

Сид грустнеет на глазах.

— Как им играть? — раздраженно обращается к нему Норман. 

Тот молчит и во все глаза рассматривает громоздкий контрабас, стоящий в углу комнаты.

— Так, деревянные духовые сюда, а медные — вон туда, скрипичные пусть выйдут чуть вперед, — распоряжается Норман, а потом спрашивает уже громче: — Как им играть, Сид?

— Пусть… пусть играют все что захотят. Одновременно с нами, да, вот так. 

— Получится один шум.

— Я так не думаю.

— Ты, может, и не думаешь, а я точно знаю. Я на продюсировании собаку съел, уж поверь мне, — не соглашается Норман. Он злится. — Так, смотрите сюда. Сначала играете три четвертых, потом две четвертых, а в конце четыре четвертых, и записывать будем отдельно.

— Я так не думаю.

— Да что ты заладил? — Норман оглядывается в поисках поддержки. Они с Роджером встречаются взглядами, и как бы Роджер к нему ни относился, он знает, что сейчас они думают об одном и том же. 

— Мы запишем по отдельности, так будет намного лучше, — у Роджера омертвелый голос. Кажется, что на то, чтобы повесить на плечи бас-гитару и пройти в записывающую комнату, уходят все накопленные за ночь силы. 

Он избегает взгляда Сида и играет свою партию, стараясь отгородиться от всех остальных звуков. 

От вступившего в спор Дженнера – он еще сильнее мутит воду, заявляя, что идея Сида кажется ему «безумно своеобразной». 

От топота ног музыкантов в комнате записи. 

От грохота, перекрывающего бас, вистл, клавишные, казу и все то, что было тщательно приготовлено этим утром для записи. 

От голоса. 

Голос Сида тихий, но Роджр слышит его громче всего остального..

Голос медленно огибает музыкантов Армии Спасения, скользит между пальцев Рика на клавишах, крутится волчком между струн бас-гитары, поднимается выше и двумя пулями разрывается у Роджера в ушах.

_It's awfully considerate of you to think of me here_

_And I'm much obliged to you for making it clear_

_That I'm not here._

Следующий тэйк достается Норману.

— Отлично, а теперь Pink Floyd, пожалуйста, — нарочито вежливо говорит он. На лбу у него выступил пот, а галстук с орнаментом из кокосовых пальмочек ослаблен и теперь болтается на шее. 

Сессия дается с трудом не только Роджеру.

На этот раз от голоса не спрятаться. Ясный и узорчатый, Сид делает песню почти извращенно красивой. Это непозволительно. Так считает Роджер. Песня должна быть уродливой от первой ноты до последней, ее нужно счесть полным провалом и не включать в альбом. Но Сид словно читает его мысли, и его голос кокетливо загибается на последних словах каждой строки. 

_And I'm wondering who could be writing this song._

Не знай Роджер английского, он решил бы, что это песня о двух клишированных идиотах и об их жизни – от первого секса на съемной квартире, через «люблю-тебя-о-я-тоже», до прощания, такого же нелепого и идиотического, как они сами. 

На концертах девицы бы проливали под нее слезы, а их ухажеры бы ревновали, это было бы замечательно, такая вот славная жизнь иностранца в Великобритании. 

_And I don't care if I'm nervous with you_

Но Роджер англичанин, и он понимает каждое слово, и спрятаться не выходит. 

Слова звучат в нем, все до единого, хотя он слышал песню всего пару раз. Должно быть, эти слова всегда были в нем, росли и иссушали его все это время, и только сегодня им настала пора быть произнесенными. 

_And what exactly is a dream_

_And what exactly is a joke._

Дома Джуди обнимает его со спины, пока он, сгорбившись, ковыряется в тарелке с ростбифом, и он кажется себе размякшей, истыканной вилкой картофелиной у себя в тарелке.

Сам горбится. 

Сам тычет в себя острием.

Сам жрет себя. 

Что-то в таком духе частенько говорил ему Сторм, пока они бегали на тренировки. 

Роджер вспоминает, что давно обещал пригласить Сторма к ним. Пусть возьмет друзей, вина и приходит – можно будет подумать о чем-то кроме работы, денег и еще большей работы. 

Норман мрачно улыбается, когда на последнюю сессию в De Lane Lea Studios Сид приносит песню, написанную толстым карандашом на кухонном полотенце. 

В последние дни на студии он почти не раскрывает рта, иногда царапает что-то на огрызках бумаги, потом оставляет их под стульями и на микшерном пульте. 

Может быть, кто-то еще не понял, играет ли Сид в Ганса с полными карманами хлебных крошек, или он совсем забыл, каково это – отвечать на вопросы, когда спрашивают; отказываться или соглашаться, когда выступают с предложением; кто-то, возможно, ломает над этим голову, но не Роджер.

«Название «Без названия», вот так». 

Рик забирает у него полотенце и не глядя пихает в переполненную мусорную корзину. 

Расшифровать написанное может только Сид. Когда он начинает петь, Роджер прикрывает глаза и слог за слогом, буква за буквой, запятая за запятой начинает переносить слова себе в память.

_The watch, BLACK watch_

_My watch with a BLACK face_

_And a big pin, a little HOLE_

Соль шутки в том, что им нужен бэк-вокал.

Назвать это песней язык не поворачивается. «Сойдет как диагноз, им в дурке с ним и возиться не придется», – вердикт Нормана висит в студии вместе с сигаретным дымом, пока Сид поправляет микрофон в комнате записи.

Все они молчат. Норман докуривает сигарету. Когда она наконец оказывается в пепельнице, фильтр сплющен и искусан.

_It MUST be me, it's WHAT I am,_

_VEGETABLE MAN!!!!_

Роджер понимает, что победил – Дженнер с Кингом капитулируют, к зиме они найдут им другого гитариста. 

Если бы можно было отшатнуться от самого себя, Роджер бы это сделал. Он не может думать об этом сейчас – не в этот момент, не с диагнозом в руках, не с Сидом, широко открывающим рот через стекло от него, точно отыгрывающимся за все часы молчания в студии. 

Капитан не может думать о пари с боцманом, торжествовать и откупоривать лучшую бутылку рома, когда корабль идет ко дну.

Возможно, это не мысль Роджера.

Возможно, она принадлежит кому-то другому. 

_I've been looking all over the place for A PLACE TO ME,_

_But it AIN’T anywhere, it just AIN’T anywhere._

Возможно, она родилась в голове какого-то Роджера, которого он не знает.

— Этого у нас на альбоме не будет, — бросает он через плечо. 

Уже в постели Джуди говорит ему, что эта работа сведет его с ума, а он вдруг вскакивает и говорит ей поклясться, поклясться на чем угодно, что больше она ему такого не скажет – и все повторяет, что ей обязательно нужно поклясться, и не может остановиться до тех пор, пока Джуди не делает все так, как он говорит.

Она берет его за руку, и вот они уже опять лежат в постели, прямо на одеяле, она вытирает кончиком сорочки его мокрые щеки, подбородок, уголки глаз, и он бы даже поверил, что ей, в отличие от него, совсем не страшно, не будь у нее таких широко распахнутых озадаченных глаз.

Роджер спит, раскинув руки и ноги, сбивая простыни и ворочаясь так, что едва не падает. 

В детстве он всегда спал так в маминой постели – когда у той было хорошее настроение, и он просился остаться с ней, пока она не говорила «да».

Вырвавшись в один из свободных вечеров в Кембридж, он ест приготовленный матерью ростбиф и спрашивает о кольце, а потом лежит на постели с набитым мясом желудком и тревожится. 

Она говорит, что он еще наплачется с Джуди, и Роджеру сводит челюсть от этого слова – «наплачется».

Она говорит, что он заслуживает кого-нибудь получше.

Она говорит, что семейство Трим никогда не здоровается с ней в овощной лавке. 

Она говорит долго и обстоятельно, как будто школьный конспект читает.

Она отказывает, а все, о чем Роджер думает в ожидании сна – это старая кровать матери, которая раньше принадлежала ее матери, после свадьбы стояла в спальне новоиспеченных мистера и миссис Уотерс, а потом ее перевезли в Кембридж, и мать до сих пор спит на ней, возможно, уже не помня, как ее младший сын щупал резное деревянное изголовье и ворочался всю ночь, сбивал постельное белье и лягался во сне.

На этой кровати мама с папой и делали детей. Делали Джона и его, Роджера – в полудреме эта мысль не кажется такой уж чудовищной. 

А еще он – последний мужчина, который спал на ней. Роджер не знает, откуда у него такая уверенность, и почему он опять чувствует себя поборовшим кого-то. 

Все это не он.

Все это другой Роджер, решает он, переворачивается лицом к стене и засыпает. Но на самом деле Роджер только один, и этому Роджеру снятся грязные женские ногти и натруженные ноги с выпирающими венами и сад с салатным листом, лавандой и сорняками. 

Стоящая к нему спиной женщина наклоняется и, кряхтя, за волосы вытаскивает его из земли. 

Из дома слышится незнакомый мужской голос. 

Хохот.

Сон вспомнится ему через месяц, когда он будет заполнять анкету для желтой газетенки, разъезжающей вместе с туром The Jimi Hendrix Experience, куда Моррисон направил их на разогрев. 

От двух концертов в день печень каменеет, легкие теряют дно, а глаза не закрываются. Триумвират: алкоголь, сигареты и марихуана, – вновь правит в их фургоне. Роджер абсолютно признает их власть.

В большинстве окошек анкеты он ставит длинный прочерк. 

«Имена ваших родителей».

Похоронный мешок, где нужно несмываемым маркером указывать имя человека, которому не жалко отдать собственные останки. Преющая и занимающаяся любовью с личинками гниль, что однажды пыталась стать человеком.

«Мама и папа», пишет Роджер и отдает анкету журналисту. 

Тот проглядывает ее, кивает и фыркает, уже развернувшись к фургону своей бригады:

— Не мог не выпендриться. 

В отличие от незнакомого с географией собственной родины Моррисона, агент Хендрикса проделал отличную работу: они едут по кривой – юг, север и снова юг, никакой больше многочасовой тряски в фургоне, полупустых клубов и «Неплохо, но Cream получше будет». 

Хендрикс играет на лучших площадках, ему достаются лучшие девчонки, и деньги он получает очень неплохие. 

Всю дорогу роуди не устают напоминать, что они должны в штаны напрудить от радости, ведь они, скорее всего, впервые в таком туре, а им, мудакам таким, еще и платят за это! 

— Это — настоящий шоу-бизнес, — со знанием дела говорит роуди и выворачивает руль так резко, что все в срочном порядке хватаются за инструменты и бутылки с виски. А потом гогочут всем фургоном, боже мой, даже у Сида в глазах временами включается свет. Точно в его голове выстроена комната, хозяин которой любит побродяжничать и возвращается домой, только чтобы смыть с себя пыль, заглянуть в пустой холодильник и снова отправиться дальше, чем кто-либо может себе представить. 

В начале декабря Сид проходит от дверей дешевой гостиницы к фургону, разодетый в женские шмотки: с просвечивающими сквозь короткий топ чашечками бюстгальтера, в гольфах с оборками и юбке, едва не вопящей «завалите-меня-в-постель-немедленно». 

Роуди одобрительно свистит.

— Тебя подвезти, пупсик? — он аж покрякивает от смеха. — Зачем ты обворовал бедную группиз, Сид? Куда она теперь пойдет без своих гольфиков. 

Роджер замирает, вжимаясь в спинку, у него звенит в ушах – зима, размалеванный ярко-розовым рот, холодный ветер Гольфстрима, Ньюкасл-я-не-забуду-тебя-никогда, бряцающие клипсы на ушах, мочки – маленькие и красные. 

Сид раскрывает дверь фургона и, поставив ногу в собственных белых кубинских сапогах на ступеньку, жеманно вытягивает руки и провозглашает:

— Я гомосексуалист. 

Роджер присоединяется ко всеобщему хохоту с секундной задержкой, закидывает ногу на ногу и покрепче прижимает к себе гитарный чехол. 

Фургон трогается, и он прижимается щекой к окну, отодвигаясь от дыма из косяка Сида, от подколок, шпилек и насмешек, от этих шуток, этих несмешных шуток, над которыми ему нужно посмеяться, но получается только кашлять. 

Всю дорогу от Ньюкасла до Глазго он ждет, когда под толстой джинсой опадет эрекция. 

Перед тем, как вывалиться из фургона, остановившегося прямо у дверей очередной гостиницы, он проводит взглядом по сиденьям. Видит Сида с помадным следом на скуле, и все внутри спотыкается: глаза моргают, сердце, сбившись, качает следующую порцию крови, желудок сжимается и разжимается медузкой.

Сид улыбается ему, приподняв подбородок, ловит Роджера в капкан. Перед концертом все его системы расстроятся вместе с его гитарой, рот закроется, косметика высохнет, а в глазах щелкнут выключателем. Сид, гримерная Green's Playhouse, Глазго, все западное полушарие погрузится во мрак.

Роджер говорит себе, что его это не касается, и запрещает себе сомневаться в собственной правоте. 

Порой понимание того, что все это значит, перестает быть важным – понимание того, что все это не значит, куда важнее. 

Вселенский мрак не означает, что Роджер тоже должен в нем потонуть. 

Мрак бросает в его сторону непроницаемые черные взгляды, но подходить не рискует. После возвращения в Лондон он мимикрирует под окружающую обстановку: черную широкополую шляпку Джуди, черную беззвездную ночь, черную вывеску Horror Ball, куда их приглашают на концерт шестого декабря. 

Дженнер умудрился не облажаться – сделал все нужные звонки вовремя и даже обсудил со студией высокую вероятность контракта с новым музыкантом. От них требовалось только выступить, а потом можно было вместе с публикой накачиваться пуншем и вести разговор, которого они избегали с самого лета. 

К полуночи Ник выныривает из толпы и хватает Роджера за локоть. Роджер вздрагивает и ругается, пока пунш багровыми пятнами впитывается в рубашку. 

— Смотри, куда прешь, — рявкает он, но тут же одергивает себя. — Как прошло?

— Неплохо, совсем неплохо. Хотя он явно не понял, почему именно меня послали разговаривать.

— Это еще почему?

— Потому что я мало знаю о том, почему все так вышло. 

— А ему интересно?

— Боже, Родж, они друзья, ну конечно, ему интересно. Ты уже забыл, как он притащился на запись «Эмили», а Сид его не узнал, пока пальцем не показали?

— Хорошо, хорошо, но ты ведь пока не сказал ему о жалких тридцати фунтах в неделю?

— Обижаешь. Я еврей или кто?

Роджер усмехается и протягивает ему стакан:

— Еще какой еврей. 

Ник ополовинивает стакан, розовеет и задает Роджеру явно давно вертевшийся на языке вопрос:

— А какой он? Работящий?

— Я его почти не знаю, — Роджер отводит взгляд. 

— Тогда почему мы берем его? У Дженнера вроде бы есть связи…

— Дженнер будет до последнего держаться за Сида. И еще я слышал, как он играет, хотя это было давно. В Кембридже. Но он уже тогда понимал, что делает. Улавливаешь?

Ник кивает. Взгляд у него плывет от алкоголя, верхняя пуговица кардигана расстегнута. Видимо, у него большие планы на вечер. 

— Смотри, какая конфетка. И не пытайся захапать, она весь концерт на меня глядела, — он указывает Роджеру на втиснутую в голубое шерстяное платье девицу, меланхолично курящую у другого конца стойки. 

— У нее, может, косоглазие. 

— Иди ты! — веселится Ник. Уже стартовав, он оборачивается и громко спрашивает: — Нам всем его Фредом называть?

Роджер скалится и допивает пунш.

— Гилмор, — сразу вспоминаются подростковые годы, когда по именам друг друга звали только девчонки, а на заднем дворе тайком курили племена МакГиллов, Пауэллов, Гринов и всех остальных, — для меня он Гилмор, а ты можешь его хоть Фу Манчу обзывать!

***

_“Isn’t there anybody here at all?’_

_‘Nobody.’_

_Winnie-the-Pooh took his head out of the hole, and thought for a little, and he thought to himself, ‘There must be somebody there, because somebody must have said “Nobody.”’ So he put his head back in the hole, and said:_

_‘Hallo, Rabbit, isn’t that you?’_

_‘No,’ said Rabbit, in a different sort of voice this time._

_‘But isn’t that Rabbit’s voice?’_

_‘I don’t think so,’ said Rabbit. ‘It isn’t meant to be.’_

_‘Oh!’ said Pooh.”_

Alan Alexander Miln. «Winnie-The-Pooh and All, All, All».

Рождество они решают справить вчетвером. 

Он и Джуди, Юджин и Лила, как добрые старые друзья. 

— На будет пятеро, — шутит Джуди, отрезая кусочек от индейки, — с нами же будет Беате. 

— Беате с нами будет только в том случае, если ты не скормишь ей все мясо, — подкалывает ее Роджер, отправляя в рот листок салата.

— Ну чего ты творишь, он же немытый. 

— Рука у меня тоже немытая. 

— Тогда иди помой ее, а заодно и салат. 

— А что мне за это будет?

— За это я выберу тебе самые вкусные кусочки, — Джуди морщится, но Роджер знает, что ей тоже весело. 

Возможно, она даже счастлива, ведь он счастлив; а раз они, оба счастливые, вместе справляют Рождество, возможно, это и есть самый верный момент для…

— Я купила тыквенное масло, как ты просила, — в кухню врывается запыхавшаяся, искусанная морозом Лила. 

— Спасибо, большое тебе спасибо, — Джуди берет бутылку, не глядя на нее, и принимается ковырять ножом крышку. 

— Дай сюда, — говорит Роджер.

— Нет, я сама.

— Да отдай ты ее мне, — он выхватывает бутылку и поднимает ее над головой. 

Черти, Джуди не достанет, даже если поставит стул и начнет на нем подпрыгивать, вдруг понимает он. Как будто узнал, какого она роста, только сейчас, спустя семь лет и три сказанных вслух «я люблю тебя». 

Кажется, потом он все-таки отдает бутылку и очарованно смотрит, как Джуди орудует ножом и после десятка промахов наконец-то вскрывает ее. 

— Пахнет изумительно, — замечает Юджин, усаживаясь по левую руку от Роджера, — здесь что, кардамон?

— Да, кардамон и немного чили, — Роджер сразу выпадает из разговора. Куда больше чили его интересуют два обручальных кольца на дне его кармана. 

Он положил их туда, не то чтобы всерьез собираясь что-то делать, но с каждым куском индейки, с каждым рецептом, которых Джуди, видимо, знает больше, чем Роджер – пошлых анекдотов, с каждым шажком минутной стрелки на стенных часах его рука все четче ощущает их тяжесть в его кармане.

Кажется, еще полчаса – и они сами выползут из кармана ему на ладонь. 

— Это лучшее Рождество, которое у меня когда-либо было, — Роджер поднимает бокал и сразу теряется от того, что сказал. Пары бокалов вина и ленивая фантазия о рождественской ночи – и он уже рассентиментальничался.

Все поднимают бокалы, и Лила бархатно улыбается ему:

— Смотри, Рождество еще не закончилось. 

Время позволяет Роджеру еще немного последить за своим безмятежным тиканьем и разлить в бокалы остатки вина – а потом звонит телефон. 

— Наверное, поздравления, — Роджер поднимается из-за стола и промокает губы салфеткой. Мать? Ник? Сторм? Чем черт не шутит, кто-то из однокурсников? — Я подойду. 

Он поднимает трубку:

— Уотерс, слушаю.

— Привет, ты меня, возможно, не узнал, но мы как-то встречались, поверь мне.

Голос женский и звонкий; Роджер хмурится, силясь его узнать.

— Простите, я вас и вправду не узнал, но сейчас я немного занят…

— О, да не будь ты таким занудой! — тянет голос, а потом кричит куда-то в сторону: — Подойди и поговори с ним сам! Он ведет себя как плохой мальчик и отказывается меня узнавать! Это, между прочим, была твоя идея, Сид!

Роджер тут же трезвеет.

Можно положить трубку, пока все это не зашло слишком далеко – но вместо этого Роджер берет провод свободной рукой и отходит подальше в коридор. 

— Не узнал мою королевишну, Джорджи? 

Голос Сида выскакивает из трубки, как черт из табакерки, но Роджер не отшатывается от трубки, а напротив прижимается к ней ухом, ловя слова. 

— Немудрено, она так поменялась, Джорджи, да, времена меняются, — Сид перебивает себя истеричным смехом, и Роджер мгновенно понимает, что он на веществах. 

— Все в порядке? Это что-то срочное? — кричит ему Джуди.

— О, а твоя мэм следит за тобой. Просто ищейка.

— Ерунда, я скоро приду, — ровно отвечает Роджер, а у самого съеденное мясо постепенно начинает проситься из желудка. 

— Ты мне напоминаешь собаку из одного стишка, ты его точно знаешь. 

— У меня нет…

— A dog came in the kitchen

And stole a crust of bread.

Then cook up with a ladle

And beat him till he was dead.

— У меня нет времени это слушать! — шипит Роджер, натягивая провод. — Зачем ты вообще позвонил? 

— Это праздник, а какой праздник без старых друзей? Вот я и решил позвонить. 

— Потрясающе. С праздником. Теперь все? — наматывает провод на руку, пережимая запястье.

— Не угадал.

— Тогда что? — а вот и красные полосы.

— Приезжай ко мне, если хочешь услышать конец стихотворения и получить подарок, — на одном дыхании выпаливает Сид и вешает трубку. 

Гудки. 

Гудки и красные полосы. 

Он кладет трубку на рычаг. Глаза бегают по комнате. Как у настоящего преступника. Как у беглеца, в сотый раз пойманного и запертого с тремя констеблями. 

— Джуд, — зовет он.

Она поворачивается на стуле, пока Роджер беззвучно просит себя остаться, ведь он любит ее, он и вправду любит, разве это не достаточная причина, разве стоит срываться с места, чтобы поехать в наркотический притон, потому что тебя позвал «старый друг». 

— Позвонил Сид. У него какие-то проблемы, попросил приехать на пару часов. Я быстро, должен же я как-то его взбодрить, — говорит Роджер, снимая пальто с плечиков. Он старается не думать о том, насколько убедительно это звучит.

— Но у него всегда проблемы. Почему ты должен к нему ехать? У него нет девушки?

— Кажется, с ней и проблемы. Не переживай, — он целует ее в макушку, и хочет провести ладонью по ее щеке, но она отводит его руку. 

Неужели не верит?

— Скоро буду, — заверяет он и выходит. 

За пятьдесят ярдов до входа в метро он пускается бегом, проносится вниз по лестнице и залетает в вагон за секунду до отправления.

Он давно не бывал у Сида дома, но все равно запоминает адреса – на каждой из квартир «мистер Корнер и миссис Барретт» не останавливаются дольше, чем на месяц-другой. 

Об Egerton Court знает всякий, кто имеет хоть какое-то представление о свингующем Лондоне. Ходит много слухов: что там раздают кубики первоклассного ЛСД, что там держат гарем из чертовой дюжины тайских девушек или не девушек, что под половицами там лежит труп Малькольма Икс с ягодами остролиста во рту. 

Нажимая на звонок у исцарапанной синей двери, Роджер пытается не думать о том, что творится на противоположной стороне, но у него, конечно же, ничего не выходит. 

_Come take a walk in sunny South Kensington_

_Any day of the week._

_See the girl with the silk Chinese blouse on,_

_You know she ain't no freak._

Дверь распахивается.

Роджер успевает различить очертания поворачивающей в коридор фигуры. 

Он перешагивает через коврик, больше похожий на грязную лужу. 

Маневрирует среди бутылок с содранными этикетками, комьев одежды, бычков и каких-то ям в полу. Он доходит до стены и понимает, что квартира состоит из длинного узкого коридора, с одной стороны которого много дверей. За ними, должно быть, личные химические мирки с грязными простынями, буклетами о йоге и рассыпанной вокруг кровати мелочью. 

По крайней мере, в какой-то другой квартире Сида все выглядело именно так.

Последняя дверь распахнута настежь. В ней на кушетке вповалку лежат Сторм и По – они приходили в студию буквально на прошлой неделе, а теперь их позвоночники страшно выгнуты, руки дрожат, а зубы сжаты до скрипа. 

— Дерьмо, — констатирует Роджер, и в этот момент кто-то резко разворачивает его за плечи. 

Они смотрят друг на друга так, словно обознались, а после Сид приветствует его самым дружеским поцелуем в губы из всех, какими Роджера когда-либо одаривали. 

Стоящая сзади Линдси кивает ему и прикладывает указательный палец к губам. 

Выдувает: «шшш» и шлет ему воздушный поцелуй. 

Она носит золотистое кимоно на голое тело, в ее высокой прическе виднеются шпильки, коктейльные зонтики и пара блестящих шиллингов.

— Им хорошо, не мешай им, — говорит Сид и ведет его за собой, вниз по коридору, третий поворот налево. 

— Тебе лучше сесть, любовь моя, — советует Сиду Линдси и тянет его с собой на диван. 

В комнате Сида нет ничего, кроме раскладывающегося дивана и нескольких наполовину изрисованных холстов. Нет – еще есть гитара, но судя по пыли на корпусе, Сид не дотрагивался до нее с последнего выступления. 

Услышав незнакомый голос, в комнату Сида начинают просачиваться люди – растрепанные, любопытные, во все глаза рассматривающие Роджера. Некоторых он припоминает, других видит первый раз в жизни, от этой карусели голова начинает идти кругом, и Роджеру становится жарко и неудобно в собственной одежде, в собственной коже, в самом себе. 

— Не беспокойся. Они очень быстро потеряют интерес, — говорит Линдси и принимается разминать Сиду плечи. 

Роджеру настолько дико, что он ничего по этому поводу не чувствует. 

— На чем вы все? — спрашивает он. 

— А название тебе о чем-нибудь скажет? 

Проницательная дрянь.

Роджер ловит себя на мысли, что Линдси ему нравится. 

— Да, а здесь подарок от нас, — она подмигивает и протягивает ему конверт формата А4. Сид явно смастерил его сам. Клей серебрится на свету. 

— Спасибо, — говорит Роджер и медлит – не рвать же его прямо здесь. — У меня для вас ничего нет. 

— Ничего, зато ты пришел, гости – это всегда подарок судьбы.

— Смотря какие гости, — не соглашается он.

Сид все еще молчит, но взгляд у него подвижный – что бы он ни принял, наркотик еще не действует в полную силу, и Роджера есть пять, может, десять минут разговора. 

— Эй, ты. Я тебя помню, — раздается от двери. 

Роджер переводит взгляд на вытянутого парня с приплюснутым носом, в расшитых бисером клешах не по сезону и со стаканом в руках. 

— А я тебя нет, — отрезает он и отворачивается. 

— Это тот самый… короче, мужик, который сказал, что не знает, дома ты или нет, — теперь парень обращается к Сиду. — Но раз вы друг друга знаете, в тот день он точно был у тебя. Я как раз пришел с заказом на двадцать пять марок, сидел, мерз, а этот мудила…

— Понджи, держи себя в руках, — Линдси берет его за руку. 

Понджи – теперь и Роджер вспоминает его, и удивляется, что память затерла детальку того дня. 

Они трахались, а этот сучий Понджи звонил в дверь. 

Нет, уже не трахались.

Уже занимались любовью, а этот…

Роджер уже готов познакомиться с Понджи поближе, когда Сид вскакивает с дивана, хватает Линдси за отворот кимоно и тянет на себя. 

В этой комнате все знают Сида достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что он не шутит и не играет. Щелчок – и верхняя пуговица кимоно остается у Сида в ладони, но он на этом не успокаивается: проводит возле ее лица кончиком носа, словно обнюхивает добычу. 

Ткань шуршит и раскрывается, обнажая правую половину ее тела. 

Роджер видит сморщенный от холода сосок, округлое бедро с крупной родинкой у косточки, светлые волосы на лобке и острую коленку. 

Сид все еще держит ее за край кимоно, а она все еще не движется. 

Роджер встряхивает головой – он слишком трезв, чтобы смотреть на такое, когда в двадцати минутах отсюда его ждет рождественская индейка, кошка с самым большим количеством ненужных прививок на свете и женщина, с которой он собирался сегодня вечером обручиться. 

Кольца едва не воспламеняются у него в кармане от этой мысли, и Роджер с тоской думает о том, что должен оставить всех этих людей в покое, пройти по коридору, перепрыгнуть через пропитанный рвотой коврик и больше никогда не появляться здесь. 

Зато они не нарушили традицию. 

Зато они поздравили друг друга с Рождеством. 

Сейчас Сид неуправляем, задирист, враждебен даже к самому себе – зато он живой и текучий, как ртуть, а в глазах у него знакомый влажный блеск. 

Понджи хлюпает носом, и все отмирают. Сид хватает Линдси за подбородок, она всхлипывает, а Роджер делает шаг в сторону двери и сухо бросает:

— И когда ты от рук отбился…

— От рук? — Сид посмеивается, точно Роджер, не обнаружив подвоха, сказал именно то, ради чего он его сюда звал, — этих рук? — голос Сида звенит, и звенит его рука, опускаясь на щеку Линдси, он порывается замахнуться еще раз, но Роджер хватает его, заводит ему руки за спину – и тут же отпускает, потому что Сид, извернувшись, шепчет ему на ухо: — Совсем как в том бестолковом клипе на бедняжку Арнольда Лейна, когда мы боролись и танцевали и у нас так стояло, помммни-и-ишь?

Сид запрыгивает на диван, ставит ногу на спинку и победно глядит на них сверху вниз. Должно быть, наркотик берет свое: его колотит, челка влажнеет от пота, налипает на лоб. 

Он раскидывает руки и пристально смотрит в потолок, как будто ждет, что оттуда ему что-нибудь спустят. 

Замерев так не дольше чем на секунду, Сид бросается к Понджи, вырывает у него стакан и пьет, и капли катятся по его подбородку. 

— Мужик… — то ли с тоской, то ли с уважением произносит Понджи, покачивая головой, как китайский болванчик. 

Истеричная усмешка вмерзает в лицо Сида, приданое кислотных компрачикосов, и он садится назад, откидывается на диване. 

Слышно, как стучат его зубы, глаза раскрываются, видно, как меняются зрачки. 

Стакан выпадает из руки.

Стук его зубов похож на легкую отбивку на ударных, и Роджер понимает, как все отошло от начального плана. 

Он приходит, получает подарок, оставляет Сида в руках его неглупой подружки, больше смахивающей на сиделку, и уходит – план, не подразумевающий ни «но», ни «если», но все планы летят к чертям, когда ногу Сида сводит судорогой. 

Роджер валит его спиной на диван, обхватывает правую щиколотку, тянет – резко, слишком резко, и тот вскрикивает, возможно, и не понимая, откуда берется новая боль. Потом он затихает и просто лежит, крепко прижав к груди скрещенные руки. 

— Что за хрень вы принимаете? — получается тихо, словно Роджер уже успел охрипнуть внутри себя. 

Это хорошо. 

— Такого не должно быть, — отвечает Линдси, прижимаясь спиной к подоконнику. Она испуганно дышит, а потом сползает на пол и погружается в оцепенение. 

— И почему не вырубает тебя? 

Понджи оценивающе смотрит на него. Затем он нагибается и поднимает с пола стакан. Стучит по стеклу длинным желтым когтем и обьясняет: 

— Вот была моя порция. Только они съели так, а я растворил. 

До Роджера доходит не сразу, и он на автомате кивает, когда Понджи передает ему стакан. 

Принюхивается – ничего.

— Лизни. 

Он так и делает и сразу сплевывает себе под ноги. И все понимает – как будто в череп въезжает локомотив, несущий скорость, дым и смерть. 

— Значит, Сид выпил вдвое больше? Двойная порция? В два раза больше, чем можно?

— Чем нужно.

— Да пошел ты, — сипит Роджер, — пошел ты! — голос срывается, — какого хрена ты разрешил ему выпить это, а? — он подходит к Понджи вплотную, скалится ему в лицо, — специально? Подумал, это смешно? 

— Не гони, ты же видел, как было — он выхватил стакан. 

— А ты стоял и смотрел, как он пьет? У тебя с чем конкретно проблемы? С руками, с мозгами или со всем вместе?

— Ты бы прекратил наезжать. 

— А то что? — Роджер хочет его ударить.

— Ничччего, — Понджи, отступает к стене, — сколько бы ты на меня ни орал, ему это не поможет. 

Роджер поворачивается. Кажется, что у него стучат зубы и дрожат руки просто потому, что то же самое происходит со всеми в комнате. 

Он садится на пол и смотрит на длинное тело, лежащее ничком на диване. 

В глаза не смотрит. 

Нельзя позволить себе развалиться на куски, помешаться, еще один рехнувшийся гость здесь никому не нужен. 

Роджер берет Сида за руку. Он так и не смог привыкнуть к этому – дремлющая, послушная кисть и широко раскрытые, неспящие глаза. 

— Ладно, оставляю тебя наедине с этим… Не буду мешать, короче. Как будто у меня своих дел нет.

— Ты серьезно? Он сейчас такой по твоей, блядь, вине, а ты собрался мотать?

— По моей?! А как тебе другой вариант – все это твоя вина? Кто ввалился сюда, всех взбаламутил, глазами раздевал его подружку, а потом руки ему заломил? Типа такой крутой? Ну-ну. Только других обвинять и умеешь. Козел. 

Все это время Роджер не смотрит на Понджи, хотя ему очень хочется встать и ударить его в лицо. 

Шаги Понджи вскоре затихают; где-то далеко скрипит дверь, а потом повисает тишина, и Роджер, продолжая держать Сида за руку, оказывается абсолютно беспомощным. 

Когда затекают колени, он облокачивается о диван и вытягивает ноги, пачкая о грязную стену белые носки. 

Рука потеет, как у мальчика на первых свиданиях; Роджер иногда высвобождает ее и вытирает о брюки. Нарядные черные брюки для особых случаев. 

Случись это где-то в другом месте, с кем-то другим, Роджер бы повеселился – грязища, распущенность, нализавшиеся лизергина фрики.

Но это он оставил дома свою девушку, чтобы сидеть здесь и смотреть, как у его старого друга выкипают мозги. 

Сид поворачивает к нему лицо и начинает орать так громко, что зацепившиеся за их оконную раму воробьи улетают на другой карниз, и Роджер понимает, что хуже не было никогда.

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и почему-то Сиду страшнее, раз он кричит во всю силу легких, долго, кричит, как никогда бы не стал кричать. 

Роджеру хочется оторвать взгляд, но он не может, он смотрит, не решаясь моргать, и тоже оказывается в бездне, из которой вылетает эта бессловесная, оглушительная жуть. 

Линдси закрывает уши ладонями и сворачивается калачиком, не осознавая, что чтобы избавиться от этих криков, ей нужно собрать свой чемодан, выйти с Egerton Court и никогда не возвращаться. 

Роджер клянется себе, что поступит так же, как только Сид придет в себя. 

В какой-то момент он понимает, что вопли уже прекратились, и последнюю минуту он слышал эхо. 

На улице давно стемнело. Тишина и стужа топят под собой праздничный город. 

Перед глазами встает каток, который они с Джуди кое-как научились пересекать под руку. Его иссиня-черная, чуть менее позорная, чем предыдущие, бас-гитара. Лебеди в Hyde Park, готовые сожрать хлеб из рук вместе пальцами. Дебютный фильм режиссера из ФРГ и путаные рассуждения Сида после сеанса. Теплые встречи, которые он забывал слишком быстро, и аккуратные расставания, которые носил с собой слишком долго. Ночи без сна и дни без учебы. День, когда все это ушло, который Роджер пропустил, и в который никогда не сможет вернуться. 

Встречая ночь на стылом полу, баюкая собственную бескостную руку, он хочет что-то сказать себе, но осекается – после звериных криков голос теряет ценность. 

Лучше просто сидеть в темноте и молчать. 

И слушать клацание зубов.

Сначала Роджер хотел засунуть Сиду в рот палец, чтобы звук прекратился, но Сид мог прокусить его, поэтому он не стал. 

Незадолго до рассвета Сид пытается перевернуться на живот, Роджер тянет его плечо на себя, и в итоге он только сильнее горбится. 

Роджер не может понять, становится ли стук тише, или ему так кажется, потому что он слишком долго дышал спертым воздухом или начинает засыпать. 

Становясь на колени, Роджер скулит и зло вытирает рукой влажные веки. У него болит спина и тянет в паху, он не чувствует свою руку. 

Роджер не понимает, как это выходит, но он едва прислоняется лбом к их сцепленным в замок рукам, на секунду прикрывает глаза и сразу проваливается в сон. 

Ему снится человек, полностью состоящий из прозрачных мусорных пакетов. Вместо органов и костей сквозь полиэтилен виднеются остатки вчерашнего ужина, банки из-под консервов, картофельные очистки, осколки стекла, опилки, смятая газета. 

На животе мужчины – сплющенное лицо Чемберлена. Нос и правая щека у него темнеют то ли от масла, то ли от уксуса. 

У человека лица нет. 

На его месте пустая баночка средства от прыщей и рваный с краю бумажный флаг Великобритании.

Человек стоит у мусорных баков и оглядывается на Роджера. Роджеру становится страшно. Кажется, он пытается бежать, но у него не получается. У него получается только проснуться. 

Расправляя затекшую шею, Роджер замечает голые девичьи ноги. 

У Линдси затуманенный взгляд и заторможенные движения; она медленно проходит мимо него. 

— А, ты проснулся, — только и говорит она.

— Побудь тут с ним, мне очень надо, — еле ворочая языком, говорит Роджер и пробует встать. 

Затекшие мышцы подводят, и какое-то время он молча, скособочившись, сидит на полу. 

В ванной он выкручивает оба крана на полную мощность и колотит по зеркалу. Последнее, что ему нужно – это перелом рабочей руки.

Кажется, он не делал этого очень давно: не поднимал крышку унитаза, не намыливал ладони, не выдавливал зубную пасту, не пил, не пил, не пил. 

Плевать, что вода ржавая, главное, что она есть, течет вниз по горлу, а заодно по лицу, по шее и за ушами.

Точно под дождем побывал. 

Сквозь воду Роджер слышит звуки: тренькающий звонок, глухой стук босых ступней об пол, скрежет замка, женский голос, шелест одежды. 

Проходя по коридору, он замечает, что все двери хотя бы немного, но приоткрыты – как будто постояльцы решили провести собрание, не выходя из спален, а теперь затихли и с интересом прислушиваются. 

Линдси. 

Ее голос доносится из крайней комнаты – из кухни, подсобки, места для ритуальных жертвоприношений, какая ему разница, – Роджер поворачивает. 

Поначалу Сид не замечает его присутствия – он полусидит на диване, подобрав под себя ноги, и пытается положить руки на колени ладонями вверх, но те не слушаются и соскальзывают. Сид пробует снова и снова. 

Он вытягивает шею и замирает, между бровей пролегают две скрещенных морщинки.

Так вот он какой, когда остается наедине с собой. 

— Ты знаешь, а я нашел его. В этот раз я нашел, — размеренно произносит Сид, не сводя взгляда с противоположной стены, — и он был всем тем, чем я надеялся, он будет. 

— Я не... — Роджер почему-то икает, и ему приходится начать сначала. — О ком ты говоришь?

— Помнишь, мы ходили смотреть на гнилушки в детстве? И сказки…

— Посткоитальные сказки, — Роджер их прекрасно помнит. 

— Верно, — лицо Сида примеряет короткую, подсвеченную перламутром кожи и заревом за окном улыбку, — и дикий лес ты, значит, помнишь... и чудищ.

— Я не помню чудищ, — качает головой Роджер. — Ты никогда не рассказывал про чудищ.

— Ну что ты как маленький. Неужели без меня ты и не догадался, что в диком лесу живут чудища. Но они позади. Далеко позади, — Сид наконец смотрит на него, облизывает губы и тихо просит: — Подойди ко мне. 

У него усталый вид. У него дрожат руки.

— Фавн, я тебе говорил о нем. Он стоит на опушке и ожидает своего принца. И я наконец нашел его там, в сердцевине леса, — в глазах у Сида загораются черные угли, темные и горячие – если долго глядеть в них, можно измазаться этой чернотой так, что век не отмоешься.

Сид берет его руку, крепко стискивает ее и дотрагивается губами до тыльной стороны ладони, а потом выпускает.

— Мы шли по лесу, взявшись за руки. И у него были тяжелые, твердые руки. Как ветки дерева, — объясняет Сид.

Когда Роджер снова нащупывает его взгляд своим, угли в глазах уже погасли. 

— Джуди сейчас на кухне. Она ждет тебя, наверное, — говорит он, и Роджер почему-то сразу верит ему. 

Кухня выглядит еще грязнее других комнат. 

Линдси варит в турке кофе, а Джуди смотрит в окно – перекресток, лавка бакалейщика, паб, еще один паб, третий паб, табачная лавка – все как везде. 

— Я не слышал, как ты пришла. 

Она резко оборачивается, едва не сбивая локтем сахарницу. Можно только догадываться, какой сахар в ней предпочитают хранить. 

— Линдси сказала, ты был в ванной, — Джуди поднимает глаза и снова их опускает, словно не может рассмотреть его сразу – его, в праздничных брюках, с вихрами на голове и пятнами пота на груди. 

— Да, я был в ванной, — заминка, — я хочу домой. Пойдем домой, Джуд. 

— Нам тут кофе…

— Нет, валите-ка вы домой – мне больше достанется, — отрезает Линдси, и Роджер не может понять, шутит она или нет. Она ловко переливает кофе из турки в две маленькие банки из-под бобов и, взяв их за бока, проскальзывает в спальню Сида. 

Дверь за ней закрывается беззвучно, но сразу затем слышится звон ключей в замке. 

— За собой дверь закройте! — слышится изнутри.

К метро они идут молча. 

Он не решается обнять Джуди за талию, а она не отрывает рук от округлых ручек сумки. За два квартала до дома, все еще не поднимая глаз, Джуди спрашивает его:

— Ты спишь с ним? 

Роджер видел такое в вестернах: хороший ковбой целится и стреляет в мчащегося по выжженной прерии плохого ковбоя, а лошадь, не сбавляя скорости, несется вперед, пока не издохнет от жажды.

Роджер чувствует себя и подстреленным и несущимся со всех ног. 

С вопросом Джуди что-то выскользнуло из него – но он продолжил идти и ответил ей в тон (словно они – ведущие сраного прогноза английской погоды):

— Раньше спал. 

Они останавливаются на светофоре, и пока редкие автомобили проезжают вверх-вниз по улице, Джуди говорит:

— Но ты ведь больше не будешь?

Она смотрит на него, ощупывает взглядом с головы до ног и сходит с бордюра. 

Он успевает схватить ее за меховой рукав куртки, и мимо них проплывает дышащая на ладан машине с так с же водителем.

— Нет, — отвечает он, — больше не буду. 

Роджер идет чуть сзади и не успевает подойти к Джуди вплотную возле закрытого на зиму сквера, дорогого ресторана в эдвардианском стиле, независимого книжного магазина со стеклянными стенами и системой скидок «три книги по цене двух». 

Кляня все на свете, Роджер наконец решается, когда до дома остается не больше ста ярдов. Единственным памятным зданием на квартал оказывается почта. 

Кольца в руке – гладкие, легкие – холодят ладонь, и он дотрагивается до ее руки, которая все это время сжимает короткие ручки сумки. 

— Джуд, — выходит хрипло, но медлить больше нельзя, — Джуд, я бы хотел, чтобы ты стала моей женой, — он раскрывает ладонь с запотевшим от прикосновения серебром, — а я стал твоим мужем. 

С минуту они стоят на ветру, все еще недостаточно близко друг к другу. Он смотрит ей в лицо, а она – на кольца. Подняв на него взгляд, она аккуратно говорит:

— Мне надо подумать. 

— Да, — он старается изобразить понимающий кивок, — да, конечно.

Через восемь ярдов она уже прижимается к нему, упираясь носом в пуговицу под его воротником. 

Домой они возвращаются с кольцами на пальцах. Повинившись за вчерашнее исчезновение неловкой улыбкой, он проходит за Джуди в спальню, берется за застежку молнии на ее бархатном платье и тянет ее вниз.

— Подожди, — она поворачивается к нему лицом. Сжимает губы, как будто размышляя, как подступиться к проблеме. 

— Я буду твоей женой, а это значит, у тебя не будет права быть с кем-то другим, так? 

— Так.

— И нужно будет найти новое жилье. Наши соседи – зануды. И ты больше не будешь мне врать, а если станешь я уйду, так?

— Так. 

— Хорошо. Значит, раз мы доверяем друг другу, вот… — она расстегивает сумку и достает оттуда конверт, о котором Роджер уже успел позабыть. Тот самый подарочек от «мистера Корнера и миссис Барретт».

Он медлит, прежде чем взять его в руки; затем достает из прикроватной тумбочки резак и вскрывает конверт.

В нем нет ни открытки, ни записки с поздравлением – рисунок на куске картона. Роджер сперва не различает очертания полукруга. 

Белый полукруг на белом картоне. 

Он слегка разворачивает его, позволяя Джуди рассмотреть. 

— Белый… может, как снег? — предполагает она. Роджер пожимает плечами и вкладывает картинку обратно в конверт. Потом он подходит к их высокому книжному шкафу и кладет конверт на самую верхнюю полку, где тот сразу прячется между «Дублинцами» Джойса и «Песнями невинности и опыта» Блейка. 

Он не хочет, чтобы она глядела на рисунок. Пусть даже это бессмысленный полукруг.

— Помочь? — предлагает Джуди.

Роджер морщится – благо, он стоит к ней спиной, – и отвечает:

— Хочешь помочь мне с этим – неси стремянку, да побольше!

Он поворачивается и целует ей руку. Холод кольца жалит ему губы.

— И последнее. Один звонок – и я вернусь. Это по работе, — объясняет он. После некоторый борьбы с памятью он набирает номер, по которому еще ни разу не звонил. 

— Алло, привет, не разбудил? А, значит, разбудил. Ну извини. Я по поводу работы… Кто звонит?.. Это Роджер Уотерс... да, это я играю на басу, да-да, он самый. Я знаю, что Ник договаривался с тобой после Нового года, я знаю... но я подумал, что тянуть незачем. Что? Нет, он пока не знает… Я сказал, Сид пока не знает. Но это не проблема. Короче говоря, есть некоторые детали, которые лучше обсудить при встрече. Что? Да, да, записал. Нет, кажется, я там не был. Ну пока, с праздником там и вообще… Что?! Ясно!

Роджер обрушивает трубку на аппарат и жмурится до кислотно-красных зайцев перед глазами. 

— Ты в порядке? — беспокоится Джуди, когда он врывается обратно в спальню. 

— Да этот наш новый гитарист, мать его, — слова не хотят строиться в ровное предложение. 

— Он отказался играть с вами?

— Да нет! Он заявил, что не хочет, чтобы я беспокоил его раньше десяти утра в выходные!

***

_“After all," said Rabbit to himself, "Christopher Robin depends on Me. He's fond of Pooh and Piglet and Eeyore, and so am I, but they haven't any Brain. Not to notice. And he respects Owl, because you can't help respecting anybody who can spell TUESDAY, even if he doesn't spell it right; but spelling isn't everything. There are days when spelling Tuesday simply doesn't count. And Kanga is too busy looking after Roo, and Roo is too young and Tigger is too bouncy to be any help, so there's really nobody but Me, when you come to look at it. I'll go and see if there's anything he wants doing, and then I'll do it for him. It's just the day for doing things.”_

Alan Alexander Miln, «The house at Pooh Corner».

Ровно в полдень Роджер заворачивает за угол Windmill Street, перебегает дорогу на красный, проходит мимо попрошайки и его трясущейся от холода овчарки. 

В бумажном стакане пара пенни. 

Гилмор выбирает для встречи забегаловку с выставленными в витрине невнятными супами и азиаткой на кассе. День рабочий, и потому большинство столиков пустуют; некоторые стулья не сняты со столешниц. Сам Гилмор сидит в дальнем углу у окна и возит ложкой в тарелке супа. Подойдя вплотную, Роджер замечает под столиком батарею – судя по температуре, единственную на все помещение. 

Выходит, он нередко здесь бывает. 

— Привет, — бросает Роджер и садится напротив. 

— Привет, — эхом отзывается Гилмор, — ты не против?.. Я пришел раньше и думал, что успею закончить.

— Да пожалуйста. 

Роджер знает два типа людей, отказывающихся говорить за едой. Первые блюдут приличия и скорее подавятся своим супом, чем станут говорить с полным ртом. Другие все делают основательно.

И тех, и других Роджер на дух не переносит.

Белые склизкие макаронины свешиваются с ложки и исчезают у Гилмора во рту. Он, без сомнения, относится ко второму типу.

Хотя в работе основательность может быть и полезной – сам себе противоречит Роджер. Насколько плохи дела Гилмора, что он питается этой похлебкой? Даже крекеров себе не взял, а сколько они стоят? Три пенни? Пять?

Кажется, проходит вечность прежде чем Гилмор выскребает из тарелки остатки супа. 

Губы у Гилмора – как лапша в супе, влажные и склизкие. Еще хуже это выглядит на контрасте с одежкой из Granny Takes A Trip, подвитыми волосами и графитно-серой стеной забегаловки. 

Женщина на кассе что-то торопливо обсуждает с уборщиком. 

Внутрь заходит кто-то еще и скрежещет о кафельный пол металлическим стулом. С ботинок натекает по лужице жидкой грязи. 

Птицы за окном пикируют к земле, словно ручные гранаты. Пригнись, а то зашибет!

Гилмор отодвигает тарелку в сторону; звон ложки возвещает начало их разговора.

Переговоров.

Роджер предпочитает слово «переговоры». 

Им некуда спешить. Обед, лапша – они нормальные люди, которые занимаются нормальными вещами. От этой мысли Роджер как-то успокаивается. Безосновательная неприязнь к Гилмору сама собой ослабевает.

— Если не вдаваться в подробности – мы довольно быстро могли бы заявить тебя EMI как гитариста и бэк-вокалиста. 

— Но когда я говорил с Ником, — Гилмор делает паузу, подбирая слова. Видимо, в разговорах он тоже не спешит – спасибо хоть, что по струнам перебирает живее, — он дал мне понять, что вам нужен музыкант для концертов. Просто для концертов. 

— Да, но план немного изменился. Мы думаем, что гитариста для одних только живых выступлений недостаточно.

Гилмор кивает, раздумывая. 

— Тогда я бы стал пятым членом группы?

— Да, — с заминкой отвечает Роджер. Чуть подождав, он спрашивает: — А где ты играл раньше? Я слышал только про Jokers Wild.

— М-м, Flowers, — он произносит название так, как будто сам не уверен в существовании такой группы, — играли Хендрикса и Four Seasons. Еще была группа Bullitt. Но Jokers Wild была самой успешной. 

— А на чем играешь?

— Fender Telecaster. Совсем новый. 

— Ясно.

Провисает многозначительное молчание, и они просто смотрят друг на друга. У Гилмора непроницаемый взгляд, совсем не въедливый – он как будто всасывает пространство глазами, как только что всасывал в себя макароны. 

— А что с твоим зубом?

Роджеру требуется не меньше минуты, чтобы понять, о чем Гилмор его спрашивает. Он тянется пальцами к зубам, нащупывая ногтем дырку на нижней челюсти. 

— Вышиб. Подошел к магазину, когда из него выбегал какой-то мужик, а дверь была тяжеленной, никогда таких в магазинах не видел. Словом, она заехала мне по подбородку и поломала зуб. Врач решил не пилить, а вытащить весь.

— Вот это жалость, — ровным голосом произносит Гилмор. 

Издевается он или и вправду сочувствует, Роджер не понимает. 

— А что, так видно? Дырку?

Гилмор морщит лоб и подается вперед, всматриваясь Роджеру в рот. Тот чувствует себя глупо – на осмотре у дантиста в китайской забегаловке. Не выдержав, он прикрывает рот ладонью и спрашивает сквозь нее:

— Золотую жилу высматриваешь? 

Лицо Гилмора искажается – в этой гримасе трудно признать улыбку, но это все же она.

— Не там ее нужно искать, — Гилмор издает смешок и прищуривается. 

Хочется уже закончить этот треп и выбраться из жаркого, провонявшего маслом и чистящим средством места. 

Гилмор серьезнеет, взгляд его будто остывает.

— Значит, это все?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я хочу сказать, — Гилмор задерживает фразу на языке, точно пытаясь предугадать реакцию, — я бы подписал бумаги прямо сейчас. Если нет никаких подводных камней, о которых мне нужно знать. 

Роджер вздрагивает – он знает.

Он знает, но косит под дурачка. 

Сидел здесь, трескал свои макароны, полез Роджеру в рот, плохо шутил, а сам все знал и оставлял главный вопрос напоследок.

На чертов десерт. 

— Что ты конкретно хочешь спросить?

— На том концерте в RCA Сид не играл совсем. Мы мало виделись в последнее время, поэтому, если у него какие-то… трудности, то ты о них знаешь лучше, чем я.

— Спроси у него сам. 

Гилмор хмурится, вновь выдерживает паузу, раздумывая над формулировкой, и говорит:

— Не хочу, чтобы это выглядело так, как будто я подсиживаю его. Тем более, что мы так хорошо друг друга знаем.

— И при этом ты не в курсе его «трудностей». 

— Да. Я не в курсе. Поэтому, раз уж разговор об этом зашел, я бы хотел узнать, что произошло. 

— Узнать у каждого по мнению и составить свое? Объективное? — Роджер с трудом убирает из голоса желчь. — В последний год Сид часто и очень много жрал психоделиков. ЛСД. Вот и вся история. тут криво но так и надо

Они вновь замолкают. Потом Гилмор говорит:

— Да, но сейчас мы все этим занимаемся. Более или менее. И мы с Сидом делали это довольно часто. И разное. Психоделики тоже, стимуляторы, — он разводит руками. 

Роджер цепляет закравшееся в голову подозрение и спрашивает наугад:

— И героин?

— Да, и героин тоже. Но только однажды. Многочасовой поцелуй взасос с унитазом не понравился ни мне, не ему, — заметив, как Роджер на него смотрит, он поясняет: — Нас рвало страшно. В том, как ломает, конечно, есть свой извращенный кайф, но конце казалось, что нас трактором переехало. 

— То есть, вам не понравилось?

— Не думаю, что первая проба героина вообще может кому-то понравиться, если ты не больной на голову. 

Роджер молчит. 

Он понимает, что Сид соврал ему тогда – выдумал красивенькую историю, мол, смотри, какой я бесстрашный и опытный; а сам, поди, смеялся над ним про себя, – но это почему-то не вызывает в нем никакого отклика.

Да, Сид соврал, а Роджер повелся, но разве когда-то было по другому?

— Вообще я спрашивал немного не об этом, — вырывает его из раздумий Гилмор. 

— А о чем?

— О том, что между вами произошло, — он делает паузу и говорит еще яснее: — Между вами двумя. Тобой и Сидом. 

Гилмор знает и об этом.

Гилмор знает, а теперь еще и спрашивает об этом напрямую.

Роджер надеется, что на самом деле ему плевать, что и как у них произошло.

Роджер смотрит в холодные глаза напротив и думает, что этому человеку на самом деле на все плевать, кроме того, что касается его напрямую.

Таких людей Роджер тоже на дух не переносит. 

— Хотя, конечно, все это никак не мое делом, — идет на попятную Гилмор. 

Почему-то Роджера это распаляет – он пожимает плечами и равнодушно бросает:

— Мы слишком разные люди. Когда вы дети, достаточно любить музыку и секс, чтобы было о чем поговорить, а сейчас этого уже не хватает. Я считаю его ребенком, а он меня – скучным, — пока он говорит, в голове волчком крутится одна-единственная мысль: только бы не выглядеть отчаявшимся. Пусть Гилмор думает что угодно, кроме этого.

Но Гилмор не говорит, о чем он думает – только кивает и без предупреждения встает из-за стола.

— Тогда я могу считать, что все решено?

Роджер с грохотом отодвигает стул – посетители оборачиваются, – и ему становится легче, словно скрежет железа смог заглушить последние минуты их разговора.

— Да, сто процентов. 

Они вместе выходят на улицу, и Гилмор, прячась от дождя, проскальзывает под навес автобусной остановки. 

Роджер следует за ним, отгоняя от себя образ: октябрь, ливень, капли размером с грецкий орех, Сид, поджидающий автобус в футе от навеса, промокшая одежда, испорченная завивка, зажигалка в его правой руке, сигарета в левой, бесконечные попытки ее поджечь, бесконечные неудачи, непонимание Сида – почему так происходит? Непонимание. Непонимание. Непонимание.

Как и в октябре, Роджер стоит под навесом, и непонимание – почему так происходит? – бьется у него в затылке. 

— Мне удобнее на метро, — врет он и с тоской смотрит на дождь через стекло. 

— Окей, тогда до встречи, — прощается Гилмор и переводит взгляд на дорогу.

Роджер еще не ушел, но для Гилмора его как будто уже и нет. Сидит, переваривает лапшу и новость о работе. 

Роджер встает и выбирается под дождь, вжимая голову в плечи и щурясь от капель. Обернувшись, он видит, что Гилмор все так же сидит и смотрит на дорогу, пряча руки в карманах кожаной куртки. 

Одежда у него не по сезону, а еще она вся потрепанная, куртка вытерлась на локтях. 

Аванс от EMI ему явно не помешает.

Может, хоть кто-то в группе встретит Новый год без разочарования на зубах.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сноски
> 
> (1) На русском считалочка будет звучать, как «У Попа была собака, он ее любил…»  
> (2) Песня Donovan «Sunny South Kensington» 1997-ого года.  
> (3) Артур Чемберлен — государственный деятель Великобритании, лидер Консервативной партии.


	18. The end of truth

_I wear my hunger, I wear my hunt,_

_I wear them the way I wore my petit doll-dress_

_when I was eight, making smoke rings out of paper_

_with a crème filled waffle sticking out of the corner_

_of my mouth,_

_I wear my hunger of a prey,_

_it’s on my tongue,_

_it’s between my teeth,_

_it’s on the flat bosom of the Full Moon_

_up in the sky, down in my eyes._

_I wear my hunt of a deerstalker,_

_it’s on the soles of my boots,_

_it’s in the scent of my gun oil,_

_it’s on the tip of my big’n’ heavy rifle_

_right in my hands, right between your legs._

_I need a hound._

_I need a falcon._

_I need a leather belt with my proud initials on the buckle._

_I need some G-d and whiskey in this hell’s pit._

_I need a confession_

_for and from myself._

_The way I wear my hunger_

_is the way I wear my hunt —_

_in this black swamp_

_tracing my own moist footsteps,_

_drowning in them,_

_following them_

_just to figure out_

_if the one who left those_

_is human._

— Гляди, а здесь столовая соединена с гостиной, и получается всего две комнаты. Одну можно обустроить под спальню, а другую мне под мастерскую, как тебе? — Джуди помечает заинтересовавшее ее описание галочкой и переводит взгляд на следующее. 

— Джуд, мы можем позволить себе что-то побольше. Мы достаточно накопили за два года. 

— Полтора, сейчас только январь.

— Да, а к лету мы выпустим новую пластинку, будут неплохие деньги, — Роджер просматривает наискосок вырезанную из газеты страницу с объявлениями о домах на продажу. Этакое побоище галочек и крестиков. 

Джуди поставила крестики напротив всех домов с тремя и больше комнатами. 

— Скорее всего, во второй раз поедем в Америку. Большие залы и большие деньги.

Джуди тяжело вздыхает и откладывает листки в сторону. 

— Давай продолжим завтра, — она трет руками глаза, берет со стола грязные чашки и относит их в раковину. 

— Я вымою, иди ложись, — он выкручивает кран с холодной водой, просунув руку у нее подмышкой, — давай, ты же с ног валишься. 

Хотя он и сам с ног валится.

Джуди объясняет это авитаминозом.

Роджер – изменением состава группы. 

«Два гитариста» – формулировка курам на смех. Сразу понятно, что там с этими гитаристами – в случае Pink Floyd, с одним из них. The Who почему-то обходятся одним гитаристом, не ставят никого в пару с Таунсендом. 

Если гитарист хорош, зачем группе еще один?

Если же он плох, почему бы группе его не заменить?

Дребезжание возвращает Роджера в их маленькую кухню с ледяной водой из крана, маслянисто-желтым светом торшера и осколками чашки, которую он ушиб о край раковины. 

Куда он вообще смотрел? Можно представить реакцию Джуди – чашку она сама лепила на гончарном круге и долго расписывала. Роджер помнит это, потому что сидел тогда рядом с ней и разучивал партию для «Take Up Thy Stethoscope And Walk» на неподключенном басу – громкие звуки ее отвлекали.

Роджер собирает осколки в руку, опускает в мусорную корзину и накрывает сверху пустым пакетом из-под замороженного шпината. Если он встанет завтра пораньше и выбросит все до приезда мусоровоза, Джуди может и не заметить.

А скоро они переедут – посуда при переезде часто бьется или теряется, верно?

Когда он заходит в спальню, свет уже выключен, а Джуди ждет его в постели, свернувшись так, что только коротко остриженная макушка выглядывает из-под одеяла.

— Джуд, — шепчет он, забравшись в постель.

Она приподнимается на локте.

— Дом с еще одной комнатой сильно по бюджету не ударит. Лучше так, чем купить сейчас что-то маленькое, а потом опять хотеть переехать, — он поглаживает ее по волосам, словно выпрашивая чуть больше доверия. — Тем более, цены на недвижимость только растут. 

— Зачем нам эта комната? — в голосе Джуди слышны растерянность и раздражение. — Лучше на оставшееся летом поехать на юг Европы – снимем домик у моря, ты будешь рыбачить там, а я купаться. От комнаты никакой пользы. 

Роджер не отвечает. 

Убрав руку от ее волос, он откидывается на изголовье кровати и закуривает, хотя знает, что она терпеть этого не может. 

Но она ничего не говорит. С дежурным «спокойной ночи» поворачивается на другой бок и прикрывает глаза. Джуди знает, что не заснет так просто, но все равно пытается.

Они оба это знают.

Как и то, зачем Роджеру еще одна комната в их новом доме.

Еще они оба знают, что разговор не закончен – поэтому, когда Роджер вновь зовет ее по имени, она откликается тут же. 

Только уже не оборачиваясь.

— Я подумал, что мы можем обустроить одну из комнат под детскую, — в темноте пепельницу не найти, и Роджер стряхивает пепел в бутылку из-под воды, найденную на прикроватной тумбочке. 

— Мы уже обсуждали это.

— Да, три года назад. Мы тогда даже вместе не жили. Даже не знали, каково это, — он глубоко затягивается и округляет губы, выпуская дым косыми колечками. 

Бьет посуду, пускает кольца из дыма, не может убедить свою будущую жену купить дом побольше – «I’m a loser and I lost someone who's near to me!» — Но сейчас же все по-другому, — неизвестно кого убеждает он, — мы взрослые люди, ты согласна? 

Он смотрит на ее голую спину и думает, что за эти семь лет выучил каждую неровность кожи, каждую веснушку; что он бы узнал эту спину по одному прикосновению, что он знает о ней все, и раз так, может ли оказаться, что больше узнавать нечего?

Джуди не отвечает.

— Мы женимся через три недели, разве это ничего не значит?

— Роджер, я просто не хочу детей пока, почему ты не можешь этого понять? — она рывком разворачивается к нему, направляя слова туда, где, как ей в темноте кажется, находится его лицо. — Я с ними всегда плохо ладила, я же рассказывала тебе, что практически с сестрой не общалась, пока ей не стукнуло тринадцать.

Возможно, дело в том, как хорошо Джуди его знает, а возможно, в ней самой, но Роджер никогда не знает, как поступать с такими словами.

Зверек всегда капитулирует первым – сворачивается клубком, утыкается мордой в брюшко и притворяется мертвым, оставляя Роджера совершенно одного с:

— Может, я вообще не захочу детей? Ну почему? — она всплескивает руками. — Может, я хочу пожить для себя? Я хочу работать, что-то создавать, понимаешь? А не сидеть безвылазно дома с ребенком, пока ты будешь ездить по миру? Вот у тебя всегда будет твоя группа, а брось я все, что останется у меня? 

Роджер чувствует ее злость и сидит, не двигаясь, тоже притворяясь мертвым. Он не успевает вовремя дотянуться до стаканчика, и пепел с сигареты падает на постель и попадает Джуди на шею.

— Да сколько раз я просила тебя… — она соскакивает с кровати, отряхивается, пытаясь разглядеть следы на сорочке, — боже, Роджер. 

Ссора застала Роджера врасплох, и он не успел опомниться, как это началось опять – влага подступает к глазам, и он злится на себя, и она начинает течь, и он злится на себя сильнее, пока слез и злости не становится так много, что они вырываются из него с едва слышным всхлипом.

Когда он понимает, что Джуди, что его Джуди, на которой он женится в конце месяца, стоит и слышит, как он безуспешно пытается… пытается и злится…

Стыд приводит его в чувство:

— Пойду найду пепельницу, — неуклюже говорит он и выходит в кухню. 

Она залита лунным светом – стоит Роджеру войти в освещенное пятно, он тоже становится сиреневым. Пять лет назад, переехав в Лондон, он устраивал себе пешие прогулки – они начинались с бутылки пива, а заканчивались восходящим над черепичными крышами солнцем. 

Роджер исходил тогда столько улиц, из кромешной тьмы попадая в такой же сиреневый свет – а головой переключаясь с пульсирующих мыслей на пустоту. 

По сути, ничего не изменилось.

Роджер подходит к окну вплотную и разглядывает луну. 

Она совсем как серебряная монета. Вырежи сердцевину – получишь обручальное кольцо. Самое ценное обручальное кольцо в мире. 

Роджер подставляет лицо под ледяную воду, позволяя ей закатиться ему в уши, потечь по груди и намочить волосы. Он спрашивает себя, изменится ли он когда-нибудь.

Научится ли справляться со злостью без слез. Или всегда будет так: на него злятся, он злится, он хлюпает носом, он злится еще больше, на него злятся, злятся, злятся, и поделом ему.

Еще в такие моменты Роджер всегда спрашивает себя, был ли таким его папа. Но каким бы ни был ответ, Роджер не хочет его знать. 

Когда он возвращается обратно в спальню, Джуди сидит, обхватив себя руками, и ночник освещает ее раскрасневшееся лицо. 

— Родж, прости меня, давай спать, пожалуйста.

— Это из-за того, что я сказал тебе про Сида и…— он медлит, но заставляет себя договорить до конца, — и меня?

Это одно из самых странных ощущений, что он когда-либо испытывал – говорить об этом, о том, чему он за все эти годы даже названия не придумал. 

Не потому что разговоры об этом долгие годы были вне закона, нет – эти разговоры в принципе казались невозможными, как будто для них не было слов в английском языке. 

Джуди откидывается обратно на подушки и перед тем, как выключить ночник, отвечает:

— Я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь из нас снова поднимал эту тему. 

Роджер ложится, накрываясь с Джуди одним одеялом, упираясь взглядом в ее спину.

Он никогда не узнает ответ. 

Ночью Роджер идет по закопченной солнцем улице. Щурится: лучи слепят глаза и тормозят тело. 

Он останавливается, когда видит папу с мамой, идущих за руки ему навстречу. Они совсем молодые. Его ровесники. 

Папа кого-то ему напоминает. 

Они перекидываются с ним обычными «Привет!-Как дела?-Хорошо!», не замедляя шаг, а потом проходят мимо. Наверное, дело в том, что здесь никто ни с кем не связан – каждый человек ему приятель, даже мама и папа, и это правильно. Наверное. Так и должно быть. 

Уже продолжая брести по незнакомой улице, Роджер понимает, что под рукой с мамой шел не папа, а он сам. 

***

_“In fact," said Rabbit, coming to the end of it at last, "Tigger's getting so Bouncy nowadays that it's time we taught him a lesson. Don't you think so, Piglet?"_

_Piglet said that Tigger was very Bouncy, and that if they could think of a way of unbouncing him, it would be a Very Good Idea. "Just what I feel," said Rabbit. "What do you say, Pooh?"_

_Pooh opened his eyes with a jerk and said, “Extremely.”_

Alan Alexander Miln, «The House at Pooh Corner».

На репетициях и концертах неожиданно становится тесно.

Всем, кроме Гилмора, конечно. У него теперь есть новая, купленная не в рассрочку гитара, комната в доме одного из ребят Моррисона и бесплатные сэндвичи. Отдать Гилмору должное, на первую же репетицию он пришел, зная гитарные партии всех песен.

Поначалу все путается – никто не знает, где ему лучше стоять, во всех ли песнях нужен его бэк-вокал, сколько участия он должен принимать в обсуждениях и есть ли у него право голоса в спорах, – но решается довольно быстро. Гилмор говорит, что он сам думает по этому поводу, и оказывается, что вообще-то этого от него и хотели.

С Сидом он почти не контактирует, и Роджеру хочется думать, что Гилмору стыдно, но он бы никогда не решился спросить. 

Они решают прогнать «Candy And The Currant Bun» и сразу сбиваются, потому что Гилмор, подкручивая колки, называет ее «Let’s Roll Another One». Память подбрасывает всем одно и то же старенькое воспоминание – его уже давно стоило бы пропустить через шредер, но это такой пустяк, что никто, видимо, так и не собрался. 

— Мы ее так тысячу лет не называли. 

— Да, а я и забыл, — ровно соглашается Гилмор. — Сид показывал мне ее года три назад, она вроде бы тогда так называлась. 

— Может, начнем? — предлагает Ник и ударяет по тарелкам – видимо, решив отогнать неприятные мысли на манер языческих племен. 

Если древним народами это и помогало, Роджер явно не их потомок. Вместо нот у него в голове лицо Джо Бойда: ни одна радиостанция, говорит Джо Бойд, не станет крутить песню, название которой предлагает слушателям свернуть косяк. 

Возможно, именно после этого Сид невзлюбил синглы, а Роджер невзлюбил то, как Сид своей нелюбовью сводит на нет их попытки попасть на радио. 

— Я не хочу ничего менять, особенно название.

— По-мол-чи. 

В эти дни все стало куда проще.

В эти дни Сид приносит им «Apples And Oranges», говорит: «Держите это дерьмо» и стоит сжав губы на прямой трансляции их выступления на BBC. 

Когда сингл не попадает в чарты, ни у кого из них нет сил изображать удивление. 

Зато они удивляются, когда Сид приходит на репетицию в подвал школы в восточном Лондоне и заявляет:

— Я написал вам новую композицию. Она называется «Have You Got It Yet?», я буду петь эту строчку, а будете повторять за мной «No, no, no!», как припев, — Сид присаживается на один из пыточных стульев со спинкой под девяносто градусов и играет рифф. 

Роджер с Гилмором сидят прямо напротив него в маленьком подвале государственной школы с осыпающейся со стен известкой, обнимая свои дорогие гитары. 

Когда они играют громко, известка осыпается заметнее.

— В какой тональности? — спрашивает Роджер.

— Оставайся в этой, — весело отвечает Сид. 

Когда гитара замолкает, они с минуту молчат, изредка перебивая тишину тенями звуков, когда тот еще не прорезает тишину, но можно услышать его отблеск в сгустившимся молчании. Совсем как когда отворяешь дверь сарая, а там – кромешная тьма; рука ложится на висящую с потолка бечевку – дернешь за нее, и лампочка разгонит черноту. И пока стоишь внутри, в этом мраке уже есть предзнаменование света. я бы убрала всё после «они с минуту молчат»

— Погоди, можешь повторить? — просит Роджер, пытаясь наиграть только что услышанное.

— Нет, нет, ты играешь неверно, — качает головой Сид и повторяет. 

— Have you got it yet? 

— No, no, no!

— Have you got it yet?

— No, no, no!

Роджер теряется – во второй раз мотив кажется ему другим, более быстрым; пытаясь подстроиться, он почти что наугад подбирает ноты. 

С каждым разом они поют все более нестройно, как будто портят музыку словами; в голове звенит: 

«Have you got it yet?» 

«No, no, no!» 

«HAVE YOU GOT IT YET?» 

«NO, MOTHERFUCKER, NO!!!»

Краем глаза Роджер замечает, что Гилмор поступает умнее: он смотрит на руки Сида, прыгающие с лада на лад, со струны на струну, с обмана на обман, с «Have you got it yet?» на «No, no, no!», с «Вы поняли мелодию? Поняли, как ее играть? Вы это уже поняли?» на «Нет, нет»…

Возможно, они все просто свихнулись – надышались какой-то химической дряни с подвальных стеллажей, и теперь звук скачет у них в ушах, становится выше, ниже, быстрее, медленнее, лучше, хуже, хуже, еще хуже.

А возможно, хуже быть просто не может, а значит, это все розыгрыш. 

Пятеро музыкантов в группе Pink Floyd – розыгрыш, Сид будет сидеть дома и писать им хиты, как Брайан Уилсонсноска – розыгрыш, они сводят Сида к лучшему психиатру в Лондоне – розыгрыш, Роджер Уотерс станет примерным мужем – розыгрыш, с Роджером все в порядке – тоже розыгрыш.

— Да! — Роджер убирает руки с гитары и улыбается. — Я все понял.

Подняв с пола чехол, он выходит на лестницу.

До дома он добирается пешком – пальто с деньгами, проездным и ключами осталось валяться на полу подвала. По счастью, одно из окон оказывается приоткрыто, он распахивает его полностью и лезет внутрь, едва не сшибая с подоконника аккуратно скрепленную степлером стопку бумаг. Приглядевшись, он признает объявления о продаже недвижимости. 

Он переваливается через оконную раму, задевая лбом край батареи. Боль вворачивается в голову, он матерится, постанывая, и пытается подняться. 

Обошел полгорода, весь продрог, а теперь еще и разбил голову. Будто в последнее время ей не хватает потрясений. 

— Роджер, боже, ты ударился? 

Голос Юджина раздается прямо над ухом, и Роджер машинально отшатывается, хватаясь рукой за подоконник. Разлепив глаза, он видит Юджина. Когда все перестает плясать перед глазами, он выговаривает:

— А ты, как я вижу, тоже?.. — Юджин выглядит каким-то потрепанным.

Юджин переводит взгляд на стол и неуверенно пожимает плечами:

— Да нет, все в порядке. Может, тебе льда приложить?

Стол выглядит чудно, и поначалу Роджер не может понять, почему. Ключи от дома, бутылка джина – он оставил ее здесь перед тем, как уйти на репетицию, – утренняя газета. 

Потом Роджер понимает, что скатерть куда-то исчезла. Нарядная, вышитая Лилой скатерть из плотной синей ткани – бисерные красные тюльпаны выглядывают из высокого кувшина. За эту скатерть можно было простить Лиле ее переперченные блюда, немытые чашки и привычку оставлять за собой апельсиновые корки – как она объясняла, «для аромата». 

— Здесь что-то случилось?

Судя по всему, Юджин в одиночестве выпил четверть бутылки.

— Нет, я просто думал расслабиться…

Роджер сердито смотрит на него. Почему-то он злится, что Юджин врет ему, да еще и так неумело. Так, как будто ждет, что Роджер пристанет к нему с расспросами.

Роджеру не хочется возиться с ним. Хочется ясности хотя бы у себя дома.

— Давай я спрошу сейчас опять, а ты мне скажешь правду. Потому что если нет, я пойду в спальню и завалюсь спать, — Роджер прикрывает глаза, точно уже лежит под простыней, голос у него злой, — и проснусь следующим Рождеством. И знаешь что? Проснусь, а будет то же дерьмо. 

— Она ушла от меня. 

Широко открыв глаза, Роджер берет второй стакан и разливает джин. 

Кажется, за последние месяцы он потерял способность удивляться, но все равно пьет, не дожидаясь Юджина. 

— Она бросила меня, — у Юджина дрожит голос.

Он стоит в своем пиджаке с бирками из химчистки и заляпанном алкоголем галстуке, с покрасневшим лицом. От слез его глаза как будто вкатываются глубже в череп, а кончик носа подрагивает, так что он становится похож на маленького грызуна.

Юджин тянется за бутылкой, но Роджер останавливает его.

— Тебе уже хватит. И так, скорее всего, блевать будешь.

— Я думал, это поможет. 

— И что, помогло? — Роджер невесело улыбается. — Просто сядь.

Юджин слушается его – почти падает на стул. 

— Почему она ушла?

— Лила… — он запинается, кусает губы, а глаза бегают по кухне, как будто он ищет ее, уменьшенную до размера булавки, ищет по углам, но Лилы нигде нет, — Лила этим утром собрала чемодан. Я не знал. Я ведь пил кофе, я ведь всегда пью кофе перед лекциями, читал газету…

— Да, а дальше?

— А дальше я услышал шум, и я… я подумал, что-то упало, а когда встал, то увидел ее с чемоданом. И она сказала, сказала, — лицо Юджина уродливо искажается, будто устало плакать, а глаза часто и сухо моргают, — сказала, что оставляет меня. 

Роджер чувствует страшное облегчение от того, что Юджин держится и не плачет. Девичьи слезы он всегда мог вынести – спасибо выверенному ритуалу объятий со спины и поцелуев в щеки, в кончик носа, в складку над губой – высушивания этих влажных соленых мест дыханием и ничего не значащими словами. 

Он не знал, что делать, когда плакали мужчины и мать. Невыносимо было смотреть в их лица и понимать, что он сам выглядит так же безобразно, когда плачет. Так же слабо.

Юджин содрогается, закрывает лицо руками – они заглушают звуки, но Роджер все равно слышит: 

— Даже не объяснила, почему… много работаю, не уделяю ей времени… что я раньше был другим, сказала, что теперь стал старше… изменился. Она кого-то нашла, я не понял, Роджер, я ничего не понял! 

Его голос и лицо просят, чтобы им кто-то помог, но Роджер не знает, как. Кажется, он всегда плохо умел поддерживать – его хватает только на то, чтобы дотронуться до трясущегося плеча Юджина, обтянутого тканью, и сжать его. Он еще здесь, и, в отличие от Лилы, не собирается уходить из дома.

Хотя что ему Роджер. 

Прожив полтора года в одном доме, они ничего друг о друге не знают. Роджер для Юджина – парень с гитаркой, которому повезло, а Юджин для Роджера – парень с внушительным дипломом, которому повезло чуть меньше. 

— Зачем она так со мной?.. Зачем? Сука… — Юджин замолкает. 

Ругательство он произносит мягко и с удивлением, словно никогда не мог вообразить, что назовет этим словом Лилу.

Но Лилы нет, и слово повисает в воздухе.

— Я не знаю, что мне теперь делать, Роджер, я ведь копил нам на… на новый дом, и на поездку летом в Индию к ее брату, и ей на дорогую ткань для платья, я столько работал…

— Ты уверен, что у нее есть кто-то еще? — перебивает Роджер – черт подери, должен же он сказать хоть что-нибудь. — Джуди говорила, она целые дни проводила дома. 

— Да? — на мгновение лицо Юджина проясняется.

— А ты что, не знаешь, чем она занималась?

— Нет… — он хмурится, будто нашел в одном из студенческих эссе логическую ошибку, — не знаю… я никогда не спрашивал, знаешь. Я так выматывался в университете, понимаешь, — он говорит очень быстро, глядя Роджеру в глаза. Потом он замолкает и только мелко кивает. Роджер тянется за бутылкой. Алкоголь не поможет Юджину, но поможет Роджеру – вместо утешительных слов будет сорокапроцентный спирт. 

Легче никому не становится, даже когда Юджин скрючивается над унитазом, отправляя в него переваренный завтрак, джин и желудочный сок, а Роджер, привалившись к косяку, следит, чтобы он не заснул прямо так. 

Ему жаль Юджина, а еще он думает, что сам никогда не допустил бы подобного. С ним бы такого быть не могло.

Так солдат, идущий на свою первую войну, думает, что смерть – это то, что происходит не с ним. 

В ту ночь Роджеру снится лебедь – он семенит за ними с Джуди, пока они, взявшись за руки, обходят пруд в Hyde Park. Лебедь шипит и кусает его за лодыжки, а Роджер подпрыгивает на месте, чертыхается и то и дело замахивается – ударить птицу по длинной шее, – но та не отстает.

Все это время Джуди смотрит на бой. Смотрит и не произносит ни слова. 

***

_If the human race survives, future men will, I suspect, look back on our enlightened epoch as a veritable age of Darkness. They will presumably be able to savor the irony of the situation with more amusement than we can extract from it. The laugh's on us. They will see that what we call 'schizophrenia' was one of the forms in which, often through quite ordinary people, the light began to break through the cracks in our all-too-closed minds._

R.D. Laing, «The Politics of Experience».

За шестнадцать месяцев существования Blackhill Enterprises штат компании значительно вырос, а вот прибыль осталась той же, что и в первый день основания – семь фунтов на нос и ни пенни больше. 

Временами те, кому повезло меньше, выпадают обратно в мир – компания избавляется от питающихся светом прожекторов Питера и Сюзи и берет на их место скучного, но деловитого Марша.

Компания избавляется от многих. На посту секретаря неизменно остается Джун Чайлд. 

Джун готова работать без остановки за деньги, на которые даже в бедняцких районах выжить нельзя. Джун готова ездить с ними в туры, часами просиживая на переднем сиденье фургона, соскабливая с себя сальные взгляды роуди и стряхивая с колен их потные ладони. 

Сид в ней нашел вторую мамочку – она каждую неделю честно отдает ему гонорар, звонит, когда он не приходит на репетиции, хранит ключи от его бентли, водить который Сиду явно не стоит.

Сейчас она ждет Роджера у порога. Ключи у нее в руке раскачиваются на брелоке, как маятник. 

Как маятник психотерапевта. 

— Ты вовремя, — бесстрастно говорит Джун, — как всегда. 

— Ага, — Роджер ловит брошенную ему связку. — Какого черта его машина стоит у твоего крыльца?

— Я как-то позвала его на чай после общего собрания. Не волнуйся, рулила я. 

— Я не волнуюсь. 

— Ну конечно, — примирительно улыбается Джун и выразительно смотрит на него. 

Роджер отворачивается и закуривает. Он никогда не мог долго выдерживать ее взгляд. 

В том, как натягивается кожа на крыльях ее носа, как замирают тяжелые серьги в форме кленовых листьев, как соприкасаются ее колени, он видит что-то властное и взрослое. Они одного возраста, но Джун куда более устойчива – не мечется между липнущим к ладоням детством и взрослостью, маячащей впереди. 

Все ее движения размеренны и неторопливы – Роджер двигается иначе. 

— Как он отнесся к новости? 

Джун жмет плечами:

— Он старался казаться… равнодушным. 

— Да ну?

— Я знаю его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что это не так, — она смеется глазами. Роджер решает, что над ним.

— Лучше бы ты помогала. Делом, а не словами – понимаешь, о чем я?

— Помогала? — она качает головой. — Ходила к нему домой и отпаивала чаем? Звонила по вечерам и спрашивала, репетировал ли он сегодня? Отнимала наркотики? Разогнала всех его стремных приятелей? Ты это предлагаешь?

— Ты передергиваешь.

— Нет, Роджер, я просто предоставляю Сиду самому решить, что ему нужно.

— Тогда зачем ты записала его к Лэнгу? Что, когда мы нашли нового гитариста, Дженнер с Кингом наконец озаботились нашим дражайшим старым фронтменом? 

Роджер осекается, только поняв, что на них начали оборачиваться прохожие. По руке что-то течет – разжав ладонь, он видит, что до крови оцарапал ключами кожу. 

Роджер чертыхается, стараясь не смотреть на Джун, отпирает дверь автомобиля и залезает внутрь. 

Подержанный бентли – черный, старый и похожий на катафалк, – заводится совсем легко, оправдывая то количество денег, которое когда-то стоил. 

— Я знаю, что тебе тяжело, — произносит Джун, и Роджеру хочется возразить. Но она смотрит на него долгим тяжелым взглядом и договаривает: — Я знаю, что тебе особенно тяжело, я правда знаю.

Подозрение валится на макушку комом свежего снега – стекает за шиворот, сковывает челюсть, заставляет влажно сморгнуть. «Увидимся, Джун» застревает в глотке.

Когда Роджер подъезжает к углу Old Brompton Road, Сид долго кружит вокруг автомобиля, как будто не может решить, куда же ему сесть. «Залезай, а то опоздаем» – говорит Роджер, и только тогда он открывает дверцу. 

Они едут в молчании, Роджер старается смотреть только вперед, но иногда на поворотах налево все же соскальзывает взглядом на темную джинсу, обтягивающую колени Сида. В какой-то момент Сид подается вперед и наугад тыкает в несколько кнопок на панели. 

— Печку врубить? — догадывается Роджер и включает обогреватель. 

Коленки одобрительно стукаются друг о друга. 

Должно быть, Сид ежится. 

Слышно, как он трет ладонью о ладонь. 

Роджеру кажется, что они едут долго – слишком долго для дорогой машины, слишком долго для поездки к психотерапевту, слишком долго для нахождения наедине с Сидом в трясущейся металлической коробочке. 

Этого не было с Рождества – и даже тогда у стенки коротала трип Линдси. Смотрела на них невидящими глазами, подслушивала покрытыми лизергиновой пленкой ушами, проглатывала их историю закрытым ртом.

— У черта на куличках, — бормочет Роджер, когда они останавливаются у обочины. С одной стороны – ровный ряд цементно-кирпичных домов, с другой – парк с плешивой травой и сучьями, валяющимися на тропинках.

Часы показывают двенадцать часов семнадцать минут. 

Роджер решает, что он даст им обоим ровно две минуты. Две минуты, не больше и не меньше, и через две минуты они выйдут из машины, ровно в двенадцать часов девятнадцать минут. Через сто двадцать секунд Роджер скажет Сиду, что им пора, они оба откроют двери бентли, выйдут, пересекут улицу в неположенном месте и зайдут внутрь покрытого белым рустом дома. Они сделают это вместе ровно в двенадцать часов девятнадцать минут, ровно через две, нет, уже полторы минуты.

Сиду назначено на половину первого, но оно и к лучшему, что они приехали раньше – возможно, им предложат кофе, возможно, внутри будет играть радио, и они смогут отвлечься на болтовню диджеев, или новости, или рекламу о продаже офисных зданий в Strand.

Главное, чтобы не музыкальный канал. 

После провала их последнего сингла музыкальных каналов Роджер старается избегать. 

Обогреватель все еще работает, ключ зажигания металлически блестит в полутьме салона. Коленки Сида замирают. 

— Пойдем, — не выдерживает Роджер, когда минутная стрелка доползает до восемнадцати минут. 

Коленки не двигаются. Темная джинса, сложные геометрические объемы, слепленные из костей, мышц и чего-то еще, что делает человека человеком. 

— Сид, пошли, нам назначено. 

Колени отворачиваются от Роджера. Недовольно.

— Я никуда не пойду. 

— Что? — Роджер поворачивается к нему, все еще не отнимая рук от руля. — Что значит ты никуда не пойдешь?

— Я не пойду к мозгоправу. 

— Нет, блядь, нет, Сид, — во рту, в голове, в этом мире – везде каша, — он настоящий специалист, нам все рекомендовали Лэнга, сказали, что если кто и поможет, то только он.

— Мне не нужна помощь. Я в порядке, — говорит Сид.

— Ты не в порядке! Да что ты вообще… А ну вставай, давай, открывай дверь, мать твою, пошли уже.

Сид молчит, и Роджер испытывает облегчение и тянется к ключу зажигания – но как только он берется за него, Сид по слогам произносит:

— Ты оглох?

— Перестань, пожалуйста… пожалуйста.

— Я никуда не пойду. Ни с тобой, ни без тебя. Мне не нужно, чтобы кто-то рылся в моей голове, — и холодно заканчивает: — Поворачивай обратно, или я сам дойду.

Обогреватель продолжает монотонно шуметь, и Роджер благодарен этому звуку – он заполняет белизну в голове, отделяет белое от белого, пустое от того, что однажды было полным, но теперь тоже пустое, плевелы от плевел.

Тело реагирует иначе: сердится, гонит кровь, свирепеет, возмущается – во главе со зверьком, пока Роджер пытается сложить пришедшие на ум слова, в предложения:

— Помнишь, ты помнишь прошлый год? Когда, когда я приходил к тебе в студию, на чердак, а внизу еще Питер с Сюзи снимали комнату? Я все время старался пройти так, чтобы они не заметили. У меня было вино, мерзкое еще такое, а у тебя шмаль, лучшая шмаль, которую я когда-либо пробовал. Да.

Сид не смотрит на него. Он глядит прямо перед собой – на отделанный под кожу бардачок, в котором может храниться все, начиная от набитой марихуаной перчатки и заканчивая набором сухой пастели с десятью оттенками каждого цвета на свете.

А может ничего не храниться. 

Роджер не знает, что хочет сказать, но все равно говорит, потому что ему кажется, что если он остановится – значит, он не справился. 

Он ничего не исправил.

Он даже не смог убедить Сида пойти к чертовому психотерапевту. 

— Помнишь, как мы пили, курили и спали друг с другом? 

На последних словах Сид поворачивает к нему голову и знакомым движением склоняет ее на бок. Роджер никогда точно не понимал, что это означает. 

— Мы как-то лежали. Совсем обкуренные. Конечно. Но мы разговаривали, хотя не важно – у нас были мечты. Планы. Что мы могли бы делать вместе, вдвоем. Что у нас был бы весь мир, если бы мы были вдвоем. У нас был бы дом и… кошки или кролики, или то и другое, я уже не помню, и эти твои самодельные подушки и циновки… Что у нас были бы дети. Ты помнишь, какие имена мы выбрали? 

Как на весах: злость или опустошение, минутная стрелка идет в обратном направлении, злость или опустошение, Роджер, как шарик в автомате для пинбола, крутится вокруг двух лунок – должен выбрать одну. 

— Джэсмин, — подает голос Сид, словно очнувшись.

— Да. Джэсмин. Ты сказал Джэсмин, я сказал Джейд. Я знаю, знаю, что этого никогда не будет, — Роджер останавливается. Он сглатывает, он вдыхает, он собирается с духом, но ничего из этого не помогает – в горле что-то мешается. Наверное, клок шерсти зверька, наверное, это он виноват. — Мы и тогда знали, что ничего из того, что мы придумали, не случится, — произносит он, понимая, что никогда раньше столько правды разом не говорил.

Понимая, что только что солгал. 

— Но это было важно. И если для тебя это тоже было важно, то послушай меня. Хотя бы раз, блядь, послушай и выйди из машины. 

Он не выдерживает – голова точно ветром подбита, а тело, наоборот, тяжелое, чугунное, злоба покалывает кончики пальцев. 

— Ответь мне хоть что-нибудь, бога ради…

— Вмятина на стене, — отвечает Сид. — Вмятина на стене – дома, на втором этаже. Черный гроб сносили по лестнице, он все соскакивал у них с плеча, как живой. Живее остальных. Живее всех нас. И тогда и случилась эта вмятина на стене, а никто и не заметил, только я. Как тень на стене, черный гроб, белые обои, вот и все. А ты это помнишь? 

Роджер понимает, о чем он рассказывает, только в конце. Перед глазами картинки: вот мать говорит ему надеть самую нарядную белую рубашку. Вот мясные закуски на столе. Вот слезы миссис Барретт – за выдержкой, черной сетчатой вуалью и остроумными историями. Вот Сид показывает ему на вмятину на стене.

Вот он рыдает, спрятав лицо в рубашке Роджера.

В тот день Роджеру было тяжело, словно он тоже потерял родственника, а сейчас внутри одно ожесточение, и ему хочется забыть картинки из прошлого в тот же момент, как они проскальзывают в его памяти. 

— Да, я помню. При чем тут это?

— Я все не мог понять, и сейчас не могу – почему никто не заметил эту вмятину? Почему мать не попросила ее заделать Алана или кого еще? Зачем оставила, как будто так и нужно, и каждый раз, когда я думаю об этом… — Сид поджимает губы и трет лицо, как будто он очень, очень сильно устал. — Ты думал о своем отце, когда пришел к нам на похороны?

Роджер хочет ответить, но забывает, что именно хотел сказать. 

— Ты вообще думал о своем отце, когда узнал, что мой папа умер? Я думал. Я думал, что…

Роджер бьет его наотмашь. Бьет коротко и быстро, так что рука почти незаметно мелькает в сумраке салона. 

Можно было бы подумать, что пощечины не было вовсе, если бы голова Сида не крутанулась в сторону. Как голова пугала – горшок с нахлобученной сверху шапкой крутится вокруг шеста, который и шея, и позвоночник, и ноги. 

Сид смотрит ему в глаза рассеянно. 

Потом изумленно.

Потом он проводит пальцами у себя под носом, размазывая кровь. 

Смотрит на кончики пальцев – так же, рассеянно и изумленно одновременно, – а потом рывком раскрывает дверь машины и выпрыгивает из нее. 

А дальше все происходит так, как Роджер в последний год все чаще себе представляет – они бегут.

Они играют в догонялки, в прятки, в ковбоев и индейцев, в Роджера и Сида. 

Они бегут друг за другом, как бегали подростками в Кембридже – прыщавые, нескладные, зашуганные дети. 

Сид убегает, а Роджер догоняет – и что бы ни произошло, и как бы они ни перебирали ногами, расклад всегда один – Сид выигрывает. Он выигрывает, даже когда Роджер обгоняет его и валит на траву. Так было всегда и так будет сейчас – Роджер никогда его не поймает.

Сколько раз он обещал «догоню – уши надеру».

«Попробуй!» — Роджер попробовал. 

Роджер реагирует не сразу, но когда опоминается, тут же выбирается из машины, перепрыгивает через бордюр и бежит за Сидом – в открытые ворота парка, по вязким лужам грязи, по траве, мокрой и влажной, через мощеные дорожки, между редкими пешеходами и еще более редкими деревцами. 

Сид бежит легко, как в школе бегал, но он спринтер, он не может бежать долго, и в конце концов ему приходится остановиться. 

Дорогу преграждает искусственный пруд с разбитыми кирпичными бортиками и худющими селезнями, выглядящими так, точно они сбежали с кухни, где их уже успели ощипать. 

Сид вспрыгивает на бортик и разворачивается на каблуках, с вызовом въедаясь глазами в остановившегося в двух футах от него Роджера. 

Еще дюйм – и Сид упадет в воду. Зимняя студеная синь поглотит его, накроет до темной макушки и прижмет холодом ко дну. И камня на шею не нужно.

— Стой там. Стой там, иначе я… — Сид расправляет руки, как всегда делал на концертах, когда они только начали выступать в UFO. Он носил просторные накидки с вышитыми на них глазами. Выступления напоминали бесконечные джемы, он сгибал и разгибал руки, дервишем поворачивался вокруг своей оси, и не было ни контракта со студией, ни туров по всей стране, ни обязательств. Ничего, кроме фантазий о том времени, когда они станут знаменитее Битлз.

Он наклоняется назад – лучше отдаться в руки до судорог ледяной воде, чем в руки Роджера. Руки, которые тот решил распустить. 

Роджер хочет сказать, что не хотел этого делать. Что он невероятно виноват и не знает, что на него нашло. Что он никого не бил, даже не замахивался с начала войны во Вьетнаме, когда он решил, что обязан отказаться от любого насилия, кроме убийства мокриц, которых Джуди на дух не переносит. Что…

— Прости меня. Я так злился…

— Да пошел ты! Пошел ты, Уотерс, — чеканит Сид и плюет в его сторону. Он переминается с ноги на ногу и посматривает через плечо, как будто и вправду раздумывает, не прыгнуть ли в воду и не уплыть куда подальше.

— Оставь меня, — уже тише говорит он. — Оставь и больше не дотрагивайся до меня, больше никогда не дотрагивайся, иначе я… иначе я найду такой вот пруд и прыгну туда, — Сид идет боком, перебирая ногами, как в танце, не сходя с мокрого и, должно быть, скользкого бортика.

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, пока Сид спиной вперед продвигается по парку, чудом не подворачивая ноги и не сталкиваясь с прохожими. Даже когда он отходит достаточно далеко, так что черты его лица смазываются, Роджер не отводит глаз. 

Когда Сид разворачивается и снова припускает по парку, Роджер старается не упустить из виду белые пятна его туфель – как два маячка в мешанине зеленого, бурого и черного. 

Роджер твердит себе, что через неделю у него свадьба с Джуди, что она – самое ценное, что у него сейчас есть, что сказанное им и Сидом было сказками, сделанное – игрой, и ничего, кроме одежды, между ними и не было. 

Роджер понимает, что все, что в этом есть правдивого – это то, что ему так же противно, как пару дней назад было надираться вместе с Юджином. Противно и горько, но иначе можно с ума сойти. 

В машине ему становится так душно, что его едва не выворачивает. Потом он вдруг понимает, что обогреватель все еще работает на полную мощь. 

Отдавая Джун ключи от бентли, он говорит, что до приема у Лэнга «так и не дошло». Джун не допытывается – она только говорит скорее самой себе:

— Этого следовало ожидать… ну конечно. После того, что случилось с Терри, мы все перепугались, особенно Сид… да, этого следовало ожидать. 

— А что с ним случилось? — спрашивает Роджер. Терри сложно забыть – у него острый нос, он ведет себя похоже на себя, даже когда мозги обваливаются от химии, он грубо и смешно шутит – от такого или гогочешь, как помешанный, или хочешь расквасить его насмешливое лицо. Роджер помнит его по тому памятного безделию на греческих островах.

— А ты не слышал? — Джун ведет плечом. — Он, можно сказать, перестарался. Начал строить какие-то теории, думал, что с ним говорят человечки с обоев, принимал все чаще, чтобы с ними поговорить… Загремел в психушку два месяца назад. Сид, Сторм, остальные, они все ездили его проведать в этот ваш Кембридж, а вернулись чуть ли не седые. Сторм рассказывал, что они часа два стояли у входа, думали, что если зайдут – их тоже загребут и посадят на седативы. 

— Но Лэнг терапевт…

— Ты считаешь, для него есть разница? — обрывает она. — Сейчас разницы уже никакой нет. Лэнг предупреждал меня о подобном… Говорил, что он может не согласиться. Хотя он и по дневниковым записям может диагноз поставить… если диагноз нужен, — она поправляется, но слова уже сказаны. — Сид ничего не говорил про завтрашний концерт? Он появится? 

— Да какая нахрен разница.

— О чем ты?

— Ты знаешь.

Они замолкают и так и стоят, не зная, где прятать взгляды и мысли. Роджер кивает на дверь:

— Мне нужно идти. Осталось кое-какое дело, отложить не могу, — и, не дожидаясь дежурного предложения остаться на чай, он в который раз за день выходит на улицу.

К трем часа дня он наконец переступает порог частной клиники Лэнга и, сухо поздоровавшись, говорит секретарше, что пришел по поводу некоего Роджера Кита Барретта, 

— Но вам было назначено на половину первого.

— Я знаю! К сожалению, произошла неувязка. Но мне нужно увидеть мистера Лэнга, я кое-что ему принес.

— В таком случае вам придется подождать. 

— В таком случае я подожду. 

— У нас на столике есть журналы, и да, вот это еще, — она протягивает ему стопку листовок, отпечатанных на тонкой лиловой бумаге. 

Он машинально благодарит и, взяв одну, засовывает ее в карман пальто. 

Роджер отсчитывает время по песням, крутящимся на BBC Radio: «I'm a Believer» – «A Whiter Shade of Pale» – «Penny Lane» – «Somethin' Stupid» – «White Rabbit» – «Puppet On a String» – «Apples And Oranges» – на ней Роджера выдергивает из спасительного полузабытья. 

_Walking in the sunshine town feeling very cool_

_But the butchers and the bakers in the supermarket stores…_

Он вспоминает, как выдергивал у Сида изо рта самокрутки и демонстративно выкидывал их в мусорный бак к пустым банкам сидра. 

Он вспоминает, как Сид называл его за это «скучным человечком». 

Он вспоминает, что прослушал окончательный вариант песни всего один раз, сказал себе, что Норман уничтожил ее продюсированием, и напился в тот вечер с Ником в пабе до чертиков. 

— Молодой человек, можете проходить, вас ждут. 

Зайдя в кабинет, он, не здороваясь, кидает Лэнгу на стол стопку отпечатанных на машинке листов. В кабинете пахнет сосновым деревом и чем-то еще невероятно знакомым, и оттого почти что неуловимом в неизвестной Роджеру среде внушительных университетских дипломов и вдумчивых, многозначительных беседах тэт-а-тэт. не понимаю что ты хочешь сказать. «…невероятно знакомым – Роджеру сложно поверить, что он улавливает этот запах среди внушительных научных работ, в пространстве серьезных бесед тет-а-тет»?

— Это лирика. Тексты песен. Мне сказали, что вы можете поставить диагноз даже с помощью такого.

Лэнг ничего не отвечает – только смотрит на Роджера влажными глазами. Потом он нацепляет очки и принимается разглядывать листы, теребя края. Он то улыбается, то супится, то посмеивается себе под нос. 

Роджер знает, что это невозможно, но ему кажется, что в приемной до сих пор играет «Apples And Oranges». 

Лэнг смотрит на страницы, а Роджер на Лэнга, и их обоих что-то тревожит. 

Лэнг то и дело облизывает губы, шумно сглатывает и потирает одна об другую ладони, а Роджер наблюдает за этим, как будто пытаясь разгадать тайный смысл его движений. 

— Он шизофреник.

— Простите?

Лэнг откидывается в кресле, приложив листы к груди – как будто диагноз, вынесенный их автору, сделал их для него ценнее. 

— Он шизофреник в том смысле, который только я использую в своей практике – иначе говоря, это не научное понятие, а…

— Какого хрена ты несешь? — кажется, у Роджера даже голос меняется. Конечно, ведь говорит за него зверек.

Роджер едва разжимает губы, пряча за зубами темную шерстку зверька. 

Он обходит тяжелый дубовый стол. Теперь он нависает над Лэнгом, лицо которого в неярком свете оказывается неожиданно старым. 

— Я боюсь, ваш друг очень болен. 

— А ну дай сюда, — Роджер тянет стопку бумаги у Лэнга из рук. Лэнг всплескивает руками и почему-то улыбается. 

— Какого черта… — цедит Роджер, а потом узнает запах. 

От Лэнга, от его глубокого кресла, от бронзовой вазы с засохшим подсолнухом и даже от деревянных стенных панелей разит перегаром. 

Хочется расхохотаться ему в лицо, но Лэнг уже смеется – над собой, над Роджером, над стихами, которые его посетитель сжимает в руках так, словно от них зависит его жизнь.

Все это и вправду смешно.

— Вот же пьянь, — говорит Роджер и выходит из кабинета. В приемной он выдергивает из розетки провод, и радио замолкает. 

_She's on the run_

_Down by the river side_

_feeding ducks by the afternoon tide…_

— Ненавижу эту песню, — он не уверен, действительно ли ее крутили по радио, или она играла у него в голове. 

Во время бесконечной поездки на метро домой он бессмысленно перебирает мелочь в кармане, пока оттуда не выпадает лиловая бумажка. 

Жирными покосившимися буквами, похожими на дохлых букашек, на листке отпечатано:

«Привет, добро пожаловать в гости к Р. Д. Лэнгу, каждый, кого считают «ку-ку», для меня абсолютно нормален! 

Если вы занервничали, а до нашей встречи еще немало времени, подойдите к ближайшей телефонной будке и следуйте моим инструкциям:

Если вы страдаете обсессивно-компульсивным расстройством, пожалуйста, нажмите «1» несколько раз подряд.

Если вы страдаете созависимостью, пожалуйста, попросите кого-нибудь нажать «2».

Если вы страдаете диссоциативным расстройством идентичности, пожалуйста, нажмите «3», «4», «5» и «6».

Если вы страдаете бредовым расстройством, то мы знаем, кто вы и чего вы хотите. Просто оставайтесь на линии, чтобы мы могли отследить ваш звонок.

Если вы страдаете шизофренией, слушайте внимательно, и тонкий голосок подскажет вам, какую цифру нажать.

Если вы страдаете депрессией, совершенно неважно, какую цифру вы нажмете. Вам никто не ответит.

Так или иначе, старайтесь не унывать!»

Роджер комкает листовку в руке и бросает ее на пол вагона. Потом он достает из-за пазухи потертый блокнот и огрызок карандаша. Он начинает писать, не отрывая руки даже для того, чтобы отделить одно слово от другого:

_Do you remember me?_

_Vehement, poor and free?_

_How we used to be?_

_Helpless, and happy and blind_

_Fighting for wrong that I though was right_

_Sunk without hope_

_In a haze of good dope_

_And cheap wine_

_And your cryptic design_

_Laying on the living floor_

_Till you hear me squeal and bark and roar_

_On those Indian tapestry cushions you made_

_Thinking of calling our first born Jasmine or Jade_

_Don't get up to open the door_

_Just stay with me here on the floor_

_When it gets late I’ll know no remedies_

_It's gonna get cold in the 1970s_

***

_“Well, I've got an idea," said Rabbit, "and here it is. We take Tigger for a long explore, somewhere where he's never been, and we lose him there, and next morning we find him again, and-mark my words-he'll be a different Tigger altogether."_

_"Why?" said Pooh._

_"Because he'll be a Humble Tigger. Because he'll be a Sad Tigger, a Melancholy Tigger, a Small and Sorry Tigger, an Oh-Rabbit-I-am-glad-to-see-you Tigger. That's why."_

_"Will he be glad to see me and Piglet, too?"_

_"Of course."_

_"That's good," said Pooh._

_"I should hate him to go on being Sad," said Piglet doubtfully._

_"Tiggers never go on being Sad," explained Rabbit. "They get over it with Astonishing Rapidity. I asked Owl, just to make sure, and he said that that's what they always get over it with. But if we can make Tigger feel Small and Sad just for five minutes, we shall have done a good deed.”_

Alan Alexander Miln, «The House at Pooh Corner».

Он приезжает к матери второй раз за этот месяц – этого не происходило, должно быть, с самого шестьдесят второго года, когда он поступил на первый курс колледжа. 

Он долго роется в сумке, натыкаясь то на старые провода усилителя, которые он давно должен был отдать в починку, то на перчатки, то на полупустую пачку отсыревших сигарет. 

Ключей нигде нет – видимо, он оставил их в Лондоне, – теперь придется ждать на крыльце, либо по старинке лезть в окно – хлипкую раму всегда было легко приподнять. 

Роджер вспоминает свой старый маршрут: вверх по водосточной трубе, цепляясь правой ногой за кирпичи там, где известка уже совсем осыпалась, потом перелезть на подоконник на втором этаже – окно его с Джоном спальни, – подтянуться на крышу, обязательно оглянуться и посмотреть вниз, чтобы голова закружилась, и наконец в несколько шагов преодолеть расстояние до чердачного окна, и, приподняв раму, пролезть внутрь. 

Внутри – пыль, сухое дерево и сломанных вещи, починить которые никогда не доходят руки.

Роджер уже успевает все это вспомнить, когда ключи все же выискиваются на самом дне сумки. Со смутным разочарованием он открывает входную дверь. 

Дом пахнет черным чаем, сухими крекерами и чернилами. На ощупь он как школьная доска и шершавая ткань. 

Каждый раз, когда Роджер возвращается в Лондон, ему кажется, что он не помнит ни этих запахов, ни ощущений – но каждый раз, совершая эту прогулку в четыре шага от входной двери до кухни, он понимает, что никогда не сможет их забыть. 

Чего Роджер действительно не помнит – так это когда он начал воспринимать как отправную точку Лондон, а не дом своего детства.

За все эти годы так мало изменилось – все тот же стол на четыре персоны (им с Джоном часто приходилось уступать места квартиранткам и ужинать в своей комнате), все тот же устаревший радиоприемник в его комнате и участок пыли на полу там, где когда-то стоял виниловый проигрыватель (теперь он доживает свой век в их с Джуди спальне). Все тот же чайник на плите. Все та же ванная, гладкая, без пятнышка, поверхность зеркала. Все то же окно, пережившее сто камнепадов (Сторм назло ему приходил до будильника). Все тот же сарай с тяжелым замком. Возможно, даже то же лисье семейство, шурующее на их улице по ночам. 

Все те же бельевые веревки на заднем дворе и те же квартирантки с жаркими тайнами под одеждой и остатками акне на лицах. 

Роджер уже старше их всех.

Мать тоже не меняется – тугой пучок волос на затылке, тревога, сменяющаяся строгостью, сменяющаяся тревогой, когда она говорит: «Ты ведь бережешь себя, да? Хотя бы ради меня, Джордж», закрытая дверь в ее комнату с комодом, где хранится сверток с гильзами, военная форма, похоронка и стопка писем. 

Роджер все так же заглядывает внутрь ящика всякий раз, когда приезжает, и всякий раз удивляется, почему письма не желтеют со временем.

Роджер хочет думать, что он – единственная часть дома, которая изменилась. Что он больше не мальчишка Уотерс, который считал, что сможет отправиться в Италию на большущем тракторе и привезти папу домой. 

Ведь папа, должно быть, скучал по дому, он так давно его не видел.

Роджер скучает по ним двоим – по папе и по дому, он так давно их не видел. 

Первой возвращается квартирантка. Она даже не узнает Роджера и стоит в прихожей, хлопая глазами, сжимая в одной руке ключ, а в другой куртку. 

— Я сын миссис Уотерс, Роджер, не помнишь меня? — спрашивает он и только потом понимает, что не знает ее. Кажется, в октябре, в его последний визит, здесь жила другая. А может, и нет.

— А-а, неважно, — он трясет головой и протягивает ей руку. 

После небольшой паузы она пожимает ее и отвечает:

— Меня зовут Элис. 

За последующий час Роджер узнает, что у Элис очень высокий голос – он мог бы раздражать, не будь она такой молчуньей, – бородавка на подбородке, которую она обильно пудрит, аккуратные, маленькие руки и белое ажурное белье – бретельки видны из-под рубашки. Роджер сидит с ней на кухне, ест сэндвичи с консервированным тунцом, рассказывает ей про Калифорнию и смотрит на бретельки. 

Они оказываются очень увлечены друг другом: она – пляжами Санта-Моники, а он – ее бретельками. 

Мать возвращается позже, чем обычно. Роджер слышит звон ключей, стук каблуков, а потом тридцать секунд тишины – должно быть, это она в замешательстве смотрит на его приставленные к стене туфли. 

— Ты не предупредил, что приедешь, — она входит на кухню и видит их, сидящих друг напротив друга с чаем и сэндвичами. Еда на столе – это граница между ними, ведь Элис – квартирантка его матери, а Роджер женится на следующей неделе.

— Джордж… — взгляд матери становится мягче, и она несколько неловко разводит руками, точно уже обнимает его. 

Он поднимается и подходит к ней. Роджер все это знает – что она сначала потреплет его за предплечье, словно желая удостовериться, что он действительно здесь, с ней, дома, а потом коротко обнимет его, положа сухие руки на его сухие плечи, и они оба подумают о том, как они похожи. 

— Извини, я должен был сообщить тебе заранее, ты права. Я приехал поговорить кое о чем. 

— Я вижу, ты уже познакомился с Элис.

— Да, я рассказывал ей про Калифорнию.

— Да, мэм, Роджер рассказывал мне про Калифорнию.

— Про Калифорнию, ну хорошо, — она сухо улыбается. — Он Джордж на самом деле, ну да ладно… Про Калифорнию, значит… А почему вы сэндвичи едите? У нас остался со вчерашнего дня мясной пирог, Джордж, ну что ты как маленький, кто ест сэндвичи на ужин.

Она суетится и кажется слишком маленькой даже в своей небольшой кухне.

— Мам, нам нужно поговорить.

— Прямо сейчас? А ужин? 

— Я не знаю, смогу ли остаться, завтра у нас…

— Ну конечно, сможешь.

— Мам, — он дотрагивается до ее локтя, и это выходит даже более неловко, чем их приветственные объятия. 

— Хорошо, — она снова сухо улыбается и поворачивается к Элис. — Дорогая, ты не могла бы оставить нас ненадолго? 

Они садятся за стол почти одновременно, когда шаги Элис стихают на втором этаже. 

Ему страшно – он знал, что ему будет страшно – но он справляется с этим гораздо лучше, чем предполагал. Возможно, дело в том, что он взрослеет – а возможно, в том, что Элис улыбнулась ему, когда выходила с кухни.

— Мам, я бы хотел, чтобы ты приехала в Лондон на следующей неделе, в четверг, — он откашливается и с трудом заставляет себя посмотреть ей в глаза. Ему кажется, что она уже знает, что он собирается ей сказать. — Дело в том, что мы женимся с Джуди в этот день. У нас свадьба. В двенадцать мы расписываемся, а в час собираем всех в церкви. В St Giles, если бы точным. Она на юге Лондона.

— Я знаю, где St Giles. 

— Извини. Я не знал, что ты знаешь, — Роджер делает глоток остывшего чая и вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони. Мать это терпеть не может – сейчас Роджер помнит и не помнит об этом. — Джон будет свидетелем. Я уже звонил ему, и он обещал, что приедет. С ним будет его девушка и ее дочь… Я и не знал, что у него есть девушка с ребенком… Я знаю, что ты, скорее всего, не одобришь, но мы с Джуди уже все решили. Я все решил, — он замолкает – изо рта просятся другие, невысказанные слова, но Роджер поспешно делает еще один глоток чая – он ведь и сам не знает, что это за слова.

— Вы все решили, — повторяет мать. — Вы взрослые люди и вы все решили вдвоем. Или твоя девочка – хотя, как я понимаю, теперь уже невеста, – все-таки спросила у своей семьи, как они относятся к вашему браку?

— Я не знаю, спрашивала ли она у них. Но она им уже рассказала.

— И когда она им рассказала? Наверное, раньше, чем ты? Не за неделю до свадьбы?

— Я не сказал тебе раньше, потому что знал, что ты будешь против.

— А я и сейчас против, — лицо и голос у нее ожесточаются, — но ты все равно настоишь на своем, ведь ты, конечно, все понимаешь лучше меня. Тебе же уже двадцать четыре…

— Двадцать пять, — поправляет Роджер.

— Да что ты как маленький? — мать повышает голос. — Двадцать пять, двадцать шесть, да хоть тридцать, мне это неинтересно. Я всегда буду твоей матерью, и у меня всегда будет право голоса, как ты этого не поймешь? 

Он перехватывает инициативу, пока она набирает воздуха для следующей фразы.

— Я приехал сюда не спорить об этом, мама, я приехал, потому что я хочу, чтобы ты была у меня на свадьбе. Я хочу, чтобы ты и Джон были там, чтобы моя семья была у меня на свадьбе, потому что… — он не хочет повторять слово «свадьба», потому что голос на нем подскакивает. Потому что мать сильнее сжимает губы каждый раз, когда он это говорит, — потому что для меня это очень важный день. 

Не сказав ни слова, мать встает из-за стола и выходит с кухни.

Роджер слышит скрип лестницы, скрип двери спальни, скрип у себя внутри, точно когти зверька успели затупиться за последнее время, и он скребется о стенки желудка, не причиняя ни боли, ни неудобства, точно он только вычищает белизну у Роджера в голове. 

Как в больнице.

Как зеркало в ванной. 

Как когда мать каждое воскресенье мыла зеркало, стирая воображаемые пятна и волоски, чтобы можно было смотреться в него и не знать, какой Роджер настоящий, а какой – его отражение. 

Когда Роджер командует собственному телу встать, вымыть чашки, взять сумку и пойти обратно на вокзал, серия скрипов повторяется.

Мать возвращается на кухню и молча кладет на стол перед Роджером толстый конверт.

Поначалу он просто смотрит на него, потом берет в руки, ощупывая.

— Не вскрывай его. Скажи Джуди, что это кольцо досталось мне от матери, а ей оно достается только потому, что мой младший сын успел жениться раньше старшего. А теперь я разогрею мясной пирог, ты позовешь Элис, мы поужинаем, и ты уедешь в свой Лондон утренним поездом, и это не обсуждается, — голосом учительницы с многолетним стажем говорит она и, скривившись, прячет тарелку с сэндвичами в кухонный шкаф. 

— Там будет кто-то, кого я знаю? Или только твои приятели и родственники Трим? 

— Да, Сторм и По… ты помнишь По?

— Такой неухоженный мальчик с длинными волосами, да? — почти что с сочувствием спрашивает она. — А Роджер Кит будет на свадьбе? Розмари?

— Нет, — чуть быстрее, чем нужно, отвечает он. — Об этом я… Я бы хотел тебя попросить кое о чем. 

— А что тебе еще может быть от меня нужно? — холодно говорит она. — Кольцо свое ты уже получил, а для чего еще мать может быть нужна.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты, если у тебя получится, или будет время, поговорила с миссис Барретт. Он ведь давно не приезжал домой?

— Роджер Кит?.. С начала лета уж точно, — она пожимает плечами. — Видимо, он такой же хороший сыночек, как ты. 

— Мам, сейчас дело… это серьезно, правда, — говорить обо всем матери у него язык не поворачивается. Как будто он мальчишка, у которого отобрали машинку в песочнице, и теперь он ябедничает маме на нехорошего Барретта. — Он попал в плохую компанию, что-то вроде этого, и у него проблемы. Черт, у него очень большие проблемы, — говорит он громче, поражаясь тому, как смехотворно и в то же время правдиво это звучит.

— Никаких «чертов» в моем доме, — машинально поправляет его мать, разрезая пирог на части. 

— Извини, извини… ты слушаешь меня? Это серьезно, я… я не знаю, что еще сделать, и поэтому подумал, что, может, ты сможешь поговорить с миссис Барретт, и она… проведает его или… или что-то в этом роде.

— А почему вы с мальчиками не можете вправить ему мозги?

«Мальчики». 

«Вправить мозги».

Роджеру кажется, что он уже слышал этот совет однажды, но не может вспомнить, от кого и когда. 

— Он же у вас лидер, да? Поет там, играет?

«Лидер».

Они всегда заявляли, что у них нет и не будет лидера, что люди заменимы, и что все это – в первую очередь работа, которую нужно либо делать хорошо, либо не делать никак.

Никому не нравится, когда лодку начинает качать, а капитан ведет ее прямым курсом к морскому дьяволу. 

Но Роджеру не просто не нравится качка – у него ужасная морская болезнь, ему хочется побыстрее оказаться на суше; он глядит на галлюцинирующего Сида и чувствует страшное изнеможение, как будто он все время не на твердой земле. 

— Он всегда был очень талантливый мальчик, — говорит мать, ставя все те же, но уже вымытые чашки на стол.

«Очен талантливый мальчик» — фургон, остановившийся на пересечении Holland Park Avenue (выбеленные январским солнцем и затянутые белыми тряпками на бельевых веревках викторианские домики в тени платанов) и Ladbroke Grove (давящий гул рынка), концерт в Hastings через три часа (пирс, развалины замка, музей рыболовства), оправданное ожидание очередной неудачи (Сид в центре сцены, играющий одну ноту, одну ноту, одну ноту), опаздывающий Сид, ждущие его Роджер, Ник, Рик, Гилмор, Джун, Марш, новый роуди, подружка нового роуди, поглядывание на часы, фургон и его содержимое, подпрыгивающий на месте, как огромный металлический зверь на привязи, наконец набравшийся сил ее перегрызть.

Мать говорит: «очень талантливый мальчик» – зверь, опять простаивающий без дела, на вопрос «Будем его сегодня забирать?» выплевывает: «Да черт с ним!».

Этих слов все ждали, но всем все равно стало гадко и стыдно. Они начали оглядываться, как будто хотели найти виноватого, но повсюду были зеркала: зеркало заднего вида, боковые зеркала, зеркальные поверхности гитар. 

— Сейчас все изменилось, — сипло произносит Роджер.

После удачного вчерашнего выступления они решили, что теперь им стоит играть вчетвером. 

Кто-то спросил, что сказать Сиду, если тот спросит – кто-то другой ответил, что он не спросит – Роджер просто опрокинул в себя очередную порцию виски.

Мать не отвечает и продолжает делить пирог.

— Я возил его к психотерапевту, но…

— Психотерапевту? — она оборачивается, все еще держа в правой руке разделочный нож. 

Роджер поражен не меньше нее – это редкий момент, когда он видит ее эмоции: удивление, растерянность, беспокойство. Она, как и все остальные, не до конца понимает значение слова «психотерапевт», но боится его на подсознательном уровне. 

— Да, да, — с разыгравшимся участием повторяет она. — Я передам это Уинн, — она медленно поворачивается и вновь принимается орудовать ножом, но потом останавливается. — Но почему ты хотя бы на свадьбу его не пригласишь? Роджер Кит бы развеялся от этого, ты же с ним так хорошо дружишь.

— Потому что сейчас он дружит со своей компанией. Не лучшей компанией, я же сказал, — это звучит слишком жестко, и он это понимает.

— Не груби, — говорит мать, но отчего-то сейчас голос у нее – мягкий, мягкий, а большего Роджеру и не нужно. 

В одиннадцать Роджер лежит в кровати и смотрит в окно – с тем же самым видом, что десять и двадцать лет назад, – но мыслями он не здесь. 

Он представляет Элис в комнате, примыкающей к его спальне, и силится расслышать в засыпающем доме ее шаги, ее дыхание, шелест ее одежды. 

Роджер не может выбросить из головы, как во время ужина, когда он передавал ей салат, их руки столкнулись и задержались в воздухе, совсем неподвижно, на пару секунд дольше, чем нужно. Теперь именно эти несколько секунд, заставляют Роджера встать с постели, осторожно выйти в коридор и остановиться прямо у двери в ее комнату. 

Он стоит и гипнотизирует взглядом дверную ручку. Прикосновение длиной в пару секунд не соглашается с «Я буду твоей женой, а это значит, у тебя не будет права быть с кем-то другим, так? И ты больше не будешь мне врать, а если станешь я уйду, так?».

Так! Так! Так!

И ведь Джуди пока еще ему не жена, и ее угроза не должна остановить его, но что-то все равно останавливает его, и это не ее слова, сказанные в то ужасное и памятное Рождество, и не чуткий сон матери, и не скрипучая кровать.

Его останавливает что-то другое – Роджер возвращается в свою комнату. Забравшись в кровать, он понимает, что в этот приезд впервые не заглянул в комод, чтобы проверить, на месте ли сверток с гильзами, военная форма, похоронка и стопка не желтеющих писем. 

Ночью в голову Роджеру пробирается ночной кошмар и не уходит оттуда даже после пробуждения. Кошмар коротает время у Роджера в затылке, как в норке, прогрызая кору его черепа. Он все сидит там, когда Роджер чистит зубы, застилает постель и спускается вниз, чтобы бесшумно покинуть дом, но оказывается, что мать уже проснулась и пьет чай с молоком в столовой. 

Напротив нее стоит другая чашка, и Роджер здоровается, пряча раздражение – ведь он никогда не любил чай с молоком. Но это мама приготовила его, мама старалась – поэтому он, как и в прошлый, и в позапрошлый раз берет чашку в руки и делает щедрый глоток.

— Во сколько у тебя поезд?

— В семь сорок.

— Не опоздай.

— Не опоздаю.

— Это наркотики, верно?

Ему требуется немалое усилие, чтобы не разлить чай на себя, и он отставляет его, думая, стоит ли ему взглянуть матери в глаза и сказать правду. Слово «наркотики» еще хуже, чем «психотерапевт».

— О чем ты говоришь? — спрашивает он, откладывая свой ответ.

— О Роджере Ките. Я мало спала сегодня ночью. Думала о том, что ты мне рассказал. Это наркотики? Он подсел на них? В этом проблема?

Роджер отодвигает чашку подальше и поднимается со стула. 

— Мам, правда, если бы мы знали, в чем проблема, мы бы, наверное, давно с ней расправились, — он качает головой и перекидывает через плечо сумку. — Мне нужно идти, иначе я и вправду опоздаю. Я позвоню тебе на выходных и точнее скажу время… — слово «свадьба» не сочетается с утренней усталостью, его нерешительностью и воспоминанием о ночном кошмаре.

Уже на пороге Роджер слышит из-за спины «Прощай», произнесенное тонким голосом Элис, и ему становится жаль, что вчера он так и не зашел к ней в спальню – стоял как истукан у двери, а эти слабовольные мысли, не оставляли его. И ведь, черт подери, через неделю у него будет своя семья. 

Эта мысль восхищает и ужасает его каждый раз, когда возникает в его голове. 

Элис стоит на самом верху лестницы, но Роджер умудряется разглядеть, что ее губы дрожат, как будто она хочет что-то еще добавить. Наконец она подытоживает: «Прощай, Роджер» – и он кивает ей, думая, что еще год назад был бы невероятно благодарен, что она не назвала его «Джордж».

Когда он садится в поезд и ставит сумку под ноги, ночной кошмар надавливает на виски, напоминая о себе. Роджер даже слегка трясет головой, чтобы выгнать его через уши, но это не так-то просто. Что ему такого приснилось, он уже и не вспомнит – помнит только пронзительный грохот. Звук почему-то напоминает одновременно тренировки по регби в школе, первые свидания с девочками, выпавшие молочные зубов (Джон купил их у него за шиллинг вместо зубной феи), выглаженную форму папы, которая, скорее всего, была вся в грязи и черной застывшей крови, когда его тело нашли, расстрелянное орудием Анцио Энни. 

Когда поезд трогается, Роджер думает, что мать не может не знать, что ее младший сын заглядывает в комод всякий раз, когда бывает дома, но если раньше она за это его порола, то теперь предпочитает не замечать. Словно они заключили договор о беззвучной скорби. 

Он думает об этом и только тогда понимает, что всю ночь его преследовал тот самый звук рейда, который он в детстве так отчаянно хотел услышать. 

Прислонившись виском к стеклу, Роджер глядит на уходящую вдаль железнодорожную платформу. Его взгляд зацепляется за держащуюся за руки престарелую пару – они почти синхронно машут руками, прощаясь с кем-то, кто едет в Лондон на том же поезде, что и Роджер. 

Роджер прикладывает ладонь к окну и шевелит пальцами, тоже прощаясь. Ему хочется думать, что машут ему, поэтому он машет в ответ.

Роджеру кажется, что ему улыбаются.

***

_“It's a funny thing about Tiggers," whispered Tigger to Roo, "how Tiggers never get lost."_

_"Why don't they, Tigger?"_

_"They just don't," explained Tigger. "That's how it is.”_

Alan Alexander Milne, «The House at Pooh Corner».

Алан Барретт похож на своего отца. 

Он тоже врач, тоже носит усы щеткой и, скорее всего, тоже живет в доме с белыми обоями, белой обшивкой диванов и белыми котами, которые оставляют белые царапины на ковролине. В доме суетится жена в белом переднике – готовит эклеры с глазурью из белого шоколада для детей, возвращающихся из начальной школы.

Когда Алан говорит, обнажаются кромки его белых зубов, и Роджер чувствует себя грязным. Возможно, дело совсем не в Алане, а том, что такова доля Роджера –всегда чувствовать себя чумазым, потрепанным и недостаточно хорошим в сравнении с Барреттами.

Кафе отвечает важности встречи: крахмальные скатерти, кексы с миндальной стружкой на аккуратных блюдцах, не умеющие наскучить звуки «Волшебной флейты» из граммофона в углу. 

Сид сидит напротив них, и это напоминает Роджеру репетицию, на которой он усадил перед собой Роджера с Гилмором и напевал: «Have you got it yet?» 

Сид явно готовился к встрече – вычесанные волосы со следами перманентной завивки, рубашка с белыми-белыми манжетами и воротником, взгляд, почти что уверенный и спокойный.

Роджер не понимает, зачем он здесь – после фиаско с Лэнгом они с Сидом едва ли разговаривали, Сид на него сейчас и не смотрит, его куда больше занимает собственная зажигалка Zippo, которую он раскрывает и закрывает, раскрывает и закрывает, раскрывает и…

— Так скоро выйдет ваш новый сингл? 

Голос Алана жестче и ниже, чем Роджер его запомнил. Совсем легко представить, какой будет голос у Сида лет через десять, когда у него тоже появится белый домик в пригороде, жена с белыми рученьками и детки с белыми душами, хотя Роджер прекрасно знает, что этого никогда не случится.

— Не знаю… мне это не интересно, лучше спроси у него, — Сид кивает на Роджера, умудряясь при этом смотреть Алану в лицо.

— Я думал, тебе интересно написание песен, — с расстановкой произносит Алан, пристально вглядываясь Сиду в лицо. 

— Песен, да, но продюсерская компания, — на мгновение его голос становится тверже, как будто он сосредотачивается на разговоре, но потом вновь пустеет. Как будто в голове у Сида стена, и разговор не может ее пробить, — я имею в виду, большие люди, они не хотят песен, они хотят… — он качает головой и откидывается на спинку стула. 

Алан еще немного выжидает, глядя на брата, а потом переводит вопросительный взгляд на Роджера, но тот молчит.

Он прекрасно знает, что Сид имеет в виду, но он не в том положении, чтобы отвечать за него. 

— А где ты, кстати, сейчас живешь? — спешит заполнить паузу Алан.

— На юго-западе, — туманно отвечает Сид. — Мы снимаем комнату – я, Линдси и еще пара моих друзей. Я бы пригласил тебя туда, но после новогодних праздников у нас те еще развалины.

Лжец. 

Какой же он лжец. 

Раньше у Роджера это вызывало восхищение, а вперемешку с восхищением он испытывает злость, и от того, что это не только злость, она как будто становится более злобной – причем не только на Сида, но и на себя самого. 

— Пышно праздновали?

— Да! — с энтузиазмом отвечает Сид. — Еловые иголки повсюду. 

После этого разговор разворачивается в удобном для обоих Барреттов направлении: Сид с упоением лжет, возможно, сам веря в то, что рассказывает, а Алан позволяет себе ни о чем не беспокоиться и через час отчалить из кафе, на прощание сказав Роджеру на ухо: «Не понимаю, почему ты говоришь, что Роджер Кит болен – я этого совсем не вижу». 

Пальто Алана оттенка шамуа исчезает из виду, но Сид остается сидеть за столом до самого конца второй арии Царицы ночи. Как только слышится щелчок граммофона, он рывком поднимается со стула и, не прощаясь, выходит из кафе. 

За все это время он ни разу не смотрит на Роджера – даже ожидаемым острым взглядом: «Ну что, выкусил?». Как будто Роджера здесь и не было. 

«Твои сны похожи на мои», – сказал ему Сид, прячась от Розмари за прозрачной материнской ширмой в их первую встречу. Либо это тоже было неправдой, либо этого и вовсе не было. Приснилось Роджеру в один очень черный день. 

Сид «официально» уходит из группы вечером следующего вторника – тихо и мирно, и если бы не его резкое «Убери руку с моего плеча», когда Роджер касается его на прощание, можно было бы сказать себе, что все в порядке.

***

_To Clive Barrow it was just an ordinary day nothing unusual or strange about it, everything quite navel, nothing outstandley, just another day but to Roger it was something special, a day amongst days ... a red lettuce day ... because Roger was getting married and as he dressed that morning he thought about the gay batchelor soups he'd had with all his pals. And Clive said nothing. To Roger everything was different, wasn't this the day his Mother had told his about, in his best suit and all that, grimming and shakeing hands, people tying boots and ricebudda on his car._

_To have and to harm ... til death duty part ... he knew it all off by hertz. Clive Barrow seemed oblivious. Roger could visualize Anne in her flowing weddy drag, being wheeled up the aisle, smiling a blessing. He had butterfiels in his stomarce as he fastened his bough tie and brushed his hairs. 'I hope I'm doing the right thing' he thought looking in the mirror, 'Am I good enough for her?' Roger need not have worried because he was 'Should I have flowers all round the spokes?' said Anne polishing her foot rest. 'Or should I keep it syble?' she continued looking down on her grain haired Mother. 'Does it really matter?' repaid her Mother wearily wiping her sign. 'He won't be looking at your spokes anyway.' Anne smiled the smile of someone who's seen a few laughs._

_Then luckily Anne's father came home from sea and cancelled the husband._

John Lennon, «Nicely Nicely Clive».

— Можно поменяться местами и взять напрокат черное платье и белый смокинг? — Предлагает Джуди – она смеется, но Роджер понимает, что это не шутка.

— Джуд, мы же решили, что венчаемся в церкви. Священника хватит сердечный приступ, и он не успеет нас расписать, — он обнимает ее со спины и целует в макушку. Очень хочется, чтобы она прекратила думать об этой чуши и позволила свадьбе пройти так гладко, как это только возможно. 

— Вот именно что в церкви. Мы можем себе позволить хотя бы костюм поинтереснее. 

— Джуд, я не собираюсь надевать белый смокинг, — говорит Роджер – он прогоняет из головы Сида и Линдси, которые прошлым летом завели привычку одеваться в одинаковые шмотки, чтобы со спины было не отличить, кто из четы «мистера Корнера и миссис Барретт» идет по улице.

— Ты же знаешь, что в белом я выгляжу так, будто у меня малокровие. Черный мне идет куда больше, — на ее лице застывает улыбка, как будто вырезанная консервным ножом. 

— Мне тоже. 

Она отходит от него, удерживая улыбку на лице.

— Но…

— Но я сам плачу за смокинг, значит, решаю, что мне надеть или не надеть, тоже я, — Роджер поджимает губы – ему не стоит и пытаться улыбнуться. 

Лицо Джуди застывает, точно ей сделали анестетическую инъекцию. 

— Как тебе захочется, — только и отвечает она и несколько секунд оглядывает их спальню, как будто выискивая, чем бы себя занять, чтобы отвлечься от этого разговора, от идеи, никому не нужной, кроме нее, от самой себя – то же самое испытывает и Роджер. Они стоят и глядят друг на друга. Сегодня они провалили генеральную репетицию важного этапа отношений под названием «семейные решения».

Когда накануне церемонии Роджер переступает порог магазина, он поневоле останавливается у стойки с белыми смокингами. Продавец – невысокий пакистанец – мелькает между стеллажами, задерживаясь у темных костюмов, котелков, галстуков и прочей любимой клерками дребедени. Добравшись до Роджера, он выскакивает из рядов ношеных теплых пиджаков и брюк с прямыми стрелками – стрелки эти так выглажены, что об них палец можно порезать. 

— Что-то ищете, сэр?

— Да, мне нужен смокинг. Для свадьбы. Я жених, — зачем-то уточняет Роджер – то ли широко распахнутые глаза продавца ставят под сомнение его знание английского, то ли слово «жених» просто приятно произносить. 

— Какой фасон предпочитаете, сэр? 

Произнесенное «жених» оказывает на Роджера более сильное впечатление, чем на продавца. Он все еще удивляется тому, что уже через семнадцать часов они с Джуди будут женаты, когда хмуро осматривает себя в зеркале примерочной.

Белый смокинг. Молочный футляр. 

Роджер напоминает себе рисовый пудинг, который учителя любили отбирать у него в школе, когда он отказывался есть мясо – то есть, кусок жира на кости в мерзком желе, который зачем-то называли мясом. я убрала холодец потому что это очень русская штука? по крайней мере слово

Школьный пудинг выглядел даже привлекательнее, чем этот смокинг. Роджер стаскивает его с себя, берет со стула, куда продавец выложил еще пару костюмов, что-то еще, быстро одевается и теряется, взглянув в зеркало. 

Человек в пудинге уступает место человеку, которого съела на десерт вместо пресловутого пудинга темнота. Она вычерпала Роджера ложкой, выжрала его, даже косточек не выплюнула, даже зубов, даже шнурков кроссовок. 

— О, а вам идет, — одобряет продавец, отодвинув шторку.

— Не слишком темный?

— Да нет. У вас светлое лицо, вам хорошо.

— Оно что, отсвечивает на одежду? Как прожектор? — сварливо говорит Роджер и вновь тянется к стулу, где под шерстяным кремовым безобразием находит очередной костюм. 

Этот смокинг такого же иссиня-черного цвета, но Роджеру он нравится больше. Пуговицы. Роджеру нравятся пуговицы: медные, с красноватым оттенком, шершавые и грубые на ощупь. За эти пуговицы он и покупает костюм. 

За них, по крайней мере, можно будет зацепиться глазами завтра утром, когда он встанет напротив зеркала перед тем, как в последний раз выйдет за дверь дома холостяком. Свободным человеком. Смокинг, пуговицы, свободный человек – как много клише, и сама свадьба тоже, но Роджер верит, что эти вещи сделают землю под его ногами чуть более устойчивой и помогут ему устоять.

Роджер отдает продавцу деньги и выходит из магазина меньше чем через четверть часа после того, как вошел в него. Он идет в сторону метро, в руке качается из стороны в сторону пакет со скучным логотипом в форме мужского пиджака. Роджер старается думать о пуговицах. 

О стилизованных под необработанное железо пуговицах, о том, что он совсем не примерял белый смокинг, и все это ему привиделось. Но его лицо и белую материю в зеркале не заслоняют две, три, даже четыре красноватых пуговицы на черном. 

Роджер говорит себе, что белого цвета на самом деле не существует, что на самом деле он соединяет в себе все другие цвета: оранжевый свет лампы в примерочной;

персиковый, проникающий в зазор между стеной и шторкой; 

даже болотный цвет его кроссовок. 

По крайней мере, этому ему учили на лекциях по живописи на первом курсе колледжа. 

Тогда Роджер прогуливал их, потому что думал, что перед экзаменом Сид объяснит ему все, что он пропустил – но этого, как и многого другого, так и не случилось. 

Следующим утром он просыпается от звонка в дверь – у порога стоит Джон с букетом цветов. У него щетина, пиджак из твида, бутоньерка с белой гвоздикой и радостное лицо – еще одно подтверждение того, что сегодня и впрямь день свадьбы.

— Прямо в пижаме к алтарю пойдешь?

Роджер криво усмехается:

— Я пока не настолько декадент. 

— Ну, у тебя все впереди, — Джон кладет руки ему на плечи и делает шаг вперед – но, так и не обняв его, так же криво усмехается. — Ты не изменился, Родж, все-то у тебя через задницу. 

— Да пошел ты, — глупо улыбнувшись, он пропускает Джона в дом. 

Роджер считает, что его брат ужасный человек, и именно это ему в нем нравится. 

— А где невеста?

— Не здесь, — лаконично отвечает Роджер. 

Сквозь сон он слышал, как Джуди открыла входную дверь. То ли это дань традициям, запрещающим женихам совать свои еще холостяцкие ручки невесте под платье, то ли она еще обижена за вчерашнее. 

— А где твоя… твоя…

— Люсия.

— Точно.

— Люсия и Мишель. Они с мамой уже в церкви, видимо, выстраивают мосты с семейкой Джуди. 

— И сколько девочке?

— Семь. 

— Она не такая уж и маленькая.

Джон закатывает глаза и похлопывает его по плечу:

— Ты не представляешь, насколько маленькая. 

— Я в семь был уже довольно далек от уровня идиота.

— Ну конечно, Роджер, — произносит Джон тоном, за который Роджер хочет его ударить, — куда простым детишкам до тебя. 

— Знаешь, оставался бы ты в своем Манчестере, — с излишним добродушием отбривает Роджер. 

— Туда и отправлюсь завтра утром, но сегодня – сегодня у тебя важный день, и поэтому…

— Поэтому ты останешься меня поддержать? 

— Поэтому пиздуй одеваться, — отшучивается Джон, — ты же не хочешь, как баба, опоздать на собственную свадьбу. 

В машине он не перестает острить, комментируя «отросшие патлы» Роджера, собственную гвоздику и пуговицы, от которых «слезы на глаза наворачиваются».

— Да не кисни ты так. Что, спалось плохо? — спрашивает он на полпути. 

Роджер качает головой. Он проснулся среди ночи и смог заснуть опять только на рассвете – и теперь размышляет, стоит ли рассказывать об этом Джону. Наконец он говорит:

— Мне снился плохой сон. Мне снилось, что я вскрывал себя, а под кожей были мышиные трупики. Но на самом деле они не были мертвыми. Они спали. Это странно, я знаю, но я знал, что они совсем не умерли, что все это… театр, что они на самом деле спят. И мне снилось, что я лежу, не двигаясь, в постели, чтобы не разбудить их, потому что я знал… — он замолкает, словно подавившись сказанным, но, заметив пристальный взгляд Джона в зеркале заднего вида, продолжает: — Я знал, что если они проснутся – сгрызут меня заживо. Изнутри.

Они проезжают еще два перекрестка, и Джон отвечает:

— Ты волнуешься, Родж, это нормально. Главное – не струхни у алтаря, а то по твою душу вряд ли явится шотландец на кобыле? — он подмигивает, и они смеются одним и тем же смехом, вспоминая, что они братья. 

— Я не настолько волнуюсь, — лжет Роджер.

— Ну, мне-то ты можешь сказать. Я знаю о таких вещах. Сначала ты думаешь, надо ли это тебе вообще, потом о том, что весь этот балаган вспять не повернешь, а под конец – о том, что подружка сбежит от тебя до того, как все начнется. Я никого под венец не водил, но съезжался и разъезжался достаточно, и этих страхов у меня было выше крыши.

— Я не боюсь одиночества, — отрезает Роджер, — я боюсь быть один. Это другое.

— Может, и другое, но итог тот же – ты приходишь домой, а тебя там никто не встречает. Ты просто об этом ничего пока не знаешь.

— Ты меня не знаешь, — цедит Роджер, и оставшийся участок дороги они преодолевают в молчании.

Официальная часть для закона Великобритании и ритуальная – для семьи Джуди и друзей проходят в каком-то забытьи. Платье Джуди с тугим корсетом, витражи в церкви, Rickenbacker 4005 в подарок от Джона с Люсией – хороши, монотонный голос священника, Юджин, едва не расколотивший новый бас, и демонстративно скучающее лицо матери во время церемонии – вот и все, что остается в памяти.

— В толк не могу взять, зачем вы вообще решили идти в церковь. Вы же все сейчас такие бунтари, — качает головой мать после трафаретного поздравления и обмена сухими улыбками с семьей Джуди. 

— Ее родители принадлежат к англиканской церкви, я же тебе рассказывал. 

— А я не принадлежу и ты не принадлежишь, — упрямо стоит на своем мать.

Он притрагивается к ее плечу, надеясь, что она смягчится, и это и вправду происходит. Она шумно выдыхает и продолжает уже спокойнее:

— Твой отец был бы рад, конечно. Он был еще каким христианином до того, как пошел на фронт.

Роджер удивляется:

— Я не знал.

— Да, представь себе. Но когда он вступил в партию и пару лет повозил раненых в госпитали, его вера бога испарилась, как будто ее и не было. Тогда мы не могли пожениться без помощи церкви – вернее, могли, но это было не принято. Не то что сейчас. 

— Я не знал, что он был верующим, — снова повторяет Роджер.

— Был, еще каким был. Он даже читал мне иногда вслух Новый Завет. Он особенно любил историю про исцеление расслабленного у Овечьих ворот, это из Евангелия от Иоанна, — она прикрывает глаза и строго, как будто стоит перед классом, читает наизусть: «Тут был человек, находившийся в болезни тридцать восемь лет. Иисус, увидев его лежащего и узнав, что он лежит уже долгое время, говорит ему: хочешь ли быть здоров. Больной отвечал Ему: так, Господи; но не имею человека, который опустил бы меня в купальню, когда возмутится вода; когда же я прихожу, другой уже сходит прежде меня. Иисус говорит ему: встань, возьми постель твою и ходи».

— «И он тотчас выздоровел, и взял постель свою и пошел», я знаю это, — спотыкаясь от волнения, говорит Роджер. Не сдержавшись, он хватает мать за руку, но перед тем, как успевает сказать что-то еще, она говорит:

— Ну, чего мы стоим здесь, как будто тайны секретной разведки обсуждаем, а? Пойдем к гостям, у тебя их много, тебя, поди, все ищут. 

Пару минут Роджер еще стоит, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, а потом, выхватив глазами Ника, уплетающего у праздничного стола одну тарталетку за другой, быстро подходит к нему.

— Дома не кормят?

— Дома кормят, но дома надо ходить в магазин с продуктами, а здесь бесплатно, — посмеивается Ник, — ну что, мне стоит тебя поздравить? Теперь ты официально…

— Официально окольцован! — услышав обрывок их разговора, восклицает Джон. 

Все смеются, и Роджер присоединяется к ним с незаметным опозданием. 

Ему хочется выйти из ресторана наружу, проветрить голову от духоты, назойливой тревоги, угнездившейся в голове с самого утра, и от чужих слов.

— Так, я хочу сказать тост! — Джон поднимает бокал с шампанским. 

— Какое интересное имя для кошки – Беате, — аккуратно говорит мать, обращаясь к Джуди. Они стоят по разные стороны столика с закусками и явно не хотят подходить ближе.

— А вообще выбрал ты, конечно, времечко для свадьбы, — говорит ему на ухо захмелевший Ник. 

— Как друг жениха, а тем более его брат, я бы хотел поднять этот бокал за Роджера… но разве я могу оставить в стороне его очаровательную невесту, а теперь и жену.

— Да, знаете, мы не хотели что-то банальное – Поппи там, или Мисти. А Беате – это в честь Беате Кюн, она скульптор-модернист. И горшечник, как и я.

— Сегодня же похороны Джона Робертсона, у меня практически все знакомые поехали на Highgate на кладбище, прощаться. 

— Я пока не очень близко знаком с твоей женой, но по тому, что я вижу – ты не единственный, кто будет дома носить брюки! 

— Горшечник, да, понимаю… Беате, понимаю… что же – очень своеобразный выбор!

— Ты, может, знал его как Понджи. Он совсем на веществах свихнулся, представь себе, бросился под поезд!

— Мне нужно выйти, — коротко бросает Роджер, в несколько шагов преодолевает расстояние от стола до двери ресторана и, не оборачиваясь, выходит, надеясь, что среди гостей не найдется недоумка, который решит последовать за ним. 

Шмат синего неба над головой, январь, перспектива стабильно удачных концертов, клочки посеревшей от холода травы на газоне, мужик с заплывшим от пьянства лицом, выгуливающий крохотного мопса на другой стороне дороги, расслабленный у Овечьих ворот, старый страх перед свадебными банальностями и еще больший страх, что именно об этих банальностях Джуди и мечтала. Надежды на собственную семью, все то, что он хотел сказать матери, но не успел, «Иисус говорит ему: встань, возьми постель твою и ходи. И он тотчас выздоровел, и взял постель свою и пошел. Было же это в день субботний», «А Роджер Кит будет на свадьбе?», «Он совсем на веществах свихнулся, представь себе, бросился под поезд!» – шмат синего неба над его головой, над головой, над головой. 

И пустота.

Вот бы его вытошнило поздравлениями, шампанским и тарталетками, вот бы зверек зацарапался внутри, отгрыз у него что-то жизненно важное, и Роджер бы согнулся от боли, и его бы вытошнило кровью, горечью, желчью, всем тем, что он хранит внутри себя, каждым воспоминанием, каждой надеждой, каждым страхом перед тем, что он слишком много чувствует, что он недостаточно много чувствует, что он слишком похож на остальных, что он слишком отличается от остальных, что он оставит прошлое за плечами, что это его оставят, а не наоборот, что он боится одиночества, что он боится быть один, что во всем этом слишком много противоречий – но его не тошнит, его не тошнит ни капельки.

И снова пустота.

Детский голос совсем близко заставляет его опомниться – он поворачивается и видит прыгающую на крыльце ресторана девочку в самом красивом, самом детском и самом крохотным пальто из всех, что он когда-либо видел. 

Девочка прыгает то на одной ноге, то на другой, держит в руках ветку, как будто погоняет невидимую лошадь, и что-то лепечет – достаточно громко, чтобы обрывки слов долетали до Роджера, и достаточно высоко, чтобы стихи отдавались у него в ушах игрушечной, звонкой мелодией. 

— A dog came in the kitchen

And stole a crust of bread.

Then cook up with a ladle

And beat him till he was dead.

Отшатывается. А ветер сегодня, кажется, не такой уж сильный. 

Он подходит к ней вплотную, так что можно желтых жирафов, нарисованных на полах ее юбки, веснушки на курносом носу и пайетки на шерстяных перчатках. 

— Then all the dogs came running

And dug the dog a tomb

And wrote upon the tombstone

For the eyes of dogs to come…

— Мишель? Ты – Мишель, я прав? — спрашивает Роджер, выстраивая на лице улыбку помягче. 

Мишель кивает, продолжает прыгать по ступеням. 

Такой январский кузнечик в пальто. 

Возможно, такой однажды будет и у Роджера – ведь с Джоном так получилось случайно пару лет назад, когда в его такси села блестящая и одинокая Люсия. 

— Мишель, а что ты поешь? Это считалочка такая? — Роджер садится на корточки, так что теперь их лица оказываются на одном уровне, и Мишель наконец останавливается. 

Она подходит к нему ближе со скучающим выражением – ей, должно быть, неясно, чего это взрослый интересуется такими глупостями, как детские стишки. 

— Нет.

— А можешь мне все эти стихи прочесть? От начала до конца, пожалуйста, а, Мишель?

Мишель серьезнеет и поджимает губы, впечатлившись собственной внезапной важностью в глазах не известного ей взрослого. 

Она говорит она говорит совсем не так звонко – как будто шепчет ему на ухо, но слова перекрывают ветер. 

— A dog came in the kitchen

And stole a crust of bread.

Then cook up with a ladle

And beat him till he was dead.

Then all the dogs came running

And dug the dog a tomb

And wrote upon the tombstone

For the eyes of dogs to come:

A dog came in the kitchen

And stole a crust of bread.

Then cook up with a ladle

And beat him till he was dead.

Then all the dogs came running

And dug the dog a tomb…

Из ресторана доносится звенящий, как кассовая машина, голос BBC Radio, гул словесного пинг-понга и довольный смех. 

Чуть выждав, Мишель вновь начинает прыгать на одной ноге от парапета и назад, бормоча стихи себе под нос, пока январский ветер пытается заглушить доносящиеся изнутри звуки.

Мишель играет на ступеньках, и теперь она выше Роджера. Для нее существует только ее игра, и она не замечает шума, потому что знает, что на самом деле он не значит ничего.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сноски
> 
> (1) Песни групп/исполнителей «The Monkees», «Procol Harum», «The Beatles», Фрэнка Синатры, «Jefferson Airplane» и Сэнди Шоу соответственно.  
> (2) 280-мм немецкое тяжёлое железнодорожное орудие.  
> (3) Аллюзия на скетч из комедийного шоу «Летающего цирка Монти Пайтона», в котором жених был похищен и утащен из церкви шотландским всадником.  
> (4) Английский аналог русской считалочки «У попа была собака, он ее любил…»


	19. The stone from your

По ночам он видит больше, чем при свете – предметы становятся более отчетливыми, а тени наливаются содержимым; протяни руку – и сможешь удержать на ладони суть вещей.

Так легко – как перчатку сдернуть. 

Той ночью он был совсем маленьким. Может, это земной шарик раздулся, а может, он сам превратился в лилипута. Прятался под палыми листьями и крошащимися кирпичами. Он знал, что его ждут неизвестно где, и все искал возвышенность – чтобы осмотреться и понять, где север. Вскарабкавшись холм – снова листья и кирпичи – он увидел вдали силуэт кого-то большого и неподвижного, в короне из листьев и кирпичных обломков. 

И с первого взгляда стало ясно, что от него нужно бежать как можно быстрее и прятаться, прятаться – ведь он теперь знает, что здесь чужак. 

Должно быть, по ночам ум Роджера забегает вперед и впитывает в себя весь предстоящий день. Хотя все может быть и наоборот. Может, Роджер запаздывает, а все остальные уже утром, проглядывая Daily Standard, знают, что их ждет в течение дня. Роджер все узнает невовремя. Слишком поздно. 

Слишком поздно что-то менять, слишком поздно отказываться. 

Слишком поздно говорить «нет».

Они с Дэйвом пили пиво, играли в нарды и разговаривали три часа, удачно уклоняясь споров, а потом все пошло к чертям. 

Дэйв откинулся на стуле, скрестил руки за головой и сказал будто мимоходом:

— Знаешь, Сид Барретт попросил нас помочь ему с альбомом. 

Роджер захотел отодвинуться и сказать: «Все, Дэйв, хватит пива на сегодня». Захотел, чтобы Дэйв отодвинулся и сказал: «Вот так шутка у меня получилась, братец Роджер».

Но Дэйв бы никогда так не сказал.

Так бы сказал Сид. Стоит отвести взгляд – сразу представишь вкрадчивые интонации, которые не слышал год или полтора – вообще-то пятнадцать месяцев, Роджер считает. Каждый месяц он пытается избавиться от этой привычки и каждый месяц сдается. От календаря воспоминаний у него в голове все время отваливаются листы. Он все думал – что же будет, когда все оторвутся? Он наконец перестанет считать или начнет заново?

Оказалось, что когда от календаря останется одна бахрома, Роджер снова встретится с Сидом. 

Календарь из пятнадцати месяцев. 

— Почему? — спросил он.

— Он не говорил, — Гилмор покачал головой. — Видимо, у него что-то не выходит с нынешнем продюсером, что бы это ни значило. Малкольм Джонс, знаешь его? Он тоже с Harvest. Я не знаю, почему он попросил именно сейчас, но у них все из рук валилось, еще когда я в последний раз ходил на запись. 

Они никогда не обсуждали это – что Гилмор играет на бас-гитаре на альбоме Сида, что сам Сид попросил его, что Гилмор играет именно на бас-гитаре. 

Роджеру и думать об этом не хотелось. 

— И что ты ответил? — спросил Роджер.

— Что подумаю. Мне показалось, что будет неправильно соглашаться, ничего тебе не сказав. 

— Ага, — Роджер взял в руки бутылку и допил то, что там было – хотя, возможно, стоило перейти на что-то покрепче. Им обоим стоило, — но нам нужно закончить работу над своим альбомом, ты об этом подумал? Нам в начале осени его выпускать, ты подумал об этом? — Ему хотелось разозлиться на Дэйва, но получилось только на себя – за то, что выбор был очевиден, и Сид знал это.

Сид знал это и даже не стал спрашивать Роджера. 

— Я ничего ему не ответил, потому что решил сначала поговорить об этом с тобой, — с расстановкой сказал Дэйв, а потом подвинул стул ближе и наклонился, словно хотел рассказать Роджеру секрет. — Мы все успеем сделать. У нас есть время, Родж, мы все успеем. 

Он хотел перевести тему обратно на футбол, на то, что ублюдки из Arsenal опять продули, на разносчиков молока – Роджер в детстве мечтал помогать им летом, но этого почему-то так и не случилось, на шестьдесят шестой – Дэйв весь его прожил в Штатах, собирал подгнившие фрукты и овощи по мусорным бакам, на следующее десятилетие – будет ли оно таким же лицемерным куском дерьма, как и все десятилетия до него – тысяча девятьсот семидесятый уже через какие-то шесть месяцев. 

— Все в порядке, — Дэйв подпер голову руками и посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, на который Роджер так и не понял, как нужно отвечать. Злился он, или скучал, или ему было все равно, Роджер понять не мог, а спросить напрямую: о чем ты думаешь, когда так пялишься? – никогда бы себе не позволил. В конце концов, Дэйв ровно так же смотрел на Нормана во время принятия окончательного решения во время записи, на новые гитары в витрине, на вечернюю газету с новостью о теракте в Южной Африке, на вечернюю газету с новостью о шайке малолетних карманников в Лидсе. 

От этого до сих пор хотелось вспылить, как и в первую встречу в той забегаловке, но теперь дружба сглаживала острые углы. 

От этого иногда хотелось вспылить еще сильнее. 

— Но он попросил тебя? Попросил тебя сказать мне, чтобы мы оба ему помогли, — чуть не по слогам произносит Роджер.

— Я не живу в его голове, Родж. Откуда мне знать, зачем он все это делает. 

— Я устал от того, что он делает. 

— Но ведь он твой друг. И мой. 

— Друг? 

В применении к Сиду слово «друг» теряет смысл. 

Вот Ник ему друг. 

Сторм – друг, и По, и даже Дэйва, если постараться, можно так назвать – но не Сид. Друг – это тепло, это односложно, это просто и очевидно, это однотонное мягкое слово, в котором нет ни оттенков, ни градаций. 

В Сиде же все это было. 

И, возможно, есть и сейчас.

Ну конечно же, и сейчас.

Осталось только снова столкнуться с этим лицом к лицу, и Роджер не уверен, хочет ли он этого.

— Мы закончили запись альбома на прошлой неделе, — не отрывая от него глаз, продолжил Дэйв. — Нам нужно только отполировать все трэки, решить с последовательностью…

— Дождаться обложки от Сторма с По и переписать вокал к «Narrow Way», я знаю, знаю, — Роджер замолчал, заставил себя собраться, — я все это прекрасно знаю. 

— Тогда ты знаешь, что у нас есть время. Нам на все хватит времени. 

Время – неделя на Ибице, а потом снова в тур, и в студию, и на глупые телепередачи, и ремешок баса перекинуть через плечо, и еще столько дерьма, спланированного или нет, что и представить сложно.

Но пока у них семь дней на Ибице с непокрытой головой – чтобы солнце вышибло усталость. 

На завтрашнее утро они с Дэйвом запланировали рыбалку. 

— Так что скажешь?

— Ты и так знаешь, что я скажу, — ровно ответил Роджер. — Как я могу отказаться. 

А теперь, месяц спустя, на часах семь утра, они сидят за микшерным пультом на Abbey Road Studios, и у них есть два дня, чтобы записать с Сидом хотя бы половину альбома, чтобы его не выпихнули с лейбла, как провальный проект, и Роджер смотрит в зеленоватое стекло, понимая, что никакие они с Сидом не друзья и никогда ими не были. 

Сид ловит его взгляд и широко улыбается, так что Роджеру тоже хочется улыбнуться, и тут же начинает песню заново, не давая музыкантам по обе стороны от него подготовиться. Песня разваливается сразу.

Роджер знал, что так будет, и ждал этого. 

Он ждал того, как будет больно. 

И, наверное, он этого хотел. 

_So high you go, so low you creep, the wind it blows in tropical heat_

_The drones they throng on mossy seats, the squeaking door will always squeak_

_Two up, two down we'll never meet, so merrily trip forgo my side_

_Please leave us here, close our eyes to the octopus ride!_

***

_"Narnia?" she said. "Narnia? I have often heard your Lordship utter that name in your ravings. Dear Prince, you are very sick. There is no land called Narnia."_

_"Yes there is, though, Ma'am," said Puddleglum. "You see, I happen to have lived there all my life."_

_"Indeed," said the Witch. "Tell me, I pray you, where that country is?"_

_"Up there," said Puddleglum, stoutly, pointing overhead. "I - I don't know exactly where."_

_"How?" said the Queen, with a kind, soft, musical laugh. "Is there a country up among the stones and mortar of the roof?"_

C. S. Lewis, «The Silver Chair».

Все лето шестьдесят восьмого Сид провел в психиатрической больнице в окрестностях Кембриджа. 

Fulbourn Hospital находится совсем недалеко от их района.

Массивная викторианская постройка, полосатый газон – зеленый светлый, зеленый темный, зеленый светлый, зеленый темный, и так до бесконечности, – невысокий забор. Горожане стараются держаться подальше от этого места. 

Одно время больница часто появлялась у Сида на рисунках. 

Летом, еще какие-то семь лет назад, он ездил по городу на велосипеде, а потом рисовал – выхватывал кусочки разморенной жизни, тащил ее из настоящего мира в бумажный, цеплял кончиком карандаша, как колышком, и они так и оставались – летом, осенью, зимой, весной и следующим, совсем другим летом. Сид как-то признался, что название места привлекало его куда больше, чем колонны у входа и каштаны, скрывавшие от зевак вышедших на прогулку больных.

На оборотной стороне этих рисунков Сид имел обыкновение писать «County Pauper Lunatic Asylum for Cambridgeshire, the Isle of Ely and the Borough of Cambridge». Первые четыре слова он при этом волнисто подчеркивал. 

Роджер узнал обо всем этом через пятнадцать месяцев. Он не мог себе представить, как Сид провел девяносто один день в месте, где нет тюбиков с краской, ярких ниток, проигрывателя или гитары. И ведь он сам пришел туда. 

Как такое могло произойти? Он стоял в этом их холле с однотонными обоями или однотонной краской на стенах в одной из своих аляповатых рубашек с закатанными рукавами и сказал: «Доброе утро, добрый день и добрый вечер. Меня зовут Сид Барретт и, кажется, я сумасшедший»? А ему сказали: «Да нет, что вы, что вы, сэр…», взяли под руки и увели?

По дороге от машины до студии Роджер гадает, опаздывает ли Сид сегодня на запись своего альбома. 

Можно вообразить, что он уже там, внутри – настраивает гитару, или листает тексты, или напевает себе под нос, или стоит, прислонившись к оконной раме, и думает о чем-то, о чем может думать только Сид Барретт. 

Когда Роджер поднимается по ступенькам, его внезапно охватывает страх. У страха привкус отрыжки и потное ощущение подмышками и на ладонях. Роджер боится, что не узнает Сида, или что Сид не узнает его.

Боится, что после больницы все стало только хуже. 

Боится того, что они должны будут провести два дня в одной студии, разговаривая друг с другом и смотря друг на друга.

Он боится, что они встретятся. 

Сейчас. 

Роджер зайдет внутрь, а Сид будет прямо у него перед носом. 

Можно будет разглядеть каждую черту, каждую деталь одежды, можно будет посмотреть в глаза, сказать «привет».

Ничего из этого не случается.

Пройдя вниз по коридору, Роджер замечает в торце приоткрытую дверь. В проеме видна вытянутая фигура, которую приходится узнать вот так просто. Он не успевает подготовиться, подойти поближе, ничего сделать. 

Ему кажется, что Сид смотрит в его сторону, поэтому он сейчас же сворачивает в ближайшую комнату.

Через сорок секунд он все же оказывается там, где надо. В комнате почему-то слишком много людей, а еще в ней слишком громко, хотя музыка еще не играет. Музыканты переговариваются, а Сид – нет. Он как будто транслирует тишину.

Это кажется более уместным, чем «Привет, давно не виделись, да?»

— Давно, — тихо отвечает Сид.

Его голос – эхо голоса, который Роджер помнит. С другой стороны, Роджер так часто вспоминал его, что реальность должна была уже замениться чуть более выносимой фантазией. 

— Привет, — говорит Дэйв. 

Бас у него на шее не нравится Роджеру, но он не подает виду и бодро спрашивает:

— Если все на месте, может, начнем?

Обращается он именно к Дэйву. 

В этот раз говорить с ним легче всего. Каким-то образом он из нового и чужого стал знакомым и точно более понятным, чем Сид. 

С ним, а не с Сидом Роджер вчера выступал в Белфасте, а послезавтра будет в Эксетере, а потом станет микшировать альбом, а потом снова выступать, и так далее, пока им не стукнет шестьдесят, у них не отнимутся ноги, вставные челюсти не закатятся в дырку в полу, а их молодые и красивые жены не отправят их в дом престарелых, где они будут пить кофе и курить дешевый табак, представляя, что это шампанское и марихуана. 

— Что это за песня, Сид? — спрашивает Роджер за секунду до того, как Сид и музыканты готовы начать.

Сид слышит свое имя и дергает вторую струну – теперь их разделяет этот некрасивый, сиротливый звук. Сид поднимает на него глаза и хмурится. 

Он такой же бледный, как всегда. Дэйв рассказывал Роджеру, как Сид подошел к нему в магазинной очереди на Ибице и вел себя так, будто они случайно оказались на одном и том же острове в одно и то же время. 

Он сказал, что Сид ужасно обгорел, у него была красная и шелушащаяся кожа – и спокойный голос, когда он попросил помочь ему с записью.

Теперь они смотрят друг на друга так, как будто ничего этого не происходило.

Сид говорит:

— Ты знаешь ее, Джорджи, она называется «Golden Hair».

У него веселый голос, но глаза его не смеются. 

Роджер понимает, что уже слышал эти стихи однажды – голос Сида изгибается проволокой в горле и прорывается наружу, слова щекочут что-то у Роджера в памяти, и он вспоминает. 

Их было так много в то время: писем, и конвертов, которые Роджер покупал в магазине на углу, а Сид сворачивал из газет, пакетов для завтраков, старых деловых писем отца, вывернутых наизнанку и выкрашенных в лиловый; и всех этих слов, которые казались Роджеру выпачканной в чернилах и краски рукой, тянущейся к нему из конверта. 

_I read no more_

_watching the fire dance, on the floor_

— Начни заново, ты сбился в середине.

— Может быть, — отвечает Сид – и, не заставляя Роджера ждать, сбивается в самом начале.

— Начни заново, ты… просто начни заново. 

_I've left my book, I've left my room_

Роджер выходит из студии на перерыв в полдень, мечтая о хорошенько скрученном косяке. Он набирает полную грудь мерзкого скучного свежего воздуха – тут же оборачивается на знакомый сладковатый подгнивший щекочущий запашок – хочет обернуться обратно и больше не смотреть через плечо. 

— Раньше ты не выходил, чтобы покурить.

— Душно там. А мы же не хотим, чтобы травка всем голову затуманила, и у них инструменты повыпадали из рук, челюсти из ртов, а мозги из ушей. Или из черепа. Или из чего там мозги выпадают, — живо отвечает Сид. — Тем более, ты всегда терпеть не мог, когда я курил в студии, а я же не хочу, чтобы ты сбежал, — добавляет он со смешком. 

Должно быть, у Роджера действительно голодный взгляд, раз Сид, покрутив джойнт в пальцах, протягивает его – мол, на, что стоишь неприкаянный.

Роджер медлит, но берет у него косяк. 

Он не знает, как это выходит, но их пальцы даже не сталкиваются. Роджер зажимает туго набитый джойнт в сухой табачной бумаге между указательным и средним и затягивается, чувствуя, как марихуана спускается вниз по горлу и оседает в легких. 

— Хорошо, да? 

— Да. Хорошо. 

— Вот и славно. Как славно, что тебе хорошо.

Они смотрят друг на друга, как незнакомцы. 

Пятнадцать месяцев. 

Они не виделись пятнадцать месяцев. А теперь они здесь, стоят на одном крыльце и курят шмаль, как будто последних лет и не было, как будто они испарились после затяжки.

— Да пошел ты, — беззлобно говорит Роджер, не сдерживая улыбки. Они посмеиваются. 

Раньше он бы шутливо толкнул Сида в плечо, но теперь страшно приближаться. Как будто, если Роджер посмотрит на него повнимательнее, окажется, что это не Сид вовсе. Что в County Pauper Lunatic Asylum его заменили кем-то другим. 

Они курят молча, не прикасаясь друг к другу – только протягивают руки за джойнтом.

— Нам надо идти, — говорит Роджер, не выпуская самокрутку изо рта. Она глушит гласные и растворяет в воздухе вместе с дымом. — Они, наверное, уже ждут.

— Ждут обкурившегося продюсера, — добавляет Сид. 

— Значит, так ты меня называешь? У себя в голове. 

— Может быть. 

— Ну а как тогда ты называешь себя? 

Сид молчит, и они оба спотыкаются о паузу. 

Роджер зачем-то прячет левую руку в карман и гипнотизирует взглядом кончик джойнта. 

— В моей голове?.. — Сид тянет слова – выигрывает время? — Я меняю себе имя каждый день, Роджер, чтобы не приедалось, — и никто из них не готов воспринимать всерьез эту выдумку. 

— Какая вообще разница, мне – никакой, — он пожимает плечами и поворачивается в сторону студийной двери, но затем передумывает и делает шаг в сторону Роджера.

Одного шага становится достаточно для того, чтобы в Роджере все замерло: пальцы, упрятанные в карман, сверкающая пламенным глазом самокрутка, дыхание. 

— Ты совсем потерялся.

Слова Сида бьют наотмашь, Роджер вскидывает подбородок, слегка поворачивает голову, будто подставляет другую щеку. 

— Забыл, где я живу, а? — продолжает Сид. Роджер хочет выдохнуть с облегчением, но легкие отказываются подчиняться.

— Ты знаешь же, что в моих Погожих Пенатах можешь всегда остановиться на воскресный полуденный трах? — Сид сжимает его руку с самокруткой, и та падает им под ноги, поджигая их обоих, поджигая студию, поджигая объятый июнем Лондон, поджигая весь тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят девятый год, который Роджер провел без Сида. 

Они беззвучно возвращаются в студию.

— Соберись, и давай запишем еще один тэйк, — Роджер напускает холодка через микрофон. Стекло, разделяющее контрольную и комнату записи, запотевает. Музыканты, их руки на инструментах и Сид расплываются. 

Роджер смаргивает, картинка становится чище. 

— Начнем еще раз. 

— Мне понравился прошлый раз, мы можем оставить его.

— Нет, нам нужно сделать еще тэйк, — настаивает Роджер. Он почти слышит, как стекло трещит. 

— Сид, давай один раз и хватит, — чуть мягче говорит Дэйв. 

— Да. Еще один раз, — повторяет Роджер, ни к кому в частности не обращаясь. Слова остаются на языке, и он проглатывает их. 

Они расходятся по домам поздним вечером, и Роджер решает пойти пешком. Джуди, скорее всего, уже укладывается спать, не дождавшись его. Мысли кружат голову, и он пару раз пропускает нужные повороты. В черепе – словесная неразбериха. 

Роджер думает, что ему нужно все-таки брать тот подержанный Citroën, который он хотел купить для них с Джуди, но сначала еще заехать за запчастями на ярмарку в уикенд. 

Он думает, что стоит забежать в магазин за углом и купить хлеба и молока. Думает, что Сиду должно к вечеру стать так же плохо, как и ему – так плохо, что он свалится на кровать, проспит и не придет завтра на запись. Тогда все будет правильно, и им с Дэйвом не придется продюсировать песни, страдающие крайней степенью собачьего бешенства песен. 

Роджер старается не шуметь – в гостиной он вслепую разувается нашаривая на столе графин с водой. 

Вот он и дома, сейчас он поднимется наверх и ляжет с Джуди в постель их крошечного двухкомнатного дома, со спальней и студией с гончарным кругом. Его дом, дом Роджера и его жены, с умными книгами на полках, фортепиано в гостиной и восточными гобеленами, которые Джуди покупает на барахолках. Дом Роджера со всеми этими взрослыми вещами, в котором нет места детям и его детским проблемам. 

Но все же.

Когда Роджер, подтянув ноги к животу, устраивает свою голову на подушке так, чтобы соприкасаться виском с распущенными на ночь мягкими волосами Джуди, он все же надеется, что, даже если сегодня ему приснится кошмар (а он точно приснится), то сон Сида будет куда страшнее.

_Madam you see before you stand, hey ho, never be still_

_The old original favorite grand, grasshoppers green Herbarian band_

_And the tune they play is "In Us Confide"_

_So trip to heave and ho, up down, to and fro', you have no word_

_Please leave us here, close our eyes to the octopus ride!_

***

_Jill couldn't remember the names of the things in our world. And this time it didn't come into her head that she was being enchanted, for now the magic was in its full strength; and of course, the more enchanted you get, the more certain you feel that you are not enchanted at all. She found herself saying (and at the moment it was a relief to say):_

_"No. I suppose that other world must be all a dream."_

_"Yes. It is all a dream," said the Witch, always thrumming._

_"Yes, all a dream," said Jill._

_"There never was such a world," said the Witch._

_"No," said Jill and Scrubb, "never was such a world."_

_"There never was any world but mine," said the Witch._

_"There never was any world but yours," said they._

C. S. Lewis, «The Silver Chair».

— Да потому что у нас нет времени, как ты не поймешь! 

Они стоят в разных углах комнаты, оба с сигаретами – они одни, и потому наконец-то можно набрасываться друг на друга и грызть плоть самыми хищными и смертоносными словами, какие найдутся в дикой фауне головы. 

На самом деле, давно уже нельзя – Роджер понимает это, когда кричит: «Мы это делаем по старой дружбе, считаешь, мне нечем заняться? Считаешь, у меня жизни нет? Может, ты думаешь, что меня дома никто не ждет?»

Эти слова принадлежат прошедшему времени – событиям, в которых они были бы уместны, когда они просились наружу, но так и не были сказаны. Роджер переваривал их содержимое весь этот год, а теперь наконец может от них избавиться.

Но есть и другие слова, более злободневные – они как стервятники, готовые наброситься на умирающего – «у нас нет времени, Сид. У нас нет времени на тебя». 

Сид все чаще замолкает – Роджер знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что тот проигрывает, вот-вот сдастся в их вербальной игре. Они так полюбили эту игру, она вросла в их жизни, как опухоль, как болезнь на двоих: менингит, плоскостопие, перитонит, белая горячка. 

— Ты не умеешь оставлять прошлое в покое, — выдыхает Роджер. Он испытывает злое сожаление. Он не понимает, в какой момент Сид остался в прошлом и как он, Роджер, мог этот момент упустить. 

— Я — здесь, это не прошлое. 

— Да ну? — Зверек, от которого в последнее время совсем ничего не слышно, подбадривает его: смотри-ка, мальчик Джорджи, ты и тон умудряешься не повышать, только вот стужи напустил, даже моя меховая шубка не спасает. — Все. все это осталось позади. Ты и сам все знаешь. Поэтому и пришел к _нему_. 

К Дэйву.

Сид издает смешок. 

Желание выбить дверь, вырваться на улицу и больше не возвращаться дергает его вперед и тут же прибивает к месту. Шею сжимает духота, а руки кусает влажный холод. Роджеру дурно, скачущие температуры в его организме кажутся живее, чем он сам. 

— Тебя это так вывело из себя?

— Может, нахрен пойдешь? 

— Это я тебя пригласил. 

— Вот как, значит. А теперь поди хочешь, чтобы я свалил? Верно?

Сид отступает назад, опираясь о побеленную стену. В темном вельвете на фоне белой стены – выпуклая, дышащая тень на территории омертвевшей Abbey Road Studios. 

— Я ничего не хочу. Но мне нужно, чтобы вы закончили со мной альбом. 

— Мы его вместо тебя заканчиваем. И еще заканчиваем наш альбом. Заканчиваем и начинаем тур по Нидерландам… Я покупаю автомобиль, — перечисляет Роджер, и лучше бы он этого не делал, потому что уверенность оставляет его с каждым следующим пунктом. 

— Хочешь знать, почему я обратился сначала к Дэйву? — перебивает Сид. 

— Мне похрен. И знаешь еще, что…

— Нет, не знаю.

— Я вообще не понимаю, зачем мы с тобой разговариваем. Мы не можем остаться здесь больше, чем на два дня – я сказал тебе нет, Дэйв сказал тебе нет. Мы это, черт подери, решили, потому что у нас есть обязательства, на нас полагаются люди, и мы не хотим терять деньги, которых у нас и так нет, — Роджер осекается. 

Он не ушел вместе с сессионными музыкантами, инженерами и пресловутым Дэйвом для того, чтобы оправдываться, и для того, чтобы Сид просил его остаться еще на день. Продолжить утопать в этом истошном музыкальном безумии.

Сид играл на гитаре и пел, а музыканты за его спиной должны были подстраиваться к изменяющейся от тэйка к тэйку мелодии, закрывать глаза на ошибки и держать лицо и инструмент, когда ничего не выходило и приходилось пере-пере-переписывать. 

Песню за песней.

_And I borrowed the page_

_From a leopard's cage_

_And I prowled in the evening sun's glaze_

Дэйв терял терпение более молчаливо, чем Роджер – но он сжимал гриф и ударял по струнам медиатором так, что звук выходил жестким, точно шиллинг падал на кафель, это было невозможно не заметить. 

Роджер сидел за пультом, не меняя положения, чтобы конечности затекли. 

Он давал Сиду указания, и это звучало, как указания врача неизлечимо больному человеку. 

_She was long gone, long, long gone_

_She was gone, gone, the bigger they come_

_The larger her hand 'till no one understands_

_Why for so long she'd been gone._

Когда-то они трое были друзьями, а сегодня переругались. 

Два дня назад Дэйв вошел в студию другом Сида, и после «Мы вернемся меньше, чем через месяц, и закончим» он вышел из той же двери его другом. 

Роджер не знал, как себя называть, и раньше, когда они выбивали дух из подушек Леонарда в продуваемой всеми ветрами комнате на Highgate. Сид изменился, изменился Роджер – название этого многолетнего мучения осталось прежним и неизвестным. Роджер не нашел его в словаре. словоблудие – не то чтобы он искал

Роджер не знает, кем он выйдет из этой двери сегодня. Он надеется, что собой прежним, и боится этого. 

— Ты же обещал мне во всем помогать, Джорджи. 

Роджер отшатывается. 

Это нечестный ход, подножка – «ты обещал». Роджер, скорее всего, обещал, но когда – не вспомнит. 

И его имя. 

Сиду не нужно говорить, что он знает Роджера со средней школы, когда у него все лицо и спина были в прыщах, и он получил свою первую акустическую гитару – Сиду достаточно назвать его по имени, и Роджер сам себе все расскажет. 

— Заткнись, — качает головой Роджер. Что бы ни было сказано в студии сегодня, завтра Роджер сюда. Но это не мешает Сиду выиграть, как всегда.

Роджер ошибся. С самого начала они спорили с Сидом не об альбоме – с этим все было ясно, еще когда Дэйв сказал: «Мы не придем завтра, друг, уж извини». Роджер решил, что им с Сидом есть, что обсудить, что Сид поймет. На самом деле Сиду плевать на запись альбомов.

На самом деле они спорят о том, помнит ли Роджер, что войны остаются в учебниках истории, мертвые обращаются в призраков, а вот болезни живых не уходят. 

Роджер чуть подрос со времен, когда говорил, что хочет пойти на войну, как папа. Он уже знает, что время не линейно, а движется по спирали; что прошлое не скрывается за поворотом в зеркале заднего видения, а идет рука об руку с тобой. 

Роджер помнит об этом, но даже таким, как Роджер, приходится об этом напоминать. 

«Ты же обещал мне во всем помогать, Джорджи».

— Закрой рот и больше никогда его не раскрывай. 

— Разве тебе не нравится мой рот? Насколько я помню, раньше больше всего тебе нравилось, когда он был открыт. 

Роджер отшатывается. 

— А сейчас, значит, не нравится, — скучающе подытоживает Сид, сцепляя руки на груди. 

Кролики. Роджер с детства стрелял по кроликам и любил это занятие – кролики, кролики, пальба, – пальнуть бы по вельветовой тени напротив и заставить ее замолчать, как он заставлял молчать на полянах кроликов – кролики, кролики. 

Но ведь Роджер тоже кролик. 

Просто у него есть на плече ружье. 

А у тени нет ничего, кроме позволения появляться и исчезать, когда ей вздумается, как и положено тени. 

Она может пропасть совсем только безлунной беззвездной ночью, когда необъемлемая тень сожмет в объятиях половину Земли, и все крохотные темные силуэты сомкнут ряд черных плеч и заснут во мраке. 

Ружье, Роджер, поможет, только если наставить его на себя. 

Он вздрагивает, на один глупый миг представив, что это не Сид вовсе, а тень – тень его самого. 

С ней он беседует, спорит и ругается. 

Ей он проигрывает. 

Времена не меняются, меняются обстоятельства и подход к ним. что сказал зачем сказал

Роджер пошел на войну – он воюет с самим собой и проигрывает. 

Тень покачивается с пяток на носки и шагает вперед, превращаясь в Сида. 

Он выглядит усталым, растерянным – по нему видно, где он провел лето – он выглядит контуженным. 

Победившая сторона не всегда выходит из сражения с меньшим количеством потерь. 

— Счастливо погреметь в Голландии, — завершает разговор Сид и идет к двери, скользнув у самого плеча Роджера. 

Онемевшее тело делится на две равные доли – территорию засухи и территорию стужи, – когда за Сидом закрывается дверь. 

Он вышел из студии Сидом, старым добрым Сидом, но Роджер не уверен, кто это – человек или его тень. 

В июне компанию зверьку составляет другая тварь – пустота. 

_Isn't it good to be lost in the wood_

_Isn't it bad so quiet there, in the wood_

_Meant even less to me than I thought…_

***

_"What is this sun that you all speak of? Do you mean anything by the word?"_

_"Yes, we jolly well do," said Scrubb._

_"Can you tell me what it's like?" asked the Witch (thrum, thrum, thrum, went the strings)._

_"Please it your Grace," said the Prince, very coldly and politely. "You see that lamp. It is round and yellow and gives light to the whole room; and hangeth moreover from the roof. Now that thing which we call the sun is like the lamp, only far greater and brighter. It giveth light to the whole Overworld and hangeth in the sky."_

_"Hangeth from what, my lord?" asked the Witch; and then, while they were all still thinking how to answer her, she added, with another of her soft, silver laughs: "You see? When you try to think out clearly what this sun must be, you cannot tell me. You can only tell me it is like the lamp. Your sun is a dream; and there is nothing in that dream that was not copied from the lamp. The lamp is the real thing; the sun is but a tale, a children's story._

C. S. Lewis, «The Silver Chair». 

Им со Стивом удается поставить новые запчасти на его первый автомобиль. 

У Стива острый глаз на дефекты и ненависть к инструкциям мелким шрифтом на обороте. По его словам, он говорит на двух языках: на «обузданном кокни для приезжих» и на «том английском, который приезжим противопоказано слушать». «У тех, кто не привык, от него уши в трубочку сворачиваются, сечешь?» Роджер сечет, но все равно спорит – твердит, что может разобрать любой акцент, на что Стив всегда многозначительно хмыкает и заказывает еще пинту эля. 

С автомобилем Стив вызвался помогать сам. Его манера работы прямо противоположна тому, что делали Дженнер с Кингом. Стив – осмотрительный и приземленный. Его интерес к музыке начался и закончился появлением в одной сцене на съемках документального фильма про Боба Дилана. 

— Cитроен – дерьмо для лягушатников, — заключает он, когда они с Роджером сворачивают за угол и останавливаются перед припаркованным у обочины автомобилем. 

Кремовый цвет машины мозолит Роджеру глаза, но если и перекрашивать ее, то только после того, как они со Стивом все починят. 

Это мало отличается от разговоров в барах после концертов – Стив предлагает, щелкает языком и замолкает, а Роджер препирается – скорее сам с собой. 

— Что ты вообще в машинах понимаешь? — деликатно интересуется Роджер, пока Стив деловито осматривает купленные запчасти. 

— Уж побольше тебя. На кого ты там учился? На философа? 

— На архитектора жилых зданий. 

— Во-о-от, а я – на счетовода. 

— Значит, ты по сути математик, как и я.

— Да какой из тебя математик? Была у меня одна барышня, тоже вот на архитектора училась, и вот что тебе скажу – ни рыба ни мясо! Мозгов вроде побольше, чем у всяких любителей словесности, но до точных наук им не подняться. 

— И это великое знание открылось тебе до того, как она тебя отшила, или после? — Стив делает вид, что не услышал подколки, позволяя Роджеру довольно улыбнуться.

— А твоя миссис будет теперь разъезжать на машине? Никакой больше подземки? — меняет тему Стив, пока его руки рыщут под капотом. 

— Не только миссис, — Роджер кривится. Такое обращение, как и архитектура Тюдоров, водевильные напевы концерт-холлов и секс лишь после свадьбы, ассоциируется у него с заскорузлым прошлым. 

Тем более, Джуди так и не взяла его фамилию. 

— Да когда ты время-то найдешь для своей новой лучшей подружки? — Стив хлопает по ветровому стеклу и возвращается к осмотру внутренностей.

— Считаешь, после лондонских концертов у меня не будет сил сесть в машину? — кривит губы Роджер.

— Да сесть-то ты, конечно, сядешь. Кто тебя остановит. Черт, тут масло везде, брюки уже изгваздал. Так вот… сядешь ты, а потом уснешь за рулем, и тогда пути у тебя два – либо сам сыграешь в ящик, либо сядешь за то, что кто-то сыграл в ящик по твоей вине. Ты послушай меня, я старше, лучше знаю, сечешь, Уотерс?

— У нас с тобой разница в возрасте года три не больше, — сухо сообщает Роджер. 

— А такое иногда ощущение, что десять, — смеется Стив. — Видишь, с машиной тут тебе помогаю, без меня ты бы, поди, неделю маялся. 

— Кто же виноват, что в тебе умер автомеханик? И зачем ты вообще в менеджеры подался? Была бы у тебя непыльная работа на заправке, — парирует Роджер. 

— Язва, — бурчит Стив и закрывает капот. 

Металл лязгает о металл, и на этот звук, будто на звон колокольчика, на крыльцо выходит Джуди. 

Этим летом она подолгу сидит дома, порхает из кухни в студию в свободном легком платье, с руками, вымазанными то в лимонном соке и томатной пасте, то в глине. Сейчас она спрятала отросшие волосы под косынкой, значит, точно работала – мяла, резала и раскатывала глину. Что она начала сегодня: высокую вазу или приземистый горшок, миниатюрное блюдце или крупное блюдо, лишенную пола и возраста стоячую фигурку или барашка из одинаковых глиняных шариков для украшения тумбочки в прихожей?

Роджер не может не завидовать такому богатству выбора. Все, что может создать он – это песню или еще одну песню. Единственное, что бодрит его, когда он слышит звук запущенного гончарного круга – это растущий в последние месяцы гонорар, на который он теперь может покупать туфли, колбаски, цветы на праздники и эмаль для глиняных изделий. 

Самую дорогую эмаль, которую только можно найти в художественном магазине. 

— Добрый день вам, — кивает Стив и подходит к крыльцу. Несмотря на то, что Джуди стоит на две ступеньки выше, она остается чуть ниже их обоих, и, кажется, сама это замечает. Такая несправедливость природы заставляет ее прищуриться и склонить голову. Она делает так всякий раз, когда чем-то недовольна – когда запаздывает утренняя газета, выкипает молоко, подсыхает подготовленная с вечера глина.

Когда они с Роджером ссорятся – но, как бы она ни наклоняла голову, маленьким чувствует себя Роджер. 

— Стив О’ Рурк, я – менеджер группы вашего муженька, если вы вдруг не в курсе. 

— Я в курсе, — лаконично отвечает она, — и не вдруг, — ее лицо смягчается, голос приобретает приветливые, плавные интонации, — меня зовут Джуди. Сейчас время обеда, не хотите остаться?

Роджер прячет удивление, вытирая пот с лица. К ним редко заходит кто-то из его коллег – Джуди не может поддержать разговор о последних вышедших пластинках, и ее скованность во время этих бесед передается Роджеру. 

Можно было бы представить, что на одной волне их держат обручальные кольца, но оба они лежат в нижнем ящике шифоньера вместе с деньгами на черный день, истрепанными по краям документами и гранатовыми украшениями, которые достались Джуди после смерти прабабки. 

Джуди расслабляется только во время обедов со знакомыми из частных галерей и Ником с Линдой – перебранки между ними, недавно обвенчавшимися, кажутся ей очаровательными.

— Ты можешь не похлопывать по тарелке? Салат на стол летит, а кто потом убирать будет? Не ты, а Роджер с Джуди.

— Я не похлопываю, а стучу, Линди, ударники стучат. 

— А я думала, что стучат стукачи. 

— Из личного опыта, милая? Ты же знаешь, что я не могу перестать стучать, как перестану – этот страшила за столом, да, Джуди, вот этот, твой муженек, ага, свернет мне шею после концерта. 

— Замещаешь барабаны чужой посудой?

— Я просто стучу, потому что люблю стучать, не ищи ты этих символов. Я же не говорю во время наших ночных рандеву, что ты чем-то там замещаешь флейту?

Словом, Ник с Линди совершенно непринужденно ведут разговоры, которые Роджер с Джуди не смогли бы вести, даже пришли им BBC готовый сценарий.

Наверное, это Джуди и привлекает – может, она смотрит на этих двоих и воображает нечто похожее между ней и Роджером, или между ней и одним из покупателем ее изделий, или между куклой Эдисона, стоящей на страже ее комнаты в Кембридже, и костюмом ее отца на вешалке. 

Кукла шамкает «Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star», а костюм кружит ее в вальсе под неслышную музыку несуществующего оркестра, которым дирижирует Джуди. 

Должно быть, это единственная музыка, которая ей по душе. 

Pink Floyd, как и другие современные группы, она слушает, только когда Роджер ставит очередную пластинку на проигрыватель. 

— Да нет, я пойду домой, у меня дел полон рот. Но спасибо за приглашение.

Роджер почему-то испытывает облегчение от отказа Стива. Он коротко жмет ему руку, втискивая в прикосновения благодарность, и машинально провожает Стива взглядом до поворота. 

— Тогда пообедаем вдвоем? 

У Джуди сосредоточенное, посерьезневшее после ухода Стива лицо и застывшая на губах улыбка – как будто из той же глины, что подсыхает в тазу на втором этаже их дома. 

Роджер не выдерживает первым:

— В чем дело? 

— Ты вчера был в студии, да? 

Роджер знает, о чем Джуди собирается его спросить. Еще он знает, что она злится и нервничает – потому что выковыривает застывшие глиняные катышки из-под ногтей и старается поменьше моргать. 

Все, кто однажды работал в школе, умеют глядеть со сжатыми губами, трепещущими крыльями носа и не моргая. 

Что мать, что Джуди – когда предчувствуют ложь, нацепляют на себя эти взгляды, и результат не заставляет себя ждать. 

Роджер всегда говорил своим женщинам, что они были намерены услышать. 

— Да, в студии, как я тебе и сказал. 

— Я думала, вы уже закончили работу над новой пластинкой. 

— Это был другой проект. 

— Не помню, чтобы ты о нем говорил. 

Роджер дает себе выдохнуть и, собравшись, встречается с Джуди глазами. 

Он надеется, что она поймет – сейчас не лучшее время для признаний, ему тревожно и муторно и без ссоры в выходной день. Но она, конечно же, не понимает. 

— Я не говорил тебе о нем, Джуд.

Как она может знать, что ему тревожно и муторно, если Роджер ни разу об этом не обмолвился – поэтому она продолжает в том же напористом тоне:

— Вчера ты сказал, что тебя не будет допоздна. Что ты будешь работать над альбомом. Что вам нужное многое переделать. Но все это не так, да, Родж? — она обнимает себя за плечи и быстро договаривает: — Я знаю, что все было не так. 

Она разворачивается к двери и проникает внутрь. Последнее, что Роджер видит перед тем, как дверь захлопывается у него перед носом – это взметнувшийся подол ее расшитого красными розами платья. 

Длинные зеленые стебли, треугольные, слегка изогнутые к концу шипы и распускающиеся, пышные бутоны – подарок для Джуди, приобретенный без причины или намека. Купленный Роджером просто так, просто потому, что он может теперь себе это позволить. 

Он идет за ней в дом и пытается поймать ее ладонь, когда она останавливается у плиты, не отводя взгляд от пузатого чайника. 

Джуди вырывает руку и прижимает ее к груди. 

— Все было не так, — повторяет она, — а значит, ты мне наврал. 

— Послушай, я просто не хотел тебя волновать. Я не работал над нашей пластинкой, это так, но я был в студии. 

— Ну конечно, — зло произносит она. 

— Это пластинка другого музыканта. Мы с Дэйвом помогаем одному нашему другу, — она все еще отказывается смотреть на него, и Роджеру приходится продолжить, — это Сид. Мы помогаем Сиду с сольным альбомом. Я не обманываю тебя, Джуд, ну повернись. 

На этот раз она слушается, и они стоят совсем близко друг к другу. 

— Зачем ты опять делаешь это?

— О чем ты? 

— Опять работаешь с ним, я об этом, — она повышает голос, и тот срывается, и она накрывает свой рот руками. 

Роджеру кажется, что они дрожат, но возможно, это его глаза подводят, потому что мир начинает тускнеть и трепыхаться.

— Я помогаю ему, потому что мы друзья. 

— Вы были… — Джуди шумно втягивает воздух и только после этого решается продолжить, — вы ими были. Но уже давно нет. Ты и не разговаривал с ним после того, как он ушел из группы. 

— Послушай, послушай меня, — Роджер кладет руку ей на плечо, и то, что она не пытается высвободиться, позволяет ему думать, что он ничем не подвел свою Джуди, — Джуд, я обещал, что помогу. И я сдержу слово, я закончу то, что начал, вот и все, понимаешь меня?

— Ты солгал. Опять.

— Прости меня.

— Ты вечно врешь. 

— Это не так.

— Так! Мне напомнить, сколько раз это было? Считаешь, я совсем дурочка, ничего не помню?

— Джуд, бога ради…

— А мы обещали друг другу, что не будем врать. Что будем всем делиться. 

— Делиться для чего? Для того, чтобы ты допрашивала меня, как это я мог согласиться помочь Сиду?

— Мы должны делиться, потому что мы — муж и жена, мы — семья, а в семье не должно быть секретов! Неужели было сложно вчера сказать мне правду?..

— Я не сказал, потому что ты бы не поняла! 

Выкрик вылетает и попадает в них обоих, заставляя отступить друг от друга. Роджер трет глаза, словно пытаясь загнать их себе в череп и растирая по лицу предательские слезы.

— Ты не понимаешь, почему… почему это важно, почему я не могу этого не делать, — тихо произносит он.

— Но ты ведь никогда не рассказываешь мне, — Джуди отступает от него и, натолкнувшись спиной на деревянный край стола, разрешает себе отвернуться. 

Роджер знает, что она хотела сделать это, еще когда он подошел к ней вплотную, блестя влажными глазами. 

За три года совместной жизни – ночей в одной постели, завтраков в эту постель и неизбежных ссор Роджер не научился сдерживать слезы каждый раз, когда Джуди злится на него, а она поняла, что мужские слезы ее злят. 

Потому их конфликты разрешаются быстро – каждый находит угол, где можно переждать бурю, считать трещины на потолке и известных сторонников лейбористов. 

— Прости, прости меня, — у Роджера получается совладать со скачущим голосом. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты злилась из-за всего этого дерьма. Правда, Джуд, Джуд… милая, прости меня. 

— Я не злюсь, — она смотрит на него с другой стороны комнаты, поверх двенадцати футов ковролина, стола крошечного телевизором с авангардной прической из проводов на высокой шаткой этажерке. 

Все это они купили вместе, и это практически все, что у них есть своего. Но в такие моменты кажется, что всю мебель и всю декоративную мелочевку можно разделить на ту, что принадлежит Джуди Трим, и ту, что принадлежит Роджеру Уотерсу. И ни одна из этих вещей не является общей.

— Я разочарована в тебе, Роджер, — просто говорит Джуди. 

Выходной тянется неспешно, и молчание еще его замедляет. 

Роджеру только и остается, что просидеть весь день с черновиками песен и неподключенной бас-гитарой – нарушать тишину он совсем не хочет. 

Ночью Роджер терпеливо ждет, когда Джуди уснет, чтобы залезть к ней под одеяло. Он старается дышать как можно глубже, словно вдыхает крепкий сон, но мысли его не отпускают. 

— Вчера звонил некто Смит, Натаниэль или Норман, тебе лучше знать, – сказала Джуди, придя в сумерках в спальню. — Просил передать тебе, что репетиции придется перенести на неделю, и на студии никто не требуется. Не знаю, интересно тебе это или нет, но я не собираюсь ничего от тебя утаивать, видишь?

Вместо сна ему в голову приходит воспоминание о вчерашней записи.

Первой после почти что месячного ожидания.

Когда Роджер сел за микшерный пульт и поздоровался со всеми музыкантами одновременно, Сид тут же поймал его взгляд, притянув к себе. 

Роджер посмотрел в его бутылочно-зеленые глаза и не смог понять, кто больше ждал продолжения записи альбома – Сид или он сам. 

_Hold you tighter so close, yes you are_

_Please hold on to the steel rail_

После шестнадцатого тэйка Роджер прекратил их считать. 

Как и месяц назад, Сид не собирался помогать им с Дэйвом ни в каких решениях насчет треков. Роджер напрягался, курил, кашлял, тер переносицу и заставлял свой голос звучать твердо. 

— Музыкантам невозможно под него подстроиться. Он коверкает ритм, песня выходит совершенно бессмысленной, ты слышишь это? — спросил Дэйв на выходе из студии. 

_…in steam_

_Skeleton kissed to the steel rail_

— С Сидом все выходит бессмысленным, — ответил Роджер. 

Он был выжат, перспектива на завтра была не лучше. Одичавшие в закутках головы мысли не пропускает к Роджеру сон. К рассвету он отключается. 

К Роджеру приходит заманчивое видение – молодой красивый человек. Совсем как в семнадцать лет, Роджер не может понять, женщина это или мужчина. Они занимаются любовью, и Роджер не чувствует ничего, кроме тепла, легкого, как цыплячий пух и обволакивающего, как крепкая марихуана. Человек все еще совсем рядом, когда в видение заваливается Стив. 

Стив что-то несет о том, что человек болен триппером, и Роджер не успеет добраться до больницы. 

— Сучий триппер теперь и у тебя, Уотерс! Белые тапочки в зубы и на кладбище, дружок. 

Перед смертельно больным Роджером нет зеркала, но он умудряется увидеть себя со стороны. Таких сухих глаз у него еще никогда не было, а теперь уже никогда не будет. 

Страха нет, и ждать его появления нет времени, нужно дико и грохочуще дожить жизнь, помереть с музыкой, но Роджер не сходит с места.

Пожалуй, он посидит здесь и подождет свой страх. Он столько лет жил с ним, а значит, и умереть без него нельзя. Отдать концы без такой понятной Роджеру вещи слишком страшно, и потому он ждет. 

Страх приходит со звоном будильника.

Вот и конец – Роджер примиряется с судьбой и открывает глаза. 

_The winds they blew and the leaves did wag_

_They'll never put me in their bag, the seas will reach and always seep_

_So high you go, so low you creep…_

***

_"Yes, I see now," said Jill in a heavy, hopeless tone. "It must be so." And while she said this, it seemed to her to be very good sense._

_Slowly and gravely the Witch repeated, "There is no sun." And they all said nothing. She repeated, in a softer and deeper voice. "There is no sun." After a pause, and after a struggle in their minds, all four of them said together. "You are right. There is no sun." It was such a relief to give in and say it._

_"There never was a sun," said the Witch._

_"No. There never was a sun," said the Prince, and the Marsh-wiggle, and the children._

C. S. Lewis, «The Silver Chair».

Красный кирпич. По сути, в этом и есть все различие.

Лондон – это красный кирпич, Кембридж – белый, а все, что севернее, покрыто копотью. Стоит продвинуться дальше Уэльса, попадешь в Мидлендс, а там ничего, кроме и сажи, и нет. Сажа на заводах, на оградах парков, на шпилях церквей и циферблате часов на центральной площади, стоит один раз высморкаться в платок, и ткань покроется слоем сажи, и ты забудешь, где ты, в Мерсии или в королевстве трубочистов, где люди черны от копоти с ног до головы. 

Снимешь пальто – а там черная водолазка. Снимешь ее – а под ней закопченное голое тело, спишь – а сны в саже, ложишься в ванну – а в воде тоже сажа плавает. В копоти все: зеркала, бледные участки кожи между пальцами ног, зубы, больничные палаты, белые кролики, сердца, лебеди-шипуны, платья невест и пеленки младенцев. 

Если спасаться от сажи в Лондоне и ехать через Кембридж, можно потеряться в зеленом и белом. 

Отсутствие заводов не позволяет городу потемнеть даже летом, когда грозовое небо рычит от боли, пытаясь разрешиться дождевым бременем. Тучи с набухшими свинцовыми брюхами бросают на крыши тени, но те отражают их, пестуя свою белизну. 

Если бы не белый кирпич, о городе бы все забыли. Возможно, города бы и вовсе не было – горожане оставили бы домики с идеальными пропорциями, а студенты – старинные колледжи, и все они отправились бы на юг, к столице, к меловым горам, к границе с Францией. 

Столица выглядит иначе – там хватает и сажи Мидлендс, и белых построек, как в тихих городках вокруг. В Лондоне каждый может найти себе дом по вкусу, если знает, где искать, а в карманах прячется от посторонних глаз круглая-прекруглая сумма. Расклад простой: ты чернорабочий (если удача покинула совсем, то безработный) – будешь жить в закопченном черном здании. Если к тугому кошельку приложена еще и родословная – любой дом в Belgravia окажется по плечу. Если же ты не первое и не второе, но в твоей семье ели досыта и ездили на каникулы в Кале, примечай рыжую квартирку. 

Дом из красного кирпича не позволит забыть о родителях, об удаче, которая сберегла от жилища севернее – пропахшего мочой и кислым пивом Camden Town, – и, конечно, о том, что фуксии на балконе стоит полить. 

Роджер большую часть жизни провел в сером доме, но знает, что таким, как он, следовало бы жить в красном. Именно поэтому он ненавидит красный кирпич. 

Когда Роджер находит дом номер двадцать девять на улице Wetherby Mansions, понимает, что не одинок в своей цветовой нетерпимости. Earl’s Court Square – это скопление одинаковых пятиэтажек, сцепленных одна за другой; с рыжиной стен не справляются белые оконные рамы и черная вязь балконных оградок. 

Стоит перешагнуть порог дома номер двадцать девять, и сразу становится ясно, какая из квартир ему нужна. С самого верха доносится недвусмысленный шум. Роджер медленно поднимается на пятый этаж.

Реальность оказывается копией подросткового сна, истрепавшегося от частого просмотра: женские тела, струящаяся одежда – одно перетекает в другое, голая плоть, волосы, запах мыла и духов, чувствующийся уже на лестнице. В шуме Роджер теперь различает повторяемое на разные лады короткое заклинание – напрягая слух, он может расслышать отдельные буквы. 

«С» – Стравинский, эл-эС-дэ, Сингл, пеСок, СекС, баС…

«И» – АнцИо, мИнет, Индия, БИблИя, Истина, …гИтара.

«Д» – Дом, Демо-запись, Драки, оДиночество, Дорога, Деньги.

Возможно, думает Роджер, это аббревиатура нового препарата, возможно, это секретный код, возможно, они сошли с ума и говорят бессмыслицу, возможно, это припев последнего хита Донована, который Роджер еще не успел послушать.

Роджер прочищает горло, пытаясь обратить на себя внимание, но девушки слишком заняты друг другом и произнесением заветного слова. Они перебирают ногами, сталкиваясь пятками, проводят ладонями по двери и стене, будто пытаясь нащупать за ними то, что означает заветное слово. 

Приходится переступать через них – Роджер осторожно кладет ладонь на лоб одной из них, задремавшей, прислонившись щекой к косяку. 

— Открывай, это Родж, — он стучит в дверь и нехотя предупреждает: — Только не распахивай до конца. 

За стенкой молчат, Роджер стучит еще и прикладывает ухо к двери. Шаги, звон, шаги, шепот, шаги ближе. 

Еще за дверью играет музыка, скворчащая и шипящая – предупреждает, что делириум в этой квартире не только в голове у хозяина, но и под иглой проигрывателя. 

_Hey hey hey all you young girls whatever you do_

_Well come on by and see me I’ll make it worth it to you_

_…with me and I’ll… with me and you_

_Sleep with me and I’ll sleep with me and you_

_Stick with me and I’ll stick with me and you_

— Эй, ты там, я же слышу, — Роджер стучит опять, начиная раздражаться. 

Никакого отклика. 

Роджер замолкает. Он знает, что у него осталось несколько секунд, чтобы развернуться, спуститься по лестнице, сесть в свой Citroen и поехать домой. 

Но он знает и кое-что другое: какое бы решение он сейчас ни принял, оно будет неправильным. Поведет он Джуди в кино на «Загнанных лошадей пристреливают, не правда ли?» или, пробравшись через внезапный полуденный шабаш, закроется в квартире в доме из красного кирпича, Роджер все равно будет жалеть об этом. 

— Я хочу войти, сейчас же, — вполголоса говорит Роджер, едва не прикладываясь к двери ртом. 

Ключ в замке проворачивается в ту же секунду, дверь приоткрывается, и Роджер подныривает под цепочку и протискивается в проем. 

— Пальцы им не отдави, — советует Роджер, пятясь вглубь комнаты, как будто полуголая толпа сейчас просочится сквозь стену и вытолкнет его из окна. 

— У тебя лицо, как будто тебе камень под гору катить, — без улыбки произносит Сид, проверяя цепочку и ключ. 

— А у тебя – как будто таксы загнали тебя в нору и собрались вытаскивать. 

— Обожаю твои охотничьи метафоры, Родж, сразу понятно, какой ты борцун, — Сид разворачивается и спешит отойти от двери. — Что скажешь про мои палаты? — Зная, что Роджер смотрит не вокруг, а на него, он разводит руки в стороны и кружится на месте. 

Кожа на ребрах натягивается, подмышки сильно западают, а бедренные кости выпирают под поясом брюк. Роджер гадает, виновата ли в этом больница – правды он все равно не дознается. 

— И как давно у тебя девки дверь сторожат?

_Zig zag wanderer, zig zag wanderer_

_You can huff, you can puff_

_You’ll never blow my house down_

Сид пожимает плечами и, шлепая по полу босыми ногами, проходит в тесную кухоньку. грязная посуда в полной мыльной воды раковине выглядит как кораблекрушение. К стене кнопкой прикреплены черно-белый постер с дремлющей Нико – веер черных накладных ресниц, – и четверостишие высоким почерком Сида. 

«Kiss my flute of gliding, gliding feather,

Gliding feather made me moonstruck

Unsung hero ends behind the bars of the zoo

Spike my drink, Ni-Coco, and stroke my dart»

Сид роется в навесном шкафчике, из которого сыплются крошки, крупа, молотый перец и пыль. Обнаружив сахарницу, он с победоносным стуком ставит ее на стол. 

Роджеру кажется, что он уже успел о нем забыть. Он спрашивает, поражаясь собственной догадке: 

— Ты не ожидал, что я приду? 

— Я старался ничего не ждать. Это огораживает от… — Сид растирает между ладонями пару хлебных крошек, подыскивая верное слово, — от поломок, — заканчивает он и тут же хмурится. — Смотри-ка, можно сыграть в Ганзель и Гретель, — он раскрывает ладони в хлебной пыли. 

— И кто бы был Гретель? — подыгрывает Роджер. 

Он не занимался этим слишком давно и не может понять, скучал ли он или втайне был рад, что никто не потакал его тоске по тому, что между ними с Сидом когда-то произошло. 

— Не знаю, но я бы хотел быть ведьмой, — увлеченно отвечает Сид, а потом, будто бы опомнившись, стряхивает крошки на пол и возвращается к сахарнице. Подобрав столовую ложку, он тычет ее обратной стороной в затвердевший сахар, тщетно стараясь раскрошить его. 

— Чай не с чем пить, — обьясняет Сид. — Будь нас больше, мы могли бы устроить чаепитие, как в «Алисе». 

Он вновь оживляется, сосредотачивается теперь на сковородке с разложенными на ней кружочками картофеля, достает из кармана брюк коробок и поджигает спичку. Когда она догорает почти до конца, и голубой огонь облизывает ему пальцы, он подносит ее к конфорке. 

— А кем был бы я? Белым Кроликом? Хотя его же не было…

— Ты о чем? — осведомляется Сид, переворачивая картофелины ложкой, которая только побывала в сахарнице. Он явно старается не замечать вазочку с чистыми столовыми приборами и сухую тряпку на раковине, и только тогда Роджер понимает, что тот живет не один. 

Кто бы это ни был, это явно не Линдси. 

Роджер не знает, хорошая это новость или нет.

— У тебя есть сосед?

— Ага-с, — Сид кивает головой, прибавляя огня, — такой мистер неудавшийся творец. Малюет у себя в комнате с утра до ночи, но я утром выпроводил его на выставку каких-то трансвеститов в костюмах Че Гевары. Можешь себе представить, он не любит оставлять меня одного! — Он подмигивает Роджеру, выкладывая картошку на два оббитых блюдца. Золотистые ломтики возвышаются внушительной горкой. Сид протягивает ему вилку с подозрительными липкими пятнами на зубцах. 

— А почему так?

— Да я однажды ушел к себе, не потушив огонь, делов-то. Загорелась штора, взгляни-ка! — Он показывает на рваную штору с черной бахромой по краю. 

— А если бы ты спалил дом? — Роджер пытается подцепить картофелину так, чтобы остальные не разлетелись во все стороны. 

— Стал бы великим лондонским поджигателем. Спалил бы Вестминстерский дворец, ему не привыкать. 

Сид вздрагивает – сначала Роджер решает, что он подавился, но он откидывает голову назад и смеется, плотно сжимая губы. У Сида нечесаные волосы, под ногтями грязь, а в голове, видимо, такой же свинарник, как и на кухне, по полу которой разве что тараканы не ползают. 

Роджер вспоминает о шарлотке, которую они с Джуди любят печь вместе, а потом есть, поставив стулья на улице у крыльца. Там и парные синие тарелки с белыми крапинками на каемке, белые тканевые салфетки и досуха вытертые приборы без пятен. 

Кажется, что посиделки с яблочным пирогом относятся к другой, противоположной жизни – а в этой жизни они держат блюдца на весу и заталкивают в рот картошку, как школьники, опираются спинами о тумбы, и Роджеру не нужно проводить пальцем, чтобы знать, что они грязные и липкие, как и все в этой квартире, кроме угла чистюли-соседа. 

_Leave a little note baby and I’ll be there when you say_

_Сall on me_

_I’m so lonely love when you’re way call on me_

_And if I should ever call on you I want you to call on me always_

Сид тычет ему блюдцем в лицо и все никак не перестанет покатываться со смеху. Роджер тоже начинает смеяться еще до того, как понимает, в чем, собственно, шутка. Наконец он различает, что тот выложил картошкой рожицу. 

— У нее нос картошкой! — Сид тычет в блюдце пальцем и вцепляется в Роджера взглядом, проверяя, весело ли ему на самом деле, или он просто притворяется, что помойка размером с квартиру с его взвинченным бывшим другом в эпицентре нравится ему больше, чем семейная жизнь в доме из красного кирпича с выкрашенным в бордовый автомобилем на улице и «Капиталом» на прикроватном столике жены. 

— Видишь, я великий художник. Художник жизни, — берет себя в руки Сид. — Будешь кусок сахара размером с волейбольный мяч? Без чая? Вот я тоже нет, — частит он, не предоставляя Роджеру пауз для ответа. — Кстати, я все хотел узнать, твоя женушка еще не дала тебе горшком по голове за то, что ходишь по девочкам, по мальчикам? 

Роджер едва не обламывает нос о зубец вилки и заставляет себя проглотить картофелину. Пресную, подгоревшую снаружи и непрожаренную внутри. 

— Детки есть? — Продолжает Сид, хотя Роджер готов поклясться, что он знает ответ.

— Нет, — бросает он, — у нас нет детей, — Роджер пробует эти слова на вкус, он не лучше горелой картошки, — у нас есть котята. 

Сид прикладывает ладони к щекам и раскрывает рот в фальшивом испуге:

— Не дай ей состариться, друг мой. 

— Предлагаешь ее убить? — Роджер выдавливает из себя улыбку и, чертыхнувшись, вытряхивает картофель в мусорную корзинку. 

Сид и бровью не ведет. 

— Я ничего не предлагаю, — пожимает плечами он, просовывает кончик мизинца в ноздрю, водит им там, словно на золотых приисках, потом вытаскивает и вытирает руку о брюки. — Ну, дорогой, под лежачий камень вода не течет, может, у тебя хромают силы убеждения, а? Или какие другие силы?.. — Ответа он не ждет. 

_You told her you love her so bring her to mother_

_You love her adapt her, you love her adapt her_

_Adapt her, adapter, adapt her, adapter_

_‘n’ what about after that_

_‘n’ what about after that_

Роджер знает это, и знает, что ни одно его слово не заставит Сида остановиться, но обиженные слова выскакивают изо рта быстрее, чем он успевает их заарканить:

— Я не собираюсь обсуждать с тобой мой брак. 

— Тогда что ты собираешься обсуждать?

— Не знаю. Политику? 

— Не-а, — Сид кривит рот. — Я перестал волноваться об этом после смерти королевы Мэри. 

Роджер не выдерживает и издает требующий продолжения смешок. Сид бросает на него изучающий, плотный взгляд, а потом подается вперед и проводит ладонью от его макушки вниз, до самых кончиков волос. 

— Какие длинные. У меня таких никогда не было. 

Роджер приказывает своему телу онеметь – почему-то кажется, что от этого прикосновение будет чувствоваться более полно, – но непослушная голова покачивается вперед-назад, словно шея больше не может выдержать тяжесть отросших волос. 

Наконец Сид убирает руку, трет глаза и, пару раз щелкнув пальцами, выдергивает из себя очередную идею, балансирующую на грани праздника и бедствия. 

С самого начала игры, на которые они подначивали друг друга, больше походили на лобовое столкновение гоночных машин, но разве не это самое интересное?

— Как насчет сыграть в «Поделись с другом самым презабавным, что случилось за этот год, а у кого было больше авантюр – тот ставит шах?» Только вот в этой забаве у меня невозможно выиграть. 

Роджер отставляет блюдце к раковине и сжимает руки в кулаки. Ладони дрожат, и зубы, и поджилки, и утренний омлет в желудке, мысли в голове разжижаются, не позволяя взять тайм-аут. Он кивает, надеясь, что Сид не заметил обнявшей его изнутри лихорадки, но Сид же всегда был самым безбашенным исследователем смертельных заражений крови и сердца.

Видимо, он думал, что схватит болезнь за ее потерявшие осторожность вирусы, и те проведут его за грань жизни и не позволят упасть во владения смерти. 

Сид всегда уверен, что может проделать любое путешествие туда и обратно и вернуться самим собой. 

И если Сид еще не до конца потерял сноровку и всё же заметил, как дрожат у Роджера руки, то Роджер проигрывает куда сильнее, чем он рассчитывал проиграть, когда согласился вчера на предложение Сида отметить «конец самого неудачного альбома, что когда-либо будет записывать человечество». 

Сид не тот человек, который из жалости или вежливости или в дань прошлому станет что-то не замечать. 

— Киваешь, — тянет он, — если киваешь, ты не понял смысл игры. А мы не можем играть, если ты не понял. 

— Я не хочу играть, Сид. 

— Окей, — капитулируя, он поднимает руки вверх, — как хочешь. 

— Но я хочу, чтобы ты мне просто все рассказал. Без игры. 

— Матерь божья, это Трим сделала тебя таким занудой, или ты просто решил притвориться скучным мистером Джонсом?

— Я решил притвориться собой. 

Сид тут же проглатывает это противоречие, подается вперед и заговорщицким шепотом произносит:

— Притворяться собой. Это уже интереснее. Кто начнет первый?

— Ты. Как и всегда.

_High voltage man kisses night to bring the light to those who need to hide their shadow deed_

_Go into bright find the light and know that friends don’t mind just how you grow_

_Midnight cowboy stained in black reads dark roads without a map_

_To free-seeking electricity_

Играть так играть – Роджер отлипает от тумбы и делает шаг вперед. Этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы кухня сжалась еще сильнее, а тремор усилился, на этот раз угнездившись еще и под молнией джинсов, так что сейчас Роджера трясет с ног до головы, и жар вытесняет холод и тошноту. 

С чем эта инфекция справиться не может, так это с желанием Роджера выиграть, и именно азарт помогает ему взять себя в руки и твердо кивнуть Сиду – мол, давай, начинай, раз затеял. 

А потом Сид вцепляется в его волосы, наклоняет голову Роджера на себя и начинает играть:

— Я нашел самых замечательных друзей там, за забором, в Подземье. За границей они куда лучше, чем те, что были у меня с другой стороны этой границы. 

Это голос настоящего психоделического иллюмината, убежденный и хлесткий, но глаза Сида не меняются. Тусклая темная поволока никуда не уходит, и они продолжают держать друг друга на крючках взглядов, играя в настоящую жизнь, играя в фантазию, играя в разрыв, играя в гляделки, и чем больше Роджер смотрит, тем глубже он чувствует, что в другой жизни или в другой фантазии эту темную пустоту излучало бы его собственное лицо.

— Я нашел Слима-Автомата, который был журналистом в журнале, который не выходил никогда – слишком уж он хорош для глаз. Я нашел Джима-Торговца-Бритвами, у которого было очень плохое зрение, и он умудрялся найти красоту во всех, даже в том ушастом инопланетянине с американского канала. 

Почему-то Роджеру все равно. 

Ему все равно, что все его новые убеждения оказываются ложью, все равно, что он был не прав, решив, что времена меняются, и что обстоятельства камнем тянут его на дно – и что, несмотря на это, весь этот спутанный, изуродованный, пульсирующий невиданной жизнью и невиданным одиночеством мир остался прежним.

— Я нашел Продавщицу-Мясницких-Ножей Энни, которая попала к нам, потому что сдуру взяла в свою тонкую ручку самый большой нож, который только могла найти дома – ее отец засмеялся, она засмеялась, турка для кофе засмеялась, и Энни пришлось ее зарубить, и то был хороший вечер. Я нашел Болтливую Фэнни, которой каждое утро подмигивала глазунья, и ей приходилось протыкать ее желтый глаз вилкой. 

Роджер знает, что вместе со словами Сида в его голове звучит музыка. В ней слишком много действия, слишком много сожаления, слишком много горечи, слишком много страха. Пока музыка играет, зверь, в которого обратилась вся Земля, гудит, и Роджер умудряется расслышать, как он зовет его. Слова Сида наслаиваются на музыку, она тянется, разъяренная, она течет, пока не иссушит саму себя – но эта музыка умеет течь без остановки, тщетно надеясь однажды закончиться. 

Человек напротив него и есть эта музыка, и Роджер никогда не сможет ее забыть.

— С Ползущей Красной Антилопой и Недом-Абиссинцем нам приходилось красить грязный и пыльный забор со стороны Подземья, и это было все равно что красить розы в «Алисе». Я нашел Револьвера Пита, который утверждал, что не любит людей, зато любит электрических скатов и евреев. Ни тех ни других он никогда не встречал. 

Сид переходит на шепот, но не сбавляет скорость, и это выглядит дико, безумно и опасно, как все то, что они с Сидом всегда любили больше всего. 

Роджер не отводит взгляда, даже когда впервые понимает, что Сид был таким всегда, но Роджер не сразу это заметил. 

Всегда был и всегда будет, и ни один курс психиатрической помощи этого не изменит. 

— Я нашел Толстяков и Стиральную-Доску Сэма, которые слышали воображаемых соловьев, воркующих им на ухо во время электрошоковой терапии. С Трясуном и Товарным-Вагоном Джо нас выпускали на прогулки, пока гномики в белых одеяниях сбивали нас в маленькую волчью стаю, которая бежит, что есть мочи, гонясь за Луной при свете дня. 

Несчастье Сида не в том, что с ним стало, а в том, что он всегда был таким. И это — самая невыносимая для Роджера вещь. 

_Smiling children painted joy_

_Sunshine bright girl and boy_

_Bag of tricks and candy sticks_

_Peppermint kite for my toy_

_Yellow brick black on black_

_Keep on walking and don’t look back_

— А с Пэг и Крашеной Кэролайн мы играли в черное домино. Черными были и кости, и номер, и было непонятно, у кого какая кость, но мы все равно играли, потому что это последнее, что оставалось делать в Подземье. 

Роджеру кажется, что всю свою жизнь он провел в Подземье, не зная об этом. 

А затем он ударяет Сида поцелуем. 

Разбивает губы всмятку и провоцирует кровоизлияние в мозг, а Сид разворачивает голову набок, как он делал в самый первый раз, и, господи боже, даже если бы их обоих предупредили в ту самую ночь, где и кем они окажутся спустя четыре года, даже тогда никто бы не смог изменить того, что произошло. 

И сколько бы альтернативных вселенных ни было, они теряют друг друга и теряют себя из раза в раз, потому что ничто бы не изменило то, кем они были рождены. Мальчик из краснокирпичного дома с большими руками, который больше всего хочет привезти папу домой на тракторе, и тот – другой. Он навсегда останется другим, тем, кого можно узнать до самого конца, только последовав за ним в его родную темноту. 

Роджер и тот, другой – на замусоренной кухне пропахшей марихуаной и спермой квартиры, и Роджер чувствует, что больше ему сейчас ничего не нужно, и именно поэтому это – лучшая из вселенных. 

— Ты так хочешь добраться до меня своими ручонками, — голос Сида срывается, они уже забрались друг другу под одежду, под бывших друзей, под бесконечные разговоры обо всем и ни о чем. 

— Мы можем сделать по-другому, — обещает Роджер прямо ему в рот, вталкивая слова языком, и Сид едва не прикусывает этот его язык, трясясь от смеха. 

Истерика раскаляется в них обоих, и они мнут одежду, отталкивают и притягивают друг друга друг к другу тяжелыми сухими ладонями. Грубые и неотесанные, они пытаются пробраться друг к другу под кожу так, словно никогда раньше не спали с живым человеком.

Сид отшатывается и распахивает дверцу холодильника. Та бьется о тумбу, и Роджер перехватывает ее рукой, чтобы не отрикошетила. 

Они отдавливают друг другу все ноги, пятясь в комнату. 

Стоит коже обнажиться по-настоящему, Роджера скручивает еще сильнее, от пяток до последних шейных позвонков, и он едва не соскакивает с матраса на пол, покрытый такими сокровищами, как засохшее кошачье дерьмо, рвота, бычки и недокуренные джойнты. 

— Ну же, убегай от меня, — еле слышно говорит Сид и одергивает заевшую молнию на джинсах Роджера. Тянет джинсы вниз, и те опускаются к пяткам вместе с нижним бельем. Черная майка все еще болтается на нем, когда Сид шепчет ему:

— А теперь я тебя трахну.

Он вкладывает в ладони Роджера что-то мягкое и вязкое – тот издает нервный смешок, – сразу забирает теплый комок назад и сбитым от возбуждения голосом читает:

— Король его величество

Просил ее величество,

Чтобы ее величество

Спросила у молочницы:

Нельзя ль доставить масла

На завтрак королю.

У Сида оказываются тонкие, жесткие пальцы – и возможно, это музыка качает их, будто в гамаке, а возможно, у Роджера кружится голова.

_Run, run, monsoon, Indian dream, tiger moon_

_Yellow bird fly high, tabacco sky, two shadows at noon_

_Babbette baboon gonna catch her soon Babbette baboon_

_Song before song before song blues_

А возможно, он возбуждается еще сильнее, когда Сид проникает рукой между его ягодиц. 

— Вот так, пойдет?

— Сильнее вперед, да, так, именно.

Сид хватает его за отворот майки и проезжается зубами по линии роста волос. Он тяжелый, как легкоатлет, и острый, как все любители препаратов. Роджеру больно везде, но почему-то он все равно валится лицом на подушку, зажевав наволочку во рту, чтобы заглушить звуки. 

— Нет, так не пойдет, — Сид опять тянет его за волосы, и на этот раз Роджер, выворачиваясь, не удерживает вскрик. 

— Уже лучше, — Сид удерживает его на спине, усевшись сверху, вспотевший и встрепанный. — Я хочу трахать тебя, пока ты не задохнешься, хочу видеть твое лицо – знакомое желание, Джорджи?

Сид и музыка сатанеют вместе, они лохматят реальность, превращая ее в колтун из стыда, пошлостей,, разноцветных квадратов на стеганом одеяле, сбитом на пол, боли и сдающейся воли, когда Роджеру кажется, что удержаться от того, чтобы не кончить слишком быстро, ему не под силу.

_Minds inside are goin’_

_Muscle ‘n bone are showin”_

_One thing sure am knowin’_

_Get a fire goin’_

— Мы должны были сделать это столько лет назад, — выдавливает из себя Сид, вдавливая пальцы в бедра Роджера. 

Они ввинчиваются друг в друга взглядами, и Роджер не может не чувствовать удовлетворение, когда замечает изменения в лице Сида: от заострившегося подбородка до морщин в уголках глаз, когда Сид выплескивается внутри него, а лицо его остается таким же искаженным, спина – напряженной, конечности – затекшими. 

По внутренней стороне бедра стекают капли, и Роджер жмурится, пытаясь закрыться от вертящейся на манер пропеллера комнаты, пластинки под иглой проигрывателя, Сида, все еще не отпускающего его бедра.

Роджер перехватывает его руку и направляет к своему паху, а Сид легко подается вперед головой, одновременно горбясь и отползая к краю матраса.

— Из чего только сделаны девочки?

Из конфет и пирожных

И сластей всевозможных.

Вот из этого сделаны девочки! 

Сид скалится, а потом берет потемневший член Роджера в руку и пропускает головку между губ. 

Роджер давит руками на его затылок, стискивая зубы, когда волосы Сида щекотно скользят по его бедрам. Он держится ровно одно движение и кончает в рот, который он грыз и вылизывал еще полчаса назад на кухне этой квартиры. 

Тело обмякает, и руки Роджера соскальзывают с макушки Сида, пока он повторяет квелым языком:

— Прости, черт, прости, — хотя во рту пенятся только два слога: Сидни, Сидни, Сидни.

— Это было не очень по-джентельменски, Роджер, — замечает Сид и сплевывает сперму прямо на пол. Он медлит, а потом снова плюется и вытирает рот рукавом майки Роджера. 

Роджер не успевает понять, когда покрывается гусиной кожей, но ему хочется набросить на них обоих одеяло – и плевать если от него воняет всеми лондонскими любительницами поп-звезд. 

Они не разговаривают и не прикасаются друг к другу, только смотрят – внимательно и чуть отстраненно, как иной раз люди смотрят на свое отражение в зеркале. 

— И что будет дальше? — спрашивает Роджер, неуклюже пытаясь улыбнуться. Он задавался этим вопросом не один раз. В прошлый они курили лучшую траву на зеленом острове, прикрыв глаза, ощупывая лица друг друга, выясняя, чье больше напоминает рельефом ландшафт острова Скай, и выбирали имена для детей, которые, как они сдуру решили, могут у них появиться. 

_Where there’s truth the green valley steals cottonwood_

_Where there’s peace a little cloud of music gleams brotherhood_

_Where there’s love I’d be a boy if I could_

— Король воскликнул:

Масло!

Отличнейшее масло!

Прекраснейшее масло!

Я так его люблю

Никто не скажет, будто я

Тиран и сумасброд,

За то, что к чаю я люблю

Хороший бутерброд.

Сид монотонно договаривает стихи и приподнимается на локте. Он нависает над Роджером – у него темные тени под глазами от недосыпа, темные, расширившиеся от вброса эндорфинов зрачки и темные спутанные волосы, которые напоминают Роджеру щупальца, собирающиеся придушить своего хозяина. 

В посторгазменной дымке Роджер думает – вдруг они и правда сделали это однажды ночью, а теперь собираются придушить любого другого, защищая то, что осталось от их хозяина. 

Идея почему-то совсем его не пугает, он даже думает поймать Сида за прядь, когда тот запускает руку ему между ног, хватает за мошонку и со всей силы сжимает. 

_Where there’s love for a lover of my kind_

_Where there’s evil a hounds tooth bears white_

_Where there’s good is where I’ll be tonight_

_Where there’s love there burn eternal light_

Он кричит, кричит, кричит, кричит – кричит! кричит! кричит! — ему настолько больно, что тело отказывается в это поверить. Сид немного ослабляет хватку, позволяя Роджеру сделать пару вдохов. 

— А еще! Еще, Роджер, они пичкали меня хлорпромазином, — сообщает Сид, а Роджер не понимает, как у него выходит уловить суть слов через лютую боль, — они пообещали, что если я выплюну очередную порцию, они посадят меня в свое Серебряное кресло. Слушай меня, — шипит он Роджеру на ухо, пока тот тщетно пытается разжать его пальцы, вдавливая ногти ему в руку – Сид, кажется, даже не замечает этого, — Серебряное кресло, с которого ты сам не встанешь! Или тебе помогут, или ты так и останешься на нем сидеть, зато про тебя напишут статейку под заголовком ло-бо-то-ми-я! — Сид замолкает, глотая воздух. Он перехватывает остекленевший взгляд Роджера и говорит прямо ему в глаза: — Хлорпромазин, запомни это название. 

Стоит Сиду расслабить руку, как Роджер скатывается на пол и скрючивается там. К коже липнет пепел и клочки папиросной бумаги. Он зажимает руки между бедер и сворачивается в позу эмбриона, поскуливая и матерясь. 

— Ты больной, ты больной на всю голову, — хрипит он, но Сид все слышит и, словно договорившись сам с собой о чем-то, садится на колени и пятки в паре шагов от Роджера. 

Медлит, покачивает головой, точно передумав, морщится, холодеет лицом, прячет его в сгибе локтя, устраивает ладони на все еще обнаженных бедрах и говорит:

— Да. 

Роджер вскидывает голову. В голове не осталось ни одной мысли, ни одного воспоминания из своего или чужого прошлого – только вспышки чувств, которые раньше принимал на себя зверек, а теперь всасывает пустота. Ничего из этого ему не помогает, приходится самому формулировать:

— Невозможно так…

_I got up this morning_

_And I put on my shoes_

_I tied my shoes_

_Then I washed my face_

_I went to the mirror_

_For to comb my head_

_I made a move_

_Didn't know what to do_

_I tipped way forward_

_Got to break and run_

_Baby, this ain't me_

_Baby, this ain't me_

Вместе с руганью на иностранном языке, взвизгами и цокотом каблуков дверь открывается, впуская в спальню к Сиду жизнь, гуляющую вокруг краснокирпичного блока, все содержимое ларчика Пандоры и белокожую девицу с шелковым шарфом на бедрах вместо юбки. 

— Блядь, — бормочет Роджер, пытаясь прикрыться какой-то тряпкой, но девица, заметив его манипуляции, начинает заливисто смеяться, не отрывая взгляда от заляпанной маслом и только подсохшей спермой простыни. 

Сид поднимается не сразу, но, встав на ноги, сразу подходит к девице и обнимает ее, поглаживает по затылку и коротко целые. в губы. 

— Роджер, это — Игги. Игги, это — Роджер. Роджер, это, — он показывает на себя, — Аль Капоне моего сердца, Игги…

Роджер вскакивает на ноги и успевает сделать шаг к матрасу, прежде чем тянущая боль отдает в тазу. Он одевается, сжав зубы и не глядя вниз, морщась, когда джинса проезжается по липкой ноге. 

Когда он разворачивается к Сиду, с языка сразу же слетает заготовленное:

— Мы можем остаться наедине? 

Игги демонстративно надувает губы, но выходит из комнаты, по пути разматывая шарф. Ее сверкающие белизной бедра скрываются в полумраке прихожей. 

— А я думал, ты до смерти перепугаешься, если нас застанут, — с неясной улыбкой признается Сид. 

Когда Роджер отвечает ему, слова выходят хрипло:

— Это что, было специально? Эта девица… — он заставляет себя заткнуться и просто пялится на Сида, никак не может увидеть его за мушками и нитками света, нарезающими круги у него перед глазами. 

— Нет, это не было специально.

— А как мне узнать, врешь ты мне или нет?

— Не знаю, — Сид пожимает плечами, — поверить мне?

— Я слишком часто это делал, и все неудачно. 

— Вот как. 

— Да. Вот как. 

Роджер хочет добавить что-то еще, но тяжелая тишина насмешничает над всеми его потугами. 

— Вы с ней встречаетесь? С этой?..

— Скорее, она встречается со мной временами. 

— Она красивая. 

— Да. 

— Она очень красивая, — Роджер спотыкается, забыв, что именно он хотел произнести, и потому говорит сразу и очень быстро, так быстро, чтобы доводы разума не успели заткнуть ему рот, — знаешь, я мог бы отдать дом Джуди и оформить расторжение брака, мог бы продать машину, да и накопил я немало, и мы бы нашли для тебя помощь, или, если ты не хочешь, мы могли бы просто…

— Не говори этого, — у Сида высоко взвивается голос. Роджер почти сразу понимает, куда исчезла его вкрадчивость. 

Чувство, которым эта спальня должна бы уже сочиться – страх. Осознание того, что Сид может бояться чего-то так сильно, сбивает Роджера с мысли. Это слишком новое, слишком свежее ощущение для такого позднего времени. 

— Я не могу больше выносить это… — «безумие» остается несказанным, но они оба слышат его в неуклюжем многоточии. 

— Ты умеешь жить без меня, Родж.

— Мне пришлось научиться. 

— Нет. Ты всегда мог, — Сид натягивает на лицо вымученную, тусклую улыбку.— Ты состоялся без меня. У тебя есть группа, для которой ты пишешь музыку, — углы его губ приподнимаются, но глаза все такие же застывшие. — Ты сможешь, — голос опять подскакивает, и Сид замолкает, на мгновение растерявшись, — тебе идти только по прямой. 

Роджер все никак не может понять, о чем Сид говорит, и поэтому спрашивает:

— Ты что, прощаешься со мной? 

— Я не помню, что это была за песня, она была на нашем альбоме, но там пелось как-то так: «You don’t need me… I don’t need you», — напевает он в неправильной тональности. — Мне она всегда нравилась. Эта песня нравилась… правда я не могу вспомнить о чем там было. 

— Ты не знаешь, что у меня внутри, — выдыхает Роджер. — Мы до сих пор пор играем песни, которые мы записали вместе. 

— И у тебя стоит на твоего гитариста, и это тоже неплохо. И я не себя имею ввиду.

— О чем ты говоришь?

— Дэйв. О Дэйве. 

— У меня не… — отрезает Роджер, но сразу же берет себя в руки и спокойно заканчивает фразу: — У меня не стоит на Дэвида Гилмора. 

Он шагает вперед, как будто, если они будут стоять вплотную, Сид поймет, что Роджер прав, а он ошибается. Но Сид пятится и цепляется взглядом за что-то позади Роджера, и тот по инерции оборачивается. 

В дальнем углу спальни он замечает белый Fender Сида с зеркальными дисками. Он зачем-то подходит ближе и проводит костяшками пальцев по струнам. На коже остается пыль, и почему-то именно сейчас он испытывает жалость к этой красивой, прошедшей столько всего, никому не нужной гитаре. В последний раз он видел ее у Сида в руках через пару недель после того, как тот официально перестал быть частью группы Pink Floyd. Забравшись с ногами на мягкое кресло в Abbey Road Studios, он сцепил руки на грифе и ждал, что его позовут на репетицию. 

Никто его не позвал.

В лучах, проникающих сквозь прозрачные шторы, гитара выглядит раздувшейся в боках, как будто она больна и стареет.

— Я до сих пор люблю тебя, — говорит он, не оборачиваясь.

— Я знаю. Роджер… — имя утопает в звуках.

_Go back ten years ago sunbeams dancing round_

_Go back ten yeas ago sunbeams dancing down_

_Autumn’s child Autumn’s child_

_Autumn’s child got a loophole round her finger_

_Halo rings her head_

_Cornhusk hair makes me linger_

Роджер внезапно чувствует слабость в коленках и пугается того, что у него не выйдет развернуться, но в этот раз тело слушается, и он поворачивается лицом к Сиду, успевшему нацепить на себя брюки и подвязать пояс. 

— Я тебе карман порвал, — замечает Роджер. Он откашливается. — Скажи мне это. Скажи, что… ты тоже. 

— Я всю жизнь тебе это говорю. 

— Не так, чтобы я мог тебе верить. 

_Harvest moon be nimble_

_Apples bob and tremble_

_Fish pond streaks love kind_

_Found the child I have to find_

_Apples shine share together_

Сид не отвечает ему. 

— Я думаю, мне лучше пойти, — Роджер кивает на дверь, делает шаг в ее сторону и замирает. 

Говорит:

— Вернись ко мне. 

_Autumn’s child, I met her at a balloon bust picnic_

_She caught me with the beauty queen_

_With jade-green eyes buttons and bows and fancy ties_

_The feet of dust under trees of rust_

Сид ничего не отвечает, даже не шевелится, а только стоит вполоборота, и солнце, пользуясь случаем, скользит по его телу, крася белую кожу охрой, обнаруживая под пятнами на брюках дорогой вельвет, добавляя румянца в лицо, заслоняя отчужденность во взгляде ослепительными бликами. Сид ежится и потирает предплечья, точно вместо солнца на него напал сквозняк. 

Но так оно и есть, Роджер тоже это чувствует. Ветер дует прямо в грудную клетку – заражает насморком сердце и артерии. 

В прочищенные холодом мозги капает совсем старое воспоминание о Роджере и его матери одним осенним днем. Мать вела его в гости к хозяевам воот такенного дома из серого кирпича, Роджер поддевал пустые бутылки из-под пива и содовой носками туфель и расспрашивал ее о Барреттах. Тогда мать сказала ему, что их водили в один художественный кружок, но это было давно, поэтому он ничего не запомнил. 

Роджер стучится в отсеки с памятью о детстве, но там заперто, как и во всех других отсеках его головы. 

Пустота в желудке раздалась вширь, и зверек, попавший туда, больше никогда Роджеру не ответит. 

Его смяло, и теперь он мертв.

Пустота вбирает в себя чувство сожаления, и Роджер сокрушается только о том, что теперь на степлере для всех концертов «Careful With That Axe, Eugene» ему придется выступать одному. С самого первого исполнения за прибивающие публику к местам крики отвечал зверек – прятался у Роджера в гортани, а потом принимался орать. А теперь Роджер будет один на один с залом, и именно ему придется кричать. 

В конце концов пустота засасывает в себя и сквозняк. 

Роджеру неловко, что она не может заглотить холод, от которого сутулится Сид. 

Последнее, что он чувствует – неловкость. Поцелуи передарены, разговоры окончены, запас улыбок и смешков истрачен, а Роджер все топчется на месте. 

Он быстро открывает дверь и, уже занеся ногу над порогом, слышит сказанное вслед:

— Когда-нибудь и ты выживешь. 

_Gonna be my wife gonna spice my life she sang she said_

_Gonna be my wife gonna spice my life she said_

_Go back ten years ago sunbeams shining down_

_Go back ten years ago sunbeams glancin’ round…_

_Autumn’s child…_

Роджер не отвечает – он идет по коридору, выходит на лестничную клетку, потом спускается вниз, заводит машину и едет прямо по дороге. 

Ему неясно, что означает последняя фраза, и вместо того, чтобы делить ее на слова, а те – на значения, он позволяет случайным образам наполнять свистящую от пустоты голову. 

Ярче всех вспоминается день накануне, когда они пытались записать последнюю песню. Она понравилась Роджеру больше остальных еще с первого раза, и он втайне надеялся, что ради нее Сид постарается чуть больше. 

Конечно же, он ошибался, и зверек предупреждал его об этом, ворочаясь и ворча.

_My head kissed the ground_

_I was half the way down, treading the sand_

_Please, please, lift a hand_

— Впечатляющая вещь, да? — спросил он Дэйва, запивая очередную провальную версию сидром. 

— Да, мне понравилась, — кивнул Дэйв и сделал еще один глоток. 

— Я вижу. Ты просто источаешь энтузиазм. 

Дэйв неопределенно пожал плечами и прикончил стакан. 

— В ней он хотя бы лирику не меняет, — кисло ухмыльнулся Дэйв.

— Да. Это удачно.

Хотелось сказать что-то еще, но слов, кроме неуместных подколок, не находились, и он вернулся к микшерному пульту.

В отличие от остальных, Сид не выходил из комнаты записи в перерыве. Подключив гитару и не обращая внимания на силуэт за стеклом, Сид сыграл песню от начала до конца, не путая ни тональность, ни ритм, ни последовательность куплетов. 

Сид пел в пустоту комнаты, а Роджер стоял в пяти футах от него, и ничего, кроме тонкого стекла, их не разделяло. 

_I'm only a person with Eskimo chain_

_I tattooed my brain all the way..._

_Won't you miss me?_

_Wouldn't you miss me at all?_

Роджер пятый раз подряд поворачивает налево, петляя по улицам какого-то там лондонского района. В голове свербит слово «хлорпромазин», визуальных образов накопилось слишком много за последние пару часов бездумной езды по городу. Серебряные кресла сменяют брошенные отрекшимися от своей так и не случившейся-карьеры музыкантами гитары, потом Дэйв Гилмор, улыбающийся и хмурящийся одновременно, когда Роджер расскажет ему о шутке от их общего когда-то друга, округлые бедра чудной подружки Сида, бесноватая музыка в квартире Сида, сам Сид. 

О последнем Роджер запрещает себе думать, опасаясь, что пустота избавит его от нежелательных мыслей. 

Внутри у Роджера будто бы освободилось место – столько шкафчиков, сундуков и папок, в которые можно было бы положить все то, что память была не в состоянии уместить и потому отпускала в забытье. 

Идея о бесконечном количестве места внутри него воодушевляет Роджера, и он наконец-то может вернуться в краснокирпичный дом с садиком, пуританской постелью и недоверием в глазах жены. 

Остановив автомобиль за углом дома, Роджер бросает взгляд в зеркало заднего видения и застывает. 

Всклокоченный мужчина в отражении вопросительно поглядывает на Роджера. Мужчина не понимает, как будет врать жене о том, где он мотался с самого утра, как обходиться без зверюги в клетке ребер, как не вспоминать слова Сида, встречаясь с Дэйвом на репетиции, на концерте или в студии. 

Как вести себя с вечно голодной и неразборчивой в пище пустотой. 

Роджер думает о нескончаемых рядах ящичков, в которых он раньше складировал воспоминания, а теперь они опустошены, вычищены и ждут новой ноши. 

Выйдя из машины, Роджер обещает самому себе, что позаботится о разворованном складе собственной памяти. Главное – не замечать, что опустел не какой-то склад, а он сам. 

_Well, the madcap laughed at the man on the border, hey ho, huff the Talbot_

_"Cheat" he cried shouting kangaroo, it's true in their tree they cried_

_Please leave us here, close our eyes to the octopus ride!_

***

_For the last few minutes Jill had been feeling that there was something she must remember at all costs. And now she did. But it was dreadfully hard to say it. She felt as if huge weights were laid on her lips. At last, with an effort that seemed to take all the good out of her, she said:_

_"There's Aslan."_

_"Aslan?" said the Witch, quickening ever so slightly the pace of her thrumming. "What a pretty name! What does it mean?"_

_"He is the great Lion who called us out of our own world," said Scrubb, "and sent us into this to find Prince Rilian."_

_"What is a lion?" asked the Witch._

_"Oh, hang it all!" said Scrubb. "Don't you know? How can we describe it to her? Have you ever seen a cat?"_

_"Surely," said the Queen. "I love cats."_

_"Well, a lion is a little bit - only a little bit, mind you like a huge cat - with a mane. At least, it's not like a horse's mane, you know, it's more like a judge's wig. And it's yellow. And terrifically strong.”_

C. S. Lewis, «The Silver Chair».

Роджер мнет в руке пластиковую банку с наклейкой «Охлади меня». Несколько капель шипящей химической содовой брызгают на столешницу и быстро высыхают. 

Роджер целится и высоко подбрасывает банку – та едва не достает до панелей потолка, а потом падает, стукается о край мусорного бачка и, подумав, все же нехотя переваливается внутрь, к пропущенным через шредер бумагам, фантикам от сосательных конфет и какой-нибудь незаметной деталькой, способной скомпрометировать хотя бы одну продюсерскую свинью. 

Роджер прячет гордость под воскресным благодушием и задает Дэйву очередной вопрос о событиях последних дней. С Дэйвом всегда все туманно – то ли он давно понял, что Роджеру его ответы не интересны, то ли всегда такой сдержанный. В отличие от большинства знакомых Роджера, Дэйв не торопится рассказывать о себе. Наверное, прежде, чем открыть рот, он отделяет важное от неважного, смешное от неуклюжего и публичное от личного. 

За полтора года совместной работы Роджер так и не разобрался, утомляет его такое общение с человеком, которого он видит чаще, чем собственную жену, или развлекает. 

— С какого трека начнем? Как насчет самого удачного?

В этом месяце у них назначено смехотворные три выступления, одно из которых – невнятный фестиваль. Но если Стив сказал, что ехать нужно, они поедут. А потом смогут наслаждаться отдыхом у себя дома. 

Правда, им с Дэйвом придется поднапрячься и за сорок восемь часов разобрать ворох тэйков, большинство из которых не удались, чтобы в Harvest не отозвали договор за нарушение сроков. 

— Удачного? — Роджер мрачнеет от собственного желчного тона, а Дэйв не смеется и ничего не отвечает – просто мажет взглядом вверх-вниз, в своей обычной флегматичной манере. 

— Меня тоже все достало, — выдает он наконец. 

— По тебе не видно. 

Дэйв устало ведет по лицу ладонями, будто бы проверяя, все ли там на своих местах – может, кончик носа или правая бровь еще не собрались, а Гилмор спросонок забыл поглядеться в зеркало. Он делает это медленно, без раздражения человека, проснувшегося в свой выходной ради муторной работу с коллегой, от вида которого его, кажется, еще больше клонит в сон.

— В последний день записи мы с Сидом вместе уходили со студии, и в лифте он сказал мне кое-что. 

Оцепенение сковывает Роджера уже после слов «вместе уходили». Как же он мог не подумать – разве такие люди, как Сид Барретт, могут просто оставить тебя в покое, распрощаться и не посылать подарки на будущее, которые вновь перевернут все с ног на голову, как будто они тебя и не покидали? 

«У тебя стоит на твоего гитариста».

Ну конечно, Сид не мог удержаться и не поделиться своей выдумкой с самим Дэйвом. Такие люди, как он, если уж решили во что-нибудь поверить, считают долгом и всех остальных убедить. 

В голову не лезут ни оправдания, ни шутки. В голове только банка содовой и потливое оцепенение, и ни одна из этих вещей не поможет ему, когда Дэйв ответит на сказанное самым непринужденным тоном:

— И что же он сказал?

Дэйв смотрит на него, как на идиота. 

— Сказал спасибо. За все, что мы сделали. За помощь. 

Хочется послать Дэйва ко всем чертям и заставить его сказать правду, какой бы эта она ни была. 

— Ясно, — вырывается у Роджера. 

— Сколько банок газировки тебе нужно выпить, чтобы расслабиться? — Дэйв неожиданно быстро формулирует вопрос.

— Сколько банок? Для этого нужны явно не банки и явно не газировка. 

— Да ну? Я видел тебя бухого, — улыбается Дэйв. 

— И что? Считаешь, я не был… расслаблен? 

Ритм беседы скачет, неожиданная веселость сгущает воздух. 

— Нет, на самом деле. Просто вис на всех подряд и давал Сторму щупать свое лицо, когда тот сказал, что…

— Что оно у меня как у бабы временами, да, я помню, — Роджер скалится, вертясь между обидой и добродушным смехом, — но это было всего один раз. Обычно я просто… висну. Не на всех подряд, а на самых хорошеньких. 

Дэйв издает смешок.

— Что?

— Сейчас.

— Чего сейчас?

— Сейчас ты расслаблен.

— И что конкретно это должно значить? 

Дэйв пожимает плечами.

— Я расслабляюсь, когда лежу целый день в постели, когда солнце, булочки «Челси», и если хожу на выставки спортивных машин и читаю научную фантастику, — перечисляет Роджер, — еще порыбачить можно. 

— Ага. Мне тоже нравится, — видимо, темп речи Дэйва ускоряется вместе с интересом. — Помню, хотел закинуть удочку в Средиземном, мы там… я там был летом шестьдесят шестого. Ходил на пирс просить лодку на утро, но мне сказали, что если педикам что и дают, то точно не лодку. 

Роджер не может взять в толк, издевается тот или нет, но все же решает рассмеяться. Больше похоже на лай. 

— Забавно, забавно, — повторяет он, считая мозоли у себя на пальцах. — А почему они так решили? Что ты такой?

— Какой? — приподнимает брови Дэйв, — педик?

— Ну да.

— Откуда мне знать. Может, волосы? Хотя тогда они были куда короче. Примерно во-о-от так, — он проводит ладонью на уровне нижней челюсти. — Никогда не мог взять в толк, почему это их так волнует. Мальчики, девочки. 

Роджер проглатывает сказанное, считает до трех, встречается с Дэйвом глазами и спрашивает:

— Ты говоришь со знанием дела. 

— Ты считаешь? — смех Дэйва как оплеуха – не всерьез, но обидно, и Роджер бы обязательно раскрутил разговор в другую сторону, не будь ему так любопытно, что будет дальше. 

По крайней мере, это не похоже на их обычную трепотню о подскочивших ценах, аранжировках песен и закупке новых инструментов в студии.

— Боже… ну давай, спроси меня.

— Не дождешься, — растерянно склабится Роджер. — Ты уверен, что мы говорим об одном и том же? 

— Ну, я думаю, что ты говоришь о том, спал ли я с мужиками. 

— Это ты сейчас сказал. 

— Да, но тебе было интересно. Будь тебе все равно, мы бы сейчас микшировали треки, а не…

— Отлично, — отрезает Роджер, — просто отлично. Давай микшировать треки. Что тут у нас первым пойдет… — он зол, и на этот раз он зол совсем не на Дэйва, а на себя самого, за то, что ввязался в этот разговор, пустил этого человека в группу и позволил ему оказаться правым. 

_The end of truth that lay out the time_

_spent lazing here on a painting dream_

_a mile or more in a foreign clime_

_to see farther inside of me._

Они не смотрят друг на друга.

Роджер останавливает запись, и голос Сида исчезает, оставляя их с Дэйвом вдвоем там, откуда они начали.

— Хорошо. Ты прав. Теперь можешь быть доволен, — чеканит он.

Дэйв приоткрывает рот, как будто хочет, чтобы слова насмотрелись на Роджера, прежде чем быть сказанными.

— Не то чтобы мне это было важно, — осторожно начинает он, но видя, как каменеет лицо Роджера, добавляет: — Я занимался сексом с мальчиками, Родж, и с девочками, и с теми и с другими одновременно. 

Между ними вновь начинает набираться озерцо тишины – но теперь это не неуютная тишина, а какая-то совсем другая. 

Роджер пугается, что они с Дэйвом могут когда-нибудь стать друзьями. 

Становится легче, как будто его простили, и Роджер по инерции тянется к этому ощущению. В голове слегка мутнеет, как будто он выпил на пустой желудок, и, как и говорил Дэйв, появляется желание вешаться только на самых хорошеньких и доказывать Сторму, что лицо у него совсем не бабье. 

«Я просто очень похож на мою мать. Как и ты, Сторм, но так как ты произошел от союза шакала и овцы…»

— Если у тебя до сих пор проблемы с арендой лодок, можем как-нибудь вместе сходить на рыбалку. По крайней мере, меня педиком никогда не называли, — предлагает Роджер, просматривая датчики на микшерном пульте и включая другую запись. 

_They wail the crowd on her side_

_She straggled the bridge by the water_

Он смотрит прямо перед собой, пока Дэйв поправляет один из рычажков и произносит ровным, убедительным голосом:

— Теперь у меня есть своя лодка. Но я бы хотел порыбачить вместе. 

_Cracked by scattered needles the little minute gong coughs and clears his throat_

_Madam you see before you stand, hey ho, never be still_

_The old original favorite grand, grasshoppers green Herbarian band_

_And the tune they play is "In Us Confide"_

***

_The Witch shook her head. "I see," she said, "that we should do no better with your lion, as you call it, than we did with your sun. You have seen lamps, and so you imagined a bigger and better lamp and called it the sun. You've seen cats, and now you want a bigger and better cat, and it's to be called a lion. Well, 'tis a pretty makebelieve, though, to say truth, it would suit you all better if you were younger. And look how you can put nothing into your make-believe without copying it from the real world, this world of mine, which is the only world. But even you children are too old for such play. As for you, my lord Prince, that art a man full grown, fie upon you! Are you not ashamed of such toys? Come, all of you. Put away these childish tricks. I have work for you all in the real world. There is no Narnia, no Overworld, no sky, no sun, no Aslan. And now, to bed all. And let us begin a wiser life tomorrow. But, first, to bed; to sleep; deep sleep, soft pillows, sleep without foolish dreams.”_

C. S. Lewis, «The Silver Chair».

— Придется крепче потянуть на себя, когда этот говнюк клюнет, – говорит Роджер, — у него силище, как у чертовой акулы. 

Они отщелкивают рычаги на катушке и, как по команде, выбрасывают руки вперед. Дэйв умудряется закинуть наживку на добрых сорок футов. Вода закипает еще до того, как он начинает мотать.

— Врежь ему как следует, — со сдержанным азартом говорит Роджер, не сводя взгляда со своего поплавка, — врежь этой суке. 

Дэйв сильно дергает на себя, убеждаясь, что окунь действительно на крючке. Удилище сгибается и скачет у него в руках. 

Роджер слегка поворачивает голову и видит окаменевшее лицо Гилмора. Тот слегка выпячивает губу, а его лоб прорезает глубокая уродливая кривая морщина. Глаза чуть сощурены, а руки быстро и ловко двигаются. Дэйв сначала дает окуню походить под водой, чуть ослабляет леску, а потом короткими быстрыми движениями начинает подматывать.

Дэйв держит удочку крепко, но не пережимая – совсем как гитару, уверенность выдает долгий стаж. 

Роджер видит опасно натянувшуюся леску и, зная, что промедление в таком деле только повредит, тихо говорит:

— Дай еще походить.

Гилмор переводит взгляд с лески на Роджера, будто проверяя, не ослышался ли он, и совсем слегка замедляет темп движений.

— Еще, — произносит Роджер, нетерпеливо барабаня пальцами по своей удочке, но почти сразу, чертыхнувшись, выпускает ее из рук и тянется к катушке Дэйва. Умышленно промахивается мимо его рук и лишь слегка притрагивается к удочке, но тот сразу реагирует и перестает подматывать.

Замерев, они вместе смотрят, как окунь пляшет на крючке – каждый раз, выпрыгивая из реки, рыбина так дергает головой, что слышно, как трещит блесна. Потом снова исчезает в темной воде. Роджер опоминается и убирает руку. 

Вымотав окуня, Дэйв умудряется подвести его вплотную к лодке. 

— Какой жирный. Фунтов шесть весит, может, семь, — замечает Роджер. 

Окунь постепенно сдается, уже меньше трепыхается, немо раскрывая рот и шевеля жабрами. А вот теперь костяшки у Дэйва белые-белые, но по лицу не заметишь, он держит удочку прямо, леска натянута. 

— А ты везунчик, — почти что без зависти произносит Роджер, — теперь и на ужин разоряться не надо, — а потом зачем-то добавляет: — Я таких крупных редко вылавливаю.

Эти слова умудряются попасть в точку – Дэйв чуть разворачивается. Не улыбается, но хотя бы дает понять, что Роджера он услышал. 

К этому моменту окунь немного приходит в себя, захлопывает рот почти что по-человечьи и изворачивается на леске. Руки Дэйва соскакивают с катушки, и та стремительно разматывается. От неожиданности Роджер теряется – дав Дэйву защелкнуть стопор, он сам тянет леску на себя. Дэйв не мешает ему и ровно держит удочку. 

Они оба знают, что проиграли это рыбье Ватерлоо на реке Кам еще до того, как окунь дергает леску в последний раз.

На этом все и кончается. Леска лопается, и от рикошета они оба валятся навзничь – Дэйв падает спиной на дно лодки, а Роджер не удерживается, и его вышибает через борт в реку. 

Он погружатся под воду, чувствуя, как та набирается в кроссовки, тянется холодной лапой под майку, под ремень брюк, под белье – раскрывает рот, выпуская пузыри, и только после этого начинает грести вверх, в сторону черного пятна лодки на залитой заходящим солнцем зеленоватой поверхности реки. 

— Ты там потонуть решил? — Дэйв протягивает ему руку, позволяя льющейся в три ручья воде намочить ему брюки. 

— Да что ты, я же русалочка. 

— Может, тогда рыбы нам на ужин половишь? 

— На ужин? — удивляется Роджер. 

— А ты разве не на уикенд приехал? Или что, половил рыбу на моей лодке, а потом сразу в Лондон? — усмехается Гилмор.

— Да нет… Тогда мне надо от тебя позвонить. 

— Пожалуйста, — жмет плечами Дэйв. 

Щеголять в мокрой одежде Роджеру приходится не больше получаса – купленный всего с пару месяцев назад дом Дэйва стоит недалеко, на самом краю кембриджских лугов, расцвеченных болотной калужницей и кукушкиным цветом. На продрогшего Роджера то и дело садятся стрекозы, и он раздраженно стряхивает их, пока Дэйв несет обе удочки. 

— А руками ты умеешь форель ловить? — почему-то приходит в голову Роджеру.

— На щекотку? Выходило пару раз, но я не мастак.

— Пару раз? А у меня ни разу не получилось. 

— Тут важно очень ритмично проводить по брюшку. И не нажимать сильно.

— Ну может быть, — бросает Роджер, и они оба вновь замолкают.

Адрес у Дэйва по-хеллеровски абсурдный – дом с вытесанным на калитке «Grantchester Meadows» на улице Grantchester Meadows в миле от местности Gratchester Meadows, куда каждое лето несется вся молодежь Кембриджа – сначала учиться плавать, потом учиться друг друга подтапливать, а потом учиться спать друг с другом в той же траве, где пару лет назад обсыхали и загорали. 

— Я сейчас принесу тебе сухое, — говорит Дэйв, когда они заходят внутрь.

— Ага, — рассеянно отвечает Роджер, приваливаясь к стене. 

— Можешь проходить. Пол у меня и так не самый чистый. 

К ступням прилипает мелкий сор, в углу одиноко стоит не нужная хозяину швабра. От дома несет убежденным холостяком, и Роджер втягивает в себя этот запах, как нечто давно забытое. 

Неожиданная веселость согревает больше, чем узкие и короткие одежки, которые приносит ему Дэйв. От одного взгляда на тонкую белую водолазку – как пить дать разойдется по швам, – у Роджера вырывается смех. Покачав головой, он все-таки сбрасывает с себя мокрую майку и умудряется натянуть на себя сухую. 

— Ну что, выгляжу, как сбежавший заключенный?

— Скорее уж, как сбежавший из сумасшедшего дома. 

Веселость идет на убыль, когда он понимает, что Дэйв все еще стоит напротив с приготовленными для него брюками и ждет, когда он стащит с себя промокшие. 

Вытряхивая мелочевку из кармана, Роджер натыкается на свернутый в несколько раз лист мокрой бумаги. Развернув его, он признает в расползшихся каракулях строчки, над которыми работал в последнюю неделю.

If I were a swan, I'd be gone.

If I were a train, I'd be late.

If you were a fire, you’d be dire.

If you were a bulb, you’d burn out.

And if I were a good man, I'd talk with you more often than I do.

And if you were here, not there, you’d lie down and kick away your shoe.

Роджер ругается себе под нос и засовывает листок обратно. Играя в непринужденность, он поворачивается чуть вбок и переодевается, замечая:

— На бедрах они точно разойдутся.

— Главное, что в ширинке не разойдутся.

Роджер дергает заевшую молнию, поднимает глаза на Дэйва и вместо благодарности выдает:

— Мне нужно позвонить. 

Дэйв отвечает сразу же. Точно знал, что Роджер скажет именно это.

— Телефон в гостинной. У камина. 

Набрать номер получается не сразу. Наверное, Роджер и впрямь продрог – пальцы и плохо сгибаются, да и аппарат у Дэйва допотопный, он от такого уже отвык; и когда звонок проходит, сообразить, что он хочет сказать Джуди, выходит не сразу:

— Привет, это я. Родж, — зачем-то уточняет он. 

— Да, я поняла, милый, — от голоса Джуди он чувствует себя счастливым, и именно это ободряет его, подгоняя вырывающуюся из горла фразу.

— Я останусь у Дэйва на выходные, вернусь в воскресенье к вечеру. Мы сходим еще завтра утром на рыбалку, а то сегодня вернулись с пустыми руками. Ты ведь не будешь без меня скучать?

Обычно ему хочется, чтобы она принялась убеждать его, что будет скучать без своего дорогого мужа, но не сегодня. Сегодня пусть она о нем не вспоминает, а он постарается не вспоминать о ней. 

— Все хорошо. Я позову в гости Лиланда с женой, помнишь его? Мой знакомый галерист? 

— Тот, с зеленой бородой?

— Нет, тот Джейкоб, а этот такой, с очками-половинками, длинноносый, ну, еврей. 

— А, да, кажется, я кого-то такого припоминаю, — врет Роджер, кивая.

— Привезешь мне рыбки? — в трубке слышно, как Джуди чуть-чуть улыбается, и он опять кивает, на этот раз быстрее и чаще. 

— Конечно. 

— Спасибо. Тогда до завтра.

— До завтра, — Роджер ждет пару секунд и вешает трубку. 

Когда он возвращается на кухню, Дэйв сидит на краю стола, счищая перочинным ножом кожуру с яблока. 

— Ну вот. Ничего и не разошлось, — только и говорит он.

— Что? А, одежда, да, но зеркал мне сегодня явно стоит избегать.

— Не уверен, что я успел купить хотя бы одно.

— Черт подери, Дэйв, ты же здесь с весны живешь. 

— Один, а значит, это меня ни к чему не обязывает. 

— А что ты вообще успел купить?

Дэйв задумывается, рассматривая ярко-красный зигзаг кожуры. 

— Есть два кресла. Холодильник. 

— Пустой, как я понимаю?

— Я обычно ем в кафе. И яблоки есть. 

— А что еще, например?

— Например, кровать. 

Ирония режет Роджеру рот и заставляет его замолчать. 

Голова подкидывает ему три способа не дать разговору заглохнуть: спросить у Дэйва, купил ли он кухонный нож, если чистит яблоки складным; узнать, неужели у него не хватило денег на стулья, раз сидеть приходится на столе; уточнить, предстоит ли им завтра рыбачить с одной удочкой, раз у второй порвалась леска. 

Дэйв выплевывает в ладонь зернышки и отправляет их в раковину. 

Пам пам пам пам – четыре зернышка, лязгает о столешницу перочинный нож, коротко скрипит стол, когда Дэйв встает на ноги. 

Роджер придумывает еще один вопрос. 

На этот раз он идет откуда угодно, только не из головы – Роджер отказывается признавать за ней право на подобную глупость. 

— А если дивана у тебя тоже абсолютно точно нет, то где мне спать? 

Если бы тот засмеялся, Роджер бы точно напялил свою мокрую одежду, плюнул ему в рожу и уехал домой в Лондон, к Джуди и ее ненаглядному Лиланду-Джейкобу, и никогда больше не вернулся бы по адресу трижды Grantchester Meadows. 

Но Дэйв не смеется. 

Он просто улыбается, как улыбался еще при первой их официальной встрече в дешевой лапшичной, Роджер знает эту улыбку наизусть. 

Дэйв делает шаг, и одновремено с этим Роджер успевает выговорить:

— Мне нужно еще раз позвонить. 

Не дожидаясь ответа, он идет в гостиную, переставляя ноги чуть быстрее, чем нужно и набирает нужный номер чуть медленнее, чем нужно, будто бы выигрывая время. 

На этот раз он не ошибается, и оператор соединяет его с Джуди с первого раза. 

Роджер знает, что он хочет, и что ему нужно сказать, но слова выходят скомканными, словно за ним бежали до аппарата. 

— Я люблю тебя, — выпаливает он.

— Роджер?.. Я – я тоже, — в ее голосе не слышится радости, но сейчас его это даже не задевает, — все в порядке?

— Да. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Ты просто говоришь это обычно… при других… обстоятельствах, — она осторожно подбирает слова, будто не определившись, что ее беспокоит. 

— Я просто хотел сказать тебе это, — он повышает голос и повторяет четче, машинально взглянув в открытый проход в кухню, — я правда люблю тебя. 

Трубка молчит. Роджеру молчание кажется недоверчивым, и он решает закончить разговор: — Мне нужно идти сейчас. Извини. До завтра, — он ждет положенные пару секунд и кладет трубку. 

Становится легче – прихватив эту легкость с собой, Роджер возвращается на кухню. 

— Ты закончил? — со своей знакомой скучающей интонацией спрашивает Дэйв. 

Легкость исчезает так же быстро, как появилась. 

Они стоят друг от друга дальше, чем на выступлениях, но даже это расстояние кажется Роджеру сейчас непозволительно близким. Когда Дэйв сокращает его, Роджер предпринимает попытку расширить его обратно несусветицей из последнего выпуска Evening Standard. 

— Хочешь послушать шутку? — не дожидаясь ответа, Роджер продолжает: — Эрих Хонеккер открывает утром окно, видит солнце и говорит: «С добрым утром, солнце!», а солнце ему отвечает: «С добрым утром, дорогой Эрих!». Вечером после работы Хонеккер снова подходит к окну и вновь говорит: «Добрый вечер, солнце!», но солнце молчит. Тогда он спрашивает: «Солнце! Что с тобой?»… — слова глохнут в горле, когда Роджер чувствует дуновение чужого дыхания в паре дюймов от себя. 

Тепло, пахнет ряской и яблоками. 

— Простыни, — понизив голос, произносит Дэйв.

— Что?

— Затвердевшие от спермы простыни, — полумесяц улыбки проявляется и мерцает несколько секунд, а потом испаряется, — когда по утрам просыпаешься, видишь эти простыни и вспоминаешь ночь. А на них еще лежит девочка. Или мальчик. Но точно настоящая красотка. И они пахнут. И царапают кожу. 

У Роджера голова идет кругом, и в голове идут кругом чистые, свежевыглаженные простыни, белые, с узорами, мягкие и накрахмаленные. 

Он и сам не может взять толк, зачем он так сопротивляется. 

— Представляешь эти простыни?

Роджер слегка отворачивается, качнув головой. Запах ряски и яблок все равно упрямо лезет в нос. 

— А помнишь те, которые еще от родственников достались, когда жил здесь, дома? Которые, наверное, мама застирывала, а про себя думала, что и не знала о том, что подростки так много дрочат.

Роджер представляет свою мать, склонившуюся над ванной, именно с этой мыслью и куском мыла в руках, и не сдерживает нервного смешка. 

— С пятнами, — говорит он. 

— Да, с белесыми пятнами то тут,— легкое, почти невесомое прикосновение к бедру, у правого кармана выданных Дэйвом брюк, — то там, — длинное движение через пах к другому карману. 

Он вспоминает, как смотрел, как Дэйв держит гитару, настраивая ее, сочиняя линию, играя на репетиции.

Он вспоминает, как смотрел, как Дэйв держит удочку, отпуская леску, наматывая ее на катушку, вытаскивая окуня из воды.

А потом воспоминаний не остается, остается только член, дернувшийся от касания сквозь ткань, и безобразные толстые губы Дэйва, складывающиеся в слова:

— А по утрам простыни приходится замывать самому, со стыда. OMO, я их драил им. 

— Моя мать покупала Fairy. Вечно удивлялась, почему пакет так быстро заканчивается. 

— Но OMO лучше.

— Но OMO, — Роджер улыбается, на секунду замолкая и пытаясь поймать убежавшее дыхание, — OMO для богатеньких дрочил. 

От возбуждения улыбки у них получаются кривыми. 

Роджер не знает, куда девать руки, пока Дэйв сильнее вдавливает ладонь в ткань брюк, придушивая теплым, неосязаемым дыханием. 

— Теперь самое время, сказать, что ты не педик, Роджер. 

На остатках самообладания пляшет мысль, что ему стоило проделать весь этот путь в черт знает сколько миль, чтобы теперь исходить красными пятнами от подколок. 

Роджер склоняет голову, заставляя себя широко улыбнуться. 

— Нет, сейчас самое время показать тебе, где я сегодня буду спать. 

Дэйв улыбается именно так, как Роджер с их первой встречи ненавидит. 

А потом руки Дэйва проскальзывают к пряжке его ремня.

— Кажется, они и вправду скоро разойдутся в ширинке.

Щелк.

И ремень расстегивается. 

_Two up, two down we'll never meet, so merrily trip forgo my side_

_Please leave us here, close our eyes to the octopus ride!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сноски
> 
> (1) Мерсия— одно из семи королевств так называемой англосаксонской гептархии. Располагалось в долине реки Трент на западе центральной Англии (соответствует нынешним центральным графствам Великобритании (регионы Уэст-Мидлендс и Ист-Мидлендс).  
> (2) Здесь и далее приводятся цитаты из песен дебютного альбома Captain Beefheart and his Magic Band «Safe as Milk» 1967-ого года.  
> (3) «Загнанных лошадей пристреливают, не правда ли?» — драма режиссёра Сидни Поллака 1969-ого года о танцевальном марафоне времён «Великой депрессии» 1930-х годов в США.  
> (4) Нико — немецкая певица, композитор, автор песен, поэт, фотомодель и актриса. Снималась в экспериментальных авангардных фильмах Энди Уорхола, сотрудничала с американской рок-группой The Velvet Underground, занималась сольным творчеством.  
> (5) «Капитал» — главный труд Карла Маркса по политической экономии, содержащий критический анализ капитализма.  
> (6) Отсылка к песни Боба Дилана «Ballad of a Thin Man», в которой главный герой, некий мистер Джонс, критикуется за свой консерватизм и невозможность понять искусство того времени.  
> (7) Здесь и далее присутствуют отсылки к фэнтезийному роману «Серебряное кресло» Клайва Стейплза Льюиса, который является четвёртой книгой серии «Хроники Нарнии».  
> (8) Здесь и далее приведены имена героев, встречающихся в блюзовой песне Хаулин Вулфа «Wang Dang Doodle».  
> (9) Здесь и далее приведены отрывки из детской поэмы Алана Александра Милна «Баллада о королевском бутерброде».  
> (10) Английская колыбельная девятнадцатого века.  
> (11) Скай — остров в архипелаге Внутренние Гебриды на западе Шотландии.  
> (12) Сильнодействующий нейролептик, широко использующийся в психиатрических больницах.  
> (13) Аль Капоне — знаменитый американский гангстер, промышляющий бутлегерством, игорным бизнесом и сутенерством.  
> (14) Джозеф Хеллер написал знаменитый сатирический роман «Уловка-22», где одного из героев звали Майор (звание) Майор (имя) Майор (фамилия).  
> (15) Эрих Хоннекер — лидер ГДР (Восточной части Германии). Шутка заканчивается вот так: «А солнце отвечает: — Поцелуй меня в зад, я уже на Западе!».


	20. And what exactly is…?

_When the night was over_

_with a come-stained lip I uttered,_

_«The horror... The horror...»_

_Beds & floors & kitchen tables — _

_my private mundane Vietnams._

_The swamp between your thighs_

_and my erect nipples staring at you_

_just like eyes with pupils, pink and hard, —_

_our feast of the plagued flesh_

_Your cunt —_

_my bomb-shelter_

_that contracts_

_from inside._

_The motel mirror tells me_

_there is a cut on my forehead_

_(as small as a world and as large as alone),_

_it's OK usually,_

_but last night_

_I went blind_

_and_

_there was blood_

_in_

_my mouth._

Пряжка ремня клацает об изголовье кровати.

Полоска темной кожи, намотанная на запястье. 

Красная натертая рука, выступающие синеватые вены, острые побелевшие костяшки.

Металлическая пряжка и металлическое изголовье.

Можно вгрызаться зубами в ремень и глушить звуки, измазывая руку потом и слюной.

Запах кожи, металла, елового освежителя для воздуха и секса. 

Они скользят, с трудом удерживая друг друга; у кого сердце бьется чаще, у кого в голове осталось меньше связных мыслей. Сцепляются, как спаривающиеся жуки-солдатики. Роджер заводит руку назад, хватаясь за чужое бедро, и дергается.

Совсем как окунь на леске. 

Они кончают вместе – научились, пока записывали четыре альбома и давали две сотни концертов в год.

— Слезь с меня, ты тяжелый, — первое, что говорит Роджер. Он морщится, когда Дэйв отлипает от его спины, перекатываясь на спину. 

Слышится шлепок использованной резинки о дно мусорки. Щелчок открывающейся банки пива и бульканье. Шорох оставленной на стуле одежды. 

— Хочешь выпить? 

— Да, но не из твоей банки. 

— Брюзга. 

— Много жалуешься. 

Мини-бар в углу комнаты металлически блестит, Роджер представляет себе высокую банку Budweiser, со стекающих по стенкам ему на руку холодными капельками. 

Горечь на языке. Во рту. И желудке. Во всем теле. 

Горло пересыхает; Роджер разматывает пояс с правого запястья и закидывает в противоположный угол номера. 

— Я мог бы перчатки в следующий раз надеть, — говорит Дэйв. Роджер морщится. 

— Дело не в коже. Мне, — он прикрывает глаза, — мне легче так. 

Как будто есть за что держаться. 

Но этого он не произносит. Кладет руки под голову и растекается по постели, как медуза. Левая ступня вжимается Дэйву куда-то между позвонков, и он чертыхается, едва не разлив пиво. Стоит надеяться, что сегодня во сне огненно-красные ручонки из Harvest не будут тянуть из него отсутствующие идеи для следующей пластинки.

— Сколько сейчас времени, Дэйв?

— Разуй глаза и посмотри на часы. Они на стене прямо перед тобой, между прочим.

Хочется сказать очередную гадость, но даже на это сил не осталось – приподняв одно веко, Роджер находит взглядом расплывающиеся часы. Они показывают четверть второго, а значит, он должен был позвонить уже пятнадцать минут назад. 

Он рывком поднимается на ноги; тело гудит, голова кружится, в нее как будто впрыснули что-то мутное и болотистое. 

Оператор учтиво осведомляется об адресе, и когда Роджер называет цифру, спрашивает:

— Вы согласны оплатить звонок через океан?

Вежливый женский голос – Роджер представляет французский маникюр, тонко выщипанные брови под Марлен Дитрих и одинокую квартиру на последнем этаже высотки с пищащим чайником, расстроенным фортепиано и рыжим бездомным котом. 

Почти что памятник трудам Трумена Капоте – этот вежливый женский голос. 

— Совершается звонок от мистера Уотерса к миссис Трим.

Гудки.

— Это ты?

— Да, это я.

У нее чуть охрипший голос. 

— Как ты там?

— Все нормально. 

Роджер облокачивается о стену, равнодушно осматривает номер – всклокоченная кровать, Дэйв, натягивающий джинсы на голое тело, перекрученный ремень у деревянной подставки торшера. 

— Как Штаты? — спрашивает Джуди, и он надеется, что ей хотя бы самую малость интересен его ответ, — жарко?

— Смотря где, — резонно произносит Роджер. — Жаль, тебя нет со мной. А то я все сам по себе. 

Дэйв оказывает ему большую услугу, не глядя ему в глаза именно сейчас. 

Сам по себе. 

Как же. 

— Да, я тоже одна. 

— Но я приезжаю через четыре дня, так или иначе.

— Я знаю… — голос Джуди прерывает скрип половиц, будто бы мышка проскользнула мимо ее ног в одну из соединенных с гостиной комнат, — прости. Ты что-то сказал?

— Нет, нет. Ты сейчас стоишь у того высокого комода с блестящими ручками? — Догадывается он, — и у тебя голова склонена в сторону, — он улыбается, визуализируя детали. Он знает, что прав, — и одной рукой ты держишь трубку, а другой наматываешь челку на пальцы, это все так?

— Я постриглась, — в ее голосе слышится усталость.

— Давно?

— За месяц до того, как ты уехал в тур. Ты видел. 

Улыбка схлопывается у него во рту.

— Мне надо идти. 

— Да. Конечно. Мне тоже. 

Он вешает трубку, не прощаясь. 

— Напомнишь, почему она не поехала с тобой?

— Потому что… да потому что! — отчего-то злится Роджер. — У нее какая-то новая выставка в Shoreditch. Она не могла ее пропустить.

Роджер подходит к торшеру и подхватывает ремень. На кончике видны два темных углубления от зубов, Роджер скребет по ним ногтем и сразу спохватывается. 

Он опять берет трубку в руки и набирает тот же номер. 

К нему вновь обращается женский голос – может быть, другой, может быть, тот же самый, но он опять представляет себе ухоженные ноготки и брови, одинокую квартиру и разжиревшего на консервах рыжего кота. Тот выглядит совсем так же, как постаревшая Беате Кюн – главная в кошачьем выводке, который теперь соседствует с ним и Джуди в Islington. 

Он надеется, что Джуди сразу возьмет трубку, Роджер задаст свой вопрос, она ответит, и они пропадут друг для друга до следующего разговора. Он злится на себя за то, что не может вспомнить, какой у нее любимый цвет, хотя она десять раз ему об этом говорила. Лазурный или оранжевый? персиковый или малахитовый? шамуа или альпийский белый? Сейчас Джуди огорошит его замысловатым названием, а уже через четыре дня он приедет домой и привезет ей шаль в красивой коробке.

И Джуди вновь полюбит Роджера, как она любит свой любимый цвет. 

Именно такой любовью – вечной и незамысловатой, и она будет носить ее в себе, как и шаль новой коллекции этого лета, лета тысяча девятьсот семьдесят четвертого. 

Но, как назло, Роджеру приходится долго ждать ответа. 

— Алло, добрый вечер.

Роджер спотыкается на первой согласной ее имени. 

Незнакомый ему баритон повторяет:

— Добрый вечер, говорите. 

А потом откуда-то издалека, из-за тысяч километров и границ государств, из-за океана и из другого полушария слышится встревоженный голос Джуди. Роджер не разбирает слов, но он точно знает, что голос принадлежит ей. 

Незнакомец кладет трубку. 

Роджер не знает, сколько он стоит над телефонным аппаратом, прежде чем Дэйв окликает его:

— Все нормально?

Он отупело глядит на трубку, а потом на свои руки, и телефон тут же летит в сторону торшера, свет гаснет, и они с Дэйвом оказываются в темноте. 

— Она не одна.

Это телефонный оператор – тоже одна. И ее подведенные карандашом брови одни, и одни ее увлажненные кольдкремом руки, и кот в ее квартире тоже совсем один. 

Щелкает выключатель прикроватной лампы. Открывается створка мини-бара. Хлопает дверь в ванную. 

— Я в душ, — рапортует Дэйв. 

В правом кулаке Роджер обнаруживает маленький пузырек с ликером и не понимает, как тот оказался там.

Намотанный на другую кисть ремень грохочет и звякает, как гремучая змея. Роджер думает, что если это предзнаменование, то оно настигло его слишком поздно. 

***

_I hear an army charging upon the land,_

_And the thunder of horses plunging, foam about their knees:_

_Arrogant, in black armour, behind them stand,_

_Disdaining the reins, with fluttering ships, the charioteers._

_They cry unto the night their battle-name:_

_I moan in sleep when I hear afar their whirling laughter._

_They cleave the gloom of dreams, a blinding flame,_

_Clanging, clanging upon the heart as upon an anvil._

_They come shaking in triumph their long, green hair:_

_They come out of the sea and run shouting by the shore._

_My heart, have you no wisdom thus to despair?_

_My love, my love, my love, why have you left me alone?_

James Joyce, «Chamber Music». 

Ника жалко, так жалко – Роджер сразу вспоминает времена, когда они прогуливали вместе университет, Ник открещивался от любви к травке, а Роджер звал его Носатый. 

Теперь Ник разводится и целыми днями смотрит телевизор, клюет носом на репетициях и не принимает участия в обсуждениях. 

Но, с другой стороны, не разводись Ник и не прилипай ночами лицом к синему экрану, они бы так и никогда не нашли Джерри.

А Джерри оказался человеком, которому Роджер смог сказать: «То, что ты делаешь, похоже на мои сны». 

Harvest одобряет Джерри. 

Они чувствуют запах еще больших денег. Разорившись на рукопожатия, подчеркнуто вежливые письма и улыбки, они нашептывают собственного изобретения волшебные слова, которые по какой-то причине забыли запатентовать.

_Welcome, my son, welcome to the Machine_

Если бы Джерри не повезло, он бы проектировал комнаты ужасов, пугающие приспособления для иллюзионистов и клоунов – но Джерри повезло. 

Джерри родился в тридцать шестом и потому хорошо помнит звук рейда, голод, разрушенные города, похожие на погрызенные мышами куски сыра. Он умеет рисовать на бумаге, скатертях, воздушных шарах, полях документов, протянутых к нему руках и плитке в собственной ванной. 

Роджер об этом понятия не имел, когда Ник позвонил ему среди ночи и сказал включить какой-то канал. 

Заспанный и обозленный Роджер в темноте добрался до гостиной, где с экрана телевизора в него вгляделось зеленое существо плавающей формы с надписью SUPERDOLLAR на груди – и под их «Money» поскакало по Америке. Роджер простоял, не включая света, оставшиеся семнадцать минут роуд-трипа по анимированным двухмерным США.

Когда они с Джеральдом Скарфом оказались за одним столом, тот спросил Роджера, насколько пугающей должна быть рисовка нового клипа.

— А насколько пугающей ты ее можешь сделать?

— Такой, что ваши зрители намочат штанишки.

Роджер засмеялся.

— Оно нам и нужно. 

В тот же вечер они оказались в пабе, и Роджер не заметил, как напился до такого состояния, что заявил, что он может опустошать стопки хоть до самого утра, ведь ему некуда спешить и не перед кем извиняться.

— Могу все деньги просадить на алкоголь, Джеральд, — заявил Роджер. — Хотя их и так немного.

— Зови меня Джерри, — Скарф похлопал его по плечу и заказал бурбон. 

И тогда Роджер не выдержал и рассказал Джерри о своих кошмарах.

В день, когда ему снятся крысы, они вчетвером сидят на террасе – Джуди и он, Линди и Ник. 

Они вспоминают конец прошлого десятилетия: безденежье, поддержанные машины и крохотные дома. Шутят о том, что в шестидесятые все одевались, как испанские официанты, плевали в спину констеблям и верили в победу Гарольда Уилсона на выборах. А потом кто-то из них говорит об очаровательно безумных девочках с концертов, и все разом забывают о ностальгии.

— И что, они прямо так хороши? — с вызовом спрашивает Линди. — Они же шлюхи. 

— Они не шлюхи, — мягко говорит Ник. Он обнимает жену за плечо, но она разворачивается, и рука виновато соскальзывает на спинку стула.

— Да, конечно. Этим они вам так и нравятся. 

— Дело не в том, кто они, а в том, что после концерта хочется продолжать газовать, пока в стену не врежешься, — вмешивается Роджер. 

— Да, точно, — подхватывает Ник, заглядывая Линди в глаза, как будто это поможет ему убедить ее. — Утром у нас перелет, вечером саундчек и выступление, иногда забываешь, когда в последний раз смотрелся в зеркало или стирал носки. Так выматываешься. 

— И плевать, кого трахать? — резко спрашивает Джуди. Роджеру уже не хочется участвовать в беседе, но он понимает, что она продолжится.

— Нет. Не плевать, — говорит Ник, и они оба знают, что он лжет.

Иногда.

В определенные ночи и на это плевать. 

На гастролях у них нет ни скоростной машины, ни бетонной стены высотой до небес, зато есть готовая на все девица, с которой можно забыться, выбить из себя на чистых гостиничных простынях мысли о том, что завтра новый перелет, новый концерт, новая ночь с новой девочкой. Мысли о том, что на самом деле эта схема никакая не новая и от нее тоже никуда не уйти. 

— Просто сколько бы раз мы ни решали, что будем хорошими мальчиками, — Ник кривится, — это не сработает. В какой-то момент что-то пойдет не так. Так всегда случается. Противный холодный кофе из автомата. Сломавшаяся палочка на концерте, — он пожимает плечами, — да что угодно. 

— Орущая публика, — Роджер смотрит прямо перед собой, старательно не замечая испытующего взгляда Джуди сбоку, — они бьют бутылки, поджигают хлопушки, просят играть не то, что играешь, и нужно делать вид, что тебя это все не трогает. А потом что? Номер в отеле, ты один лежишь и плюешь в потолок. Иногда это просто не срабатывает, — он шумно сглатывает. Слова с трудом выходят из горла. Ему трудно говорить, потому что в голове всплывает конкретный номер в отеле: кровать с железным изголовьем, полным алкоголя мини-баром и черным телефонным аппаратом на тумбе. 

— И дело не в группиз. И не в сексе. Это ощущение… — Ник замолкает. 

Роджер знает, о чем тот говорит. 

Это не одиночество в темном номере в неизвестном отеле в неизвестном городе.

Это одиночество в будущем, где ты будешь совсем один.

— Дело в том, что мужики думают не головой, а головкой, — морщится Линди, чуть отодвигаясь от стола. Должно быть, теперь она тоже чувствует себя одинокой, — поймаете как-нибудь гепатит, будете знать. 

— Так поступают все, кто уезжает далеко от своих семей, Линди, — пытается убедить ее Ник, но она отмахивается.

Джуди все это время молчит. Лучше бы она ругалась. Лучше бы вела себя, как Линди, а не молчала осуждающе, скрестив руки на животе. 

— И что же, — произносит она, — прямо все? 

— Да. Прямо все, — кивает Ник, — я буду честен. Да. Порой я сплю с другими. И да, я все еще люблю Линди, как не полюблю никакую другую женщину. Но я не могу изменить то, что Линди нет со мной всегда, когда это так нужно. 

Сперва Джуди ничего не говорит. Но потом все-таки задает вопрос.

— А ты, Родж? Ты тоже… спишь с ними?

Роджер поворачивается, впервые за весь разговор встречаясь с Джуди взглядом. 

— Нет. Нет, я не сплю с ними, нет. 

Они оба знают правду.

И они оба знают, что это не она. 

В ту ночь Роджеру и снится стая крыс, сбивающих друг друга с лап и прикусывающих хвосты друг друга, пока они бегут, бегут, бегут. Роджер просыпается, содрогаясь, до того, как успевает понять, от чего они убегают.

Джерри набросал крыс на оборотной стороне картонной подставки для пива, и Роджер хмельно ими восторгался – алкоголь вымыл из его голоса насмешливые интонации. 

Роджер рассказал ему и о другой ночи.

В тот раз ему снится море из рук. У каждой по пять пальцев и по ногтю на каждом, они были обтянуты кожей, но в них нет ничего человеческого. Роджер не понимает, почему они пугают его. 

Руки тянутся вверх, тянутся к нему, тянутся цапнуть что-то, сорвать, заполучить. 

Накануне Роджер привозит со студии их последнюю пластинку. 

Джуди слушала все их альбомы – каждый по одному разу. Они с Роджером всегда делают это вместе, сидя поздним вечером за столом под светом тусклой лампы. Они никогда не курят – он слишком сосредоточен на ее реакции, она – на музыке: пытается понять, как кто-то может слушать такое больше одного раза по просьбе мужа. Так думает Роджер. 

— Мы назвали это «The Dark Side of the Moon», — говорит он, бережно устанавливая иглу на пластинке.

— Красиво. А почему?

— Ты услышишь, — обещает он, глядя на то, как винил совершает первые обороты.

Все время, пока играет музыка, он напряженно глядит Джуди в лицо, смотрит так пристально, как только может, силясь расслышать ее мысли, но их заглушает бьющееся в собственной голове «ей не нравится, не нравится, не нравится». 

Никто еще не знает, что альбом попадет на первую строчку американских хит-парадов. 

_There is no dark side of the moon really, matter of fact, it's all dark_

— Теперь понимаешь, почему? 

Он понимает, что пропустил момент, когда Джуди заплакала. 

Биение сердца звучит в тишине, а потом игла соскакивает. Тогда Роджер встает на колени, так что они упираются в ножки стула, на котором сидит Джуди, и тянется руками к ее лицу. Он не вытирает слезы – позволяет им стекать на кончики его пальцев, будто бы собирает их: вот одна, вот вторая, вот третья, сейчас с ресниц капнет четвертая. 

Джуди плачет очень редко, и каждый раз Роджер не знает, как будет правильно поступить, и каждый раз говорит только: Джуд, ну перестань, ну что же ты, – и каждый раз после ругает себя. 

Но сейчас все по-другому. 

Сейчас он молчит и ловит ее мутный от слез взгляд. 

У Джуди краснеют нос, глаза и щеки, она словно превращается в совсем маленькую девочку Трим, с которой Роджер познакомился, когда ему было семнадцать. 

Он не чувствует ничего, кроме бессловесного, слепого счастья, пока Джуди успокаивается, находит в себе силы вытереть лицо рукавами блузки и улыбнуться, позволяет ему взять ее руки в свои. 

А потом они занимаются любовью прямо на диване в гостиной, раньше такого никогда не случалось. Роджер почти засыпает там. Джуди шепчет ему в ухо: «Ну пойдем в кровать, пожалуйста, пойдем уже». И когда они добираются до кровати, он видит во сне море нечеловеческих рук. Они двигаются в том же ритме, в котором бьется его сердце. Наутро он просыпается и думает, что, возможно, так и не понял, что значит быть человеком на самом деле. 

Уже гораздо позже, когда Джерри показал ему получившееся эскизы клипа, Роджер пытался понять, жалеет ли он о том, что рассказал. Он проглядел рисунки – кровавое море из человеческих рук, ярко-красные волны, перетекающие в скрюченные пальцы, – и убедился, что был прав. 

Все это не люди. 

Когда в следующую пятницу Роджер заваливается в тот же бар, на этот раз со Стормом, тот заявляет, что не разделяет его энтузиазма. 

— Зануда, — Роджер ополовинивает свой бокал.

— Это я-то? На себя посмотри, — холодно отвечает Сторм. — Дэйв, между прочим, согласен, что это чересчур. 

— Пусть засунет свое «чересчур» себе в задницу.

— Ага, только скажи это ему в лицо. 

Разговор не клеится. Наконец Сторм достает собственные черновики обложек и передает их Роджеру, не забыв предупредить:

— Только не заляпай их вискарем. 

— Именно этим и займусь. Хотя нет, к черту, лучше расскажи мне все сам. Я сюда не работать пришел. 

Сторм закатывает глаза.

— Давай, не ломайся.

— Ну ты и сволочь, Родж. Хотя черт с тобой. Быстрее начну, быстрее закончу, — Сторм цедит виски, раздумывая – с образами ему легче, чем со словами. — Я думал о следах на земле и песке. О тенях. Короче говоря, о свидетельствах движения, присутствия чего-либо, что… несущественно, что ли. По сути своей. 

— То есть, ты думал об отсутствии? — перебивает Роджер, приканчивая свою порцию. 

— Да, но не совсем. Это больше, чем отсутствие, — Сторм медлит, прежде чем сказать: — Это присутствие отсутствия… присутствия. 

— Боюсь, я слишком пьян для подобных формулировок, — говорит Роджер. На самом деле, это неправда. Он выпил немало, да еще на пустой желудок. Но это не мешает ему понять Сторма. 

Роджер тянется к пуговицам рубашки. За ними прячется пустота. Роджер привык к ней. Пустота всасывает алкоголь и замедляет его действие. Она затянула в себя горе от развода. Зависть к Дэйву с его предсвадебными хлопотами и не выпускающей его руку невестой. Усталость и разочарование от по капле записывающейся пластинки. Злость на владельцев лейбла, которых не интересует ничего, кроме потенциальной прибыли от альбома. Страх, что альбом провалится и будет лежать на самых высоких и недоступных полках музыкального магазина.

Пустота сжирает все подчистую, выжидая, пока в Роджере не останется ничего, кроме нее самой. 

Но ведь когда в Роджере не останется ничего, кроме нее самой, ей останется только сожрать саму себя. Именно об этом Сторм и говорит.

— Откуда у тебя такие мысли?

— Не знаю… на вас столько всего навалилось. Вы с Риком никак не можете найти общий язык. У Дэйва нет идей – только желание отшлифовать старый материал. Ник не может пережить развод. Как и ты, впрочем. У тебя сейчас им одним голова и забита.

— А тебе-то откуда знать, чем она забита? — огрызается Роджер. 

— Ты в последнее время пашешь, как ломовая лошадь, и пьешь. И только. Вы просто разваливаетесь. Прямо как когда Сид заболел, — Роджер готов взвиться, но к горлу подступает тошнота, и приходится взять себя в руки, глубоко дышать и смотреть в одну точку. 

Утро следующего дня, раздробленное похмельем, Роджер склеивает болеутоляющими и партиями в трик-трак с Дэйвом.

— Олухи в Harvest хотят что-то типа продолжения «The Dark Side of the Moon». Небось, предложат название типа «Возвращение Безумца», — не поднимая головы от доски, сообщает Дэйв.

— Да они денег хотят. Когда они хотели чего-то другого, а? 

— Выглядишь, как дерьмо, — Дэйв даже на него не смотрит.

— Зато не разъелся, как некоторые, — голова отзывается на злость неодобрительным гулом, и Роджеру приходится перейти почти что на шепот. — Что, Джинджер нравится, когда мужчины побольше? 

— Иди ты нахрен, — одними губами отвечает Дэйв и передвигает шашку.

Роджер кривится, следя за чужим выигрышем, и откидывается на стуле. 

— Тупая игра. Все зависит от случая. 

— А ты не из удачливых? 

Черт подери, должно быть, Роджер до сих пор не протрезвел до конца, потому что последняя фраза умудряется напугать его. 

Он много пьет, еще больше работает, а спит от случая к случаю.

Еженедельные звонки адвоката не дают ему забыть о разводе.

Он, как и все остальные, сейчас на мели, а дом сразу решил отдать женушке. 

Он пропустил момент, когда Джуди постарела, а он охладел – или она охладела, а он постарел. 

Он живет в отеле – кровать, мини-бар, ванная, гардероб – все для него одного. А в том месте, которое он больше не имеет права называть домом, Джуди, скорее всего, сейчас не одна. 

Все это его пугает. Обстоятельства пугают его до седых волос, бессонницы и сковывающего спину ступора по утрам, ведь сейчас уже тысяча девятьсот семьдесят пятый, а Роджер все еще себя не нашел. 

_So welcome to the Machine_

***

_I became insane, with long intervals of horrible sanity. During these fits of absolute unconsciousness, I drank - God only knows how often or how much. As a matter of course, my enemies referred the insanity to the drink, rather than the drink to the insanity._

Edgar Allan Poe, from the letter to an admirer.

Когда брак затрещал по швам, они обратились к тому, что у них обоих лучше всего выходило (исключая, конечно, генеральную уборку дома, для которой требовалась хотя бы толика душевного равновесия). 

Они занялись благотворительностью. 

Впервые Джуди решила избавиться от части накопленных денег после выхода «Meddle» – тогда Роджер впервые мог сказать, что заработал много. Даже самая удачная из выставок Джуди не приносила им столько, сколько шестой студийный альбом Pink Floyd. 

Поначалу Роджер растерялся – ему казалось, что благотворительностью занимаются только действительно богатые люди, – но в итоге, покрутив в руках чек, выписанный акулами из Harvest, купил двухэтажный дом на севере Лондона за пять тысяч фунтов стерлингов и отдал ровно столько же Армии Спасения, практически обнулив свой счет.

С тех пор они завели такую привычку. Иногда Роджеру казалось, что Джуди движет не только бескорыстное желание помочь, но они никогда об этом не говорили.

Благодаря пожертвованиям он и познакомился с Энн.

Пустота то и дело затуманивает события последнего года, но Энн он помнит четко, как будто видел ее только что. Не составляет труда вспомнить, что она носила черные пальто в любую погоду, никогда не красилась и всегда первой протягивала руку для пожатия. 

— Я журналистка в The Guardian, Энн Бишоп, — представляется она, остановив его на пороге филиала Армии Спасения в Pimlico.

— Приятно познакомиться, я…

— О, я знаю, кто вы, — она кивает, точно они с Роджером подумали об одном и том же. — Вас сложно выловить для интервью, мистер Уотерс. 

— Потому что я их не даю, — как можно суше отвечает он. 

— Да, я знаю. Поэтому я и пришла сюда, а не на студию, где меня бы выгнал ваш агент, или менеджер, или еще бог знает кто. 

— И с чего вы взяли, что этого не сделаю я сам?

— Потому что вам точно интересно, как я нашла вас, учитывая, что личности донаторов не раскрываются. 

У Энн речь профессионального журналиста: быстрая и чистая, без пауз и междометий. Выглядит она тоже как-то по-журналистски: семитский длинный нос, готовый зарыться в любую плохо лежащую историю, цепкий взгляд и не женственное смуглое лицо. Все это Роджер отмечает, пока они сидят в неприметном кафе на другой стороне улицы; Энн пьет черный, без молока и сахара, как человек, привыкший к бессонным ночам и спонтанным перемещениям по большому городу в любое время дня и ночи. 

— И что же, вы хотите взять у меня интервью? — спрашивает он, чтобы что-то сказать.

— Нет, это моя газета хочет. Мне было бы достаточно с вами поговорить, — отвечает она. 

Роджер теряется, не понимая, говорит ли она так быстро от переизбытка кофеина или потому, что давно использует эту отговорку.

— Вы же знакомитесь с новыми людьми. Не с журналистами. Пьете с ними кофе, разговариваете. Представьте, что со мной так же, — предлагает она, осушая чашку.

Роджер жестом заказывает еще одну. 

— Но это не одно и то же. Потом вы напечатаете все, что я скажу, в своем журнале, а мне уже через месяц за свои слова будет совестно. Или даже просто переврете. 

— Вы не выглядите как человек которому бывает совестно, — улыбается она, и Роджер не находит, что ответить. 

— Вы сказали, месяц?.. Вы всегда так быстро начинаете жалеть обо всем, что сделали и сказали?

— Обычно еще быстрее, — на этот раз улыбается уже Роджер.

— Вот видите, мы уже разговариваем, — замечает Энн и пододвигает официанту пустую чашку. Они оба следят за темной струей, льющейся из френч-пресса, а когда официант исчезает, Роджер не может вспомнить, на чем прервалась их беседа. 

— Какие альбомы вы у нас слышали? — без интереса спрашивает он.

— Все. Неужели вы думаете, что я пришла бы к вам, не подготовившись?

Роджер трет лицо, пряча улыбку в ладонях. 

— Я и на концерт ходила, но это было давно.

— Когда?

Энн хмурится и окидывает его долгим взглядом, словно раздумывая, как сказать правду, не расстроив разговор. 

— В шестьдесят седьмом. В UFO. Мне не понравилось. 

Роджер вспоминает события Лета Любви, полицейские рейды на подпольные клубы, первый контракт с EMI, но лицо Энн в толпе не обнаруживается. Хотя, знай он ее тогда, не факт, что узнал бы сейчас. 

— Если наш вокалист к тому моменту уже расстраивал гитару и молчал в микрофон, то я вас понимаю. 

— Нет, нет, — спешит заверить его она, — мистер Барретт был тогда в полном порядке. Мне не понравилось другое. Атмосфера, знаете? Как если бы детям раздали коктейли Молотова и предложили поиграть. 

Он молчит, не желая выдавать своего согласия – это только подстегнет ее уверенность в себе. Пытается высчитать, сколько ей было в шестьдесят седьмом – восемнадцать? Двадцать? Может, больше, а может, меньше. В своей водолазке с высоким горлом она кажется принадлежащей другому времени. Ни модных вещичек, ни любви к психоделии Роджер в ней не находит и поэтому остается еще на одну чашку эспрессо. 

Преодолеть собственную снисходительность к журналистам получается очень легко. 

Проходит не меньше часа, прежде чем он вспоминает, как начинался их разговор, и разводит руками:

— Но вы пропустили часть о пожертвованиях Армии Спасения, мисс Бишоп. Не думайте, что я забыл о том, что вы мне обещали.

— О, это, — спохватывается она и, подавшись вперед, говорит совсем тихо: — Да нет никакой тайны. Мне просто повезло – мой кузен работает в их конторе. Но я же не могла рассказать вам об этом в самом начале. Эта пошлость с родственниками перестала интриговать людей со времен викторианских романов. 

Именно тогда Роджер ловит себя на мысли, что Энн напоминает ему Сида. Любовь к играм, ложь ради лжи, острый язык. 

— Мне нужно идти, мисс Бишоп, — он достает кошелек, вынимает купюру и поднимается из-за стола. 

Энн замечает десятку и ровно произносит:

— Я сама за себя заплачу. 

— Да перестаньте. 

Они препираются еще пару минут, пока официант, почуявший неплохие чаевые, не забирает деньги. Лишь на улице Энн возвращается к их разговору:

— Так что же? Я смогла уговорить вас на интервью? Просто представьте, что я случайный попутчик в поезде, расскажите о себе, и все.

— Но я не рассказываю о себе случайным попутчикам в поезде, — качает головой Роджер. Энн стоит совсем близко, ей на кончик носа падает капля дождя, и Роджер раскрывает зонт над ними обоими. 

— Тогда представьте, что я группиз. Я знаю, что вы, музыканты, рассказываете им обо всем. Представьте, что я одна из них, и расскажите. 

Он не сразу находится с ответом. Не удержавшись, оглядывает ее с ног до головы – останавливается взглядом на полоске обнаженной кожи между краем кожаных полусапожек и краем черных брюк. 

— Я никогда еще не встречал женщину, меньше похожую на группиз, чем вы, мисс Бишоп. 

— Энн. Зовите меня Энн, я и все статьи подписываю одной буквой, N. А теперь мне нужно идти, но вы все же возьмите, — она выуживает из кармана пальто записную книжку, чиркает в ней ручкой и передает листок Роджеру. — Ну давайте же, берите. 

Перед тем, как выйти из-под зонта, она тоже оглядывает его с ног до головы и выдает:

— У меня есть такое же пальто. 

Когда назавтра собирается дождь, Роджер достает зонт из сушилки и, чуть помедлив, не выпуская его, звонит по номеру с листка.

Они назначают встречу на шесть часов вечера и вновь пьют кофе на другом конце города, обсуждают стремительно набирающих популярность в парламенте тори, твердолобость большинства журналистов и новую пластинку Джона Денвера. Встречи постепенно становятся чаще, выстраиваются в линию, как бусины на нитке. 

Они не занимаются ничем предосудительным – просто разговаривают, прячась от ливня в кафе, разглядывая стеллажи в музыкальных и книжных магазинах, или, если погода хорошая, прогуливаясь по парку. Оба выматываются за день и к концу встречи с трудом перебирают ногами. 

— Чего у тебя дома больше, пластинок или книг? — спрашивает Энн во время одного из их рандеву в Kensington Gardens.

Роджер медлит, хотя ответ очевиден.

— Пластинок. Я же музыкант.

— А чего ты оправдываешься? — Энн подмигивает ему и ускоряет шаг, направляясь в сторону раскидистой вишни, на траве вокруг которой ковром лежат лепестки. 

Роджер делает еще пару шагов, глядя, как она, не доставая рук из карманов пальто, приближается к дереву, и вдруг бежит за ней. Он почти сразу опережает ее и разворачивается к ней лицом, не переставая двигаться. 

— Отстаете, мисс Бишоп, — посмеивается он. 

Она ускоряется и, минуя его, толкает в плечо, так что ему приходится крутануться на месте. Энн оказывается у вишни первой – встает на цыпочки, тянется вверх и, взяв в руку по ветке, раскачивает их из стороны в сторону. 

Лепестки срываются с дерева и, кружась в воздушных водоворотах, падают в траву, путаются в волосах Роджера, попадают за шиворот Энн. 

— А ты точно не из зеленых, — смеется он, тряся головой.

— Ну почему же. Я не поджигаю леса и не ношу шапки из соболей, хотя на последние у меня просто нет денег, — она опускает руки и поправляет манжеты рубашки, — не сегодня, так завтра они бы и так все от ветра попадали, — она переводит на него разочарованный взгляд. — И зачем ты все лепестки повыбрасывал? Выглядел, между прочим, очень поэтично.

— Потому и повыбрасывал, — Роджер еще раз дергает головой. Через полчаса они уже бредут в сторону выхода и расстаются до следующей недели. Роджер идет к машине, а Энн в сторону подземки – она всегда отказывается, когда он предлагает подбросить ее до дома. 

По пути в Islington Роджер размышляет о том, что у него нет ни малейшего повода скрывать от Джуди факт этих встреч. Но он раз за разом придумывает несуществующие дела в Лондоне с какими-то дальними, никому, кроме него одного не известными знакомыми. А ведь Энн пишет для The Guardian, который они с Джуди достают из почтового ящика по утрам, она просто журналистка, с которой Роджер иногда болтает. Иногда спорит – прямолинейно, без обиняков. Иногда покупает багет, и они едят его и остатками кормят исхудавших уличных птиц. Иногда покупает пакетик орехов, и они бросаются ими в избалованных туристами белок в парках. Это даже не дружба – они редко говорят о себе, прошлое и вовсе не вспоминают. Но как бы безобидны ни были их прогулки, Роджер не рассказывает о них даже Нику, с которым они традиционно пропускают по кружке в пабе, приходя в себя после двенадцатичасовой работы в студии. 

Об их новом альбоме он Энн тоже почти ничего не рассказывает – обещает сделать это во время настоящего интервью, когда она будет слушать его с записной книжкой и помпезной ручкой с выгравированным инициалом «N» посередке. На выходных после памятного вечера, когда он включил «The Dark Side of the Moon» Джуди, он говорит только:

— Это наша лучшая вещь. Я знаю, что все так думают, когда что-то заканчивают, но это и впрямь лучшее, что мы когда-либо записывали, — он осторожно подбирает слова. В компании Энн с ее красноречием и акцентом высшего класса он старается говорить как можно аккуратнее. 

— Ты веришь мне?

— Я не могу поверить, пока не послушаю. Но я верю, что ты сам в это веришь, — на этот раз Энн скрутила из волос что-то, напоминающее птичье гнездо. Синие шпильки поблескивают на ее темной голове. 

Они знают друг друга уже третий месяц, а она еще ни разу не напомнила ему об обещанном интервью. 

Роджеру хочется думать, что он поступает так из благодарности. Так или иначе, он озвучивает свое предложение:

— Если хочешь, я могу дать тебе послушать альбом до официального выхода. У меня дома есть пластинка, можем сделать это вместе. 

Энн не медлит с ответом:

— Отлично. Когда?

Он быстро вспоминает рабочие часы Джуди, отчего-то путаясь в днях недели. 

— В четыре в следующую среду, как тебе?

— Не могу, работаю.

— А то же время, но в четверг?

— Лучше пятница. 

— Но тогда в шесть вечера.

— А вот это идеально. 

— Тогда я заеду за тобой?

— Нет, лучше дай адрес, я сама. 

— Но там от метро не близко.

— Я пройдусь. 

Знакомый с ее упрямством, Роджер не спорит. За полчаса до назначенного времени в пятницу он уже стоит у окна. Наконец в конце дороги появляется Энн. Она идет быстрыми, короткими шажками, то и дело сверяясь с номерами домов. Завидев в окне Роджера, она чуть улыбается и ускоряет шаг – и уже через минуту он помогает ей снять пальто, зацепившись взглядом за смуглую кожи, виднеющуюся за воротником рубашки. Энн любит длинные рукава, высокие горла, брюки с высокой талией, и сегодня не становится исключением – она стоит посредине вестибюля слишком одетая и слишком закрытая, точно скрывает за слоями тряпок страшную тайну. 

— Хочешь кофе? — спрашивает Роджер, кивая в сторону кухни. 

Энн идет за ним, как и всегда, сосредоточенная и прямая, но останавливается у лестницы. 

— А там что?

— На втором этаже? — Роджер разворачивается и, почти не раздумывая, медленно тянет ее за манжету, давая ей шанс отстраниться. 

Но она не отстраняется. 

Он смелеет и кладет ладонь ей на лоб, обводит ей все лицо, замечая, что оно не такое уж и мягкое и все еще холодное после улицы. Энн протягивает руку, прикасается к его лицу и делает то же самое.

— На втором этаже спальня, Энн. 

В тот день до прослушивания пластинки так и не доходит.

Они встречаются еще пару раз – разговаривают, пьют кофе, занимаются сексом. В последний раз Роджер делает это, стоя у кровати, подхватив Энн под чуть припухлый смуглый живот, у нее то и дело разъезжаются на покрывале колени. 

Энн замечает ее первой. Она выворачивается, и ее голос впервые подскакивает, когда она вскрикивает: «Роджер!» 

Джуди стоит в дверях, у нее в руках полиэтиленовые пакеты из магазина художественных товаров. Она даже не сняла куртку. Джуди продолжает стоять, пока Энн одевается, а Роджер зачем-то прикрывает пах рукой, как маленький мальчик, которого за чем-то застали в душевой. Энн уходит, не говоря ни слова, и визгливое «Роджер» еще долго не удается выкинуть из головы. 

— Она журналистка, — только и говорит он.

— Я не хочу знать.

— Из The Guardian.

— Я не хочу знать! — пакеты падают, в них что-то хрустит и звякает, но голос Джуди перекрывает все остальные звуки.

— Я никогда не делал этого здесь… у нас дома до этого, — почему-то ему важно, чтобы Джуди знала об этом. 

— Я не верю тебе. 

— Это правда. 

— Я ни в чем тебе не верю! Ты все время врешь! Все эти женщины… это то, чего хотела бы твоя мать! — Джуди закрывает лицо руками, и крик сливается с плачем. 

На этот раз Роджер не чувствует ничего, кроме отчуждения. А ведь он должен тоже плакать и просить у Джуди прощения. Вместо этого он спускается вниз и запирается в маленькой комнатушке, которую бывшие владельцы использовали как кладовку, а он обустроил там студию. Он прокручивает в голове последнее, что сказал Джуди, крутит эти слова взад-вперед, как испорченный виниловый проигрыватель: «Прости меня, пожалуйста. Если сможешь. Наверное, я стал ублюдком. Прости меня, пожалуйста. Если сможешь. Наверное, я стал ублюдком. Прости меня, пожалуйста. Если сможешь. Наверное, я стал ублюдком. Прости меня, пожалуйста. Если сможешь. Наверное я стал ублюдком. Прости». Он сидит за запертой дверью до самого утра, пытаясь то повторить старый материал, то сделать что-то новое, но пустота выбирается из его горла и затапливает комнату до самого верха. 

Роджер не знает, как у него получилось задохнуться в вакууме. 

На одной из табуреток лежит пластинка «The Dark Side of the Moon». Роджер долго смотрит на нее, как на что-то совсем чужое. 

Он смотрит, но так и не решается взять ее в руки. 

_Come in here, dear boy, have a cigar._

_You're gonna go far, fly high,_

_You're never gonna die,_

_You're gonna make it if you try;_

_They're gonna love you_

На следующий день он звонит Энн из телефона-автомата. Поначалу никто не отвечает. На четвертый раз Энн все же берет трубку:

— Роджер, я знаю, это ты, не звони сюда больше. 

— Энн, погоди, не бросай трубку, — частит он, — я хочу встретиться с тобой.

— Зачем? У тебя что, еще недостаточно проблем с женой?

— А как же твое интервью?

— За это время мы с тобой достаточно наговорились. На десять статей хватит.

— Энн, послушай! — Роджеру хочется сказать что-то мальчишеское, сумасбродное и отчаянное, и потому он выпаливает: — Я люблю тебя. 

— Господи Иисусе, — он представляет, как она закатывает глаза, — какая еще любовь? О чем ты вообще говоришь? Ты что, с ума сошел?

Роджер думает о том, что слишком быстро запомнил расположение родинок на ее теле, в постели он проводил по ее коже пальцами, будто бы склеивая их друг с другом. Слишком громко удивлялся, когда выяснил, что Энн старше его на три года, что в университете она была влюблена в свою преподавательницу по политологии, что старший брат дразнит ее уткой за перепонку между двумя пальцами на правой ноге – это у нее с рождения. Слишком легко научился различать ее пальто: кашемировые, с кожаными вставками, минималистичные, с клепками, длинные, короткие, с высоким воротником и без; ее крабы для волос: перламутровые, матовые, черно-белые, пестрые; понимать любимые ею многосложные слова: «кадаврический», «абсентизм», «батос». Стал пить слишком много кофе. Слишком увлекался играми, которые она придумывала. 

Роджер помнит, что так уже было в его жизни, и это растянулось на долгие годы, и Роджер помнит, как это закончилось, если вообще закончилось, и поэтому говорит:

— Да.

— Что «да»?

— Да. Я сошел с ума, — соглашается он и вешает трубку. 

Больше он об Энн не слышит.

После летнего тура в Штатах, после того звонка, когда трубку сняла не Джуди, а некий Мистер Хороший и Правильный, они с Джуди избегают смотреть друг другу в глаза. Он спит на узком диване и проводит свободное время, закрывшись в своей крошечной студии. Он выдерживает это не дольше недели и в четверг, семнадцатого числа, возвращается домой с двумя билетами на Патмос. Заходит в спальню и, ничего не говоря, кладет их на свою подушку. Прилегшая на другой стороне кровати Джуди смотрит на две цветные бумажки, а потом встает и начинает собирать чемодан. 

На острове они стараются жить по обычному отпускному распорядку – снимают бунгало и лодку, мажут друг друга солнцезащитным кремом, питаются фруктами и салатом, спят в одной кровати. 

Первым не выдерживает Роджер:

— Я знаю его? 

— Возможно.

— До него еще был кто-то? — он не хочет знать, но уже не может остановиться. 

— Да. 

Вот бы еще спросить, всем ли она отказывалась отсасывать, но с нее станется ответить: «А они и не просили». 

Он пытается найти в этой цепочке измен и пугающих открытий алгоритм, с помощью которого они все решат, склеят обломки того, что называли любовью. Время не позволяет вернуться к простоте нескольких первых лет. 

Он не может вспомнить, что было сначала – его измены или ее недоверие, но в какой-то момент все пошло кувырком: его интрижка с Энн, ссоры, тягостное молчание, плач, временные перемирия, гастроли по Штатам, злополучный звонок и молчание в ответ на вопрос о том, с кем же она была тогда, когда Роджер в тысячный раз позабыл ее любимый цвет. 

— Ты отдаешь все наши деньги в Армию Спасения еще и потому, что стыдишься, что твой муж музыкант? Потому что раньше я жил на твои деньги, а теперь нет?

Она резко поднимает глаза на Роджера и одними губами произносит: «Нет». 

Но они оба знают правду, и оба знают, что это не она. 

Они не выходят в город, кроме как за продуктами и газетами, но за два дня до возвращения в Лондон оглядывают друг друга – отдохнувших, замкнувшихся в себе, бронзовых, еще совсем не старых, – и решают провести эту ночь в баре. 

Эта ночь ничем не отличается от остальных ночей здесь. 

Лицо у Роджера и так гладкое, но он все равно бреется. Джуди неизвестным ему образом выглядит свежее, чем когда-либо. Она краше, чем в их первый неловкий раз, краше, чем была на свадьбе, краше, чем, когда плакала в феврале семьдесят третьего года, услышав «The Dark Side Of The Moon», как никогда раньше. Она по-настоящему красивая. 

Они заходят в самый шумный бар, который встречается по пути. Роджер замечает, как Джуди притягивает мужские взгляды, но ничего не может с этим поделать. Черт подери, да он даже руку на ее талию положить не может. 

— Куба Либре? — Спрашивает он.

Она кивает. 

У барной стойки ему удается протиснуться между двух молодых девушек. Бармен принимает заказ, и Роджер ждет, заставляя себя смотреть на собственные ладони – большие и беспомощные. 

Одна из девушек громко смеется, и сумочка соскальзывает с ее коленей на дощатый пол. Роджер машинально поднимает его, их руки соприкасаются, ему становится душно. Он резко поворачивается, ища глазами Джуди, но в полутьме бара все женские силуэты становятся неразличимы, и вот он уже видит Джуди в каждом из них. 

Возможно, он и вправду сходит с ума. 

Когда он отдает Джуди коктейль, она бросает на него долгий испытующий взгляд, точно ждет каких-то объяснений. Он ругается на невкусный коктейль, медленного бармена и тесное помещение. Они возвращаются в бунгало совсем скоро, Роджер умудряется заснуть прямо в гамаке снаружи, а когда просыпается от палящего утреннего солнца, ни Джуди, ни ее вещей уже нет. 

Роджер тут же звонит домой, но никто не отвечает, и он бездумно шатается у берега до полудня. Когда звонок все-таки проходит, Джуди начинает говорить первой. 

Она, наверное, лучше него знает, о чем он станет просить.

— Я подаю на развод. Я больше не хочу жить вместе с тобой. До того, как суд поделит недвижимость и имущество, нам нужно решить, кто заберет дом.

Он молчит, вспоминая английский язык. 

— Ты слышишь меня?

— Забирай дом, — хрипло говорит он.

— Хорошо. 

— Ты больше не любишь меня? — спрашивает он.

— Нет.

— Когда… когда ты перестала?

— Я не помню. 

Они молчат.

— Ты не могла сказать мне все это в лицо? 

— Я не хочу видеть твое лицо. Я видела его вчера, в баре, у стойки, с теми девками, — она срывается на фальцет, и Роджер чуть отодвигает от уха трубку, словно она его обожгла. 

— Я даже не заговаривал с ними…

— Да пошел ты со своим враньем, — она бросает трубку. 

Приехав в Лондон, он первым делом спрашивает у Стива О’Рурка:

— Не знаешь, про меня в The Guardian ничего не писали?

— Не слыхал, — жмет плечами тот, — ты не такая важная птица, Уотерс. 

И Роджер послал бы Стива, но ему нужно узнать у него адреса хороших гостиниц, где ему предстоит жить еще долгие месяцы. 

***

_There is a great deal of pain in life and perhaps the only pain that can be avoided is the pain that comes from trying to avoid pain._

R. D. Laing

— Рой жрет наше студийное время, — доверительно сообщает Роджеру Дэйв, отведя его в сторонку. — Он только играет в пинг-понг, передразнивает Элтона Джона и анекдоты рассказывает. 

— Зато у него самые смешные шутки в мире, — Роджер похлопывает его по плечу и смотрит поверх его головы на Роя. 

В последние недели Рой появляется на их студии чаще, чем на той, которую сам оплачивает, из чего можно сделать вывод, что музыка Pink Floyd нравится ему больше собственной. 

Только Дэйв оказался в этой студии впервые, а остальные отлично ее помнят – здесь они в сумасшедшей спешке на пару с Дженнером и Кингом записывали первый альбом. Они поменялись, поменялась и студия. Раньше она казалась им слишком просторной и почти враждебной – как будто их собирались расстрелять на открытой местности. Теперь стала знакомой и тесноватой. 

— Так, давайте прокрутим еще раз, — Роджер включает записанный накануне тейк. 

Рой послушно замолкает, а вслед за ним и все присутствующие. Вокал Дэйва разливается по студии. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы в этой песне был мой голос, — решительно перебивает сам себя Дэйв и выключает запись. — Я же уже говорил. 

— Что, женушка запретила? 

— Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь?

Роджер отворачивается, пряча усмешку. В последнее время он старается меньше смотреть на Дэйва – золотое обручальное кольцо уже успело набить оскомину. 

_It's a helluva start,_

_It could be made into a monster_

_If we all pull together as a team._

— У нас есть еще тейк, где вы поете вместе, — напоминает Рик, но они только отмахиваются. Слишком уж свежа память о той записи. Она не задалась с самого утра, потому что Дэйв заехал за Роджером с сумкой, в которой гремели тарелки, кружка и чайное блюдце. 

— Мы с Джинджер решили передать тебе, а то здесь как в тюрьме. Свихнуться можно, — сказал он, выкладывая посуду на тумбу. 

— На психушку. Здесь тоже все белое, — поправил его Роджер. 

Потом притянул Дэйва к себе за волосы и трахнул, оставив красную отметину на мочке уха и белесое пятно на белье. Дэйв взбесился, выплюнул, что после свадьбы и недели не прошло, и они могли бы повременить хотя бы из уважения. 

— К традициям? — скривился Роджер. 

— К Джинджер, — рявкнул Дэйв и, выходя, громыхнул дверью.

На записи, сделанной позже в тот день, они звучали, как кошки, чьи хвосты хорошенько прищемило амбарной дверью. 

Рой нашел ей определение получше. 

— Воркуете, как голубки, которых схватили за яйца, — усмехается тот, откидываясь на стуле, когда Роджер обрывает запись, не выдержав собственных завываний. 

— Если ты такой умный, может, сам споешь? — с вызовом бросает ему Роджер. 

— Да пожалуйста! Только дайте лирику. 

Уже через четверть часа Рой стоит в комнате записи и попадает в тональность с первого раза. 

_And did we tell you the name of the game, boy,_

_We call it Riding the Gravy Train._

— Черт бы его побрал, — недоверчиво бормочет Роджер, — а тебе как? — окликает он привалившегося к стенке Ника. 

В последнее время они почти не захаживают в пабы, словно развелись не только со своими женами, но и друг с другом.

— Лучше мы уже ничего не найдем. 

— Он поет слишком иронично. Без горечи.

— А тебе в жизни горечи не хватает? — неожиданно жестко спрашивает Ник.

— Ну зачем ты так? — Роджер подходит совсем близко и спрашивает так тихо, что сам едва разбирает сказанные слова. — Что с тобой в последнее время?

Ник отворачивает голову, трет переносицу, морщится, искоса взглядывает на Роджера, а потом опять отводит глаза. 

— Тогда… когда мы с ней, — он говорит нехотя и не называет Линди по имени, — когда мы пришли к тебе с Джуд в последний раз, ты ведь помнишь, мы заговорили о группиз. И когда Джуд спросила тебя, — Ник смотрит ему в глаза, — ходишь ли ты на сторону, ты соврал, черт тебя дери. И все знали, что ты соврал, но тебе нужно было обелить себя, и ты, мать твою, соврал, — он говорит без всякой иронии. — Я думал, мы друзья.

— Мы и есть друзья, — пытается уверить его Роджер. Горло точно наждаком дерет.

— Я вижу, — сухо произносит Ник и отходит. Ударная установка интересует его куда больше, чем лучший друг с первого курса. 

Прощаясь, Рой треплет его за плечо, рассказывает очередную шутку, подцепленную у какого-то знакомого, просит упомянуть «Роя-царька фолк-музыки-Харпера» на обложке нового альбома Pink Floyd, и как бы тяжело Роджеру сейчас ни было, он смеется. 

— А ты чего, старик, сам не мог спеть? 

— Я сорвал голос на прошлой неделе, — коротко отвечает Роджер. 

— Что? Напился и горланил песни на свадьбе Дэйва и его рыжей куколки? — подначивает его Рой. 

— Почти. 

Когда Рой, наконец, убирается прочь, Роджер дотрагивается до своего живота. В последнее время там опять что-то происходит. Ничего не было больше пяти лет, а теперь снова, и Роджера начинает подташнивать всякий раз, когда он пытается представить, что же там внутри него сидит. 

В шестьдесят девятом зверек задохнулся в вакууме, куда его столкнул выпущенный из бедлама Сид. Теперь он снова что-то ищет. Зверек вновь скребет его внутренности – этакое чудовище Франкенштейна. Он начал оживать незадолго до развода, а с пятого июня взял за правило выпускать когти всякий раз, когда Роджер вспоминает. 

Роджер не может найти себя, поэтому искать принимается зверек.

***

_“That day when Pooh and Piglet tried to catch the Heffalump—’_

_‘They didn’t catch it, did they?’_

_‘No.’_

_‘Pooh couldn’t because he hasn’t any brain. Did I catch it?’_

_‘Well, that comes into the story.’_

_Christopher Robin nodded._

_‘I do remember,’ he said, ‘only Pooh doesn’t very well, so that’s why he likes having it told to him again. Because then it’s a real story and not just a remembering.’_

_‘That’s just how I feel,’ I said.”_

Alan Alexander Milne, «Winnie-the-Pooh». 

Он единственный не облачается в праздничный наряд, но никто не обращает на это внимания – все понимают, что Роджер Уотерс разводится и живет в комнатушке в отеле с одним чемоданом вещей и что он настоящая задница, так что связываться с ним себе дороже. 

Дэйву на такие вещи вообще-то плевать, но потрепанные джинсы он Роджеру припомнит просто из принципа. 

Свадьба в студии кажется Роджеру бредовой идеей, но он благодарен Дэйву за то, что тот отложил медовый месяц до конца работы над альбомом.

Ранним утром он смотрит на рассованные по маленьким полкам гостиничного шкафа шмотки, выискивая что-то почище и побелее. Это могло бы выглядеть как вариант летнего костюма, если бы не улыбающийся Джон Денвер на груди футболки.

_All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go_

_I'm standing here outside your door_

_I hate to wake you up to say goodbye_

_But the dawn is breakin', it's early morn_

_The taxi's waiting, he's blowin' his horn_

_Already I'm so lonesome I could cry_

Для собственного оправдания Роджер лишний раз проводит по волосам гребешком и вспрыскивает себя одеколоном. День обещает быть коротким – к двум часам к третьей студии на Abbey Road должны будут начать подъезжать гости, а Дэйв уедет, и когда они снова увидятся, будет уже женатым человеком. 

Дэйв не очень-то волнуется из-за всего этого. 

Роджер вспоминает себя и чувствует одновременно зависть и сожаление. 

Первое, что он замечает, войдя в студию – устроившуюся на коленках Дэйва Джинджер. Уравновешенная, проницательная, сговорчивая, невеста соединяет в себе все то, чего Роджеру не хватало в собственном браке и в самом себе.

Именно про таких, как она, говорят «ноги от ушей». 

Джинджер, конечно же, ярко-рыжая, а это значит, что души у нее нет.

Тем более, она американка – это только подтверждает последний вывод. 

Но Дэйв, кажется совсем не против. Шепнув ей что-то на ухо, он высвобождается, встает и приподнимает Джинджер подмышки, ставя ее на пол. 

_So kiss me and smile for me_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go_

— Настроение не совсем рабочее, а? — приветствует он Роджера. — Запишем сегодня твой вокал и только. Мы, пока тебя ждали, уже открыли шампанское.

Быть может, Роджер сегодня плохо спал, и от этого ему кажется, что студия гудит чуть громче обычного. Свадебный банкет будет в столовой, но работники снуют прямо у него под носом. Двое инженеров, сцепившись, как жуки-олени, перетаскивают для Рика его орган Hammond из одного неудобного места в другое. Рядом стоит третий и наблюдает за ними, но не помогает и не дает никаких указаний.

— Эй! — окликает их Роджер. — Поставьте чуть левее, так акустика будет лучше, да, вот так, спасибо, — он кивает.

Третий инженер разворачивается и внимательно смотрит на Роджера, как будто спрашивая себя, чего это он так разорался. 

_I'm leavin' on a jet plane_

_I don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe, I hate to go_

— Он здесь работает вообще? Видок у него странный, — понизив голос, обращается Роджер к Дэйву. — Это не твой гость? 

Тот хмурится, приглядываясь к инженеру. Роджер тоже рассматривает тучную фигуру в белой спортивной рубашке и американских слаксах. 

— Может, Джинджер знает? — предполагает перегнувшийся через установку Ник.

— Смотрите же, — тихо говорит Дэйв, — это Сид. 

Зверек начинает тревожиться о своем прошлом.

Прошлое начинает тревожиться внутри него.

**please hold on to the steel rail**

Беззвездная библейская тьма.

Ржавые губы со ржавым налетом амфетамина и россыпью ржавчины вокруг рта вместо веснушек. Сколько нужно стоять под дождем, чтобы заржаветь до неузнаваемости. Но нет, он не такой. Он внутри студии. А над головой крыша. А под подошвами паркет. А вокруг стены и раскрытые настежь двери. Но все равно он вымок до нитки. Один из них. Роджер.

Как вышло так, что их обоих зовут Роджер (?)

Жмем руки: РоджерДэйвРикСтормНик. 

Вежливость на вкус, как жевательная резинка. Смола с дерева, ее нужно раскатать в руке, дождаться, пока затвердеет, а потом попробовать на зуб. 

Ничто не изменяет так, как память. Но стоит подтолкнуть человека в нужном направлении, и он все вспомнит. 

Как миленький. 

Роджер вот вспомнил.

Не буди лихо, пока оно тихо. 

Сказано, как про него. 

Тысяча девятьсот семидесятый. 

Не миллениум, но впечатляет же. Разве нет (?) Столкновение в Harrods с мистер и миссис Флойд. А как же их еще назвать. Они признали его. Она шевелила своими губками-гусеницами. Он смотрел на него, как на свой мяч для игры в регби. Кровавое регби с кровавыми коленками, и локотками, и носами. И, конечно же, кровавыми сукиными сынами. Нет. Нет. Нет: он не кровавый мяч, он красный хрупкий рождественский шарик, какие бьются в больших и неуклюжих руках Роджера, подаренных ему на нулевой день рождения для игры не на бас-гитаре, а в регби. 

Роджер глядел на него из-за стеллажей в Harrods, как на сбежавшее из зоопарка дикое животное. И это неправда, но это и неложь. 

Но кто скажет, что у него нет клетки высотой с него самого и такой же ширины. Кто скажет, что в его клетку не смотрелись зеваки, как к себе в зеркало, как к себе в душу, как в прореху, где эта душа раньше ютилась. 

Они платили за концерты. Они давали денег. Они дают их до сих пор. 

Harrods не место для столкновений двоих лоб в лоб, и потому он сбежал, оставив два своих бумажных пакета на тонких ручках у выхода. 

В них были конфеты. Роджер. С фантиками, блестящими, как хрупкие рождественские шарики. Он потратил на них пятьдесят фунтов. 

Можно представить, что сегодня он пришел, чтобы потребовать их обратно. 

Сегодня он пришел, как сбежавшее из клетки животное, чтобы прыгнуть и наброситься на подвернувшегося под лапы несчастливчика. 

Тысяча восемьсот с хвостиком ночей пролетело с того времени. 

И. 

Мы стоим кружком, как маленькие дети. 

Просто дети. 

Самый старший мальчик водит.

Самый младший мальчик водит старшего за нос. 

Роджер,

поверь в то, что это сон,

а сейчас ты проснешься,

а тот, другой, исчезнет 

и уйдет в темноту. 

Он похож на продавца бургеров из Канзас-Сити. 

Но он такой же продавец бургеров, как он – Сид Барретт. 

Не хочется быть ни тем, ни другим, ни чем-то совершенно иным. 

Садится на подставленный стул и занимается трепом, пока они пялятся на него, выкатив глаза. Их изумление стоит миллиона долларов (!)

— Ну тебя и разнесло, мужик, — смешок скрывает страх и отвращение в (не)знакомом голосе.

Страх абсолютен и иррационален. Как космос. Как хаос. Как сила смирительной рубашки. Как обещание хлорпромазина на завтрак, второй завтрак, обед, ужин и ночной перекус. 

Отвращение не к нему, а к самому себе за то, что глаза видят тучное, обрюзгшее тело. 

— У меня есть холодильник, а в нем есть свиные отбивные. Я их люблю. Вот только они заканчиваются, надо купить еще. 

Роджер будто в гляделки играет. 

Но как же. Он же уже вырос. Он же уже щеголяет большим самомнением и большим кольцом. Хотя сейчас не видно ни того, ни другого. Видны. Только. Широко раскрытые глаза. Глядит своим голодным придирчивым взглядом, так скрежет его внутричерепных шестеренок слышен на всю округу. 

Хотелось бы знать, обнимает ли Роджер ночью подушку вместо него?

С миссис Флойд особенно не пообнимаешься. Ведь так. Роджер. Это не вопрос. 

Для тебя, 

Роджер,

Твоя жена – это твое бомбоубежище,

и оно сжимается изнутри.

У Роджера светлые глаза, а значит, его мысли можно вытащить через радужку. Он же мальчик, который может слышать радиоволны, вот он и слышит вопрос Роджера: «Где ты был?»

А он передает ему в ответ, дескать, засел-он-в-дупло-раскидистого-дерева-в-дремучем-лесу-на-всю-ночь-а-когда-проснулся-утром-дупло-уже-замуровали. Дескать, пришлось-прорасти-в-дерево-завладеть-каждым-червячком-каждой-белкой-каждым-черным-дроздом-и-дятлом-и-ждать-пока-те-вызволят-его. 

Зато потом какое небо: ночью – самолеты глубоководными удильщиками в оперении тьмы лавируют между каплями дождя и прорезают тучи; днем – самолеты сомами и скатами обтирают белыми пузами потолок аквариума, вернее, небосвод, вернее, синий потолок планеты Земля. 

Зато потом какие люди, какая музыка, какие весны. 

На мысли о музыке Роджер вспоминает, что все еще жив, и говорит своим напрочь лишенным слуха голосом:

(Слишком он долго прожил в дупле, чтобы распознать черную меланхолию.)

— Мы как раз сейчас записываем вокал. Ты можешь послушать с нами, если хочешь. 

Роджер, Роджеры, я путаюсь/мы путаемся.

«Если хочешь» – вечнозеленый конец предложения Роджера, когда ему хочется побыть вежливым, на школьно-меловое «пожалуйста» не хватает скромности. Все случается, как в сказке: он кивает, и все как начнут копошиться, «лес спит, лес спит, лес спит, лес просыпается!», Роджер будет рогатым скотом в этой игре, ведь нацепленные им черные наушники поразительно смахивают на рога, скажи «бе-е-е-е»…

Роджер поет, а его живот урчит, как жаба.

Их разделяет стекло. Его легко спутать с зеркалом, ведь в зеркале не всегда можно увидеть только себя.

Поет с закрытыми глазами. Как колыбельную. Такой смешной вид – в одной руке сигарета, другой накрывает ухо с наушником, а большое количество носа посапывает на пологой микрофонной верхушке. Слова медленно, точно пауки в темном закоулке, подползают к нему все ближе и ближе, прямо из тишины, выбираются из тумана, из памяти Роджера и всех радиоволн, какие Роджер когда-либо ему посылал.

— Как тебе? — а вот тут у Роджера голос, как у щеночка, такой весь просящий и сахаристо-трогательный, и вместо слов получается только «ваф! ваф!», когда он выходит из комнаты записи. 

— Я все это уже где-то слышал, — отвечает он, представляя, как призрачный шерстяной хвост Роджера опадает в разочаровании. 

Самое настоящее избиение младенцев двадцатого века. 

Окружившие его дети подступают ближе, едва не зажимая в кольцо. Страх накрывает песчаным барханом: в дупле-то он сидел, наелся древесной коры, муравьев больших да малых и мягкой трухи. 

Вот почему все так обеспокоены! 

Эврика!

Вытряхивает из бумажного пакета всякую всячину, 

берется за набор молодчика-дантиста – зубную щетку с пастой, 

давит белую волну, позволяя ей накрыть ворсистую поверхность щетки

вверх-вниз, игры, детская площадка,

счистить с зубов лесной привкус,

ведь в лес ему теперь дорога закрыта,

ведь домой ему теперь дорога закрыта,

ведь ни в лесу, ни дома никого нет,

а меня здесь нет,

привстает и присаживается,

чистит щетку зубами 

его зубы ведь уже не спасти,

мама,

меня здесь есть.

Выходит из дверей третьей студии, куда захаживал в шестьдесят седьмом, где вокруг него плясали все эти фамилии СмитДженнерКингБраун, да кого только не было, но никогда более. 

Роджер и Роджер выходят, чтобы сыграть:

— Привет, Роджер!

— Привет, Роджер!

Правило: все необычные дети так или иначе вырастают в обычных взрослых, – срабатывает без осечки. 

Они – лучшее исключение из этой аксиомы, если бы только аксиомы предполагали исключения. 

Они смотрят в лицо погожему летнему дню, золото проникает сквозь их глаза, но те обращены внутрь и видят одну только беззвездную библейскую тьму. 

Они смотрят в ржавое от дождливого солнца небо, и оно на глазах выцветает в серое, и оно в свою очередь однажды тоже станет беззвездной библейской тьмой.

Они старые друзья, и они не знают друг друга, их учтивые улыбки – благотворительность для прокаженных, которые означают только одно: пустоту, съевшую беззвездную библейскую тьму. 

Они, что живут под сенью дремучего леса,

они не ангелы, но и не бесы,

поэтому обрати свое созерцание

на лучшее, что в них есть, а плохое оставь без внимания.

А дальше один из Роджеров жмет другому руку.

_Oh come on you…_

И на один только этот момент с ним все в порядке. 

[Листок смят.

Чернильных пятен – шесть.

Грамматический ошибок – три.

Пропорция лжи к правде – 7:3

Статус – не закончено, выброшено.

Итог: три крупных солоноватых пятна непонятного происхождения + минус одна страница в черной записной книжке под инициалами «Р. У.»

05/06/1975] 

А правда заключается в том, что этой правды никто не знает.

Сид Барретт с потерянным телячьим взглядом, в бесформенной одежде и избирательно глухой пробыл в студии пару часов, остался на запись вокала песни на новую пластинку, устроил показательную чистку зубов, а потом ушел из студии, которая восемь лет назад была местом и его работы.

Никто не пошел его провожать, все ограничились рукопожатием.

У Сида была мягкая, как обрубок сырого мяса, ладонь. 

Вряд ли Сид смог вычленить услышанную песню из музыки, которая крутится у него в голове безо всяких инструментов. 

Хочется верить, что его собственная музыка продолжает играть в нем, верить в обратное было бы слишком жестоко даже для этого мира. 

Каждый раз, когда они вчетвером играют эту песню, им кажется, что она не имеет ни конца, ни начала, она как проклятие – будет длиться до конца жизни написавшего ее. В конечном счете ее эхо поглотит любого, кто попытается говорить на ее языке. 

— Думаешь, он понял, что это песня о нем? — не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, спрашивает Дэйв. 

— Понял он или нет, мы об этом уже не узнаем, — заминает тему Сторм. 

Роджер ничего не говорит. 

Впервые за последние полгода он находит в себе слезы, не сточенные пустотой. В этот момент он забывает о зверьке, о вакууме, сосущем пустой желудок, о работниках EMI, проходящих мимо кабинки туалета, в которой он закрылся. 

Выбранная Джуди постройка за приемлемую цену, названная их домом, номер отеля, который он в этом году называет своим домом, кабинка туалета на третьей студии, пока в столовой брызжут первые искры приближающегося банкета – Роджер умудряется не путаться в этих чужих местах. 

Слезы застилают глаза, но он видит кристально ясно. 

И потому не больше, чем через четверть часа, он расщедривается на поздравления, целует Джинджер в обе щеки и жмет Дэйву руку. 

Дежавю едва не выбивает землю из-под ног – разваренное пожатие Сида в качестве приветствия и прощания, его собственные жилистые, жесткие руки, фотографии и рассказы Сторма о придуманной им обложке. 

Правда в том, что ни одно рукопожатие ничего не значит. 

Его ладонь выскальзывает из ладони Дэйва. Он быстро прощается и возвращается в отель, не дождавшись банкета. 

В понедельник все они возвращаются к своим обычным жизням и записывают заключительный трек на альбоме. 

Играют они его все вместе, напоминая себе, что они одна группа, хотят они этого или нет. 

Они хотят записать его побыстрее, пытаются возможно раньше выбраться из песни, слишком быстро разворачивают инструментами, как будто можно сделать что-то «слишком быстро», когда не получается отогнать кровь от щек, а в спетых словах раскрываются на долю секунды маленькие миры. 

Фильмы о том, что именно союзники нашли в концентрационных лагерях в сорок пятом, которые спустя пять лет увидели школьники, прикованные одновременно к экрану, к стульям и к памяти своих отцов.

Газеты с черно-белыми фотографиями обожженных тел вьетнамцев и похоронных мешков американских солдат.

Дикие истории об острых камнях на автомагистрали, на которых подворачиваются и переворачиваются запыленные шевроле, захлопывая в себе индийскую семью.

Судебные тяжбы с собственной женой, после того как вы пообещали быть вместе, пока смерть не разлучит вас.

Реплика Сида, как капля из протекающего крана: у него есть цветной телевизор с тринадцатью каналами, показывающими одно и то же дерьмо, а значит, все не так уж и плохо. 

Сказанное однажды: «How I wish you were here». 

И утро после столкновения с Сидом в студии, когда с шумящей головой Роджер встал с постели, взял с крючка чистую одежду и вышел на улицу, чтобы поймать такси до студии, потому что он знал, что это правильно – пойти и попытаться сделать что-нибудь, за что взрослый Роджер, который однажды полюбит в себе зверька, скажет ему спасибо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сноски
> 
> (1) Здесь и далее приведены цитаты из песни Джона Денвера «Leaving on a Jet Plane».  
> (2) Здесь и далее приведены цитаты радио-рьесы Дилана Томаса «Под сенью Молочного леса».


	21. "The madcap laughed..."

_One stone is in the pocket_

_of my baby blue jeans._

_Another one seals my mouth with vomit —_

_sea-licked smoothness is not what it seems._

_The third one is in my bosom,_

_layers of fabric, unhidden presence_

_that can’t be unnoticed by a woman_

_like an ellipsis at the end of a sentence._

_One of the stones is deep inside —_

_its rough seeds, begotten, growing_

_have chosen the beating heart for disguise,_

_now my rib cage is eroding._

_I can feel ‘em when I laugh_

_when I jump or run or breath in_

_so I cough and feed on ‘em like chaff_

_hoping it is not contagious for my next of kin._

_The stones I carry once were apart,_

_lonesome, moss-coated, infantile_

_scattered around dim cloisters of my heart_

_but now they reign and I am in exile._

_The way I inherited them is cryptic,_

_the ripe fruit of my genealogical tree_

_stained with my mother’s lipstick_

_and daddy’s role of the absentee,_

_my grandma’s wooden capsule_

_down in the raindrops-stained ground_

_worm-eaten is her shipwrecked vessel_

_now she knows how it feels to be drowned,_

_it could be that they carried stones_

_under their frocks and winter coats_

_like stray dogs yearning for the bones_

_now they are too hungry and aim for the throats._

_For me — in and out —_

_my chest is clouded and temples drone_

_feeling like a sixty-year old with gout_

_whose ability to feel is no longer known._

_The scene of never-happened memory —_

_my dad on the building site,_

_orange helmet, bourgeois self-enmity,_

_the pile of red bricks benight_

_his disappearing silhouette_

_behind the scaffolding — is what I see_

_when cheap bourbon, regret and sweat_

_in my intestines decide to disagree._

_Guilt transforms into salt in my eyes_

_failing again to reach the genuine,_

_to look up, to come up with the alibis,_

_‘cause I’m taught that anguish is feminine._

_Inhaling sprouted by sinusitis,_

_nicotine, washing powder, living of a pawn_

_grants the outspoken syllables with arthritis,_

_it swallows the truth and breaks its back,_

_turning my mouth into a broken lie detector_

_until I beg my stones to crack_

_to spill their intoxicating earth-bound nectar._

_Too heavy to allow me to pilot Spitfire,_

_too dead for a straightforward attack_

_too cold to send me to the pyre_

_too many of them ahead to look back._

_Two stones in the soles of my shoes,_

_two on my palms to scare the gypsies_

_a huge one is in my mouth — the excuse_

_not to attend dates or cemeteries._

_The stone-brought mist surrounds_

_my eye-lids, heart and veins,_

_so when the tears go out of bounds_

_I am sucked dry by a stone that remains._

_A thought of liquorice childish faraway_

_of my dad’s faded photo in a frame_

_replaced by my very stones put on display_

_'cause at the end for me it’s all the same,_

_the sun would slap them with its rays,_

_dry them out like cored apples,_

_hoovering the acute malaise,_

_like in the nursery rhymes always happens,_

_flooding my dad’s image with colour,_

_turning him into a man I so want to know,_

_taking away from me that muller_

_that crept into me many lives ago._

_But in reality I just pant and pant_

_with the battalion of stones in my lungs,_

_memory’s stolen, I own just an implant_

_so every night when darkness comes_

_I fool myself, the tomorrow’s successor._

_The embryo of the thought when I lie down,_

_is that the stones could’ve been lighter and lesser_

only if back then my daddy was around.

Роджер возвращается домой. 

Пластиковая коробка с красным бархатом подскакивает от каждого толчка, то опасно сдвигаясь к краю сиденья, то скользя назад к спинке. Остается надеяться, что он не сильно помялся, пока они с Роджером были зажаты в углу вагона метро. 

Он не пользовался железной дорогой с шестьдесят девятого, когда у него появилась первая машина – то есть достаточно давно, чтобы не раздражаться из-за получасовой задержки поезда, грязных следов на сиденье напротив и подростков в конце вагона, бурно обсуждающих эротические приключения вчерашней ночи. Он испытывает что-то вроде любопытства.

— И значит, лезу я к ней под блузку, а там салфетки напиханы в лифчик! По три шарика Cleanex в каждой чашечке!

— Ха! Вечно тебе не везет, Рот. А дальше-то что было?

— А дальше она покраснела до самых ушей и спросила – там, в штанах, у меня тоже салфетки напиханы?!

— Ха-ха, а ты?

— А я! А я сказал ей, чтобы она залезла туда своей ручкой и проверила!

Роджер прикидывает, сколько им должно быть лет. Шестнадцать? Семнадцать? Едва ли больше. Он ловит себя на старческой мысли: он в этом возрасте не стал бы орать о таком на весь вагон среди бела дня. Ему смешно, но он не хочет, чтобы мальчишки услышали, как он смеется. Пусть лучше не замечают вокруг никого старше двадцати. 

На прошлой неделе Роджеру исполнилось тридцать четыре. 

Когда он проснулся, Кэролайн стояла у кровати, держа обеими руками поднос с красным бархатом, и безымянный палец на правой был перевязан марлей. Еще не вынырнув до конца из сна, Роджер уставился на белый шершавый комок. 

— Я обожглась, — сказала она, проследив за его взглядом. — С днем рождения, Роджер.

Он никогда не любил дни рождения – но красный бархат таял во рту, новая клюшка для гольфа удобно ложилась в руку, а Кэролайн гладила его по ладони и говорила, что любит. 

— Клянусь тебе, это лучший торт, который я когда-либо ел, — с набитым ртом сказал он ей. 

Сейчас он и красный бархат едут домой. Там они с матерью будут ужинать тортом, и их разговор сразу станет легким и простым. 

В конце вагона в очередной раз начинают хохотать, контролер в шерстяной униформе продвигается по проходу, машинист придерживает поезд, и тот останавливается, недовольно скрежеща. Звуков сразу становится больше: контролер ругается, обнажая тяжелый йоркширский акцент, мальчишки галдят и топают ногами, выбегая из поезда, а оказавшись на платформе, со скрипом прижимаются лицами к стеклу и корчат рожи. 

— Мелкие куски дерьма, — качает головой контролер.

Ватага переключает свое внимание с него на пассажиров. Рыжий и кучерявый коротышка вцепляется взглядом в Роджера и по-крысиному скалит зубы. В этот момент поезд толкается вперед по рельсам и, постепенно разгоняясь, оставляет позади еле успевших отлипнуть хулиганов и всю станцию с закрытой булочной и зеленой вывеской «Хитчин». 

Единственными новоприбывшими становятся двое мужчин с банками пива и пачками чипсов в покрасневших от ветра руках. Они садятся слева от Роджера и синхронно открывают банки. От знакомого звука в горле у Роджера пересыхает, и он поворачивает голову, рассматривая их.

Первый – ровесник Роджера в куртке цветов Arsenal, второй – намного старше, с пивным животом и торчащим из-под кепки седым хохолком. Старший прячет свой пакетик в кармане кожаной куртки и тянется к пачке сына. Должно быть, это отец и сын. 

— Твои мне нравятся больше. Да, да, больше, они вкуснее, — отец причмокивает и мнет руками пивную банку, так что несколько капель попадает ему на свитер. На нем слишком много одежды для конца сентября – из-под свитера виднеется воротник клетчатой рубашки, на ногах брюки из плотной ткани, запачканные грязью, а из кармана куртки торчит шарф. Край шарфа едва не стелется по полу вагона. 

Роджер пытается понять: картошка коверкает его речь или наследство кокни?

— Эй, ну перестань, я целый день ничего не жрал! У тебя же точно такие же, — всплескивает руками сын, — и ты щас едешь домой, тебе мама поди целый стол наготовила, а мне еще назад возвращаться.

— Я хочу есть, мальчик, не мешай, — бубнит отец, набивая рот чипсами. 

Сын сдается и, откинувшись на сиденьи, встречается глазами с Роджером. Он улыбается краем рта и закатывает глаза. Он думает, наверное, что Роджер его понимает, что у Роджера тоже есть такой – твердолобый, стареющий и глубоко любимый, несмотря на все это, – папаша. 

Роджер улыбается в ответ и отворачивается к окну. 

— А куда мы едем? — доносится до него.

— Домой мы едем, домой. 

— А почему твоя мать не с нами?

— Мама ждет тебя дома и готовит во-о-от та-а-аке-е-енный ужин. 

— А. Ну ладно. 

Роджер задумывается, воевал ли этот человек, и если да, то где, и как долго, и обзавелся ли он уже к тому моменту женой, сыном, возможно, другими детьми?

Если он и воевал, то выправка ушла вместе с памятью. Нет, скорее всего, он был гражданским, работал на заводе, делал оружие, и каждый вечер перед тем, как лечь в кровать к своей жене, благодарил всех святых за то, что его оставили дома. 

А может, запрокидывал голову и долго вглядывался в синюю толщу неба, мечтая оказаться в пекле битвы и испытывая к себе неприязнь за это. 

В проклятущем тридцать девятом с ним могло происходить что угодно – но он, как и все тогда, вел свою собственную войну. На передовой или в тылу – неважно. Хотя у Роджера и есть на этот счет свои соображения.

Он чувствует плечом осторожное прикосновение и резко оборачивается. 

— Извини, друг, мне нужно пойти отлить, не приглядишь пока за моим стариком? — сын стоит перед ним в проходе, виновато скашивая глаза. 

— Да, — Роджер сразу поднимается на ноги, — конечно. 

— Он плох, мой старик, — серьезно говорит сын. — Но ты вроде не из пугливых, ага? — он улыбается щербатым ртом и удаляется вверх по проходу. 

Взяв в руки коробку с красным бархатом, Роджер пересаживается на опустевшее место. Банка Guiness на выдвижном столике и распотрошенный пакетик чипсов оказываются прямо перед его носом, а старик, как будто ничего не заметив, продолжает болтать:

— Ты не умеешь выбирать сухой картофель, ты вот попробуй – он же деревянный, — он поднимает голову и замирает, увидев на месте сына рослого малого со каким-то свертком на коленях. 

— Где Томми?

Роджер сдерживает улыбку, вызванную этим домашним обращением. 

— Ваш сын попросил меня побыть с вами, пока он не вернется. 

— Но Томми вернется?

— Конечно, вернется. Не дольше, чем через пару минут, я вас уверяю. 

— А ты кто такой? — интересуется старик. 

— Я… — Роджер теряется и зачем-то ляпает свое первое имя, — я Джордж. Я еду в Кембридж, а вы?

— Кембридж… тухлое местечко, — со знанием дела выдает старик. 

— А вы там были?

— Был, был. В тридцать шестом. Отравился их брэнди так, что заснул рядом с кучей навоза. Хочешь чипсов? — зажав пакетик двумя пальцами, старик протягивает его Роджеру. 

Рифленые. McCoy’s. Он тронут.

— Нет, спасибо. Я в порядке, — широко улыбаясь, отказывается он. 

— Уверен? А-то ты ведь толком и не завтракал. Так рано встал, чтобы забрать меня и повезти на игру в Лондон, — причмокивая, говорит старик. — Может, ты считаешь, что я не ценю тебя, когда говорю, что ты такой же неудачник, как я, но это неправда, — он громко отхлебывает из банки. 

Роджер цепенеет – он не может даже пошевелить губами, чтобы разуверить бедного старика. 

— У нас с матерью никого, кроме тебя, и не осталось. Клэр удрала в эту ее Индию, еще и внуков забрала. И ничего, что у нас от тебя нет внуков, это ничего, правда, — старик доверительно смотрит ему в глаза, а потом хитро подмигивает: — Я и так всегда знал, что ты вырастешь парнем хоть куда. 

Он легонько ударяет Роджера кулаком в плечо, и они оба смеются, хотя Роджер все еще не может разжать руки, стиснувшие коробку с тортом. Тот, наверное, совсем помнется, так и не дождется встречи с матерью. 

— Сынок, ты чего так раскис? 

— Да нет, я в порядке, — отвечает Роджер, не успев остановить себя. 

Он чувствует себя преступником. Ему стыдно перед стариком, перед его сыном, перед самим собой и перед своим отцом. Ему душно, хочется выбраться из этого поезда и из собственной кожи. Он ждет и боится момента, когда Томми вернется. 

Роджеру становится дурно, когда он представляет себя произносящим: папа. 

Один раз. 

Тихо. 

Старик этого и не услышит. 

Он не сделает этого, не сделает никогда, ни сейчас, ни потом, потому что у него нет права на это слово, потому что у него никогда не будет этого права, потому что его папа умер. 

Роджер не помнит его. Но это слово принадлежит только ему одному. 

И это одна из вещей, которые делают Роджера тем, кто он есть. 

Услышав приближающиеся шаги, он встает и получше перехватывает коробку. 

— Порядок? — спрашивает Томми, вытирая влажные руки о ткань джинсов. 

— Полный, — уверяет его Роджер, отходя вглубь вагона. Он чувствует, что лучше будет оставить этих двоих, но те как нарочно поднимаются и идут к дверям. Поезд вновь скрежещет, очень медленно останавливаясь. 

Роджер надеется, что старик не станет смотреть в его сторону. Скорее всего, тот уже забыл, как с ним говорил незнакомец со свертком. Роджер надеется, что не забыл. 

В конце концов, он назвал его «сынок». 

Сейчас он размахивает руками, что-то говоря сыну – банка выскальзывает у него из пальцев, и пиво заливает пол. Томми ругается и поднимает ее, но поздно. Лужа блестит посреди прохода. Никто из пассажиров и бровью не ведет. 

Старик чешет за ухом. 

Томми отодвигает дверку и спрыгивает на платформу. На вывеске прямо перед ним написано: «Ройстон».

Старик медлит, рассеянно оглядываясь по сторонам, точно забыл, где находится. Когда их глаза встречаются, Роджер, сам не понимая, почему, вжимает голову в плечи, а старик шлепает губами и машет ему рукой. 

Роджер не умеет читать по губам. Ему кажется, что старик говорит: «Мы со старухой так любим тебя, сынок». 

Томми снова заглядывает в вагон, натянуто улыбается, переступив через лужу, добирается до Роджера и говорит скороговоркой, понизив голос: 

— У него контузия с сорок четвертого, так что извини, если что.

Потом он разворачивается и наконец выбирается из поезда, потянув отца за собой за рукав. 

Весь оставшийся путь до Кембриджа Роджер проводит у двери, разглядывая зеленые лесочки, капустные парники и небольшие фермы. Если смотреть прямо перед собой, поезд ползет, как черепаха, а если щурить глаза – летит, как комета.

В пивную лужу несколько раз кто-то наступает, она размазывается по полу и быстро высыхает. Скоро Роджер забудет о разлитом пиве, просыпанных чипсах, отце и сыне, и эта поездка из Лондона в Кембридж растворится в десятках других таких же. 

Роджер не может не вспоминать себя в семнадцать, двадцать, двадцать пять лет, когда он преодолевал этот маршрут с кажущейся теперь абсурдной частотой, и радуется, что за это время с ним ни разу не случалось ничего подобного. 

Роджер едет домой, а значит, ему предстоит встретиться со всем, что принадлежало ему в те годы, и он крепко хватается за стальной поручень, словно поезд вот-вот остановится. 

Роджер никогда не забудет старика, оставившего в сорок четвертом добрую половину себя. В том самом сорок четвертом, в котором его отец оставил себя всего, оставил себя в Италии, а свою семью в стылой осиротевшей Великобритании. Роджер представляет себя подростком, сидящим, раскрыв рот, рядом со стариком, и точно так же, как полчаса назад, не выдавливающим из себя ни слова. 

Ему становится грустно и смешно. Лучше пережить такое сейчас, чем тогда. Лучше собой нынешним, чем хмурым мальчишкой, одетым во все черное.

Вытирая увлажнившиеся глаза, Роджер верит, что это правильно. 

Теперь он и сам папа.

***

_“So he went home with Pooh, and watched him for quite a long time... and all the time he was watching, Tigger was tearing round the Forest making loud yapping noises for Rabbit. And at last a very Small and Sorry Rabbit heard him. And the Small and Sorry Rabbit rushed through the mist at the noise, and it suddenly turned into Tigger; a friendly Tigger, a Grand Tigger, a Large and Helpful Tigger, a Tigger who bounced, if he bounced at all, in just the beautiful way a Tigger ought to bounce._

_"Oh, Tigger, I am glad to see you," cried Rabbit.”_

Alan Alexander Milne, «The house at Pooh Corner».

От вокзала до района Cherry Hinton рукой подать, но Роджер в последний момент сворачивает направо. На многочисленных указателях белым по черному написано «Исторический центр». 

Всякий раз, когда Роджер приезжает домой, автобусы ходят чаще, а людей на остановках становится больше, и далеко не все из них туристы, черт бы их побрал. Он замедляет шаг, пробегая глазами по маршрутным листам на столбах. Первая остановка – Addenbrook Hospital, следующая – Cherry Hinton. 

Роджер вспоминает человека, который бы дорого отдал за такую поездку. В последний год своей жизни мистер Барретт пять дней в неделю просыпался с болью в груди и шел на работу, а вечером с той же болью возвращался обратно. Возможно, позволь он себе тратиться на автобусы, он прожил бы чуть дольше. 

Роджер вспоминает не только это. Память подбрасывает ему и другую картинку – автомобиль Сида, они двое, дожидающийся их Лэнг. Унизительная для обоих пощечина, злость, раскаяние. Слова, которые вывели его из себя.

Сид вспомнил их умерших отцов, похороны с черным катафалком, людьми в черной одежде, черной скорбью в их белом светлом доме. 

Столько воды утекло – но стоит Роджеру вспомнить о чем-то, связанном с Сидом, и за воспоминанием, как кровь из-под содранной корки ссадины, текут другие, и Роджер, как всегда безуспешно, пытается дойти до истоков их странной истории. 

Сейчас он думает о том, что, проживи мистер Барретт чуть дольше, его семье было бы чуть легче перенести его смерть. 

Сиду было бы легче ее вынести. 

А значит, и Роджеру. 

Он сворачивает направо, борясь с мыслями. Роджер хорошо знает, чем это грозит, и знает, что сейчас у него нет на такое времени, поэтому он заставляет себя перевести внимание на дорогу, обводит ее глазами, ища, о чем бы подумать.

Вдали виднеется шпиль церкви – главный ориентир жителей города, и Роджер идет вперед по бесконечной Hills Road, взяв курс на нее. Полуденное солнце насажено прямо на кончик шпиля, притворяется, что так и останется на небосводе, будет светить Кембриджу вечно. Люди с обеих сторон от Роджера прямо на ходу смотрят в газеты, пролистывают их в поисках очередной трагедии или скандала. Фотография с места смерти Марка Болана еще торчит на первой странице. Газетчики хотят выжать из сенсации побольше слезоточивых подробностей. Восстания на юге Лондона в августе они, конечно, освещали с меньшей охотой. 

Британское общество расколется пополам – это всем стало ясно тридцатого мая, когда больше двадцати нигерийских мигрантов увезли в полицейских машинах. Роджер тогда как раз прилетел из Орегона. У него был жар, сухой кашель и диарея, и Кэролайн, не дожидаясь утра, вызвала ему врача. 

Врач раздражал его всем своим видом – от белого халата до пухлого кожаного дипломата. 

— Сильные перепады температур? 

— Нет.

— Ели что-то из иностранной кухни? Слишком острое или кислое?

— Нет.

— Аллергии?

— Нет.

Когда Роджер сказал, что в этом месяце у него начали выпадать волосы, врач многозначительно хмыкнул и выписал рецепт на успокоительные. 

Роджер выставил его за дверь в ту же минуту. 

Он прекрасно знал, как работают транквилизаторы – он сидел на них весь прошлый тур. 

Ожидающих суда мигрантов обозвали шайкой и повесили на них девяносто процентов грабежей на юге Лондона.

На первой странице каждой центральной газеты в стране красовалась фотография Мартина Вебстера, поднявшего сжатые кулаки и смотрящего в камеру. «Мы верим, что мультинациональное общество – это ложь и зло, и мы хотим его разрушить!» — гласила подпись, а на следующих листах давали понять, что Вебстер призывает к решительным действиям. Марш Национального Фронта под предводительством Вебстера был назначен на тринадцатое августа – толпы людей решили пройти плечом к плечу от New Cross до Lewisham. 

О встречном марше Комитета Против Фашизма не было не написано ни слова. 

— Я пойду с ними, — сказал Роджер через неделю после вовзращения из Орегона. 

Кэролайн не сказала «нет» – только провела рукой по деревянной раме зеркала, висящего на стене напротив него.

Она смотрела на него, а он – на свое отражение. Потом из детской раздался плач Гарри, и Кэролайн ушла к нему, перед этим быстро обняв Роджера. 

Ее уже не было в комнате, а Роджер все еще смотрел в зеркало, а когда отвел взгляд, то знал, что на марш он не пойдет. Еще он знал, что не оставит произошедшее так просто.

Мало кто удивился, когда во время марша началась потасовка. Еще меньше – когда полиция встала на сторону Национального Фронта. Но дымовых бомб и щитов никто не ожидал. Как и бутылок, кусков дерева, кирпичей и булыжников, конной полиции, не позволяющей подобраться к членам Национального Фронта, а также ста одиннадцати пострадавших и двухсот четырнадцати арестов.

В газетах написали, что полицейские честно выполняли свою работу, следя за спокойствием на улицах. 

Для Вебстера «битва за Lewisham» означала возвращение славы Британии, свободной от ниггеров и узкоглазых, жидов и гомиков, социалистов и либералов. Для тех, кто думал своей головой, «битва за Lewisham» означала возвращение к полицейскому беспределу и купленным СМИ.

Роджер читал газету за газетой, но голод у него внутри никуда не девался. Того, что было ему нужно, не нашлось на страницах ни одной газеты. Это не давало ему уснуть не меньше недели, пока Кэролайн не сказала, что, возможно, врач все-таки был прав. 

Скажи это кто другой, Роджер был бы в ярости. Он позволил бы разросшемуся в последние годы на все его нутро зверьку загрызть этого человека. Но это была Кэролайн.

Роджер почувствовал детскую обиду. Обиду и беспомощность.

— Ты выглядишь так, будто тяжело болен, — сказала она, а потом принялась трогать его – темные круги под глазами, потрескавшиеся губы, шелушащуюся кожу, сильно выступившие вены на руках. 

Роджер заметил все это еще в мае, когда по настоянию Кэролайн стоял у зеркала и оглядывал себя с ног до головы. Но сейчас стало хуже. Дни, проведенные за играми с Гарри, уикенды во Франции и гольф не избавляли от усталости. 

За несколько дней до того Роджер спустился в подвал, который они сразу же после покупки дома переделали в студию, и до поздней ночи сидел за звуконепроницаемыми стенами, впервые с гастролей проигрывая черновики новых треков и финальные варианты старых. Он тратил на каждый секунд по тридцать и переключался на следующий. Ни ухо, ни голова не зацепились ни за один. Больше всего хотелось взяться за что-то совершенно новое, и именно это больше всего и пугало. 

Музыка напоминала о гастролях, гастроли – о болезни. У Роджера свербило в носу и сводило желудок. В груди сквозило – такое случалось с Роджером лишь однажды. От воспоминаний становилось только хуже, но не вспоминать Роджер не мог. 

Когда он поднялся наверх поздно ночью, его хватило только на то, чтобы пару минут постоять у кроватки Гарри. Ничто не прочищало голову быстрее, чем это. Потом, осторожно прикрыв дверь, он со стоном повалился на постель, позволяя рукам Кэролайн снять с него одежду и уложить его голову на подушку. 

— Я ничего не написал, — не успевшие привыкнуть к темноте глаза слепо глядели вверх, — не смог. 

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть от работы. 

— Я отдыхаю от нее второй месяц. 

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть этим, — Кэролайн обняла ладонями его голову, а потом поцеловала. 

Роджер задевая плечом прохожего, но опаздывает с извинениями – тот, зло сверкнув глазами, проходит мимо.

На губах выцветает вкус рта Кэролайн, который этой ночью прикасался ко всему его телу. Правда, что бы они ни делали друг с другом, сны ему снятся все те же, глубокие и пугающие. Будто бы болезнь, капитулирующая днем, осаждает Роджера, пока он спит. 

Роджер останавливается на светофоре, переступая через валяющуюся на асфальте Daily Standard. С газеты на него заносчиво поглядывает совсем молодой Марк Болан. Роджер не говорил об этом никому, даже Кэролайн, но разодетый в психоделические шмотки Болан с густо подведенными глазами и химической завивкой напоминает ему о днях записи «Madcap Laughs».

Квартира Сида с завываниями девочек у двери. 

Тесная кухня из сказки о пряничном домике.

Матрас на полу, и музыка Captain Beefheart, и все это сожаление. 

Роджер говорил с Боланом дважды – в первый раз тот с восторгом рассуждал о «вашем Сиде Барретте», на которого он бы так хотел быть похожим, а во второй с еще большим восторгом рассказывал о любви к Джун Чайлд, с которой Роджер, «видимо, большие друзья».

После того, как Pink Floyd прекратили сотрудничать с Blackhill Enterprises, Роджер почти не виделся с Джун. Он сознательно избегал людей, напоминавших ему о жизни до шестьдесят восьмого. 

После этого имя Джун, теперь уже с окончанием «Болан», встречалось ему только вместе с именем Марка, а вскоре и вовсе пропало. Шестнадцатого сентября в аварию с ним попала другая девушка, которую в газетах именовали «возможная невеста». 

Она лежит в больнице. 

Наконец загорается зеленый, и Роджер переходит на другую сторону и двигается вперед, к освещенному солнцем церковному шпилю. 

Взгляд падает на вывеску одиноко стоящего паба «Flying Pig». На вывеске розовый свин заливает в себя бутылку чего-то горячительного, под вывеской посетители занимаются тем же самым. Роджера тянет к ним присоединиться. Паб манит запахом жарящегося мяса, веселыми голосами и самым громким из них – голосом Рэя Чарльза на потрескивающей записи.

_…somebody said, "Lift that bail”_

Роджер ежится и прикрывает глаза.

— Извини, не расслышала. Так ты решил вешаться или шторы вешать? 

— Мэгги, хватит губы кусать. Ногти тоже не трогай. И не чешись на людях.

— Да с чего ты решил, что меня кто-то разозлил? Никто меня не злил. У меня нет проблем с людьми, если что, они даже со мной не разговаривают. 

— Твое мороженое, Стивен, это самый настоящий памятник жертвам ожирения и диабета!

— Допивай быстрее, ты же не хочешь, чтобы твои ученики увидели тебя здесь? Вот будет позор. Зачем я вообще купила это пойло? Да что ты там мямлишь?

— …я учитель, уважаемый человек и могу проводить свое свободное время, как мне захочется… С твоего разрешения, конечно же.

Последний голос вынуждает Роджера распахнуть глаза. Он что-то задевает внутри, оставляет какое-то послевкусие во рту. Роджер прислушивается, не сводя глаз с толпящихся у дверей паба людей, пьяные смешки и музыка отвлекают…

— …как пожелаешь, Долорес, как пожелаешь…

— Соберись уже. Я думала, прогулка тебя развеселит, но ты как был мерзким дома, так и остался. Ты мне противен. И не списывай это на старость. Тебе всего шестьдесят три, мой отец в таком возрасте нос не вешал. Ты просто всегда был таким, а я была слишком добра и не говорила тебе об этом. 

— Мне очень жаль, что тебе так… неприятно, я постараюсь быть повеселее…

Голос ничем не примечателен, он какой-то жидкий, без интонации. По выделяющимся «эр» можно распознать шотландский выговор, но Роджер пару десятков таких людей знает, не всех же перебирать.

_You know I get weary and so sick of trying_

_I'm tired of livin', but I'm scared, I'm scared of dyin'_

— Эй, ты! Да, ты! 

Доброжелательно шумящая толпа почти сразу замолкает, и Роджер цепенеет вместе со всеми – ему оказывается достаточно этих четырех слов, чтобы узнать голос. 

— Я видел тебя, Блум! Ты, Блум, несовершеннолетний, и появляться в питейных заведениях тебе точно не следует! Возможно, в еврейских семьях и не принято обучать правилам чужой культуры, но уж я за этим прослежу. Да ты куда?! А ну вернись сейчас же!

Темноволосый мальчишка пробирается сквозь толпу и пускается бежать. Он едва не задевает Роджера локтем и роняет полный до краев бокал эля под ноги, так что бегство сопровождается звоном стекла и хрустом примятых его подошвами осколков. 

В толпе слышны смешки.

Блум терьером мчится вниз по улице, и Роджер, мечтательно прищурив глаза, представляет, что тот бежит к себе домой на Cherry Hinton. 

— Вот это молодежь пошла!

— Совершенно верно говоришь, Долорес.

Крик превращается в собственное эхо, вновь становясь послушным и жалким. 

Невольные зрители, потоптавшись на месте, постепенно возвращаются к брошенным разговорам. Все, кроме дряхлой парочки, стоящей поодаль от центрального входа. Роджер подходит к ним почти вплотную, но те слишком заняты друг другом, чтобы его заметить. 

— Не нужно было тебе так рот разевать, о чем ты вообще думал? На нас так все посмотрели, будто мы не в своем уме.

— Но этот крысеныш…

— Да какая тебе вообще разница? Ты не на работе! Тебя в этой твоей школе последние годы из вежливости держат и со дня на день вышвырнут, помяни мое слово, из тебя же песок сыпется! — старуха замолкает, увидев Роджера. 

Ее обведенный ярко-красным рот все еще открыт. 

Именно рот, ведь губ у нее нет. 

— Мистер МакАлистер, сэр, как поживаете вы и ваша дама? — нарочито вежливо спрашивает Роджер. 

МакАлистер дергает полысевшей головой и прекращает рассматривать туфли своей старухи. Поднимает взгляд на Роджера и, наморщив лоб, смотрит. 

Зверек изо всех сил ударяет изнутри по диафрагме – злится, ведь МакАлистер не узнал Роджера – то есть, Джорджа Уотерса, которым он был, когда восемь лет подряд посещал Cambridge County School for Boys.

Стоит боли чуть поутихнуть, и злость уступает место разочарованию.

Роджеру уже не одиннадцать, и он не стоит, вытянув руку перед МакАлистером, ожидая своего первого удара линейкой.

— Моя фамилия Уотерс, помните меня? — пробует он. 

МакАлистер задумчиво пожевывает губу и все-таки вспоминает. Его лицо сразу меняется. Губы складываются в усмешку, которая спустя все эти годы не потеряла своей остроты. Все так же режет Роджера.

— Уотерс, Уотерс, ну конечно. А вы не особенно изменились, — ехидно начинает он, но тут же одергивает себя и, подобострастно взглянув на старуху, продолжает куда мягче: — А это моя дорогая жена…

Старуха кивает ему все с тем же недовольным лицом.

— Рад познакомиться, миссис МакАлистер, — дежурно произносит Роджер.

— Взаимно, — отрезает она. — Мне надоело здесь. Я хочу домой. 

— Да, конечно, пойдем, — частит МакАлистер и ставит опустевший бокал пива прямо на тротуар.

О Роджере они уже забыли.

Взяв старуху под руку, МакАлистер медленно разворачивается. 

Роджеру хочется перехватить его, посмотреть ему в глаза, дохнуть ему в лицо, в это морщинистое лицо в старческих пигментных пятнах своей свободой, своим успехом, своей зрелостью, но это, конечно, самое незрелое, что только можно придумать. 

— Вы знаете, кем я стал, сэр? — громко произносит Роджер ему в спину. 

— Музыка, Уотерс, музыка, я слышал про это, удачи вам и прочее, — не оборачиваясь, отвечает МакАлистер. 

Кажется, за эти две минуты Роджер надоел ему больше, чем за все годы в школе. 

Он еще долго смотрит на удаляющихся стариков. В какой-то момент старуха вырывает у мужа руку, и тот пытается хромать чуть быстрее. Когда они отходят совсем далеко, Роджеру мерещится, что МакАлистер одет в тот самый полосатый суконный костюм, которые был на нем, когда Джордж Уотерс впервые вошел в школьную дверь.

Он без злости, почти не задумываясь, подцепляет носком ботинка оставленный МакАлистером бокал, прижимает сверху подошвой и вслушивается в хруст. 

_But that Ol' Man and the river, I say he just_

_The man just keep rollin' on…_

Покрепче перехватив сверток с красным бархатом, Роджер идет дальше. Кембридж меняется нехотя, он позволил себе лишь несколько новых ресторанов и магазинов, но дома из серого кирпича, деревья, университетские ограды все те же.

Поравнявшись с церковью, он запрокидывает голову, высматривая солнце. Оно уже сместилось к западу, и теперь шпиль бессмысленно таранит небо. 

У таблички «Catholic Church Of Our Lady & The English Martyrs» фотографируется на Polaroid стайка приезжих. Они широко раскрывают глаза и улыбаются до ушей, изображая радость. Наверное, они делают это уже довольно долго, потому что щелчка затвора дожидаются не все. Их скучающие гримасы испортят кадр. 

Со всем, что Роджер называл своим, происходило то же самое. Все как будто уставало быть радостным, приносить радость. Начиная от брака с Джуди и заканчивая Pink Floyd. Они подходили к последнему рубежу уже дважды. Тогда каждый думал о распаде. Сейчас все иначе.

Сейчас Роджер просто хотел бы уйти. 

На последнем концерте этого тура ему показалось, что он уходит. Чем больше звуков, тем больше его нет. 

Как будто музыка аннулирует его. 

Круговой Stade Du Parc Olympique окружал его одной длинной стеной. Время текло все медленнее, инструменты звучали все громче, публика орала все сильнее, а у него кружилась голова. Вечерний воздух Монреаля жег огнем голову и обдувал холодом ноги. 

Они с Дэйвом были готовы сорваться друг на друга в любой момент.

Тени были выше и чернее, чем когда-либо раньше. 

До концерта Роджер помалкивал. Всем известно, что последнее выступление всегда самое тяжелое. Чтобы прожить его до конца с наименьшими потерями, можно положиться на себя или попросить помощи со стороны. Дальше все зависит от того, кто быстрее до тебя доберется – дилер или врач. Хотя предложат оба одно и то же. Станет белым-бело, словно в снежную бурю попал.

Еще есть алкоголь, девочки, даже непонятным образом затесавшийся среди работников психотерапевт. 

На последнем концерте Роджер положился на себя и вышел к многотысячной аудитории голым. 

Почему-то никто этого не заметил. Взрывающиеся в толпе шутихи были куда интереснее. 

А дальше все пошло не по плану. 

Водитель бьет по тормозам, машина останавливается прямо перед Роджером. Он держится за капот, спокойно делает шаг назад, а затем переводит взгляд со своих рук на испуганные глаза водителя и пугается сам. Он перебегает оставшийся участок дороги и забегает в магазин, дорога к которому едва не стоила ему жизни. 

Роджер не может сообразить, кто нарушил правила – он или водитель. Он никак не может унять дрожь в руках. Тупо уставившись на прилавок с копченой рыбой, Роджер вспоминает о болезни и даже прикладывает ладонь ко лбу. 

Ему не горячо и не холодно. Ему никак. 

Он берет стерлядь горячего копчения и две связки винограда и кладет их на деревянный прилавок. Подставка для визитных карточек «Единственного органического магазина в Кембридже» едва не соскакивает ему под ноги. Единственный продавец вальяжной походкой приближается к нему. У него пышная шевелюра, а в каждом ухе по длинной бряцающей серьге. Приглядевшись, Роджер понимает, что те выпаяны в форме женских туфелек. 

— Добрый день, как у вас дела? — просияв, спрашивает продавец. 

— Хорошо, а у вас?

— А у меня всегда все отлично, — отвечает тот, подсчитывая стоимость покупок, — не хотите одну из этих? — спрашивает он, показывая на стойку позади себя, где выставлены в ряд редкие сорта легкого алкоголя. — Эль, пиво, сидр. Все местного производства. Я просто подумал… — продавец оглядывает его, будто бы подбирая напиток по цвету к рубашке Роджера. 

Голубая. Лен. Прозрачные пуговицы и никаких запонок. 

— Я подумал, что вы захотите выпить бутылочку «Parker’s Piece», прогуливаясь по Parker’s Piece в такой хороший день. Как вам идея? 

Роджер принимает из его рук бутыль с крупной темно-зеленой этикеткой. Роджер бы не отказался от темного пива, но выпивать перед встречей с матерью ему почему-то кажется неправильным, и он мягко отказывается. 

На выходе, распрощавшись с продавцом, Роджер думает, что ошибся – новые времена пришли и в Кембридж. Раньше бы такого, как этот, приняли бы на работу только ради развлечения туристов. 

— Но если вы все-таки передумаете и решите купить выпить, приходите сюда, я закрываюсь в восемь. Придете? 

Роджер смотрит через плечо в подправленное косметикой мужское лицо.

— Возможно, — говорит он и выходит за дверь. 

Что-то не так. Что-то меняется. Слова звучат похоже на правду. 

***

_"I went to the woods because I wished to live deliberately, to front only the essential facts of life, and see if I could not learn what it had to teach, and not, when I came to die, discover that I had not lived. I did not wish to live what was not life, living is so dear; nor did I wish to practise resignation, unless it was quite necessary. I wanted to live deep and suck out all the marrow of life, to live so sturdily and Spartan-like as to put to rout all that was not life, to cut a broad swath and shave close, to drive life into a corner, and reduce it to its lowest terms."_

Kenneth Graham, «Wind In The Willows». 

Седые волосы – от них невозможно оторвать взгляд.

Роджер смотрит на мать и не может вспомнить, когда она начала седеть. Теперь серебристый вензель ее волос, замысловато скрепленных резинкой, притягивает к себе его взгляд всякий раз, как она поворачивается спиной. 

Мэри Уотерс шестьдесят четыре. Роджер не может перестать думать о том, когда сам найдет на бортике ванны или лацкане пальто первый седой волосок. Как бы ни старался. 

Роджер думает о том, когда начали бы серебриться волосы папы. 

Он спросил бы у матери – но она, как и он, ничего об этом не знает.

Эрик Флетчер Уотерс погиб, когда ему было всего тридцать. 

Он был на год младше своей жены. 

— Как там Гарри? Вы с Кэролайн так давно не привозили его ко мне в гости. С начала лета точно, — глаза матери улыбаются, когда она называет внука по имени.

— Мы приедем в конце месяца. В начале октября самое позднее, — обещает Роджер. 

Они сидят за столом уже с четверть часа, но никто из них еще не притронулся к еде. 

Разговор не ладится. 

— Ты останешься на ночь? — второй раз за вечер спрашивает мать. 

— Нет, мне нужно будет поехать обратно. 

Роджер старательно избегает слова «дом». 

— Ну и зачем ты тогда приехал всего на пару часов? — ее голос звучит строго, она откидывается на спинку стула, демонстративно отодвинув от себя пустую тарелку. 

Слишком знакомый обоим набор фарфоровой белой посуды с каймой из маргариток и зеленым ростком посередине. Росток закручивается, как уроборос. 

Роджер понимает, что больше не может терпеть, и говорит:

— Я приехал, потому что захотел поговорить с тобой. Нам нужно кое-что обсудить, — он наклоняется вперед и кладет локти на стол, на секунду забывая, что мать этого терпеть не может. 

Она громко вздыхает, и ему вдруг кажется, что она знает, что он хочет сказать. 

— Я думаю, что тебе стоит переехать, — произносит он. 

— Переехать? — она хмурится – паутина морщин покрывает лоб, будто стекло разбилось. — И куда ты мне прикажешь переехать? Чушь какая-то, — она всплескивает руками. Движение выходит каким-то механическим, Роджер не может этого не заметить. 

— Ты живешь здесь с сорок седьмого…

— С сорок шестого, — с нажимом поправляет мать. 

— Хорошо. С сорок шестого. На этой улице, в этом районе, в этом доме, —говорит он, стараясь не выдать волнения. 

— А что плохого в этом районе и улице? В моем доме? — она сердится, — это и твой дом тоже, если ты еще не забыл. 

— Дело не в… я говорю не о том, плох этот район или хорош, просто сейчас я могу купить тебе все, что бы ты только захотела. Что-то лучше. В Кембридже – или в Лондоне, ближе ко мне и Гарри, как тебе захочется самой. 

Мать не смотрит на него. Она покачивает головой, сложив руки на коленях, будто в трансе. Роджер чувствует себя покинутым и виноватым одновременно, и разрывается между противоположными желаниями – подойти к матери и обнять ее за плечи – и не давать ей уйти от разговора. 

— Тебе больше не нужно квартировать студенток, — он пытается поймать ее взгляд, понимая, что она ему этого не позволит. — Тебе больше не нужно видеть из окна эту дорогу и эти дома. 

На его последних словах она медленно поднимается из-за стола, опираясь напряженными руками о край столешницы. 

Она рассержена так сильно, что у нее слезятся глаза. 

— Мне нравится квартировать студенток. Мне нравится смотреть на эту дорогу. Мне нравится видеть эти дома, — как судейским молотком по столу, — это моя жизнь, — она тычет рукой себе в грудь. — Ты говорил со мной о переезде два года назад и я сказала тебе нет. Я сказала, что разговор окончен, и я не желаю, чтобы ты… — она захлебывается в словах и злых слезах. Одной рукой она машинально приглаживает волосы, а другой одергивает воротник блузки, но это не помогает, и она снова срывается: — Считаешь, раз ты заработал много денег, раз у тебя есть своя семья, а я… а я постарела, то теперь ты заберешь меня отсюда…

Она плачет уже не от злости. 

Роджер не знает, кому из них двоих ее больше жаль. 

— Здесь моя жизнь, Джордж, моя работа, мои друзья, наши собрания перед каждыми выборами, — теперь она почти что просит его. 

Когда Роджер поворачивается к ней, она выглядит такой же потерянной, как он, когда сегодня утром по настоянию Кэролайн смотрел на себя в зеркало. 

Тогда ему становится так страшно, что хочется закрыть лицо руками и сильно-сильно надавить на глаза, чтобы ничего не видеть. 

Если бы он только умел видеть разницу между правдой и ложью. 

Если бы он только отвык ее видеть. 

— Почему ты так ненавидишь наш дом? — спрашивает мать. — Скажи мне, Джордж. 

— Я не ненавижу его, мам, — его голос звучит так равнодушно. Роджер не знает, когда и зачем он этому научился. Как в детстве – каждый раз, когда мать кричала на него, хотелось только двух вещей: плакать и чтобы крик закончился. Но за тридцать четыре года он понял, что ни одной женщине это не нравится. 

Он умудряется не смаргивать. 

— Я просто пытаюсь быть опорой для тебя. Всегда пытался, я видел, как тебе это было нужно…

— Мне не нужно было ничего подобного, — отрезает мать, — я сама только и делала, что заботилась о вас с братом. 

— И я подумал, после смерти папы ты уехала сюда, потому что больше было некуда. 

— Не приплетай его сюда, — это бьет Роджера больнее всего остального.

— Почему? Почему я никогда не могу говорить о нем? 

— Потому что я не хочу этого. 

— Ты помнишь его сама? Я ничего о нем не помню и не знаю, — у Роджера кружится голова, но в голове не пусто, наоборот, слишком четко, от этого даже колени дрожат, — боже, да я не знаю даже, как он выглядит! Ты мне ничего о нем не рассказывала…

— Да не помню я, не помню, как он выглядит! Что ты все заладил! Не помню я! 

Они стоят в центре столовой, окруженные мебелью и всеми безделушками на мебели, которые накопились здесь с сорок шестого года. Ни разу за все эти годы в этой комнате так не кричали, Роджер отлично это знает, и от этого ему хочется сбежать и закрыться в своей комнате, как будто он все еще маленький мальчик. Но сильнее этого ему хочется ругаться.

— У меня ничего после него не осталось. Нет фотографий, ничего, только похоронка и форма в ящике комода…

— И поэтому ты порола меня, когда я лез туда? — ядовито спрашивает он. 

Мать издает смешок – зверек от этого смешка едва не пропарывает Роджера когтями насквозь. 

— Я заботилась о тебе всю мою жизнь. О тебе и о Джоне. 

— Но он уехал. Уехал, как только смог. А я остался и был с тобой так долго, как мог. 

— Да, да, а потом ты решил, что уже взрослый, у тебя появилась девочка, друзья, которые употребляли наркотики и бог только знает что еще вытворяли, и я тебя месяцами не видела. 

— Джуди! Запомни наконец, ее звали Джуди! 

Этот крик пугает даже его самого. Он как будто глохнет ненадолго. Даже зверек замолкает. Потом сквозь тишину пробивается тиканье часов и личинки, как они копошатся в теле зверька. Роджер слышит их, когда засыпает.

Особенно когда засыпает. 

— Зачем?.. Зачем ты все время говоришь о ней так?.. Всегда говорила, о них всех, с кем бы я ни встречался, — слова застревают в глотке, приходится вытаскивать их, выплевывать из себя, потому что, если он не сделает его, они забьют ему глотку, разорвут гортань, и Роджер задохнется. Он не может остановиться и не может продолжать. Обида разъедает ему кожу, выходит наружу через поры, это она говорит с матерью, пока Роджер пытается устоять на ногах. — Я любил ее. А она оставила меня. Это правда. Да. Ты была права, что все кончится плохо, но я любил ее. И она меня. А потом она ушла, и я остался один. Как ты можешь считать, что я не думаю об этом каждый раз, когда… — он закрывает рот ладонью, пугаясь того, что из него лезет. 

Как руки мертвеца из могилы. 

Мать слушает его, не перебивая. 

Они все не приближаются друг к другу, как будто боятся, что другой разлетится на куски. Роджеру кажется, что он уже это сделал и лежит ошметками по всей комнате, просто мать не замечает этого. 

Она никогда ничего не замечала. 

Роджер отступает и садится за стол. Он только что вывалил все, что так долго приходилось сжирать живущему у него внутри вакууму. Теперь ему нечего жрать, там совсем пусто, но, черт подери, вытащить все это на свет оказалось так сладко. 

Мать делает шаг к столу, берет в руки сахарницу и кладет Роджеру в чашку один белый кубик. 

Ее лицо смягчается, и она то и дело украдкой поглядывает на него – но если и был момент, когда мать могла сказать ему: сынок, она его упустила. 

Она принимается помешивать остывший чай ложкой, моргая каждый раз, когда серебро, звякая, бьется о край чашки. Нетронутый тушеный кролик, ровно порезанный хлеб с отрубями, капустный салат и жареные овощи – все это выглядит так несвоевременно. 

В холодильнике дожидается своего часа привезенный им красный бархат. 

Когда он достает ложку из чашки, на скатерть капает сладкая темная капля. Неловкость. 

— Убери локти, пожалуйста, — вполголоса произносит мать. 

Роджер слушается, а потом тянется рукой к сахарнице, берет сразу два кубика и засовывает их в рот. Посасывает, прокатывая на языке. Он любил так делать с самого детства, и именно на это мать почему-то смотрела сквозь пальцы.

— Эрик… — она поднимает на него покрасневшие глаза, — твой папа всегда делал так. Сахар в рот запихивал, как будто отберут. Я все думала, когда ты успел… — ее губы дрожат, а голос становится тонким, как у маленькой девочки. 

Роджер всегда считал, что звуки рыданий – самое безобразное, что человек может вытащить из себя. Сейчас он их не слышит. Быть может, он все чувства растерял. Глаза заволакивают слезы, искажая очертания стола, сахарницы, его собственных рук. На секунду снаружи становится так же темно, как внутри, и единственное, что удерживает его – это мать. Она даже не обнимает, просто хватает его в охапку и держит, пока он очень долго и очень горько рыдает. 

И ему очень жалко себя, и он, конечно же, презирает себя, но остановиться он не может. 

Время остановок прошло. Прошло и время побегов. 

Настало время жалких уродливых рыданий дома. 

Роджер не уверен, что хочет рук матери, душащих его своим весом, но это лучше, чем ничего, это лучше, чем вовсе не иметь матери. 

Сахар растворяется у него во рту, Роджер глотает его по чуть-чуть, и думает: знай он, что его папа тоже так делал, он гордился бы этим в детстве. Он делал бы это с гордостью, как некоторые его друзья носили по праздникам военные награды своих отцов. 

Это первый раз, когда Роджер чувствует, что папа где-то недалеко. 

Семейного обеда у них так и не случается, и следующие пару часов Роджер чинит готовую обвалиться крышу сарая на заднем дворе. Мать говорила об этом еще в их прошлую встречу, и тянуть больше нельзя, сарай и так на ладан дышит. Пока Роджер ищет на полках инструменты, он едва не попадает ботинком в рассыпанный на куске картона крысиный яд. Красные крупинки похожи на побывавшую в красителе муку. Не верится, что они могут остановить чье-то сердце. 

Даже сердце такого маленького существа, как крыса. 

Дверные петли в сарае уже совсем разболтались, но их Роджер не трогает. Он зачем-то закидывает тяжелый медный замок на одну из забитых всякой дребеденью полок.

Мыслей в голове так много, что Роджер мудро решает просто быстрее работать молотком и стараться от них отвлечься. 

Правда, он не может не думать о черной кошке, за которой пришел сюда темной летней ночью. 

А черные кошки всегда напоминали Роджеру только об одном.

— Сид все еще живет в сто восемьдесят третьем доме? 

Роджер не знает, живет ли он сейчас в Кембридже.

— Да. Но сейчас его точно нет дома, ярмарка ведь, забыл? На Parker’s Piece. Они всегда ходят туда вместе: он, Уин и Розмари. А ты хотел зайти к ним? — голос матери звучит удивленно, — когда вы виделись в последний раз?

— Пару лет назад. Случайно. Я… я не знаю стоит ли, — теряется он. 

— Джордж, — мать осторожно заглядывает ему в глаза, будто опасаясь спугнуть, — Уин, его мать, она считает, что все, что произошло… это из-за группы, понимаешь?

— Она считает, что это я виноват? — догадывается он.

Мать говорит что-то, не соглашаясь, но они оба знают правду на этот раз. 

Прощаясь, он прикасается кончиками пальцев к ее волосам и целует в щеку – и в очередной раз думает о том, как они похожи. Глубоко посаженные глаза и тяжелая челюсть, худощавость и резкость, неумение благодарить и расставаться. Когда она в ответ треплет его по щеке, он вспоминает, как она учила его бриться. Ему как раз стукнуло шестнадцать, и Джон издевался над ним, смеялся над порезами от лезвий. Тогда мать дала ему подзатыльник, закрыла дверь в ванную и показала Роджеру, как правильно держать бритву и под каким углом лучше вести ее по коже. 

Роджеру было неловко, но еще он был чувствовал благодарность. 

— Мам, — между ними низкая калитка, и Роджер делает шаг назад, на дорогу, — я люблю этот дом. Правда. Просто есть столько вещей, кроме него. И я хочу их найти. Не забудь попробовать торт, не знаю, как Кэролайн это сделала, но он правда очень вкусный. 

Он ежится. Прощаясь, мать всучила ему старое пальто, провисевшее на крючке ее дома с семьдесят четвертого. После развода, оставшись один на один с полчищами коробок, Роджер просто сложил их добрую половину в доме матери.

Это залатанное пальто с крупными ребристыми пуговицами он носил еще до свадьбы. Именно в нем он был, когда делал Джуди предложение после неудавшегося Рождественского вечера. 

Помахав рукой, Роджер заворачивает за угол, зная, что пропадает для матери до следующей встречи – так же, как мать пропадает для него.

Вокруг ни души – должно быть, все и вправду отправились на другой конец города, на ярмарку. 

Бесцельно потоптавшись на месте, он идет вперед. 

Уже скоро он перестает понимать, откуда и куда идет.

Но вариантов немного – вверх или вниз по улице.

***

_“Is that the end of the story?’ asked Christopher Robin._

_‘That’s the end of that one. There are others.’_

_‘About Pooh and Me?’_

_‘And Piglet and Rabbit and all of you. Don’t you remember?’_

_‘I do remember, and then when I try to remember, I forget.”_

Alan Alexander Milne, «Winnie-the-Pooh». 

Все пошло не по плану еще в самом начале – кипучие первые ряды по-звериному вжимались в сетку, огораживающую сцену, просовывали сквозь нее пальцы и пучили глаза. Роджер представил, как они вцепятся в нее зубами.

Будто назло ему, каждый раз, когда он брался за акустическую гитару, весь стадион начинал галдеть на несколько тонов выше, кто-то запускал римские свечи, на задах громко скандировали строчки из синглов. 

В нос ему ударил терпкий запах гашиша. 

— Да блядь, прекратите орать и жечь петарды! — остановившись посередине песни, сказал Роджер в микрофон.

Слушатели ответили очередным салютом. 

— Я имею в виду… если вы не хотите слушать песню, это ваше дело. Но я знаю, что здесь есть люди, которые хотят ее услышать. Я хочу, — уже мягче произнес он, всматриваясь в толпу. Яркий свет смазывал людские лица. Эта живая масса за сеткой вдруг испугала его – сильнее, чем всасывающая краски тоска, которая сама по себе чувствовалась в этом туре сильнее, чем обычно.

А потом Hammond Рика подхватил его, оттаскивая подальше от края сцены. В голове шумело, будто от удара – как будто его ударило всем этим, этой пучиной, где, как водоросли, колыхались конечности, кто-то по-обезьяньи визжал и, наверное, раскраивал друг другу черепа.

Раньше в зале на десять тысяч человек иногда можно было услышать звон упавшей булавки. Роджер знал, что вспоминать об этом глупо, но не переставал. Чьи-то руки забрали у него акустическую гитару и передали бас, и Роджер даже по инерции ударил медиатором по струнам, но рука соскользнула, когда его взгляд снова упал на сетку. 

Скрюченные руки, лохматые волосы, коленки, таранящие заграждение. Кто-то крикнул:

— Сыграй нам «Careful With That Axe, Eugene», ну сыграй!

Если они хотели, чтобы Роджер кричал – он мог, но он мог и кое-что получше – рука с медиатором замерла – широкий шаг – он плюнул в буйного зверя – тот завалился назад от неожиданности, и Роджер не мог не понадеяться, что он сломает шею.

— Вау, вы видели это? Видели? — в первых рядах тут же зашептались. 

Роджер смотрел прямо перед собой, не в силах отвернуться. Руки механически продолжали играть заученную последовательность нот. 

_And when your hand is on your heart_

_You're nearly a good laugh_

_Almost a joker_

Если бы Кэролайн была здесь сейчас, чтобы напомнить ему о существовании зеркал, он бы разбил лицо своему отражению, но нет – так просто ему было не отделаться, и он доиграл первый сет, старательно не обращая внимания на продолжающиеся хлопки ракет, улюлюкание и все эти руки, поднятые вверх и повторяющие движения друг друга в одном и том же ритме в одном и том же положении, в каком-то негасимом ослеплении. Роджер понимал, что ни ему, ни им сейчас не нужна музыка.

За сценой Стив, а возможно, и не он вовсе, предложил ему хлебнуть чего-то крепкого из пузатой бутылки, но Роджер не заслужил такого искусственного спасения и отказался. 

— Ты сможешь сдержаться? — спросил у него Дэйв, это прозвучало колко. 

Дэйв злился, расстраивался, ничего не понимал и не скрывал этого.

— Какого черта они всегда выбирают тебя, — недоумевал Ник, крутя в руках барабанные палочки, — именно тебе лоб рассекли еще тогда в шестьдесят седьмом, пивом поливали с балкона… а сейчас это.

— Так, это ваш последний концерт – соберитесь, доиграйте и мотаем домой, — отрезал им Стив. 

Перед тем, как вернуться на сцену – лицо парня, падающего с сетки в руки других таких же, отпечаталось у Роджера в голове – хотелось выхаркать всю свою слюну в унитаз – Роджер сказал, обращаясь к своим рукам – правая все еще сжимала медиатор: 

— Я не могу понять… мне это понравилось. Им это понравилось. 

Второй сет был чуть тише – в зале все еще били об пол бутылки и потом на них топтались, но орали меньше. Все ждали, выкинет ли этот сумасшедший что-нибудь еще. 

— Спасибо, давайте все расслабимся, — сказал на прощание Роджер, стараясь не глядеть на публику. Дэйв не выдержал и ушел, не доиграв последние пятнадцать минут, — не думайте об этом. Я не думаю… вернее, думаю, но хотел бы не… — Роджер отошел от микрофона, и все еще работающая эхо-машина размножила его последние слова на тревожные, не утихающие шепоты. 

В автомобиле по дороге в аэропорт Роджер прокручивал в голове картинки: высокую крепкую сетку, указывающую каждому его место 

Роджер – наверху, на сцене. 

Все эти люди – внизу, под ней. 

Между ними сеть. 

Все в Роджере говорило, что этой сети не должно быть вовсе, что она – самое чудовищное, что можно было придумать, что она существует, для того, чтобы сделать его и их еще большими врагами. 

Еще все в Роджере говорило, что ее недостаточно. 

кажется мы этот фрагмент обсуждали как проблемный (он был у меня выделен цветом) но сейчас я перечитала и думаю что все хорошо. там в описании зала достаточно отсылок разбросано. вот

— Знаете, — зверек прорычал, что он говорит вслух, но Роджеру было, в общем, все равно, — я бы хотел, чтобы меня и все эти толпы разделяла стена. Тогда бы это было по-настоящему правильно. 

Уже в самолете, летящем из Монреаля в Лондон, Кэролайн шепнула ему, что в том автомобиле сидел психотерапевт. За четыре месяца тура Роджер не смог запомнить ни его имени, ни лица.

Она сказала, что врач назвал его состояние острым психозом. 

Кэролайн сжимала его руку весь перелет, но Роджер смотрел только в иллюминатор. Он доверил своей жене больше, чем кому бы то ни было. Он признавался ей, что боится перелетов, глупо называл ее «гусенычком» ленивыми воскресными утрами и принимал в свое одиночество. 

Он рассказывал ей свои сны – но не в это лето, ведь в последний месяц ему снилось все время одно и то же – по бесконечной заснеженной улице марширует пара сапог. Только сапог. И об этом Кэролайн не…

Роджер останавливается. В десяти футах от него – черная кошка, такая черная, что ее шерсть отливает синевой, а желтые глаза кажутся горящими. 

Она сидит на крыльце сто семьдесят третьего дома, дома из белого камня, с покрашенными белым стенам, белыми поплиновыми шторами и белыми кошками. Дома, увитого цикутой. Увитого цикутой, жемчугом и повиликой – единственного дома, где произносились такие слова. 

Роджер щурится, пытаясь разглядеть, что за жизнь идет там, за стеклом окон, но солнце отбрасывает на них блики, и он различает только квадратный силуэт телевизора. Роджер не помнит, стоял ли телевизор на этом месте раньше, и отводит взгляд – память подводит его, он понимает это, и это понимание нестерпимо. Он заставляет себя дышать глубже, расправляет плечи, окидывает взглядом яркое небо, такое синее, что оно кажется искусственным, словно его оштукатурили и выкрасили, и единственное, что кажется настоящим – это бледный скелет луны, которую так и не сожрал слепящий свет солнца. Роджер жмурит глаза и заставляет себя идти дальше, но в голове мечется только один вопрос: когда же это отпустит, когда же это перестанет грызть его, высасывать костный и головной мозг, дергать за трубки, что подводят к сердцу, как за веревки, что привязаны к колоколам. И на этот вопрос Роджер, как всегда, не находит ответа. 

Разозлившись, он поворачивает, а когда вновь оказывается у ограды дома Барреттов, кошки там, конечно же, нет, ведь ее там и не было, Роджер придумал ее, как он придумал зверей, говорящих языками человеческими на монреальском стадионе, папину гордость за него – каждый раз, когда он поднимается на ноги, берет свою винтовку и идет вперед, – как он придумал любовь к Сиду. 

Теперь они ничего не знают друг о друге. 

Наверное, им не нужно ничего больше знать. 

Роджер идет все быстрее и быстрее, почти бежит, а пальто едва не трещит в плечах. Наверное, Роджер не кажется моложе от того, что носил его в молодости – он кажется старше от того, что пальто сделано в другую эпоху. Но если даже и так, то это совсем неплохо. Вдруг пальто трещит, как будто просит передышки. Он останавливается, снимает его и осматривает, растягивает на пальцах, ища дыру. 

Из кармана за пазухой выглядывает тонкий белый треугольник, и Роджер тянет его за уголок и вытаскивает слегка пожелтевший по краям от старости конверт.

Он догадывается, что это, с одного взгляда – он ведь даже не из листа бумаги сделан, а из каких-то клочков, заляпанных выцветшим вином и кофе. Он раскрывает его и достает квадратный кусок картона. 

Первый раз спустя восемь лет.

В тот раз, в то злополучное Рождество, он так и не нашел минуты, чтобы рассмотреть подарок, ведь из-за плеча на него внимательно смотрела Джуди, на ее пальце было обручальное кольцо, она только что сказала «Да, я выйду за тебя», она любила его.

Теперь Роджер совсем один, и у него столько времени, сколько ему понадобится. 

Но это все та же белая картонка с белым кругом посередине. 

На обратной стороне – пустая белизна. 

Роджер подносит картонку к носу и глубоко вдыхает. 

Пыль и средство от моли, вот и все. 

Даже если эта штуковина до сих пор пахнет Сидом, Роджер давно позабыл этот запах. 

Он похлопывает пальцем острый уголок, скребет краску ногтем, проводит ладонью по поверхности. Замирает, но через секунду уже потрошит карманы джинсов, пока не находит огрызок карандаша – и, надеясь, что грифеля хватит, принимается заштриховывать оборотную сторону картонки. 

Текст постепенно проявляется, светлыми прожилками из-под грифеля, и Роджер, кусая губы, умудряется остановить себя и не начать читать слово за слово. Только закрасив весь квадрат, проверив, что на нем не осталось ни одного белого местечка, он впивается в послание глазами.

«Вряд ли ты бы догадался использовать магические возможности карандаша, но я всегда верил в тебя, Джорджи.

Белый! Когда белый есть, это значит, что его нет на самом деле, но есть все остальные цвета. Приглядись и ты не увидишь никакого белого, только отражения других цветов. Но, конечно же, самый большой мастер он по отражению черного. 

Это напоминает мне о тебе, мой рыцарь телеги, – и это моя самая любимая вещь.

Давай закрасим карандашами все небо!

Всегда твой, я.»

Перебирать ногами. Идти. Шагать. Движение есть подтверждение жизни и плевок в лицо смерти, если только ты не деревенский цыпленок, которому хозяин голову отрубил, чтобы пустить на бульон. 

Роджер шагает правой, затем левой, затем снова правой.

В пабах и кафе по обеим сторонам дороги не играет музыка, и тишина на ее месте заполняется жужжанием, которое издавала гитара Сида на его последних записях. Оно не было ни печальным, ни страшным. От него болела голова.

Так же она болит, когда в Роджера изнутри впиваются личинки – последнее, что осталось от трупа зверька. 

Их хочется выцарапать оттуда – ровно так и сходят с ума, – но Роджер не позволит себе этого. 

По Кембриджу одиноко шатается ветер – точно потерявший своих дружков пьяница. Он выбивает горожан из их домиков и сгоняет на Parker’s Piece. Слева вдоль дороги большой парк, остается только пересечь ее, но Роджер не будет этого делать. Именно такими свистящими звуками они раньше наполняли свою музыку и вместе со слушателями в зале представляли, что так звучит космический ветер, бьющийся о бока планет. 

Космос Сида был совсем иным – текучим, как ртуть, живым, черным, желтым, синим, точно его создавали не гитарные струны, а Ван Гог. 

Их музыка изменилась. Из нее ушел холод, из нее ушел жар. Даже пустота, жужжащая, как механическая пчела, сменившая их после ухода Сида, и та ушла.

Космическое, какое бывает только на поверхности Луны, одиночество зазвучало гудком последнего локомотива в его самую последнюю ходку. 

Как в Кембридже – когда, бывает, остановишься, поезд зашумит из-за деревьев, слушаешь его, а внутри покалывает, и хочется быть внутри него, ехать, сам не зная куда, только бы не оставаться здесь. 

На одном месте. 

В покое.

За бортом. 

— Десять шиллингов! Только десять шиллингов, и этот сервиз будет ваш! Цвет, какой только захотите! Они все синие! Всего десять шиллингов, сэр, не проходите мимо! — кричат ярмарочные продавцы. Где-то там, за рядами прилавков, за фургончиками с взрывающейся кукурузой и хот-догами, за аттракционами, где дети в вагонетках в форме слонов, тигров и осьминогов, где-то там, прямо сейчас, может быть, мистер МакАлистер со своей старухой, с ним все те, кто живут в Кембридже всю свою жизнь, и все те, кто приехал в отпуск, где-то там, может быть, Сид с матерью и сестрой, и все те, кого Роджер когда-то знал. 

Как и много лет назад, как и на прошлую ярмарку, торговцы продолжают дурить людей, предлагая им хрупкие сервизы в картонных коробках, сервизы одного и того же цвета. Если покрутить чашку в руках, оттенок на свету будет один, а в темноте совсем другой. Но это все тот же синий.

Parker’s Piece остается позади, а Роджер все идет, понимая, что скоро крохотный исторический центр закончится, и придется свернуть к берегу реки, или начать петлять между готическими зданиями колледжей, или же взять себя в руки и повернуть, наконец, к вокзалу.

Он замирает на середине шага, когда в дюйме от его макушки пролетает футбольный мяч, ударяется о витую ограду и падает на тротуар. Сверху на него шлепается реклама уроков игры на гитаре от «Robinson&Co». 

Роджер подхватывает мяч и оборачивается на взволнованные детские возгласы. 

— Ты ему мозги чуть не вышиб, идиот, — громким шепотом отчитывает один мальчишка другого. Старшему не больше восьми лет, и Роджеру становится смешно от его серьезного тона и надутых губ. 

— А если бы я мозги все-таки вышиб, как бы мы поняли, что это они? — спрашивает тот, что помладше. — Как они выглядят? 

— Они похожи на грецкий орех. Так мне папа сказал. 

А Роджеру так сказал Сид. Это был их первый год в Лондоне, и они грели руки над радиатором в спальне – все еще коротко стриженные, все еще безнадежно плохие музыканты, все еще друзья. У Сида от холода посинели губы и дрожал голос, но он все равно выговорил, что грецкий орех невероятным образом похож на мозг.

«Конечно,» — ответил тогда Роджер, ему как всегда нужно было сделать вид, что он все знает лучше. «Потому что и то и другое изначально – мягкая субстанция, которой нужно занять как можно большую площадь в ограниченном пространстве». Сид почтительно присвистнул, а Роджер не мог взять в толк, откуда он это знает.

«Другие орехи растут по-другому», — добавил Сид, ему как всегда нужно было оставить за собой последнее слово. А потом радиатор заглох, и им пришлось, так и не согревшись, лечь в постель, такую же холодную, как и они сами. 

На следующий день Роджер купил им обоим кулек грецких орехов, и перед тем, как попробовать хотя бы один, Сид зачем-то начал рисовать у себя в блокноте их двоих и рассыпанные по столу орехи. 

Роджер, как всегда, вышел слишком угловатым, а свой силуэт Сид заштриховал черной ручкой. «Я не могу рисовать себя», объяснил он, а он ведь и правда никогда себя не рисовал. 

— Эй, вы, — Роджер подмигивает мальчишкам, — вы бы в футбол играли, где места побольше, — и пинает в их сторону мяч. 

Младший мальчик ловит его, тут же улыбаясь во весь щербатый рот. 

— Извините его, — подчеркнуто вежливо говорит старший, — он еще маленький. 

— Ты меня всего на два года старше! — возмущается его брат. 

Роджер смотрит на мальчишек, представляя Гарри в их возрасте и то, как они будут играть в футбол вместе, папа и сын. Видимо, эти чувства говорят за него:

— Если хотите, могу показать вам профессиональный удар. 

— Я хочу, — тут же с энтузиазмом отвечает старший, — он тоже, — и кивает на брата. 

Роджер уже примеривается к мячу, когда из-за поворота трусцой выбегает мужчина примерно одного с Роджером возраста, что и Роджер. В руках у него коробочка цветных мелков. 

— В следующий раз сам будешь возвращаться в школу за тем, что оставил, Стиви. Я их еле нашел, — говорит он, запыхавшись, и протягивает младшему набор мелков. 

— Пап, нам тут собираются показать удар. Профессионально! — Стиви тычет пальцем в сторону Роджера, и он уже собирается представиться, когда мужчина с изумлением опережает его:

— Уотерс? Это ты, да? Уотерс с Rock Road?

«Уотерс с Rock Road». Вот такое может выбить из колеи. Его так не называли с четырнадцати лет. 

— Я – Йен. То есть, Хокинз. Помнишь, мы сидели с тобой за одной партой в начале седьмого класса?

Йен. Нет, лучше и вправду Хокинз – ну конечно, он помнит Хокинза. Хокинза, с которым они гоняли мяч, Хокинз со своим профессоришкой-отцом, первоклассными сочинениями по английскому и до ужаса доверчивыми светлыми глазами. 

Они почти не общались с тех пор, как Роджер дал ему по ребрам стопкой учебником – хотя уже через пару месяцев остыли и были не прочь подружиться снова.

— Черт, я тебя и не узнал, — он неожиданно радуется, как в одиннадцать лет, когда впервые встретил Хокинза. Они похлопывают друг друга по плечам так, как будто не верят, что это действительно они, а не переодетые актеры. 

— Фред, Стиви, знакомьтесь, это мистер Уотерс, старый друг вашего папки, — подзывает их Хокинз. — Да я тебя с конца шестидесятых не видел, где ты пропадал? Хотя теперь ты важная птица, слышал я по радио. Но знаешь, что? — Хокинз щурится, как он делал еще в детстве – тогда это означало, что он готов разогнаться и отдать Роджеру пас, — уверен, ты все такой же козел. 

Они оба смеются, но Роджер – громче. 

Он так никогда и не извинился перед Хокинзом за удар, но именно сейчас вдруг понимает, что тот простил его и без этого. 

— А я тут собирался показать твоим футболистам, как правильно бить. Ты их, видимо, плоховато учишь, — усмехается Роджер. 

— Ты действительно не изменился, — довольным голосом произносит Хокинз. — А помнишь, как у нас мяч вечно залетал на газон к миссис Галлахер? А ты вечно ходил его отвоевывать? Ты представь, она умерла два года назад. 

Роджер впитывает его слова, как губка – ему кажется, он давно ничего интереснее не слышал, каждая деталь, каждое забытое лицо или место находит свое место в его памяти, как будто он вот сейчас заново обретет свое прошлое.

— Ну а ты чем сейчас занимаешься? Надеюсь, стал профессором на кафедре английского?

— Биологии, — качает головой Хокинз. 

— Что, потерял любовь к Шекспиру?

— Боюсь, МакАлистер выбил ее из меня первым же ударом линейкой.

— А я, кстати, видел его сегодня, представь себе.

— Да ну?..

Они начинают брести к мосту, чтобы перейти на южный берег реки и сыграть с мальчишками двое на двое. Стиви спотыкается о булыжник, теряет равновесие, коробочка с мелками падает на землю, и они разбиваются на много мелких кусочков. 

— Эх ты растяпа, — прищелкивает языком Хокинг, но тут же треплет его по голове: — Ну ничего, ничего. Я тебе новых куплю, не вешай нос.

— Ты его в художественную школу водишь? — спрашивает Роджер, глядя на раскрошившиеся мелки на земле. Они оставляют в пыли черные, желтые и синие разводы. 

— Ага. В ту, что недалеко от Jesus College. 

— Я туда сам ходил. Мне тогда тоже лет пять было, — вспоминает Роджер, все еще не отводя глаз от мелков. 

Он вспоминает и другие вещи. Его первый день в художественной школе и его маленькую ладонь, цепляющуюся за подол платья мамы, когда он только вошел в высокую деревянную дверь. Низкие парты, расставленные в форме подковы, за каждой по ребенку, кто-то младше, кто-то старше, но Роджер, конечно же, казался себе самым большим, самым умным и самым неуклюжим. 

Мама подтолкнула его вперед и показала на одного из младших мальчиков. У него была самая красивая жилетка, самые темные волосы и самый большой набор мелков. Мама шепнула ему на ухо, что это сын ее хорошей подруги и посоветовала пойти познакомиться. Все занятие Роджер раздумывал, подойти ему к этому мальчишке или нет, посматривал на него временами, а тот не обращал внимания ни на что, кроме своих мелков и листа бумаги на парте. К концу занятия он наконец-то поднял голову и принялся смотреть в окно, но ни на учителя, ни на других детей не смотрел. 

Роджер все-таки заставил себя подойти к нему за пять минут до конца занятия. 

— Что ты нарисовал? — не тратясь на приветствие, угрюмо спросил Роджер.

— Всех вас. И учителя. Смотри, ты вот здесь, — ответил мальчик и показал ему свой рисунок, где за странными рыжими нагромождениями сидели разноцветные волнистые существа. Роджер был темно-зеленым и шипастым, и он не знал, что будет правильнее – обидеться или сказать спасибо. 

— А ты где? — Спросил сбитый с толку Роджер. 

— А меня нет, — мальчик ткнул в закрашенный черным овал, — я не знаю, как себя рисовать. 

Так Роджер познакомился с Сидом Барреттом.

После того занятия Роджер в художественную школу не возвращался. Матери он сказал, что ему там никто и ничто не понравилось. Лежа в кровати в тот вечер, он повторял про себя слова того мальчика. Тогда Роджер подумал, что он еще слишком маленький, чтобы понять, что тот имеет в виду, и пообещал себе, что еще поразмыслит об этом, когда станет взрослым. 

Засыпая, Роджер надеялся, что это случится скоро. 

— Ты идешь? — окликает его ушедший чуть вперед Хокинз, — не зевай, намечается великий матч. Или собираешься просто так сдаться?

Роджер поднимает взгляд с земли и раскрошенных мелков, следов ботинок и солнечных бликов на ней.

— Не дождешься, не сдамся. Я иду, — говорит Роджер и, помня о поджидающих его мальчишках, ступает на мост. Он помнит о них и вечером, когда, спустившись в подвал, набрасывает на чистом листе бумаги скомканный и ежащийся текст новой песни и подбирает на гитаре мелодию. 

Слова и ноты звучат резко и горько, но в этот раз Роджер знает, что это ему и нужно, ведь пустоту можно заполнить лишь так. 

Вместе с последними золотистыми кляксами солнца на темнеющем небе виднеется блеклый силуэт луны, и в этот раз Роджеру не нужно запрокидывать голову, чтобы знать – она все еще там. 

_Hey you, out there behind the doors,_

_On the far-off lands, untraveled shores,_

_Do you know me?_

_Hey you, in the dark without a torch,_

_Soaked to the skin waiting on the porch,_

_Will you find me?_

_Hey you, I don’t believe that we’re destined to burn_

_We will torment, will roar, will part, then we’ll return._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сноски
> 
> (1) Имеется ввиду red velvet cake.  
> (2) Здесь и далее приведены цитаты из песни Рэя Чарльза «Ol’ Man River».

**Author's Note:**

> Сноски
> 
> (1) День победы над Японией или День Победы в Тихом океане — праздник, который отмечается 14 августа в Великобритании и 2 сентября в США. Первая дата связана с первоначальным анонсом, а вторая — с окончательным подписанием акта о капитуляции Японии, которая ознаменовала конец Второй мировой войны.  
> (2) Энтони Иден — премьер-министр Великобритании от Консервативной партии, чье правление привело к вовлечению страны в события Суэцкого кризиса, имевшего для нее катастрофические последствия.  
> (3) «Радио Люксембург» — англоязычная коммерческая радиостанция, которая вещала из Люксембурга на Британские острова с 1933 по 1992 годы и сыграла большую роль в популяризации рок-н-ролла.  
> (4) Отсылка к пьесе Уильяма Шекспира «Буря».  
> (5) В Великобритании тринадцать классов среднего образования.  
> (6) Тельмар — вымышленная страна из «Хроник Нарнии» К.С. Льюиса.


End file.
